


Different Perspective

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A few new twists, AU, Amamiya Akira - Freeform, Bisexual Ren, Expermental fun, Family Drama, Fem MC - Freeform, Fighting, Freedom, Gen, No Romance, Not really Genderfluid, Ren cares for her family, Ren doesn't care about her gender, Ren just like flirting with everyone, Ren misses home, Sibling Love, Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, a bit of fun, but kinda...?, help me, more tags to be added as the story goes, the game re-written...kinda, you should know what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 190
Words: 325,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: This isn't what she wanted - but as they say, fate is a cruel mistress.
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. The Start of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Look - I'll be honest - it really is just the same story but with a bit of a twist, a female Ren and some added parts, just for fun... this is just something I'm doing for fun. New Year.

Ren jumped, looking around and sighed. She must have fallen asleep. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly. This is the last top for this line.” a female voice announced. “Please transfer here for all subway lines.”

Ren looked up, then sighed as she looked down. Great.

“The doors to your left will open.” female voice added.

A train horn bellows and Ren sighed, remembering what happened.

_A woman being harassed by a drunken man, crying out for help. Ren placed her hand on the man’s shoulder, going to ask him to stop. The man stumbled and fell. The man pushed himself up, with his hand on his forehead._

_“Damn brat! I’ll sue!” he yelled._

_The police came and arrested her._

Ren shook her head, coming back to reality.

“What, are you for real? A mental shutdown?” a girl said.

Ren looked up to see two girls talking.

“It’s the truth!” the second girl defended.

“To a person, though?” the first laughs. “It’s got to be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”

The pair giggled and Ren sighed. She can’t wait to get off this train. The train finally made it to the station and Ren got off. Using her phone as a GPS, she started making her way. The city was huge. Last time she was here, she had her friend and they drove everywhere. Ren stopped at an intersection to see a sea of people. 

‘So many people. Where do I go?’ Ren thought.

Her phone went off so she quickly looked down. A small strange icon appeared on the map.

‘Is that an eye?’ Ren wondered to herself.

It then covered the screen and Ren sighed.

‘Great, this has to go.’ Ren thought, tapping it a few times.

“Well, I have a meeting. I keep feeling that’s what’s going on.” a voice said behind Ren.

Then it stopped, so did every other voice. Ren looked up to see everyone has frozen.

“What?” Ren gasped, looking around.

The world has stopped around her. Then, in the distance, she can see a blue light, almost like a fire. It turned into a strange shape. Ren couldn’t help but stare at it. Then eyes and a mouth appeared in the form of orange flames. Then it disappeared and everyone started moving. Ren gasped as she looked around, then sighed as she started walking, deleting the app.

‘What was that? Was it real or did daydream again?’ Ren asked herself.

Not wasting any more time, Ren quickly made it to the next train to get to where she needs to go. She will worry about what just happened later. Ren sighed with relief when she finally made it to Yongen-Jaya. Stepping off the train, Ren looked around and sighed as she started walking. She came to the backstreets, according to her map, where she needs to go. Ren sighed. She then saw an officer, he didn't look too friendly. Ren walked over.

“Excuse me, sir?” Ren whispered.

“Yes?” Unfriendly Officer said.

“Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you knew where Sojiro Sakura's house is?” Ren asked, showing the address.

“It’s in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs.” Unfriendly Officer explained.

“Thank you sir.” Ren said, bowing.

Walking off, Ren sighed.

“I’m close.” Ren whispered.

Making it to the house, Ren sighed. The nameplate says Sakura. This has to be it. Ringing the doorbell, she waited. Nothing.

‘I guess he isn’t home. Maybe he’s gone out?’ Ren thought.

“Looks like no one’e home.” a voice said.

Ren looked over to see a delivery man.

“Oh yeah. Sakura’s usually at his café around this time.” the delivery man said.

“Café?” Ren questioned softly.

The delivery man nodded.

“Yeah, Leblanc’s in the back alley.” the delivery man told her.

Ren sighed.

“I should make my other deliveries first.” the delivery man mumbled to himself.

Ren sighed, walking off. Ren yawned, then stopped, looking down the right pathway.

‘There’s a clinic here.’ Ren thought as she kept walking.

Taking the next left, she saw a café looking building this way when she had a quick look. Turning the corner, she smiled as she walked down. Ren stopped, seeing the café. Coffee and curry, Leblanc. Ren took a deep breath, then entered the store. Ren sighed, seeing three people. Sojiro is sitting by the counter and two elderly people in a booth. A small TV can be seen.

‘This is nice.’ Ren thought.

“A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up.” the Tabloid show host said.

“How frightening.” the elderly man said.

“What could be going on? Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?” the elder woman asked.

“Vertical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” Sojiro said.

“Excuse me.” Ren whispered.

Sojiro looked up.

“Oh, right.” Sojiro said, sitting the paper on the counter. “They did say that was today.” he added, standing up.

The two elderly pair stood up.

“We’ll be going now. The payment’s on the table.” the elderly man said.

“Thanks for coming.” Sojiro said.

“This place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crashing in here.” the elderly man said.

“A what now?” Sojiro asked.

“There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope none happen around here.” the elderly man explained.

“It’s none of my concern.” Sojiro admitted.

“Haha, we’ll see you next time.” the elder man said.

Ren moved to the side as the pair walked out. Ren fixed her skirt as she looked at Sojiro.

“Four hours for just a single cup of joe.” Sojiro complained, grabbing the money. 

Sojiro looked at Ren.

“So, you’re Ren?” Sojiro questioned.

Ren nodded. No doubt about it, this is Sojiro Sakura.

“Please take care of me.” Ren said.

“Uh-huh.” Sojiro whispered. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”

Ren sighed.

“Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-” Sojiro started, then stopped. “Well, not like that matters. Follow me.”

Sojiro turned around and started walking. Ren quickly followed him to the stairs, going up to the attic. It was a mess.

“This is your room.” Sojiro told her.

‘My room huh?’ Ren thought, scanning it.

“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Sojiro added, turning around.

Ren nodded.

“You look like you wanna say something.” Sojiro pointed out.

“It’s so big.” Ren said.

“It’s on you to clean up the rest.” Sojiro told her. “I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”

“Right, I understand.” Ren whispered.

“Now then, I got the gist of your situation.” Sojiro started. “You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?”

Ren sighed.

“That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?” Sojiro said.

Ren whimpered.

“And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The court ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.” Sojiro added. “In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”

‘Does he not know I don’t have parents. Plus, Aki didn’t do it because I was a pain.’ Ren thought.

“It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.” Sojiro warned her.

Ren sighed.

“A whole year.” Ren whispered.

“Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie.” Sojiro told her. 

Ren nodded.

“We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.” Sojiro said.

“Shujin?” Ren repeated.

“Shujin Academy, the school you’ll be attending.” Sojiro told her. “We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.”

Ren looked down as Sojiro scoffed.

“What a waste of my Sunday.” Sojiro complained.

Ren sighed.

“Your _luggage_ arrived earlier. I left them over there.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro walked off. Ren sighed, she wanted to disappear. Ren scanned the room, walking to her box.

‘So, I’ll be living here starting today.’ Ren thought. 

Ren walked to her box, crouching by it. She sighed, she wants to change into something more comfortable. Ren opened the box and got changed. Ren scanned the room again. There was so much dust.

‘I better start cleaning then.’ Ren thought. 

Ren started cleaning. Dusting, mopping, putting the box on the shelves by the stairs, after moving a few bags and fixing her bed. When Ren was done, she realised it was getting late. Ren sighed, walking to the middle of the room. The desk opposite of the bed was still covered and then there were the shelves by the bed and a pile of stuff next to that to do.

“I’ll finish it another day. This will be fine.” Ren told herself.

Sojiro then walked up.

“What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro looked around. 

“Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad.” Sojiro complimented. “Though, it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy.”

Ren sighed.

“Why don’t you go to bed for tonight? You don’t have anything better to go, right?” Sojiro told her. “I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself.”

Ren nodded.

“I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” Sojiro warned her.

Ren nodded. Sojiro turned around and headed off. Ren sighed.

‘He’s right, I’ll call it a night.’ Ren thought.

Changing again, Ren cleaned her teeth and got ready for bed. Ren sighed she walked to the table, sitting on it was a small decoret box. It was red with hand painted blue butterflies on it. Ren opened the lid to see six packets of smokes, a small silver ashtray with a lid, and a few lighters. Ren chuckled, grabbing a smoke, she placed it between her lips. She then grabbed her ashtray and light, then walked to her bed. She opened the window, then sat the ashtray down and lit her smoke. 

‘What a day.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed as flashes of what happened came back.

‘Still, I couldn’t just let that go. A woman cried out for help. Why should anyone ignore that?’ Ren thought.

Ren closed her eyes.

_She had to go home early, her brother called her to come home. Slowly started making her way._

_“Get in the car.” a rough male voice said._

_“Stop it!” a woman cried out._

_“What the hell?” Ren whispered._

_Turning the corner. She could hear a man and woman arguing up in the distance._

_‘They’re just up ahead.’ Ren thought as she started walking._

_“How are you cross me!” the man said._

_“Stop it! Let me go!” the woman begged._

_Ren walking quickly turned it into running when she saw a woman being held by a drunken man._

_“No!” the woman cried._

_“Don’t give me that shit.” the drunk man said._

_‘It looks like that drunk man is bothering that woman.’ Ren though worried._

_“Ow! P-Please, stop!” the woman cried._

_‘She’s in danger. I can’t ignore this!’ Ren thought, running over._

_“Tch, what a waste of time. You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?” the drunk man said._

_“I’ll call the police!” the woman cried._

_“The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously.” the drunk man told her._

_“No! Stop!” the woman cried._

_Sirens were heard and Ren sighed with relief._

_“Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car!” the drunk man told the woman. “Incompletent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!”_

_“Oi!” Ren yelled._

_She’s had enough. The drunken man looked back._

_“What’re you looking at? Get out of my face!” the drunken man told Ren. “This ain’t a how. Get lost, kid.”_

_Ren groweld._

_“See? This is all because you’re so damn slow!” the drunken man yelled. “Get in the car!”_

_“Leave her alone.” Ren told him._

Ren shook her head, coming back to reality. No use thinking about it. Finishing her smoke and putting it out, she closed the ashtray and window. Ren groans as she dropped back onto the bed and sighed. Her phone went off so she grabbed it. She unlocked it and sighed. It was that strange app, again.

‘How did this app get back on my phone?’ Ren asked herself. ‘The icon is kinda cool, a cool looking eye.’

Ren sighed.

‘I thought I deleted you though.’ Ren thought, deleting it again.

Ren put her phone down and sighed as she closed her eyes. She was so tired.

~XxXxXx~

Ren gasped, opening her eyes. Blue walls and a chain? Ren moaned, pushing herself up. Her clothes were white and black stripes, and her wrists were chained. Ren sighed, staring at the cuffs. 

‘What the hell?’ Ren thought, swinging her legs off the bed. 

She placed her hand on her forehead. She then heard a giggle so she looked over. Two girls walked in front of the bar doors. Ren stood up as the twins moved together.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Ren went to walk forward but gasped as she felt something on her ankle. Ren looked down to see she was cuffed to a large ball. Ren looked up and walked to the door, grabbing the bars. The twins turn around and Ren gasped, seeing Igor sitting in the middle of the room.

“Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room.” Igor greeted.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

Ren pulls at the door, locked.

“So, you’ve come to, Inmate.” Caroline said.

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep.” Justine told her. “You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

“Dream?” Ren whispered.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” Caroline yelled.

“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” Igor greeted. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those that are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

‘Igor? Contract?’ Ren thought.

“I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.” Igor told Ren.

“Important matters?” Ren questioned

“Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart.” Igor explained, looking around. “To think a prison would appear as such.”

Ren gasped.

“You truly are a prisoner of fate.” Igor said. “In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

“Ruin?” Ren repeated.

“I speak of the end of everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate.” Igor told her. “You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world.”

“I’d rather avoid ruin.” Ren admitted.

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” Igor said.

Ren jumped as the twins turned around, facing her. 

“Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others.” Igor apologised. “To your right is Caroline, to your left is Justine. They serve as wardens here.”

“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.” Caroline said.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators.” Justine told Ren. “That is, if you remain obedient.”

“I shall explain the roles of those two at another occasion.” Igor said.

The pair turned around and Ren sighed.

“Now then, it seems the night is waning. It is almost time.” Igor said. “Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually.”

Waving his hand up, a bell started ringing and Ren grunts as she walks back.

“Time’s up.” Caroline told her. “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”

“Wait!” Ren cried, grabbing the bars.


	2. The Game Begins

Ren gasped, opening her eyes. What the hell was that? Ren sighed as she got up, getting dressed into her school uniform. Ren sighed as she sat down, thinking about that dream.

‘Ruin… rehabilitation… what does it mean?’ Ren thought.

“Looks like you’re up.” Sojiro said, walking over. 

Ren looks at him.

“Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.” Sojiro told her. “The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfer are a pain. I’ll drive you today, but just for today. Let’s go.”

Sojiro walked off.

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered, standing up.

Ren quickly followed him. They made it to Sojiro’s car, getting in. Ren stayed quiet the whole trip there. She was a little nervous. Sojiro found a park and they walked to the school gate. Sojiro stopped, turning around as Ren stopped.

“Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right?” Sojiro told her. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

“I understand.” Ren whispered.

The pair head up to the principal's office where they met Principal Kobayakawa and Kawakami, who was standing behind him. Ren kept her head down as Sojiro talked to the principal as he signed the paperwork.

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems” Principal Kobayakawa told her. “Honestly, I hesitated in accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here.”

“I understand.” Ren whispered.

“If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” Principal Kobayakawa warned her.

Ren nooded, looking at the Kawakami.

“This is the teacher in charge of your class.” Principal Kobayakawa told her.

“I’m Sadato Kawakami.” Kawakami introduced herself. “Here’s your student ID.” 

Kawakami sat it down and Ren nodded as she grabbed it.

“Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” Kawakami warned her.

Ren moaned as Kawakami looked at Principal Kobayakawa.

“That  _ is  _ your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kawakami said.

“She is responsible for all her actions.” Principal Kobayakawa agreed.

“But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates.” Kawakami asked.

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.” Principal Kobayakawa told her.

Ren sighed.

“If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?” Sojiro asked. “I got a store to get back to.”

“Sakura, please keep a close eye on her.” Principal Kobayakawa said. “Don’t let her cause any trouble outside.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she’s in.” Sojiro said.

Kawakami sighed.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” Kawakami told Ren.

“Of course.” Ren whispered.

With that, Sojiro and Ren headed off. They made it to the front entrances and Sojiro sighed as he stopped, causing Ren to stop.

“They’re treating you like some kind of nuisance. I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed as Sojiro turned to look at her.

“Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” Sojiro adds.

Ren nodded.

“By the way, if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” Sojiro warned her.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Ren said.

“Hmph.” Sojir hummed, then sighed as he faced forward. “School never changes, huh?”

Ren looked down.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Sojiro told her, walking off.

Ren quickly followed him. They made it to Sojiro’s car and started making their way home. After a while, they were caught in heavy traffic. They weren’t moving. 

“Ah, traffic’s not moving at all.” Sojiro grumbled. “You’re taking the train, starting tomorrow.”

“I understand.” Ren whispered.

“So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?” Sojiro asked.

“It’ll be tough.” Ren answered.

“You brought it on yourself though.” Sojiro told her.

“No deny that.” Ren whispered. 

“Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one.” Sojiro said. “It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too. What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in.”

“Why… why did you take me in?” Ren asked softly.

“I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it.” Sojiro answered. “I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.”

Ren sighed.

“Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-” newscaster announced.

“Another accident?” Sojiro said. “So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately.”

Ren nodded. It was a slow and quiet trip back. The pair didn’t get back till late. They walked in and Ren sighed, turning around to face Sojiro who sighed.

“Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic. What a waste of time.” Sojiro complained. “I wasn’t able to open the café today.”

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Whatever.” Sojiro said. “Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give you.” 

Ren nod, heading straight upstairs. Sojiro following her. Once upstairs, Ren turned around to see Sojiro on his phone.

“Talk about a gruesome accident. Eighty people were involved.” Sojiro said.

Putting his phone away, he holds a small diary up. 

“It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it.” Sojiro told her, dropping it by her bag. “You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”

Sojiro's phone started ringing. Sojiro pulled it out as he turned his back to Ren, answering it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sojiro asked. “I’m about to leave right now.”

Ren sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time.” Sojiro said. “Uh-huh, I’ll see you soon.”

Sojiro hung up and looked back.

“Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” Sojiro told her. “Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow. You better head off to bed, all right?”

Sojiro heads off. Ren sighed as she grabbed the diary and looked at it.

‘I should do as I’m told for now.’ Ren thought.

Quickly writing down what happened, ringing echo from downstairs. Ren sighed as she quickly head down and ran to the yellow pay phone, answering it.

“Yo, it’s me.” a voice said

“Sakura?” Ren asked.

_ “Yeah, it’s me.” Sojiro confirmed her. “Uhhh, I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to closed. It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.” _

“Okay, got it.” Ren said.

_ “Well, I’m sure no one’s gonna come, even if it says open.” Sojiro added. “Thank goodness I was able to reach you. Sorry, I haven’t had the chance to save your number on my cell phone. Anyways, I’m glad you answered the phone over in the shop.” _

Ren smiled.

_ “Okay then, I’m leaving you in charge of the door sign.” Sojiro told her, then hung up.  _

Ren sighed as she put the phone down. She quickly opened the door and flipped the door sign. She closed the door, locking it and heads straight back upstairs. Ren sighed as she does her night routine and gets ready for bed, even having a smoke. She laid down and sighed. 

‘I better learn the train timetable in the area if I’m going to have to catch the train to school.’ Ren thought, pulling her phone out. 

Ren unlocked her phone, going to the internet.

‘Yongen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… transfer…’ Ren thought.

Ren yawned and sighed.

‘It looks like I need to go to Shibuya, then transfer there.’ Ren thought. 

Ren sighed, scrolling down.

‘More news about that subway accident. It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this will affect the timetables for tomorrow too. God.’ Ren thought.

Getting out it, Ren sighed seeing that red eye icon, again. Ren sighed, she knows she deleted it. It keeps showing up. Ren sighed.

“Time to delete it again.” Ren whispered, deleting the app.

Ren let her arm drop, she’ll have to reboot her phone if this keeps happening. Ren yawned, closing her eyes. She’s so tired. She barely did anything.


	3. First Day of School… Kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Ren's... Joker's outfit is the same as her male counterpart. 
> 
> Also, she is the same height as him... she's tall

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. School. Ren got up and got ready. It was her first day, she’s a little scared she’ll end up getting lost. Last thing she needs is to get lost and be late on her first day. Ren fixed her uniform and sighed.

‘I do like their uniform, better than the one from back home.’ Ren thought.

Ren walked to the stairs, grabbing her book bag, and headed downstairs. She yawned, then saw Sojiro. She walked over.

“Oh, so you actually are going to school?” Sojiro asked. “Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.”

“Curry?” Ren questioned.

“What’s that reaction for? Just eat it.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded, sitting her bag on the stool and sat down.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered, then started eating.

Ren smiled. It was amazing. When she was done, Sojiro took her dishes and Ren stood up, grabbing her bag.

“It’s time for you to go.” Sojiro told her.

“Thanks for the meal.” Ren thanked. “It was delicious.”

“Huh, turns out you do have manners after all.” Sojiro said. “Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you get lost on the way.”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren walked to the door, then stopped to Sojiro’s voice.

“Oh, flip the sign outside to open for me!” Sojiro told her.

“Okay, got it.” Ren said, looking back.

“Don’t forget to do that for me, all right?” Sojiro said. “Now, you better hurry on out. You’re gonna be late if you get lost, country girl.” 

Ren nodded, walking out. Ren turned around and flipped the sign, then headed off to the train station. Ren made it to the station, getting on the first train. Ren sighed. There were so many people in the tiny car.

‘Turns out the rumours about the Tokyo subway are true.’ Ren thought with a sigh.

Ren looked up to see the news going. They were talking about yesterday’s accident and how so many trains will be affected today. Ren sighed. Once at Shibuya, Ren used her map to make her way to the Ginza line. Since the path was being clean, she had to cut through Station Square to get there. She missed the train but a second so she waited in line for the next. Ren yawned and sighed. The next train wasn’t long and she got on. Of course it was full. Ren sighed, hugging her bag. It took a while, but she made it. The train stopped and Ren got off.

‘Man, a whole year of this crap.’ Ren thought.

Ren left the station and gasped, it was raining. Ren ran up and took shelter at the closest cover in front of a store.

‘Great, out of all days I don’t pack an umbrella.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, checking her phone. Ren gasped, seeing the eye icon, again. It grew, just like last time.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Then someone walked over and Ren looked over. Ann pulled it down and her long blond pigtails came out. Ann looked over and Ren looked down, avoiding her eyes. At least she isn’t the only one without an umbrella. Ren then looked out. She hopes it settles down soon. A car pulls up and Ren sighed. Something is wrong. The window rolled down and Ren looked at Ann, then at Kamoshida.

“Good morning. Want to me to give you a ride to school?” Kamoshida asked.

“Uh, sure.” Ann said, walking over.

Ren sighed, something doesn’t sit right with her. Kamoshida looked at her.

“Do you want a lift too?” Kamoshida asked.

“Huh? No thank you.” Ren declined. “But thank you.”

Ann got in the front and Ren sighed. She didn’t look very happy. The window was up and the car drove off. Then Ryuji ran past, stopping.

“Damn it!” Ryuji said. “Screw that pervert teacher!”

“Pervert teacher?” Ren repeated, then sighed.

She is so glad she said no. Ryuji turned around and Ren looked down.

“What do you want?” Ryuji asked. “You plannin’ on ratting me out to Kamoshida?”

“Kamoshida?” Ren questioned.

“Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.” Ryuji told her.

“Kamoshida.” Ren whispered.

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of a castle? Do you agree?” Ryuji asked.

“I wouldn’t know. Don’t know the man.” Ren answered.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real?” Ryuji asked. “You’re from Shujin, right?”

“So you go to Shjin too huh.” Ren whispered.

“What? No other high school’s got a uniform like this.” Ryuji told her. 

Ryuji sighed, scanning Ren.

“A second-year, huh. We’re the same grade then.” Ryuji said. “Never seen you before though.”

Ren sighed.

“Oh, you’re a transfer student?” Ryuji questioned.

“I am.” Ren confirmed.

“Then no wonder you don’t know him.” Ryuji said. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

Ren nodded. A noise was ringed through their heads and the pair gasped in pain, grabbing their head. Ren felt light-headed. Ren looked up and sighed.

“Uuugh, my head hurts.” Ryuji complained. “I dammit, I wanna go home.”

Ryuji started walking as Ren looked around. Ren quickly followed him. He knows the way to go so she’ll stay close to him. She has no reason not to trust him. Ren put her phone away, she doesn’t want it to get wet. She then ran to catch up to Ryuji. Following him, they went down an alley. Ren then stopped and looked back.

“Something is wrong.” Ren whispered, something just felt wrong.

“What!?” she heard Ryuji yell.

Ren ran over and gasped, seeing a… a castle. Ren looked back, then at Ryuji.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looked back.

“We didn’t… come the wrong way though…” Ryuji said. 

Ren quickly looked back, then the pair looked forward.

“Yeah, this should be right.” Ryuji said. “What’s going on here?”

Ren shook her head.

“I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.” Ryuji suggested.

“Yeah.” Ren agreed softly.

The pair made their way inside. Ren scanned the area. Something doesn’t sit right with her. They made it to the lobby and Ryuji scanned the area.

“T-That’s weird. Where’s the school?” Ryuji asked.

“Where are we?” Ren asked, looking around.

“This  _ should  _ be the school.” Ryuji said. “I think.”

“Think?” Ren questioned softly.

Ren sighed as he pulled his phone out.

“Out of service? Where’d we end up?” Ryuji asked. “The sign was for the school, right?”

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Right!? You saw it too!” Ryuji said, turning to face Ren.

The pair jumped as someone walked over, wearing armour. Ren moaned, looking at Ryuji.

“Geez, you freaked me out.” Ryuji said. “Who are you? You a student?”

Ryuji walked up to the armour man.

“Wait.” Ren said.

“Man, your costume’s impressive. It that armour real?” Ryuji said. “C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say something.”

Another one walked over and Ren gasped.

“H-Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Ryuji asked.

“What is this?” Ren asked, walking back.

“Dude, I don’t know!” Ryuji yelled.

One guard walked closer to Ryuji. Ren jumped.

“This shit’s real.” Ryuji said.

The other guard took a step forward. Ren gasped.

“C-Calm down! Time out, man!” Ryuji yelled. “We gotta run!” 

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

They had to run, she knows that, but why won’t her legs move?

“Stop standing’ around and run!” Ryuji yelled.

The pair started running but stopped as they were surrounded. Ren moaned.

“Ugh, what’s with these guys!?” Ryuji yelled.

A guard knocked Ryuji down.

“Hey!” Ren snapped.

“Oww… you’re gonna break my bones, dammit!” Ryuji yelled. “The hell you think you’re-aagh!”

The guard knocked Ryuji out. Ren turned around and was knocked out cold. Ren moaned, slowly waking, coming to a voice.

“Hey. Hey, wake up!” a familiar voice called. 

Ren moaned, opening her eyes, and looked up. Her body hurts. Ren moaned in pain as she pushed herself up, moving to the edge of the… bed. Ren looked around, then at Ryuji.

“You all right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ren answered. “You?”

“Yeah, more or less.” Ryuji answered.

Ryuji looked around and sighed.

“Looks like this ain’t no dream.” Ryuji said. “Ugh, what’s goin’ on!?”

He ran to the front of the cell. Ren sighed.

“Hey, let us out of here! I know there’s someone out there!” Ryuji yelled.

“Don’t waste your energy.” Ren told him.

Ryuji walked back.

“Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kind of TV set?” Ryuji asked.

They then heard screaming. Ren jumped to her feet. The pair run to the front, grabbing the bars.

“Th-The hell was that just now?” Ryuji asked.

The pair could hear faint screaming. Ren felt sick.

“Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa, whao.” Ryuji repeated. “You shittin’ me, right?”

Ren walked back, then scanned the cell.

“This is real bad.” Ryuji said. “Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, we gotta do something!”

Ren scanned the cell again and shook her head. They then heard footsteps.

“Huh? You hear that?” Ryuji asked.

Ren walked over and grabbed the bars as guards walked over.

“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon.” the guard told them. “Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”

“Say what!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Death?” Ren repeated softly.

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” a familiar voice said.

Ren scanned the man before them.

“Huh? Wait… is that you, Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked.

“Kamoshida?” Ren repeated.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto.” Shadow Kamoshida said. “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?”

Shadow Kamoshida looks at Ren.

“And you brought a friend this time, because you can’t do anything for yourself.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” Ryuji yelled.

Shadow Kamoshida looked at him.

“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all.” Shadow Kamoshida said. “Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me, the king. The punishment for that is death.”

Ren gasped.

“It’s time for an execution! Take him out!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

Ren jumped, moving back as well as Ryuji.

“S-Stop it!” Ryuji said.

The guards walked in, knocking Ren to the side and corner Ryuji in the back corner. Ren gasped.

“Goddammit!” Ryuji said.

Ryuji knocked a guard down. Ren jumped.

“I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!” Ryuji yelled.

A guard walked over and punched Ryuji in the gut. He walked back, then dropped to his knees.

“Nnngh… owww…” he groaned.

Ren jumped as the guard that got back up. They have him cornered.

“No, stop!” Ren yelled, grabbing the guard.

“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” Ryuji told her.

Ren gasped. Shadow Kamoshida looked at her.

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Shadow Kamoshida teased.

“She ain’t a friend.” Ryuji told him.

Ren moaned.

“C’mon! Hurry up and go!” Ryuji yelled.

“What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?” Shadow Kamoshida teased.

“I won’t run.” Ren told Ryuji.

“Hmhp, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time.” Shadow Kamoshida said. “I’ll focus on this one’s execution.”

Two guards grabbed Ryuji, holding his arms, walking to the front of the cell while the third stood in front of Ren, holding its sword at her. Ren felt sick as she watched Ryuji get beaten by Shadow Kamoshida.

“Take this!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled, punching Ryuji. “Lowly scum! Useless pest!”

Knocking Ryuji to the ground. Ren whimpered. Shadow Kamoshida spits on him.

“Hmph. Where did your energy from earlier go?” Shadow Kamoshida asked as a guard picked Ryuji up. 

The guard threw Ryuji and Ren looked at him worried.

“A peasant like you isn’t worth beating.” Shadow Kamoshida said, walking up to Ryuji. “I’ll have you killed right now.”

“Have you lost your mind!?” Ren yelled.

“Hm?” Shadow Kamoshida hummed, turning around. “What? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Shadow Kamoshida said, walking up to Ren.

Ren growled as Shadow Kamoshida got right into her face.

“That look in your eyes irritates me!” Shadow Kamoshida told her.

Kicking Ren back, knocking her on her back. Ren gasped. 

“Hold her there. After the peasant, it’s her turn to die.” Shadow Kamoshida told the guards, going back to Ryuji.

“No!” Ren screamed, getting to her feet.

Two guards grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. 

“Stop!” Ren yelled. 

“No! No, I don’t wanna die!” Ryuji begged.

Shadow Kamoshida started laughing.

‘What do I do? What do I do?’ Ren asked herself. ‘What can I do?’

_ This is truly an unjust game… your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. _

Ren moaned.

_ “What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?” Arsene asked. _

Ren gasped, looking around.

_ “Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing.” Arsene told her. “Was your previous decision a mistake then?” _

Ren moaned.

‘No, it wasn’t!’ Ren thought.

Ryuji was picked up and a sword pointed at him. Ren started struggling against the guards holding her. 

_ “Very well, I have heeded your resolve.” Arsene said. _

Ren gasped in pain, then let out a scream. Her body felt like it was one fire. Ren clinged to her head.

_ “Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!” Arsene said.  _

Ren cried out in pain.

_ “Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!” Arsene said. _

Ren smirked.

“Execute him!” Shadow Kamoshida ordered.

“That’s enough!” Ren yelled.

“What was that?” Shadow Kamoshida asked, looking back.

“I said, that’s enough.” Ren repeated.

Ryuji was let go and he gasped for air.

“You desire to be killed that much? Fine.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

Shadow Kamoshida nod. Ren was knocked by the guard, knocking her glasses off. Ren gasped. Two guards on either side held a spear to her throat, pinning her to the wall. Ren let her head hang and her eyes closed. 

Shadow Kamoshida held his arm up and the guard in front of her raised his sword. Ren gasped, opening her eyes and a gush of wind knocked the guard with the sword back. Ren moaned, feeling something on her face so she feels around her eyes. A mask? Ren grabs it, pulling at it, everything screamed that she had to rip this off. She let out a scream as she managed to pull it off. 

Ren smirked as she looked up, feeling the blood slide down her face. Then blue flames covered her body as the guards and Shadow Kamoshida moved back. Laughter echoed in the room. A figure in flames hovered over Ren who chuckled. Chain rattling.

“Come, Arsene!” Ren yelled, waving her arms up.

Arsene waved his wings and the guards were knocked down. Shadow Kamoshida got up, whimpering in fear and ran to the cell door.

“What the?” Ryuji gasped.

“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you power to break through this crisis.” Arsene explained.

“Give me your power.” Ren said.

“Hmph, very well.” Arsene agreed.

“Who the hell are you?” Shadow Kamoshida demanded. “Guards! Start by killing that one!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled, pointing at Ren.

The guard changed forms.

“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

“Bring it!” Ren yelled.

Ren chuckled. With Arsene strength, they took the guards down. Arsene then disappeared.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked, looking at Ryuji.

“What…” Ryuji said.

Ren scanned herself. Her clothes... they were different. Ren then looked at Ryuji, that’s all that matters right now. He was safe. Shadow Kamoshida then walked over and Ren looked at him, ready for a fight.

“You little!” Shadow Kamoshida cursed.

Ryuji quickly got up and knocked Shadow Kamoshida down. Ren chuckled.

“You like that, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji yelled.

“Lock the cell!” Ren yelled.

Ryuji noticed the keys.

“You mean this!?” Ryuji asked.

The pair ran out, Ryuji picking the keys up. He quickly locked the cell.

“Okay, it’s locked.” Ryuji confirmed.

“Good.” Ren whispered.

Shadow Kamoshida got up.

“Damn you!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

“Hey! What was that just now?” Ryuji asked. “And… your clothes!”

A blue light appeared and Ren’s clothes changed back. Ren fixed her glasses. She’s not in the mood to question anything.

“Whao, it went back to normal!?” Ryuji pointed out.

Shadow Kamoshida grabbed the door, causing the pair to jump.

“You bastards!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

“God, this is effin nuts!” Ryuji said. “Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!”

Ren ran off and Ryuji threw the keys, following her. They came to a broken bridge and Ren quickly jumped, looking back and kept going.

“Come on.” Ren said.

They came to two cages in the water, jumping over them carefully.

“Careful not to fall.” Ryuji said.

Running straight down, they came to a locked door. Ren walked back, then looked into the open cell. Running over, she saw a small crawl space.

“This way.” Ren told Ryuji, dropping to her knees.

Ren started crawling and Ryuji followed her.

“Crap! My bag’s stuck!” Ryuji said.

Ren stopped and looked back. He really was stuck and he was struggling to get free. Dropping her bag, she manages to turn around and unstuck him.

“Thanks.” Ryuji whispered.

“Be careful.” Ren said, turning back around.

Ren grabbed her bag and kept going. She made it out and looked around as she walked forward. Ren looked back as Ryuji crawled out. Ren took lead, crossing the bridge.

“Dude, the hell is this place?” Ryuji asked.

They then heard footsteps and metal clinging.

“We gotta hide!” Ryuji yelled.

The pair quickly hid behind the creates as two guards ran past on the other side.

“Over there. They’re lookin’ for us, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Right.” Ren confirmed.

“I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!” Ryuji told Ren.

“This way.” Ren said, running to the doorway.

They came to a spiral staircase. 

“If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?” Ryuji asked.

“One way to find out.” Ren answered.

They made it to the top, paninting. Slamming the doors open, the pair ran out.

“Dude, you gotta be jokin’.” Ryuji complained. “This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place!?” 

“Come on, we have to keep going.” Ren told him, taking the lead.

The pair started running, then stopped to see someone in a cage, hanging over the water.

“H-Hey… look…” Ryuji said. “We really did hear people screamin’. So we ain’t the only ones who got captured! Is, uh… is he okay?”

“We have to move.” Ren told him as she started running.

There was no time. Coming to the end, there was a bridge that was up and a statue. They ran to the end and Ren sighed.

“Another dead end?” Ryuji complained. “Dammit! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here!?”

“Hey, you there.” a voice called out. 

Ren jumped. 

“Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!” it called out again.

Ren and Ryuji looked into the cell to see Morgana waving.

“What is this thing!?” Ryuji asked.

“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!” Morgana pleaded. “Look, the key’s right there!”

“We’re trying to get the hell out of here!” Ryuji told Morgana. “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!”

“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!” Morgana yelled.

“Quiet down.” Ren hushed the pair.

“I’m begging you, you have to help me!” Morgana begged.

“They’re catching up already!” Ryuji pointed out.

Ryuji pulled his phone out.

“Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!?” Ryuji asked. “How the hell do we get out?”

“Hey, you two!” Morgana called. “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to get caught and executed, right?”

“Can you really help us?” Ren asked.

“I never go back on my word.” Morgana told her.

“This thing sounds like it’s all talk.” Ryuji said.

“If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest.” Morgana told them.

“Whadda we do?” Ryuji asked.

They heard the guards.

“Are you seriously not messin’ with us!?” Ryuji asked.

“If you don’t hurry up, they’ll catch up.” Morgana warned them.

“We need his help.” Ren told Ryuji.

“F-Fine.” Ryuji agreed.

Ren quickly unlocked the cell and Morgana walked out.

“Ahhhh, freedom tastes so great.” Morgana said.

“Now, where’s the exit, you monster cat!?” Ryuji demanded.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” Morgana yelled.

“Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?” Ryuji warned him.

“A-Alright, sheehs!” Morgana said. “Follow me, and stay quiet!”

Morgana ran off, Ren followed him with Ryuji. They made it back to the bridge and the statue.

“What’re you doin’?” Ryuji asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m lowering the bridge.” Morgana answered, turning around.

“The bridge huh?” Ren whispered.

Morgana turned to Ren.

“You, Frizzy Hair, it seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, okay?” Morgana told her, moving.

Ren walked over, checking the mouth out. She placed her hand in it and pushed it down. The bridge lowered and the trio walked over.

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“How were we supposed to know to do that!?” Ryuji asked.

“Hmph, amateur. Come on, let’s keep going!” Morgana told them.

The trio ran across the bridge and a guard walked out in front of them.

“A-Ahh! Shit, shit, it’s them!” Ryuji yelled, stumbling back and tripped, landing on his ass.

Ren’s clothes changed. Morgana jumped onto Ryuji’s shoulder, then jumped off him.

“Tch, you amateur. Stay still.” Morgana told Ryuji.

Morgana then looked at Ren.

“Hey you! You can fight, right? Let’s go!” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“Come, Zerro!” Morgana yelled.

Ren was blinded by light as Ryuji screamed. Ren looked up at the creature before her. Ren then looked at the enemy as they changed forms.

“Hmp, we will promptly shut them up!” Morgana said.

Ren smirked. The pair quickly took down the enemies. Ren then ran to Ryuji, helping him up to his feet.

“You okay?” Ren asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji answered.

The pair walked to Morgana.

“Not bad. Your Persona’s pretty powerful.” Morgana complanted. 

“Persona?” Ryuji repeated. “You mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?”

“Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right?” Morgana asked. “Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that-”

Morgana stopped as Ren’s clothes changed back.

“Huh? She turned back to normal.” Ryuji said.

“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet.” Morgana pointed out. “The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-”

“Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!” Ryuji yelled.

“Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?” Morgana said.

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji!” Ryuji yelled.

“Actually, there’s no time to lecture you!” Morgana told them. “You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Come on, we should hurry. It’s not much farther to the exit.”

The trio started running, making it to another bridge.

“Hold on a sec!” Ryuji called out.

Ren saw a person in the cell. Ryuji walked over to it.

“I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before.” Ryuji admitted. “Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!”

“Come on, let’s go!” Morgana told him.

“Hold on, dammit!” Ryuji yelled.

“What is it? We need to go, fast!” Morgana told him.

“But… who are these guys?” Ryuji asked.

“Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?” Morgana asked. “Besides, they’re-”

“There!” a soldier yelled.

The bridge lowered and a guard ran over.

“You should’ve listened to me!” Morgana said.

Ren clenched her fists.

“Let’s fight.” Ren said, her clothes changing.

“I’m glad you stick to your guns.” Morgana praised.

The guard changed forms.

“Looks like it’s raring to go too.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren smirked. The pair quickly took down the enemy. Ren’s clothes changed back.

“All right! Let’s get away before more show up!” Morgana told them.

“Hold on, we can’t just leave these guys here!” Ryuji yelled.

“You really don’t get it, do you? Hrgh, there’s no time to explain.” Morgana told him. “Look, I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest!”

Morgana ran off.

“Sakamoto?” Ren whispered. “Come on, we don’t have time.”

“Dammit, fine. I’m coming.” Ryuji said, giving in.

Ryuji ran off and Ren followed him. The trio made it to the entrance, going straight through and to the other hallway. The trio stopped.

“We’re here.” Morgana told them.

“Finally! We’re saved!” Ryuji breathed.

Ryuji ran to the door on their right, trying to open it.

“It’s not opening!” Ryuji said, turning around. “Did you trick us, you jerk!?”

“Don’t jump to conclusions! Over here!” Morgana told them.

Morgana went in the room to their left.

“H-Hey, wait up!” Ryuji called out.

Ren and Ryuji followed him. Ryuji scanned the room.

“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows!” Ryuji asked.

“Ugh, amateur.” Morgana said. “This is the most basic of basics.”

Ren looked up.

“The ventilation shaft.” Ren pointed out.

“That’s right! As I thought, you’re a natural at this.” Morgana praised. “It leads all the way outside.”

“I see.” Ryuji said. “Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!”

Ryuji ran over and climbed up.

“And a one, and a-” Ryuji said, pulling the mess. 

Ren gasped as Ryuji fell down, knocking some books down too.

“Oww, crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they?” Ryuji asked, standing up. “Seriously, we’re finally gettin outta here!”

“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.” Morgana told him. “Now get going.”

“But, what about you?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s something that I still have to do.” Morgana answered. “We’re going our separate ways.”

“Thank you.” Ren said. “Don’t get caught again.”

“Heh, you better be careful too.” Morgana told her. “See ya.”

Ryuji climbed up, kicked the other side off, then jumped down. Ren followed him and looked down. Ren sighed. Ryuji turned around, moving closer to the shaft.

“Here, I’ll catch you.” Ryuji told her, holding his arms up.

Ren dropped down and Ryuji caught her, then gently sat her down.

“Thanks.” Ren said. “Come on.” 

Ryuji nodded and the pair started running. The pair ran back to the station, then stopped to catch their breath.

“Did we make it?” Ryuji asked.

Ren pulled her phone out to check.

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” a navigation voice said.

“Huh? Returned?” Ryuji questioned. “Does that mean we got away?”

“Probably, yeah.” Ren answered, putting her phone away.

“I dunno what to think anymore.” Ryuji admitted.

Ryuji turned around.

“What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat!” Ryuji asked. “The hell’s going on!”

Then two officers walked back.

“What’s with the yell? Are you students of Shujin?” the aggressive office asked. “Cutting classes, are we?”

“Huh? No!” Ryuji answered. “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle.”

“What?” the aggressive office said. “Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.”

“Why would you think that!?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“Are you his friend?” the timid officer asked, looking at Ren.

“Something like that.” Ren answered.

After what they just went through, a small friendship would be nice.

“Then you should go to school. Take him with you.” the timid office told Ren.

“Like I’m tryin’ to say! I don’t know what’s going on either!” Ryuji told them.

“We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it.” the aggressive office told them. “If you sprout any more nonsense, I’ll contact your school. Is that what you want?”

“C’mon, say something.” Ryuji told Ren.

Ren sighed, something doesn’t sit right here.

“Let’s get going.” Ren said.

“Uh, that’s not what I meants.” Ryuji said

Ren shook her head, turning around and walked off. She needs to check the school out. 

“Oi, wait up!” Ryuji called out.

Ren stopped as Ryuji ran over.

“What the hell man?” Ryuji said.

“Doesn’t everything feel different?” Ren asked. “And what those officers said, something just doesn’t sit right.”

Ren sighed.

“So, let’s get to school.” Ren told him.

Ryuji nodded and the pair started walking. They made it to school and there it was. A normal school.

“Is this for real?” Ryuji said, shocked. “I’m sure we came the same way. What’s going on here?”

Then a man walked out, standing at the top of the stairs.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you.” the counselor said. “We received a call from the police.”

Ren whimpered.

“That damn cop snitched on us after all.” Ryuji said, kickin the ground.

“Hm, it’s rare not to see you alone.” the counselor said. “Where were you roaming around until this time?”

“Uhh… a ca-castle?” Ryuji answered.

“So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?” the counselor said.

“What is this about a castle?” Kamoshida asked, walking over.

“Kamoshida!?” Ryuji said.

“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto.” Kamoshida pointed out. “Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.”

“Shuddup! It’s your fault that-” Ryuji yelled.

“How dare you speak that way to Mr Kamoshida!” the counselor scolded Ryuji, cutting him off.

The counselor sighed.

“There’s not much leeway left to you, you know?” the counselor warned Ryuji.

“He’s the one that provoked me!” Ryuji defended.

“Do you really want to be expelled!?” the counselor asked. “In any case, you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!”

“What? This is bullshit!” Ryuji yelled.

Kamoshida turned to the counselor. 

“Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.” Kamoshida told the counselor.

“Well, if you say so…” the counselor said. “Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.”

“Fine.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren sighed as Kamoshida looked at Ren.

“By the way, you’re that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya.” Kamoshida asked.

“Yes sir.” Ren answered.

The counselor walked off, Ryuji followed him, garing at Kamoshida as he went past. Kamoshida looked at Ren who looked up at him.

“Have we met somewhere?” Kamoshida asked.

“I saw a girl get in your car, by the train station.” Ren answered.

“That’s right, I remember now.” Kamoshida said. “Well, I’ll overlook this just for today.”

“Thank you sir.” Ren whispered.

“I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understood?” Kamoshida told her.

“I understand.” Ren said.

“At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms Kawakami’s tired of waiting.” Kamoshida told her.

“Yes sir.” Ren whispered.

Kamoshida turned, then looked back at Ren, smiling.

“Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.” Kamoshida said, then walked inside.

‘What the hell does that mean?’ Ren thought, heading inside. 

Ren sighed, hearing whispers.

“What if you wrapped in something because of her? It’s probably best to stay away.” a voice whispered.

‘Do they know?’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, walking off. She knows the faculty office is on the second floor. She heads straight to the faculty office. Not wasting more time, she goes in and to Kawakami. Kawakami looked over and sighed.

“Unbelievable.” Kawakami whispered. “Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you explain yourself?”

Ren sighed.

“I was… in a castle.” Ren whispered.

“You can’t be serious.” Kawakami scoffed. “Will you pull yourself together? You were given a fair warning yesterday. More importantly, I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto.”

“ _ That  _ Sakamoto?” Ren questioned.

Kawakami sighed.

“Don’t get involved with him, okay? He’s nothing but trouble.” Kawakami warned her. “He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field, though.”

Kawakami sighed.

“Anyway. Break’s almost over. Classes will end after the fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduced yourself when class resumes. Follow me.” Kawakami told her.

Ren nodded. Kawakami got up and walked out. Ren followed, keeping her head down. They then stopped and Ren looked up.

“By the way, when you introduced yourself. Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Don’t say anything unnecessary.” Kawakami warned her.

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

They made it to the classroom and Ren felt sick, standing in front of everyone.

“Being super late on her first day. She really is insane.” a quiet student said.

“She looks normal though.” a female student pointed out.

“But she might slug us if we look her in the eye.” a male student said.

“Settle down.” Kawakami told them. “Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student, Ren Amamiya. Today, we… had her attended from the afternoon on since she wasn’t feeling well.”

‘That sounds better than just being late.’ Ren thought.

“All right, please say something to the class.” Kawakami told Ren.

“Nice to meet you.” Ren whispered.

“She seems quiet, but I bet when she loses it.” a female student said.

“I mean, she was arrested for assault, right?” another female student questioned.

“Uhh, so… your seat will be… hmm.” Kawakami said. “Over there. The one that’s open.”

Ren looked over.

“Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?” Kawakami asked.

“Ah, this sucks.” a female student said.

Ren sighed as she walked over to her desk. She then realised the girl from earlier.

“Lies.” Ann whispered.

Ren sighed as she sat down.

“Oh right! The volleyball rally’s in two days. Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other.” Kawakami explained. “Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?”

“Everyone, please rise…” Mishima said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my life...


	4. Big Trouble

Ren sighed as class ended. She’s so dead. That much she knows. Quickly packing her stuff up, she got up and sighed as she walked out of the classroom, staring down the hallway. The castle hallway appeared for a second, before flashing back. Ren moaned in pain, placing her hand on her forehead as Kawakami walked over.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kawakami asked.

“Just a little dizzy, sorry.” Ren answered. ‘I shouldn’t say anything else.’

“You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura sounded pretty angry.” Kawakami told Ren.

Ren looked at her shocked, then sighed.

“Oh, and about Sakamoto. Don’t get involved-” Kawakami started.

She then stopped as Ryuji walked over.

“Speak of the devil.” Kawakami whispered. “What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.”

“Ugh… it was nothing.” Ryuji told her.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either.” Kawakami pointed out.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji walked up to Ren who looked at him.

“I’ll be waiting on the rooftop.” Ryuji whispered.

Ryuji then walked off. Kawakami sighed.

“See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” Kawakami warned her.

Ren looked at Kawakami, then nodded. Kawakami walked off. Ren sighed. Then Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa walked upstairs.

“Why did you allow a student like  _ her _ to transfer here? She’s already started associating with Sakamoto.” Kamoshida asked.

‘I’m right here.’ Ren thought.

“A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault cause.” Kamoshide added.

‘Assault?’ Ren thought.

“At this rate, it’d be pointless how much  _ I _ contribute to the school.” Kamoshida complained.

“Now, don’t be like that.” Principal Kobayakawa told him. “This school counts on you Kamosida. You are our star.”

Ren sighed.

“Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.” Principal Kobayakawa explained.

“Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa.” Kamoshida said. “Alright, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.”

Principal Kobayakawa walked off while Kamoshida headed upstairs.

“What was that?” Ren asked herself.

Ren sighed as she headed to the stairs. 

‘Sakamoto seems eager to talk about something.’ Ren thought, heading up.

Making it to the top, Ren came to a blue door with a note.

‘It has an off-limits sign posted up, but it looks like the door is unlocked.’ Ren thought.

Ren opened the door and walked out to see Ryuji waiting. Sitting on a chair, rocking, by some desks, Ren walked over to him.

“There you are.” Ryuji said. “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this.”

“It’s fine, it seems important.” Ren said.

“I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, don’t get involved with him, huh.” Ryuji said.

“She said you’re trouble.” Ren admitted.

“Heh, we’re in the same boat.” Ryuji added. “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talking about it.”

Ren looked at him shocked, then down.

“No wonder you were so gutsy.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ren looked at him, then walked to the closest desk, leaning against it.

“What was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle” Ryuji asked. “It wasn’t a dream, right? You remember it too, yeah?”

“Yeah, I remember it.” Ren answered. “Won’t be forgetting it anytime soon either.”

“Well, just ‘cause both remember, it doesn’t mean much though.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren sighed.

“I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… thanks man.” Ryuji said.

“It was nothing.” Ren assured him.

“But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…” Ryuji whispered. “You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumours about him.”

“The guy we met earlier.” Ren said, standing up.

“Yeah, the ripped mophead.” Ryuji said. “That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle.”

‘The star.’ Ren thought.

“No one says anything ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that.” Ryuji explained. “I wonder if we can go back to that castle again?”

“I wonder.” Ren whispered.

That place… she does want to go back herself.

“Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” Ryuji said, standing up. “Sorry to drag you here like this. That’s all I had to say.” 

“It’s okay.” Ren assured him.

“You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as troublemakers.” Ryuji admitted. “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.” 

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced.

“I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right?” Ryuji said.

“Same goes to you.” Ren said.

“Seeya.” Ryuji said, heading off.

Ren smiled.

‘I guess I should get going. Sojiro is going to be so mad. I hope he doesn’t kick me out.’ Ren thought, heading to the door.

Ren took a deep breath and headed off. No matter what, she has to face Sojiro. She’s scared of him. She can’t run from it. She headed straight back. She walked in to see Sojiro working.

“Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today.” Sojiro started.

Ren stopped and sighed.

“It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours late?” Sojiro said.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised, grabbing the left side of her neck.

“And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning.” Sojiro added. “Look, just behave yourself. Your life’s forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?”

“I do.” Ren answered.

“Okay then.” Sojiro sighed.

Sojiro’s phone started ringing. He pulls it out and answers it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sojiro said. “Yeah, I just closed up shop. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Sojiro then looked at Ren, moving the phone and placing his hand over it.

“Hey, what’re you standing around for? Hurry on up to bed.” Sojiro told her

Ren nodded as Sojiro went back to his phone.

“No, I just hired a part-timer.” Sojiro assured the person on the phone.

Ren started walking, but stopped by Sojiro’s voice.

“Don’t forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?” Sojiro told her.

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

Sojiro put his phone back to his ear.

“Yup, I’m leaving now. I told you, she’s a part-timer.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed, heading upstairs. Ren dropped her bag. She needed a smoke after the day she had. Ren jumped to her phone ringing. Ren quickly grabbed it and smiled, staring at the caller id. Akira. Her brother. Ren answered it, quickly putting the phone to her ear.

“Aki.” Ren cried.

_ “That bad huh?” Akira said. _

Ren sighed.

_ “It’s one year, okay? You can do this.” Akira encouraged her. _

“I think the whole school knows about my record.” Ren confessed.

Akira sighed.

_ “I was scared that could happen.” Akira admitted. _

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. 

_ “Ren, you don’t have to keep apologising.” Akira told her. “We’re going to be okay.” _

“How?” Ren asked.

_ “You’ll see.” Akira told her. _

Ren nods.

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

_ “Besides that, how was your first day? How’s the city?” Akira asked. _

“Crazy. School… I kept to myself. No use trying to make friends. Everyone thinks I’m going to lose it and punch them.” Ren explained. “Guess they’re not wrong.”

_ “Ren Amamiya, behave.” Akira told her. _

“Ah, but… there is this one kid I met. He seems like an outcast as well.” Ren confessed. 

_ “He?” Akira questioned. _

“His name is Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ren said. “He seems alright.”

_ “Just be careful.” Akira warned her.  _

“I know, one wrong move and my life is over. Straight to juvenile hall.” Ren said.

_ “Ren.” Akira whispered. _

“And you make sure you stay healthy. Your health isn’t the best as it is.” Ren told him. “If I find out you miss a meal or meds or over work yourself, I’ll be on the first train home.”

Akira started laughing.

_ “Okay sis.” Akira said. “But shall I remind you, I’m older.” _

“Please, if it wasn’t for me we would be in such a shitty position.” Ren reminded him.

Akira sighed.

_ “I know.” Akira whispered. _

“Is Akari there?” Ren asked.

_ “Of course.” Akira answered. “Akari! Here!” _

Ren giggled.

_ “Hello?” Akari whispered. _

“Aww, did I wake you, my baby sister?” Ren asked.

_ “Ren!” Akari cried. “I miss you! Come home!” _

Ren started laughing.

“I can’t sis, I need to stay here.” Ren told her.

Akari sighed.

_ “I know… I just want you home.” Akari whispered. _

“I know, but I’ll be home before you know it.” Ren assured her. “But, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Keep Akira safe.”

_ “You know I will.” Akari cried.  _

“It’s late, go to bed.” Ren told her.

_ “Yeah, I’m tired too.” Akari agreed. “I’ll put Aki back on.” _

“Night.” Ren whispered.

_ “Night.” Akari whispered. _

Ren yawned and sighed.

_ “She’s a handful.” Akira laughed. “But she’s come a long way over the years.” _

Ren giggled.

_ “You sound tired. Get some rest.” Akira told her. _

“Right, you too.” Ren whispered. “Love you.”

_ “Love you too sis, night.” Akira sighed. _

“Night.” Ren whispered.

Ren hung up and sighed. Ren sighed, finishing her smoke. Ren cleaned up and laid down. It was a crazy day. 

~XxXxXx~

Ren opened her eyes, she was back in the Velvet room. Ren sat up and rubbed her head.

“About time you’ve come to.” Caroline said. 

Ren maoned.

“On your feet Inmate!” Caroline told her, hitting the bars.

Ren nodded as she got up, walking to the front. Ren grabs the bar, looking at the twins.

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine told her.

Ren looked at Igor.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion.” Igor started. “Oh, you’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“Awakened? My powers?” Ren questioned.

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being.” Igor told her. “You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Persona’s are, in other words, a mask, an armour of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes.” Igor assured her.

Ren sighed.

“By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?” Igor asked. “Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”

“Palaces?” Ren repeated.

“I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” Igro told her.

Caroline turned to Ren.

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!” Caroline warned her.

Justine turned to Ren.

“Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.” Justine added.

“It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone.” Igor started. “Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief.”

The bell range.

“Hmhp, it’s time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have.” Caroline told her.


	5. Going Back to the Castle

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned in pain as she sat up. Another strange dream.

‘Fate… and awakening.’ Ren thought. 

Ren sighed as she got up. She has to get ready for school, making sure she has an umbrella. Ren got up, got dressed and ready for school. As she leaves, she flips the door sign to open. Ren sighed, making her way. She won’t be late again. The train was crowded and she didn’t get a seat. She made it to the school and stared at it. 

‘I seem to have made it to school safely. What was that castle though?’ Ren wondered. 

Ren sighed, heading inside. Not wasting time she heads to class. Not much happened, Mr Ushimaru called her out to answer a question. She got it right. The class seemed to be amazed. The school day couldn’t end quickly enough for her. Once the bell rang, Ren sighed, packing her bag and walked out of the classroom. Done and done.

“Hey there, Takamki.” Kamoshida greeted, walking upstairs.

Ann stopped, looking back as Komashia walked over to her.

“You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.” Kamoshida asked.

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it.” Ann apologised.

“Hey now… being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty self to the bone.” Kamoshida warned her. “You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”

“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been busy too. Sorry to worry you.” Ann explained.

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place.” Kamoshida said. “Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. She’s got a criminal record after all. If something were to happen to you...”

“Thank you.” Ann whispered. “Please excuse me.”

Ann walked off.

“Tch.” Kamoshida hissed softly, heading upstairs.

‘He seemed pissed.’ Ren thought.

Not wasting time, Ren quickly heads downstairs and out the front. Time to go home. 

“Yo.” Ryuji said as Ren made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Ren stopped, looking at him.

“What’s up?” Ren greeted.

“I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday.” Ryuji started. “I tried telling myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it all. I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.”

Ren sighed.

“I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what.” Ryuji told her. “And y’know, you’re the only persona I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?” 

“Sure. What’s next?” Ren asked.

She wanted to know more about it too.

“Ooh, looks like I managed to talk some sense into you.” Ryuji said. “I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday.”

“It’s a start.” Ren whispered.

“In the meantime, you’re walking to the station, right? Let’s go together.” Ryuji told her. “Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.”

‘Ryuji doesn’t seem like a bad guy. I should probably just go alone with this.’ Ren thought. “Okay, sounds like an idea.” Ren agreed, fixing her skirt.

The pair started walking. Unsure what she is looking out for, Ren kept her eyes open. The pair made it to the spot where they met. Ren looked around.

“If a huge castle like that really exists, I’m sure we’ll find it in no time.” Ryuji said.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

“When’d they build something like that though?” Ryuji asked softly. “We walked that way from here, right?”

Ren nodded.

“I think so…” Ren whispered.

“When you put it that way, I’m not so sure anymore.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren sighed.

“All right, this way.” Ryuji said. “Lemme know if you notice something.”

Ren nodded. The pair head back. After a while, they made it to the school.

“Huh?” Ryuji whispered.

“Odd.” Ren whispered.

“We’re at school.” Ryuji said. “There wasn’t anything out of place along the way, right? I didn’t see any castle either.”

“What are we missing?” Ren whispered.

“We must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere. Let’s try again.” Ryuji said.

“Again?” Ren repeated.

“Let’s go.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded and the pair head off. They made it to the spot, then headed back to see the school. It was the same. Still a school.

“For real?” Ryuji whispered.

Walking to the side, Ruiji leaned against the garden while Ren stood in front of him, thinking about yesterday.

“Is it smaller than we think it is?” Ryuji asked. “What do you think?” 

“My phone!” Ren cried.

Ryuji looked at her confused. Ren quickly pulled her phone out.

“Huh? Phone?” Ryuji whispered. “Hey, that reminds me. Didn’t you have a navigation app thingy on back then.”

“Yeah, I think.” Ren answered.

“I heard stuff that sounded like one coming from your phone. Y’know, didn’t it say stuff like, returned to the real world, or something like that?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, it did.” Ren whispered.

“Can I look?” Ryuji asked.

“Sure.” Ren said, holding it out.

Ryuji took her phone, checking it out.

“What’s this eyeball-looking thing?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t delete it.” Ren answered.

“What a weird app.” Ryuji whispered. “Oh wait, this is it!” 

“It is?” Ren said, shocked.

Ryuji nodded, showing Ren her phone.

“I knew it, it  _ is  _ a navigation app! There’s even your search history!” Ryuji beamed.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji turned Ren’s phone back, checking the app out.

“Oh man, I’m sure a genius!” Ryuji praised himself. “Let’s try using it.”

“Sure, but I don’t know how to.” Ren said.

“It's easy.” Ryuji said.

“Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Pervert, Castle.” the Metaverse Navigator said. “Beginning navigation.”

“There we go!” Ryuji cheered. “Then, we went into a certain direction, and-” 

Ren looked up as the area seemed to change.

“Hey, what are you-” Ryuji started. “Huh? What the hell!?”

They looked at the school as it slowly changed into the castle. Ren sighed.

“Look! It’s the castle from yesterday!” Ryuji said.

Ryuji looked around, then ran over. Ren was right behind him. They came to the door and Ren scanned the area. Ryuji turned around to face Ren.

“We made it back. That means what happened yesterday was for real too.” Ryuji said. “Yeargh! Those clothes!”

Ren jumped, looking down at herself. Her clothes changed again. This time they’re staying like this.

“That happened last time too, huh!?” Ryuji remembered. “What’s with that outfit?”

“I don’t know.” Ren answered.

“I don’t get it either.” Ryuji said. “What’s going on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all.” 

“Hey!” a voice called out.

Ren and Ryuji looked over to see Morgana.

“Morgana.” Ren whispered.

“Stop making a commotion.” Morgana warned the pair.

“Ah, you.” Ryuji said.

“The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be. To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.” Morgana explained.

“What is this place? Is it the school?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s right.” Morgana answered.

“But it’s a castle!” Ryuji yelled.

“This castle  _ is  _ the school. But only to this castle’s ruler.” Morgana told him.

“The castle’s ruler?” Ryuji repeated.

“I think you called him Kamoshida? It’s how his distorted heart views the school.” Morgana explained.

“What?” Ren said.

“Kamoshida… Distorted…?” Ryuji whispered.

Ryuji looked at Ren who shook her head.

“Explain it in a way that makes sense!” Ryuji demeaned.

“I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it.” Morgana said.

“What’d you say!?” Ryuji said.

Ren and Ryuji jumped to the sound of screaming.

“What was that!?” Ryuji asked.

“It must be the slaves captive here.” Morgana answered.

“For real!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

They then heard more screams.

“Oh, shit! It’s for real!” Ryuji said.

“What the hell?” Ren gasped.

“We saw other guys held captive here yesterday. I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.” Ryuji remembered.

“Most likely on Kamoshida’s orders. It’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that every day here. What’s more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.” Morgana explained.

Ren looked at him shocked, which quickly turned into anger.

“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ryuji?” Morgana said, confused.

“This is bullshit!” Ryuji shouted.

Running to the door, slamming against it.

“You hear me Kamoshida!?” Ryuji called out.

“Wait!” Ren yelled.

“Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know.” Morgana told him. “Still, it seems you have your reasons.”

“Hey Monamona!” Ryuji said, walking back.

“It’s Morgana.” Morgana corrected him with a glare.

“Do you know where those voices are coming from?” Ryuji asked.

“You want me to take you there?” Morgana questioned.

Morgana looked at Ren.

“Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if she comes with us.” Morgana told him.

“Me?” Ren whispered. “Why me?”

“I just want to get a better look at your powers.” Morgana admitted. “Even if you don’t agree, I bet this guy will go on even if he has to do it alone. Are you going to leave him?”

“I never said that! No way would I!” Ren snapped. “Alright, let’s go.”

“It’s settled then!” Morgana said.

“For real!?” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded.

“Thanks man.” Ryuji whispered.

“All right, let’s do this. Follow me!” Morgana told them.

They came to the shaft where they escaped yesterday.

“This is our infiltration point.” Morgana told the pair.

Ren tilted her head.

“Ain’t that where we escaped outta last time?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed, it was only yesterday.

“That’s right. Not bargaining in the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.” Morgana explained.

“Phantom thievery?” Ren repeated.

“How’re we supposed to know about that stuff?” Ryuji complained.

Morgana jumped out, then looked at the pair.

“I’ll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on and follow me.” Morgana told the pair.

Morgana heads inside. Ren sighed, turning to Ryuji.

“So, uh… sorry for draggin’ you into all this.” Ryuji apologised. “But I just can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin’ whatever the hell he wants!”

“It’s fine, really.” Ren assured him.

“Really though, thanks for comin’ along. I owe you big time!” Ryuji said.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Ren said, jumping up. 

Ryuji quickly follows. Making back into the room, Ren sighed as she scanned the room.

“Man, this place is creepy as always.” Ryuji complained.

“Mm-hm. Now make sure you do exactly as I say, alright?” Morgana told them. 

Morgana started walking. Ren and Ryuji followed him. Coming into the entry, the trio stops. Ren and Ryuji looked around.

“Hey… we went by here when we came in the front…” Ryuji remembered.

The room shifted into the school entry way, then back to normal. Ren sighed.

“What the!?” Ryuji yelled. “I was seein’ double or something just now! Was that Shujin!?”

“I’ve told you before. This place is your school.” Morgana told him. “Regardless, we don’t have the time to stand around. Who knows when a shadow might show up.”

Ren sighed.

“Come on, this way!” Morgana said, running off.

Ren sighed. Ryuji and Ren followed him. Making it back to the stairwell, then started going down.

‘God, going downstairs is so much easier.’ Ren thought.

The trio stops to see a shadow. Quickly moving to the side and Ren sighed.

“Darn, I had a feeling that there would be guards here.” Morgana admitted. “It looks like we won’t be able to avoid conflict from this point forward.”

“F-For real.” Ryuji said, shocked.

Ren sighed.

“Oh well. I’ll just teach you the basics of battle right now. You had better remember all this.” Morgana told the pair.

Ren looked at him.

“As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack from behind whenever possible. You’ll need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.” Morgana explained.

Ren took a deep breath. 

“So we wanna ambush ’em and get the first strike.” Ryuji said. “Alright, I got it!”

“Uh, you know you’re just going to be watching, right? You can’t use a Persona.” Morgana told him. “Anyway, let’s go.”

Ren looked up and Ryuji sighed.

“Right, sorry Ren.” Ryuji apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “I don’t mind fighting.”

Ren looked back at the shadow, waiting for the right time, then ran over. Jumping up, Ren ripped the mask off. Successful. After the fight, Ryuji ran over. They came to the bridge and ran across. Ryuji ran to the cell and Ren sighed.

“Why ain’t anyone here?” Ryuji asked.

Ren walked over with Morgana close behind him. Ryuji turned around.

“Dammit, they were here before! Where’d they go!?” Ruiji asked.

“Quiet down!” Morgana warned him.

“Oh yeah, there were more of ’em further in too!” Ryuji remembered.

Running off, Ren sighed as she crossed her arms, looking at Morgana.

“They might have been transferred already.” Morgana said.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “That would make sense.”

Ryuji then came running back.

“Crap, I can hear footsteps comin’! Lots of ’em!” Ryuji told the pair.

“It would be a problem if they discovered us now.” Morgana pointed out.

Morgana ran to the door opposite of the cell, Ren and Ryuji ran over.

“Let’s head into this room. We should be able to hide in here until they leave.” Morgana told the pair.

The trio ran inside. Ren slammed the door shut, then looked around the small room. Morgana was standing on the table while Ryuji was by it, trying to catch his breath.

“The Shadow probably won’t come in here.” Morgana told them. 

Ren looked at Ryuji who was gasping and panting.

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.” Morgana explained.

Ren jumped as the room changed into a classroom, then changed back.

“Is this a classroom?!” Ryuji asked.

“Now do you understand?” Morgana asked. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”

“This is Kamoshida’s reality? Shit makes no sense at all!” Ryuji snapped.

“One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialised. I call such a place, a Palace.” Morgana told them.

Ren looked at him shocked.

‘Palace? Igor said the same word.’ Ren thought.

“A Palace?” Ryuji repeated.

“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.” Morgana told them.

“So it became like this ’cause he just thought of it!?” Ryuji questioned, then chuckled. “That son of a bitch!”

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana pointed out.

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel.” Ryuji admitted. “Everything is that asshole’s fault!”

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside.” Morgana warned him.

Ren sighed, grabbing the left side of her neck. Morgana looked at her.

“You’re curious about your outfit, aren’t you?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, I’m curious as hell about it too.” Ryuji added.

Ren let her arm drop to her side.

“That’s also because of this world.” Morgana told them.

“More stuff that makes no sense.” Ryuji complained.

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion that you hold within.” Morgana explained.

“Image of rebellion.” Ren repeated, looking at herself. 

“Uuugh, I’m so fed up with all this!” Ryuji yelled. “I’m more curious about you than her clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?”

“I’m a human! An honest to go human!” Morgana answered.

“No, you’re obviously more like a cat!” Ryuji pointed out.

“This is, well… because I lost my true form.” Morgana told him. “I think.”

“You think?” Ryuji questioned.

“But I do know how to regain my true form.” Morgana admitted. “The reason why I snuck in here was for preliminary investigation of those means.”

Morgana then looked away.

“Well, I ended up getting caught though.” Morgana added.

Ren sighed as Morgana looked back over.

“Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too!” Morgana confessed. “I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”

“Morgana.” Ren whispered.

“What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy.” Ryuji said.

“If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along.” Morgana told them, then looked at Ren. “I’ll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?”

“I’ll do my best.” Ren assured him.

Ryuji turned to Ren.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help so…” Ryuji started, pulling out a gun.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“I brought this just in case. It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!” Ryuji added.

“That’s a toy!” Morgana yelled.

“But it looks totally real, so it’ll at least fake ’em out.” Ryuji told him. “I brought some medicine too. You know what they say, providing’ is pre… something. Huh? Huh?”

Ren giggled.

“So you were planning this from the start.” Morgana said. “Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we’ll resume our infiltration.”

Ren nodded, taking the gun and medicine from Ryuji.

“Cool.” Ren whispered, scanning the gun.

She puts it away.

“Good work.” Ren praised him. 

“There should still be soldiers outside. Let’s take note of the situation and get out of there.” Morgana told the pair.

Ren walked to the door, leaning into as Morgana jumped down and ran over.

“Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there. Guess it was my imagination.” one soilder said.

“And what of the slaves?” another soldier asked.

“They’re all in the training hall. I’d assume they’re screaming in pain by now.” a different soldier answered

“Very well.” the first soldier said. “By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard.”

The guards split up. Ren sighed.

“Did you hear that?” Morgana asked.

“Every word.” Ren answered. 

The trio walked out.

“They said training hall, right?” Ryuji asked

“I think that’s just a little further ahead.” Morgana told them. “Let’s go!”

Ren nodded, taking the lead. They saw an enemy at the bottom of the stairs.

“Shoot. There’s a guard on duty here. The way to the training hall should be just past those bars.” Morgana said.

“So, what’re we gonna do? Do we gotta fight it?” Ryuji asked.

“Seems so. Just don’t let it notice you beforehand.” Morgana warned them.

Carefully they ambushed it and took it out without any drama. They walked to the large door. Ren pulled the lever and it opened. Ren took a deep breath, it was going to be a long day.


	6. The Abuse that is Hiding

Ren looked around.

“The trainin’ hall’s up ahead, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, it’s a little further. Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way.” Morgana warned them.

Ren takes a deep breath as she took the lead. Going down the stairs, Ren kept running, came to the corner then stopped and quickly moved back. Two guards were around the corner. 

“Guards.” Ren whispered, crouching by the creates with Morgana and Ryuji.

“Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?” soldier one asked.

“No, nobody yet.” soldier two answered.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“Shoot. I had a feeling that there would be a lot of enemies. It’d be impossible to dodge all of them.” Morgana admitted.

“Then, what do we do? Should we try and take ’em down like before?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.” Morgana told him.

“I-I see… sorry....” Ryuji apologised. “Dammit, I wish I could fight. I’d at least be able to help out a bit. But all I got is this toy from earlier, I’m such a loser.”

“Huh? Do you mean that gun?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, it looks real n’ all, but it doesn’t shoot anything.” Ryuji explained.

“I see. Well, there is a way.” Morgana admitted.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. 

“Okay, we’ll use that to take down the enemies!” Morgana told her.

“What!? Were you listenin’ to me? It don’t even shoot pellets.” Ryuji told him.

The guards moved closer.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure this’ll work. Attack away, Frizzy Hair!” Morgana told her.

“Leave it to me.” Ren assured him.

“Wait, dude! I keep sayin’, it’s not gonna fire anything!” Ryuji warned them.

Ren chuckled as she got up and ran around, attacking the guard. They transform and Ren chuckled. Morgana was right by her. 

“You have the gun with you, right?” Morgana asked.

Ren nods.

“Point it at a shadow and fire!” Morgana told her.

Ren quickly pulled the gun out and pointed at an enemy, pulling the trigger. Ren stared shocked. It… it worked. Ren chuckled at the down enemy, pulling the trigger two more times. Ren let her arm drop.

“How about that!? Surprised?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered softly.

“Be mindful of how much ammo you have left.” Morgana warned her.

“Ammo?” Ren repeated softly.

Ren nods, putting the gun away. The pair took the enemy down. Ren turned around as Ryuji ran over.

“Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin’ bullets!?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Ren answered, pulling the gun out.

“This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It’s a good thing it’s realistic-looking.” Morgana explained.

“Cognitive world?” Ren repeated.

She has heard that word before. Ren moaned as she put the gun away.

“I don’t get it.” Ryuji confessed.

Morgana snickered. 

“I wasn’t expecting someone with your brains to understand.” Morgana said. “How about you, Frizzy Hair? Did you get what I said?” Morgana asked.

“It’s simple logic.” Ren answered.

“Heh, just as I was expecting.” Morgana praised.

“Wait, if it’s better havin’ something realistic, why do you got that slingshot!?” Ryuji asked. “And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?”

“W-Well, um…” Morgana started, then sighed. “Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want.”

Ren shook her head.

“Oh by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out.” Morgana told them.

“He totally dodged my question.” Ryuji whispered. 

“As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It’ll be important to coordinate our moves.” Morgana explained. “I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight, Frizzy Hair.”

“Whaddya mean by how we fight?” Ryuji asked.

“Basically, what we do in battle. She’s our acting leader. She can order us or let us decide what we do.” Morgana explained. “Though, I guess I’m the only other one fighting right now.”

“Too much to think about.” Ren whispered. “Oh and Morgana.”

Morgana looked up at her.

“Call me Ren, not Frizzy Hair.” Ren told him. 

“Right.” Morgana said.

“Let’s go.” Ren said, taking the lead.

It didn’t take them much longer to get to the training hall. Ren gasped at the voices she could hear.

“Alright, this is it!” Morgana said.

“Kamoshida’s… Training Hall… of Love?” Ryuji read. “What kinda bullshit is this!?”

Ren started running, opening the door. The voices got louder.

“This voice… where’s it comin’ from?” Ryuji asked.

Ren took a deep breath as she started running. It didn’t take them long to find where they were coming from.

“Oh, is it comin’ from over there!?” Ryuji asked.

Looking down into the cell below, four students were being beaten by soldiers. Ren gasped in horror.

“Dammit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji yelled.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana asked.

Ryuji looked around and Ren looked at him. Ryuji looked at her.

“But this is beyond messed up!” Ryuji defended. 

Ryuji scratched his head, then looked around.

“How do I open this?” Ryuji asked.

“Stop it.” a student said, walking over. “Leave us alone… it’s useless...”

“Huh!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

Then another student walked over.

“If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” the second student told them.

Ryuji grabs the bars.

“You’re tellin’ me you wanna stay in a place like this!?” Ryuji questioned them.

“Wait a minute… were you planning on taking these guys out of here?” Morgana asked.

Ryuji let the bars go, then turned around. The two students walked off.

“We can’t just leave ’em here!” Ryuji answered.

“How stuipd can you be?” Morgana said.

“What!?” Ryuji snapped.

Ren sighed as she turned around, putting her hands in her pocket.

“These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They’re different from you two.” Morgana explained.

“Cognition?” Ryuji repeated.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“It means there’s no point in saving them! They’re different from the real ones in the real world.” Morgana told them. “You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.”

“Dolls huh.” Ren whispered.

“The hell? Why’s it gotta be so complicated!” Ryuji complained. “So the school’s a castle, and the students are slaves… it’s so on point that it makes me laugh.”

Ren sighed.

“This really is inside of that asshole’s head!” Ryuji yelled.

Morgana jumped down off the create and walked over between the pair. Ren watched him.

“Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.” Morgana said.

“In the real world too?” Ryuji repeated. 

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Wait, I know these guys! They’re members of the volleyball team, the one Kamoshida coaches for!” Ryuji told them.

“Are you serious?” Ren said, looking back into the cell.

“They must be physically abused every day. There’s no way they’d be so beat up normally.” Morgana pointed out.

“Don’t tell me. They’re going through similar shit in reality!?” Ryuji asked, shocked.

“Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves.” Morgana answered.

Ren gasped.

“So it might be for real…” Ryuji whispered. “I heard that Kamoshida’s usin’ physical punishment. They’re just rumours, but…”

Ren sighed.

“If they’re true, wouldn’t this be somethin’ to report to the police?” Ryuji questioned. “I’ll use these guys as evidence.” Ryuji added, pulling his phone out. “If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida!”

Ren nodded.

“Huh? It’s not workin’!?” Ryuji said. “We can use the navigation app, but the camera’s a no go!?”

“A navigation app?” Morgana questioned.

“That’s what we used to come here.” Ryuji told him. “What about yours?”

Ryuji quickly slips his phone away. Ren quickly pulled her phone out and tried to get the camera app open.

“Not happening.” Ren answered.

“Whatever you do is fine, but we’re gonna get caught if we stand around. We need to head back.” Morgana warned the pair.

“Hang on a sec!” Ryuji said, walking up the bars, grabbing them. “There’s no other way. I’ll just memorise their faces before goin’ home!”

“Good idea.” Ren praised, putting her phone away.

After a few seconds, Ryuji walked back.

“Mkay, let’s check the cells ’round here.” Ryuji said.

Going to the next cell, Ren felt sick. It was like a large treadmill with a spike roller at one end and the other, a kettle hanging.

“W-Water.” one studented begged.

“Urgh… please, no more.” another begged.

“Not givin’ athletes water even for tough trainin’ is a common thing in the real world too.” Ryuji said. “That sack of shit! I’m gonna try and memorise all these guys faces before we go back.”

Ren nods. After a few seconds, Ryuji nods.

“Mkay, I’m done. Let’s check and see if there’s anymore!” Ryuji said. 

Going to the next cell, Ren's eyes widen in horror. It was a student being hung by his feet, while a cannon shoots volleyballs at him.

“It hurts! It hurts!” he cried.

“The hell? This ain’t trainin’ at all, it’s just violence!” Ryuji pointed out. “This means he’s been doin’ something similar in reality too, right? Damn that bastard!”

“Hurry it up.” Ren told him.

“I know, I know. Just gimme a sec, I’ll memorise ’em quick.” Ryuji told her.

“Hey, are you done yet!? We’re cutting it close here!” Morgana asked.

“Don’t freak me out like that, you goddamn moron!” Ruiji told him.

“Boys.” Ren whispered.

“Anyways, I got all of ’em!” Ryuji said.

Ren and Ryuji turned around.

“Then let’s stop wasting time! We need to scarm!” Morgana told them.

“R-Right, let’s go.” Ren said, taking the lead.

Backtracking the underground prison, Ren kept looking around. Something was wrong. Making it back down from the safe room, Ren sighed.

“Alright, we’re back we’re here.” Ryuji started. “We gotta get outta here, quickly.”

“The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting! Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!” soldier's voice echoed in the halls.

The trio quickly hid, then saw a soldier across the bridge.

“Tch, we’re stayed here too long. Come on, let’s get out of here!” Morgana told them.

Morgana heads off with Ryuji and Ren close behind. They came to the stairs leading to the entry.

“The exit is this way! Let’s hurry!” Morgana told them.

The trio headed up to the entrance, stopping as three soldiers and Shadow Kamoshida walked in front of them. Ren's eyes landed on the golden on.

“You knaves again?” Shadow Kamoshida said. “To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless!”

“The school ain’t your castle! I’ve memorised their faces real good. You’re goin’ down!” Ryuji told him.

“It seems it’s true when they say barking dogs seldom bite.” Shadow Kamoshida teased. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”

“The hell are you gettin’ at!?” Ryuji demanded.

“I speak of the Track Traitor, who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.” Shadow Kamoshida answered. “Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act.”

“Ngh…” Ryuji grumbled.

“Track traitor? Violence?” Ren questioned.

“What a surprise. So you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all?” Shadow Kamoshida questioned.

Ren sighed, she only met him yesterday and this… this sounds serious. 

“He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.” Shadow Kamoshida explained.

“That’s not true!” Ryuji defended.

“What a tragedy. You’ve come along with this fool and now are going to end up dead. How unlucky of you.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

Shadow Kamoshida turned around, walking back.

“Go. Kill them all. Don’t sully my castle with garbage.” Shadow Kamoshida ordered.

Shadow Kamoshida walked off. The golden soldier waved his sword up and the other two walked forward, transforming. Ryuji walked back.

“Goddammit…” Ryuji said.

Morgana and Ren ran forward. 

“Ryuji, move!” Morgana yelled.

The pair did their best to take the shadow on, but it was no good. Ren and Morgana were knocked down. Shadow Kamoshida walked over, placing his foot on Morgana.

“Rgh… you piece of-” Morgana groaned.

Ren moaned, trying to push herself up, but the caption guard walked over and put its foot on her, slamming her down. Ren gasped in pain.

“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right?” Shadow Kamoshida asked.

“No!” Ryuji answered.

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly.” Shadow Kamoshida teased. “How dare you raise your hand to me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?”

“That wasn’t no practice! It was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!” Ryuji yelled, slamming his hands on the ground, dropping his head.

Ren looked at him worried.

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!” Shadow Kamoshida confessed. “That coach who got fired was hopeless too. Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg.”

“What?” Ryuji whispered, looking up.

“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!” Shadow Kamoshida asked.

“What?” Ren whispered.

“Dammit, am I gonna lose again?” Ryuji asked. “Not only can I not run anymore, the track team is gone too because of this asshole!”

“So that’s why.” Morgana whispered.

“No way.” Ren whispered.

Morgana groaned as Shadow Kamoshida put more pressure on him.

“Once these two are dealt with, you’re next.” Shadow Kamoshida told him.

Ren gasped, feeling the caption guard put more pressure on her back. Shadow Kamoshida started laughing.

“Ryuji!” Morgana called out.

“Are you really going to let him win!?” Ren screamed.

Ryuji looked at her.

“That’s just pathetic, kneeling there! He took everything and you’re going to let him get away with it! Stand up for yourself and stop kneeling there! Get up! Ryuji Sakamoto!” Ren told him. 

“You’re right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him. I’ll never get ’em back!” Ryuji said.

“Stay there and watch.” Shadow Kamoshida told him. “Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.”

Ryuji pushed himself up.

“No, that’s what you are.” Ryuji told him. “All you think about is using people! You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!”

Ryuji walked forward.

“What are you doing? Silence him!” Shadow Kamoshida ordered.

Ryuji pointed at him.

“Stop looking down on me with that stuipd smile on your face!” Ryuji told him.

Ryuji gasped in pain, clinging to his head. Ren looked at him worried.

“No way, you too blondie!” Morgana said.

Ryuji screamed in pain.

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered, watching Ryuji thrashed around in pain. 

Ren gasped, trying to move. Then a skull masked appeared in blue flames.

“Hmph. What can you do?” the caption guard asked. “Cower in fear and watch.” it told him, raising it’s sword.

Ren gasped. Ryuji quickly pulled his mask off, screaming out in pain. Blue light exploded from him, knocking everyone back. Ren and Morgana quickly took the advantage to get up. Ren started at the Persona behind Ryuji, then at Ryuji. Ryuji smirked.

“Ugh… this one as well!?” Shadow Kamoshida complained.

Ren smirked.

“Right on, wassup, Persona.” Ryuji said, looking at his hands. “This effin’ rocks! Now I got this power, it’s time for payback!” 

Ren nod, looking at Shadow Kamoshida

“Yo, I’m ready.” Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles.

“You better be.” Ren told him. 

The Shadows in front of them transformed.

“Blast him away, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji yelled.

Lighting appeared, knocking a shadow down. Captain Kidd then disappeared.

“Let’s go, Arsene!” Ren called, grabbing her mask and threw it. 

Aresen attacked, knocking another Shadow down, then quickly disappeared. Ren quickly jumped back, just dodging an attack from a Shadow. 

“Nice dodge.” Ryuji said.

Morgana then jumped in front of the pair. 

“Show your might, Zorro!” Morgana called.

Zorro appeared, blocking the attack from the Shadow, then knocked it down.

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

“Sheesh. Total amateus.” Morgana said.

Morgana pulled out his sword.

“Now! Attack as one!” Morgana told them.

Ren nodded, pulling her dagger out and looked at Ryuji who had a pipe. The trio quickly took the Shadows down. Ren looked at Ryuji to see he was panting. Ren then looked at Shadow Kamoshida.

“How ’bout that!?” Ryuji said.

Morgana looked at Ryuji.

“Whoa, so Ryuji had the potential too…” Morgana whispered.

“Even if you apologise now… I ain’t forgivin’ you!” Ryuji told him.

Shadow Kamoshida walked forward.

“I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

Then Princess Ann walked over, wearing quite revealing clothes and cat ears.

“Wh- Takamaki!?” Ryuji said.

“Oh! Wha… what a meow-velous and beautiful girl.” Morgana said.

“What’s going on!?” Ryuji asked.

“Something seems off.” Ren added.

“Yeah, now that you mention it…” Ryuji whispered. “But why is she even here!?”

Shadow Kamoshida looked at Princess Ann, clamping her chin.

“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji yelled. 

Shadow Kamoshida looked at them.

“How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is  _ my  _ castle. A place where I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me.” Shadow Kamoshida told them.

“God, gross.” Ren said.

Shadow Kamoshida let Princess Ann go, turning to face the trio.

“That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you.” Shadow Kamoshida added.

“Takamaki! Say something!” Ryuji yelled.

“Calm down, Ryuji. It seems that girl isn’t the real one.” Morgana told him. “She’s the same as those slaves, a being made from Kamoashida’s cognition of her.”

“That makes sense.” Ren agreed.

“Are you jealous?” Shadow Kamoshida asked. “Well, I’m not surprised. Women aren’t drawn to problematic punks like you.”

“Dammit!” Ryuji yelled.

“Clean them up this instant!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

More Shadows appeared.

“We’re outnumbered. Let’s scram before we get surrounded!” Morgana told the pair.

“We’re not gonna do anything and just run!?” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head.

“Just shut up and run.” Ren told him.

“Thank god you’ve got a level head.” Morgana praised.

“Fine.” Ryuji whispered. “We’ll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us!”

Shadow Kamoshida started laughing.

“I was beginning to get bored torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don’t care about your life.” Shadow Kamoshida told him.

“Ignore him. Let’s go!” Morgana told them.

Ren quickly grabbed Ryuji’s hand, then started running with Morgana.

“Hey, I’m coming.” Ryuji whined.

“Not fast enough!” Ren snapped.

The trio made it to the front. Ryuji leaned over, placing his hands on his legs, panting. Ren moaned in pain, placing her hands on her hips while Morgana dropped.

“Anyways.” Ryuji said, standing up. “I don’t remember changing into this!”

Ren looked at him.

“It looks good on you.” Ren admitted.

Ryuji looked at his shock.

“Uhh… should I be happy about that?” Ryuji asked.

‘Hopeless.’ Ren thought.

“Then again, it ain’t as bad as yours.” Ryuji added.

Ren jumped, scanning herself.

“What’s wrong with mine?” Ren asked.

“Did you find them!?” a voice asked.

“Quiet.” Morgana hushed.

“No! Search that way!” another voice answered.

“So what’s going on? I’m completely lost, man!” Ryuji asked. 

“I told you before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace’s ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens.” Morgana told him. “It’s to prevent you from being affected by distortions.”

“Distortions.” Ren repeated softly.

“Is this… a skull?” Ryuji asked.

“Your appearance reflects your inner self. It’s the rebel that slumbers within. Not that you’ll get it.” Morgana explained.

“Skull… Captain Kidd…” Ren whispered. “A pirate.”

“Nope.” Ryuji admitted.

“Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is.” Morgana told him.

“Easy for you to say.” Ryuji said, crossing his arms.

Ryuji gasped.

“Wait, we’re in deep shit!” Ryuji said.

“I said to be quiet.” Morgana told him.

“We might’ve gotta away here, but we’re still screwed with Kamoshida in the real school.” Ryuji said.

“That’s quite sharp of you. For being an idiot.” Morgana said. “Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed, a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.”

“So we’re okay?” Ryuji asked.

“Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?” Morgana asked.

“No, he didn’t.” Ren answered.

“There you have it.” Morgana said.

“All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-” Ryuji started.

“Wait.” Morgana quickly said, cutting him off. “I guided you as promised. It’s your turn to cooperate with me. That’s why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.” 

“Huh? Cooperate?” Ryuji said.

“Don’t you remember? I originally came here for an investigation.” Morgana asked. “I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form.”

“Real form?” Ren questioned.

“That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-” Morgana said.

“Whoa, hold up.” Ryuji said, cutting him off. “What’re you going on and on about? We never said anything about helpin’ you out.” 

“Huh? Don’t tell me… are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?” Morgana asked, looking at Ren. “Especially you! You’re going to up and leave, even though you’re already part of my master plan!?”

“What?! I am!” Ren cried. “I mean… this is so sudden…” 

Ren sighed.

“Let me think about it, okay.” Ren told him crouching and rubbed his head. “I don’t even know this plan.”

“Wha- the nerve! Is it because I’m not human? Because I’m like a cat? Is that why you’re making a fool of me?” Morgana asked.

“No!” Ren cried. “You can’t drop something like that on a lady.”

“We’re busy.” Ryuji added.

Ren sighed, standing up. Ryuji walked over and crouched.

“Thanks for everything, cat. You’ve got guts, being a cat and all!” Ryuji said. “See you around.”

Ryuji got up and ran off.

“I’ll think about it, I promise!” Ren called out, following Ryuji.

“Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why’re you wrapping this up like everything's all hunky-dory!?” Morgana called out. “Oh hell no! Get back here!”

Ren and Ryuji made it out, standing in the alley across from the gates. Ryuji rested on the AC units and Ren dropped into the wall.

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“Thank god. We’re back.” Ryuji said.

“I’m so sore!” Ren cried, pushing herself off the wall.

Ren looked at Ryuji.

“I dragged you around a lot, huh. Sorry.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren nodded.

“I’m dead tired. How you holding up?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m so exhausted. I need a nap.” Ren answered.

“Me too… man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.” Ryuji admitted. “But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good. I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves. Once we make ’em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.” 

Ren nodded.

“So, wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll help.” Ren answered.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Ryuji said. 

Ren giggled. Ryuji looked away.

“Hey, so…” Ryuji started. “If you’re thinking of laying low ’cause you got a record, I don’t think that’ll help. Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”

Ren sighed.

“How’d that happen?” Ren asked softly.

Ryuji looked at her, crossing his arms.

“Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” Ryuji told her.

“Seriously? A teacher did that?” Ren whispered, looking at Ryuji. “I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No one else besides a teacher couldn’t leak it that fast!” Ryuji told her. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn’t agree with. Just like he did with me!”

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered.

Ryuji sighed.

“No one will take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumours about him getting physical might be real. And after seein’ Kamoshida’s distorted-heart thing in person, there’s no way I can just sit back!” Ryuji admitted.

Ren sighed.

“I feel you, but… I’m just a little worried.” Ren admitted.

“You gotta do this! I’ll help out too!” Ryuji told her.

“I hope so.” Ren mumbled. “Alright, fine. Let’s do this then.” 

Ryuji nodded.

“All right! I’m counting on you! Don’t worry; I’m hyped about this too!” Ryuji said.

Ren nods. Ryuji’s stomach then groweld and Ren giggled.

“Oh, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” Ryuji said. “It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite to eat somewhere?” 

“Sure.” Ren answered.

“Just follow me.” Ryuji said. “I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!”

“It’s not that interesting.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji grabbed his bag and the pair head off. Making it to the beef bowl shop, they ordered their meals and Ren yawned. 

“This is the best beef bowl shop in the city.” Ryuji said. “Okay, let’s hear it.”

Ren sighed as she explained what happened, the pair got their meals halfway through the story.

“And that’s it.” Ren finished.

“WHAT?!” Ryuji snapped. “The hell, man! How much shitter can that asshole get!?”

“Indoor voice Ryuji.” Ren said.

Ren sighed.

“It’s in the past.” Ren added.

“Are you for real? If it was me. I wouldn’t calm down until I punched that dick in the face.” Ryuji said.

“Not a bright idea.” Ren told him. ‘Though, I did think about doing it.’ Ren thought.

Ryuji went back to eating.

“So, you left your hometown, and… you’re livin’ here now, huh?” Ryuji said with a mouthful of food.

“Yup.” Ren answered, going back to eating.

“We might be more alike than I originally thought.” Ryuji said.

“How so?” Ren whispered.

Ryuji sighed.

“Uh, it’s not exactly, how, but… you know. I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by people around us, like we don’t belong.” Ryuji said.

“Don’t belong.” Ren repeated.

“I did something stuipd at school before, too.” Ryuji confessed.

Ryuji quickly finished his bowl and Ren looked at him shocked.

“The place you’re living now is in Yongen, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“It’s rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before heading home.” Ryuji told her.

“Right, got it.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looked at her bowl.

“What the hell, man. You barely touched your food.” Ryuji said, adding ginger to the bowl.

“Huh? What are you doing?” Ren asked.

“Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helping me yesterday.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded as she started eating.

“Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I’m sure we’ll both feel better about begin’ at school.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as she stopped eating.

“True.” Ren whispered.

“Oh yeah! Tell me your number. Chat ID too.” Ryuji said.

Ren sat her chopsticks on the bowl, then quickly pulled her phone out. The pair swapped contacts. Ren then put her phone away.

“Just you wait, Kamoshida.” Ryuji said. “We’re gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let’s hit up those guys that were kept as slaves.”

“Sure.” Ren said.

“The volleyball rally’s tomorrow, huh. Shit’s recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag.” Ryuji remembered. “But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

“Well, I guess we can work out the details tomorrow.” Ryuji added.

Ryuji put his phone away.

“Come on, you gotta eat more. There’s tons of ginger here.” Ryuji said, adding more.

Ren sighed, then smiled.


	7. Calm Afternoon

On the way home, Ren grabbed something small to eat later if she got hungry. Though, after that beef bowl, she won’t need to eat anything else. She’s so full. It was nice though. Moving from her small hometown to the crazy city, having a friend is what needs. And the pair seem to be outcasts, people that don’t belong anywhere. Ren made it home to see Sojiro sitting on a stool with a paper.

“You’re home.” Sojiro said.

“Mm-hm.” Ren hummed.

“I take it you actually went to school today?” Sojiro said.

“Of course.” Ren confirmed.

“I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday.” Sojiro pointed out. “Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, it’s fine by me. I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.”

Ren moaned. This again. Not like she’s going to forget anytime soon.

“I know.” Ren whispered. ‘Why does he have to keep saying it?’ Ren thought.

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out to see it was a message. Ren quickly opened it.

Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.

Ryuji: Can you see this?

Ren: Nope

Ryuji: You SO can!

Ren: What’s up Ryuji?

Ryuji: I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?

Ren: Got it.

Ryuji: Great!

Ryuji: Welp, seeya tomorrow!

Ryuji: Let’s save those guys who’ve been gettin abused. You and me.

Ren: You know it.

Ren put her phone away. As much as she wants to stay out of trouble, it goes against everything she believes in if she doesn’t try and help. Even in her position.

“Sheesh, are you even listening to me?” Sojiro asked. “Just stay away from bad influences, okay?”

“Okay.” Ren whispered, walking past.

Sojiro got up, sitting his paper down. Ren stopped, looking back.

“Hey, I’m gonna head home for the night.” Sojiro told her. “I’ll lock the store up. Don’t go wandering out.”

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered. “Night.” 

Ren head upstairs. 

‘I should call it. I’m so sore.’ Ren thought.

Quickly getting ready for bed. Ren opened the window and smiled as she walked the table.. Opening her decorate box, she pulls out a packet of smokes and her lighter. Opening the packet, she grabs one and places it between her lips, putting the rest back in the box. Ren then walked to the window, sitting on the windowsill, Ren lit her smoke and took a deep breath.

‘What a day.’ Ren thought. ‘I wondered what tomorrow will bring.’

Her phone went off so she grabbed it to see a message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?

Ren: Yeah, that’s right.

Ryuji: We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?

Ren: Yes Ryuji.

Ren: That’s how it works.

Ren: Why?

Ryuji: I found it on my phone too!

Ryuji: I don’t even remember installing it!

Ren: That’s creepy.

Ren: Though…

Ren: Same thing happened to me.

Ryuji: For real. What is this thing…?

Ryuji: Think it’s being downloaded on it own somehow?

Ren: Makes sense since neither of us downloaded it.

Ryuji: It’s dangerous to use something without knowing what it is…

Ryuji: But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?

Ren: It seems like it.

Ryuji: Basically, it’s gonna depend on how we use it.

Ryuji: But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.

Ryuji: I’m counting on you, all right? Don’t go ditching school on me.

Ren: I’ll be there.

Ren: Besides.

Ren: My caretaker would lose it if I miss school again.

Ren: Already happened once.

Ryuji: Fair enough.

Ren sighed as she messaged her brother. Just to check on things before she goes to bed.

Ren: Hey Aki!

Ren: Just checking in!

Ren: How are you feeling?

Ren: How’s Akari?

Akira: We’re doing fine Ren.

Akira: How was school?

Ren: Slow, but fine.

Akira: Staying out of trouble.

Ren: I am.

Akira: It’s late.

Akira: Go to bed, I have things to do before I can sleep.

Ren: Right.

Ren: Night.

Ren put her phone down and closed her eyes. 

‘I feel so exhausted. Maybe it’s because of the Metaverse.’ Ren thought to herself.

This year is going to be one crazy year. And tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be hell. Finishing her smoke, she put it out on the outside of the window frame, then got up and walked back to the box. Putting the smoke butt in the small ashtray and the lighter in, Ren closed the box and sighed. Ren yawned, walking back to the bed and lied down, closing her eyes. Rest is what she needs right now.

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up back in the Velvet Room. Ren got up and walked to the bars, grabbing them.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greeted. “I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.”

Ren sighed, then nodded.

“What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?” Igor asked.

“Yeah, a litte.” Ren answered.

“Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel.” Igor said. “Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven’t you?”

Ren sighed, she… she felt a strange feeling for a moment with Ryuji, before his stomach growled. Is that what he means?

“A partnership?” Ren questioned.

“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well.” Igor praised. “That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by moral or faith, lend you their strengths. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”

Justine looked at Ren.

“Personas are the strength of heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.” Justine explained.

Caroline looked at Ren.

“There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We’ll change that into power.” Caroline told her.

“Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” Igor warned Ren.

Igor chuckled.

“We have a deal then.” Igor said.

Ren nodded.

‘It feels like Igor has high expectations of me.’ Ren thought.

“Well, you will understand it all in due time. Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.” Igor told her.

“Now, this conversation’s over! Get lost, Inmate!” Caroline told her.


	8. Trying to Find the Proof

Another early morning. Ren quickly got ready and headed straight to school. On the way to school, she overheard a couple of students talking about the rally. The morning was slow, when the volleyball rally started, Ren stayed close to Ryuji. Of course she was forced to play but she did okay. Joys of playing in the past for fun. Though, she left due to how much she hated it. Now she hates it more. It came to the boys vs the teachers. Ren was sitting with Ryuji. Ren sighed, watching the match.

‘Is  _ this  _ what they do here? I prefer swimming.’ Ren thought.

“Still sticks out… hasn’t changed a bit.” Ryuji mumbled.

Ren looked at him. Ryuji looked at her, then yawned.

“Pretty boring.” Ryuji said. “Right?”

Ren sighed.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren then saw Ann, who was playing with her hair. 

‘That’s Takamaki.’ Ren thought.

Ren looked at Ryuji, then quickly at the match as Kamoshida hit the ball over the net, hitting Mishima, knocking him down. Everyone gasped.

‘What the hell?’ Ren thought.

Kamoshida ducked under the net.

“Sorry.” Kamoshida apologised, running over to Mishima. “Hey, are you alright!? Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!”

Kamoshida pulled Mishima up. Another student grabbed the wounded one, helping Mishima off the court.

“He’ll pay soon enough.” Ryuji said, grabbing the ball.

Ren nodded as Ryuji threw it.

“All right, let’s resume the match!” Kamoshida called out.

“Can we go? I’m about to be sick.” Ren asked softly.

“Come on.” Ryuji said.

The pair got up and headed off. They walked to the little court area.

“That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too. Get to know each other better, my ass. It’s just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego.” Ryuji said. “And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag.”

Ren sighed.

“Well, anyway. Now’s our chance to go and look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday.” Ryuji told her.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

“Let’s look for the faces we saw at the castle. All the members of the team should be here today.” Ryuji explained. “I’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole.”

“Great idea and all, but I don’t remember the faces.” Ren confessed.

“Don’t worry, I remember them clearly.” Ryuji assured her.

Ren smiled, then nodded.

“The first one that popped out was a guy from Class D, so let’s start there.” Ryuji told her. “That’s your class. Hopefully you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoiding me lately, so…”

Ren sighed, taking her glasses off.

“Oh, but you’re kinda in the same boat, huh.” Ryuji remembered.

“I’ll try.” Ren said, cleaning them.

“What’s up with those?” Ryuji asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. “Oh, they’re fakes.”

“Then why are you wearing them?” Ryuji asked.

“Ask another time.” Ren told him.

Ren slid them back on. The pair head off. They made it to the Classroom 2-D. Ren sighed, hearing whispered around her.

“I feel like, if you look at her the eye for too long, she’ll punch you out.” a student whispered.

“People are saying she was arrested for attacking someone. She’s a serious criminal.” another student whispered.

The pair walked up to the volleyball player.

“Excuse me, may I have a word with you?” Ren asked.

“What? Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you, transfer.” he said

“Hey, that’s the guy who was over that castle.” Ryuji told Ren.

“You too, Sakamoto!?” he said, seeing the blond. “What do you guys want?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about those injuries.” Ren answered.

“It’s from practice! What does that have to do with anything?” he asked.

“Kamoshida did it to you, right?” Ryuji said. “Look, I ain’t gonna tell anyone you squealed. Just tell us about how Kamoshida’s abusin’ you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he told the pair.

“Are you afraid?” Ren asked.

“I’m not! You guys are talking complete nonsense!” he told the pair.

“Don’t try n’ hide it! We already know!” Ryuji snapped.

“Ryuji!” Ren hissed.

“You… you know? You have proof?” he asked.

“Well, uh… I…” Ryuji said.

“Nothing material at this point of time.” Ren answered.

“Please, leave me alone. You’re really bothering me!” he told them.

Ren nodded.

“Of course.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji and Ren head back out to the halls.

“That injury ain’t normal! And he still won’t fess up.” Ryuji complained.

“And I don’t blame him.” Ren admitted.

Ryuji sighed.

“Crap. If we keep goin’ at this pace, the ball game’s gonna end.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Let’s split up.” Ren told him.

“Guess that'd be faster.” Ryuji agreed. “There’s a third-year on the volleyball team that I remember. I think he’s in… 3-C. He might be around this classroom, first floor.”

“Right, I’ll head there.” Ren whispered.

“He was getting beat pretty badly at the castle. He might have some injuries here too.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded.

“Anyways, I’ll hit you up if I find anything. See ya.” Ryuji said.

The pair split up. Ren quickly head downstairs. 

“I heard that transfer student is real hot-headed, and gets into fights all the time.” a student whispered.

Ren head down to classroom 3-C. Two boys were standing by, one looked seriously hurt.

“Excuse me.” Ren said, walking over.

The pair looked at her.

“Eh? Whaddya want? You got something to say?” the volleyball player asked.

“I’m just wondering about how you got those injuries. They look serious.” Ren said.

“It’s from practice.” the volleyball player told her.

“Hey, I know who this guy is. She’s that transfer student who’s been hanging out with Sakamoto.” the other student said. 

“Oh, I get it. You’re trying to snoop on Mr Kamoshida, right?” the volleyball player asked. “Look, our volleyball team performs at a national level. Of course our practices are gonna be tough. Mr Kamoshida’s just dedicated to training us. Don’t believe everything Sakamoto says.”

Ren sighed.

“Are you sure it’s not corporal punishment?” Ren asked.

“D-Don’t talk like you know!” the volleyball player snapped. 

“Hey, we should stop talking to her. What if she loses it and starts attacking us?” the other student said. “I heard she even carries a knife around. Who knows what she’s capable of?”

Ren sighed, looking away. Her phone went off.

“Forget I was here.” Ren said, walking off.

She found a quiet spot, checking her phone. Message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: How’s it going?

Ren: Nothing, he refused to talk

Ren: You?

Ryuji: No good. Everyone’s too freaked out about Kamoshida

Ryuji: But I got a lead. A first-year student, new member

Ryuji: He just joined, so he might not be all wrapped up in Kamoshida’s web of bullshit yet

Ryuji: Pretty sure he’s in class 1-B

Ryuji: Try the first-year classrooms. They’re up on the third floor!

Ren: Alright.

Ren put her phone away and sighed. She started making her way to the third floor.

“I heard she pulls out knives on people without warning. This chick is a loose cannon.” a student whispered.

“I heard she does drugs. How much worse can you get?” another student whispered.

Ren made it to Class 1-B to see a student outside.

“Excuse me, are you in the volleyball team?” Ren asked.

The student looked at her.

“Huh? Y-Yeah… I’m on the volleyball team.” he answered.

“Great, sorry to bother you. I just have a few things to ask.” Ren apologised.

“What? Whaddya want?” he asked.

“Is it true that Kamoshida is abusing you?” Ren asked softly.

“Wh-What! Why would you say something like that?” he asked.

“I think you know why.” Ren answered.

“I mean, sure Mr Kamoshida’s strict, but it’s like this for all other sport teams, right?” he explained. “Though the special coaching he gave Mishima-senpai was prolly too far…”

“What?” Ren whispered.

“O-Oh, uh… I seriously don’t know anything! Sorry.” he apologised.

“Special coaching?” Ren repeated softly.

“P-Please… just stop talking to me…” he begged. “Ask someone else if you wanna know anything more.”

“Of course, thank you.” Ren said.

They heard dinging.

“Attention, attention. All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home for today.” school broadcast reported.

More dinging sounds were heard.

“Crap.” Ren whispered as her phone went off. “Take care of yourself.” 

Ren quickly head off, going to the stairs. Leaning against the wall, she pulled her phone out and opened the messenger.

Ryuji: Dammit, we’re outta time. How’d it go?

Ren: Take a wild guess.

Ryuji: So you didn’t have any luck either…

Ryuji: Mkay, let’s regroup for now. See you in the courtyard?

Ren sighed, putting her phone away.

‘Coffee would be nice.’ Ren thought, heading off. ‘And a smoke.’

Ren headed straight to the courtyard and leaned against the vending machine. No one was here that means no whispers. She has had enough of them for one day. Then Ann walked over and Ren looked at her.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ann asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Ren answered, standing up.

“It’ll be quick.” Ann assured her. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There’s that weird rumor about you too.”

Ren sighed.

“Whaddy want with her?” Ryuji asked, walking over.

Ann turned around.

“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.” Ann said.

“We just happened to get to know each other.” Ryuji told her.

Ann crossed her arms.

“What’re you planning on doing to Mr Kamoshida?” Ann asked.

“Huh!?” Ryuji said shocked. “I see. I getcha. You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.”

“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!” Ann told him.

“If you found out what he’s been going behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” Ryuji told her.

“Behind my back?” Ann said shocked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ren shook her head.

“You wouldn’t get it.” Ryuji told her.

“Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you.” Ann told him. “I’m warning you, just in case. That’s all.”

Ann head off.

“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time?” Ryuji asked.

“You know her?” Ren asked.

“We just went to the same middle school.” Ryuji answered.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“Anyways, that’s not what we’re here to talk about.” Ryuji reminded her. “I had no luck on my end. What about you?”

“I got a name, Mishima. Apparently he’s been getting some special coaching from the great Mr Kamoshida himself.” Ren explained.

“Huh?” Ryuji whispered.

Ren nodded.

“Special coaching huh?” Ryuji whispered. “True, I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”

The pair quickly head off, finding Mishima about to leave.

“Hey, got a second?” Ryuji asked.

“Sakamoto? And Amamiya, you too!?” Mishima said.

“Sorry to bother you Mishima.” Ren apologised.

“C’mon, we just wanna chat.” Ryuji told him. “Kamoshida’s been coaching you, huh? You sure it’s not just physical abuse?” 

“Certainly not.” Mishima denied, walking back.

“What’re you talkin’ all polite for?” Ryuji asked. “Anyways, we saw him spike you today. Right in the face.” 

“That was because I’m not good at the sport.” Mishima defended. 

“Still, that doesn’t explain all the other bruises you’ve got.” Ryuji said.

“They’re from practice!” Mishima told him.

‘The same story.’ Ren thought.

“Is he forcing you to keep quiet?” Ryuji asked softly.

“That’s…” Mishima whispered.

Then Kamoshida walked over.

“What’s going on here?” Kamoshida asked. “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?” 

“I-I’m not feeling well today.” Mishima said.

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” Kamoshida told him.

Mishima looked at him shocked.

“You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.” Kamoshida told him.

“Didn’t you hear? He ain’t feeling well!” Ryuji told him.

“Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?” Kamoshida asked.

“I’ll go.” Mishima said.

Kamoshida walked up to Ryuji. 

“As for you, any more trouble and you’ll be gone from this school for sure.” Kamoshida warned Ryuji.

“Bastard…” Ryuji said, looking away.

Kamoshida looked at Ren.

“Same goes for you.” Kamoshida told her. “Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?”

Ren sighed.

“I was just leaving.” Ren whispered.

“Hmph. Just don’t get in the way of my practice.” Kamoshida told her. “All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all.”

Ren looked away as Ryuji looked up at him.

“That’s your own goddamn fault.” Ryuji said.

“This won’t get us anywhere.” Kamoshida said. “Let’s go, Mishima.”

Kamoshida turned around.

“Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don’t have any right to be here.” Kamoshida told them. “Get with the program!”

“Yes sir.” Mishima said.

Kamoshida headed off. Ren looked at Mishima worried.

“That asshole.” Ryuji said. “He’s gonna pay for this!”

“There’s no point.” Mishima told him softly.

“Huh!?” Ryuji said.

“Proving that he’s physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… the principal, our parents… they all know, and they all kept quiet about it.” Mishima explained.

Ren and Ryuji looked at him shocked.

“This has gotta be a joke.” Ryuji said, turning around.

“Don’t be a pain. You don’t understand what I’m going through. Shouldn’t you of all people know that nothing’s going to help!?” Mishima told him.

Ryuji sighed, looking away. Mishima ran off.

“Dammit.” Ryuji whispered.

“What now?” Ren asked.

“I’ll try one more time to persuade the other guys. That’s… all I can do.” Ryuji explained.

Ren nodded. The pair split, got changed and headed off. Ren moaned in pain, everything hurt. She grabbed a bite to eat on the way home, then went for a hot bath at the bathhouse and got ready for bed. Those rumours about her are pissing her off too. Ren moaned in pain, dropping on the bed. Then her phone went off. She grabbed it to see it was Ryuji.

Ryuji: Hey, this don’t make any damn sense.

Ryuji: The principal and even the parents know about the abuse

Ryuji: Why ain’t anybody speaking up!

Ren: My theory...

Ren: Volleyball.

Ryuji: Yeah…

Ryuji: It’s basically because Kamoshida made the volleyball team famous, yeah?

Ren: All I can put it down to.

Ryuji: Even so, that doesn’t give him the right to do whatever he wants!

Ryuji: He’s beating kids up, and all they’re allowed to do is endure!

Ryuji: And that follower of his doesn’t give one single shit…

Ren: Follower?

Ren: Who are you talking about?

Ryuji: Ann Takamaki. You met her in the courtyard, remember?

Ryuji: You should know her. I mean, she’s in your class, dude.

Ren: Shut up!

Ren: That was the first time she talked to me!

Ryuji: Ugh! What a load of bull!

Ryuji: I can’t let it end like this.

Ryuji: I’m gonna try and find someone who knows about what’s going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow.

Ryuji: Just you watch. I ain’t giving up!

Ren dropped her phone on her bed and closed her eyes. What a day? Nothing went their way and those rumours, what the other students said about her, really pisses her off. All she wants to do is sleep.


	9. A Difficult Conundrum

Ren woke up her alarm and moaned as she turned it off. She sat up and sighed.

‘I wonder what Ruiji will do today?’ Ren thought. 

With a yawn she got up and ready for school, Sojiro made her curry for breakfast. She needs to learn how to make this. With a goodbye, she heads off, of course flipping the sign. Quickly making it to the station and heading to school. Walking from the station to the school, she overheard two girls talking and praising Kamoshida.

‘What a joke.’ Ren thought.

But something did catch her attention, screaming from the PE faculty office. That alone makes her curious. Class was slow. She jumped when her phone vibrated. She checked it to see a message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: So about witnesses…

Ryuji: I was wondering if we could get something outta Takamaki.

Ren: Since she’s with Kamoshida?

Ryuji: No, that’s ain’t why.

Ryuji: Just hear me out.

Ryuji: You know how we didn’t get a think outta the volleyball team?

Ren: Yeah.

Ryuji: I figured it’d be a good idea to talk to someone who knows them.

Ryuji: Takamaki’s BFF with a starter. A girl named Suzui.

Ryuji: I tried to talk to that girl during break, but I got nothing.

Ryuji: That’s why we should have Takamaki talk to her.

Ryuji: Then again, I guess it’ll be hard getting her to help us…

Ren: True, she kinda doesn’t like us.

Ren: Nor trust us.

Ryuji: Sorry. Lemme see what else I can come up with.

Ren sighed, putting her phone away. Maybe she should talk to this Suzui. The rest of the afternoon classes went by slowly. When the bell rang, she packed up and sighed. 

‘Now I think about it, I have seen Takamaki with a girl who looks like she’s covered in bruises.’ Ren remembered. 

Ren moaned, heading out the courtyard. Ren then stopped, seeing a girl on her phone. Ren sighed, Shiho seemed troubled. Shiho then looked at Ren.

“What?” Shiho asked. “Oh, I’m in the way aren’t I? Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren assured her. 

“I really am sorry though.” Shiho apologised, bowing. “I must have spaced out.”

“Are you hurt?” Ren asked.

“Huh? Um...well…” Shiho whispered. “Hm, you don’t look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?”

Ren sighed.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Ren answered. “My name is Ren, Ren Amamiya.” 

“Oh, my name’s Shiho Suzui.” Shiho said. “Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumours get to you, okay?”

“I… I won’t, thank you.” Ren said. “Why do you say that though?”

“Well, I've been helped with a similar situation before. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks.” Shiho explained.

‘Takamaki.’ Ren thought.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that.” Shiho apologised.

“Sorry to bother you, Suzui, but are you in the volleyball team.” Ren quickly asked.

“Huh… I am…” Shiho answered. “Why?”

“I… just be careful.” Ren told her.

“Okay.” Shiho whispered. “Anyway, I have to go to practice. I’ll see you around.” Shiho said, heading off.

Ren sighed.

‘So he hits girls too.’ Ren thought, heading out.

Ren found Ryuji waiting and pissed.

“Dammit. What the hell!” Ryuji cursed.

“That bad huh.” Ren said.

“This really ain’t goin’ our way.” Ryuji confessed.

Ryuji hit the vending machine.

“All of ’em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about! Kamoshida had to have told ’em something!” Ryuji yelled. “At this rate… it looks like we’ll have to go to him directly.”

“There’s no point.” Ren told him.

“I know.” Ryuji whispered. “But seriously, isn’t there something we can do? No way I’m gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?”

Ren looked down.

‘The cops are useless since we don’t have any physical evidence, Kamoshida will make sure they believe him over us, using my record and Ryuji’s past too. Principal Kobayakawa is useless too since he knows about it and keeps it covered up. Can’t risk anything happening to the star. Can’t attack him directly or even a sneak attack, that’s just a dumb idea.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, looking at Ryuji.

“How about we punish the king.” Ren suggested.

“The king? You mean that other world’s Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked. “I didn’t think of that, but…”

“It’s all we got.” Ren added.

“Is there any meaning to?” Ryuji asked.

“I finally found you.” a voice said.

The pair looked around.

“You say something?” Ryuji asked, not seeing the black cat.

“No.” Ren answered. 

Then a black cat jumped on the table.

“Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.” Morgana told them.

“Morgana?” Ren whispered.

“That voice… is that you, Morgana!?” Ryuji asked.

“How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!” Morgana scolded them.

“The cat’s talking!?” Ryuji said.

“I am NOT a cat! This is what happened when I came to this world!” Morgana snapped. “It was a lot of trouble finding you two.”

“Wait, you came to our world!?” Ryuji said shocked, then gasped. “Does that mean you have a phone?”

“You don’t need one when you’re at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though.” Morgana explained.

“That aside, why can you talk!? You’re a cat!” Ryuji asked.

“How should I know?” Morgana asked.

“You hearing this too?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, loud and clear.” Ren answered. “I’m glad you’re here though, Morgana.”

“Then it really is Morgana…” Ryuji said.

“You’re guys having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses.” Morgana said.

“Oh, shuddup.” Ryuji snapped.

“We are.” Ren confessed.

“You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida.” Morgana told them, then looking at Ren. “You were pretty close just a moment ago.”

“God, that condescending attitude! This thing’s gotta be Morgana!” Ryuji said.

“You were still doubting me!?” Morgana yelled, glaring at Ryuji.

“Ack! Quiet down!” Ryuji told him.

Ren looked back.

“We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?” the committee teacher asked.

“I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn’t you hear it?” a committee member asked.

“Make sure you check every nook and cranny around.” the committee teacher told the student.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“Meow? Does that mean only us two can understand what you’re saying?” Ryuji asked.

“Looks like it.” Morgana answered. 

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Ryuji asked. “Anyways, what you were talkin’ about earlier… is it for real?”

“You’re quite the skeptic for being an idiot.” Morgana said.

“Hey, tell us more.” Ryuji told him, then looked around. “Then again, this probably isn't the best place.”

Ryuji then picked Morgana up by the scruff of his neck.

“Here, stick it in your bag for now. It should be just small enough to fit!” Ryuji told Ren.

“Hey, how dare you treat me like this!” Morgana yelled.

“Easy on him!” Ren snapped, taking her bag off. 

Sitting it on the table, Ren quickly unzipped it and Ryuji put Morgana in.

“Hang on tight, okay Morgana.” Ren told him, then zipped the bag up. 

Ren picked it up, wrapping her arms around it. The pair quickly head up to the rooftop. Ren was extra careful with Morgana. Once on the rooftop, Ren then let Morgana out.

“Don’t be so rough to me!” Morgana cried.

“Enough of that!” Ryuji told him. “You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?”

“It has to do with what she was talking about earlier. You’ll need to attack his castle.” Morgana told them.

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asked.

“That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn’t realise what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.” Morgana explained.

“What’d happen?” Ryuji asked.

“A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more…” Morgana started.

“His distorted desires would go too. He would become an honest man.” Ren finished.

“Precisely! You sure pick up things fast!” Morgana praised.

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!?” Ryuji asked. “But… is that really gettin’ back at him?”

“Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappeared, the crimes they committed remain.” Morgana explained. “Kamoshida will come unable to bear the weight of those crimes and he’ll confess them himself!”

“You for real!? That’s possible!?” Ryuji asked. 

“And since the Palace will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well.” Morgana added. “Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won’t be a trace of our involvement.”

“That’s amazing! You’re one incredible cat!” Ryuji praised.

“True, except for the cat part!” Morgana agreed.

“So? How do we get rid of the Palace?” Ryuji asked.

“By stealing the Treasure held within.” Morgana answered.

“Stealing?” Ryuji repeated.

“I’ll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It’s my most valuable, secret plan, after all.” Morgana told them. “If you want to help me out, I’ll gladly teach you. What’s your call?”

“Our luck’s runnin’ dry lookin’ for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along.” Ryuji pointed out.

“There’s no other way…” Ren whispered. “But I have one question, do you mind Morgana?” 

“Not at all.” Morgana answered.

“What’s the risk?” Ren asked. “Changing someone’s heart has to come with a risk, right?”

“Sharp as ever.” Morgana praised. “And I was just about to tell you this too. If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person’s distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love. Those sorts of things.” 

“What are you getting at?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked Morgana shocked.

“If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they’d be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they’re not given proper care.” Morgana explained.

“And there’s the risk.” Ren whispered.

“So…” Morgana started.

“They might die!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Will you listen to everything I have to say first?” Morgana told him. 

“Would their death be our fault?” Ryuji asked.

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?” Morgana asked.

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“Hey, what do you think?” Ryuji asked.

“This is kinda a big deal. Death… death is death. This isn’t a decision we should make lightly. I mean… I don’t want to kill him.” Ren explained.

“O-Of course not.” Ryuji said. “And you’re right.”

“Sheesh. I come all this way, and this is what I get. It’s not like anyone will ever find out.” Morgana siad.

“That’s not the point!” Ryuji snapped.

“We will know Morgana. A life is not something that should be taken lightly.” Ren told him. 

“If we just go around secretly doin’ whatever we want, we’d be no better than that effin Kamoshida.” Ryuji told him.

Morgana growled.

“Isn’t this your only option?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“Well… kinda…” Ren whispered.

“I’ll come back later. Make sure you’ve made your decision by then.” Morgana told them, then ran off.

“Man, we’re getting all worked up for nothing… dammit!” Ryuji said. “I’ll try and see if I can figure out another way.”

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Ryuji said.

The pair grabbed their bags and head off, then spit up. There was nothing left for her to do today. She just wants to go home. Ren made it to the front, then sighed as her phone went off. Ren walked to the side, pulling it out.

Ryuji: Hey, I heard something that got my attention.

Ryuji: About that Suzui girl… Looks like rumours are going around about her Kamoshida.

Ryuji: If they’re true, it’s no wonder I couldn’t get her to talk.

Ryuji: Still, something about that doesn’t seem right.

Ren: Right?

Ren: What do you mean? 

Ren: Do you know something?

Ryuji: It’s nothing so clear cut, but…

Ryuji: It’s just impossible.

Ryuji: I’ve known Takamaki and Suziu since middle school.

Ryuji: There’s just no way Kamoshida’s their type, y’know?

Ryuji: So… I gotta wonder where those rumors came from.

Ryuji: Well, whatever. I’ll try asking around some more.

Ren: All right.

Ren: Good luck.

Ren sighed, putting her phone away and heading off straight to the train station. There was nothing here for her. As she made it, a train pulled up and Ren ran over, getting on. Ren sighed. Making it to her station, Ren got off and head off.

‘I might buy dinner before going home.’ Ren thought, making it out to Station Square.

“Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I’m not feeling up to it…” Ren heard Ann yell.

Ren stopped, looking over.

“Wait, what!? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?” Ann snapped. “This has nothing to do with Shiho!”

Ann then gasped, looking at her phone. Ann then crouched, burying her face into her legs.

“Shiho’s… starting position…” Ann whispered.

“Um, Takamaki.” Ren whispered, walking over.

Ann quickly got up and walked back.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Wait… were you listening?” Ann asked.

“Kinda, you were yelling and it’s hard not to listen.” Ren answered. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Haven’t you heard of privacy!?” Ann snapped.

Ren sighed, looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

Ann sighed.

“No, I was out of line. Sorry.” Ann apologised.

Ren looked at her.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

Ann wiped her eyes.

“So how much did you hear?” Ann asked.

“Nothing much. You had a fight with a teacher, and something about Suzui and her starting position.” Ren explained.

“Shiho.” Ann whispered. “It’s nothing at all.”

Ren sighed.

“Nothing.” Ann repeated with tears in her eyes.

Ann wiped them away and ran off.

“Takamaki!” Ren called out, then chased after her.

Following her to the underground walkway. Ren found Ann by a post. Ren ran over. Ann looked at her.

“Stop following me! Just leave me alone!” Ann told her.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked worried.

“No. Why? Why do you keep worrying about me?” Ann asked.

Ann started crying.

“Let’s go somewhere safe.” Ren suggested.

“What the heck? I really don’t get you.” Ann said.

The pair head off. They made it to Big Bang Burger, going in and sat down at a table.

“I don’t have anything to talk about with you.” Ann told her. “It was just an argument…”

“With Kamoshida.” Ren said.

Ann looked down. Ren sighed.

‘She seems so stressed.’ Ren thought.

The pair got a glass of water and ice. 

“You’ve heard the rumors… haven’t you? About Mr Kamoshida.” Ann asked, playing with the napkin. “Everyone says we’re getting it on. But… that’s so not true!”

Ren sighed.

“I avoided giving him my number… for the longest time… He told me to go to his place after this…” Ann explained, then gasped, grabbing the napkin. “You know what it means.”

Ren nodded, looking at her worried. Ann looked down, placing her hands on her lap.

“If I turn him down, he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team. I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake…” Ann admitted, leaning back.

“Takamaki?” Ren said.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Ann whispered. 

Ren sighed. 

“I’ve had enough… I hate him!” Ann cried. “But still… Shiho’s my best friend. She’s all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!” Ann cried, looking up.

Ren sighed, seeing tears running down Ann’s face.

“Tell me… what should I do?” Ann asked.

“I wish I could Takamaki, I really do. I wish I could tell you everything’s going to be fine. Suzui will be fine, but I can’t.” Ren explained. “I wish I could do something.” Ren whispered, grabbing her legs.

Ann sighed, leaning on the table.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not your problem.” Ann apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“What… am I saying? I’ve barely even talked to you before.” Ann asked.

“Maybe that’s why?” Ren told her.

“You may be right.” Ann agreed.

Ann shook her head.

“You’re so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me.” Ann admitted. “Are you really as bad person as the rumour says? You don’t seem like it.”

“What rumour?” Ren asked.

She’s heard many.

“That you assaulted someone… that you almost killed them…” Ann answered.

Ren shook her head.

“I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations.” Ann said. “You seemed lonely. Almost like you didn’t belong anywhere. We’re the same in that regard. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.”

Ann sighed.

“Is there really no way for me to help Shiho?” Ann asked. “I wish he’d just changed his mind. Like, forget about me, and everything.”

Ann smirked, leaning back.

“As if something like that would ever happen.” Ann added.

“I could happen.” Ren said.

Ann smiled.

“I wasn’t asking for a serious response.” Ann told her.

“I know, but you smiled.” Ren pointed out.

Ann nodded.

“I do feel a bit better now. I’m gonna head home.” Ann admitted.

“You have a safe trip.” Ren said.

Ann got up, grabbing her glass and bag. Ann then looked down at Ren.

“Don’t tell anyone what I told you, okay?” Ann told her.

“Got it, not a word.” Ren assured her.

“I’ll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida.” Ann admitted.

Ren nodded.

“Well… thanks…” Ann said.

Ann head off and Ren sighed, leaning onto the table. She better make a move too. Ren got up and grabbed her glass, heading off too. It was a slow trip home, as she walked in she saw Sojiro waiting.

“You’re late. Where have you been?” Sojiro asked.

“I… I missed my train and had to wait for the next one.” Ren answered.

“Don’t gimme those lies.” Sojiro told her.

‘It kinda isn’t though.’ Ren thought.

“By the way, you haven’t been hanging around any bad influences, have you?” Sojiro asked.

“No, I actually made a friend.” Ren answered.

“Huh. They’ve gotta be pretty strange to want to spend time with you.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed, fixing her skirt.

“Just make sure you’re careful who your friends are, if you don’t want them ruining your life.” Sojiro warned her.

Sojiro yawned, looking at the clock.

“Look at the time.” Sojiro said. “Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.”

Ren nodded, walking pass. Sojiro got up, sitting his paper down. Ren stopped, looking back.

“Hey, I’m leaving.” Sojiro told her. “In the future, try not to come back so damn late. Understood?”

“Yes, of course.” Ren answered.

Ren head to the stairs, going up. Ren sighed, getting ready for bed, having a smoke, and laid down, thinking about Ann.

‘Using herself to protect her friend. The only thing she feels like she has at school.’ Ren thought. ‘That I can relate to.’

Ren's phone went off so she grabbed it to see a message from Ryuji. Ren moaned, opening it.

Ryuji: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?

Ryuji: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires…

Ryuji: And Kamoshida’s gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?

Ryuji: I mean, sure I’m pissed at him…

Ryuji: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy…

Ren: From what I gathered, it’s only a small chance of it happening.

Ren: But…

Ren: It is still too much.

Ryuji: For sure

Ryuji: I mean, maybe I’m just freaking out, but I don’t wanna end up a murderer cause of this shit.

Ryuji: Oh well…

Ryuji: I’ll try and see if I can come up with some other way tonight.

Ren: Sure.

Ren: Though… I want to try and talk to Suzui tomorrow.

Ryuji: What, why?

Ryuji: She didn’t say a word to me.

Ren: That’s you.

Ren: I talked to her today, for a moment.

Ren: I want to try again.

Ren: You work on something else.

Ryuji: All right…

Ren put her phone down and sighed.

‘Maybe now I can talk to Suzui.’ Ren thought.

Ren's phone started ringing. Ren smiled as she grabbed it to see it was Akira calling. She quickly answered it.

_ “Sorry for calling so late.” Akira apologised. _

“It’s fine, I could use the distraction.” Ren admitted.

_ “How’s school going? Made any new friends besides this Ryuji guy?” Akira asked. _

“Not really but…” Ren started, then sighed.

_ “But?” Akira repeated. _

“There’s a girl in my class, she’s going through a lot right now. She opened up to me and… I feel so powerless to help her.” Ren explained. “I want to help her, anyway I can. And there is a way to do it and not get into trouble, but… something bad could happen.”

_ “Define bad?” Akria asked. _

“Life or death.” Ren answered. “But the chance of that happening is so small.”

Akira sighed.

_ “Follow your gut. It will tell you what is right.” Akira told her. _

“My gut.” Ren repeated softly.

_ “It’s so like you, willing to help anyone in need.” Akira laughed. “No matter what, you always run to someone crying for help, to someone being hurt or abused.” _

Ren smiled.

_ “You know what is right when the time is right.” Akira told her. _

“Right, thanks Aki.” Ren whispered. “I’m tired, I better get some sleep.”

_ “Me too. I just wanted to talk.” Akira admitted. _

“I… I miss you.” Ren whispered.

_ “I miss you too sis, get some sleep.” Akira told her. “Night.” _

“Night.” Ren whispered. 

Ren put her phone on the windowsill and sighed. Ren rolled over, closing her eyes as she curled up, pulling her cover up.

‘Stealing Kamoshida’s distorted desires… can we really do it?’ Ren asked herself. ‘I’ll talk to Morgana tomorrow too.’


	10. A Hard Decision Just Made Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~If you know the game... you know what is about to happen... Shiho...~

Another morning, another school day. Friday. A two girls were talking about Shiho, which worries Ren. She has to get to Shiho at lunch. Ren sighed, all she could think about is what Akira said to her.

‘Follow my gut, my gut is telling me to beat Kamoshida.’ Ren thought. 

Ren sighed.

‘No, I need to use my brain here too. Morgana is right. Plus, I feel like the chances of him dying is slim, if we do it right.’ Ren told herself. ‘Right?’

Ren sighed, leaning on her table, reading her textbook.

“So, I assume all of you know about the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.” Mr Ushimaru explained.

Ren jumped, looking down at Morgana who popped out from her desk.

“No matter how much thinking you do, there’s only one option. You’d be better off just listening to me.” Morgana told her.

Ren looked at her book. She knows he is right. She knows it.

“Why are you in there?” Ren asked softly.

“Hm? Did I just hear a cat just down?” Mr Ushimaru asked, looking around.

The students started chatting, looking around.

“M-Meow!” Morgana yelled.

“Could that rumoured cat be somewhere nearby?” Mr Ushimaru asked.

Ren looked at him worried.

“Settle down! We’re in the middle of an important lecture!” Mr Ushimaru yelled.

Mr Ushimaru turned to the black board and Ren jumped, feeling her phone vibrate. Ren pulled it out, opening it to see a message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: It’s not use… I can’t think of any other way…

Ren: Are you cutting class?

Ryuji: I can’t just deal with that shit right now. I mean, what're we gonna do about Kamoshida?

Ryuji: Do we just gotta go along with what that cat says?

Ryuji: Urgh, that damn furball…

“If he only knew I’m reading this too.” Morgana mumbled.

Ren sighed, putting her phone away.

“Hey… what’s that!?” a student asked, looking out the classroom.

“Enough! This is a classroom!” Mr Ushimaru yelled.

“Wait, she’s going to jump!” a female student cried.

“Suzui?” Mishima said, standing up.

“Shiho?” Ann said.

Ren quickly stood up.

“Hey! Stay in your seats! Do not step foot outside this room!” Mr Ushimaru yelled.

Ann ran off and Ren was close behind her, running to the hallways as the other students started talking, going crazy. Ren stood next to Ann, staring out the window. Shiho jumped. Students scream and Ann gasped, walking back. Ren's eyes widen in horror.

“No.” Ren cried. ‘Not again, please God, not again.’ Ren begged in her mind.

“No… why?” Ann asked. “Shiho!”

Ann ran off. Ren quickly followed her. Ren made it outside as Ryuji joined her. 

“God.” Ren whispered.

“Class is still in session!” a teacher called.

Ren watched as Shiho was being taken care of by the paramedics. They got here really quick.

“Shiho.” Ann whispered.

“What the hell’s wrong with these people!?” Ryuji yelled.

Ren turned around and knocked a student's phone out of their hands. They went to protest but Ren glared at them. Maybe those rumours will come in handy after all. The student gasped, grabbing their phone and ran off. Ren face forward.

“We need someone to go with her… are there any teachers around?” a paramedic asked.

Ren scanned them, they walked back.

“I-I’m not in charge of her class though.” one said.

“We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa.” another said.

“I’ll go!” Ann said.

“Please hurry.” the paramedic told her.

Ann ran to Shiho’s side. Ren wrapped her arms around her stomach. Ryuji looked at her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shook her head, watching the paramedics load Shiho on, Ann close behind. They quickly head off, sirens blaring. 

“Volleyball team.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren nodded.

“Return to your classrooms at once!” a teacher yelled.

Ren and Ryuji heard running so looked over to see Mishima running.

“That guy.” Ryuji whispered. “Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting weird?”

“He knows something.” Ren said.

“We’re gonna make him talk this time.” Ryuji said.

“Damn straight we are.” Ren agreed, running off.

Ryuji close behind her. The pair found Mishima, Ryuji grabbed him and they dragged him to the closest room.

“That hurts!” Mishima complained.

“Why’d you run like that? Huh?” Ryuji asked.

“I didn’t run.” Mishima denied.

Ryuji hit the locker, causing Mishima to jump.

“She jumped and tried to kill herself!” Ryuji yelled.

“L-Leave me alone.” Mishima begged.

“Mishima, please. This is serious. We need to know everything.” Ren told him. “We need the truth.”

“She’s right.” Ryuji agreed. “We ain’t tryin’ to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either!”

“Suzui…” Mishima whispered, then grabbed his head. “She was called out by Mr Kamoshida!”

Ren and Ryuji looked at him shocked.

“Wait, what?” Ryuji said.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked scared.

“I was called by him a number of times too… to the teacher’s room.” Mishima confessed, looking at them, letting his arms drop. “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them.”

“Even low enough to hit a girl.” Ren whispered.

“So the physical punishment thing was for real.” Ryuji said.

“But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything.” Mishima told them. “Mr Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been… worse than usual…”

Ren looked at him shocked.

‘Could it be about Takamaki?’ Ren asked herself. “Ryuji!” Ren cried, looking at the blond boy.

“He didn’t!” Ryuji started, then turned around. “That son of a bitch!”

Ryuji ran off.

“Wait!” Ren called out.

Ren quickly followed him, Mishima following her. The pair ran to the PE faculty office to see Ryuji. Kamoshida looked at the trio. Ren then saw Morgana following them. Her eyes then landed him, then back to Kamoshida.

“Huh?” Kamoshida said.

“You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!?” Ryuji asked.

“What are you talking about?” Kamoshida asked, waving his hand.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Ryuji yelled, kicking a chair down.

“That is enough!” Kamoshida snapped, looking at them.

“What you did… wasn’t coaching!” Mishima said.

Ren and Ryuji looked at him.

“What did you say?” Kamoshida asked.

Mishima grabbed his head.

“You… you ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her!” Mishima said.

Ren and Ryuji quickly looked at Kamoshida.

“You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of.” Kamoshida said, standing up. “Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?”

Mishima looked at him, letting his arms drop to his side. 

“That’s not what this is about!” Mishima yelled.

“Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovering are slim, how would someone like that make a statement?” Kamoshida asked, teasing the group.

Ren gasped.

“There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear… the poor girl.” Kamoshida added.

“No… that can’t be…” Mishima whispered.

“You goddamn!” Ryuji yelled, shaking.

Ren quickly moved a little closer to Ryuji. She knows what he is about to do and she can’t let him.

“This, again?” Kamoshida asked, walking closer to Ryuji. “Does this mean we need to have yet another case of self-defense?” 

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji yelled, raising his arm.

“Don’t.” Ren told him, quickly grabbing his arm.

Ren pulled Ryuji away from Kamoshida. Ryuiji looked at her shocked.

“Why are you stopping me!?” Ryuji asked.

“Seriously? Calm down. Don’t let him get to you.” Ren told him.

“But still!” Ryuji yelled, pulling free.

Kamoshida stared at Ren shock who fixed her jacket.

“Oh? You’re stopping him? What a surprise.” Kamoshida said, then smiled. “There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me?”

“Shut it!” Ren snapped.

“Ohhh, you can’t. Hahaha, but of course you can’t” Kamoshida laughed. “Everyone present right now will be expelled. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.” Kamoshida told them, sitting down.

Ryuji, Mishima and Ren looked at him shocked.

“Wha-” Ryuji gasped.

“You can’t make a decision like that!” Mishima yelled, walking forward.

“Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?” Kamoshida asked. “You threatened me too, Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.” 

“Huh?” Mishima whispered.

“To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked her criminal record, didn’t you?” Kamoshida asked. “It’s all over the internet, correct? How terrible.”

“Mishima?” Ryuji said shocked, turning around. 

Ren sighed, looking at Mishima.

“He told me to do it, I had no choice.” Mishima confessed, dropping to his knees, placing his hand on the ground. 

Kamoshida started laughing.

“Now, are we finished here? You’re all expelled!” Kamoshida told them. “You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.”

“I can’t believe this asshole’s gettin’ away with this!” Ryuji complained.

“Don’t worry, he’ll eat his words.” Ren assured him.

Her mind is made up. There’s no going back. Her gut, heart and brain are all screaming the same thing. Punish the king.

“Huh?” Ryuji whispered. “Oh right. We have that.”

Ren nodded, moving next to Mishima.

“Huh? Have you lost your mind?” Kamoshida asked. “I don’t understand what garbage like you are thinking, but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though.”

“Mishima, come on.” Ren whispered.

Ren helped Mishima up and the trio head off, Ren looked back as Morgana followed them.

“Go and take it easy Mishima, I’ll be in class soon.” Ren told him.

Mishima nodded, heading off.

“We meet in the courtyard after school and talk about this.” Ren told Ryuji.

“Agreed.” Ryuji said.

“Morgana, you’re with me.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Morgana agreed.

“Since you fit under my desk, you can hide there but no talking.” Ren told him. “And when we leave, hide in my bag.”

The trio head back to their classroom. Morgana managed to sneak in and back to Ren’s desk. Ren sat down and sighed. There’s work to be done after school.


	11. Mission Start... Kinda...

Ren stared at Ryuji, standing by the vending machines. Ryuji hit one.

“We can’t waste any time.” Ryuji told them. “We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!”

“We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desires.” Morgana corrected. “Can I assume that you’ve made up your minds about this. about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?”

“I have.” Ryuji said, turning to face the pair. “Someone almost died because of him! I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him anymore!”

“Suzui.” Ren gasped.

Morgana looked at Ren.

“And you?” Morgana asked.

“Ah… she… I will not let him get away with what he did to her.” Ren answered. “There’s no other way.”

“There you have it.” Morgana said.

“By the way, if gettin’ rid of a Palace hard? You’ve tried it before, right?” Ryuji asked.

“When did I ever say that?” Morgana asked.

“Eh?” Ryuji said. “WHAT!? Were you just pretendin’ to know!?” 

“Quiet.” Ren told him.

“Is it true that you’re getting expelled?” they heard Ann asked.

They looked over to see Ann, Ren quickly moved to block Morgana.

“Everyone’s talking about it.” Ann added.

“Of course they are.” Ren scoffed.

“That asshole’s at it again!” Ryuji said. “So you came all this way to tell us that?”

“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida… let me in on it too.” Ann told them. 

Ren sighed.

“I can’t just go back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!” Ann told them.

“This has nothing to do with you, don’t butt your head into this!” Ryuji told her.

“But it does! Shiho’s my-” Ann gasped.

“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren looked away. She knows why he is saying that. It still hurts though. Ann gasped, running off.

“That was harsh.” Morgana pointed out.

“It had to be.” Ren told him.

“We can’t take her somewhere like that.” Ryuji told him.

“I hope she doesn’t troment herself over this.” Morgana said. “When it comes down to it, women don’t hesitate.”

“No, we don’t.” Ren agreed, turning around.

“Ah!” Morgana gasped.

“We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida.” Ryuji said. “Let’s go already.”

The trio made it to the front, ducking into the alley. Ren fixed her glasses as Ryuji stared at the school.

“The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready.” Morgana warned them.

Ryuji turned around.

“Huh? Phantom thieves?” Ryuji questioned.

“Those who covertly sneak in stylishly steal Treasure, that is what we become!” Morgana told them.

“I see. Not bad. I like it.” Ren said.

“That sounds kinda cool!” Ryuji agreed.

“So we’re just gotta say the school, Kamoshida’s name, and… castle? Then we end up in bizarro world.” Ryuji remembered.

Ren nodded as Ryuji pulled his phone out.

“How the hell’s all this work? Someone make it?” Ryuji asked.

“Who knows.” Ren answered. “But right now, it doesn’t matter.”

“True. There’s no point thinking about it now.” Ryuji said, putting his phone away. “We’ll show that effin’ Kamoshida!”

Ren chuckled, pulling her phone out and opened the app.

“Let’s go!” Morgana yelled.

Entering the Palace, the trio walked over.

“All right! Time to bust through!” Ryuji yelled.

“What is this!?” Ann asked.

The trio looked back as Ann walked over.

“T-Takamaki!?” Ryuji said shocked.

“That voice… Sakamoto!? And… are you Amamiya?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed.

“This is bad.” Ren whispered.

“W-Wh-Why are you here?” Ryuji asked.

“How should I know!?” Ann asked. “What’s going on? Hey, where are we!? Isn’t this the school!?”

Ann started looking around.

“I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing.” Morgana said. “If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it’ll pull anyone nearby.”

“For real?” Ryuji whispered.

“Shit.” Ren whispered.

“Wait, so  _ this  _ is related to Kamoshida?!” Ann asked.

“Anyways, you gotta leave!” Ryuji told her.

“No!” Ann said.

“The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene.” Morgana warned her.

“No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it’s a monster cat!” Ann yelled. 

“Monster?” Morgana repeated.

“You better explain what’s going on! I won’t leave until you do!” Ann told them.

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“Looks like we gotta force her.” Ryuji said. “But… how’re we supposed to do that?”

“Just take her back to where we came in. That’s how it worked last time, right?” Morgana told them.

“O-Oh, yeah.” Ryuji said. “Can you lend me a hand?”

“Saldy, yeah.” Ren answered.

The pair looked at Ann.

“What are yo-” Ann started.

“We’ll explain after everything’s over!” Ryuji told her.

“Sorry Takamaki, it is way too dangerous for you to be here!” Ren added.

Ren, Morgana and Ryuji, start to push Ann out.

“Hey! And just where are you touching!?” Ann yelled.

“Whoa, sorry, I didn’t mean- that’s not important!” Ryuji told her.

“You guys seriously-” Ann cried. “Ah!?”

With that, she was gone.

“We better be careful from now on when we use that app.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded.

“You should’ve checked the tools you used!” Morgana told them. “Why do I, the one who was just watching, know more about it than you two!?” 

Ren sighed, grabbing the left side of her neck.

“Sh-Shuddup!” Ryuji told him. “Geez, Takamaki found out right when we were starting off… we gotta deal with this fast.”

“Agreed.” Ren said, letting her arm drop.

“That girl’s name is Ann Takamaki, right?” Morgana asked. “Lady Ann…”

Ren sighed, shaking her head and looked into the castle.

“The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it?” Morgana told them.

Morgana then looked at Ren.

“We’re counting on you, Joker!” Morgana told her.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Joker? That a nickname?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t refer to it in such a lame way. It’s a code name.” Morgana told him. “What kind of stupid phantom theif would use their real name!? I’m not down for that! And there’s not telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace. It’s just a precaution.” 

“So, why’s she Joker?” Ryuji asked.

“Because she’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength.” Morgana answered.

“Not bad.” Ren agreed, she likes it.

“It’s settled then.” Morgana said.

“It ain’t too bad, yeah?” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled. Morgana looked at Ryuji.

“Next up is you, Ryuji. You’ll be… let me see…” Morgana said. “Thug.”

“Are you pickin’ a fight with me!? I’ll choose it myself!” Ryuji told him. “Hm… when it comes to me, it’s gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?”

“Fine… why not Skull then?” Morgana suggested.

“Ooh! That sounds awesome! I’m Skull!” Ryuji agreed.

“I like it.” Ren agreed.

“What do we do about this one’s code name?” Ryuji asked.

Ren scanned Morgana.

“I got nothing.” Ren answered. “You?”

“How about… Mona?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, if Joker thinks it easier to call me that, then I’ll go with it.” Morgana said.

“Mona, I like it.” Ren ageed.

“All right. From here on out, we’re Joker, Skull and Mona.” Morgana told them. “We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!”

“Got it, Mona.” Ren said.

Not wasting anymore time, they ran straight to the ventilation shaft. Ren climbed up first. It was cleared.

“Looks like they don’t know ’bout this way in yet.” Ryuji cheered.

“Joker, Skull, are you ready?” Morgana asked.

“Ready.” Ren answered.

“Let’s go.” Morgana told the pair.

Climbing into the room, the door was wide open. Running into the hallway, Ren looked over to see a large group. Ren walked over, hiding by the door. Shadow Kamoshida was there too.

“Hey, look! Ain’t that...” Ryuji started.

“Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining! However, I can’t allow that trash to ransack my castle! Strengthen security! Kill on sight! I’ll reward whoever brings me their heads!” Shadow Kamoshida ordered.

“Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!” the armored soldiers yelled.

“Hey Mona. Can’t we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“Look at all those soldiers, idiot! It’d be suicide. And I’m sure you don’t want a repeat of last time.” Morgana told him. “Besides, don’t you want him to confess his sins?” 

“That would be best.” Ren answered.

“There’s no point beating him up. We need to steal his materialised desires… the Treasure.” Morgana told them.

“Fiiiine. So, where is it?” Ryuji asked.

“It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle.” Morgana answered. “Let’s infiltrate further while he’s out here.”

“Let’s go.” Ren said, heading back.

Ren opened the door to see a guard inside. Quickly jumped back and to the side before it saw her. Ren sighed.

“Dammit, there’s a guard here too. Whaddya wanna do? Should we kick its ass?” Ryuji asked.

The guard started walking to the door.

“Too slow.” Ren said, kickin it back in.

The guard changed formed into a fairy-like creature. Ren quickly pulled the gun out, shooting it and knocking it down. The three stand around it.

“Seriously!? You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about.” she whined. “It can’t get worse than this. What’re you going to do with me!?”

“Whoa, she talks.” Ren said shocked.

“Shadows are being born from people’s hearts, so naturally they can talk too.” Morgana told her.

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“Well, not much to do but send her to hell.” Morgana said.

“W-Wait!” the shadow begged.

“Sorry, but we’re in a hurry.” Morgana told her.

“No, wait up! Hold on!” the shadow begged. “Can’t we work something out? Don’t kill me, please! Won’t you let me go?” 

Ren sighed, letting her arm drop.

“Go, leave and never return to this castle.” Ren told her.

“Joker?” Ryuji said.

“Are you the type who can’t say no?” the shadow asked. “I totally know how you feel. I’m the same way. You’re throwing me off my game, but I guess I don’t mind it… huh… something feels different.”

The shadow then started glowing, flying up.

“What the?! What’s going on!?” Morgana asked.

“I remember now. I don’t just belong to King Kamoshida. I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity souls.” she explained. “My real name is Pixie! From now on I’ll live on inside your heart.” 

Pixie changed into a bright light, shaped as Ren’s mask, which dashed towards Ren who quickly put her hand up but it went through it and into her mask. Ryuji and Morgana looked at Ren shocked.

“What was that just now? What happened?” Morgana asked, shocked.

Ren moaned.

“Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into Joker’s mask!” Ryuji asked. 

“I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting that either.” Morgana answered.

“Joker?” Ryuji said.

Then another guard walked in.

“Intruders!? Halt!” it yelled.

“Crap, they noticed us!” Ryuji said.

The shadow transformed. Ren moaned, grabbing her mask. 

“Persona!” Ren yelled, throwing her mask.

Pixie appeared, attacking a shadow, taking it out. Ryuji and Morgana looked at her shocked.

“I-Is that the Shadow from earlier!?” Morgana asked. “Don’t tell me… did you take in the Shadow’s appearance and powers as a Persona!?”

Ren smirked as Pixie takes out the remaining shadow.

“Holy... does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?” Morgana asked.

Ren quickly ran to the door, slamming it shut and leaned against it. Ryuji and Morgana stared at Ren.

“H-Hey, Mona! What was that about!? What did Joker do?” Ryuji asked.

“She sealed the enemy’s appearance and powers into her mask, and made it her new Persona.” Morgana explained. “I’ve never seen anyone do that before… didn’t even know it was possible!”

“Is… is this good?” Ren asked.

“Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one Persona! But this… this is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle!” Morgana said. 

“So… I can… huh…” Ren whispered. “I see. The more Personas I get, the better.” 

“All right, try and do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!” Morgana told him.

“Hell yeah! We’ll hold every last one of ’em up!” Ryuji yelled.

“Hehe, I like you more now! I really do have someone special on my hands!” Morgana said.

Ren smirked.

“Let’s go!” Ren told them, taking the lead.

The trio went to the other door, making their way through. Ren even got a couple of more Personas. They made it to a safe room. The trio quickly ducked in. 

“Aren’t there even more Shadow here than before?” Ryuji asked. “Just gettin’ this far’s been a real pain in my ass!”

“It’s all because you guys provoked Kamoshida, you know.” Morgana told them. “Still… he seems to be awfully on guard…”

“Anyways, how’re we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t be so hasty. First, we’ll need to secure an infiltration route.” Morgana told them.

“A what?” Ruuji asked.

“A path to the Treasure’s location.” Morgana told him. “But honestly, I think we’ll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person would be nice.”

“Hey, you say you don’t have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about that kinda stuff.” Ryuji said, then looked Ren. “Do you think this thing’s really got amnesia?” 

“First of all, he. Second, I believe in Mona.” Ren told him. 

“At least you’re a step above that moron.” Morgana praised.

“Don’t call me a moron!” Ryuji told him. “You sure talk big, but what if it turns out you’re just some stray cat in the end?”

“That can’t be.” Morgana denied.

“Still, why was the princess in such an off place?” a guard asked, it’s voice coming through the door.

“Princess?” Ryuji repeated.

“I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder.” the guard added.

“It doesn’t matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!” another guard said.

“Who’s this princess they’re talking about?” Ryuji asked.

“Can it be...?” Ren whispered.

Morgana opened the door.

“I should probably look into this.” Morgana said, heading off.

“And yet another question goes unanswered.” Ryuji complained. “Stuff like the castle and navigation app real mysterious… but Morgana’s got ’em both beat.”

“Remember the code names.” Ren told him.

Oh, crap, sorry!” Ryuji quickly apologised.

Ren giggled.

“What was I again? Oh yeah, Skull.” Ryuji said.

“That’s right, Skull.” Ren confirmed. 

Morgana came running back.

“This is bad!” Morgana told them.

Ren and Ryuji looked at him.

“That was fast!” Ryuji said.

“Your friend, Lady Ann! She’s been taken by the Shadows!” Morgana told them.

“Crap! I was hoping I was wrong.” Ren whispered.

“Wait, what? We sent her home earlier.” Ryuji protested.

“The app.” Ren said.

“If Lady Ann does indeed have the app, it could be possible.” Morgana confirmed.

“Oh no, don’t tell me it got put on hers just like mine!?” Ryuji said.

“Seems that way.” Ren said.

“Dammit! We let her out for her own safety and she just came back in by herself!” Ryuji yelled.

“Let’s just go and save her.” Ren told him. “Mona, lead the way.”

Morgana nodded and the trio head off, backtracking, taking out all Shadows in their way. They came to hallway Ren swore was blocked off. They then heard Ann gasped.

“Damnit.” Ren whispered, running down the hallway.

She stopped, seeing an armour knocked down.

“Look, I’ll apologise for touching the armour without permission!” they heard Ann yell.

Ryuji sighed.

“She totally doesn’t get what’s goin’ on.” Ryuji said.

Ren started running, quickly making inside. Ren scanned the area, seeing siolets of high school girls, by the looks of things, only wearing gym shorts, undies? They were all giggling.

“This is effed up… is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team!?” Ryuji said.

“Hey, that’s!” Morgana pointed out.

Ren then saw Ann, surrounded by three shadows with Shadow Kamsoshida and what she assumes is, Princess Ann. The trio ran over.

“Takamaki!” Ryuji called.

“Just when I was about to start enjoying myself.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

“What’s the deal with this guy!?” Ann asked.

“You little!” Ryuji scoffed.

“How many times are you gonna come back?” Shadow Kamoshida asked, then looked at Ann. “I bet you’re just like those thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh? But, ah… I forgot that chick’s name, but it’s your fault she jumped, you know.”

“Huh?” Ann whispered.

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

“You bastard!” Ann screamed.

A golden armoured soldier walked up to Ann who gasped.

“No!” Ryuji yelled.

Then the two soldiers on either place their swords close to Ann’s neck. Ren gasped.

“Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot.” Shadow Kamoshida warned them.

“Skull.” Ren whispered.

“Dammit!” Ryuji yelled, moving back.

“Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show.” Shadow Kamoshida told them.

“No! Don’t!” Ann begged.

“Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…” Shadow Kamoshida teased.

Princess Ann giggled.

“You’re  _ such  _ a perv!” Princess Ann said.

“H-Hey, what’re we gonna do!?” Ryuji asked worried.

Morgana shook his head.

‘What do we do?’ Ren asked herself.

The two soldiers on the side lowered their swords.

“Takamaki!” Ryuji called out.

Ann stopped moving, letting her head drop.

“Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho?” Ann asked.

“That’s more like it. You should’ve looked like this from the start.” Shadow Kamoshida told her.

“Shiho… I’m so sorry….” Ann apologised.

Ren clenched her fist, walking in front of the boys.

“Are you serious right now!?” Ren yelled. “Are you just going to listen to him? Are you just going to give up!? After all that has happened! You’re going to let  _ him  _ get away with hurting Suzui! You call yourself her best friend, bullshit!” 

“Joker?” Morgana said.

“What kind of friend are you!? Standing by while this jerk gets away with everything!  _ He  _ is the one that needs to be punished!  _ He  _ is the one who forced her onto that roof! He practely pushed her off!” Ren told her.

“Amamiya…” Ann whispered. “No, I don’t want that.” 

“Then wake up, Ann Takakami!” Ren screamed.

“You’re right.” Ann agreed. “Letting this piece of shit toy with me!”

Ann chuckled.

“What was I thinking!?” Ann laughed.

“It’s like I always say. Slaves should behave and-” Shadow Kamoshida started.

“Shut up!” Ann told him, struggling to free herself. “I’ve had enough of this. You’ve pissed me off, you son of a bitch!”

Ann gasped, then started screaming in pain. 

“What are you going to do, Takamaki!?” Ren asked.

“Takamaki?” Ryuji whispered.

Ann then stopped, dropping her head down. Ren smirked as a red masked appeared as Ann looked up.

“You’re right. No more holding back!” Ann yelled.

Ann broke free from her resistance, then ripped her mask off. The blue light filled the room and Ren chuckled, seeing Ann’s Persona behind her. Ann quickly ran to the closest soldier, kicking it’s sword from its hand, then jumped and grabbed it, then killed Princess Ann. Shadow Kamoshida whimpered in fear, hiding behind a soldier.

“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with, scumbag.” Ann told him.

“Bitch!” Shadow Kamoshida said.

Ren walked over with Ryuji and Morgana.

“You stole everyone from Shiho… you destroyed her… now it’s your turn!” Ann told him, dropping the sword, walking forward. “I will rob you of everything!”

Ren scanned the soldiers.

“How dare you! Enough of your insolence!” a soldier yelled.

The soldiers transformed.

“I’m done holding back! Now it’s my turn! Nothing is going to hold me back! Let’s go, Carmen!” Ann told them as her mask and a whip appeared.

Ann jumped, attacking the large shadow. 

“Not enough whip for you?” Ann teased, then summoning her Persona. “Dance, Carmen!” 

Fire appearing, hitting the Shadow.

“Fire?” Ren whispered.

“Scary… she’s like a cougar… or maybe she’s one of those…” Ryuji whispered.

“Don’t say cougar! And what do you mean by one of those!” Ann yelled.

“Don’t let your guard down, rookies!” Morgana yelled, jumping up, using his slingshot, knocking a shadow down.

“Smash it!” Ryuji yelled as Captain Kidd appeared, knocking down a shadow. “Yeah!” 

The large shadow got up, looking over. Then a large gush of wind knocked them back.

“Arsene!” Ren yelled.

Arsene blocked the attack.

“One more time!” Ann yelled as Carmen appeared.

Using fire and knocked the shadow down.

“Let’s go guys!” Ren yelled.

The group took the shadows down. Ren sighed, running to Ann.

“Oh shit!” Shadow Kamoshida whimpered, then ran off.

Ann dropped.

“Wait!” Ann yelled.

“Let him go.” Ren told them.

“Why’d you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!?” Ryuji asked.

“Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman!?” Morgana asked. “Are you all right, Lady Ann!?” 

“Lady Ann?” Ann repeated.

“He likes you.” Ren added. 

“Wait, what this thing? Is it alive? How can it talk?” Ann asked. “And… where in the world are we?”

“J-Just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay; don’t worry.” Morgana assured Ann.

“How am I supposed to calm down!?” Ann asked, using Morgana to stand up.

Ann then realised her clothes changed.

“H-Huh? Why am I dressed like this!? When I did-” Ann asked, crossing her arms to cover herself.

Ann then dropped to one knee.

“Ugh, what’s with this!?” Ann asked.

“Calm down Takamaki.” Ren told her.

Ann looked at her. 

“How can you expect me to be calm!?” Ann cried.

“Well, I’m stumped.” Morgana said, giving up. “A search party will be coming for us soon. There’s no time to explain. We don’t have a choice. Let’s retreat for now!”

“We were just gettin fired up, and you had to go and get in the way… rgh, fine.” Ryuji complained.

Ren walked closer to Ann, then held her hand out. Ann looked up at her and Ren smiled.

“Come on, we’ll explain when we’re out of here.” Ren told her. “Some place safe. I promise.”

Ann took Ren’s hand. Ren pulled Ann up, ducking under Ann’s arm and wrapped her arm around Ann.

“Mona, take point. Make sure we’re in the clear. Skull, watch our backs. The exit is close, but we need to be careful. That search party could already be on its way.” Ren told the boys.

“O-Of course Joker.” Morgana said.

“Got it.” Ryuji said.

Then the group quickly made it out and back in the alleyway. Ren looked at Ann. Ren helped Ann sit down and then sat next to her. Morgana and Ren then started to explain everything. 

“It’s a lot to take in, I know.” Ren finished.

Ann sighed.

“Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.

“Um… Morgana, right?” Ann said. “I really am talking to a cat… this feels so strang…”

Ren nodded.

“Oh, sorry! You’re not a cat, right?” Ann apologised.

“It’s only natural that you’re confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much.” Morgana said.

“Biase much.” Ren mumbled.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe what happened. And that power… my Persona…” Ann confessed.

“It’s the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you’ll be able to fight in that other world.” Morgana told her.

“So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right?” Ann asked. “Is it really possible? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”

“The volleyball team’s keepin’ quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try and complain, they’re just gonna shoot us down.” Ryuji explained. “Goin’ all in all this plan is the only choice we got.”

“This way truly is the only.” Ren added.

“Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her. I’ll never forgive him.” Ann explained.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Wait, did you just say, let me help?” Ryuji asked. “You mean, you want us to take you along?”

“Don’t act like I’m going to drag you down. Weren’t you watching? I can fight too.” Ann told him.

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“We need a fourth member. She has a Persona, a strong one too, so this isn’t up for discussion. She’s in.” Ren told the boys. “She can handle her own.”

Ann looked at her shocked, then smiled.

“Even if you said no, I’d just go in alone.” Ann admitted.

“Oh right, she can go by herself. I guess it’d be more dangerous turning her down.” Ryuji admitted. “Rgh, fine.”

“Then it's decided. Well, I hope we can get along. I’m going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho’s sake, but everything he’s done.” Ann told them. “I won’t let any more people suffer because of him.”

Ren nodded.

“We won’t let him get away.” Ren assured her.

“Just let me know when you’re heading back in… oh wait! We don’t have each other’s info. Hey, give me your number and chat ID.” Ann said.

The trio pulled their phones away, swapping numbers and IDs. Ren and Ann then got up.

“Sorry boys, but can I talk to Takamaki, alone?” Ren asked.

“Uh sure.” Ryuji said. “I’ll get some drinks.” Ryuji added, walking off.

Morgana ran off. Ren sighed, turning to face Ann, taking a few steps back.

“I owe you an apology.” Ren admitted.

“What? For what?” Ann asked, turning to face Ren.

“What I said, back in the Palace. It was wrong of me and out of line.” Ren explained. “So, I’m sorry.” Ren apologised, bowing.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologise. Really.” Ann told her.

Ren stood up, fixing her skirt.

“Honestly, if you weren't for you, I don’t think I would’ve been able to get my Persona.” Ann added.

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Ren confessed. “I couldn’t just watch, but attacking myself was out of the question. I… I’m so glad you’re okay Takamaki.”

“Call me Ann, we’re friends aren’t we.” Ann told her.

Ren smiled, then nodded.

“Right, Ann.” Ren said. “Call me Ren.”

Ann smiled, then nodded. Ryuji and Morgana made it back.

“Which one do you want?” Ryuji asked, holding two drinks out.

“Whichever’s not carbonated.” Ann answered.

“Uh, they’re both actually.” Ryuji told her.

“Then…” Ann started, scanning the drinks. 

Ann grabbed one as Ren walked next to her. Ren took the other drinks.

“What about me?” Morgana asked.

“Huh? But you’re a cat.” Ryuji said.

Ann giggled.

“You two okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded. Ann then looked at Ren.

“I’ll be counting on you then.” Ann said. “Same goes for you, Morgana.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann.” Morgana said.

Ann head off and Ren sighed with relief. 

“What a kind girl… such admirable consideration for others. She cares about her friends, and she’s beautiful to the boot. What a girl! She’s captured my heart.” Morgana explained.

“That obvious.” Ren scoffed.

“Dude.” Ryuji said. “You know, it’d be better if this group could get together quick from now on.”

“True. Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things.” Morgana agreed.

“A hideout, huh? I like the sound of that.” Ryuji said.

“The school rooftop would work. It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, that will make the perfect hideout.” Morgana explained. “I can’t contact you from inside the Palace, so I’ll stay in this world. That being said, I’ll need someone to take care of me.” 

Morgana turned to Ren.

“I personally nominate you. You should feel honoured.” Morgana told her.

“What!?” Ren cried.

“This is all you. There’s no way I can at my place.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Fine.” Ren said, sitting her bag down.

Morgana climbed in and Ren picked it up, carefully. Morgana popped out.

“Well, we have our hideout, so let’s meet there tomorrow!” Ryuji told her.

Ryuji ran off. Ren sighed.

“Okay! Let’s go look at my new residence for this world.” Morgana told her.

Ren moaned.

‘I hope I don’t get kicked out.’ Ren thought, heading off.

Not wasting time, Ren made her way home. She walked in to see Sojiro behind the counter and a woman in punk clothes. 

“The store’s still open. Go upstairs.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded, walking pass. Ren then heard a noise so she stopped and looked back as the punk woman got up.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.” she said, then head off.

“Come back again.” Sojiro said.

The woman heads off.

‘She looks so cool.’ Ren thought, turning around.

“Phew, that’s it for today.” Sojiro said.

“Who was that?” Ren asked.

“Oh, that customer just now?” Sojiro said. “She’s the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Rumour has it she gives pretty crappy examinations, and sees some weird homemade medicines on top of that. At least, that’s why I’ve heard. I haven’t been there myself.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“They should really just leave her alone. It’s not like she’s getting in the way of their lives.” Sojiro added.

“Hey, are we there yet?” Morgana asked.

Sojiro looked at her.

“Well, I’ve gotta get home and start making dinner.” Sojiro said.

“Right, night.” Ren said, heading upstairs.

Ren headed straight to her bed, sitting the bag down and let Morgana out. Morgana scanned the room.

“What the!? What is this place!?” Morgana asked. “Is this some kind of abandoned house!?”

“Rude!” Ren snapped.

Ren then jumped as she looked over to see Sojiro walking over.

“Hey, are you-” Sojiro started, then saw Morgana. “I was wondering why I heard meowing. What did you bring it here for!?”

“He was abandoned and I didn’t want to leave him alone.” Ren answered.

“That’s… that’s a shame.” Sojiro said. “Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go.” 

Ren sighed.

“Though… I guess you might stay on good behaviour if you’ve got a pet to take care of.” Sojiro admitted. “Fine, but keep it quiet when we’re open for business. And don’t let it roam downstairs, or I’ll toss it out.”

Ren smiled.

“Oh, and I’m not gonna take care of it. That’s all on you.” Sojiro told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren agreed.

Sojiro head back downstairs. Ren sighed, looking at Morgana.

“Was that the ruler of this place?” Morgana asked.

“Something like that.” Ren answered softly.

“He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump.” Morgana added. “Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat.”

Sojiro walked back with a plate of food.

“Seriously… it had to keep calling out in that cute little voice.” Sojiro said, sitting the plate down.

Sojiro then turned to face Ren.

“Make sure you wash that dish.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded.

“By the way… have you decided on a name?” Sojiro asked.

“I was thinking Morgana.” Ren answered.

“Morgana? Huh…” Sojiro said. “I was hoping I’d get to name it.” Sojiro admitted softly.

Ren did what she could not to smile. Sojiro head off.

“Looks like the chief likes me better than you.” Morgana teased.

Ren sighed.

“Seems that way.” Ren whispered.

“And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells.” Morgana admitted.

Ren smirked, walking up to the bed, then kneeled down. Morgana turned to face her.

“Remember how you guys asked me about what I am before? To be honest… I don’t remember anything about my birth. I think the Metaverse’s distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.” Morgana explained.

“True form… is that form human?” Ren asked.

“It has to be!” Morgana told her. “I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There’s no other possible explanation.”

Morgana looked away.

“There’s no doubt that the distortions was what caused me to lose my real self. I’m sure that once they’re purged, I’ll finally be able to get that self back.” Morgana said. “And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That’s why I was in the castle in the first place.”

Morgana then turned to the plate.

“Come to think of it, I didn’t get hungry over in that world.” Morgana confessed.

Morgana started eating and Ren chuckled. Ren pulled her phone out, playing with it. When Morgana was done, Ren sat her phone down and leaned back.

“Let me make myself clear: you taking care of me won’t be for nothing. It’ll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools.” Morgana explained.

“Huh, what are those?” Ren asked.

“Whao, I can’t tell you more unless we settled on a deal.” Morgana told her.

“Really?” Ren whispered.

“In exchange for you keeping me here, I’ll teach you about these tools.” Morgana told her. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a deal. Let’s do it.” Ren told him.

“I like that answer.” Morgana said, then chuckled. “Then it’s a deal. I’ll lecture you about the infiltration tools over time.”

“Fair enough.” Ren agreed.

“By the way, the power you used in the Palace was seriously amazing.” Morgana praised. “The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it’ll be as a trump card.” 

Ren smiled.

“All right, I’m gonna stick with you where you go from today on. Personas are the strength from one’s heart. Depending on what kind of life experiences you gain, I bet it’ll affect your power as well. And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various, useful skills too.” Morgana explained. “This is all part of our deal, got it.”

“Got it.” Ren agreed.

Ren sighed, thinking about Igor and what he had told her. Ren then looked at Morgana.

“But we will be working out some ground rules you, okay?” Ren told him. “Reminder, I’m a girl. When I need the ladies or a bath, you stay out.”

“R-Right.” Morgana agreed.

Ren stood up, grabbing the plate.

“I expect great things from you. Don’t let me down, okay?” Morgana told her.

“No pressure huh.” Ren whispered. 

“Also, I’ll accompany you when you go out. Don’t worry, it’s free of charge.” Morgana told her. “Getting around in cat form sounds pretty inconvenient though.”

Ren scoffed.

“Well, it is what it is. I’ll just have to deal with being carried in that bag of yours.” Morgana declared.

“I’m going to wash this, be right back.” Ren said.

Quickly heading downstairs, washing the plate. She then made it back up to see Morgana sitting on the platform by the stairs. Ren made it up as her phone went off. Pulling it out, she saw it was from Ann.

Ann: Thanks for everything today.

Ann: You saved me, and I didn’t even thank you properly.

Ren: It’s fine.

Ren: Though, you should also thank Ryuji.

Ann: I did a moment ago.

Ann: Anyway, I wanted to let you know at least.

Ann: See you tomorrow.

Ren smiled, putting her phone away.

“You guys send messages to each other with that thing, right?” Morgana asked.

“Right.” Ren said.

“I want in too, so I’m gonna have to ask you to type for me.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled.

“All right, fine.” Ren agreed.

“At any rate… is this really a place for someone to live in?” Morgana asked.

“Hey, I’m working on it!” Ren snapped. “I haven’t been here that long. A lot of things need to be cleaned off and sorted, as well as adding a few things to make it a little homey.”

Ren yawned.

“I’ll worry about that later. I’m getting ready for bed, stay here.” Ren told him.

Ren did her nightly routine and got ready for bed. 

“Hey Morgana, I need you to make me a promise.” Ren started, walking to her box.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Ren pulled out her smokes.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone I smoke.” Ren pleaded.

“Huh, why?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t want people to know, and I am underage.” Ren told him. “Please.”

“Alright, I won’t.” Morgana promised.

Ren smiled, having a smoke before bed. After her smoke, Ren quickly got ready for bed. She laid down on her bed and Morgana jumped up.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day. Keep it together, all right.” Morgana told her.

“All right.” Ren whispered, closing her eyes.


	12. Being Prepared is the Key to Success, Pt 1

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. Ren sat up and turned it off. Ren yawned, looking at Morgana. This is going to take some time to get used to. Ren stretched as she got up. Ren looked at Morgana and chuckled. Getting ready for school and having breakfast, Morgana got into her bag and they head off. Ren heads straight to school, not having any drama on the way. Carefully that no one sees Morgana, she makes it to the classroom and sat her bag on her chair. Morgana quickly climbed into the desk and Ren sighs. Hooking her bag to the side of the desk, Ren sat down and leaned back. Class was slow. Ren was trying to listen to her teacher when she felt her phone vibrate. Ren pulled her phone out, opening messenger.

Ryuji: Hey, we’re meeting up at the hideout after school, right?

Ann: Don’t text now. We’re in class.

Ryuji: Whoa! You mean you’re actually listening to all this crap?

Ren: Trying to.

Ann: Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today…

Ryuji: I know, right?

Ryuji: Anyways, hideout after school?

Ann: Where exactly is this “hideout”?

Ryuji: The school roof.

Ann: Wait, we can still go up there?

Ryuji: Yeah, I’ll let you in.

Ryuji: Welp, I’ll be waiting. Just come on up once school’s over.

Ren: Sounds like a good idea.

Ren: See you then.

Ryuji: I’m gonna find you if you’re late!

Ren quickly put her phone away, Mr Ushimaru looking at her.

“Hey, Aamayai!” Mr Ushimaru called out. “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?”

Ren moaned. Mr Ushimaru threw a chalk at her, but Ren dodged in, then placed her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand. The other students started talking.

“Whoa! That was an epic dodge!” a female student said.

“That was nuts! Is she a ninja?” a male student asked.

“Tch… well, whatever. Moving on.” Mr Ushiamru said.

After class, Ren quickly packed up and sighed. Ann looked at her and Ren nodded. The pair head up to the roof to see Ryuji. The pair walked over, Ren standing by Ryuji, leaning against the large box while Ann sat on a desk, facing the pair. Ren sat her bag down and Morgana jumped out, then up on a desk.

“Looks like everyone’s here.” Ryuji said, scanning the group. “Mkay, let’s get goin’!” 

“Hold on, it’s still too early for us to head to the Palace.” Morgana told him.

“But why? Don’t we just gotta steal that Treasure thing?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to be prepared.” Morgana answered.

“Ain’t that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“That’s exactly what I mean when I say don’t underestimate it. You’ll die if you mess up in there.” Morgana told him. “So again, we need to prepare before we head in.”

“But… how exactly are we supposed to do that?” Ann asked.

“I’m glad you asked, Lady Ann.” Morgana started. “First, we’ll need to find better equipment for all of you.”

“You talkin’ bout weapons? I know a kick-ass place!” Ryuji admitted.

“In that case, you can handle that side of things.” Morgana told him. “The only other thing would be stocking up on medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace.”

“And where can we get medicine?” Ann asked.

“Don’t worry, I know just the place. I hope you look forward to it, Lady Ann.” Morgana answered. “Now then, Ren and I have some business in Yongen, so let’s head off for today.”

“We do?” Ren said.

“Just come with me! I won’t be able to get close enough by myself!” Morgana told her.

“Okay, okay.” Ren said, grabbing her bag. 

She sat it by Morgana.

“God.” Ren scoffed.

Morgana jumped in.

“Okay, let’s split.” Ren told the other two.

The pair nodded and the trio headed off. Ren headed straight to Yongen-Jaya.

“So what’s the plan Morgana?” Ren asked.

“You remember that customer you saw at Leblanc yesterday? The doctor who prescribes medication after a quick examination” Morgana asked.

“Oh yeah.” Ren whispered. “And?”

“I just realised something. If she’s the kind of doctor who gets sketchy rumors like that, maybe she’ll help us out.” Morgana explained.

“I guess.” Ren whispered.

“She’s somewhere in the neighborhood, right? Take me to her.” Morgana told her.

‘I’ll throw you in a second.’ Ren thought. 

Ren sighed.

“I remember seeing the clinic when I first came here.” Ren confessed.

“Good.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly headed to the clinic. Ren sighed as she stared at the building.

“So this is the clinic that chief mentioned.” Morgana said. “Now, how can we get them to give us some medicine?” 

Ren sighed, heading upstairs to the lift.

“I’m just going to have to make something up.” Ren answered, hitting the button.

“Well, I guess that’s the only choice we have.” Morgana said. “We’ll just have to go for it. All right, let’s step inside.”

Ren sighed heading to the clinic. She walked in to see Takemi at the desk. 

“Excuse me.” Ren whispered.

Takemi looked at Ren.

“Is this your first visit?” she asked. “Hm? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“At Leblanc.” Ren answered.

“Hmmm… well, whatever.” Takemi said. “So, what are you here for today?”

“I’ve been feeling tired and a little lethargic.” Ren told her. 

“Fine. Please head into the exam room.” Takemi told Ren. 

Ren nod, heading in. Ren sat down on the red stool as the doctor walked in, sitting down. Ren explained her ‘symptoms’ to her, feeling a little guilty about lying. She watched Takemi taking notes.

“In a case like yours, it’s usually just due to stress. I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers, okay?” Takemi explained. “Actually, I still need to restock those. So let’s go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyway.”

‘She’s not wrong. Maybe I should pick some up.’ Ren thought.

“Which type of pill do you want, a sweet-tasking one or a bitter?” Takemi asked.

‘None of those exsite.’ Ren thought. “Whichever.” Ren answered.

“How about a stink one, then?” Takemi asked.

Ren looked at her confused.

“Just kidding. There’s no such pill.” Takemi told her. “All right, why don’t we stop beating around the bush. You’re not sick at all, are you? I’m not as dumb as I look, you know.”

Ren sighed.

“I’m guessing you’re here because you heard the rumors about me, huh?” Takemi said.

“Are… are they true?” Ren asked, she was curious.

“Who’s to say? But as a result, all I get are patients with ulterior motives.” Takemi told her.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too, huh.” Takemi said. “Well, fine. I’ll prescribe you some medication. But only medication that will help you recover your health.”

“Really?” Ren whispered.

“I guess it’s fine. You seem pretty earnest, and you don’t look like you’ll be any trouble.” Takemi admitted. “This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is original. I have a license to make my own formulas. You’ve litely seen them being sold at various hospitals. It’s your responsibility to take care of yourself. So if that’s okay with you, stop by anytime.”

“That will really help.” Ren agreed.

“Great. It’s nice that you’re so quick on the uptake. Saves me the hassle.” Takemi said. “You’re a pretty weird kid, you know? I wonder what you’re going to use the medicine for. Well, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem.”

“Got it.” Ren agreed.

“This is all I’ve got right now.” Takemi told her.

Ren nod, looking over the list and buying a few items. She has to make sure they’re ready. Once done, Takemi nodded.

“Take care now.” Takemi told her.

Ren smiled, getting up and headed out. She then saw a man in a suit, then quickly moved to the side. The man walked into the observation room. Ren sighed.

‘Rude.’ Ren thought, taking a few steps forward.

Ren went to walk out, but stopped at Takemi’s voice.

“What’s the reason for your visit?” Takemi’s voice asked. “Do you have a cold? Stomachache? Athlete’s foot? Whatever it is, you’ll need to take a number.”

“Enough of this!” a man’s voice snapped. 

Ren jumped, turning around, then walked closer to the door.

“You’re the only one who could have developed that type of medicine.” the man’s voice said.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Takemi’s voice admitted.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” the man’s voice said. “Rumour has it, it’s a drug so potent it can give a person unlimited power.”

“Really? That’s news to me.” Takemi’s voice said.

“Developing experimental drugs, medicine, and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue.” the man’s voice explained.

“You’re really persistent, you know that? I’m just a quack.” Takemi’s voice said.

“The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it.” the man’s voice warned her. “You intended to ruin my reputation again, huh? You’re a disgrace to the medical community.”

Ren sighed.

“What’s with that look? That was your mistake, was it not?” the man’s voice asked. “I won’t be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that medicine immediately and resign. The name Tae Takemi will never-”

There was a small pause.

“Hey, is somebody there!?” the man’s voice called out.

Ren jumped, then quickly made her way out. Once outside, she sighed with relief.

“Geez, they almost caught us.” Morgana said. “Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous. Could that woman be hiding some extra strong medicine?”

“Tae Takemi, huh.” Ren whispered. “It seems sketchy if you ask me.”

“Maybe, but it could come in handy at the Palace. Let’s get that woman to cooperate with us.” Morgana told her.

“I’ll try.” Ren said.

“All right, let’s come back when that man isn’t here. We shouldn’t involve people who have nothing to do with this. Keep the Phantom Thieves a secret, okay?

“Yeha, yeah.” Ren whispered.

“Anyway, great work! That really went well.” Morgana praised.

Ren smiled, walking to the corner of the end of the street, staring at the supermarket. She felt her phone go off and sighed, pilling it out as she leaned against the pole. Ren yawned, opening messenger.

Ryuji: You know there’s a shop in Shibuya that sells model guns.

Ryuji: I’d be glad to take you there if you want.

Ren: There is?

Ren: Sounds good.

Ryuji: Sweet.

Ryuji: Welp, let’s figure out where to meet.

Ryuji: You at least know how to get to Shibuya Station, yeah?

Ren: Yeah.

Ann: Hey, I can’t make it. Can I trust you guys to check the place out for me?

Ryuji: You can’t come?

Ann: Not tomorrow.

Ann: I made plans to go see Shiho in the hospital.

Ryuji: Ah, gotach.

Ryuji: Don’t worry, we got this.

Ryuji: Well, seeya in Shibuya, Ren! I’ll be in front of the station!

Ren: Got it.

Ren: Ann, good luck tomorrow.

Ren put her phone away and sighed.

“We might be able to get our hands on some decent stuff if this store really has model guns. Well, we can leave that for tomorrow. Let’s go home.” Morgana told Ren.

Ren yawned.

“Right.” Ren whispered as she started walking. 

Heading straight to Leblanc, as she walked in she saw Sojiro working.

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded, walking through and headed upstairs. Ren sat her bag down on the table by the stairs and Morgana jumped out.

“It’s going smoothly so far. Once we’re prepared, let’s take on the Palace. That’s where the real fun starts, got it?” Morgana said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren was playing with her phone.

‘I wondered what the others are doing back home?’ Ren thought.

Ren's phone started ringing. Akira once again. Ren giggled, answering it.

“I was just thinking about calling you.” Ren admitted, walking to the sofa.

_ “I guess we’re on the same wavelength.” Akira laughed. _

Ren sat down.

_ “How are you today?” Akira asked. _

“I’m okay.” Ren answered.

_ “And the problem we were talking about the other day. Did you figure out what to do?” Akira asked. _

“I did.” Ren answered. “Don’t worry Aki, everything is going to be okay.”

Akira chuckled. Ren looked at Morgana who was next to her.

_ “I know sis.” Akira whispered. “And your new friend, is she okay?” _

“Yeah…” Ren whispered.

_ “Ren, what is it?” Akira asked. _

“We had an incident yesterday… a… a girl jumped off the rooftop of the school.” Ren admitted.

She really didn’t want him to know. Akira gasped.

“She’s in a coma. No one knows if she’ll wake up.” Ren added. “Ann, my classmate, is best friends with that girl so she’s going through a bit right now.”

_ “I see. Be by her side.” Akira told her. “Are you okay though? It hasn’t been a year since-” _

“I’m fine.” Ren said, cutting him off.

Ren sighed.

“I know what I need to do now, so don’t worry.” Ren assured her brother.

_ “Stay out of trouble.” Akira told her. _

“Ah, I will.” Ren whispered. “Love you, talk to you later.”

_ “Love you too, take care.” Akira said. _

Ren hung up, then looked at Morgana.

“Who was that?” Morgana asked.

“My brother.” Ren answered. “And that was a private conversation.” 

Ren sighed, standing up. She should go and buy something for dinner. Ren looked at Morgana. 

“What happened last year?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ren told him. “So don’t ask questions or tell the others.”

Ren sighed, it was going to be a slow afternoon. She should also get some study in too.


	13. Being Prepared is the Key to Success, Pt 2

Another early morning. Not wasting time, Ren got up and ready. She doesn’t want to keep Ryuji waiting. Ren made it to the meeting spot to see Ryuji waiting. Ren smiled, running over.

“Looks like you made it.” Ryuji greeted. “Mkay, let’s get goin’. The shop’s over this way!” 

The pair head off. Ren yawned as they came to a man, giving a speech.

“Everyone, wake up! This country is twisted!” he called out.

“This politician’s actually saying some decent things, but many people are stopping to listen.” Morgana pointed out.

“Eh, people give speeches all the time. Plus, politics are pretty boring.” Ryuji said. “We’re almost there. Just don’t get lost in the crowd.”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

The pair started walking. Ren stayed close to Ryuji, she isn’t a fan of a large crowd and moving to this city for the year, is going to be hell. She knows she can get through it, it will take time. They made it to Central Street and Ren looked around.

“Follow me.” Ryuji said. “The shop can be pretty confusin’ to find sometimes.”

Ryuji started running and Ren gasped, quickly chasing after him. Ducking down the alley, Ren saw the green neon-lights. Untouchable. Ryuji stopped by the door as Ren walked over.

“This is it. Pretty legit, huh?” Ryuji said. “Oh yeah, now that we’re here… you know anything about military stuff?”

“Not really.” Ren answered.

“I guess worst comes to worst we can just ask the shopkeep what they commend. C’mon, let’s go.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded and the pair walked in. Ren looked around. Her eyes landed on a man behind the counter, sitting in a chair, leaning back with his feet on the counter, reading.

‘This place is so cool.’ Ren thought.

Ren went further in. Iwai looked at her.

“You know what you want yet?” Iwai asked her.

Ryuji walked over.

“What do you recommend?” Ren asked.

“You lookin’ for recommendations?” Iwai asked. “I dunno, just buy whatever looks interestin’ to you?”

“Ugh, some customer service…” Ryuji said.

“Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?” Iwai asked.

‘Auto or revolver.’ Ren thought.

“Uh, automatic…?” Ryuji said. “Dude, why’re you talking about cars now?”

“Ryuji? Really?” Ren scoffed.

“Listen, this here’s an enthusiast shop. My regulars’ll be mad if I let a casual like you hang around here.” Iwai told Ryuji.

“I’m not a feakin’ casual! I brought shit from here like last week!” Ryuji snapped.

“Huh, I can’t remember you.” Iwai said.

“You bastard…” Ryuji whispered.

Iwai looked at Ren who was still scanning the store.

“And you? Lookin’ for something?” Iwai asked.

“Yeah, something that looks real.” Ren answered.

“Oh? You guys plannin’ a nice big bank robbery or something?” Iwai asked.

“Th-That ain’t it! We just like how they look, that’s all.” Ryuji quickly said.

“Anyways, you shoulda said before you two are enthusiasts. I’m always up for helpin’ fresh faces.” Iwai told them.

Iwai took his feet off the counter, then leaned forward. He closed his magazine and put it away.

“Some precautions first thought.” Iwai said. “Don’t go around pointing ’em at other people. Keep ’em in a bag or somethin’ if you're outside. Oh, and don’t let the fuzz catch wind of you having ’em. I don’t need them coming around here.”

“Don’t worry, we know that stuff already. We may be young, but we aren’t that dump.” Ren assured him.

“That right?” Iwai said. “Now, if you look close, you’ll be able to tell these are models. Real guns feel… different. Maybe someday I’ll show you the real good stuff though… if you got the guts for it, of course.”

Ren smirked as Iwai stood up.

“But for now, you get the beginner selection. Just sit tight, I’ll bring ’em out.” Iwai told them.

Ren nodded and Iwai walked off. Ren looked at Ryuji.

“We did it, dude.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“We totally gotta go for some fancy shit, right? I want ’em to shine!” Ryuji said. “Oh, and here’s the cash for mine. Pick me out something good.” Ryuji told her, handing 5,000 yen over.

Ren sighed. Iwai came back and Ren went over the list, buying what she came for. The pair head out and Ren yawned.

“They’ve got all sorts of shit here, don’t they?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded.

“Anyways, I'll have you do the choosin' from now on. Get me the strongest-lookin' one!” Ryuji told her.

“Got it.” Ren whispered. “I’ll do my best.”

“Hungry?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smiled.

“I am.” Ren answered.

“Let’s grab some beef bowls.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled and nodded. Enjoying lunch with Ryuji, the pair head back to Station Square. With a quick by, the pair split up. Ren made it Leblanc. She walked in to see a customer, a regular, sitting at a booth and Sojiro behind the counter.

“Boss, did you hear?” the haughty regular started.

Ren stopped, not wanting to walk between the pair.

“Apparently that subway driver from the accident was acting really off during his testimony hearing.” the haughty regular told Sojiro.

“You talking about that psychotic whatever thing people’re going on about?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, I heard it completely alter your personality.” the haughty regular said. “The news is saying the driver couldn’t even speak when they tried asking him questions.”

Sojiro sighed.

“There’s no way a preposterous story like that could be true.” Sojiro said. “Oh and sorry, but we’re closing soon.”

“Hmph, how rude. This must be why you don’t get many customers.” the haughty regular said. “Your coffee’s actually not half bad. The means must be lamenting the sorry state of this store.”

Ren sighed.

“Thanks for stopping in. Please come again.” Sojiro said.

“Hmph. I only say this out of politeness, but… thanks for the coffee.” the haughty regular said.

Ren moved to the side as he got up and headed off.

“Sheesh, what a pain?” Sojiro said. “Oh… what do you want? If you’re bored, go wash some dishes or something.”

“How are you still open?” Ren asked.

“Shut it.” Sojiro told her. “It’s all good as long as the shop doesn’t fail. I’m not gonna go wearing a fake smile.”

“Is that your motto or something?” Ren asked.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Sojiro answered. “As long as I’m here, the world leaves me be. No annoyances or troublesome people to deal with. It’s like my own personal hideaway. I’d be kinda screwed if I lost it, but iI guess you would be too. So, you better be at least try and be useful around here.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Anyway, I’m leaving now. Don’t cause any trouble.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nod, heading upstairs. She sat her bag on the table by the stairs. Ren sighed, walking to the sofa and sat down, leaning back. She looked over as Morgana jumped up. Ren jumped as her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it and unlocked it to see a message from Ann, private.

Ann: So, I went to see Shiho in the hospital…

Ren: Ann…

Ren: How was she? Is... is she OK?

Ann: Her condition is stable.

Ann: They don’t know when she’ll regain consciousness though.

Ren: I’m sure she’ll be OK.

Ren: She’s strong.

Ann: Yeah.

Ann: She’ll get better, I know it.

Ann: I need to believe in her.

Ann: But… I’ll never forgive Kamoshida. He’s going to pay for what he did, no matter what.

Ren: He will.

Ren: I promise.

Ren put her phone down, then looked at Morgana.

“We’re just about ready to go to the Palace.” Morgana admitted. “We just need to assemble some infiltration tools.”

“All right.” Ren said.

“Clean off that desk back there so we can use it.” Morgana told her.

Ren looked at the desk, then nodded as she got up.

“Got it.” Ren agreed, walking over.

Not wasting time, Ren cleaned up the desk. She still has a long way to go with this place. Once done, Ren pulled the stool out and sat down. Morgana walked over, jumping up.

“Great, now you can make things whenever you want.” Morgana said. “Okay, I have some supplies this time. Let’s try and make a lockpick.” 

Ren nodded, doing as she told. When she was done, Morgana smiled.

“Great! We should be able to use this.” Morgana said.

Ren smiled. She’ll have to buy more supplies when she can

“We should be ready now. We’re heading into the Palace tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana told her.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

Justices will be served, Kamoshida will confess everything. Ren jumped to her phone ringing. Ren grabs it and smiled. Akari. Ren answered, standing up.

“And why aren't you in bed, Akari?” Ren asked.

_ “I’m not tired.” Akari answered. “Like you can talk.” _

“I’m about to get ready for bed.” Ren admitted.

_ “Lies.” Akari said. _

“No, I have a big day tomorrow.” Ren told her. “Besides, what would you know.”

_ “You’re the worst!” Akari cried. _

_ “Akari, hang up and go to bed!” Akira told her. _

Ren started laughing.

_ “But Aki! I’m talking to Ren.” Akari whined. “You got to talk to her last time! It’s my turn!” _

“No no, big brother has spoken. We must go to bed.” Ren told her.

_ “Ren!” Akari cried. _

_ “Night Akari! Night Ren!” Akira yelled. _

Akari sighed.

“Night.” Ren whispered.

_ “Night.” Akari said. _

Ren hung up and chuckled, looking at Morgana.

“Okay, now we can get ready for bed.” Ren told him.


	14. The Real Mission Starts Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Only time you’ll see a fusion!

Ren yawned, making it to school to see Kamoshia at the front, greeting everyone. Ren felt sick.

“Good morning. C’mon, hurry up and get to class!” Kamoshida said.

His eyes landed on Ren who looked away.

“Good morning.” Kamoshida said.

“Good morning.” Ren said, going to walk inside, but stop next to him.

“That admirable behaviour won’t do you any good once you’re expelled.” Kamoshida told her.

Ren smirked, heading into school. Not wasting time, Ren head up to her class, doing her best to ignore the voices. She walked to her desk and sat her bag down. Morgana jumped out and climbed into her desk. Ren then hung her bag on the hook on the side of her desk. Ren moaned, taking her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Ann turned around.

“Morn-oh.” Ann said.

“What?” Ren asked.

Ann giggled.

“First time seeing you without your glasses on.” Ann admitted.

“Oh.” Ren whispered.

“Can I check them out?” Ann asked, grabbing them.

Ann put them on and looked at Ren who giggled.

“They fake?” Ann said shocked.

“Yeah, my friend told me it’ll help me blend in.” Ren told her. “But since my record was put on the internet and everyone at school found out, it’s kinda useless.” 

Ann sighed.

“How did that happen?” Ann asked.

“Kamoshida forced Mishima to do it.” Ren answered, looking over at Mishima. “He had no choice.”

Ann sighed. Ren looked at her. Ann took the glasses off and held them out. Ren took them.

“What’s done is done.” Ren whispered, putting them on. “He will pay for his crimes.” 

Ann nodded in agreement.

~XxXxXx~

Ren jumped to her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out and unlocked it.

Ryuji: So I saw Kamoshida at the school gate this morning.

Ryuji: He was just standing there, looking at me with this shit-eating grin on his face.

Ann: Ugh, that’s annoying… 

Ann: He was probably mocking you.

Ryuji: Honestly, seeing that got me even more fired up about this.

Ann: Yeah. I’m worried about Shiho, but I want to concentrate on our operation too.

Ann: And I won’t let myself get exhausted like last time.

Ryuji: The board meeting’s May 2nd, right?

Ryuji: We just gotta take care of him before then.

Ren: Yeah.

Ren: My mind is made up.

Ryuji: Same goes for me.

Ann: Me too!

Ann: I’ll do my best. No going without me, OK?

Ryuji: Yeah, you better let us know if you’re going into the Palace.

Ren: Yeah, got it.

Ren: We should go today, we didn’t get far.

Ren: Try and make some progress.

Ryuji: All right!

Ann: Sounds good.

Ren put her phone away and looked at Morgana who nodded. After school, Ren packed up and grabbed her bag, quickly stood up and sat her bag on her chair. Morgana jumped out and into the bag. Ren half zipped it and looked at Ann, then nodded. Ann headed off. Ren grabbed her bag and followed her. Then Kamoshida walked upstairs.

“Takamaki.” Kamoshida said. 

Ann jumped, looking at him. Ren quickly walked over, standing in front of Ann and stared at Kamoshida.

“What do you want?” Kamoshida asked.

“I was about to ask the same thing, sir.” Ren scoffed. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Ann said.

Kamoshida chuckled.

“And you?” Kamoshida.

“Stay away from Ann.” Ren told him.

“Are you her bodyguard now?” Kamoshida asked.

Ren chuckled, taking her glasses off.

“Maybe I am.” Ren answered.

“Just remember this, when your probation officer comes to school, asking why you were expelled, I’ll tell them this. She attacked me, pulled a knife on me and threatened me and another student. She said we’ll end up like the last guy. She’s dangerous. She should be locked up.” Kamoshida warned her. “Your days free are almost over.”

“You can’t do that!” Ann yelled.

“I can.” Kamoshida laughed, walking off.

“Can he?” Ann asked.

Ren nodded, putting her glasses back on.

“Come on.” Ren said, looking back.

Ann nodded as Ryuji walked over.

“I heard it all. What a jerk!” Ryuji cursed.

Ren sighed, heading upstairs. Ryuji and Ann close behind. They made it to the roof and Ren sat her bag down. Morgana jumped up onto a desk while Ann sat on another. Ren stood opposite of her and Ryuji sat down.

“So not only are we going to get expelled, he’s going to get you locked up.” Ryuji said.

“I’m not surprised.” Ren confessed.

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“I knew he was going to do it. Before he said anything.” Ren admitted. “Besides, me being expelled looks bad enough. My caretaker would throw me out and I would have nowhere to go.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed as she grbas the left side of her neck.

“Because it’s not important.” Ren answered.

“That’s not true!” Ryuji snapped.

“It’s very important!” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed.

“I mean… what happened to you two and Suzui… it’s kinda not.” Ren whispered. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. We won’t let him do anything.”

“Right.” Ann said.

Ren let her arm drop.

“Let’s begin.” Ren told them. “We have two weeks to steal Kamoshida’s Treasure.”

“But wait, what even is a Treasure? I wanna know that before we do anything.” Ryuji asked.

“A Treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler’s distorted desires. In other words, it’s the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crimble… I think.” Morgana explained. “Having said all that, even I don’t know what Kamoshida’s Treasure is going to be.”

“And where can we find it?” Ann asked.

“There’s no way of knowing that until we go in and find out.” Morgana answered. “But if I had to guess, I’d say he has it locked up somewhere in the depths of the Palace.”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Eh, I think I get it now. We just gotta find the Treasure, yeah?” Ryuji said.

“Pretty much.” Morgana answered. “There’s just a lot we won’t know until we go in.”

Ren sighed.

“In any case, our objective is to find the Treasure's location somewhere in the Palace. Make sure we go about this with time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances.” Morgana told the trio. “I expect great things from you guys.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Ren told the group.

Not wasting time, they headed out to the alley and entered the Palace. The group stands in a circle.

“But daamn…” Ryuji said.

“Hm? What’s up?” Ann asked.

Ren looked at him.

“N-Nothing. I was just thinkin’ we should choose a code name for you too.” Ryuji answered.

‘Yeah right, you were so checking her out.’ Ren thought.

Ren scanned Ann.

‘She does look great though.’ Ren thought.

“A code name?” Ann questioned.

“I’m Skull, she’s Joker and that’s Mona.” Ryuji told her.

“Oh right, you said those names before.” Ann remembered.

“Judging by your costume.” Morgana started.

“I mean, she’s got that tail and stuff, so…” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Whadda you think, Ren?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shakes her head, grabbing the left side of her neck.

“I don’t know, catgirl.” Ren answered.

She has no clue. She isn't good at these kinds of things.

“Wait! Is that what you’re going to call me from now on!? I am  _ so  _ not down with this!” Ann protested.

“What do you wanna be called, then?” Ryuji asked.

“Something better than just a little cat…” Ann answered.

Ren sighed as she let her arm drop to her side.

“Maybe… Panther?” Ann questioned. “That sounds pretty cool, doesn’t it?” 

“Huh? Why?” Ryuji asked.

“Cause it sounds more… ferocious.” Ann answered.

“She’s a cougar.” Morgana said.

“Don’t call me that!” Ann told him.

Ren sighed.

“I don’t think he meant it that way.” Ren told her.

“More importantly, Kamoshida.” Ann started.

“Oh, right. Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled as the trio started walking and talking. Ren then jumped, hearing a ding. She quickly turns around to see a… blue door and Justine.

“My master would like a word with you.” Justine told her.

Ren nod, walking in, entering the Velvet Room. She would like to see him too. Walking up to the door, she grabs the bars.

“The prisoner Ren Amamiya has returned.” Caroline declared.

“Well done. It seems you have remembered my words.” Igor praised. “You truly make it worth rehabilitating you.”

“What does that mean?” Ren questioned.

Igor chuckled.

“I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time.” Igor told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered.

“Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality. Only then, will I explain it all.” Igor told her.

Ren tilts her head.

“Such a day should not be far off.” Igor added. “This time, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing.” 

“Aid?” Ren repeated.

“Due to potential in wielding the power of the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona. That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential.” Igor explained. “To that end, we must execute your Persona.”

“Execute!?” Ren said shocked.

Igor chuckled.

“Do not be alarmed. Personas are personalities that exist within you.” Igor assured her. “Thus, you will be discarding old personalities to have them reborn as new ones.” 

“Oh.” Ren whispered.

“By discarding your old identity, you give a new one. Hence, we call that process, execution.” Igor told her. “Think of it as the fusion of your Personas.”

Ren gasped, seeing Jack-o’-Lantern and Pixie. Ren watched as they went to the two large gulition. Within seconds, they were gone and a new Persona was born, Incubus. Igor chuckled.

“Ah, how impressive. A stronger Persona has been born from the body and blood of the old. It shall be your new strength.” Igor explained.

Ren sighed.

“This makes no sense at all.” Ren confessed.

“You better understand it at once! You’ll end up dead if you don’t master it.” Caroline warned her.

“R-Right.” Ren said shocked.

“Gather Persoans, and bring them here.” Igor told her. “Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas. Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin.” 

Caroline and Justine turned to face each other, then looked at Ren.

“So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regards to executions.” Justine told her.

“And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals.” Caroline added. “Cry your tears of joy, Inmate!”

“Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly. A joyous fact, indeed.” Igor said. “In anticipation of this, I have prepared a gift for you. I hope that you shall accept it.”

Ren nodded.

“A new skill, the third eye. It is a thief's skill, allowing one to tap into their sixth sense and see what is hidden in the dark.” Igor explained. “I believe you can handle it now. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.”

“Now then, if you have any requests, we will heed them.” Justine told her.

Ren looked at her, then nodded. With that, Ren left the Velvet Room. It was a lot to think about. Then the others walked over.

“Something wrong? You were just standing around all of a sudden.” Morgana asked.

Ren turned to face them and sighed.

‘To my them, it looked like I wasn’t moving…’ Ren thought.

“Why’re you spacin’ out like that? It’s kinda hard to tell what you’re thinkin’ sometimes.” Ryuji pointed out.

“Let’s just say she’s a lady of high caliber.” Morgana said. “We’re counting on you, Joker!”

“R-Right.” Ren said. “Anyway, let’s go.”

Running off, Ren sighed. She will think about everything else later. Right now they have a job to do. They had to get back to the safe room, then keep going forward. She has to admit, the new skill she got from Igor does come in handy. They made it back to the safe room. Around the corner was a Shadow. There wasn’t one here last time. Ren sighed, she managed to get a couple more Personas on the way here.

“Ready Joker?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked over and nodded. They quickly took the Shadow down. Going into the safe room, Ryuji and Morgana explained to Ann what a safe room is. Ren leaned onto the door. All she could think about was what happened in the Velvet Room and the fact, they don’t see it.

“Joker!” Morgana called out.

Ren looked up.

“Sorry, what’s up?” Ren asked, pushing herself off the door.

“Ah, you okay man?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured them.

“Are you sure? You seem a little out of it. And then there was before.” Ann asked.

Ren smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Ren assured him. “Shall we keep going?”

“R-Right.” Ann agreed.

“Let’s go.” Ryuji added.

Ren took the lead. Now, they are in unknown territory. They kept fighting through, even finding stairs that lead up. Sadly, just to the second floor since there was a huge chunk of the stairs missing. Ren sighed, going into the next room and sighed. It was strange. A smaller area is cut off with bars. 

“Look! There's something in there.” Ryuji pointed out.

All Ren could see was a table, but something was on it.

“But the bars are blockin’ our way.” Ryuji added.

“If he’s protecting it this securely, it has to be important.” Morgana told them. “That means there should be a way in and out of there.”

Ren sighed, quickly using her new ability to solve the puzzle. Child’s play. All the bars lifted.

“Whao.” Ryuji gasped.

“As expected from you, Joker!” Morgana praised.

Ren walked to the table, grabbing what looked like old maps. 

“What the hell? He had it all locked up and shit, but it was just some old map?” Ryuji complained.

“You’re hopeless. Don’t you realise how vital a map is?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed as Morgana jumped up onto her shoulder.

“Having this will give us a better grasp of the topography of the Palace. It’s a true necessity for a phantom thief. This should make securing a route much easier.” Morgana explained.

“Wait, does it say where the Treasure is on there?” Ann asked.

Ren shook her head.

“Oh… actually, it seems like this map is incomplete. There might be more of them around.” Morgana admitted.

“Mkay, let’s start checking’ what we can. We’ll prolly find another map along the way somewhere.” Ryuji said.

“Agreed.” Ren said, putting the map away.

Morgana jumped down and Ren chuckled. The group kept going, taking out any Shadows in their way. She has to admit, it felt really cool jumping on the chandeliers, minus the Shadow popping up from nowhere. They found another safe room, as well as a locked treasure chest. Easy to pick. They went into the safe room and Ren moaned.

“I’m so exhausted.” Ann said.

“I hate to admit it but I’m pooped.” Ryuji added.

“We made good progress.” Morgana praised them.

“We have plenty of time. We don’t need to overdo it. We don’t truly know what is ahead of us.” Ren explained. “Training and getting better at using our Personas is our first priority as we go through.”

“I agree. We don’t know what lies ahead. It never hurts to be cautious.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed, she was feeling a little weak too.

“Let’s head back.” Ren told them.

Morgana, Ann and Ryuji nod. Without another complaint, the group head off. It was getting late so the group said goodbyes and split up. Grabbing some food on the way home, Ren made it back to Leblanc.

“Oh, you’re back.” Sojiro said.

Ren nod, walking pass. Heading upstairs, she put food down for Morgana and sat down at the desk. Ren sighed, resting her elbow on the desk, then rest her head on her hand.

‘Wild card? Multiply Personas.’ Ren thought.

Ren closed her eyes.

‘Igor said only those who signed the contract are welcomed into the Velvet room. I guess that explains why the others didn’t see it. I guess I shouldn’t say anything about that place either.’ Ren thought. 

“Hey Ren!” Morgana called out.

Ren felt a soft tap on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Morgana on the desk in front of her.

“Sorry, I’m just tired.” Ren apologised, pushing herself up.

Ren started eating. 

“What were you thinking about?” Morgana asked.

“What could be lying ahead.” Ren answered. “I think we should take it slow, stock up on supplies and train up. But going everyday will burn everyone out before we even get to the end.”

Ren grabs the left side of her neck.

“I mean two weeks really isn’t that much time. Plus, this is a first for all of us, we really don’t know what we are going to run into. What will be waiting for us at the end? If anything is guarding the Treasure.” Ren explained.

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“What?” Ren whispered.

“You are seriously thinking about all that.” Morgana whispered.

Ren nods.

“One wrong move and we’re dead. We have come close to that three times already and barely escaped. We won’t be as lucky next time. Not with Kamoshida.” Ren reminded him. 

Ren let her hand drop. Morgana walked over to see a scar, starting at the front of her neck, going back.

“That looks bad.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly grabbed it.

“It was, but that was a few years ago and doesn’t matter.” Ren told him.

Letting her hand drop, Ren finished eating.

“Just ignore it.” Ren told him, standing up. “Anyway, we have a few things to do tomorrow. Starting with that doctor.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan.” Morgana agreed.


	15. The Punk Doctor and the Task Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The deal with Death~

Another morning, another school day. Up, ready and heads out. 

“Another early morning.” Morgana said.

“Shut it.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned.

Making it to the train station, she got on the first train. Making it to Shibuya, Ren slowly made her way.

“Okay, so here’s today’s plan. You work on getting that doctor’s trust while I look around.” Morgana told her.

“Alright.” Ren agreed softly.

Making to the Ginza line, Ren pulled her phone and waited for the next train.

“Yo.” Ryuji said, walking over.

Ren looked at him and smiled as she put her phone away.

“Morning.” Ren greeted.

Ryuji chuckled.

“We heading in today?” Ryuji asked.

“No.” Ren answered.

“We have plans.” Morgana added.

“If we go in everyday, we’ll burn out before hitting the end. It would be wise to rest between and get supplies.” Ren explained. 

Ryuji nod.

“Right, that makes sense.” Ryuji agreed.

Ren yawned and moaned.

“Are you okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smiled.

“Yeah, I did a bit of thinking last night.” Ren confessed.

“Thinking?” Ryuji questioned.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren assured him.

The train pulled up and the pair got on. It was full so Ren hugged her bag, carefully with Morgana in her bag.

“Doesn’t it bother you carrying Mona?” Ryuji asked softly.

Ren smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered.

“Shut it.” Morgana chimed in.

Ren giggled. Making it to their station, Ren and Ryuji walked to school together. Splitting up on the second floor, going to their classroom. Ren sat her bag down and Morgana jumped onto the chair and then into the desk. Ren hooked her bag on the desk as she sat down. Ann walked over and sat down.

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

“You look tired.” Ann pointed out.

“Had a late night.” Ren admitted. “Nothing to worry about.”

Ren rested her arms on the desk.

“As I told Ryuji, going in every day will burn us out too quickly. I have some errands to run to help us out.” Ren explained softly.

Ann smiled and nodded.

“Got it.” Ann agreed.

The school day was slow. After school, Ren packed up and stood up. Morgana jumped out and got into her bag.

“Good luck.” Ann said.

Ren smiled.

“I’m going to need it.” Ren said, heading off.

Making it out of school, Ren head straight to the train station.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Morgana assured her.

Ren sighed. Not wasting time, she made it back to Yongen.

“You can do this. Get the doctor to trust you.” Morgana told her.

Jumping out, Morgana ran off. Ren sighed. She’s doomed. Heading to the clinic, Ren yawned as she went to the lift, heading up. Ren walked over to the counter.

“What are you here for today?” Takemi asked.

“I’m interested in that rumoured medicine.” Ren answered.

“Huh?” Takemi said.

Takemi scanned Ren.

“You’re the kid who was at Leblanc.” Takemi remembered. “Regular medicine won’t do the trick?”

“I have my reasons.” Ren answered.

Takemi looked down, then sighed as she looked up.

“Fine.” Takemi said. “Just head into the examination room for now.” 

Ren nodded, headining in, sitting her bag on the chair in the waiting room. Ren sat down on the stool, Takemi walked in and leaned on the door. Ren turned to face the doctor.

“That  _ medicine  _ huh?” Takemi started.

Locking the door, Ren looked at her worried.

“So, which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on to hear that?” Takemi asked.

Ren looked at her shocked, then sighed.

“It was obvious, actually. You call that hiding?” Takemi told her. “Not that I care, of course. I was going to dispose of that medicine anyway. I got a little too carried away with it.”

Ren sighed.

“But tell me, why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that medicine?” Takemi asked. 

Ren looked down.

“It’s very strange, indeed. You don’t seem to be very athletic, so…” Takemi started. “What exactly are you up to?”

“It’s for my brainpower.” Ren answered, looking up.

“Brainpower? Oh, for your entrance exams?” Takemi said.

Ren nods.

“So you’re looking to improve your concentration and reduce fatigue? Hm, that’s not the best idea.” Takemi explained.

Ren sighed.

“But if that’s what you want to do…” Takemi started, unlocking the door.

Walking away, Ren sighed.

“Then good luck with that.” Takemi told her. “I have no obligation to help you with that. Why don’t you have an energy drink or something.”

Ren sighed, crossing her leg over the other.

“I’ll tell people.” Ren warned her.

Takemi looked at her, then away, scratching the back of her head.

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Takemi said.

“Everyone tells me that.” Ren admitted.

Takemi looked at her.

“The medicine is really expensive.” Takemi warned her. “And it’s not something a high schooler can get his hands on. It costs almost as much as a car. Got it? So how about you just go home?”

“Can I work for it?” Ren asked.

“What, like a part-timer help?” Takemi questioned. “Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?” 

Ren tilts her head.

“I admit I have been looking for a young person around your age to help me out.” Takemi admitted. “Are you up for it?”

“What would I be doing?” Ren asked.

“Do you want to do it or not?” Takemi asked.

“I’ll do it.” Ren answered.

“Okay then. You’ll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine.” Takemi told her.

Ren looked at her.

‘Clinical trials?’ Ren thought. ‘What have I just signed up for?’

“Hang on. I’ll be right back.” Takemi said, walking off.

Ren sighed as she turned around and waited. 

‘Just do it. Do it for the team.’ Ren told herself. 

Takemi walked back with a beaker with strange liquid in it. She walked over, holding it out. Ren takes it.

“Here you go.” Takemi said.

Ren takes a deep breath.

“Worried about the side effects, huh? Well, you can relax. Rest assured, my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you.” Takemi told her.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“What, aren’t you going to take it?” Takemi asked. “The exit’s right there if you want to leave.”

Ren looked down.

‘If I don’t drink this, Takemi probably won’t sell me her medicine.’ Ren thought.

“Well? Go on.” Takemi told her.

“Bottoms up.” Ren said, then quickly drinks it.

“Huh?” Takemi said shocked. “I can’t believe you actually drank that.”

‘Bitter, yet sour. It’s beyond description.’ Ren thought, sitting the beaker on the desk. ‘However, it’s nothing I can’t handle.’

“Wow… still doing okay, huh? Hm. not bad, for a high schooler.” Takemi praised. “Uh…”

Ren gasped, as her vision went and dropped off the stool. 

“Welp. Game over, I guess.” she heard Takemi said, before losing consciousness.

Ren moaned, slowly waking up to find herself on the bed. Ren moaned as she pushed herself up and sighed. Takemi looked at her as Ren swings her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling herself over.

“Good evening.” Takemi greeted. “Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?”

“Huh?” Ren said, looking at her confused.

“Hm, by the look in your eyes, I’d say you don’t.” Takemi said. “You briefly woke from your coma, but you were completely dazed during the entire examination. You eventually lost consciousness, and fell back asleep.”

“Oh.” Ren whispered, looking down.

“Are you out of your mind? Only an idiot would have drunk that.” Takemi scolded. 

“I’m not outta my mind.” Ren said, looking up.

“Fine. By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste.” Takemi told her. “It produces a foul smell when it mixes with gastric juices, similar to surstromming. Oh, well. All that matters is that thanks to you I was able to get some good data.”

Ren sighed.

“Okay, it’s my turn to make good on my part of the deal. That’s why I waited until you woke up.” Takemi started.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“I don’t want the general public to know about my original medicines. So you’re strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens to anyone, understood?” Takemi explained.

“Of course.” Ren assured her.

“Then it’s a deal.” Takemi said. “As long as you come here for it, I’ll give you the medicine at a good price whenever you want. I may even add additional selections, in time.”

Ren smiled.

“I look forward to your continued patronage.” Takemi said. “So, when can you come back for the next clinical trial?”

Ren sighed.

“Oh, you don’t remember that part, either?” Takemi asked. “Well, I was saying that teenage test subjects are quite valuable in the medical research industry. So I’ll provide you the medicine for your entrance exams, and in exchange you’ll be my guinea pig.”

Ren took a deep breath.

“I have to perfect this medicine.” Takemi admitted.

‘What is her goal?’ Ren wondered to herself.

“If you're able to move now, you can go home.” Takemi told her. 

Ren nods as she quickly slips her shoes on.

“All right, take care.” Takemi said. 

Ren slowly slides off the bed. She is so glad Morgana isn’t here.

“Bye.” Takemi said.

“Bye.” Ren said, heading off.

Heading out, grabbing her bag from the waiting room, Ren went to the supermarket and grabbed some food. She heads back to the café to see Morgana waiting.

“What took you so long?” Morgana complained.

“Keep it down.” Ren whispered.

Dropping her bag down, Morgana climbed in. She then heads inside and heads straight upstairs. Putting her bag down, Ren walked to the desk and gasped.

“Okay, did you do it?” Morgana asked.

“I did.” Ren answered.

Ren explained what happened over dinner. 

“Whoa, who knew she would have you do something like that.” Morgana said. “Scary.”

“Yeah, but if it helps us, I guess it won’t hurt.” Ren said.

Ren felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out to see a message. She opens it to see it was Akari.

Akari: This sucks!

Akari: You should be here, not in the city.

Ren: Akari, we have gone over this.

Akari: I was so looking forward to high school, because you were going to be here.

Akari: Now this just sucks.

Akari: Everyone knows who I am, thanks to you.

Akari: No one has come near me.

Akari: Some teachers are giving me strange looks.

Ren: Ignore those bastards. 

Ren: I’ll be there next year. 

Ren: I promise.

Akari: You better be or I’ll be pissed.

Ren: Just keep your head down.

Ren: Also, make sure Aki takes his meds and doesn’t overwork himself. 

Ren: He was really good last year, but that scares me.

Akari: I will big sis.

Akari: Just be safe.

Akari: I watch the news. I know what is happening there.

Ren: Have faith in me.

Ren: I’ll be fine.

Akari: I know.

Ren: Listen, I got some errands to run. I love you and I’ll talk to you later.

Akari: OK! 

Akari: Love you too.

Ren sighed, putting her phone down.

“I miss being home.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“But I messed up and here I am.” Ren added softly.

Ren yawned as she got up.

“I need a smoke.” Ren said, walking to the shelves. 

Ren sighed, scanning them. Besides being full, she can use this.

“What I also need is to go shopping, get a few storage cubes.” Ren mumbled.

“Why?” Morgana asked, jumping on the bed.

“To get my clothes out of that box.” Ren answered.

“Fair enough.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed, she’ll look tomorrow or the next day if she has time. Grabbing her smokes, lighter and ashtray. Ren sat by the window, sitting everything down on the windowsill. Placing a smoke between her lips, Ren lights it and takes a deep breath.

“Are we going to the Palace tomorrow?” Morgana asked.

Ren exhales slowly, then looked at Morgana.

“Don’t know.” Ren answered. “I’ll see how I feel tomorrow.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed, looking out the window. She’ll worry about that tomorrow.


	16. Training and Cleaning

Ren moaned as school ended. Of course she was called out today for a question, lucky she got it right. Packing up, she stood up and got Morgana in her bag. Her phone went off so she quickly pulled it out.

Ryuji: Hey, where are you right now?

Ren: I’m still in the classroom.

Ryuji: I’m still at school too. I’m by the staircase outside your classroom.

Ryuji: Think we should head into the Palace today?

Ren: I haven’t decided.

Ryuji: Hey, I thought of somethin’ the other day when we were running around the Palace.

Ryuji: Maybe it’s cause I haven’t been moving around as much lately, but I feel like I’m getting weak.

Ryuji: We’re prolly gonna run into some pretty tough Shadows sometime. We should try to get stronger too.

Ryuji: It’s sunny outside. Perfect for training! So, you wanna get your blood pumpin’?

Ren smiled.

“Seems like even Ryuji has a lot on his mind.” Morgana chimed in. “It’s true that training your body will let you be able to move when it counts.”

Ren giggled

“He went to the trouble of inviting you, so why not listen to what he has to say?” Morgana suggested.

“I’m game.” Ren whispered.

Ren: Sure. Sounds like a good idea.

Ryuji: Let’s do some quick warm-ups behind the gym then.

Ryuji: Oh. Be sure to change into your gym clothes first.

Ren: Got it.

Ren put her phone away, heading off. She quickly head off, changing and met up with Ryuji who was already changed. The pair made it to the spot.

“Man, this place brings back memories.” Ryuji admitted. “This is my secret trianin’ stop. Er… was.”

Ren looked at him confused, scanning the area.

“Fightin’ in that other world was a total shock. I couldn’t move like I used to. It just felt… lame. So I started thinkin’, maybe I need to build up my muscles again.” Ryuji explained. “Anything’s gotta be better than this flimsy body, right? Plus, maybe then I’ll be able to help out a little more.”

Ren nodded.

“I’m counting on you.” Ren said.

“Heheh, I’m totally gonna wreck expectations!” Ryuji told her.

Ren nods.

“U-Uh, I mean that in a good way!” Ryuji quickly added.

Ren giggled.

“Anyways, you act like it’s only me who’s gonna be doin’ this, but you’re gettin’ in on it too.” Ryuji warned her. 

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Whoa, don’t look so surprised! Why’d you think I had you go and change into that?” Ryuji told her. “It’d be pointless if I was the only one gettin’ super fast, right?”

Ren chuckled nervously.

“Right, good point.” Ren whispered.

“Alright, I’m gonna do some knee lift sprints. You’re stuck with the normal ones!” Ryuji said.

The pair started running, running around the school. Making it back, Ren was panting. Looking at Ryuji, he was hunched over with his hands on his legs.

“Ughh…” Ryuji groaned. “Damn, my legs are all tight.”

Ren looked at him worried.

“Will you be okay?” Ren asked worried.

“Yeah.” Ryuji answered, pushing himself up. 

He turns to face Ren who put her hands in her pockets.

“Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing this school had goin’ for it. But it all changed after he got our coach fired and took over as the sub.” Ryuji explained.

Ren sighed.

“That bastard… right from the very start he was tryin’ to get rid of us.” Ryuji added. “He’d give us crazy workouts, then when we couldn’t do ’em, he’d add even more on top of that. Day after day was nothing but that bullshit. He was goin’ after me especially. He knew… he knew I was the kinda guy who’d fight back. If my time dropped even a little, he’d cuss me out. Then on top of that, he brought up my parents.”

“Parents? What about them?” Ren asked.

Ryuji sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Ren quickly added.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Ryuji assured her. “Truth is, my mum’s the only one I got. All my dad did when he was still around was drink. Sometimes he’d even beat me, or my mum.”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“I dunno how that bastard Kamoshida found out, but he told the whole goddamn team.” Ryuji said. 

Ren sighed as Ryuji shook his head.

“And as you can guess, I lost it and hit him.” Ryuji added. “It was like he wanted me to do it though. He called it an act of violence and shut the team down.”

Ren sighed as Ryuji let his head drop.

“Thanks to that, the other guys on the team treat me like some kinda traitor.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji looked up and away.

“And they ain’t wrong. ’Cause of me, they all lost their shot at the championship.” Ryuji added.

“Do you regret it?” Ren asked.

Ryuji looked at her.

“A little bit yes, and a little bit no.” Ryuji answered.

Ren sighed. Ryuji crossed his arms.

“C’mon, don’t ask me tough questions like that. I’m not very smart, y’know!” Ryuji complained.

Ren giggled.

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter now. That’s all in the past!” Ryuji told her. “I’m only thinkin’ about the future now! That’s what we’re gonna do, build the future! We gotta think positive thoughts.”

Ren sighed, shaking her head.

‘This dork.’ Ren thought.

Ryuji put his hand up, Ren chuckled as she put hers up. Ryuji walked over, giving her a high five. Ren chuckled. Ryuji stretched.

“C’mon, we’re all warmed up, right? How about another run?” Ryuji asked. “By the way, you’re actually pretty good at runnin’. Not as good as me though!”

“That’s not fair.” Ren whispered.

The pair did another lap. 

“Holy… crap… my legs are shakin’...” Ryuji panted. “Don’t collapse on your way home, man.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Ren laughed. “Will you be okay?”

Ryuji nodded. The pair split up to change, then head out. She also needs to drop by Untouchable. Ren yawned, making it to Central Street. Quickly making her way to the back alley, Ren stops seeing the blue door and the twins waiting by it. Ren sighed, walking over, sitting her bag down.

“You’re heavy Mona.” Ren complained.

“Am not!” Morgana shot back.

Ren walked up to the twins.

“Hey Inmate!” Caroline yelled.

“Our master awaits. Please come this way.” Justine told her.

The door swung open. Ren walked close, scanning the door. Caroline walked behind her and kicked Ren in. waking up, Ren got up and walked to the front of the cell, scanning herself. Ren sighed, she did want to come here.

“So you’ve come.” Igor said. “How does it feel slipping into the unusual from your usual life?”

“A little strange.” Ren mumbled.

“Our master has arranged an access point to assist you in coming here directly from the real world.” Justine explained.

“That door you just went through is it! Be thankful, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“This too shall aid in your rehabilitation. Make good use of it.” Igor told her. 

Ren nods. After a few fusion, Ren left the Velvet Room. Quickly running to Morgana, she picks her bag up and sighed.

‘What a headache.’ Ren thought.

Quickly doing a few more errands, she pulled out her phone. She found a place where she could get some stuff she wants. Ren quickly made her way to the store. Three collapsible storage cubes, red too. She paid for them and headed straight home. She walked in to see Sojiro behind the counter. He looked at her.

“Just ‘cause you seem to be taking school seriously don’t mean I’m not keepin’ an eye on you, got it?” Sojiro warned her. “I’ll know what’s what as soon as I see your grades. Wanna prove you’re turning over a new leaf? Make studying a habit as second nature.”

Ren sighed, then nodded.

“Oh yeah, you can get rid of all the crap that’s upstairs, got it?” Sojiro told her. “That room needs a good cleaning.”

“Of course.” Ren whispered, walking off.

She heads upstairs, sitting her bag down. Ren walked over to the shelves first.

“Oh, are you going to clean?” Morgana asked, jumping down.

“Yeah, I want to set these up.” Ren answered. “Plus this is starting to annoy me.”

Getting to work, she first cleared the shelves off. A few books caught her eye. Putting them aside, ignoring Morgana’s comment about them being difficult. Not stopping, she cleared the junk by the shelves. They found a plant, hidden in the pile.

“Even a dreary room can be brightened up with a little green foliage. Let’s take good care of this plant so it won’t dry up and wither away.” Morgana explained.

“Yeah, got it.” Ren whispered.

Ren pulls her large box put, then drags it over. Sitting down, Ren set the cubes up, one on the bottom and two in the middle. 

“So how are you going to have this set up?” Morgana asked.

“Bottom, I’ll just stack my clothes, undies, bras and socks in the cube. Others stuff in the cubes above.” Ren explained.

Ren's phone started ringing. She quickly pulled it out and smiled. Akira. Ren quickly answers it.

“Aki!” Ren sung.

_ “You seem to be in a good mood.” Akira said. _

“Been a good day.” Ren said, unpacking. “And you?”

_ “Everything is quiet, like always. Akari is with Kokona.” Akira explained.  _

“Ah, so Kokona is taking over the tutoring while I’m gone.” Ren said. “Good. I was worried. Akari is behind.”

_ “Don’t worry. Kokona just showed yesterday and told Akari she was going to do the tutoring while you were gone.” Akira explained. “I am thankful.” _

“I’ll send her a gift when I get a chance.” Ren whispered. “Kokona has always been helpful.”

Akira chuckled. 

_ “Aki!” Akari whined. _

_ “Hang on!” Akira called out. _

“I guess they are done.” Ren whispered.

_ “Have you had dinner?” Akari asked. _

“Yeah.” Ren answered. 

_ “Is that Ren? Let me talk to her, please?” Akari pleaded. _

_ “In a moment, you can hang up when you’re done.” Akira told her. “Look, with work, I might not be able to call as much.” _

“It’s fine, really. I’m the same here, with school and trying to adapt to the city lifestyle. Trains still freak me out.” Ren explained. “I’ll send you a few messages, just respond as soon as you can.”

_ “Of course.” Akira promised. “Here’s Akari, before she steals my phone. I love you and I’ll talk to you when I can.” _

“Love you too bro.” Ren said smiling.

_ “Ren! Kokona is amazing!” Akari cried.  _

“Of course she is. She learnt from the best.” Ren said.

_ “Haha, very funny.” Akari said.  _

“I think I am.” Ren laughed.

_ “You’re such a child.” Akari cried. _

“Please, you’re a bigger child than I am.” Ren snapped. “And I’m a big child.”

Akari started laughing.

_ “Akari, a moment!” Akira called out. _

_ “Shit, Koko, talk to Ren.” Akari said. _

Ren giggled.

_ “Hey beautiful.” Kokona said. _

“Thanks, for helping Akari.” Ren thanked. 

_ “It’s fine, really.” Kokona assured her. “Sucks you’re not here. No one to pick on.” _

“Aw, I knew you would miss me the most.” Ren teased. “Just admit it, you want me back.”

Ren and Kokona started laughing.

_ “Of course I do!” Kokona yelled. “God, you’re hopeless.” _

“Hey, cheer up. This might work out best for all of us.” Ren told her. “And when you’re all used to me not being there, BAM! I’ll be back.”

Kokona chuckled.

_ “Grow up Ren!” Kokona yelled. _

“Make me.” Ren laughed.

_ “I am going to kill you.” Kokona told her. _

“Do it. Make sure you don’t miss, because once I’m up, I can’t promise anything.” Ren warned her.

_ “Ah, there she is. The dark and evil side.” Kokona said.  _

“I do try.” Ren said. “Anyway, it’s late. Go home. Go to bed. And tell Akari to study hard and keep her head down.”

_ “Of course.” Kokona said. “You… just look after yourself.” _

“I’ll be fine.” Ren assured her. “You of all people should know that.” 

Kokona sighed.

_ “That scar on your neck proves it.” Kokona whispered. _

“Don’t think about it.” Ren told her. “It’s the past.”

_ “Right, I’m off.” Kokona whispered. “Night.” _

“Night.” Ren said.

Ren hung up and sighed. She was done unpacking. Morgana chuckled.

“We are going to have to make some ground rules about phone calls.” Ren told Morgana.

Ren scanned the shelves, pants, shirts, jackets and winter school uniform, all neatly piled. She left the summer uniform in the box. Ren sighed as she got up and picked the box up, carrying it over. Putting it back, Ren yawned. 

“Let’s call it.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “It’s been a long day.”


	17. Pushing the Limits too Far

Ren maoned, as she woke up to her alarm. She looked at Morgana who curled up next to her. Ren smiled as she pokes him.

“Hey!” Morgana whined.

Ren giggled.

‘He’s so cute.’ Ren thought to herself, petting him.

Morgana got up, stretching. Ren sighed, looking out the window.

“Looks like it’s going to rain.” Ren whispered.

“Come on, we better get ready.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded. Not wasting anymore time, she got up and got ready for school. Another day. Class was slow, she was lucky no one called her out today. She really doesn’t think she could handle it. Ren then felt her phone vibrate. Ren sighed as she pulled it out, opening the messages.

Ryuji: Man, we need some cash.

Ann: Why are you bringing that up now?

Ryuji: Well we can get all sortsa weapons and meds and shit now…

Ryuji: But we can’t actually buy any of it without some dough.

Ren: We just need to earn some.

Ryuji: Don’t make it sound so easy…

Ann: Why don’t we get part-time jobs?

Ryuji: I dunno, I don’t feel like it…

Ryuji: Oh shit.

Ryuji: Mr Ushimaru is looking at my direction!

Ryuji: Sorry, I gotta leave the chat for now. Seeya!

Ren sighed, putting her phone away.

“Typical male.” Ren whispered.

Morgana chuckled. After class, Ren yawned as she packed up and headed out.

“She’s already started causing trouble?” a voice whispered.

Ren headed upstairs.

“She really does have a criminal record, doesn’t she?” a voice whispered.

Ren sighed, heading to the library. She wanted a book to read in her spare time. She walked in.

‘Kinda small.’ Ren thought.

“Oh, is this your first time at the library?” the female student asked.

“Hm? There’s a student over there calling for you.” Morgana told her.

“Hm?” Ren hummed, looking over.

Ren walked over to the student behind the reception desk.

“It’s my job to explain the rules of the library to first-time visitors, so…” she started. “You’re only allowed to borrow one book at a time. Once you finish, please be sure to retur- huh?”

Ren tilted her head.

“That badge… are you a second-year?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Ren confirmed.

“Oh, could you be that transfer student I keep hearing about!?” she asked.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Um… I don’t mean to be rude, but maybe you shouldn’t come here.” she started. “See, you’re scaring the other students too.”

Ren sighed.

“Fine.” Ren whispered.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean that you can’t use the library, but...” she quickly said.

“You’re not welcomed anywhere you go. I guess there’s nothing we can do about that.” Morgana said.

“I just want to borrow a book, I’ll be gone in a moment.” Ren whispered, walking off.

After a quick browse, Ren borrowed a book and headed off, putting the book in her bag, careful with Morgana. She stood to the side, pulling her phone out.

“I hear she’s getting expelled.” a voice whispered.

“If she gets expelled, I’d feel so relieved.” another student whispered.

Ren opened the group chat for Ryuji and Ann.

Ren: You two still around?

Ren: Today is a good day for a Palace run.

Ryuji: Alright!

Ann: Of course.

Ren heads up to the hideout, it was raining so she stayed under the cover. Morgana jumped out and Ren leaned against the wall. Ryuji and Ann weren’t long.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Ryuji cheered.

Ren smiled.

“Let’s go.” Ren told them.

Heading off and into the Palace. Taking the lead, they made it back to where they stopped last time. It was a lot easier this time around. Running back to the safe room, Ren opens the door into the new area.

“If the map’s right, we still got a long way to go.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Hey, look to the left. There are some Shadows here too.” Morgana told them.

Ren took the lead, running down to the end of the corridor. Stopping at the end, Ren leaned into the wall and peeked around the corner. A Shadow. Ren looked forward to see Ryuji kneeling in front of her. Ren quickly looked back around.

‘He’s so close.’ Ren thought.

Once the timing was right, Ren ambushed the Shadow and they took it down. 

“That was easy.” Ann said.

Ren took the lead, staying close to the inner wall. Checking the corner, it was clear. Ren ran to the next corner, looking around. A Shadow. Ren smirked, waiting and ambushed it. Another quick battle. Ren started running, making it to the end. Walking to the stairs, Ren slowly walked up and stayed down. Another Shadow.

‘Another one? This is annoying.’ Ren thought.

Ren slowly crept up and ambushed the Shadow. They took it down. Ren sighed.

“Are you okay, Joker?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s keep going.” Ren told them.

Ren started running. Making it to a large dining hall, Ren dropped by the first table and scanned the room.

‘Two in this half, two in the other.’ Ren thought.

Ambushing the first Shadow, the group took it out. Still crouched, they made it to the back of the room, taking down the second Shadow. Ren saw a small chest in the back room. Running in, Ren opened it and took the items inside. Going back, Ren looked over to the other side of the room. 

‘Two left.’ Ren thought.

Ren chuckled. After taking the last two Shadows down, they came to the next room. Another Shadow. 

“There are a lot of Shadows.” Ann pointed out.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Taking out the Shadow, Ren got a good look at the room.

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing, let’s keep moving.” Ren said, walking to the door. 

Opening it, she jumped back just avoiding the Shadow’s glance. Ren sighed with relief as she peeked around and waited, then ambushed the Shadow.

“Ha! Piece of cake!” Ryuji cheered. 

Ren sighed, scanning the door. Running over, she tried to open and sighed.

“Locked.” Ren whispered.

“Th-The hell? It ain’t openin’!” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Wait, I can hear a faint breeze blowing in from somewhere. Is there another way?” Morgana asked.

Ren turned around and ran to the shelves, climbing up. There was a ventilation shaft.

“Yeah, up here!” Ren called out, jumping over to the far shelf. 

Dropping down, Ren went in first. It was a tight fit. Making it to the end, Ren climbed out onto a bookshelf, moving to the side and stared down.

“Look, a treasure chest! Let’s take whatever is in there too!” Morgana told Ren.

“Uh, there’s a guard there…” Ann pointed out.

“That’s okay.” Morgana told her, then looked at Ren. “Hey Joker, do you think we can ambush from here?”

“Huh? Of course.” Ren answered.

Quickly jumping down, they ambushed the guard. The fight was easy, but shocked Ren when the Shadow begged for it’s life. After an exchange for money, the Shadow ran.

“I didn’t realise even Shadows beg for their lives. That’s actually kind of surprising.” Ann said.

“Shadow’s have emotions too, you know. Of course they’ll be afraid if you corner them like that.” Morgana explained. 

Ren walked up to the chest, opening it. Taking the item, they head off. They came to the locked door. Ren sighed, unlocking it.

“All right! Let’s get movin’!” Ryuji said.

“Right.” Ren whispered, taking the lead.

Making it to the next staircase up, they went up a level to see the rest of the staircase was being blocked by a locked gate. Heading into the corridor, there was a Shadow. Taking it out, the group entered another safe room.

“Let’s rest for a bit.” Ann said, sitting down. 

Ren sighed. She should drop by the Velvet Room.

“You okay Joker?” Morgana asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren answered. 

Ren walked over.

“How is everyone?” Ren asked.

“I’m gettin’ a bit tired, but I ain’t gonna quit now.” Ryuji answered.

“Everyone still seems to have energy, but make sure you pace yourselves, okay?” Morgana told them.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

Heading back out, Ren started running. Making it to the end, she slowly moved around to the next corridor to see two pathways on the right. Ren ran straight to the back, taking the furthest right, coming to a set of doors. Running over, Ren opened the doors and sighed, coming to the empty room. Using her ability, a book stands out.

‘What is that?’ Ren thought, walking over.

“Are you curious about that book, Joker?” Morgana asked.

“Something like that.” Ren answered.

“Hmmm… I guess we can always take it with us if you want.” Morgana suggested.

Ren grabbed the book, reading the side.

“The Slave Book.” Ren read.

“The Slave Book, huh? That sounds kind of important.” Morgana admitted.

Ren nodded, putting the book away. Heading back, they ran into a Shadow, but they quickly took it out. Ren sighed, going down the other path. Running into another Shadow, the group took it out.

‘These Shadows are pissing me off.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed as she made it to the end of the corridor, Ren opened the doors. Slowly walking out, there were two corridors. One going straight to a locked door and one going right. Ren headed straight, peeking around the corner to see a Shadow at the far end. Walking up to the door, Ren scanned the goat decoration. 

“Hey, this is just like the one we saw before! If I’m rememberin’ right, we just gotta pull the chain.” Ryuji explained.

“Wait, there’s a round indentation underneath it. It looks like it won’t move unless we fill that.” Morgana explained.

Ren ran her finger in the indentation.

“So we need a key. I wonder where it could be.” Ann said, looking around.

“Let’s go look for it, Joker!” Morgana told her.

“R-Right.” Ren said.

Running back, she headed down the other corridor, heading straight down to the end. Ren opened the door, a small study area was her first thought, heading in. 

‘Another book.’ Ren thought, walking over. ‘There’s something strange about this book too.’

“Did that catch your attention, Joker? We should take it with us!” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, grabbing the book.

“The Queen Book.” Ren read, then put it away. 

“The Queen Book? Is this some kinda special book?” Ryuji asked.

Backtracking, Ren looked at the corridor in the middle. A Shadow. Waiting, they ambushed it and took it out. Ren sighed, quickly ducking down the right corridor to see another door. Opening it, it was the same as the last room. And inside was another book. Ren ran over to it.

“What, you curious ’bout that book too?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Then let’s bring it along!” Ann said.

Ren grabbed the book.

“The King Book.” Ren read, then put it away.

“The King Book? What is this?” Ann questioned.

“Let’s go.” Ren said, heading back.

Heading to the last area to look, Ren looked down the long corridor with a Shadow. At the end was a locked chest. Ren sighed.

‘I’m out of lockpicks.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, they dealt with the Shadow, they went to the last room. Walking in, Ren scanned the library.

“Whoa, it’s so musty.” Ann complained.

“A library, huh? This definitely seems fishy.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren looked at him.

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked.

“Come on, it’s a library in a castle. There has to be some kind of secret mechanism in here.” Morgana told them. “Let’s look around, Joker.”

“Fine.” Ren whispered, walking in. 

Standing in the middle, Ren looked around. Three spots. Ren sighed, walking to the one behind her. 

“Hm… wait a second. The books on this shelf seem familiar.” Morgana pointed out, going over them.

“These are the names of the volleyball team members!” Ryuji said, going over them. “Wait, what the hell? All of the titles are boys from our school!”

“Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vular Ape.” Morgana read. “There’s one here for Skull.”

Ren sighed.

“That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!?” Ryuji cursed.

“Wait, the books we found earlier. What if we…” Ann started.

“Put one on the shelf.” Ren finished.

“Yeah.” Ann confirmed.

Ren started to think, then sighed as she pulled out the Slave Book, putting it up.

Turning around, Ren went to the spot opposite of her. Ren sighed as they went over this section of books.

“There are all sorts of books here. The titles don’t have any rhyme or reason to them.” Ann said. “Huh? This book… has Shiho’s name in the title.”

Ren quickly looked over. 

“Wait, it’s not just this one! All of the books here are about female students.” Ann pointed out.

“Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll.” Ryuji read. “Holy shit.”

“What the heck is this!?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed, pulling out the Queen Book, putting it in place.

“One left.” Ren whispered, heading to the next spot.

“Let’s see…” Ryuji said, scanning the books. “The History of Kamoshida. Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps. Kamoshida’s Heroisms. Kamoshida’s Law.”

Ren scoffed.

“What the hell? All these goddamn books are about Kamoshida!” Ryiji yelled.

Ren chuckled, pulling out the King Book, the last book, putting it in place. Ren turned around as the middle bookcase opposite of them moved back and slid to the side. Ren felt sick, looking into the room.

“Whoa, it opened up!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“You got it Joker!” Morgana praised “Let’s take a look inside!” 

“R-Right.” Ren whispered.

Heading over and into the room, the group looked around shocked.

“Ugh, the hell is this room? There are tons of pictures of Suzui here!” Ryuji asked, looking around. “Wait… it’s all pics of her?”

Ann gasped. Ren looked at her.

“We’ll make him pay for this.” Ren told her.

“Yeah, definitely!” Ann agreed. “I feel even more motivated to do this now.”

“I’m sure it’ll feel awful, but we should search this room.” Morgana told them. “There has to be something in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick.”

Ren nodded, walking in more and looked to her left, then ran over. Ren grabbed the medal and scanned it.

“Is this… a medal?” Ann questioned.

“That size, and that shape… I think that’s our key!” Morgana told them.

“Nice.” Ren whispered, putting it away.

Ren then scanned the item under the medal. Ren grabbed it and chuckled. Morgana jumped onto her shoulder.

“Oh! It’s a different map from the one we have! This is lucky.” Morgana siad. “Let’s take it with us.”

Ren chuckled, going over the new parts of the map. 

“Our map’s complete now!” Morgana said.

“So is it gonna tell us where the Treasure is?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, look. It has to be here.” Morgana answered.

Ren scanned the odd shaped building.

“That’s a weird-shaped building. Could it be a tower or something?” Ann asked.

“It could be.” Ren answered.

“Considering our current position, I’d say we’re about halfway there.” Morgana admitted.

Ren sighed with relief.

“All right! Let’s hurry over there!” Ryuji said.

“No. Now we know how much we have left, we can calculate the best way to pace ourselves.” Morgana told them.

Ren nodded in agreement.

“Let’s keep exploring, but take breaks when we need to.” Morgana told them.

“Right.” Ren said, putting the map away.

Morgana jumped down and Ren turned around. Not wanting to be in the room any longer, Ren quickly backtracked to the locked door. She walked up to the goat decoration. Ren pulled the medal out, putting it in. The goat decoration dropped. Ren chuckled, pulling the chain and the gold bars dropped.

“Sweet! Looks like it worked!” Ryuji cheered.

“Now we can keep going.” Ann added.

Ren walked to the door, opening it. Coming to a set of stairs, running down. At the bottom was another safe room. Heading in, Ren sighed with relief. Ren walked to the side, sitting on a sofa, and got the maps out, putting them together in order. Ann walked over and sat next to her.

“Whatcha doing, Joker?” Ann asked as Ryuji and Morgana walked over.

“Double checking the map.” Ren answered. “Just a little curious.” 

“Curious?” Ryuji repeated, standing next to Ren.

“About the layout and where we’ve been.” Ren explained.

Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s lap.

“I don’t recognise these.” Ann admitted.

“That would be the underground prison.” Ren told her.

“Oh yeah.” Ryuji said.

“Underground prison?” Ann said, shocked.

Ren sighed.

“That’s where Shadow Kamoshida keeps his slaves.” Morgana told her.

“Joker and I barely escaped the first time we were here.” Ryuji admitted.

“And if we didn’t find Mona, we would’ve been in big trouble.” Ren added.

“Wait, what happened?” Ann asked.

“Well…” Ryuji started.

Ren giggled, then explained what happened, her eyes not leaving the map. When she was done, she looked at Ann.

“And that’s why I was so late on my first day.” Ren finished. 

Ren folds the map up.

“We got lucky.” Morgana told them.

Ren nods, rubbing Morgana’s head.

“Hey!” Morgana cried, jumping down. 

Ren chuckled, standing up and puts the map away. Ren scanned everyone.

“Is everyone okay checking the next two rooms before calling it quits?” Ren asked.

“I’m fine.” Ann answered.

“I’m a little tired but I can manage.” Morgana answered.

“Yeah, I’m down for a few more rooms.” Ryuji answered.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading off, Ren sighed. Walking into a square room, Ren looked around, making it to the doors. Pushing them opened, Ren walked in and scanned the room. Ren went to walk into the main area, but stopped to Morgana’s voice.

“Hold on, Joker!” Mornaga called out.

Ren looked over.

“This place is huge, yet there are no guards? That seems suspicious.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren sighed, looking forward and scanned the room.

“But the Treasure’s up ahead, right? We don’t got a choice but to keep goin’” Ryuji explained.

“I guess that’s true… but we need to make sure we’re ready for whatever might be ahead.” Morgana told them. “What do you think, Joker? Should we continue onward?”

Ren sighed, they still have supplies they haven’t touched so if it is a trap of some kind, which she feels like it is now Morgana pointed it out, they should be fine.

“Let’s do it.” Ren said, running off.

Ren stopped and looked down the asil. Ryuji, Ann and Morgana ran over. The room shifted, turning into the gym, then quickly changed back.

“Wait, was that… the gym?” Ann asked.

“I get it. The gym’s some kinda holy place for him. He’s a god there.” Ryuji said.

The group walked down the aisle. Ren looked up at the large statue of Kamoshida.

“I can’t believe he can think like that, especially after what he did to Shiho.” Ann said.

“God, that bastard makes me so freakin’ sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida!” Ryuji yelled.

“I see, so you’re the ones who tampered with the library.” a voice said. “It seems time waiting here has paid off.”

A guard appereard, wearing golden armour. Ren sighed.

“Just as the ape there said, this place is a holy ground for our King Kamoshida.” Guard Captain told them. “It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this.”

The guard transformed and Ren looked up.

“You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida with your lives!” Heavenly Punisher told them.

“I knew this would happen! Well, we don’t have a choice! Let’s take it down!” Morgana told them. 

Heavenly Punisher attacked Ren. Ren gasped, jumping back, dodging the second attack. 

“Arsene!” Ren called out, grabbing her mask.

Attacking the Heavenly Punisher, Ren jumped back, then saw Zorro. Ren chuckled as he attacked.

‘Wind and Curse works.’ Ren though.

“Dance Carmen!” Ann called.

Using fire, Ren sighed.

“Don’t use fire! Use something else!” Ren called out.

Ren sighed as Ryuji summunded Captain Kidd, attacking. Electric doesn’t work either.

“Great, electricity doesn’t work either.” Ryuji said.

“Then use your weapons or physical skills!” Ren told him.

Ann uses her whip. Heavenly Punisher attacks Ann, hitting her.

“Panther!” Morgana called out. 

Jumping up on the back of a pew, Ren pulled her gun out and started shooting. Heavenly Punisher turns his attention to her. Ren chuckled, jumping on the pews to the front, then summoned Kelpie, attacking again.

“Skull!” Ren called as Kelpie disappeared.

Ryuji ran over and hit the Heavenly Punisher, Morgana then followed, slashing the Heavenly Punisher. Ann giggled, using her whip again. Heavenly Punisher then looked at her.

“Move Panther!” Morgana called out.

Before she could move, Ren ran in front of her as the Heavenly Punisher goes to attack her but hits Ren. Ren gasped as Ann grabbed her. 

“Go back.” Ren told her.

Ann looked back, then moved between the two pews. Ren pulled her mask off and Arsene appeared.

“Again!” Ren yelled.

Attacking the Heavenly Punisher, it dies. Ren gasped as she stumbled back, Ann quickly grabbing her. 

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Ann lets her go. The pair looked over at Ryuji and Morgana, who were standing on the opposite side. Ryuji was panting.

“Didn’t realise those things could be tough.” Ryuji admitted.

“Yeah, it looks like he’s making a concerted effort to stop us now.” Morgana pointed out.

Then more guards appeared. Ren dropped between the pews with Ann right behind her. Ren looked at Ryuji and Morgana. Ren sighed, they are at their limit. Ren turned her back to the middle pew, panting. She has a large pain in her chest, every breath stings. Ann looked at her worried.

“That last hit...” Ann started.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren told her. 

Ren looked at the boys, Ryuji went to run over but Ren held her hand up. They were on the right side of the room, the exit being on that side.

“Go back!” Ren yelled.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“That’s an order.” Ren added.

Ryuji groaned in frustration.

“Be careful.” Morgana told them.

The pair headed off. Ren looked at Ann. 

“Can you walk?” Ren asked.

Ann nods.

“Stay close and stay low.” Ren told her.

Watching the guards, she knows they have a window, but it is small. Ren watched, then once the guards were in place they ran down the middle asil, making it to the middle section of pews, hiding between a couple. As soon as it was clear, the pair ran straight to the back. Ren pulled Ann in front of her. Ann stumbled, Ren quickly wrapped her arm around Ann and pulled her closer. 

They made it to the back, then headed to the square room to see Morgana and Ryuji waiting in the square room, doors wide open. The pair ran in and Morgana and Ryuji slammed the door closed. Ren sighed, sitting down in the middle of the room. Ann sat next to her. Morgana and Ryuji walked over to the pair.

“Are you two okay?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed, placing her hand on her chest. It was really hurting. Ren moaned in pain as she pushed herself up, fixing her coat.

“Worn out, but we’re fine.” Ren answered. 

Of course she doesn’t want the others to worry about her. She can handle it. Ren turned to Ann, holding her hand out. Ann took it and Ren pulled her up. They were done here for the day.


	18. The Painful Lesson

They safely left the Palace. Ren moaned in pain, taking her glasses off, she ran her hand through her hair.

“Aw man, I’m dead.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at Ann who was panting.

“Will you two make it home?” Ren asked.

“Yeah.” Ann answered.

Ren looked at Ryuji who nodded.

“What ’bout you?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded. 

“I’ll be fine.” Ren answered.

“Anyone want to grab some beef bowls?” Ryuji asked.

“That sounds amazing.” Ren admitted. “I’m in.”

Ren looked at Ann.

“You hungry? My treat?” Ren offered.

Ann smiled.

“Sure.” Ann said.

Ren takes her bag off, lowering it down.

“I’ll buy you some tuna on the way home.” Ren told Morgana.

Morgana chuckled, climbing into the bag. Ren smiled, putting her glasses in, not wanting them on. Putting the bag on, the group heads off. Ren sighed, placing her hand on her chest, it still hurts but it isn’t that bad. 

“Hey Ren, is your chest okay? Are you hurt?” Ryuji asked.

Ren let her hand drop, then smiled.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured them.

Ann looked at her worried. Making it to Shibuya, they started making their way to central street. Ren's phone went off so she pulled it out to see a message. 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Who is it?” Ann asked.

Ren opened it to see it was Kokona. Ren smiled.

“A friend.” Ren answered.

Kokona: School sucks without you!

Kokona: Who am I going to pick on now?!

Kokona: The others are boring!

Kokona: Get you ass home, now!

Ren put her phone away.

“I’ll deal with her later.” Ren said. “She’s just being a cry baby because I’m not there for her to pick on.”

Ann giggled.

“I haven’t even been here for that long.” Ren added. 

Making it to Ore no Beko, they sat down and ordered. Ren moaned in pain, she really needs to take something for this, but she doesn’t want to worry the others.

“I’m curious Ren, how are you enjoying the city?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed.

“It’s okay, but I hate the trains.” Ren answered. “I thought it was just a bad joke, nope. One hundred percent true.”

Ann and Ryuji started laughing.

“Too busy. Too many people.” Ren added. “The shops are nice though. So many to pick from.”

“There are.” Ann agreed.

Ren giggled.

“I really can’t wait to look around and really get to know the place.” Ren confessed.

“Oh, I know a few places I can take you!” Ann said.

Ren smiled.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Ren said.

After they got their meals and ate, they headed back to the station square and split up. Once back in Yongen-Jaya, Ren headed straight to the supermarket and bought some tuna for Morgana. She promised after all. Heading back to Leblanc, Ren yawned.

“Damn, it’s raining.” Sojiro complained.

Ren felt her phone so she pulled it out, opening it.

Ryuji: Looks like rumours about our expulsion are spreading fast.

Ren: It seems so.

Ryuji: I guess we did have a pretty big confrontation with him…

Ren: Yeah…

Ryuji: Doesn’t matter though. We’re gonna turn the tables.

Ryuji: Everyone will be totally surprised if we can change Kamoshida’s heart.

Ann: I doubt they would believe we were responsible though.

Ren: That’s OK.

Ryuji: Man, I’m always surprised at how mature you are…

Ann: Either way, we can’t worry about what people are saying about us.

Ren: Agreed.

Ryuji: I know that.

Ryuji: At this rate, we’re gonna get expelled. We just gotta pull this shit off, no matter what!

Ren: We will.

Ren: Get some rest.

Ren put her phone away and sighed as she started making her way upstairs.

“Lady Ann’s right. Don’t think about unnecessary stuff right now. Just focus on changing Kamoshida’s heart.” Morgana told her.

Making it to the stairs, Ren yawned as she headed up. Sitting her bag down, Ren walked over to the bed, grabbing her smokes, lighter and ashtray. Setting up at the open window, Ren lit her smoke, then took a deep breath as Morgana jumped up. Ren exhaled slowly, then looked at Morgana.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Morgana asked.

“Definitely.” Ren answered. 

Ren sighed.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Ren asked softly.

“Define messed up?” Morgana asked.

“You know what I mean Mona.” Ren said. “We should have quit before going into that chabal.”

Ren sighed, resting her elbow on the windowsill.

“Alright then.” Morgana said, jumping up on the windowsill. “Let’s talk about what happened.”

Ren sighed, using her free hand to grab the left side of her neck.

“Why did you agree to keep going?” Morgana asked.

“We still had supplies left over from our last run.” Ren answered.

“Which came in handy.” Morgana added. “The enemy was tougher than we thought, you and Lady Ann took quite a beating. Then once the fight was over, more guards appeared. Instead of fighting, we hid.”

Ren nodded.

“We were split up and weak, you told Ryuji and I to go, being on the side closest to the exit.” Morgana started. “While you and Lady Ann followed, tell me how.” 

“Huh, why?” Ren asked.

“Just tell me.” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed.

“Ah… I watched the guards, they had a pattern. Once it was clear, we moved back to the middle section, then hid again. Once it was clear again, we ran straight to the back, then to you two.” Ren explained.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your arm around Lady Ann.” Morgana pointed out.

“She stumbled.” Ren whispered. 

Ren gasped, grabbing her top.

“You lied to the others.” Morgana pointed out.

“I don’t want them to worry, especially Ann.” Ren whispered. 

“You protected her.” Morgana said. 

Ren chuckled. Her phone went off. She grabbed it and opened it, a private message from Ann. 

Ann: Hey Ren, are you feeling okay?

Ann: You seemed to be in a bit of pain.

Ren: I’m fine Ann.

Ren: Are you okay?

Ren: Are you home?

Ann: Yeah, I’m home.

Ann: And I’m fine.

Ren: Get some rest.

Ren: I’ll see you at school tomorrow.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“And you’ll keep this to yourself.” Ren told Morgana.

Morgana nodded.

“Alright.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed, going back to Kokona’s messages.

Ren: You’re such a baby.

Ren: I have been here for how long, and you are crying that I’m gone.

Kokona: What took you so long?

Ren: I was hanging out with some friends.

Kokona: Oh...

Kokona: That makes sense.

Kokona: Sorry.

Ren: It’s fine, but I am tired.

Ren: Try not to do anything stuipd while I am gone.

Kokona: No promises!

Ren chuckled as she sat her phone down.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“We need a day of rest, then we head back in.” Ren said. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed.

‘I wonder if Hoshi can send me money?’ Ren thought to herself.

Ren yawned. 

“Alright, I’ll finish this and sort you food out.” Ren told him. 

Ren yawned. She’ll also get ready for bed. She needs her rest.


	19. The Second Trail

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren turned it off and sat up, yawning. Ren placed her hand on her chest.

“How is it?” Morgana asked.

“It’s fine.” Ren answered.

No pain. Ren chuckled. Getting up, Ren moaned. She got ready for school, had breakfast and headed off. She made it to school without any problem. She made it to her class, Morgana jumped out and quickly got into her desk. Ren hooked the bag to the side of the desk and sat down.

“She’s getting expelled? That girl must not have any remorse for her crimes at all.” a student whispered.

“Even the teachers have given up on her.” another student whispered.

Ann walked over and Ren looked over.

“Morning.” Ann greeted, sitting down.

Ren smiled.

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

“She’s getting expelled already? That’s kinda impressive, in a way.” a student whispered.

Ren chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” Ren asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Ann answered. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine Ann.” Ren assured her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Does Takamaki not understand how dangerous that transfer student is.” a student whispered.

Ren smirked.

“Those rumours are really annoying.” Ann said annoyed.

“You get used to it.” Ren said. “I was officially told not to go to the library yesterday.”

Ann looked at her shocked.

“I scare the other students.” Ren added.

Ren giggled.

“All I wanted was a book.” Ren added softly.

“It was rude of her to say that though.” Ann said.

“There’s nothing we can do about that.” Morgana said.

Ann sighed.

“Yeah, I guess we can’t.” Ann whispered.

“I think it’s funny.” Ren laughed.

Ann looked at her shocked. 

“Every rumour I hear is kinda funny. Reminds me of home.” Ren admitted.

“How?” Ann asked.

Ren tilted her head.

“I have the same problem at home, just not as bad.” Ren confessed.

“Really?” Ann said, shocked.

Ren nodded as the bell rang. School was boring, she was called out but she got the question right. After class, she got a message from Takemi. Ren sighed, heading straight over. Making it back to Yongen, Ren yawned.

“Alright, good luck.” Morgana said, jumping out.

Ren sighed. She heads up to the clinic. She walks up to the desk and Takemi looks at her.

“Welcome. What can I do for you?” Takemi greeted.

“I’m here for the Clinical Trial.” Ren answered.

Takemi smiled.

“Head into the examination room.” Takemi said.

Ren nodded, heading into the room. Ren sat her bag down at the foot of the bed. Then sat down on the bed. Takemi set a few things up, then handed her another beaker, then sat down.

“Here you go.” Takemi started. “I made various adjustments to the previous drug, based on your trail results.”

‘That’s a little worry.’ Ren thought.

“All right, drink it down in one gulp.” Takemi said.

Ren nodded, drinking it. 

‘A powerful taste, both sour and bitter, overwhelms me… the smell is terrible.’ Ren thought.

Ren gasped.

‘I’m having a hard time breathing…’ Ren thought. 

Ren gasped as everything went black. Waking up lying on the bed. Ren sighed.

“Ah, your reaction to it is absolutely perfect.” Takemi praised. “You feel a bit dazed, hm? Yes, I mixed in some special… components. Okay, let’s take your temperature and blood pressure. I’m also going to draw some blood. I also want to perform a few motor skills tests. But those might be too much for right now. Anyway, since we’re in the final stages, I should first stabilise the fundamental formula.”

Ren moaned.

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ here.” a man’s voice said. 

A police officer walked in. Ren gasped as she pushed herself up, swinging her legs off the bed.

“I’m in the middle of an examination.” Takemi told him. “I’ve told you before, Officer. If you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant.”

“Hmph! I’m here because we received a report.” the arrogant officer said. “I’ll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records. I bet you didn’t have enough time to hide any incriminating documents, huh?”

“Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff.” Takemi said. “Here you go.” 

Showing the officer what he wanted.

“Huh?” the arrogant officer said.

“This kid here is my only patient today.” Takemi told him. “If you’re asking for her medical expenses, I’m guessing I’m under suspicion of improper billing? But without a receipt, I’d say you’ve been sent on a wild goose chase.”

“Wh-What’s going on here?” the arrogant officer demanded.

Ren looked at Takemi, she was so calm.

“You’re being manipulated. That  _ report  _ is fictitious.” Takemi explained. “It’s nothing but an attempt to harass me.”

“What!?” the arrogant officer snapped.

The arrogant officer looked at Ren.

“Hey you! What’re you doing here!?” the arrogant officer demanded. “You don’t seem to be sick. Are you up to something illegal!?”

“I have a bad heart.” Ren answered.

“A-A bad heart?” the arrogant officer questioned, looking at Takemi.

“She’s stressed about taking her entrance exams. I have some drugs to help with relaxation.” Takemi explained. “So, is there anything else? As you can see, I’m pretty busy here.”

“Fine.” the arrogant officer said. “You’re infuriating, you know that? Hmph… but I’d expect nothing less from the Plague.”

The arrogant officer headed off. Ren looked at Takemi worried. Takemi sighed.

“I’m so over this.” Takemi confessed, looking down.

“I agree.” Ren whispered.

Takemi looked at Ren.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.” Takemi confessed.

Ren smiled.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure it was my former superior who made that false report.” Takemi explained. “You eavesdropped on our conversation the other day, remember?”

“Oh.” Ren whispered.

“He’s just trying to put pressure on me by having the police investigate me and my practice.” Takemi explained. 

‘How low.’ Ren thought.

Takemi stood up.

“Anyway, I need to draw some blood. There’ll be some mild anemia, but only temporary. You’ll be fine.” Takemi explained. “It’s part of our deal, remember?”

‘I guess I have no choice.’ Ren thought. 

Ren nodded.

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“I like kids who listen to their superiors. Enjoy your medicine.” Takemi said.

Ren smirked, that’s why she’s here.


	20. The Start of a New Bound

Ren made it back to Leblanc, finding Morgana at the front. 

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“I’ll explain later.” Ren answered, lowering her bag.

Morgana climbed in. Ren smiled, walking inside when her phone went off. Pulling it out, Ren opened the message.

Ryuji: Y’know, that Palace thing sure is impressive.

Ryuji: I mean…

Ryuji: It only exists cause of how effed up Kamoshida is, right?

Ren: Supposedly.

Ann: So creepy…

Ann: Honestly, it’s still hard to believe a place like that exists at all.

Ryuji: It don’t matter if you believe it or not though.

Ryuji: This opportunity just kinda fell into our laps.

Ryuji: We ain’t got a choice but to reach out and grab it.

Ann: You’re right. Let’s place all our bets on changing his heart!

Ren smiled.

“Sounds like those two are in high spirits.” Morgana pointed out. “You know… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you too.”

“Hm?” Ren hummed.

“If you want to overturn your current situation, you can’t let this chance go to waste.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, putting her phone away.

“Hey, you got a minute?” Sojiro asked.

Ren walked over.

“You’re free tonight, aren’t you? Care to have a little chat with me?” Sojiro asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“What, it’s just some small talk.” Sojiro told her.

‘This may be a good opportunity to get to know Sojiro better.’ Ren thought. 

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Sounds good.” Ren agreed.

“Good. There are a lot of things I want to ask you.” Sojiro admitted. “I’ll clean up so just wait there.”

Ren walked to the end booth, sitting her bag down and leaned against the chair as Sojiro walked around.

“Hey, how’s school? You’re not causing any trouble, are you?” Sojiro asked.

“I’m not.” Ren assured him.

“Good. I’ve got to report to your probation officer twice a month. It’s already a pain as it is, so don’t make me have to write more crap.” Sojiro told her.

Ren sighed, grabbing the bottom of her skirt.

“Got that? This society is kept in check by laws and authorities figures. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don’t go dragging other people into your mess. Last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around.” Sojiro lectured.

“Right, got it.” Ren whispered, looking down.

Sojiro's phone started ringing so he quickly answered it.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Sojiro said. “Yeah, I’m heading out now. Sorry about that.”

Ren sighed.

“… I know. The usual, right?” Sojiro said. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Hanging up, Sojiro put his phone away. Ren looked up at him.

“As you can see, I’m pretty damn busy both at work and in my private life.” Sojiro pointed out. “If you could lend a hand, it’d really be a great help.”

“Of course. I’d be glad to.” Ren assured him, standing up properly.

“Now we’re talking.” Sojiro said. “Either way, I won’t ask you to work for free. If you agree to help me, then I’ll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. Not a bad trade, eh?”

“Coffee? That sounds interesting.” Ren agreed.

“All right. Looks like we’ve got ourselves a deal.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded.

“I’ll be counting on your help.” Sojiro admitted. “See ya later.”

Sojiro headed out and Ren smiled.

“It’s a start.” Ren whispered, grabbing her bag.

She headed upstairs and moaned, dropping her bag on the table. Morgana climbed out and looked at her.

“Looks like you and the chief made a deal.” Morgana pointed out.

“I still don’t know what to think about him.” Ren confessed. “He seems like an okay guy, but I also feel like he’s going to throw me out the first second he gets.”

“I’m sure you two can work things out now you’re going to help him out.” Morgana assured her.

Ren smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ren agreed. 

Ren yawned as she walked to the sofa, sitting down, and Ren sorted food out she brought before coming back. Ren yawned as Morgana jumped up. Ren explained what happened with Takemi. Once done, Ren's phone started ringing. Ren grabs it and looks at it shocked. Saya Shiori. Ren quickly answers it.

“Saya, I wasn’t expecting a phone call from you.” Ren said.

Saya chuckled.

_ “If anything, I should have you sooner.” Saya said.  _

Ren sighed, leaning back.

_ “Is everything okay? Are you hurt? There are a lot of accidents there.” Saya asked, worried. _

Ren giggled.

“I’m fine. I’m just getting used to city life.” Ren answered. “It's amazing though, I haven’t done much exploring but just the few areas I have been to are crazy. So many stores. Getting used to the crazy trains and so many people is a pain, but I think I can get used to it.”

Saya chuckled.

_ “I’ll send you some gifts when I get a chance. You know what I mean.” Saya told her. _

“Please!” Ren begged. “Also, my red blanket and sewing kit. I forgot them.”

_ “Of course Ren.” Saya assured her. “Just promise me something.” _

“Sure, what is it?” Ren asked.

_ “Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble and stay safe.” Saya said. _

“You should know me.” Ren whispered.

_ “I do. I trained you after all.” Saya said. “Which is why I’m worried.” _

“With my probation hanging over me, you know I won’t risk anything. Not with Akira and Akari to worry about.” Ren explained.

_ “I know.” Saya whispered. “Also, because I know how hopeless you are. I have sent money to your account.”  _

Ren smiled.

“You do know me Saya.” Ren cried.

Saya started laughing.

_ “But try to get a part time job when you can.” Saya told her. _

“Got it.” Ren said. “When I do get the chance.”

_ “I better go. Be safe.” Saya said. _

“You too.” Ren said.

_ “Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” Saya told her. _

Ren chuckled.

_ “I know what you are thinking, don’t say it.” Saya told her. _

“Of course of course.” Ren laughed. “Bye.”

Ren hung up and sighed.

“Alright!” Ren shouted.

Morgana looked at her.

“We need more lockpicks.” Ren said.

Morgana chuckled. After they were done, Ren got up and walked to the desk, sitting down. Morgana jumped up. Ren started working, making five more lockpicks.

“You really are getting better at this.” Morgana admitted.

Ren smiled as she got up.

“It’s late.” Ren whispered.

“Time to go to bed.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled, petting Morgana.

“Stop that!” Morgana cried.

“Why? You’re so soft.” Ren laughed.


	21. The Final Stage of the Palace

Ren made it to the platform and sighed as she pulled her phone out, finally having a chance to check her account. Ren smiled.

‘Saya really did send me money. God love her.’ Ren thought.

Ren looked over as Ryuji walked over. Ren slipped her phone away as she turned to face him.

“Whaddup!” Ryuji greeted. “Phew, I made it on time.”

Ren giggled.

“I gotta keep my strength up for stuff like this, so I was eatin’ breakfast and left the house late.” Ryuji explained. “Anyways, I’m full of energy. I hope you let me run wild at the Palace today.”

Ren smiled.

“I’ll think about it.” Ren said.

“What, got something on your mind?” Ryuji asked. “Well, all right. But give some thought about the Palace though. Just call us to the hideout after school if you feel like goin’.”

“Of course.” Ren assured him.

The train pulled up and the pair got on. It was packed again. Ren sighed, she was too close to Ryuji for her likings.

‘I hate these damn trains.’ Ren thought, hugging her bag.

“You okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nods, looking at him.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

Making it to their stop, they got off and walked to school together, making small talk on the way. Making it to school, Ren yawned as they headed in and up to the second floor. 

“Don’t forget to think about it.” Ryuji said, running off.

Ren chuckled as she headed to her classroom. The school day went on uneventfully. Quickly packing up, Ren heads off. Making it downstairs, Ren felt sick as Kamoshida walked over to her. Ren stopped and looked up at him.

“Mr Kamoshida.” Ren whispered.

“I’m surprised you have the nerve to face me, Amamiya. All you can do is wait until you get expelled anyways.” Kamoshida said. “Or are you scheming something? Answer me!”

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked, confused.

“Hmh, maybe I’m overthinking this.” Kamoshida admitted softly. “Either way, don’t think you can get off the hook by trying to play innocent. Once you’re expelled, you’ll have nowhere left to go. You’ll finally be able to live your life groveling like the crappy criminal you are. And that’s when you’ll know what it really means to defy me. You are going to regret your actions.”

“No I won’t.” Ren told him, walking off.

She had better things to do than look at his face.

“Be careful. Who knows what reaction in the Palace will be when you confront him.” 

Ren sighed.

“Not like I went up to him. He walked up to me.” Ren mumbled.

“I know, but watch yourself.” Morgana warned her.

Ren sighed. Quickly making it to the clinic, getting money out on the way, she restocked on supplies since they are completely out of healing items. Heading out, Ren walked to the side and pulled out her phone. Ren sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Morgana asked.

“Thinking about going to the Palace.” Ren admitted softly. 

Ren took a deep breath as she quickly headed back, going to the hideout. She texted the other when she was close to the school. Making it up, she saw the pair waiting.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Sorry for the wait.” Ren apologised, walking over.

“Where did you go?” Ann asked.

“Just had to get some supplies. We were completely out.” Ren answered. “Anyway, let’s go.”

They quickly head off, going back in. It didn’t take the group long to make it back to the chapel, Ren even got the locked chest she missed last time. Five enemies. Clearing the room out, Ren sighed.

“That was easy.” Ann said.

Ren chuckled as they headed up. Ren sighed, seeing the bars on the door.

“This way.” Ren said, climbing up.

Leading the way to the end, Ren saw a chest and jumped down. Grabbing the item, Ren quickly heads back. Jumping on the scaffolding, Ren looked down as she crossed to see three small statues of Kamoshida. Ren jumped off and scanned the room.

‘This is kinda nice, minus the fact it’s all for Kamoshida.’ Ren admitted to herself.

“Joker, there’s a chest!” Ann pointed out.

Ren looked over and chuckled, jumping down. A Shadow appeared from nowhere. Ren quickly jumps up and rips its mask off before it could attack. After taking the Shadows out, Ren sighed.

“Nice reflexes!” Ryuji complemented. 

Ren chuckled. Opening the chest, they kept going. Making it to the door, Ren opened it and ran down the corridor. Stopping at the end, she looked around the corner to see a Shadow. After taking it out, Ren went back and checked the first door. Nothing.

“Not openin’. We gotta find another way around.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded as they headed to the next door. Opening it, they saw a chest. Running over, she opened the chest and took the item inside. 

‘One door left.’ Ren thought, heading back. 

Walking up to the last, Ren opened to see a Shadow. Before it could react to what happened, Ren ran over and jumped on it, ripping it’s mask off. Another ambush. Ren sighed, scanning the room. Useless, just a little bit of treasure. Walking to the end of the corridor, to their right was a Shadow. Taking it out, Ren ran down to see what was this way. They came to a door with bars. Ren chuckled, pulling the lever and the bars went down. Ren opened it and smiled.

“Did we just loop around?” Ann asked.

“We did.” Ren answered, heading back. 

Coming to a set of spiral stairs, Ren looked down. She can see a Shadow and a locked chest. Running down, they took out the Shadow and looted the chest. 

“Nice.” Ren whispered.

The group quickly headed up, making it to the roof. They walked out.

“Hey, take a look at that!” Ryuji called out.

Ren stares at the tower.

“Oh! That matches up with the map. There’s no doubt that’s the tower we’re headed for.” Morgana said.

“So the Treasure’s up there!” Ann said.

“Seems that way.” Ren agreed.

“Hell yeah, we did it! So… where’s the entrance?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed, something was wrong here.

“All the way up there?” Ryuji whispered.

Then four Shadow appeared, they moved back and Ren dropped, peering around the pillar.

“Ugh, not again…” Ryuji said.

“It’s no surprise that security would be tight around here.” Morgana pointed out. “But as they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Let’s go Joker!”

Ren chuckled. They managed to clear the area with ease. Heading to the door, Ren tried to open it and sighed.

“Seriously!? It ain’t openin’!” Ryuji yelled.

“The Treasure has to be at the top of this tower. Is there any way we can climb up?” Morgana questioned.

Walking back, Ren chuckled as she saw the way. Walking up to some crates, she climbed up and looked back.

“That works.” Morgana said.

Making their way, Ren couldn’t help but admire the view. It was… kinda nice. Making it to the tower, through a window, Ren jumped down and sighed. They were in. Heading into the next room, Ren looked around shocked.

“Wh-What’s going on!?” Ann asked.

“The distortion is getting stronger.” Morgana answered. “The Treasure has got to be nearby!”

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said.

They kept going. Ren felt sick. Ren noticed the door so she ran over and opened it. Opposite was some kind of lift. Or so she thinks.

“Huh, what is this?” Ann asked.

“Who knows.” Ren answered. “Let’s check it out.”

Running over, Ren pulled the lever and they went down. Ren looked around. They made it to the bottom and the side dropped.

“H-Hey, where are we?” Ryuji asked.

“Ah.” Ren said as she started walking. “Good question.”

Running downstairs, Ren saw a corridor with a dead end. Ren scoffed as she walked down it, staring at the painting of Kamoshida.

“What the heck? This is disgusting.” Ann complained.

“Either way, it’s kind of strange that this would be a dead end.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed, something does seem off when she uses her third eye. Ren ran over and scanned it. She pushed and it moved back. They ducked through and scanned the room.

“Huh? This looks familiar.” Ryuji pointed out.

“It’s the entrance hall! Have you already forgotten!?” Morgana told him.

Ren giggled.

“I didn’t realise we would end up here.” Ann admitted.

“Hey, look! There used to be tons of soldiers wanderin’ around, but I don’t seen any of ’em now.” Ryuji remembered.

Ren ran downstairs, then saw the door to the exit. It was locked. Ren ran over and unlocked it. After exploring the room, finding two chests, they headed back through the portrait. Making it back to the stairs, Ren looked down. Another lift, but it wasn’t there.

‘I wonder.’ Ren though.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Ren ran down and looked down at the lower floors. The room started shaking.

“H-Hey, something’s coming up.” Ann said.

The lift came up and the group saw a Shadow. The bars went down.

“What!? How’s that fair!?” Ryuji cried.

Ren quickly ambushed the Shadow. They quickly took it out and Ren sighed with relief. Ren then saw the chest and chuckled, opening it. Taking the item, they head back to the life, going back up.

“That was a waste of time.” Ryuji complained.

Heading back out, they kept going forward. Unlocking doors, leading back to the first room, they then went into the safe room. The next room was a little annoying with a couple tough enemies.

‘We’re close. I know it.’ Ren thought, running up the stairs.

Ren kepting running, going to run across the makeshift bridge but quickly stopped, just missing the scythe. Ren felt the wind of the blade as it went past.

“Whoa, that was close!” Ann said. “Wait… what is this?”

“It’s a classic security measure.” Morgana answered. “My tail would be in danger if we try to force our way through.”

“Oh yeah, same for Panther’s. So… what do we do? No way we’re gettin’ through here as is.” Ryuji asked.

Ren went back, checking the Kamoshida statue.

“Yo, you think this controls those swinging things?” Ryuji asked.

“One way to find out.” Ren answered, pulling the jaw down a couple times.

Ren sighed. There was no reaction. Ren turned around, facing the group.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy. We’ll probably need some kind of key for it.” Morgana explained.

“We gotta look for a key again? What a pain in the ass.” Ryuji complained.

“Where would it be though? There weren’t any suspicious rooms on the way here?” Ann asked.

‘There weren’t any.’ Ren thought. ‘So that leaves-’ 

“Hm, what do you think, Joker?” Morgana asked, breaking her train of thought.

“An enemy has to have the key.” Ren answered.

“Hm, that probably would be the most likely scenario.” Morgana agreed.

“An enemy? You mean one of them Shadows that’s roamin’ around?” Ryuji questioned. “Dude, how many of ’em do you think there are? We can’t beat the crap outta all of them!”

Ren shook her head.

“The key is for this tower, so it would have to be one of the Shadows around here. On top of that, it would have to be a relatively high-ranking one.” Morgana explained.

“Then we just need to look for Shadows like that and defeat them.” Ann concluded.

Ren nods.

“Let’s do this, Joker! We need to find the Shadow with that key.” Morgana told her.

“Right, let’s go.” Ren said.

Ren turned around and they quickly headed downstairs, going back to the last room. Ren sighed, Shadows, two of them.

‘These two are weak and we really only need to take one out.’ Ren thought.

Running downstairs, they took out the Shadow in their way. Heading downstairs, Ren quickly hid and chuckled, a golden armored guard. This was the one. It was a little tricky, but they took the Shadow down. Ren sighedm picking up what it dropped. It was… an eye. Ren scanned it.

“H-Hey, that Shadow did have something, but what the hell is this? An eye?” Ryuji questioned.

Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder who turned to face Ann and Ryuji.

“Oh, I just figured it out! This must be how we stop those scythes!” Morgana told them.

“Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, the statue didn’t have eyes.” Ann pointed out.

“Yeah, it didn’t.” Ren whispered.

“Ugh, how much grosser can he get? So this is gonna stop those things, huh?” Ryuji said.

“Well, we’ll need one more.” Morgana told him. “Another guard caption probably has it. Let’s try checking the other floors, Joker.”

Ren nodded, putting the eye away and Morgana jumped down. Running past the other Shadow, they went through the door and closed it. Ren scanned the area below, three Shadows.

“Crap, they all look like high-rankin’ soldiers! Are we gonna have to beat all of ’em!?” Ryuji asked.

“That would work, but there should only be one actual guard captain among them.” Morgana told him. “Do you have any way to tell them apart, Joker? I think you of all people would have the skills to figure out which is the real one.”

Ren walked closer to the edge. Ren sighed, she is really glad Igor gave her this skill. Using the third eye, Ren looked at the one closest to them.

“That one.” Ren told them.

“Are you sure?” Ann asked.

“I am.” Ren answered.

Running downstairs, Ren waited for the right timing then ran over, ambushing the Shadow. Taking it down, they got the other eye. Ren chuckled, putting it with the other eye.

“Sweet, we got both of that bastard’s eyes! Let’s go stop those swingin' things!” Ryuji cheered.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Quickly going back up to the statue, Ren carefully put them in. They were glowing. Ren pulled the jaw down and looked over as the scythes slowly came to a halt. Ren chuckled.

“All right! We can get across!” Ryuji cheered.

“Let’s go.” Ren said, taking the lead.

Ren sighed, seeing spikes below. Collecting the chests and taking out the Shadow, they head upstairs to the next area. Ren scanned the room as they made it to the stairs, but they didn’t go up.

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

“Hmph. You are gravely mistaken if you think stairs will appear for you whenever you’d like.” a voice from behind said.

The group turned around.

“So this guy’s stopping them.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“The Treasure is near here. If that thing is protecting this place, it must be strong.” Morgana warned them. “Are you ready, Joker?”

“Let’s do this.” Ren told them.

“This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admirable King Kamoshida’s most sacred place. It is nowhere for children like yourself! Prepare for your punishment!” Guard Captain explained.

“What kind of selfish reasoning is that!?” Ann asked. “The only one who needs to be punished is-”

The Shadow transformed and Ann cried out.The Shadow went to attack Ann, but Ren grabbed her and jumped back.

“How gross.” Ren whispered.

They took down the Shadow without any drama. 

“Okay! We can keep movin’ now!” Ryuji cheered.

“I-I’m so done with this place.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“Hang in there, Panther. We’re almost at the Treasure.” Morgana assured him.

Ren ran back to the stairs. The stairs appeared. Running up, Ren sighed. They are close to the end, if her memory is correct. Running to the top of the stairs, Ren scanned the large door. Ren sighed, seeing an entryway to the upper left. Ren looked further down, a chest and Shadow. Ren ran over, taking out the Shadow and looting the chest. They found a safe room. Going back, they climb up the statue and other to the opening.

“Okay! We’re in!” Ryuji cheered.

“Quiet down, you idiot!” Morgana hushed him.

Ren looked over to see King Kamoshida and a bunch of guards.

“Oh hit, it’s Kamoshida.” Ryuji whispered.

“And a ton of soldiers.” Ann added.

“Shh.” Ren whispered.

“How have you not captured the intruders yet!?” Shadow Kamoshida demanded. 

“I apologise, me lige!” a guard apologised.

“I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him.” Morgana whispered. “Come on, let’s keep moving.”

Ren nodded. Quickly, they made it to the treasure room. Ren opened the door and looked at the others who went in. Ren followed, closing the door.

“Alright.” Ren said.

Running to the large room. Ren scanned them.

“This sturdy lookin’ door’s pretty promisin’. Let’s head inside.” Ryuji said.

Ren pushed the doors open. Walking in, Ren kicked the gold coins under her feet.

“Whoa, what is this place!? Holy shit!” Ryuji said, shocked. “That Treasure thing’s gotta be in here.”

The group walked over, seeing a strange orb.

“Hey, what is this? It’s… floating in the air.” Ann asked.

Morgana jumped up.

“Hehe, that’s the Treasure. We finally found it!” Morgana cheered.

“This cloudy things?” Ren questioned.

Morgana turned to her.

“Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far.” Morgana told her. “Simply finding the Treasure isn’t enough. We’ll need to make it materialise before we can steal it.”

“Huh?” Ren said, confused.

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked.

“Desires have no physical form by nature. Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. Once they’re conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself.” Morgana explained.

“That makes… sense.” Ren whispered.

“But how do we do that?” Ann asked.

“We warn them. Tell them, we’re going to steal your heart.” Morgana answered.

“So we’re gonna send a calling card!? That’s totally what a phantom thief would.” Ryuji said.

“Once we do that, the Treasure will appear for certain!” Morgana told them. “I think.”

“That again.” Ryuji said, annoyed. “Either way, sounds like it’s worth givin’ it a shot!”

Ren nodded.

“Our infiltration route is secure.” Morgana declared. “All that’s left now is to pump out a calling card in reality, then come back to take the Treasure!”

Ren sighed.

“This is it, huh?” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“Let’s do this.” Ren told them.

“That’s the spirit!” Morgana praised. “Once we send out the calling card, there will be no turning back. Just let me know when you’re ready. We’ll head back to the hideout and send out that calling card!”

“Right.” Ren said.

They were done. Ren kicked the gold coins and chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Ren told them.


	22. Feeling Sore and Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on Ren's home life and past...

Making it back, the group splits up. Ren grabbed some food before heading back. After a long day, she was hungry. She made it to Leblanc, walking inside.

“You did great today.” Morgana praised.

Ren smiled as she started making her way to the attic.

“You tired?” Morgana asked.

Ren moaned, then nodded. Making it upstairs, Ren sat her bag down on the table by the stairs. Morgana climbed out and watched as Ren walked to the sofa, sitting down. He quickly jumped down and ran over, jumping up. Ren looked at him and smiled. Ren’s phone went off. Ren yawned, pulling it out as Morgana jumped up.

Ryuji: You back home yet? I’m pooped…

Ryuji: It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when I sat down…

Ann: Well, I guess we did walk pretty far in.

Ann: I’m glad we found that Treasure thing though.

Ryuji: So Kamoshida will turn into a good guy if we steal that, huh…

Ryuji: Either way, it’s up to you when we send the card, Ren.

Ann: Call us over to the hideout when you’re ready.

Ren: Got it!

Ren: Nice work, guys.

Ann: See ya!

“The real challenge is coming up. I hope you’re ready.” Morgana warned her.

Ren yawned.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren moaned in pain. She was so tired. Weak even. 

“Let’s finish up and get some sleep.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled.

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Ren whispered.

After they finished eating, Ren got ready for bed and had a smoke. Lying down, she closed her eyes. Ren’s phone went off. Ren moaned as she opened her eyes and sighed as it went off a couple more times. Ren moaned as she rolled over, checking it.

Kokona: I know it’s late.

Kokona: But...

Kokona: I have a dumb question.

Kokona: Dragons of Hope, why did Saya start it?

Kokona: I mean, I understand helping the town and its people.

Kokona: But why?

Ren: Koko, I am going to kill you.

Ren: And as for why…

Ren: Saya’s grandmother was neglected by her parents. That reason alone, she moved in with her when she was 14.

Ren: She was so mad when she learnt her neighbours were the same.

Ren: She felt like it wasn't right. 

Ren: Then Mr Miyano was attacked.

Ren: Saya put her foot down and decided she was going to protect the elderly.

Ren: As well as other vulnerable people. People who were being attacked and hurt.

Ren: People the police were overlooking.

Kokona: Oh.

Kokona: Right.

Ren: Though we are called a gang. We don’t steal or attack innocent people.

Ren: We walk children to and from school.

Ren: We walk adults to and from work.

Ren: Work with the schools on the Breakfast program.

Ren: We make sure all students have a healthy and filling breakfast.

Ren: We also work with the community to assist supplying food for families who can’t afford it.

Ren: But…

Ren: Why bring this up now?

Kokona: Well...

Kokona: Saya came up to me today and started talking to me.

Kokona: Even when we were dating, she didn’t speak to me.

Ren: Huh?

Ren: That is odd.

Kokona: Then I realise I don’t know much about Saya or the Dragon of Hope.

Kokona: I never asked you much about it.

Kokona: I know you joined when you were nine.

Kokona: But…

Ren: But?

Kokona: I kinda regret not asking you more about it.

Ren: God Koko, you are so lucky that I love you.

Ren: But don’t worry about it dummy.

Ren: I will explain everything if you want.

Ren: Just ask me.

“Ren, go to sleep!” Morgana cried.

Ren moaned, rolling her back to the cat.

Kokona: Hey Ren…

Ren: What?

Kokona: I miss you.

Ren: I miss you too, dummy.

Ren: But I am so tired right now I could beat the shit out of you.

Kokona: Ouch.

Kokona: Was your day that hard?

Ren: Yeah, and long.

Kokona: All well, night.

Ren: Night Koko.

Ren dropped her phone and looked back to see Morgana. 

“Really?” Ren whispered. “Keep this up and I’ll throw you out the window.”

“You wouldn’t.” Morgana laughed. “You need me.”

“Right, after we steal the treasure I’ll throw you out the window.” Ren whispered.

Ren yawned, rolling back over and closed her eyes.

“Go to sleep before I change my mind and throw you out tonight.” Ren whispered.


	23. Day of Rest

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren turned it off and sat up, yawning. Ren looked at Morgana, petting him. Ren grabbed her phone, checking it. Nothing. Ren moaned.

“Morning.” Morgana said. “Time to get ready for the day.”

“Go on so I can get dressed.” Ren told him.

Morgana got up and jumped down, running to the stairs. Ren yawned as she got up and dressed, then fixed her hair. Sunday, no school. She headed down and like always, Sojiro has breakfast ready. Enjoying the hot meal, Ren thanked him and headed upstairs to see Morgana waiting by her bags. Ren's phone went off so she pulled it out to see a message. Opening it to see it was from the group chat.

Ann: Today’s Sunday…Where should we meet to head into the Palace?

Ryuji: The rooftop will work.

Ann: Won’t it be locked though?

Ryuji: Eh, should be fine. It’s always open.

Ryuji: And worst comes to worst, we can just go somewhere else.

Ann: Mm, what’s our plan for today?

Ren: I’m still thinking.

Ann: Let us know once you make up your mind!

Ren: Of course!

Ren: Just relax.

Ren sighed.

“Sending the calling card is a make-or-break decision, so really think about it, okay?” Morgana told her. “I am sure both Ryuji and Lady Ann are uneasy too. So make sure you talk to them about it, okay?”

“Right, got it.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed.

“We did a lot yesterday. I know Ann and Ryuji want to head in and get it over and done with. I don’t blame them either after all that has happened, but we still don’t quite know what is waiting for us at the end.” Ren explained.

“We don’t have much time.” Morgana reminded her.

“I know.” Ren whispered. “But rushing in is a bad idea. That’s how mistakes are made.”

Ren smiled.

“Let rest today and have the meeting tomorrow.” Ren told him.

“Alright.” Morgana agreed. “What are you going to do today?”

Ren sighed, thinking about it.

“I’ll go and see Takemi. I need to get her trust.” Ren answered. 

“Good luck. I’ll stay here and rest.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled, petting him.

“Thanks Morgana.” Ren whispered.

“Huh, for what?” Morgana questioned.

“For everything.” Ren answered. “It’s thanks to you we made it this far.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Go on, we’ll talk more tonight.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled, heading downstairs. Since Morgana is staying, she doesn’t need her bag. Heading out, Ren headed straight to the clinic. Going up, she walked over to the counter. Takemi looked at her.

“How can I help you?” Takemi asked.

“I am here for the Clinical Trial.” Ren answered.

Takemi smiled.

“In that case, I’m going to start setting up so go and wait in the examination room.” Takemi told her.

Ren nodded, heading in. Sitting down on the stool, Ren waited. It wasn’t long when Takemi walked in with a beaker. Takemi sat down and handed the beaker over. Ren looked at it, then at Takemi.

“Here you go. The effects should be instant this time.” Takemi told her.

“Here we go.” Ren whispered, then drank it.

Ren moaned. 

“Let’s see. Eyes are focused.” Takemi started. “Look this way. One, two, three, four… nothing yet huh?”

Ren gasped.

‘The inside of my mouth feels like it’s burning… and my nose is itchy too.’ Ren thought.

“Oh, there it is. The inhibitory effect is just as I hoped.” Takemi said. “Your weight was the primary reason it took longer to kick in than expected.”

Ren moaned.

“Yes, this is what I expected from a teenager.” Takemi said. “We’re making great progress. Practice makes perfect, right?”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Okay, hold tight. Once I compile all the data, we can move on.” Takemi told her.

The phone then started ringing. Takemi answered it, leaning back.

“Hello, Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine. How can I help you?” Takemi said. “An emergency, huh? But we’re not a designated hospital.”

Ren looked at her confused.

“Besides, the head of physician here is Tae Takemi.” Takemi added.

Ren looked away.

“Ah?” Takemi gasped.

Ren looked at her worried.

“Awfully rude, just hanging up on a lady like that.” Takemi said, putting the phone down.

“What was that all about?” Ren asked, a little curious.

“Oh, he basically just called the wrong number. An ambulance driver was looking for a transfer location. All the designated hospitals are full.” Takemi explained. “But to think they’d accidentally call a general practitioner… must’ve been a new paramedic.”

Ren sighed.

“He seemed to at least know my name though.” Takemi added.

Ren looked at her confused.

“I’ve been blacklisted by the larger medical community.” Takemi admitted. “They call me the Plague… due to a grave medical error I made.”

“A medical error?” Ren questioned.

“This goes back to my old job. I used to work at a university hospital in the city. I was never actually convicted of anything, but I’m still considered a pariah in the medical industry.” Takemi explained.

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“Does that scare you?” Takemi asked, looking over. “Participating in clinical trials run by a doctor like that.”

“Sorry, but no.” Ren answered. “I need the medicine.”

“Right. You’re just a student preparing for his entrance exams.” Takemi said. “I guess we’re both equally shady, hm?”

Ren chuckled.

“Well, that’s fine. Being ostracised has enabled me to focus on my own research and development.” Takemi admitted. “Regardless, I look forward to working with you. I’ll be sure to add some additional medicine for you, my little guinea pig.”

Ren nodded. The phone started ringing. Takemi answered it, leaning back.

“Hello, Dr Takemi’s Clinic of Internal Medicine…” Takemi started. “Huh? One order of teriyaki chicken?”

Hanging up, she put the phone back and looked at Ren.

“You’re all good for today. You can go home now.” Takemi told her. “Come again soon, if you’re still alive.”

Ren chuckled.

“Of course.” Ren said

Heading back, she heads straight back to Leblanc. That didn’t take as long as the last ones, but then again, she didn’t pass out. She stopped, looking at the second-hand shop. 

‘I’ll come back later.’ Ren thought, heading back.

She heads inside and straight upstairs to see Morgana lying on the sofa. Ren chuckled as she walked over.

“Oh, that was quick.” Morgana said.

“Yeah. Didn’t pass out this time.” Ren admitted. “I want to go and study at the diner in Central Street, you up for it.” 

“Of course.” Morgana said, getting up.

He ran over and jumped up by the bags. Ren walked over as Morgana got in her brown bag. Grabbing it, she headed downstairs, heading straight out. She needed to study and today is a great day for it.


	24. Confession of the Past and Ren’s Feelings

Ren spent hours at the diner, studying and enjoying some coffee and food, carefully sharing it with Morgana. She managed to get a lot done, not like she’s worried. She normally does well on her tests. Ren made it back to be greeted by Sojiro.

“So, gettin’ used to the city?” Sojiro asked.

“A little.” Ren answered.

“I see.” Sojiro said. “You’re the only one here at night, so I’m not gonna bother setting a curfew or anything like that. So as long as you’re taking school seriously, I don’t mind if you stroll the streets at night.”

Ren smiled.

“But only around these parts, got it? You go back on your word, I’ll kick you right out.” Sojiro warned her.

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

Ren smiled, she could head to the second-hand store. Ren walked to the door, stopping to Sojiro’s voice.

“I’m the one who has to lock the door. Just make sure you're not out there for too long, alright?” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked back.

“Got it.” Ren said, then headed out. 

“I thought we were gonna get to explore at night, but we have to tick around here.” Morgana complained. “Shoot! I wish we could go and check out the nightlife in Shibuya or something. Shibuya, the city that never sleeps, I wonder what that’s like.”

“In time Mona.” Ren whispered as she started walking.

She made it to the second-hand store. 

“Welcome.” the owner greeted.

Ren looked around, then saw an old CRT television for sale. 

“This store is quite handy.” Morgana pointed out.

Grabbing a couple of other items, Ren went over to the owner to pay for them and the TV.

“I’m also interested in the CRT TV.” Ren admitted, pulling out the money.

“Of course.” the owner said.

Paying for it all, Ren put the other stuff in her bag, carefully with Morgana.

“Thank you.” the owner said. “I didn’t think anyone would buy such an outdated TV. Since you got it off my hands, I’ll throw in a DVD player and tuner for you, okay?”

“Wow, thanks.” Ren said.

“Does Leblanc work as your delivery address?” the owner asked.

Ren nodded.

“He’s giving us a DVD player and a tuner? Maybe this turned out to be quite the bargain!” Morgana said. “I’m excited! I can’t wait for it to be delivered!”

Ren ducked into the supermarket, bought some dinner and headed back to Leblanc. Heading upstairs, Ren sighed, sitting her bag down and Morgana jumped out. Ren yawned as she walked to the sofa and sat down. Morgana jumped up and Ren giggled. Setting their stuff up, Ren sighed as she started eating. Ren's phone went off so she quickly pulled it open and checked her messages. A group chat with Kokona, Akari and Saya.

Kokona: Group chat!

Kokona: We need one girls!

Saya: I regret giving you my number.

Ren: Aw, don’t you want to chat with me.

Akari: Big sis!

Saya: Oh…

Saya: I didn’t even notice you were here Ren.

Ren: Ouch, my feelings.

Kokona: You still have those.

Ren: Yeah…

Ren: Did the last time I checked.

Kokona: And when was that?

Ren: When I got sent down to the city.

Ren: I felt so much pain leaving you all behind.

Akari: She cried before she left.

Ren: Akari!!

Ren: Don’t tell them that!

Kokona: Ah, fair enough.

Saya: It’s fine Ren.

Saya: Staying out of trouble I hope.

Ren: Of course not!

Ren: You’re asking too much from me.

Kokona: What!?

Kokona: If anything, we’re asking very little from you!

Saya: But I taught you better than that.

Akari: True, big sis has a habit of getting herself into bad situations.

Ren: Ouch.

Kokona: Called out by little sister.

Ren: Saya! Defend me!

Saya: Sorry Black Moon, you’re on your own. I have things to do.

Ren: No! Protect me!

Ren: Saya!

Ren: Come back!!

Ren: NO FAIR!!

Kokona: And like that, the great Saya left.

Ren: She can still read this, dummy.

Kokona: I know.

Akari: So why did you start this?

Kokona: So we all can pick on Ren together.

Ren: Ah, there it is!

Ren: Really feeling the love.

Akari: So much love!

Akari: Got to go, Aki and I are going out tonight for dinner.

Ren: Tell Aki I love him.

Akari: I will.

Akari: Talk to you later.

Kokona: And it’s just the two of us.

Ren: Seems that way. 

Ren: You are so lucky I am so far away!

Ren: I was so tired last night!

Kokona: But you can’t stay mad at me.

Kokona: You never could.

Kokona: I’m just that sweet and loveable.

Ren: So who’s been lying to you.

Kokona: Ren! 

Kokona: You’re telling me after two years of dating, you lied to me when you said I was sweet.

Kokona: That I was your little love bug.

Ren: Wait! You can’t pin this back to me!!

Kokona sent a picture. Ren sighed, it was a picture of the pair two years ago, snuggled in her futon. Akari took the picture. Kokona has long wavy light brown hair which is tangled with Ren’s black hair, back when it was longer.

“God I could beat her.” Ren whispered as she blushed.

Of course she still has some feelings for Kokona. They broke up at the beginning of last year, before high school started.

Kokona: I bet you’re blushing!

Ren: God, I hate it when you do this.

Ren: And yes…

Kokona: See!

Kokona: I win!

Ren: I’m going to bed.

Ren: Take care of yourself, dummy.

Kokona: Of course!

Kokona: Love ya!

Ren sighed, putting her phone down.

“Who is that?” Morgana asked. 

“That…” Ren started, then sighed. “Fuck Mona, why are you so curious? I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Know what? Who is that girl?” Morgana asked.

Ren grumbled.

“She’s my ex.” Ren confessed.

“Ex?” Morgana questioned.

“We dated back in middle school. We called it off the beginning of last year, before we started high school. We didn’t really know where it was going and since we were going to start high school, we decided it would be best to break it off.” Ren explained. “We’re still really close friends, despite our past.”

“But she’s a girl.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Mona, I’m bisexual.” Ren told him. “I like girls and boys.”

Morgana looked at her confused for a moment.

“Oh.” Morgana said, catching on. 

Ren sighed.

“Don’t… don’t tell anyone.” Ren whispered.

“Why?” Morgana asked.

“Believe it not, back at home I get picked on because of it.” Ren confessed. “I get into a lot of fights because of it.”

“Ren.” Morgana whispered.

“Just promise me, okay.” Ren told him.

“Right, I promise.” Morgana assured her.

Morgana chuckled.

“So what do you think of Lady Ann.” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“I hate you.” Ren whispered. “She’s beautiful, stunning even, and strong. She’s been through a lot. Her fighting style is amazing and her Persona, well it’s just perfect. I may or may not think her phantom outfit is stunning as well.”

Ren then flicked Morgana on the top of his head.

“What was that for!?” Morgana cried.

“I just felt like it.” Ren replied. “Let’s finish this, I want to make some tools before bed.”

“Of course, it never hurts to be ready for anything.” Morgana agreed.

Ren giggled. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.


	25. Sending out the First Calling Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fanfics - you can add crazy shit like this! Oh Mishima... you are trying my boy...

It was time. There was no going back. Ren yawned, looking at Morgana. She got up and dressed for school and headed off. She was called out by Ms Kawakami, she got the question right. The class always seems to be amazed when she does get it right. Her grades aren’t bad. 

After school, Ren messaged the pair to head up. Ann smiled, looking at her. Ren nodded. Heading upstairs together, they head to the spot with Ryuji close behind. Ren sat her bag down and Morgana jumped out onto the desk while Ann sat on the one next to it. Rean leaned back as Ryuji sat down.

“All right! All that’s left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida’s heart!” Morgana told them.

“Couldn’t we have sent one at the beginnin’ of all this?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s not that simple.” Morgana answered. “A Treasure won’t stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. I think I’ll last around a day, at most.”

“The hell? That’s like no time at all.” Ryuji complained. “Anyways, we can send a callin’ card right now, yeah? Let’s do it and steal that bastard’s heart!”

“Alright, let’s do it.” Ren told them. “Let’s send the calling card.”

“I’ve been waitin’ to hear you say that!” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled.

“Tomorrow’s finally the day.” Ryuji said.

“So we send the calling card in the morning… and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?” Ann questioned.

“Correct. The effect won’t last that long.” Morgana confirmed. “Are you worried?”

“Heh. Waited too long.” Ann admitted.

“Perfect.” Morgana said.

“We’re going to pull this off, no matter what!” Ann said.

“And we will.” Ren assured her. 

“So, who’s going to write the card?” Morgana asked.

“Leave it to me!” Ryuji told him.

“Why?” Ann asked.

“Why?” Ryuji repeated. “Why wouldn’t it be me?”

“This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?” Ann asked.

“I must agree.” Morgana added.

Ren grabbed the left side of her neck.

“I really wanna get him good!” Ryuji assured them. “Lemme write it, c’mon, please?”

Ren smiled as she let her arm drop to her side.

“Alright then.” Ren said. “I’ll allow it.”

“Yeah, I got this!” Ryuji said.

“Hey, are you sure about this? If they find out our identities, all this work will be for nothing.” Ann warned him.

“I know, I know.” Ryuji assured her.

“All right then! Tomorrow it is!” Morgana declared. “You’d better not slack off on this.”

Ren giggled. 

“Let’s call it.” Ren told them. “Rest up, and don’t skip a meal either.”

“Got it.” Ryuji said.

“We’ll be ready.” Ann added.

The pair head off and Ren sighed.

“Don’t tell me you have doubts.” Morgana asked.

“Doubts? Hell no.” Ren told him, sitting down.

Ren sighed.

“We don’t know how Shadow Kamoshida will react when we start stealing the Treasure. We have to be ready for anything.” Ren explained.

Ren leaned back.

“This is really it huh.” Ren whispered. “It’s almost over.”

“How does that make you feel?” Morgana asked.

“Relieved.” Ren answered. “And a little nervous.” 

“Neverous?” Morgana repeated.

Ren sighed.

“There’s a lot on the line here. Justice for Suzui and all the members of the volleyball team and the past track team that has been hurt because of that power hungry bastard, especially Ryuji, then there’s what he thought he could get away with doing to Ann. As well as the expulsions, Mishima is freaking out, Ryuji is stressed out, I can tell, and I really can’t afford to get kicked out of another school.” Ren explained.

“Then there’s your probation.” Morgana added.

Ren sighed.

“Right.” Ren whispered. “I can’t get locked up Mona. I can’t.”

“And you won’t.” Morgana assured her.

Ren sighed. Morgana jumped onto her lap. Ren looked at him, then smiled as she hugged him.

“You’re the best Mona.” Ren said. “I’ll help you with your mission. I promise.” 

“I’ll be counting on you.” Morgana told her.

Ren lets him go and smiles at him.

“With your power, I know I will achieve my goal and regain my true form.” Morgana added.

“Come on, I’ll buy some sushi and not the cheap kind.” Ren told him, standing up with Morgana in her arms.

Sitting him on the desk, Ren grabs her bag. 

“Sushi!” Morgana cheered, climbing in.

Ren giggled, heading off. Making it to the ground floor, Ren looked down the hallway to see Kamoshida heading her way. Ren sighed, heading off.

‘Do I want to head to the diner, beef bowls or Big Bang.’ Ren thought, making it outside. 

Ren sighed, making it to the stairs.

“Amamiya!” a voice called out.

Ren froze.

“Oh no, it’s Kamoshida.” Morgana said.

Ren turned around to see Kamoshida standing on top of the stairs. Ren felt sick.

“We can’t let him know about tomorrow.” Morgana told her.

“Yes, Mr Kamoshida.” Ren said. “Is something the matter?”

“A word, now.” Kamoshida told her. 

Ren stared at him, hearing other students whispering around her. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Ren apologised. 

Kamoshida walked up to Ren who froze in fear. That look in his eyes, that lustful look. 

“It wasn’t an option.” Kamoshida told her. 

“Amamiya!” Mishima called out, running over. 

Mishima grabbed her hand and Ren looked at him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Mishima apologised.

“Oh, what’s this.” Kamoshida teased, moving back.

“Nothing to do with you.” Mishima told him. “Come on Amamiya, we’ll miss our movie.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Our date, did you forget all the sudden.” Mishima laughed. “Let’s go.”

Mishima started running, dragging Ren close behind. Ren went red. The pair ran the whole way back to the station. Walking to the side, the pair stopped to catch their breath. Mishima let her hand go.

“Thank you Mishima.” Ren whispered, grabbing her top.

Mishima looked at her worried.

“You were really brave back there. I owe you one.” Ren added.

“Amamiya, you’re shaking.” Mishima pointed out.

Ren sighed, looking down.

“I froze, I can’t believe I froze.” Ren confessed. “God, I look so bloody pathetic.”

Mishima sighed. Ren looked around and then at him.

“Do… Do you want to go and catch a movie? My treat.” Ren asked. 

Ren sighed.

“Don’t want to be alone right now.” Ren confessed softly.

Mishima nodded.

“Of course!” Mishima said.

Ren giggled.

“Come on, the train will be here soon.” Ren told him.

The pair quickly ran to the platform, making it just in time and got on the train. Ren smiled at Mishima. 


	26. Calm Before the Storm

The movie was amazing, watching a superhero movie that was going. Ren enjoyed it. The pair talked about it as they headed back to the train station, swapping contacts. With a goodbye, the pair split up and headed home. Ren brought the sushi, like she promised Morgana. She knows she will never hear the end of it if she forgot it. Making it back to Leblanc, Sojiro looked at her.

“Hey, did you buy an old TV?” Sojiro asked.

“I did.” Ren answered.

“The owner delivered it. Had him put it in your room.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled, heading straight upstairs. Sitting her bag down, Ren walked over to the TV. Morgana jumped up onto the sofa.

“This CTV TV looks like it belongs in this room.” Morgana pointed out. “It has a tuner so you can watch basic channels, plus it even comes with a DVD player.”

Ren giggled.

“Don’t you think this was a good purchase?” Morgana asked.

“Of course it was.” Ren told him.

Ren yawned, then looked at Morgana.

“Well, whether you like it or not, the real battle begins tomorrow. Better be sure you’re prepared, okay?” Morgana told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Her phone went off so she quickly pulled it out, opening the message.

Ryuji: Man, there’s so much I wanna write on the calling card, It’s kinda tough figuring out what to say.

Ann: Are you sure you’re able of this!?

Ryuji: Don’t worry, I got it. I even made a logo for us.

Ann: ...A logo?

Ryuji: Yup. you’ll get to see it tomorrow.

Ann: Well that’s worrying…

Ryuji: Anyways, you guys should rest up.

Ryuji: If we screw up tomorrow, we’re totally done for.

Ren: I’m counting on you guys.

Ren: We can do this.

Ann: Yup, I’m sure we can do this.

Ryuji: Just remember, we can’t trust any shitty adults.

Ryuji: That’s why we gotta do this ourselves. 

Ryuji: Anyways, let’s pull this off and surprise everyone!

Ren sat her phone down and sorted our Morgana’s sushi. 

“Are you eating?” Morgana asked.

“In sec.” Ren answered.

Grabbing her phone, Ren sighed as she started a message with Mishima.

Ren: Thanks again for today.

Ren: I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come to my aid the way you did.

Mishima: It’s fine.

Mishima: You would have done the same if it was me.

Ren: Of course I would have.

Ren: But still…

Ren: After all he has put you through.

Ren: You still had so much courage to help me out.

Ren: That was amazing.

Mishima: It’s fine.

Mishima: I mean…

Mishima: I am the reason those rumours about you are going around.

Mishima: Think of it as a way for me making it up to you.

Ren: Right.

Ren: Take care of yourself.

Ren sighed, sitting her phone down and grabbing her food.

“Are you going to tell the others?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t want to, but if it comes up, I won’t lie.” Ren answered. “What a disgusting jerk. And he calls himself a teacher. I can’t wait to make him have a change of heart. He will regret it all.”

Morgana chuckled.

“God, I just want to punch him so much.” Ren confessed. 

“Relax, last thing we need is you losing your cool.” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed.

“I know.” Ren whispered.

“But still, the way he looked at her.” Morgana started.

Ren shook her head.

“Let’s forget it happened all together.” Ren told him. “Bad enough other students could be talking about it tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You were shaking for a while there.” Morgana asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine now.” Ren answered. “Just made me more determined to kick his ass tomorrow. I can’t wait to watch him confess his crimes. It’s going to be great.”

“Well, let’s hurry up and eat, then call it.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded in agreement. She needs her rest.


	27. Taking the Heart of a Lustful Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Okay… maybe I’m changing more than I would like to admit, but this pissed me off a bit. If you hate it, well… sorry not sorry!

Making it to school, Ren walked in and saw a crowd. Ren chuckled as she walked over seeing a bunch of cards stuck to it. Ren walked over.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Ren read softly.

Ren sighed.

‘Well, it’s getting the message across.’ Ren thought, taking one.

Sliding it into her pocket, she saw Ryuji and walked over.

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked back, students were still gathered around the board. Then Ann walked over. Ren smiled, looking at Ryuji. Ren yawned as Ann walked over.

“Not bad, eh?” Ryuji asked. “I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.”

“Uh… yeah… I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.” Ann told him.

“Your logo’s a little lacking, too.” Morgana added.

“Okay, y’know what? Th-That ain’t true!” Ryuji defended.

“Did Mr Kamoshide do something wrong…?” a soft female student asked.

“Does this mean the rumours are true?” a female student asked.

“Wait a sec… is someone going to take something from Mr Kamoshida?” a male student puzzled.

“What’s with this weird logo?” another male student asked. “And who are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people?”

“It got everyone excited, so it’s all good, yeah?” Ryuji said.

Then Kamoshida walked over, looking at the boards. Ren walked over to Ann who turned around.

“Who’s responsible for this?” Kamoshida demanded. 

“Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires.” Morgana said.

“I think it’s hitting him pretty hard.” Ryuji added.

“Did you do this!? Or was it you!?” Kamoshida yelled. 

All the students ran off in fear. Kamoshida then noticed them.

“Was it you two!?” Kamoshida asked.

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked.

“So, you’re playing dumb.” Kamoshida said.

Kamoshida looked at Ann. Ren quickly moved in front of Ann.

“Eh, it’s not a problem. You’ll be expelled soon enough anyway.” Kamoshida told them.

Kamoshida walked off.

“Judging by Kamoshida’s response, I’m sure we had an effect on his Palace.” Morgana told the trio.

“Good, very good.” Ren said.

“Does that mean the Treasure’s appeared!?” Ann asked. “We’ll be able to get it today, right?”

“It’s not just today, it’s  _ only  _ today.” Morgana reminded them. “The impact of seeing a calling card doesn’t last long, and it cannot be repeated. This will be our one chance to steal the Treasure.”

“One day’s more than enough for us.” Ryuji said.

“Agreed.” Ren said, walking forward, then turned around. “Let’s go.” 

The trio heads off. The school day couldn’t go any quicker. Once it was over, Ann and Ren headed out to see Ryuji by the stairs. The trio quickly head downstairs and make it to the alley, then enter the Palace. Ren stares at the castle. It was game time.

“Let’s go! Don’t let your guard down!” Morgana told them.

Ren chuckled.

“Stay close!” Ren yelled as she started running.

Making it back to the throne room, avoiding all Shadows on the way, Ren saw the doors were wide open. Running in, Ren scanned the room.

“What the hell’s goin’ on here? The door’s just sittin’ open, and there aren’t any soldiers around.” Ryuji asked.

“This place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned everywhere. Either way, we win as long as we can steal the Treasure! Let’s keep going!” Morgana told them

Ren nods as she starts running. Something still didn’t sit right. Making it to the Treasure room, Ren ran to the door and pushed them open. There was a large crown. Ren chuckled as they ran over.

“Aww yeeeeaaaaaaah! The Treasure has appeared!” Morgana cheered.

“Man, it’s huge.” Ryuji said.

“What do you think!? It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it!” Morgana told them. “Ahh… this shine brings tears to my eyes…”

“It kinda pisses me off.” Ann admitted. “Why’s it so pretty? Isn’t this Kamoshida’s desires?”

“T-Treasure!” Morgana cried.

Ren looked at Morgana worried.

“Uh, the cat’s actin’ awfully excited.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ann looked at Morgana.

“What’s wrong? Is something…?” Ann asked, then stopped.

Morgana jumped up onto the Treasure. Ren sighed.

“Meeeeeooooow! Mrrrrroooooow!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled.

“That’s not catnip, you know.” Ren told him.

“Meow, meow! Mewwwww!” Morgana responded.

Ren chuckled.

“All right, that’s enough, you stuipd cat!” Ryuji told him.

Morgana looked back, shocked, then jumped down.

“Oh, um, yeah… forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady.” Morgana apologised.

Ren and Ann looked at each other, then back at Morgana.

“You were completely out of character too. What was that about?” Ann asked.

“I couldn’t stop myself either.” Morgana confessed. “To think I’d be drawn to human desires this much.”

Ren sighed.

“Doesn’t that prove that I’m human!?” Morgana asked.

“How should we know!?” Ryuji asked.

‘I’ll deal with this later.’ Ren thought.

“A-Anyways, you guys need to carry it!” Morgana told them.

“All you do is bark orders.” Ryuji said, walking to the crown. “Still, that was easier than I thought! I thought for sure there’d be some insane trap or something.”

“His Palace will disappear if we take this back, right?” Ann asked, walking up to the crown. “And Kamoshida will change too.”

Ren walked over.

“That should be the case.” Morgana answered.

“Good. Now’s our chance then.” Ryuji said.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Ren told them.

Then the trio grabs the crown. Ren moaned.

“It’s heavy!” Ann cried.

“You got it Panther?” Ren asked.

Ann nodded.

“To think it’d go so well. I’ve even found three Persona users in the process.” Morgana admitted. “My judgment was correct. I made the right choice in making a deal with you! Nyahaha!”

Ren chuckled.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren told them. “Mona, lead the way and get the doors.”

They started making their way. Ren was worried about all the stairs, but she’s sure they will manage… somehow.

“Go go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shia!” a girl cheered.

The crown was knocked out of their hands. Ren gasped.

“Uwa-” Ryuji said.

Then Shadow Kamoshida jumped over them, landing in front of his throne. He held his hand out and the crown got small in his hand. Then Princess Ann ran over, wrapping her arms around Shadow Kamoshida.

“I won’t let anyone take this!” Shadow Kamoshida told them. “This proves that I am the king of this castle. It is the core of this world!”

“That rat bastard…” Ann hissed. “That’s how he sees me, isn’t it!?

“Yo, pervert. Were you waitin’ to ambush is?” Ryuji asked.

“I just made it easier to find you.” Shadow Kamoshida answered. “I’ll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now.”

“That’s our line, you sexually-harassin’ D-bag!” Ryuji yelled.

Shadow Kamoshida shook his head.

“What a selfish misunderstanding.” Shadow Kamoshida said.

“How is it a misunderstanding!? You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!” Ann asked.

“The people around me were the ones who kept it secret.” Shadow Kamoshida told them. “Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners. They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it.” 

Ren looked at him confused.

“Profit!?” Ryuji repeated.

“There are too many imbeciles who don’t understand that!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped. “Including naive brats like you and that girl who tried to kill herself!”

“True, she’s a total idiot, letting you manipulate her, trying to commit susicde…” Ann admitte. “And I’m even more of a dumbass for not releasing that! But no matter what kind of a fool someone might be, they don’t need your permission to live their lives!”

Ren clenched her fists.

“Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There’s no wrong in using my gifts for gain! I’m a cut above all other humans!” Shadow Kamoshida told them.

“Above? You mean beneath. You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!” Ann corrected.

Shadow Kamoshida started chuckling as a red light aura appeared around him. 

“That’s right. I’m not like you.” Shadow Kamoshida admitted.

Wrapping his arm around Princess Ann, he pulled her into his side.

“I am a demon who rules this world!” Shadow Kamoshida delacred.

His from change. Ren eyes widen at the monster now before her. 

“Wh-What the hell!?” Ryuji said.

“Oh this is bad.” Ren said.

Shadow Kamoshida started laughing.

“I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!” Shadow Kamoshida told them.

Ren smirked.

“Let’s finish this!” Ren told him. 

The group jumped back, getting distance between them and Shadow Kamoshida.

“You goddam, no-good, shitty brats! Haven’t you been taught not to point at people!? Huh!?” Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

Attacking the group, they went back and ducked behind pillars for cover. 

“That was close.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked at Ryuji and Ann on the other side. Ren then looked at Morgana.

“The Treasure is right there.” Morgana pointed out. “We just need to get to it, somehow.”

“The upper walkway.” Ren told him. “Where we first snuck in.”

“Oh yeah!” Morgana cried. 

The pair looked over.

“Someone just needs to climb up that statue, then jump off from that terrance, knocking that crown off his head while the others draw Kamoshida’s attention on them.” Morgana explained. 

Ren looked at Morgana who looked up at her.

“I’m counting on you, Mona.” Ren told her.

Morgana nodded.

“Stay hidden until it’s clear.” Ren told him. 

Ren looked over, then ran out.

“Jack Frost!” Ren summounded. 

Attacking Shadow Kamoshida. Ryuji and Ann ran over, standing either side of her. Ren's eyes then landed on the trophy in front of Shadow Kamoshida. Pulling out her gun, Ren shot at it four times, smashing it. 

“No way… this was from when I won the national.” Shadow Kamoshida said. 

“Ah, too bad.” Ren teased.

“I’m the king! If I’m not, then who is!?” Shadow Kamoshida shouted.

Attacking the trio, they managed to dodge. 

“Let’s go Captain Kidd!” Ryuji yelled.

“Dance, Carmen!” Ann yelled.

Attacking, Ren sighed.

“How dare you keep defying me. Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns!” Shadow Kamoshida said. “Slaves! Bring over you-know-what!”

Ren jumped as the slaves ran off.

“Time for my killshot form when I was active and rookin’ it!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled. “Killshot, as in I’ll make the kill!”

Ren felt sick as Ann attacked, Ryuji following her up. Then a large volleyball appeared. Ren quickly grabbed Ann and Ryuji, pulling them back as Shadow Kamoshida smashed the volleyball to where they were standing. The explosion knocked them back, Ren gasped, landing on her back. Ren pushed herself up to her knees. 

“Arsene!” Ren called out.

Arsene appeared behind her. She attacked Shadow Kamoshida and chuckled, seeing Morgana in place. Ren pushed herself to her feet as Ryuji and Ann got up.

“Now, Mona!” Ren called out.

“What?” Shadow Kamoshida said.

Morgana chuckled, jumping over and knocked the crown off, landing in front of her. Ren chuckled, watching Shadow Kamoshida flail around. 

“Nooo! My… my precious!” Shadow Kamoshida cried.

“Good, Kamoshida’s shaken up!” Morgana said.

“On me!” Ren called out.

The group attacked, finishing Shadow Kamoshida off. Ren sighed, staring at the crown as it changed size once again. Ryuji went to walk over but Shadow Kamoshida grabs it, running off. The group follows him, cornering him to the balcony. Shadow Kamoshida pacnis as he looked around.

“What’s wrong? Not running away?” Ann asked. “Why don’t you run? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

“It’s always been like this… all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped. “I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”

“Now you’re makin’ excuses?” Ryuji mocked. “We’ll do something about that distorted heart of yours.”

Ren sighed. 

“Hrrgh…” Shadow Kamoshida groaned.

“Scared?” Ann asked. “Right now, you’re seeing the same view that Shiho did.”

Ann took a couple steps forward. Shadow Kamoshida stumbled back as he turned around.

“I’m sure she was scared too, except she had no choice but to jump.” Ann told him. “What will you do? Will you jump? Or would you rather die here?”

Summoning Carmen, fire surrounding her, Ren looked at her shocked, then at Shadow Kamoshida. 

“Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call.” Morgana asked, looking at Ann.

Ren felt sick. This isn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t their plan.

“No, please wait! I beg you, just forgive meeee!” Shadow Kamoshida begged.

“Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same!” Ann snapped. “But you… you took everything from them!”

Attacking Shadow Kamoshida, missing him. Ren shook her head.

“Enough!” Ren snapped, running over and turned to face the others.

“Joker?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Stand down Panather!” Ren told her.

“You’re defending him!?” Ann said, shocked. “After all we’ve done!” 

“We came for the Treasure, the crown, not his life.” Ren reminded them. “Remember the plan, Panther.”

“I accept defeat!” Shadow Kamoshida admitted, dropping to his knees.

Ren turned around. 

“You want this? Take it.” Shadow Kamoshida said, throwing the crown to Ren.

Ren caught it and sighed.

“Go ahead and finish me off.” Shadow Kamoshida told them. “You do that… and my real self will go down too.”

Ren sighed.

“You have that right since you’ve won.” Shadow Kamoshida added.

“No one is going to kill you.” Ren told him, moving in front of him. 

If Ann snapped, she would have to attack her as well. Ren looked back as Carmen disappeared. 

“If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes.” Ann said.

Ren sighed, looking at Shadow Kamoshida.

“I’ve lost.” Shadow Kamoshida cried. “You’re through when you lose. What am I… what am I supposed to do now?”

“It’s time for you to atone for your sins.” Ren answered. 

Shadow Kamoshida looked up at her.

“All right… I will leave now and return to my real self.” Shadow Kamoshida told her. “I’ll make certain that I-”

Shadow Kamoshida disappeared. Ren sighed, turning around. The ground then started shaking. Ren clinged to the crown. 

“Hey, just so you know, we don’t have time to waste.” Morgana warned them. “This place is about to collapse.”

They scanned the room around them. 

“Run!” Ryuji yelled, running off. 

Ann, Ren and Morgana are close behind him. They started making their way back, dodging falling debris as best they could. 

“We’re going to die!” Ann cried. “We’re so going to die!”

“Just keep those legs moving!” Ren yelled.

Ren felt something land on her shoulder so she looked over to see Morgana in his cat form. Ren stopped, hearing Ryuji cry out in pain to see him down. Ann and Ren went to run to his aid but stopped when he put his hand up.

“Ryuji!” Ann cried.

“It’s been a while since so I just tripped.” Ryuji assured them, pushing himself up.

The hallway was coming down.

“Move!” Ren told him.

Ryuji screamed as he pushed himself up and the group kept running. The group made it out safe. Ann was panting. 

“That sucked.” Ann panted.

Ryuji pulled out his phone.

“Look at the nav!” Ryuji told them.

Ren and Ann pulled out their phones.

“The destination has been deleted.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“It’s true. We can’t go there anymore.” Ann said.

“What about the Treasure?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled, pulling out a gold medal.

“What the…?” Ryuji whispered.

“A medal?” Ann whispered. “Wait, where did that crown go?”

“What’s going on?” Ryuji asked.

“It means, that was the source of Kamoshida’s desires.” Morgana answered. “To him, this metal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace.”

“An Olympic medal.” Ryuji said. “So, that perv kept clinging to his past glory and couldn’t let it go.”

“But… this means that Kamoshida’s heart might have changed, right?” Ann asked.

“Probably.” Morgana answered.

“Our expulsion’s on the line here!” Ryuji said. “And Ren’s freedom!”

“This is the first successful example for me too.” Morgana told him. “However, there’s no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida’s personality quite a lot. The entire Palace disappeared after all.”

“That is true. Something has happened.” Ren agreed.

“Ugh, I feel all antsy! Ain’t there a way to check now?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shook her head as she put the medal back in her pocket.

“We’ll know soon enough.” Ren told them.

“Right.” Ann whispered.

“Come on, why the gloomy faces? Be happy! We completed this with great success, you know.” Morgana told them.

“We just don’t know if everything’s okay yet.” Ryuji told him.

“I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine.” Morgana assured them. “Remember how Kamoshida’s shadow said that he’s returning to his self in reality? Suguru Kamoshia was a scum. Still… he did seem regain his conscience somewhat at the end.”

“I am sure it worked out guys.” Ren assured them.

“There are definitely those who have been saved thanks to what you’ve done.” Morgana told them.

“Yeah.” Ann agreed.

“Anyways, I guess we gotta wait.” Ryuji said. “It all boils down to what’s gonna happen to Kamoshida, or if we’re getting expelled for real.”

“Let’s be patient.” Ren told them. 

“Right.” Ryuji agreed. “C’mon, let’s go home.” 

Ren yawned. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

“Ren.” Ann quickly said before Ren could move. 

Ren looked at her.

“I… never mind.” Ann said. “It can wait.”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

Ann nodded.

“Yeah.” Ann whispered.

Ren nodded and the group headed off.


	28. The First Night of Waiting

It was a slow trip home. She dropped into Big Bang Burger for dinner, giving some to Morgana. No one saw. She walked into Leblanc. Ren yawned, heading upstairs. Sitting her bag down, she moaned in pain as she walked to the shelves. Grabbing her smokes, lighter and ashtray. Ren sat on the bed, sitting the ashtray on the windowsill as Morgana jumped up. Ren grbas her smokes, then grabbed on with her lips and dropped the packet. Ren looked out, lighting her smoke. 

“It’s over.” Ren whispered. 

Ren jumped to her phone, quickly grabbing it and opening it to see a message from Ann.

Ann: Thanks. I finally got the avenge Shiho because of you guys…

Ann: I’m pretty sure there was now ay I’d have been able to do anything on my own.

Ann: So seriously, thank you. I owe you so much.

Ren: You helped too.

Ann: You think? I’m glad to hear that…

Ann: Anyway, that cognitive world was pretty crazy, huh?

Ann: What a mysterious place. I can’t believe we actually stole someone’s heart…

Ann: Speaking of mysterious, there’s also the matter of Morgana’s transformation. 

Ann: When we were escaping, didn’t he turn back into a cat even though we were still in the Palace?

Ren looked at Morgana who was sitting next to her.

“Lady Ann sure is sharp! I’m impressed.” Morgana said. “Basically, the Treasure changes the shape of things. Once that’s gone, that power no longer works. Though the real reason I changed quickly back then was because I’m so incredibly skilled. How’s that? Isn’t that amazing!?”

Ren chuckled, looking at her phone.

Ren: He said he’s amazing.

Ann: Oh yeah, I forgot Morgana is reading these messages too.

Ann: I think I feel a bit better after talking to you. Thanks.

Ann: We still haven’t seen any results, but it feels like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.

Ann: I hope you don’t mind talking to me too much.

Ren: Ann…

Ren: Message me whenever you want.

Ren: Got it.

Ren: I always enjoy our chats.

Ann: Right.

Ann: Well, see you tomorrow.

Ren sat her phone down and sighed.

“Hey Ren, why did you defend Kamoshida back in the Palace?” Morgana asked.

“We came to steal his Treasure, not kill him.” Ren answered. “That was our goal.”

Ren sighed, remembering Shadow Kamoshida’s face.

“And that fear, I’ve seen it before.” Ren confessed. “That was the face of true fear.”

“Huh?” Morgana said confused. 

Ren looked out the window.

“I bet Ann and Ryuji are annoyed with me.” Ren whispered. “But I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s all over.” 

“Yeah, it’s over.” Morgana confirmed.

Ren looked at him, then chuckled as she looked at her smoking. Taking a drag, she looked up as she exhaled, watching the smoke. Ren jumped to her phone ringing. She grabbed it and looked at it to see it was Akira. Ren smiled, answering it.

“Aki!” Ren cried.

_ “Hey sis.” Akira said. “You sound tired.” _

“Only a little.” Ren confessed.

_ “Only a little huh.” Akira repeated. “Been a tough day?” _

“You can say that.” Ren answered. “But it was a good day I… I figured the issue I was having out. Everything is going to be okay now.”

_ “Oh, did you now.” Akira laughed. “So I won’t be getting a call from anyone anytime soon.” _

Ren chuckled.

“Of course not.” Ren assured him. 

Ren sighed.

“This year… I think it will be fun.” Ren admitted softly.

_ “Fun huh. For you I hope it is.” Akira said. _

Ren giggled.

_ “Saya dropped by to grab a few items to send down.” Akira told her. “She’ll be sending it tomorrow, but it might take a couple of days.” _

“Great!” Ren cried. “I just have to finish sorting this room out.”

_ “What is it like there? You room.” Akira asked. _

Ren sighed, scanning the room.

“Well, Sakura owns a café called Leblanc and I’m staying in the attic.” Ren answered. “It’s so big! I love it and it smells amazing.”

_ “Is it now?” Akira said. _

“It’s like, half of our flat.” Ren told him. “Or a little less.” 

_ “Our two bedroom flat does us just fine.” Akira told her. _

“I know it does.” Ren laughed. “Is Akari going okay in school? It is her first year of high school. I’m worried.”

_ “She’s doing fine sis. She’s staying with Kokona for a few nights while I do night shifts.” Akira explained. “Sadly, I’ll have to end this call here. Break’s over.” _

“Right! Of course!” Ren said. “I love you.”

_ “And I love you too sis. Remember that.” Akira told her. _

Ren smiled.

_ “Be safe.” Akira added. _

“I will.” Ren whispered. 

Ren hung up and sighed.

“Aki.” Ren whispered.

“You’re really close to your brother.” Morgana pointed out.

“We’ve been through a lot.” Ren told him. “I hate that I’m here due to being so far away, but it’s been nice since I met you, Ryuji and Ann.”

“Sadly there’s nothing we can do about that.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “I do know one thing, Ryuji is going to help me.”

“Do what?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“Find out tomorrow.” Ren answered.

Finishing her smoke, Ren puts it out. Ren stretched as she yawned.

“Well, it’s late. Let’s call it a night.” Ren told Morgana. “We’ve earned it.”


	29. New Uniform and Some Training

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned in pain as she pushed herself up, then turned the alarm off. She really didn’t want to go to school today. Ren sighed. Getting up, ready and has breakfast, then heads off to school. She isn’t home so she has to go to school. Ren made it to her classroom to see Ann already there. Ren smiled, walking over and sat her bag down by her chair. Morgana jumped out and quickly into her desk. Ren hooked her bag on the desk as she sat down. Ann turned around.

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

“Morning.” Ren whispered, taking her glasses off.

Sitting them down, Ren stretched. Ann sighed.

“Listen, about yesterday…” Ann started.

“Forget it.” Ren told her.

Ann looked at her shocked.

“You were mad, I understand. I would be the same, but our goal was the Treasure.” Ren explained. “It’s over now. We just have to wait.”

Ann nodded.

“We did everything we could. Only time will tell.” Ren added, looking out the window. “But, I have a feeling everything's going to be okay.”

Ann smiled.

“Right! We just have to believe!” Ann agreed.

Ren chuckled. Classes were slow and nothing was sticking today for Ren. When lunch time came, Ren walked out to stretch her legs to see Ryuji. Ren runs over.

“Have you seen Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked.

“Now you mention it, no, I haven’t.” Ren answered.

“You really think he changed?” Ryuji asked.

“Only time will tell.” Ren whispered.

“Well, yeah…” Ryuji said.

“Ah, perfect timing.” Kawakami said, walking over. “Study hall will be held instead of PE today. I’m letting you know just in case you haven’t heard. Mr Kamoshida has taken the day off.”

“He ain’t here?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Don’t tell anyone that you heard this from me. But we received word that Mr Kamoshia is placing himself under suspension.” Kawakami told them. “It’s such an important time before the tournament too. Principal Kobayakaw went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn’t making any sense.”

Ryuji and Ren looked at her shock.

“Wait, a suspension!?” Ryuji cried.

“Not so loud!” Kawakami hushed. “The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too. I don’t know too much about it though.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“Anyway, I’ve relayed what’s going on to you.” Kawakami said.

“Uh, thank you.” Ren whispered.

Kawakami walked back to the classroom.

“Looks like something happened.” Ryuji said. “At least it sounds different from a mental shutdown.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“I guess all we can do is wait.” Ryuji said.

“The deadline is in a few days. We don’t have that long to wait.” Ren told him.

“True.” Ryuji said. “Wanna hang out after school?” 

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Sure.” Ren answered. “I have a favour to ask.”

“Favour?” Ryuji questioned.

“Well, at home I always jump between wearing the school skirt and pants.” Ren confessed softly. “So I want to buy some pants, but don’t know the best place to go.”

“Oh, I gotcha.” Ryuji said. “Don’t worry, I know the place. We can go after training.” 

Ren nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

The last two lessons were slow. After class, Ren yawned as she stretched. Ann was up and gone. Ren sighed as she packed up, then got Morgana in her bag. Then her phone went off. Ren quickly pulled it out, opening it.

Ryuji: Man, all this waiting’s got me so antsy.

Ryuji: We should go on a trip or something. Whaddya think?

Ann: Sorry, I’m gonna have to pass.

Ryuji: What, you busy?

Ann: Yeah, I’ll be visiting Shiho in the hospital after school for the next few days.

Ann: I can’t do much to help her, but it;ll be nice to at least see her face.

Ryuji: Gotcha… I hope she wakes up soon.

Ren: Be safe on your way there.

Ann: Yeah, thanks.

Ann: I’m totally down to go somewhere once things calm down though.

Ren sighed.

“It sounds like we won’t be able to see Lady Ann after school for a while. How unfortunate.” Morgana said.

Ren nods.

“Come on, you made plans with Ryuji.” Morgana reminded her.

Ren nods. Meeting up with Ryuji, the pair head off to change. They did a few laps. The pair made it back and Ren looked at Ryuji who was in a bit of pain.

“Ugh, dammit! I wanna move, but I just can’t.” Ryuji complained.

“Don’t overdo it.” Ren told him.

“I was trainin’ for nationals back in the day… but now I totally suck balls.” Ruyji complained.

Ren gasped.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” an irritated voice asked.

Ryuji pushed himself up as three guys walked over. Ren walked next to Ryuji.

“Nakaoka… Takeishi…” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Running, huh? I saw you from the window.” Nakaoka said.

Ren sighed.

“What, you gonna try to come crawling back to the track team?” Takeishi asked.

“Huh? H-Hell no.” Ryuji told him.

“Sure.” Nakaoka said. “Speaking of which, this was your secret training spot, wasn’t it? Well, it’s our spot now. You know, us. The  _ former  _ track team. We don’t even have a locker room anymore, thanks to  _ someone  _ I know.”

Ryuji looked down. 

“Let’s not fight.” Ren told the group.

“We ain’t fighin’.” Ryuji told her, looking at her.

Ren stared at the others. It was them she was aiming it at.

“Yeah, this isn’t anything like a fight. Not even close.” Nakaoka told her.

Nakaoka scanned her.

“Hold on, aren’t you that transfer students? You’re really gonna hang around with this loser?” Nakaoka asked.

“Yeah, and?” Ren said.

“You better watch out. He’ll hit you the second he gets pissed off.” the ex-track team member warned her. “I heard his dad was the same way. Like father, like son, right? Now that’s some scary shit.”

Ren stared at him.

“That don’t got anything to do with this!” Ryuji told him, slamming a foot forward.

“Calm down Ryuji.” Ren told him, looking over.

This is what they wanted and Ren knows it. Ryuji walked back.

“You’re right.” Ryuji whispered.

Nakaoka sighed.

“Look, back then, I…” Ryuji started.

“I don’t need to hear your excuses.” Nakaoka told him. “Everyone was going through the same bullshit with Kamoshida. The beatings, the impossible exercises, but we put up with all of it for the track team.”

Nakaoka walked up to Ryuji.

“But no. You had to go and fuck all of that up!” Nakaoka added. 

Shaking his head.

“Man, I was stupid for ever thinking you were my teammate.” Nakaoka admitted.

Nakaoka turned around.

“That’s all I have to say to you. I’m outta here.” Nakaoka said.

The group heads off and Ren sighed. Ryuji sighed in frustration, searching his head.

“I nearly smacked him when he was talkin’ about my dad.” Ryuji confessed. “I haven’t changed at all.”

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered.

“But y’know, you actually helped me calm down a little.” Ryuji admitted. “I’m glad you were here with me.”

Ren smiled.

“Thanks, man.” Ryuji said.

Putting his hand up, Ren quickly puts hers up. Ryuji walked and gave her a high five. Ren giggled.

“Let’s call it a day.” Ryuji said. “We still got that shopping to do.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed.

“Hey, Nakaoka! Why didn’t you kick his ass!?” a familiar voice asked.

The pair looked over.

“What? The hell’s your problem!?” the voice cried.

Ren sighed, just as she thought.

“Now they’re just arguing with each other.” Ryuji said. “I should stay out of it.”

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

The pair headed off to change, then they headed off together. Ryuji took Ren to the uniform shop and Ren brought some pants and more tops. They then made it back to Station Square. Ryuji sighed as he stopped. Ren stopped and looked back.

“What is it?” Ren asked, turning around.

“Earlier, what made you think it was going to be a fight?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smiled.

“I’ve been in my fair of fights.” Ren confessed. “Something just felt familiar and I just had to say it. Then your dad was brought up. We both know what happens there.” 

“Yeah.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren chuckled.

“Anyways, nice trainin’ with you.” Ryuji said.

“Take it easy on the way home.” Ren told him.

Ryuji nodded and the pair split up.


	30. Hammering Down the Basics of Coffee

Making it back, Ren went up to grab the rest of her dirty clothes and washed them. It was overdue. She is so glad the laundry is just opposite of Leblanc. Starting it, Ren sat down and looked at Morgana who was sitting on a washing machine. Her phone went off so she pulled it out as she got up and moved next to the washing machine so Morgana could see.

Ann: I went to see Shiho today.

Ann: And I told her we settled things with Kamoshida.

Ann: She still hasn’t regained consciousness… but I had to go make amends.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean? You didn’t do anything wrong Ann.

Ryuji: Right, Ren?

Ren: That’s right! 

Ren: This isn’t your fault, Ann.

Ann: But I wasn’t there when she needed help. I’m a failure as a friend…

Ann: I have to do all I can to make up for that, starting now.

Ann: Otherwise I don’t think I’ll be able to move on.

Ryuji: Man, I didn’t know you were so passionate.

Ryuji: I totally didn’t notice that back in middle school.

Ann: I think it’s because of you guys. I’m a little embarrassed though…

Ann: Anyway, Ryuji, Ren… I hope we can keep helping each other out from now on too.

Ren: I would love that too.

Ren put her phone away and sighed. 

“Lady Ann puts a lot of blame on herself.” Morgana said. 

“I… I have done the same.” Ren confessed. “So I can relate to her. Knowing a friend needs help and failing to do something.” 

Ren sighed. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on her.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

Once done, she took it all back and sorted. Ren walked down, yawning.

“You free tonight?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“Good, come over and help.” Sojiro told her. “One of my regulars is about to come and she’s talkative.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

Ren puts the apron on, walking to Sojiro. The regular came and Ren did what she could to help Sojiro. She enjoys learning under him.

“Now then, since you’re going to be working in my store, I’ll need to hammer home the basics.” Sojiro told her. “You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Of course, making coffee.” Ren answered.

“Yup. Glad to see you at least understand that much.” Sojiro said. “The store’s not the busiest around, but I’m real particular about how we make coffee here. 

“Got it.” Ren said with a nod.

“And I’ll kick you out, no questions if you serve a bad cup, you got that?” Sojiro warned her.

Ren looked at him shocked, then sighed as she nodded.

“Let me tell you, So-chan definitely does things right with his coffee. It goes so well with his special curry, I can’t help but order the set meal every time.” a female customer explained.

“What can I say, each of my regulars gets an experience personally tailored to them.” Sojiro told her.

“Can you tell me the key to that wonderful flavor, So-chan? I’d love to make it at home sometime.” she asked.

“Sorry, that’s a trade secret. You’re free to try and guess based on the taste though.” Sojiro answered.

“Cheapskate. Keeping secrets from me though your food’s already stolen my heart.” the woman said.

“How about a nice dessert then? It’s only three hundred yen.” Sojiro offered.

Ren smiled as she helped out. The woman paid and left. Sojiro turned to Ren.

“When you run a shop, you get all sorts of customers. Knowing their personalities is absolutely vital.” Sojiro told her. “That’s what being in food service is all about.”

“Got it.” Ren said.

They heard the door so they looked over to see a man.

“Welco-” Sojiro started, then quickly stopped. “You…”

Ren scanned the man.

“Hello there! It’s been quite a while, Sakura!” the man greeted. “I heard you opened up a shop so here I am! It wouldn’t have hurt to mention it to me though.”

‘Who are you?’ Ren asked herself.

“Huh, you’ve got a real nice location here. Right by the station and everything.” the man said, looking around.

“Your order?” Sojiro asked.

“No small talk? That’s cold.” the man teased. “Oh, but this smell… sure brings back memories! You’re still making that curry, huh? I guess you haven’t gotten over her yet.”

Sojiro looked down.

“Your order, sir?” Sojiro asked.

“Haha, so pushy. I just stopped in to say hi today, but I’ll be back again soon! Bye.” the man said, then head off.

Ren sighed.

“Ugh… I don’t know where he caught wind of this place.” Sojiro said.

“I don’t like him. He seemed suspicious.” Ren admitted.

“Heh, I guess you have an eye for some things after all.” Sojiro praised. “Anyway, if you have time for questions, you have time to be learning about bean types. You’re not gonna be any use to me if you can’t pick up on the ABCs sometime soon.”

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“Either way, I’m going to teach you right. That way I’ll be able to sit back and relax while you work.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled and nodded. The clock donged and Sojiro looked over.

“Oh, is it that time already?” Sojiro asked. “Let’s start closing up. And no slacking off, you got it?”

“Yes, of course.” Ren said.

Helping Sojiro close up, he heads off. Ren sighed as she headed upstairs to see Morgana on the bed. Ren chuckled, walking over and sat down.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“Okay, I guess.” Ren answered.

Ren yawned.

“It’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled, looking at the cat.

“You’re super lazy.” Ren said, poking him.

“Hey!” Morgana cried.

Ren started laughing. This was going to be fun.


	31. The Fun Game and the Sick Little Girl

Ren was up and getting ready for school, wearing the pants she brought yesterday. Morgana walked back and scanned her.

“You look like a boy.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren chuckled.

“I know, nor do I care.” Ren told him. 

“That one way of looking at it.” Morgana laughed. 

“We better go, I don’t want to be late.” Ren told him.

Getting Morgana in her bag, Ren heads downstairs. Sojiro looked at her as Ren walked over.

“Huh.” Sojiro said, scanning her. 

Ren chuckled as she sat down, enjoying her breakfast. With a goodbye, Ren headed out and flipped the sign, like she does every morning. Not wasting more time, Ren headed straight to school. She ignored all the voices and glares as she made it to her classroom. For once, Ann wasn’t there. Ren walked over and sat her bag down. Morgana jumped into the desk. Ren then pulled the book she borrowed from the library, finally having time to read, sitting it on her desk. Ren sat down, hooking her bag and yawned. Lifting her leg up, resting it on the desk and just has her foot on the edge of the chair, Ren grabbed the book. She rested the book on her thigh and started reading.

“She kinda looks like a boy, doesn’t she?” a student whispered.

“It’s so weird.” another student whispered.

Ren looked up as Mishima walked over.

“Morning.” Ren greeted.

“Morning.” Mishima whispered. “Have you heard about Kamoshida?”

Ren nodded.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Ren said.

“Just like that calling card.” Mishima whispered. “What do you think will happen to us?”

Ren sighed.

“I’m not sure.” Ren answered. “We just have to wait. Annoying as it is.” 

Mishima nodded.

“Right.” Mishima whispered.

“Just take care of those wounds.” Ren told him.

Mishima nodded, walking to his desk.

“He seems worried.” Morgana said.

Ren looked at her book.

“He’s a victim of Kamoshida’s abuse. His explosion is on the line too.” Ren reminded him.

“So that’s what everyone is going on about.” Ann said, walking over. 

Ren looked at her.

“You really do look like a boy.” Ann admitted.

Ren chuckled.

“It always confuses everyone, even at home.” Ren confessed. “It’s my fun game, especially with strangers.”

Ann giggled as she sat down, putting her bag on the hook. Ren went back to ready while there still was time. School was slow, not much was really happening. Once class was finished, Ren packed up, getting Morgana back in her bag.

“Heading off?” Ann asked as the pair headed out.

“Yeah. Not much to do today so I’m just going to take it easy.” Ren answered. “Might finally finish my book.”

Ann giggled. The pair walked to the station, catching the next train into Shibuya. The pair split up and Ren headed back to Yongen-Jaya, then sighed.

“Where are you going to go?” Morgana asked.

“To the clinic, you can go.” Ren answered softly.

Morgana nods, jumping out. Ren heads to the clinic, going up. Ren walked over and Takemi. 

“Yes, how can I help you?” Takemi asked.

“I’m up for the Clinical Trial.” Ren answered.

Takemi smiled.

“In that case, go into the exam-huh?” Takemi said, then stopped. 

“So this is the Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine? I’m glad it’s still open.”a man’s voice said. “Sorry, I have a child I need to have examined.”

“Looks like I have a patient with an emergency.” Takemi said.

A man and his father walked in. Ren walked to the door examination room as the girl was brought to the chairs. Takemi walked around. Ren stares at the little girl worried. She quickly moved closer and crouched by the girl, placing her hand on the child’s back. She was in a lot of pain, that much Ren can tell.

“So, why come here? Aren’t you under the care of another hospital?” Takemi asked.

“I’ve heard rumours about this place. I’d like you to examine her.” the girl’s father begged. “She was diagnosed with bronchitis but the medicine she was given hasn’t been working at all. She has a fever that won’t go away, and she’s losing weight because she’s not hungry.”

“A young girl losing weight is definitely not good.” Takemi admitted. “You should go to a bigger hospital. I can’t provide a thorough examination here.”

“We’ve been going to a big hospital! A university hospital in East Shinjuku!” the father protested. “But all they tell us is that it’s persistent bronchitis!”

Takemi turned to face the man.

“A university hospital in East Shinjuku?” Takemi questioned. 

“The doctor there performs exams like he’s on an assembly line. I think he’s famous or something.” the girl’s father explained.

“A famous doctor, huh?” Takemi repeated. “I’m just a general practitioner out here in the sticks. As you can see, I don’t even have any staff.”

The girl’s father walked up to Takemi who took a step back.

“W-Wait! I’ve heard there’s a medicine that can only be acquired here! Please! I’ll pay you! Please, at least just examine her!” the girl’s father begged.

“H-Hold on.” Takemi told him.

The girl started coughing. Ren gasped.

“Doctor… my chest really hurts…” the girl said.

“Easy.” Ren whispered.

Takemi stared at the girl.

“Dr Takemi will help.” Ren assured the girl, then looked at Takemi.

“What!?” Takemi said shocked.

“Doctor!” the girl’s father begged.

Takemi sighed.

“Fine.” Takemi whispered.

Takemi walked closer and kneeled in front of the girl.

“Is your vision blurry? How about your throat, does it hurt?” Takemi asked. “Hm. No signs of swelling.”

Takemi looked back at the father.

“Are you sure you’ve told me everything about her symptoms and treatments you’ve tried so far?” Takemi asked.

“Yes, I’m sure!” the girl’s father answered.

“Hmmm…” Takemi hummed.

Takemi stood up, pulling her phone out and made a call. 

“Hello, Uehara? Is Dr Schweitzer there? There’s something I’d like to ask him about a case that was in last month’s medical journal.” Takemi asked. 

Ren rubs the girl’s back, looking up at Takemi. Takemi then put her phone away, then looked at her chart.

“I see. Guess the ones in stock will have to do.” Takemi said.

Ren quickly stood up as Takemi turned to her.

“There’s a shelf by the reception desk. Bring the contents of the second drawer into the exam room.” Takemi told Ren.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“You’ll need to help me administer the medicine.” Takemi told her. “Also, bring the beaker with the red label in the fridge, a towel, wash basin, and measuring spoon.”

“Ah…” Ren whispered.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!” Takemi told her.

“Yes doctor!” Ren said, running off.

Ren quickly found what she was told to find and helped Takemi treat the sick girl. Standing by Takemi, the girl was already looking better. The father was behind the girl, smiling.

“Th-Thank you so much! I didn’t expect her to recover so quickly.” the girl’s father thanked her.

“It was a very unique strain of an infectious disease. It can’t be detected by conventional exams. I temporarily suppressed the symptoms. We’ll make adjustments as her condition improves.” Takemi explained. “Okay, that’ll be one million yen for today.”

Ren and the girl’s father looked at Takemi shocked.

“A-A million yen!?” the girl’s father said shocked. “Th-That’s outrageous! You’re completely taking advantage of…”

The girl’s father stopped, then sighed.

“I mean, all right. I agreed to pay.” the girl’s father said. “You don’t… take credit cards, do you? I’ll go withdraw some cash right now.”

“Huh? Wait, you’re actually going to pay?” Takemi said shocked, looking up.

Takemi looked down, then back at the girl’s father.

“By the way, that famous doctor you mentioned earlier… was it the Medical Chief of Staff, Oyamada?” Takemi asked.

“Yes, are you familiar with him?” the girl’s father asked.

“I knew it.” Takemi said. “In that case, I’ll make this free of charge.”

Ren’s eyes widen.

“F-Free!?” the girl’s father repeated.

Takemi giggled.

“You seem happy.” Ren pointed out.

“Doesn’t it feel good? Healing his patient without permission.” Takemi said. “By the way, thanks to your outburst earlier. I am going to perform a very special exam on you today.”

Ren jumped, then sighed. She really should have seen that coming.

“So, is she your… assistant? She seems awfully young…” the girl’s father asked.

“Yes, my assistant… guinea pig.” Takemi answered. “She’s about to put in a LOT of hard work today. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dr Takemi.” Ren answered, looking away.

“Um, Doctor? Can I go back to school now?” the girl asked.

Ren smiled, looking at the little girl.

“Not for a while. You need to start eating and regain your strength first.” Takemi told her. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes! Thank you, Doctor!” the girl answered.

“Don’t mention it.” Takemi said.

Takemi looked at her.

“Your turn. I wonder what kind of response you’ll have this time.” Takemi said. “Maybe you won’t even be able to make it home.”

Ren sighed. This is where she dies, not fighting Shadows, here.


	32. Fate

Ren made it back to see Morgana waiting by the front. Ren chuckled as she took her bag off, walking up to the black cat, and dropped it down.

“Things went well?” Morgana asked.

“It was interesting.” Ren answered, putting her bag on.

Walking into Leblanc, Ren’s phone. Ren sighed as she pulled it out, moving closer to the counter.

Ryuji: You heard anything about stuff happening to Kamoshida?

Ren: No.

Ren: What’s wrong?

Ryuji: I guess I prolly should’ve just asked you about this at school.

Ren: Do you need something?

Ryuji: I dunno, I’m just feeling kinda anxious.

Ryuji: I keep thinking about even with all you did… we might still end up getting expelled.

Ryuji: My mum’s totally gonna suffer if that happens…

Ryuji: Plus, if we couldn’t even help Ann or Suzui…

Ren: We’ll deal if we need to.

Ryuji: Guess I just gotta accept my fate. Now’s not really the time to be getting pessimistic about this.

Ryuji: Anyways, I’m feeling a little better now that I talked to you about this. Thanks, man.

Ren: You can always come and talk to me Ryuji.

Ryuji: Oh, and don’t tell Ann I was doubting us, mkay?

Ryuji: She won’t have anyone to rely on if we’re getting all worried about this shit.

Ryuji: Well, seeya!

Ren chuckled, putting her phone away.

“I don’t mind if you use the coffee maker, just clean up with it when you’re done.” Sojiro told her.

“Really?” Ren said. “Thanks.”

Heading upstairs, Ren sat her bag down and yawned. Ren walked to her bed, she grabbed a smoke, her lighter and ashtray. Sitting on the bed by the window, Ren lit her smoke and leaned back. Morgana jumped up and Ren chuckled.

“Waiting is such a pain.” Ren whispered. “Not long left.”

“That’s true.” Morgana said.

Ren’s phone went off. Pulling it out, Ren chucked. It was the group chat with Akari, Saya and Kokona. Ren opened it.

Kokona: Hey Ren, is the city safe?

Ren: Safe? 

Ren: A bit…

Saya: I don’t trust anyone there.

Ren: Saya, you don’t trust anyone in general.

Ren: Besides! I’ve made some amazing friends.

Akari: Of course you have!

Saya: What are their names?

Ren: Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki.

Saya: Do you trust them?

Ren: I do.

Ren: With my life.

Akari: Big sis?

Kokona: Wow… you haven’t been there that long.

Ren: It’s crazy, but we’re all outcasts…

Ren: We don’t have a place to belong.

Saya: I see.

Saya: I sent you a package, it should be there either tomorrow or the next day.

Saya: Keep an eye out. I sent it to the address you sent me.

Ren: Sweet! 

Ren: I can’t wait!

Kokona: Be careful Ren.

Ren: Koko, I’ll be fine.

Ren: You keep up your studies.

Ren: That also goes to you too Akari!

Kokona: You know I will.

Akari: I’ll do my best sis.

Ren: Saya, how is everything on your end going?

Saya: We’re all fine.

Saya: Grandma misses you, so does everyone else.

Saya: No one believes you did it.

Saya: We wish we could have done something to stop you being sent away.

Ren: It’s fine.

Ren: It was just bad luck…

Ren: I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later.

Ren: With my history…

Ren: It doesn't surprise me if a lot of people didn’t believe me.

Ren: Hell! 

Ren: I wouldn’t be surprised if Aki believed it when he first heard!

Akari: That’s not true!

Kokona: Ren, don't say that!

Ren: Come on guys!

Ren: You all know me for years now!

Ren: What is my reputation like?

Ren: I’m a delinquent! 

Ren: I’m dangerous…

Ren: But, that’s okay.

Ren: I do what I have to.

Ren: And I wouldn’t change any of it.

Saya: You know what they say, fate is a cruel mistress.

Ren: Fate?

Kokona: She truly is.

Ren: I’ll be fine.

Ren: I… I think it will be fun here.

Ren: I better go. Love ya! Don’t do anything too crazy with me!

Kokona: No promise!

Saya: I should be saying that to you.

Akari: You’re the crazy one sis.

Ren chuckled as she dropped her phone, then sighed.

“Fate huh?” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“Nothing.” Ren answered. “Wish I could do something.” 

Ren looked at the table. Ren finished her smoke, then put it out into the ashtray. Ren put it and the lighter back in the box on the shelves. Ren then grabs her books and sat them in front of the TV. Sitting on the sofa, curling her legs up, Ren started studying. She can spare a few hours before she goes to bed.


	33. Hanging Out with the Chariot

Ren woke up and smiled. No alarm. It was her day off. Ren pushed herself up and yawned. Ren got up and dressed, then headed downstairs for breakfast, having Morgana in her brown bag. She will be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the curry and coffee. Ren sat down, putting her bag on the stool next to her. After breakfast, Sojiro gave her a coffee. Ren smiled, taking it and taking a sip. Sitting it down, her phone went off. Ren sighed as she checked it. A message. Ren sighed.

“A cup of coffee right after some curry is the best.” Sojiro said. “Just be sure to drink it while it’s still warm, all right? The temperature affects the flavour.”

Ren smiled as she put her phone away.

“Let’s enjoy the chief's coffee for now. We can leave that message for later.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled. Of course Morgana was right. It was still early after all. Enjoying her coffee. There really was no rush today. After her coffee, Ren thanked Sojiro and headed back up to her room. Ren sat down on the sofa, checking her phone. 

Ryuji: What are you doing right now?

Ryuji: Just having to wait doesn’t jive with me…

Ryuji: I’m at the arcades in Shibuya. Lemme know if anything comes up.

Ren: I’m on my way.

Ren: Could use something to do.

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away. 

“You want to stay here?” Ren asked, looking at Morgana.

“Well, if you’re just going to hang out with Ryuji.” Morgana started.

Morgana jumped out.

“It’s only fair.” Morgana finished. 

“You know the rules. Stay up here.” Ren reminded him.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Morgana assured her.

Heading back downstairs, Ren quickly headed off saying a quick bye to Sojiro. Ren headed straight to Shibuya. Ren quickly headed to the arcade. Walking it, Ren saw Ryuji and walked over to him.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted. “All this waiting is making me antsy.”

“Not long left.” Ren pointed out.

“Yeah.” Ryuji whispered. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“Don’t care, something to keep my mind busy.” Ren answered.

“Let’s go to the movies.” Ryuji said, pulling his phone out.

Ren tilts her head.

“Oh, it doesn’t start for another two hours.” Ryuji whispered. 

“Let’s just play some games till it starts.” Ren suggested. 

Ryuji chuckled.

“Alright!” Ryuji agreed. 

Playing a range of games, Ren won a few prizes at the claw machines, and won a few shooting games. When it got closer to the time the movie started, the pair headed off. Getting their tickets, they headed in and found a spot. It was an action movie. After the movie, the pair started making their way out. Ren sighed.

“I’m hungry, want to get something to eat?” Ren asked.

“You wanna grab some ramen? I’ll show you my go-to place.” Ryuji asked.

“Ramen does sound good.” Ren answered.

“Great, it’s in Ogikubo.” Ryuji told her. “Let’s take the train over there.”

“Sweet! Lead the way.” Ren told him.

The pair head off. Making it to the place, they sat down and ordered. Ren looked around.

“This is nice.” Ren whispered.

“I know. It’s my go-to.” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled. They got their meals and Ren smiled as she took her glasses off, due to them fogging up and hooked them on her top.

“Smells so good.” Ren whispered.

The pair started eating, quickly finishing their ramen.

“Ahhh! I love the feelin’ of noodles slidin’ down my throat! Sweat drippin’ over my face!” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled, wiping her lips.

“This shit’s the best, man! Ramen is life!” Ryuji told her. “Light soup like this really gets your body doin’ again after a good run, y’know. We used to come all the way out here after practice and…”

Ren looked at him worried.

“Uh, I guess that’s all in the past.” Ryuji said.

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered.

“By the way, I’ve seen Nakaoka around a few times. But for some reason it don’t look like he’s gettin’ along with others.” Ryuji explained.

“Are you worried about him?” Ren asked.

He sure sounded like he was to her.

“Yeah, kinda.” Ryuji answered.

Ren sighed.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about what he said. How the whole track team was puttin’ up with Kamoshida’s shit. And how I effed it all up for ’em.” Ryuji admitted. “I think he was right.”

Ren sighed.

“They don’t even got a club room anymore, so they’ve been storin’ all their stuff behind the gym. They can’t use any school gear either, so they just run laps around the block for practice.” Ryuji explained. “There ain’t really a place for outcasts like that. I should know that better than anyone…”

Ryuji looked at her.

“It’s good they’re keepin’ their heads low now though. I don’t want ’em ending up like me.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren sighed, grabbing the left side of her neck.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Ren whispered.

“Oh yeah… we’re both outcasts here, huh?” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled. She has always been an outcast since she was little. Nothing new to her.

“It’s polly tough just walkin’ around school for you with all them rumours around ’n shit.” Ryuji pointed out. “Heh, we really don’t belong anywhere, but y’know, maybe that ain’t so bad after all.”

Ryuji looked down, then back at her smiling.

“I guess now that I’m thinkin’ about it, trying to fit in is a real pain in the ass.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled as she let her arm drop down to her side. He’s not wrong there.

“I mean, I’d never would’ve met you guys if I wasn’t an outcast, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“So, uh… it’s all good.” Ryuji added.

Ren tilted her head, looking at him as Ryuji turned and leaned forward.

“For real though, it’s been a shitton of fun! Hangin’ out with you guys is so freakin cool!” Ryuji admitted.

Ren chuckled. Moving back, Ryuji sighed.

“I hope there’s something I can do to help those track guys.” Ryuji admitted. “Though it’d prolly mess ’em up if I tried to butt in.”

Ren sighed. Ryuji looked at her.

“Oh yeah, we still gotta find a new spot for our trainin’.” Ryuji started. “Hm… I’ll think about it. No slacking off ’till then, mkay?”

“Right.” Ren answered. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Ren yawned and chuckled. It’s been a fun day hanging out with Ryuji.


	34. Mysterious Phone Call

Ren made it back to Leblanc. Sojiro looked at her.

“You free to help tonight?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“Let me take my stuff upstairs.” Ren said.

Sojiro chuckled and nodded. Ren quickly heads upstairs to see Morgana sitting in on the windowsill, looking out the window.

“Oh, you’re back.” Morgana greeted.

“Yeah, just going to help downstairs.” Ren told him.

Sitting the stuff down on the table by the stairs, Ren took her blazer off and threw on top of her stuff. Ren head back downstairs and put the apron on. 

“Alright, let’s work on tomorrow’s curry.” Sojiro said.

Ren nods. Helping Sojiro out as best she could. She still has a long way to go. Once she was done, she was scanning the stock shelf.

“All right, that’s it for tomorrow’s curry.” Sojiro said. “Hey, how’s it going? You getting any better at remembering how to handle different bean types?”

“A little. There’s still a lot I need to learn.” Ren answered. “But I am making progress.” 

Sojiro walked over to the coffee maker. Ren walked over, fixing her apron.

“Now then, there are three factors that determine the flavor for a cup of coffee: grind, heat and time. First up is the grind. For the siphons we have here, we’re aiming for medium-fine.” Sojiro explained.

He then turned to Ren.

“Are you listening to me? What grind are you supposed to use?” Sojiro asked.

“Medium-fine, and yes I’m listening.” Ren answered.

“Right. Keep up the good work.” Sojiro said.

Ren chuckled.

“It doesn’t net much profit given the effort it takes but hey, money is money.” Sojiro admitted. “I’m not going to forgive you if you serve our customers crap coffee though. Just remember that.”

“R-Right, of course.” Ren said.

Sojiro’s phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at it.

“Who could this be?” Sojiro asked himself softly.

He answered it, turning away from Ren.

“Yes, hello?” Sojiro said. 

Sojiro looked shocked.

“How’d you get this number?” Sojiro asked.

Sojiro shook his head. 

“Now? Where?” Sojiro asked.

‘This doesn’t look good.’ Ren thought.

“...Fine.” Sojiro agreed.

Sojiro hung up and put his phone away.

“Sorry, something just came up. We can keep going with the lessons some other time.” Sojiro told her.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “Are you okay though? It sounded like trouble?” 

“What, you worried about me?” Sojiro asked. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself over.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Ren whispered.

“Do the dishes while I’m gone. Oh, and remember to shut off the gas before you close up shop.” Sojiro told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“It’s nice having someone around to help at times like this.” Sojiro confessed.

Ren smiled.

“Turns out you’re actually a harder worker than I thought. Keep it up.” Sojiro told her. “Okay, I’m off. Don’t eat all our food while I’m gone.”

Ren giggled as she nodded and Sojiro head off. Ren sighed, doing as she was told. Cleaning the dishes, Ren wiped down the counter and the tables. By the time she was done, it was time to lock up. She turned the gas off, flipped the sign and locked up. Ren yawned, heading upstairs to see Morgana sitting by the bags, looking down the stairs.

“Is everything okay?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know.” Ren answered. “He got a call and had to leave. Something seemed wrong.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Morgana assured her. 

Ren sighed.

“I don't think it's nothing.” Ren whispered. 

“Anyway, how was your day with Ryuji?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“It was fun. Played some games, watched a movie, then had ramen for lunch.” Ren answered.

Ren yawned as she walked to her red box, opening it. Ren grabs a smoke, placing it between her lips, then her lighter. Lighting it, Ren drops the lighter and grabs the ashtray. Ren sat on the bed and moved to the window. Morgana jumped up.

“Ren, about Kamoshida…” Morgana started.

“It’s fine.” Ren told him.

“Huh?” Morgana said.

“We did everything we could.” Ren said, looking at him. “Ann and Ryuji are worried, but I know we will be fine. I just know it.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Of course.” Morgana agreed. 

Ren smiled.

“It’s late, we should get to bed soon.” Morgana told her.

Ren looked out the window.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren whispered.


	35. Lunch with Mishima

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. School today. Ren got up and looked at her clothes.

‘I’ll wear pants today.’ Ren thought, getting up.

Not wasting time, Ren got up and head off. Making it to Shibuya, Ren quickly made it to the Giza line. Waiting for her train, Ren pulled her phone out, reading a few articles online.

“Morning.” Ann greeted, walking over.

Ren smiled, looking at Ann as she put her phone away.

“The board meeting is the day after tomorrow.” Ann started. “I wonder if Kamoshida really had a change of heart? What if we failed? That’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

“We have to believe.” Ren told her. 

“We did what we could. I guess all I can do now is believe.” Ann said. “But how strange, I feel a bit better now. Maybe it’s because of your composure?”

Ren smirked.

“We’ll be able to avenge Shiho, and you won’t get expelled! After breaks, we’ll be able to laugh together!” Ann said. “That’s what I’ll believe.”

Ren giggled. The train pulled up and the pair got on. It was packed and they didn’t get a seat. Ren carefully hugged her bag.

“Careful!” Morgana cried.

“It must be hard carrying Morgana around like that.” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“Only a litte.” Ren answered. 

Ann giggled. Making it to their stop, the pair got off and walked to school together.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Ann said. 

“Huh? What is it?” Ren asked.

“There’s a weird rumour going around that you and Mishima are dating.” Ann admitted.

“There is?” Ren asked.

That is one rumour she hasn’t heard.

“Not surprising though, he did save you.” Morgana added.

“Ah, right. I forgot about that.” Ren whispered. 

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“Had a run in with Kamoshida, the day we decided to send the calling card. He just helped me out and we went to the movies.” Ren explained softly.

Ann looked at her worried.

“It's nothing.” Ren assured.

“Nothing!? You froze and were shaking for hours!” Morgana cried.

Ren sighed as Ann gasped.

“Dammit Mona.” Ren hissed. “It’s nothing, forget it. It’s almost over. The board meeting is coming up.” 

“Right.” Ann said.

Making it to school, the pair head to their classroom. Walking to their seats, Ren lowered her bag by the chair. Morgana jumped up and quickly jumped into the desk. Ren sat down, hooking her bag on the desk. Ren yawned, pulling out the book she borrowed and went back to reading it. She’s almost done. As the day went on, Ren did really listen in class. Lunch came and Ren sighed, like always she didn’t really have any lunch. And she didn’t really feel like eating. Grabbing the borrowed book, Ren leaned back. Ann got up and headed off. Mishima then walked over, holding two bento boxes. Ren looked at him.

“Oh, Mishima.” Ren whispered.

“I-I noticed that you haven’t bought any lunch in the last couple of days, so I-I made some.” Mishima said.

Ren smiled, putting the book away. Mishima sat the bento boxes down, then moved Ann’s chair and sat down. Handing one to Ren, the pair started eating.

“Thanks, I didn’t have time to go and buy something on the way. I don’t want to go to the cafeteria. I’d rather avoid areas with a lot of students” Ren said.

“It’s fine.” Mishima assured her.

Ren giggled.

“You’re from a small country town, right?” Mishima asked.

“Right.” Ren confirmed.

“What… what’s it like there?” Mishima asked.

“It’s… a lot quieter. We have a forest by my place which leads to a river. That’s where a lot of us go after school to cool down. That or the swimming pool, but the town swimming club has it mostly book most of the time. We go to neighbouring towns just for fun, the best way is riding a bike or just walking, since not many buses run. That’s fine, we all enjoy it.” Ren explained.

“Really?” Mishima said shocked.

Ren nods.

“It’s nice though. Away from all… this.” Ren admitted, looking out the window. “Tall skyscrapers, busy traffic, so many people.”

Ren giggled, looking at Mishima.

“Not a big fan of the trains.” Ren confessed.

Mishima chuckled.

“It’s kinda chaotic.” Mishima agreed. “Can… can I ask you another question?”

“Go ahead.” Ren answered.

“Why are you wearing pants?” Mishima asked.

“Why not?” Ren answered. “I just like swapping between pants and skirts.”

Ren chuckled.

“Pants are comfy after all.” Ren siad.

Mishima chuckled.

“You’re not wrong.” Mishima agreed. 

Ren chuckled. The pair finished eating and Mishima packed up. He then stood up and chuckled.

“Thanks for lunch.” Ren thanked him.

Mishima nodded, then walked off. Ann walked over and sat down. Ann looked at her, smiling and Ren looked out the window.

“No.” Ren told her.

Ann giggled.

“But I didn’t say anything.” Ann said.

Ms Kawakami walked in and Ren chuckled.

“You didn’t have to.” Ren told her. “Your face said it all.”

Ann giggled.


	36. Black Moon

After school, Ren headed back to Leblanc. There wasn’t anything to do today and she wanted to take it easy. Sojiro looked at her.

“A package arrived for you today.” Sojiro told her.

Ren saw the box and walked over, then chuckled. Saya’s package.

“Thanks.” Ren said, picking it up. “I’ve been expecting it.”

Heading straight upstairs, Ren sat her bag down. Morgana climbed out.

“That’s the package you’ve been waiting for.” Morgana said.

Ren nods, walking to the sofa. Sitting the box down, she opened it to see her red blanket. She carefully picked it up and chuckled, feeling the bottles inside as well as something else. She sat it down, slowly unwrapping to find two bottles of sake, a blue graduate sake bottle and two matching cups. Morgana jumped up.

“Sake? Isn’t this alcohol?” Morgana asked.

“It is.” Ren confirmed, grabbing them.

Ren walked to the shelves and hid them in a red cube that holds her underwear and bras. Walking back, she grabbed the sake bottle and cups, then ran back to the cubs and put them with the bottles. Ren sighed as she walked back to the sofa.

“And please, don’t tell anyone.” Ren begged.

“You’re really are a mysterious lady.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled, folding her blanket up.

“Mysteries are fun.” Ren teased. 

Pulling out a large box, Ren chuckled.

“What’s in that?” Morgana asked.

“It’s my sewing kit.” Ren answered. “You never know when you might need one.”

Walking back, Ren put the kit on the top shelf.

“Whoa.” Morgana said.

Ren walked back and looked in the box. Clothes. Ren unpacked them and added them to the pile, then put her red blanket on the middle shelf, closest to the bed. Ren chuckled as she walked back, collapsing the box and sliding it next to her other box. Ren walked back to the sofa and sat down, pulling her phone out. She needs to message Saya she got the package.

Ren: Saya!!

Ren: I got the package!

Ren: Thanks again!

Saya: Anytime Black Moon.

Saya: Message me when you get low on smokes too!

Ren: I will!

Saya: How was your day?

Ren: Good. A little slow.

Ren: You know what I’m like with school.

Saya: Last year you spent more time out of school than in it.

Saya: And you still passed to next year.

Saya: High marks on all your tests.

Ren: What can I say?

Ren: I’m a natural.

Ren: But…

Ren: How are things there?

Ren: I want the truth, it’s just us here.

Saya: Things have been a little crazy since you left.

Saya: Not having my right-hand is quite tricky.

Saya: Yuuma thinks now you’re gone, he can do what he wants.

Saya: And it hasn’t been that long.

Saya: A lot of people fear you here, now that you’re gone...

Saya: …They think they’re safe to do what they want.

Saya: And it’s hard to control a lot of them.

Ren: Just…

Ren: Keep my family safe.

Ren: Please.

Saya: Akira and Akari will be safe.

Saya: I already talked to Owl and Vex.

Saya: They’re keeping tabs on your place.

Ren: Thanks.

Ren: And thank them for me.

Ren: If anything was to happen to them while I was gone, I would never forgive myself.

Saya: Relax.

Saya: I already sorted everything.

Saya: Just survive the year and don’t worry about anything else. I’ve got it all covered.

Ren: Right…

Ren: You really are the best, Saya.

Saya: And don’t you ever forget that!

Saya: I have to go. Talk to you later.

Ren smiled, sitting her phone down.

“Black Moon, what does that mean?” Morgana asked.

“It’s my code name for the gang.” Ren answered. 

“Just like Joker!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled.

“Yeah, we use it around other gangs and we keep our heads down, some of us wearing masks. Not to protect us but our family.” Ren explained. “But to be honest, I like Joker more. It sounds cooler too, but I’ve been called Black Moon since I was nine.”

Ren chuckled.

“Maybe you being so nosy isn’t that bad.” Ren admitted. “I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you won’t judge me.”

“Of course I won’t!” Morgana told her. 

Ren smiled. 

“Thank you, Mona.” Ren whispered. “Tuna tonight?”

Morgana chuckled.

“Well, if you’re offering.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled as she got up.

“Alright, we’ll go and get some food. Then I want to get some study in while we eat.” Ren explained.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Morgana agreed.

“I better change first.” Ren added.

Quickly changing, Ren got Morgana in her brown bag and they head off. Heading to the supermarket, Ren got tuna, sushi, bento, chips and soda. Ren chuckled, heading back. 

“You got a bit.” Morgana pointed out.

“Not really.” Ren whispered.

Making it back to Leblanc, Ren heads straight upstairs and she sat everyone on the sofa. Ren carried the other table over, then sat on the sofa and started studying while eating her chips. After a while, Ren stopped and stretched.

“You got a lot done.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“I’m never worried about tests.” Ren confessed. “I’ve always done well. Especially last year, I didn't fail any.”

“Really?” Morgana whispered.

Ren nodded.

“I’m calling it.” Ren said, dropping her pen onto her book.

Ren grabs her drink.

“How are you feeling about the board meeting being so close?” Morgana asked. 

“Honestly, I’m scared.” Ren answered. “I don’t want Ann and Ryuji to know, wanting them to rely on me, but I’m scared.”

“Hey, you can be honest with me, got it?” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled.

“I’ll be counting on you.” Ren said.

Morgana chuckled. 

“I should be saying that to you.” Morgana laughed.

Ren giggled.

“Also, training your mind is fine and all, but you also need to train your body.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll do that after dinner.” Ren told him. “I know a few things we can do.”

“Alright! It’s a plan.” Morgana agreed.

Ren smirked. This truly was going to be interesting.


	37. The Truth About the Medicine

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. She turned it off and closed her eyes. She was sore from last night. The workout with Morgana wasn’t hard, she just hasn’t done anything in a while. 

“Come on, it’s time to get up.” Morgana told her, tabbing her face.

Ren smirked as she opened her eyes.

“Really?” Ren whispered. 

Ren pushed herself up and yawned.

“Fine, I’m up.” Ren said.

Ren got up and changed, then headed down for breakfast. Thanking Sojiro, Ren heads back up to see Morgana sitting on the platform by the stairs. Ren chuckled as she walked up. Ren’s phone went off. She quickly pulled it out to see it was from Takemi.

Takemi: How’s your health?

Takemi: I’m all prepped and ready for your clinical trial. If you come now, you won’t have to wait.

Ren sighed.

“It’s your call.” Morgana told her.

“I made a deal with her.” Ren siad. 

“Don’t worry, if you don’t come back I’ll make sure the others know where you went.” Morgana laughed.

Ren chuckled.

Ren: I’m on my way.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“I’ll stay here.” Morgana told her.

“I hope I won’t be long.” Ren said.

Heading off, Ren heads straight to the clinic. Walking over, Takemi looked at her.

“That was quick.” Takemi said. “Head into the examination room.” Takemi told her.

Ren nod, heading in. The trail wasn’t bad, she didn’t pass out this time either. When they were done, Takemi smiled.

“Okay, that’s all for today.” Takemi told her. “If you’re feeling okay, you can go home now.”

Ren nods. The phone started ringing. Takemi answered it, leaning back.

“Hello, Doctor Takemi’s Clinic of Internal Medicine.” Takemi said. “What? Again? That’s, well… that ship’s already sailed, so…”

Takemi held the phone out, looking at it and sighed.

“What a pain.” Takemi said, putting the phone back.

“What is?” Ren asked.

“You remember that girl from the other day? The Chief of Staff Oyamada’s patient?” Takemi asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

No way she will forget.

“Her dad’s been bringing her here to be treated, even though I referred them to another hospital. I even told them about the medical error I made.” Takemi explained.

“They trust you.” Ren told her.

“I’m just a quack though.” Takemi said.

Ren looked at her worried. 

“The medical error was well documented. Everyone in my field knows about it. I led the development of a new drug for an incurable illness called, Crawford-Ende’s disease. Although I wasn’t the one who administered the medicine, it was the cause of the error.” Takemi explained.

“I don’t understand.” Ren admitted.

“With Crawford-Ende, certain cells indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body. When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die.” Takemi explained.

Ren gasped.

“There hasn’t been much progress made on it, partly because there haven’t been many cases of it. I worked with a pharmaceutical company that had reached the final stage of production, but… one day, I was suddenly removed from my position.” Takemi explained.

“Removed?” Ren repeated.

“That Chief of Staff Oyamada, my superior at the time, took over the entire operation. I don’t know if he wanted the glory of developing a new drug or to become rich and famous, but… he made careless mistakes and rushed completion so he could use it on a patient named Miwa. Miwa had a reaction and lapsed into critical condition. The chief panicked and laid the blame on me.” Takemi explained.

“What?” Ren whispered.

“Miwa and her family resented me.” Takemi added. “No matter what I said, I couldn’t change how they felt about me.”

“I… I had no idea.” Ren admitted softly.

Takemi looked at her.

“Well, that doesn’t matter.” Takemi told her. “The development of the medicine was suspended, so I had no reason to stay at that hospital. At least now I can keep working as a general practitioner, on my own terms… with my guinea pig.”

“Huh?” Ren said confused.

“That’s the new medicine I’ve been trying out on you. This version is the final stage of testing. It searches for those cells that take the offensive and destroys them up detection. That’s why it’s harmless for people who don’t have the disease… probably.” Takemi explained.

“I see. That’s good.” Ren said.

“You have a lot of faith. Thank you, my little guinea pig.” Takemi said.

Ren smiled.

“You’d better not flake on me this late in the game.” Takemi told her. “I’m inching closer to the finish line, but I need your help to reach it. In exchange, I can off your medicine at a special price. I’m counting on you, guinea pig.”

“Yes, Dr Takemi.” Ren said.

“Now, what should I do about that girl and her dad? Being mean and scaring them hasn’t worked.” Takemi wondered out loud. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to deal with this kind of nuisance. It’s stressing me out.”

Ren giggled.

“Oh, sorry, that’s all I wanted to talk to you about. You can go home now.” Takemi told her.

“Right, take care.” Ren said, standing up.

Heading off, Ren yawned as she looked up at the sky. She has so much time left. Ren sighed as she heads back to Leblanc, going straight upstairs. Ren sat down on the sofa next to Morgana.

“That was quick.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“What happened?” Morgana asked.

Ren explained what happened. When she was doen, Ren leaned forward.

“She just wants to keep a girl smiling. That bastard ruined everything.” Ren said.

“Well, with you helping her, she will be able to do just that.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled and nodded.

“Makes me more motivated to go and do these trails besides just our deal.” Ren confessed. “I’m going to help save lives.”

Morgana chuckled.

“I am so glad we went to her.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned and sighed.

“I need something else to do.” Ren whispered.

“You can finish that book.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, it’s really good.” Ren whispered.

“The board meeting is tomorrow.” Morgana reminded her. 

Ren nods.

“Right, tomorrow.” Ren whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything worked out.” Morgana assured her.

Ren nodded. Her phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and checked it.

Ann: The board meeting’s tomorrow, right?

Ryuji: We’re gonna get expelled if Kamoshida doesn’t have a change of heart by then…

Ren: We did all we could.

Ann: Either way, I’m not going to lose hope.

Ryuji: You’re right.

Ryuji: It’s a little too early to be giving up now.

Ryuji: Guess we’re gonna find out one way or the other tomorrow.

Ryuji: We just gotta brace ourselves for all possibilities.

Ren sighed.

“I guess being homeless won’t be bad.” Ren said. “Or locked up.”

“I’m sorry I can’t offer more reassurance, but he should have the change of heart.” Morgana apologised. 

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him.

“Let’s just believe that while we wait for tomorrow.” Morgana told her.

“We’ll face whatever happens, together.” Ren said. “Let's take it easy tonight.” 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Morgana agreed.

Ren smiled.


	38. Confession of a Broken Man

Ren woke up to her alarm. She turned it off and sat up, then sighed. Looking at Morgana, Ren took a deep breath.

“What are you going to wear today? Skirt or pants?” Morgana asked.

“Skirt.” Ren answered.

Getting up, Ren got ready and dressed. Packing her bag, she lowered it and Morgana climbed in it. Ren got up and headed downstairs. Having breakfast, Ren thanked Sojiro and headed off. She made it to school to see Ryuji at the front gate.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Not heading in yet.” Ren said.

Ryuji sighed.

“Come on.” Ren said.

Ryuji nods and the pair head in. Ren sighed as they were called to an assembly. Ren and Ryuji looked at each other and headed off. Making it to the gym, Ren stayed close to Ryuji.

“What’s with the sudden morning assembly?” a female student asked.

“Ah, I bet it’s about that girl who jumped the other week.” another female student replied.

“They don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide.” the first student said.

“There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out about it?” the second student said.

Ren looked at Ryuji.

“Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you know, a tragic event took place the other week. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-” Principal Kobayakawa explained, then stopped as Kamoshida walked in. 

Ren grabbed Ryuji’s arm.

“I… I have been reborn.” Kamoshia said.

“Mr Kamoshida, what’s the-” Principal Kobayakawa said.

“That is why I will confess everything to you all.” Kamoahida said, walking up onto the stage.

Ren felt sick.

“I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and…” Kamoshida said, then sighed. “…sexucally harassing female students.”

Ren sighed.

“I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” Kamoshida confessed.

Kamoshida dropped to his knees and broke down.

“I thought of the school as my own castle. I also threatened the transfer student, leaked her record and threatened to take her freedom for no reason but me not liking her. There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them. ” Kamoshia explained.

Ren clung to her skirt.

“I will, of course, rescind those.” Kamoshia added. “I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts. I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful persona. No, I’m worse than that… I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!” Kamoshida confessed.

“Mr Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!” Principal Kobayakawa told him, running over to him.

“Everyone, return to your classes!” the teacher in a suit called out.

“I-” Kamoshida started.

“Don’t run, you bastard!” Ann yelled. “Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!”

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes.” Kamoshida agreed. “I did horrible things to Takamaki as well. In return for giving Suzui a position on the team… I tried to force her into having a relationship.”

Ren sighed.

“As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in.” Kamoshida confessed. “Somone, please, call the police!”

“Wow…” Ryuji whispered.

“It’s over.” Ren whispered.

The teacher in the suit walked into the crowd.

“This morning’s assembly is over! Return to your classes immediately!” he ordered.

“Isn’t this just like that calling card said?” a student asked.

“Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real?” another asked.

“Was something done to Kamoshida?” the first student asked.

“C’mon, there’s no way you could steal someone’s heart!” a third student said.

“But why else would he start saying things like, he’ll kill himself or turn himself in?” a female student asked.

“Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don’t they go easier on you if you turn yourself in?” another female student said.

“I wonder what happened…” the first student said.

“Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard.” a student said.

The students kept talking about it.

“Return to your classrooms at once!” the teacher yelled.

Students started heading off. Ren and Ryuji walked to the side as Ann walked over. They were alone. Ann was staring at the stage.

“His heart really did change.” Ann whispered.

“Seems like it.” Ryuji said. “But, was this really for the best?”

“It was.” Ren answered.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be.” Ryuji said. “But things are happening way too fast.”

“I know.” Ren whispered.

Ren and Ryuji looked over as Mishima walked over with two female students.

“Huh? What the?” Ryuji whispered.

“Takamaki, I’m sorry.” Mishima apologised, bowing.

“Huh?” Ann whispered, turning around.

“We all knew… but we pretended we didn’t.” Mishima confessed, standing up straight.

“Takamki, I had you all wrong. I’m sorry that I spread rumours about you.” the tall female student apologised.

“I didn’t know at all…” the other student whispered. “Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you, it must have been hard for you!”

“I’m sure there’s a ton of people who want to apologise to you.” the tall student said. “We’re so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. The same goes for me too.” Ann admitted. “Besides, that’s all in the past now.”

“Hey, you there! Return to class at once!” the teacher yelled, walking over.

“W-Well see you later then.” the tall student said.

The girls walk off with the teacher. Mishima turned to face Ren.

“I can’t apologise enough for what I did to you. I swear I’ll make it up to you someday.” Mishima vowed.

Mishima then walked off. Ren sighed.

“Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one who had a change of heart.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ryuji smiled.

“Man, I’m glad for you. Looks like those weird rumours are gonna go away.” Ryuji pointed out.

“My thing doesn’t really matter. We made Kamoshida apologise about Shiho. That’s more than enough for me.” Ann admitted.

“You should hurry and tell her about it then.” Ryuji told her.

Ann smiled.

“Yeah.” Ann agreed.


	39. The Aftermath and News of Relief

School was crazy. Ren sighed, not being able to listen in class at all. After school, Ren returned the book she borrowed, finally being able to finish it, then headed upstairs to the rooftop to see Ryuji already there. Ren walked over, sitting her bag down and Morgana climbed out.

“Still got the medal?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded, pulling it out and laying it on the desk. Walking to the side, Ren sat down.

“How are you holding up?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren answered. “Sorry about grabbing onto you. I was… just a little nervous. I knew we did what we could, but I was still a little scared.”

“Nah, it was fine.” Ryuji assured her. “I mean, it wasn’t just your explosion on the line, but your freedom as well. I couldn’t even imagine what was going through your head. Hell, I knew what was going through mine.”

Ren chuckled.

“But we won.” Ren said. “It’s over.”

“I totally freaked out. He really did have a change of heart.” Ryuji admitted. “And we were lucky his mind didn’t get messed up either! This was an A plus job!”

Ren giggled.

“Does this mean that they won’t have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears?” Morgana questioned. “I see, so we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won’t undergo a cognitive collapse.”

“Seems that way.” Ren agreed.

“So, we can get ’em to confess with no bad stuff?” Ryuji said. “Hey! That works for me!”

Ann walked over. 

“Do you have to be so loud?” Ann asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryuji told her. “So… how’d it go? With Shiho, I mean.”

“She’s regained consciousness!” Ann told them.

Ren smiled.

“For real?” Ryuji said, shocked.

Ann noded as she dropped.

“It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did!” Ann explained.

Ren sighed as Ryuji leaned forward. Ann stood up.

“Shiho, she… she told me she was sorry. Looks like she found out that I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake. And here I was, wanting to apologise to her.” Ann admitted.

“Kamoshida’s at fault for all this.” Morgana told her.

“I know…” Ann whispered. “Shiho’s mum is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicde, people will lable her after that.”

Ren gasped.

“Sounded like Shiho had the same idea too.” Ann added.

“It’s gonna get lonely.” Ryuji said, leaning back.

“But I think it’s for the best. I’m sure it’ll be hard if she stays here.” Ann admitted.

“She’s alive. You can see her anytime.” Ryuji told her.

“I’m sure you two can work things out.” Ren added.

Ann nodded.

“I need to change too.” Ann admitted.

“That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida’s Shadow.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren looked away.

“It wasn’t like that. I just wanted Kamoshida to apologise himself.” Ann told him. “And, well Ren was kinda in the way.”

Ren sighed.

“Yeah, what the hell man?” Ryuji said.

“The Treasure was our goal. As I said before, a life shouldn’t be taken so lightly. I was not going to the cause of his death.” Ren explained.

“No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?” Ryuji siad.

“I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realising what he’s done, he’ll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death.”

Ren started laughing and the others looked at her.

“Oh Ann, you are so right.” Ren agreed. “And, death isn’t a luxy everyone deserves. Kamoshida is one. No, he needed to face the judgement of the law.”

“Holy shit.” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled.

“A-Anyways, that’s all settled.” Ryuji said. “But you know, there was one more thing I was wonderin’ about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?”

“It isn’t necessarily limited to him.” Morgana told him. “It’s something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires.”

“Anyone.” Ann repeated.

“Wanna check it out?” Morgana asked.

“N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin’ about Kamoshida.” Ryuji told him. “Then again, it’s totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace.”

“Yeah, about that… weird rumours about you guys are already going around.” Ann told them. “Stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence.”

Ren sighed.

“The hell!?” Ryuji cired. 

“People aren’t going to easily believe that phantom thieves really exist.” Ann told him. “The calling card’s being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.”

“Make sense…” Ryuji said. “We’re the ones who did it, and I still don’t completely believe it myself.”

“Let’s wait for things to settle down for the time being.” Ann told them.

“It’s for the better.” Ren agreed.

“Anyways, let’s check how much this medal can be sold for.” Ryuji said, pulling his phone out. “It’d be better if we pawned it off ASAP.”

“Agreed.” Ren said.

“Ooh, got a hit!” Ryuji said. “Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That’s all a gold medal’s worth!?”

“Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.” Ann reminded him.

“There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!” Ryuji defended, standing up.

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?” Ann asked.

“Interest my ass!” Ryuji snapped.

Ren sighed.

“I’m not saying that I’m taking all of it.” Ann said. “I mean, it’s your fault for not paying me back all these years! It’s just common sense!” 

“Dammit…” Ryuji cursed.

Ren shook her head.

“I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation.” Morgana admitted. “However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.”

“I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun.” Ryuji admitted.

“Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about that?” Morgana suggested.

“Hey, wait-” Ann cired. “Nah, I guess it’s fine. There’s somewhere I want to go then.”

“Where’s that?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.” Ann told him.

“I own money, so I can’t complain.” Ryuji said, giving in, then looked at Ren. “You good with that?”

“Fine by me.” Ren agreed.

Something tells her she’s not going to get a say in it.

“I’ll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann.” Morgana said.

“I’ll go and check the prices later then.” Ann said. 

“When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?” Ryuji asked.

“Why don’t we go on the last day of the holidays?” Ann suggested. “I’ll help energise us when school life starts up again the day after.”

“Then… the fifth, on Children’s Day.” Ryuji said.

“So, who’s going to sell this?” Ann asked.

“Leave that to us. We know a store that’ll buy anything. Don’t we, Ren?” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Okay, I’ll leave that to you guys.” Ann said.

Ren jumped to her phone ringing. Ren grabs it to see it was Kokona.

“Sorry, I got to take this.” Ren apologised, then answered it. “Hey Kokona, what's up?”

_ “Okay, we may be stuipd without you.” Kokona confessed. _

Ren sighed as she looked down, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Please tell me the apartment is safe.” Ren begged.

_ “Oh, it’s fine.” Kokona assured her. “The safe’s code, what was it again?” _

Ren looked up, moving her hand down.

“Wait! You dumbass forget the code to the safe!” Ren cried. “Why don’t any of you remember it!?”

Ryuji and Ann looked at each other.

“Koko, you were there the day I set it.” Ren added.

_ “Shut up!” Kokona cried. _

“I have been here for almost a month.” Ren reminded her.

_ “I know!” Kokona cried. _

Ren sighed, she’s glad it was just Morgana, Ann and Ryuji here.

“Do you have a pen and paper?” Ren asked.

_ “I do.” Kokona answered. _

“One, five, zero, three, zero, seven, one, two, two, three, zero, eight.” Ren told her. “And then you have to hit the hash button, under the nine.”

_ “Okay.” Kokona said. _

“Repeat it back to me.” Ren told her.

_ “One five zero three zero seven one two two three zero eight and then you hit the hash button.” Kokona repeated. “Under the nine button.” _

Ren sighed.

“I’ve got to go. Don’t mess anything up. I have that safe organised.” Ren told her. “Make sure Akira and Akari know too.”

_ “Got it!” Kokona said. “Take care.” _

Ren hung up and sighed.

“Sorry about that.” Ren apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ann said.

“I’m going to kill them.” Ren whispered. “Especially Akira and Akari.”

Morgana chuckled.

“How sweet, beating up your siblings.” Morgana laughed.

“Siblings?” Ryuji repeated.

“Oh, I have an older brother and younger sister.” Ren told them.

“That code seemed kinda random.” Ann pointed out.

“It’s not, it’s Aki’s, Akari’s and my birthday.” Ren told them. “I told them so many times, how could they forget.”

Ren stood up and walked over.

“It’s getting late. Let’s call it.” Ren told them.

Ren grabbed the medal, putting it away. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Morgana agreed.

Climbing into Ren’s bag, Ren sighed as she grabbed it. The trio heads off. Once in Shibuya, they split. Ren ducked into the supermarket before heading back to Leblanc. Sojiro looked over.

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro greeted. “Must be nice to have some time off starting tomorrow. For me, it just means more customers and even more work.”

Ren headed upstairs, sitting her bag down and leaned into the table. Morgana climbed out and stretched. Ren’s phone went off. She pulled it out, opening it.

Ann: Is that gold medal real? When did it get inside his Palace?

Ren looked at Morgana who was right next to her.

“No, that one is a fake. It’s just a by-product of his cognition. The real medal should still be in his possession.” Morgana explained. 

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Ren: This one’s a fake.

Ren: Kamoshida has the real one.

Ryuji: What…? You’re telling me Kamoshida’s still got the medal?

Ann: Who cares? What matters is that we changed his heart.

Ann: And anyway, if we had taken the real thing, that’d be stealing!

Ann: I don’t think he’ll be proud of that medal anymore regardless.

Ren: That is true.

Ryuji: You let go of stuff pretty easy, huh? Wanna forget about my debt?

Ann: That’s different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know.

Ann: Do you even still have that dolphin anyway?

Ren: Wait, what? 

Ren: Dolphin? 

Ryuji: Stop digging that up!

Ren: Can someone explain what’s going on?

Ann: Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium.

Ann: But Ryuji had to spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lent him some money for the train fare.

Ryuji: I said I was sorry… That was for my mum.

Ann: Well, I guess I can call it even after all we’ve been through.

Ryuji: …Thank you.

Ryuji: Anyways, we don’t gotta worry about seeing that medal off if it’s a fake!

Ryuji: End of story!

Ren giggled, putting her phone away,

“Kamoshida will never be proud of that once-in-a-lifetime gold medal ever again.” Morgana said. “Depending on how you look at it, that punishment might even be worse than death for him.”

“A fate he deserves.” Ren added. 

Ren yawned.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Ren whispered.

Heading downstairs. Sojiro sighed.

“I’m heading off. Don’t stay up too late.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded. Sojiro heads off. Ren chuckled as she locked up. Ren chuckled as she went to the fridge, she managed to hide a bottle of sake here. Grabbing it, Ren headed upstairs. Ren walked over and grabbed the blue sake jug and a cup. Sitting everything on the desk, Ren poured sake into the jug. Morgana jumped up.

“Don’t touch it.” Ren told him.

Ren quickly headed downstairs and stashed the bottle back into the fridge. Going back up, Ren grabbed the food and set up at the desk. Ren gave Morgana his food. 

“It’s finally all over.” Ren whispered, grabbing the jug.

Pouring sake into a cup, she grabs it. 

“You can rest easy now.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, I can.” Ren whispered.

Drinking sake, Ren smiled.

“Tonight is truly a night of celebration.” Ren said. “And thanks to you Mona, we were able to do it.”

“Please, give credit to yourself, Ryuji and Lady Ann.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled.

“Still, without you… I don’t think we would’ve gotten this far.” Ren confessed. “We make a great team, all four of us.”

Morgana snickered.

“That we do.” Morgana agreed.


	40. A Day in the Café

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren moaned, turning it off.

“Come up, up we get.” Morgana told her, tapping Ren’s face.

“Five more minutes.” Ren mumbled.

“Don’t tell me you drank too much.” Morgana teased.

Ren chuckled as she opened her eyes, looking at the black cat.

“Please, I would’ve been lucky to drink half a bottle. It takes close to two bottles for me to start feeling anything.” Ren told him, sitting up. “Anyway, just keep this to yourself.”

Morgana nodded. Ren moaned as she stretched. Ren got up and started to get dressed. Morgana quickly looked away. Once dressed, Ren poked Morgana who turned around.

“Come on, we’re going to pawn that medal today.” Morgana told her.

“Hey, you can me, right?” Sojiro called out. 

“Yeah!” Ren reposned.

“You don’t have plans, do you? Come help me out, instead of sleeping your life away.” Sojiro told her.

Ren sighed.

“We do owe it to him…” Morgana admitted. 

“We really do.” Ren agreed.

“We’ll just have to wait. Hurry down and help him out.” Morgana told her.

Slipping her blazer off, throwing it onto the shelves. She ran downstairs and over, grabbing the apron, Ren quickly put it on. Sojiro looked at her and smiled.

“Ready.” Ren said.

Ren did what she could to help Sojiro, mainly doing the dishes. Ren didn’t mind. Sojiro was sitting down, taking a break.

“Heh, sorry I kinda pressured you into doing this.” Sojiro apologised.

“It’s fine. I agreed to help.” Ren assured him. “It’s also the least I can do.”

“And now to our next topic. Fall from Grace; The story of a dishonored Olympic medalist. Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that upcoming interrogations will bring light to this question.” Newscaster reported.

Sojiro leaned forward, staring at the screen.

“Hm? Isn’t this…? Sojiro whispered.

“My friends would come back from practice with bruises all the time.” a male student's voice admitted. “It was scary, but I’m relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now.”

“He would touch me and stuff all the time…” a female student's voice confessed. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore.”

“There were always rumours, sure. Not many people believed them though. Like… I’m totally shocked they were actually true. At least now I can go to school without worrying.” another female student's voice explained.

“I knew it. This is your school, isn't it?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren answered.

Sojiro sighed.

“Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right?” Sojiro told her.

“Yeah, I know.” Ren whispered. “And I will. Don’t worry”

“More importantly, keep those hands moving. I’ve got more stuff I need you to do.” Sojiro told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

The day was long. Ren worked hard. She wants to get Sojiro to trust her and not think of her as a delinquent kid he’s looking after. Though that is true, she wants to prove she is much more than that. That she’s a hard worker and trustworthy. After closing up, Ren heads upstairs and laid down on the bed, lying on her stomach. Kicking her shoes off, Ren sighed as Morgana jumped up.

“The chief really worked us hard?” Morgana said.

“Us?” Ren repeated, looking at the cat. “You’re not even allowed downstairs!”

Ren’s phone went off. Ren moaned as she pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: Did you see? It was on the news!

Ryuji: No way the school’s gonna be able to play dumb after that.

Ann: I saw it too.

Ann: Shiho’s name didn’t come up, right?

Ryuji: Not that I saw. I’d bet they wanted to keep that part quiet.

Ren: They would. I didn’t see any talk about that.

Ann: I’m so glad…

Ryuji: It’s finally over then…

Ren: Yeah, it is.

Ryuji: All we gotta do now is eat some tasty shit and pull all this crap behind us.

Ryuji: I’m totally looking forward to this celebration party.

Ann: I’ll try not to let you guys down!

Ren: I know you won’t, Ann.

Ren dropped her phone.

“All right, we need to go sell that gold medal tomorrow.” Morgana told her. “Even if the chief wants your help, make sure you turn him down, okay?

“Yeah, got it.” Ren agreed. 

Ren sighed. She wants a smoke before she goes to bed.


	41. Selling the Golden Medal

Ren woke up to her alarm. Not wasting time she got up and dressed. She needs to sell this medal. Heading downstairs, Ren walked over and stood opposite of Sojiro.

“Make sure you do the dishes.” Sojiro told Ren.

“Of course, when I get back.” Ren assured him.

“Just do it.” Sojiro told her. “Don’t get cocky with me.”

They then heard the door so they looked over as a woman walked in.

“Welcome.” Sojiro greeted.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sae asked.

“Not at all.” Sojiro answered.

Sae sat down.

“The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day has still not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise of psychotic breakdowns incidents.” Newscaster reported.

“Oh, is that the thing everyone’s been talking about.” Sojiro said.

“Doesn’t it make you curious? People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue. Not to mention that it’s happening one after another.” Sae explained. “Could they really be coincidental?”

“Hmm.” Sojir hummed. “Leaving that aside. What’ll you have?”

“I’ll have the house blend please.” Sae ordered.

Sae then turned to face Ren who looked at her.

“Are you a part-timer? I’m surprised this place can afford one?” Sae asked.

“Uh, that’s exactly the case.” Sojiro answered.

“Are you a high school student? Where do you attend?” Sae asked.

“I am, I go to Shujin Academy.” Ren answered.

“Oh? Someone I know goes there as well.” Sae admitted.

“Small world.” Ren laughed.

“I’ve heard that things are rough right now.” Sae admitted, facing forward. “A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened, all of a sudden, one day. Can a person’s mental state easily?”

“Huh?” Sojiro said.

Sae sighed.

“Is my drink ready yet?” Sae asked.

“Coming right up.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro went to work and Ren heads off. She made it outside and started making her way to the train station. Ren sighed.

“That woman.” Ren whispered.

“All right, today’s the day we turn in that medal for cash.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah yeah.” Ren whispered.

Not wasting anymore time, Ren quickly head to Untouchable. Going around the corner, she saw two men in suits. Ren sighed, listening to them.

“So this is the place.” one said.

“Looks like it. Let’s take care of this.” the other answered.

“Wait! We don’t have a search warrant yet. Just be patient. I’m sure we’ll get one soon enough. And they’d never think about running off down this narrow alley.” the first guy explained.

‘That sounds bad.’ Ren thought, going by them.

Ren quickly ducked into the store. Ren walked over and Iwai looked up from his magazine.

“Huh? You again? What do you want?” Iwai asked.

“I have something you might be interested in.” Ren answered, pulling out the medal.

“Huh? A gold medal? Why do you have this?” Iwai asked. “We don’t buy any fake or stolen goods here, kid.”

“Alright then.” Ren said, going to put it away.

“Hold on a sec. Lemme see it.” Iwai quickly said.

Ren smiled, sitting it on the counter and Iwai stood up, checking it out.

“I’m just… not gonna ask where you got this. How’s 30,000 yen sound for it though.” Iwai offered.

“Works for me.” Ren answered.

Iwai smirked.

“Hmph, 30,000 is it then.” Iwai said.

Walking off and quickly getting the money, he hands it to Ren. Ren smiled, putting it in her bag.

“It’s almost time.” Iwai said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Iwai pulls out a bag, holding it out. 

“Here, take this with you. It’s a thanks for sellin’ me that medal.” Iwai said. “But, uh… best not to open it. Just bring it with you next time you come back here.”

“Right, got it.” Ren agreed. “Thanks.”

“Glad you’re so quick to understand.” Iwai said.

Iwai looked at the door.

“They’re here.” Iwai said.

Ren looked over as the two men from the alley came in.

“Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matters we’d like to discuss with you today.” one told him.

“Go, kid.” Iwai told Ren, grabbing his cap.

Ren walked to the door as the two men walked past her.

“Do you know why we are here?” the first guy asked, wearing a tan suit.

“I dunno, looking for evidence? You tell me, Detective.” Iwai answered.

“Watch your mouth!” the Vulgar Detective, slamming his hands on the counter. 

“Well, you guys gonna search me? Go on, do what you gotta.” Iwai told them.

Ren sighed, opening the door.

“What was that?” the Vulgar Detective asked.

“An upstanding citizen’s supposed to cooperate with the cops, right?” Iwai asked.

“Hey, you sure that lead was legitimate?” the Stren Detective asked.

“Can you two hurry it up? I got a business to run here.” Iwai told them.

“Hey you!” the Vulgar Detective called out.

Ren jumped, looking at him.

“Yes sir?” Ren whispered.

“What’s in the bag, huh? Show me!” the Vulgar Detective demanded.

“My bag?” Ren whispered.

“The kid’s just a regular ol’ customer. You can check the tapes if that’ll convince you. They’ll show you everything that’s gone down here.” Iwai told them.

‘I don’t want to be here when the detectives see the footage of me with that gold medal. I should go.’ Ren thought.

“I won’t let you get away that easy! Show us what’s in that bag!” the Vulgar Detective yelled.

Ren jumped.

“I don’t have to show you.” Ren whispered, with a hint of fear in her voice.

“Hmph. All this is starting to feel a little too fishy. A kid like him wouldn’t come to a store like this.” the Vulgar Detective said, scanning Ren.

Ren gasped, looking down.

“Hey, you’re talking to a kid, remember.” the Stern Detective told him. “Besides, he’s not the one we’re here to see.”

“That’s right, Detective. Maybe next time try not harassing my customers, see how that goes.” Iwai told him. 

The Vulgar Detective groaned.

“Safe trip home, kid.” Iwai said.

Ren smiled, heading out. Walking down a bit, Morgana popped up and Ren stopped.

“What were those detectives doing there?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know.” Ren answered.

“More importantly… aren’t you curious about what’s in the bag?” Morgana said.

“Maybe a little…” Ren whispered.

“Well?” Morgana said. “Come on, let’s open it up.”

“Okay.” Ren whispered, opening the bag. 

The pair looked in.

“A real gun!? Wait… I think it’s just a model.” Morgana said. “It’s incredible though. Miles ahead of the one Ryuji had. There’s something weird about that place.”

“Weird isn’t the word I used.” Ren said.

“Hey Ren, I just had a great idea. We should totally buy this gun from him later!” Morgana told her.

“Huh?” Ren whispered, looking at Morgana.

“I mean, it’s perfect. Something this real-looking would work wonders in the Metaverse.” Morgana explained. “Anyway, he told you to bring it back next time you come, right?”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“You should try striking a deal with him when you go to return it!” Morgana told Ren.

Ren nodded, rolling the bag up. Heading off, Ren heads straight back to Leblanc. Ren ran upstairs, taking her bag off and sighed. She puts the paper bag into a cubes, hiding it. Sliding her blazer off, she threw it on the shelves.

“Heading downstairs?” Morgana asked.

“I did say I’ll do the dishes when I got back.” Ren reminded him, walking over.

Ren head downstairs and walked over. Sojiro looked at her.

“I’m free for the rest of the day so I can help out.” Ren explained, grabbing the apron. 

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded. 

“Well, get to work then.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded, getting to the dishes. Ren worked the rest of the day with Sojiro. Helping close up, Ren headed upstairs. Walking to the sofa, Ren sat down and moaned in pain as Morgana jumped up. Ren’s phone started ringing so she quickly grabbed it to see it was Ann calling. Ren quickly answered it.

_ “Oh, hello, it’s me.” Ann said. “I saw the news. You know, about Kamoshida. It’s getting a lot of coverage.” _

“How do you feel?” Ren asked worried.

_ “I don’t know.” Ann answered. “The reaction’s been bigger than what I was expecting… I guess… I’m just surprised.” _

“And that’s fine.” Ren assured her.

_ “I don’t think we did anything wrong though.” Ann added. “I wonder if we helped those people speak up about it.” _

“I’m sure we did.” Ren assured her. 

_ “That’s pretty amazing, huh? I didn’t think we’d actually be able to do it!” Ann admitted. “And yet look at us now! This calls for a celebration! Let’s meet in front of Shibuya Station at noon tomorrow. Don’t be late.” _

“I’ll be there.” Ren assured her.

_ “Oh, and did you pawn off that medal? You didn’t forget, right?” Ann asked. _

“Don’t worry, I remembered.” Ren answered. “Plus Mona was going on about it.”

_ “Good to hear! I already made reservations!” Ann told her. “You should be really excited about the place I chose, by the way. I’m sure everyone’s gonna love it.” _

Ren giggled.

_ “Well, see you guys tomorrow!” Ann said _

Ann hung up and Ren put her phone away, then looked at Morgana.

“Ah, a restaurant of Lady's Ann choosing. Finally, a decent meal!” Morgana said. “Hey, what do you think we’re gonna be eating.”

Maybe sushi?” Ren answered. 

“O-Ooooh! Tuna, sea urchin, and maybe even salmon roe!” Morgana cried.

Ren giggled.

“In any case, I’m surely looking forward to it! Mwehehehe!” Morgana admitted.

Ren giggled.

“Well, let’s get ready for bed then.” Ren said. “Don’t want to over sleep.”


	42. The Birth of The Phantoms Thieves

Ren woke up to her alarm. She turned it off and yawned. She still has plenty of time. 

“Come on! Wake up!” Morgana yelled.

“Ten more minutes.” Ren mumbled, rolling onto her stomach.

“Hey!” Morgana cried, jumping onto her back. “Come on, we have to get ready!” 

“I have time.” Ren said.

“Ren!” Morgana cried.

Ren opened her eyes and looked at him.

“God you’re such a child.” Ren said. “You’re just as bad as my little sister.”

Ren pushed herself to her knees, causing Morgana to jump next to her. 

“Okay, I’m up.” Ren assured him. 

Morgana walked in front of her, sitting down.

“I’m so excited.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“I hope to spend the whole day with the pair.” Ren whispered. 

Ren grabs the left side of her neck.

“I’m so curious about that scar.” Morgana confessed.

“It’s a scar, what is there to be curious about?” Ren told him.

“Every scar has a story!” Morgana said.

Letting her arm drop, Ren sighed.

“Let’s get ready.” Ren said.

Getting up, Ren slowly got ready and had a smoke. When it came close to noon, Ren headed off. She made it to the meeting spot to see Ann already waiting. Ren smiled, walking over.

“You made it.” Ann greeted. 

Then Ryuji ran over.

“Sorry, got caught up helping mum.” Ryuji apologised.

“Come on, let’s go.” Ann told them. 

The trio heads off, making small chat on the way. Making it the place, Ren smiled. She’s been here before with Hoshi. She always wanted to come back. Heading in, Ren paid the money for their time. Ren already knows what she wants, seafood and dessert. They split up, grabbing some food and sat at a table. The group were enjoying their food. Ren giving some to Morgana.

“So good!” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled.

“No wonder Lady Ann chose this place!” Morgana chimed in.

“Of course it’s good. This  _ is  _ a famous hotel after all.” Ann said. “Oh yeah, I heard police are coming to interview some people at school.”

“That’s troublesome.” Morgana said.

“Our names are gonna come up for sure. People’re speadin’ all sorts of rumours about us and Kamoshida.” Ryuji added.

“Man.” Ren whispered.

“But we got ‘em pumped up! I keep hearin’ stuff like, the Phantom Thieves really stole his heart. I think most people don’t believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful.” Ryuji explained.

Ryuji pulled his phone out, playing with it.

“Look at this.” Ryuji said, holding his phone up.

Ren, Morgana and Ann looked.

“The Phantom Aficionado Website…?” Ann said. “Well done Phantom Thieves. Now I can keep going too. Thank you for giving us hope.” 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Ryuji said.

“I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all this feels… strange.” Ann confessed.

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed. “Hey… what do we do now?” 

“How are we going on time?” Ren asked.

“Yikes! We’ve already used up half of our time!” Ann told them.

“Seriously? I haven’t had my fill of beef yet!” Ryuji said.

Ann stood up.

“I need to eat my way through the dessert menu!” Ann said, walking off.

“Seriously.” Ren whispered.

“Look after our stuff! We’ll snag something for you guys too, don’t worry.” Ryuji told Ren.

Walking off, Ren chuckled.

“Here Mona.” Ren whispered.

Feeding some more to Morgana, Ren giggled. The pair came back and the group kept eating. Ren scan the table.

‘There’s a lot of food here.’ Ren thought.

“Aw man, it melts in my mouth!” Ryuji said.

“Seriously? Only meat?” Morgana said shocked. 

“Now, where should I start?” Ann wondered. 

“And she’s all about the cake.” Morgana pointed out.

“So happy.” Ann cried.

Ren giggled.

“Hey. Calories.” Ryuji said. 

“Shuddup!” Ann snapped. “How much do you think one of these costs? I’ll never get the chance to do this again.”

Ren chuckled.

“Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet… I’d heard rumours, but I never thought it’d be so amazing!” Ann admitted. 

“And… where’s our share?” Morgana asked.

“I didn’t really know what you wanted, so I grabbed you some beans.” Ryuji answered.

“B-Beans?” Morgana said shocked.

Ren shook her head.

“There were some pretty bizarre things there too, so we got you a variety of things.” Ann explained. “Fried bananas, preserved eggs, and… some kind of beans.”

“M-More beans?” Morgana said shocked. 

“We put so much on the plate that it all mixed up, but it should probably still taste good.” Ann explained.

“This is just plain grotesque.” Morgana said. “Let’s go, Ren.”

Ren looked at him.

“These two just don’t know what fine dining means! We’ll show them!” Morgana told her.

“Fine dining?” Ren questioned. 

“Don’t worry about the details!” Morgana told her. “You guys can watch our things while we’re gone! Wait patiently for our return!”

“Ahhh, it’s like a meaty explosion in my mouth!” Ryuji said.

“Ooh, this part’s cream cheese!” Ann cried.

“They’re not even listening…” Morgana whispered.

“It’s fine.” Ren said, getting up.

Heading off, Ren went around to grab a few things she wanted. She couldn’t help but eavesdrop a little, a few people were talking Kamoshida and them. And of course everyone suspected her due to her age. Going back, Ren sat down and chuckled.

“Ooh, you brought a ton back.” Ryuji pointed out. “Whaddya think about comin’ up against such ritzy food?”

“I’m so happy.” Ren said.

“It’s cute hearin’ that from someone like you. Just don’t get too excited, got it?” Ryuji told her.

“You’re the last person I want giving advice about that, Ryuji.” Morgana told him.

“Don’t you think you’re eatin’ too much, Mona?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s no knowing when we’ll get to come here again.” Morgana answered.

“Sure, but you guys brought back loads of food. It’d be a shame to let it all go to waste.” Ann admitted. “Why don’t you help them out, Ryuji?”

“We should both help.” Ryuji said.

“Oh, me? I’m wayyy too stuffed! I couldn’t possibly help!” Ann told them.

“Yeah, stuffin’ your face with cake.” Ryuji said. “Whatever, Ren, Morgana! Let’s deal with this ourselves!”

Ren giggled. The trio started eating. Ren couldn’t help but realise they have made a great mistake.

“There’s still more?” Morgana said shocked. 

“Don’t give up! Let’s keep at it!” Ryuji encouraged.

When they were done, Ren leaned forward.

“W-We did it…” Morgana whispered.

“No more.” Ren whispered.

Her belt feels multiple sizes too small.

“This is a victory… for all of us…” Ryuji said.

“That was so tough.” Ren whined.

“We won… because we did it together.” Ryuji declared.

“Good job, you guys. How about one last dish to cleanse your palates?” Ann asked. “I recommend the seasonal tart! The grapefruit has both alluring sweetness and a tangy sourness.”

“No!” Ren cried.

“Stop… I don’t wanna hear about sour stuff.” Ryuji told her.

Ren moaned and Ryuji burped.

“This isn’t good… I gotta go to the bathroom.” Ryuji said.

“Me too… Please carry me gently…” Morgana said.

“My, look at that table…” Elegant woman scoffed.

“They must not normally have the opportunity to eat such exquisite food.” Wealthy Man explained.

“I can only imagine what their parents must be like.” Elegant woman said.

“What was that?” Ryuji asked, then burped. “We don’t got time for that… C’mon, let’s go.”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

The pair head up to go to the bathroom. When they were done, they headed back to the lift.

“Ughh, I’m stuffed.” Morgana whined.

“I totally panicked when I saw the closed for cleaning signs at the bathrooms.” Ryuji admitted.

“You were talking big about eating until you puked, but you really did puke.” Morgana remembered. “Are you some kind of moron?”

“Hey, some goes for you!” Ryuji shot back.

“I mean, I also came close too.” Ren confessed, holding her hand over her mouth.

“You too.” Morgana said.

“What floor was that restaurant on?” Ryuji asked.

“We came up to get here, so it has to be on a lower floor, right?” Morgana said.

Pushing the down arrow, the pair waited. Then a group of men walked over, pushing the pair out of the way.

“What the-?” Ryuji said.

“There’s still no update on the case?” Distinguished Man asked.

“N-Not yet…” one man replied, walking closer. “Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It’s not something you should be concerned with.”

“I don’t care about your opinion you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace, you do it!” Distinguished Man commanded.

“Hey, you’re cuttin’ in line!” Ryuji accused them.

“What do you want?” the subordinate asked.

“Apologise for pushing us.” Ren told him.

“We’re in a hurry.” he told the pair.

“Oh, I’m sorry. So you can butt in front of other people when  _ you’re  _ in a hurry.” Ryuji said.

“It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a daycare?” Distinguished Man asked

“What?” Ryuji said.

The man in the suit turned around.

“Sir, we don’t have time for this.” he said.

“I know.” Distinguished Man said.

The lift opened and the man turned around, pushing Ryuji.

“Hey!” Ren snapped.

“Don’t bother with them!” Distinguished Man told him.

Ren stared at the Distinguished Man.

‘That voice just now?’ Ren thought.

Ren moaned in pain, placing her hand on her forehead.

‘I know that voice.’ Ren thought.

“The hell with that bossy guy?” Ryuji asked.

“Shouldn’t we head back down?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, but…” Ryuji whispered.

Ryuji sighed, hitting the down arrow.

“That dick really pissed me off. He wasn’t even hidin’ the fact that he looks down on everyone!” Ryuji complained.

“Don’t lose your temper over this.” Morgana told him.

“I just can’t forgive shitty adults like that!” Ryuji fumed.

‘That man’s voice… it sounded almost like the one back then… that drunk man…’ Ren thought. ‘Could it be? It can’t be, could it?’

Ryuji looked at Ren worried, walking over.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuji asked.

“Just a bit lightheaded.” Ren whispered, letting her arm drop.

“You not feelin’ good?” Ryuji asked, worried.

“She almost never eats well, after all. Plus I’m always stuck eating canned cat food.” Morgana said.

“Not always.” Ren snapped softly.

“Ugh, that  _ sir  _ bullshit makes me sick!” Ryuji said. “Damnit!”

The left open and they head back down. Ren stayed a little close to Ryuji. He seemed not to mind. They eventually made it back to Ann.

“What took you so long!?” Ann fumed.

“Why’re you all pissy?” Ryuji asked.

“Sorry. I had a run-in with some woman a second ago.” Ann apologised. “She bumped into me, but then said it was all my fault she dropped her plate.”

“Sounds like a real bitch.” Ryuji cursed.

“Yeah... thanks though.” Ann said. “But, the restaurant workers all looked at me with this disapproving expression.”

Ren and Ryuji sat back down.

“I wonder if we’re out of place here.” Ann wondered.

“It always feels like this.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji groaned.

“Hey Morgana?” Ryuji said.

Morgana popped out of the bag.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Anyone could have a Palace, yeah?” Ryuji asked.

“Anyone with a strong distorted desire.” Morgana answered.

“Same for them havin’ a change of heart if their Treasure gets stolen?” Ryuji asked.

“That would be the case.” Morgana replied.

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered.

“Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?” Ann asked.

“We had trouble earlier too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down one everyone else. I was just wondering if we’d be able to change those kinds of people too.” Ryuji explained.

Ann and Ren looked at him shocked.

“You mean… you want to continue as the Phantom Thieves?” Ann said.

“I’ve been thinkin’. We put a lot of work into changing Kamoshida’s heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus, those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thankin’ us. Us, of all people.” Ryuji explained.

“There are lots of victims.” Ren added.

“I… I agree” Ann said. “If we ignore people who are in trouble, I’d go back to being the same as I was before!”

“Well… that’s true.” Morgana said.

The group sat in silence.

“You’re under  _ my  _ tutelage. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish as phantom thieves!” Morgana told them.

“Shouldn’t we be able to help ‘em out?” Ryuji asked

Ren put her hands in her lap.

“I didn’t even think of such a possibility… but it’s true that with that power, we may be able to help people out. Save lives.” Ren confessed.

“But that means we’ll have to fight shadows again, doesn’t it? Ann asked.

“Indeed. That can’t be avoided.” Morgana answered.

“Eh, I’m sure we’ll manage.” Ryuji told them. “Right?”

Ren smiled.

“I want to help people.” Ren confessed.

“Heh, even if you guys are just fledglings, this means we’re an actual organisation now.” Morgana told them.

“Fledglings?” Ann said, then started laughing. “That’s actually pretty fitting for us.”

“All right, it’s settled!” Ryuji said. “We’re gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!”

Ren nodded.

“Are you okay being our leader?” Ann asked Ren.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“What? Me?” Ren said. “Of course.”

“No objections here! I can’t handle all that responsibility stuff.” Ryuji agreed.

“Where’s my say in this?” Mogana asked. “But, Lady Ann made the recommendation, so I’ll allow it.”

“Well, should we decide on a name for our group? I just went with Phantom Thieves of Hearts last time, but don’t you think a real name would be cooler?” Ryuji asked.

“Ooh, I’ve got it! I want it to be something both cute and luxurious sounding. Let me see…” Ann said, thinking. “How about, the Diamonds?” 

“I’m gettin’ a real little league baseball feel from it.” Ryuji said.

“Well then, here’s my suggestion.” Morgana started. “How about, Tilefish Poele?”

“Tile… what?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s what I ate earlier. It’s commemorative, no?” Morgana answered.

“Hell no, you idiot!” Ryuji snapped. “Ugh, you decide for us…”

Ren sighed, thinking about it.

“The Phantoms.” Ren whispered.

“Huh, that’s not bad at all.” Ann said.

“Good name, for a rookie.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Thanks Mona.” Ren whispered.

“I like it. The Phantoms.” Ryuji said.

“Well now that the name’s set, who’s our next target?” Ann asked.

“There are tons of rotten adults out there. Why don’t we just stick to targeting big names.” Ryuji suggested.

“Like a celebrity? Or CEO?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, something along those lines. If we go after some bigwig, it’s gotta gotta get on the news, right?” Ryuji said. “Don’t you think more people would believe in us if we did that?”

“True. If we become better known… we might be able to give courage to more people.” Ann said. “In saying that, I don’t really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though!”

“Let’s narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then.” Ryuji suggested.

“Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously.” Morgana said.

“I like that unanimously decision part! It’s like we’re making some kind of pact!” Ann pointed out.

“Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organisation!” Morgana said.

Ann pulled her phone out.

“Oh no! Our time for the buffet ran out!” Ann cried.

“Come on.” Ren said.

“You okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“She got a little light headed on the way back down.” Ryuji answered.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured them, placing her hand on the left side of her neck. “We better go.”

The group headed out. Ryuji stayed close to Ren.

“Hey Ren, is your neck sore?” Ann asked.

Ren looked at her, letting her hand drop.

“No, it’s fine.” Ren answered.

“Then why hold it?” Ann asked.

The group stopped and Ren sighed, placing her hand back on the left side of her neck.

“It’s a habit, I guess.” Ren answered.

Morgana popped out.

“There’s a scar there.” Morgana told them.

“Mona!” Ren hissed.

“Really?” Ryuji asked, moving closer. “Can we see?”

“Ryuji!” Ann snapped.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered, moving her hand.

Ren pulled her jacket back, then the collar down a bit. Ann and Ryuji stared at the scar.

“Dude, what happened?” Ryuji asked.

“One of my friend’s father was… an abusive asshole. No other way to say it. One night, almost three years ago now, it got bad. To keep my friend and her mum safe, I got him to attack me while they ran. He grabbed a knife and pinned me down, slamming it down by my neck, cutting me deep.” Ren explained, letting her collar go. “Well, he was aiming for my throat, but I managed to move in time to just cut the side of my neck.”

Ryuji and Ann gasped as Ren fixed her jacket

“Police came just after that and I was taken straight to the hospital. Had about 15 stitching and lost a bit of blood.” Ren added.

“Dude, that’s scary.” Ryuji whispered.

“He was taken away and locked up.” Ren finished. 

“Sorry to ask.” Ryuji apologised.

“Don’t be, I grab it out of habit.” Ren admitted. “Where do you want to go?”

“Oh, let’s go to the arcade.” Ann said.

Ren smiled.

“I love that idea.” Ren agreed.

Ren chuckled.

“Hell yeah, I’m free today.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at him and smiled. Ryuji looked away, blushing. Ren chuckled as she faced forward. This was going to be fun.


	43. Worried Big Brother

Ren made it back. It was quite late. The trio spent the day hanging out. From the arcade to Big Bang to just around the area, showing Ren around. Ren yawned as she sat her bag down. Morgana climbed out and Ren looked at him.

“What a day?” Ren whispered, walking to the sofa.

Sitting down, Ren stretched as Morgana walked over. Jumping up, Ren chuckled.

“Well, we spent all our money on the buffet, but… we officially established the Phantom Thieves, so it was totally worth it.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“Yeah, it was.” Ren agreed softly.

Her phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: The Phantom Thieves, huh… I’m liking the sound of that!

Ann: I hope we can really help people.

Ann: I’m curious about that Phantom Aficionado Website too.

Ann: I wonder who made it…

Ryuji: No clue.

Ryuji: More importantly, you see the survey on there?

Ryuji: I dunno how I feel about it.

Ann: Yeah, there was this approval rating thing, but it was only at like six percent…

Ren: That’s better than I expected.

Ann: I guess it’s not so bad if you put it that way…

Ryuji: But don’t you just wanna get it higher than that?

Ryuji: I bet it’ll go up tons if we keep taking down big targets.

Ryuji: It’s pretty damn exciting if you try and think about it like that.

Ann: You know, you’re actually right.

Ann: Well then, let’s keep working hard from this point on!

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing, maybe I’m overthinking things.” Ren answered. 

Ren yawned. Her phone started ringing. Ren pulled it out to see it was Akira. Ren answered it.

“Hey Akira, what’s wrong?” Ren asked.

_ “I just got the news about a teacher from your school being arrested for abuse.” Akira answered. “What the hell is going on sis? Are you sure you’re safe? Maybe Shujin wasn’t a good idea.”  _

“Aki, everything is fine. I’m fine.” Ren assured him. “I know what you are hearing is bad, but I assure you, I am okay.”

Akira sighed.

_ “Are you sure sis?” Akira asked. “I didn’t like you sending you away to begin with. The city is too dangerous.”  _

“Akira. I am fine.” Ren assured him. “Believe me, I am happy and fine. I have some great friends looking out for me and Sakura is an amazing man, even letting me help around the shop.”

Akira sighed.

_ “How… how was your day?” Akira asked. _

“Great. I hung out with Ryuji and Ann. It was fun.” Ren answered. 

_ “That’s good.” Akira whispered. _

“Relax big bro, I can handle this city life.” Ren told him. “How are you?”

_ “I’m well. Had a doctor's appointment today. Just a checkup.” Akira answered. “That’s why I needed the safe code.” _

“How did you forget!?” Ren cried. “It is your birthday, mine and then Akari. We made it together! You, me and Koko!”

Akira sighed.

_ “Yeah, I remember after Kokona told me. I feel so dumb.” Akira admitted.  _

“So, how is everything?” Ren asked.

_ “Everything is normal. The blood tests will be back in a few weeks.” Akira answered. _

Ren sighed.

“Aki… I…” Ren whispered.

_ “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry!”Akira snapped. “I told you, we will deal with this like we dealt with everything. Together. As a family.” _

Ren smiled.

_ “The three of us, we have been through so much, but we are still here. The world has tried to beat us and destroy us, but we haven’t let it.” Akira explained. “As long as we’re still together, we will be able to face anything.” _

“Right.” Ren whispered. “We always do.”

_ “I’m going to go before Akari comes home.” Akira said. “Please, be safe.” _

“I should be telling you that, dumbass.” Ren told him. “You’re the one with a weak body.”

_ “I’ll be fine sis and we have enough money saved up.” Akira assured her. “You worked really hard last year.” _

“Of course I did.” Ren whispered. “I would be doing it this year if I was home.”

_ “I love you Ren.” Akira said. _

“Love you too Aki.” Ren whispered. “Night.”

_ “Night.” Akira whispered. _

Akira hung up and Ren dropped her phone.

“Let’s call it.” Ren told Morgana.

Morgana nodded. Ren got up and did her nightly routine. Lying down, Ren looked at Morgana lying by her head. Ren smiled, closing her eyes. 

~XxXxXx~

Ren wakes up in the Velvet Room. Ren got up and walked over, grabbing the bars.

“First off, I’d like to begin by congratulating you.” Igor started.

“To think our master would give words of praise.” Justine said.

“You better treasure this moment, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and you have your found place in reality. The time has come, your rehabilitation will soon begin.” Igor told her.

“I don’t understand.” Ren confessed.

Caroline hit the door.

“Just shut up and listen, Inmate!” Caroline yelled.

“You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you strength to stand against the coming ruin.” Igor explained. “That is the rehabilitation cast upon you.”

“Strength?” Ren questioned.

“It’s time you learned something for once!” Caroline told her.

“There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I taught you prior is another.” Igor explained.

“This is all possible because of master’s guidance, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“Though it may be presumptuous of us, we have words of wisdom as well.” Justine added. 

“When you’re out in reality, you better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!” Caroline explained.

“Spending time with those people will lead to cultivation of your relationships with them.” Justine added.

“If you’ve got time to waste, you’d better visit your contractors, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“That is another source of power to evade the ruin that our master has mentioned.” Justine added.

Ren sighed.

“Thanks to the contracts you’ve formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion.” Igor admitted. “I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper. I have high hopes of you.”

Ren moaned, then nodded.

“The time has come. Return to your brief moments of rest.” Justine told her.

“And don’t forget to talk to your contractors, Inmate!” Caroline reminded her.


	44. The Vow of the Moon

Ren woke up and got ready for school, wearing a skirt. Making it school, Ren heads to her classroom. Ren yawned as she took her bag down, lowering it down. Morgana jumped out and got into the desk. Ren sat down, hooking her bag as Ann walked over.

“Morning.” Ren greeted. 

Ann smiled.

“Morning.” Ann said, sitting down.

Ren looked out the window. Class began. Ms Kawakami sighed.

“Like you heard last week, gym class is canceled today. Instead, I’m supposed to give you some guidance.” Ms Kawakami told them. “The gist is, don’t go around talking about the incident. That’s all. The police are still investigating Mr Kamoshida, so I can’t say anything myself.”

Ren sighed.

“As a teacher though, I’m ashamed for not having noticed that a student was suffering like that.” Ms Kawakami confessed. “I’m not defending him, but as a colleague, he just seemed like… well a normal person. Honestly, it still doesn’t feel real. I guess people can have multiple sides to them.”

“The teachers have it rough, huh?” Morgana said.

Ren nods.

“Oh yeah, I just remembered something I learned about psychology. They say that humans have several different personalities hidden in their subconscious.” Ms Kawakami explained.

“Different personalities?” Morgana repeated.

“Oh to be clear, I’m not talking about multiple personality disorder. These different personalities can be a different gender or a different age from you. I mean, if you think about gods and monsters in myths were first based on human image, if you actually saw one of those personalities with your own eyes, it might look like a monster.” Ms Kawakami explained.

“Oho.” Morgana said.

“Hm? You all seem more alert than usual.” Ms Kawakami pointed out. “Did I say something wrong?”

Ren hummed to herself.

“Well, I’m just saying what I’ve heard.” Ms Kawakami told them. “It feels like I just now understood what I learned long ago.”

“Subconscious personalities. It’s a fascinating topic, and it has a lot to do with us.” Morgana told Ren. “That teacher’s surprisingly smart, huh?”

Ren nodded. Looking out the window, the rest of the morning lessons felt like they dragged on. At lunch, Ren got up and head out, Ann close behind. Walking to the stairs by their classroom, they saw Ryuji who was holding his phone. Ren chuckled.

“It ain’t much, but we’ve been gettin’ more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website.” Ryuji told them. “I want to make my friend apologise for not returning the stuff I lent him. Ugh, deal with that yourself!”

“Hey, those girls.” Ann said, seeing two female students.

Ren looked back.

“You know that phantom thieves rumor about stealing Kamoshida’s heart? I wonder if it’s true.” long-haired student wondered.

“It’s got to be made up. Do you seriously believe they exist?” short-haired student told her friend.

“But look what happened to Kamoshida.” long-haired student said.

“He probably just couldn’t keep hiding it after that girl tried to kill herself.” short-haired student explained.

“Yeah, you might be right. I guess there’s no way they really exist.” long-haired student agreed.

“Most importantly, it seriously sucks that our school is gonna be known for stuff like this!” short-haired student complained. 

“I wonder if it’ll affect our college entrance.” long-haired student wondered.

The pair heads off. Ren looked at Ryuji.

“That’s polly a normal reaction for now, but they’ll see soon enough.” Ryuji said. “If we can take care of two or three famous guys, people will have to believe we exist.”

“So about those big shots… we don’t have any leads, right?” Ann asked. “Plus there’s that rumour about you two threatening Kamoshida too.” 

Ren sighed.

“Looks like you’ll just have to live a normal, honest school life for the time being.” Morgana told them. “Still, make sure you stay prepared just in case anything comes up, all right?”

“I’ll keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin’ around.” Ryuji said. 

“And I’ll try to dig up some dirty online.” Ann added.

“We went and formed the Phantom Thieves group, but we can’t even find a target.” Ryuji complained. 

“There, there.” Ann said.

“Give it time.” Ren told him.

“I guess sometimes things just don’t go the way we want ’em to.” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head. Going back to class, Ren did her best to pay attention to class. Ren jumped to her phone vibrating. Pulling it out, Ren checked it.

Ryuji: The police are really here… I saw ’em at the entrance.

Ann: I saw them too! They were talking to the teachers!

Ryuji: That change of heart thing’s seriously amazing, huh?

Ren: Not the word I would use right now.

Ann: I hope they don’t find out we’re responsible…

Ryuji: I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine. There’s no proof it was us.

Ren: We don’t need to worry.

Ann: You sound so sure of yourself…

Ann: But I mean, haven't rumours been going around about how you guys threatened Kamoshida?

Ryuji: This world’s Kamoshida shouldn’t know anything about what actually happened to him though.

Ann: Still…

Ryuji: We did what was right. Don’t go freaking out over some label.

Ann: I guess that is ture…

Ryuji: Man, I really can’t wait to keep living this double life!

Ryuji: All right, Ren! We’re gonna be counting on you!

Ren: I’ll do my best.

Ren put her phone away, then sighed.

“No pressure.” Ren whispered.

The rest of the afternoon class went by quickly. After class, Ann got up and headed off, leaving her bag on her desk. Ren sighed, getting up and sat her bag on her chair. Morgana jumped into it and Ren zipped most of it up, leaving enough for Morgana to stick his head out. She then stood by her desk, leaning against it and pulled her phone out. Then Mishima walked over.

“Hey.” Mishima greeted.

Ren looked at him.

“Oh, Mishima.” Ren whispered.

“Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?” Mishima asked.

“I’ve heard of it.” Ren answered.

“I’m the one who started it.” Mishima confessed.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Um!” Mishima said, moving closer. “You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?” Mishima asked softly.

“Personal space, please.” Ren told him.

“Sorry.” Mishima apologised, moving back. “Although… if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret.”

Ren moaned.

“Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. This isn’t much of a way for me to apologise for it, but if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know!” Mishima told her.

“That’s great, but…” Ren whispered.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Mishima said. “There are many more evil adults outside of Kamoshida.” 

“True.” Ren agreed.

“But I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will do something. They can’t let this end after just one target. That’s why I wanted to make a forum where people could post their problems. There are probably a lot of people who have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves’ next move. So I’ve also implemented an anonymous poll on the side.” Mishima explained.

Pulling his phone out, Mishima got on the website and showed Ren.

“Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?” Mishima said. “I hope someday my forum is filled with supportful posts. I’d really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves’ acts of justice! Can I, please?” 

Ren smiled as Mishima put his phone away.

“Sounds like fun.” Ren replied.

“I’ll live up to your expectations, I promise.” Mishima vowed. “See you.”

Mishima ran off. Then Ann and Ryuji walked over as well as Morgana popping out of the bag.

“We heard all that.” Ryuji admitted. “Geez… it was a little awkward tryin’ to figure out when to walk over here.”

“So that forum is Mishima’s.” Ann said.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“Has he figured out our identities?” Morgana asked.

“Even so, I think it’ll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool.” Ann said.

“I trust him.” Ren admitted.

“I guess we should have a little chat about this later.” Ryuji said. 

“I will say though, a forum where people can post problems may prove unexpectedly useful.” Morgana admitted.

“Anyways, we gotta get looking for a new target.” Ryuji said.

“And we need to stay sharp until we managed to find one.” Ann added. “Once we do, we’ll have to head into another Palace, so we should prepare our equipment and-”

“Wait, of CRAP!” Ryuji said.

“What’s with you!?” Ann asked.

“D-D-Don’t we have exams comin’ up?” Ryuji asked.

“Judging by that reaction, I’d assume you’re going to struggle this time too?” Ann said.

“I-It’s not like you’re any better! All you’re good at is English!” Ryuji argued.

“I would rather that than be bad at every subject!” Ann snapped.

“Even your Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji.” Morgana added.

“What’s questionable is whether you’re really even a human.” Ryuji shot back. “Good comeback, huh?”

Ren giggled.

“Let’s discuss this with our firsts!” Morgana declared.

“Bring it!” Ryuji said.

“Will you two stop it!?” Ann told them.

Ren clapped twice and the others looked at her.

“Enough is enough.” Ren told them. “You two need to stop this.”

Ren yawned. She should get some studying in today.


	45. The Shady Deal

Ren made it home, it was getting late. She went to the diner to study. The exams are coming up after all and she can’t risk her grades dropping. Ren stopped and looked at Sojiro who threw a key. Ren caught it.

“That’s the key to this place.” Sojiro told her.

“Key?” Ren repeated, looking at it.

“You get to lock up from now on. I can’t keep waiting for you to come home.” Sojiro told her. “Don’t start any fires, okay?”

“O-Of course.” Ren assured him.

Heading upstairs, Ren chuckled as she looked at the key, sitting her bag down on the table. Morgana climbed out.

“Do you want to go out now that we’re allowed to?” Morgana asked. “Oh, and come to think of it, shouldn’t we stop by the airsoft shop and ask about that paper bag?”

Ren chuckled.

“Let me change.” Ren told him.

Morgana nodded. Ren quickly ran to her clothes and got changed. She really wants this gun. Ren grabbed the paper bag, then walked over and put it in her brown bag. Morgana climbed in and they head off. Making it to the store, Ren sighed as she took her bag off and sat it down. Morgana climbed out and Ren grabbed the bag.

“I’ll stay out here.” Morgana said. “Good luck.”

Ren sighed, then nodded as she walked inside to see Iwai sitting on his chair, feet up, reading. He looked at Ren. 

“What’re you here for?” Iwai asked.

Ren sat the bag on the counter.

“I… I looked inside.” Ren confessed.

Iwai sighed.

“I see.” Iwai whispered. “That was a custom gun that I modified to make it look as real as possible. I had a customer who was interested in it.”

“It’s amazing.” Ren praised.

“You helped me out by smugglin’ it outta here so that I didn’t get caught by those detectives. You can have that gun if ya want.” Iwai told Ren.

“Really? Thank you.” Ren said, grabbing the paper bag.

Quickly putting it in her brown bag.

“You’re an accomplice now, so don’t go snitchin’. I got everything on my security camera.” Iwai warned her.

“I would never do that!” Ren assured him.

Iwai smiled.

“Good.” Iwai said.

Ren sighed. 

“I was wondering if you had any more acutely.” Ren admitted.

“Oh ho…” Iwai said, scanning the store. “Wanna talk in the back?” 

“Sure.” Ren answered.

The pair head to the back. Iwai sat down on a chair and Ren stood opposite of him, leaning against the wall.

“Who the hell are you?” Iwai asked.

“Me? I’m just a gun enthusiast.” Ren answered.

“A girl like you? At your age?” Iwai asked.

“Hey!” Ren cried.

“Well, I guess you got the heart of an enthusiast.” Iwai admitted. “Heh, you’re a strange one, kid.” 

Ren sighed.

“Wait a sec!” Iawi said.

Ren looked at him confused and Iwai chuckled.

“Yeah, this could work.” Iwai admitted, looking up at Ren.

Ren looked at him confused, standing up straight.

“Hey, I can grant that wish of yours.” Iwai started. “But you better have the money. These things are worth hundreds of thousands of yen per unit. Sometimes they reach the millions, depending on how I feel.”

Ren sighed.

“That sounds a little suspicious.” Ren pointed out.

“S’that right.” Iwai said.

Iwai stood up.

“Look, I ain’t a bad dude. I’ve been known to compromise, from time to time. For example…” Iwia explained, then walked up to Ren. “You help me out with my… business, smugglin’ good, destroying evidence. And as a reward, I’ll introduce you to the special menu, with good prices for a punk like you.” 

‘Punk?’ Ren thought.

“Whaddya say? Not bad, huh?” Iwai asked.

“What’s your goal here?” Ren asked.

“That’s on a need-to-know basis, and you don’t need to know.” Iwai told her. “Gotta fight evil with evil. I need a pawn of my own.” 

“Pawn?” Ren repeated.

“Don’t talk to no one about this. Got it? Just follow my orders.” Iwai told her.

‘I need those guns so we can get stronger. If I don’t accept his offer, that’s off the table.’ Ren thought.

“Now what’s it gonna be? You gonna take my deal or not?” Iwai asked.

“Ah, it’s a deal. I’ll do whatever I can.” Ren answered.

“That’s fine.” Iwai said, smiling. “Okay, I’ll work on that special menu for you. You should be grateful.”

Ren nodded.

“Oh, yeah. When I don’t got any business goin’. I’ll have you do some miscellaneous chores. Clean, run errands, there’s plenty for you to do around here.” Iwai told her. “Must be pretty exciting for an enthusiast like you, huh?

“Sounds fair, all right.” Ren agreed.

“All right, that’s enough for today. Go on, get outta here.” Iwai told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren said, heading off.

Making it outside, Ren saw Morgana sitting on a bin. Ren walked over, grabbing her bag.

“And?” Morgana asked, climbing in.

“I just made a deal with him.” Ren admitted softly, walking off.

“Great work!” Morgana praised. “I knew I could count on you.”

Ren chuckled.

“Let’s grab some food and go home.” Ren said. “I’ve done enough tonight.”

“Of course!” Morgana agreed. “Then you can tell me more about this deal.” 

Ren sighed.

“Sure.” Ren whispered.


	46. Mementos

Another school day. Ren got up and changed, wearing pants. School was uneventful, besides Ms Kawakami calling her out to answer a question. After school, the group headed up to the rooftop. Ryuji was rocking on a chair while on his phone.

“None of these posts are any good. Everyone’s bitchin’ about their parents or their boyfriends. There ain’t even a hint of a hint about a new Palace.” Ryuji explained.

“We can’t get everything alone. Finding a post with a name and a location is asking a lot.” Ann admitted.

“Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!” Ryuji told them.

“Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryuji whispered. “We should prolly just hold off ’till exams are done, huh. We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry about comin’ up empty handed if it happens.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

They heard the door and Morgana quickly ran off to hide.

“Oh.” Ann said.

Makoto walked over to the group.

“This place is off limits, you know.” Makoto told them.

“We’ll get out of here once we’re done chattin’.” Ryuji told her. “Anyways, what Miss Council President want with us?”

“Council President?” Ren whisperted, staring at Makoto.

“The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and then infamous transfer student. Interesting combination.” Makoto listed.

Ann hissed.

“Great way to start a conversation.” Ann mumbled.

“By the way.” Makoto started, looking at Ren. “It seems as though you got to know Mr Kamoshida pretty well.” 

“No, not really.” Ren told her.

“Yeah, y’know she’s only been here a month or so.” Ryuji defended.

“Hm.” Makoto hummed. “I heard Mr Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread the details of your past record.”

“And?” Ren said.

“Don’t you hate him? Mr Kamoshida, I mean?” Makoto asked.

“No, not really. No used being mad about that. It was going to happen sooner or later.” Ren answered.

“I see.” Makoto whispered.

“What’s all this about?” Ryuji asked. “My friend here’s an outstanding lady.” 

“I don’t mean to offend. Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr Kamoshida. The rumors about that odd calling card-esque posting aren’t going away either.” Makoto explained.

“I didn’t expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai.” Ann admitted.

“I dunno that it was tactless.” Ryuji mumbled. “Anyways, we done here? We can’t leave if you keep talkin’ to us.”

“At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay.” Makoto said.

“Horseplay!?” Ann repeated.

“Ah yeah, by the way. It’s been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident. I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all.” Makoto told them. “I’m sorry to have interrupted you.” Makoto apologised, heading off.

Ann stood up.

“What was that about?” Ann asked.

Morgana jumped down and Ren sighed.

“She’s on to us. That girl seems rather sharp. We should be cautious of her.” Morgana told them.

“She really pisses me off!” Ryuji said.

“Be careful.” Ren told Ryuji.

“Talk about a pain in the ass.” Ryuji said.

“That reminds me.” Morgana started. “Study hard. Especially you Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities.” 

“True, studying won’t be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves.” Ann confessed.

“I guess you got a point.” Ryuji agreed. “But man, it’s just so lame… I was all fired up about helpin’ people, not studyin’.”

“Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show you beforehand.” Morgana admitted. “You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission, after all.”

“Huh? Mission?” Ryuji said.

“Follow me.” Morgana told them.

The group head off, making it to Shibuya, they head out to the station square.

“What’re you doing bringin’ us here for?” Ryuji asked.

“Just do as I told you.” Morgana told him.

“All right, I’ve got the Phantom Aficionado Website up. Now what?” Ryuji asked.

“Look for a post with a full name in it.” Morgana told them.

“I already said there’s no info on any big shots, Don't you remember?” Ryuji complained. “But man, people actually go put someone’s real name on here. That’s some scary shit.”

“He won’t listen to what I said…” Ann read. “No wait, there’s no name on this one.”

“Someone’s bad-mouthing me in online chat rooms.” Ryuji read. “This one’s got a name.”

“Ignore those. Aren’t there any posts about more serious trouble?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know what to do about my ex who’s stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara.” Ann read. “It says he’s a teller at City Hall.”

“A government worker’s stalking someone?” Ryuju questioned.

“That should be a suitable target.” Morgana told them. “All right, now get the Meta-Nav ready.”

“We’re just gonna jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!” Ryuji said.

“Hey, what happened to all that talk of unanimous decision?” Ann asked. “What do you think we should do, Ren?”

“Huh?” Ren whispered. “I mean, this sounds serious. We need to do this.” 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Ryuji agreed.

“Okay then. Let’s go.” Ann agreed.

“We need a name and a place, right? So the name is…” Ryuji remembered.

“Actually, we don’t need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I say.” Morgana told him. “The keyword is… Mementos.”

“Huh? What’re tyrin’ to pull?” Ryuji questioned.

“Just listen to me. It should work… I think.” Morgana told him.

“Geeze, that again?” Ryuji complained.

“Ryuji, please do it.” Ren said.

Ryuji nod.

“Uhhh… M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s, was it?” Ryuju asked, typing it in

“Candidate found.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“We got a hit!?” Ryuji exclaimed, standing up.

“Really?” Ren whispered.

“Just as I thought!” Morgana said.

Ren sighed as she looked around. No one was around now.

“Everyone’s disappeared!” Ann yelped. “It kind of feels like I’m walking on air.”

“Is this that Nakanohara guy’s Palace?” Ryuji asked. 

“That’s half right, but half wrong.” Morgana answered. “This is a type of Palace, but it’s different from the normal ones.”

“Different?” Ren questioned.

“Come on, let’s head down. The Shadows here lurk underground.” Morgana told them. “I don’t understand why. It may be because they’re drawn to something.”

“Underground? How are we going to get there?” Ann asked.

“How? You use it everyday on your way to school.” Morgana answered. “Follow me.”

Morgana head downstairs.

“Ah! Wait up, cat!” Ryuji called out.

Ann, Ren and Ryuji chased after him. They made it to the bottom.

“The hell is this place?” Ryuji asked.

Ryuji turned around, looking at Ren.

“Wait, our clothes changed!?” Ryuji gasped.

“The Shadows know we’re here!?” Ann asked, turning around.

“Since the moment we stepped in.” Morgana told them.

Ren turned around.

“You should’ve told us!” Ryuji scolded.

“We’re still safe here. I’ve come to investigate a number of times. Shadows never come up to this floor.” Morgana explained. “But it’s a different story once you go down. This place is simply teeming with them.”

“You still should have warned us.” Ren told Morgana.

“More importantly, what is Mementos!? It’s about time you start explaining.” Ann asked.

“Mementos is… everyone’s Palace.” Morgana answered.

“Huh? Whaddya mean, everyone’s.” Ryuji asked.

“A Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person’s wishes are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic Palace.” Morgana explained. “That’s where we are now. Mementos.”

“Now that you mention it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida’s Palace.” Ann admitted.

“When you say shared, you mean they’re all put together? Even though they’re just strangers?” Ryuji questioned.

“Think of it as the collective unconscious.” Morgana told them. “No, never mind. You wouldn’t understand that.”

“The collective unconscious huh?” Ren whispered.

“What, do you understand it?” Ryuji asked.

“Not really but thinking about it, Mementoes makes sense.” Ren answered.

“How so?” Ann asked.

“It just bugged me a little when we talked about the Palace. Someone with a strong distorted desire. What happens to those with distorted desires but not as strong?” Ren explained.

Ren sighed.

“Forget it.” Ren told them. “It’s just a random thought I had.”

“But as sharp as ever.” Morgana praised.

“Just thinking about what you just said, that’s all.” Ren admitted. “Moving on.”

“So what you’re saying is… using this place, we can even change the hearts of people who don’t have a Palace?” Ann asked.

“Correct! The steps to do so are slightly different though.” Morgana told them.

“But this place looks huge. Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin’?” Ryuji asked.

Morgana jumped down.

“It seems the time has finally come.” Morgana said.

Ann, Ryuji and Ren looked at him confused.

“Morganaaa… transfoooooorm!” Morgana yelled, waving his arms.

He then jumped up and turned into a bus.

“Come now Panther, Joker. Ladies first.” Morgana said.

“A car!?” Ann said shock.

“No way!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“This comes from the way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of training.” Morgana explained. “It’s not dissimilar to how you guys transform.”

“You turnin’ into a car is totally different than our clothes changin’!” Ryuji said.

“For some reason, cats turning into buses, is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public.” Morgana admitted.

“Why a bus though?” Ann puzzled.

“No idea.” Morgana answered.

“Wait, why didn’t you do this at the castle!?” Ryuji asked, walking down the side.

“I would have if I could!” Morgana snapped. “But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier!”

“Hey, Skull! Ladies first!” Ann cried, running off.

“Stop pullin’ me! That’s dangerous!” Ryuji yelled.

“Panther! Please be gentle!” Morgana cried.

Ren sighed, walking over and got in the back.

“All aboard! Let’s go!” Ryuji yelled.

Nothing happened.

“Why are you all just sitting there? I’m a car, remember? I’m not going anywhere unless someone drives me.” Morgana told them.

“You can’t drive yourself!?” Ryuji asked.

Ann looked at Ren.

“Do you know how to drive?” Ann asked.

“Me? I mean… a little. A friend has been teaching me for a while now.” Ren confessed.

“All right then, we’ll leave the driving to you.” Ann said.

Ren sighed as she got out, walking around and got in the driver’s seat.

“Now start the engine! You can’t drive it, it’s not running.” Morgana told her.

“I just got in!” Ren cried.

“Geez, what a pain. Where’s the key to this thing?” Ryuji asked, climbing over.

“Why would you need a key!? There’s a switch just down next to the steering wheel.” Morgana told them.

“Switch?” Ren whispered, reaching down.

“That tickles! Lower, lower!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled, finding the switch and the engine started.

“Oh there. That feels sooo gooooood” Morgana purred.

“Uh, is that purrin I hear? What a creepy-ass car!” Ryuji complained.

“Don’t underestimate my meowtary engine.” Morgana warned him. “We’re going full throttle! It’s time to fly!” 

“We’ll see about that.” Ren said. 

Heading off, they made their way through the area. It didn’t take them long to find an odd point.

“Dude, the hell is this? It’s all wavy and shit.” Ryuji said.

“This is the place. I sense the target up ahead.” Morgana told them. “Now, are you ready, Joker?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Ren told him.

They head through to see a figure. Ren stopped, then got out and sighed as she walked forward, then looked back at Ann and Ryuji who were by her. Morgana then transformed back. Ren face forward.

“Is this him?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, it seems to be Nakanohara’s Shadow.” Morgana answered.

“All right, let’s do this.” Ren said, running over.

Ann, Ryuji and Morgana were close behind her. They made it to Shadow Nakanohara who looked at them.

“Who are you!?” Shadow Nakanohara asked.

“Are you that stalker!? Haven’t you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?” Ann asked.

“She’s my property! I can do whatever I want with her!” Shadow Nakanohara yelled. “It’s not like she didn’t treat me like a plaything! What’s wrong with me doing the same!?”

“You can’t treat someone like shit just ’cause they did it to you! What a load of crap.” Ryuji told him. “We’re gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!”

“There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame? He stole everything from me, but you’re letting him off the hook!?” Shadow Nakanohara yelled.

“Madarame? The hell’s this guy is goin’ on about?” Ryuji asked.

Shadow Nakanohara transformed.

“Get ready! Here he comes!” Morgana told them.

“Now that I finally have what’s rightfully mine. I’m not going to let you take it away.” Shadow Nakanohara told them. “Look, this is a winner-take-all world. Come fight me and I’ll show you what I mean!”

“Then let’s do this!” Ren yelled.

They managed to take Shadow Nakanohara who transformed back.

“I-I was wrong. Please, forgive me.” Shadow Nakanohara begged. “That evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the streets. That’s what caused my fixation on her.”

“Evil teacher?” Ren repeated.

“Huh? Could it be that Madarame guy he was talking about earlier?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah… I just didn’t want anyone to throw me out again.” Shadow Nakanohara confessed.

“So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too.” Ann said. “Still, you shouldn’t have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess.”

“Yes, I know that now. I’ll put an end to my love for her.” Shadow Nakanohara assured them.

“Good.” Ren whispered.

Shadow Nakanohara looked down, then at Ren.

“Hey, you can change people’s hearts, right?” Shadow Nakanohara asked.

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed.

“In that case. Won’t you change Madarame's heart!? Before more people fall victim to him.” Shadow Nakanohara asked.

Ren nodded. Shadow Nakanohara turned into a bright light, then a spear appeared.

“Change… Madarame’s heart?” Ann repeated.

“Hm? What’s that shinin’ thing?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s the bud of a Treasure. Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace.” Morgana explained. 

“A bud huh.” Ren whispered.

“Joker, this will make a perfect reward!” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, walking forward and grabbed the item. Ren then turned around to face the others.

“So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Most likely.” Morgana answered.

“But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded?” Ann asked.

“The lady posted the dude’s name online. If he really does change, she’ll prolly comment again.” Ryuji explained.

“Hm, you do have a point.” Morgana said.

“Either way, trainin’ against Shadows down here’s the best! It’s great prep for our next target.” Ryuji said.

“It’s also nice to be able to give courage to the people who post their problems online.” Ann added.

“On top of that, we can sell whatever treasure we get for some cold, hard cash!” Morgana chimed in.

Ren giggled.

“Sounds like things are goin’ pretty great for us!” Ryuji said.

“Hold on. There’s somewhere I want to show you guys before we leave.” Morgana told them.

“What, there’s more?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long.” Morgana assured him.

“All right, let’s go back.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded. The group head off, running back the way they came in. Once out, Morgana changed back into the car and the trio got in. Ren hit the button and started the engine up.

“So? What else do you wanna do?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s something I’d like to check in the area further down.” Morgana said. “That platform we saw earlier should be the way down. Let’s head there first.”

“Wait, you’ve been here before, right? Don’t you got like a map or something?” Ryuji asked.

“That would hold no meaning in this place. The layout changes every time you enter.” Morgana told them.

“Wait, so our path changes too!?” Ann said shocked.

“This place is fused by cognition of a countless number of people. It’s constantly shifting.” Morgana explained. “Even so, our destination should be pretty close. I’m counting on you Joker.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ren whispered. 

Heading off, they made their way to the platform. It wasn’t far. Once there, they got out and climbed out. Morgana quickly transformed and jumped up.

“H-Hold on a sec. You guys hearin’ something?” Ryuji asked.

The group looked over as a train pulled up.

“The trains are totally runnin’!” Ryuji said.

“Of course they are. We’re in the subway, you know.” Morgana told them.

“Yeah, but I thought this was a Palace!” Ann said.

“Then maybe this is how the public views this place? I don’t know.” Morgana said.

“Makes sense though.” Ren agreed.

“People go through this darkness… every day?” Ann said.

“Forget that! You sure we’re cool runnin’ around on these tracks!?” Ryuji asked.

“It should be fine as long as we’re not on the same ones. I think. I’m not a train expert.” Morgana explained.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me..” Ryuji whispered.

“Anyway, let’s head to the lower area. It should be right after we go down that escalator.” Morgana told them.

“Okay.” Ren whispered, heading down.

They made it to the lower floor and Ren looked around shocked as trains passed them on either side.

“All right, there it is! What I want to check out is just past there!” Morgana told them.

Ren stared at the wall opposite to them.

“A wall?” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly ran over with the others. 

“What is this place? It’s kinda creepy.” Ann asked.

“And a dead end at that. Why’s it even exist?” Ryuji asked.

“Now hold on. Just watch. This is most likely not an ordinary wall.” Morgana told them. “If my hunch is correct…” 

Morgana ran right up to the wall and touched it. The ground shook and the wall opened up. The group saw more escalators heading down.

“It opened.” Ann gasped.

“So, it was a door, not a wall.” Ren added.

“A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“See!? It’s just as I thought!” Morgana said.

“What do you mean?” Ann asked.

“That wall wouldn’t budge when I came here by myself before. But it’d be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn’t it?” Morgana explained.

“So you were thinkin’ there’s gotta be more?” Ryuji said.

“Yeah! Now that Kamoshida’s Palace is gone and people are actually starting to talk to us. I knew something had to have changed down here!” Morgana explained.

“How deep is it? Should we try going down further down?” Ann asked.

“Let’s not. That’s not why we’re here today, remember?” Morgana told them. “We’ve already accomplished our goal. We should head back and I’ll explain more once we’re home.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

The group quickly head back up and out of the Mementos. Once upstairs, they moved to the side.

“Mementos huh? I still don’t really get that place.” Ryuji confessed. “Oh, and what was that wall thing we saw at the end?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but it blocked us from going past a certain depth. If Mementos is the public’s Palace though… it might be affected by the general public’s belief in us.” Morgana explained.

“Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?” Ann asked.

“My memories are a little foggy in that regard.” Morgana answered. “However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what.”

“No matter what?” Ann repeated.

“Mementos isn’t just everyone’s Palace, it’s the source of all Palaces. It used to be that Palaces like Kamoshida’s with one ruler simply didn’t exist. So, if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions. I’m certain my appearance will…” Morgana explained.

“You wanted someone to save you too.” Ann said

“I-I just needed pawns.” Morgana argued.

“I see. So that’s why you came ponkin your nose around with us.” Ryuji said.

“I’ll help you. I hope you can ragain what you’ve lost.” Ann said.

“I’ll… be relying on you guys.” Morgana said.

“By the way Morgana, are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?” Ann asked.

“Definitely a boy.” Ren told her.

“Yeah, I agree. I wanted to make sure though, just in case.” Ann said.

“He could turn out to be pretty ancient. What if he smells like an old person?” Ryuji siad.

“Stop that!” Morgana told him. “In any case, of course I’m male! I mean, I…”

“What is it?” Anna asked.

“No, it’s nothing. We’re done talking about that.” Morgana told them.

Ren giggled.

“Anyway, we now know that we can perform minor changes of heart in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice.” Morgana explained.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“There weren’t any other outstanding ones though.” Ann remembered.

“I bet we’ll get tons of ‘em if we change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known.” Ryuji pointed out. “The big fish are our main targets after all.”

“First, you need to find a way to get through your exams.” Morgana told them.

“I gotta study.” Ryuji whined.

“You do.” Ren told him.

Ren giggled.

“Do you want to catch up at the diner and study together?” Ren offered the pair.

“Really?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded.

“Let me know where and when you want to meet up.” Ren told him.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ann agreed.

Ren smiled.

“Let’s go home.” Ren told them.

Ren helped Morgana into her bag, then the trio split up. Ren grabbed some food on the way home. Making it back to Leblanc, Ren yawned as she headed straight upstairs. Sitting her school bag on the table, Morgana climbed out. Ren smirked as she walked to the desk, setting up for dinner. Ren sat down and smiled as Morgana jumped up. 

“Hungry?” Ren asked.

Ren jumped to her phone going off. Ren sighed as she pulled it out and checked it as leaned forward.

Ryuji: Man, that Nakanohara guy was a piece of cake!

Ryuji: If we can take down some kinda big target next, we’re totally gonna get famous.

Ann: Hey! We’re trying to help people, not get famous!

Ryuji: But if people don’t know who we are, how’re we gonna give them any courage?

Ren: Are you sure, Ryuji?

Ryuji: Am I wrong?

Ann: I don’t think you’re necessarily wrong…

Ann: But should we really be doing all this at all if we don’t have a reason like with Kamoshida?

Ren: Huh?

Ryuji: You mean we shouldn’t be sticking our nose into other people’s business?

Ryuji: I dunno, man. If someone’s in trouble, it’s only natural to wanna help ’em out!

Ren: True.

Ann: I mean, I agree with that.

Ann: And I guess I was glad we were able to solve the stalker case.

Ryuji: Plus, what good are our Personas if we don’t use ’em for good?

Ryuji: Don’t you agree, Ren?

Ren: I want to help people.

Ann: The same goes for me.

Ryuji: We don’t got much time to be arguing over this either. That Madarame(?) guy bothers me.

Ann: Yeah. but not getting carried away, you understand?

Ann: And don’t do anything to stand out like fail all your exams.

Ryuji: Oh crap! Speaking of that, I haven’t studied at all…

“Ryuji is so hopeless.” Ren whispered.

“If there’s anything you want to know, I can tell you.” Morgana told her.

Ren looked at him, sitting her phone down.

“What is it exactly?” Ren asked. “Mementoes, I mean.”

“Well, it’s the collective Palace of the general public.” Morgana answered. “Deep inside each and every human’s mind is an obscured thought process known as the unconscious. These thought processes then meld together and form what I like to call the collective unconscious. In other words, Mementos is a shared cognitive world created by the joint distortions of society as a whole. You can just think of it as the big Palace made from everyone’s hearts though.”

“That barrier, how did it open up?” Ren asked.

“I would bet it was because of the shift in the public opinion caused by Kamoshida’s change of heart. Those kinds of big changes in the tide will surely have an impact on what goes on in Mementos. In other words, we might be able to get further if we can rouse up more public acknowledgment. We’ll need to take down another target in order for that to happen though.” Morgana explained.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Last one, why are you so interested in it?”

“I have a feeling that something deep within that place caused me to take my current form. That’s why I’m so invested in reaching the depths of Mementos.” Morgana answered. “If we can figure out the cause of my distorted form, I should be able to go back to normal… I think. Either way, I’ll be counting on you guys to help me out.”

Ren smiled.

“We made a deal.” Ren said. “Back when Ryuji and I went in the second time.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Oh, and it’s important to note that both Mementos and the Palaces are affected by real world happenings.” Morgana told her. “Weather’s a great example of that. I mean, weather affects your mood, doesn’t it? Same goes for Mementos.”

Ren chuckled.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “This is going to be interesting.”


	47. Mementos Request

Ren wakes up to her alarm. Ren sighed, sitting up. She yawned, looking at Morgana. Ren chuckled as she got up and dressed.

“Thank god it’s Sunday!” Ren cried, sitting down on the bed.

Morgana chuckled. Ren’s phone went off. She pulled it out and checked it. 

Mishima: Hey, I saw on the forum! Nice job sticking it to the stalker!

Mishima: My Phantom Aficionado Website came in handy, didn’t it?

Ren: What are you talking about?

Mishima: It’s OK, you don’t have to say it. I know deep down in my heart that it was used.

Mishima: Anyway, I’m in Shibuya right now.

Mishima: I’d love it if you could come hear me out about your future actions!

Mishima: I’ll be waiting at the diner in Shibuya. You gotta swing by.

Ren sighed.

“What is he up to?” Morgana wondered. “Either way, it sounds like he has something important to say. Why not go see what it is?”

“Yeah, good idea.” Ren agreed.

“I won't be joining you though. There’s something in Mementos I need to go look into.” Morgana told her. 

“Huh? Are you sure it’s safe to go alone?” Ren asked worried.

“I’ve done it a ton of time before. I’ll be careful.” Morgana assured her. 

Ren sighed.

“Okay then.” Ren whispered.

“Well, hopefully Mishima has something useful for you.” Morgana said.

“I’ll fill you in later.” Ren said, standing up. “Come on, I’ll get you to Shibuya.”

Morgana nodded, jumping down and ran to the table by the stairs. Ren got up and walked over as Morgana jumped up and into her brown bag. Ren picked her bag up and headed off. Making it to Shibuya Square, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren sighed, running to the diner. Heading in, she found Mishima. Walking over, Ren sat down opposite to him, sitting her bag down next to her.

“Morning.” Ren greeted.

“Morning.” Mishima greeted. “How have things been? You know, with the… special activities?”

Mishima yawned.

“Oops, sorry about that. I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.” Mishima apologised. “I’ve been staying up managing the Phan-Site all night, everything night. I think it’s called… PR?”

“I don’t understand.” Ren admitted.

“Heheh, you wanna know more?” Mishiam asked.

“Of course I do.” Ren answered.

“Basically, there’s no point in taking down bad guys if nobody’s gonna know about it. That’s why I’ve started a blog for posts from people you guys saved while I filtering out the haters.” Mishima explained. “We need the Phantom Thieves to be seen in the proper light if we want to make the name popular, right?”

Ren smirked. He’s putting so much work into this.

“You’ve done good, kid.” Ren praised

“Really!? Just hearing you say that makes my all-nighters worth it!” Mishima admitted. “Though actually, I really wanna know how you punish people.”

Ren sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna ask. It wouldn’t be any fun if you just up and told me.” Mishima admitted. “After all, the Phantom Thieves have a reputation for being secretive!”

Ren smirked.

“I… I wish I could be more like you guys somehow.” Mishima confessed. “But I’ll still be here to draw attention to the stuff you do! You can leave that part to me! I’m gonna use my Phan-Site to promote the Phantom Thieves, and weed out any negative comments. Your popularity is gonna be at my mercy, or uh, my fingertips.”

Ren giggled.

“It’s like I’ll be your strategic image management representative, so speak.” Mishima told her.

“Sounds cool.” Ren agreed.

“I knew you’d understand.” Mishima said. “Anyway, I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure that title’s more than just for show.”

Ren chuckled. Mishima yawned.

“I’ve gotta say though managing the Phantom Thieves’ reputation is tiring work.” Mishima admitted. “The forum gets all sorts of weird posts, including tons of things unrelated to reforming society. It’d defeat the purpose of the site if the truth of the Phantom Thieves was buried among all that garbage.”

Ren sighed, looking at Mishima worried.

“Oh, but you don’t need to worry. I’ll sort through all the trash.” Mishima assured her. “Speaking of which, I’ve actually already found some worthwhile info about our very own school. Our quest to boost your popularity can start close to home! I’ll give it my all!”

‘Mishima seems motivated.’ Ren thought to herself.

Ren nods.

“I’ll be counting on you then.” Ren said. 

“I might be overworking myself though…” Mishima confessed.

Mishima yawned.

“Man, I’m exhausted. I think I’d fall asleep on the spot if I weren’t talking to you.” Mishima confessed. “I should head home.”

“That would be a good idea.” Ren agreed. “And take a nap.”

Mishima nodded, standing up.

“See you later.” Mishima said, heading off.

Ren sighed.

‘I got to make sure he doesn’t do that again.’ Ren thought as she got up.

Ren sighed, heading off. Ren yawned, she doesn’t know how long Morgana is going to be and she doesn’t really want to go without him. Ren stopped and looked around. 

‘I can go and get some shopping down while I’m alone.’ Ren thought.

Ren smirked as she heads off. She needs to send gifts home. Today is a great day to do all that.


	48. The Diner Meeting

She sent a package home. She can’t wait till they get it. She then found Morgana. Grabbing the cat, Ren headed home, grabbing food on the way. Ren made it home, heading upstairs. Sitting her bag down, Ren yawned.

“I don’t care if you hang with Mishima, just be sure you get your studying down, okay?” Morgana told her.

“Please, I don’t need to hear that. I’ll be fine.” Ren told him. 

Ren’s phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked it. 

Iwai: You haven’t changed your mind about our deal, have you?

Iwai: I got a job for ya. It’ll be a piece of cake.

Iwai: Whaddya say?

Ren looked at Morgana.

“You agreed to a deal with Iwai. Be sure you accept his invitations until you gain his trust, okay?” Morgana told her.

“Right, okay.” Ren whispered.

Ren: I’ll do the job.

Iwai: It’s really easy.

Iwai: I’m meeting some due at a restaurant.

Iwai: I need ya to sit close and call me when I give you the signal.

Iwai: See? Easy, right?

Iwai: I’ll seed ya the location. You better come.

“Guess I’ll just find something in the area to do to kill time.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, putting her phone away. Sitting the food down, Morgana climbed back into the bag. The pair head off. Getting the location, Ren chuckled. The diner, again. Getting close, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren down at the booth, Iwai wasn’t here yet. A waitress walked over.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Just coffee thanks.” Ren ordered. 

It didn’t take long for Ren to get her drink.

“Thank you.” Ren said.

The waitress walked off. Then Iwai and a man walked past Ren and sat in the empty booth behind her. The pair ordered. Ren sighed as she grabbed her drink, taking a sip. 

‘The coffee is nice.’ Ren thought. ‘Not as good as Sojiro.’

Iwai and the man got their drinks.

“A diner, huh? I thought only old farts come to places like this.” the man admitted. “You really changed, Mune.”

“Hey, don’t knock this place. Pretty decent, and cheap too.” Iwai told him.

“Ha, this coming from the guy who beat the crap outta fifty rival gang members.” the man said.

“You don’t need to exaggerate.” Iwai told him.

Ren grabbed her coffee, taking a sip.

“Anyways, what’d you wanna talk about?” the man asked.

“Of, right. How’s Tsuda doing?” Iwai asked.

“Same as always. Why, what’s up?” the man answered.

“Oh nothing. Just saw him ’round the other day.” Iwai admitted.

“Hold up, didn’t you cut ties when you left the family?” the man asked.

‘Family?’ Ren thought, sitting her cup down.

“Why’re you asking about him now?” the man asked.

“I mean, we were both young. I just figured it’s about time we bury the hatchet. I can’t just go up n’ talk to him though.” Iwai explained.

“Ohhh, I getcha. You’re still trying to uphole to the ol’ code of honour, huh?” the man pointed out. “Okay, I’ll tell him you wanna meet up!”

“No, you fool. I just wanna end up in the same place at the same time. It’s gotta look like a coincidence.” Iwai told him.

“In that case, Shibaura might work. Y’know we’re talking about redeveloping it.” the man told him.

“Shibaura…” Iwai whispered.

Iwai coughed a couple of times. Ren grabbed her phone.

‘Of course that’s the signal.’ Ren thought.

“Huh? You sick or something?” the man asked.

“Nah, it’s just a cold.” Iwai answered.

Ren sighed, quickly calling him. Iwai's phone rang, he quickly pulled it out and answered it.

“Hello? Yeah, how’s going?” Iwai answered. “What? Your order’s all wrong…? My bad, I’ll get back and take care of that straight away.”

Iwai moved his phone away.

“Sorry, I gotta run. Work shit. Let’s talk some other time, yeah?” Iwai apologised.

“Mm, seeya.” the man said.

Iwai got up and headed off. Ren moaned, leaning back. Waiting for Iwai to tell her what to do. Ren grabbed her coffee, drinking some more coffee while it’s still hot. Ren looked back to see the man now sitting sideways on his phone. Ren quickly face forward.

_ “Don’t hang up.” Iwai told her. “Masa’s still on the phone, right? Just stay quiet so I can hear what he’s saying.”  _

Ren sat her coffee down, looking to the side.

“Tusda. It’s Masa.” Masa said. “Iwai was asking about you. I did just like you told me though.” 

Ren moaned.

“The hell’re you looking at?” Masa asked.

Ren jumped, looking at him, then down.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming.” Ren apologised softly, looking forward.

“Nah, it’s nothing’. Just some weird kid strain’ at me.” Masa answered.

‘I wasn’t.’ Ren thought, putting her phone to her ear.

“Anyways, Iwai prolly heard about that deal of yours and now he’s trying’ to squeeze some cash outta you.” Masa warned him.

‘Deal? Cash?’ Ren thought.

“O-Oh, sorry! No it’s… Yes… Sorry… Yes. I understand.” Masa apologised.

Masa got up, putting his phone away and left.

_ “A deal…?” Iwai said. “Sounds like there’s some weird stuff goin’ down.” _

“What do you want me to do now?” Ren asked.

_ “You’re all good for today.” Iwan answered. “I’ll have to thank you in person later.” _

Ren smiled.

_ “At any rate, I honestly wasn’t expecting too much outta you. But it looks like you’re gonna actually be of some use to me. I’ll be counting on you kid.” Iwai told her. _

“Of course.” Ren said. 

_ “Good work today. Order yourself something nice as a reward. Oh, and bring me the receipt later so I can pay you back for it.” Iwai told her. _

“Wow, thank you.” Ren said.

_ “Well, later.” Iwai said. _

Iwai hung up and Ren put her phone away.

‘I’ll stay really cheap though.’ Ren told herself. 

Ren ordered a meal. Once she was done, she paid and head off. She saw Morgana who ran over. Ren chuckled as she took her bag off and lowered it down. 

“How did it go?” Morgana asked, climbing in.

“Easy, let’s go.” Ren answered.

Heading off, Ren yawned. She was tired.

“Let’s go home.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, let’s.” Ren whispered.


	49. Training in Mementos

Ren sighed, scanning the internet while she waited for her train. She saw someone in the corner of her eye so she quickly looked over to see Ann.

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

“Morning.” Ren said, putting her phone away.

“Uhh…” Ann whispered.

“What’s up?” Ren asked worried.

“Actually, I’ve been having this feeling that someone’s watching me.” Ann admitted. “No, it can’t be.”

Ren looked at her worried.

“Oh! Maybe I just can’t shake off the feeling of infiltrating a Palace!” Ann said. “At the Palace, we’re always cautious of not being noticed, you know! So it has to be my imagination… yeah…”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered, walking closer to Ann. “How’s this, stay closer to me till the feeling goes.”

Ann smiled.

“Thanks.” Ann whispered.

Ren nodded. The train pulled up and they got on and headed to school. Ren kept her guard up more than normal. If there was a chance Ann was being stalked, she was going to keep her safe. Ren kept her head down at school, but most of the talk about her has died down, for now. Her phone went off. Ren pulled it out.

Ryuji: Hey, don’t you think the atmosphere at school’s kinda different now?

Ann: You mean with there being no Kamoshida?

Ryuji: Yeah, nobody ever talked about him out in the open like this before.

Ren: That’s true.

Ryuji: I wish someone would just thank us for it or something…

Ann: Either way, everything has worked out for the best.

Ann: After all, Kamoshida’s actually been punished for his crime.

Ann: That’s a victor enough for me.

Ren: I agree.

Ryuji: I wonder what’s gonna happen to him now.

Ryuji: I mean, he’s a famous criminal at this point, right?

Ryuji: He’s gonna have to deal with people hating him forever…

Ann: That might be true, but I don’t have any sympathy for him.

Ren: Neither do I.

Ann: He got what he deserved.

Ryuji: For sure.

Ren put her phone away and yawned. The rest of school went on quickly, for once. After class, Ren packed up and got Morgana back in her bag. Her phone went off so she pulled it out.

Mishima: Hey, I have some new infor for you!

Mishima: I saw it on the Phan-Site, but I’ve heard about it at school too.

Mishima: Anyway, there’s a guy at school whose bullying has gone too far.

Mishima: I want to help the victim, but that’s impossible for me…

Mishima: I went ahead and posted on the form that the Phantom Thieves are coming for him though.

Mishima: I mean you already changed the heart of that stalker, so this should be a breeze, right?

Ren: Piece of cake.

Mishima: You’re amazing!

Mishima: The bully is a brown-haired guy frequently seen standing out the front of the school entrance.

Mishima: And from what I can tell, his name is Daisuke Takanashi.

Mishima: Just make sure nobody knows I told you the name!

Ren: This whole conversation is classified information, relax.

Ren put her phone away.

“What good timing!” Morgana cheered. “I know this is a small case, but we have a name, so we should be able to consider him a target. Let’s gather at the hideout and discssue.” 

Ren nod, messaging the others as she heads out to the rooftop. Making it up, she sat her phone down and sighed. Ann and Ryuji were close behind.

“If we’re all here, you wanna go to Mementos, right?” Ryuji asked.

“What are you talking about? Don’t we need to study for exams?” Ann asked.

“Eh, don’t worry ’bout that stuff. Let’s ignore the details and just go chargin’ in head-first!” Ryuji told her.

“That’s easy for you to say, but we don’t even have a target.” Ann reminded him.

“That’s not actually a problem anymore. Some intel has come in from Mishima.” Morgana told them. 

“Ooh, perfect timin’! Let’s just go in right now then!” Ryuji suggested.

Ren sighed.

“You’ll really do anything to avoid studying, huh?” Ann pointed out.

“Anyway, let’s talk about the intel.” Ren told them.

“Well, think back to Kamoshida. There was something vital we did before we stole his Treasure, yes?” Morgana reminded them.

“C’mon, just tell us.” Ryuji told him.

“Oh, do you mean the calling card?” Ann asked. “But wait a sec, did we send one the last time?”

“The Treasure materialises when we changed the target’s subconscious with a calling card. That’s the rule dealing with a Palace. But in Mementos, it seems like we can just go for the target immediately.” Morgana explained.

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“Wait, what? We don’t need a calling card or nothing?” Ryuji questioned. 

“Something else already exists that fulfills that role.” Morgana told him. “Fortunately for us, Mishima put a comment up in the forum saying the Phantom Thieves are coming. For a small target, that’s enough of a calling card. That alone will put fear in them for a while. Even that Nakanohara must have seen Mishima’s comments about him on the Phan-Site. And that’s why the Nav picked up on him.”

“Can we really leave something that important to someone else!?” Ann asked.

“The desires of the Mementos Shadows are nothing compared to those of the Palace rulers.” Morgana told her. “Still, we need to unanimously agree on our targets. No ignoring the rules, even for smaller ones.”

Ren chuckled.

“Anyway, let’s get to discussing the intel we’ve gathered!” Morgan declared. “This intel is on an arrogant brown-haired bully. He’s a student at Shujin Academy. Things have gone a little too far for just bullying though. He’s abusing and blackmailing kids.”

“He’s the perfect target! C’mon, let’s take him down!” Ryuji said.

“Are you sure you aren’t just excited to go to Mementos?” Ann asked. “Then again, we can’t really leave a guy like that be. We should go.”

“No objections, right?” Morgana asked. “Hm, we’re good to go if you’re okay with it. That’s a unanimous decision!” 

Ren nodded.

“Okay, all that’s left now is to take down the target in Mementos.” Morgana said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ren said.

The group heads off, not wasting time. Making it to Mementos, they started making their way down. Ren got a couple of new Personas on the way. Finding Takanashi’s Shadow, Ren chuckled.

“That’s Takanashi’s Shadow, huh?” Morgana said.

“This guy’s bullyin’ is real bad.” Ryuji started. “From what I hear, it’s mostly blackmail, takin’ money from people, that kinda thing.”

Ren sighed.

“If we don’t make him have a change of heart, his bullying might get even worse.” Ann told them.

“Then let’s do it.” Ren said, running over.

“It’s not my fault! It’s theirs for not standing up for themselves!” Shadow Takanashi shouted.

“That’s no reason! How’s it their fault when you don’t give ’em any choice, huh?” Ryuji asked.

“You’re the lowest of low. Bullying people weaker than you, knowing they can’t fight back!” Ann added.

“The hell? You’re all ganging up on me, too! Are you phantom thieves some kind of gang!?” Shadow Takanashi asked. “Protectors of justice, my ass! Don’t act high and mighty with me when you don’t know anything!”

He transformed and Ren sighed.

“You’re the one who doesn’t know anything! Let’s get ’em!” Ryuji yelled.

“I already told you, I didn’t do anything wrong. Listen to me, dammit!” Shadow Takanashi yelled.

The group took Shadow Takanashi down easily. Shadow Takanashi transformed back.

“B-But if I don’t do it, they’re gonna hurt me. I don’t want people taking my money from me anymore!” Shadow Takanashi cried.

“What are you talking’ about?” Ryuji asked.

“If I don’t go after him, I’m the one who’s gonna get bullied! I can’t take it, I just can’t!” Shadow Takanashi cried.

“Oh, I get it now. There’s an even bigger bully, ordering this guy around, who’s behind it all.” Ann explained.

“Seems that way.” Ren agreed.

“Hey! Didn’t you just say it’s people’s own fault for not standin’ up for themselves?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s… er… please help me!” Shadow Takanashi begged.

“We will, alright.” Ren assured him.

“Thank you! Oh, thank you, you wonderful phantom thieves!” Shadow Takanashi siad.

“This guy… fickle fellow, isn’t he?” Morgana said.

“I’m counting on you, you guys promised.” Shadow Takanashi told them.

“Fine, but you better apologise to those people you bullied!” Ryuji told him.

Shadow Takanashi disappeared. 

“All right, we got a Treasure!” Morgana cheered.

Ren quickly grabbed it and sighed. 

‘A bigger bully.’ Ren thought. ‘I have to find out who it is.’

“What should we do now?” Ann asked.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren answered.

Heading off, the group heads down a few more floors. They came to a different floor and Ren sighed. 

“Huh? Those are…” Ann said. “They’re people, right?”

“Well, I’d say they’re most likely Shadows.” Morgana corrected her.

“What’re Shadow doin’ here? It’s not like they’re gonna be catching a train or-” Ryuji asked, stopping. 

A train pulled up. Ann, Ryuji and Ren ran to the side, Morgana following.

“As you were saying.” Ren whispered.

“I-It stopped…” Ryuji said shocked.

The train heads off and the Shadows were gone.

“They got in.” Ann said.

“Hey, where’s that go?” Ryuji asked.

“If I had to guess, I’d say into the deepest part of Mementos.” Morgana answered.

“What? This place seriously don’t make any sense.” Ryuji complained.

Ren walked back, then walked to the small seating area.

“Also, what’s that on the platform?” Ryuji asked.

“Isn’t it a waiting room? I didn’t expect there’d be one here too.” Ann asked.

“It looks like we’ll be able to use this to take a break. Make sure to utilise it well, Joker.” Morgana told her.

Heading in, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana sat down. Ren leaned against the doorframe. 

“But seriously, what’s up with this place? Shadow’s ain’t gonna attack us here?” Ryuji asked.

“Hm, it seems like this is some kinda of safe zone separate from the other areas.” Morgana answered.

“Like a safe room in Kamoshida’s Palace.” Ren said.

“Exactly.” Morgana said.

Ren looked over at the track as a train rushed by.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Interesting.” 

This whole place will be useful. She has many plans already. Ren chuckled.

“Let’s not rush this.” Ren told the others. “We have plenty of time. We can easily use Mementos as a training area as we need it.”

“Good idea.” Morgana praised.

“Let’s head back.” Ren told them.

No real reason to stay. Ann and Ryuji both nodded in agreement. 


	50. Strengthening One's Heart

A new day, another school day. Ren really wished she was home so she didn’t have to go. Making it to the platform, Ren sighed as she fixed her skirt, then pulled her phone out. Another slow morning, another school day. Seeing someone walk over, Ren looked over as she out her phone away.

“Oh, Niijima-senpai.” Ren greeted.

“It looks like you’re attending school seriously.” Makoto said. “You also seem pretty close with Takamaki if you’re both coming to school together. You just transferred here though. I guess you two really click.”

“Well, we are in the same class.” Ren told her. 

“I see.” Makoto said. “You seemed a lot closer than that yesterday morning.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered. 

“I heard she was a victim of Mr Kamoshida, but was that all there was to it.” Makoto wondered. “Either way, closer inspection should clear everything up. Goodbye.”

Makoto headed off. Ren sighed.

‘What the hell was all that?’ Ren asked herself.

Making it to school, the teachers reminded them the exams were starting tomorrow. Ren sighed, she didn’t even want to think about it. And of course she was called out to answer a question, she was lucky to get it right too. After class, Ren packed up and looked at Ann. Ren smiled as she walked over.

“Hey.” Ren whispered.

“Huh, oh hey.” Ann said.

Ann sighed.

“What should I do? Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask… No, but then...” Ann mumbled to herself.

“Lady Ann seems depressed.” Morgana pointed out.

“Ann?” Ren said.

“U-Um… never mind! It’s nothing!” Ann told her. “I’m fine, seriously! Besides, I wouldn’t wanna trouble you.”

Ren sighed.

“I want you to rely on me.” Ren told her.

“Huh? O-Oh, okay.” Ann said. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad talking to you about this stuff.”

Ren smiled.

“Ann.” Ren said.

“The truth is, there’s something I want to tell you.” Ann admitted.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“All right, let’s go to the diner.” Ann said.

The pair heads off. Making it to the diner, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Heading in, they got a table, then ordered a meal and drink. After they were done, Ann sighed.

“Hey, um… there’s something I want to talk to you about, Ren.” Ann started. “It’s Shiho.”

“Yes?” Ren whispered.

“Well… I went to visit her in the hospital. She… she said she was sorry. Sorry for not telling me about Kamoshida… about all the things he was doing to her…” Ann explained, then shook her head. “But it was my fault too. I didn’t realise how much trouble she was in, I wasn’t there for her. So, I apologised as well.”

“Are you feeling better now?” Ren asked.

Ann smiled and nodded. 

“Mm-hm! I finally got to tell her everything I couldn’t bring myself to say before.” Ann answered. “And, um… remember how Kamoshida threatened to take Shiho off the team if I didn’t sleep with him?”

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“I had only agreed to it so that I wouldn’t ruin Shiho’s dreams.” Ann confessed. “But now that I think about it, he never would have put her on the bench and cost his team games.”

Ann shook her head.

“I seriously should have dared him to try and take her starting spot.” Ann admitted. “But in the end, maybe I didn’t believe in her ability.”

Ren sighed. 

“You might be right.” Ren agreed.

“I knew it, I’m so stuipd.” Ann said. “All this happened because of how weak I am. That’s why I believed Kamoshida’s authority outweigh Shiho’s ability to earn her starting spot.”

Ren sighed.

“Ren, do you remember the last time I talked to you like this?” Ann asked. “When I got that phone call from Kamoshida… and cried.”

“Of course I do Ann.” Ren answered.

“I felt so alone… scared even.” Ann confessed. “But because you were there for me, I decided not to go. I was a little surprised at how pushy you were about it, but I see now you just wanted to help. Thanks.”

“I couldn’t just ignore you.” Ren admitted. 

“You’re so kind, Ren.” Ann said. “Back then, people used to call me all sorts of names. Prissy bitch. Kamoshida’s girl. I got tired of it pretty quickly.”

Ann shook her head.

“But to tell you the truth, someday I want to be able to take labels like that in stride.” Ann admitted. “Hey, um… Personas are the power of the heart, right?”

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed. 

“That means if my heart gets stronger, my Persona will too.” Ann asked.

“I’m pretty sure, yeah.” Ren answered.

“So, I want to strengthen my heart.” Ann told Ren. “And I want to use that strength to help the people around me. I hope we can save people from trouble, just like we did when we changed Kamoshida’s heart.”

“I know we will.” Ren said.

Ann leaned back.

“Though honestly, I don’t even know what strong is.” Ann confessed. “But I’m going to find the answer, I promise.”

“Let’s find it together.” Ren suggested.

“Huh? Really!?” Ann said shocked.

“Yes really.” Ren told her.

“Thanks! I feel like I’m a little stronger already!” Ann said.

Ann giggled.

“I guess that doesn’t really count though, huh?” Ann said. “Well, I’ll be relying on you. Let’s train together and make our hearts super strong!”

Ren smiled and nodded.

“A strong heart… hmmm…” Ann whispered. “How about this, I won’t get any refills on fountain drinks! I mean, they’re free, so not getting any would mean you have a strong heart!”

Ren sighed.

“Is that not right?” Ann asked.

“I don’t think so.” Ren answered.

Ren chuckled.

“But I am sure we can work it out.” Ren assured her.

Ann smiled and nodded.


	51. Study Session with Ryuji

Ren made it back to Leblanc to her phone going off. Walking to the side, she pulled it out and checked it. Two messages. One from Ryuji and another from Mishima. Ren opened Mishima’s first, a little curious about what he wanted.

Mishima: Hey, it looks like the bully at our school has changed.

Mishima: I heard he just got calmer all of a sudden… That was you guys, right?

Ren: It was the Phantom Thieves.

Mishima: Huh… I guess we can just leave it at that then.

Mishima: Anyway, I’m just glad the bud of evil has been plucked from Shujin.

Mishima: As for more intel, I’ll send things your way when I find them.

Ren giggled.

“All right, that went well. Keep up with the good work.” Morgana said.

Ren smiled, checking the messages from Ryuji.

Ryuji: Exams are coming up soon.

Ryuji: You’re not… getting a jump on studying without me, right? Righ?

Ryuji: If you’re gonna do it, you wanna do it together. I’m in serious trouble…

Ren giggleed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Morgana whispered. “So, what’s it going to be?”

“I made a promise.” Ren whispered.

Ren: Let’s study together.

Ryuji: That’s a huge help.

Ryuji: I’ll be waiting at the diner in Shibuya. 

Ren: I’ll be right there!

Ren chuckled.

“Off again?” Sojiro asked.

“Oh, just going to study with a friend.” Ren told him. “Exams start tomorrow so we are just going to cram one last study session in.”

Sojiro nodded. 

“That’s a good idea.” Sojiro agreed.

Ren quickly headed off. Making it to the diner, Ren headed inside. It was quiet, not many people around this hour. Ren walked over to Ryuji, sitting down.

“Thanks man.” Ryuji said.

“I told you we could study together.” Ren reminded him.

“That’s right.” Ryuji said, remembering.

Ren giggled, pulling her books out. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask questions if you don’t understand something.” Ren told Ryuji.

The pair started studying. Ren gave tips on a few problems as they went on.

“Huhhh, I’m startin’ to get the hang of this. So I guess that’s what I do with this one too…” Ryuji said. “Wait, that’s no good. Dammit, what’d I mess up on?”

“Try starting over.” Ren suggested. 

“Good advice Ren. It’s important to revisit and review where things went wrong.” Morgana praised.

Ren chuckled, petting the cat and then went back to work. Morgana ducked back down and Ryuji started working again as well.

“Hmmm… oh, here! If I just fix this…” Ryuji said. “Whoa, problem solved! You’re freakin’ amazin’, dude!”

Ren giggled.

“I’m gonna go grab a refill. Solvin’ that question’s got me real pumped.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded. Ryuji got a refill while Ren got some hot chips. Ren yawned, then got back to studying. Morgana popped up.

“You’re going to get us kicked out.” Ren whispered.

“It’s fine.” Morgana assured her. “You got a lot done.”

Ren nodded as she stopped, dropping her pen. She then started eating.

“How are you going Ryuji?” Ren asked.

Ryuji sighed.

“I’m stuck.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren placed her hands on the table, pushing herself up and leaned over, looking down.

“Which one?” Ren asked.

“This one.” Ryuji answered, pointing to it.

Ren did her best to read it, reading upside down isn’t easy.

“Ah, I remember that one.” Ren said.

Ren explained the problem to Ryuji in, what she hopes, a way that Ryuji could understand it. She doesn’t quite understand how Ryuji thinks so explaining things to him is a little painful. Ryuji solved it. Ren giggled.

“Whoa, you really are amazin’ Ren.” Ryuji said, looking up at her.

Ren smiled as Ryuji quickly looked down, going red. Ren giggled as she sat down. The pair studied for a little longer before they called it quits. Heading off, they split up and Ren yawned.

“I have to say, you’re pretty amazing with Ryuji.” Morgana said. “And there’s no doubt that the blond moron likes you.”

“Likes me?” Ren questioned.

Ren chuckled.

“Do you really think so?” Ren asked softly.

“Of course!” Morgana cried.

Ren shook her head.

“Let’s not worry about that.” Ren whispered. “It’s late, I have exams. Let’s go home.”

“Right, good idea.” Morgana agreed.


	52. The First Day of Exams

The first day of exams. Ren got up, dressed and quickly headed off to school. The exams were… easy. Well, for her. She heard Morgana cheer her on. That made her smile. She also thinks it’s kinda cheating in a way. After the school, Ren packed up and yawned. Day one done. Ren’s phone went off. Ren pulled it out. Ren chuckled. 

Takemi: I’ve been busy with all these new patients ever since that girl and her father came in.

Takemi: And this is all your fault.

Takemi: So you better take responsibility and help me out. Got it?

Takemi: The thing is ready for you, so…

Ren chuckled.

“I think she’s going to kill me.” Ren whispered.

Morgana chuckled.

Ren: I’ll be there soon.

Takemi: I’ll be waiting at the clinic as usual.

Ren puts her phone away and quickly heads over. Getting closer to the clinic, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren heads up and over to Takemi. Takemi grabbed a handkerchief.

“Oh, that old lady from earlier forgot something.” Takemi said. “I wonder if she’s still outside.

Ren smiled, following Takemi outside. Making it downstairs, Ren saw the elderly lady. Takemi handed the handkerchief over.

“Thank you, dear. This is my favourite handkerchief.” the old lady said.

“It was right in front of me, so…” Takemi said.

“Oh my! You’re a shy one, aren’t you.” the old lady said.

“I-I’m not shy.” Takemi defended.

“My neighbour speaks highly of you. She says your medicines are better than those at the big hospitals. It’s very reassuring to have such a distinguished doctor right here in town. I’ll see you again soon.” the old lady said.

With that, the old lady heads off. Takemi turned so her back was to the building, then sighed as she shook her head.

“What the heck?” Takemi whispered.

“Well, someone’s popular.” Ren said.

“Thanks to you.” Takemi told her.

“Me?” Ren questioned.

“There’s a lot of talk going around town about me, started by that girl and her dad. Apparently, they’ve been telling everyone that I can make all these amazing medicines and remedies. So now the number of patients I’m seeing has increased dramatically.” Takemi explained. “I don’t know what some of these people are thinking. I’ve had a lot of crazy requests. Like yesterday a patient requested a sweet-smelling compress.”

Takemi looked at Ren.

“And the other day I had a request for a cold-buster. Ha! A drug like that deserves a Nobel Prize.” Takemi added. “Other requests have included hair and skin tonics. I even had to do a consultation about a cat.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Takemi looked down.

“Sheesh. It’s not like I’m some kind of genius doctor.” Takemi said.

“You  _ are  _ a genius.” Ren told her.

Takemi shook her head.

“No.” Takemi told her. “This is all interfering with my development. I’m only interested in completing my new drug. That’s my role as the Plague. I’m not suited for all this other stuff.”

“It suits you.” Ren said.

“What? Really?” Takemi said shocked. “Well, you’re entitled to your opinion.”

Ren sighed.

“But a town doctor, huh?” Takemi started. “That sort of lifestyle profession might’ve been possible for me at one time, but now…”

Takemi sighed.

‘This medical error hangs over her like a dark cloud.’ Ren thought.

Takemi looked at Ren.

“Oh yeah, about those clinical trials.” Takemi started. “With so many new patients, it’s taking longer to analyse the data, so I’ll need to catch up. This is a bit on the stronger side, but I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

Ren nodded. 

“It looks like that girl is going to make a full recovery.” Takemi told her.

Ren smiled.

“The treatment seems to be a good match for her. So at least I can breathe a little easier, for now.” Takemi explained. “Hopefully she’ll be able to attend school soon.”

‘That’s great.’ Ren thought, smiling.

“What are you so happy about? Are you excited for your next clinical trial?” Takemi asked. “Well then, let’s have some fun.”

Ren sighed, she’s doomed. After the trail, Ren said her goodbyes and grabbed some food. She headed to Leblanc to see Morgana waiting. He ran over as Ren took her bag off and lowered it down.

“I take it things went well.” Morgana said.

“You can say that.” Ren whispered.

Heading inside, Ren yawned as she headed straight upstairs. Sitting her bags on the sofa, Ren pulled the second table over from the stairs. Setting up, Ren started studying while eating, also sorting out food for Morgana. Morgana watched closely. 

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“Just some of these questions.” Morgana started.

“Would you like me to teach you too, Mona?” Ren asked.

“Huh!? I-I mean… not really.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“It’s fine, just ask away. Never hurts for you to know these things.” Ren told him.

Morgana nodded.

“R-Right.” Morgana agreed.

Ren smiled.


	53. The Second Day of Exams

Another day, another exam. After school, Ren packed up and fixed her skirt. Ann looked at her.

“Hey Ren, do you want to study together?” Ann asked.

“Sure, where do you want to go?” Ren asked. 

“We can study in the library.” Ann suggested.

Ren sighed. Ann gasped.

“Wait, never mind!” Ann quickly said. “The diner! That would be a better place to study.”

Ren giggled.

“And we can order food.” Ann added.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed.

The pair head out of their classroom to see Ryuji.

“Yo.” Ryuji said.

“We’re off to the diner to study, do you want to join?” Ann offered.

“It probably wouldn’t hurt.” Ryuji admitted.

“Come on then.” Ren told him.

The trio heads off. Making it to the diner, they grabbed a booth. Ren and Ann sat on one side, Ren sitting on the edge while Ryuji sat opposite to them. The trio ordered some food and started studying. Ren spent most of the time helping the pair than doing any study herself. She didn’t mind. After a few hours, the trio headed off. Ren jumped to her phone going off.

“You two go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ren said.

“Right, take care.” Ann said.

“Thanks again man.” Ryuji said.

The pair head off. Ren walked to the side, checking the message.

Iwai: Thanks for the help the other day.

Iwai: You’re a real gun enthusiast, not a wannabe.

Iwai: I feel like I can trust you, so I’ll teach you about the shop.

Iwai: Whaddya say?

Ren chuckled.

“You have exams tomorrow.” Morgana reminded her.

“Please, I’ll be fine.” Ren told him.

Ren: Sure, I’ll love to learn.

Ren: I just happened to be at the diner right now so I’ll be right over.

Iwai: OK.

Iwai: I’ll make you a part-time employee.

Iwai: That way you won’t look suspicious when you visit.

Iwai: If you agree, then stop by the shop. Don’t flake on me.

“I’ll look around here.” Morgana said, jumping out.

“Stay safe.” Ren said, heading off.

Ren ran around to the shop. Walking in, Iwai looked at her.

“Wow, that was fast.” Iwai said.

“I told you I was at the diner.” Ren reminded him.

“Whatever, get back here. Got some work for you.” Iwai told her.

Ren nodded, walking around, sitting her bag down. Iwai moved his chair down and sat down as Ren stood opposite of him. 

“Time to show you the ropes.” Iwai said. “You need to act like an employee, less supsiouse that way.”

Iwai started explaining how to act like an employee. 

“Hurry up and learn this stuff kid. You’ve gotta be able to start looking like a normal employee. I’m s’posed to be running an honorable business here, y’know.” Iwai told her.

“I know I know. It’s a lot to take in.” Ren said.

Iwai stood up.

“Though honestly, the customers’ve been runnin’ a little thin lately.” Iwai admitted. 

“Thin?” Ren whispered.

“Some guy on the internet’s been claiming’ all my goods are knock-offs. And one you’ve got a bad rap like that, it’s real tough to shake it.” Iwai explained.

Ren sighed.

“I know how that feels.” Ren admitted.

“Hmph, a kid like you?” Iwai said, looking Ren up and down.

Ren sighed.

“You going through something’ similar?” Iwai asked. “I guess you wouldn’t be doin’ any of this if you weren’t, huh…” 

“Something like that.” Ren whispered.

“Don’t gimme any details though. I don’t wanna know.” Iwai told her.

“Fine by me.” Ren agreed.

“Anyways, I should prolly fill you in on what’s goin’ on here since you’ll be helpin’ me out.” Iwai said. “I’d bet anythin’ the guy behind that rumour is Tusda. You remember his name from the diner, yeah?”

“Of course I do.” Ren answered.

“Truth is, he’s a lieutenant in the Hashiba Clan.” Iwai told her. “The same clan I was in, back when I was part of the yakuza.” 

“Yakuza huh. I’m not surprised. I always you knew you were a thug.” Ren admitted.

“Heh, you got some nerve.” Iwai said. “Anyways, Tusda was my sworn brother back in the clan. I got some… unsavory business goin’ down with him now though. Problem is, I’m a known quantity in the underworld. One bad step and I’d have guys cawlin’ all over me.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“That’s why I’ve got you around.” Iwai added.

“That makes sense.” Ren said.

“You look normal, sure… but you got guts, kid. Makes you perfect for snoopin’ on Tsuda.” Iwai admitted. “Hope I ain’t scarin’ you off with all this talk.”

“Nice try, but we made a deal, didn’t we?” Ren told him.

“Heh, idiot.” Iwai said.

Ren smirked.

“But y’know, I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for idiots like you.” Iawi admitted.

“Is that so?” Ren said.

“Anyways, you get the gist of what’s goin’ on now, yeah? You’ll be working with that in mind.” Iawi told her.

Ren nodded.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“I expect a lot from you kid.” Iawi admitted.

“I hope I live up to your expectations.” Ren said.

“H-Hello…” a boy voice said.

Ren and Iawi looked over.

“Huh? I thought I told you to stop comin’ around here.” Iawi told him.

Ren scanned the boy.

“But…” the boy whispered.

“Who is he?” Ren asked. 

“You keep your mouth shut. This ain’t none of your business.” Iawi warned her.

Ren jumped, then nodded, looking down.

“Sorry.” Ren mumbled.

“Just do home n’ study, Kaoru. You’ve got entrance exams coming up, remember?” Iwai told him.

“Okay.” Kaoru whispered.

Ren looked over at Kaoru who looked at her. 

“I guess I’ll be going then.” Kaoru said.

He quickly turned around and headed off. Ren sighed, looking at Iwai.

“That’s Kaoru… my son.” Iwai confessed.

“Son?” Ren whispered.

“He’s always asking me if he can help out here, always worrying about what I’m getting up to.” Iwai explained.

Iwai sighed.

“But I polly shouldn’t be tellin’ a kid like you about this.” Iwai admitted. “Well, you can head home for today. Nice work, kid.”

“Right of course. Thank you.” Ren said, grabbing her bag. “Take care.”

Heading outside, Ren found Morgana. Walking over, she lowered her bag and he climbed in.

“Let’s go home.” Ren said. “Another full day tomorrow.”

“Of course!” Morgana agreed.

Ren yawned and sighed. 


	54. The Third Day of Exams

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned. She looked at Morgana and smiled. She then looked at her clothes. She really needs to do washing tonight. She barely has any clean clothes left. 

‘I guess I’ll just have to wear pants today.’ Ren thought.

Ren got up and ready for school. Another exam day after all. She heads off. She made it to school, the day was slow, she made it through the exam. Hearing Morgana always makes her smile. After school, she packed up and headed off. She headed straight home and got changed, then grabbed all her dirty clothes and headed to the laundry. Using two machines, Ren sighed as she sat down. Morgana sat on the one machine that wasn’t going. Ren’s phone started ringing. She pulled it out to see it was Akari. Ren chuckled, answering it.

“How’s my little sister going?” Ren asked.

_ “We got your package!” Akari yelled. “Well, we got it two days ago, but still. We love it!” _

Ren chuckled.

“A quick message would have been nice.” Ren laughed. “How are your exams going?”

_ “I… I think I’m doing well. Kokona is helping me study. She will be here soon so we can keep going.” Akari explained.  _

“How’s Aki?” Ren asked, worried.

_ “He’s fine, his allergies are playing up.” Akari answered. _

Ren sighed.

“It does this time of the year.” Ren whispered. “Dammit.”

_ “He’s fine.” Akari assured her. _

“I know I know. I just hate the fact I’m not there.” Ren told her. “I should be there.”

Akari sighed.

_ “I want you here.” Akari whispered. _

_ “Akari, study time!” Kokona yelled. _

“Is Aki home?” Ren asked.

_ “He is, I’ll put him on.” Akari said. “Love you big sis.” _

“Love you too sis.” Ren whispered.

_ “Aki! Here! It’s Ren!” Akari yelled, away from the phone. _

Ren giggled.

_ “Hey sis.” Akira said. _

Ren sighed, his voice sounded croaky.

“You sound like shit.” Ren said.

_ “Haha! Love you too sis.” Akria said. “I’ll be fine. It’ll pass soon.”  _

Ren sighed.

“You better be looking after yourself. You know what happens when you don’t. And I hope you both are keeping on top of all the chores.” Ren warned him.

_ “I’m the eldest! Why are you scolding me!?” Akira asked. _

Morgana started laughing.

“I may be the middle child, but I’m the one who keeps that roof over our heads and food on that table.” Ren reminded him. “Please.”

Morgana looked at Ren shocked.

“So, I have every right to be scolding you.” Ren added.

Akira sighed.

“Did you like my gifts?” Ren asked.

_ “I love them, thanks.” Akira said. “I didn’t think you could still buy those CDs.” _

“Aki, I’m in the big city itself, Tokyo. I can find anything if I look hard enough.” Ren reminded him.

_ “True, true.” Akira agreed. “How are your exams going?” _

“Fine, you should know I’ll be able to breeze through these.” Ren answered. “Helping my friends study is fun.”

_ “Just like home. Always helping other students study.” Akira laughed. “And then there’s you with Akari. Kokona is good too.” _

“And who taught Koko.” Ren said. “Me, so you bet your damn ass she’s good.”

_ “Of course, what the hell was thinking!” Akira said. _

Ren started laughing.

_ “I better go.” Akira said. “Be safe sis.” _

“I will.” Ren whispered. “I do miss you.”

_ “And I miss you, very much.” Akira said. “Take care.” _

Ren hung up and sighed.

“I’m sorry, what the hell was that?” Morgana asked. “Why are you the one keeping the roof over your heads and food on the table? What about your parents?”

Ren sighed, she really didn’t think when she said that. Not like she can lie to him now. Ren took a deep breath.

“My… my parents are gone, Mona.” Ren told him.

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“I don’t like talking about it.” Ren admitted softly. “But they’ve been gone for some time now. It’s just Akira, Akari and myself.” 

“Ren, I’m sorry.” Morgana apologised.

Ren shook her head.

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t know. Like I said, I don’t talk about it. No one knows.” Ren assured him.

“Does the chief know?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t think he does.” Ren answered. “It’s fine though.”

Ren yawned.

“Once the washing is done, we’ll drop it off and go and get some food. Then I’ll get some studying done.” Ren explained.

Morgana chuckled.

“Talking about studying…” Morgana started, jumping onto Ren’s lap. “You were quite amazing with Ann and Ryuji yesterday, the way you explain the problems to them so they could understand them.”

Ren chuckled.

“Did I ever tell you that one of my dreams is to be a teacher?” Ren asked.

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren giggled.

“It’s something I love doing.” Ren admitted. “But… I’m not quite sure.”

Morgana sighed.

“And your record doesn’t help.” Morgana added.

Ren nodded.

“It’s fine. I don’t need to worry about that.” Ren told him. “I just need to survive this year.”

Morgana chuckled.

“That you do.” Morgana agreed. “The Phantom Thieves live in the here and now!”

Ren smiled.

“And we still need a target.” Ren reminded him.

Morgana nodded. Ren yawned, they had to get through tomorrow’s exams first, it is the last day after all. Then they can worry about finding the next target.


	55. The Creepy Stalker and the Final Day of Exams

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned, sitting up. Ren chuckled, looking at Morgana.

“Time to get up.” Ren told him.

Ren yawned as she got up and looked at her school clothes.

‘Yeah, pants again today.’ Ren thought. 

Ren chuckled as she got ready and headed off. Ren ran to the station and made it to Shibuya.

“I’m so tired.” Morgana whined.

“Don’t tell me you stayed up.” Ren laughed softly.

“Maybe.” Morgana said. “Well I was thinking about what you were teaching me last night!”

Ren giggled. She made it to the platform to see Ryuji already there. Ren giggled, walking over to him. Ryuji yawned.

“So sleepy…” Ryuji whispered. “I ended up pullin’ an all-nighter once I realised today’s the last day of exams.

“You? Staying up to study?” Morgana said.

“Nah, I gave up on the exam. I was playing some games, then before I knew it, it was morning.” Ryuji explained.

“I know that feeling.” Ren admitted.

“Bull. You say that, but you prolly just spent the whole night studying.” Ryuji said.

“Well yeah! I need to keep my grades up! But when exams aren’t around, weekends and holidays I enjoy gaming!” Ren defended.

Then Ann walked over, yawning.

“Morning.” Ann whispered.

“Yo, look who else is yawning.” Ryuji said.

“Exams are almost over, so I thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.” Ann explained.

“Impressive, Lady Ann. You’re quite different from this stuipd monkey I know.” Morgana said.

“Huh? Don’t gimme that crap. Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.” Ryuji said.

“Size is meaningless if there is nothing inside, you know.” Morgana smirked.

“What was that!?” Ryuji growled.

“Ugh, will you please shut up!? You’re gonna make me forget everything I memo-” Ann told them, then stopped.

Ann looked around and sighed.

“Am I imagining things?” Ann questioned softly.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked.

“What, you see a grouper or something?” Ryuji asked.

“No, that’s not it. It’s… nothing.” Ann told them.

‘Lie.’ Ren thought. 

Morgana moaned. The train pulled up and the trio got on. After a while, they got to their station. The doors opened and they walked out. They headed to the escalator, going up. Ann looked back and gasped.

“Oh my god, that guy off!” Ann cried.

Ren looked back as Ann looked at her.

“Isn’t this bad?” Ann asked.

Ren looked around and sighed. She isn’t sure. Ryuji yawned. Ann looked at him.

“Hey! At least act like you care.” Ann told him.

Ryuji sighed, rubbing his head.

“Fine.” Ryuji said. “Come on.” Ryuji told them, walking up.

Ann and Ren quickly follow. 

“What’s the plan?” Ren asked as they walked away.

“Ann, wait here. Ren and I move to the side. When this guy approaches you, we’ll step in.” Ryuji explained.

“Huh?” Ann whispered.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Ren told her. 

Ryuji and Ren stayed to the side, away from Ann and hopeful away from view from whoever is following Ann. It wasn’t long for Yusuke to walk up the stairs, staring at Ann who had her back to him. Yusuke walked over, holding his hand out. Ann looked over and gasped as Ryuji and Ren stepped in front of Ren. Yusuke looked at them confused as Ren and Ryuji scanned him.

“Hey, uh… are you sure it’s him? Or are you just that self-conscious.” Ryuji asked.

“Rgh, I’m not that-!” Ann snapped.

“Is there something you want?” Yusuke asked.

Ann gasped, pushing past Ren and Ryuji, pointing at Yusuke.

“That’s my line! You were the one stalking me!” Ann told him.

“Stalking you… that’s outrageous.” Yusuke said, fixing his hair.

“I know you've been following me! Ever since the train!” Ann yelled.

“That’s because…” Yusuke started.

Then a car honk was heard so the group looked over as a black car pulled up. The back window rolled down and the group saw an older man.

“My goodness. I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion led.” Madarame said “All's well that ends well.”

Madarame then started laughing. Ren sighed.

“I saw you from the car and I couldn’t help myself from chasing after you. I didn’t even notice the calls from Sensei, but thank goodness I caught up to you.” Yusuke explained.

Ren sighed.

“Okay…” Ann whispered.

“What?” Ryuji said shocked.

“You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you-” Yusuke explained.

“W-wait a minute, I-” Ann told him.

“-Be the model for my next art piece!?” Yusuke asked.

The group looked at him shocked.

“Model?” Ann questioned.

“All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.” Yusuke explained.

“This man’s highly suspicious!” Morgana claimed.

“Ain’t this a recruit for some shady business?” Ryuji asked.

“Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?” Yusuke asked.

“Hold your horses!” Ryuji snapped, stomping foot down, moving in front of Ann. “Who’re you anyways?”

“Oh, where are manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” Yusuke introduced.

Yusuke moved forward, pushing Ryuji out of the way. Ann moved back next to Ren who held her arm out. Yusuke looked at her, then at Ann.

“I’m Madarame’s pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place.” Yusuke introduced. “I’m striving to become an artist.”

Ren sighed, letting her arm drop.

“Huh?! Do you mean  _ that  _ Madarame? The one who was on, Good Morning Japan, the other day?” Ann asked.

“The very same.” Yusuke confirmed.

Ryuji looked over.

“You know who that is?” Ryuji asked.

“He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who’s been recognised all over the world.” Ann answered. 

“Famous artist.” Ren whispered.

“But we heard that name the other day in Mementos…” Ann mumbled.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

The group looked at the car.

“Yusuke!” Madarame called out.

“I’m sorry, sensei, I’ll be right there!” Yusuke apologised.

“That old guy’s Madarame?” Ryuji asked.

“Madarame-sensie’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by, It’s be great if you could give me your answer in regards to being a model then.” Yusuke explained.

He pulled out some tickets, holding it out. He then looked at Ryuji.

“I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you tickets too.” Yusuke said.

Ren growled as Ann took them.

“Well, I hope to see you tomorrow!” Yusuke said. 

He walked to the car, getting in. Ren sighed.

“That guy’s an easy to read as a book.” Ryuji said. “You’re not planning on going, are you?”

“I think I will.” Ann confessed.

Ann pulled out her phone.

“Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you later.” Ann said.

Ann ran off.

“How dare he go after Lady Ann. I’ve memorised that face of yours, Yusuke!” Morgana complained.

Ren sighed.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Ren told Ryuji.

Ryuji nodded and the pair head off. The pair head to school. The last day of exams. After school, the group head back. Getting off the train, then started making their way to the underground walkway. They stopped, standing out of the way.

“Mmmmmm, it’s over!” Ann cried.

“It’s over.” Ryuji whispered. “How ’bout you?”

“I’m feeling confident.” Ren answered.

“You traitor!” Ryuji cried.

Ren stuck her tongue out.

“Anyways, can we stop talking about the exams? Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week.” Ryuji said. “Rather than focus on stuff that’s over with...” 

“What are you looking at?” Ann asked.

“The usual site.” Ryuji answered. “It’s no use. There ain’t any useful info. The number of posts are getting less and less too.”

“I am not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, okay.” Morgana told them.

“There’s no point in getting antsy though.” Ann told them. “I know! Why don’t we go eat lunch somewhere? We still gave some money from the other day.”

“I want sushi then! Or domestic-raised eel!” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“We don’t have  _ that  _ much left.” Ann told him. “Oh right. There are those tickets to Madarame’s exhibit! Wait… that’s tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell me. Was it love at first sight with that Yusuke guy?” Morgana said.

“It’s not like that.” Ann told him.

“O-Of course not.” Morgana said.

“When I was watching that special on TV, his artwork was pretty nice. Plus we’ve got free tickets.” Ann explained. “Besides, this could also be related to what we heard in Mementos.” 

“It could be.” Ren agreed.

“Madarame, was it?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m curious too.” Ren added.

Morgana moaned.

“That aside, what should I do about the other two tickets? Want to go appreciate some fine arts for once?” Ann asked.

“That sounds like fun.” Ren admitted.

Ryuji sighed.

“Fine arts, huh.” Ryuji whispered. 

“I suggest, we should all go together!” Morgana chimed in. “Appreciating the fine arts builds characters. A phantom thief who can’t identify an original is lame.”

“Well, if everyone’s going…” Ryuji whispered.

“Well, I haven’t been to one before.” Ren confessed.

“Really?” Ann said shocked.

“I’m from a small town, stuff like this doesn’t happen.” Ren told her.

“It’s settled then!” Ann declared.

Ren giggled.

“I’m really looking forward to it.” Ren said.

“Just the phrase, going to an art exhibit, sounds kinda mature.” Ann admitted. “Let’s meet at the exhibit entrance tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

The trio split up. Ren giggled. She was really excited and the tickets were free. She can’t say no to that. Ren heads straight home, going upstairs. She sat her bag down and yawned. Her phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ann: So I keep thinking about what Nakanohara said…

Ann: Could he have been talking about the famous artist Madarame?

Ren: That sounds about right.

Ryuji: Second.

Ann: Great. The name really stood out to me…

Ryuji: Yeah, I mean you guys ever heard of someone else called Madarame?

Ann: It’s not really common at all.

Ann: If what we heard is true, Kitagawa is studying under a corrupt teacher.

Ren: An evil teacher, huh?

Ryuji: You mean a teacher who treats people like tools.

Ann: Kitagawa life is probably pretty terrible…

Ryuji: We gotta look into this.

Ren sighed as she looked at Morgana.

“Ichiryusai Madarame, An Infinite Font of Ideas.” Morgana said.

“Something doesn’t sit right.” Ren admitted. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Morgana nodded in agreement. 


	56. The Art Exhibition

The group made it to the art exhibit to see a large crowd.

“It’s so crowded.” Morgana said, looking over Ren’s shoulder.

“It’ll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don’t stick your head out too much, right?” Ryuji warned Morgana softly.

Morgana ducked back in as Yusuke walked over.

“You came!” Yusuke greeted.

“Um… yeah.” Ann said.

Yusuke looked at Ryuji.

“You really came.” Yusuke said.

“Rude.” Ren scoffed.

“What’d you expect when you left us those tickets!?” Ryuji asked.

“Make sure that you don’t get in the way of other visitors.” Yusuke told him.

Yusuke turned to Ann.

“Come now. I’ll show you around. I’d like to speak to you more about the picture I’d like to draw too.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed.

“Well, see you guys later.” Ann said.

The pair head off. Morgana popped out of the bag.

“Will Lady Ann be alright?! What if he drags her behind some painting and tries something funny?” Morgana asked.

“Really Mona.” Ren hissed softly.

“I told you not to come out.” Ryuji told him.

Morgana quickly went back in.

“Are we really going to appreciate the fine arts? Can’t we just go home?” Ryuji asked.

“Come on Ryuji, I really want to check this out. It might be the only chance I’ll ever get.” Ren admitted. 

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Just think about learning about Madarame.” Ren told him.

“I guess we should do a quick pass through it once.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren smiled.

“Uh… which way are we supposed to start?” Ryuji asked.

The pair head in, Ren looked at a few of the paintings on display. Then the pair saw Madarame with some reporters.

“Hm? It’s that old man from the other day.” Ryuji said.

“Madarame.” Ren told him.

“We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination. You have suck expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person. Where in the world does your inspiration come from?” the female interview asked.

“Well… it is rather difficult to put into words. They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring.” Madarame explained.

Ren sighed as she moved closer with Ryuji right by her.

“Naturally, you say?” she asked.

“What’s important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.” Madarame said.

“A shack?” Ryuji repeated softly.

“I see… so the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty.” she said. “Still to think we could hear the word shack coming from the great artist Madarame.”

“You could understand if you saw it.” Madarame said, then started laughing.

“Wan’t the word shack something…” Ryuji whispered.

Then more people started to notice Madarame, all coming over. 

“Hey, stop pushing!” Ryuji yelled.

“Hey!” Ren cried.

She was separated from Ryuji.

“I’m getting crushed!” Morgana cried.

Ren gasped, feeling a hand hitting her ass.

“Hey, watch it!” Ren snapped.

“Ren!” Ryuji called out.

Ren looked over to see Ryuji. Ryuji extended his hand and Ren quickly grabbed it.

“Let the lady through!” Ryuji yelled, pulling Ren through.

Ren moaned as Ryuji pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her.

“We gotta head for the exit! Hang on!” Ryuji told her.

Ren clung to Ryuji. Ryuji started making his way through, pulling Ren along. The pair made it out and Ren moaned in pain.

“You alright?” Ryuji asked, letting her go.

“Yeah.” Ren answered, letting Ryuji go. “Thanks for the rescue.” 

“Come on.” Ryuji said.

The pair head off, going to the walkway. Ryuji sat down and Ren drops next to him, sitting her bag down by her. Morgana poked his head out. Ren quickly checked him as Ryuji pulled his phone out.

“You okay Mona?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Morgana answered.

“That old lady totally elbowed me.” Ryuji said. “But thanks to that, I remember now.”

“About what?” Ren asked.

“Well, lemme get to it.” Ryuji said, playing with his phone. “It’s about a post online.”

“A post?” Ren whispered.

“Here, look at this.” Ryuji said, showing her the phone.

Ren quickly read over it and sighed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ren whispered.

“I know right, no way they are not connected.” Ryuji said.

“If that’s the case, then most of the paintings we saw-” Ren started, then stopped as Ann walked over.

“Why’d you leave without me!?” Ann asked.

“You got it all wrong; we got dragged into this huge crowd and-” Ryuji tried to explain. “Eh, anyways, you gotta look at this too. This post might be about Madarame.” Ryuji told her, holding his phone to her.

“What does it say?” Ann asked.

Ryuji dropped his arm, looking at his phone.

“A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarising his pupil’s work. Only his public face is shown on TV.” Ryuji read.

“Plagiarising!” Ann repeated shocked.

“I didn’t think much of it when I first saw it, but hearing shack and Madarame triggered it.” Ryuji admitted. “His treatment of his pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog.”

“Abuse on top of plagiarising.” Morgana said, popping out.

“If this is real, it’ll be a huge scandal.” Ryuji said.

“I wonder if Kitagawa posted it.” Ann wondered. “I mean, he  _ is  _ a pupil of his.”

“Who knows? It’s anonymous and all.” Ryuji said.

“But if this is true…” Ren whispered.

“In that case. It’s possible the Madarame we heard about in Mementos if referring to the same one.” Morgana said.

“A man like that doing such a thing?” Ann said.

“Don’t let looks fool you.” Ren told her.

Ann nodded.

“I wonder if we can ask that Shadow from earlier about this. Oh! Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality.” Ann said.

“And how do we go about that? Are we going to explain it all, starting with Mememonts.” Ryuji asked.

“Not going to work.” Ren said.

“Besides, if we make a move out in the open, there’s a possibility that Madarame will find out.” Morgana warned them.

“Oh… yeah, right.” Ann whispered.

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“What do you think about Madarame? Doesn’t he seem suspicious?” Ryuji asked.

“He does, something just doesn’t sit right.” Ren admitted.

“I know, right? This all fits way too well to just be a coincidence.” Ryuj pointed out.

“That is true.” Ren said.

“If this post is legit, isn't this the kinda target we’ve been waiting for?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, yeah, but…” Ann said.

“We have to make sure before we make a move.” Ren told the pair.

The pair nodded.

“By the way, what’d you do about the whole modeling thing?” Ryuji asked

“Kitagawa gave me his contact info.” Ann answered. “And the address to his sensei’s atelier.”

“He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing.” Ryuji said, standing up. “Let’s try going tomorrow. We’re off to Madarame’s house right after school.”

“Huh? You want me to model tomorrow?!” Ann asked shocked. “This is too sudden…”

“What? We’re just going to talk to Kitagawa.” Ryuji said.

“Oh, that’s what you meant.” Ann said.

“Say you want to talk to him more about the modeling thing.” Ren told her.

“Then it's settled then.” Ryuji said, walking in front of Ren.

“By the way Ren, are you okay?” Ann asked.

“I almost got crushed and lost in a sea of people.” Ren answered. “I don’t like the city.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Ann said.

“You weren’t there. I had to pull her free.” Ryuji said, holding his hand out. 

“I would have been lost if it wasn’t for Ryuji.” Ren confessed.

Ren then took Ryuju’s hand and Ryuji pulled her up.

“Let’s call it a day. I’m so sore.” Ren whined.

“All right and we’ll meet after school tomorrow.” Ryuji said.

Ren grabbed her bag.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

The group split up. Making it home, Ren headed straight upstairs. She sat her bag down on the table, then walked to the sofa and sat down. Morgana jumped up.

“In any case, we need to find out if that rumour about Madarame is true. If it is, this might just be exactly what we needed!” Morgana explained.

Ren hummed.

“You’re not wrong.” Ren agreed. ‘I’ll have to set the Meta-Nav up to pick up everything, same with Kamoshida.’

Ren sighed.

“It’s late, let’s worry about Madarame tomorrow.” Ren told Morgana. “I also need a smoke.”

Ren pushed herself up and yawned.

“By the way Morgana.” Ren started, looking at the cat. “Are you okay? I know you almost got crushed today.”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Morgana assured her.

Ren smiled.

“That’s good.” Ren whispered.


	57. The Grand Museum

School went by quickly, well to Ren it did. She was called out by a teacher, but she got the answer right. The trio got on the train. Ren and Ann sat down, Ren yawned, sitting her bag on her lap. The train started moving. Ren sighed as she pulled her phone out and set the Meta-Nav up, then put it in her skirt picking, then fixed her skirt.

‘I so should have worn pants today.’ Ren thought.

“Phantom Thieves goin’ by train. This ain’t any different from how I get home from school, y’know.” Ryuji complained.

“The train is the fastest way to go. Plus, we can bring pets on here.” Ann told him.

Morgana popped out of the bag.

“Hey, who’re you calling a pet!?” Morgana asked.

“Dude, be quiet! We didn’t pay the pet fare.” Ryuji told him.

“I’m the one guiding you to your destination! You should be calling me Master!” Morgana told them.

“Not happening.” Ren whispered.

Then a girl walked over and the group looked at her.

“Ooh, kitty!” she said. 

“Er, shoot.” Ann whispered.

“Is that your pet, Miss? I heard it meowing!” the girl asked.

“It’s a stuffed animal.” Ren answered.

“I heard it meow.” the girl said.

“It meows when you press on its head.” Ann told her.

“You heard her, Ren. Press on its head.” Ryuji told her.

“This is ridic-” Morgana started.

Ren pressed on Morgana’s head.

“M-Meww…” Morgana said.

“Wowweeee! Again! Again!” the girl cried.

‘I should press gently.’ Ren thought, doing it again.

Morgana started purring and meowing in a higher pitch. The girl started laughing.

“It’s so cute! I wanna hear it again!” she cried.

“Dude, the cat’s droolin’” Ryuji pointed out softly.

“The next stop is Shibuya, Shibuya. Doors will open on the left side.” the train announcement went off.

“Oh, this is our stop!” Ann told the girl. “Well, see you later. Bye bye!”

“Mm-hm! Bye bye!” the girl said.

Walking off, Ren sighed as she pulled a tissue from her bag, dealing with Morgana’s drool.

“Sorry.” Morgana apologised softly.

“It’s fine, but be more careful next time.” Ren whispered.

They got up and the train stopped. They got off, walking off the platform and stopped.

“So which line do we gotta transfer to?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked at Ann who was on her phone.

“Doesn’t look like there are any stations close by to that address.” Ann admitted. “If anything, this is the closest station.”

“What!? Then we gotta walk the rest of the way!?” Ryuji complained. “What kinda phantom thief takes the train, and then walks to their destination!?”

“Stop your complaining.” Morgana told him.

“It’s supposedly a shake, but this is the neighbourhood he lives in. As expected of a famous artist.” Ann explained. “Looks like the fastest route is to get to station square and then go to Central Street. Let’s move!”

The group head off, making their way. 

“You sure it’s this way? I don’t remember seeing a house.” Ryuji asked.

“It’s supposed to be in a residential area past Central Street.” An answered. “We’ll have to walk a bit though. Okay, let’s get going!”

Ren giggled as they kept going. Long distances is something she can do, growing up in a small country town she walks everywhere, even to neighbouring towns close by. After a while, they came to a rundown looking shake. The group stopped.

“Is… that it?” Ryuji asked.

“We’re at the right address…” Ann started, checking her phone, then put it away, “The door plate does say Madarame.” 

“Uh… you ring the bell.” Ryuji told her.

“Me!? The walls won’t collapse when I do, will they?” Ann asked.

“No one sneeze or we’ll blow this house down, okay?” Morgana warned them.

“Oh my god.” Ren whispered.

The trio walked up to the door, Ren slid her bag off her shoulder, now holding it in her hands.

‘God Morgana is heavy.’ Ren thought as Ann pushed the doorbell.

“Who is it? Sensei is currently-” Yusuke said.

“Um, it’s Takamaki.” Ann said.

“I’ll be right out!” Yusuke told her.

“People really do live here.” Ryuji said.

Ren slapped him.

“Stop it.” Ren told him.

The door slid open.

“Takamaki.” Yusuke greeted, then saw Ren and Ryuji. “You two are here, as well?”

“Sorry, but we ain’t here to talk about the modeling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you.” Ryuji told him. “Is it true Madarame’s plagiarizing stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

Ren sighed. 

“Are you serious?” Yusuke asked.

“We read about it online.” Ryuji admitted, showing his phone.

Yusuke walked out, looking at the phone.

“This…” Yusuke whispered.

Yusuke started laughing.

“Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? If he hated children so much to harm them, he would never allow pupils into this home!” Yusuke told them. “And I’m the one residing here and studying under home. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond doubt.”

“You might be lying about it!” Ryuji snapped.

Yusuke looked away.

“That… that is utter rubbish.” Yusuke told him.

Yusuke looked at him, stomping forward causing Ryju and Ann to move back.

“I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!” Yusuke warned them.

“You really think that?” Ann said.

“Yusuke?” Madarame said, walking out.

The group looked at him shocked. 

“What’s the matter? I heard you yelling.” Madarame asked.

“These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!” Yusuke answered.

“Forgive them, Yusuke.” Madarame told him. “They must’ve heard some bad rumours and came in worried for their friend’s safety.”

“Understood, Sensei.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed, taking her glasses off.

“Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone.” Madarame added

“That’s not what we meant…” Ann whispered.

Ren walked forward a bit, then bowed.

“Please forgive us Madarame, Kitagawa.” Ren apologised. 

The group looked at her.

“It is as you said, we heard these rumours and were worried for Kitagawa’s safety. It is such a relief that they are all fake.” Ren explained.

“Ren.” Ryuji whispered.

“We meant no harm and I apologise for the commotion we caused here.” Ren apologised.

Ren stood up.

“See Yusuke.” Madarame said.

“Sensei.” Yusuke whispered.

“I’m sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbours around. Won’t you please keep it down?” Madarame asked.

“Yes, of course.” Ren assured him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Madarame said, then walked off.

Ren sighed with relief. 

“That was discourteous of me… I’m sorry.” Yusuke apologised, bowing. 

Ren sighed.

“I know! I think you’ll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting.” Yusuke said.

Yusuke pulled his phone out, showing the group. Ren quickly moved closer.

“It’s his maiden work as well as his most representative piece. It’s titled, Sayuri.” Yusuke explained.

“Sayuri?” Ann repeated.

“This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist.” Yusuke confessed.

“It’s so beautiful.” Ann whispered.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren agreed.

“I don’t know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive.” Ryuji admitted.

Yusuke put his phone away, then looked at Ann. 

“When I first saw you, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting.” Yusuke confessed. “I wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you: seriously consider my offer.”

Ren looked at Ann, putting her glasses back on.

“I’m sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today.” Yusuke apologised. “I hope we can discuss this further another time. If you excuse me, then.”

Yusuke headed back inside, closing the door. The trio crossed the street. Morgana jumped out, then up onto the railing. Ren flicked Ryuji on the forehead.

“Hey!” Ryuji yelled.

“You are so bad at talking to others.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji sighed, leaning against the railing.

“Those two… seem like nice guys, don’t they?” Ryuji said.

“Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is a different person.” Ann suggested.

“Maybe.” Ren whispered.

“Man, right when we thought we found a new target too.” Ryuji said.

“How’s the Meta-Nav?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed, pulled out her phone. She is so glad she opened the Meta-Nav on the train. The app went off.

“Hey, the app…” Ryuji whispered.

“Was it picking up on our conversation?” Anna asked.

“I turned it on, just in case.” Ren confessed.

“This display… it means that Madarmae has a Palace too, right!?” Ann asked. “But why!?”

“Madarame, plagiarism, and then shack huh? These seem to be the keywords.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“For real though, what the hell’s going on!?” Ryuji asked. “Does an old man like him really have a Palace?”

“Ryuji, to a lot of people Kamoshida was a great man. They didn’t see his true colours like we did. What if Madarame is the same.” Ren suggested.

“True.” Ann agreed.

“We have the person’s name and the location. All that’s left is the what that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his Palace.” Morgana told them.

“The what?” Ren repeated softly.

“You mean like how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?” Ann asked.

“That’s right.” Morgana answered. “Let’s try saying some things. They can be random guesses.”

“It’s a bit sudden, though.” Ryuji said.

“Why don’t we start with a castle.” Ann suggested.

“No candidates found.” Meta-Nav said.

Ren shook her head.

“Then, what about prison?” Ryuji said.

“No candidates found.” Meta-Nav said.

“Ugh, what a pain!” Ryuji complained. “Jail! Warehouse! And, guidance counselin’ office! Might as well add farm.” 

“No candidates found.” Meta-Nav said.

Ren sighed, shaking her head.

“Not a single hit?” Ryuji whispered.

“Should we come back another time?” Morgana asked, looking away.

“A building that’s related to artists. If we think from there, what would it be?” Ann asked.

Ren closed her eyes.

“Ren?” Ryuji said.

“Traditional Japanese paintings… a building related to art… art...” Ren whispered. “A museum.”

“Beginning navigation.” Meta-Nav said.

“Beginning navigation. Whao, really!?” Ryuji said.

Ren opened her eyes and smirked. They were in.

“Hey, when did you activate the Nav!? You surprised me!” Morgana asked.

Ren put her phone away.

“Didn’t have much of a choice. I think we just happened to get it right.” Ryuji told him.

“What if I hadn’t noticed, and then wandered off and got caught by an enemy!?” Morgana asked.

“You prolly woulda figured it out once you started walkin’ on two legs.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as Morgana growled.

“Mona, no way I would let that happen.” Ren assured him, walking over.

Ren flicked Morgana’s forehead and Morgana moaned.

“If I did, I would be a bad leader.” Ren added.

“So even you can slip into the Metaverse without realising it, Morgana?” Ann asked.

“Yup. In a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle.” Morgana explained.

Ryuji looked at the Palace.

“Forget that, look!” Ryuji told them.

The group looked over. Ren sighed.

“That shack is seriously some kinda museum!?” Ryuji said.

“Let’s go check it out!” Ann said.

Ren smirked as they headed off. They came to the entry to see a huge line. 

“It’s so extravagant, to the point that it’s gaudy.” Ann said. “It’s a musume, right?”

“Right.” Ren said.

“This is Madarme’s?” Ryuji asked.

“A Palace is a scenery driven by desires, just like how Kamoshida’s Palace was a castle.” Morgana explained.

“Madarame’s artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though.” Ann pointed out. “His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Why would he fantasise about a musume?”

“You got a point. It ain’t related to plagiarism or abuse either.” Ryuji added.

“Let’s try looking around. Racking our brains here won’t do us any good.” Morgana suggested.

“We will find out everything inside.” Ren added.

“Right.” Ryuji said. “That aside, ain’t a museum a must for phantom thieves!?”

“Hell yeah.” Ren answered. “And the probably traps too.”

“Yeah. All those old man’s fans were super strong and all.” Ryuji said.

“Please don’t remind me.” Ren whispered.

“That has nothing to do with this.” Morgana told him.

“But man, just look at that insane crowd.” Ryuji added.

“All right, let’s go.” Ren told them.

The other nodded and they started running. Making it over the wall, the group made their way to the top of the musume.

“A skylight.” Ren whispered.

Ren saw a panel unlocked and opened a bit, and smiled as she pulled it opened it. She looked at Morgana who was right next to her. Morgana pulled out some rope. Quickly tying it up and throwing it down. Morgana went down first.

“Clear!” Morgana called out.

“Panther, go.” Ren told her.

Ann nodded, following Morgana.

“Now you Skull.” Ren said, looking at him.

Ryuji nodded, going in. Ren chuckled, following him. She then jumped down and scanned the room.

“It’s quiet. Almost too quiet.” Morgana said.

“Don’t jinx us.” Ren told him.

“H-Hey… this… it’s moving.” Ann pointed out.

“C’mon, we’re in a Palace. That ain’t anything to be freakin’ out over.” Ryuji told her.

“Hm, the Palace reflects its ruler’s heart. We may want to check these paintings out.” Morgana suggested.

Ren sighed, walking over to a painting.

“Something’s off here.” Ren said.

“Joker?” Morgana said.

“Look here.” Ren said, pointing to the plaque.

“Lemme see.” Ryuji said, moving closer. “It’s someone's name and age? What the hell?”

“A name and age.” Ren whispered.

“That can’t be the title of the painting, right? Do you think it’s the artist’s name?” Ann asked.

“Mona?” Ren whispered, looking at him.

“Let’s check out the other paintings too. I think there might be something important about them.” Morgana told them.

“Agreed. Let’s go.” Ren told them.

The group head off, making their way through a few more rooms. As they ran into the next one, Ren stopped at the painting across from her.

“No way.” Ren whispered, running over.

“Ain’t this that guy we saw in Mementoes? Y’know, the one who was shit-talkin’ Madarame.” Ryuji asked.

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara. His name is written on the plaque.” Morgana said.

“Dude, I don’t get it! Why’s there a paintin’ of him here!?” Ryuji asked. “And more importantly, why’s his name written under it!?

“You’re right. Doesn’t art usually have like, the title of the piece or the artist’s name.” Ann pointed out.

“Hm, this is quite the mystery.” Morgana said. “All right, let’s keep looking around for now.”

Ren ran her hand over his name.

“Oi, Joker?” Ryuji said.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ren confessed. “Come on.”

Ren started running down the room.

“Joker, wait up!” Ryuji called out.

Ren then stopped in front of another painting.

“Yusuke Kitagawa.” Ren whispered.

“No way!” Ann said.

“Isn’t this a painting of that guy?” Ryuji questioned.

“His name is written here, there’s no mistaking it.” Morgana told him.

“Huh? Wait a second. What do you think these paintings are?” Ann asked.

“They’re Madarame's pupils.” Ren answered.

“I think you’re right.” Ann agreed.

“For real? All of em’? But it was only Yusuke when we went to his place before.” Ryuji asked.

“This must include former pupils as well. Only one remains now.” Morgana explained.

Ren nodded in agreement.

“Taking into account what that Nakanohar guy said earlier. Things are getting clearer.” Morgana added. “All right, let’s keep investigating. We need something to further confirm our deductions.”

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered.

The head off, finding the front desk. 

“What’s up? You find something?” Ryuji asked.

Ren walked over to a stand and grabbed a pamphlet. 

“Is this… a pamphlet?” Ann asked.

“This is gettin’ way too detailed for a freakin’ Palace. Why’d he bother makin’ something like this?” Ryuji asked.

Ren started reading it, then saw a small map. Morgana jumped up onto her shoulder.

“Yeah! It might even show us the location of the Treasure!” Ann said.

“That is a possibility. At the very least, it should be a good reference for the scale of this place.” Morgana explained. 

Ren hummed softly, going over the map.

“Huh? But the map only shows half of the musume.” Ann pointed out.

“I see, it says it’s one out of two.” Morgana said.

“Then the two outta two’s gotta be around here somewhere, right? Just how big is this place?” Ryuji asked. 

“We can worry about that another time. Right now our objective is looking into Madarame’s cognition.” Morgana told him. “We may have to reconsider our plan depending on what we find.”

“I mean, he’s got a Palace, seems pretty fishy to me.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as she put it away.

“Come on, we have to move.” Ren told the group.

They made it to the next room to see a giant gold sculpture. 

“Look at this!” Morgana said.

Ann walked to the plaque.

“The Infinite Spring?” Ann read.

“Spring?” Ren repeated.

“A conglomerate work of art that great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!” Ann read.

Ren crossed her arms.

“Hey, this is most likely about the plagiarism, right?” Ann asked.

“That’s right.” Ren answered. 

“Dammit, what a phony geezer!” Ryuji snapped.

Morgana shook his head.

“In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn’t even qualify as an artist if that is true.” Morgana said. “He’s stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood.”

“I think it’s more than that.” Ren said.

Morgana turned around.

“I wondered about those portraits on display. They must all be his pupils through his cognition.” Morgana started. “This even says that they have no worth. Couldn’t this be about the abuse? Madarame will keep them around as long as they’re useful to him, but the moment they’re not…”

“They’re thrown away.” Ren finished.

“He’s treating them like slaves or tools!” Ann cried.

“Why’s Yusuke keepin’ quiet about this? He’s got no reason to cover this up!” Ryuji asked.

“Are you serious, Skull!” Ren snapped. 

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Do you not listen to other people?” Ren asked.

“Kitagawa did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in.” Ann reminded him.

“But still!” Ryuji said.

“When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But… Kitagawa acted strange.” Ann explained. “Maybe that piece was plagiarized too.”

“High chance most, if not all of those paintings, are plagiarized.” Ren told her.

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“What’s the call? Ain’t this enough to target Madarame!?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“I don’t know.” Ren answered. “Mona, Panther, what do you two think?”

“We should confirm these facts with Yusuke first.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah.” Ann agreed.

“Confirm what though!?” Ryuji asked.

“It means we should get solid evidence that such crimes actually took place.” Morgana told him.

“What a pain in the ass.” Ryuji complained.

“And so are you!” Ren snapped. 

“Joker?” Ann said.

“Besides, there’s too much we don’t know about Madarame yet.” Morgana told them.

“This isn’t like with Kamoshida, we already knew so much about him. Madarame is a complete stranger.” Ren added.

“Mm, you’re right.” Ann agreed. “I’ll try contacting Kitagawa. I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer.”

“Wait, you’re going to do that!?” Morgana asked shocked.

“You all better come with me, okay? I’m scared to go alone.” Ann told them.

“Don’t worry Panther. We’ll be there.” Ren assured her.

“A famous, renowned artist huh? This might be tougher than Kamoshida.” Ryuji admitted. “Well, we’ll just prepare ourselves until we get confirmation from Yusuke. This is our first mission as real phantom thieves. We’re gonna succeed no matter what!”

“Let’s go.” Ren told them.

The group nodded, heading back. Once outside, they went back to the real world. The group headed back to Station Square, then split up. Ren made it back to Leblanc. Ren quickly headed upstairs, putting her bag down. Morgana climbed out and Ren looked at him.

“The reason why Yusuke is hiding the truth, huh.” Morgana whispered.

Ren sighed as her phone went off. She pulled it out and opened the messenger.

Ann: Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owe your life to them?

Ann: I’m not so sure anymore.

Ryuji: What’re you bringing this up for?

Ann: According to Kitagawa, Madarame isn’t a problem.

Ren: Isn’t a problem?

Ren: What do you mean?

Ryuji: Something wrong?

Ann: I mean, I know Madarame is a bad person, but still...

Ann: Maybe I’m so hesitant because I haven’t actually met any of his victims.

Ryuji: Yeah, I guess that part’s totally different from what happened with Kamoshida.

Ann: This might be an extreme line of thinking…

Ann: But if an evil person isn’t causing any trouble now…

Ann: Is there really a point in us stepping in?

Ryuji: Well… you got a point.

“No.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana said, confused.

Ryuji: So we’re gonna let Yusuke decide if Madrame’s worth going after or not?

Ryuji: I dunno… if it were me, I’d never forgive that bastard!

Ren: Let’s see how Kitagawa feels.

Ann: Yeah… I guess we could talk some more after that.

Ann: OK. Let’s meet up in Shibuya after school tomorrow.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I can’t agree with Ann's way of thinking.” Ren answered. “If an evil person isn’t causing trouble now, is there really a point in us stepping in.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked.

“Think of it like this, and I’ll exaggerate it a bit too.” Ren started. “Let’s say I kill someone, Ryuji will be a fine example for this.”

“You can say that again.” Morgana laughed.

“Anyway, I killed him and got away with it. Destroy the bloody clothes I had on and cleaned the weapon I used, a kitchen knife. The police don’t find anything and the case goes cold. 20 years later, I’m now married, have two kids and a full-time job as a teacher. I haven’t done a single crime in that 20 years, not even a parking ticket. But, they reopen Ruyji’s death and using new tech, find my DNA on him. DNA the last group missed. What should happen next?”

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“It’s been 20 years, I’m not evil anymore.” Ren added. “Shouldn’t justice be served and Ryuji’s family have that clouser?” 

“I see. Just because he might not be doing those things anymore, doesn’t change what he has done.” Morgana said.

“And Ann lied, we have met a victim.” Ren told him. “Natsuhiko Nakanohara.”

“That’s true, he was hurt by Madarame.” Morgana agreed.

“He also asked us to change Madarame’s heart.” Ren reminded him.

“True.” Morgana whispered.

“But… I want to know how Kitagawa feels. I’m worried about him, a lot.” Ren confessed. 

“Right! We should stick to the plan.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“I’m tired, let’s call it.” Ren whispered.

Doing her nightly routine, Ren sat on the bed, opening the window and sighed. She left her smoke, ashtray and lighter from last night. She grabbed a smoke and placed it between her lips. Morgana jumped up as Ren lit her smoke. Then her phone started ringing. Ren looked at it, then answered it.

_ “Hey, it’s me.” Ryuji said.  _

“What’s up Ryuji.” Ren whispered.

_ “I just can’t forgive Madarame, but what Ann said made me think. To Yusuke, are we just a bunch of thugs?” Ryuji asked. _

“Probably.” Ren answered.

_ “I knew it.” Ryuji whispered. “It ain’t like he thinks it is! Pisses me off just thinkin’ about it! Good people have to put up with so much crap while shitty adults do whatever they want. Makes me sick. I’m not wrong… am I?” _

“We will take them down.” Ren told him.

_ “Aww yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “Don’t tell Ann I called you by the way. Seriously.” _

“Why would I?” Ren asked.

_ “Well, see you tomorrow.” Ryuji said. _

Ryuji hung up and Ren yawned.

“Mona, I’m going to kill him for real.” Ren cried. 

Morgana started laughing.


	58. The Threat, the Painting and the Plan

School was slow. Ren couldn’t stop thinking about what happened so she wasn’t really paying attention. Ren jumped as her phone vibrated off. She quickly opened the messenger.

Ann: All right, I contacted Kitagawa about modeling for him.

Ann: Still waiting for his response.

Ryuji: Thanks!

Ann: I really have no idea what I’m supposed to do as an art model though.

Ren: I don’t know

Ren: Cover yourself in paint?

Ann: Can you at least try to take this seriously?

Ryuji: Look, you don’t gotta go all out for this.

Ryuji: You’re only doing it so you can get dirt on Madarame, remember?

Ann: That is true.

Ann: It sounded like Kitagawa wants this to be a private picture of his though…

Ann: Well, I guess I’ll let you guys know when he contacts me again.

Ren: Sounds good.

After school, the group met up in the courtyard. Ren moaned, sitting down while Ryuji leaned against the vending machine, Ann stood opposite of Ren and Morgana sat on the table.

“I got a response from Kitagawa. He said he wanted me to come over after school today.” Ann told them.

“Perfect. He prolly changed his plans immediately just so he could get you over there.” Ryuji said.

“We need to find out from Kitagawa if what we saw in the Palace was true.” Ann said.

“Hey, quiet down. It’s that student council president.” Morgana told the trio.

The group looked over to see Makoto with Mishima.

“Yikes, she got a hold of Mishima today?” Ryuji said. “It’d suck if she noticed us. C’mon, let’s split up.”

“Okay, see you later.” Ann said.

Ann and Ryuji head off. Ren sighed.

“Are you going to tell them? About what we talked about last night?” Morgana asked.

“No, not yet.” Ren answered. 

Ren got up, grabbing her bag and set it on the table. 

“Kitagawa first.” Ren said.

Morgana jumped in the bag and Ren picked it up. Ren looked over at Mishima and Makoto.

“Good luck Mishima.” Ren whispered, heading off.

“So what are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

“I’m hungry so eat.” Ren answered. “I should have some time.”

“What are you going to get?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Ren answered. “That small bakery has some nice food.”

Morgana chuckled. They made it to Shibuya, Ren walked around. Yon-Germain, bakery and café. Ren brought something to eat. Standing to the side, leaning against a pilar, she pulled her phone out.

“What are you going to look at?” Morgana asked.

“Madarame, I want to get a better look at all the paintings under his name.” Ren answered. 

When she was done, she threw her rubbish in the bin and headed off. Ren yawned, making it to the walkway to see Ryuji waiting.

“There you are.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised.

“We finally landed a big target. C’mon, let’s get some dirt on Madarame.” Ruiji said.

Ren sighed.

“But man, Ann’s late.” Ryuji said.

“I just got here too.” Ren reminded him.

“Sorry.” Ann apologised, walking over. “I was thinking about some things and didn’t notice how much time had passed.”

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“Thinkin’ about what?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t you think Kitagawa has to be protecting Madarame?” Ann asked. “I mean they live together so he’d have to be aware of Madarame’s true nature. The only reason I can think for him doing that is that Madarame has something on him.”

Ren shook her head.

“Yeah, that’s weird.” Ryuji confessed. “But that’s why we’re going to check it out, right? You ready to be a model?”

“Yeah, I’m prepared.” Ann answered.

“Whaddya mean prepared? Prepared for what?” Ryuji asked. “Something seems different about her to you?”

Ren scanned her.

“Definitely.” Ren said.

“You’re totally right.” Ryuji said.

“Hm? But I’m the same as always.” Ann told them.

‘She looks more confident.’ Ren thought.

“Well… let’s get goin’.” Ryuji said. “We gotta talk to Yusuke.”

“Kitagawa seemed really happy when I agreed to be his model.” Ann said. “Once he finishes drawing and gets a little friendlier, we should bring up Madarame.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Ren agreed.

The group headed off, heading straight to Madarame’s house. Ann rang the bell. The door slid open and Yusuke looked at the group.

“Come in.” Yusuke said.

They head in, following him inside. They came to Yusuke’s room. Ren and Ryuji walked to the three chairs to the side. Ren sat her bag on the first one while Ryuji sat on the middle chair, dropping his bag at his feet. Ren then sat on the far seat with her knees together. Ann dropped her bag by the stool. Yusuke walked to his spot, then looked at Ren and Ryuji.

“I thought it would just be you coming, Takamaki.” Yusuke admitted.

“Wouldn’t you get nervous too, if it was just the two of us?” Ann asked.

“We’re here to keep an eye on you, so you don’t try anything perverted, ’kay?” Ryuji told him.

“Ryuji.” Ren whispered.

Yusuke walked forward.

“Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absoultely no interest in her as someone of the oppposite sex.” Yusuke told him.

“Huh?” Ann said shocked.

“Is there a problem?” Yusuke asked.

“No, not really.” Ann answered.

“Ignore him. We’re here for Ann as support.” Ren told Yusuke.

Ann sat down, and Yusuke smiled, sitting down.

“Well then, let’s get started.” Yusuke said.

Yusuke started drawing.

“Hey.” Ann said. “Kitagawa.”

“You hear her?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“It’s no use.” Ann said.

“He’s too focused on his work.” Ren added.

“This isn’t what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill the beans, weren’t we?” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“How were we supposed to know this was gonna happen?” Ryuji asked. “Guess we just gotta wait ’till he’s done. What an effin’ pain in the ass.”

Ren sighed.

“Perhaps I should try going outside this room.” Morgana suggested.

“Good idea. But stay down and don’t get caught.” Ren warned him.

“Huh, who do you think you’re talking to?” Morgana reminded her. 

“Shall I remind you how we met.” Ren said, looking at the cat.

“Anyway, this is too boring, so I’m going to scout around a bit.” Morgana said.

Morgana jumped out and snuck out. Ren watched closely as Yusuke drew.

“What is it?” Ryuji asked.

“Nothing.” Ren answered, looking away.

After a while, Ren looked at Ryuji who was falling asleep. Yusuke sighed and Ryuji jumped.

“Are you done?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s not good.” Yusuke said.

“What?” Ryuji said, standing up.

“I’m sorry. Am I the problem?” Ann asked.

“No, not that at all. It’s just… I’m having trouble staying focused today. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to resume this another time.” Yusuke explained.

“Oh hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait!?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji!” Ren hissed, standing up.

Slapping him up the back of the head, Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Manners. This is his home.” Ren reminded him. 

The pair walked to Ann, both collecting their bags. Ryuji put his on his back while Ren threw hers over her shoulder, then fixed her pants. Ann sighed, standing up. Yusuke looked at the trio confused.

“I’m sorry. We had another reason for seeing you today. We needed to talk to you.” Ann apologised.

“It’s about those rumours regarding your sensei.” Ryuji said.

“This again.” Yusuke said, standing up.

“That painting I saw at the exhibit, you’re the one you actually painted it, right?” Ann asked.

“That’s…” Yusuke said, looking down.

“I knew it.” Ann said.

“Your sensei’s seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beat them.” Ryuji explained. “I’ll make this clear, there’s no point hidin’ stuff from us.”

“You couldn’t go against him, could you? I’m sure we can help you out though.” Ann said.

“Stop it.” Yusuke told them. “It’s just as you all say. We’re… our sensei’s artwork.”

Ren sighed.

“Don’t misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism.” Yusuke told them. “Sensei is simply suffering from artist’s block right now.”

“Dude, still…” Ryuji said.

Yusuke gasped.

“Ryuji.” Ren warned him softly.

“Kitagawa.” Ann said worried.

“Then why’re you stickin’ around!? All his other pupils ran away! Aren’t you the only one left!” Ryuji asked.

‘I’m going to kill him.’ Ren thought, fixing her jacket.

“What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?” Yusuke asked. “There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”

“Kitagawa, you’re okay with this?” Ren asked softly.

Yusuke gasped.

“I’m supporting my Sensei as his pupil. Where’s the wrong with that?” Yusuke asked.

“There is no wrong in that.” Ren answered. “It’s a very respectful thing to do. If anything, I admire you.”

“Ren?” Ryuji whispered.

Yusuke sat down.

“Don’t ever come here again. If you do, I’ll sue you for causing a disturbance.” Yusuke warned them.

Ren gasped, then looked down.

“Hold it! We’re not done talkin’ here!” Ryuji told him.

“Ryuji.” Ren whispered, looking up.

“Then you leave me with no choice.” Yusuke said, pulling his phone out.

“Hey!” Ryuji called out.

“I’m reporting you to the police.” Yusuke told them. “I asked Takamaki to be my model today, but I don't recall ever calling you two here!”

Ren gasped.

“What the eff, man!?” Ryuji snapped.

“Ryuji! Stop it!” Ann told him.

“Seriously! I’m thinking you should have sat this out.” Ren added.

“Calm down, okay.” Ann told the group.

“Dammit!” Ryuji cursed.

“I won’t report you… but under one condition.” Yusuke told them, putting his phone away.

“What’s that?” Ann asked.

“I want you to continue being my model.” Yusuke told her.

“But you said that it wasn’t working out today.” Ann whispered.

“That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake. However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you’re willing to bare everything to me.” Yusuke started. “I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!”

“WHAT!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Nude!?” Ann cried.

“Ah, to think I’d be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model.” Yusuke said.

Yusuke turned to Ren and Ryuji.

“Of course, you two won’t be allowed in, and I ask you two forget about our discussion today, as well.” Yusuke told the pair. “If I don’t submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some… inconveniences.” 

“Nude, meaning it’ll be without any clothes, right!? Why are things suddenly escalating like that!?” Ann asked.

“Because those are my terms.” Yusuke said.

“But that’s-!” Ann cried.

“Wait, ain’t that bad!?” Ryuji said.

“Sensei is out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely.” Yusuke explained. “I should buy more art supplies.”

“Will you give me a second here!?” Ann told him.

“Of course, I’m willing to wait.” Yusuke assured her. “I’ll make time according to your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends.”

“No! That’s now what I mean! Why are you not listening!?” Ann asked.

“Sensei will be returning home soon. We’re done for today. Takamaki, I’ll be waiting for you to contact me.” Yusuke told them.

“No no no! We are not done talking here!” Ann told him.

Yusuke turned around and checked on his supplies.

“Hey… what should we do?” Ryuji asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Ren answered softly, placing her hand on the side of her left side of her neck. “But we have to leave.”

“Yeah, dammit. He got us good this time.” Ryuji said.

“Don’t give up so easily!” Ann cried.

“I haven’t!” Ren snapped.

Ann looked at her shocked. 

“I have a few ideas I need to flesh out before talking. Till then, we leave and regroup.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed as she turned around. Ryuji headed to the door sliding it opened to see Morgana.

“Huh? Is she done being a model?” Morgana asked.

“A cat?” Yusuke said.

“You moron!” Ryuji cursed, grabbing Morgana.

“Mraow!?” Morgana yelled.

Ren ran over, taking her bag off. Ryuji put Morgana in her bag, then the trio head off. Ren carefully wrapped her arms around her bag, keeping it close to her chest. The group started making their way out.

“Morgana, we messed up.” Ren confessed softly.

Ren explained everything that happened once he left. Making it to the spot across the road.

“He’s totally out of his mind! I’m gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!” Ann cried.

Ren felt Morgana on her shoulder.

“How dare that Yusuke!” Morgana yelled.

“The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full-on nude.” Ryuji said.

“F-Fu-F-F-Full nudity? Lady Ann’s gonna…” Morgana said.

“Drop it!” Ann told him.

“You know, you won’t have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.” Ryuji told her.

“But Kitagawa thinks he owes his life to him. Is there a need to make Madarame confess?” Ann asked.

“Then Lady Ann, you’re fine baring it all?” Morgana asked shocked.

“I am no!” Ann snapped.

Ren sighed. This was really bad.

“Ren, tell them.” Morgana told her.

Ryuji and Ann looked at Ren. Ren sighed.

“Look, this is just my theory, okay.” Ren warned them.

Ren took a deep breath.

“If Kitagawa agrees to this or not, I can safely say this block has been going on for quite some time. Remember Natsuhiko Nakanohara. He was used and thrown aside. And how he felt towards his girlfriend, was because of how Madarame treated him. I feel like all this has been going on for some time, and I feel like not all of his pupils were so happy to hand their work over.” Ren explained. “But I don’t have anything solid.”

“Ren.” Ann whispered.

“There’s still more I need to think about.” Ren admitted.

“Madarame's no different from Kamoshida. That asshole’s usin’ Yusuke, who doesn’t have parents.” Ryuji said. “You’re tellin’ me we should just ignore how he’s bein’ treated horribly like the other pupils?”

“No… it is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa is fine with it himself.” Ann admitted.

“You can’t leave it be because you’ve endured a lot yourself with Kamoshida.” Morgana said.

“Yeah.” Ann whispered.

“Anyways, we gotta go after this guy. Madarame’s the kind of target we’ve been waiting for.” Ryuji told them. “Let’s help Yusuke come to his senses too… before he ends up like us.”

“Right.” Ann agreed.

“We need to look into Madarame first.” Morgana told them.

“We still know little about him.” Ren added.

“There might be tons more stuff that hasn’t been exposed yet, too.” Ryuji pointed out.

“It may become easier for us to investigate his Palace if he’s preoccupied with his exhibit.” Morgana added.

“Also, there’s the thing about me modeling!” Ann added. “Kitagawa said there’d be inconveniences unless he submits a new piece. Maybe that’s going to be announced soon as Madarame’s next work.”

“Does that mean the whole country’s gonna see you nude!?” Ryuji asked.

“That is not going to happen.” Ren told him. “But… that is a worry with Kitagawa.” 

“We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!” Morgana told the group.

“Let’s start after school tomorrow.” Ryuji suggested. “It’ll be a pain if Miss President finds us on the rooftop again, so where to meet up… let’s see… I guess that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It’s near Madarame’s place too.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That’s a plan I don’t mind backing.” Morgana said.

Ren then heard footsteps and quickly looked over as Ohya walked over.

“Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?” Ohya asked.

Ren turned around and walked to the railing.

“Yes?” Ren said.

“From the looks of things, you don’t seem like the ordinary, stalking fans.” Ohya said.

“Uh…” Ann said.

“Oh sorry. I should’ve been more clear. I’m actually looking for people that know Madarame’s pupils.” Ohya admitted. “There’s this painting, Sayuri, that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there’s this rumour that it was taken by one of his past pupils in retaliation for being abused.”

“What?” Ren whispered shocked.

“There’s no case unless there’s a victim, and there’s no proof of abuse. I can’t write either.” Ohya explained. “Looks like I’m back to square one. Sorry for taking your time.”

Ohya walked over to Ren, pulling a card out.

“I’m a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?” Ohya asked.

“Sure.” Ren answered, taking the card.

“See you then.” Ohya said, then walked off.

“I guess we should go home for today.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded in agreement. The trio head back and went their separate ways. Ren grabbed some store bought bento and sushi on the way back. She heads straight upstairs, going to the sofa and sits down. Morgana jumped up.

“Whatever, I can’t forgive him! Demanding to paint Lady Ann nude and then claiming to report us to the police.” Morgana complained.

“Eat your dinner or you get cat food.” Ren warned him.

Ren sat the sushi in front of Morgana who started eating. Ren's phone started ringing so she grabbed it to see it was Mishima. Ren quickly answered.

_ “Hey, it’s me. Got a minute? I have some interesting news.” Mishima asked. _

“Yeah, what’s up?” Ren answered.

_ “Someone who received a change of heart contacted me on the Phan-Site. Said he wants to meet with you to discuss another person who needs a change of heart.” Mishima explained. _

“Me?” Ren whispered. “Wait! Are you serious!?” 

_ “What?” Mishima said. _

“Did he give you a name on whose heart he wants to change?” Ren asked.

_ “You better off talking to him in person if you want specifics.” Mishima told her. “All I know is his target is a terrible person. And that it might complicate things if he posted the name online.” _

“Yes, I want to meet him.” Ren told Mishima.

_ “Great. I’ll have him wait for you at Shibuya Station after school. The guy’s name is Nakanohara.” Mishima explained. _

Ren started laughing.

“Oh thank you Mishima, thank you.” Ren thanked him.

“Nakanohara, that’s Madarame’s student.”Morgana said.

Ren nodded.

_ “I told him to approach you, make sure you wear a skirt as well. Good luck.” Mishima said. _

Ren hung up and chuckled.

“This is what I needed!” Ren cheered. “We wanted to speak to Nakanohara and now we can.”

“Mishima really came out in the end.” Morgana agreed.

Ren's phone went off again. Ren checked it to see it was the group messenger. Ren chuckled, opening it.

Ryuji: I found something insane about Madarame.

Ryuji: Sounds like a student of his offed himself when he couldn’t speak up about Madarame stealing his work.

Ryuji: Kinda like you theorised today Ren.

Ren: What?

Ren: That’s terrible!

Ren: Is it true?

Ann: That journalist was looking into Madarame too.

Ann: It could be real.

Ryuji: Someone died though.

Ryuji: No one’s talking about it… I bet it was covered up.

Ren: Wouldn’t surprise me.

Ann: I wonder if Kitagawa has heard anything.

Ann: It’d be great if he could help us out.

Ryuji: Ain’t that asking a bit much?

Ryuji: After today, he’s prolly gonna be on edge about us.

Ryuji: Well anyway, Madarame’s still a piece of cap!

Ryuji: Let’s meet up tomorrow. It’ll be our first time at the new hideout.

Ann: It’s that passageway in Shibuya, right?

Ren: Yes.

Ren: But before we go, I have some news.

Ryuji: News?

Ren: I’m meeting up with Nakanohara tomorrow.

Ryuji: Hold up!

Ryuji: How?

Ren: He contacted Mishima, wanting to meet me in person.

Ren: He has someone’s heart he wants to change.

Ren: I believe we all know who that is since he’s already asked us.

Ren: So...

Ren: I want to speak to him in person.

Ren: Alone.

Ryuji: Are you sure that’s wise?

Ann: Yeah, that sounds bad.

Ren: Let me finish!

Ren: I would like you two to blend in the crowd.

Ren: Close to hear, but far enough not to have him suspicious of you.

Ren: I want to do this.

Ren: Plus I have Mona with me.

Ryuji: All right, we’re counting on you.

Ann: Got it. See you guys tomorrow.

Ren put her phone down.

“If the rumour Ryuji just spoke of is true, there have to be other victims.” Morgana said. “Maybe what you said is true.”

Ren nodded.

“I wonder if Nakanohara knows more.” Ren whispered.

“You can ask him.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“True. After all, he’s coming to me.” Ren said.

“You seem quite happy about that.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren nodded.

“Of course I am.” Ren confessed.

Ren started eating.

“This could be what we need to truly decide if Madarama is a target or not.” Ren added. “This is our missing link.”

Ren giggled. Today is her lucky day.


	59. The Cry for Help and Start of the Palace

Ren looked at Ryuji and Ann, then nodded and the trio split up. Ren stood by a pillar and waited.

“You sure you’re okay with doing this alone?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not. I have you.” Ren answered. “You can sit on my shoulders more.” 

Morgana nodded, climbing out onto her shoulder. 

“I need you for support after all.” Ren laughed.

Nakanohara then walked over.

“Ah, excuse me.” Nakanohara said. “My name is Nakaonahra. Natsuhiko Nakanohara, the one who was posted about on the Phantom Aficionado Website.”

Ren smiled.

“The administrator of the website and contacted me. They told me to look for someone in a Shijin uniform with a cat.” Nakanohara explained.

“That is me. I have been expecting you, Mr Nakanohara.” Ren confirmed. “So, who’s heart do you wish to be changed?” 

“Right, the person who I wish to trigger a change of heart in is an artist by the name of Madarame.” Nakanohara told her. “I’m… one of Madarame’s former pupils. He gave me lodging at his home, where I thought only about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist. There was another pupil as well. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Obviously, Madarame kept tabs on him. Everything he made was claimed as a Madarame original. He wasn’t the only victim though.” 

“Seems we finally got solid proof about the plagiarism” Morgana said.

“In response to Madarame’s actions… that senior pupil committed suicide.” Nakanohara confessed.

Ren gasped. Like Ryuji said last night.

“Suicide? I’m sorry.” Ren whispered.

“He must have been unable to bear seeing his work praised under Madarame’s name. That was when I disobeyed Madarame’s pleads and left.” Nakanohara admitted. “But he quickly pressured other parts of the art world, and my life as a painter was destroyed.”

Ren sighed.

“I tried to turn over a new lead working at a ward office… but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything. In the end, I even turned into a stalker… ha… haha.” Nakanohara explained.

“Mr Nakanohara.” Ren whispered.

“I’d like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not only for me. It’s… to save the life of another man as well.” Nakanohara begged.

“Save their life?” Ren asked.

“Even now, there is still one young man remaining under Madarame’s tutelage.” Nakanohara told her. “I think he’s about your age.”

“That has to be Yusuke.” Morgana said.

“Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed away. He is the perfect target.” Nakanohara explained.

Ren gasped.

“I actually spoke with him a few times back when I was still living at Madarame’s. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame… and do you know what he said?” Nakanohara started. “If I could leave, I would.”

‘Kitagawa is trapped.’ Ren thought scared.

“I have no right to say this given my prior cowardice, but I don’t want to see another suicide! I’d like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him.” Nakanohara told her, then bowed. “Please consider when thinking about changing Madarame’s heart.”

Ren took her glasses off.

“It will be done.” Ren said.

Nakanohara stood up.

“I vow this to you, Ichiryusai Madarame will have a change of heart.” Ren assured him. “Natsuhiko Nakanohara, thank you. You coming here today took a lot of courage. You should be proud of yourself. But I need you to not tell anyone about what has happened here or myself.” 

“R-Right, of course.” Nakanohara said.

Ren smirked, walking off, but quickly stopped.

“One more thing Mr Nakanohara.” Ren said, looking back. “Don’t let anyone treat you like an object that can be tossed away. You’re an amazing man. I hope you can follow your dreams as an artist once again.”

Nakanohara looked at her shocked. Ren started walking, pulling her phone out.

“You’re too kind.” Morgana said.

Ren smiled, opening group messenger.

Ren: Hideout.

Ren: Now.

Ren put her phone away and headed straight to their new hideout, putting her glasses back on. Ryuji and Ann were close behind her.

“We heard it all.” Ryuji said.

Morgana jumped down onto the railing.

“We’ve been asked to act directly on behalf of one of Madarame’s victims.” Morgana told them. “It sounds like we don’t have the time to deliberate where or not to change Madarme’s heart.”

“Let’s save Kitagawa.” Ren told them.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “Madarame’s just a piece of shit who preys on the weak!”

“Any doubts?” Ren asked, looking at Ann.

“None.” Ann answered. “Suicide, I’ll never let something like that happen! Plus, we finally got to hear how Kitagawa really feels.”

Ren looked at Morgana.

“None here.” Morgana said.

Ren then looked at Ryuji.

“Nope.” Ryuji said. “What do you say, leader?”

“It's official. Our next target is Ichiryusai Madarame.” Ren told them. “We are going to save Kitagawa and stop Madarame.”

“We all saw that Palace. We’ll pay dearly if we assume it’s just going to be the same as the last one.” Morgana warned them. “And furthermore, Lady Ann’s chastity is on the line!”

“What!?” Ann cried.

“We’ll need to do what we did with Kamoshida. First, we secure an infiltration route in the Palace. After that, we send our calling card. Once the Treasure has materialised, we steal it.” Morgana explained.

“Oooh, I got a question.” Ryuji quickly said. “Madarame doesn’t know that we were doin’ stuff in his Palace yet. Why are we already gettin’ treated like criminals in there?”

“You’re learning, Ryuji. Well done.” Morgana praised. “It must be because he doesn’t trust anyone. Any unknown person may as well be an enemy.”

“Or maybe he’s just super salty from all those rumours that have been spreading about him.” Ann added.

“Then his Palace bein’ so crazy had nothing to do with us?” Ryuji questioned.

“Seems that way.” Ren said.

“Either way, we should stay on our best behaviour.” Morgana told them. “It’ll be harder for us to steal the Treasure if we needlessly increase the security level.” 

“We need to be careful of Kitagawa this time too. I’m sure whatever he sees will just get passed on to Madarame.” Ann explained.

“That’s right!” Morgana agreed.

“Hey, what is Madarame’s Treasure going to look like anyway? Another crown?” Ann asked.

“I’d doubt that.” Morgana answered. “But my sixth sense will know when I see it.”

“Oh yea, you go completely nuts huh.” Ryuji remembered. 

“Our deadline is when the exhibit ends, right?” Ann asked. “That means June the 5th.” 

Ren nodded.

“So everything needs to be sorted by the 2nd.” Ren added.

“That’s right.” Morgana confirmed. “We’ll carry out the plan after we’ve sent out the calling card.”

“Now listen here. We can’t mess this up, NO MATTER WHAT! OKAY!?” Ann told them.

“No need to yell.” Ren whispered. “Okay, let's head in. See the damage.” 

The others nod and the group head off. Ren took a deep breath. 


	60. The Start of the Infiltration Route

Ren smirked, seeing the Velvet Room. Ren sighed, she needed a couple of Personas. Ren walked over while the others were talking about… something. Justine looked at her.

“It seems you long to be imprisoned. I can grant that wish for you.” Justine said.

The door opened and Ren walked in. Waking up, she got and walked to the front, Ren grabbed the bars.

“I see your rehabilitation is going well.” Igor said. “You must surely be accustomed to infiltrating Palaces, by now?”

“Somewhat.” Ren answered.

“Regardless, you have yet to obtain a truly acceptable number of Personas. This is not the full potential of the power of the wild card.”

Ren gasped.

“Hm, I suppose this is a prime opportunity to help further your rehabilitation along.” Igor said. “Don’t worry, this assignment is not mandatory. Think of it almost as a test of strength.”

“What is this assignment?” Ren asked. 

“We will have you bring us the mask we specify.” Justine answered.

“You just gotta show us the Persona we ask for!” Caroline told her.

“First off, we would like for you to bring us a Jack Frost.” Justine told her.

“That’s too easy, Justine! It should be a challenge.” Caroline told her. “Hmmm… I want it to have Mabufu too! You got that, Inmate? Bring us a Jack Frost with Mabufu.”

“Very well.” Justine agreed. “We ask for a Jack Frost with Mabufu. Please speak with us again when you have it.”

“This will not be mandatory for your rehabilitation, but you will be handsomely rewarded for it.” Igor explained. “I encourage you to at least try your hand at this.”

Ren nodded. Doing a couple of fusion, Ren left. Running to the truck, Ren climbed up and scanned the area as the others caught up.

“You three okay?” Ren asked.

“We’re fine.” Morgana answered.

Making back inside the Palace. Ren was last down the rope. Ren jumped down and yawned.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Ryuji said as he started running.

Ren gasped as she quickly followed him, then grabbed the back of his jacket. She slammed her foot down and yanked him back before he hit the laser, tripping over her own feet and fell back, landing on her back, pulling Ryuji with her who landed on Ren. Ren gasped.

“That was a close one!” Morgana cried, running over.

Ren moaned, pushing herself up. Ann ran over.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“Tch, it’s an infrared laser device. If we touch it, the security level will increase!” Morgana explained. 

“Hold on, there wasn’t anything like this last time.” Ryuji pointed out.

“The rumours might slowly be making Madarame become more wary of us.” Morgana explained. “You’re lucky Joker is able to see it! Otherwise you would have hit them.”

Ren sighed.

“Thanks, man.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded. Ryuji got up and helped Ren up. 

“Okay, Joker is leading.” Morgana said. 

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading off, Ren was extra careful with the lasers and taking out all Shadows in their way. They made it back to the large room with the Infinite Spring.

“We’ll be in unknown territory once we go past here, right?” Ann asked.

“The security will probably get a little fierce as well.” Morgana warned them. “Make sure you don’t touch anything or run into any of the displays, all right?”

“What’re you lookin’ at me for?” Ryuji asked.

“Maybe because of what happened earlier.” Morgana reminded him. “If Joker didn’t grab you when she did-”

“I get it!” Ryuji snapped.

“He has a point, Skull.” Ren whispered. “Let’s go!”

Running up the ramp, they went through the next door. Looking left, Ren saw a gated door. Heading right, they follow down the corridor. Making through the lasers, they came to a safe room. Heading straight in.

“This is a safe room!” Ann said.

Ren scanned the room as the others sat down. Ren sighed, a quick breather wouldn’t be so bad. Ren leaned against the door. Ryuji sighed as he got up and walked over.

“What’s up Skull?” Ren asked softly.

“Look, about what happened before.” Ryuji whispered. 

“Don’t worry about it, dummy.” Ren told him. “It wasn’t on last time we were here, how are you meant to know? I was lucky to grab you when I did.”

Ryuji chuckled.

“You all ready to keep going.” Ren asked them.

“Of course!” Ann cried.

“Of course, Joker.” Morgana said.

Ryuji nodded. Ren headed off. They kept going, making it to a maze-like room. Carefully making their way, they took out all the Shadows and found a couple of chests. Making it to the end, Ren looked left to see lasars.

‘That’s the way to go.’ Ren thought, looking right. ‘Then this should lead back to that locked door.’ Ren thought, heading to the door. 

Quickly running down and around to the locked door. Ren chuckled as she walked over and hit the button, unlocking the way. Ren walked over and opened the door.

“Dude, we just did a loop.” Ryuji complained.

“Come on.” Ren said, heading back.

Running straight back to the lasers, Ren used her skill and got through them. Turning the corner to see stairs, Ren smiled as they ran straight up them. Running through the next large room, Ren stopped to Morgana’s voice.

“H-hey, wait a second! You’re just gonna ignore that golden sheen?” Morgana asked.

Ren scanned the golden vase. She really was.

“Mmmm, look at that luster! I know it might be tough to take with us, but don’t you think it’d sell for tons?” Morgana asked.

Morgana jumped up.

“C’mon, we didn’t come here to-” Ryuji started. “Hold on, you’re steppin’ on something!”

“Isn’t that bad!?” Ann asked.

“Stand back!” Ren called back.

Quickly, Ren somersault backwards, just making it out of the lasers. Ren sighed with relief, all those workouts do pay off.

“Oh no, I tripped the security!” Morgana cried.

“Urgh, and you were the one makin’ us be careful too.” Ryuji complained. “So, whaddya wanna do? Run outta here?”

“No, passing through all these lasers will draw far too many enemies to our location.” Morgana answered.

“Oh, hold on! Joker’s not trapped!” Ann pointed out. 

“Luckly!” Ren added.

“Sorry Joker, but we’re going to need you to search for a way to turn off these infrared lasers!” Morgana apologised. “This is a musume, so there has to be some switch to let the workers avoid these lasers. Find it!”

Ren smirked.

“I’m going to make you remember this!” Ren told him.

Turning around, Ren saw a large metal cage with a create inside. Running over, she climbed up and onto the platform above.

‘Those glass panels look like they move.’ Ren thought, walking along the walkway. ‘A Shadow, it looks weak. I can take it.’

Waiting for the right timing, Ren jumped down and took the Shadow out. Easy. Ren found a button and sighed, then pushed it. Ren turned around as the glass panels dropped. Ren chuckled, running around to Ann.

“Thanks! Now we need to get Skull and Mona out!” Ann said.

“This way.” Ren said.

Running back around, Ren climbed back up to the walkway. Ren chuckled as Ann climbed up.

“This way. A path opened up around.” Ren told her as she started running.

Running around, Ren jumped down and looked around. She saw a button, but the light under it wasn’t lit.

“Do we press it?” Ann asked.

“No.” Ren answered.

Ren used her third eye and looked around. Footsteps leading to a painting. Ren ran over and scanned the painting.

“Huh? I think there’s a little space between that painting’s frame and the wall.” Ann pointed out.

“Yeah, there is.” Ren confirmed. “Help me take it off.”

The pair moved the painting to see a button. Ren chuckled. A red light.

“I never would’ve imagined there was a button behind the painting.” Ann admitted.

“But this is the one.” Ren whispered, hitting the button.

The last glass panels dropped. 

“Ooh, good job!” Ryuji called out.

Ren and Ann ran over to him.

“Thanks! Now we just gotta get Mona out of there.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at the cat, jumping on top of the vase.

“But… I don't think we’ll be able to get him out unless we can turn the lasers off.” Ann admitted.

“There has to be a control room for them! I don’t know if it’s nearby though!” Morgana called out.

“We just gotta trust him. C’mon, let’s try lookin’ for it!” Ryuji said.

“Hang on a little longer, Mona!” Ren told him. “I think I know where it is, but getting there will be hard.”

Running around the panel, Ren looked at a ventilation shaft.

“That wasn’t there before.” Ren mumbled, running over.

Climbing up, Ren dropped and chuckled.

“Through here!” Ren called out, going through. ‘This is worse than the one in Kamoshida’s Palace.’ Ren thought to herself.

“Whoa, I can’t believe you found a path like this.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled as they came out into an office. Ren ran over, looking around then saw an opened laptop. Ren walked over, checking it out.

“Look, it says security-whatever on here! Maybe this’ll let us turn them lasers off!” Ryuji said.

“But… it looks like we need a password to use it.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“This is so annoying.” Ren whispered. “So we just gotta find a password. Maybe we can ask someone.”

“Is there anyone in the Palace who would know about it?” Ann wondred. 

“Let’s go and find out.” Ren said, walking back.

Ren then spotted two Shadows.

“They might know.” Ren said.

Ann and Ryuji looked over shocked.

“I’ll go and find out, you two stay here.” Ren told them, running to the door.

Opening it, Ren ducked out and to the wall. Leaning into it, she looked around the corner.

“Hey, did you hear about those intruders?” Trailing Guard Shadow asked.

“Yeah, you mean the thieves sneaking around in here?” Leading Guard Shadow said. “I got a call telling me to change the password, just in case.”

“And? What did you change it to?” Trailing Guard Shadow asked.

“Hello.” Leading Guard Shadow answered.

“Huh?” Trailing Guard Shadow said confused.

“I said, hello! Zero seven seven three four. If you read the numbers upside-down, they spell the word hello.” Leading Guard Shadow explained.

“Isn’t that a little childish?” Trailing Guard Shadow asked.

“Eh, it should be fine as long as nobody else finds out.” Leading Guard Shadow answered. “It’s not like anyone’s eavesdropping on us.”

Ren smirked.

“Anyway, don’t forget. When you see the code input, be sure to say hello.” Leading Guard Shadow told the other.

Leading Guard Shadow headed off. Ren moved back and looked back at Ryuji and Ann, then nodded. As the Shadow got closer, Ren ambushed and took it out with Ann’s and Ryuji’s help. Ren ran back into the control room and quickly typed the password in.

“Those guys did it! I’m saved!” Ren heard Morgana cry.

Ren chuckled as she looked at Ann and Ryuji.

“It looks like it worked!” Ann cheered.

“Sweet! Let’s go grab that stuipd cat and get movin’!” Ryuji said.

“He has some explaining to do.” Ren said, running off.

The trio made it to Morgana.

“I-I’m sorry. That was very much unlike me.” Morgana apologised.

Ren sighed.

“Sheesh, weren’t you the one tellin’ us not to go around touchin’ shit in the exhibit?” Ryuji asked.

“Urgh, that is true. I can’t believe I made such a noticeable mistake, even for solid gold.” Morgana said. “But something was drawing me to this vase.”

“What do you mean? Isn't it just an ordinary gold vase?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed.

“I wonder if there’s something special about it. Should we take a closer look just in case?” Ann asked.

“Sure.” Ren answered.

Getting closer and checking it out, Ren gasped as she jumped back and a Shadow appeared, then ran off.

“What is this!?” Ann asked.

“Oh I see, so that’s why I was drawn to it!” Morgana cried. “Joker, catch it!”

“Huh!?” Ren cried.

“I’ll explain the rest of this later. Just get after it and attack!” Morgana told her.

“O-Okay!” Ren cried, running after the Shadow.

It didn’t get far. Ren attacked it and they took it out. Ren sighed, turning to Morgana.

“Good, good! That was pretty nice considering it was your first time running into one.” Morgana praised.

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“That, Lady Ann, was a rare Shadow that occasionally resides in pricey items. I call them Treasure Demons. They’re great.” Morgana explained. “However, they run very fast, and attacks don’t deal very much damage to them.”

Ren sighed.

‘I wonder how useful one is in the Velvet Room?’ Ren asked herself. ‘I have to knock one down and get it.’

Ren cleared her throat.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren told them.

The others nod and they head off. Making it into the next section, Ren sighed seeing it was blocked by lasers. She then saw a couple of sections cut out of the wall, one they can reach. Running over, she jumped up and gasped.

“The hell? How’re we supposed to get past this huge holein the-” Ryuji asked.

“Calm down.” Morgana told him, cutting him off. “Look at where the security guard is walking.”

Ren sighed.

“Bloody hell, an illusion.” Ren whispered.

Jumping down, they took the Shadow out. Ren got a better look at the floor. Checking the bathrooms, much to Ann’s dislikes, they found a chest. Heading off down the corridor. They came to a safe room, heading inside. Ren sighed. 

“Is everyone okay to keep going?” Ren asked.

“I’m feeling great.” Ann answered.

“Me too.” Morgana said.

“I’m not quittin’ yet.” Ryuji added.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren told them. 

Running off, they made their way to the next area. Taking down the Shadows, they headed upstairs just to find a chest. Going into the next room, Ren jumped as an electric fence popped up, blocking the path back.

“Huh? Is this…” Ann whispered.

“Intruders in the Second Exhibition Room! Apprehend them at once!” a voice ordered.

Shadow appeared. The group quickly ran and hid behind the pillars with paintings on them.

“Crap, let’s get outta here fast! Which way’s the exit!?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, they have to shut down the fences to get out first.

“It’s safer to take them out first.” Ren whispered. “I count three. We should be able to do it.”

“What about you?” Morana asked. “You seem to be slowing down.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Mona.” Ren said.

Before Morgana could say anything a Shadow got closer. Ren ambushed it and they took it out. Ren moved and kept a closer eye on another one. Sure, she’s feeling a little weak and she’s completely out of ammo, but they have to keep going. They managed to clear the room and Ren sighed with relief. Getting the chest, Ren looked around and found a crooked painting. Something was off.

“Does this painting look crooked to you?” Ann asked.

“Let’s take it off the wall.” Ren said. “Skull, a hand.” 

“Of course.” Ryuji said.

The pair got the painting off the wall, sitting it to the side.

“A button hidden behind a painting? How stereotypical.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Who cares about that shit? Just hurry up and try pushin’ it.” Ryuji told Ren.

“Okay okay.” Ren said, pushing it.

The fences deactivated and went down. Ren sighed with relief.

“All right! It looks like it’s unlocked now!” Ann cheered.

“This should let us move forward. Nice work, Joker!” Morgana praised.

“Let’s move.” Ren said, running to the door.

Moving on to the next next area, Ren took the lead as they walked out into what looked like some kind of courtyard. Walking to some doors, they quickly slid open. 

“Whoa, they really opened.” Ryuji said,

Ren chuckled as they ran through. Ren stopped at the tight security. 

“Whoa! The hell!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Are these… infrared lasers? There’s no way we can get past them.” Ann said. 

Ren sighed.

“This level of security only proves there’s something worth protecting up ahead.” Morgana pointed out.

“Wait, there’s something written on the sign.” Ann said, turning to it.

Ren and Ryuji looked at her.

“All personnel. This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it. Please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside.” Ann read.

“So it’s never gonna open!? How’re we supposed to get past!?” Ryuji asked.

“Wait, that door. I think I’ve seen that pattern somewhere.” Morgana admitted. “Oh right! There’s no mistaking it! That’s the same door I saw earlier!”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Guys, let’s head back!” Morgana told them.

“Huh? Why!?” Ryuji asked.

“I think I know what real-world door that’s based on. There may be another way to open it!” Morgana explained. “In any case, I’ll explain later! Come on, let’s go!”

Morgana ran off. Ren sighed.

“I suppose we should listen to Mona for the time being.” Ren told Ryuji and Ann. “Let’s go.”

The trio followed Morgana. 


	61. The Locked Door and the Plan

Making it out, Ren looked at the shake.

“How’re we supposed to get past that door?” Ann asked

“I dunno… you think there’s some kinda off switch somewhere?” Ryuji asked.

“Looks like this is where I come in.” Morgana chimed in.

“Mona?” Ann said.

“I have a suspicious place in mind.” Morgana admitted. “Remember? This shack is the basis for Madrame’s Palace. I actually scouted it out last time we were here.”

“Whoa, so this was your plan for the start?” Ryuji asked.

“Correct.” Morgana answered.

“You only went scouting because you were bored.” Ann said.

“True.” Ren agreed.

“So? Where’s this suspicious place?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there.” Morgana answered. 

“If it’s locked, that means there’s something in there he doesn’t want people to see.” Ann pointed out. 

“But don’t we wanna be openin’ the door in the Palace?” Ryuji questioned.

“Yes, and we’re going to do that by opening the real one in front of Madarame’s eyes.” Morgana explained. “Basically, we’re going to change his cognition that the door is unopenable.”

“In other words, when we open the one in Madarame’s house, that area in his Palace will open on its own?” Ann concluded. 

“I’m not really gettin’ it.” Ryuji admitted. “Is that gonna work?”

“Trust me! There’s no chance it won’t open!” Morgana told them. “I think.”

Ren smirked.

“You understand, don’t you Joker?” Morgana asked.

“It can’t hurt to try.” Ren said.

“Well yeah, but…” Ryuji said.

“Why don’t you trust me!? It’s worth a try!” Morgana yelled.

“But even then, there’s still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?” Ann pointed out. 

“Oh, that’ll be a breeze. Just give me a hairpin and I’ll handle it.” Morgana told her. “It will take some time though. Doing everything by myself in front of Madarame would be impossible. If only there was someone who could distract him for a while.”

Ren looked at Ann.

“Huh?” Ann said

“Oh… ohhhh!” Ryuji said, catching on as he looked at Ann. “Man, how are we even gonna get into his house? We’d get reported for sure if we force ourselves in.”

“That is true.” Ren added.

“What?” Ann asked, crossing her arms.

“I guess the only way is… havin’ you go nude.” Ryuji added.

“WHAT!?” Ann cried.

Ren giggeld.

“Fancy you say that Ryuji. I was just thinking the same thing.” Morgana said.

“This isn’t funny!” Ann cried.

“We’re not sayin’ you should really get nacked.” Ryuji told her.

“Rather you keep your clothes on.” Ren added.

“It’s simply the best excuse for you to enter Madarame’s house without raising suspicions.” Morgana explained. “So we’d like for you to play the role of decoy, Lady Ann.”

“This is way too sudden. I mean, I don’t even know where the locked door is.” Ann explained.

“Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you.” Morgana assured her. 

“But that’s still technically only me.” Ann said. “Worst comes to worst, what if I get found out?”

“We can run into the Palace!” Moragna answered. “Or something?” 

“Is that really gonna work!?” Ann asked “I mean, you’re not giving much confidence in this plan!”

Ren sighed as Ann looked down.

“Do I have to be the bait?” Ann asked.

“There’s no other way.” Ren told her. “If I could, I would.”

“But what if, you know…? Uhh! Um…” Ann said. “Nothing.”

“All you gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door.” Ryuji explained.

“You make it sound so easy!” Ann said. “But if there’s no other way… I don’t… I don’t… I don’t have a choice.” 

Ren sighed.

“Urghhhh! God!” Ann cried. “Fine, I’ll do it! For justice!” 

Ren smiled.

“There we go.” Ren said.

“Seriously, you better pull this off!” Ann told Morgana.

“If it’s for your sake Lady Ann, I won’t stop scratching even if all my claws were to break!” Morgana told her.

“We’ll be countin’ on you Morgana! Don’t let Yusuke notice ya, all right?” Ryuji told him.

“If he tries to force my clothes off, I’ll tear that house down.” Ann said. “I’m really gonna lose it if we do all this and the Palace door doesn’t open. Got it!?

“We’re workin’ to get dirt on that guy’s crimes either way. It won’t go to waste.” Ryuji said. “All right, let’s get down and dirty tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!?” Ann repeated.

“Earlier the better.” Ryuji said. 

“Um, b-but… will Kitagawa agree?” Ann asked.

“I dunno, just say something like, I really need it to be tomorrow. That should work, yeah?” Ryuji told her.

“Ryuji.” Ren whispered. “Ann, if you delay too long, you’ll talk yourself out of it.”

Ann sighed.

“Come on, let’s go.” Ren told them.

Heading back, Ren headed straight back to Leblanc. It was getting late. Walking in, Ren yawned. Sojiro looked at her.

“Here, this came.” Sojiro said, sitting a large envelope on the counter.

“Oh, thanks.” Ren whispered, taking it.

Ren quickly headed upstairs, sitting her bag down, Morgana climbed out.

“Leave this to me. I’ll get it open right before his very eyes.” Morgana assured Ren.

Ren’s phone went off. Ren quickly sat the package down and pulled her phone out.

Ryuji: You get in touch with Yusuke?

Ann: Mm-hm. He asked me to come by tomorrow.

Ryuji: Awww yeah, he fell for it!

Ann: Um, do I… really have to do this…?

Ren: It’s the only way.

Ann: I know, but still…

Ryuji: Man, this is such a pain…

Ryuji: We gotta open that door AND have Madarame see it, right?

Ann: Yeah. Morgana said that’ll change his cognition.

Ryuji: I don’t get it…

Ryuji: Oh, and one more thing.

Ryuji: Let us know if any weird shit goes down and we’ll be there to back you up ASAP.

Ann: Kk, got it.

Ren sighed, putting her phone away.

“A Palace is a reflection on how its owner views the real world. So if Madarame’s cognition of reality changes, it’s only natural that his Palace would be affected. And all jokes aside, we really will need Lady Ann to strip for Yusuke. It’s the only way.” Morgana explained.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Anyway, what’s in the envelope?” Morgana asked.

“I have no idea. It’s from home.” Ren answered.

Grabbing the envelope, Ren opened it and tipped it. Everything in it came pouring out. Two phones, a black one and a blue one, a silver and black dragon charm on a thick long silver chain, some money and a letter. Ren grabbed the letter.

“Read it!” Morgana cired.

Ren chuckled.

“Ren, Saya and Hoshi both asked me to send your work phone and your night phone to you. Saya said there could be a meeting coming up and needs you to listen while Hoshi said she might see if you can get work, due to being in the city it would be easy to get into the office. Hoshi also wanted to send you some cash and I thought sending your dragon necklace down, it is your good luck charm. Love, Koko.” Ren read.

“Wow, you now have three phones.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren grabbed her necklace and rubbed it.

“Koko bought this for me. Our one year anniversary gift.” Ren admitted. “I used to always wear it. I didn’t want to bring it down, just in case I lost it.”

“It means so much to you.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded. 

“I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.” Ren whispered. “I’ll text Koko in the morning.” 

Ren then looked at Morgana.

“Oh, and I do trust you Mona.” Ren told him. “I know this plan will work.”

“Ren?” Morgana said.

Ren smiled.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, we will deal with it. As a team.” Ren told him.

“Of course.” Morgana agreed. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

Ren chuckled.


	62. Opening the Unopenable Door and the Truth

The day felt like it dragged on. Ren could tell Ann was tense. Ren really didn’t want to send Ann in the way they are, but they don’t really have much of a choice. She can’t go in, Yusuke would call the cops and she would lose her probation. Ryuji wouldn’t even make it through the door. Ren sighed. Making it to the hideout. Morgana jumped out onto the railing. Ren sat her bag down and leaned against it.

“Ann, Morgana, we’re countin’ on you.” Ryuji said. “Me and Ren are banned from goin’ there, so all we can do is wait here.”

“Huh?” Ren said.

“No, you two have something different you’ll need to do.” Morgana told him.

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked.

“You have to wait inside the Palace. Once that door opens, sneak in and look for some kind of control room.” Morgana explained. “We need to make sure the door can’t close anymore after it’s open.”

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Ohhh, I get it. Mkay, you can leave that to us!” Ryuji assured him.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading off, Ren sighed. They made it to the place and Ren took a deep breath. 

“Ren, can I talk to you, alone?” Ann asked.

“Boys, a moment.” Ren told them.

“Sure.” Ryuji said, walking away. 

Morgana jumped out and followed Ryuji.

“Ann.” Ren whispered. “You can do this.”

“R-Right.” Ann whispered.

“Look, if I had it my way, I wouldn’t be sending you in there at all, let alone under these conditions.” Ren confessed. “But I know you can do this. You’re strong. You can handle anything that is thrown at you.”

Ann smiled.

“But if there is ever a moment when you don’t feel safe or when things go wrong, get out of there. Forget the mission and retreat, use the Palace if you have to.” Ren told her.

Ann nodded. 

“Got it.” Ann agreed.

Ren chuckled as she took her necklace off, then put it on Ann. Ann looked at her shocked.

“My good luck charm.” Ren said. “It’ll keep you safe.”

Ann smiled, grabbing it.

“Ready?” Ryuji asked, walking over.

“I am.” Ann answered.

Morgana ran over.

“Morgana, I’ll say this to you too. If things go wrong, or there’s a moment where either you or Ann feel unsafe, retreat. Forget the door and the mission. That’s an order.” Ren told him. “I’ll work on a plan B if I have to.”

“Got in.” Morgana said.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Ren told them.

Ann and Morgana headed to the shake. Ren pulled her phone out, walking closer to Ryuji. Ryuji chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading into the Palace, Ren looked at Ryuji nodded. The pair head in. Making their way back, Ren did her best to avoid all the Shadows. The pair had a couple of fights, but most of them they could pass. Making it back to the courtyard. Ren scanned the area. 

“Made it.” Ren whispered.

“They seriously gonna be able to pull this?” Ryuji said. “She was sayin’ stuff like, I’ll just seduce him with my acting, but that sounds outta her league.”

Ren sighed as Ryuji turned to face her.

“Plus we ain’t got one sign this place is gonna open.” Ryuji added. “Isn’t Madarame comin’ home soon?”

“That’s true.” Ren answered.

“On top of that, even if Mona’s able to unlock the door, how’s he gonna show Madarame?” Ryuji questioned. “And then even if they do show it open, any normal person’d just close it right out. Doesn’t that mean we only got a few seconds to get it?”

“That could be the case.” Ren admitted.

“To be blunt, won’t it be a miracle if this works?” Ryuji asked. 

“It’ll definitely work.” Ren told him.

“I wanna think that too, but…” Ryuji said. “It’s almost time.”

Ren nodded, staring at the door.

“As I said, if I have to come up with a plan B, then so be it.” Ren told him. 

Ryuji nodded.

‘Come on Ann, Mona. I know you two can do it.’ Ren thought. 

Ren crouched and sighed, placing her elbows on her legs and resting her head in her hands. Ryuji looked at her, then walked next to her. The pair waited and waited.

‘Ann got this. This plan will work.’ Ren thought.

“Nothing’s happenin’ I wonder what’s-” Ryuji started. “Hm!?

Ren jumped up as the doors opened and the lasers shut down. 

“It’s off!” Ryuji cried.

Ren chuckled.

“They seriously did it!” Ryuji said.

“Of course they did!” Ren said. “But stay on guard.”

“Oh, right! These could come back on at any second!” Ryuji said. “Let’s go!”

Ren nodded as she started running, Ryuji right behind her. Making it pass the opened door, Ren stopped as she looked around.

“Okay, let’s find the control room, quick! The path’s gonna close up if we dick around too long!” Ryuji said. “But it’s just gonna be me and you for a bit if we run into any enemies. You good?

“Let’s kick some tail.” Ren told him.

“Yeah, I’ll be countin’ on you!” Ryui said.

Running in, Ren sighed seeing a guard.

“Dammit, already?” Ryuji cursed. “Hey, whadda wanna do?” 

“We have to beat it.” Ren told him.

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed. “The real problem’s the fact that we gotta handle this with just two of us.”

“We can handle it.” Ren assured him.

“Anyways, I’ll leave the timing up to you, dude.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded.

“On me.” Ren said, running over.

Ryuji was close behind her.

“Yo, you’re gonna let us through, right now!” Ryuji told him.

“Hm!? Who are you!?” Security Guard Shadow asked. “I see, that attire, you must be the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!”

The guard changed form and Ren sighed.

“They got past the security system!? You cannot go any further! You are trespassing on Lord Madarame’s territory!” Security Guard Shadow warned them.

“You guys aint’ got nothin’ on us! I’m more scared of screwin’ up and havin’ Ann yell at me.” Ryuji told him.

Ren pushed Ryuji to the side and jumped to the side, dodging the attack.

“Leanan Sidhe!” Ren yelled, grabbing her mask.

The pair managed to defeat the Shadow. Ren chuckled, looking at Ryuji. They made a good team.

“Phew, things are real tough when it’s just me and you.” Ryuji said. “It’d be a pain in the ass if we get caught again.”

“Yeah, it would be.” Ren agreed.

“Anyways, let’s turn off that security system!” Ryuji siad.

“R-Right.” Ren said.

Ren saw the room and ran over. Hitting the button, they walked in.

“Aw yeah! This is the room!” Ryuji cheered. “So… which one’s for security?” 

Ren ran around to the laptop. Leaning over the chair, she turned it off.

“Disengaging security protocol.” a female computer voice said.

“Sweet! Now the lasers in the courtyard should be off for good.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“Well, that’s mission complete! C’mon, let’s get outta here!” Ryuji told her.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ren said.

The pair head out.

“Hey! Who’s there!?” a voice asked.

“Crap! Let’s make a run for it!” Ryuji said.

The pair quickly ran out to the courtyard. The poles all went down.

“All right, looks like the security is totally off!” Ryuji cheered. “Let’s get back and meet up with the others.”

The pair headed further, but stopped.

“I hope those two managed to get away.” Ryuji said.

“Noooo!” Ann cried.

Ren jumped looking up as Ann and Yusuke fell. Yusuke landed in a crouched position with Ann in his arms. Yusuke goraned.

“Nice.” Ren whispered.

Morgana then landed on them and knocked Yusuke down. Ren looked at what was happening before her, shocked and confused. Morgana got up and cried out in pain.

“I thought I was gonna die.” Ann admitted. “Hey, will you let go already!?”

Ann knocked Yusuke back, cursing him to let her go. Ann quickly got up.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to push him so hard. Are you okay? Wake up!” Ann cried.

Ren shook her head. Yusuke opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He then looked around.

“Who are you all?” Yusuke demanded.

“Calm down, Kitawaga! It’s me!” Ann told him.

“Takamaki?” Yusuke said, confused. “That means you two are…”

Ren nodded. Yusuke then looked at Morgana.

“I don’t recall ever seeing this cat costume before though.” Yusuke admitted. “What is this place?”

Ren sighed, now the fun part.

“We’re inside Madarame’s heart.” Ann answered.

“Inside… sensei’s heart?” Yusuke questioned, standing up. “I’m sorry, Takamaki, but are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“She ain’t lyin’. This is what that bastard truly feels. He’s nothing but greed-filled money grubber.” Ryuji told him.

“Enough of this rubbish!” Yusuke snapped.

“Kitagawa! Didn’t something cross your mind that something wasn’t right about Madarame!?” Ann asked.

“That’s…” Yusuke whispered.

“You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame’s eyes.” Ann explained. “This is his true nature.”

Yusuke looked around.

“This repulsive world?” Yusuke questioned.

“Yes.” Ren answered.

“Just who are all you?” Yusuke asked.

“I guess you could say… we’re a group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks.” Ryuji answered.

“If everything you say is true, then the sensei I know doesn’t exist.” Yusuke whispered.

“You gotta snap out of it.” Ryuji told him.

“Still… he has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won’t just disappear.” Yusuke told them.

“You’re gonna forgive him!? At this rate you’ll-!” Ryuji yelled.

Yusuke gagged as he dropped to his knees. Ren ran over to him, dropping down, placing a hand on his back.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked as she crouched.

“I’m trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me.” Yusuke confessed.

Ren sighed.

“Sorry, but we don’t have time to dawdle!” Morgana told them.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“The security level’s gone through the roof! We need to get out of here, at once!” Morgana told them.

“What!?” Ren cried.

Ren looked at Yusuke who was panting. Ren stood up.

“Here, lean on my shoulder if you need to.” Ren offered.

Yusuke shook his head.

“No, it’s all right.” Yusuke assured her.

Yusuke stood up and Ren scanned him. He’s in bad shape. Ren sighed as she looked at Ann who stood up.

“Let’s get out of here!” Morgana told them. “That said, we have an amaterue with us now. Let’s try to avoid fighting as much as possible.” 

“Mona, Panather, stay on either side of Kitagawa.” Ren told the pair, walking back.

“Got it Joker!” Morgana agreed.

“Of course.” Ann agreed.

“Skull-!” Ren started.

“I got it.” Ryuji said, cutting her off. “Watch our backs, right?”

Ren smirked.

“Can you handle it?” Ren asked.

“You know it, Leader.” Ryuji said.

“Let’s move.” Ren said.

They head off, making their way back. Making it into the next area, Yusuke looked around.

“So this… is inside of Sensei’s heart?” Yusuke asked. “A vain musume such as this?”

“We have to keep moving.” Ren said.

Making into the corridor, Ren stopped and looked back as Yusuke walked to a painting. Ren walked over with the others.

“Ah, this painting!” Yusuke said, shocked.

“Do you recognise it? We were thinking these might be his past pupils or something.” Ann asked.

“But… why are there paintings of them here?” Yusuke asked.

“Technically, those aren’t actually paintings. They’re the pupils themselves.” Morgana corrected.

“Madarame saw ’em as objects, so that’s why they are in here.” Ryuji told him. “Oh, and we uh… found yours too.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke stayed quiet.

“We’ll talk more later. For now, let’s get out of here.” Morgana told him.

“Come on.” Ren said.

Making their way, avoiding all Shadows on the way. Lucky for them. Making it to the round room, they ran down the ramp and to the exit when Shadows appeared. Ren jumped back, quickly blocking Yusuke from them.

“The exit is right there!” Morgana cried.

They then heard Madarame start laughing. The group turned around to see Shadow Madarame.

“Who is it!?” Ann asked. “What the-”

“Talk about some bullshi clothes! First a king, now some kinda shogun!?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, quickly grabbing her gun, but not pulling it out.

“Welcome to the musume of the master artist Madarame!” Shadow Madarame welcomed them.

“Huh?” Yusuke said. “Sensei? Is that you? That attire…”

“Disgusting.” Ann added.

“This… this is all one big lie, isn’t it?” Yusuke asked.

“My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home, under a mistress’s name, of course.” Shadow Madarame explained.

“Some setup you’ve got.” Ren scoffed.

“Hahaha! Don’t make me laugh!” Shadow Madarame laughed.

“If the Sayuri was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!?” Yusuke asked. “If it’s really you Sensei, please tell me!”

Ren gasped, letting her gun go.

“Foolish child. You still don’t see?” Shadow Madarame said. “The painting being stolen was just a false rumour I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!”

“What do you mean!?” Yusuke asked.

“Let me see… how does this sound?” Shadow Madarame started. “I found the real painting, but it can’t go public. You can have it for a special price, though.”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Haha! How’s that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs will eat it up, and pay good cash at that!” Shadow Madarame told them. 

“No!” Yusuke cried, dropping to his knees.

“The worth of art is purply subjective. Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction!” Shadow Madarame declared. “Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a briallain scheme!” 

“You keep goin’ on and on about money this, money that. No wonder you ended up with this disgusting musume!” Ryuji said. 

“You’re supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren’t you ashamed of plagiarising other people’s work!?” Ann asked.

“Art is nothing but a tool! A tool to gain money and fame!” Shadow Madarame told them. “You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke.”

“God, pises me off.” Ryuji said. “That’s your teacher!” 

“What about the people who believe in you? Who thinks you’re a master artist!? Yusuke asked.

“I’ll tell you this alone, Yusuke.” Shadow Madarame started. “If you wish to succeed in this world, I’d advise you don’t rise against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down?”

Shadow Madarame started laughing.

“Yusuke Kitagawa, it’s time to wake up!” Ren cried. “This is how he really feels. You know this, deep down, you have known this for so long. You can’t run from it any more. You have to face the truth. As painful as it is.”

“To think I was under the care of this wretched man!” Yusuke said.

“You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart!?” Shadow Madarame asked. “Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising puppies and take their ideas! After all, it’s much easier to steal the futures of children you can’t fight back!”

“I can’t believe this.” Yusuke said.

“Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no difference, you fool!” Shadow Madarame told them. “But I tire of this little chat. It’s time that I-”

“You are unforgivable.” Yusuke said, cutting Shadow Madarame off.

“Hm?” Shadow Madarame hummed.

“It doesn’t matter who you are, I won’t forgive you!” Yusuke told him, pushing himself up.

“So… you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude? You damn brat!” Shadow Madarame said. “Men! Dispose of these thieves!” 

Ren pulled her gun out.

“Get back!” Ann cried.

“How amusing…” Yusuke said. 

“Huh?” Ann said, shocked.

Ysukek started laughing.

“It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm?” Yusuke siad.

“Kitagawa?” Ann said worried.

“I wanted to believe it wasn’t true. I had clouded my vision for so long.” Yusuke admitted. “My eyes were blind. Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man!”

Ren smirked. Yusuke clung to his head. Ren chuckled, this was really happening. Yusuke dropped to his knees, Ren watched him closely. So much joy filled her.

“A contract is being formed.” Ren said. 

Ren chuckled. A mask appeared.

“Very well.” Yusuke said, standing up.

Ren chuckled at the fear in Shadow Madarame’s eyes. 

“Come, Goemon!” Yusuke yelled, ripping his mask off.

Ren gasped, blinded by the bright light. Ren gasped, moving so she could get a better look at Goemon and Yusuke.

“A breathtaking sight.” Yusuke said. “Imitations they may be, but together, they made a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known! Abominations are fated to perish!”

Ren gasped as Yusuke took out the Shadows. Like a winter storm.

“Whoa, this is impressive!” Morgana said.

Shadow Madarame looked around.

“Hmph… who do you think you are!?” Shadow Madarame asked. “The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards!? Kill them all!”

More Shadows appeared.

“The children who adored you as father, the prospects of your pupils, how many did you trample upon?” Yusuke asked.

Shadow Madarame smirked.

“How many dreams did you exchange for riches!?” Yusuke asked. “No matter what it takes, I will bring you to justice!”

Ren chuckled.

“Let’s see what you’re made of.” Ren said. 

“Very well! Bring it on!” Yusuke said.

Ren scanned the room, it was full of Shadows. Ren turned around and started shooting. She could hear the others fighting too. She walked back, bumping into someone so she quickly looked back to see it was Yusuke. The pair quickly turned, Ren ducking low as she moved forward.

“Come, Archangel!” Ren yelled, summing her Persona.

Taking down the Shadows, Ren looked over and gasped seeing a Shadow. It was then killed and Ren looked at Ryuji, holding his gun. Ren smirked as they took care of the last of the Shadows. Yusuke walked forward, then dropped to his knees. Ren ran to his side.

“Yusuke, you’ve just thrown your bright future down the drain. I will destroy every chance you’ve had of becoming an artist!” Shadow Madarame told him.

“Madarame!” Yusuke said.

“You’ll forever rue the day you dared defy me.” Shadow Madarame told him.

Shadow Madarame headed off.

“Get… back here!” Yusuke yelled as he tried to stand but fell.

“Don’t.” Ren said, moving right next to him, dropping to her knees.

“Kitagawa!” Ann cried.

“Why can’t I move!?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s a side effect.” Ren told him.

“Listen, you’re totally drained. You can’t do much, even if you wanted to!” Ann explained.

“What a disgrace I am!” Yusuke said.

“C’mon, just listen to them.” Ryuji told him.

“Come on, there are seats in the lobby.” Ren said.

Wrapping Yusuke’s arm around her shoulder and her arm around him, Ren pushed herself and Yusuke up. Ryuji quickly ran to the other side.

“Here man.” Ryuji said, wrapping Yusuke’s arm around him.

The group headed to the lobby. Ren and Ryuji helped Yuske down. Morgana jumped up next to him.

“You’ve known for quite some time, haven't you?” Ann asked.

“I’m no fool.” Yusuke answered. “Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday thing. But who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?”

Ren sighed.

“Why didn’t you leave, Kitagawa?” Ann asked.

“Well, he is the one who painted the Sayuri. On top of that, I owe him a great debt.” Yusuke answered.

“You mean ’cause he raised you?” Ryuji asked.

“I… never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That’s when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive.” Yusuke explained.

“Heard?” Ann repeated.

“To be honest, I don’t remember much about my mother either. I did everything I could for Sensei. I thought of him as a father… but he changed.” Yusuke explained. “To think he would treat the Sayuri, the very foundation of his art, like that!”

“A lot’s happened to you, huh?” Ryuji said. 

“When you had mentioned plagiarism, deep down I knew you were right.” Yusuke admitted. “That’s why I so vehemently denied you. I was simply running away from the truth. I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” Ren assured him. “No one can blame you.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke said. “I am grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time.”

“You’re way too serious, man.” Ryuji said. “That’s why you’re always gettin’ stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow.”

Ren chuckled.

“For real.” Ann said.

“What are you going to do now?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know.” Yusuke answered.

“We can’t help the fact that Madarame’s gone and changed. But, we can change his heart. We’ll make him pay for his crimes.” Ryuji explained.

“That reminds me, you mentioned something about that, change of heart, earlier.” Yusuke said.

“Have you heard the rumours? The ones about the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts?” Ryuji asked.

Yusuke looked around, then gasped.

“Don’t tell me…” Yusuke said.

More Shadows appeared.

“Oh, crap!” Ryuji said. 

“We’ll talk later! We need to scarm!” Morgana told them.

“When did my clothes change?” Yusuke asked.

“You just notice that now?” Ryuji asked.

“Save it for after! Let’s go!” Ann told them.

“Move!” Ren yelled. 

Running off, Ren dropped back. 

‘This sucks.’ Ren thought.


	63. The Fifth  Member of the Phantom Thieves and the New Threat

They made it out. Ren was panting as she placed her hands on her side. Having to take out a couple of those Shadows that were chasing them was not fun, but they all made it out. Ren lowered her bag. Morgana ran over and climbed in. 

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“Sore, tired.” Ren answered. “And in need of coffee.”

Ren sighed.

“Let’s finish this at the diner.” Ren told them.

Without a word, the group head off. They slowly walked to the diner, explaining things as they went on the way. Ren did notice Yusuke on his phone. Once there, they grabbed a booth and finished explaining while also ordering drinks. 

“I see.” Yusuke said. “And people of that, this PE teacher’s had a change of heart.”

Ren nodded.

“The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts. To think they truly exist.” Yusuke said.

Ren giggled.

“We’re right in front of you.” Ren said.

“Indeed. I have to believe your words. Especially after seeing a world like that.” Yusuke admitted. “So your plan with Madarame-sensei… with Madarame is to force a change of heart, correct?”

“That is correct.” Ren confirmed.

“Let me join, as a member of the Phantom Thieves.” Yusuke said. 

The others looked at him shocked.

“Had I faced reality sooner, this may have been avoided. I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That… is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was, in some manner, my father.” Yusuke explained.

“Civil, huh?” Ann said.

“Sounds fine to me. We’re gonna deal with Madarame anyways.” Ryuji agreed.

Morgana quickly popped out.

“He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up. We have ways to prevent that, but they aren’t fai-safe.” Morgana warned him. “Remember how we mentioned this on our way here?”

“Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organisations. If someone like me raises my voice, it’ll only be snubbed out. We have no option but this.” Yusuke explained.

“Kitagawa.” Ann whispered.

“It’s a deal then.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“We have a new member in the Phantom Thieves now!” Ann said. “I hope we get along, Yusuke.”

“You better not slow us down.” Ryuji warned him.

“I’ll do my best.” Yusuke said.

“Welcome aboard.” Ren said.

“Thank you.” Yusuke said. “I ask that you coach me well.”

Ren smiled and nodded. She will.

“Oh, that reminds me. I wonder what’s going on with the real Madarame.” Ann said. “Yusuke and I were in a tight situation.”

Ren sighed.

“Actually, I contacted him before we came here. He believes that I continued pursuing Takamaki. And just as all you explained, it appears he knows nothing about his Shadow.” Yusuke explained.

“What did he say?” Ann asked.

“He was complaining to the security company how they couldn’t even catch one high school girl. However, he’s still furious about it, and said he’s going to take legal action against everyone.” Yusuke explained.

“What!?” Ren cried.

“Talk about bein’ completely on guard.” Ryuji said.

“Legal action. He’s acting way too desperate.” Ann said. “Maybe he still has more secrets.”

“If he were to act, it’d be after the exhibit is over. Any scandal during the show would be his loss.” Yusuke explained.

“Right when I think the talk about being a nude model is over, this happens!?” Ann complained.

Ren sighed. 

“Dammit.” Ren whispered. 

“We’ll have to force a change of heart before then, if we’re to dodge this, legal action, thing.” Morgana told them. “Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!”

Everyone nodded.

“By the way… what is this?” Yusuke asked.

“Huh? A cat.” Ryuji answered.

“But it’s talking.” Yusuke said.

Ren giggled.

“You have a problem with that!?” Morgana asked.

“No, not really.” Yusuke answered. 

“Why not?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s just on a different wavelength than other people.” Ann told him.

“Do you wish to draw me? You better bring the best of me in that case.” Morgana told him.

“Hm.” Yusuke hummed.

Yusuke got up.

“Hey, don’t touch me like-” Morgana started.

Yusuke hit the bell, then sat down.

“I was thinking of ordering some black-bean jelly.” Yusuke admitted.

“I bet he got that idea from a black cat.” Ryuji mumbled.

“Oh! I didn’t bring any money.” Yusuke said.

Ren giggled.

“Never mind. He’s just weird.” Ann said.

“How’s this Yusuke, I’ll treat you to some jelly.” Ren assured him. “After today, you’ve earned it.”

“What about me?” Ryuji asked.

“Pay for your own.” Ren told him.

Ryuji sighed. 

“Even after kickin’ that Shadow’s ass, you still say that.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren stuck her tongue out. After getting something to eat, the group split up. Ren sighed. If they don’t get this done, she can kiss her freedom goodbye. Making it back, Sojiro looked at her.

“I hope you aren’t up to no good.” Sojiro said. “Don’t forget you’re still under probation, got that? One misstep and you’re finished.”

Ren gasped.

“No good?” Morgana repeated. “What’s wrong about changing the hearts of criminals. We’re doing the right thing.”

Ren sighed as she heads upstairs. Sitting her bag down, Ren sighed as she walked to the sofa and sat down. Morgana jumped up.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“You heard him Mona, one misstep and I’m gone.” Ren told him.

Her phone went off so she grabbed it.

Ryuji: Legal action? This ain’t funny.

Ren: That sounds problematic.

Ryuji: If the police hear about this, they’ll totally get in touch with the school.

Ryuji: We’ll get expelled for sure this time.

Ann: School would be the least of our worries… We’d end up arrested. Unlawful entry, defamation…

Ryuji: Guess that means we really can’t afford to eff it up this time.

Ann: yeah, from here on out is what really matters. Let’s do it!

Ren sat her phone down by her. 

“We just need to change his heart before he presses charges. Try to focus on that problem for now.” Morgana told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren picked Morgana up into a hug.

“I know you hate it, but let me.” Ren whispered.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Morgana asked.

“Of course not!” Ren snapped. “I’m sick of it! Having my future dangling in front of me, easy for anyone to take and destroy while I’m chained up and unable to protect it!”

Ren sighed as she sat Morgana on her lap. Morgana turned to face her.

“Sorry Mona, I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” Ren whispered.

“It’s fine. You’re under a lot of stress.” Morgana assured her.

“And I don’t want the others to know.” Ren added softly.

Ren yawned.

“I’m tired. We should get ready for bed.” Ren whispered.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Morgana said.


	64. The Heartbreaking News

Ren woke up to her alarm. Rolling over, she turned it off and sat up.

“Pants or skirt?” Morgana asked.

“Skirt.” Ren answered. 

Getting up, she got dressed and headed off to school. She headed straight to the classroom and yawned as she walked over. Lowering her bag, Morgana jumped out and into her desk. Ren smirked as she sat down and dropped her bag on the hook. Ann walked over, smiling. 

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

Ren smiled.

“Morning.” Ren said smiling. 

Ann sat down, putting her bag on the hook, then turned to face Ren. 

“Here, your necklace.” Ann said.

Ren held her hand out and Ann handed it over.

“It really was a good luck charm.” Ann admitted.

Ren chuckled as she put it on.

“Where did you get it from?” Ann asked.

“It was a gift from someone very important to me.” Ren confessed.

“Oh!” Ann gasped.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m glad it helped.” Ren laughed.

The day went on, when lunch came Ren went out to get a drink. On her way, she noticed the grades were out. Ren walked over.

“Oh, our grades are out.” a female student said. “How’d you do?

“Damn… I’m dead.” a male student answered.

“Hey, look at that! Look who got the top score!” the female student said.

‘I wonder how I did?’ Ren thought. 

Ren chuckled.

‘I’m top of the class!’ Ren thought.

“That’s amazing! Everyone’s gonna have their eyes on you now!” Morgana said.

Ren giggled softly as she walked off. She headed back to class. The afternoon classes went by quickly. After school she packed up and yawned.

“We need to start inviting Yusuke to the hideout meetings now.” Morgana told her. “Our fight’s not over until the exhibit ends. Keep your head in the game.”

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

“What are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

“Drop by to see Takemi.” Ren answered softly.

Not wasting time, Ren headed straight to the clinic. Before she went in, Morgana jumped out of her bag and ran off. Ren walked over and Takemi looked at her.

“What are you here for today?” Takemi asked.

“I want to do the clinical trial.” Ren answered.

Takemi smiled.

“It’s almost complete. There’s something I want to test out.” Takemi told her. “Could you head to the back?”

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“It’s thanks to you that I was able to progress this far.” Takemi admitted. “Now you can drink this stuff with no problem, right?”

Ren chuckled as she headed in. Doing the trail, things went well. Ren was sitting on the bed and Takemi was standing in front of her. Ren hummed softly, looking up at Takemi.

“Hello, Dr Takemi.” a voice said. 

The pair looked over as a man walked in.

“Chief Oyamada.” Takemi said, shocked.

‘So this is the man that ruined Takemi’s life.’ Ren thought, scanning him. 

She kept her face blank. 

“There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I’d check up on you.” Oyamada said. 

Oyamada looked at Ren.

“Who’s this? She doesn’t look like a patient.” Oyamada asked.

“She’s a part-timer staffer. I’m having her handle some miscellaneous tasks for me.” Takemi explained.

“Hi.” Ren whispered.

“So, do you have some business with me?” Takemi asked.

“I heard you stole one of my patients. A girl with bronchitis. She came here with her father.” Oyamada said.

“Bronchitis, you say?” Takemi questioned. “Well, I had no intention of taking her from you. I certainly didn’t encourage her to visit my clinic.”

“Now there’s talk that the care at a university hospital is inferior to that of a general practitioner!” Oyamada told her. “Original medicine. Ha! What you’re doing here is simply absurd!”

Takemi looked down.

“You’re right.” Takemi agreed.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“I would’ve turned a blind eye if you had just rotted away out here in this little town.” Oyamada admitted. “But this is your final warning. Shut this place down and resign your medical license.”

Ren quickly stood up.

“This is harassment!” Ren snapped.

“What did you say?” Oyamada asked.

“You heard me.” Ren said.

“Heh. Don’t worry about it.” Takemi told her.

“Dr Takemi?” Ren whispered.

“Hmph. you seem quite fond of her. Perhaps I should reveal this woman’s true identity.” Oyamada said. “She’s a monster who tortured a patient with her unregulated medicine! Terrible, isn’t it? She was such a brave girl, always smiling.”

Takemi looked at him.

“Was?” Takemi repeated.

“She passed away.” Oyamada told her.

Ren and Takemi looked at him shocked.

“What!?” Takemi said.

Oyamada looked at Ren.

“Perhaps you’ll suffer the same fate, hm? Hahaha, she is the Plague, after all.” Oyamada warned Ren.

Takemi walked up to Oyamada.

“Don’t lie to me! She should still have some time!” Takemi warned him. “She was slowly recovering. Her condition couldn’t have deteriorated that quickly!”

“But it did. You must’ve misjudged.” Oyamada told her. “Now, back to the reason why I’m here. Don’t ever take another patient away from me again. You don’t want to make me angry.”

Oyamada heads off, slamming the door. Ren felt sick, looking at Takemi. Takemi drops to her knees.

“Miwa’s… dead?” Takemi whispered. “No, no, no… but she’s all I’ve been working toward, all this time…”

Ren sighed.

“Curing her was my only…” Takemi whispered. “There’s no way.”

“Don’t lose hope.” Ren told her.

Takemi sighed. Ren looked at her worried.

‘What do I do?’ Ren asked herself.

“What have I been doing all this time? What was even the point?” Takemi asked herself. “I can’t…”

Ren sighed.

“Just rest for today.” Ren told her.

Takemi looked at her.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Takemi whispered.

Takemi stood up, turning to face Ren.

“I feel better now.” Takemi admitted. “Thanks for your help, my little guinea pig.”

Ren smiled.

“Ugh, I wish I hadn’t shown you that side of me.” Takemi confessed.

“We all do sometimes.” Ren said.

“Heh… yeah, you’re right. I guess it’s fine, once in a while.” Takemi said. 

Takemi looked down, placing her hand on her forehead.

“Go home for today. We will continue this another time.” Takemi told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered, walking to the door.

She stopped and looked back.

“Message me if you need anything.” Ren told her. “I’ll be here as fast as I can.”

Takemi looked at her shocked. Ren headed out and down to find Morgana. Morgana ran over and Ren sighed as she crouched.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“That jerk showed up, the Chief Oyamada.” Ren started.

Morgana looked at her worried. Ren sighed.

“I think Takemi is in trouble.” Ren confessed, standing up.

“Drop by when you can and find out what you can.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“What are you going to do now?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked at the entrance to the batting cage.

“Let’s go to the batting cage.” Ren said. “I could use the stress relief.”


	65. The Mysterious Deal

Making it back to Leblanc, Ren headed straight upstairs. Morgana climbed out.

“I don’t believe it, you had five roundes, 25 hits. And you managed to get 20 home runs. That was amazing! The other five got close too!” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“I feel better now.” Ren admitted. “It’s a great stress relief.” 

Ren sighed as she checked her messages. Nothing.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I haven’t heard from Iwai.” Ren answered. “I should head over and see if he has work.”

“Never hurts to go and check.” Morgana agreed.

Ren nodded, sitting her phone down. She quickly changed, then grabbed her phone and her brown bag. Morgana climbed in and she heads off. Making it to the shop, she walked over to Iwai who looked at her.

“Whaddya want today?” Iwai asked.

“I'm just wondering if you had work.” Ren answered. 

“This time, I’m going to have you gather some info. You’ll be on your own though. I gotta take care of some other business.” Iwai told her.

“I understand.” Ren said.

“The guy you’re lookin’ for is homeless, but he knows what’s up. He’ll be somewhere in Shibuya.” Iwai told her. “Get info on the, rumour about the underground deal, and don’t act all suspicious.”

Ren nodded.

“I gotta take care of some other business, so I’m countin’ on ya, kid.” Iwai said.

Ren nodded, heading out. Morgana jumped out.

“I’ll wait around here.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, heading off. Ren managed to find the man Iwai told her about.

“Sorry sir, but can I talk to you.” Ren started.

The man looked at her. Ren smiled.

“How may I help you?” the homeless man asked.

“I was wondering if you know about that rumour underground deal.” Ren admitted.

“So you wanna know about some underground business deals, huh? Y’know you can find anything you need on the internet, right?” the homeless man said.

He then turned to face Ren.

“Or are you lookin’ for something a little more? I can see it in your eyes.” the homeless man said.

“Then you know my answer.” Ren said.

“Who sent you here?” the homeless man asked.

“I can’t tell you that.” Ren told him.

“Sticking to the code of honour huh. Not bad for a kid.” the homeless man praised. “All right, just act like I’m mumbling to myself, you got that kid. No promises I’m gonna say anything useful either.”

Ren nodded.The homeless man moved closer, looking down.

“So an exec for the Hong Kong mafia came to Japan sometime around New Years of this year. Apparently something bug went down with a huge Asian investor. Deal worth about… 100 million yen.” the homeless man mumbled. 

He then walked back.

“Though you’d figure something that massive woulda got more people talking about it. Maybe they leased some kinda high-end club to keep it as private as possible?” the homeless man explained. “I didn’t hear a thing about that though.”

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“All right, we’re done here. Go.” the homeless man told Ren.

Ren sighed, heading straight back to Iawi. As she walked into the shop, she noticed Iwai wasn’t behind the counter. Ren stopped, hearing an intimidating voice.

“Your store is impressive as always. Great stuff, Iwai!” he said.

“It’s nice to hear that coming from you, Tusda.” she heard Iwia answered.

‘Tsuda?’ Ren thought shocked.

“I bet you could start a war with realistic models like these.” Tusda said. “Seriously, these are incredible. I should get going now though.” 

The pair walked out, Iwai going behind the counter. Tsuda scanned Ren.

“Hm?” Tsuda hummed.

“Welcome.” Iwai greeted.

Tsuda turned to face Iwai.

“All right Iwai, I’ll take one of everything you showed me today. I’ll need an entire arsenal.” Tsuda told Iwai. “How long would that take?”

“Depends on how quick the parts come in. Some stuff’s prolly gonna have to go through customs. How long things get stuck there’s totally outta my control though.” Iwai explained.

“Tell me, Mune… what’s your son’s name? Kaoru, was it?” Tusda asked.

Ren looked at him worried.

“That’s right.” Iwai answered.

“Well then, if you don’t deliver on time, I might just have to let Kaoru in on your little secret.” Tsuda warned him.

Ren quickly looked down at the display cabinet in front of her.

“Tsuda, please…” Iwai begged.

“I wonder, how will an adolescent boy like him react to finding out his father was in the yakuza?” Tusda teased. “I guess if things go sour, we could always try to sell him again.”

‘Sell him? Again?’ Ren thought.

“Fine, I’ll put a rush on your order. Happy now?” Iwai told him.

“Very much so.” Tusda said. “Well then, I look forward to hearing from you again… soon.”

Tsuda turned to face Ren, who quickly turned to face him.

“Sorry to make you wait, kid.” Tsuda apologised.

“It’s fine sir.” Ren assured him.

“Fine manners too.” Tusda said, heading out. 

Ren quickly moved, letting him pass.

“God dammit!” Iwai snapped.

“So that was Tsuda.” Ren said, looking at Iwai.

“Yeah.” Iwai confirmed.

Iwai sighed.

“Sorry you had to see that.” Iwai apologised.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Ren assured him.

“Anyways, how’d it go today? You learn about anything good?” Iwai asked.

“Someone made a deal with the Hong Kong mafia and it’s worth a 100 million yen.” Ren answered. “Some time around New Years.”

“Huh. So someone made a big deal with the Hong Kong mafia worth 100 million yen. And it happened sometime around New Years.” Iwai repeated softly.

“It was all I could get, sorry.” Ren apologised.

“It’s fine.” Iwai said. “Wouldn’t surprise me if Tsuda had something to do with it. I hear he’s been braggin’ all over about a big score he made right near the start of the year.”

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“I’ve gotta do some more research into it myself.” Iwai whispered. “Anyways, nice job. I’m gonna be able to give Tsuda a real scare thanks to the info you gave me!”

“Good luck then.” Ren said.

Iwai chuckled.

“Man, I can’t wait to see the look on Tsuda’s face. It’s been ages since I’ve felt this excited. And it’s all because of you kid. Turns out you’re pretty useful.” Iwai admitted.

Ren giggled.

“Well, I’m gonna head home early and spend some good ol’ quality time with Kaoru to celebrate. Damn fine job again, kid. Get on outta here.” Iwai told her.

“Right, have fun.” Ren said, heading off.

Morgana ran over. Ren lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in.

“Let’s go home. I want to go into the Palace tomorrow.” Ren said, heading off. “I also need to get my washing down and make lockpicks.”

“Of course!” Morgana agreed. “We can make lockpicks in the laundry, just bring everything over as well. ”

Ren chuckled.

“Good ideas. Give me something to do while we wait.” Ren agreed.

Time to get to work.


	66. Going Through the Giant Paintings

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned in pain, pushing herself up. Grabbing her phone, she turned it off. Ren yawned and sighed.

“We’re heading into the Palace, right?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded.

“So what’s the plan with Yusuke?” Morgana asked.

“I’ll be keeping him close to me.” Ren answered. 

Ren sighed.

“With Kamoshida, even though it was our first, we made too many careless mistakes. We almost died, three times if I remember correctly. We have to be safe. I have enough supplies for now, but I am going to need to get a job. That means we won’t be able to go to the Palace for a few days. Then there’s Mementos, a great training ground if you ask me.” Ren explained. “And like last time, I want to send the calling card close to the end of the deadline so around the 1st.”

“Lady Ann was right to pick you as the leader.” Morgana said. “You’re really looking out for everyone.”

Ren chuckled.

“I’m the great leader after all. I need to be strong. Everyone is counting on me. I won’t let them down.” Ren told him.

Ren smiled.

“Come on, let’s get up.” Ren whispered. “We have a big day.”

Ren got up and hanged, wearing pants today. As always, the school day was slow. She was called out to answer a question, she got it right. After school, Ren packed up and checked her phone. A message from Mishima.

Mishima: This is super special!

Mishima: It’s not even anywhere on the forum yet…

Mishima: Anyway, do you remember that bully Daisuke Takanashi whose heart you changed earlier.

Ren: Yeah… 

Mishima: Well… it turns out there was someone pulling the strings the whole time!

Mishima: It seems like Takanashi didn’t have a choice but to listen to what this guy told him to do.

Mishima: But ordering someone to bully other people is a pretty crappy thing to do, isn’t it?

Ren: That’s horrible!

Mishima: Right!? It’s totally unacceptable.

Mishima: This person has to be somewhere in our school, right? You should go take a look around.

Mishima: In the meantime, I’ll secretly do a little more research too!

Ren sighed, a quick look around wouldn’t hurt. Ren put her phone away and headed off. Ren sighed as she made it outside and saw two students, one being Takanashi. She walked over, keeping her head low.

“Are you sure about that? I can’t imagine you want me to release this video of you stealing.” the bully warned him.

“Fine! Just stop making me bleed people dry, Sakaoda!” Takanashi pleaded.

“Hey, you did all that on your own. You really want me to show this to your teacher, huh, Takanashi?” Sakoda asked. “Another word out of you and I’ll debut your film to the whole world. The Yoshimori Sakoda Tapes will be a huge hit!”

“C’mon, you MADE me do it! Damn it!” Takanashi cried.

Ren started walking.

“So, a bigger jerk was pulling the strings all along. We gotta do something about this.” Morgana told her.

Making it to the station, Ren got on the train and checked her phone.

Ryuji: What’re we doing about the Palace?

Ryuji: Ain’t we meeting up? If you dunno what to do, let’s just go.

“You did say you want to go.” Morgana reminded her.

Ren: Let’s go to the Palace. 

Ryuji: Aw yeah! Let’s meet up at the hideout then.

Ryuji: Let’s give ’em hell!

Ren smiled. Making it the hideout, everyone slowly made it.

“Yusuke, we still need to explain the basics to you, don’t we?” Morgana said.

“Oh, you mean about the Metaverse and the Nav. Yeah, I guess that stuff is pretty important.” Ann said.

“Please elaborate.” Yusuke told them. 

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning.” Morgana stated. “First, the Metaverse spots where we act as the Phantom Thieves are called Palaces. Palaces are worlds that take form from someone’s cognition. A materialisation of their reality.”

“So do we each hold Palaces within ourselves as well.” Yusuke asked.

“No, not just anyone will have one. It’ll primarily be those with strong distorted desires.” Morgana answered.

“They basically gotta be criminals. Real bastards like Kamoshida or Madarame.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, does it though?

“On the other hand, Palaces can’t exist within Persona-users. It’s just impossible for them to form.” Morgana added. “Basically, your Persona is the true feelings of your heart, which arise from conquering your inner Shadow. Then since you have full control over your emotions, there’s no way your desires can get distorted.”

“S-So that’s how it works.” Ann said.

Ren sighed, thinking more clearly about what happened with her awakening and Arsene. 

“O-Obviously I knew that!” Ryuji said. “Oh yeah, and we have the Metaverse Nav app on our phones to get into that world.”

“It’s actually pretty simple. Just say a person’s name, location, and distortion, then you’re in.” Ann explained.

“Location?” Yusuke questioned.

“Uhh, so like Madarame’s would be shack, then his distortion is that he thinks it’s a musume.” Ann explained.

“How do you know what their Palace is going to look like if you have never set foot in it before?” Yusuke asked.

“That part’s kinda like a quiz or something. It’ll prolly get pretty tricky from here on out too.” Ryuji said.

“Hm, I feel as though I have a good grasp on the basic concepts.” Yusuke admitted. “If anything arises which I fail to understand, I’ll rely on those more experienced than myself.” 

“Yeah! I gotcha covered, newbie!” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, shaking her head.

“Um, you should probably ask Morgana if you need anything.” Ann told him.

“Thinking back to Madarame though.” Morgana said. “I can’t believe he’d consider pressing chargers.”

Ren gasped.

“Yes, I’ve never seen him show such anger before. He is most likely quite serious about that.” Yusuke admitted.

“What should we do? There’s no way we’ll be able to win if that happens.” Ann asked.

“He’ll likely won’t act on that threat until the final day of the exhibit, June 5th.” Yusuke assured them. “Simply put, I doubt he would be so foolish as to taint his name with a trail during his exhibition.” 

“All right, so we just gotta steal Madarame’s heart by then.” Ryuji said. “There’s no way we’re gonna let him press charges. We’ll show people who he really is!”

Ren sighed.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Not wasting more time, they headed off. Making it into the Palace, Ren took a deep breath. She needs to get into the Velvet Room again.

“Oh yeah. We haven’t decided on the new recruit’s code name yet.” Morgana pointed out.

“It has to be Kitsune. You know, with that kitsune mask and everything.” Ann said.

“Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression.” Ryuji agreed.

“Are you talking about me?” Yusuke asked, looking at them.

Ren giggled.

“What do you want your name over here to be?” Ann asked.

“I’d say, Da Vinic.” Yusuke said.

“No surprise.” Ren whispered. 

“Nope.” Ryuji denaided. 

Ren shook her head.

“Well, you’ve got that mask like Ann said… and there’s that weird tail…” Ryuji said. “All right, you’re Abura-age!”

Morgana snicker.

“Very well.” Yusuke agreed.

“He’s agreed to it!?” Morgana said shocked.

“It’s decided then, Abura-age.” Ryuji said.

“Nuh-huh! Not happening!” Ann told him.

“That’s stupid Skull.” Ren added.

“Do you have any ideas, Joker?” Ann asked.

Ren scanned Yusuke. Ann isn’t far off with her suggestion kitsune. Ren smirked.

“Let’s just keep it simple.” Ren started. “How about Fox?”

“Ohhh, just keep it literal, huh? Sounds good to me.” Ryuji agreed.

“What do you think, Fox?” Morgana asked.

“It’s acceptable.” Yusuke agreed.

“It’s set then. Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

Ren smirked.

“Okay, listen up!” Morgana yelled.

Ren snuck off, luckily no one saw her. Walking to the Velvet Room, she heads in.

“Oh?” Justine said.

“That Persona.” Caroline said. “Hey, sit right there!”

Ren nodded as she sat down, crossing her legs.

“It seems you brought the specified Persona.” Justine said

“Hmph, fine, I’ll take it.” Caroline said. “By the way, Personas are super weak. Not that I’m surprised, Inmate.”

Ren sighed.

“Though I guess you deserve at least some praise for finishing your penal labour.” Caroline admitted. “You might actually complete your rehabilitation.”

“In order to promote that process, we would like to offer you the use of a new facility.” Jsutine told her.

“Hmph, it’s rare to see you smile, Justine.” Caroline admitted.

“You are the smiling one, Caroline. Did something happen to make you so joyful?” Justine asked.

“Me?” Caroline questioned.

Ren chuckled.

“Hey, are you laughing at us!?” Caroline asked.

“You have a cute smile.” Ren admitted.

“Know your place, Inmate!” Caroline scolded her.

“As wardens, we simply feel satisfaction in seeing your rehabilitation progress.” Justine told her. “That’s the extent of it.”

Ren sighed.

“I find it upsetting that you would see such a matter as a source of amusement.” Justine scolded her. 

“It’s like you forget where you are, Inmate.” Caroline added. “You’ve got some real guts though! With that spirit, you should have no trouble making progress!

“Very well then, if you have the will to continue your penal labour, we can grant you greater freedom within this prison.” Justine explained. “It is a deal between us, the wardens, and you, the inmate.” 

“Not like you have the right to turn it down though! Hard work is what you’re meant to do, Inmate!” Caroline told her,

Ren nodded.

“Now, it’s time for your next task!” Caroline told her.

Getting her next task, Ren did a couple of fusion. She was able to get a couple of new Personas before they had to open that door. Heading back out, Ren walked to the others.

“Got it?” Morgana said.

“Joker walked off so she didn’t hear a word.” Ann told him.

“I was just explaining your plan.” Morgana told her. “What we talked about this morning.”

“Oh, okay.” Ren whispered.

“Are you sure you want to leave sending the card so late?” Ryuji asked.

“Are you going to get a job to pay for the supplies and equipment?” Ren asked.

Ryuji looked away.

“That’s what I thought.” Ren laughed. “I don’t mind doing it, but I need some time to do it. It also depends, I might get everything done quicker.” 

Ren shook her head.

“Forget that, we need to move.” Ren told them. “Come on.”

They head in. Ren couldn’t help but smile seeing Yusuke staying close to her. The training was easy, the enemies have been low level. Easy to defeat and best for training, having Ann and Ryuji stay back for most of them while Morgana backed her and Yusuke up. He needs to be ready for whatever this place throws. Though she has to admit, he’s already a natural at it.

“Sweet! The security system is still down!” Ryuji cheered.

Ann sighed.

“Thanks to all my hard work.” Ann said.

“What do you mean by that?” Yusuke asked.

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s keep going.” Ryuji told him. 

Yusuke looked at Ren.

“I’ll explain later.” Ren assured him.

Yusuke nodded. Heading in, Ren scoffed at the giant statue of Madarame. Taking out the two Shadows in the room, they ran past the statue. Ren stopped, seeing some pamphlets. Ren chuckled as she walked over and grabbed one.

“Yes.” Ren whispered, walking back.

Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder and scanned the map.

“Two of two.” Ren laughed.

“Oh, and it has the rest of the map!” Ann said. “Now we can use it to figure out where the Treasure is, right?”

“I suspect it’s in the innermost point of this place. If that’s the case…” Morgana started. “The most suspicious spot seems like this main hall here.”

Ren nodded.

“Hm, we will need to pass through the lounge and the gallery in order to reach it.” Yusuke pointed out.

“The deeper in we go, the tighter security’s going to be. We need to advance carefully, okay?” Morgana told them.

“Right.” Ren agreed, putting the pamphlet away. 

Morgana jumped down. Running into the next area, Ren sighed seeing the amount of Shadow through the metal shutters. Ren looked left, then right. Ren chuckled, running right first. At the end they found a blocked door and a locked Treasure chest. Ren chuckled, she still has a few. Getting the chest, they head back. Going down, they came to a hallway. Ren sighed, seeing the lasers, but they were all off. She went to walk down, but jumped back as they turned on. Ren chuckled as they kept going, needing to find another way now. They took out the Shadows, Ren collecting a new Persona, they made it to the gallery. Ren moaned in frustration. 

“It feels like I might touch them accidentally.” Ann admitted. “Let’s be careful as we go through here, okay?”

“Just follow my lead.” Ren told her.

Seeing a Shadow, Ren chuckled as she slid under the laser and ran over, then jumped and ambushed the Shadow. Taking it out, Ren looked at the others.

“That was cool Joker!” Morgana praised.

Clearing out the room and collecting all the items. Ren walked to some shutters, looking past it.

“Over there, beyond the shutters. Is that a security room?” Yusuke pointed out.

“Just like before, we should be able to turn off any systems that are giving us trouble there.” Morgana explained.

“Though it’s prolly gonna be tough gettin’ in at all.” Ryuji added.

Ren looked back and started running. She then stopped in front of a giant painting. Yusuke walked up to it.

“What a giant painting.” Ann said.

“Indeed. It bears such a bizarre texture as well. It’s as though I could simply slip inside.” Yusuke said. “Wh-what the!?” 

“What happened?” Ren asked.

Yusuke turned around.

“M-My hand… it actually entered the painting.” Yusuke answered.

“So we can go inside of it?” Morgana questioned. “Well, I don’t see any other path for us to take. Let’s give it a try!”

Ren nodded, walking over. They jumped in and Ren looked around.

“How dare you trample on my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!” Madarame’s voice echoed.

“What the heck was that!?” Ryuji asked.

“We’re probably just hearing Madarame’s thoughts. There’s no need to panic.” Morgana assured them.

“Madarame…” Yusuke whispered.

“This way.” Ren said, running to the side.

Ren gasped, looking around.

“Oh… we’re in another painting…” Ann said.

“Hm, so this space is not nearly one, but a multitude of paintings.” Yusuke said.

“Seems that way.” Ren agreed.

“You’re tellin’ me they’re all connected? Which one goes where?” Ryuji asked.

“That, we will have to continue walking to find out.” Yusuke answered.

Ren nodded, walking forward.

“Hey Joker, can’t you spot the connections with your skills?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled. Heading through the painting, they jump out.

“So he dares to call us thieves who dirty his heart. The one who has sullied the very nature of art itself has no right to accuse us of such a thing!” Yusuke said.

“Save you emotions for later. We have to keep moving!” Morgana told him.

Running down, they came to a shaft. Ren dropped and chuckled. Heading in, Ren sighed, these tight spaces were annoying.

“Hey, don’t go startin’ my butt.” Ryuji said.

“What are you talking about?” Yusuke said.

Ren shook her head. Making it out, Ren jumped down and sighed. Three things caught her eyes. One, to the left by the security room is a Shadow, a Security Guard. Two, a treasure chest. Three, a sealed door and by it, is a button. Hitting the button, the shutters dropped. Ren then opened the chest, getting the item. Ren then walked closer, scanning the Shadow.

“H-Hey, there’s a strong-lookin’ over here! We’ve seen that kind before.” Ryuji pointed out.

“His stance conveys the notion that he is no ordinary foe.” Yusuke added.

“I think the control room is behind him. He’s probably guarding it to make sure nobody gets too close.” Morgana explained. “However, we’ll need to disarm the security if we want to ensure we have a safe infiltration route. Forcing our way through seems to be our only option.”

“Well, let’s take him out.” Ren said.

“Are you ready to do this?” Morgana asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered. “Let’s go.”

Running over, Ren smirked.

“Hm!? Who are you!? How did you get here!?” Security Guard Shadow demanded.

“It was simple.” Ren said.

“Well, that won’t be the case here!” Security Guard Shadow warned her.

Changing forms, Ren looked up. Security Guard Shadow attacked Morgana who managed to dodge. They attack, finding out physical and gunfire doesn’t work. Ren was then knocked back, slamming into the lounge. Ren coughed up blood. 

“Joker!” Ann yelled.

“Look out!” Morgana called out.

She looked up at the Security Guard Shadow and went for her again.

“Persona!” Ren called out.

Phoenix appeared, attacking the Security Guard Shadow, knocking it down. Ren stared at the Security Guard Shadow as she attacked again. 

“Goemon!” Yusuke yelled, attacking.

“Dance, Carmen!” Ann yelled.

Ren gasped as Morgana rushed to her side.

“I’m okay.” Ren assured him.

“Blast him away, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji yelled.

Finishing the shadow off. Ren gasped.

“Phew, that guy was tough… I guess that’s just par for the course in a Palace.” Ryuji said.

“It really was on a totally different level from the other enemies though.” Ann said.

Yusuke walked over.

“Here, let me help.” Yusuke offered.

Ren looked up and smiled, taking his hand. Yusuke pulled her up. Ren stumbled, grabbing onto Yusuke to get her footing right.

“Thanks, Fox.” Ren said, letting him go.

“Hey Joker, you okay?” Ryuji asked, walking closer to her.

“Just a little sore. It just took me by surprise.” Ren answered. “I’m fine though. We need to keep going.” 

Heading to the security room, Ren opened the door and headed inside.

“We have finally made it here.” Yusuke said.

“Sweet! Let’s turn that shit off already!” Ryuji said.

Walking to the laptop, Ren sighed.

“Please input the password.” a female computer voice said.

“Shit.” Ren whispered.

“Ugh, another one?” Ryuji complained.

“We just have to look for someone else who might know it.” Morgana told them.

Ren shook her head, running to the door. Opening it, she saw two Shadows. Ren chuckled.

“Talk about luck.” Ren whispered.

Quickly running over and ducking behind a pot plant, Ren looked around at the Shadows.

“I hear the intruders already got past the central garden security.” Trailing Guard Shadow said.

“Yeah, I just got a call earlier to change the password here too.” Leading Guard Shadow admitted.

“What to? It better not be simple.” Trailing Guard asked.

“Well, I was having some trouble coming up with a good one. For now, I set it to the numbers for Lord Madarame’s feet.” Leading Guard Shadow explained.

“Lord Madarame’s feet? What are you talking about?” Trailing Guard Shadow asked.

“Let’s get back on duty. There’s a chance the intruders are nearby.” Leading Guard Shadow said.

Ren ducked back to the others. Ren crossed her arms.

“Madarame’s feet? The hell is that supposed to mean!?” Ryuji asked.

“Maybe… his shoe size?” Ann guessed.

“Yo Yusuke. You know that bastard’s shoe size?” Ryuji asked

“Unfortunately, I have never heard him mention it.” Yusuke answered. “Are we sure that is the proper password?”

“Madarane’s feet… what do you think that could mean, Joker?” Morgana asked.

Ren gasped.

“I might have an idea.” Ren answered. 

The others looked at her shocked.

“On the way in, there was a huge statue of Madarame. I want to check it out now.” Ren told them.

Walking back, they took out the two Shadows. Running back to the statue, Ren scanned it.

“There’s something written here.” Ren pointed out. “Here we praise our most holy lord, Ichiryusai Madarame, the one ray of hope in this depraved world. He stands alone as his two adept hands paint into the future. None shall ever match his excellence.”

“Pfffft! He’s puffin’ his chest out here, ain’t he?” Ryuji scoffed.

“Joker may be right, this could be the spot of Madarame’s feet that the security guards mentioned.” Yusuke said.

“It’s at his feet… oh right!” Ann said. “But isn’t the password supposed to be a number of some kind.”

“Hm, I do believe there are numbers here though.” Yusuke pointed out. “ _ One  _ ray of hope stands  _ alone  _ with  _ two adept hands _ .  _ None  _ shall match him… that means…” 

“The password is one one two zero.” Ren told them.

“Yeah, that must be!” Morgana agreed.

“Sweet! Let’s head back and shut down the security!” Ryuji cheered. 

Ren chuckled as they headed back. Making it back, Ren walked around to the laptop.

“All right, let’s try that password we found!” Morgana cheered. 

Ren nodded, trying it in.

“Password accepted. Disengaging security protocol.” the female computer voice said.

Looking at the monitors above, Ren sighed.

“Whoa… that opened all sorts of stuff.” Ryuji pointed out.

“We’ll definitely be able to go to more places now! Come on, let’s get moving!” Morgana told them.

Ren chuckled as they headed off. Going through the gallery. Making it to the room at the end, Ren saw a safe room. They ran over and in. The others walked over and sat down. Ren moaned in pain, placing her hand on her forehead. That major fight did a serious number on her. Her head was pounding but she wanted to keep going. Ren took some medicine and sighed as she walked to the others.

“Okay then, let’s get a grasp of our current situation.” Morgana said.

“How is everyone going?” Ren asked.

“Joker, you look tired. Is everything alright?” Morgana asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured him.

“I can still keep going. My power is yours, Joker!” Ann told her.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be counting on you Panther.” Ren said “Let’s go.”

Making it to the next area, they ran over and looked over the railing.

“Huh. More big paintings just like the ones we saw before.” Ryuji said.

“There is something off about these though.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Why don’t we take a closer look?” Ann suggested. 

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

Running around right around, Ren looked down at the scaffolding below. Ren jumped, then walked forward as she stared at the painting. The others jumped down as well.

“Ain’t this just like last time? Y’know, with the secret passage inside and everything.” Ryuji asked.

“Hm… it looks like these ones are all completely different.” Ann pointed out. 

“And look. There are two frames with no paintings at all.” Yusuke added.

“That is strange, but we don’t have a choice. Let’s go, Joker.” Morgana said.

“Right.” Ren said, jumping in.

“Alas, this world is a desert filled with laymen who cannot understand true beauty. The slow drain of my skill is inevitable when I am surrounded by such mediocrity.” Madarame’s voice echoed.

“So he’s gonna blame the world for his declinin’ skill?” Ryuji questioned. “Heh, that bastard never had any real talent to begin with!”

Ren sighed as they headed into the next painting. 

“The gods, even in their dormancy, are worshipped constantly. People gather under shrine gates, offer their money, and return home fully satisfied. Art is practically the same, in the end, it is all just a matter of imagination!” Madarame’s voice echoed.

Ren crossed her arms.

“Huh!? Even if that’s true, that doesn’t give you the right to be deceiving people!” Ann cried.

Ren sighed, seeing two spots.

‘Let’s check the far one.’ Ren thought.

Running over, Ren looked around.

“Wait, this camel… we’re back at the first freakin’ one!” Ryuji said.

“So they’re not connected exactly as they seem. We’ll have to keep trying until we find the right way.” Morgana explained.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Running back to the second one, she takes the middle path. 

“Hard work is not what makes sapling grow thick with green leaves. Too many young people do not see the true value in youth these days. What fools. Is it truly wrong for an expert such as myself to capitalize on that youth before it wastes away?” Madarame’s voice echoed.

“What the heck? He’s basically saying he’s jealous of young talent.” Morgana said. “Look at me! I was turned into a cat, but I’m still fighting. Age isn’t a valid excuse.” 

Ren ran to the end and jumped out to see a button. Walking around, she pressed it. A painting above lit up.

“Look! Another painting!” Ryuji pointed out.

“So passing through one hidden route leads to the formation of another. What an elaborate ruse.” Yusuke said. “It’s highly likely there is a new path through the paintings. We should investigate Joker.”

Ren nodded, jumping back in. Looping back to the first painting, Ren sighed as they ran straight to the second one. 

‘Now this should work.’ Ren thought, running straight.

“Could a ship skirt across the ocean if its crew had to constantly worry about what sea life may lie below? Art, life, water… they are all identical. The one who ascends to the summit is the victor!” Madarame’s voice echoed. 

“So he’s usin’ all those pretty words, but he’s basically sayin’ people are like steppin’ stones.” Ryuji said. “That’s just like what he did to all those kids, crushed ’em for his art! What a piece of shit!”

Ren sighed as she ran to the middle, then jumped out. Ren saw the button and walked over, hitting it.

“Another painting.” Ann said.

“Ah, there are no longer any empty frames at this point.” Yusuke added

“I bet there’s a new path again too. Let’s get in there and check it out.” Ryuji said.

Ren turned around and jumped back down to the first painting, then into it. Running to the second, taking the middle path, they then climbed up the rock pillar in the third painting. Heading into the next one, Ren looked around.

“Beauty is merely a mirage. Transforming that into money is what brings about true happiness. My fine mansion, my lifestyle among the chosen few… those things are true art!” Madarame’s voice echoed.

“So running your atelier out of a shabby, run-down shack was simply an act after all.” Yusuke said. “How foolish was I to have been deceived for so long.”

“Fox…” Ann whispered.

“Come on, let’s go.” Ren said.

Running through the painting, they jumped out and Ren sighed.

“Sweet, this has gotta be the end!” Ryuji said.

“How despicable. We have encountered so many of his paintings, yet not once did he mention a love for art.” Yusuke explained. “These are no paintings. They are just meaningless self-assertions placed into picture frames!”

“I’m excited to see how the change of heart alters him.” Morgana admitted. “Now, let’s hurry!”

Ren nodded, running to the door. They headed down and ran down the ramp. Hiding by the wall, Ren scanned three Shadows. Quickly, they took them out and got the chest.

“Joker, a moment!” Ann called out.

Ren looked at her.

“Boys, take a breather.” Ren said, walking to Ann.

The pair walked back to the ramp they came down.

“Yes Panther?” Ren said.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ann asked. “Your movement is slowing down and you’re out of ammo. And I know I saw you take something between battles.”

Ren chuckled.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured her. “Sooner we get through this, the better.”

Ann sighed.

“I know that…” Ann whispered.

Ren tapped Ann on top of her head. Ann looked at her shocked.

“I’ll be relying on you, Panther. Don’t hold back.” Ren told her.

Ann nodded.

“You can count on me.” Ann assured her.

“You girls okay!?” Ryuji called out.

“Skull!” Morgana snapped.

“We’re good!” Ann called out.

Ren chuckled.

“We girls need to stay together, okay?” Ren told her.

Ann smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” Ann agreed.

The pair walked to the boys.

“Shall we boys.” Ren said.

Running down the ramp to the next section, two Shadows, three including the one hiding in the ladies toilets. Taking them down. Ren chuckled as she looked at Ann. Ann nodded and they headed off. She knows they’re close. She knows it.


	67. Real or Fake…?

Ren looked around as they headed down the corridor. She has no idea where they are, but this place was beautiful. Well, she thinks it is.

“Shit, what the hell is up with this place?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s so much gold! It’s hurting my eyes.” Ann complained.

“The distortion is especially bad here. It’s barely holding up. Plus, it’s not even on our map.” Morgana explained.

“So we must ascertain the truth through our eyes alone. “ Yusuke said.

“Seems that way.” Ren said.

Ren sighed as she started running, she will be replying on her third eye a lot. Waiting for the Shadow to get closer, Ren jumped up and ambushed it. Taking it out, they kept going. Ren sighed as she ran down through the blue door, then looked around.

“Whoa! Did we just warped!?” Ryuji asked.

“It seems even the paths beyond these apertures are distorted in the same way as this room.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said, running downstairs. 

They went through the next down and Ren sighed as they ran down. They came to two paintings.

“Huh? Why is this painting here?” Ann asked.

“It’s probably some kind of illusion. We’re in a Palace, after all.” Morgana explained. “Well, I guess the painting itself might be correct though.”

“You say correct, but aren’t they all counterfeited?” Ann questioned. “Although maybe the real one’s here too…” 

“I wonder…” Morgana whispered. “Either way, the fact that this is here might mean it’s connected to this space in some way.” 

Ren looked at the two, then walked to the red Sayuri. Ren got a closer look.

“Isn’t that a fake? I mean, this is Madarame’s Palace?” Ann asked.

“There is an obvious difference if you look closely. It shouldn’t be too difficult to tell them apart.” Yusuke explained.

“Yeah, maybe it’s obvious for you.” Ryuji said. “What do you think, Joker?” 

“This one… it’s the real thing.” Ren answered.

Ren then looked at Yusuke.

“That is correct. It seems you have quite the eye for detail, Joker.” Yusuke confirmed. 

“For real? That’s amazin’” Ryuji said.

“The vibrant crimson clothes, her beautiful hair, the sublime balance between subject and background.” Yusuke listed. “This may only be an illusion, but it is without a doubt a spitting image of the true Sayuri.”

The paintings disappeared, the real one becoming a golden orb and flew away. Ren watched it as he went to a doorway, turning it once blue light, gold.

“What the!? It flew away!” Ryuji said.

“I wonder…” Ren whispered.

Running over, they climbed up and ran through the doorway.

“Oh, isn’t this somewhere new!?” Ann asked.

“Seeing past the false image has opened a path to the truth.” Yusuke said. “Hm, this golden place filled with counterfeit work is a prime example of the alchemy of Madarame’s brain. And just as in reality, he entraps those who cannot see through his lying facade.”

“You might be right. No wonder the distortion is so strong here.” Morgana agreed. 

Ren hummed softly.

“Hey, so… what does that mean?” Ryuji asked.

“I think it means finding the real Sayuri should break through the distortion and open a path.” Ann explained.

“So do we just gotta check all of ’em?” Ryuji asked.

“Why would we do that? Let’s just look for the real one, assuming we can differentiate it.” Ann told him.

Ren sighed. Looking over the four paintings, Ren walked up to what she assumes is the real one. Ren scanned it now she’s closer.

“What do you think of this paintin’? Is it real?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s the real one.” Ren answered.

“Yes, this is the true Sayuri.” Yusuke confirmed. “It may be an illusion, but there can be no mistaking it's allure. Nicely done, Joker.”

Like before, the paintings disappeared and a golden orb flew to the doorway. Ren chuckled as they headed over, going through it. Ren saw four paintings and sighed. Fakes. She can tell that from a glance. Running up further and climbing up, two more. Fakes. They kept going, jumping down and passing the doorway to two more paintings. Ren stopped at the one at top. Ren scanned it. 

‘Fake, the hair is all wrong.’ Ren thought, running down.

Ren got a better look at the last painting.

‘The colour and hair is right, there’s the brench.’ Ren thought.

“What do you think of this paintin’? Is it real?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren answered. 

“Yes, this is the true Sayuri.” Yusuke confirmed. “Nicely done, Joker.” 

The paintings disappeared and the golden orb flew off. Ren sighed as it left their sight.

“Huh? Where the shit did it fly off to!?” Ryuji asked.

“Come on.” Ren said, running upstairs.

Going through the door, they came to the spot at the beginning. 

“Arghhh, goddammit! What the hell’s goin’ on here!?” Ryuji snapped.

“Skull, breathe.” Ren said.

“We have seen all of the false images. Something must have changed somewhere.” Yusuke told them.

Ren smirked as she ran downstairs, there’s one path they haven’t taken. Turning, Ren stared at the golden light.

“This way.” Ren said, running downstairs.

“Oh, isn’t this somewhere new!?” Ann asked.

“Just be careful, okay? The distortion is growing much stronger the deeper we go.” Morgana warned them.

Running down the stairs, Ren opened the chest and headed down the corridor. Making it to the door at the end, they went through.

“A-Ah, that is!” Yuske said.

The group saw Shadow Madarame.

“Just as I expected, Madarame!” Yusuke said.

“Then is the Treasure behind me?” Ann asked.

“It’s kinda hard to tell from here. Let’s take a closer look!” Ryuji suggested. 

They headed over, hiding to the side.

“There is it.” Morgana confirmed. 

“Doesn’t it look a bit hazy?” Ann questioned.

“For the time being.” Morgana answered. “Once we send the card and make Madarame aware it’ll be stolen, it’ll materialize like, yoohoo!”

Ren giggled.

“I wonder what form it will take.” Yusuke said.

“Who knows? Bet it’s something like a self-portrait.” Ryuji guessed.

Yusuke shook his head.

“The source of what distorted Madarame’s reality this much.” Yusuke whispered.

Ren looked at him worried.

“So what now? Think it’s safe to say we got our route set?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shook her head.

“Hmm… we know where the Treasure is, but I’m not sure that we’ve necessarily secured the route.” Morgana admitted.

“Huh? Why’s that?” Ryuji asked.

“You must be talking about the infrared laser surrounding it.” Yusuke said.

“That, and the outer perimeter is swarming with guards. Forcing our way through will be difficult.” Morgana explained.

“It would be too dangerous to go through them.” Ren added.

“So we’ll need to find a way to steal it too.” Ann concluded. “This is tougher than it was with Kamoshida.”

“We just have to make one final push. Let’s check this floor!” Morgana encouraged.

Ren nodded. Heading the left wayway, they found a safe room and a security room. Heading in, Ren looked around.

“Oooh, a control room! Think we can turn them lasers off here!? Ryuji asked.

Ren walked to the terminal, checking it out as she leaned over the chair. Ann walked over, standing right next to Ren. 

“Hey, we don’t need a password for this one! Whaddya wanna do?” Ryuji asked.

“Let’s try to shut the lasers off.” Ren whispered.

Nothing happened.

“Huh? Nothing happened.” Ryuji pointed out.

“Error! Only Lord Madarame can access this terminal due to maximum security protocol.” Ren read.

“The heck? There was no point in even comin’ here then!” Ryuji complained. 

“Hm, it seems disabling the infrared lasers is not within the realm of possibility for us.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Let’s try the other ones too.” Ann said.

“Let’s open the shutters.” Ren said, hitting it.

Ren chuckled.

“All right!” Ryuji cheered.

“Now there are more places we can explore.” Morgana added.

“Last one.” Ren said. “Main power, huh?”

Hitting it, the whole room went dark. Shadow Madarame looked around.

“Wh-What is the meaning of this!?” Shadow Madarame demanded.

“I-I am not sure! It seems like we have lost power.” Security Guard Shadow answered. “The backup generators should bring it up again in no time!”

The lights came on and Ren sighed.

“What a nasty surprise.” Shadow Madarame said. “Hm… could this also be…? Hey someone!”

“Tch, it came back on pretty damn fast.” Ryuji said.

“Yes, and the infrared lasers remained active even during the power outages.” Yusuke added.

“So we’ll only be able to turn the power off in there for a few seconds.” Morgana said.

“Wait a second! Aren’t those guards that just ran out headed this way!?” Ann pointed out.

Ren looked at her shocked, then turned around. A guard ran in.

“Hm!? So, you’re the ones who tampered with the electricity!” Security Guard Shadow said.

“Crap, we got company!” Ryuji yelled.

The Security Guard Shadow transformed. 

“Let’s silence him, fast!” Morgana told them.

The group took them down, both Ryuji and Ren getting hit. Ren sighed as Ann grabbed her arm.

“Phew… that was a surprise.” Ann said.

“All we really managed to do was open the shutters.” Ryuji pointed out.

“On top of that, we can only turn the lights off briefly, while the lasers remain unaffected.” Yusuke added.

“Oh well… guess we just gotta go see what’s past those shutters.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah, could be something useful up there.” Ren added. 

Ren looked at Ann who let her go.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

Ann nodded.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Backtracking to the entry, they then ran to the ramp up. On the way, they found a locked chest and a Shadow by it. Getting the chest, they headed up fighting three more Shadows. Making it to the top, they found another safe room. Ren chuckled, opening the doors by the saw room. Walking in, Ren scanned the room.

“Huh? Is this some kinda security room too?” Ryuji asked.

“No, it is most likely where all the mechanisms in the exhibition hall are controlled from.” Yusuke explained. Given the number of hanging works, it would make sense to have a room dedicated to controlling them.”

“Huh.” Ren whispered.

“The observational skills of an artist are out of this world.” Ann said.

Ren sighed, seeing a ladder. Running over, they climbed up to a makeshift walkway made of boards hanging by some rope. Jumping to the second one, Ren saw a crane with a hook at the end. Ren walked to the edge and dropped down to one knee with Ryuji next to her. Morgana jumped up onto her shoulders.

“Hey, ain’t this right above the Treasure?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh look! There aren’t any lasers above it!” Ann pointed out.

“This is quite a large hole in their security, but what do we do? Jump down and retrive it?” Yusuke asked.

“We wouldn’t be able to get out if we did that though.” Morgana told him. “Look up.”

The group looked up.

“A crane with a hook.” Yusuke whispered. 

“The controls should probably be around here somewhere.” Morgana added. “Let’s find them!”

Ren nodded, standing up. Heading back, with Morgana clinging to her. Ren walked to the controls lever.

“It looks like this is it.” Morgana said. “Joker, give it a try.”

Ren nodded, pulling it. It started moving.

“Stop! Stooop! They’ll notice if you keep going with that! Bring it up, quickly!” Ann told her.

Ren quickly pushed the lever up, then sighed as she turned around. 

“Hmm, this could be useful.” Moregana admitted.

Do you plan on descending on that hook? Would they not spot you the moment you were lowered down?” Yusuke asked.

“No, not necessarily. There’s something I can do to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Morgana answered.

“We use the darkness.” Ren said.

“Exactly! That’s our Joker!” Morgana praised.

“Oh right! We were able to turn the lights off over in that other control room!” Ann remembered. 

Ren chuckled.

“Only for a few seconds though. There would be enough time to make it all the way here.” Yusuke said.

“That’s why we’re going to split up the tasks and work together to pull this heist!” Morgana told them. “One person will shut the power off here, one person will lower the crane, and I’ll grab the Treasure!” 

“You sure that’s gonna work? Seems to me like they’d realise what’s going on at some point.” Ryuji asked.

“Sometimes bold moves have the greatest payout.” Morgana told him. “Unless someone has a better idea?”

“This plan sounds good to me.” Ren said. “We got this.”

“Well said, Joker! You understand what being a phantom thief really means!” Morgana said. “All right, it’s settled. Our infiltration route is secured!”

‘And so quickly.’ Ren thought. 

“You gotta be kiddin’ me.” Ryuji said.

“Now then, it’s time for the calling card!” Morgana told them.

Ren sighed. Before that, she has a lot of work ahead of herself. She knows it. Thinking about it is making her tired.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.


	68. The Plan and Knowing the Dragons of Hope

Making it back, Ren yawned as she headed upstairs. She wasn’t expecting to get through the Palace so quickly. Though, it has really taken a toll on her. Sitting her bag down, Morgana climbed up. Ren smiled, rubbing his head.

“You look really pale. Are you sure you’re okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ren assured him. 

Walking to the sofa, Ren sat down. Morgana quickly jumped down and ran over, then jumped out.

“It honestly wasn’t expecting to get through the Palace so quickly.” Ren confessed. “But we were on a roll.”

Her phone went off so she quickly pulled it out.

Ann: All we have to do now is send the calling card to Madarame.

Ryuji: All right, it’s finally time!

Ryuji: Now we all gotta do is decide when we’re gonna do it.

Ann: Shouldn’t we talk to Yusuke about that first?

Ryuji: Uh, why?

Ren: Seriously!? 

Ren: Ryuji, please tell me you’re not this dense.

Ann: I mean, Madarame was his teacher.

Ann: It’s not our place to be deciding something like this.

Ryuji: Oh, yeah…

Ren: Let’s talk to Yusuke.

Ren: I am not doing anything without contacting him first!

Ryuji: Yeah, this problem's bigger than just the three of us.

Ann: Anyway, how about we all meet up at the hideout?

Ryuji: Yup, sounds good.

Ann: OK. Lemme know when you want to meet up and I’ll tell Yusuke.

Ren chuckled.

“Those two really don’t listen.” Morgana whispered.

“They are a worry.” Ren added. “But that plan of yours, I have a few ideas.”

“Oh, let’s hear it!” Morgana said.

“Well, we send Ryuji and Ann to deal with the power. If anything goes wrong, I know they can handle it. That leaves us and Yusuke up to deal with the crane and tieing you to the hook. I’ll take care of the crane which leaves Ysuuke helping you.” Ren explained. “Well… what do you think? It’s your plan after all.”

“I love it!” Morgana said. “And having both Lady Ann and Ryuji doing the power makes sense.” 

Ren giggled.

“You really are strange.” Morgana said. “I want to know more about that gang you’re a part of.”

Ren sighed. 

“A large part of it is, as you know, helping and caring for the community. Walking kids to and from school that are scared to go alone as well as walking people home from work, the Breakfast program, helping the poor get food and checking on the elderly resident.” Ren explained.

“And the other part?” Morgana questioned.

Ren sighed.

“This stays with us. This is something we don’t talk about.” Ren told him.

“Of course!” Morgana assured her.

Ren sighed.

“We deal with other violent gangs. We… we take down drug trafficking, getting them off the streets. Keeping our towns clean and safe. We have even had a couple of runs in with a few yakuza clans. I have been training in a range of self defence classes since I was nine just because of that.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed.

“Truth be told Mona, I really am a dangerous criminal.” Ren confessed.

“That’s not true!” Morgana snapped.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“You’re helping people. Keeping them safe.” Morgana said. “You have a strong will of rebellion. Doing what the police are failing to do.” 

Ren chuckled.

“Thanks Mona.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed.

“I… I have a selfish request for Mementoes.” Ren started. “Mao Tomokawa, he is a leader of a rival gang, but that’s not why I want to change his heart. He has beaten and attacked so many innocent people and… rumour has it, he has raped a few ladies. Police can’t touch him.”

“Let’s tell the others.” Morgana suggested.

Ren shook her head.

“About that…” Ren whispered. “He knows me, not by name but my gang name. I… I don’t want the others to know the truth about my past. Some things I want to keep hidden, even from them, as selfish as that sounds.”

Ren sighed.

“I know I’m being so selfish, but-” Ren started.

“I get it. You want to do this alone, just the two of us.” Morgana said, cutting her off.

Ren nodded.

“Mona?” Ren whispered.

“Alright, I allow it.” Morgana agreed.

Ren looked at him shocked, then smiled as she picked him up into a hug. 

“You really are the best Mona.” Ren cried with joy.

Morgana chuckled.

“Okay okay, put me down.” Morgana told her.

Ren let Morgana go.

“Now… we’ll need a way to let him know.” Ren whispered. “Maybe I should put his name online. It’s all anonymous. Then I can send a screenshot to Saya to make sure he sees it. I’ll just laugh it off saying I just found it.”

“That should work.” Morgana agreed. 

“Alright!” Ren cheered.

Ren yawned and sighed.

“I’ll start that later. I need to go to bed.” Ren whispered.

“That you do.” Morgana agreed. “We got a lot done. Everything else will fall into place.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “It will.”


	69. Protein Lovers

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren moaned as she turned it off and got up. She can’t rest now. Once dressed, she headed down for breakfast. Enjoying her meal and coffee, Ren then headed back upstairs as he phone went off.

Ryuji: Are we going to send the calling card today?

Ren: No.

Ren: I'd rather wait closer to the deadline…

Ren: Giving us time to train and get ready.

Ryuji: Fair enough.

Ryuji: But I still can’t just sit around and do nothing…

Ryuji: So I found our new trainin’ spot.

Ryuji: You up for it?

Ren yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eye.

“It’s up to you.” Morgana siad.

“Yeah, I know.” Ren whispered.

Ren: I’m in.

Ren: Where do you want to meet?

Ryuji: Meet me in front of the arcade in Shibuya. 

Ryuji: Place can be tricky to find.

Ren put her phone away and looked at Morgana.

“Alright, let’s go!” Morgana told her. “I’ll be coming. I want to check this place out too.”

Ren nodded, packing training clothes and spear undies. Morgana climbed on top and Ren smirked. Grabbing her bag, she heads off. They met up with Ryuji who looked over.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted. “This way.”

Walking off, Ren follows Ryuji closely. They came to the gym.

“Here we are, Protein Lovers gym!” Ryuji declared.

Ryuji turned around to face her.

“It’s pay per visit, so you don’t gotta worry about any bullshit contracts or nothing.” Ryuji told her. “The equipment’s kinda crappy, but they got tons of variety.”

“Fair.” Ren whispered.

“Plus, it’s real damn cheap. Totally worth it, even without a pool or hot tub!” Ryuji added.

Ren sighed.

“Oh yeah! You bring your stuff?” Ryuji asked.

“Protein powder?” Ren asked.

“Hell yeah, man. If you wanna beef up, you gotta- wait, that ain’t it!” Ryuji said.

Ren started laughing.

“I’m talkin’ about spare undies!” Ryuji told her.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised. 

“Gettin’ back into your sweaty clothes after a nice hot shower is like, the grossest goddamn thing.” Ryuji told her. “Oh, but don’t go gettin’ your hopes up. No way I’m gonna let you use mine.”

“Aww, Ryuji! I would let you use mine!” Ren whined.

Ryuji looked at her shocked, going red.

“Kidding, I always have a spare.” Ren told him.

Ryuji cleared his throat.

“Anyways, let’s head in.” Ryuji said, heading in.

“Good luck.” Morgana said, jumping out.

Ren follows Ryuji in. Ryuji showed Ren around and to the showers. Ren couldn’t help but notice the lack of women around, but that was fine. No one in the female showers and lockers. The workout was hard, but Ren was worried about Ryuji. Stopping, Ryuji was coughing and wheezing, leaning over and has his hands on his legs. Ren looked at him worried.

“Phew. My form’s… comin’ back… but I don’t got… any stamina…” Ryuji said.

Ryuji started coughing.

“Easy.” Ren told him.

“Sakamoto?” a young male said. 

Ryuji pushed himself up as the male walked over.

“Ikeda-senpai! Goornin’!” Ryuji said shocked.

Ren smiled as Ikeda shook his head.

“Don’t you mean, good morning?” Ikeda asked. “Hahaha, you’re as eloquent as ever, Sakamaoto.”

“Heck yeah, man! I’ve been studying my words n’ shit!” Ryuji said.

“Of course you have, haha.” Ikeda said. “Oh, and you don’t need to call me senpai anymore. I’ve already graduated, remember?”

Ikeda looked at Ren.

“Hm? I haven’t seen you before. Were you on the track team?” Ikeda asked.

“Oh no.” Ren answered.

“Her? She’s, uh… a friend.” Ryuji told him. “By the time she showed up, the track was already… well, y’know.”

“Speaking of which, how’s your leg?” Ikeda asked.

“Eh, I’m managing.” Ryuji answered. “How ’bout you, Senpai? You still runnin’?”

“I actually joined my university’s track team. You’d think I would’ve quit entirely after what happened.” Ikeda explained.

Ryuji scratches his head.

“About that, I’m real sorry.” Ryuji apologised.

“No, I should be the one apologising.” Ikeda told him.

Ryuji looked at him confused.

“I was supposed to be the leader of our team, yet I just resigned myself to Kamoshida’s will.” Ikeda explained.

“That’s cause you needed him to write your letter of rec, right?” Ryuji asked. “You were just lookin’ out for your future… but I still managed to eff it up anyways.”

“Kamoshida clearly never intended on writing my letter of recommendation. You were just an excuse not to.” Ikeda told him. “And honestly, I enjoy where I am now. The track team isn’t anything special, but it’s perfect for me. So in truth, I should be thanking you for what you did, Sakamoto.”

“Senpai…” Ryuji whispered.

“I’ve always regretted not doing more to protect you guys.” Ikeda admitted. “But I heard some good news recently, the Shujin track team’s being reinstated!”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“For real!?” Ryuji said shocked.

“I mean, Kamoshida confessed all the horrible stuff he did, right? I guess the school got the old team together and told them they want to try starting it up again.” Ikeda explained.

“Nobody told me about that.” Ryuji whispered.

“Huh, odd. The rumours got as far as me, and I’m not even a student anymore.” Ikeda said. “Anyway, I heard they’re going to get Mr Yamauchi as their new advisor.”

“Yamauchi?” Ryuji whispered, crossing his arms. “Hold up,  _ that  _ Yamauchi!?” 

Ren looked at him worried.

“Yup, the one who was basically Kamoshida’s lapdog.” Ikeda confirmed. “Apparently he volunteered. He’s really enthusiastic about pulling the track team up from the ashes.”

“He is…?” Ryuji said.

“You know, now that the team is being reinstated, there’s no need for any bad blood, right?” Ikeda asked. “Why don’t you go talk to them? I’m sure they could use someone with your passion.”

Ren sighed as she looked down.

“...Yeah.” Ryuji whispered.

Ikeda looked.

“I’m sorry, I never got your name.” Ikeda said.

Ren smiled, looking at him.

“Ren Amamyia.” Ren introduced herself. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Ikeda said, scanning her.

“S-Senpai!” Ryuji snapped.

“I better go, hope to see you two around.” Ikeda said, then walked off.

Ren giggled, looking at Ryuji. Ryuji sighed.

“So the track team’s comin’ back…” Ryuji whispered. “Good for them.”

“Do you want to rejoin?” Ren asked.

“I dunno.” Ryuji answered. “For real though, I’m glad the team’s comin’ back. It’s sweet that Nakaoka and them can start trainin’ again. But I’m still worried ’bout their advisor, Yamauchi. He’s basically like a mini-Kamoshida.”

“So he’s an asshole?” Ren questioned.

“Basically.” Ryuji confirmed. “He’d always yell at us at practice, but then be a huge kiss-ass when our parents were around.”

Ren shook her head.

“Ugh, I can’t believe a moron like that’s gonna be advisin’ the track team. He doesn’t even teach PE!” Ryuji complained. “He’s gotta be up to something.”

Ren nodded in agreement.

“I’ll do some research.” Ryuji said. “There’s a chance I’m gonna need your help, mkay? You’d be free to lend me a hand if I need it, yeah? I’ll be countin’ on you!”

“Of course.” Ren confirmed.

“All right, we don’t have time to be messin’ around here anymore! Let’s head home!” Ryuji told her. “Wait, we gotta shower first.”

Ren sighed, she feels like a hot shower too.

“That would be a good idea.” Ren agreed. 

Ren smiled as they head off. No use wasting time.


	70. The Truth About Kaoru's Past

Ren moaned in pain, making it back. She heads upstairs and sat her bag down. Her body was so sore. She really has let herself go since she came to the city. A workout like that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.

“That was a great workout.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“I like that place, we should drop by when we can.” Morgana told her.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ren said, checking her phone.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I’m going to drop by and check on Iwai. Might be awhile before I can see him again once I get a job.”

“Where are you going to try?” Morgana asked.

“The Beef bowls.” Ren answered.

Morgana chuckled.

“Good luck with that.” Morgana said.

“You staying?” Ren asked.

“Of course not, I’ll come and stay outside.” Morgana told her.

Getting her dirty clothes out, Morgana climbed in and they headed off. Making it to the place, Morgana jumped out and ran off as Ren headed in. she walked off, first selling the junk she from then helped and did some work around the shop. Once done, Iwai called her to the back. Ren followed quickly followed him. Iwai sat down.

“All right, that’s good for today. Oh, but… there’s something I wanna talk to you about.” Iwai told her. “It’s about that secret Tsuda mentioned. There’s more to it than me having been in the yakuza. I just wanna make sure you don’t go saying something stupid if you run into Kaoru around here.”

Ren sighed, then nodded.

“Back when I was working with the Hashiba Clan, some crazy lady came around our office. Must’ve been over ten years ago. She had this baby with her, and the whole time she kept going on about how much she wanted to sell it.” Iwai explained.

“What?” Ren whispered.

“Figured she was just some cracked-up junkie looking for drug money. But when I told her no, she sat the baby down and ran off.” Iwai explained.

“She… ran off.” Ren repeated.

“That baby was Kaoru.” Iwai finished.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“Thinking back on it, I’m still not really sure why I took him in. Not only did I have to leave the clan, but now I’m stuck running this shop I don’t even like.” Iwai confessed, then chuckled. “Every day’s an uphill battle.”

“I bet it is.” Ren said.

“I still haven’t managed to tell Kaoru I was in the yakuza though.” Iwai admitted.

“I guess this isn’t something easy to tell him.” Ren pointed out. “But you still shouldn’t lie to your son.”

“Lemme ask you something. How would you feel if your parents were wrapped up in some dirty shirt?” Iwai asked. “That’s how my mum was. She’d spend every night out drinkin’, running around town with all sortsa guys. I couldn’t stand to see her destroy herself like that. Often wished I could’ve had someone else as my mum.”

Ren sighed.

“So… I didn’t wanna make Kaoru go through the same thing. I wanted to make sure he had a good childhood.” Iwai admitted.

“That’s fair and all, but…” Ren whispered.

“That’s why I left the clan. I did everything according to the code, but now Tsuda’s dragging me back.” Iwai said. “Once he remembered I run this fake gun shop, he came by asking to make custom models for him.”

“Rude.” Ren scoffed.

“Though he wasn’t really asking, the bastard forced me into it by threatening to tell Kaoru everything.” Iwai said, standing up. “Truth is, Tsuda’s got all sortsa dirt. Not just on what happened when Kaoru was a baby, but on me and the rest of my family too. Who knows what'd happen if Kaoru learned the truth. Tsuda isn’t gonna stop there though. I’m sure he’d go on and tell everyone else he could. When it’s all said and done, he’s gonna try and take everything I have.”

“That’s just dirty.” Ren cursed.

“If word gets out about my past, people are gonna treat Kaoru like he’s no different than me. After all, everyone knows shitty parents end up making shitty kids.” Iwai said. “And once he’s got that stigma, he'll be stuck with it. When sheit goes wrong, he’ll always be the one who gets blamed. That’s how it was with me.”

Ren sighed.

“Iwai…” Ren whispered.

“That’s why I turned to the yakuza. Nobody else would accept me.” Iwai confessed. “That’s also why I can’t run Tsuda down. He’s just got too much power.”

“Your pathetic.” Ren scoffed.

Iwai chuckled.

“You got that right.” Iwai agreed. “I bet Kaoru’s sick of having a weak-ass dad like me.” 

Ren smirked.

“Anyways, I was trying to stall Tsuda with bullshit prototypes while I figured out a way to stop him. But that bastard’s real good at keeping his cards close to his chest.” Iwai explained. “Plus, he caught wind of what I was trying to do and started keeping tabs on me 24/7.”

“That’s bad.” Ren whispered.

“Thankfully, that’s just about when you showed up, kid.” Iwai said.

“Glad I can help.” Ren said.

Iwai sighed.

“Sorry for bringing all that shit up out of the blue.” Iwai apologised. “You prolly don’t want anything to do with me after that, huh?”

“Don’t go around and make assumptions.” Ren told him. “The guns are great too.” 

Iwai chuckled as he sat down.

“Damn, it’s late. I should be getting home.” Iwai said. “Kaoru’s been eating a ton lately after cram school. He’s prolly gonna have another growth spurt soon.”

Ren giggled.

“Anyways, I’m closing up for today. You should head home too.” Iwai told her.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “Take care.” Ren said, heading off.

Making it outside, Morgana ran over. Ren lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked as Ren started walking.

“Well, just learnt a lot about our favourite gun dealer.” Ren answered. 

“Is that so? Tell me when we get home!” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled, heading off. Today has been a long day.


	71. Going Back to Mementos

Ren was waiting for her train, checking out a few things on the internet while waiting. She then looked over as Yusuke walked over.

“You ride this train at this time too? What a coincidence.” Yusuke greeted.

Ren giggled.

“We’ve finished investigating the Palace. All that’s left is the calling card.” Yusuke said. “When are you going to send it?”

“After we prepare.” Ren answered. 

“So the more important it is, the more cautious we should be… you have a point.” Yusuke agreed. “You are dependable, as I thought. I’ll leave the timing of the calling card in your care.”

“Thank you, Yusuke.” Ren said.

Heading to school, Ren sighed. She really didn’t want to go. Class felt like it was dragging on. She wasn’t listening, which sucked when she was called out by Ms Chouno, lucky for her, she knew the answer. After school, Ren packed up and got Morgana in her bag. She checked her phone and sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“It’s Dr Takemi, I need to see her.” Ren answered. “After what happened last time, I have to go today.”

“Got it.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly headed off. She made it to the front of the clinic and Morgana jumped out.

“Don’t go far.” Ren told him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Morgan assured her.

Ren headed in. She walked up to Takemi.

‘Takemi looked depressed.’ Ren thought. “Takemi.” Ren whispered.

“Hm, what do you want today?” Takemi asked.

“About the clinical trial…” Ren started.

“About that.” Takemi said. “I need to speak to you. Head into the examination room.”

Ren nodded, heading in and sat on the stool as Takemi walked over, sitting in her chair.

“I’m thinking of resigning.” Takemi admitted.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Several of my suppliers have stated that they’re going to stop selling to me. If I can’t get my hands on medical supplies, I won’t be able to get what I need to complete the new medicine. They’re probably being pressured by Oyamada to stop doing business with me. So I figure it’s over.” Takemi explained.

“You okay with this?” Ren asked.

Takemi looked away, shaking her head.

“It’s fine.” Takemi said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“I confirmed with the hospital Miwa was being treated at, Oyamada was telling the truth. Miwa was apparently smiling until the very end. She probably didn’t want to worry anyone.” Takemi explained.

Ren gasped.

“I wished I could’ve cured her…” Takemi confessed. “I didn’t want fame or money. All I wanted… was to keep her smiling.”

Ren sighed.

“This isn’t just about her though.” Takemi admitted. “I was going to help every single person who was suffering from that disease! I was a sickly child when I was young too. I was always in the hospital… and was rarely well enough to attend school at all. Medicine was all that kept me alive. That’s why I wanted to become a doctor. So I could save people just like I was saved.”

Ren clung to her knees.

“But I guess this is where it ends.” Takemi said. “The medical industry is a business, after all, and the chief decides what’s best for. I’m all out of allies.”

“I’m your ally.” Ren reminded her.

Takemi looked at her.

“Yeah… you’re right.” Takemi said. “You might just be my one and only.”

Ren sighed. Takemi looked down, then back at Ren.

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done. My practice increased thanks to your nosiness, and in the end, I felt like a real doctor again. So… thank you.” Takemi said.

“And you patients?” Ren asked.

Takemi looked away.

“There are plenty of other small-town doctors.” Takemi answered.

Takemi shook her head.

“This is where it ends.” Takemi admitted. “Although it frustrates me.”

Ren looked down. Takemi looked at Ren.

“I can’t do the clinical trials anymore, so you can go home.” Takemi told Ren. “Thanks again for all your help. And good luck on those entrance exams.”

Ren gasped.

‘Is there anything I can do for Takemi?’ Ren thought.

Takemi looked away.

“Bye.” Takemi said.

“Tell me about him.” Ren quickly said, looking up.

“You mean Oyamada? Why? I hope you’re not planning to get revenge for me.” Takemi asked.

“It’s for my research.” Ren answered.

Takemi chuckled, looking away.

“You’re such a weird kid.” Takemi said.

Takemi looked at her. 

“His full name is Shoichi Oyamada. He’s a very influential Chief of Staff in the world of medicine.” Takemi explained. “Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ren answered. 

Ren sighed.

‘I need to do something about the target for Takemi.’ Ren thought, standing up.

“Okay, take care.” Takemi said.

“You too.” Ren whispered, heading off.

She found Morgana on the stairs.

“That was quick.” Morgana said. 

Ren sat down and sighed.

“We’re going to Mementos today.” Ren told him. “Shoichi Oyamada, that bastard is forcing Takemi into retirement. I won’t allow it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Morgana agreed.

Climbing into her bag, Ren stood up and headed off. She texted Ann and Ryuji to get to the hideout, that she wants to talk to them, and to grab Yusuke. Making it there, Ren sighed.

“Are we going to take him down today, yes?” Yusuke asked.

“Madame’s going to be a changed man.” Morgana said. “There won’t be any way to revert it though. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“I have thought it over carefully, and I cannot think of a future in which he does not pay his dues. He has preyed not only on the art world, but on countless talents, so I humbly request your help.”

“All right, it will be done.” Ren assured him.

“I apologise for making you do this.” Yusuke said. 

“Not at all. We just didn’t want to impose if you weren’t feeling up to it, Yusuke.” Ann told him. “But if you’re already determined to do it, then there’s nothing more for us to say.”

“If I recall, our next step is sending a calling card, correct? What a suave maneuver.” Yusuke said.

“It’s not about acting cool. The calling card is a way to trigger a change in his cognition.” Morgana explained.

“A change in cognition… that reminds me, you went through some trouble regarding that before.” Yusuke remembered. 

“Ah, you must be talking about when we forced open that security gate in the courtyard.” Morgana said.

“The Palace is a cognitive world, so changing its ruler’s cognition changes the topography!” Ann explained. “I think.”

“Very nicely put, Lady Ann! You’re absolutely correct. This will be a vital tactic from here forward.” Morgana said. 

Ren nodded.

“Actually, may I ask a truly basic question?” Yusuke asked.

“Go ahead.” Ren assured him.

“You continue to mention cognition quite readily, but why does this world formed from materialised cognitions even exist to begin with?” Yusuke asked. “Don’t tell me… has it always existed, while we go about our daily lives oblivious?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Morgana answered. “At the very least, I know it existed before the Kamoshida incident, but that’s all.”

“I see.” Yusuke said.

Ren hummed softly.

“Crap, he totally caught me off guard with that.” Ryuji admitted. “It’s kinda weird thinkin’ there might be whole worlds we just don’t know a damn thing about. Did the thought ever cross your mind, Ren?”

“Of course it did.” Ren answered. 

“Don’t be so anxious. You don’t even know everything about the city you live in, after all.” Morgana told them. “All that’s important is that we know how to make use of that world and how to traverse it.” 

Ren giggled.

“Morgana, start on intel.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded. 

“We have some new intel on a Mementos target today.” Morgana started. “First one, this intel is on a cowardly kid who carries out atrocities using bullies under his control. He’s the one behind that guy, Takanashi, whose heart we changed before as well. Anyways, it seems like he’s being blackmailing people with videos they don’t want made public.”

“Sure thing. Let’s break that shitty bastard.” Ryuji agreed.

“It seems tough, but I think we can accomplish this if you say we can!” Ann agreed.

“No objections, right?” Morgana asked. “Okay Ren, your go.”

“Huh?” Ann whispered.

“The back-alley doctor I see to get our medicine is in trouble. The Chief of Staff took over the drug’s development she was creating and when things went wrong due to it being rushed, he put the blame on her. Now he is forcing her into retirement by forcing her suppliers to stop selling to her. All she wants to do is to save lives from a rare medical disease.” Ren explained.

“How unthinkable.” Yusuke said.

“I’m going to make him pay.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled.

“No objections then?” Ren asked. 

“That’s a unanimous decision!” Morgana declared. “Okay, all that’s left now is to take down the targets in Mementos.”

“Is everyone ready?” Ren asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

They headed straight into Mementos. Not wasting time, they head made their way through Mementos. They found a spot, heading through.

“Look. It’s Sakoda’s Shadow.” Morgana said.

“Look at him. Thinks he’s some kinda hotshot.” Ryuji said.

“He’s the guy who’s really behind all the bullying, right?” Ann asked.

“Yeah. If we wanna stop the bullying, we gotta take him down.” Ryuji answered.

“Let’s go!” Ann said.

They ran over.

“You think you can blame me for what I’ve done.” Shadow Sakoda said. “Idiot, it’s a dog eat dog world. Didn’t you hear? Might makes right.”

“No jerk’s got the right to go around, blackmailin’ people!” Ryuji told him.

“The weak who can’t survive in this world become the prey for the strong. Nothing’s wrong with that!” Shadow Sakoda explained.

“You gotta be kidding! You’re not strong, you’re just a coward who won’t get his hands dirty!” Ryuji snapped. 

“Haha! And you’re a stuipd dog that’s all bark and not bite!” Shadow Sakoda yelled. “Changed my mind. Dogs are stronger than cats or mice. You’re just trash! Now, die!”

Shadow Sakoda transformed.

“Let me help you understand what survival of the fittest truly means! I’ll devour you!” Shadow Sakoda told them.

They managed to take Shadow Sakoda down, who transformed back. 

“I’m not a loser… I’m strong… I’m strong… I am strong… aren’t I?! Shadow Sakoda asked.

Ren sighed.

“Why don’t you just admit you lost? You’re acting kind of pathetic right now.” Ann told him.

“Yes, I know I am.” Shadow Sakoda admitted.

“All right. Now it’s time for you to get eaten. The strong eat the weak or somethin’, right?” Ryuji told him. 

Ren smirked.

“When I’m done with you, there’s gonna be nothin’ left but bone. You ready?” Ryuji said.

“Please, forgive me! I’m sorry.” Shadow Sakoda begged.

“Kiddin’. You don’t gotta say sorry to us. Go and apologise to who you really need to apologise to!” Ryuji told him.

Shadow Sakoda disappeared and Ren grabbed the Treasure. Ren smiled as she turned around.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said.

The group heads off. They found their next spot on the next floor below. Ren sighed, seeing Shadow Oyamada.

“So that’s the Shadow of that doctor, Oyamada.” Morgana said.

“That bastard looks like he’s been eatin’ well lately.” Ryuji pointed out.

“Hm. He made a mistake in rushing a drug’s development, and now intends for his subordinate to take the fall.” Yusuke explained.

Ren gasped.

“People might die if we don’t change his heart! And a good doctor will have to quit.” Ann told them.

Ren shook her head, running over. Shadow Oyamada started laughing.

“Everyone is trash! As the head of the medical office, I’m superior to everyone! I deserve all your respect! You should be begging me to examine you! Be grateful I have the compassion to fix you trash!” Shadow Oyamada told them.

“Give it up.” Ren told him. 

“Ah, you’re that kid who was at Takemi’s. So how’s she doing?” Shadow Oyamada asked. “She was sooo depressed when she heard her patient died. Oh, I’m so worried about her. Poor girl.”

Shadow Oyamada started laughing. Ren clench her hands into fists. She really wants to kill this man.

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt so exhilarated!” Shadow Oyamada confessed. “Did she quit being a doctor yet? If she hasn’t, then tell her she better hurry up!”

“I won’t let her quit!” Ren snapped.

“Wh-!? You dare to talk to me, you superior, like that!?” Shadow Oyamada asked shocked.

Ren glared at him.

“Grr… your diagnosis is arrogance with no chance of recovery.” Shadow Oyamada told her.

“Already knew that, jerk.” Ren scoffed.

“I better treat you right away. And I’ll blame your death on Takemi messing up again!” Shadow Oyamada added.

Shadow Oyamada transformed. 

“Bring it, doc.” Ren said.

“Feel the power of medicine!” Shadow Oyamada declared.

They took Shadow Oyamada down, quicker than Ren thought they would. Ren would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel good. Shadow Oyamada transformed back and Ren walked up to him.

“Stay back.” Morgana told the others.

Shadow Oyamada was crying.

“How come? How come I’m not good enough? I want to save people’s lives. And I want to do something great, and help make medical history.” Shadow Oyamada asked. “But I’m just a mediocre doctor. I’ve only gotten promoted because of my university connections. Takemi, though, was so creative. She had all these ideas, and her techniques were extraordinary! Everything I ever wanted, fame, prestige, she earned in just a few short years. I was jealous of her. That’s why I tried to take all the credit for her new drugs.”

Ren sighed.

“There had to be another way.” Ren said.

Shadow Oyamada chuckled.

“If only there was a medication that works on jealousy.” Shadow Oyamada said. “Takemi’s patient isn’t dead.”

“What!?” Ren cried.

“I thought she wouldn’t recover, so I moved her to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients. But that patient didn’t believe my diagnosis. She ended up transferring to another hospital. Of course, transferring to another hospital makes our own hospital and university look really bad. That’s why I made everyone tell the same lie. The patient chose to leave the hospice, and then died.” Shadow Oyamada explained. “She doesn’t have much time left, but maybe Takemi could do something about it.”

Disappearing in a bright light, Ren grabs the Treasure. Ren chuckled, crossing her arms.

‘Miwa is still alive. I have to go and tell Takemi about this right away.’ Ren thought. 

“Joker?” Ryuji said, walking over.

Ren turned around.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m better than okay.” Ren answered. “She’s alive. Miwa is alive.”

Ren sighed with relief. 

“That means we have time.” Ren whispered to herself. 

Ren chuckled. 

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said.

They kept going, making it to the end. Ren sighed as the trains rushed past on either side. 

“Hey, that wall.” Morgana said shocked.

“It’s the same type of wall we opened up last time.” Ann pointed out. “Does this one open, too?”

“Let’s check it out, Joker!” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, running over. Ren scanned the wall.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to open.” Ren said.

“I didn’t expect this wall to still be here.” Morgana admitted. 

“The hell? I thought we got all this shit open ’cause we like, influence the public or whatever.” Ryuji asked.

“The first wall, yes. However, it looks like we won’t get this one open without expanding upon that.” Morgana explained. “I think.”

“Mona, you said influence comes from people believing in us, right?” Ann asked. “Maybe this one would open too if we can get more people to accept us.”

“Perhaps…” Morgana answered softly.

“Why’re you being’ so goddam vague about all this?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s fine. In any case, it doesn’t change our goal.” Ann said. “We’ll just have to work hard enough to open this wall.”

“That’s true.” Ren agreed.

“Then I guess we’re gonna be holdin’ off on whatever’s past there ’till then.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“Let’s go home.” Ren told them.


	72. Family Fight

Making it home, Ren yawned. Making it upstairs, Ren sat her bag down.

“What a day.” Ren whispered.

Walking to the bed, she kicked her shoes off and laid down on her stomach. Morgana jumped up.

“I’m happy.” Ren whispered. 

Ren looked at Morgana. 

“I still need to sort out everything for Tomokawa.” Ren whispered, pushing herself up to her knees.

“Right, we have enough time.” Morgana assured her.

“And after today, I’m feeling confident we can handle it on our own.” Ren admitted. 

Morgana chuckled.

“I’m sure between us, we can handle it.” Morgana assured her.

Ren’s phone went off. She pulled it out and dropped onto her stomach. She opened it and chuckled, a group message with Akari, Akira, Kokona and Saya.

Akira: Akari, why?

Akari: It’s easy this way.

Saya: I do have to agree there.

Kokona: Saya, agreeing!?

Ren: Damn, I have to mark this down.

Kokona: How are you Ren?

Kokona: Did you get my package?

Ren: I did, thank you.

Ren: Sorry I haven’t been able to message anyone.

Ren: Been really busy there.

Akira: It’s fine sis.

Akari: Made any new friends!?

Ren: I have.

Ren: He’s… an interesting one. 

Ren: An artist.

Saya: Name?

Ren: Yusuke Kitagawa.

Ren: I enjoy hanging around him.

Akira: I hope you’re staying out of trouble.

Ren: I am!

Ren: I promise!

Ren: I mean... I have to be really.

Kokona: That’s true.

Kokona: You have to come home to us!

Saya: That she does.

Saya: I need my right-hand back!

Ren: And I will be back.

Ren: Also…

Ren: Akari! Akira! That apartment better be clean!

Kokona: It’s not…

Kokona: I had to do the washing.

Akari: Koko! How dare you!?

Ren: Please tell me this isn’t true! Please!

Akira: I… it’s true…

Akari: Aki!!

Ren shook her head.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Ren whispered. 

“Seems they’re struggling without you.” Morgana pointed out.

Akari: I’m sorry!

Ren: I am gone for almost a year!

Ren: Please don’t burn the place down!

Ren: PLEASE!

Kokona: Relax pumpkin, I got it.

Ren: What did you do?

Kokona: Huh?

Ren: You only call my pumpkin when you do something wrong.

Ren: So…

Ren: What did you do?

Akari: She broke your red sake jug!!

Kokona: Akari!

Akari: Now we’re even.

Ren: KOKONA! YOU DID WHAT!?

Kokona: I’m sorry! 

Akira: Calm down Ren…

Ren: That was a gift!!

Ren: How can I remain calm!?

Ren: Saya’s mother gave that to me!?

Saya: Relax Black Moon. It was an accident. 

Saya: I already got my mum to buy a replacement. 

Saya: They’re still being made.

Akira: It was my fault. I moved it.

Akira: If I’d just put it back after I was done cleaning my section, it never would have happened.

Akira: I’m sorry Ren.

Ren sighed. 

“Ren? You okay?” Morgana asked, worried.

“I can’t leave those losers alone.” Ren whispered.

Morgana chuckled.

Ren: It’s fine…

Ren: If Saya’s mum is going to get a replacement…

Ren: But I am still upset.

Ren: Not just the jug either. 

Ren: Akari, Akira!

Ren: I explained everything to you. I don’t expect much.

Ren: The washing machine is in the bathroom!

Ren: Wash every second to third day.

Ren: Hang them out on the balcony line when you can.

Ren: Use the dryer if you have to on bad days.

Ren: But ONLY in emergencies!

Akari: I know big sis.

Akira: Why am I being scolded?

Saya: I find that funny too. Akira is three years older but is being scolded like a child.

Ren: Koko!

Kokona: Yes!

Ren: You better not be skipping school!

Kokona: I’m not!

Akari: She isn’t, really!

Saya: Oh Ren, I do enjoy these moments when you go all mum on everyone.

Ren: You’re next!

Saya: Huh!? Me!?

Ren: You better not be doing anything reckless while I’m gone!

Ren: I’m not there to protect you! 

Saya: Relax. 

Saya: Everything is fine.

Ren: Now…

Ren: I’m going to bed.

Ren: I swear to god when I come home and the palace is destroyed.

Ren: I am going to be pissed.

Ren: This is your only warning. 

Ren: Aki, Akari, you both will be grounded!

Akari: Ren!!

Akira: I’m the eldest!? 

Ren: Problem, Akira?

Akira: None!

Ren: Akari?

Akari: None here big sis.

Saya: Ouch.

Kokona: I promise, I’ll help!

Ren: I’ll ground you too Koko.

Kokona: No you can’t!

Ren: Shall I remind you how close I am to your mum.

Kokona: Yes you can!!

Saya: Don’t worry about me.

Saya: I’m not going to do anything this year, but the basic helping.

Saya: Be safe, Ren.

Ren put her phone down and sighed. She looked at Morgana who was laughing.

“I don’t believe it. You really have them under your thumb.” Morgana laughed.

Ren chuckled.

“As you know, I’m the one who works in the family. Kinda had to grow up fast after mum and dad died. Aki is weak. Akari has a bad background, which I’ll explain one day, but she is still recovering from that. It’s up to me to be the adult in the family. Can I go overboard, yes. Do I care, only a little. But someone has to be the bad guy here.” Ren explained.

“You’re tired. Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana told her.

Ren moaned and nodded.

“Right, good idea Mona.” Ren whispered.


	73. Finishing the Drug

Ren woke up to her alarm. She got up and looked at Morgana. Ren poked up and Morgana stretched out.

“Fine, I’m up.” Morgana said.

Grabbing her school pants, Ren yawned. Heading off, she made it to the Giza line and waited. She could see news about Oyamada which made her smile. She then looked over as Makoto walked over. Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“Senpai.” Ren whispered.

“We meet again.” Makoto greeted. “It appears you’ve been lying low lately. What’s with the change?”

“Change?” Ren questioned. “I’m acting the same as usual.”

“Really…” Makoto whispered. “Is it just my imagination then?”

Ren sighed.

“Anyhow, I wish the culprit would come forward soon.” Makoto admitted. “It’s absurd to pretend I can do the police’s job. I wish he could consider my feelings before asking me this.”

Ren sighed as the train pulled up. Quickly getting on, Ren sighed. 

‘Niijima-senpai is being forced to do this, but why who?’ Ren thought. ‘It has to be the principal. Makes sense considering how the school looks since we changed Kamoshida’s heart.’

Ren sighed.

“Don’t think about her.” Morgana told her.

“Too late.” Ren whispered.

Making it to school, Ren headed up and straight to her classroom. She saw Ann and smiled as she walked over. Taking her bag off, Morgana jumped up and then into the desk. Ren yawned as she sat down, hooking her bag to the side of the desk. Ann looked over.

“Morning.” Ann greeted. 

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked.

“Had a run in with Miss Council President.” Ren whispered.

“What did she want?” Ann asked.

“Who knows.” Ren whispered. “I have more important things to deal with.”

“As I said, we should be cautious of her. She’s sharp.” Morgana told them.

“So what are you going to do?” Ann asked.

“See my doctor, see if she’s heard the good news.” Ren answered.

“Can you tell me more about it?” Ann asked.

“I can, but you can’t tell a soul.” Ren told her.

Ann nodded.

“As you know, she was in charge of the drug’s development team. When the chief of staff took over and rushed it’s development, as you know, it didn’t go so well. Her name was marked with the medical error, which was well documented. The new drug was for an incurable illness called, Crawford-Ende’s disease.” Ren explained.

“Crawford-Ende’s disease, what’s that?” Ann asked.

“What she told is, certain cells indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body. When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die.” Ren answered. 

Ren looked around, then pushed her on her desk more and Ann moved closely.

“I… I’ve been working closely with her to finish it.” Ren confessed softly. “In exchange for better medicine, I help her save Miwa, the girl I mentioned, who has this disease.” 

Ann looked at her shocked. Ren smiled.

“And we have time to finish it. We’re close.” Ren added softly. “And she’s alive.”

Ann smiled.

“That’s why you looked so relieved.” Ann said.

Ren nodded.

“All she wants is to see Miwa smile. She doesn’t want fame or fortune, just to be a doctor that saves lives.” Ren said.

“You better go and see you after school.” Ann told her.

Ren nodded as she leaned back.

“And you?” Ren asked.

“I’m actually going to see Shiho.” Ann admitted. 

“Tell her the famous transfer student says hi.” Ren said.

Ann giggled.

“I will.” Ann said.

After school, Ann and Ren walked to the station together. Once in Shibuya, they split. Ren headed straight to the clinic, Morgana jumping out when they got close. Heading over, Takemi looked at her shocked.

“Huh? I told you I can’t do the clinical trials anymore.” Takemi told her.

“I need to talk to you.” Ren told her. “Please, it’s really important.” 

Takemi looked away, then sighed as she looked at her.

“Fine, sit down. I’ll be around.” Takemi told her.

Ren chuckled as she sat down. Takemi walked over and stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

“So what did you need to talk about? I thought I asked you not to come back here.” Takemi asked.

Before Ren could speak, the girl and her father came in.

“Oh Doctor! Doctor! And you, too!” the girl’s father said.

“Yes?” Takemi said.

“I wanted to speak with you right away.” the girl’s father started. “The hospital that was on the news is the same one you used to work at, right!?”

“The hospital on the news?” Takemi repeated.

Then the old lady walked in.

“Oh, dear. I’m afraid everyone was thinking the same thing.” the old lady said. “But I knew you weren’t capable of doing those terrible things.”

“Wh-What’s going on?” Takemi asked.

“Oh, my. You really don’t know, do you?” the old lady said.

“Chief of Staff Oyamada turned himself in. He was manipulating things behind the scenes. Turns out he was the one who made that terrible medical error, and laid the blame on his subordinate!” the girl’s father explained.

Takemi gasped.

“Is that… true?” Takemi asked.

“It’s been on the news channels all over the country!” the girl’s father told her.

Takemi looked down.

“I haven’t… seen it…” Takemi admitted.

“I just knew something didn’t quite add up about that story.” the girl’s father admitted.

“I never believed someone like you could have ever done something like that.” the old lady added.

“Hooray! Doctor!” the girl cheered. “But… what’s a medical error?”

“What? Um… it’s something that shouldn’t be allowed to happen… I guess.” Takemi answered.

The girl’s father and old lady started talking as Takemi looked at Ren.

“Is this all some elaborate joke?” Takemi asked. “Oyamada surrenting himself… at such a convenient time… why?”

Takemi looked away.

“It doesn't matter. It’s too late.” Takemi confessed. “It doesn’t change the fact that I couldn’t save her.”

“Oyamada lied to you.” Ren told her, standing up. “She’s alive.”

Takemi looked at her shocked.

“What!?” Takemi said. “There’s… no way…”

Ren nodded. Takemi turned to the others.

“Did the news mention anything about the patient involved in the medical error incident!?” Takemi asked.

“Oh, it must’ve been difficult for her too. I heard she’s been moved to another hospital.” the girl’s father said.

Takemi looked down, placing her hand on her forehead. 

“What’s the matter, dear?” the old lady asked.

“Are you okay, Doctor!?” the girl asked worried.

“So she’s… she’s alive…” Takemi said, looking up.

“Let’s get to work, doctor.” Ren told her. “She’s counting on us.”

Takemi looked at her.

“Yes, of course!” Takemi said.

With their goodbyes, the old lady, the girl and her father headed off. Takemi turns to Ren.

“You’ll help me, right? I take back what I said. We’ll resume development right away.” Takemi told her. “I’ll compensate you well. Whatever you want, however much, just let me know.”

Ren smiled as she nodded.

“We’re going to move quickly today, so you may experience some pain during the examination.” Takemi warned her. “Sorry. Just hang in there, okay?”

“That’s fine. It’s for you and Miwa.” Ren assured her. “I can handle pain.”

“All right, into the examination room you go.” Takemi told her, going into the room.

Ren chuckled, following her. Time to get to work.


	74. New Night Job

Ren made it to Leblanc to see Morgana waiting. Ren chuckled. 

“Well, how did it go?” Morgana asked, walking over.

Ren lowered her bag as he ran over.

“We got a lot done.” Ren answered. “We should be done soon.”

Morgana climbed in and Ren headed in. Heading straight upstairs, Ren sat her bag down. Morgana climbed out and Ren explained what happened.

“Whao.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m getting changed, then we’re heading off.” Ren told him, walking to her clothes.

“Where?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked back.

“I told you I plan on getting a job, didn’t I?” Ren reminded him. “That’s what I’m doing.”

Quickly getting dressed, Ren got Morgana in the brown bag and they headed off to Shibuya, she knows those jobs listings are in the underground walkway. Walking to one, she found what was looking for. Ore no Beko. Ren grabbed it and called up.

“Hello. This is Ore no Beko on Central Street. How many people are you ordering for?” a male voice asked.

“I’m wondering if the job opening is still going.” Ren admitted. 

“Oh, yes. The job opening is still open.” he answered. “This is great timing. We’re in need of some extra hands. I’d just take about anyone at this point. You don’t mind working at night do you? Stop by tonight. I’ll be waiting! We’re right by the entrance to Central Street.”

He hung up. Ren put her phone away and chuckled as she headed off. 

“That settles it. You’d better work hard, okay?” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded. She made it to the place and headed in. Once greeting herself, she was given her uniform to change into. She then met the manager.

“Oh, you’re the new part-timer, right? I’ve been expecting you.” Manger said. “No need to introduce yourself. I actually need you to start working right away. Do you have any questions about the job?”

“What does the work entail?” Ren asked.

“Take customer’s orders, prepare them, serve them, ring them up, and then clean the store.” Manager explained. “The meals are all ready-made, so it should be simple. Just make sure you’re nice to the customers, okay?”

Ren nodded.

“Anything else?” Manager asked.

“No, not really.” Ren answered

“Okay, I need to head out for a bit! Keep an eye on the shop until I get back.” Manager told her.

He headed off and Ren sighed.

“This job is ludicrous. You have to do everything all by yourself from the very beginning?” Morgana said. “Oh well. Just give it your best shot, I guess. I’ll be cheering you on.”

Ren smiled.

“I’ll be counting on you.” Ren said.

Getting to work, she is lucky it is a slow night.

“Hey, the meat’s done. You’ll burn it if you let it cook any longer.” Morgana told her. “That customer there wants to order takeout. Who has time to prepare that?”

Ren smiled. She is so glad Morgana is by her side. After the shift ended, she met with the manager.

“All right, good work. You can leave now since it’s the end of your shift.” he told her. “This is your pay today. Thank you. Well, I hope you can keep it up.”

Getting her pay, he walked off. Ren chuckled.

“A-Are you okay? You were all alone out there this whole time.” Morgana asked. “But you still managed all those orders by yourself. If you ask me, you were pretty proficient.” 

Ren giggled.

“Come on, let’s leave.” Morgana told her.

Changing, Ren grabbed her bag and headed off. Ren grabbed some food for dinner before heading home. She was so tired. She has to do it though. They need those supplies. Medicine doesn’t come cheap, neither does everything else.


	75. Training with Ann...?

Ren was so sore. Once she was at school, she headed to her classroom and yawned as she lowered her bag for Morgana to jump out. Climbing into the desk, Ren smiled as she sat down and hooked her bag up. Ann walked over.

“You look tired.” Ann said.

“She worked last night.” Morgana told her.

Ann sat down.

“We need money.” Ren whispered. 

“So I was wondering if you could help me this afternoon with my training.” Ann started. “I understand if you say no.”

“Sounds like fun Ann.” Ren agreed. 

After school, the pair headed off. Making it Inokashira Park. Ren looked around amazed.

“I’m going to look around.” Morgana said, jumping out.

Running off, Ren chuckled. Making it to the spot, Ren sat down and looked around, then at Ann.

“Man, big open places like this are great! I think my training’s going to go super good today!” Ann admitted.

Ren giggled.

“So, you remember how I said before that I want to strengthen my heart?” Ann asked. “Well, I came up with a way to do it!”

“You’re amazing.” Ren praised her.

Ann giggled.

“I got this!” Ann said. “I think having a strong heart means you don’t let anything get under your skin. So basically, I want you to say stuff to me, and I’ll try not to get fazed by it!”

“That’s your training?” Ren questioned. 

“We’ve already started! I won’t let that hesitation shake me!” Ann told her.

Ren sighed, looking down.

‘I guess I should say something to Ann.’ Ren thought.

“C’mon, hit me with your best shot!” Ann told her.

Ren looked at her.

“You’re an airhead.” Ren said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! And?” Ann said.

“That response was annoying.” Ren said.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh.” Ann said, crossing her arms. “What else?”

“Can we stop now?” Ren asked, standing up.

“You’re giving up? That means I win!” Ann told her.

“Win?” Ren questioned.

“Wait, is this how the game is supposed to go?” Ann asked herself.

Ren sighed.

“Oh well. On to round two!” Ann said.

Ann crouched and Ren looked at her shocked.

“Bring it on!” Ann challenged her.

Ren sighed.

“I don’t think this will help your heart.” Ren told her.

Ann sighed, standing up.

“You know, I kinda feel like this won’t make our Persona stronger.” Ann agreed. 

“You finally get it.” Ren said.

“Huh, something’s not right…” Ann whispered. 

Ann’s phone went off. She pulled it out and checked it.

“Oh sorry. I just got an email from my agency.” Ann apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“The next shoot is… is really far. Wait, what’s this at the end?” Ann said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Ann put her phone away.

“It’s a notice saying to pay extra attention to the time and place they tell you.” Ann told her. “Apparently some models haven’t been showing up at all lately. Then when asked why they didn’t come, the models all say they heard there was a change in schedule.”

“What?” Ren whispered.

“It sounds like shoots have been real hectic with all the scrambling they’ve had to do for substitutes.” Ann added.

“Has that happened to you?” Ren asked.

“No, I haven’t missed a single shoot so far.” Ann answered. “It probably really confuses the staff to see a sub showing up too. Hopefully it doesn’t happen to me.”

Ren sighed, something still doesn’t sit right. She knows how a system like that works, working for Hoshi.

“Though actually, my first modeling gig was as a sub.” Ann confessed. “That was back when I was still in Finland. My parents didn’t have enough models for their event.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Oh, I haven’t told you?” Ann said. “My parents are both fashion designers who put on some seriously extravagant shows. They jump from country to country, so I really only see them for half of the year. Maybe less these days.”

“That freedom sounds nice.” Ren said.

Ann nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I can afford to be pretty relaxed these days.” Ann admitted. “Plus it would probably be tough being a phantom thief with my parents around, don’t you think?”

Ren chuckled.

“It was rough when I was little though… it was just me and our live-in caretaker.” Ann admitted. “I didn’t really have any friends.”

Ren sighed.

“Wow, that got dark fast!” Ann laughed.

“Ann.” Ren whispered.

“Honestly, when I’m modeling, it almost feels like I’m connecting with my parents somehow.” Ann confessed. “It’s a nice hobby to have, but I don’t think I’d want to make a living out of it. After all, that’s where Kamoshida first spotted me… and that’s how our class started those rumours.”

Ren nodded.

“Besides, the Phantom Thieves are more important to me right now.” Ann added. “Nobody can be my substitute there. That’s why I need to get stronger!”

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

“When I was little, I used to watch this anime where the main villain was this female thief. She’d lose to the hero every time, but I always thought she was cool.” Ann admitted. “She wasn’t really a good person per se, but she was beautiful, strong, sincere and even sexy. She always said whatever she wanted, did whatever she wanted… she knew what justice was for her.”

“She sounds like an amazing character.” Ren said.

“I… wanted to grow up to be just like her someday.” Ann confessed. 

Ren smirked.

“I hope I’m getting closer now, if only just a little bit.” Ann said. 

“We’ll work it out together.” Ren assured her.

Morgana ran over.

“I messed up!” Morgana cried.

Ren quickly lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in. Putting her bag up, Ren looked at Ann.

“I think we should go.” Ann laughed.

Ren nodded in agreement. The pair headed off.

“Want to grab a bite to eat on the way home?” Ren asked. “My treat.”

Ann smiled and nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Ann agreed.

Ren chuckled, the training may have failed, but she learnt so much about Ann. 


	76. Ruch Hour at Work

Ren made it home. She enjoyed hanging out with Ann. Ren headed upstairs and yawned. Her phone went off and she pulled it out to see it was Mishima.

Mishima: Nice work! You exposed the guys behind the bullying!

Mishima: I heard both of them ended up turning themselves to the teachers.

Mishima: Things should be peaceful at school from now on. Well done!

Ren smirked as she put her phone away.

“It looks like the double change of heart was a massive success! Keep up the good work!” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“So what’s the plan?” Morgana asked.

“Work, I was put on tonight, remember.” Ren answered. 

Quickly changing, she grabbed her bag and headed off. Making it to work, she headed in and got dressed, then started. The shift started slow, but a group of customers came in.

“Yikes! A lot of customers just came in!” Morgana pointed out. “You’re going to be bombarded with orders at this rate. Make sure you memorise them all!”

“One medium natto bowl please.” a male customer ordered.

“A hui guo rou bowl, large please!” another male customer ordered.

“Large beef bowl, please!” a female customer ordered.

“One medium hui guo rou bow!” a male customer ordered.

Ren nodded, getting to work.

“All right, remain calm, and remember the orders!” Morgana told her. 

Going over the orders with Morgana, Ren was lucky to remember them. Once again, she was so happy that Morgana was by her side. She doesn’t think she could have managed that alone. Hearing him cheering her on made her so happy. Once they were done, everything slowed down. Ren was able to catch up on the dishes.

“You appeared to have a difficult time there.” Yoshida said.

Ren looked at the man as she stopped washing and drying her hands.

“Can’t you ask your manager to hire more people? You were extremely busy.” Yoshida asked. “Employees being overworked is becoming a real problem in the workplace. That’s concerning.”

Ren tilts her head.

“Hm, I should remember this.” Yoshida said. “I’ll leave my payment here. Thank you for the food.”

“Thank you for coming.” Ren said, bowing.

Yoshida got up and walked off. Ren grabbed the money and put it in the register. 

“Wasn’t that the politician who gives speeches in front of the station?” Morgana asked. “He was worried about employees in the workplace, huh? Well, I'll think he knows who you are now.” 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“We should go to the station square again sometime soon.” Morgana told her.

“Sure.” Ren whispered.

Going back to work, she kept going till her shift ended. After work, she headed back to see the Manager.

“Whoa, good work!” Manager praised her. “It seems there were a lot of customers today, but you handled it well on your own! I paid you a little extra today. Good work, keep it up.”

Getting her paid, the manager walked off. Ren sighed with relief as she looked at Morgana. So far they haven’t figured out he was there. Morgana popped his head out.

“You were amazing today, dealing with so many orders!” Morgana said. “I’m sure it was rough, but I think you handle it all quite proficiently!” 

Ren giggled.

“Phew, we I guess we should go home soon.” Morgana said.

“Right.” Ren whispered. 

It’s been a long day. She’s had enough. She quickly changed and headed off. Ren yawned as she looked at the sky. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“You don’t see many stars in the city.” Ren answered softly. “Come on.” 

She better get home, she has school tomorrow.


	77. The Track Snitch

Ren sighed. She was sitting in class, waiting for school to start, staring at her account. She has more money than she remembered. Ren sighed. That should be enough for medicine and equipment.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked down at him.

“You seem stressed.” Morgana asked.

“It’s nothing.” Ren answered softly.

She put her phone away. She will deal with it later. After school, Ren packed up and yawned. She walked out to the classroom to see Ryuji standing in the usual spot. Ren walked over.

“Yo, Ren. You headin’ home?” Ryuji asked. “Hey, uh… do you remember that guy Yamauchi I was talkin’ about before?”

“Yeah, the mini-Kamoshida.” Ren answered.

“Yeah, that’s him! Well, he’s gonna be the new track team advisor. He don’t give a rat’s ass about the sport though… or even the students.” Ryuji explained. “So y’see, I heard this rumour. Apparently he’s got in trouble at school before with his drinking… that hasn’t kept him from goin’ out. I was thinkin’, maybe he’d let some shit up when he’s drunk.”

“Makes sense.” Ren agreed.

“We should totally try and tail him sometime. I’ll look into where he goes to drink.” Ryuji suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“What’s the plan for today though? You gonna train with me?” Ryuji asked. “Got to be ready.”

“Yeah, I’m up for it.” Ren answered.

“Let’s get changed then. We can meet at, uh… hmmm, so there's gotta be open. Let’s try lookin’ around at school.”

Ren nods. Splitting up, they got changed and met up. The pair looked around. Things weren’t looking good.

“Man, we really don’t got a good place to train, huh…” Ryuji said. “I mean, we’d prolly run into Nakaoka and them if we stuck around here.”

Ren sighed.

“You got any ideas?” Ryuji asked.

“We can train at my place.” Ren suggested.

“You seriously think we’d get any trainin’ done there?” Ryuji said. “I bet we’d just end up eatin’ ice cream and playing video games all day long.”

Ren shakes her head.

“That’s just kinda what happens, y’know?” Ryuji added. 

Ren sighed.

“Eh, I guess it won’t hurt to peek around the gym if they ain’t there, maybe we can-” Ryuji started as they started walking.

“Hrgh!” a voice grunted.

The pair stopped.

“Nakaoka?” Ryuji said, shocked.

The pair ran over to Nakaoka surrounded by three guys, one being Takeishi.

“Takeishi? The hell you guys doin’?” Ryuji asked.

Tekeishi turns to face Ryuji.

“We just have a few questions for Nakaoka here. It’s none of your business.” Takeishi told him.

“So what, you gonna ask him questions with your fists? And anyways, ain’t a three-on-one kinda cowardly?”

“The only coward here is Nakaoka! All the shit Kamoshida put us through is his fault! He was telling that bastard secrets about us the whole time!” Takeishi yeled.

“Huh? That’s a load of bull!” Ryuji protested.

“You guys should trust Nakaoka.” Ren told them. 

“That’s right! You’ve been trainin’ together for freakin’ forever!” Ryuji told them. “Plus, ain’t the track team comin’ back? You don’t gotta fight!”

“Sh-Shut up!” Takeishi snapped. “I’m telling you, this piece of shit sold us out! How do you think Kamoshida found out about your parents, Sakamoto?”

“He’s gotta be a snitch!” the brown haired student said.

“H-Hold up!” Ryuji told them.

Ryuji quickly walked in front of Nakaoka, Takeishi turning.

“Out of the way, Sakamoto. We’ll beat the shit outta you too if we need to.” Takeishi warned him.

“If you think that’s gonna make you feel better, go for it.” Ryuji told him.

Ren looked at him worried.

“But you’re gonna wish you didn’t.” Ryuji warned him. “Trust me, it feels real bad lookin’ back on shitty stuff you’ve done.”

“Huh?” the brown haired student said.

“Look… even if Nakaoka was workin’ with Kamoshida… ain’t it fine now?” Ryuji asked. “The bastard’s gone, so you guys can just put his crap behind you. There’s no reason to fight, yeah?”

“We can’t keep people around who are gonna try and undermine our team.” Takeishi told him.

“But… I didn’t do anything. I wasn't working with Kamoshida.” Nakaoka said, speaking up. “No matter how much you hit me, my answer’s gonna stay the same.”

“Oh yeah? We’ve got proof.” Takeishi admitted. “Yamauchi told us all about it.”

“Yamauchi?” Ryuji repeated.

“C’mon Takeishi, we gotta get out of here. It’d be real bad if anyone else showed up.” the short-haired student told him.

“Nakaoka. Shit like you isn’t welcome on our new track team. You’d better remember that.” Takeishi warned him. 

The trio head off. Ren crossed her arms. Ryuji turns around.

“You okay?” Ryuji asked. “What the hell was all that?”

“Just stay out of this, Sakamoto. It has nothing to do with you.” Nakaoka told him.

“But…” Ryuji whispered. 

“When you hit Kamoshida, you were really hitting all of us who tried so hard to endure his bullshit. You might’ve felt relieved, but it only made life harder for us. Because of you, we lost the one place we could vent our frustrations… the only place we could really belong.” Nakaoka explained.

Ren sighed, letting her arms drop.

“Tensions got pretty high after that… and things’ve just been kinda rough from then on. You really think it’s all fine now, huh? Well, what if I told you they’re right about me?” Nakaoka explained. “Would you still think it’s  _ fine  _ if I was the one who told Kamoshida about your parents?”

Ren looked at him worried as Ryuji crossed his arms.

“Yeah. If you told him, you told him. I’m over all that stuff with my parents anyways.” Ryuji told him. “Besides… I’ve realised something, Nakaoka. I might’ve messed up with Kamoshida back then, but hangin’ on to the past ain’t gonna help anythin’.”

Ren smiled.

“I’m just gonna focus on bein’ myself now… on bein’ free.” Ryuji confessed.

“What are you talking about?” Nakaoka asked. “Free, huh? Haha…”

Nakaoka walked off. Ren sighed.

“Ren, you get what I’m trying to say, yeah?” Ryuji asked.

“More or less.” Ren answered, turning to face him.

“Right? Wait, whaddya mean, more or less? You’re s’posed to know.” Ryuji said. “I guess bein’ free is like, it’s like how I feel when I’m talkin’ to you, man.” 

Ren tilts her head.

“Can you explain that?” Ren asked.

“Uhhh, I don’t know how else to explain. I just feel… free.” Ryuji admitted.

“I really don’t understand.” Ren confessed. 

“What, we stuck on repeat or something?” Ryuji laughed.

Ren and Ryuji started laughing.

“Mannn, that was funny shit.” Ryuji laughed. “So much for trainin’ though, huh? C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

Ren nods.

“Oooh, we should grab some ramen on the way home.” Ryuji suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ren agreed. “I’m hungry.”

After that, she go to the clinic and buy some supplies. 


	78. Man of the People

Ren made it home, only to quickly change and leave again. She wanted to stop by Untouchable. On the way, she pulled out some money. Buying some new gear, she headed back. She’ll have to send her old gear home with a note saying no to open. Ren made it to station square and yawned. She saw Yoshida, giving his speech, like always. Ren chuckled as she walked over to listen to him. 

“There have been far too many incidents recently to ignore! Can anyone deny this!” Yoshida called out. “The runaway-train incident, mysterious psychotic breakdowns, a school with corrupt teachers! We have yet to discover the truth of it all! The apathy that permeates society is a direct result of negligence by our government and the media.” 

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

Yoshida looked at her.

“You’re listening quite attentively.” Yoshida pointed out. “Are you interested in politics?” 

“I am interested.” Ren answered.

“Are you a student?” Yoshida asked.

“I am.” Ren answered.

“I’m delighted to captivate the interests of someone your age.” Yoshida admitted. 

Ren smiled.

“Hm? Have I seen you somewhere before?” Yoshida asked. “Oh, you were working at the beef bowl shop before! You have a lot of perseverance for a young person.”

Ren giggled.

“Well, if you’re interested, I could use your help.” Yoshida admitted. “I want to change the state of this country, and to do so, I need the power of the youth. However, due to certain regulations, I can’t offer a job to a student. I was thinking you could learn some things if you chose to attend a few of my speeches though.”

“I’d be glad to.” Ren said.

“Really?! That would be helpful indeed.” Yoshida said. “Well then, would you mind telling me your name and contact information?”

“My name is Ren Amamiya. I am a second-year at Shujin Academy” Ren introduced, then gave the older man her contact details. 

“You’re a student from Shujin Academy, hm? It’s nice to meet you.” Yoshida said. “I am Toranosuke Yoshida. I used to be a member of the Diet, but no longer. In the past twenty years, I’ve lost seven straight elections.”

Ren sighed.

“This isn’t good. I’m dwelling on the negative right before my speech.” Yoshida said. “Well then, I hope I can count on your help immediately.” 

Ren nodded. Standing by Yoshida, Ren held the sign she was given.

“The lines of what is considered right and wrong in society today have been blurred. With common sense no longer our guide, we make decisions based on our selfish wants and desires. This has resulted in a deluge of self-centered people who delight in taking advantage of the weak.” Yoshida explained. “However, even in this modern day and age, it is imperative that we act in the best interests of all. A world where it is acceptable to trample on the rights of others for your own benefit, a world where the young exist only to be exploited, is a world that must be changed!”

“Hmph, easy for him to say. Old-timers like me have our hands full taking care of ourselves.” an eldery woman said.

“He’s actually making some good points, but he’s a no-name. He probably won’t get too far.” a young man said.

Ren looked at Yoshida who was still talking.

“What’s this wannabe politician blathering about now? He isn’t affiliated with a party.” the grim-faced man said. 

He walked up to Yoshida and Ren stared at him.

“How about you just leave the matters of state in the capable hands of the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party!” the grim-faced man told Yoshida.

“You must not base your decision on whom to support merely according to the party they belong to.” Yoshida told him.

“Ah, just shut up already! You’re just a washed-up politician!” the grim-faced man snapped. 

“If I am chosen to represent the will of the people, then I am fully prepared to-” Yoshida started.

“In the best interests of all!? Hah!” the grim-face man laughed, cutting Yoshida off. “Save the blathering for when you get elected! IF you get elected!”

With that, the speech was over. Ren helped Yoshida pack up. The pair swapped numbers.

“Thank you. That is all for today.” Yoshida told her. “Well, what did you think of my speech?”

“A lot of it hit home. People who delight in taking advantage of the weak, young exist only to be exploited.” Ren confessed.

“Is that so?” Yoshida said. “However, there are times, like today, when the audience has a difference of opinion on a topic. Some feel I should concentrate on getting elected before I worry about others. Do you agree?”

Ren shook her head.

“You have my support.” Ren assured him.

“Thank you. It’s encouraging to know that my message has won you over.” Yoshida admitted. “Besides, I have grown quite accustomed to those types of reactions.”

Yoshida looked down, then sighed.

“Although… I don’t know if that is necessarily a good thing.” Yoshida confessed. 

Yoshida looked at her.

“Regardless, no matter what they say, I must continue on.” Yoshida said.

Ren smiled.

“That’s the spirit.” Ren said.

“Thank you for your help today.” Yoshida said. “Perhaps I’ll ask for your impressions again sometime.”

Ren nodded, heading off. Morgana popped out.

“What an interesting man.” Morgana said. 

Ren giggled.

“Anyway, let’s go home.” Morgana told her.

“Right, of course.” Ren agreed.


	79. Handing Everything Over

Ren felt the day dragged on. After class, she got a couple of messages. One from Ryuji and the other from Takemi. She checked Ryuji’s first.

Ryuji: Yo, I’ve been looking into Yamauchi lately. Though I’d give you an update.

Ryuji: Apparently he’s been hanging out at a monjayaki stop a lot.

Ryuji: I heard he gets real drunk there and brags to his coworkers.

Ryuji: Ain’t this a good chance for us?

Ryuji: If we can get close, we might get some intel outta him.

Ren: He’d notice you.

Ryuji: Right! That’s where you come in.

Ryuji: He knows me, so I ain’t gonna be able to get anywhere near him…

Ryuji: But that ain’t the case for you! I bet you could even sit next to his booth if you wanted! Prolly.

Ryuji: Sooo…

Ryuji: I’ll let you know once I figure out when he’s going drinking.

Ryuji: Till then, we’re gonna put a hold on our training. Well, I’ll be counting on you!

Ren sighed.

“Seems like Ryuji’s going to be busy.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly checked Takemi’s message.

Takemi: I’ve made a lot of progress with my medicine…

Takemi: ...But I’m too lazy to discuss it over chat.

Takemi: Can we meet up for a bit?

Takemi: Or are you not interested unless it’s for a clinical trial?

Ren: I’m interested!

Ren: I’ll be right there.

Takemi: Thanks.

Takemi: Then could you come to Inokashira Park. 

Takemi: I’m actually about to meet with someone.

Ren put her phone away and headed off. She made it to Inokashira Park, to see Takemi waiting. Ren ran over.

“This way.” Takemi said.

Ren followed Takemi closely. They met up with a man, who Ren scanned. Ren sighed as Takemi handed the case over.

“All the data, specimens, and sample medicine. They’re all inside that case.” Takemi told the man. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Based on what I read in the findings summary you sent me, the results are truly amazing. We’ll perform one final exam with our equipment and we’ll be ready to treat Miwa with it.” the man explained.

“Excellent. Then the rest is up to you.” Takemi said.

The man looked at Ren.

“So, this is the kid from your study, hm?” the man said.

“Yes, she’s my little guinea pig.” Takemi answered.

“You certainly walked a dangerous line, but I’m sure you implemented the strictest of safety protocols.” the man said. “Please put some thought into the offer we discussed, will you?”

Ren looked at Takemi, then at the man. 

“All right, I’ll call you later.” the man said. 

Ren turns to face Takemi.

“So, who was that?” Ren asked.

“He’s the doctor treating Miwa.” Takemi answered. “He just so happened to be a year ahead of me in college. I told him everything since I was so close to perfecting the medicine.”

“Ah, I see.” Ren whispered.

“I have to thank you again. All this is thanks to you helping me with the clinical trials.” Takemi said.

“I was a little rough, but don’t worry about it.” Ren told her.

“I bet.” Takemi said. “Although it was really fun for me.”

Ren smiled.

“From my tour of their medical facility and discussion I had with their development team. I’m confident this will be a success, and they’ll complete development on schedule. The final result will be out of my hands though, if I don't accept their offer, that is.” Takemi explained.

“Offer?” Ren questioned.

“I was… recruited.” Takemi told her. “He offered me the position of head of research and development at his hospital. Which means I’ll have to close my practice.”

“Oh.” Ren whispered.

“I start first thing next month. Unfortunately, Takemi Clinic of Internal Medicine will be gone.” Takemi told her.

“And you patients?” Ren asked.

“I’ll urge my patients to transfer to that hospital, and I’ll be sure to give them priority there.” Takemi answered.

Ren looked away.

“Hehe… you seem flustered. Are you really troubled by it?” Takemi asked.

Ren sighed, looking at her.

“Just kidding.” Takemi told her.

“Huh?” Ren said, shocked.

“The part about being recruited is true, but I don’t intend to close my practice.” Takemi confessed.

Ren sighed.

“I kind of like being a general practitioner. I’ll still work with them to develop new medicine though.” Takemi explained. “Once the medicine’s perfected. I’ll be able to see Miwa and receive my reward, her smile.”

Ren chuckled.

“Oh, I need to give you your reward too.” Takemi said. “I’ll think of something to give my little guinea pig for holding up her end of the deal.”

Ren chuckled.

“You were really concerned when you thought I was going to close this office.” Takemi pointed out.

Ren chuckled nervously.

“I know you said it was for your entrance exams, but come on, really? I think it’s about time you started being honest with me. It’s okay. You can tell me.” Takemi told her. “Why did you keep coming to me?”

Ren smirked.

“Something seemed off when we first started. Your determination, I knew it was important. When you told me, I felt like I was doing something important.” Ren explained. “Then you told me about what you went through when you were younger, made me remember my brother. He’s weak, has been since he was a baby. Always in and out of hospitals.”

Ren chuckled.

“It’s always nice to have a friend that’s got your back, no matter what.” Ren added. 

Takemi smiled.

“You really are strange.” Takemi whispered.

Ren giggled.

“The strangest of them all!” Ren laughed. “Wanna grab a bite to eat? The diner in Shibuya is amazing.”

“That… doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Takemi agreed. 

Ren smiled as the pair headed off.

“There is one thing I would like to ask you.” Takemi started. “I read a report that you were badly injured when you were 13, care to explain that to me.”

“Of course! I’m sure you noticed my scar by now.” Ren started.

Takemi nodded. 

“You see, I’m kinda a crazy kid. I don’t fit in and I get into fights. That scar is from my best friend’s father who tried to kill me as well as his wife and daughter. I protected them.” Ren explained. “I was pinned and he went for my throat, I moved just in time for it just to get the side of my neck.”

“I see, that must have been quite terrifying.” Takemi said.

Ren sighed.

“The police came in time.” Ren added. “I was sent straight to hospital and treated. I was fine, very lucky.” 

“I read that.” Takemi admitted.

Ren smiled. She really does have the luck, she may get hurt but it has been nothing life threatening, yet.


	80. Dinner with Kaoru

Ren made it back to Leblanc. She was happy. She did everything she could to help Takemi. The rest is up to the other doctors. Then she managed to get her laundry done before she ran out of clothes, unlike all the other times. Heading upstairs, Ren sat her bag down and yawned.

“What are you going to do now?” Morgana asked.

“Check on Iwai.” Ren answered.

Quickly changing, Morgana climbed into her brown bag and Ren grabbed it heading off. Making it to Untouchable, Ren walked over to Iwai who looked at her.

“Whaddya want today?” Iwai askd.

“Got any work?” Ren asked.

“I got a security escort task for you. This is somethin’ I can only entrust to you.” Iwai told her. “Will you do it?”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“The person you’ll be escorting… is Kaora. Get dinner with him at that diner in Shibuya.” Iwai explained. “Now go. I gotta take care of some business with Tsuda. I’ll be there after I handle that. See ya soon.”

Ren made it to the diner, heading in to see Kaoru. Ren smiled, walking over and sat opposite of him.

“Oh you’re from the shop.” Kaoru siad. “Dad did say you were coming.

“My name’s Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“L-Likewise.” Kaoru said.

The pair got a drink of water and ice, waiting for Iwai, making small talk about what was happening lately in the news and city. After a while, Kaoru sighed.

“My dad’s really late, huh. He’s the one who asked us here too.” Kaoru said.

“That man has poor time management.” Ren whispered.

“You know, it’s pretty rare for him to invite people out like this.” Kaoru admitted.

“Is that so?” Ren said.

“He must see something in you, Amamyia. I doubt he’d ever actually admit it though.” Kaoru told her.

Ren smirked.

“You really think so?” Ren whispered.

Kaoru nodded, then sighed.

“By the way, um… has he said anything to you? About me… weighing him down?” Kaoru asked.

“What? No, nothing even close to it.” Ren answered.

“To be honest, he’s been acting super weird recently. More than anything, he seems stressed out. I’ve even heard him mentioning my name on the phone a few times.” Kaoru explained. “But then every time I’ve gone to ask him about it, he’s told me there’s nothing to worry about.”

Ren sighed.

“I dunno, it just makes me feel anxious somehow… I mean, we’re supposed to be a family.” Kaoru admitted.

Kaoru sighed.

“I’m not sure if you know this but… he’s not my real father. He just took me in after my parents died in a car crash. Apparently he was a good friend of theirs.” Kaoru confessed. 

‘So that’s what he told him.’ Ren thought.

“Honestly, I can’t remember a single thing about them.” Kaoru added.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“I wonder if my dad even considers me to be a part of his family.” Kaoru said.

Ren looked at him worried, then smiled.

“You should ask him.” Ren told him.

“You’re probably right.” Kaoru said. “Now that I think about it, um… have you ever seen his tattoo before?” Kaoru asked.

Ren looked at him confused.

“The gecko on his neck.” Kaoru added.

“Oh, yeah. It’s kinda hard to miss.” Ren said. 

“The truth is, I have a really bad scar in the same spot from my parents’ car crash. Back when I was a kid, everyone picked on me for it. My dad would always come home to find me in tears. That’s why he got that tattoo.” Kaoru explained.

Ren smiled.

“How sweet.” Ren said.

“He said it could be the new Iwai family crest.” Kaoru added. “Oh, and I did some research on geckos. It turns out they symbolise protecting one’s home and family.”

“Protecting one’s home and family, huh.” Ren repeated. “No wonder he got it.”

Kaoru nodded.

“I had almost forgotten about that, to be honest. Maybe he cares about me more than I realise.” Kaoru admitted.

“Yo, sorry for the holdup.” Iwai apologised, walking over.

“That’s fine.” Ren said.

“You two look like you’re having fun. What’ve been talking about?” Iwai asked.

“That’s a secret.” Ren answered.

“Is that so?” Iwai said. 

Ren chuckled.

“Anyways, I can’t stay long. I’ve got errands I need to take care of.” Iwai told them. “Figured it’d be nicer to at least drop by instead of telling you over the phone.”

“What errands?” Kaoru asked. “Or can you not tell me?”

Iwai sighed.

What’s that s’posed to mean?” Iwai asked. “It’s just work stuff.”

Iwai then looked at Ren.

“Ain’t that right?” Iwai asked.

“Right.” Ren answered. “You should at least buy us something.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” Iwai agreed, looking at Kaoru. “Order anything you want. It’s on me.”

“O-Okay.” Kaoru said.

Iwai then looked back at Ren.

“By the way, I’m almost done figuring out what happened with that deal we were talking about.” Iwai admitted.

“Really? That’s great.” Ren said.

“I’m going now to meet with the guy who set it all up.” Iwai admitted.

“I see.” Ren said.

“I’ll have to fill you in on the details some other time.” Iwai added.

“Got it.” Ren agreed.

“Anyways, this is all thanks to you, kid. It’s real nice having a reliable part-timer to help around the shop.” Iwai admitted.

Ren smiled as she nodded.

“U-Um… you’re not getting yourself into anything dangerous, are you?” Kaoru asked, worried.

“Dangerous? ‘Course not.” Iwai answered. “Well, I’m outta here. You can hang onto my wallet, Kaoru.” Iwai said, pulling it, he sat it on the table. “Eat as much as you want.”

“See you at home.” Kaoru said, grabbing the wallet.

Iwai heads off and Kaoru sighed.

“Running a business isn’t easy.” Ren pointed out.

Kaoru nodded. Ren sighed, she wanted to have a word with Iwai about this, but it isn’t her place to talk to a man about what he does or doesn’t tell his son. She wouldn’t like anyone to tell her how to raise Akari. No, it isn’t her place. Her job is to keep Kaoru safe. A job she won’t fail. 


	81. The New Future Goal

Another morning, another day. Ren got to school and made it to the end of the day. Ann looked at her. 

“Are you free?” Ann asked.

“Of course I am.” Ren answered.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Ann admitted. “Let’s head back to Inokashira Park.”

Ren chuckled. They headed off. They made it to Inokashira Park. Making it to a quiet spot, Ren yawned, sitting down.

“Oh, look at those ducks over there! They must be a family!” Ann pointed out.

Ren looked over and smiled as she looked at Ann.

“This place seriously feels amazing. It’s not even that far from Shibuya, but it feels so different here.” Ann explained.

Ren nodded.

“You know, Tokyo is so strange.” Ann started, sitting down next to Ren. “There are tons of people and tons of stories, yet there are still duck-filled parks here too. It has everything, but it feels like I can’t understand any of it. It’s honestly kinda scary.”

“I know what you mean.” Ren confessed.

“Oh, right. You only just moved here, Ren.” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“When I first got here, I had a super tough time adjusting. It’s so crowded, and everyone walks really fast, almost like they’re angry or something.” Ann explained.

Ann shook her head.

“Even at school, I was only ever the  _ foreigner _ . Nobody really knew me, they just spread rumours.” Ann said. “I thought maybe my looks were the problem. I even considered dyeing my hair black to match everyone else. But that was when Shiho talked to me. The first thing she said was, Takamaki, your painting sucks.”

Ren started laughing.

“That’s hilarious.” Ren laughed.

“I thought she was just making fun of me like everyone else, but that wasn’t her intention. According to her, they were so bad she just  _ had  _ to tell me. Pretty mean, huh?” Ann asked.

Ren smiled.

“Still, it was the first time someone here talked to me without mentioning my looks.” Ann admitted. “We sorta just grew closer after that… and Shiho’s been my best friend ever since.”

“Suzui is a sweet girl.” Ren whispered.

Ann looked at her.

“That’s not why we’re here though!” Ann told her. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about!”

“Of course. Go.” Ren told her.

“Do you remember what I told you the last time we came here?” Ann asked. “About that female thief in the anime I used to watch?”

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Well, I thought of something!” Ann told her.

“Tell me.” Ren said.

Ann giggled.

“It’s gonna knock your socks off!” Ann warned her. “You know how the villains in those shows are always going on about world domination?” 

“Yeah.” Ren said.

“Well, even though they get beaten by the heroes every time, they never give up. That means they must have really solid hearts.” Ann explained. “And that’s why I’m going to try and learn from them!”

“I never thought about it like that.” Ren admitted softly. “Good idea.”

“Right?” Ann said. “So I’ve decided…”

Ren tilted her head as Ann stood up.

“I’m gonna star in action movies!” Ann declared.

Ren looked at her confused, then chuckled.

“Good luck with that.” Ren said.

“Thanks! Your support really helps!” Ann said.

Ren smiled.

“All right, I’m making this my ultimate goal for the future.” Ann told Ren. “You know, I’ve never really thought much about what I wanted to do in life, but now I have an objective! And that that only happened because of talking to you, Ren! Thanks!”

‘She’s really serious.’ Ren thought.

Ren smiled.

“It’s fine Ann, I love helping you.” Ren assured her. 

“Well, if I want to be in action movies, I’ll need to work on my actions!” Ann said. “I wonder how many sit-ups I’ll have to do.”

Ren sighed.

“Wait, Ryuji said he knows a good gym! I should ask him for advice!” Ann said. “Oh, and I need to tell Shiho that I have a new goal! She’ll definitely be happy to hear that!”

“Good idea.” Ren said. “I’ll do what I can to support you.”

Ann smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll be counting on you!” Ann said. 

Ren closed her eyes. She has a few workout routines she can give Ann and go over her.

“I might have some things at home that can help. I’ll get my brother to send them down.” Ren confessed.

“Really!?” Ann said, shocked.

Ren nodded.

“I’ve done a lot of workout in the last couple of years. Gotta stay in shape. I also needed it for a job I did with a friend.” Ren explained. 

“Wow.” Ann whispered. 

Ren pulled her phone out.

“I’ll text my brother now.” Ren said, pulling her phone out. 

Ren: Hey Aki! 

Ren: I need you to do something.

Ren: All my workout routines in my red folder, can you send it down for me.

Ren: Please!!

Akira: Of course sis.

Akira: Why?

Ren: I need it for a friend.

Akira: Alright

Akira: I’ll send it today.

Ren: Love you!!

Akira: Love you too.

Ren slipped her phone away and looked at Ann.

“It’s being sent today. It’ll be down in a couple of days.” Ren told him.

Ann giggled.

“Thanks!” Ann said.

Ren got up and fixed her clothes.

“I said I would help you, didn’t I?” Ren asked.

Ann nodded.

“Want to go and grab something to eat?” Ren asked.

Ann giggled.

“Of course.” Ann answered. “Let’s go.”


	82. Tsuda’s Weakness and the Dangerous Plan

Ren was going to head back to Leblanc after hanging out with Ann, but she had to go and see Iwai. She needs to know what happened last night. Morgana has already ran off. Walking in, Iwai looked at her as she walked over.

“Yo.” Iwai said. “Whaddya want?”

Ren chuckled.

“Looking for the follower up from last night.” Ren answered.

Iwai chuckled.

“Come at the back.” Iwai told her.

Ren nodded, following Iwai to the back. 

“Listen up, kid. I figured out Tsuda’s weakness.” Iwai told her. “While you and Kaoru were over at that diner, I was out getting info from a reliable source of mine.”

“And?” Ren asked. 

Iwai looked at her.

“Turns out I guessed right. Tusda was the one on the other end of that Hong Kong mafia deal.” Iwai said. “Apparently he paid them off for a huge arsenal of guns.”

“Huge arsenal huh?” Ren whispered.

“This is where things start getting interesting though.” Iwai told her.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“If he was smuggling all that shit in, why would he come to me asking for modified guns?” Iwai asked. “I mean, don’t something about that seem off to you?”

“That’s right, something is really wrong here.” Ren whispered.

“That piece of shit’s trying to lord his position over me, but he ain’t go shit now!” Iwai said. “What I’m really saying here is, I don’t think those Hong Kong guys ever delivered on their end of the deal. They prolly just took his money and flat out stiffed him on the guns.”

“Makes sense.” Ren agreed.

“Masa told me something real weird back when you and Kaoru were over at the diner, though.” Iwai admitted. “Apparently, the clan’s been treating that Hong Kong transaction like some kinda massive business success.”

“Are you serious?” Ren said, shocked.

“Yeah and that means Tsuda’s been lying to them this whole time.” Iwai said. “And now he’s trying to use me to cover his mistake.”

“He’s clever.” Ren scoffed.

“Yup. Everyone’s always known he’s one sneaky son of a bitch,” Iwai agreed. “Don’t matter now though. Everything’s gonna change once I tell the clan what’s up. Tsuda’s not gonna be able to keep intimidating me anymore. And I’ll make sure Kaoru won’t get labeled, like I was.”

“That’s great Iwai.” Ren said.

“He’ll be a regular, respectable adult. Something I coulda never even dreamed of.” Iwai added. “I’m gonna have to talk to Tsuda himself first though. Gotta follow the yakuza code.”

‘I really got to learn this code.’ Ren thought.

“Hey, I have a favour to ask you. If anything happens to me, take care of Kaoru, okay?” Iwai asked.

“You know I will.” Ren answered.

Ren then sighed.

“Are you going alone?” Ren asked, worried.

“Polly. I know he’d be able to get rid of me no problem without a witness there, but I’ve gotta put an end to this.” Iwai explained.

“No, that’s too dangerous!” Ren snapped.

Iwai looked at her shocked.

“Wait, I’ve got you.” Iwai said. “He’s not gonna dare lay a finger on a civilian kid. It’d cause way too many complications for him. If you come as my witness, things will be miles safer.”

“Then I’m coming, no question about it.” Ren told him.

“You sure?” Iwai asked.

“No way you’re going alone.” Ren told him. “This isn’t up for discussion.” 

“All right then. It's settled.” Iwai said.

Ren nodded.

“Well, I'll hit you up when it's time. Let's do this, kid.” Iwai told her.

“Got it.” Ren said.

“That’s all. Thanks for today.” Iwai told her.

Ren nodded, heading off. Making it outside she saw Morgana waiting.

“Wow, that was quick.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled as she walked over.

“Yeah, I just have to wait now.” Ren said, lowering her bag.

Morgana climbed in and they headed off. Making it home, Ren did her nightly routine and went to bed. Waking up to her phone going off, Ren moaned.

“Huh? Who could that be at this hour?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed as she reached over and grabbed it. It was Ryuji.

Ryuji: There’s a movie I gotta see.

Ryuji: I know we haven’t finished taking care of Madarame yet, but…

Ryuji: You want to take a breather? There’s about a week left.

Ryuji: “The Cake Knight Rises”. It’s an action flick! Whaddya say?

Ren moaned.

“What do you want to do?” Morgana asked.

“Kill him for waking me up.” Ren answered. 

Morgana chuckled.

“Nah, I’ll go.” Ren said.

Ren: Let’s go.

Ryuji: That settles it then.

Ryuji: Let’s meet up in front of the movie theater in Shibuya then!

“An action movie huh? Sounds fun!” Morgana said.

Morgana then yawned.

“We should get back to sleep.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, letting her arm drop, locking her phone, and closed her eyes.


	83. Movie Day with Ryuji and the Voice of the Sun

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. Ren yawned as she sat up and turned it off. Ren looked at Morgana.

“I’m still going to kill him.” Ren said, getting up.

Ren got up and quickly dressed. She then headed downstairs, carrying her bag with Morgana in it, and enjoyed breakfast. She made it to the meeting spot and yawned, waiting for Ryuji. Well after the meeting time, Ryuji ran over. 

“Shit, my bad! I was killin’ time at the convenience store, then I didn’t realise how late it was.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him.

The pair headed in, Ren having her bag on her lap so Morgana could see. The movie wasn’t that bad either. After that, the pair hung out at the arcade and then got some beef bowls. When it got late, they split up. Ren goes to head back, but stopped and stared at Yoshida.

“Hey, about Yoshida’s speech skills.” Morgana started. “We should make use of them when you negotiate with Shadows.”

“You think we can?” Ren asked softly.

“Well, it’s up to you, isn’t it?” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed. Maybe there’s other places it could come in handy too. Speech is a skill that is hard to learn. Maybe Yoshida is her key. Ren walked up to Yoshida who looked at her.

“Sorry to bother you, Mr Yoshida, I was wondering if you could teach me how to give speeches?” Ren asked.

“Teach you how to give speeches? Why?” Yoshida asked. 

“Well, I want to do what you do.” Ren answered.

“I’d love to help you, though… how shall I teach you?” Yoshida wondered. “It’s time for my speech. Let’s talk about this later.”

Ren smiled and nodded. Sitting her bag down, Ren was holding the sign again. She kept her eyes on Yoshida.

“And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering. They lack jobs, security savings. The next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there.” Yoshida explained.

“Watch where you’re going you little shit!” a middle-aged man yelled.

Ren and Yoshida looked over to two see the middle-aged man and a young man.

“You bumped into me, you old goat!” the young man snapped.

“This isn’t good.” Yoshida said.

“Let’s mediate.” Ren suggested. 

“Yes, let’s.” Yoshida agreed. “Good citizens, please stop fighting!”

The pair looked over.

“What is the point of bickering over such a trivial matter?” Yoshida asked.

“This is none of your business!” the middle-aged man told him.

“Yeah, seriously. Just shut up!” the young man yelled.

“What’s with this guy?” the middle-aged man scoffed

The pair walked off. Ren sighed as she looked at Yoshida.

“Now if you’ll please excuse me, I must return to my speech.” Yoshida said. “Together, we can create a bright future for the next generation.” 

“Ugh, so righteous, that really annoys me.” a man said. “Enough of your arrogance, No-Good Toro!”

Yoshida looked shocked. Ren looked at him worried, then back at the man.

“What-!?” Yoshida gasped.

“As if anyone would actually vote for YOU!” the man yelled. “Are you planning to embezzle funds again? Or maybe criticise one of your constituents again? You criminal!” 

He walked off. Ren looked at Yoshida, he was shaken up.

“No! T-That was… all in the past…” Yoshida said.

Ren sighed. They packed up and Yoshida sighed.

“I’ve gone and done it again.” Yoshida said.

“You’re a criminal?” Ren questioned. 

“There are many who would agree with that statement.” Yoshida answered. “Whenever someone calls me, No-Good Toro, I panic.” 

Ren sighed.

“I went through quite an ordeal 20 years ago.” Yoshida admitted.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Let me explain.” Yoshida started, turning to face Ren. “I used to be a member of the National Diet. I was elected during the rise of the Kuramoto Children. We were backed by powerful Diet members. This was about 20 years ago. I was very inexperienced back then, both as a politician, as well as a human being. That inexperience led me to be involved in a series of major political scandals.”

“Really!?” Ren said, shocked.

“People refer to my blunders as, No-Good Tora’s Three Strikes.” Yoshida told her. “The first was being caught missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then, I was accused of embezzling a large form of money from the party… giving me two strikes. Finally, I called a voter an idiot at an open forum, which resulted in a scandal… and strike three.”

Ren sighed.

“I was out… and branded a washed-up politician.” Yoshida finished. “You said you wanted to become a member of the Diet. But do you see the man before you?”

‘A questionable background… accused of embezzlement… however, he has the conviction and wants to change the world.’ Ren thought.

“Do you really want to receive my guidance?” Yoshida asked.

“I do.” Ren answered. “You seem to have conviction.” 

“I’m happy to hear that, however… everyone says I have no chance to get elected, so why come to me?” Yoshida asked.

“Have confidence in yourself.” Ren told him.

Yoshida chuckled.

“You’re doing a good job of cheering me up.” Yoshida said. “But you may be right. The most important part about giving a good speech is believing in yourself.”

Yoshida crossed his arms.

“Perhaps one day, I will believe in myself again.” Yoshida said. “But you sure got me there. You’re a strange young lady, Amamyia.”

Ren giggled.

“Very well. If learning how to give a great speech is what you seek, then I’d be happy to instruct you.” Yoshida assured her. “In exchange, I would like for you to continue assisting me. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Ren nodded.

“Let’s pursue your dream of becoming a member of Diet.” Yoshida told her. “Oh my, we’ve been talking for far too long. Let’s call it quits for today.”

Ren giggled, then nodded. Heading off, Ren looked next to her as Morgana ran over. Ren took her bag off and lowered it down, that explains why her bag was so light. Morgana quickly climbed in and Ren put her bag back on.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“Great.” Ren answered. “It was a good idea to talk to Mr Yoshida.”

Ren giggled.

“Let’s go. We have work to do.” Ren told him.


	84. Sending out the Second Calling Card

Today was the day. After school, Ren checked her phone to see a message from Ann. Ren smirked as she checked it.

Ann: When are we sending out the calling card?

Ann: We found the Treasure so the sooner the better.

Ann: Why not meet up with everyone if you’re ready?

Ren: And that’s the plan Ann.

Ren: Let’s send the calling card.

Ann: OK!

Ann: I’ll head to the hideout.

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away and headed off. Making it to the hideout, Ren was the last one there. She took her time to ensure that she was the last one. Ren sat her bag down and leaned on the railing as Morgana jumped up.

“All that remains is the delivery of the calling card. Do not fret. I am resolved to do this.” Yusuke said. 

Ren chuckled.

“Good to hear.” Ren said. “Let’s do it.”

“Then it’s decided! Let’s prepare the calling card at once.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded.

“A calling card, hm? Will he take it seriously?” Yusuke asked. “He is famous, after all. He has often received slanderous letters till now, as well.”

“He’ll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not.” Ryuji said, showing his phone.

“Wait. Are you going to write it again, Ryuji? Your last one was questionable at best.” Morgana asked.

“You should do it then, Yusuke! Make it really artistic and stuff!” Ann suggested.

“No. It’ll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well.” Yusuke said.

Ryuji quickly stood up.

“Oh, then I’ll think it up, and you make it cooler!” Ryuji suggested.

“Teamwork.” Ren added. “Okay, I’ll be counting on you two.”

“Designing a calling card, hm… interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist.” Yusuke said.

“It’s decided then!” Ryuji said.

“Great! All that’s left is to make the Treasure ours!” Morgana declared. “You guys better come fully prepared!” 

Everyone nodded. With that, the group split up. Ren sighed, heading back. She has washing to do today. Sitting in the laundry, Ren yawned. 

“Are you ready to steal Madarame’s heart?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“This time, I feel like we’re more prepared, knowing what could be waiting for us at the end.” Ren confessed. “I know we will win.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Of course we will.” Morgana said.

Ren’s phone went off. She pulled it out as Morgana jumped onto her shoulder.

Ryuji: Yo, I tried changing the chat icon.

Ann: Looks the same to me.

Ryuji: Maybe it’s just for the group and doesn’t show up here…

Ryuji: Well, you should take a look later.

Ryuji: It’s the Phantom Thieves logo I had Yusuke draw for us.

Ryuji: The calling card turned out great ’cause of him too.

Ren: Nice, can’t wait to see!

Ryuji: Anyways, this is the first job for the Phantom Thieves. We really can’t screw this up, k?

Ann: I know.

Ryuji: And make sure Yusuke gets a lot of rest today, OK?

Ann: Yup.

Ryuji: Welp, see y’all tomorrow!

Ren: Night.

Ann: See you tomorrow!

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away.

“They seem ready.” Ren said. 

Ren nodded.

“I know I have enough supplies.” Ren said. “I think.”

Morgana chuckled. Ren sighed as she looked at him.

“Well, we can handle it.” Ren said. “Together.”

“Of course we can!” Morgana assured her.

Ren giggled.

“Besides, we can’t screw up. We have to change Madarame’s heart.” Ren said.

“Because of the chargers?” Morgana asked.

Ren shook her head.

“I promised Mr Nakanohara, I made a vow to him. I never go back on my vows. Not now, not ever.” Ren explained.

“Oh yeah, you did.” Morgana remembered. “As a former pupil and a victim, we shouldn’t let him down.”

Ren sighed.

“He’s counting on us.” Ren whispered. “I think Ann and Ryuji have forgotten, but he was the first victim to ask for help. He came to us. Yusuke being the second.”

“And we won’t let them down!” Morgana assured her. “Between the five of us, we can handle it!”

Ren chuckled as Morgana climbed down onto her lap.

“We will be counting on you, Leader.” Morgana added.

“I won’t let you down.” Ren said. 

Ren smiled, petting Morgana. No, she’s ready. They will win.


	85. Taking the Heart of the Man of Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing things up again - because I can

Ren sighed. Today’s the day. After school, the group met at the hideout. Ryuji handed a calling card to Ren. Ren smiled as she scanned it.

“Read it.” Ryuji encouraged her. 

Ren smirked.

“Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess your crimes with your own mouth. We will take you distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves.” Ren read.

“And?” Ryuji asked.

“I like it.” Ren said.

“It is better than your last one.” Morgana added.

“Okay, so what now?” Ann asked.

“If we go around posting them, we’ll get caught for sure.” Ren told them. “Security cameras.”

“Looks like I have to step up my game.” Morgana said.

“Let’s get to work.” Ren said. 

Letting Morgana deal with the calling cards, the rest stayed back. Once it was done, the group headed in. Yusuke standed close to Madarame while the others stayed hidden. Ren kept a close eye on Yusuke. Ren smirked as she saw Madarame get the calling card. Watching him closely. Everything was going to plan. Madarame looked pissed. When Yusuke walked back, Ren crossed her arms.

“Will that do?” Yusuke asked.

“Yup! It was perfect! The composition was way cooler too!” Ann said.

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and over her shoulder.

“The Treasure should appear right about now.” Morgana said.

“You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man.” Ryuji said. “Anyways, d’you guys check online? People are already talkin’ about that callin’ card.”

Ren chuckled.

“We’ll show ’em. We’re gonna surprise ’em all!” Ryuji said.

“I’m sure you know, but we only get one shot to pull this off!” Morgana reminded them.

“Let’s do this.” Ren said.

“It’ll be fine. We managed last time too.” Ann said.

“You have no reservations about this either, right Yusuke?” Morgana asked.

“Of course not.” Yusuke answered. “We’ll do this.”

“Come on.” Ren said, heading off.

The group headed off. Making it into the Palace, Ren took a deep breath. Show time. 

“The atmosphere in here seems significantly different.” Yusuke pointed out.

“I mean, we basically declare war on him by sendin’ that card.” Ryuji told him.

“But there’s nothing to fear.” Morgana assured him. “We’ve secured a route, and we’re ready to go. We’ll take the Treasure in style.”

Ren chuckled. Morgana then jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Okay Joker! Time to explain our awesome plan!” Morgana told her.

“Skull, Panther, you two will be dealing with the power. After what we did last time, it could be guarded. I trust you two can handle that.” Ren told the pair.

“You know it Joker.” Ryuji said.

“Leave it to us.” Ann said.

“Once you turn it off, head straight back up to us.” Ren added. “Fox, you’ll be tying Mona to the crane hook, one done you will give the singel to Panther and Skull to hit the lights.”

“And you?” Ann asked.

“I’ll deal with the crane itself.” Ren answered. “We all have our jobs to do.”

“Worse comes to it, we’ll have to fight.” Ann said.

“We can handle it Panther.” Ren assured her. “I wouldn’t have agreed to sending the calling card otherwise.”

Everyone nodded. They group headed in, making it to the Treasure. Splitting up, Ren leads Morgana and Yusuke up to the mechanism room. Ren stood by the lever as Morgana and Yusuke headed out to the crane hook. It was time. The lights went out as Yusuke walked back.

“Joker, now!” Yusuke told her.

Ren pulled the lever. Once it was all the way down, she pulled it back up. Ren sighed as she looked back. Ann ran over.

“Sorry for the wait!” Ann apologised.

Then Ryuji ran over.

“My bad! It took me ages to get that guy off my tail!” Ryuji apologised.

Ren sighed with relief.

“Wait, where Mona?” Ann asked.

“Waiting for us.” Ren answered.

They headed up to Morgana who was holding something wrapped in a purple blanket.

“Hehehe! How’s that for a skilled plan?” Morgan asked.

Ren giggled.

“That was amazin’, Mona.” Ryuji praised.

Ren quickly grabbed the Treasure, sitting it down, then got Morgana down. Ren looked down.

“Lord Madarame! Th-The piece is gone!” Security Guard Shadow yelled.

“Ngh… how dare those vermin!” Shadow Madarame said. “But now we’ll corner them like the rats they are! Lock all the doors at once! They have nowhere to run!”

Ren sighed as she looked at Morgana who nodded.

“So? What’d the Treasure turn out bein’? I’m guessin’ it’s a paintin’ based on the shape.” Ryuji asked.

“We can look into that later. For now, we must escape.” Yusuke told him.

“Yeah, time to go!” Morgana agreed.

“Here, Mona, you carry it.” Ren said, kneeling down.

Using the cloth to wrap around the Treasure, she then tied it around Morgana.

“Got it?” Ren asked.

“Got it.” Morgana confirmed.

Ren got up and looked back. That was a no go. She looked over and chuckled as they headed to the window.

“Oh, a window! But where’s it go?” Ryuji asked.

“Now is no time to be lost in thought. We must go!” Yusuke told him.

“Mona!” Ren called out.

Helping Morgana out, Ren followed with Ryuji, Yusuke and Ann close behind. Ren looked around.

“Whoa, this shit’s real high up!” Ryuji said.

“But at least we’re outside! Is there a way down here?!” Morgana asked

“Follow me!” Ren yelled, finding the spot.

Making their way down, Ren kept an eye on Morgana. She was worried about him and the Treasure. They came to a red portal.

“Is this another portal to an unknown destination?” Yusuke asked.

“We don’t have time to lose. Just go through it! Now’s our chance!” Morgana told them.

“For real!? But… I guess there’s no other way!” Ryuji said.

Ren ran up to it and it became green. They ran through it and looked around.

“Is this… the courtyard?” Ryuji asked.

They ran over to the middle, then stopped.

“I knew it! All that security would’ve been meaningless if it just led back inside!” Morgana said. 

“It seems we managed to escape their siege.” Yusuke said.

Ren looked at Morgana who started meowing like before.

“Dude… why’s Mona gettin’ excited now of all times?” Ryuji asked.

“I just can’t take it anymore! Let’s take a look at this Treasure!” Morgana told them.

Ren ran over and took it off. Lying it down as the others stood around, Morgana unwrapped it and stood up.

“Treasure!” Morgana said. “Hrm!?”

“THIS is the Treasure!?” Ryuji asked.

“Get back!” Yusuke yelled.

Ren gasped and everyone jumped back. Ren saw the electric fence. They were so close to being trapped.

“Meddlesome vermin.” a voice said.

Ren looked over, seeing Shadow Madarame and his two guards. Ren sighed, seeing the painting. The electric fence deactivated and went down. Ren walked over.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Shadow Madarame asked.

“What nonsense that you used a mousetrap on me!” Morgana said.

“So you had a fake prepped, huh?” Ryuji said.

“Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art.” Shadow Madarame said.

“What made you change like this!? Is it because you became famous!?” Yusuke asked. “Can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father!?”

“Fox.” Ren whispered.

“Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was due to my ties with your mother.” Shadow Madarame said. “That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing. That’s why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artwork she created, they’re all MY works of art!”

“How low can you sink?” Ann asked.

“I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die, a glimpse of the genuine Sayuri!” Shadow Madarame said.

“Genuine?” Yusuke repeated.

The guard walked forward and held the painting up.

“That’s… the real Sayuri?” Yusuke questioned. “This can’t be! Mum!”

Ren gasped as she looked at Yusuke.

“Huh?” Ryuji whispered.

Ren stared at Shadow Madarame.

“Indeed it is.” Shadow Madarame confirmed. “This was painted by your mother. It’s a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of Sayuri’s expression!”

“You disgusting bastard!” Ren snapped.

“You stole something THAT personal!?” Ryuji yelled. 

The guard lowered the painting.

“I knew at first glance. I knew it’d be a huge success, if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!” Shadow Madarame confessed.

“But the baby in the picture, why did you paint over it?” Yusuke asked.

“It was all to stage it.” Shadow Madarame answered. “If the babe is erased, the reason for the woman’s expression will become a mystery! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!”

“I always felt something was off about all this. Now I know what it is.” Ann started. “If you really treasured that painting, you wouldn’t even think about replicating it for profit! You don’t love art at all!”

“Though you have a real Treasure, your true skills are nothing more than those scribbles on that fake!” Morgana added.

“It makes me laugh, asshole!” Ryuji yelled.

“So you’ll defy me no matter what.” Shadow Madarame said. “Well then, since you’re my work of art, Yusuke. I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future. Along with those insolent friends of yours there.”

“I can’t believe you’re treating both mother and son like they’re objects! You’re inhuman!” Ann said.

“Fox?” Morgana said.

“I heard you destroy your  _ art  _ once they outlive their usefulness.” Yusuke started. “Did that include my mother as well?”

Ren looked at him shocked, then at Shadow Madarame who smiled.

“She just happened to have a seizure in front of me. That’s when a thought crossed my mind.” Shadow Madarame admitted. “If I don’t call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached.” 

“You bastard!” Ren cried.

“No… you let her die!?” Ann said, shocked.

“She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure.” Shadow Madarame explained. “Above all, Yusuke, didn’t you think it was odd that I discovered your talent when you were only three? The reason why I kept you around was to keep you from releasing the truth behind Sayuri.”

“You killed her!” Yusuke yelled.

“The artistic talents you inherited from your mother were delightful miscalculation, though.” Shadow Madarame admitted. “If I’m to steal ideas, it’s much easier robbing the future of brats who won't talk back than adults. It’s thanks to you that I came up with that idea. You have my gratitude.”

Yusuke chuckled. Ren looked at him.

“Fox?” Ann whispered.

“I thank you Madarame!” Yusuke started. “Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren’t some rotten artist. You’re a despicable fiend who wears the sink of an artist!”

“All you good-for-nothings! Bargaining into my musime and doing whatever the hell you want!” Shadow Madarame yelled.

The aura around changed and everyone moved back.

“Those who have connections make the rules, those you don’t, follow them.” Shadow Madarame told them. “Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world!”

“This isn’t good. Get back!” Morgana said.

The others quickly moved back as Shadow Madarame transformed. Ren stared shocked at the four paintings in front of her, two eyes, a nose and mouth. 

“I’ll paint all over you!” Shadow Madarame yelled. “Now, let’s begin, you vermin!”

“You used others for your own despicable desivers, Madarame. You aren’t even worth the art you  _ create _ !” Yusuke yelled.

“Suzaku!” Ren yelled, running back.

Ren sighed, fire not having any effect on it’s eyes, if anything it looked like it healed them. The others attacked and Ren sighed, also learning ice, electricity and wind also doesn’t have any effect on the eyes. And the mouth, physical was useless. Ann was attacked and she cried as she was knocked back. Then Shadow Madarame spat black ink, Ann wiped it and some landed on her.

“What is this?” Ann cried.

“Panther!” Ryuji called out.

“Boys, cover me!” Ren called out. 

Ren dodged the attack and ran to Ann.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“I’m fine!” Ann answered as she tried to stand up but dropped to her knees.

“Hey.” Ren said.

“I feel weak.” Ann admitted.

Ren looked at the others.

“His attack saps our strength!” Morgana yelled. “Everyone, be careful!”

“Sorry!” Ren apologised, picking Ann up bridal style.

Just managing to dodge the attack, Ren ran to the hedges and sat Ann down. Ren stared at Shadow Madarame, he had to have a weakness. He has to! Ren smirked.

“Stay here.” Ren told her.

“I’m fine!” Ann cried.

“That’s an order.” Ren told her.

Ann looked at her shocked. Ren ran over.

“Fox, Skull! Use physical or gun attacks on the eyes! Mona, deal with the nose! Wind, physical or gun, it’s up to you!” Ren called out.

“And you!?” Morgana asked.

“That disgusting mouth is mine. I just can’t use physical or gun attacks on it.” Ren told them. “Now boys!”

Ren dodged the attack and chuckled.

“Let’s go, Arsene!” Ren yelled.

Attacking the mouth using curse, Ren smirked. Ryuji and Yusuke both attacked the eyes, then Morgana followed up, attacking the nose.

“Whoa, you figure it out Joker!” Morgana yelled.

“Go!” Ren yelled.

They knocked all four paintings down and Madarame transformed back.

“Madarame’s out!” Morgana yelled.

“Damit, I am the great Madarame. The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit!” Shadow Madarame yelled. I’m not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy!”

“You still have the nerve to say such things!? You will fully taste the wrath of those who were prayed upon by you!”

“On me boys!” Ren yelled.

They managed to take Shadow Madarame down. Ren sighed, staring at the man who was clinging to the painting of the Sayuri. He walked back as Yusuke walked up to him, falling down.

“No one cares for true arts… all they want are easily recognisable brands!” Shadow Madarame cried. “I’m a victim in this too! Wouldn’t you agree!?”

“Excuses now?” Ryuji whispered.

Ren looked next to her to see Ann. Ren sighed, looking back at Yusuke.

“The art world revolves around money after all. You can’t rise up without any money.” Shadow Madarame explained. “Yusuke, you understand, don’t you? Being a poor artist is truly miserable! I just didn’t want to return to that life!”

Yusuke grabbed him.

“A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art!” Yusuke told him. “You’re done for, along with this abominus world!”

Shadow Madarame shrieked.

“No, please! Just… don’t kill me!” Shadow Madarame begged.

Yusuke let him go. Shadow Madarame gasped and started panting.

“Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes, all of them!” Yusuke told him.

“Y-You’re not going to kill me?” Shadow Madarame asked.

“Swear it!” Yusuke yelled.

Shadow Madarame shrieked.

“All right! All right!” Shadow Madarame cried.

Shadow Madarame looked around.

“Wh-What about the other one though? The one with the black mask?” Shadow Madarame asked.

“Hm?” Yusuke said.

“Who?” Ren asked.

“A black mask?” Ann questioned. “Wait, who’s he talking about?”

“It can’t be! There was another intruder besides us in this Palace!?” Morgana cried.

The room started shaking.

“There’s no time! Hurry!” Ryuji yelled.

Morgana walked back and transformed. 

“Get on!” Morgana yelled.

Ryuji and Ann ran over. Ren went to follow, but stopped and looked back. Yusuke was holding onto the Treasure, the real Sayuri.

“Hey Yusuke, what should I do?” Shadow Madarame asked.

“Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once.” Yusuke told him.

“Yusuke! Ren!” Ann called out.

“Come on!” Ren yelled.

Ysuuke ran over.

“No wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusuke!” Shadow Madarame called out.

Ren got in the front while Yusuke got in the back. Quickly, they got out in time. Ren pulled her phone out.

“The destination has been deleted.” Metaverse Navigator said.

Ren sighed as she slipped her phone away and fixed her bag, she could feel Morgana leaning on her shoulder.

“It would be bad if people started getting suspicious of us. We should leave at once.” Morgana told them.

“Yusuke, c’mon.” Ryuji said.

“Right.” Yusuke said.

Yusuke looked at the painting.

“Goodbye, Sensei.” Yusuke said.

The group head off, making it back to the hideout. 

“I guess the mission was a success. All that’s left is to see if he had a change of heart or not.” Ryuji said, drinking his drink. “Ugh, so bitter… why’d you get it black?”

“The Sayuri…” Yusuke whispered 

“You’re not gonna get all teary-eye and say stuff like mum, are you?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji!” Ren snapped.

“To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired.” Yusuke said.

“The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all.” Morgana said. “Ironic as it may be, this one here is the true self-portrait now.” 

“It’s a wonderful painting.” Ann praised. “And… although it took some time, it’s in your hands now, Yusuke.” 

“Where it truly belongs.” Ren added.

“I’m thankful for it.” Yusuke said. “However, it’s impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore.”

“Maybe that’s not a bad thing.” Ren said.

“You may be right.” Yusuke agreed. “Seeing my mother’s expression here, it’s doubtful that she would’ve wished for fame.” 

Ren sighed.

“So this is my mother. There’s no way that I would remember her face clearly.” Yusuke said. “But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting.”

Ren chuckled as Ryuji got up and walked off.

“I have to say, you were quite amazing in there Ren.” Morgana said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“We struggled with fighting Madarame, but you figured out a strategy in such a small window and protected Lady Ann.” Morgana explained.

Ren sighed.

“Please, I was lucky.” Ren said.

“Lucky!? You were amazing!” Ann cried.

“I also have to agree.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed, looking away. 

“Please.” Ren whispered, scratching the back of her head.

Morgana chuckled. Ryuji walked over and the group looked at him to see him drinking a drink. Then the burps. Ren shook her head.

“Stop that!” Ann told him. 

“You’re so vulgar, Ryuji.” Morgana said

“So, what’re you gonna do now? We’re gonna keep targetin’ big shots?” Ryuji asked.

“Why do you do such things?” Yusuke asked. 

“It’s to get back at scumbags and like… society in general?” Ryuji answered. “We also wanna give courage to the people that are sufferin’ ’casue of selfish adults.”

“Courage, hm? What good does that do?” Yusuke askd. “You mean the courage to stand up for themselves, correct? Will acquiring that make them happy?”

“Probably.” Ren answered. “We aren’t sure.”

“Yeah. There’s no knowin’ whether it’ll turn out good for everyone or not.” Ryuji admitted. “Still. We won’t know unless we give it a try.”

“In other words, it all depends on the person.” Yusuke concluded. “Then the same can be said about myself right now. I also suffered because of an adult’s selfish act. Moveover, if we investigate these Palaces, it may expand my artistics repertoire.” 

“You really only think about art, huh? You’re impressive.” Ryuji said.

“Well, I won’t take part in any inelegant plans, all right?” Yusuke told them.

“No worries! I got us covered!” Ann assured him.

Ren shook her head.

“Plus, we have a rule that says we always have to decide on a target unanimously.” Ann told him.

“As you know when we trained in Mementos.” Ren added.

“How about it, Ren?” Morgana asked. “We can give our calling cards a lot more oomph if we have Yusuke on our team.”

“He would make a great member.” Ren agreed. 

“I will try and live up to those expectations.” Yusuke said.

“At any rate, I’m curious. Another intruder besides us, huh?” Morgana said.

Ren sighed as she crossed her arms.

“Our only clue’s a black mask, so that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s just one person, right?” Ann asked.

“But there’s no way to check anymore. The Palace is gone.” Ryuji added.

“I’ll try probing Madarame. I may be able to learn something from him.” Yusuke told them.

“Are you sure? I mean-” Ann started.

“I’ll contact you all if anything turns up.” Yusuke told them.

“We should probably exchange our contact info with you then.” Ann said, pulling her phone.

Ren, Ryuji and Yusuke pulled their phones out, swapping details. Ren smiled, as everyone put their phone away.

“An artist and a phantom thief… it seems I’ll be engaging in two trades from here on.” Yusuke said. “Very well. You only live once, after all.”

Ren chuckled.

“Still, the incident about this other intruder does concern me a litte.” Yusuke admitted.

Ren sighed.

‘I wonder if Igor knows about this.’ Ren thought.

Ren yawned, covering her mouth, and sighed.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised. “We should call it. Yusuke, contact me if you need anything.”

“Of course.” Yusuke said.

With that, the group split up.


	86. The Accident of the Past

Ren moaned as she made it back. 

“A package came for you today, I sat it upstairs.” Sojiro told her.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

She smiled as she headed upstairs. Sitting her bag down, she looked at Morgana who climbed out. Ren moaned as she took her shoes off. Her feet were starting to her. Ren grabbed the large envelope and opened it, then chuckled. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“All my workout stuff.” Ren answered. “It’s for Ann. I hope I can remember to give it to her.” Ren whispered.

Ren then walked to the shelves, putting the red folder away and looked at her red box. She pulled out a smoke, placing it between her lips, lighter and ashtray. Ren sat down on the bed, sitting the ashtray on the windowsill and opened it. Lighting her smoke, Ren pulled her phone out, checking the news. Morgana jumped up. 

“Another job done.” Ren whispered.

“Not only have we dealt with our second big target, we even have a new addition to the team!” Morgana said.

Ren looked at him.

“Goodness, things are going so well!” Morgana admitted.

“We can’t get too cocky.” Ren warned, putting her phone away.

“That’s true.” Morgana agreed. “Still, let’s honestly be happy about it right now.”

“Of course.” Ren laughed.

“But I have to say, you sure are something special.” Morgana said.

“Me?” Ren questioned.

“This is our fifth Persona-user. It’ll help broaden our battle battle strategies as well.” Morgana added. “Besides, having an eye for beauty is a must for plahn thieves. We’re lucky to have Yusuke. An artist is a talent rarely come across. I mean, he  _ is  _ a bit strange, but still.”

Ren chuckled. Morgana looked down.

“An artist, huh.” Morgana whispered. “What kind of person do you think I was? There’s no way I’d turn out to be some bad guy in the end, right?”

“You, a bad guy, no way.” Ren told him.

“I get so engrossed with the embodiment of human desires.” Morgana started. “And that's not all. When it comes to the Metaverse, I’m the only one who can transform into a car. I’m special… but it’s still odd.”

Morgana looked at Ren.

“Who could I actually be?” Morgana asked.

“A human who can be whoever they want.” Ren answered.

“You really think so?” Morgana asked.

Morgana sighed.

“What an half-assed answer.” Morgana complained.

“It’s what you get for doubting yourself.” Ren teased. 

“Well, there’s no way someone like me, who has honorable aspirations, can be evil.” Morgana said. “A man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east! A man who chastises people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine. I’m that kind of idea person… or so I hope.”

Ren smiled.

“So if I turn back to being human, surely she’ll take notice of me, won’t she?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled, Ann.

“We’ll know eventually.” Ren assured him.

“Well, that’s true, but…” Morgana said. “Where should I go when I become human? I wonder where she’d like to go. An amusement park, a movie theater, a fancy café, shopping.”

Ren giggled.

“What do you think?” Morgana asked.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy at any of those.” Ren answered. “Let’s focus on the here and now though.”

Morgana nodded. Ren’s phone went off, she chuckled as she pulled it out. Morgana quickly moved onto her lap so he could see.

Ryuji: Yo, good jobs guys.

Ann: We all did our best.

Yusuke: Allow me to express my thanks once again.

Yusuke: Because of you, I was able to retrieve the painting that had been filled with my mother’s love.

Ryuji: Hearing you say that makes the whole thing worth it, Yusuke!

Ren: It really does.

Ann: Seriously.

Ann: I wasn’t sure you’d really want to change Madarame’s heart 

Yusuke: I’m sorry to have worried you. I have no regrets about it now.

Ann: And the change of heart WILL happen this time, right?

Ren: Yes. It’ll be fine.

Ryuji: Yeah. We did it just like with Kamoshida. 

Ann: By the way, I’m curious about what he said in the end.

Ryuji: You mean about the other intruder besides us?

Ryuji: It was something about a black mask, yeah?

Ren: Yeah.

Yusuke: That may have been nothing more than a lie.

Yusuke: Madarame was quite deranged at that point, after all

Yusuke: For now, we should wait for his change of heart in peace.

Ren: Agreed.

Ren: You all should take the next couple of days easy.

Ann: OK.

Ren put her phone away.

“A mother’s love, huh.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered. “What was your mother like?”

Ren hummed softly.

“She was sweet but a strict woman. She worked hard to help pay for Aki’s medical bills with my father. She would always make some amazing soup when we were sick. She also got really annoyed at me when I got into fights. We never really saw eye to eye. She kept wanting me to be this girly girl, which I was far from.” Ren remembered. “We got into a lot of fights, I regret most of them and wished we just got along more.”

Ren sighed as she finished her smoke, putting it out. Ren pulled her phone out.

“I want to show you something.” Ren told him.

Ren found the picture and turned her phone sideways, the image going to. It was a family. A woman with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes. A man with short, straight brown hair and grey eyes behind glasses. And two children. One was Ren, her hair longer and pulled into a ponytail and her brother Akira, short, wavy, dark brown hair and grey eyes.

“This was the last family picture taken, it was taken a week before the accident.” Ren started. “Every personal phone I get, I make sure I have this image saved.”

“You all look so happy.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“What happened?” Morgana asked, looking back.

“Summer vacation, six years ago this July. Aki was well enough to finally go on a family vacation. We were all so happy. That’s when our car and a truck collided in a rainy afternoon. The other driver fell asleep behind the wheel due to being overworked. There was nothing we would have done. Aki and I had minor injuries, dad was killed instantly. Mum… she died in the hospital. I… I tried to save her, but it wasn’t enough.” Ren explained.

Tears started. Ren took her glasses off.

“When Madarame told us what happened to Yusuke’s mum, it made me so mad.” Ren confessed. “How dare he walk away on her like that! She trusted him and he let her die!”

“Ren.” Morgana whispered.

“If I could ask him one question, I would ask if he regretted it or have any remorse for his actions.” Ren admitted. “Especially now we changed his heart.”

Ren sighed, picking Morgana up into a hug. 

“This brought up a lot of painful memories, huh?” Morgana whispered.

“I have you to share them with.” Ren whispered. “Thank you, Mona.”

Ren sat him down.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Ren admitted.

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room. Getting up, she walked to the front and grabbed the bars.

“You have expelled one who was stained in vanity. You are no one step closer to your rehabilitation. It’s a delightful thing indeed.” Igor explained.

“Our master is pleased. You should be honoured, Inmate.” Justine said.

“However, that man’s remarks are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse.” Igor admitted.

“Is it true?” Ren asked.

“That is beyond my knowledge.” Igor answered.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“But your rehabilitation is progressing smoothly. That is for certain.” Igor told her. “May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow ever deeper. I have high hopes of you.”

Ren nodded. Seems she has to work this one out on her own then.


	87. The Failed Photoshoot

Ren woke up to her alarm. She got up and smiled as she turned it off.

“Mona.” Ren said.

Ren got up and dressed. All she could think about was that black mask intruder. Someone else has the app. Someone else has a Persona. 

‘Could this person be linked to all those shutdown cases.’ Ren asked herself.

Once dressed, Ren fixed her pants. Ren’s phone started ringing so she quickly pulled it out and answered it

“It’s Kitagawa.” Yusuke said. “I’m calling about Madaraem’s state. For the being, he hasn’t suffered a mental shutdown. Other than that, his demeanor seems to have softened a bit.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“Is that… the change of heart?” Yusuke asked.

“I could be.” Ren answered. 

“I see.” Yusuke said. “I was curious and looked into Kamoshida as well. It’s as if he was an entirely different person. Will the same be true for Sensei?”

“I believe so. With Kamoshida, he just stopped coming to school till he confessed.” Ren explained.

“I’m sorry to have taken you time. That's all I wanted to tell you.” Yusuke apologised. “Good- oh, I’ll try asking him about the black-masked intruder from the Palace when the time is right. Goodbye then. This time for sure.”

Yusuke hung up. Ren sighed as she slid her phone into her pants pocket. Having breakfast, she headed off. The train was packed. Morgana sneezed. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold it in. You’ll have to make some kind of excuse for me.” Morgana apologised.

Ren yawned. School was boring. Nothing happened. After school, Ann looked at her.

“Are you free today?” Ann asked.

“I am.” Ren answered.

“Wanna hang out?” Ann asked.

Ren chuckled.

“Sure, let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading off, they made it to Central Street. They then stop in front of the crepe shop.

“Hey, I have some big news! The double cream from that famous crepe shop is half off right now!” Ann told her.

Ren chuckled. Ann turned to face Ren.

“Oh, but I probably can’t take a crepe into the hospital, huh.” Ann said. “I… really want one though.”

Ren sighed.

“Do you think maybe Shiho would want one too?” Ann asked.

“I think you should give up.” Ren answered.

“R-Right.” Ann whispered. “It might be half off, but I should try to control myself.”

Ren nodded.

“Shiho might have rehab today too. They probably wouldn’t even let her eat it.” Ann said. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Shiho started her physical rehab. She pushed it up ahead of schedule.”

“That’s amazing.” Ren said.

“I think it’s because I told her about how I want to get stronger.” Ann added. “She said she was gonna start working hard too.”

Ren giggled.

“I haven’t actually seen any of her rehab sessions yet though.” Ann added.

Ann’s phone went off.

“Oh, hold on.” Ann told her.

Ren nodded. Ann pulled her phone out and checked it. 

“What? Now!? Ann cried. “Uhhh, that’s not good!”

“What is it?” Ren asked.

Ann put her phone away.

“Sorry, something just came up! That was from my agency.” Ann apologised. “One of the models didn’t show for a magazine shoot they’re doing. They’re looking to wrap soon, so I’m gonna head over now to fill in.”

Ren sighed.

“It’s pretty close though. Wanna come with me? Actually, let’s just go! I’ll race you there!” Ann told her.

Ren looked at her shocked and the pair started running. They made it to the meeting spot. Ann sat her bag down by Ren’s feet. Ren sighed.

‘Looks like they’re having a pre-shoot briefing.’ Ren thought.

The girl walked over and Ren scanned her.

“Ann-senpai! I’m sooo pumped to get to work with you today!” she said. “After I saw you in last year’s show, I just. Oh I think I’m gonna cry.”

“U-Um, it really wasn’t a big deal. That fashion show was tiny.” Ann said.

“By the way, I’m Mika.” Mika introduced. “And please, no honorifics. I might be older. But you have loads more experience, Ann-senpai.”

“All right, M-Mika. Haha, it feels a little weird saying it like that.” Ann admitted. “Oh, and you don’t need to use snepair with me. A-Anyway, unh, it’s nice to meet you?”

“Likewise, Ann.” Mika said, then giggled. “You’re so nice.”

Ann looked at her shocked.

“Hey, can you teach me how to be a better model? You know, your everyday routines, stretches.” Mika asked.

“Routine? You mean like singing in the shower?” Ann asked.

Ren shook her head.

“O-Oh, is that all you do? Then, what kinda stuff do you eat?” Mika asked. “I’ve been looking all over for a place to import some organic green almonds. Plus I’m getting suuuper tired of eating quinoa. Do I need to like, boil it in harder water or something.”

“Um, almonds? I only eat those when they’re covered in chocolate.” Ann admitted. “And hard water? Isn’t it kinda tough to boil ice?”

Ren sighed.

‘Ann, you sweet innocent thing.’ Ren thought.

Mika sighed.

“Do you weigh yourself?” Mika asked.

“Oh, of course! Once a year for the health examinations at school.” Ann answered.

“So… you’re gonna keep it all a secret from me, huh?” Mika said. “I get it. I guess it’s hard trusting someone you just met.”

Ann looked at her shocked. 

“Th-That’s not it! I just don’t really think about that stuff!” Ann told her. “It has nothing to do with not trusting you. It’s more that modeling is like a hobby for me.”

Mika looked at her shocked and her expression changed.

“What?” Mika said.

Ren walked over and stood up straighter. She is so glad she wore her pants today.

“Ann-senpai, that’s so horrible!” Mika cired. “What do you mean you don’t care about modeling for these guys!?”

“You said that, Ann?” the photoshoot assistant asked.

“W-Wait, I-” Ann said.

Mika shook her head.

“I love this magazine!” Mika yelled. “Everyone tried so hard to make sure their product is the best!”

“Mika, just calm down.” the cameraman told her. “Don’t worry, we all know that you’re giving it you all here.”

Mika turned around.

“But… you guys work so much harder than me… and I'm still the one getting confronted.” Mika said, then sniffed. 

“H-Hold on.” Ann said.

“Ann, the truth is we had both you and Mika come down as substitutes for our missing model.” Photoshoot assistant explained. “We wanted both of you on the cover, but if you’re not really interested.

“H-Hey, I didn’t-” Ann said.

“Don’t worry, I… I can do it alone! I read the concept docs on my way here.” Mika said, cutting Ann off.

Turning her back to the pair, Ren scoffed at Mika’s expression.

“You faker!” Ann cried.

“Y-You so mean, Ann! Do you really hate me that much!?” Mika asked.

“Keep it civil, you two. Anyway, you good to go, Mika?” Cameraman asked. “Sorry about this, Ann. We won’t be needing you today. We’ll reimburse your transportation expense though, and even throw in a little extra for your trouble.”

Mika walked over to the pair.

“But…” Ann whispered.

Ren sighed as the magazine staff left for the photoshoot. 

‘If she was working for my business, I would have her fired on the spot.’ Ren thought.

Ren looked at Ann worried.

“I really screwed that up.” Ann admitted.

“She’s amazing, huh?” Ren said. 

“Yeah.” Ann agreed. “But maybe it’s because deep down, I’m not actually that invested in modeling. She sees straight through that.”

Ann shook her head.

“Anyway, I totally ruined the shoot.” Ann added.

Ren looked at her worried.

“But still, wasn’t Mika’s fake crying pretty incredible?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed. It was, she can’t deny that.

“It had grace.” Ren said.

“Oh, maybe that’s what I’m missing!” Ann said. “I-I dunno though, I think I’m pretty good at fake crying myself. I know the perfect technique.”

“So how do you do it?” Ren asked.

“Listen carefully… the key is… you don’t actually cry.” Ann told her.

“I figured that much.” Ren whispered. “I mean, that’s why it’s fake.” 

“Either way, I think I’ll be able to use that ability to our advantage in the Metaverse!” Ann told her. “I’ll turn my failure today into positive energy going forward!”

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be counting on you.” Ren said.

“Speaking of the Metaverse, I’m gonna try super hard in my work with the Phantom Thieves too!” Ann assured her. “But for now, I should go and stop by and see Shio at the hospital. Thanks for today.”

Ren smiled.

“It’s fine. I didn’t even do anything.” Ren said.

“Bye!” Ann said, running off.

Ren sighed.

‘What the hell was all that?’ Ren thought.


	88. Mao Tomokawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal mission....

Ren made it back to Leblanc. Ren headed upstairs and sat her bag down. Ren walked to the cubes and grabbed her night phone she uses with her gang. She walked to the sofa and sat down when her personal phone went off. Ren sat her night phone down and pulled out her other one as Morgana jumped up.

Yusuke: I assume you are all curious so I’m sending you an update, just in case.

Yusuke: Madarame is still bedridden. He hasn’t spoken a single word. 

Yusuke: My apologies for not being able to provide anything more solid.

Ryuji: C’mon, it’s not like our fault. Don’t worry about it.

Ryuji: Although, it’s June already…

Ann: The exhibition will be ending soon…

Ryuji: At least it doesn’t seem like Madarame’s had a mental shutdown.

Ryuji: But there’s no point if he don’t have a change of heart and call off the legal action bullshit.

Yusuke: Was this how it was when you defeated Kamoshida?

Ren: Pretty much.

Ann: Yeah, Kamoshida was out of school for a while.

Yusuke: Either way, there has been no palpable progress. 

Yusuke: It appears only the target themselves can tell whether or not their heart has changed.

Ryuji: It’s a goddamn pain in the ass, but yeah.

Ryuji: We just gotta hear from Madarame himself what the deal is.

Ann: Yeah, there’s nothing we can really do… Let’s try waiting a little longer.

Ren sighed as she sat her phone away.

“The waiting game once again.” Ren said.

Ren grabbed her night phone and chuckled as she got a message. Checking it out, it was from Saya, under her code name, Phoenix.

Phoenix: We have a meeting tonight!

Black Moon: With?

Phoenix: Tomokawa and his gang.

Black Moon: Are you SERIOUS!?

Black Moon: This is perfect.

Phoenix: What is it?

Black Moon: Have you heard the rumours of the Phantom Thieves?

Phoenix: A little bit… why?

Black Moon: Because I believe in them!

Black Moon: And they have a fan site called Phantom Aficionado Website

Black Moon: All anonymous! 

Black Moon: So… I’m going to post his name and I want you to show him.

Phoenix: That is too dangerous!

Black Moon: No it’s not!! 

Black Moon: Will you do it?

Phoenix: Fine.

Phoenix: This better work.

Phoenix: Send it to my personal phone, I’ll save the image.

Black Moon: I love you!!

Phoenix: You better.

Ren chuckled as she sat her gang phone down and grabbed her personal phone. Morgana jumped onto the back of the sofa, looking over Ren’s shoulder.

“Are you okay doing this tonight?” Ren asked, going onto the Phantom Aficionado Website.

“Of course I am!” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled.

“Let's see.” Ren whispered. 

Ren chuckled as she started typing.

“A man named Mao Tomokawa, has been terrorising our small town. He has attacked people and rumour has he forced himself onto a number of women. The police aren’t doing anything to stop him or his gang. Our town lives in fear, not even being safe to walk around at night like we used to.” Ren read as she typed. “And?” 

“Looks good.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled, posting it and took a screenshot. She then quickly sent it to Saya. She grabbed her gang phone. Ren waited. Saya called and Ren answered. 

_ “Okay Black Moon, you’re on loud speaker. Owl is holding the phone.” Saya told her. _

“Sweet.” Ren said. 

_ “So the rumours were true.” Mao said. _

_ “Forget that, we’re here for another reason.” Saya told him. “Your gang is behind that store fire, correct?” _

_ “Of course we are, but do you have proof.” Mao laughed. _

_ “Three people died because of you!” Maya yelled. _

_ “Calm down Owl.” Saya told her. _

“I’m sorry, what!?” Ren asked.

_ “Oh, that’s right Black Moon. You not being here, you didn’t hear about the fire and Todoroki family.” Mao said. _

Ren felt sick. Ren tightened her grip on her phone. 

_ “Black Moon?” Maya whispered. _

“Hey Mao, have you heard of the Phantom Thieves?” Ren asked. “They’re a small group, stealing the hearts of rotten adults. I saw your name on their fan site. Phoenix, show him.”

_ “Of course.” Saya said. _

Mao started laughing.

_ “Oh that’s funny! Really!” Mao laughed. “Tell them to bring it on. Steal it.”  _

Ren chuckled.

“Of course.” Ren whispered.

_ “This meeting is over. I’m out of here.” Mao said. _

Ren sighed as she looked at Morgana who nodded.

_ “We’re alone.” Maya said. _

“I’m going to bed. I’m sorry I can’t stay.” Ren apologised.

_ “No it’s fine Black Moon.” Maya assured her. _

“Owl… who died?” Ren asked softly.

_ “Grandma and grandpa Todoroki and their eldest son, Taku.” Maya answered. _

“Thank you.” Ren whispered. “I’ll contact you all tomorrow.”

_ “Take it easy.” Saya told her. _

“I will.” Ren whispered.

Ren hung up and looked at Morgana.

“We have a job to do.” Ren told him.

“People died because of them. We can’t delay this.” Morgana said.

Ren got up and changed. She walked to her bag to see Morgana climbing into her brown bag. Ren grabbed it and headed downstairs. Not wasting time, they made it to Shibuya, going out to station square. Ren pulled out her phone and typed out Mao’s name, then Mementos. A hit. Heading in, they headed downstairs. Ren sighed.

“Let’s be smart about this. It is just the two of us, after all.” Morgana told her.

“We will.” Ren said. “Let’s go.”

The pair headed off, Morgana transforming into his car form. Making it to the spot, Ren jumped up and Morgana transformed. Ren felt sick. 

“That’s him.” Ren said.

“The man behind the death of three people.” Morgana said.

“And maybe more.” Ren added. 

“Joker?” Morgana whispered.

“I’m fine.” Ren said. “You ready?” 

“Of course I am.” Morgana answered.

The pair ran over.

“You know who I am! I am Mao Tomokawa! I am the third generation Tomokawa! You know who we are! My family ran this place! We were the top of it all! The greatest and most feared yakuza clan! We are the best!” Mao yelled.

“Those days are over.” Ren said.

“Shut it Black Moon!” Mao snapped. “You know nothing! NOTHING! I own these towns! You little dragons need to fuck off and die already! I’ll kill you right now!”

He transformed. Ren sighed.

“You will confess your sins.” Ren told him.

Dodging the attack, Ren grabbed her mask.

“Persona!” Ren yelled. 

The pair managed to take Mao down. He transformed back.

“I’m pathetic, I can’t live to my family name. My father left everything to me and I’m failing him. What am I supposed to do? Time has changed. The yakuza clans aren’t feared as they used to be. We have lost allies left and right.” Mao cried.

“Those days are over Mao.” Ren told him. “But the Todoroki family didn’t have to pay!”

“I… I…” Mao whispered.

“Get out of here. Hand yourself in.” Ren told him.

“Yes… you’re right. I’ll do just that.” Mao said.

He disappeared. Ren grabbed the Treasure and sighed as the necklace. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked, jumping onto Ren’s shoulder.

“It’s his family crest, past down generation.” Ren explained. 

“Let’s go.” Morgana said.

Heading off, Ren sighed. Making it out, Ren sat down to the side. Morgana sat between Ren’s legs who was staring at the necklace. 

“I knew the Tomokawa family was feared years ago, but the police managed to shut them down.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed.

“I hope to hear something soon.” Ren whispered.

“You were very cool in there. You also have such a range of Personas.” Morgana praised. 

“It was nothing, really.” Ren whispered. 

Ren leaned back and looked up, lifting her leg up. 

“Did you know the Todorokis?” Morgana asked.

“I did. We always went to check on them, Taku always thanked us, being so far away it was hard to see his parents. He felt relieved we were looking after them and keeping them safe.” Ren explained. 

Ren sighed.

“There’s nothing else I can do. They’re gone, but I will make sure justice is served.” Ren said.

Ren looked at Morgana who looked up at her.

“Thank you, Mona.” Ren whispered. “I’m so glad you were by me.”

Morgana chuckled.

“We’re in this together.” Morgana reminded her.

“I know, but this one was personal.” Ren said. “And just having you by me and listening to me. I feel so at ease.”

Ren got up and fixed her clothes. Morgana climbed into the bag and Ren picked it up.

“I know a few places should be open. I’ll get you some sushi.” Ren said. 

“I do love sushi!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled, heading off to make it here in time.


	89. Shopping Day

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren moaned as she turned it off and sighed. She looked at Morgana as she sat up. Ren yawned.

“Is it really time to get up?” Ren asked softly.

“Seems that way.” Morgana answered.

Ren rubbed Morgana’s head and chuckled.

“Oh well, up we get.” Ren said, getting up.

Ren walked to her clothes. She’s so wearing pants today. Getting ready, Ren felt so tired. She didn’t sleep much last night, even after going to Mementos. Making it to the platform, she waited. She Makoto walked over. Ren slipped her phone away as she looked over.

“I want to ask you something.” Makoto said.

“Hm, what is it?” Ren said.

“Why did Mr Kamoshida change all of a sudden?” Makoto asked.

Ren sighed.

“I don’t know, nor am I interested.” Ren answered.

“You’re not interested in this topic?” Makoto said. “You’ve dodged immediate threats. Aren’t you interested at all in what facilitated change?”

“Not today.” Ren answered.

“Well, that’s fine.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed.

“Thanks for your valuable opinion. I’ll take it into account.” Makoto said.

The train pulled up and Ren quickly got on. Making it to school, Ren went straight to her classroom and took her bag off. Morgana climbed into the desk and Ren sat down, then yawned as she hooked her bag to the side of the desk. Ann walked over.

“Morning.” Ann greeted, sitting down.

“Morning.” Ren whispered, taking her glasses off.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Ren answered. “I could fall asleep.”

Ren yawned.

“I think I might try to sneak a nap in.” Ren whispered.

“That wouldn’t be wise.” Ann warned her.

Ren sighed.

“I know.” Ren whispered.

“Had trouble sleeping last night?” Ann asked.

“Ah… yeah. There was a shop fire in a town by mine and… the owners and their eldest son died, trapped inside.” Ren answered.

Ann looked at her shocked.

“I’m still in shock about the whole thing, that store was amazing, just a sweet corner store, and the owners were a sweet elderly couple.” Ren admitted. “So… if I seem out of it today, it’s because I really am.”

“I have an idea!” Ann said. “Sleep in class, then after school I’ll take you shopping and show you around.”

Ren looked at her shocked, then smiled.

“I would like that.” Ren whispered.

Ren managed to take a nap during her morning classes, having her books up as cover. She didn’t care if the teachers didn’t like it. She was so tired. At lunch, she headed out for a drink, leaving Morgana under her desk. She found Ryuji in the courtyard, he hadn't noticed her. Ren smirked as she snuck over to see him holding a pink flyer.

“Ryuji!” Ren cried.

Ryuji jumped and Ren grabbed the flyer, checking it out, jumping back.

“Ohh, Housekeeping Service! A cute maid that will do anything for you.” Ren said.

Ryuji managed to snatch it back. He was red.

“Such a typical guy thing.” Ren laughed.

“I found it in my mailbox.” Ryuji told her.

Ren brought a drink.

“So are you going to call them?” Ren asked, opening her drink.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Oh come on, I know you want to.” Ren teased. “It’ll be fun too.”

“Fun?” Ryuji repeated shocked.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Ren told him. “Well? Are we doing it?”

Ryuji looked away, then at her.

“If you’re in.” Ryuji said. “Luckily, some guy on my floor just moved out so there's a vacant apartment in my complex. The key is behind the mailbox, so we can get in anytime. The landlord seriously doesn't care. The place is all set, so…”

“Hey, I heard that!” a voice called out.

Ren and Ryuji looked over as Mishima walked over.

“What the hell?” Ryuji said.

“Um, can I, uh...get in on this?” Mishima asked.

Ren giggled.

“Oh-ho! You mean you're into this kinda stuff?” Ryuji asked. “Wow, okaaay.”

Mishima looked at the pair shocked.

“I-I'm not into that! It's just for research!” Mishima denied “What does it mean that they'll do  _ anything _ ? And do the maids look exactly as they're advertised? We need to determine where or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services!”

“Sure sure.” Ren laughed. “Just tell the truth.”

“I-I…” Mishima whispered. “Just want to punish the bad guys! And in order to do that, I have to see it with my own eyes!”

“Yeah, we gotta see it with our own eyes.” Ryuji agreed. “Every little detail.”

Ryuji snickered.

“Sure sure.” Ren laughed.

Ryuji turned to Ren.

“We’ll hafta do this at night, so let us know when you’re ready.” Ryuji told Ren.

“Huh? Me?” Ren asked confused.

Ren sighed.

“Sure, whatever.” Ren said.

At least this way, they won’t go on without her.

“So what's the code name for this operation?” Mishima asked. “Hmmm... since we'll be watching them, it should be something like, Operation Maidwatch!”

“Nice! I like that!” Ryuji agreed.

Ren chuckled, then finished her drink.

“All right. Talk to you two later.” Ren said, throwing her rubbish.

If they do it at night, that means she can still do her shopping day with Ann. It’s going to be a great day. After school, Ren packed up. Ren looked at Ann who was smiling. Ren chuckled. The pair head out to see Ryuji.

“Staying out of trouble I hope.” Ren said.

“Of course.” Ryuji said. “What are you two up to?”

“We’re going shopping.” Ann answered. 

“Shopping?” Ryuji questioned.

“I want to get Ren some new clothes, some stuff more girly since I have only seen her in her boyish look.” Ann explained.

Ren chuckled. Ryuji sighed.

“I do need a few things.” Ryuji mumbled. “Is it okay if I tag along?” 

“I’m fine with that.” Ren answered, looking at Ann.

“Sure, your input will be important.” Ann said. “Oh! Let’s message Yusuke too!”

Ren chuckled.

“Sounds like fun.” Ren admitted.

“Then it's decided!” Morgana yelled.

The group headed off. Ann wrapped her arms around Ren’s. Ren looked at her and smiled. Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out, a message from Mishima. She quickly checked it, still walking with Ann.

Mishima: This isn’t actually a request from the Phan-Site, but a personal one…

Mishima: The truth is, a younger student came to consult with me about something the other day.

Mishima: It sounded like he’s getting blackmailed at his job…

Mishima: By the store manager.

Ren: The manager?

Mishima: Yeah…

Mishima: From what he told me, money went missing from the register he was supposed to be in charge of.

Mishima: As such, he’s been falsely accused of stealing money from the store.

Mishima: And now the manager’s making him pay back the full amount.

Mishima: It’s 50,000 yen…

Ren: What?

Ren: This seems odd.

Mishima: Yeah, this guy is like the most honest person I know.

Mishima: There’s no way he’d steal all that money.

Mishima: And well, I did some research into the store online.

Mishima: According to some rumours, the manager might be the one stealing the money…

Mishima: He’s the only person who checks the registers, after all…

Mishima: On top of that, some other staff members saw him taking cash when he was calculating totals. 

Mishima: Anyway, the guy’s name seems to be Nozomi Odo. I found it out when I looked into the store.

Mishima: Please, you gotta help this student!

Ren: You know I will.

Ren: Tell him to hang on.

Ren sighed.

“So the manager himself is taking the money, and then blackmailing the kid to pay him for it.” Morgana said. “That’s a dirty trick. Let’s talk about it at the hideout when we have the chance, okay?”

Ren nodded, putting her phone away.

“Wow, Mishima really does come out on his end.” Ann said.

“Yeah, he’s been a great help.” Ren whispered. “As much as I want to head in today, I’m in no state.”

Ann nodded in agreement. 

“Next time.” Ann said.

Making it to the hideout, they waited for Yusuke. When he arrived, Ren looked over. Ann explained to Yusuke why she asked him to come here.

“So you want me to join a shopping trip?” Yusuke questioned.

“Yup!” Ann confirmed.

“We’re a team now, we should do things together. Spend time together.” Morgana told him.

“I really could use the distraction.” Ren admitted.

“Huh? What happened?” Ryuji asked.

“I got word that three people I know passed away. An elderly couple and their eldest son. I’m waiting to hear about what really happened and what’s going on back home.” Ren explained. “I had to sneak a nap in class due to how tired I was, I couldn’t sleep much last night.”

“It’s true.” Morgana confirmed. 

Ren sighed.

“I feel so useless.” Ren confessed. “I just want to do something to keep myself busy.”

“So a shopping trip!” Ann told them.

“Please!” Ren begged.

“Very well. I’ll accompany you.” Yusuke said. “I do need some supplies.”

“Let’s go!” Ann yelled.

The group heads off. Ren smiled as Ann linked arms with her. Ren pulled her night phone out and sighed. Nothing. 

“I haven’t seen that phone before.” Ann said.

“It’s my spare phone.” Ren said, putting it away.

“She has three phones!” Morgana told them.

“Three?” Ann repeated shocked.

“My personal, spare and work phone.” Ren listed. “My work one is at home.”

“Come on.” Ann said.

Heading off. Ann dragged them from store to store, Ren honestly felt sorry for the boys. They came to another store and Ann dragged Ren to some dresses. Ren scanned them. She was never big on dresses, but she has worn many over the years.

“This one!” Ann cried, holding a red dress.

Ren looked at it. Red is her colour.

“I can see you in this! Come and try it on!” Ann said.

“Huh?” Ren said.

Ann grabbed her and dragged her to the changing rooms. Shoving Ren into one, Ren sighed. She is so glad Ryuji has her bag. Ren chuckled as she closed the door. Getting changed into the dress, Ren sighed.

‘What the hell am I doing?’ Ren asked herself.

Ren walked out and Ann smiled. Ren looked into the mirror at the end. It was a backless dress, with the sleeves around her neck. The bottom was flared with the front coming down to just above her knees while the bottom came down the middle of her leg.

“Wow.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren looked over at him.

“Looking good Ren!” Morgana praised.

Yusuke put his hands up and Ren sighed.

“I’m getting it!” Ann told Ren.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Huh!? No, you shouldn’t!” Ren told her.

Ann giggled. 

“I am going to.” Ann told her. “Now change.”

Ren sighed, heading back in. Changing, they went around. Ren found a couple of black dresses that caught her eye, Ann smiled as she stole them and made her try them on. After looking around, they brought the four dresses, and headed off. Ren gave up on fighting Ann. They headed off to find a place to eat.

“A conveyor belt sushi bar!” Morgana cried.

Ren stopped and looked over.

“Ooh.” Ren whispered.

The others stopped and Ann giggled.

“Have you been to a conveyor belt sushi bar?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shook her head.

“Really?” Ann said, shocked.

Ren looked at her.

“I have my set take-out stores in my town and the towns by, not one is a conveyor belt sushi bar.” Ren explained. “Can we?” 

Ann giggled.

“I don’t see why not.” Ann said.

“I won’t say no to food.” Yusuke said.

“Sure.” Ryuji said.

Heading in, they found a spot and sat down. Ren sits her shopping bags on the ground and her brown bag on a chair next to her. She’ll try and sneak some to Morgana. Ren looked at Ryuji next to her.

“Tonight we do that thing we talked to Mishima about.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looked at her and nodded.

“Are you sure you want to join?” Ryuji asked.

“Please Ryuji, let me have fun and pretend I’m one of the boys.” Ren told him softly.

Ryuji chuckled.

“When you put it like that, it’s only natural you want to join.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled. She is so glad Ryuji didn’t ask any questions. 


	90. Operation Maidwatch

After a long day hanging out with the others, Ren finally made it back, she couldn’t stop laughing. She had a bunch of bags. Sojiro looked at her and chuckled. 

“Seems you had a fun day.” Sojiro pointed out.

“Mm-hm.” Ren hummed. “There are so many places to go in the city.”

Ren quickly headed upstairs. She’ll do washing another day. Ren sighed as her phone started ringing. Maya Kurusu. Ren answered it.

“I thought you would call on the other phone, Owl.” Ren said.

_ “Mine’s dead.” Maya said. “We had a meeting with grandma and grandpa Todoroki’s family, their remaining children and Taku’s family. They want to rebuild. Saya told them she would do everything in her power to get whatever insurance money and get them back up and running.” _

Ren sighed.

“I’ll do whatever I can once I am home.” Ren said.

_ “We know.” Maya said. “We have a long road ahead, but…” _

“But?” Ren said.

_ “Your Phantom Thieves really came out in the end.” Maya started. “Mao Tomokawa handed himself in.” _

Ren smiled.

_ “He confessed to everything or so we heard. We haven’t heard much.” Maya said. _

“A job well done.” Morgana said.

_ “A cat?” Maya said. _

“Oh yeah, I have a cat.” Ren said. “Anyway, keep me up to date. I want to know everything.” 

_ “You know I will, you’re my boss after all, Black Moon.” Maya reminded her. “It’s thanks to you, I’m part of the Dragon of Hope, you recruited me.”  _

“No need to be so formal, that was two years ago now.” Ren told her. “Relax my little owl.”

Maya giggled.

_ “Stop flirting.” Maya told her. _

Ren sighed as Morgana started laughing.

“Worth a try.” Ren whispered. “You should be used to me flirting with you all the time.”

_ “Ren, we’re all used to your flirting and hugging behaviour.” Maya said. _

Ren chuckled.

_ “I need to go. We have another meeting started. I’ll send you all the details through an email.” Maya told her. _

“Right, thanks Maya.” Ren said. 

_ “It’s the least I can do.” Maya said. “Take care.” _

Maya hung up and Ren sighed, putting her phone away. Ren looked at Morgana.

“We did a great job.” Ren whispered. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be happy to help.” Morgana assured her.

Ren smiled. Ren’s phone went off so she quickly checked it to see a message from Mishima.

Mishima: Hey, you didn't forget, did you!?

Mishima: You know, that flyer!

Mishima: We need to look into the truth behind that housekeeping service.

Mishima: I'm over at Central Street right now, so come talk to me if you're interested.

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away.

“I’m sure you want to sit this out.” Ren said.

“You can tell me all about it when you get home.” Morgana told her

Ren chuckled as she quickly changed and headed off. She met up with Mishima. Ren ran over to him. Mishima looked at her.

“So, we're executing Operation Maidwatch tonight for sure, right?” Mishima asked.

“That's the plan.” Ren answered.

“Sweet, I've been waiting for this!” Mishima said. “Wait, you already changed out of your uniform? I guess that's a pretty good idea.”

Ren nodded.

“We're meeting over at Sakamoto's place, right? Let's stop by mine beforehand so I can change too.” Mishima told her.

“That would be a good idea.” Ren agreed. “Let's go.”

They headed off. Ren yawned.

“I'm surprised you want to join. I mean, with you being a girl and all.” Mishima admitted.

“Is there a problem with me coming?” Ren asked.

“N-No!” Mishima quickly answered.

Ren giggled.

“Let me join. It's going to be fun.” Ren said. “And as you said, we need to find out the truth.”

Mishima chuckled. Making it to Mishima's place, he quickly headed in and changed while Ren stayed outside. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable with her in his place. Texting Ryuji, getting his address. Once Mishima came out, they headed straight there. Ryuji was at the front.

“Took you long enough.” Ryuji complained. “Come on.”

Heading up to the spear apartment, they headed in and looked around.

“S-So we're really gonna do this, huh? You think it'll be okay?” Mishima asked.

“Operation Maidwatch, bro!” Ryuji said, pulling out the flyer.

Ren chuckled.

“Y-Yeah! Operation Maidwatch!” Mishima said.

Ryuji put the flyer away.

“If it turns out to be sketchy, we can just bail.” Ryuji assured them. “The apartment’s vacant, so it’s not like we’ll be messing with anyone’s home.”

“You’re a genius, Ryuji!” Ren praised him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ryuji said.

“To think, Sakamoto has a brain.” Mishima said. “But if that’s the case, then…”

“Then…” Ryuji said, looking at Ren.

“Yep!” Mishima said, looking at Ren.

Ren looked at the pair confused.

“Okay, give ’em a call!” Ryuji told her.

“Me!? No way.” Ren told them. “Go ahead Mishima.”

“Well, I guess he could do it too.” Ryuji admitted. “Okay, go for it, Mishima.”

“M-Me!?” Mishima said shocked. “I-I’m not good with that kinda stuff! Seriously! Please, Amamiya!” 

“God you guys are hopeless.” Ren whispered, pulling her night phone out. “Get the girl to do it.”

Getting the number off the flyer, Ren called.

“Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s Housekeeping!” a man’s voice said.

“They answered!” Mishima said shocked.

“Shhh!” Ryuji hussed him.

“I take it you’re interested in our services, then?” Victoria employee said. 

“S-Services!” Mishima repeated, shocked.

“Is there anyone in particular you’d like to request?” Victoria employee asked.

“A-Anyone we want to request!? What should we do, Ren!?” Ryuji asked.

Ren cleared her throat.

“No preference.” Ren answered in a boyish voice.

“Very well!” Victoria employee said. “Let’s see here… we have a maid available in… 20 miniutes. May I ask for your address?”

Ren told him the address, keeping her voice the same. Once done, she hung up and sighed with relief.

“Shit… this is really happening…” Ryuji said, shocked.

“A maid’s  _ services _ .” Mishima whispered. “Hey, what should we have her do? I was thinking we should start with some cooking. Of course, I wouldn’t mind some of the other services either.”

Ren chuckled.

“Should we hold a strategy meeting to discuss?” Mishima asked.

“They said 20 minutes, right?” Ryuji asked. “I gotta use the bathroom.”

Ryuji walked off. Ren sighed as she kneeled down, placing her hands on her legs. Mishima looked at her.

“You boys are hopeless.” Ren laughed. “What would’ve you done without me?”

Mishima chuckled. When Ryuji came back, Ren yawned. 

“By the way, nice acting Ren.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at him, then chuckled.

“I’ve had to make many calls pretending to be my brother, due to him being too sick to call.” Ren confessed. “It does come in handy.”

Ren giggled. After a while, Ren yawned. She’s lost track of time by now.

“I-it’s almost time.” Mishima told them.

Ren pushed herself up to her feet.

“You were in there for a while. Are you okay?” Mishima asked. “Hey, did you wash your hands?”

Ren giggled as Ryuji looked at him.

“Huh? What? Who? Me?” Ryuji asked, shocked.

“Y-You’re really nervous.” Mishima pointed out. 

Mishima chuckled nervously. Mishima then looked at Ryuji.

“Are high school students even allowed to use this type of service?” Mishima asked.

“Huh?” Ryuji said, confused.

“What do you mean, huh? You should’ve researched it!” Mishima yelled.

Ren sighed.

“What if they find out who we are!?” Mishima asked.

“H-How should I know!?” Ryuji asked, shocked. “But why would how old you are matter when it comes to housekeeping?” 

“We would’ve been screwed if your number had shown up on their called ID.” Mishima said.

“Relax, it’s my night phone. It’s private.” Ren assured him.

They heard a doorbell and the trio jumped.

“Good evening. I’m from the housekeeping service.” a woman called out.

“What!? Already!? She’s five minutes early!” Mishima said. “What do we do!? I’m not mentally prepared!”

“Oh, the door’s unlocked? Um, may I come in?” she asked.

“I-I can’t do this!” Ryuji admitted, turning to Ren. “My stomach’s actin’ up! And my hands are all sweaty!”

Ryuji walked up to Ren.

“Okay, you handle the rest. And don’t let her find out you’re a highschool student.” Ryuji told her.

“What!?” Ren cried.

“I’ve got your back! Just… from way back! Like, from the balcony!” Ryuji told her.

“But I’m a girl!” Ren reminded him.

“Sorry Ren, I can’t do it either.” Mismia said. “Besides, in those clothes you look like a boy. Especially with that hair style.”

The pair retreated to the balcony. Ren jumped, hearing the door open and turned around.

“Excuse me… of, there you are!” the woman said. “I’m going to fill you tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow! I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today.”

Ren cleared her throat.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Ren said in a boyish voice.

“Oh my… how thoughtless of me! I should explain our services to you, Master! What would you like me to do today? The basics include cooking, cleaning, laundry… but there are other, services, we provide if you desire.” Becky explained.

Ren goes red. Becky walked closer.

“Hmmm? You look young, Master… are you… perhaps… in high school?” Becky asked.

“I’m in college.” Ren answered her boyish voice.

“Wow! Your skin’s so healthy!” Becky said.

Ren nodded. Becky sighed. 

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Becky asked.

Becky sighed, scanning Ren. 

‘God, she looks so cute.’ Ren thought.

“Hmmm, I’ll wait to provide those other services until you’ve matured a big, Master.” Becky told her.

‘Has she figured it out? I wonder if she knows I’m a girl yet either?’ Ren asked herself.

“Sooo… I’ll be going now.” Becky told her.

“Wh-What? No!” Ren heard Ryuji said.

“Quiet!” Ren then heard Mishima hushed him.

Becky walked to the balcony door.

“I-Is someone there!?” Becky asked.

“Oh no!” Mishima said.

“Shit! Run, Mishima!” Ryuji yelled.

“Mishima? Sakamoto?” Becky whispered.

Becky then turned around and Ren jumped, looking down.

‘Did they just fucken run on me?’ Ren thought.

“And you!?” Becky added.

“I… um… this wasn’t my idea.” Ren whispered.

“Did you request me specifically?” Becky asked.

Ren looked at her confused, scanning Becky. She knows her.

“Wait… are you…?” Ren whispered.

“Oh, no, it’s all right. How would you know me?” Becky asked. “This is our first meeting. Yes, the first time ever, Master.”

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Ugh, this is unbelievable…” Becky whispered. “Yes, it’s me… your homeroom teacher…”

“Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered.

“I’m so done. I can’t believe I got caught by some of my own students.” Kawakami said. “I should’ve taken a job outside the city. But I needed to be close to school so I could go there after I finished work.”

‘So she’s tight on cash?’ Ren thought.

Kawakami looked at her.

“Who did you hear this from?” Kawakami asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Oh! It was Ms Chouno, wasn’t it!? That harpy!” Kawakami accused. 

“Ms Chouno?” Ren whispered.

“Ms Chouno, the English teacher. She’s been snooping on all teachers ever since that incident with Mr Kamoshida.” Kawakami explained. “Are you going to tell Ms Chouno about this?”

“What? No.” Ren answered. “Why would I?”

“Hmmm… it doesn’t seem like you’re playing dumb.” Kawakami whispered. “In any case, I’ll be in big trouble if you tell on me.”

Ren sighed, she knew that.

“Hey, if you’re going to side with a teacher, side with me. I’m in charge of your class, after all.” Kawakami told her. “And if you promise not to tell Ms Chouno about this, I’ll owe you a favour.”

“A favour?” Ren repeated sloftly.

“It won’t be any better for you if people find out that  _ you  _ called a maid service.” Kawakami told her. “This isn’t even your home address to begin with, is it? I guess you at least thought about that.”

Ren jumped.

‘Ryuji and Mishma are so dead.’ Ren thought.

“Well, I’ll promise to keep this a secret too, so why don’t we both forget this ever happened?” Kawakami suggested.

“Right, of course.” Ren said. “Please.”

Kawakami nodded.

“I’ll treat this as if you had canceled, so you don’t have to pay anything, okay?” Kawakami said.

“Okay.” Ren whispered. 

“On that note, I’ll be leaving.” Kawakami said. “Don’t say anything about this at school, okay!? Just act as if nothing happened. You seemed to be good at that. Got it?”

“Yes, Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered, bowing her head.

“Okay, bye.” Kawakami said, then headed off.

Ren sighed. She’ll deal with the boys later. They are so dead. Heading off, Ren ran back to the train station. Morgana is going to love this one for sure. She can’t wait to tell him. Making it home, she headed upstairs to see Morgana on the bed. Ren walked over as Morgana looked at her.

“So how did it go?” Morgana asked.

“You’re going to love this one.” Ren started, kneeling by the bed.

Ren explained everything to Morgana.

“And that’s it.” Ren finished.

“Wow, your teacher is working as a maid. It sounded like she was in trouble. Why don't you go ask her what's going on tomorrow?” Morgana suggested. “But still! How dare Ryuji and Mishima run the way on you like that! A true gentleman would never leave a lady like that!”

Ren chuckled.

“The sad thing is, Ms Kawakami looked really cute.” Ren admitted. 

Morgana chuckled.

“Oh well, let’s call it.” Ren said. “I’ll deal with the boys tomorrow as well. Get them on the rooftop.”

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed.


	91. The Troubled Teacher and the Truth About Strength

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren sighed as she sat up and turned it off. Ren yawned. She looked at Morgana and smiled as she pet him. Morgana yawned as he got up.

“Is it that time already?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded. Ren grabbed her night phone and checked it. An email. Ren opened it and went through it.

“Financially, everything is stable, more help with the Breakfast program and Assistance program, no drama from other gangs now that Tomokawa was arrested.” Ren mumbled. “Nice.”

“Is that all good?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded.

“Yeah, things are going well.” Ren said, sitting her phone down. 

Ren yawned as she looked at Morgana.

“Let’s get ready.” Ren said.

Ren got up, dressed and ready for school. Class was boring. She told Ryuji through the group chat to meet her on the rooftop after school and to bring Mishima, she also assured Ann not to worry about it. After school, Ren packed up. First thing first, she needs to speak to Kawakami. Heading off, Ren looked around the corner, looking at the staff office to see Kawakami cornered by Chouno.

“No! We’re not talking!” Chouno told her.

“Please, I just…” Kawakami whispered.

“There’s been a series of scandals on this campus. All us teachers are being called into question! And yet you leave work earlier than anyone, and you barely make it to faculty meetings!” Chouno yelled.

“Th-That’s because-” Kawakami started.

“Ms Kawakami, may I have a moment? Please.” Ren asked, walking over.

The teachers looked at her.

“You’re that transfer student.” Chouno said.

Ren nodded, bowing.

“I’m sorry to bother you. I just had another question.” Ren apologised. “It’s really important.”

Kawakami looked at her shock, quickly catching on.

“A-Another question?” Kawakami said.

“Another?” Chouno asked.

“Th-That’s right! Amamiya’s questions are complicated, so I take time at night to help her.” Kawakami explained.

Ren nodded.

“Lessons outside of school hours…” Chouno started. “What passion! You’re the ideal teacher, Ms Kawakami!” 

“Not at all…” Kawakami whispered.

“I was wrong to be suspicious of you.” Chouno admitted. “Keep up the hard work, you two. See you!”

Chouno walked off and Ren sighed. Kawakami looked at Ren.

“She just kind of convinced herself, but that did clean up her suspicion.” Kawakami said. “Do you think I owe you one now?”

“No. It just looked like you were in a bind.” Ren answered. “I really am sorry about last night.” 

Kawakami sighed.

“Could you come with me for a bit?” Kawakami asked.

Ren nodded. The pair walked around the corner and to the doors leading to the practice building. Kawakami scanned around.

“Look, I can’t talk about this at school.” Kawakami told her.

Kawakami then pulled a card out.

“This is the address and phone number of my night job.” Kawakami told her, holding it out.

Ren took it.

“Call at night and request me, we can talk more then.” Kawakami told Ren.

Ren nodded.

“Just be careful that it doesn’t show up in your call history though, okay?” Kawakami told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Okay, I have to go.” Kawakami said, then walked off.

“You can use the payphone at Leblanc.” Morgana told her. 

Ren nodded, putting the card away.

“Come on, the boys are waiting.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, heading back to the stairs. Ren made it to the rooftop to see Ann, Mishima and Ryuji.

“Sup.” Ryuji greeted.

Ren sat her bag down.

“You can go if you need to Ann. I just need to talk to the boys.” Ren assured her.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Ann asked.

Morgana climbed out of Ren’s bag.

“Just watch.” Morgana told her.

“How dare you two run the way you did last night!?” Ren yelled.

“Okay, calm down Renren.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, then chuckled.

“Calm down?” Ren repeated, taking her glasses off. 

She dropped them on the desk, then stared at the boys. The pair looked at her shocked, seeing murder in her eyes.

“So, who’s first?” Ren asked in a deep voice, cracking her knuckles. “Let’s see how many bones I can break, I have 206 to choose from.”

“Run!” Ryuji cried, running off.

Mishima followed.

“Corwards! No wonder you two don’t have a girlfriend!” Ren yelled.

The pair were gone. Ren sighed.

“I’m hungry! I need something sweet.” Ren whined, grabbing her glasses. 

“What did they do?” Ann asked.

“They called a maid service, I thought it would be funny so I tagged along. When they realised they could get in trouble, they bailed onto the balcony. Leaving me to deal with her. When she was going to leave the first time, Ryuji opened his big mouth. She heard them and when asked, the boys ran.” Ren explained. “Boys are hopeless.”

Ann stared at her shocked. Ren put her glasses on.

“Thank god the maid was amazing and understood what happened.” Ren added.

“They seem to put you through a lot.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“Come on, let’s go and get something to eat!” Ann told her. “I need to talk to you.”

Ren smiled and nodded. They pair head downstairs, making it to the second floor to see Mishima and Ryuji with Kawakami who was scolding them. Ren chuckled as she followed Ann downstairs.

“Serves them right.” Ann said.

Ren giggled. They made it to the diner and Morgana jumped out before the girls headed in. Heading to a booth, they sat down and ordered some drinks.

“So I talked to Shiho about what happened with Mika back at the photoshoot. And you know what she did? Laughed! She couldn’t stop talking about how tough she thought Mika sounded.” Ann said. “Honestly though, it was kinda refreshing. I’m not even mad anymore. I guess you really just need someone to laugh at you if you want to feel better.”

Ren giggled.

“It seems that way.” Ren agreed.

“I mean, they always say laughter’s the best medicine, right?” Ann said. “I’ve seen the truth of that saying firsthand.”

Ren sighed.

“But anyway, even though I’m trying to strengthen my heart… Shiho’s the real strong one here.” Ann admitted. 

“How so?” Ren questioned.

“I went to one of her rehab sessions the other day. She said she wanted me to be there. So I agreed without thinking much of it, but it ended up being… pretty overwhelming” Ann explained.

“Was she in pain?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, it was a lot tougher than I’d ever imagined. It was horrible.” Ann answered. “She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched… she was clearly in a lot of pain. Apparently, she can’t even move her feet. She said it feels like her legs are filled with sand, but she dragged them along, legs swollen with blood. I just wanted to make her stop.”

Ren sighed, she always wondered about Shiho’s condition. 

“By the time it was all over, she was in tears.” Ann finished. “It was really tough on her. She said she wanted to give up. And that’s why she asked me to come, to keep her motivated. The whole time she was complaining about things in a way she normally never would.”

Ren sighed, seeing tears in Ann’s eyes.

“But even with that… she finished her session.” Ann said, wiping her eyes.

“Ann.” Ren said worried.

“I… I don’t know why I’m crying…” Ann confessed. “I didn’t have to go through that. Is it because I’m weak?”

“No Ann, it’s because you’re kind.” Ren told her. 

“You’re wrong.” Ann told her.

Ren sighed.

“You know, even through all that pain, I thought Shiho was so cool... beautiful, even.” Ann admitted. “Despite all her comapling, she still tried incredibly hard. Strength is more than just not getting fazed. It’s the power to fight through adversity.” 

Ren smiled.

“So I was thinking, and um… what can I do for Shiho?” Ann asked.

“Show her your own strength.” Ren told her.

“My strength?” Ann questioned. “Yeah, I’ll do just that. I’m gonna give it my all!”

“There we go.” Ren said.

“You know Ren, being with you really helps me see things clearly.” Ann admitted. “What I should do, the true meaning of strength.”

Ren tilted her head.

“Well, thank you for that.” Ann said.

“Glad I could help.” Ren said.

“Ugh, my nose is all runny.” Ann complained. 

Ren shook her head, pulling out a tissue. 

“Here.” Ren offered.

Ann looked at her shocked, taking it.

“Thanks.” Ann whispered.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Ren said. “My treat.”

Ann giggled.


	92. The Deal with the Temperance

Ren made it back and headed straight upstairs. She really needs to get the washing done. She sorted everything into her washing bags. Light, white and dark. Heading back down, she headed out to the laundry and started washing. Ren’s night phone started ringing. She quickly pulled it out to see it was Phoenix, Saya, calling. Ren smiled as she answered it.

“Yes boss?” Ren said.

_ “Did you get the report Owl sent you?” Saya asked. _

“I did. Things are looking good.” Ren answered. “I’m not that surprised.”

Ren sighed.

“How’s the rebuilding planning going?” Ren asked.

_ “Slow.” Saya answered. “The police are all over the place and the Todoroki family are doing the best to get justice and what they deserve.” _

Ren sighed.

_ “Black Moon, who are the Phantom Thieves?” Saya asked. _

“They are figures of justice, heroes.” Ren answered. “No one knows who they really are.”

_ “They also seem like trouble.” Saya added. “Stay the hell away from them.” _

“Okay, I will.” Ren whispered.

Morgana chuckled.

_ “I have to go, I just wanted to check on you.” Saya admitted. _

“I’m fine, really.” Ren assured her. “I’ll talk later.”

Ren hung up and sighed.

“She sounds worried.” Morgana said.

“I’ve been working with Saya since I was nine. She’s like an older sister to me, I know she sees me as a little sister.” Ren confessed. “She was pissed when she heard what happened. I was scared she was going to hunt that man down and kill him.”

“Would she?” Morgana asked.

“In a heartbeat.” Ren answered.

Once her washing was done and dried, Ren packed them all away. Ren sighed, then pulled out the card Kawakami gave her. She wants to talk to her. Ren ran downstairs and over to the payphone, she picked up the yellow phone, calling Kawakami.

_ “Hiii, this is Becky-” Kawakami started.  _

“It’s me.” Ren said, cutting her off.

Kawakami sighed.

_ “Well, it’ll be 5000 yen with the request free included, you know. Is that okay with you?” Kawakami asked. _

“Yeah, it is.” Ren answered.

_ “Okay… I’ll head over right away then.” Kawakami told her. _

Ren hung up.

“I’m heading home early.” Sojiro told her.

“Huh, of course.” Ren said.

Sojiro headed off. Ren sighed.

“Good luck.” Morgana said, jumping out of the bag.

After awhile, Kawakami showed up.

“You really have guts to do this.” Kawakami told her.

Ren chuckled.

“This way.” Ren said.

The pair headed upstairs and Kawakami looked around as they walked to the sofa.

“So this is your room, huh? Hm, how do I put this?” Kawakami said.

“It’s bad, I know.” Ren told her.

“Never mind. So, what kind of kid are you? The way you opposed Mr Kamohida, I’d say that you’re earnest and have a strong sense of justice.” Kawakami asked. “That being said… you called a maid service and requested me?”

Ren sighed.

“Last night was all Ryuji’s and Mishma’s fault.” Ren told her. 

“And that’s why they were running.” Kawakami said. “And tonight?”

Ren sighed.

“I don’t know… I was lonely.” Ren answered softly, crossing her arms.

“I see… oh, that’s right. You have a criminal record.” Kawakami said.

Ren sighed, looking down as she placed her hands in her lap.

“I’m surprised you forgot. That's all I hear.” Ren admitted.

“Okay, then how about this! I’ll let you skip a class a few times.” Kawakami offered.

Ren looked up at her shocked.

“It’s tough not having any place where you belong, isn’t it?” Kawakami asked.

Ren nodded.

“Yeah.” Ren answered softly.

“However, I reserve the right to change my mind if your grades drop.” Kawakami warned her.

“That sounds fair.” Ren agreed.

“And in exchange, you won’t tell anyone that I’m moonlighting as a maid.” Kawakami told her. “Sounds good?”

“I promise I won’t, thanks.” Ren answered.

“Then it’s a deal!” Kawakami said.

Ren nodded, standing up. Ren pulled her wallet out, pulling out the money for Kawakami. Kawakami took the money. Kawakami sighed.

“What am I doing here with one of my students?” Kawakami asked. “Well, I guess I should get going.”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Oh, please request me if you need any help with housework, okay?” Kawakami told her.

“Huh? Why?” Ren asked.

“Well, I mean… we know each other’s secrets, and it would really put my mind at ease.” Kawakami admitted. “Besides, I’m, uh… I’m considered over the hill for this type of job, so I don’t get requested that often. I’ll show my appreciation by making it easy for you to ditch class.”

“Are you okay with that, with me being a girl that is?” Ren asked.

Kawakami nodded.

“Just think about it, okay?” Kawakami told her.

Ren nodded.

‘I guess I could get extra help after school as well.’ Ren thought. ‘Plus, Kawakami doesn’t seem that bad. She needs help with cash. I know too well what that is like.’

Ren sighed as she headed downstairs to find Morgana. Letting him in, Ren giggled.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“I just made a deal with my teacher.” Ren answered. “Come on.”

The pair headed back upstairs and Ren yawned. She managed to get a lot done today.


	93. The Trust of the Doctor

Ren couldn’t wait for the school day to end. She wasn’t able to focus too much. The deadline is coming up. She knows they are fine, that’s not what she’s worried about. It’s the aftermath she’s a little worried about. Who knows how people will react. When school ended, Ren packed up and headed off. She wants to touch base with Takemi. Heading to the clinic, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren smirked as she headed inside. She walked over to the doctor who looked at her.

“How can I help you?” Takemi asked.

“I came to check on things.” Ren answered.

“I see.” Takemi said. “I do have news I want to tell you, in a moment. That sick little girl has a check-up and will be here soon.”

Ren nodded. The little girl ran in. Ren leaned against the wall, looking at the little girl and Takemi. Takemi went over a few things with the little girl, writing as she went on.

“Hey Doctor, does it matter who likes someone first?” the girl asked.

“What are you talking about?” Takemi asked.

“There’s a boy I like, but my friend told me that I have to let her have him, because she liked him first.” the girl explained.

“Oh, that’s not true.” Takemi told her.

“Really!?” the girl said shocked. “Then why did she say that?”

“It’s likely because she’s jealous of you. Just be careful because it might result in pandemonium.” Takemi told her.

“Pandemonium?” the girl repeated.

After explaining what the word meant, the girl said her goodbyes and headed off. Ren giggled. 

“That girl’s gotten a lot better. So much so, in fact, that now she’s gossiping. She even comes in on days she doesn’t have to. It appears she’s nearly fully recovered.” Takemi explained.

Ren giggled as Takemi turned to face her.

“Which reminds me, the new medicine will be completed soon.” Takemi told her.

Ren smiled.

“Your data has been extremely helpful, due to your genetic body type and bland heath history.” Takemi explained. “You’ve been a splendid guinea pig… I mean, participant. So, thanks again.”

“I’m glad I can help.” Ren assured her.

“By the way, how have I been doing? Have I been helpful?” Takemi asked. “For your escapades with Phantom Thieves, I mean.”

“Uh, what?” Ren said.

Takemi shakes her head.

“Come on. You and I both know that you were lying about needing to prepare for the entrance exams.” Takemi told her. “I visited Oyamada in jail. A swing of fortunes like that could have only come at the hands of the Phantom Thieves. And to have it happen when it did… isn’t the only logical conclusion to think it’s you?”

Ren giggled.

“So what if it’s true?” Ren asked.

“A normal person would probably… notify the police.” Takemi admitted. 

“True.” Ren agreed.

“Well, I don’t care.” Takemi admitted, walking to the examination room. “The point is that without you, I wouldn’t have been able to complete my mission. I would’ve never finished the new medicine while I was being deceived by Oyamada. And I would’ve never met any of the townspeople.”

Ren chuckled as Takemi turned to face her.

“I bet the Phantom Thieves save people in need, just like doctors do, eh?” Takemi said.

“I bet they try their best.” Ren admitted.

“So, I’ll go out on a limb for you. I’ll have even more powerful medicine ready for you.” Takemi told her. “I trust you’ll use them appropriately.”

“Of course.” Ren assured her.

“I’m not going to give them to you for free though.” Takemi warned her. “So you better make some money in the name of justice.”

Ren chuckled as she nodded. 

“Of course, Dr Takemi.” Ren said.

Takemi giggled.

“Now, go.” Takemi told her. “Take care.”

Ren nodded.

“Thank you, Dr Takemi.” Ren said, heading off.

Ren made it outside and smiled. She won’t tell Morgana or the others about Takemi knowing. Ren looked over as Morgana ran over.

“You look happy.” Morgana pointed out.

“I am.” Ren admitted. “Come on, let’s go to the batting cage. I’m going to try the faster one.”

Ren lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in. They head off. Ren felt so much relief that Takemi knows, now she won’t have to lie to the doctor. And the doctor herself supports her.


	94. Yamauchi's Plan

Making it back, Ren felt great, managing to get 23 home runs out of 25 balls. Ren headed straight upstairs and sat her bag down. Ren yawned as she walked to the sofa and sat down. Her phone went off, Ren sighed as she pulled it out and Morgana jumped up. 

Ann: The exhibition ends tomorrow... Madarame must have had his change of heart by now, right?

Ryuji: I'm sure it'll be fine.

Ryuji: So far nobody's come charging us with anything, yeah?

Ann: But wouldn't he wait to press charges until AFTER the exhibition?

Ann: What should we do if someone contacts us about it tomorrow...?

Ryuji: Try asking Yusuke. He's still staying with Madarame, right?

Ann: Oh, that's right... Where is Yusuke?

Ann: I wonder if he'll be OK with Madarame...

Yusuke: Sorry I'm late to contact you all.

Yusuke: It seems something will certainly be happening tomorrow. Madarame is on the phone as we speak.

Ren: On the phone?

Ren: With who?

Yusuke: Likely the media. I haven't heard anything like this conversation about pressing charges.

Ryuji: Guess we just gotta wait then.

Yusuke: Let us meet in Shibuya tomorrow.

Ren: Sounds like a plan.

Ann: OK! See you then!

Ren sighed as she slipped her phone away.

The exhibition is finally ending tomorrow.... I'm sure things will work out fine this time too.” Morgana said.

“I’m sure too.” Ren admitted.

Her phone went off again. She opened a private message from Ryuji.

Ryuji: Yamauchi said he’s gonna go drinking at that monja restaurant!

Ryuji: You’ll go with me to help investigate undercover, right!?

Ren: Sure thing.

Ryuji: All right! I’m counting on you!

Ren smiled. Not wasting time, Ren quickly changed and swapped her bags. 

“You right sitting this out?” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Morgana answered. “Good luck.”

Ren smiled as she heads off, looking up the place to make sure she doesn’t get lost. She met Ryuji at the front and headed in. He pointed them out and walked off. Ren sighed as she walked over and sat down, fixing her clothes. Her phone started ringing. Ren looked at it, Ryuji. She quickly answered it.

_ “The teacher who’s with him has shit on me too. Sorry, but I’m gonna be hiding in the bathroom.” Ryuji explained. “Please, Ren!” _

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him.

_ “Just leave your phone on so I can hear what they’re saying.” Ryuji told her. _

Ren nodded, sitting her phone on the table.

“Wow, you can really hold your liquor, Yamauchi.” the fellow teacher praised.

“Mmm, I’ve had some experience.” Yamauchi admitted. “Back in my college days, we’d rent a watch for the weekend and have massive parties.”

Ren sighed.

“I must say though… the sake’s been tasting particularly sweet lately.” Yamauchi admitted. 

“No surprise there. Things have been much calmer without Kamoshida. Those were some real dark times for Shujin though, huh?” the fellow student explained. “But now that he’s gone, you finally get the chance you deserve, Yamauchi.”

“Don’t flatter me, haha.” Yamauchi laughed. “He had his strengths, sure… but because of him, our volleyball team will be forever scarred. The only real option now is to abandon it completely. There has to be a way to bring Shujin back into the limelight though. That’s where I come in.”

“You mean with the track team, right?” the fellow teacher said.

“The students who went through so much hardship under Kamoshida rise again with a caring new advisor. It’ll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in despair… the public will love it.” Yamauchi explained. “Despite my lack of track and field knowledge, I’ll form a tight bond with the students. I’ll be the protagonist of my very own tear-jerker. And of course all the praise for reviving them will go to me, their incredible, loving advisor.”

Ren sighed.

“I’ll have to hire a great coach if I want to pull this off though.” Yamauchi added.

“So you’re gonna pretend to coach them while someone else does all the legwork? Amazing, Yamauchi!” the fellow teacher praised.

“Such stunning achievements will look great when it’s time to hand out bonuses.” Yamauchi added. “But I’m not gonna stop there either. I’ll publish books, give motivational speeches.”

“What about all the troublemakers on the team? I’ve heard that Nakaoka kid is especially bad.” the fellow teacher asked.

“Nakaoka…? Oh, you mean the one who asked them to bring the pre-Kamoshida coach back?” Yamauchi said. “Don’t worry, I’ve already taken care of him.”

Ren looked over.

“There’s this other boy on the team, Takeishi. Doesn’t really excel in much of anything.” Yamauchi started. “Well, I said I would make him the new caption if he could get rid of that troublemaker Nakaoka. I might’ve mentioned something about how Nakaoka was working with Kamoshida too… subtly, of course.”

“And? What ended up happening?” the fellow teacher asked.

“Apparently, Takeishi cashed him away. The plan worked perfectly!” Yamauchi laughed. “And the best part is, not only are Takeishi parents loaded, but his mother’s the president of the PTA.”

Ren looked down.

‘And you call yourself a teacher?’ Ren thought.

“I see… he’d make a great pawn!” the fellow teacher pointed out.

“Perhaps, but a nothing like him could never caption a successful championship-winning team.” Yamauchi admitted. “He may have to have an unfortunate  _ accident  _ at practice one day.”

Ren felt sick.

“But until then, he can show others the value of obedience.” Yamauchi said.

“Hehehe… you’re incredible!” the fellow teacher praised.

After a while, the pair left. Ryuji came out and joined her. Ren hung up. Ryuji slammed his hand on the table.

“That effin’ asshole!” Ryuji yelled. “If we don’t do something quick, Yamauchi’s gonna get rid of Takeishi too. God dammit!”

“Let’s talk to Takeishi.” Ren told him.

“Yeah. This ain’t our problem, it’s the track team’s.” Ryuji said. “So… they’re just gonna have to decide on their own.”

“Y’know, track ain’t a team sport. At least, sprintin’ wasn’t.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren tilts her head.

“You’ve got teammates, sure… but you’re really just lookin’ out for your own time. That’s why I never thought about askin’ people for help or tryin’ to solve our problems together.” Ryuji explained. “But… I can’t ignore stuff they’re goin’ through now. I mean, even though we had our own goals n’ shit, we were still runnin’ together.”

Ren smiled.

“They suffered with me, gritted their teeth with me… honestly, I think it was only ’cause of them I was able to run at all.” Ryuji confessed. “So I can’t just go and turn my back on ’em now, right?”

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“I know that ain’t the coolest thing to say, but it’s how I feel.” Ryuji admitted.

“I think it’s cool, Ryuji.” Ren confessed.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Huh?” Ryuji whispered. “For real? Thanks, man!”

Ren smiled.

“Anyways, I’m starvin! Let’s eat some monja while we’re here.” Ryuji suggested. “Right now all I’ve seen of this place is the goddamn toilet!” 

Ren giggled.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed. 


	95. Confession of a Disgrace Artist

Ren woke up to her alarm. She sat up and yawned, then looked at Morgana. Ren chuckled as she got up and quickly dressed. Ren walked to her bag as Morgana climbed in. Ren giggled as she grabbed the bag and headed downstairs. Sojiro looked at her. Ren smiled.

“Morning.” Ren said.

Ren yawned as she looked at the news. Madarame popped up, he was crying.

“I… I committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist. Plainly put… I, um… plagiarised work…” Madarame confessed. “I-I tainted this… this country’s art world… and… even Sayuri! H-How could I… I possibly apologise to-to everyone for… for what I’ve… aaaah!”

The video cut back to the newscaster.

“And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago.” Newscaster said. “After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police's request to turn himself in. On top of charagers of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work Sayuri was stolen believing it was used for fraud.”

Ren giggled.

“After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions.” Newscaster reported. “Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects.”

“Good work guys.” Ren praised softly.

Sojiro looked at her and Ren yawned, covering her mouth. After breakfast, Ren got up and grabbed her bag.

“Where are you off to today?” Sojiro asked.

“Oh, I’m meeting up with my friends.” Ren answered. 

“Stay out of trouble.” Sojiro told her.

“I will.” Ren assured him, heading off.

Ren headed off and made it to the hideout to see Yusuke.

“Sorry I’m late.” Ren apologised.

“Nonsense, if anything you are early.” Yusuke told her.

“How are you holding up?” Ren asked. “With news?”

“I’m fine.” Yusuke answered.

Ren yawned as Ryuji walked over.

“Morin’.” Ryuji greeted.

Ryuji walked over and sat down. Ren looked at him and giggled.

“Morning.” Ren said. 

Ann then walked over.

“You guys see the news about Madarame!? It’s just like what happened with Kamoshida!” Ryuji asked.

“And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!” Ann added.

“Man, this is startin’ to get interesting… if we do it right we can change people’s hearts.” Ryuji said. “With this power, we might be able to do more than just gettin’ back at society. It’ll be a big deal!”

“This’ll be fun.” Ren admitted.

“Let’s keep pushin’ on then!” Ryuji said, standing up. “As for me, I hope we just keep gettin’ more and more famous!” 

Morgana pulled himself up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Something like this happening twice is massive too. It’s too great a coincidence to occur normally.” Morgana explained.

“If we continue doing this, we’ll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it.” Ann pointed out.

Two figures caught Ren’s eye and sighed.

“We might want to quiet down a little.” Yusuke warned them softly.

Ren sighed as she moved closer to the group, then yawned.

“Do you know them?” Ann asked softly.

“You moron! Those are attendance officers!” Ryuji told her.

The pair walked over to the group and Ren turned to face them.

“Hello there. May I speak with you for a moment?” the officer in the suit asked.

“Ah, yes! How can we help you?” Ann said.

“That monotonous acting of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine.” Morgana said.

“What are you all doing here? Are you friends?” the officer in the suit asked.

Ren smiled.

“We are. We were just trying to figure out where we should go out and eat. None of us can agree on a spot.” Ren explained smiling.

“Well, all right. Just make sure you disperse before it gets too late, okay?” the officer in the suit told her. 

“Of course.” Ren assured him. “Is something the matter, officer?”

“There have been some odd happenings lately, and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.” the officer in the suit explained.

“We’ll be careful!” Ann said.

Ren nodded in agreement.

“Sorry to be a bother, officers.” Ren apologised.

The pair headed off. Ren sighed as she turned to the others.

“It’s still light out… man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands.” Ryuji said.

Ren crossed her arms.

“From now on, we’ll need to be even more cautious than before.” Morgana told them. “Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up.”

“Wait, you mean people might be listening to us?” Ann asked.

“Eh, it’ll be fine. Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“I guess you’re right.” Ann agreed.

Ryuji turned to Yusuke. 

“By the way, Yusuke. You able to get anything out of Madarame?” Ryuji asked. “Remember how he was talkin’ about that suspicious person in the black mask?”

“Well… I pressed him for answers, but he doesn’t even understand what happened to him to begin with.” Yusuke explained.

“It’s not like he actually saw his desires get stolen, after all.” Ann added.

“It’s rumoured that he may be sent to prison. In that case, gaining information will be difficult.” Yusuke added.

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Ryuji asked, crossing his arms.

“I’ll be leaving that house. I can’t draw in such a place anymore.” Yusuke answered.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Ann asked.

“The school dorms. I can stay there free of charge thanks to my fine-arts scholarship.” Yusuke answered. 

“A scholarship!? Wait, you’re that good?” Ryuji said, shocked.

Ren giggled.

“Although, Takamaki’s house would do as well.” Yusuke admitted.

“Wait, WHAT!?” Ann said.

“You know, you could ask her to model for you whenever you wanted!” Ryuji added. 

“You moron!” Ann snapped.

Ren chuckled.

“Then again, now that Yusuke will be livin’ alone, it’ll be easier for us to meet up whenever we want.” Ryuji explained.

“For the time being, we should wait and see how this case plays out.” Yusuke suggested.

“And it’ll prolly take some time findin’ a target as big as Madarame.” Ryuji added.

“True.” Ren agreed.

“Anyway, we should just act like normal students while we look for our next target, okay?” Ann told them.

“We’ll be entrusting that to you again, Ryuji.” Morgana said.

“All right. Guess it’s just more prep ’till then.” Ryuji said.

The group heads off and Ren sighed as she stopped and looked back. She felt eyes on her for a while. Ren sighed as she chased after the others.

“So, who wants to go and get something to eat?” Ren asked.

The others started laughing. 

“I’ll join you.” Ann answered.

“Boys?” Ren said.

“Sounds good to me.” Ryuji agreed.

“Of course.” Yusuke said.

Ren smiled. 

“Great!” Ren said smiling.


	96. Tsuda’s Threat

Ren made it back. She was so tired. Though she enjoyed her day with the others. Ren walked inside, yawning. Sojiro looked at her and Ren stopped.

“If I remember correctly, you transfer lines at Shibuya, right?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“I heard customers say it’s gotten pretty dangerous over there. Don’t let yourself be targeted, got it?” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded. Ren headed upstairs and sat her bag down on the table by the stairs. Ren yawned as she leaned against it. Morgana climbed out and Ren chuckled as her phone went off. Ren quickly pulled it out and checked it.

Yusuke: You have my gratitude.

Ren: Yusuke?

Ryuji: What’re you so polite for all of a sudden?

Yusuke: I truly am thankful to you for making me come to my senses.

Ren: You’re exaggerating.

Yusuke: I most certainly am not. I must express my gratitude earnestly.

Ryuji: You’re one of us now, man. We’ll be counting on you, mkay?

Yusuke: Of course.

Ann: And if anything comes up, we won’t hesitate to lend a hand.

Yusuke: Thank you.

Yusuke: Well then, see you.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“Well, there were a lot of ups and downs, but we still pulled off our first job!” Morgana said. “Yusuke joined the team too, so let’s continue reforming society like this!”

Ren nodded.

She then checked her phone. A message from Iwai. Ren quickly changed and headed off. She has no time to waste. Running to the shop, Morgana jumped out before she headed in. Ren walked over and Iwai looked at her.

“You’re here ’cause you saw my message, right?” Iwai asked.

“Alright, I gotta settle things with Tsuda.” Iwai started. “You’re still okay coming as my witness. I'll do my best to protect you. But... I can’t guarantee your safety. You can say no.” 

“It’s fine. I won’t back down.” Ren assured him.

“S'that right? I appreciate it.” Iwai said.

Ren smirked.

“It's gonna be under the Girder bridge. It's close by, so follow me.” Iwai told her.

The pair head off. Ren stayed close to Iwai. They made it to the meeting spot, shortly after that Tsuda arrived. He scanned them both, but then stared at Ren.

“Wait, that’s the brat from your shop, isn’t it? I should’ve known she was working for you!” Tsuda said.

“She’s here as my witness today.” Iwai told him. “Now listen, I’d be glad to keep my mouth shut about your failed deal, if you stay away from my family.”

“Hmph. So you’re still sticking it to the code, even in retirement.” Tsuda said.

“Rules ain’t meant to be broken.” Iwai added.

“Heh, you’re as sharp as ever, Mune. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch in your absence.” Tsuda praised. “I bet we never would’ve gotten duped by those Hong Kong mothercukers if I still had you as my right-hand man.”

Ren looked at Iwai, then at Tsuda.

“Hey, kid. Sorry for getting a respectable teen like yourself wrapped up into our bullshit feud.” Tsuda apologised. “I hope dealing with all this yakuza business hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“Of course not. I did it all for Iwai.” Ren answered.

Iwai chuckled.

“Thanks, kid.” Iwai said. “Tsuda, I gotta be honest with you… this whole thing has been a real goddamn pain in the ass. But it’s over. You’re finished.”

“I don’t think you understand, Mune.” Tsuda told him.

Tsuda pulled out a gun, pointing it at Iwai.

“What!?” Iwai yelled.

Ren scanned the gun. This was bad on so many levels.

“You’re not the one who gets to make the decisions around here!” Tsuda told him.

“The hell’re you doing!?” Iwai asked.

“I’m done playing nice with you. You’re gonna make me what I need one way or another, Iwai!” Tsuda told him. “And if you can’t do it fast, both your son and this little witness of yours are gonna pay for it!”

“Christ Tsuda! You’re not some random thug off the street! You’re s’posed to be better than this!” Iwai told him.

Tsuda shook his head.

“Times have changed, Mune. You’re hung up on bullshit pride and duty, but you know what. Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamn code of honour anymore!” Tsuda told him.

“You bastard!” Iwai snapped.

“Now you listen to me, you little piece of shit. You’re going to make me those guns, and you’re going to do it fast.” Tsuda told him. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

Tsuda then headed off. Ren sighed.

‘That’s bad.’ Ren thought.

“I’m such a freakin’ idiot. That guy ain’t the Tsuda I know.” Iwai cursed.

Ren looked at Iwai worried.

“Based on what just happened here, I’m done for the second I give him the guns he’s looking for.” Iwai said. “God dammit.”

Iwai looked at Ren who fixed her shirt.

“Look kid. You should prolly go. I don’t got any more tasks for you. Just forget all of this.” Iwai told her.

“I can’t just forget this! I want to help!” Ren told him.

“I appreciate the offer, I do. I just… can’t let you do that.” Iwai told her. “I… I’m gonna make those guns for him. I gotta do what I can to protect Kaoru… if it means helping out that psychopath, so be it.” 

‘This is bad. There has to be something I can do.’ Ren asked herself. ‘He might even end up dead if I don’t do something about Tsuda soon. I need to change Tsuda’s heart.’

“Tsuda… when did you turn into such a heartless bastard…?” Iwai asked himself.

“What is his full name?” Ren asked.

Iwai looked at her shock.

“Huh? Why do you…” Iwai started. “Actually, it’s prolly best that you know. It’s Akimitsu Tsuda. He was famous around here for being an incredible martial arts back in the day.”

“Scary.” Ren whispered.

“If you see him around town, run. Go to the police if you hafta.” Iwai told her. “They’ll keep you safe so long as you tell them who’s after you.”

‘And then ask why I am involved and then bring my probation up.’ Ren thought.

“Anyways, we’re done here. Thanks for all you’ve been givin’ me.” Iwai said. “And… take care of yourself, kid.”

“I will.” Ren whispered.

Iwai headed off.

‘I need to help Iwai get out of this situation, I hope the others don’t mind.’ Ren thought. 

Ren sighed, heading back to find Morgana. She found him in front of Untouchable. Ren lowered her bag and Morgana ran over, climbing in.

“We just got another Mementos job.” Ren said, walking off. “Iwai is in trouble.”

“What happened?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed as she started to explain what happened, heading home.


	97. Mementos Training: Three Targets

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren yawned as she got up and sighed. She got up and grabbed her large box, pulling out her summer school clothes out, then packed her winter school clothes away. Morgana watched her closely. Ren sighed as she put the box back. She then got changed. Fixing her skirt, Ren yawned. Ren looked at Morgana who jumped down and ran off. Ren chuckled, heading downstairs as she grabbed her bag and to enjoy breakfast. Ren headed to school. She hated waiting around for trains. She pulled her phone out and checked the news. Madarame was still the big topic.

‘I hope Yusuke doesn’t get dragged into this mess.’ Ren thought.

“Mornin’!” Ryuji said, walking over.

Ren looked at him as she slipped her phone away.

“Morning.” Ren said.

“The response to Madarame’s press conference was huge! Everyone’s talkin’ about the calling card.” Ryuji explained. “Girls are checkin’ me out today. Maybe they can’t help but sense my overflowin’ phantom thief charisma?” 

Ren scanned him, then chuckled

“Oh shit, am I finally startin’ to be popular with all the fly hon- oh no!” Ryuji said.

“Did you figure it out?” Ren asked.

“Did you figure it out!? Seriously man! We’re s’posed to switch to summer uniforms today! I knew people were lookin’ at me… oh, goddammit!” Ryuji complained. “I gotta go home and change, so you go ahead!”

Ryuji ran off. Ren started laughing.

“That moron.” Morgana said.

The train pulled up and Ren got on. The walk to school was slow. The day was slow, at lunch Ryuji came into her classroom. Ren looked at him and smiled. 

“Don’t say a word.” Ryuji told her.

Ren chuckled. After they ate, Ren had her back to the window as she played with her phone with Ryuji leaning on the desk behind her.

“Did you see Madarame’s press conference?” an excited student asked.

“You mean that guy who was all like, how could I possibly apologise for what I’ve done, aaah?” the suave student asked.

“Think it was really those phantom thieves? You know, the whole stealing your heart thing?” the excited student asked. 

“That… there’s no way.” the suave student answered. “But then again… it seems too convenient for it all to just be coincidence.”

Ren smirked as she put her phone away as Ann walked over.

“How’s it going? Have you found our next big target?” Ann asked.

“I just started lookin’ yesterday. No way I’m gonna find one that quick.” Ryuji answered

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true.” Ann said. “By the way, I decided on the TV station. What about you two?”

Ren looked at her confused.

“Huh?” Ryuji said, pushing himself up. “Oh crap, the social studies trip! Ugh, I just wanna ditch it.”

“You’d better go to your school activities. Didn’t I tell you not to draw attention to yourself?” Morgana told him.

“Wouldn’t me suddenly turnin’ into a good student stand out more.” Ryuji questioned. 

“Quit bickering and go.” Morgana told him.

Ren sighed.

“Then let’s all choose the TV station!” Ann suggested. “I heard we’re gonna get to watch them tape a show! Maybe they’ll be actresses there!”

Ren shook her head.

“Oh well. Not like I got anything better to do than waitin’ for info to come in online.” Ryuji said. “Plus, Morgana’s right. Showin’ up will keep the teachers from gettin’ all suspicious of me.” 

Ren shook her head.

“All right, I’m gonna head back.” Ryuji said. 

Ren smirked.

“TV huh… maybe I should get a haircut…” Ryuji mumbled.

Ryuji walked off.

“That guy is such an idiot. I hope nothing happens.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“I’m sure things will be fine.” Ren whispered.

Ann sat down.

“Are you okay Ren?” Ann asked.

Ren looked at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ren answered. “I guess the TV station isn’t that bad.”

Ann smiled. Ren cleaned up her mess and lunch ended. As the afternoon class went on, Ren couldn’t pay attention. Her phone vibrated and Ren pulled it out.

Ryuji: Feels pretty great having everyone talk about us, huh?

Yusuke: Madarame is the only topic of conversation at my school.

Yusuke: And as I’m his pupil, most of my peers have chosen to ignore me.

Ren: What!?

Ryuji: For real? That’s bulshit.

Ann: Are you going to be OK?

Yusuke: There is no need to worry.

Yusuke: They had already been treating me differently from others as it stood.

Yusuke: This is nothing new to me.

Ann: OK then…

Yusuke: More importantly, do we have any leads on our next mission?

Ryuji: You kidding? There’s no way we’d find a target that quickly!

Ren: To Mementos we go!

Ann: Great idea! 

Yusuke: I will keep myself free. Please tell me if anything comes up.

Ren: Of course!

Ren smiled as she slipped her phone away. Ren sighed. She has two targets to deal with. She can’t let Iwai down. After school, Ren packed up and her phone went off. Ren pulled it out to see it was Mishima. 

Mishima: Hey, I found some great intel.

Mishima: This time it’s bullying by a Kosei student they call a queen.

Mishima: She’s been ordering around a male student who goes by M. Kinda like the M in S&M…

Ren: That’s horrible.

Mishima: It makes you want to cry, doesn’t it?

Mishima: Anyway, here are the details.

Mishima: The girl acting like a queen is Hikari Shimizu.

Mishima: I wonder if it’s more likely that a girl will turn out like that if she has S as an initial…

Mishima: Well, I already posted the warning, so you should take it on when you have the time!

Mishima: Hopefully you don’t end up an M!

Ren smirked as she put her phone away.

“What did he mean by S and M? Those are shirt sizes, right? Is it the size of clothes?” Morgana asked.

“Oh Mona, you sweet innocent child.” Ren whispered. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Anyway, it seems like she’s a worthy target. Let’s find time to consult the others at the hideout.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled as she walked out. Texting the others, she headed to the hideout. Three targets. Making it there, Yusuke was already waiting. Ryuji and Ann then walked over. Ren sat her bag down and Morgana jumped up.

“It looks like we’ve made some serious headlines online.” Morgana pointed out. 

“Okay, let’s go over our intel.” Ren said.

“Today seems like a perfect day for us to go into Mementos.” Morgana said. “Okay, we’ll start with this first one. This intel is on a sadistic student. It sounds like she’s been treating a particular male student as a slave against his will. For example, she’ll give him degrading orders, or berate him in public.” 

Ren sighed.

“So she’s acting like a dominatrix to a guy who doesn’t want that. That’s horrible.” Ann said. “I think we’ll need to whip her heart instead, okay?”

“Very well, I will go along with this.” Yusuke agreed.

“There’s still more.” Morgana said. “This intel is on a heinous convenience store manager. Not only does he steal money from the register, but he gets away by blaming his part-timers for it. He probably just does whatever he wants because he owns the store.”

“Oh, I remember that one.” Anna said.

“Let’s take him down. Even though he owes the place, it’s damn clear what’s right and what’s wrong.” Ryuji said.

“Mm-hm, that’s unforgivable! We’re going to do this, no matter what!” Ann agreed.

“Go Ren!” Morgana told her.

“Okay, another personal one. The weapon dealer where I get out weapons, he’s in trouble. An old friend is threatening him, his son and myself to make the guns to cover up a deal gone wrong with the Hong Kong mafia.” Ren explained.

“What!? The Hong Kong mafia?” Ann said, shocked.

“The target is Akimitsu Tsuda, he’s part of the Hashiba Clan, second-in-command.” Ren told them.

“That bastard is going to pay if he thinks he’s going to get away. We’re goin’ to change his heart.” Ryuji said.

“No objections then?” Ren asked.

“That’s a unanimous decision!” Morgana declared. “Okay, all that’s left now is to take down the targets in Mementos.” 

“You ready?” Ren asked.

The others nodded. They head off, making their way to Mementos. Ren moaned as they stood in a circle.

“Wait, you guys. Something doesn’t seem right.” Morgana said.

“Really? It seems the same to-” Ryuji started. “Hold up! It look like the Nav’s reactin’ to something.”

Ren quickly pulled out her phone. 

“A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“What’s this?” Yusuke said.

“It looks like the places we can go has expanded again.” Ann pointed out. “It’s because we made Madarame’s Palace disappear, right?”

“Most likely.” Morgana answered. “I think.”

“You seem rather uncertain.” Yusuke pointed out. “How far does this… Mementos run anyway?” 

“Uhhh…” Morgana said.

Ren sighed, looking at Morgana worried.

“It’s huge!” Morgana told them. “Extremely.”

“You’re always so vague when it comes to the important stuff.” Ryuji complained. “It’s like he’s kinda flakey as our chief of operations. Don’t you want him to try a bit harder too?” 

“He’s doing his best so lay off him.” Ren told Ryuji, putting her phone away.

Morgana smiled as he turned to her.

“You truly are different from that moron over there!” Morgana said.

“There, there…” Ann said.

“I don’t fully understand, but Mementos and the Palaces are related to each other, correct?” Yusuke asked. “Then we all must do is continue changing the hearts of evildoers to ascertain its full expanse. I don’t believe there’s a need to quarrel over it.”

Ren smirked.

“You’re right, Fox.” Ren agreed. “Shall we go.”

Heading down, they came to the end of the second section to see a Shadow.

“There. That’s the Shadow of that girl named Shimizu.” Morgana said.

“She really seems like a sadist.” Ryuji whispered.

“She’s calling someone her slave and ordering him around, right?” Morgana asked.

“In a way, she’s denying his existence. I certainly wouldn’t want to be a victim of that.” Yusuke said.

“Let’s go talk to her.” Ann said.

They walked over.

“So you’re the pigs who wrote that calling card online? Why do I deserve this, hm?” Shadow Shimizu asked.

“It’s ’cause you made some guy your slave! That’s all kinds of wrong right there.” Ryuji answered.

“That’s what he wants! He worships me more than any god, you know.” Shadow Shimizu told them. 

“Uh… I don’t know where to begin to explain how you’re wrong.” Ann said.

“I beat him and hurt him, and he sees it as a sign of our love and friendship! He’s so happy!” Shadow Shimizu yelled.

“You are so delusional.” Yuauke told her.

“I’m pretty, and my grades are good! It’s my right to order people around!” Shadow Shimizu yelled. “I’ll start by giving orders to you pigs! Lick my shoes, peasants!” 

Shadow Shimizu transformed and Ren sighed.

‘She’s not even that cute.’ Ren thought.

“I’ll never give up M-Moto! He belongs to me! Being my slave is what makes him happy!” Shadow Shimizu yelled.

Ren smirked. They took her down and Shadow Shimizu transformed back.

“No, no, no… no! I don’t want to lose him. He’s mine. He’s mine, isn’t he?” Shadow Shimizu asked.

“You keep this up, and he’ll hate you.” Ren warned her.

“I could never stand that.” Shadow Shimizu admitted. 

“Why did you start treating him like that?” Ann asked.

“He just kept going along with it, so I misunderstood and thought I could do anything I wanted.” Shadow Shimizu explained. “Actually, I… wanted to be more than friends with him.”

“More than friends? You mean like as a boyfriend?” Ann asked.

“Yes. I had a crush on him, but then I got possessive. Those feelings went out of control.” Shadow Shimizu confessed.

“Be careful that you don’t make things worse for yourself than they already are.” Ann warned her.

Shadow Shimizu disappeared. Ren grabbed the Treasure and sighed. Ren ran over to the wall which opened up.

“Whoa, we did it!” Ryuji said.

“This is because more people believe in us now, right?” Ann asked.

“That has to be it. Now then, let’s get down there!” Morgana told them.

Making it down, Ren sighed. The target was on this floor. It didn’t take her long to find it. Ren stared at the Shadow.

“There he is. It’s Odo, the shop manager.” Morgana said.

“What an unpleasant smile.” Yusuke said.

“It’s his customer service smile, right? Yet behind the scenes, he’s extorting his subordinates.” Morgana explained.

“The guy might start doin’ it to his customers, too. Who knows?” Ryuji added. 

“That would be a disaster! Let’s go!” Ann said.

Ren chuckled as she ran over.

“Welcome, welcome! How may I help you, ladies and gents of the Phantom Thieves?” Shadow Odo asked.

“Why’d you blackmail your own employees? That’s not normal!” Ryuji asked.

“My shop is a directly managed store of a large chain. Since I’m highly competent, I’m in charge. I don’t need strangers complaining about how I use this shop’s money.” Shadow Odo explained. “Part-time workers are the property of the shop. Thus, they are mine to use as I will.”

“Property!? Who do you think you are!?” Ann yelled. 

“I get it now. You pretend to be heroes, but you’re all just criminals. I’m gonna kill you!” Shadow Odo said.

He transformed and Ren sighed.

“Let’s go!” Morgana yelled.

“Outlaws who dare trespass in my sanctuary, prepare to be royally obliterated by my hand!” Shadow Odo warned them.

Ren chuckled. They took him down, he was a little more of a challenge, but in the end they won. Shadow Odo transformed back.

“I-I’m sorry!” Shadow Odo cried. “Am I really not worthy of being the store manager?”

Ren smirked.

“You’re fired.” Ren told him.

“No…” Shadow Odo whispered. “I remember now… employees aren’t property. They’re human beings. And yet, I took advantage of them. I-I’ve done bad things.”

“Talk about a horrible workplace.” Ryuji said.

“I don’t know how I can ever make up for this.” Shadow Odo confessed. 

“You’ve done quite a bit more, haven’t you? It’d be best if you just confess everything.” Yusuke told him.

Shadow Odo disappeared and Ren grabbed the Treasure. A book on Chinese sweets. Ren sighed.

“Huh? Are those Chinese desserts or somethin’?” Ryuji asked.

“I see. So he was lining his own pockets.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said.

Heading off, they headed down a couple of levels, finding the next target.

“There it is. Tsuda’s Shadow.” Morgana said.

“Something about this guy tells me he’s nuts. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Ryuji said.

“He seriously intends to kill someone. We’d better change his heart immediately.” Yusuke said.

“It’s scary, but we got to do it!” Ann said.

Ren nodded, taking the lead.

“Hey, you bastards! So you’re the ones working under Iwai!” Shadow Tsuda said. “Who said you could come in here? This is my territory! I’m the Hashiba Clan’s second-in-command! Don’t come without my say-so! Don’t talk, don’t breathe, not without my permission. You guys aren’t yakuza, so you must obey me!”

‘He’s completely gone.’ Ren thought.

“You hear me? Those are the rules of the world!” Shadow Tsuda told them.

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Ren told him, fixing her gloves.

“Did I give you permission to say no? Dammit, you’re not taking me seriously, either.” Shadow Tsuda cursued. “No one takes me seriously! You, the Hong Kong mafia, Iwai, even the guys in the guys in the Hashiba Clan!”

‘What is he going on about?’ Ren asked herself.

“Well, forget that! I’m not a joke! I’ll show you alllll!” Shadow Tsuda yelled, then transformed.

“Let’s get this over and done with.” Ren told them.

“Don’t underestimate me, brats!” Shadow Tsuda told them.

The group quickly took down Shadow Tsuda. When they were done, he changed back. Ren walked up to him, the others close behind her.

“I… I… There wasn’t any other way…” Shadow Tsuda confessed. “Once they find out I’ve been letting them down. I’ll be demoted from second-in-command. I’m just a relic from an old ear. The young college graduates in the Hashiba Clan laugh behind my back.” 

Shadow Tsuda chuckled.

“Even the world of the yakuza’s been taken over by the intellectuals. That’s why I had to make this transaction work, no matter what. Even if it meant taking advantage of my subordinate… Mune…” Shadow Tsuda explained. 

Ren sighed.

“The Hong Kong mafia pulled the carpet under me. It’s what I get for breaking the yakuza code.” Shadow Tsuda added.

“Give it up.” Ren told him. “Come out clean.”

“Yeah… I’m done with being pathetic.” Shadow Tsuda admitted. “Sorry Mune… I wish I could have a drink with you one more time.”

Shadow Tsuda disappeared and Ren grabbed the Treasurer. Ren sighed.

‘Tsuda seemed to have a change of heart. I’ll have to go and check with Iwai. I hope he’s okay.’ Ren thought.

“Joker?” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at him.

“Sorry, what is it?” Ren asked.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked.

Ren smiled.

“Of course.” Ren assured them. “Come on, let’s keep going.

Making it down a few more floors, they came to the waiting room.

“Okay! Let’s take a break.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed as the others walked over.

“Joker, are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, you look tired.” Ryuji added.

“I’m fine boys.” Ren assured them, sitting down between Ann and Ryuji.

Ann giggled. Ren smirked as she leaned back.

“We’ve made a lot of progress today and took out three targets. I think we can call it quits here.” Ren explained.

“I agree! We shouldn’t push ourselves over our limit!” Morgana agreed.

Ren smirked.

“Let’s head back then.” Ren told them.


	98. Brother's Confession and Ren's Night Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about MY Ren and her past... she does the best she can to support her family...

It was late when Ren got back, grabbing some food on the way. Ren walked inside and Sojiro looked at her.

“You changed your uniform, huh? That time of the year already?” Sojiro said. “You don’t look half bad. Hard to tell you’ve got a criminal record.” 

Ren chuckled as she headed upstairs. Ren sat her school bag down and walked to the desk and sat down. Ren yawned as she set the food out and Morgana jumped up. Ren’s phone went off and she pulled it out.

Ann: You haven’t heard anything from the student council president, have you?

Ryuji: Miss Honour Student must be busy kissing ass somewhere.

Ren: Ryuji!

Ann: You don’t have to be so harsh…

Yusuke: What is this about a student council president?

Ann: the one at our school has kinda been keeping tabs on us.

Ann: I think she’s suspicious of us.

Yusuke: Are you sure it is not merely a result of Ryuji’s general misconduct?

Ryuji: Shuddup!

Ren: Please don’t make assumptions like that, Yusuke.

Yusuke: My apologies.

Yusuke: Though be honest, the three of you most certainly stand out.

Yusuke: Do try to be careful.

Yusuke: I cannot be there to look over you at school, you know.

Yusuke: That duty rests on your broad shoulders, Ren.

Ren: Got it.

Ann: I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Ryuji too.

Ryuji: Why do you gotta single me out…?

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down.

“The others kinda overshadow you sometimes, but don’t forget, you’re famous too.” Morgana reminded her. “Just make sure you’re careful, okay?”

“Right.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned. After dinner, Ren got ready for bed and had a smoke. She then laid down on the bed, lying on her stomach. Morgana was lying next to her. Ren’s phone went off so she checked it and smiled, the group chat with Saya, Kokona, Akira and Akira.

Kokona: REN!

Ren: What?

Kokona: That artist on the news.

Kokona: That was the funnest thing I saw.

Ren: It was!

Ren: What a joke!

Ren: It made my morning watching it.

Saya: I looked him up…

Saya: His pupil is that new friend of yours, right?

Saya: Yusuke Kitagawa.

Akira: Ren?

Ren: Huh!? What the hell!? 

Ren: Why do I feel like I’m about to get yelled at!?

Akari: You only feel like that because you’re up to something!

Ren: Me? 

Ren: Up to something?

Akira: Ren, you’re always up to something.

Akira: So yes.

Akira: And yes, most of the time it’s no good.

Akira: The drinking, the smoking, the fighting

Saya: Don’t be like that Akira.

Akira: I blame you for most of it!

Ren: Aki?

Saya: I know you do.

Saya: I know you hate me.

Akira: I don’t like you, I never will.

Akira: But…

Akira: Ren does, that alone is why I keep the peace.

Akira: You don’t think I don’t know about her night job with your mother.

Ren felt her heart drop as she stared at her phone.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

Akari: What are you going on about?

Akira: Saya knows what I mean.

Akira: I will always hate you for that.

Akira: I’m her brother after all.

Akira: While I was in a coma, you took advantage of her.

Saya: I see.

Saya: I shouldn’t be surprised.

Kokona: What the hell are you two going on about?

Ren: DROP IT, NOW!!

Akari: Ren?

Kokona: Leave it Akari.

Ren: Aki, I’m going to call you in a second.

Ren: Saya, not another word.

Ren: Koko, Akari, forget what happened here.

Kokona: Ren?

Ren: Do it!

Akari: Got it sis.

Kokona: Got it.

Saya: Of course, Black Moon.

Ren quickly called Akira, pushing herself onto her knees.

_ “Ren, I’m sorry.” Akira apologised. _

“How do you know?” Ren asked.

_ “That your night job is at a brothel house?” Akira asked. _

Ren gasped.

“I can explain.” Ren whispered.

_ “How dumb do you think I am?” Akira asked. “The late nights, the strange smells, the marks.” _

Ren felt tears in her eyes.

_ “I'm mad and upset. You never should have taken that job! I never thought you would go so low to sell your body for cash. Oh, and your little secret with your compensated dating.” Akira explained.  _

“I can explain.” Ren cried.

_ “I really don’t want to hear it.” Akira told her. “Not over the phone anyway. We will talk about it when you get home.” _

Ren nodded.

“O-Okay.” Ren cried.

_ “Talk to you later.” Akira said. _

He hung up and Ren started crying. Morgana walked up to her and Ren looked away.

“Please, never speak to anyone about this.” Ren told him through tears.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“I’m not proud of it, okay!” Ren snapped. 

Ren picked Morgana up and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I never should have snapped at you like that.” Ren apologised. “I’ve done things… I’m not proud of. I work in a brothel house.”

“What’s that?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“It’s a place where people engage in sexual activity with prostitutes.” Ren answered. 

Morgana looked at her confused, which quickly turned into shock.

“Ren… no way.” Morgana whispered.

“I… I haven’t slept with anyone… it’s all touching and talking.” Ren confessed. “I’ve also been on a few dates with older men for money. I don’t do  _ that  _ anymore, but I’m also not proud of it.”

“But you're a minor!” Morgana cried.

Ren shook her head.

“That’s why the men came to me, being cute and young.” Ren told him. “I had longer hair and I always did it up, wore make-up and wore really girly clothes.”

“Why?” Morgana asked.

“Money.” Ren answered. “It’s always the same thing. Money to pay for medical bills, money to keep food on the table, money to keep our apartment and other bills.”

Ren looked down as she let Morgana down.

“I’m ashamed of it, really.” Ren admitted. “Having those men touching all over me, kissing me.”

Ren shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“I understand if you hate me.” Ren whispered.

“I would never hate you!” Morgana cried.

Ren looked at him. Ren smiled as she got up and walked to her box. She needs another smoke. Sitting down on her bed with a lit smoke in her mouth and ashtray in her hand. Ren sat the ashtray down and sighed as Morgana walked up to her.

“God, you’re such a great gentleman.” Ren whispered.

“If you are not careful, you might fall in love with me.” Morgana warned her.

“Maybe I already have.” Ren said.

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren kissed the top of Morgana’s head.

“Thanks Mona.” Ren whispered.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“You’re the best.” Ren whispered.

Morgana chuckled.

“Of course I am.” Morgana said.

Ren smiled.

“Also, ignore Ryuji. That bastard doesn’t know anything about Mementos so he has no reason to judge you.” Ren told him.

“Thanks.” Morgana whispered. “Hurry up and finish that smoke, it’s late.”

Ren nodded. She was tired too.

“Yeah… yeah…” Ren whispered.


	99. Exposing Yamauchi’s Plan

Ren woke up to her alarm. She rolled over and turned it off, then sighed as she sat up. Ren smiled at Morgana. Getting up, she did her morning routine and headed off to school. Walking in, a group of students caught her eyes as she stopped.

“What’s this? A request to the student body.” a female student said. 

“It says they’re looking for information. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up.” the other female student explained.

“Please consult the student council president if you have any details.” the first female student read. 

“So we can go to her for anything?” the male student asked. “Why the student council president though? What does she have to do with Principal Kobayakawa?”

“I mean, Niijuma is his favourite. Maybe that’s why he asked her to do it.” the second female student explained. 

Ren sighed as she walked off. This wasn’t good at all. The day was slow, she was called out by a teacher but got the answer right. In the afternoon class, her phone vibrated. Ren grabbed it and checked it.

Ryuji: Our name did spread a bit thanks to Madarame…

Ryuji: But I bet people still wouldn’t care if we came out and said we’re the Phantom Thieves.

Ren: I’m not so sure.

Yusuke: I doubt anyone would believe us.

Yusuke: But what good would come of telling people our identities?

Ryuji: Maybe they’d at least start treating us with some respect.

Yusuke: Well, I can understand why you feel that way…

Ann: That’s just how things are now, but if we keep doing stuff like this, that will definitely change. 

Yusuke: We simply need to devote ourselves to the cause. Our praise will come later.

Ann: What he said!

Ann: I’m sure some people out there will understand,

Ryuji: Ugh. I guess we just gotta act like modest heroes for now..

Ren put her phone away. Some days she could really punch Ryuji. After school, Ren packed up and yawned. 

“If we keep this up, I’m sure we’ll get more supporters.” Morgana said. “But first we need a new target. I hope we can find a good one.”

Ren’s phone vibrated so she quickly pulled it out.

Mishima: I have some new info!

Mishima: Apparently there’s a group of burglars terrorising Shibuya. 

Mishima: From what I hear, they only target restaurants and break in after they close for the day.

Mishima: Someone online was asking if it was the work of the Phantom Thieves…

Mishima: Just reading that got me really pissed off!

Mishima: We can’t let people lump you guys with petty thieves, right!?

Ren: No way.

Mishima: Yeah! You guys are way better than these jerks!

Mishima: Anyway, I heard they’ve been running away without leaving a trace of evidence.

Mishima: That’s all the information I have on them right now… Sorry.

Mishima: For now, I’ll make a post on the Phan-Site and ask for any more details people might know.

Ren sighed.

“Man, being famous really brings its own unique set of problems.” Morgana pointed out. “But we don’t really have any info. We’ll just have to wait for Mishima to get a more solid lead.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren headed out to the hallway. Ren saw Ryuji and smiled as she walked over.

“Hey.” Ren said. “You okay?”

“Yeah man.” Ryuji answered. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hm?” Ren hummed.

“Oh, I mean about the track tram.” Ryuji told her. “I just can’t do it. My brain can’t handle this plan shit. So I thought, why don’t I do this my own way.” 

Ren chuckled.

“You free to come with me now, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, I’m in.” Ren answered. “So what do you want to do?”

Ryuji smiled.

“First, I gotta tell Nakaoka and Takeishi about that damn coach. There’s no way the track team’d make a comeback without the both of them.” Ryuji explained.

“Alright.” Ren agreed.

“They’re prolly practicing today. Let’s head back behind the gym.” Ryuji explained.

“All right.” Ren said.

The pair headed off. Ren yawned as Ryuji using his phone. Ren smiled.

“So, I called Nakaoka and Takeishi over here. I’m gonna tell ’em what that bastard Yamauchi is up to.” Ryuji told Ren.

“What if they start fighting?” Ren asked.

Ryuji chuckled. Ren looked at him confused.

“You prolly didn’t realise, but I recorded Yamauchi’s while convo back at the monja shop!” Ryuji told her. “I’m a genius, I know.”

Ren giggled.

“Anyways, uh… I might need some backup here.” Ryuji admitted. “Can you stick around?”

“Of course.” Ren assured him.

Takeishi walked over.

“What do you want, Sakamoto?” Takeishi asked.

Then Nakaoka walked over. 

“Takeishi?” Nakaoka whispered.

“Nakaoka!? Wh-What the hell? Are you guys gonna gang up on me!?” Takeishi asked.

“Dude, chill. I just wanna talk.” Ryuji told him. “Listen. This here is what’s really goin’ on with the track team.”

Pulling out his phone, he played the whole conversation to the pair. Once done, Ryuji put his phone away.

“This has to be a joke… Yamauchi said he’d make me the captain…” Takeishi said.

“Is this real?” Nakaoka asked.

“It’s Yamauchi’s voice, ain’t it? And on top of that, shit’s gone down just like he siad.” Ryuji told them.

Takeishi looked down.

“Yamauchi’s right. I don’t have talent… I’m not like you guys.” Takeishi confessed. “I ran so damn hard, but you two were always so far ahead. How’s a guy like me supposed to succeed? How am I supposed to be proud of myself!?”

“Proud?” Ryuji questioned.

Takeishi looked up.

“My dad always talks about how proud he is of his son. He told everyone I’d get a track scholarship like he did. That I’d follow in his footsteps as a second-generation Tasisei grad. That’s why I listened to Yamauchi. He said if I was the captain, he’d write me a great letter of rec.” Takeishi explained.

“So you trusted what he was sayin’ about Nakaoka ’cause of stuipd crap like that?” Ryuji said.

Ren walked back.

“Sh-Shut up! What does a thug like you know!?” Takeishi snapped, taking a couple steps closer to Ryuji. “You couldn’t know how I feel… no nobody does!”

“Like hell I don’t know.” Ryuji protested. “How long were we runnin’ together, huh!? I went through all sorts of shit with you!”

“Sakamoto…” Takeishi whispered.

“Who are you livin’ your life for? You parents? Teachers? Society? Maybe you should stop tryin’ to live for them, and just try to livin’ for yourself.” Ryuji told him. “You think you gotta betray people to be proud?”

“W-Well, I…” Takeishi started.

“If that’s seriously what you think, you’re wrong!” Ryuji told him.

Takeishi looked down.

“Nakaoka. You knew something was up with Yamauchi too, didn’t you?” Ryuji asked. “I mean, the bastard’s never been interested in track before. But you kept quiet. You know he was walkin’ all over you and you just let him do it.”

“...Yeah.” Nakaoka confessed. “I was afraid. Without Yamauchi, we still wouldn’t have a team… or a place to belong.”

“You missed runnin’ that bad?” Ryuji asked. “Y’know, it ain’t so scary not havin’ a place you belong. You can kinda be free that way. If anything, I’m more scared of bein’ a crappy person. I mean, I used to be like you guys… afraid, lyin’ to myself. That is, before I met Ren.”

Ren looked at him, then down.

“I don’t wanna insult you guys or nothin’, but I know you’re prolly real pissed about all this. So… if you wanna hit me or something, go ahead. I’m ready.”

“In that case.” Takeishi started.

“If you insist.” Nakaoka added.

Takeishi punched Ryuji.

“Huh? You’re really doin it!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“You said it’s okay, right?” Nakaoka said, walking over.

“W-Wait, hold on!” Ryuji told them.

Ren looked away as the pair beat into Ryuji. When they stopped, Ren looked at Ryuji who was on the ground.

“Oww, did you really hafta keep swingin so hard?” Ryuji asked.

“Hahaha, I’m actually starting to feel a little better already.” Nakaoka laughed.

“Me too. I think I can finally put all this behind me.” Takeishi admitted, looking at Nakaoka. “Nakaoka… I’m sorry.”

Nakaoka turns to face Takeishi.

“I’m sorry too. So… you wanna bring back the track team?” Nakaoka asked.

“Hell yeah!” Takeishi cheered.

The pair head off. Ren walked to Ryuji, checking his wounds as she helped him up. Nothing serious. Ryuji looked at her.

“You saw that, right? That was some serious violence!” Ryuji complained.

“Things turned out for the best.” Ren pointed out.

“Naw, man. I’ve been takin’ good care of this face, and look what ended up happenin’ to it.” Ryuji complained, kicking the ground.

“Really?” Ren whispered.

“Either way, they’re prolly feelin’ way better now. I think they’re gonna be just fine together.” Ryuji explained. “Thanks.”

Ren looked at him confused, then sighed as she grabbed the left side of her neck.

“All I did was watch.” Ren reminded him.

“You’re tellin’ me. You just sat around while I got my ass beat.” Ryuji sighed.

“Yup.” Ren confirmed. “I’m on probation, I can’t do anything.”

Ryuji looked at her.

“For real though, you were a big help.” Ryuji told her. “You were pushin’ me to be cool that while time. It’s kinda like I was doin’ a sprint… and you were runnin’ next to me.”

Ren let her arm drop.

“But you weren’t cool.” Ren told him.

“Brutal! Just forget about the beatin’ I took, okay!?” Ryuji said.

The pair started laughing. Ren smiled.

“Anyways, let’s head home.” Ryuji said. “I think my mouth’s bleedin’, so we’ll hafta eat some other time.”

“Of course.” Ren agreed. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Ryuji chuckled and the pair headed off.


	100. Improving One’s Speech Skills

On the way back, Ren dropped into the diner to get some study in and something to eat. Though she doesn’t need to do it, she does enjoy the food at the diner. Making it back, Ren headed straight upstairs. Ren yawned as she checked her phone. A message from Mishima and another one from Yoshida.

Mishima: Hey it looks like that manager who was blackmailing that student confessed and got fired.

Mishima: The student ended up quitting his part-time job there too.

Mishima: Apparently company HQ tried to offer him money to keep him quiet and he just couldn’t accept that.

Mishima: Still, he was really moved by what the Phantom Thieves did.

Mishima: I quote “I can’t believe they wanted to help solve a nothing nothing high schooler’s problem”

Mishima: Even I’m happy hearing that!

Ren: That really is nice to hear.

“We really did a great job this time. Hearing how touched the student was is an added bonus too.” Morgana said. “I guess there really are all sorts of desires hidden away in the dark corners of Mementos.”

“Yeah, there really are.” Ren agreed.

Mishima: Also!

Mishima: It looks like that Kosei queen had a change of heart!

Mishima: She calmed down and actually apologised to that male student.

Mishima: So… how was it?

Ren: She treated us like pigs.

Mishima: The Phantom Thieves, pigs!? You made the right choice changing her heart! 

Mishima: Anyway, the Phantom Thieves have whipped another target into shape! You guys are so dependable!

Ren giggled.

“Looks like she had a change of heart. I wonder if she and the guy will be friends from now on.” Morgana said. “Do you think there are real kings or queens in Mementos?” 

“I hope not.” Ren answered.

Ren yawned, checking her message from Yoshida.

Yoshida: I’ll be giving a speech at the usual spot today.

Yoshida: Are you free today? Do you think you could help me out?

Ren: Of course I’ll come help.

Yoshida: Thanks. I would like for you to hold up a placard again.

Yoshida: I’ll be waiting in front of Shibuya Station.

“I better get dressed.” Ren whispered. 

Ren quickly changed and headed off. Making it to Yoshida, she quickly got ready and stood by Yoshida. She really does enjoy his speeches. She knows this is a skill she will use for the rest of her life too, not just for the Phantom Thieves.

“Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation, is not right! It will take time to solve this problem. However, we must start by making small changes!” Yoshida explained.

Ren smiled.

‘This man…’ Ren thought. 

Once he was done, Ren sat the sign down as Yoshida walked up to her.

“I hope you gleaned something useful from today’s speech.” Yoshida said. “Regardless of the audience’s size, you must convey your thoughts as if you’re talking to one-on-one.”

“One-on-one, huh?” Ren repeated. 

“By the way, I forgot to ask you last time we spoke. Why do you want to become a politician?” Yoshida asked.

“I want to improve my speech.” Ren answered. 

“Haha, so you’re a pragmatist. Most people nowadays are.” Yoshida said. “But that mentality of taking action is the quality of a good politician.”

Ren smiled.

“May I ask you one more question?” Yoshida asked.

“Of course.” Ren assured him. 

“What kind of politician do you want to be?” Yoshida asked.

“I want to be one with conviction.” Ren answered.

“Yes, don’t ever forget that.” Yoshida told her. “Although, what’s important is what lies within. Allow me to give you some advice.”

Ren tilts her head.

“If you aspire to get into politics, you must possess a central philosophy. What is it that you want to accomplish? That is the foundation of a great speech. You’d do well to remember that.” Yoshida explained.

Ren nodded.

“That was helpful.” Ren admitted.

“I’m glad. By the way, my philosophy is… never give up until your voice is heard!” Yoshida told her. “To get your message across, be tenacious in conveying your thoughts to the audience. Have a firm point of view, and communicate it clearly, that’s the first rule of negotiating.” 

“Interesting.” Ren whispered.

“Haha! You have me reliving the fighting spirit I had when I first became a politician.” Yoshida admitted. 

Ren giggled. Ren heard footsteps get close to her so she quickly turned around to see the man from yesterday.

“Get the hell outta here, No-Good Tora!” he yelled.

He then walked off.

“No-Good Toro!” Yoshida repeated. “They’re right… I am no good.”

“Huh?!” Ren cried, turning to face him.

“Ah, my apologies. We’re done for today.” Yoshida told her.

Ren nodded, grabbing her bag. She headed off, but stopped as Morgana ran over.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“Well.” Ren answered softly, lowering her bag.

Morgana climbed in and Ren headed off, putting her bag on.

“Let’s go home.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled.

“Let’s.” Ren agreed.


	101. A Quiet Afternoon

School was slow. Ren really couldn’t care for anything today. She was called out, but got the question right. She had lunch with Mishima, she’s worried about him. In the afternoon class, her phone went off. She pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: So, what kinda person would be a bigger target than Madarame?

Ann: Hmmm…

Ann: I wonder…

Ann: I guess it’d have to be someone who’s the talk of the town?

Yusuke: That’s quite a vague prerequisite…

Yusuke: Don’t we have any more specific ideas?

Ren: An evil overlord.

Ryuji: Dude, this ain’t some kinda video game!

Yusuke: Either way, we’ll need a lead before we can begin anything.

Ann: We’ll just have to look for that as we go…

Ryuji: If only there was a big target just lying around for us…

Ren sighed as she put her phone away. 

‘A new target huh.’ Ren thought.

After school, Ren packed up and got Morgana in her bag.

“Hey, tomorrow’s field trip is to the TV station, isn’t it?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered. 

“Maybe our next target will be a celebrity?” Morgana said. 

Ren sighed as she headed off.

‘I wonder what I’ll do today.’ Ren thought. 

Making it to the station, Ren smiled as she got on the train. Ren yawned. Making it to the stop, Ren got off the train and headed around to the Yon-Germain. Ren brought something to eat, then walked back to the pillar and sighed. She can see Makoto, again, trying to hide behind that magazine of hers. Ren pulled her phone out and started going through the news.

“She really doesn’t have anything better to do.” Morgana said.

“Let it go.” Ren whispered. “I don’t mind. She’ll get bored and leave.” 

Ren sighed.

“The crime rate and scandals are scary.” Ren whispered. “High school students getting caught in it too.”

“Let me see.” Morgana said, moving onto her shoulder.

Ren showed him.

“Whao, scary.” Morgana said. “What do you want to do?”

“Sadly there isn’t anything I can do.” Ren answered.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away. 

“Want some?” Ren offered.

“Well… if you’re offering.” Morgana said.

Giving some of her food to Morgana, Ren finished it off and they headed down to the underground mall. Now she has some time, she really wants to get to know the area. She came to the cosmetics store, Body Chop, buying a couple of items. Ren then walked to the shoe store, Beauty Feet, and scanned the items.

“Look at how high heels are. They could almost be used as a weapon.” Morgana said.

Ren smirked as she walked in and found black high heels that will go with both her red and black dress. Finding her size and trying them on. Ren put them aside and saw some red high heels and smiled as she found her size, trying them on as well. Ren giggled. Red and black. Ren brought both of them.

“Whao, you really brought them.” Morgana said. “Can you wear shoes like that?”

“Of course.” Ren answered softly.

“Wow.” Morgana whispered.

Making it around to the flower store, Rafflesia, Ren brought some bio nutrients for her plant. Ren chuckled, heading off. Ren’s phone started ringing. Moving to the side, Ren pulled it out and smiled. Hoshi Annya. Ren answered it.

“How’s the superstar going?” Ren asked.

_ “Haha, very funny.” Hoshi said.  _

“I think I am.” Ren said as she started walking. “What’s up sis?”

_ “Don’t sis me, you aren’t here by me.” Hoshi said. “It would be nice to have you here.” _

“Look, I have my phone now.” Ren said. “But aren’t you busy working on that new album?”

_ “Yeah… about that…” Hoshi whispered. _

“Hoshi, what is it?” Ren asked.

_ “I’m just having trouble, you know.” Hoshi answered. _

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Don’t push yourself.”

Hoshi giggled.

_ “I’ll be coming to the city soon! We have to catch up! I know a great and fancy place we can go!” Hoshi told her. _

“Lucky for me to have an outfit ready.” Ren said.

_ “No way!” Hoshi cried. _

Ren chuckled.

“Yes way.” Ren said. “We’ll work something out soon. I promise.” 

_ “You better!” Hoshi yelled. “I better go. I have to get back to work.” _

“Good look.” Ren said.

_ “Thanks.” Hoshi whispered. “Just hearing your voice made me feel better.” _

“Call whenever you want, except for school time.” Ren told her.

_ “Of course!” Hoshi said. “Please, be safe.” _

“I’ll be fine Hoshi.” Ren assured her. “Take care.”

Ren hung up and chuckled. She headed back to Leblanc and dropped her stuff upstairs, ignoring Sojiro’s grin. 

“There’s no way you can walk in those heels!” Morgana cried.

“Really?” Ren said.

“Do it.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled as she swapped shoes, putting the black pair on. She walked around the attic and Morgana watched closely. 

“I’ve been wearing heels since I was 13.” Ren admitted. “Three years of practice.” 

Ren walked to Morgana who looked up at her.

“Add a few inches to my height.” Ren added.

Morgana chuckled. 

“Okay, I was wrong.” Morgana said.

Ren took them off and yawned as she put them with her other shoes, on the floor between the shelves and the plant. Ren changed and walked to Morgana.

“I need to get my washing done.” Ren told him.

“That would be a good idea.” Morgana agreed.

Ren sighed.

“Also, remind her to buy a clothes hamper.” Ren said.

“Huh? What’s that?” Morgana asked.

“It’s something you put your dirty clothes in.” Ren answered. “If I have time after my washing, we can go and hunt one down.”

Ren moaned. She’ll look online as well while she waits for her washing.


	102. Making a New Deal and Dealing with the Trash

Ren made it back with a bag of food in her hand. While her washing was one, she went online and found the hamper she wanted and ordered it. And of course she was hungry, so after the washing was done, she went out to get some food. She headed straight upstairs and sat her brown bag on the table by the stairs. Ren then walked out the desk and set the food out. Morgana jumped up and Ren yawned.

“Feeling better?” Morgana asked.

“A lot.” Ren answered.

Ren’s phone went off. She smiled as she pulled it out and checked the message.

Ryuji: You know how we’re going to the TV station tomorrow, yeah?

Ren: Yeah.

Ryuji: I’m thinking we might find our next target there.

Ann: Oh, that’s right!

Ann: You always hear about how celebrities are involved in all sorts of shady business. 

Ren: You’re absolutely right.

Ryuji: With that much money, they’ve prolly got their fingers in all sorts of dirty business.

Yusuke: Hm…

Yusuke: That phrasing has quite the immoral ring to it…

Ryuji: Dude, you always say react to the weirdest stuff…

Ann: Anyway, we get to observe a live recording of a show, right?

Ryuji: Ooh, maybe we’re gonna be on TV!

Ann: We’ll just be in the crowd, remember? Any TV appearance would be for like, two seconds.

Yusuke: Hm. Try not to pull any fanciful stunts to garner attention, OK?

Ren chuckled as she sat her phone down.

“So what are you going to do tonight?” Morgana asked.

“Go see Iwai.” Ren answered. “It’s been a couple of days since we changed Tsuda’s heart. I haven’t heard from him. I need to see him. I need to make sure he’s okay and we weren’t too late.” 

Morgana nodded.

“True.” Morgana said. “Alright! Let’s finish eating and go!”

Ren chuckled. After they had dinner, they headed off. Ren was excited to see Iwai. She really hopes he’s okay. Things were quite bad when she last saw him. Ren made it to Untouchable and Morgana jumped out.

“Good luck.” Morgana said, then ran off.

Ren walked in and Iwai looked at her.

“Hey kid, you’re exactly the persona I was hopin’ to talk to.” Iwai greeted. “We need to talk. Come at the back” 

Ren nodded and the pair headed to the back. 

“Tsuda rang me up a while back. Told me to forget everythin’ he was threatenin’ me with. I honestly thought it was some kinda joke at first, but I ain’t seen or heard from him since.” Iwai explained.

“I see, that’s good.” Ren said.

“Y’know, it almost felt like I was talking to the old Tsuda somehow. My sworn brother…” Iwai confessed. “Hey, you think a guy can really go through a drastic change that quick?”

“I dunno, it could be.” Ren answered.

“What kinda answer is that?” Iwai asked.

Ren sighed.

“I ain’t really one to talk, but you should prolly think about takin’ this a little more seriously, kid.” Iwai told her. “Anyways, something fishy is still goin’ down… but Tsuda changing is a real load off my shoulders.”

Ren smiled.

“It is a relief.” Ren agreed.

“Oh, and this prolly means our deal’s through, huh?” Iwai said. “I mean, your end of the bargain was driving Tsuda away… and you did that and then some.”

Ren sighed.

“One more thing…” Iwai quickly added.

Iwai then grabbed his cap and looked down.

“I know I kinda fired you n’ all, but do you think you’d maybe wanna keep working here with me?” Iwai asked. “I understand kids these days have all sotsa commitments, so I get it if the answer’s gotta be no.”

“I guess, if you pay me of course.” Ren answered.

Iwai looked at her.

“Heh, looks like you still got your courage.” Iwai pointed out.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Just don’t go expecting me to make the job any easier for you, y’hear?” Iwai warned her.

“I hear ya.” Ren said.

“I’ll be counting on you, kid. I mean, uh… Ren.” Iwai said.

Ren smiled, then nodded.

‘First time he said my name.’ Ren thought.

“All right, the first order of business is taking out the trash. C’mon, we gotta get rid of these prototypes.” Iwai told her. “Disassemble them and wipe the prints off before we toss them though, okay?” 

“Yes sir.” Ren said.

“Oh, and I’m not letting you leave ’til they’re done.” Iwai told her.

Ren chuckled as they got to work. It took them longer than she likes to admit. Once they were all done, it was late. She knows Morgana is going to yell at her when he gets the chance. 

“Hey, nice work today.” Iwai said. 

Ren chuckled. Walking out, Morgana was waiting. Ren walked over and lowered her bag. Morgana climbed in and they head off.

“You took too long!” Morgana cried.

“Shut it.” Ren whispered. “Let’s go home.”

“You have that trip tomorrow.” Morgana reminded her.

Ren chuckled. It was going to be a long trip home. Ren yawned as she quickly made her way to the train station before she missed the last train.


	103. The Social Study Trip and Dome Town

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned as she woke up. Ren sighed.

“Do I have to go?” Ren asked. 

“You really don’t want to go.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“I hate TV stations.” Ren whispered. “I’m wearing pants today.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Morgana agreed, jumping down.

Morgana headed off. Ren quickly changed and grabbed both her personal phone and work phone, making sure both are on silent. Slipping them in her pockets, Ren walked over to her bag to see Morgana already in and waiting. Ren smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. They made it to school, then all headed off to the TV station. The morning was slow, it felt like it dragged on. Listening to the woman was starting to piss her off. She feels like she’s going to fall asleep. 

‘Why did I agree to this again?’ Ren asked herself.

“And that’s why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows.” the PR woman finished. “I’m sure you know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor-related product placements. To sum things up, ratings are vitally important for a station’s production funding and…”

Ren yawned as she took her glasses off, putting them in her bag.

“Huh.” Ryuji said

“So sleepy.” Ren mumbled.

“She ain’t even listenin’.” Ryuji said.

Ren moved behind Ryuji and dropped her head into his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.” Ryuji told her.

“Please.” Ren begged softly, looking up.

Ryuji was red. Ryuji sighed as he looked away.

“Whatever.” Ryuji mumbled. 

Ann giggled as she walked over closer to the pair. Ren smiled as she closed her eyes. She wasn’t paying attention anymore. She didn’t care. She kinda didn’t even agree to this. After a while, Ren opened her eyes as she looked up.

“For example, soap-opera reruns are shown in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night.” the PR woman explained. “Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program. I suppose you could say it’s the place where the scheduling is determined.” 

Ren moaned.

“Could this get any more obvious?” Ann said.

Ren sighed as she buried her face into Ryuji’s shoulder.

“So sleepy.” Ren yawned.

“Wow, she’s not even listening to what I said.” Ann said.

“So the best parts are taken from the footage in order to cut down the program to the desired length. The place where this filmed footage is edited would be the editing room.” the PR woman explained.

Ren sighed as she felt Morgana so she looked over.

“Hey, how much longer does this go?” Morgana asked.

“No idea.” Ren answered, moving next to Ryuji.

She leaned on him enough.

“I swear, I’m not gonna last.” Ryuji said, then yawned.

Ren gasped as a man pushed by her. 

“Hrgh!?” Morgana gasped. 

Ren moved closer to Ryuji.

“What’s going on? I can’t stand all this noise.” the newscaster asked.

“Hey, assho-” Ryuji started.

“My apologies! I’ll have them leave right away!” the PR woman apologised. “Now then, it’s time for a bit of hands-on experience!”

The group started moving and the newscaster headed off. Ren sighed.

“Dammit, who does that jerk think he is?” Ryuji said.

“A pain in the ass is what he is.” Ren answered.

“Hey there. You wanna be on TV?” the bossy AD guy asked.

“Huh?” Ann said.

“You’ve got a slammin’ bod after all. Hehehe…” he added.

“Um, I’m on a school trip.” Ann told him.

“Just gimme a call if you’re interested, I’d greatly welcome a message from you, day or night.” he told her.

“Greatly welcome, my ass. It’s obvious what he’s after.” Ryuji said. “Does these rotten adults care about anything other than looks!? I’ll yank their stuipd hearts out, dammit.” 

“Ryuji!” Ren hissed.

“Will you quiet down!? You’re supposed to be acting like good students today!” Morgana told him.

Morgana quickly ducked in as Kawakami walked over.

“I understand you’re bored, but please don’t cause any trouble, okay?” Kawakami told the pair.

“Why did you look at me?” Ren asked.

“Well then, uhhh…” the bossy AD guy said. “Let’s have you see what it’s like to be an AC. Oh, that stands for assistant camera. When we’re moving cameras, we need people who’ll get the cable from getting tangled up. The blond will do. He seems like he’s got energy to spare anyway. Guy next to him, you can come if you’re feeling lonely. C’mon, hurry up and grab the cabels!”

“I’m a girl!” Ren snapped.

He looked at her shocked. Ren stared at him, normally she wouldn’t care if someone calls her a guy or boy, gender doesn’t bother her, but this guy. Kawakami sighed.

“Despite her looks, Amamiya here is a girl.” Kawakami confirmed.

“Dammit, this sucks!” Ryuji complained. “Urghhh, what a pain in the ass! This is totally killin’ my vibe.”

The pair spent the day dealing with the cabels. She really doesn’t have the energy for this. Ren was following Ryuji and the pair stopped.

“I’m so pissed off!” Ryuji yelled, turning around. “Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin’ manual labour!? This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better.”

“Quiet down, will you?” Ann told him, walking over. “I get how you feel though… that sucked for the both of us.”

“We gotta do more of this tomorrow too?” Ryuji complained. 

“No flaking out, Ryuji.” Morgana told him.

“I know, I know. I gotta be a good boy, right?” Ryuji said. “Bein’ phantom thieves ain’t easy…”

“That reminds me, we get to go straight from here today.” Ann told them. “We don’t spend much time in this area, so why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!” Morgana said. “It looked delicious! What was that?”

“Ohhh, you mean Dome Town?” Ryuji said. 

“Dome Town?” Ren questioned.

“The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they’ve got an amusement park.” Ryuji explained.

“It’s right in the middle of the business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.” Ann added.

“All right! Let’s go! I’ll show you just how courageous I am!” Morgana told them.

“Going on a scary ride doesn’t really prove any kind of courage.” Ann told him.

“Not like cats can get on anyways.” Ryuji added.

“Really?” Morgana said.

“Really. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you’d totally puke if you did that.” Ryuji explained.

“Not happening.” Ren told him.

“But uh… let’s just go to Dome Town! I’m really feelin’ it now.” Ryuji said.

“Me too! My stomach’s ready for roller coasters!” Ann agreed.

“Uhhh, I think I’ll pass on the puke rides…” Morgana said.

Ren jumped, seeing Akechi.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?” Akechi asked.

Ren walked forward as Ann and Ryuji turned around.

“Yeah, whaddya want?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji!” Ren hissed.

Ren shook her head, then scanned Akechi. She knows him. 

“I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all.” Akechi explained.

“Wait!” Ren cried.

The others looked at her shocked.

“A-Aren’t you Goro Akechi?” Ren asked.

Akechi smiled.

“Indeed I am.” Akechi confirmed.

“Wait, you know him?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, I know of him.” Ren answered. “You can correct me if I am wrong, but you’re a rookie detective. You have helped the police and prosecutors solve a number of cases. You’re also known by your fans, the Second Advent of the Detective Prince. You’re also very popular.” 

Akechi chuckled.

“A fan I see.” Akechi said.

“A bit…” Ren confessed, looking away.

“Oh!” Ann said.

Akechi checked his phone, then sighed as he put it away.

“My apology, I truly was just passing by. I must be going.” Akechi apologised. “There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to atrend.”

Ren sighed.

“So, you’re going to have cake now?” Akechi asked. “I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself.”

“Huh? Cake? What’re you talking about?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes.” Akechi said. “No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow.”

Akechi walked off and Ren sighed.

“So that’s the great prince detective.” Ren whispered.

“Eh, it’s fine. We’ll see him again tomorrow anyways.” Ryuji said. “C’mon, let’s go to Dome Town!”

The group heads off.

“H-Hey, can we skip the vomit machines and get cake instead?” Morgana asked.

Ren giggled. Ren followed Ann and Ryuji closely. She really had no idea where they were going. She was on autopilot this morning. They came to Dome Town and Ren looked around.

“Wow.” Ren whispered as they stopped.

Ann and Ryuji looked at her.

“Wait Ren, have you ever been to an amusement park?” Ann asked.

“Well, no.” Ren answered.

“Dude, seriously.” Ryuji said.

“I’m from a small country town. I never had the money to travel and go to an amusement park.” Ren explained. “Forget that! Let’s have some fun!”

They went on a number of rides. Ren enjoyed herself. After hours of going on rides, the trio called it.

“I feel like I’m gonna puke… for real, my stomach’s churnin’.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren shook her head.

“This is why I spoke against it.” Morgana said.

“Dude, it’s not fair. Usin’ your cathood as an excuse only at times like this.” Ryuji said.

“Anyway, are you guys feeling hungry? How about some pancakes?” Ann asked.

“Let’s go home. We have another full day ahead of us tomorrow.” Morgana told them.

“But pancakes.” Ren whined.

Ren sighed.

“Fine, let’s go.” Ren whispered.

The trio head off.

“We can get pancakes tomorrow.” Ann assured her.

“I’m holding you to it.” Ren told her.

Making it home, Ren yawned as she headed upstairs. She sat her bag down and sighed.

“They’re gonna film us at the TV station tomorrow, right?” Morgana asked. “Well, try not to stand out too much, that’s what Ryuji’s for.”

Ren chuckled.

“Mona.” Ren whispered.

Ren yawned as she got ready for bed. Sitting on the bed with a smoke, Ren looked Akechi up.

“He really is famous.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded.

“People compare him to the last detective prince, Naoto Shirogane.” Ren said. 

“Who?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“She’s a famous detective.” Ren answered. “I’ll explain another time.”

Ren dropped her phone and yawned.

“I’m tired.” Ren whispered. “Let’s call it.”

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Ren does know Akechi and is a bit of a fan herself (can you blame her)… once again, I’m changing it up!


	104. The TV Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had this chapter done before Royal came out but...)

Another morning, another pain. Up, dressed, today wearing a skirt, and headed off. When they got to the TV Station, once again they were put to work. In the afternoon, it was time for filming. Ren crossed her arms and sighed. 

“Mr Akechi’s coming on!” Veteran AD announced. 

Akechi walked on.

“Ain’t that the guy from yesterday?” Ryuji asked softly.

“Yes Ryuji.” Ren confirmed softly.

Akechi and the two announcers sat down. 

“Cutting back from commercials!” Veteran AD started. “Seven, six, five seconds till start, four, three…”

“And now onto the Hottest Meet-and-Greet segment of our show.” the female host said. “After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It’s the high school detective, Goro Akechi!”

“Hello there.” Akechi said. 

“Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi. Your popularity is stunning.” the female host said. 

“Even I’ve found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though.” Akechi admitted. 

“Moving along, we’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now.” the female host started. “Care to share, detective?”

“Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.” Akechi answered.

“There is it! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi.” the female host said. “Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.” Akechi answered. 

“Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?” the male host asked.

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Clause actually existed.” Akechi admitted. “Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

Ren looked at Ryuji as a laugh soundtrack was played, then back at Akechi. 

“But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real. I believe they should be tried in a court of law.” Akechi admitted.

“Of course you do.” Ren whispered.

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes?” the female host asked. “Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

“What the artist Madarame truly did was an unforgivable crime.” Akechi started. “However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all.” the male host agreed. “Amazing as always, Akechi. I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!”

Ren sighed.

“If that were the case, I’d summarise it into a report as a school project.” Akechi said.

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi about the Phantom Thieves!” the female host said. “First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

“Of course they do!” Ryuji whispered.

Ren smiled as she hit the button. 

“About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi?” the male host asked.

“I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting.” Akechi admitted. “I’d love to hear more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions.” 

The female host got up and walked in the crowd, then up to Ren who looked at her shocked.

“All right, let’s try asking this student here” the female host said. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

“They do more than the cops. They are justice itself.” Ren answered. 

“You say that with such firmness.” Akechi pointed out.

Ren smirked.

“This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi.” the female host pointed out.

“Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement.” Akechi said. “In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask.”

“Hm?” Ren hummed.

“If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed, wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” Akechi asked.

“Not at all.” Ren answered.

“I see.” Akechi said. “But how can you be so sure?”

“How can you be so sure it was them?” Ren asked. “No one can be unless they send a calling card. I believe they only go for criminals.”

“Where the Thieves’ actions are good or bad? I feel there is a more important issue at hand.” Akechi explained. 

“Hm? What do you mean?” the male host asked as the female host walked back.

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts.” Akechi answered. “If they honestly possess that ability, it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods.”

“You know, you’re absolutely right.” the male host agreed.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical.” Akechi reminded him. “It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

After the show, they all got up and started making their way. Ann, Ryuji and Ren stopped.

“It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right.” Ann said. 

“He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it.” Ryuji said. 

Ann turned around.

“But that stuff about the police… do you think it’s for real?” Ann asked.

“He can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.” Morgana said.

“Oh sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here?” Ryuji asked. “I’ll be right back.”

Ryuji ran off.

“Oh my god. I’m gonna keep going, okay?” Ann said, then walked off.

Ren sighed as she pulled her phone out.

“Oh, it’s you!” Akechi said.

Ren looked over as Akechi walked over. Morgana quickly ducked into Ren’s bag.

“I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person.” Akechi said.

“Thank?” Ren questioned.

“To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis.” Akechi said.

Ren tilts her head.

“Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful.” Akechi admitted. “Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”

“I would enjoy that.” Ren answered. “If the opportunity arises.”

“Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting.” Akechi said. “I never did get your name.”

“Oh, forgive me. My name is Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced. 

Akechi saw her phone.

“Shall we swap contact info?” Akechi asked, pulling his phone out.

Ren smiled and nodded. The pair swapped details.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Akechi said.

Akechi walked off. Ren sighed as Morgana popped out of the bag.

“Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with. There’s probably a lot we can learn from him though.” Morgana explained.

Ren giggled, looking at Akechi’s contact details.

‘It seems like detective Akechi has taken a liking to me.’ Ren thought. 

Ryuji ran back. Ren quickly put her phone away.

“Sorry for takin’ so long!” Ryuji apologised. “Wait, was that Akechi?”

“Yup.” Ren answered.

“I can’t stand that high and mighty attitude! Just breathin’ the same air as him makes me sick.” Ryuji complained.

“There, there.” Ren whispered.

“C’mon, Ren. Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji headed off. Ren looked over, then quickly followed Ryuji. Ren sighed, she doesn’t think she’s going to get pancakes today. After today, Ryuji and Ann seem to be in sour moods. 

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked.

“Nothing.” Ren answered.

Ryuji looked at her confused. Ren looked away. She’ll get pancakes another day. 

“I’m tired.” Ren whispered. “Let’s go home.”


	105. Questioning Oneself and Dealing with the Moon

When Ren made it back. She stopped by and grabbed some store bought bento and sushi, she wasn’t in the mood.

“A package came for you.” Sojiro told her.

Ren saw the box and walked over, grabbing it. 

“Thanks.” Ren said.

She headed upstairs and sighed as she sat her bag down on the table. Ren walked over and sat the food on the desk, then grabbed her smokes, lighter and ashtray, then sat down at the desk. Morgana jumped up and Ren gave him his food.

“What a boring field trip. We didn’t even find any worthwhile targets.” Morgana said.

“True.” Ren whispered.

Grabbing a smoke, Ren placed it between her lips and lit it. Taking a deep breath, Ren sat her lighter down. Grabbing it, looked up as she exhaled, watching the smoke rise. Her phone went off so she quickly looked down as she pulled it out.

Ryuji: That Akechi bastard… Thinking about what he said is just pissing me off again.

Ann: He clearly tried to discredit everything we’re doing.

Ryuji: And he just had to say it on live TV too!

Yusuke: Don’t be so sour.

Yusuke: There are, without a doubt, people we have saved.

Yusuke: Those people could not have been saved if not for the heroics of the Phantom Thieves. 

Yusuke: I am living proof of that.

Ren: Thank you, Yusuke.

Ryuji: Aww, what a nice thing to say!

Ann: Still… was what Akechi said actually wrong?

Ann: I feel like he had a point.

Ryuji: Why you gotta bring that up now?

Ann: I mean, is it really OK to be doing this to people just because they’re criminals?

Ann: Doesn’t it seem a little selfish?

Yusuke: We are phantom thieves, Ann.

Yusuke: I doubt everyone would forgive us for what we did to Madarame.

Yusuke: Yet, I still decided that it was a necessary act.

Ryuji: Kamoshida too. We weren't gonna do shit to him through any kinda normal methods.

Ann: That’s true, but…

Ann: What do you think, Ren? Are we being selfish? 

Ren: Selfish? 

Ren: No, we’re helping people.

Ann: I guess I can’t really think of any other way…

Yusuke: Hm. I believe our best path forward is sticking to our justice, not that of the law.

Yusuke: Shouldn’t that be enough?

Yusuke: And with the unanimous decision rule in place, I doubt we’ll lose our way.

Ann: ...Yeah, you’re right.

Ann: Sorry for bringing that up.

Ann: And don’t worry, I’m not thinking about quitting the Phantom Thieves or anything.

Ryuji: Just you watch, Akechi.

Ryuji: Someday you’re totally gonna see who was right!

Ann: OK, let’s stop talking about this for now.

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down.

“That detective Akechi seems to have a lot of influence on the media. It’d be dangerous to get too close to him, but he may actually prove useful in some situations.” Morgana told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren’s phone went off again. Ren quickly checked it to see it was Mishima.

Mishima: God, I’m furious!

Mishima: You heard what Akechi said, right Amamiya?

Ren: I was there, Mishima.

Mishima: How dare he declare the Phantom Thieves are criminals! 

Mishima: As the administrator of the Phantom Aficionado Website, I can’t stay quiet about this.

Mishima: I’m going to show Akechi how people online really feel!

Mishima: Justice is with the Phantom Thieves! Keep on doing what you do best!

Ren chuckled as she sat her phone down.

“Why is he of all people getting angry about this?” Morgana asked. 

“Who knows?” Ren replied.

“Anyway, he means the survey on the Phan-Site, right? I guess we should look forward to it.” Morgana said.

Ren finished her dinner and yawned. She opened her package and chuckled, the clothes hamper she ordered. Setting it up, Ren puts it by the plant and scans the three bags that hang off the metal frame, light, dark and whites. Ren sorted her dirty washing out and chuckled.

“Nice.” Morgana said.

“Thanks.” Ren said.

She has no idea what to do tonight. Ren’s phone went off. Ren quickly checked her messages.

Mishima: Sorry to bother you again.

Mishima: I have a report as your strategic image management representative.

Mishima: I just thought of a new way to help you out.

Mishima: I really want to tell you about it! Do you have time?

Ren sighed. This boy worries her.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“A feeling.” Ren answered.

Ren: Sure.

Mishima: OK, let’s meet up in Shibuya. I’ll give you the details in person.

Ren sighed, quickly changing. 

“I’ll stay here.” Morgana told her. 

Ren chuckled, heading off. If Morgana’s staying, she doesn’t need to carry her bag. Ren met up with Mishima. Mishima looked at her as she walked over.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, but we’re meeting up with some Phangirls today.” Mishima told her.

“Huh!?” Ren said, shocked.

“All thieves are supposed to have some special ladies, right?” Mishima asked.

“I’ve never heard that before.” Ren confessed.

“Wait, really? Phantom thieves are supposed to steal girls’ hearts! Everyone knows that!” Mishima said.

“Uh…” Ren whispered. ‘Steal girls’ hearts, sounds cool.’ 

“Basically, I met some cool girls on the Phan-Site, and we thought it’d be fun to do an in-person meet-up.” Mishima explained. “Oh, that reminds me, they think we’re just part of the Phandom. I made up this whole story about how we stumbled on the Phan-Site one day, so let’s stick to that. Don’t spill the beans, okay?”

“We’re part of… the Phantom?” Ren said.

“That’s what users of the Phan-Site call themselves! It’s really caught on as the forum’s gotten more popular.” Mishima explained.

“Oh, I see.” Ren said.

“Either way, you should be excited about this! Mingling with your loyal supporters is a noble cause indeed!” Mishima told her. “Plus, remember how I said I’d help publicise the Phantom Thieves. This is just the beginning!”

Mishima sighed.

“Though to be honest, I’ve never actually met someone online in person. I wonder if I'll be able to do it right.” Mishima admitted. “I did a lot of research though. I know all about footing the bill and buying desserts for the girl. Apparently if things go well, you might even t-t-take her home.”

Ren chuckled as Mishima pulled his phone out.

“Huh? It’s way past our meeting time.” Mishima said.

Ren looked away.

“Um, h-hello? It’s Mishima, the guy you met on the Phan-Site. About our meet-up…” Mishima said. “You’re still at home!? And what about your friend?”

Ren sighed.

“Oh, um… yeah. Uh-huh… no, we’ll be waiting here…” Mishima said.

‘Oh he’s so innocent.’ Ren thought.

“Wait, was that a train announcement!? I could swear I just heard someone say Shibuya over a loudspeaker. Are you close by?” Mishima asked. “Huh? Oh, no! I’m not calling you a liar…”

‘Bithes stood him up.’ Ren thought.

“Okay… yeah…” Mishima said. “Maybe next time.”

Mishima hung up and put his phone away. Ren looked at him.

“S-So… both of them apparently got sick? They’re just gonna stay home.” Mishima told her.

Mishima sighed.

“I seemed like they were really into the idea on the forum.” Mishima said.

Mishima chuckled.

“O-Oh well, my bad!” Mishima said. “I was so busy with all the new forum posts, I didn’t have time to really vet them too much.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Ren told him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Mishima said.

Mishima looked down and shook his head.

“But all this aside, I have some really good info ready for you guys!” Mishima assured Ren, looking at her. “I won’t let you down! I’ll prove just how useful I can be to the Phantom Thieves!”

Ren nodded.

“It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this though…” Mishima whispered. “I bet those girls would never have flaked out on me if they knew I’m friends with the real live Phantom Thieves.”

Mishima sighed.

“Being a guardian of justice isn’t so easy, huh?” Mishima said.

Ren sighed.

“Let’s go home.” Ren said.

“Right.” Mishima said. “Bye.”

The pair split up. Ren sighed, she really has to keep a closer eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to change this rank - beside, a lot of people forget Ren's a girl and she just roles with it.


	106. New Found Determination

Ren sighed, making it to school. On the way, she overheard a couple of girls talking about Akechi. A few things caught her attention. Ren made it to her classroom to see Ann already there. Ren walked over, taking her bag off and lowered it down. Morgana climbed out and into the desk. Ren yawned as she sat down and looked out the window. Another crappy school day. Ren had trouble concentrating in class, unlucky for her when she was called out. She was lucky to know the answer, by just dumb luck. At lunch, Ren headed out to the courtyard, buying a drink. Ryuji walked over and Ren sighed.

“Ryuji.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji hit the vending machine.

“Man, that detective from yesterday really pissed me off! We’re some kinda threat?” Ryuji complained. “Let’s see him do it, then! If someone else could help ’em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”

Ann walked over and flick his ear.

“Ow.” Ryuji said.

Ann walked to the table and leaned against it.

“You’re being way too loud.” Ann told him.

“Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ about this stuff anyways.” Ryuji said. “It’d just be more suspicious if we were whisperin’.” 

“Still, keep it down. You don’t need to scream it.” Ren told him.

Ryuji looked down, then looked at Ann.

“Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin’ and eatin’ and eatin’ those things all by yourself!?” Ryuji asked. “Gimme some!”

“Sorry, I just ate the last one.” Ann said.

“You guys are too laid back. The police are getting involved now, you know.” Morgana said.

“So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this, right?” Ann asked.

“We can’t let the cops scare us outta bein’ phantom thieves.” Ryuji said.

Ann shook her head.

“But… what about that weird guy from Madarame’s Palace? Isn’t there a lot we don’t know?” Ann questioned. 

They were blinded by a flash of a camera. The trio looked over at Makoto who put her phone away.

“The hell?” Ryuji said.

“You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.” Makoto said.

“Are you snoopin’ on us again?” Ryuji asked. “We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

“Why do you think I’m here to question you?” Makoto asked. “Could it be that you’re hiding something?”

Ren scoffed as she looked away.

“Fuck off.” Ren whispered.

“My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.” Makoto told them.

“You’re really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation?” Ann said. “Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren’t.”

“What’s that supposed to me?” Makoto asked, glaring at Ann.

Ann took a couple steps towards Makoto.

“You’re the student council president, right? Wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida?” Ann asked.

“Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day.” Makoto told her.

Ann looked away.

“Oh, but you always take the teacher’s side. That’s what a good council president does, right?” Ann said.

“Then… how about you? What did you do for your friend?” Makoto asked. “You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?”

“There wasn’t any way to help! By myself… I couldn’t do anything for her!” Ann snapped.

“There’s no need to shout.” Makoto said.

“If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people. I’d toot for ’em, no questions asked.” Ryuji told her. “They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people I know.”

Makoto looked down, then turned her back to the trio.

“Just make sure you show up to your classes, all right?” Makoto said, then walked off.

Ren sighed as Ann turned around.

“You know what I asked earlier about whether we’ll be okay if we keep this up? I take it back.” Ann told them. “I’d be ashamed to let it end now.”

“Hell yeah. It’s about time we find our next target too.” Ryuji said.

Ren crossed her arms.

“Still, keep your heads down and avoid Niijima-senpai from now on.” Ren told them. “She’s extremely sharp and the last thing we need is her snooping around us any more than she already is.”

“Ren?” Ann whispered.

“I also agree.” Morgana added, popping out.

“I… just have a bad feeling, okay.” Ren admitted. “Something doesn’t sit right about this school and it’s bugged me since Kamoshida.”

Ren sighed.

“Let’s head to class.” Ren said.

Ren threw her rubbish in the bin and yawned. The trio headed off. Making it back to class, Ren dropped her bag and Morgana quickly got into the desk. Ren sat down and hooked her bag on the desk. Ann looked at her.

“Breathe Ann.” Ren said.

Ann nodded, facing forward. Ren sighed.

‘What are you up to, senpai?’ Ren thought.


	107. Hot Pot Bounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... hot pot...

After school, the trio met up with Yusuke in Shibuya Square. Yusuke was on his phone. Ren crossed her arms. Yusuke showed them his phone.

“Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent.” Yusuke explained. “A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it wants in the name of justice, huh.”

“It’s prolly ’cause of Akechi… TV’s got some crazy sawy.” Ryuji said.

Yusuke shook his head, putting his phone away.

“He’s free to deny our actions, but being crushed by his influence is another thing entirely.” Yusuke said.

“Just when we were starting to get people to believe in us too.” Ann added.

“All we gotta do is take down another hot shot, yeah?” Ryuji said.

“Well, do you have any ideas who this next hot shot could be?” Yusuke asked.

“I ain’t got a thing yet.” Ryuji answered. “Dammit, this is real irritatin’.”

Ren sighed.

“By the way, what’s up with that luggage?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh, I decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but too as well. No true art could come from such a place.” Yusuke explained.

“What are you gonna do then? You can’t go back to that shack, right?” Ryuji asked. 

“I was planning on staying at Takamaki’s-I mean, Ann’s house.” Yusuke admitted. “I even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it’s to your parents’ liking.”

“WHAT!? There is no way that’s gonna happen!” Ann told him.

“Impossible.” Yusuke siad.

“You’re the impossible one!” Ryuji told him.

“But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets.” Yusuke said.

“That’s not the issue here!” Ann told him. “Seriously though, what are we gonna do about him?”

Ren shook her head. That was a good question.

“Well, seeing as Yusuke is an important member of our team, I’ll lend a hand!” Morgana chimed in, moving onto Ren’s shoulder. “Come stay at our place! It’s dirty, but at least you’ll have somewhere to sleep!”

“Hey!” Ren cried.

“Why are you the one calling the shots?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t you two live in a café? I’ve been wondering about that for a while.” Ann asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Ren answered. 

“Yogen’s not too far, is it?” Ann asked.

“Nope! And the café’s only a minute walk from the station.” Morgana answered. 

“How about we go there now?” Ann suggested. “We can have a party to celebrate Madarame’s change of heart!”

“Ooh, good idea! We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!” Ryuji added.

“All right, it’s decided!” Ann said.

Ann and Ryuji walked off.

“Sorry to cause you trouble.” Yusuke apologised. “By the way, I prefer sleeping on a futon.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke walked off.

“It’ll be up to you to convince the chief.” Morgana told her.

Ren shook her bag and Morgana cried out as he looked at her shocked.

“You’re going out the window.” Ren warned him. “God I hope the coffee smells overpowers the smoke.”

Ren chased after the others. They made it to Leblanc. Ren opened the doors, holding it opened for the others, and the others walked inside. Ren followed them.

“Ah, what a nice smell.” Ann said.

“This place looks outdated… I can’t say I hate it though.” Ryuji admitted.

“People refer to that as retro.” Yusuke told him.

Sojiro turned around and scanned the group.

“Hm? Who are they?” Sojiro asked.

“Hello!” Ann greeted.

“These are my friends.” Ren introduced.

“Ren has really helped us a lot lately.” Ann told him.

“Heh, I bet you’re the ones doing all the helping.” Sojiro said.

“No, really, she’s been great.” Ann told him.

“Huh.” Sojiro said. “Sit down. This round will be on the house. You’re helping though.”

Ren smiled. Dropping her bag on the last booth, then walked around and started helping as Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke sat down. Helping Sojiro serve Yusuke and Ann a coffee and got Ryuji soda. 

“Wow, it’s delicious.” Ann said.

“Indeed, there’s great depth to its acidity.” Yusuke added.

“Oh yeah, I remembered now! I think I’ve seen Leblanc mentioned in a magazine before.” Ann said. 

“That was a long time ago.” Sojiro said. 

“For real? Gimme a taste.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked up as Ryuji grabbed Ann’s cup, taking a sip. He then looked the other way. Ren chuckled.

“Blech!” Ryuji coughed.

Ren chuckled as Ryuji sat Ann’s cup down and quickly drank his drink.

“It’s so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!” Ryuji said.

“Eh, I didn't drink coffee when I was a kid either.” Sojiro confessed. “These are your friends, yeah? Go on and take them up to your room. No need to stay down here.”

“Ooh, I wanna see!” Ann said

“It’s only an attic.” Sojiro told her.

“Man, that bitter taste just won’t leave my mouth.” Ryuji complained.

“Come on, you cry baby.” Ren told them, heading off.

Ren quickly headed upstairs to see a packet of smokes on the desk. Ren ran over and grabbed them, then ran to the shelves and put them in her box. Ren looked over as Ryuji and Yusuke walked up. Ryuji looked around.

“Hey, you gotta get up here! This place’s freakin’ insane!” Ryuji called out.

“It’s just an attic.” Ren whispered, crossing her arms.

“Whaddya think of this room? I dunno where to begin.” Ryuji asked.

“It seems quite ordinary to me.” Yusuke said.

“For real?” Ryuji said.

Ann and Morgana walked over.

“Oh.” Ann gasped. 

“See? Ain’t it crazy?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s cleaner than I thought it would be.” Ann admitted.

“What!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Just don’t touch my stuff on the shelves.” Ren told them.

“Well, sit wherever you’d like.” Morgana told them.

Ren sighed as she walked to the bed and sat down. Ann sat down on the sofa while Ryuji leaned on the desk and Yusuke stood by Ren. Yusuke pulled his phone out. Ren crossed her arms.

“We’re all the news.” Yusuke said. “Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.” 

“This is all that effin’ Akechi’s fault!” Ryuji cried.

“Keep it down. We don’t want anyone hearing us.” Yusuke told him, putting his phone away.

“At this rate we’re just going to worry everyone instead of give them courage.” Ann said.

“We need to find a way to make our rightfulness known to society.” Morgana told them. “It’s time we think about our next move. You were planning on discussing that today, right?”

“Yes. First, we need to search for a candidate.” Yusuke said.

“It’s not like we’re just gonna stumble upon some important target though.” Ryuji said. “You guys don’t know anyone, do you?”

“I don’t.” Ann answered.

“Me neither.” Yusuke answered. 

“Whaddya think, Leader?” Ryuji asked, sitting down.

“Let’s just sleep on it.” Ren answered.

“I knew you were gonna say that! Seriously, that’s so like you!” Ryuji said.

“But… what else can we do?” Ann asked.

“Dammit, we’re never gonna prove Akechi wrong at his rate!” Ryuji complained. 

They heard Yusuke’s tummy growl and the group looked at him shocked.

“What the…” Morgana said.

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Yusuke apologised. 

“And you spent all your money on that box of sweets!?” Ann cried.

“Dude, how much did you have?” Ryuji asked.

“Anyway, we’ll just have to sit tight until we can find another target. So…” Ann started. “How about that welcome party!?”

“Someone’s excited.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ann giggled, looking over.

“I think I found something. Isn’t that a portable stove?” Ann pointed out. “Can’t we make hot pot on it?”

“That sounds great! I’ve heard that eating hot pot together brings people closer!” Morgana agreed.

“Anything with meat’s fine by me!” Ryuji said.

“I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.” Yusuke told him.

“So, what do you say?” Ann asked Ren.

“Fine by me.” Ren agreed. “Sounds like a wonderful idea, but I want udon to finish it off.”

“Okay! Hot pot it is!” Ann told them. 

“C’mon, let’s go buy some ingredients.” Ryuji said.

“I’ll need gingko nuts, wonton wrappers, and…” Yusuke listed.

“We’ll take care of the shopping. Could you borrow a pot from downstairs while we’re out?” Ann asked. “We can split the cost later.”

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

The trio headed off. Ren chuckled.

“Looks like this welcome party is going to turn out quite lively.” Morgana pointed out. “We should go grab that pot and set up the portable stove too.”

“Of course.” Ren said, getting up. “Stay here.”

Ren ran downstairs and around to Sojiro who looked at her.

“I heard you’re all having hot pot for dinner.” Sojiro said.

Ren smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ren admitted.

“As you should. Food always tastes better with friends.” Sojiro told her. 

Ren chuckled.

“Her name was Ann, right? She’s a nice girl.” Sojiro said. 

“She is.” Ren agreed.

“She said your friend doesn’t have anywhere to go. Asked if I could take him in for a bit. I guess she thought it’d be too pitiful for you to ask, since you’re already freeloading.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed.

“Anyway, I should have a big pot somewhere around here.” Sojiro said.

Ren smiled as she walked into the kitchen and started looking, finding the pot. 

“Ah, you found it.” Sojiro said. “It’s almost time for the others to get back from their shopping trip, so I’ll leave you be. I’ll be down here for a while though, just be careful with the fire, okay?”

“Okay.” Ren said, heading upstairs.

Ren chuckled as she sat the pot by the TV, then moved the other table, that’s by the stairs, so it was in front of the sofa. Ren then moved her bags to the side. Ren grabbed the portable stove and set it up. Ren then looked at Morgana who was watching her closely.

“You’re hopeless.” Ren whispered.

“We’re back!” Ann called out.

Ren looked over as she walked over with Yusuke and Ryuji. The group started cooking. Ren yawned as she did what she could to help Ann, also keeping Morgana back. After they were done cooking, they sat around the table and enjoyed their meal.

“I can’t eat another bite.” Ryuji said.

“That was delicious, Lady Ann. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful bride some-” Morgana started.

Ann yawnd, cutting him off.

“Sorry, I’m gonna have to borrow the sofa.” Ann apologised as she laid down, closing her eyes.

Ren sighed as Ryuji looked over and Morgana jumped onto the table. Ann opened her eyes as she looked over and waved her hand. Ryuji moved back and Morgana turned around.

“What’s wrong, Yusuke?” Morgana asked.

“We haven’t finished our meal. What about the porridge, or even udon?” Yusuke said.

“Just leave it for next time, man.” Ryuji told him.

Ann started snoring and Ren giggled.

“She’s asleep already!?” Morgana said shocked, jumping down next to Ren.

“It’d be weird if she wasn’t tired. We should let her sleep.” Ryuji said.

“By the way Ryuji, how do you know Ann?” Yusuke asked.

“Huh? Oh, we went to middle school together.” Ryuji answered.

“What was Lady Ann like back then?” Morgana asked.

“Not so different from now.” Ryuji answered. “Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin’.”

Ryuji shook his head.

“I don’t think she had many friends.” Ryuji admitted. “I mean she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. The popular kids hate her, the quiet ones stay away.”

“I see.” Yusuke said. “So, what about you two?”

“Us?” Ryuji questioned. 

“This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better.” Yusuke pointed out. “You know every detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair you tell me every detail of yours.”

Ren sighed.

“So you got nothin’ to lose, huh?” Ryuji said. “All right, I’ll tell you. It’s just a normal story about a rotten kid though.”

Ren sighed, she already knew a little about Ryuji.

“My dad left when I was young. Ever since then it’s just been me and my mum. I was actually tryin’ to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end, I just screwed it all up. Turns out I’m a pretty bad son, huh?” Ryuji explained.

Ryuji chuckled as he shook his head.

“Back when I was a first-year, my mum got called out to school for me rasin’ my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept houndin’ her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all. I’ll never forget the look she had on her face though. On the way home, she… she apologised to me. For bein’ a single mum and all.” Ryuji explained.

Yusuke shook his head.

“So that’s what happened.” Yusuke said. “They say at school that everyone is equal, but in reality that’s a gross oversimplification. I understand how you feel.”

Ren gasped as Ryuji looked at her.

“Well when it comes to gettin’ labeled, nobody’s got it worse than Ren.” Ryuji pointed out.

“Is this about her past?” Yusuke questioned.

“Now I think about it, we never have heard the details.” Morgana added.

Ren sighed.

“I was heading home, when I heard a woman's cry for help. I couldn’t ignore it, so I followed to see a woman being harassed by a drunk man. I stepped in and told him to back off. He told me off and went back to the poor woman. I gently pulled him back and he… he fell and hit his head. He was bleeding. I didn’t mean it.” Ren started.

_ Ren stared at the drunk man shocked. _

_ “Damn brat, I’ll sue!” he yelled. _

_ “If you keep this up, then I’ll report about the money! Is that fine with you?” the woman warned him. _

_ “All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it’s all over.” the man told her. _

_ “But… I just did as I was told…” the woman whispered. _

_ “Who do you think I am?” the man said.  _

_ “No.” the woman gasped, walking back. _

_ “Hey. Make this statement to the cops. This kid suddenly attacked me, got it?” he told her. _

_ Ren looked at him shocked. _

_ “If you even try to say anything else, you know what will happen to you, right?” he warned her. _

_ “Huh? But-” the woman said. _

_ “You fell on your own!” Ren cried. _

_ “You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me.” he told her. _

_ Two police officers walked over. _

_ “Excuse me, folks. We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?” the burly policeman asked.  _

_ The man turned to the officer.  _

_ “Oh! It’s you, sir.” the burly policeman said. _

_ “So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.” the man said, looking at the woman. _

_ Ren looked at her as she looked away. _

_ “That young lady suddenly attacked him… she shoved this gentleman to the ground.” the woman explained. _

_ Ren gasped. _

_ “It’s as she says.” the man confirmed. “Also… make sure you deal with this so my name isn’t mentioned at all.”  _

_ “Y-Yes, sir!” the burly policeman said. “Hey, cuff her!” _

_ “Understood.” the thin policeman said. “It was only a matter of time till you snapped, Amamiya. When are you ever going to learn?”  _

Ren sighed as she crossed her arms.

“Just listenin’ to it pisses me off.” Ryuji said. “You got an assault on your record just for that?”

“The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time.” Yusuke added.

“She’s just another victim of this man.” Ren told him.

“That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him!?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember.” Ren answered.

“You can’t remember, huh? Well it was at night, and I'm sure you were in shock after getting arrested.” Morgana said. “I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember important details of your life.”

“The victim’s personal information is always kept secret. Identifying that man will prove difficult.” Yusuke added. “Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn’t they?”

“They did.” Ren whispered.

“Even if we manage to get revenge, Ren’s past record won’t go away.” Yusuke added.

“I can’t stand it.” Ryuji admitted. “The weak are left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with whatever they want!”

“And those in power don't do anything to help the situation.” Morgana added.

“Can’t we fix this though? Nobody would even know.” Yusuke asked. “We just need to show the world what true justice is. We’ll make them come to their senses.”

“You’re right, Yusuke!” Ryuji agreed, standing up. “That’s gotta be what our powers are for!”

“Sounds good to me. The flashier our missions are, the cooler we end up looking.” Morgana said.

“You’ve all taught me so much.” Yusuke said.

“What are you guys getting all excited about?” Ann asked, sitting up.

Ryuji sat down.

“Oh, sorry.” Ryuji apologised. “Did we wake you up?”

“Nah, not really. I’ve been up for a while now.” Ann answered. “Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you guys. It almost feels like I’ve known you all forever. Do you think it’s because our backgrounds are similar?”

“Well… it sure ain’t ’cause of anything good.” Ryuji added.

“Similar, huh… I’m the only one who doesn’t fit in.” Morgana said.

Ren looked at him.

“Hm?” Ryuji hummed.

“I don’t have any past to look back on, no memories.” Morgana told them.

“Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn’t find a bigger misfit than you.” Ryuji told him. “And the reason we’re goin’ to Mementos is to get your memories back, right?”

“I’m sure your past will be just as troubled as ours.” Yusuke added.

Ren giggled as she rubbed Morgana’s head.

“No doubt.” Ryuji agreed.

“Hmph, we’ll see about that!” Morgana said. 

“I actually feel like I’ve known Morgana for a really long time too.” Ann admitted. “It’s so strange… I can’t put it into words.”

“I agree.” Ren admitted.

“Look, I’m helping you guys out for my own sake. Don’t get me wrong!” Morgana told them. “If you don’t get stronger, investigating Mementos won’t be anything but a pipe dream!”

“That sure was a quick turnaround. One second you’re depressed, the next you’re actin’ all tough.” Ryuji said.

“All joking aside, let’s take this seriously. We should go as far with it as we can.” Ann told them. “I want to punish those corrupt adults and give courage to people in trouble. Only we can do that!”

Ren smiled.

“Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow both as an artist and as a person.” Yusuke said.

“Of course. You’re under my tutelage, after all. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish!” Morgana told them.

Ren giggled.

“Well, I hope we can keep this up. We should be all right with you as our leader.” Ann said.

“Leave it to me.” Ren said.

“Whoa, it’s this late?” Ann said, shocked. “Oh, that reminds me! The owner said you’re free to crash here, Yusuke.”

“That’s… very kind of him.” Yusuke siad.

“You convinced him, didn’t you? You go, Miss Older-dude-charmer!” Ryuji said.

Ren kicked Ryuji who cried out in pain as he looked at her shocked.

“Hm, I won’t be able to sleep unless I take a bath.” Yusuke admitted.

“There’s a bathhouse nearby, so you can go there. I won’t be able to join you though.” Morgana told him.

“Ooh, that sounds great! I wanna come too! How ’bout you, Ann?” Ryuji asked.

“A bath does sound great.” Ren added.

“Well, I can’t leave you alone, now can I.” Ann said. “Come on.” 

The pair headed off with the boys close behind them. Making it the bathhouse, the group split. Ren smiled, the ladies side was empty. The pair sorted everything out and got undressed, heading in. showering, Ren sighed. The hot water felt nice.

“Earlier, you said the woman who lied, was just another victim.” Ann started.

Ren looked at her.

“Aren't you still mad?” Ann asked.

“Mad, no, I’m worried.” Ren cofnessed. “She’s just another victim to that bastard. He has something over her, something with money.” 

Ren sighed.

“I could never be mad at another victim.” Ren added. “If anything, I want to find that man and change his heart to protect her and others this man is using, not change my fate.”

Ren chuckled.

“My reputation at home says it all, it really was just a matter of time.” Ren said, looking at Ann. 

Ann sighed. The pair didn’t talk for a while. Getting in the bath, Ren yawned.

“Don’t overthink things Ann.” Ren told her.

Ann gasped.

“Come on, you have that look on your face.” Ren added. “Ask.”

“Your reputation.” Ann started. “What is it?”

“I’m a delinquent.” Ren answered.

Ann started laughing.

“What? You? A delinquent?” Ann laughed.

Ren tilted her head and Ann looked at her shocked.

“Wait! You’re not joking!” Ann said, shocked.

Ren chuckled as she ran her finger back and forward on her scar.

“It’s true.” Ren whispered. “At home, we have a rule, that is almost like law to everyone. What happens in the forest, stays in the forest. That’s where we mostly fight. No phones, no camera, and what happens there, stays there. I can go around and say I won or lost a fight, just not who it was with. We always have a neutral standpoint, a referee, to break things up if it gets too much. I always have people asking me to be their neutral standpoint, even people who I don’t even know.” 

Ren chuckled as she let her arm drop.

“It doesn’t matter in the end. Despite why I was sent here, I’m kinda glad I was.” Ren confessed. “I get to hang out with all you after all. Being a Phantom Thief, it’s all worth it in the end.”

Ann smiled.

“Yeah.” Ann agreed.

Ren yawned. 

“Let’s change the subject.” Ren suggested.

Ann smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?” Ann asked.

“I have, two years, started in second year middle school and we broke up before high school started. We both agreed it was better to go back to being friends, which we are. We weren’t sure where it was going and decided it would be better to call it off.” Ren explained.

Ann looked at her shocked. Ren giggled.

“And I told myself I won’t worry about dating now I’m in high school.” Ren admitted. “Love complicates things.”

“What do you think about Yusuke and Ryuji?” Ann asked.

“Huh?” Ren said.

“Oh come on!” Ann cried.

“Yusuke, he’s kinda cool and of course, he’s unique and a pretty boy. As a new member, it’s kinda exciting what he can bring to the table.” Ren explained. “Ryuji… some days I just want to punch him. He’s got a good heart and it’s in the right place, but…”

“He’s an idiot.” Ann said.

Ren giggled.

“And Morgana?” Ann asked.

“It’s… like you said. I feel like I have known him for such a long time.” Ren cofnessed. “Maybe it’s also because he’s living with me, he also has no sense of privacy when it comes to messages and phone calls out of you lot. But still, I’ve told him things, things I wouldn’t even tell my family. He's also, sadly, seen me at my worst. But he stays by me.”

Ann looked at her shocked.

“No matter what happens in the end, human or cat, I’ll be keeping Mona by my side.” Ren added.

Ann giggled.

“What?” Ren said, shocked.

“I don’t think I have seen you smile so much.” Ann pointed out.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Any other time, you smiled for a while but it always quickly disappeared into that stern look of yours.” Ann explained.

Ren smiled as she looked away.

“It’s nice.” Ann admitted. 

Ren giggled. They got out, Ren dried her hair and sighed. Ann started laughing. 

“Your hair is so fluffy.” Ann laughed, walking up to Ren.

Ann ran her hands through Ren’s hair. Ren started laughing.

“It is when it’s clean.” Ren laughed.

Getting changed, the pair head out to see Yusuke and Ryuji waiting.

“Took you long enough.” Ryuji said.

“Sorry, I was playing with Ren’s hair.” Ann apologised.

“Huh? Why?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s soft and fluffy.” Ren answered.

Yusuke walked up to Ren who looked up at him. 

“May I?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

Yusuke placed his hand on top of Ren’s head and started rubbing it. Ren chuckled.

“It is soft.” Yusuke said.

“Dude, stop.” Ryuji said, looking away.

Yusuke pulled his hand back and Ren looked at Ryuji.

“Jealous much.” Ann laughed.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“I am NOT jealous.” Ryuji snapped.

Ann giggled.

“Sure, sure.” Ann laughed. 

“It’s late, you two should get going.” Ren said.

“Right, see you later.” Ann said, heading off.

Ryuji quickly followed her. Ren chuckled as she headed to Leblanc with Yusuke. Heading back up to the attic, Ren sighed. She needs to call her brother, and she wants a smoke. Ren walked her stuff, grabbing her clothes, hiding her smokes and lighter in it. She’ll use Sojiro’s ashtray. Ren then yawned as she looked at Yusuke.

“I’ll be downstairs, I’ve got a phone call to make so I’ll change in the toilets.” Ren told him.

Grabbing her stuff, Ren yawned again.

“Who are you calling?” Yusuke asked.

“My brother, we got into a disagreement in our last call. I haven’t heard from him since.” Ren answered. “Don’t stay up.” Ren said, heading to the stairs.

Ren sat her clothes on the end booth, then grabbed her smokes and lighter, sitting it on the counter. Ren then found Sojiro’s ashtray and sat down on a stool. Morgana jumped on the stool next to her. Ren grabbed her smokes, pulling one out and sighed as she placed it between her lips.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded, grabbing her lighter and lights her smoke. Ren took a deep breath as she sat the lighter down and looked over, then exhaled. Ren chuckled as she looked down and pulled out her phone and sighed. Calling her brother, Ren put the phone to her ear and waited. Akira answered.

_ “Ren?” Akira whispered. _

“I’m still mad at you.” Ren said.

Akira sighed.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” Ren whispered.

_ “Not really. I couldn’t sleep.” Akira admitted. “Give me a sec, I’ll go onto the balcony.” _

Ren sighed.

“I know you’re mad, I understand you’re disappointed but understand how I feel. I never wanted to do it. Any of it. Hoshi was busy. You… you were in a coma, what else was I going to do. No one was going to hire me. I was 13.” Ren explained. 

Ren heard the sound of the door shutting and sighed.

_ “Ren.” Akira whispered. _

“No, it’s not waiting.” Ren told him.

_ “Alright, let’s talk about it.” Akira agreed.  _

“How did you find out?” Ren asked. 

_ “I’m your big brother Ren, I keep tabs on you. Akari told me you were gone a lot when I was in the coma. I kept you close. Then when you were going out late again, I kept an eye on the time and what state you were in. When you said you were working, you came back later than other nights, you smelt of smoke and alcohol, then last year you started having marks on you. I’m not dumb you know. I followed you one night. I was shocked and angry, but I knew confronting you was pointless. I just lost it the other night.” Akira explained. _

Ren sighed.

“Aki, I’m sorry. I never wanted you to know.” Ren apologised. “Of course I am ashamed of it all.”

Ren shook her head.

“But we needed money. It’s my body, like with drinking and smoking, it’s up to me to decide what to do.” Ren told him.

Akira sighed.

_ “I guess it is my fault in the end. If I was a better big brother, you wouldn’t be doing it.” Akira said. _

“We’re doing the best we can.” Ren whispered. 

_ “I’m sorry Ren.” Akira apologised. “I never meant to make you cry.” _

“I know, but I’m okay now.” Ren whispered. “I better go. I have a friend staying.”

_ “Is that so?” Akira laughed. “You better get back to them. Talk to you later.” _

“Mm-hm.” Ren hummed. “Love you.”

_ “Love you too sis.” Akira said. _

Ren hung up and sighed as she put her smoke out.

“Better?” Morgana asked.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Yup, let’s get ready for bed.” Ren told him.

Quickly changing, the pair headed upstairs to see Yusuke lying down, on his phone. Ren put her dirty clothes in the bag and sighed. She needs a hamper. Walking to bed, Ren yawned.

“You needn’t worry about breakfast for me tomorrow. I’ll be fine with some grilled fish and miso soup.” Yusuke told her.

“Of course.” Ren whispered, laying down. 

Morgana jumped up and Ren smiled, closing her eyes.

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room. Ren sighed as she got up and walked to the front, grabbing the bars.

“The prisoner Ren Amamiya has returned.” Justine said.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” Caroline told her.

“The bonds that you have reeled in are quite intriguing.” Igor said. “In other words, they all have been unfairly labeled by society and are standing up against such fates. Have you noticed? Your heart seems to inspire theirs.”

“My heart?” Ren repeated softly.

Igor chuckled.

“Outcasts of society. In other words, you’re picaresque. Deepen your bonds with them.” Igor told her. “Those will become the strength behind your rehabilitation. I look forward to it.”

Ren sighed.

“I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift.” Igor said. “May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.”

Ren nodded.

“It’s almost time.” Igor said.

An alarm went off and Ren sighed.


	108. To be a Real Model

Ren moaned, waking up to Morgana’s voice. Ren looked over and sighed as she pushed herself up. Ren yawned.

“You’re finally awake!” Morgana said.

“Shut it.” Ren whispered.

Ren scanned the room.

“Where’s Yusuke?” Ren asked.

“He wasn’t around when I woke up. He must be downstairs.” Morgana answered.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Ren got up and headed downstairs. Ren scanned the café as she walked over to Sojiro.

“You’re finally up. You know it’s past noon.” Sojiro said.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised.

“That kid ended up going back to the dorms.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro looked over and Ren saw the Sayuri. 

“He left this painting before he took off, though. Supposedly to thank us for taking care of him.” Sojiro said.

“How nice of him.” Ren whispered.

“It’s rare to see a kid acting so grateful these days.” Sojiro said. “And this painting is amazing. Not only is the mother stunning, but the expression on her face. The regulars will probably freak out when they see it in here.”

Ren giggled.

“Still… I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere. It’s a bit different from how I remember it, though.” Sojiro admitted.

Ren hummed softly as Sojiro looked at her.

“Well… if you’re up for the day, go and get dressed.” Sojiro told her. “I opened the shop hours ago, so take the cat out somewhere.”

Ren smiled.

“Of course.” Ren said, heading back up.

Ren yawned as she walked up, explaining the news to Morgana as she changed. Ren sat down on her bed and Morgana jumped up.

“That’s understandable.” Morgana said.

Ren’s phone off. Ren quickly pulled it out and checked it.

Yusuke: Thank you again for letting me stay the night.

Yusuke: Apologise for leaving so quietly, but your rest seemed peaceful.

Yusuke: After a great deal of inner struggle, I have decided to return to the dormitories. 

Ren: You can stay whenever you need to.

Yusuke: Furthermore, I’ve entrusted the “Sayuri” to your protector, Sojiro.

Yusuke: That painting should no longer exist in reality… but it is truly what my mother painted.

Yusuke: I am simply satisfied that we were able to obtain it.

Yusuke: And it was all because of you guys, I cannot thank you enough.

Yusuke: PS, I still believe porridge is the best way to end a hot pot.

Ren started laughing as she sat her phone down.

“So Yusuke went home, huh. Oh well, guess that’s best.” Morgana said

Ren nodded. 

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren’s phone went off again. Ren pulled it out and smiled.

Ryuji: Yo, I just checked the Phan-Site.

Ryuji: There’s some kinda thread on there looking for info about burglars using the Phantom Thieves name.

Ryuji: Sounds pretty lame to me.

Ann: Oh, I saw that too. They target restaurants, right? 

Ann: I actually found a really interesting post there.

Ann: “My brother has suddenly started acting violent towards everyone.”

Ann: “I might end up getting killed at this rate…”

Ann: “I wonder if it’s because he got caught up with all those weird people in Shibuya.”

Ryuji: You think he means those burglars when he’s talking about them “weird people”?

Yusuke: It may be too soon to assume that.

Ann: The post said he started spending a bunch of money lately, too… Isn’t that kind of suspicious?

Ann: I wonder how many burglar groups there even are in Shibuya…

Ryuji: Damn, things’re really starting to get serious.

Ren: Let’s look into it.

Ann: I thought you’d say that.

Yusuke: Although how exactly will we go about investigating?

Ann: We’ll go to Shibuya in the middle of the night and catch them all red-handed.

Ryuji: No way. The police’d totally nab us if we were out that late.

Ren sighed.

“Plus it would be bad if the chief knew you were out in the middle of the night.” Morgana added.

Ren: No go.

Yusuke: Hm, if they target restaurants…

Yusuke: Aha! What if we drew them to Leblanc? 

Ryuji: What!?

“Mona?” Ren whispered.

“There’s no way, who would go after a shop like this?” Morgana asked.

Ann: Wouldn’t that cause a lot of trouble for Boss?

Yusuke: “Leblanc Targeted!” It seems like a viable plan to me…

Ren: No way!

Ren: That’s a horrible idea.

Ryuji: Yup.

Ryuji: I mean, you’d get kicked outta Leblanc if we failed.

Yusuke: Oh, I suppose I left the “Sayuri” there as well, I had forgotten.

Ryuji: How’d you forget something that important!?

Ann: Either way…

Ann: I don’t really want more thieves to be posing as us in the future.

Ann: I wish there was some way we could make an example of these ones…

Yusuke: At the moment, our lack of info means we will just have to wait.

Yusuke: We can continue searching for more formation wherever possible, though.

Ren: Agreed.

Ann: Yeah.

Ryuji: I’m gonna try looking for stuff too!

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away.

“Come on, I’ll want to price things at the underground mall.” Ren told Morgana. 

“Alright!” Morgana said.

Ren walked to the table as Morgana jumped up. He climbed into her bag and they head off. Making it to Shibuya, Ren headed to the underground mall. Ren smirked, seeing Ann and ran over.

“Oh Ren! Are you here to hope today too?” Ann asked.

“Something like that.” Ren answered.

“I really wanna eat something sweet right now. You’re in the same boat as me, right? Right?” Ann asked.

“I am now.” Ren admitted.

“All right! In that case… let’s go get crepes! With tons of extra toppings!” Ann told her.

“While you ladies do that, I have something else to do.” Morgana told them. “I’ll wait for you in Shibuya Square, by that politician.” 

“Be careful.” Ren told him.

They headed off. Once in station square, Morgan jumped out and ran off.

“I wonder where he’s going?”Ann asked.

“No clue.” Ren answered.

They made it the place and Ann sighed.

“Looks like they’re not doing their famous double chocolate crepes today. I have the worst luck.” Ann said.

Ren sighed. Ann’s phone went off and Ren looked at her as Ann pulled her phone out.

“Oh, an email.” Ann said. “Looks like it’s from the agency. I wonder what they want. Huh? Mika!? At the Sky Tower? Where’s that!?”

Ann put her phone away as she turned to Ren.

“They want me to head over for a shoot now. Feels pretty familiar, doesn’t it?” Ann told her. “Basically, this men’s magazine is running a Mika’s special to try and capitalise on her recent popularity.”

Ann shook her head.

“But apparently, she asked for me specifically to star alongside her for the shoot.” Ann added. “I wonder why?”

“It’s a trap.” Ren warned her.

“Th-Then should I say no?” Ann asked. “Oh, but… I already agreed…”

Ren smirked.

“Well, I guess I won’t know what she wants unless I head over!” Ann said “Oh, and… c-can you come with? Actually, I’ve already decided for you. You’re going. Come one!”

“Alright.” Ren said.

They headed off. Ren used her phone to find out where they had to go. They made it to the Sky Tower. Ren stayed close to Ann.

“All right, we made it! Wait, where’s Mika?” Ann said

Mika walked over. Ren scanned her.

“Oh, so you came for my special.” Mika said.

“You asked me, right?” Ann said. “Wow… I barely recognise you. Did you lose weight? Or maybe change your makeup?”

“The theme for today’s shoot is, the elegance of woman.” Mika told her. “So I condition my body to be more elegant. Controlling what you eat, how you move… that’s all. It may sound easy, but it’s pretty tough. You have to write down everything you eat, making sure to check the nutritional and caloric content. I even hired a personal trainer to take special note of my diet and oversee my exercise regimen.” 

“Whoa… That’s amazing! Does that mean you don’t get to eat double chocolate crepes?” Ann asked.

Mika looked down annoyed and Ren sighed as she moved closer to Ann and stood up a little straight.

“Of course I don’t! I’d get fat with just one bite of that stuff!” Mika snapped. “Not to mention the other stuff I do! I take herbal medication, wear warming socks, do pilates and yoga! Day after day! How many squats do you think I do in a week!? Ugh, a natural beauty like you could never understand how much work I put into my modeling!”

“You know, it’s kinda embarrassing getting complimented like that.” Ann said.

Ren shook her head.

“Sorry, did I say natural beauty? What I meant was natural airhead.” Mika said.

“Who are you calling an airhead!?” Ann snapped.

Mika quickly moved back.

“Eeek! Ann-senpai, stop ittt! You're scaring me!” Miak cried.

“Mika! Are you okay?” the cameraman asked.

“Man, cat fights are scary.” the magazine staff said.

“Grrr…” Ann growled.

“Ann.” Ren whispered in her ear.

Ann looked at her and nodded. The photoshoot was painful to watch. When it was all over, the guys were with Mika. Ren walked to Ann.

“Oooh, you know the president of that fancy car company? Introduce me, pleeease?” Mika pleaded.

Ren sighed.

“Mm-hm, mm-hm! The owner even invited me to dinner!” Mika said. “Y’know, working with you all just makes me so… happy!”

“Um… I’m heading home…” Ann said.

Ren sighed. Ann changed and we headed back to Shibuya, going to the underground mall. Ren sighed. They didn’t speak the whole trip. Ann sighed.

“Why did Mika ask for me?” Ann asked

“So she could show you up.” Ren answered.

“I see… then she was just trying to be mean…” Ann said.

Ren looked at her worried.

“If that’s the case, I probably deserved everything she did.” Ann admitted.

“Ann?” Ren said.

“I’m…” Ann started.

Ren looked at her confused.

“I’m so pissed off!” Ann yelled, stomping forward.

Ren moved back, looking at her shocked as Ann moved back.

“Mika had to work super hard every day to get where she is now. She worked out, watched her diet, made friends with everyone! She couldn’t rely on connections like I did. She didn’t become a model just for the heck of it. Her resolve, her knowledge, her fashion sense. They’re all on a totally different level from me!” Ann explained. “Mika is amazing. Mika is… Mika is strong!”

Ren sighed.

“But me? I’m nothing! Just thinking about that makes me so angry! I feel like I could explode!” Ann admitted.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“This whole time, I’ve just been pretending to model. It was like the clothes were wearing me. I mean, that’s what I always thought being a model meant!” Ann explained.

Ann looked down.

“But I was totally wrong. A real model draws out the beauty of the clothes they wear… casts a stunning magic on them. A real model is flexible, beautiful… and strong.”

Ren crossed her arms as Ann looked up.

“Well, I’ve had enough pretending!” Ann told Ren. “I want to be a real model!”

“Go get ’em, tiger.” Ren said.

“Right! I’ll give it my all!” Ann said. “I’m going to take the world by storm! Just you watch, Ren!”

Ren chuckled.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Urghhh, I’m so mad!” Ann said. “This is the perfect time for sweets! But no, I won’t eat them! I mean, I will… but not today! You eat some for me, Ren!”

“Huh?” Ren said shocked. “Oh! I have something to give you tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Ann whispered.

“I made a promise to give you my workout stuff. I have a spear copy in my office so you can have this one.” Ren explained.

“Oh right!” Ann cried. “I forgot about that.” 

Ren chuckled.

“It’s at home so I’ll bring it to school tomorrow.” Ren said. 

“Thanks Ren.” Ann whispered. 

“Anytime Ann.” Ren said. “I’m just sorry I forgot it.”


	109. Councilman Matsushita

Making it back to Leblanc, Ren managed to find Morgana in Shibuya square, waiting for her. Ren headed upstairs and sat her bag down. Morgana climbed out and yawned.

“Where the hell did you go?” Ren asked.

“Mementos.” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled. Ren quickly ran and grabbed the red folder and walked back, putting it in her school bag.

“How was your day with Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.

“It was interesting.” Ren admitted. 

Ren’s phone went off. She quickly pulled it out as she turned around and leaned onto the table. Morgana jumped up onto her shoulder.

Ryuji: So, whaddya wanna do about our next big target?

Yusuke: Well that’s sudden.

Ryuji: Well after what that guy said, sitting around doing nothing just pisses me off!

Ann: You’re talking about Akechi, right? I know how you feel.

Yusuke: Ah, that high school detective.

Ryuji: He’d hafta shut up if we changed another person's heart.

Ren: You think so?

Ryuji: C’mon dude, you gotta be more confident about this kinda stuff!

Ren: There’s being confident and being realistic.

Ann: But he did mention that the police are starting to mobilise…

Ann: Either way, I don’t think we should leave Akechi be.

Yusuke: This is the perfect time to meet and discuss what our strategy should be going forward.

Yusuke: Let us gather at the hideout tomorrow.

Ren: Wonderful idea Yusuke.

Ren: We can discuss more then.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“A new target, huh?” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Just thinking.” Ren answered. “I don’t think Ryuji is right about Akechi, if anything it will make him talk more.”

Ren sighed. Her phone went off and she quickly checked it. It was from Yoshida.

Yoshida: I’d like to request your help with another speech today.

Yoshida: I’ve been feeling more courageous with you around.

Yoshida: How’s your schedule looking today?

Ren: It’s looking great!

Ren: I’ll be right there.

Yoshida: Thank you.

Yoshida: Please come to the front of Shibuya Station.

Yoshida: I’ll be waiting.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“You can stay tonight. You must be tired after all.” Ren told him.

Morgana chuckled.

“Will you be okay on your own?” Morgana asked.

“I’m a big girl, I can handle it.” Ren assured him. “Stay up here, trouble.”

“I should be saying that to you!” Morgana said.

Ren giggled, heading off. She quickly headed to the usual spot. Like always, Ren is holding that sign. She didn’t mind, she mainly cares about supporting Yoshida and listening to him.

“That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please. To make your decisions based on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reason so few people care about their fellow man is because so few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society. We need your support more than ever!” Yoshida explained.

“That approach isn’t going to work! You have to get the voters more excited!” a man called out. “You’re going to completely lose the hearts and minds of the people.”

Ren looked over.

“Again, what I’d like to say is-” Yoshida started. “Councilman Matsushita!” 

“It’s been so long since we last spoke. I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing.” Dietman Matsushita admitted, walking over.

Ren helped pack up, then stood by Yoshida. Ren sighed, fixing her hair.

“Oh, you have a high schooler volunteering for you, huh? My times have changed.” Dietman Matsushita said, looking at Ren. “Do you know about the Kuramoto Children?”

“Yes, Mr Yoshida told me.” Ren answered.

“That was nearly 20 years ago. I’m impressed that you’re so interested in politics.” Dietman Matsushita admitted. “I was a member of the Kuramoto Children as well. Yoshida and I joined the same year. I made an amazing career change, going from a pro wrestler to a Diet member. I was elected easily, but I had no idea what I was doing. I realised I wasn’t elected on my own merit when I failed to be re-elected for a second term.”

Dietman Matsushita then looked at Yoshida.

“That was true for the both of us.” Dietman Matsushita said.

“You made a great comeback, though. You’re truly an inspiration.” Yoshida told him. 

“As are you, old friend. You’re working harder than anyone on the campaign trail.” Dietman Matsushita admitted. 

“Oh, there’s no need for false praise to impress the girl here.” Yoshida told him.

Dietman Matsushita looked at Ren.

“Yoshida’s well-informed about the inner workings of politics, so I’m sure he’ll be a great teacher.” Dietman Matsushita assured Ren. “However, I suggest you only do as he says not as he does, if you want to become a Diet member.”

“And what might that mean?” Yoshida asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m guessing he doesn’t know?” Dietman Matsushita said. “You really think you can win the election by being completely honest and making good arguments? You’ve got to secure votes! Or else you’ll be forever known as No-Good Tora!”

“Without honesty and good arguments, there can be no political justice!” Yoshida protested.

“Heh, it’s been a while since I've heard one of your grandiose speeches.” Dietman Matsushita admitted.

Ren smiled as the pair started laughing. The pair looked at her.

“Amamiya, was it? Tell me, what about Yoshida here drew you in?” Dietman Matsushita asked.

“His message.” Ren answered.

“Amamiya.” Yoshida said, shocked.

“Well, that’s quite impressive. You just may have the potential to become a Diet member.” Dietman Matsushita admitted. “You address matters quite directly for a young person. It seems you have been taught well.”

Yoshida turned to face Dietman Matsushita.

“I intend to teach her everything I know.” Yoshida told Dietman Matsushita. “That’s what we agreed on.”

Ren smiled and nodded.

“By the way, how are things between you and old man Kuramoto?” Dietman Matsushita asked.

“We’re still not on speaking terms.” Yoshida answered. 

Dietman Matsushita looked down, then up.

“There’s something I’d like to get your opinion on, so I’ll be in touch.” Dietman Matsushita told Yoshida.

“Very well.” Yoshida agreed.

Dietman Matsushita went to walk off, but stopped and looked at them.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Dietman Matsushita said.”You may still distrust me because of what happened with the missing party funds, but I’m not the one who pointed the finger at you. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Dietman Matsushita then walked off and Ren looked at Yoshida.

“Why did he have to mention that?” Yoshida wondered. 

Yoshida turned to Ren.

“Ah, my apologies. That’s all for today.” Yoshida said. “Good job.”

“Right, take care.” Ren said, then headed off.

Ren sighed. She better get home. Tomorrow is a big day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And not, he will always be Dietman Matsushita!


	110. The Blackmail

Ren got up and looked at her clothes and sighed. Skirt. She got up and changed, then looked at Morgana who was yawning. Ren chuckled as she finished getting ready and headed down for breakfast. She headed off and ran to the station. Making it to Shibuya, she ran to the Giza line. Ren sighed as she checked the news.

‘Not like I’m just going to find a target randomly on the news.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed. She then looked over as Akechi walked over. Ren slipped her phone away as she turned to face the detective.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Akechi said. “I didn’t think we used the same station. Meeting here must be fate.”

“It must be.” Ren agreed.

“How are you doing?” Akechi asked.

“Not bad.” Ren answered.

“That’s a good response.” Akechi said. “I’ve been getting interviews a lot lately, so I’ve been wondering how to answer such a question.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“I suppose it is best to simply be yourself and say what you think. You’ve given me much to consider.” Akechi admitted. “If it isn’t too much trouble, may I speak with you again sometime?”

“I would like that.” Ren answered.

The train pulled up and the pair got on. Making small talk till Ren’s stop. Ren sighed as she made her way to school.

“You should be wary of him.” Morgana told her.

“I know.” Ren whispered.

Making it to school, Ren headed to her classroom to see Ann. Ren smiled as she lowered her bag for Morgana to jump out. He quickly jumped out and got into the desk. Ren pulled out the red folder and sat it on Ann’s desk.

“I promised.” Ren said, sitting down. 

Placing her bag on the hook, Ren smiled as she watched Ann go through the folder.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Ann praised, looking back.

“It’s yours. I have another one at work.” Ren assured her.

“Thanks.” Ann whispered.

School dragged on, she was called out by Mr Ushimaru. She really doesn’t like him, but he isn’t that bad of a teacher. After class, Ren packed up and got ready to go. Pulling her back up onto her shoulder, Ren yawned.

“Oh good, you haven’t gone home yet.” Kawakami said, walking over.

Ren turned around.

“Niijima is looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away?” Kawakami told her. “She says there’s no report of a lost item, so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork.”

“Niijima-senpai?” Ren whispered. “I don't understand.”

“Tell me that isn’t going to get you out of this.” Kawakami told her. “The student council room is on the third floor, next to the library. Got it?”

“Got it, thanks.” Ren whispered.

Kawakami sighed as she turned away from Ren.

“Why am I running errands for a student? I know she’s the Principal’s favourite or whatever.” Kawakami mumbled.

Kawakami walked out.

“Niijima’s the girl who keeps following you around, right?” Morgana asked. “What could she want?”

“Mona, I have a bad feeling so keep your head in that bag.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly made her way to the student council. Ren sighed.

“The student council, huh? What were we called here for? This is rather strange.” Morgana said.

“Stay in and quiet.” Ren whispered.

She took a deep breath before heading inside to see Makoto leaning on the desk. Makoto pushed herself up as Ren walked over.

“Ah. Earlier than expected.” Makoto said. “Have a seat.”

Ren sighed as she walked over, pulling a chair out and sat down, carefully sitting her bag on the chair next to her. Ren sighed, fixing her skirt, staring at Makoto who was sitting across from her with a laptop out.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” Makoto started. “Mr Kamoshida and Madarame. Won’t you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves’ incidents?”

Ren sighed as she crossed her arms.

“Can’t answer that? Ah, of course. There’s no way you would admit such things.” Makoto said.

Makoto then pulled her phone out.

“Have a listen.” Makoto told her, sitting the phone down.

_ “If someone else could help ’em we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!” Ryuji’s voice said. _

_ “So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this… right?” Ann’s voice asked. _

Ren leaned back.

“What could all this mean?” Makoto asked.

“We screwed up.” Morgana said.

“Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess?” Makoto asked. “Won’t you tell me how you did it?”

Ren smirked.

“No idea.” Ren said.

“You want to say that this doesn’t prove anything, don’t you.” Makoto said. “I believe you three are the Phantom Thieves. Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?”

Ren gasped, looking down.

“It’d be bad if we’re put under police surveillance.” Morgana said. “There’s no telling what’ll happen to you too!” 

“If you confess the truth, I don’t mind just leaving this between the two of us.” Makoto told her. “You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

“Let me think about it.” Ren said.

“I believe that time would just be wasted.” Makoto told her.

Ren’s phone started ringing.

“Go ahead.” Makoto told her.

Ren sighed as she checked it, Ryuji. She answered it.

_ “Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak? Let’s meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin’!” Ryuji said. _

Ren quickly hung up and sighed.

“That idiot!” Morgana said.

“As loud as always… but his timing’s perfect.” Makoto said. “I’d like everyone else to hear this as well. Won’t you take me to your friends?”

“I guess it can’t be helped now.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren sighed.

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered. “It’s in Shibuya.” 

Standing up, Ren grabbed her bag. Makoto grabbed her things and the pair head off. Ren sighed, she is going to murder Ryuji and maybe Ann. Making it to the hideout, Ryuji stood up and Ann looked over.

“Wh-What the hell?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as she looked down, seeing the glare she was getting.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ann asked.

“I had her lead me here.” Makoto told them. “Ryuji Sakamaot, Ann Takamaki and you’re Kitagawa, correct? Second-year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame?”

Ren sighed as Makoto pulled out her phone.

“I wanted to ask you all about this.” Makoto said.

She played the recording. Ren looked up once it was done as Makoto put the phone away.

“An extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame. While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up.” Makoto pointed out. “How could that not raise suspicions?”

Ann and Ryuji looked at each other while Yusuke looked at the pair, then they all looked back at Makoto.

“What do you intend to do?” Yusuke asked. “Have you come just to say you’re going to report us?”

“I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals, after all.” Ann said. “And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harrassment. Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.”

Makoto gasped.

“I… I know…” Makoto confessed.

Ren looked at her worried.

“Huh?” Ann said.

“That’s why I would like to verify the justice you speak of.” Makoto told them. 

The group looked at her confused.

“What?” Ryuji said.

“I’m the only one who knows about you. If you prove what you’re doing is just, I’ll erase this.” Makoto told them.

“She wants to make a deal.” Morgana pointed out.

“There is someone whose heart I’d like you to change.” Makoto told them.

“Who?” Yusuke asked.

“Hm, so you’re not saying it’s impossible.” Makoto said. “However… I cannot tell you that just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you accept my offer, that is.”

Makoto walked off. Ryuji sighed.

“This is turnin’ into a real pain.” Ryuji complained.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else.” Ren suggested. “I need a drink as well.”

“Where?” Ryuji asked.

“The diner will do fine.” Ren answered.

The group headed off. Making it to the diner, they found a booth and sat down. Ren sat her bag between her and Yusuke. The group ordered a drink, Ren ordered herself a coffee. Ren explained in detail what happened with Makoto.

“You were careless. I don’t think you truly understood how high the stakes were. Anything to say, Ryuji?” Yusuke said.

“Why are you singlin’ me out? Ann got recorded too, y’know!” Ryuji asked.

“I’m so sorry.” Ann apologised.

Ren sighed.

“Hey, what should we do?” Ryuji asked. “That girl’s got dirt on us.”

“A recording seems to be insufficient evidence though. And even with that, there’s no way they would prove our methods.” Yusuke explained.

“Considering who we’re dealing with, I think it might be a trap.” Ann added.

Morgana popped up.

“Regardless, Ren would be in real trouble. She’s on probation, after all.” Morgana reminded them.

Ren gasped.

“Things’d get rough if we didn’t have our leader… and I totally don’t wanna deal with the police.” Ryuji said.

“Then… we have no other choice but to go along with it.” Yusuke concluded. 

“Yes, it’s best we agree, at least for the time being.” Morgana agreed. “We made a crucial mistake, but not a critical one. We’ll just have to recover from here on out.”

“Yeah, yeah. My bad.” Ryuji said. 

Ren sighed.

“So, we doin’ this?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s our only choice.” Ren told them.

“All right. We’re meeting on the school rooftop tomorrow, yeah?” Ryuji said.

“What about me? I could always sneak in if necessary.” Yusuke asked.

“That’ll draw too much attention. You should just wait outside, Yusuke.” Ann told him.

“Make sure you’re alone and away from people. I’ll call you so you can listen.” Ren told him.

Ysuuke nodded.

“What could she be scheming?” Ann wondered.

Ren sighed.

“Are you okay, Ren?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course not.” Ren answered. 

“She was completely cornered! How would you feel?” Morgana told him.

“Talk about bad luck.” Ren whispered. “Things seriously can’t get any worse.”

Ren grabbed her coffee, taking a sip. This truly was a shitty day. All she wants is a smoke and sake. And she plans on that tonight.


	111. Iwai's Confession

Ren made it home, clinging to the grocery bag in her hand. Heading upstairs, Ren sighed as she sat her school bag down. Ren looked at Morgana as he climbed out. Ren walked to the desk, sitting down and set out the food. Morgana jumped up.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“I knew this could happen, the moment we started the Phantom Thieves, but a stuipd fucken recoridng. That can’t be what takes me down.” Ren said.

“We’ll fix this. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you!” Morgana told her. “After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t protect a lady in need.”

Ren giggled.

“God, you’re so perfect.” Ren whispered. “Eat your tuna.”

Ren’s phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked while waiting still.

Ryuji: I’m so effing pissed.

Ryuji: Do we just gotta do what she says…?

Yusuke: Considering what has happened, it seems we have no other choice.

Ann: I wonder whose heart the student council president would want us to change.

Ryuji: Don’t matter to me.

Ann: But there might be a reason behind who she picks, right?

Ren: True.

Ren: I wonder who it is.

Yusuke: I am curious myself…

Yusuke: She mentioned how she wants us to prove our justice, did she not?

Ann: Yeah, she definitely did.

Yusuke: Then there must be some reasoning behind her choice.

Yusuke: And don’t go picking any fights, OK? Do you understand, Ryuji?

Ryuji: Why’re you singling me out!? I ain’t dumb!

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down, looking at Morgana.

“Can I punch Ryuji, please?” Ren asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Moragna answered. “Be careful. She’s a shrewd one. We best be prepared for anything.”

“I know I know.” Ren whispered.

“She said there’s someone whose heart she wants to change. Just what is that girl up to?” Morgana questioned.

Ren shook her head. After she was done eating, she yawned. Her phone went off and she checked it. Iwai.

“Are you sure you want to go out? Tomorrow is a big day.” Morgana asked.

“I need a distraction. Otherwise I’ll go mad.” Ren answered.

Morgana nodded. Ren got up and changed. Moragna was already in her brown bag, waiting for her. Ren grabbed it and headed off. Making it to Untouchable, Morgana jumped out and Ren headed in. Ren smirked as she walked it Iwai. It didn’t take long for him to put her to work. 

“Be careful with this gun. If anyone’s interested in buyin’ it, lemme know right away.” Iwai told Ren. “This thing’s an antique. I’m not gonna sell it to anyone less than a real gun expert.”

“Got it.” Ren said.

Iwai sat down.

“Oh, and about Tsuda… I heard he got excommunicated from the clan. Apparently his boss found out what happened.” Iwai told her. “Serves him right, huh?”

“He had it coming.” Ren agreed. “He… he’s still alive though, right?”

“Think so. Pretty big relief, assuming it’s true.” Iwai answered. “I mean sure, that bastard pissed me off, but I never once wished he’d up and die on me.”

Ren smiled.

“This whole thing’s been real crazy though. I mean, Tsuda used to be the real model for upholding the code. I guess this is what he meant when he said times are changing.” Iwai said.

Iwai’s phone started ringing. Iwai pulled it out and answered it.

“Hello? Oh, it’s you. If you wanna talk about Tsuda-” Iwai started, then gasped. “Wait, what!?” 

Ren looks at him worried.

“The hell are you doing!?” Iwai demanded. “You motherfucker!”

‘What the hell?’ Ren thought.

“Hey, hold on!” Iwai told the person over the phone.

Iwai put his phone away.

“Dammit!” Iwai yelled, standing up. “That bastard Masa’s abducted Kaoru!” 

“What!?” Ren cried. “Who the hell is Masa?” Ren asked softly.

“From the Hashiba Clan! That guy you eavesdropped on at the diner, remember!?” Iwai told her.

“I never got his name!” Ren snapped, then sighed. “That shady bastard, huh.”

“God, that piece of shit.” Iwai said. “He knew about Tsuda’s failure the whole time. I bet he was just waiting for a chance like this!”

“We should hurry and go.” Ren told him.

“Right. They’re over at Seaside Park.” Iwai told her. “I’ll grab the keys and lock up!”

Ren nodded. The pair quickly locked up and headed off. The pair made it to the spot to see Kaoru and Masa who was holding a knife to Kaoru. Ren scanned Kaoru.

“Let Kaoru go.” Iwai told him.

“Take it easy, Mune. All I did was give him a friendly ride home from cram school.” Masa told him, then looked at Kaoru. “Ain’t that right, Kaoru.”

Kaoru sighed, looking down.

“Dad… I’m sorry. He said he had some stuff to tell me about you.” Kaoru apologised. “Then, he…” 

“Kaoru.” Iwai said.

“Man, ain’t he just a great kid?” Masa asked.

“Oh, cut the bullshit Masa!” Ren snapped.

“And what’re you, Mune’s little errand girl? Or maybe something else.” Masa said, scanning Ren. “Wait… I remember you. You’re that weido from the diner.” 

“Good memory.” Ren praised.

“I said, let Kaoru go!” Iwai yelled.

“Fuck off. I heard you the first time.” Masa told him.

“So, what’re you gonna make me do?” Iwai asked.

“Great question. Y’know those modded guns you were gonna give Tsuda? It’d be real nice to get my hands on them.” Masa admitted. “There’s a lieutenant spot open now that Tsuda’s gone, but I still need to prove my worth before I can get it. And you’re gonna help me do just that.” 

“Sorry Masa, but you got some real shitty timing. We just broke them all down. There’s nothing left.” Iwai told him.

“All gone.” Ren added.

“You think that’s gonna dissuade me?” Masa said. “Y’know, I know everything about Kaoru’s situation.” 

Ren gasped and Iwai looked at him shocked.

“What!?” Iwai siad.

Kaoru looked at Iwai confused.

“My… situation?” Kaoru questioned. “Dad? What does that mean!?” 

“Don’t you remember what I told you in the car, Kaoru?” Masa asked. “About what he thinks of you?

“R-Right… I’m just a burden, aren’t I?” Kaoru said.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“That’s it, isn’t it? Tell me dad. I can handle the truth!” Kaoru told him.

“That ain’t true! I’m trying to protect you, Kaoru!” Iwai told him.

“Hey, this family bullshit is real touching n’ all, but we’re supposed to be negotiating here, remember?” Masa reminded them. “Why don’t we start with a delivery date? The sooner the better, in my book.”

“You bastard!” Iwai cursed.

“Oh, don’t gimme that shit. None of this would be happening if you didn’t go and take that brat in.” Masa told him.

“I knew it… everything is my fault…” Kaoru whispered.

“That’s not true!” Ren snapped.

Iwai, Kaoru and Masa looked at her shock.

“And that’s bullshit! What gives you the right to stand there and say that!?” Ren demanded.

“Ren.” Iwai whispered, shocked.

Ren looked at Iwai.

“Tell him the truth. You need to trust your son.” Ren told him softly.

“Ren…” Iwai gasped.

“I believe he can handle it, so should you.” Ren assured him.

“Hey, what’re you two chatting about over there?” Masa asked.

Ren looked at him.

“Kaoru, listen…” Iwai started. “There’s something I have been keeping from you for a while now… and you’re prolly not gonna like it.”

Iwai sighed.

“Truth is, your real parents didn’t die in a car crash. You were abandoned by your mother when you were still a baby. That’s why I took you in.” Iwai confessed. “Believe it or not, I was actually part of the yakuza back then.”

Kaoru looked at him shocked.

“What?” Kaoru whispered.

“O man! I can’t believe you really freaking told him, Mune!” Masa laughed. “He’s not lying, Kaoru. From what I heard, your mum tried to sell you to us so she could get her hands on some easy drug money.”

“Sell me...?” Kaoru repeated.

“Yup!” Masa confirmed. “Then when Mune here wasn’t buying it, she just dumped you and ran. And that’s how you ended up with a yakuza dad. Pretty crazy huh?”

“Ex-yakuza.” Ren corrected.

“Ahhh, that’s a relief! I’ve been trying to hold that that in all day long.” Masa admitted. “I couldn’t wait for the look on your face when you found out.”

Kaoru shook his head and Masa started chuckling.

“Man, this is hilarious. Boo freaking hoo, how sad.” Masa said, then started laughing.

“Kaoru.” Ren whispered.

“Enough.” Kaoru told him. “All of that might be true, but it’s the past now!”

Ren smiled.

“I’m not a child anymore, and I’d never let a stuipd secret like that get to me.” Kaoru told Iwai.

Ren giggled. Iwai and Masa looked at him shocked.

“So what if my mum dumped me!? Or if my dad was part of the yakuza!? We might not be related by blood, but we’re connected by the gecko!” Kaoru told them.

Ren smiled.

“So you know what? I don’t care what you have to say about us! I’m me, and Muneshia Iwai… is my dad!” Kaoru told Masa.

Iwai chuckled.

“Attaboy, Kaoru.” Iwai praised. “Listen Masa, let’s put an end to this, right here, right now. We can start fresh.”

“You seriously still don’t get it, do you?” Masa told him. “Kaoru-”

“No Masa. You're the one who doesn’t get it.” a new voice said.

Kaoru and Masa turned around as Tsuda walked over.

“You’ve really fucked up this time.” Tsuda told him, pulling out the gun, pointing it at Masa.

“Tsuda!?” Iwai said, shocked.

Ren quickly ran to Kaoru, grabbing him and pulled him back away from the pair. Kaoru looked at her shock as Ren stood in front of him.

“Amamiya?” Kaoru whispered.

“Stay behind me.” Ren told him softly.

“T-Tsuda… I mean, sir!?” Masa said.

“Don’t give me that. I know you ratted me out to the boss. You never have been good at keeping your mouth shut.” Tsuda admitted.

“N-No, it wasn’t me!” Masa denied.

“Uh-huh. And what do you think you’re going waving that knife around? Huh!?” Tsuda asked.

“I-I’m sorry.” Masa apologised.

Tusda looked at Kaoru.

“Your kid’s got guts, Mune. Like father, like son, huh.” Tsuda said.

“Looks like it. So, what now?” Iwai asked.

“Well, I’ll start by making this idiot repay his debts. I haven’t thought much about what comes after.” Tusda explained. “All I really know is… this is where we say goodbye, Mune.”

“Take care, brother.” Iwai said.

“Let’s go.” Tusda told Masa.

The pair head off. Ren sighed with relief as she took a couple steps forward, then turned to face Kaora. Iwai walked to the pair who turned to face him.

“Are you okay, Kaoru?” Iwai asked, worried.

“Yeah, I was a little afraid, better now.” Kaoru answered.

“Thank goodness.” Ren whispered.

“Heh. Honestly, I’m surprised you stayed calm through all that.” Iwai admitted. “Guess you’re maturing quicker than I even realised.” 

Ren giggled.

“He’s a cool kid. I can’t even deny that.” Ren admitted.

“Heh, damn right he is. Though he ain’t much of a kid anymore.” Iwai said. “Y’know, I’ve been so busy making sure he doesn’t end up like me I forget to see who he’s actually becoming. I can’t believe I’m only just realising this now.”

Iwai looked at Ren.

“And it’s all thanks to you kid. I appreciate it… for real.” Iwai admitted.

“You’ve got to give yourself some credit too.” Ren told him.

“Your actions here were amazing too. Thank you.” Iwai said.

“Hey, all that excitement made me super hungry. Why don’t we go back to that diner?” Kaoru asked.

Iwai sighed.

“You seriously eat on a whole ‘nother level. You might even end up taller than me someday.” Iwai said.

Ren giggled.

“C’mon, let’s head over there.” Iwai told the pair.

“Me too?” Ren asked.

“Yeah kid, you too.” Iwai said.

Ren smiled.

‘Well, I am still hungry.’ Ren thought.

“Let’s go!” Kaoru said.

“Alright.” Ren agreed.

This is what she needed tonight, something good going her way.


	112. The New Target

Ren sighed, waiting for the train. She fixed her skirt and yawned. She was worried about today. Ren yawned.

“Hey, it’s you.” a voice said.

Ren jumped, looking over to see Ohya.

“Morning! Going to school now?” Ohya asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered. 

“I’m just heading home! The morning sun is too bright.” Ohya admitted. 

“You’re not wrong.” Ren whispered. “Wait, what was your job again?” 

“I pulled an all-nighter. Journalist Ichiko Ohya works around the clock, you know!” Ohya answered. “Well, you work hard on your studies.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” Ren said. 

The pair pulled up and the pair got in, splitting up. Ren yawned, carefully hugging her bag. The school day dragged on. Ren felt like she was going insane. After school, Ren and Ann headed out to see Ryuji waiting by the stairs. 

“This is bad.” Ryuji said.

“Let’s just get this over and done with.” Ren told the pair.

Ren sighed as she pulled her phone out and called Yusuke as they headed upstairs.

_ “Hello.” Yusuke siad. _

“We’re about to start, make sure you’re in a quiet place.” Ren told him.

_ “Of course.” Yusuke said. _

Making it to the top of the stairs, Ren let her arm drop down a bit and nod. The trio walked out to see Makoto waiting. The trio walked over as Makoto looked at them.

“I was thinking you might not show.” Makoto admitted.

“So, whose heart do you want us to change?” Ann asked.

“A mafia boss.” Makoto answered. 

“Mafia!?” Ann repeated shocked.

Ren hummed softly.

“What’re talkin’ about!?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s what they call themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise of phishing scams. What’s worse, one you’re in their sights, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want. They’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family and ultimately destroy your life.” Makoto explained.

“How low.” Ren scoffed.

“Holy shit.” Ryuji whispered.

“It appears that their victims include some of our students.” Makoto added.

“No!” Ann gasped.

Makoto pushed herself off the desk.

“They primarily target juveniles.” Makoto added.

Ren looked at her shocked, thinking about the headlines she’s been reading. Could this be that?

“What’s the boss’s name?” Ryuji asked.

“Nobody knows.” Makoto answered.

Ren hummed softly.

“The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.” Makoto told them.

“That’s where you want us to start!?” Ann asked, shocked.

“You should be able to pull it off, if you’re really the righteous Phantom Thieves.” Makoto said. “Or is Akechi correct when he says you act without justice?”

“Can’t you say something witty back at her?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“Give us any other details you have.” Ren told her.

“Why are you being so serious!?” Morgana asked.

“Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya. That’s all the information I have.” Makoto told her. “You have two weeks. Once that is passed, I’ll submit all the evidence I have to the police and the school. I hope you don’t let me down.”

Ren sighed as Makoto headed off. Ren turned around and sighed.

“She really had the upper hand in that exchange.” Morgana said.

“Don’t let me down. Dammit, she was just bossin’ us around.” Ryuji said.

Ren put the phone to her ear.

“Did you get all that, Yusuke?” Ren asked.

_ “I heard every word.” Yusuke said.  _

“Let’s meet up at the hideout.” Ren said. “See you soon.”

Ren hung up and sighed. They headed off, making it to the hideout to see Yusuke already there. Ryuji sat down while Ann stood to the side. Ren stood opposite of them, staring at the group.

“Urgh, I’m so mad.” Ann said.

“The mafia? Hm.” Yusuke hummed.

“Can we really do this?” Ann asked.

Ryuji sighed. Morgana pulled himself over Ren’s shoulder.

“Either way, we have almost no information on our target.” Morgana added. “This guy’s a crime boss, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a Palace. Still…”

“Isn’t this a prime opportunity for us though?” Yuuske asked.

“How!? We’re in huge trouble!” Ann asked.

“Even after we punished an evil man who seemed to be good, the public did not acknowledge us. However, if we take down an actual criminal, let alone a target the police don’t have answers for.” Yusuke explained.

Ren smirked.

“Leave it to you to see the positive.” Ren said.

“Oh right! That might make people believe in us!” Ann said.

“I get it! That means even Akechi will hafta acknowledge us as the Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji said, standing up. “Whaddya say, leader?”

“Let’s prove our justice.” Ren told them.

“Hell yeah! We just gotta do what we always do!” Ryuji said.

“Our time limit is two weeks, correct? We can’t afford to waste too much time.” Yusuke told them. “I’ll ask around Kosei and see if there are any victims.” 

“Okay, I know some girls who go to Shibuya pretty often. I’ll check with them about it.” Ann said.

“All right, then I’m gonna see what I can find on the net.” Ryuji said. “That leaves our school up to you and Morgana. You figured out what to do during the whole Kamoshida thing, right?”

“I’ll back you up.” Morgana assured her.

“Easy.” Ren said.

“All right, let’s get back together at the end of the week once we’ve got all our info!” Ryuji told them.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

“I’ll get in touch with you guys later.” Ryuji said.

“Okay team, you know the plan.” Ren told them. “Let’s go.”

Ann and Ryuji headed off. Ren sighed.

“We’re meeting in front of the school tomorrow, right? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something new!” Morgana assured her.

“Could I have a moment?” Yusuke asked.

Ren looked at him.

“What’s up?” Ren asked.

“Well, it’s…” Yusuke started. “I had a yearning to see the Sayuri. So if you’re heading homeward, I’ll accompany you.”

“Of course, let’s go.” Ren said.

Making it back to Leblanc, Sojiro looked at the pair. Yusuke sat down at the first booth and Ren sighed.

“I’m going for a smoke, watch the store.” Sojiro said, heading off.

Ren chuckled. The man knew. Morgana jumped out and ran to the stairs. Ren leaned against the bar as Yusuke looked at the Sayuri.

“Ah, the Sayuri… it seems to suit this café quite well.” Yusuke said. “I’m glad I chose to leave it here.”

Ren looked back, then at Yusuke who sighed as he leaned forward. 

“Ren… I fear I have found myself in quite a horrible mess.” Yusuke confessed.

“A horrible mess?” Ren repeated, pushing herself off the counter. “What are you talking about?”

“To put it bluntly, I am in need of your assistance. Please, listen to what I must say.” Yusuke confessed.

“Yusuke, you can always count on me.” Ren assured him, walking closer. 

Ren crouched, looking at him worried.

“Throughout my artistic career, there have been moments I’ve struggled with particular motifs or techniques. However, those struggles came to pass on each occasion.” Yusuke started. “Yet I find myself in a similar situation… but the more I try to escape it, the worse it becomes. It seems I am trapped in what we in the art world call a slump.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke looked at her.

“Are you aware that I am attending Kosei on an art scholarship?” Yusuke asked. “Such converted grants are not given as charity. I must continually achieve within my field to remain eligible. Were I to lose my scholarship… I would likely have no choice but to leave the school as well.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke looked away.

“In the earlier days of my career I would exclusively paint what I desired, when I desired it. The only goal I had in mind was the pursuit of pure beauty… that goal is what drove me onward.”

Yusuke looked at the Sayuri.

“I wanted nothing more than to attain the lustrous allure of the Sayuri in my own work.” Yusuke confessed. “Yet what reason do I have no? Holding on to my scholarship? Keeping a roof over my head? Worldly desires are all that spur my brush to move… and the resulting work reflects such impurity of mind. To be honest, I am unsure as to whether I can even call myself an artist anymore.”

“Yusuke.” Ren whispered, standing up. “You’re so touch on yourself. You’ve been through a lot, both physically and mentally. You being in a slump wouldn’t be uncommon, I’m sure anyone else would be the same in your position.” 

“My apologies. It seems I got somewhat carried away there.” Yusuke apologised. 

“Don’t apologise.” Ren told him.

“But… I simply cannot accept this lack of purpose in my work. That is why I am so upset with my own indecision. Such vague ambition is, in essence, a sin of sorts.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke shook his head.

“Though I suppose allowing my young career to come to an end here would be even more sinful.” Yusuke added. “I only wish to create a work I can be genuinely proud of.”

Yusuke looked at Ren.

“Ren. Please look over at the Sayuri.” Yusuke said.

Ren turned and looked at the painting.

“Her incandescent figure, alluring gaze, that is the meaning of pure beauty!” Yusuke listed. “Yet no matter how hard I try to replicate it, an elegance so sweet remains elusive to me! Why is that, you ask? It is surely because the painter behind the work differs, because the soul differs. But if my estimations are correct, the soul is nothing but another way to speak of the human heart. What, then, is the heart? How does it bring forth such beauty? I must understand!”

Ren sighed as she looked at Yusuke.

“To be perfectly frank though, I am unsure of how to do so.” Yusuke confessed. “Ren, would you be able to provide me assistance? You have already brought profound change to my world. Hence, I believe you of all people may be able to bring me closer to the truth.”

“I’d be glad to help you, anyway I can.” Ren assured him.

“You would! Wonderful.” Yusuke said. “At the moment, my art teacher has yet to notice any drastic changes in my work, but I cannot hide forever. Impurity of the heart will undoubtedly seep onto an artist's canvas eventually.”

“We’ll have to figure something out soon then.” Ren said.

Yusuke looked down, then at Ren.

“I must go now. My curfew approaches.” Yusuke said.

“Of course.” Ren said.

Sojiro made it back. Ren smiled. 

“I’m walking Yusuke to the station.” Ren told him.

“Alright.” Sojiro said.

Ren and Yusuke headed to the station. The next train pulled up and Yusuke looked at Ren.

“I look forward to speaking about this matter again.” Yusuke siad.

“Of course. Safe trip back to the dorms.” Ren told him.

Yusuke got on the train and shortly after that, the doors closed. It headed off and Ren sighed.

“An artist slum, huh?” Ren whispered.


	113. The Cute Maid in Trouble

Ren made it back.

“I hate the rain… it always brings me down.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed as she headed upstairs to see Morgana on the sofa. Ren walked over and sat down.

“What took you so long?” Morgana asked.

“I walked Yusuke back to the station.” Ren answered. 

Ren’s phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: So I checked online, and people are talking about it all over.

Ryuji: Now, in my expert opinion, Iida of class 2-D is guilty.

Ren: Huh?

Ann: You mean Iida from our class?

Ann: Wait, start at the beginning. What is he guilty of? 

Ryuji: Supposedly he’s been spending money left and right recently. 

Ryuji: Said it’s cause of some great part-time job he got.

Yusuke: I see. That may very well be worth looking into.

Ryuji: Right?

Ryuji: Can you try asking him about it, Ann? I don’t think he’d be cautious around a girl.

Ann: In that casem yeah. I don’t mind giving it a try.

Ann: Although I’ve rarely talked to Iida before…

Ann: I’ll be counting on you to back me up if something happens, Ren.

Ren: Of course!

Ren: Leave it to me.

Ann: Thanks, that’s a huge help.

Ryuji: I’m hoping for some great things this time from Takamaki’s world-class wonderful acting.

Ann: Shut it.

Yusuke: I hope this will get us even marginally closer to their so-called boss.

Yusuke: I leave Iida to you two. And I have high hopes for your acting as well, Ann.

Ryuji: You’re both missing the point!

Ren put her phone away and sighed.

“Is it true that Iida guy’s guilty? Well, we’ll need to dig up some more dirt first thing in the morning.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed, then chuckled.

“What?” Morgana said.

“Let’s call Kawakami.” Ren said.

“Huh?” Morgana said. “Oh I see, good idea.”

Ren got up and headed downstairs. Sojiro sighed.

“I’m heading off for the night. Don’t forget to lock up.” Sojiro told her.

“Got it.” Ren said. “Safe trip home.”

Sojiro headed off. Morgana ran downstairs and Ren chuckled, running to the payphone. Picking it up, she put the coin in and called Kawakami.

“Hiii, this is Becky!” Kawakami said. “Ah wait, it’s you. I don’t get many requests when it rains.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“It’ll cost you 5,000 yen to request me, but this time I’ll be sure to do an extra good job!” Kawakami told her.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“What? You’re really going to request me!?” Kawakami said, shocked. “I’ll be heading over right now then. It’d be helpful if you can clean up a bit before I get over there so that it’s easier for meeee.”

Ren chuckled as she hung up. She did basic cleaning last night. Ren let Morgana out who ran off. Ren sighed. When Kawakami arrived, they headed up to the attic. Ren sat on the sofa, looking at Kawakami.

“I love cleaning shabby… I mean, sophisticated rooms like this. It gives me a sense of accomplishment!” Kawakami said. “If it’s for you Master, I’ll happily be covered in dust!”

Ren chuckled. Maybe she’s going to enjoy this more than she’ll ever admit.

“But then, doesn’t it pain your heart to see such a cute maid all dirty.” Kawakami asked.

“It does.” Ren answered.

“Awww, Master! Even though your room is messy, your heart is so clean!” Kawakami said. “I’ll go ahead and get this over with then!”

Ren chuckled. She’s honestly surprise that Kawakami is keeping the act up, even knowing Ren’s true gender. Ren would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it.

“This’ll do, right? Keeping it a little messy for that shabby chic feel, you know?” Kawakami said. “And now, cleaning is complete!

Ren sighed as Kawakami walked over to the bed and laid down. Ren smiled as Kawakami groaned.

“I’m exhausted.” Kawakami whispered. “I’m not allowed to work overtime weekdays, so I rush to my part-time jobs after class ends. On my off days, I have to prepare pop quizzes and homework assignments. And today, I had to clean bathtubs and walk dogs before coming here. There’s no time to rest.”

Ren sighed, looking at Kawakami worried.

“Oh, speaking of pets, this room smells like a cat.” Kawakami admitted. “I feed a lot of strays around my house.”

Ren giggled.

“I was surprised that you requested me. I didn’t think you actually would.” Kawakami confessed. “You weren’t expecting to do anything weird with me, were you?”

“Absolutely not!” Ren told her.

“As long as you understand.” Kawakami whispered. “I know I’m in a maid outfit, but I’m still your teacher so don’t get any funny ideas. Besides, I try not to get too involved with my students, so…”

Kawakami yawned.

“I need a nap.” Kawakami whispered. “Sorry, just give me five minutes… maybe ten…”

Ren chuckled.

“Of course.” Ren assured her, crossing her arm.

After a while, Kawakami got up. 

“And before you know it, time’s up! Thank you very much!” Kawakami said. “Oh, hey, do you know of any part-time jobs that pay well? I assume you make a lot, since you can afford a maid service… well let me know if you do.”

“You need money?” Ren questioned.

“Well… uh… it’s for my sister! She’s sick so I need money to pay her medical expenses.” Kawakami explained.

Kawakami’s phone started ringing. Ren sighed as Kawakami answered it.

“Hello.” Kawakami said. “Yes, I made the transfer… not enough? But it was the same amount as last week! I- no… yes, I understand. Okay, goodbye.”

Kawakami put her phone away.

“Uhhh…” Kawakami whispered.

Ren looked at her worried.

“Oh! Wrong number!” Kawakami told her. “Hey, sorry to ask you this out of the blue… do you happen to have one hundred thousand yen I could borrow?”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Wait, n-never mind!” Kawakami told her. “Owning one of my students money would be the worst…”

Ren crossed her arms.

“Hey, you may have some money, but be mindful of how you spend it. You shouldn’t be wasting it on services like this.” Kawakami told her.

“Are you scolding me?” Ren asked.

“I need the money, so I do appreciate you requesting me.” Kawakami admitted. “However, you’re my student, so if we were to get involved further things would get complicated. I did warn you! The rest is your responsibility! You’re a high school student after all.”

“R-Right, of course.” Ren agreed.

Ren got up and handed Kawakami her money. Kawakami sighed.

“Three more to go.” Kawakami whispered. “Well, I’ll see you later, Master!”

Kawakami headed off. Ren shook her head.

‘Don’t think dirty! Don’t think dirty!’ Ren told herself.

Ren shook her head downstairs, seeing Morgana outside. Ren opened the door and Morgana walked in.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“I think Ms Kawakami is in trouble.” Ren answered.

“What makes you say that?” Morgana asked.

“A phone call, needing a large sum of money and my gut feeling.” Ren listed. “I’ll have to keep requesting her to find out the truth.”

“Well, make sure you don’t blow all your money.” Morgana warned her.

“Can it.” Ren told her. “I have enough.” 

Ren sighed.

“Come on, I’m getting tired.” Ren said, heading off.

Making it upstairs, Ren yawned. There’s too much work to be done and so little time to do it.


	114. The Drug Trafficking Scam

Ren was making her way to school. Ren fixed her pants. The rain was pissing her off. Ren stopped, looking at two female students talking.

“Don’t you think all that blackmail stuff is insane?” the anxious student asked. “I didn’t think it had anything to do with me, but there are even victims in my class.”

“Ooh, I know all about that! These guys supposedly come asking if you want an easy, high-paying job.” fast-talking student admitted. “But if you say yes, you get dragged into some real shady stuff. The teachers or students council prez will do something about it though. People are real worried.”

“Oh, are you talking about that posting? I wonder if she was serious about it.” the anxious student said. “I heard she knew about Kamoshida and the sexual harassment. She prolly won’t be too much help.”

Ren hummed softly as she started walking.

‘I don’t think she knew, I think the whole thing with Kamoshida came as a shock, just like everyone else.’ Ren thought.

Making it school. As the morning classes went on, Ren was worried. Ren felt her phone vibrate and she quickly pulled it out.

Ryuji: That Iida guy’s here.

Ann: I’ll try and ask him about it.

Ren: Good luck.

Ann: Leave it to me!

Yusuke: That level of motivation actually makes me a little more nervous…

Yusuke: In any case, let us know if you learn anything.

Ren: Of course.

Ren sighed as she put her phone down. The rest of the school day dragged on by. She was called out, again. She is so over it. She got the question right so it doesn’t matter. After class, Ren packed up and got Moragan in her bag. Ren sighed, seeing Ann talking to Iida.

“Hey, I see Lady Ann’s going to talk to Iida.” Morgana pointed out. “You’re gonna back her up, right?”

“Right.” Ren said.

Ren walked over, hiding to the side behind Iida, hoping he didn't notice her.

“And I really need some money right now.” Ann said. “Can you tell me about this easy part-time job? I’m sure you know about it, Iida. Please!”

Iiday sighed.

“You don’t need my help. A girl like you could probably get a job anywhere, right?” Iida said.

“Huh!?” Ann said, shocked. “Ummm… now that you mention it… yes… so, um… what I mean is…”

Ren sighed.

“This is going south fast.” Morgana pointed out.

“Oh, Francois!” Ann cried.

“Huh?” Iida said.

“Hey, what are you-” Morgana said.

“M-My cat Francois got run over by a car… and also has an incurable illness! I need money fast!” Ann explained. 

“That’s not convincing at all.” Morgana whispered. “Is she talking about me?”

“Maybe.” Ren whispered.

“I-If Francois were to die, I think I’d die too! Probably…” Ann said.

“Come on, don’t talk like that.” Iida told her.

“If you don’t like it, then tell me about that easy-part time job.” Ann said. “You know something, don’t you? I’ve heard rumours.” 

“Rumours!?” Iida repeated. “Was it Nishiyama who-”

“Nishiyama?” Ann repeated.

“Oh, uh…” Iida said. 

“Hey, what was that about Nishiyama?” Ann asked.

“That’s…” Iida whispered.

“She actually got the momentum back. She’s not acting anymore now, is she?” Morgana said. “Come on, let’s leave this guy to Ann and go look for that Nishiyama fellow.” 

Ren nodded as she quickly ducked by and into the hallway. 

“Do you have a minute?” Mishima asked.

“Oh, hey Mishima.” Ren said. “Now isn’t a good time.”

“You’re looking for something, right? I want to help you out, so please ask me anything.” Mishima said.

“Do you happen to know where Nishiyama is?” Ren asked.

“Nishiyama? He usually hangs out with Iida.” Mishima answered. “Oh, so you want to ask him about Iida? So that’s why Takamaki was chasing him.”

“Yeah.” Ren confirmed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is right now.” Mishima apologised. “He usually stays till late, so I think he’s probably still somewhere in the school.”

Ren hummed softly.

“It’s okay.” Ren whispered. “I have a job for you anyway.” 

Mishima looked at her shocked.

“Ask around about Iida and this part time job he has. Anything you can.” Ren told him. “No one would really question you and people are more likely to answer you than me.”

“Leave it to me.” Mishima said.

Ren sighed, she knows one person who might. Walking over to the girl, she looked at her.

“Amamiya, is President Niijiman keeping an eye on you? The student council is one edge” newspaper club member asked. “Hurry up, do you have anything you want to ask about?”

Ren leaned against the wall.

“What do you know about the rumoured mafia?” Ren asked softly. 

“I heard the muggings, scams, prostitution and drugs are making them tons of money. Most of their victims have been high schoolers, leading our school to warn its students as well. But… nobody actually knows how they operate. Even the police are completely lost.” newspaper club member explained.

“That is a worry.” Ren whispered. “Do you know about the victims at our school?”

“The principal asked for us to come forward with any information we might have, right? I heard someone did come to the student council, saying they were being threatened.” newspaper club member. “I don’t want to assume this of you, but you didn’t have anything to do with that, right?” 

“I assure you, that has nothing to do with me.” Ren told her.

Ren sighed.

“Do you happen to know where Nishiyama is?” Ren asked.

“Nishiyama? Are you looking for him?” newspaper club member asked.

“I am.” Ren answered.

“He’s a really serious student with great grades. I always see him at the library after school.” newspaper club member told her. “The library’s just on the floor above this one. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Thank you for your time.” Ren said. “I owe you one.”

Ren headed upstairs and around to the library to see Makoto. Ren sighed as she walked over. Makoto looked troubled.

“What’s wrong, senpai?” Ren asked.

“Ah.” Makoto gasped, turning to face Ren.

“Sorry.” Ren apologised.

“It’s nothing. I was just looking at the bulletin.” Makoto answered. “Anyway, how is the investigation going? I don’t believe there’s much time left at this point.”

“Well… it’s going well. I’ve made some progress but I still have a long way to go it seems.” Ren answered.

“Hm… I’m glad I’ll have something to look forward to.” Makoto said. “Anyway, this is a very important matter for our school. I hope you can return with good news. And don’t worry, I’ll keep my promise as you uphold your end of the bargain.”

“Of course.” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly headed into the library and looked around.

“Hey, isn’t that the transfer student? What’s she doing here?” a student whispered.

“Isn’t that the kid with the criminal record? What the heck is she doing in a library?” another student whispered.

Ren found Nishiyama at the back of the library. She’s seen him before.

“Nishiyama?” Ren whispered.

“Nishiyama? That’s me.” he confirmed. “You’re  _ that  _ transfer student, right? You need something?”

“What’s this about a job?” Ren told him.

“Job?” Nishiyama reptead. “Are you talking about that one time? I-I don’t know… I said I didn’t want to do it… th-that’s something Iida-wait. Are you doing something to him!? He’s been acting really strange lately.”

“No. I want to help him. I fear he’s been caught into something bad.” Ren answered. 

“Wh-What do you mean? Is he really wrapped up in something shady?” Nishiyama asked.

“I fear so.” Ren answered. “I need you to tell me what you know.”

“One day the two of us went to Shibuya, and a man approached us, over near Central Street. He asked if we were interested in an easy part-time job. I said I wasn’t, but Iida was into it. He was asking the guy all sorts of questions.” Nishiyama explained.

“What was this job?” Ren asked.

“U-Um, I don’t know. I was so scared I ended up going home alone.” Nishiyama answered. “But according to Iida, it only takes ten minutes, and is good for people who don’t stand out.”

“What happened after that?” Ren asked.

“Iida started spending a lot of money. That’s when his strange behaviour began too.” Nishiyama answered. “But that’s all I know, that’s enough, right?”

“Yes, thank you so much.” Ren assured him, walking away.

“A man on Central Street, hm.” Morgana hummed. “This is suspicious… maybe he was making him commit crimes?”

Ren sighed as she walked out of the library when her phone went off. Ren moved to the side as she pulled it out. Yusuke.

Yusuke: Have you found out anything, Ren?

Yusuke: I have tried looking into this high-paying part-time job myself.

Yusuke: People seem to be talking about it here as well.

Yusuke: Supposedly a man will talk to you in broad daylight over on Central Street…

Yusuke: And your job is to deliver a small envelope in he hands you.

Ren: A small envelope, huh?

Ren: Thanks Yusuke, it’s all coming together.

Yusuke: Well, I will contact you again if I learn anything more.

Ren put her phone away and crossed her arms.

“So that means this part-time job is somehow crime-related.” Morgana said. “It takes ten minutes, is good for people who don’t stand out, and involves a small envelope.” 

Ren sighed.

“This is bad Mona.” Ren whispered.

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked.

“It’s drugs. Don’t you get it.” Ren told him softly.

“Like illegal drugs? Maybe they made Iida smuggle drugs for them.” Morgana said. 

“That’s it.” Ren told him. “Students, young valuable people who easily blend into a crowd, don't stand out, therefore the police won’t take too much notice of you. That’s also why they do it in broad daylight.” 

“That definitely fits with the small envelope, and you can get arrested just for possession.” Morgana added.

Ren’s phone went off again. Ren quickly pulled it out to see it was from Mishima.

Mishima: Did you meet Nishiyama?

Mishima: Well, I looked into Iida, just like you ask.

Mishima: Rumour has it he got involved in some kind of suspicious part-time job.

Mishima: And that job’s apparently totally insane…

Mishima: Something about trafficking drugs, I think.

Mishima: I hear they ask you to take part in it down on Central Street… In broad daylight, even…

Ren sighed as she put her phone away. It all adds up in the end.

“So he is smuggling, this won’t be pretty.” Morgana said. “Come on, let’s go back to Lady Ann! We’ll ask Iida directly!”

Ren nodded, seeing Makoto staring at her this whole time. Ren headed off, heading straight down to her classroom. Making it back to the classroom, Ren walked behind Ann.

“Please tell me about the job, or else my beloved Francois.” Ann said.

“She’s still doing that? All right, take over for her.” Morgana told her.

Ren smirked. 

“Give it up, Iida.” Ren told him.

“Amamiya!?” Iida said shocked. “Come on, you too!? I already told you, I don’t know.”

“Nishiyama told me everything.” Ren told him.

“He did!?” Iida said shocked. “That bastard, dammit!”

Ren crossed her arms.

“Shit, well if you already know about it, fine.” Iida said. “But I don’t want to talk about it here. Let’s go somewhere a little quieter.”

Iida walked off.

“Stay here.” Ren told Ann.

Ann nodded. Ren quickly followed Iida. They head upstairs to the rooftop door. 

“What’s up with you? Especially in front of everyone.” Iida asked. “Yeah, I got a job! So what? Isn’t that normal? What’re you getting at?”

“You’re a drug smuggler.” Ren said.

Iida looked at her shocked.

“H-How did you...? I’ve only told one person about that.” Iida asked shocked. “Of all people, I can’t believe you were the one to find out.”

Ren sighed.

“Y-You’re right. They told me they had an easy part-time job for me, and I ended up smuggling drugs. All I had to do was put envelopes into coin lockers, and they said they’d give me a hefty paycheck.” Iida explained. “I didn’t know what was in the envelopes though! Still, this is what came out of it.”

“Are you being threatened?” Ren asked.

Iida looked down.

“So you knew, huh?” Iida said. “They started threatening me right after they deposited the money into my bank account.”

Ren looked at him worried. Iida shook his head.

“They had pictures of me carrying the goods. Said they’d expose what I did unless I paid them off.” Iida explained.

Iida looked up at her.

“You know, why are you even asking me this stuff? Are you just gonna use my job to blackmail me too?” Iida asked.

“What, no! Never!” Ren told him.

“I see.” Iida said. “Well even if you were planning on doing that, I don’t have any money I could give you.”

Ren sighed.

“If you’re really interested in that job, try heading over to Central Street.” Iida told her. “That’s where they told me about it.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“I-I told you everything you want to know, right? Can I go?” Iida asked.

“Of course, thank you for everything.” Ren answered.

“Well then…” Iida said, then walked off.

Ren sighed as she leaned on the desk by the door. Her phone went off and she pulled it out.

Ryuji: How’d it go?

Ryuji: Did Ann’s acting help at all? I’m thinking prolly not. 

Ann: It went perfectly, I think!

Ann: More importantly, were you able to find anything, Ren?

Ren: Yeah, I did.

Ren: It’s drugs.

Yusuke: So they ask you to deliver drugs…

Ren: Then they blackmail you to pay them off.

Ryuji: That’s serious.

Ryuji: I just searched for “Shibuya drugs” and got tons of hits too.

Ann: So they’re making people traffic drugs, then threatening them…

Yusuke: That must be what I heard people talking about in Shibuya.

Yusuke: They seem to be going about this quite openly during that daytime. What a bold methodology. 

Ann: I would’ve imagined they would do it at night… I wonder why they chose the day.

Ren: They go for high schoolers. 

Ren: They blend in after all.

Yusuke: I see.

Yusuke: Yes, more students will be out during the day, while the police will be more cautious at night.

Ann: Ryuji, you’re over in Shibuya now, right? Do you see anyone like that there?

Ryuji: Yeah, I’m at Central Street. It’s tough to tell though.

Ryuji: I mean, they’re just way too many people. The goddamn rain’s not helping out either.

Yusuke: The sun will be setting soon. What should we do, Ren?

Ren: Let’s do this tomorrow.

Ann: Yeah, that seems like our only choice now. We can split up and search separately then.

Yusuke: In any case, we have some new intel. Let us call that progress for today.

Ann: Whoever asks us to take on this job should know who their boss is too.

Ryuji: All right, I'll get in touch with you guys later tonight and we can come up with a plan.

Ren put her phone away. Ren sighed as she crossed her arms.

“Of course it’s fucken drugs.” Ren cursed.

“You’re dealt with this before, haven’t you?” Morgana asked.

“Not like this, but yeah, I’ve dealt with drugs before.” Ren answered. “We have to be careful. I’ll make a call tonight to see what my little owl knows.”

Ren sighed.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Ren whispered, walking off.


	115. The Support of the Weapons Dealer

Ren made it back, she was so done for the day. Sojiro looked at her.

“Ah, thought I actually had a customer, but it’s just you.” Sojiro said. “I never get many customers when it rains. The cash register is gonna run dry at this rate.”

Ren sighed as she headed upstairs. She sat her bag down, then ran to the shelves and pulled her night phone out, as well as her smokes, lighter and ashtray. Walking to the desk, Ren sat down. Sitting everyone down, Morgana jumped up. Ren chuckled as she grabbed a smoke, lighting it. Her personal phone went off so she grabbed it.

Ann: We have to find them tomorrow for sure. This is the only lead we have right now.

Yusuke: Yes, it is highly likely that this part-time solicitor is somehow related to the mafia.

Yusuke: If we tail him, he may lead us straight back to his boss.

Ryuji: He talked to Iida and Nishiyama over at Central Street, right?

Yusuke: Indeed, it seems that is where our target waits. But then...who should be the one to go?

Ren: Leave it to me.

Ryuji: Yeah, that’s prolly the best idea. Ann’d stand out too much.

Ann: I’ll take that as a compliment. 

Yusuke: I have no objections. We’ll leave this to you, Ren.

Yusuke: Tricking people and using that as blackmail. These bastards are true corwards. 

Ann: It’s kinda scary to think people like that are all around in this city…

Ryuji: Well guys, we gotta brace ourselves. We’re up against a serious criminal here. 

Ren sat her phone down.

“Ryuji’s right, this isn’t like Kamoshida or Madarame. This is a serious criminal.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded. Ren grabbed her night phone, calling Maya.

_ “Black Moon? What is it?” Maya asked. _

“Do you still have contacts in the city, more importantly Shibuya?” Ren asked.

_ “Ah yeah, why?” Maya asked. _

“Are you alone?” Ren asked.

_ “Yeah, I’m home.” Maya answered. “Ren, what’s going on?” _

“I need a huge favour.” Ren confessed. “There’s a mafia group in Shibuya, they’re tricking high schoolers into smuggling drugs and then, blackmailing them for every yen they can. I need information on them and their boss.”

_ “What? Why?” Maya asked. _

“Someone has asked me to help them to find out who's in charge of this mafia.” Ren answered. “Can you do it?”

_ “Well of course I can.” Maya answered. _

“Okay, but will you?” Ren asked.

Maya sighed.

_ “Of course I can, boss.” Maya assured her. “I’ll be heading down in a couple of days. Saya wants me to give you your Black Moon attire as well as some cash. She’s worried about you.” _

“Okay, send me the date and I’ll make sure I’ll sort a meeting spot.” Ren told her. “And make sure Saya doesn’t know.”

_ “Of course.” Maya assured her. “I’ll keep this between us.” _

“Thanks, I really owe you one. My sweet owl.” Ren said.

_ “I better go and start making calls. Take care.” Maya said. _

“You too.” Ren said.

Hanging up, Ren sighed.

“Wow, you really are amazing.” Morgana said.

“Not really.” Ren whispered. “Anyway, I'm going out to check on Iwai tonight.”

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed. “I’ll stay here.”

Ren nodded as she finished her smoke. She got up and changed, then headed off. She really hopes everything is okay now. Making it to Untouchable, Ren walked in and smiled as she walked to Iwai. Iwai looked at her.

“You here to work? There’s somethin’ I gotta ask you to do. You’re free now, yeah?” Iwai asked.

“Yeah, I’m free.” Ren answered.

“Kaoru wants to talk to you.” Iwai told her. “Hold on, I’ll call him over.”

Ren giggled as she walked around and waited for Kaoru. It didn’t take long for Kaoru to arrive. He walked over.

“Thanks again, for last time!” Kaoru thanked. “I learned a lot about myself, so I just wanted to show my appreciation.”

“Hmp, intruding in on another private family moment.” Iwai said.

“You’re still droning on about that?” Kaoru asked. “I mean, it was quite a shock, but that’s what made you take me in, right? So who cares?”

“Whoa there, kiddo.” Iwai told him.

“If you had just told me all this sooner, you wouldn't have been threatened.” Kaoru said.

“Who your parents are and where you come from stays with you for your entire life. Thanks to my loser parents, I got bullied by complete strangers and-” Iwai explained.

“My father isn’t a loser though!” Kaoru said, cutting him off. “He’s a brilliant business owner.” 

“That he is.” Ren agreed. 

Ren looked at Iwai. 

“Kaoru won’t lose.” Ren told him.

Iwai sighed.

“So in the end, I was just fighting my own demons. Stuck in my crappy childhood and all the problems I had growing up. My view of Kaoru was all distorted because of my rotten childhood memories.” Iwai said.

“I forgive you.” Kaoru said.

“Wow, you’ve really matured, huh?” Iwai said.

Ren giggled.

“Really?” Ren whispered.

“Hey, shut it.” Iwai told her.

“Why did you help my father out?” Kaoru asked Ren. 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“He told me you gathered info about Tsuda for him.” Kaoru admitted.

“Did he now.” Ren said, looking at Iwai.

Iwai looked away. Ren looked at Kaoru.

“You willingly got involved in a yakuza dispute, would someone normally take that big of a risk?” Kaoru asked.

“I couldn’t just leave him. That goes against everything I believe in.” Ren told him.

“Hmmmm…” Kaoru hummed. “I’d understand if you were a member of the Phantom Thieves.” 

“Phantom Thieves?” Ren whispered, shocked. ‘He’s a fan.’

“Fighting for the underdogs, like a gentleman thief, you know.” Kaoru explained. “People have their own opinions, but I think the Phantom Thieves are super cool! I mean, the sexual harassment incident involving that teacher.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Iwai looked at the clock, then at Kaoru.

“We gotta go, Kaoru. The supermarket’s about to close.” Iwai told him. “Aren’t you in charge of dinner tonight?”

“Oh crap! Please excuse me!” Kaoru cried.

Kaoru quickly ran off and Ren giggled.

“Sheesh, kids grow up quick. They can be a pain in the ass, but they’re worth it.” Iwai said.

Ren nodded.

“All right, let’s close up shop. Go pull down the shutter.” Iwai told Ren.

“Of course.” Ren said, walking off.

“Tusda changed rather suddenly, huh.” Iwai said, causing Ren to stop. “Seems like he had a change of heart, just like them people they’ve been talking about on TV.”

Ren moaned, turning around to face Iwai.

“I can’t be the only one who was saved by his change of heart. Wonder who else knows…” Iwai said.

“I am sure it’s just a coincidence.” Ren assured him.

“Hey, if you say so.” Iwai said.

Iwai turned around.

“Well, don’t worry. It ain’t really none of my concern.” Iwai told her. “Man, you really had me fooled. That whole thing about being an enthusiast was all just BS. I hired you as a mere pawn and now, you’re Kaoru’s sis.”

Ren smiled.

“The Phantom Thieves are using my guns to take down bad guys, aren’t they?” Iwai asked. “They help people in need, huh?”

Iwai chuckled.

“Interesting.” Iwai admitted. “I don’t like to owe nobody nothing, so I’ll do my best for ya. Because that’s the kinda support I can provide.” 

“Iwai?” Ren whispered. “Thank you.” 

“But, what the hell are you gonna do with a model gun? You need a real gun in a shootout.” Iwai asked. “And the knives are just replicas. They’re even less useful than a butter knife, y’know?”

“That’s classified.” Ran answered. 

Iwai chuckled.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Iwai told her.

“That’s mean.” Ren whined.

“We were in the middle of closing shop, weren’t we?” Iwai asked. “Well, let’s get to it.” 

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

Closing up, Ren said her goodbyes and headed off. She couldn’t help but smile. She got another great ally tonight after all.


	116. Trying to Find Intel

The day was slow. Ren didn’t even focus in class. Once school was finished, Ren packed up and got Morgana in her bag. Putting the bag on, Ren fixed her pants and looked at Ann. the pair head out to see Ryuji waiting. The trio head off. Making it to the hideout, they waited for Yusuke. Ren yawned as she leaned onto the railing. She was so tired. Yusuke walked in and Ren smiled.

“Mkay, we’re all here.” Ryuji said.

“There sure are a lot of high schoolers during the day. They must be targeting them somehow.” Ann said.

“It will be quite difficult to figure out how given the number of people around though.” Yusuke pointed out.

“We have to do this.” Ren told them, pushing herself up.

“Right! We’re gonna grab ’em by the tail!” Ryuji said.

“As we discussed yesterday, you should head over to Central Street, Ren.” Ann said.

“Sweet, let’s get goin’! Lemme know if you find any shady people!” Ryuji said.

“Of course.” Ren said.

The group split up. Ren headed straight to Central Street.

“All right, let’s go! Just as we planned!” Morgana said. “We might end up running into the mafia. Be ready for anything!”

Ren sighed, as she started walking then stopped to see Makoto who looked at her. Ren walked over.

“Are you investigating here with your friends today?” Makoto asked. “I hope something comes of it. I’ll be counting on you.”

“Of course.” Ren whispered, walking off.

“Is she following us? Nah, that can’t be it.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“With senpai, who knows.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed as she kept walking, stopping at an interesting group of two men and two high schoolers.

“Hey, aren’t you interested in the hottest brand names?” Menacing man asked. “We’re having a special sale just over there. How ’bout you go take a peek?”

“We ordered way too much, so I have a ton left over.” Pierced man added. “My boss will kill me if I go back to him with all these extras. Look, I’ll sell ’em to you for cheap. Whaddya say?”

“What should we do?” Bespectacled student asked.

“It depends on the price, wouldn’t you say?” Brown-haired student asked.

Ren yawned as the Pierced man turned to her.

“Hey, what about you? These are unforgettable deals.” Pierced man asked.

“Mm, oh, I’m sorry. I’m busy.” Ren told him.

“Well, that’s disappointing. Come back if you change your mind.” Pierced man told her.

Ren nodded. Pierced man turned back to the group.

“Really? The shop’s right over there. Just go take a look.” Menacing man told them.

“It seems like some kind of sale. You probably shouldn’t bother them.” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed as she walked down the alley to see a man with a hat. Homeless. If anything happens on the streets, he’ll know. Ren walked over and he looked at her.

“What’s wrong, kid? Don’t see guys like me very often?” he asked.

“Sorry to bother you, I’m looking for intel on the mafia.” Ren said.

“Why are you talking about that dangerous stuff all of a sudden? I don't know anything about them.” he told her. “I haven’t been here long. Try talking to someone else.”

“Someone else? Can you happen to introduce me to someone?” Ren asked.

“That ain’t so easy, I only know one guy around here.” he admitted. “Sometimes I see him in the alley across the way, but I don't think he’s there today. He might be near the station. Go there if you wanna see him.”

“Thank you for your time.” Ren said, walking off.

Ren headed towards Station Square.

“Hm, maybe this other person would know something?” Morgana wondered. “Apparently he’s near the train station, so let’s go take a look over there.”

“Got it.” Ren said.

Making it to Station Square, her phone went off. Ren stopped as she pulled it out.

Ryuji: Miss President’s here. I walked past her at the station.

Yusuke: Is she keeping an eye on us?

Ann: Maybe, I guess she’s curious about all of this.

Ryuji: Well let’s just ignore her if she’s not getting in our way.

Ryuji: More importantly, how’re things on your guys’ end? 

Ann: Nothing so far. I’m going to try staking out the underground walkway.

Ryuji: Then I’ll check around the Inogami Line. I guess I’ll get there from the underground.

Yusuke: I will gather some more intel in the underground shopping mall as well.

Yusuke: Please continue on your end, Ren.

Ren smiled.

“Everyone’s really going about this seriously. They’re definitely worthy of being phantom thieves.” Morgana said. “We can’t fall behind either. Let’s look for that homeless man.”

Ren sighed, seeing Makoto. As much as she rather run from Miss Council President, she should still update her so she knows they are taking this seriously. Ren walked over and Makoto looked at her.

“You seem to be working hard. Did you find something?” Makoto asked.

“Ah, yeah. I’m looking for someone, a homeless man.” Ren answered.

“Hm? You’re trying to find a homeless person?” Makoto said. “That’s a good idea. They would know a lot about what goes on in this town.” 

“They see and hear everything and no one pays them any mind.” Ren said.

“I haven’t seen any here, but I would bet there are some in the underground area.” Makoto told her.

“Underground… I don’t like the idea of it, but we should go check it out.” Morgana told her.

Ren hummed softly. She remembered seeing a homeless man months ago, she isn’t sure if he is there though. Running off, Ren ran past the Giza Line gate and headed down. She walked forward and looked around and chuckled. He was there. Ren walked over to the man who looked at her.

“What’s with that scary look on your face? If you have something to say, just say it.” he told her

“Sorry to be a bother, I’m curious. Are you part of the mafia?” Ren asked.

“Me? No, I’m just a lonely hermit. What could you possibly want with them anyway? ” he answered. “Don’t go near them, you hear me? They’re horrible people. Some of my friends have fallen victim to their schemes. That mafia is evil, I tell you.”

“I know, which is why I’m looking for them.” Ren told him. “How do I meet them?”

“They’ll come to you eventually if you walk around this area around now.” he answered. “But just so you know who to avoid, I’ll teach you how to tell them apart from normal people. They use some weird phrases. Code words, you know. That’s how they communicate with each other. Anyway, watch out if you hear any of that stuff. They’ll try to come for you even during the day. They’re relentless when it comes to targeting teens.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Ren said, walking off.

Her phone went off and Ren stopped as she pulled it out as she moved to the side.

Ann: How’s it going? Have you found anything?

Ren: Maybe a little.

Yusuke: Ah, so you’re grasped something already. As to be expected of someone like you, Ren.

Ann: Why don’t we just go over the intel we’ve gathered so far?

Ryuji: I’ll start.

Ryuji: Supposedly some guy near the accessway talking about some kinda “strong drugs”

Ryuji: I'm not counting on anything, but I’ll go check it out.

Ann: As for me, I heard about someone soliciting a “high-paying job” in the station plaza.

Ann: Apparently they’re mostly targeting girls. I’ll go see what it’s about.

Yusuke: On my end, I heard there are people saying strange things in the back alley near the arcade.

Yusuke: Something about ice and vegetables, and something about snow tomorrow…

Yusuke: I will go observe, just in case. The arcade is on Central Street, correct?

Ren sighed.

“All right, we should do what we can to help them out.” Morgana told her. “I have no idea which of these leads are real. Try going to the most suspicious-sounding place.”

Ren sighed. Ryuji should be underground, she’ll check on him first. Running off, she found Ryuji with an elderly woman.

“Hello, young man. Would you happen to know how I could board the Inogami Line?” the lady asked. 

“Uhhh… go down these stairs, then turn left.” Ryuji answered. “Be careful, granny.”

“Oh, Shibuya is so complicated. These bones don’t move like they used to either. How troubling.” the lady said. 

“Arghhh, c’mon.” Ryuji said. 

Ren giggled.

“Oh, Ren.” Ryuji said, turning to face her. “Sorry, my lead didn’t end up bein’ anything. That dude at the stairs, pretty misleadin’ huh? Sheesh.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“Oh, what about Ann and Yusuke? You should go check on ’em.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded. Ryuji turned to the elderly lady.

“Hey, granny, you okay? You’re lookin’ pretty shaky, so I don’t mind givin’ you a hand.” Ryuji assured her.

Ren smiled as she walked off, leaving the shaken old lady in Ryuji’s care. Running back out to Station Square, Ren found Ann. Running over, Ann looked at her.

“Sorry, Ren. There’s nothing over here.” Ann apologised. “Look, someone’s asking about a video shoot over by the train, but I guess that’s for models? In any case, they’re not here. Go try seeing what Ryuji and Yusuke have.”

“All right, good work.” Ren said, running off.

Ren quickly made her way back to Central Street. Running to the arcade, Ren quickly stopped as she looked back to see Yusuke with an officer by the book store. Ren sighed as she walked over, staying back but close enough to listen.

“I was simply wondering where the arcade is. I’ll be going now.” Yusuke said.

“Arcade? You’re a high school student, aren’t you?” the officer questioned. “You’d better not be lookin for trouble. All kinds of shady activity happens at arcades.” 

“What are you talking about? It’s nothing more than a place you go to play games.” Yusuke said.

Ren smirked as she walked off. Ren headed to the alley where Protein Lovers gym is. Ren sighed, she’s not getting any closer to getting a name.

“Hello.” a voice said.

Ren sighed as she turned around to see Makoto who walked over.

“Have you made any progress toward finding the boss?” Makoto asked.

Ren sighed.

“Shibuya’s a big place.” Ren reminded her.

“Well… you aren’t wrong about that.” Makoto said.

“Hey, you two got some time? I have a great job for you?” a man’s voice said.

Ren and Makoto looked over as a man walked over. Ren moved closer to Makoto.

“It’s real easy. Guess you could call it a delivery job.” the guy told them.

“It seems we didn’t have to look very hard in the end.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed.

“You’re high schoolers, yeah? Don’t you want something more than just your allowances?” the guy asked them.

“Hm, by delivery you mean that of suspicious materials?” Makoto said.

“Hey, you’re a funny girl.” the guy said.

“So you won’t answer me? Then I was right.” Makot said.

“Eh?” the guy said, walking up to Makoto. “What’s up with you anyway? Why’re you asking all these questions, huh?”

Ren quickly walked over, pulling Makoto back and moved between the pair. Standing up straight, Ren stared at the guy.

“Violence isn’t the answer.” Ren warned him.

“Oh.” Makoto whispered.

The guy moved back.

“It was all a joke. Why would I get worked up over some dimb kids?” the guy told her. 

Ren sighed as she took a couple steps to the side. 

“Anyways, I can’t hang. Seeya!” he said.

“U-Um, if you don’t want to deal with us, we could always go see your boss ourselves.” Makoto said.

“You’re really gonna say that, knowing who he is?” the guy questioned her. “Heh, no way I believe that. Welp, I’m outta here. You guys are annoying me.”

The guy walked off. Ren crossed her arms as she looked at Makoto who looked at her.

“I’m pretty sure he’s part of the mafia we’re looking for.” Makoto said.

“I’m amazed you figured that out.” Ren said.

“I don’t have any proof though.” Makoto said. “I tried to trick him into saying something, but he dodge all the traps I was laying down.”

Ren sighed, this is going to be tricky.

“By the way… thanks for standing up for me.” Makoto said.

“Huh? Oh, you’re welcome.” Ren said.

“I’m going to go now.” Makoto said.

“Safe trip.” Ren said.

Makoto walked off. Ren shook her head.

“That boss seems tricky, it looks like he’s taught his subordinates well too.” Morgana said. “No wonder the police are having trouble catching him.”

“It’s the same with other gangs and even the Yakuza.” Ren told him. 

“That’s right, this is right up your alley.” Morgana said. 

Ren nodded.

“Anyway, you have some serious guts. You didn’t back down at all against that hooligan.” Morgana praised. 

“I’ve dealt with men like him before.” Ren confessed.

“Though we still didn’t end up with any new information.” Morgana added.

“I know.” Ren whispered.

“Let’s stop here for today.” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed, she knows he’s right. Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ryuji: How about it? Wanna meet up?

Ren: Let’s not.

Ann: That would be best.

Ann: We did ask tons of people so there’s a chance we’re getting followed.

Yusuke: Just to be safe, we should refrain from doing anything to make ourselves stand out.

Yusuke: The sun will be setting soon, so let us disband for today and report on our findings tomorrow.

Ann: Why don’t we meet at kaarake tomorrow? We can talk in private and it’ll be cheap after school.

Yusuke: Ah, that must be what they call hustle hour.

Ryuji: Due, it’s muscle hour.

Ryuji: Wait, is that wrong too?

Ann: Um, hello? Happy hour! Muscle hour just sounds sweaty…

Ann: Anyway, see you guys at karaoke tomorrow.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away. What a day?


	117. Changing One’s Mind

Ren made it back to Leblanc, stopping for dinner on the way. Walking inside, Ren stopped to her phone ringing. Ren quickly pulled it out and stared at it.

“It’s an unknown number.” Morgana said.

Ren quickly answered, putting it to her ear.

“Hello.” Ren said.

_ “Amamiya? This is Niijima, Makoto Niijima.” Makoto said. “Thanks. For earlier.” _

“Senpai?” Ren whispered. “How’d you get my number?”

_ “I dug it up.” Makoto answered. “I realise I’m apologising after the fact, but… it just didn’t feel right, keeping it from you, so… that’s all. Bye.”  _

Makoto hung up and Ren sighed as she stared at her phone.

“You talking to a woman? I heard her voice.” Sojiro asked. “Speaking of, some girl called looking for you around noon. Said she’s the class president. Said she’s got something that belongs to you. She seemed to know you, so I gave her your number.”

“I see, thanks.” Ren whispered.

“She must’ve looked up Leblanc’s address trying to contact you. That Niijima sure is through!” Morgana said. “Then again, she called you just to apologise. It’s a bit weird, but maybe she’s not so bad after all.”

Ren quickly ran to the stairs, heading up to the attic. Ren sat her bag down and sighed.

“I never believed Niijima-senpai was a bad person. She pisses me off, but she has her reasoning for it all.” Ren confessed. “A student has come to her for help, I think that the bastard of the principle is pushing it all on her. I think senpai just wants to protect other students.”

“And about Kamoshida?” Morgana asked.

“I really think she had no clue.” Ren answered. “The volleyball team wouldn’t have gone near her for help, neither would the former track team. Unless you’re close to him and on his bad side, you wouldn’t have known.”

Morgana sighed.

“That’s true.” Morgana agreed. 

“I’m not mad at her. Just disappointed she’s blackmailing us.” Ren added. “If she just came to us, or even just me, I would have still taken this job on. Students are in trouble, Iida is in trouble and they don’t have long left.”

“You have a kind heart, worrying about others even when your probation is on the line.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed. Her phone went off and Ren pulls it out to see a message from Yoshida.

Yoshida: What do you think about administration?

Yoshida: I think they’re wrong.

Yoshida: That’s why I plan to discuss it in my speech today.

Yoshida: I’d like for you to hear it. I want your honest opinion. 

Ren: Of course.

Ren: I’ll be right there.

Yoshida: I appreciate it. Let’s meet at the square in Shibuya Station.

“I could use the distraction.” Ren whispered. “You wanna come or stay?”

“I’ll stay.” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled as she got dressed and headed off. Making it to the spot, Ren stood in her normal place by Yoshida. 

“The conviction of a government is often tested during times of turmoil. However, the current administration refuses to discuss their plans for the future. Can we really accept such an utter lack of transparency!?” Yoshida explained.

“I’ve been hearing this type of criticism about the government a lot lately.” a weary-looking woman admitted.

“That’s because Died Member Shido has been gaining popularity by saying the same thing.” a bored-looking man told her.

“So he’s just echoing another politician’s criticism of the government?” the weary-looking woman asked.

“Apparently. Tch, whatever.” the bored-looking man said.

Ren sighed, seeing the Anti-Yoshida man. He walked up to Yoshida.

“So first you stole the party funds, and now you’re stealing ideas, No-Good Tora!?” he accused Yoshida. 

Ren looked at Yoshida, he was panicking again.

“Stop talking all big, you ex-convict!” he yelled.

Yoshida looked down.

“Urgh… it seems I’ve drawn the ire of the audience once again. So he’s claiming those who have made mistakes in the past shouldn’t get a second chance? What can I say to that?” Yoshida asked softly.

“Stop interrupting him.” Ren told the man. 

“What was that? You got something to say to me, kid!?” he asked.

“Yep.” Ren answered.

“Wh-What’s up with this kid?” he questioned.

“The ex-convict has a point.” Ren told him. 

“Why, you little punk.” he said.

Ren looked at Yoshida who looked up.

“Yes, I am No-Good Tora and I have made mistakes. Yes, I am unpopular and powerless.” Yoshida declared. “But that has nothing to do with my arguments! There are things I learned from all my hardships. You can ridicule me all you want, but I will continue to oppose what is wrong with this world!”

Ren smiled. After the speech, Ren helped pack everything up. 

“Today’s speech ended up being filled with a lot of passion. Quite unexpectedly, I might add.” Yoshida admitted. “The highlight, though, was your yelling.” 

“I just spoke the truth.” Ren said.

“That’s very promising.” Yoshida said. “But don’t overdo it. You should avoid making enemies whenever possible.” 

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“Okay, that is all for today.” Yoshida told her.

Ren jumped as the Anti-Yoshida man walked over. Ren walked closer to Yoshida.

“You two are amazing.” he praised. 

Ren looked at him shocked.

“I’ve been wrong this whole time.” he confessed. “Even though someone has failed in the past, it doesn’t mean that person can’t try again.” 

He looked down, then back up.

“Th-That’s all I wanted to say!” he said. 

“Please wait.” Yoshida said, before he could walk off. “Thank you. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“You’re a strange one. Just like that kid.” the man said. 

He walked off. Yoshida turned to face Ren who sighed with relief. 

“I learned something from your dauntless spirit today.” Yoshida admitted. “I have a bad habit of getting flustered whenever someone calls me No-Good Tora. But you see me as someone of value, so I refuse to cower to criticism in front of you. Today you taught me that I must have more confidence in my arguments.” 

Ren giggled.

“My way of thinking changes when I’m with you. Perhaps it’s the influence of your youthful spirit.” Yoshida confessed. “Ah, my apologies. It seems we’re out of time.”

“Right.” Ren whispered. “I’ll be off.”

Heading off, Ren yawned. She needs to hurry home. Another big day tomorrow.


	118. Swapping Information

Ren made it to the Giza Line and yawned. Ren looked over as Akechi walked over and Ren smiled as she turned to face the detective. 

“So we meet again.” Akechi said. “But my, what murky weather we’re having.”

“So annoying.” Ren whispered.

“Speaking of murky, there haven’t been any new developments in the phantom thief incident.” Akechi said. “If they go so far as using calling cards to get attention, I doubt Madarame’s case will be the last.”

Ren hummed softly.

“What kind of target will they choose next? What do you think?” Akechi asked.

“A criminal, I would think.” Ren answered.

“The Phantom thieves only target criminals, huh? Is that really true?” Akechi questioned. “Supposing it is, there are plenty of villains in the world. How do they choose who to go after?”

Ren looked at Akechi worried as he hummed softly.

“Oh, sorry. I’m getting lost in my own head.” Akechi apologised.

Ren giggled.

“I have to stay on top of any Phantom Thieves activity due to what I said on the air.” Akechi confessed. “If you hear any rumours at school, I hope you can let me know.”

“Of course.” Ren assured him.

The school day was slow. Ren almost fell asleep three times in class. There’s just too much to do and not enough time to do it. After school, they met up at karaoke. They got a room and all traded information. 

“For real!? We didn’t get anything!?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, listening to people sing. She hasn’t heard from Maya either, which means nothing on her end of the deal. 

“God, they suck.” Ann said.

“Man, we’re goin’ nowhere with this.” Ryuji said. “Hey, can’t we ask Miss President to change it up?”

“You mean, change our target?” Ann questioned.

“We just gotta show our justice to satisfy her, right?” Ryuji asked. “There are tons of shitty adults in this world. It’s not like it matters who we’re goin’ after. She says this is for the students, but I bet it’s just so she can go brag about it on college apps.”

Ren shook her head. No, she was not dropping this target. This is a man they need to take down.

“But that mafia’s stealing money from kids.” Ann reminded him. “We can’t just accept that! It doesn’t matter who the target came from anymore.”

“Ann’s right.” Yusuke agreed. “We want to give courage to the weak. Isn’t this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?”

Ren sighed, that singing was starting to annoy her.

“They really have no talent.” Yusuke said.

“I never thought it’d be this noisy if you weren’t singin’.” Ryuji admitted. “Anyways, I’m sure we’ll shut Akechi up if we pull this off, but-”

“That’s exactly why we should do it.” Yusuke told him, cutting Ryuji off.

“It all comes down to intel in the end.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“If we don’t start finding tips on that front, we’ll never get any further than this.” Morgana told them.

“There has to be someone who has what we need.” Yusuke said. 

Ren hummed softly.

“What about the media?” Ren asked.

“That’s right! What about that journalist?” Ann asked.

“You mean the woman who was staking out Madarame’s house?” Morgana asked.

“Oh yeahhh. I completely forgot about her!” Ryuji said. “Didn’t she give you her card?”

Ren quickly went through her bag and pulled the card out.

“Ichiko Ohya of Maiasa Newspaper.” Ren read.

“This is for a rather major publication.” Yusuke pointed out. 

“You think we can trust her?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s no other way.” Morgana told them.

“Okay, let’s contact her!” Ann said.

Ren sighed as she pulled her phone out, Ren got into her emails and started typing one. The room’s phone started ringing. Ann got up and answered it.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Ann said, then turned to the group. “He says our time’s up. Should we extend it?”

“Happy hour’s over, yeah? C’mon, let’s just go.” Ryuji said.

“How wasteful!” Yusuke said.

He quickly drank his drink and Ren sent the email, putting her phone away.

“Anyways, guess we just gotta wait for the journalist to email us back.” Ryuji said. “Let us know ASAP when she responds! Got it, Ren?”

“Yeah yeah.” Ren said.

Ren sighed. This is turning out to be more trouble than she likes to admit.


	119. The Donation Scam

Ren sighed as she made it home. She was so sore. Walking in, Sojiro looked at her and Ren stopped.

“You’ve been coming home late. Hope you’re not sticking your nose into other people’s business.” Sojiro pointed out. 

“I-I’m not.” Ren assured him. “That’s what got me here after all. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“The chief’s as sharp as ever.” Morgana said. “But it’s more like we’re the ones being dragged into things.” 

Ren headed upstairs and sighed. She was so done for the night. Ren quickly changed and sighed. 

“Come on.” Ren said.

Morgana climbed into her brown bag and Ren headed off. Making it to Shibuya, Ren made her way down Central Street to see Mishima. Rem smiled as she walked over.

“Mishima.” Ren said.

Mishima looked at her.

“Amamiya, I’m glad you’re here.” Mishima said. “I figured out another way I can help as your strategic image management representative. It’s a great deal for you, of course. Are you free tonight?”

“I’m free.” Ren answered.

“Well be going to an expensive buffet over in Shibuya.” Mishima said. 

“Huh?” Ren said, shocked.

Mishima chuckled.

“Don’t worry about the price though!” Mishima told her. “Come on, follow me!”

The pair headed off. Ren wasn’t sure what was going on. They came to the place, before going in Morgana jumped out and ran off, and Ren looked around.

“Heheh, today’s my treat!” Mishima told her. “The Phantom thieves are all about fancy stuff like this, right? That’s why we’re here!”

Ren looked around.

“Oh, and it’s just the two of us, so don’t be afraid to go all out!” Mishima assured her. “What do you wanna eat?”

“I do love desserts.” Ren admitted.

“Me too!” Mishima said. “I hear the cake is like the prize gem of the buffet. The perfect mark for a phantom thief!”

Ren hummed softly.

“But we should eat some normal food before that! Hmmm, would you rather meat or fish?” Mishima asked.

Ren sighed as she looked down.

“Anyway, I posted on the Phan-Site that I had connections to you guys. The Phandom really ate that up.” Mishima explained.

Ren looked at him.

“Don’t worry though! I didn’t say anything that would point to my real identity.” Mishima assured her. “I did end up talking about how expensive it is to run our little organisation though. The donations I got after that were pretty… generous, to say the least.”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“But I guess our loving sponsors just wanted to show some support! Not bad for strategic management, huh?” Mishima said. 

“That sounds like a scam.” Ren admitted. 

“What do you mean? Everyone was glad to donate if it meant supporting the Phantom Thieves.” Mishima told her. “Speaking of which, the bill for our meal here is a fine place to start taking advantage of that support.”

Ren sighed.

“Wait a minute!” Mishima said. “I’ve seen on the news that using donations for stuff other than what’s publicised is a serious crime. Food is definitely an acceptable business expense… but can the same be said of an expensive buffet?”

Ren crossed her arms.

“The more I think about this whole thing, the less I think we should use the donations here.” Mishima admitted. “I mean, people would get mad at politicians for using tax money for personal affairs. The same probably applies to the Phantom Thieves, I guess returning the money would be the best choice.”

“Of course it would.” Ren agreed.

Mishima nodded.

“Yeah. We really need to make sure we keep the image of the Phantom Thieves clean in our fans’ minds.” Mishima explained.

Ren nodded in agreement.

“I think I’ll return the money and thank the Phandom for their generosity. They’ll love that.” Mishima said. “It might be a waste of some nice resources, but it’s all good as long as it boosts our popularity, right?” 

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Man, maybe I was born to do this strategy stuff. I’m honestly getting pretty good at it.” Mishima explained. “Don’t worry, I’m still gathering info on the forum too. I actually have a few solid leads right now. Everything so far has been close to home, but these next ones are gonna blow your socks off!” 

Ren giggled.

“So if we’re returning the money, how are we gonna cover our meal?” Mishima asked. 

Ren shook her head as Mishima sighed.

“I’m flat broke.” Mishima admitted.

Ren sighed.

“I guess let’s just go home.” Mishima said.

Ren nodded in agreement. The pair head off. Ren found Morgana and yawned.

“Well, seeya.” Mishima said.

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“I’m not sure.” Ren said. “Come on, the supermarkets should still be open.”

Ren sighed. Mishima is starting to really worry her.


	120. Beauty of the Heart

Ren sighed as she looked out the classroom window. Class wasn’t anything interesting. She just couldn’t focus. She just hopes Kawakami doesn’t notice her slacking off. Ren’s phone vibrated, causing Ren to jump. Ren pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: Yo, did that reporter get in touch with you yet?

Ren: Not yet.

Yusuke: We only just emailed her the other day. Why are you so hasty?

Ryuji: I dunno. I’ve been looking for info, but I can’t find a damn thing…

Ryuji: We only got two weeks left, man. Duh we’re in a hurry.

Yusuke: To be more precise, it’s ten days.

Ryuji: We ain’t gonna have much time, even if we start right after she responds.

Ann: Looks like this battle will have to be quick one then.

Yusuke: We must also consider what we do in case she fails to respond entirely.

Ann: Hey, don’t jinx this!

Yusuke: I’m merely discussing all the possible outcomes.

Ryuji: Ain’t you nervous about this?

Yusuke: Nervousness will not help us solve anything at this point. 

Yusuke: Were that the solution to our problem, I would be much quicker to turn to panic.

Ann: Wow, he’s like some kind of philosopher…

Ryuji: I think he’s just an idiot…

Ren: Relax guys, I already have a backup plan in place.

Yusuke: As to be expected from you, Ren.

Ren put her phone away and sighed. They’re not just running out of time for themselves, but Iida too. She can’t really go near him and ask him any questions, she’s freaked him out enough. Ohya or Maya better get back to her. This waiting is starting to make her all nervous. After class, Ren packed everything up and sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait for any word. Let’s just prepare the plan in the meantime.” Morgana told her.

Ren’s phone went off so she quickly pulled it out.

Yusuke: Sorry to bother you while you are expecting information from that journalist.

Yusuke: However, do you remember that thread about the group of burglars in Shibuya?

Yusuke: It seems the one who posted about his brother is a student at my school.

Yusuke: And so after some prodding, I was able to pry a few more details out of him.

Ann: Oh, right! I was actually wondering about that.

Ann: It didn’t sound like they had anything to do with the mafia we’ve been chasing.

Yusuke: Indeed. Now, I was able to ascertain his brother’s name…

Yusuke: It’s Kazuya Makigami.

Ryuji: Dude, it’s freaking crazy that someone involved in that shit goes to your school.

Ryuji: Nice going, Yusuke!

Ann: And you even found the name of the guy we’re looking for!

Ann: That was super awesome!

Ren: It is. Great work Yusuke!

Ryuji: All we gotta do now is punish him in Mementos.

Ryuji: This burglar guy isn’t gonna be near as scary as the mafia. He’s just a plain dude, right?

Ryuji: We’ll show him what being a phantom thief’s really about!

Yusuke: It seems we are unanimous then.

Ren: We are.

Yusuke: We can further discuss the details at the hideout.

Ren smirked.

“We have our target! We also have the mafia to deal with too, so make sure the timing’s right.” Morgana told her,

Ren nodded.

“Anyway, let’s all meet up at the hideout when you’re ready.” Morgana said.

Ren saw a private message from Yusuke.

Yusuke: What are your plans for today?

Yusuke: I’ll be in Shibuya watching people.

Yusuke: I’ll be in the station for a while, so let me know if something comes up.

Ren hummed softly.

“Seems like Yusuke hasn’t gone home yet. Wanna go see him for a bit?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

Ren: I’m heading over.

Yusuke: I see. I’ll be in the underground passage. Don’t miss me.

Ren giggled, heading off. Ren found Yusuke and walked over. Yusuke looked at her.

“Ah Ren. This station is always full of people. It serves as the perfect spot for people watching.” Yusuke admitted. 

Ren giggled.

“By the way, do you have any business here?” Yusuke asked. 

“I came to see you.” Ren answered.

Yusuke chuckled.

“You must have a wealth of free time if that is your decision.” Yusuke said. “I would like to speak with you. Ren, do you have time?”

“For you Yusuke, I have all the time in the world.” Ren assured him.

“Do you remember how I mentioned my need to understand the heart?” Yusuke asked. 

Ren nodded.

“Well, I am having a hard time grasping it. How will I be able to reach the truth of pure beauty?” Yusuke asked. “Ren, what should I paint to capture the contents of the heart?”

Ren hummed softly.

“Mementos.” Ren answered.

“Ah, I see! Mementos!” Yusuke said. “The desire that emanates from that place is the roof of humanity!”

Ren smiled.

“Incredible! You honestly have a unique perspective on things.” Yusuke said. “With that destination in mind, let us make haste!”

“I’ll leave you two to it. Be careful in there.” Morgana told them.

Ren nodded.

Yusuke and Ren headed into Mementos, exploring around. Ren sighed, she can’t let her guard down. It’s just the two of them after all.

“The distorted realm, teeming with Shadows, the physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart. The same thing which brought forth the beauty of the Sayru can also create such morbid fabrications.” Yuske said. “But I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating. The heart is akin to an abyss.”

Ren smiled, seeing the sketchbook in Yusuke’s arm. He was busy drawing.

“Now, ragring to the source of my slump, I actually have an idea.” Yusuke admitted. “In that other dimension, I saw the perversion of Madarame’s heart. At the moment, the art realm I had so much faith in was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the true ugliness of the world became clear to me. And from that point forward, my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation.”

Ren sighed.

“Does pure beauty truly exist? And if so, can hands tainted by Madarame’s depravity capture it?” Yusuke said.

“Fox?” Ren whispered. 

“Considering such intense questions only served to distance me from reality.” Yusuke added. “Doubt filled my mind. I struggled to find a reason to move my brush again. And honestly… I still have yet to discover a suitable answer.”

Ren sighed as she stayed on guard. She has one goal at the end of all this, to heal Yusuke’s heart. After a while, Yusuke looked at Ren.

“What’s the matter? Have you been overcome by an urge to paint?” Yusuke asked. 

“I don’t want to hurry you, but you need to hurry.” Ren told him.

“Please, do not rush me. I only need a little more time.” Yusuke assured her. “Hm, the lingering uncertainty present in this place seems to be sharpening my senses. I feel a revelation approaching.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke went back to his book.

“Hm, yes!” Yusuke said. “Inspiration has struck! That must be it! Such brilliant composition! Ah, my heart races!” 

A Shadow appeared and Ren quickly moved right next to Yusuke.

“Hmph, how inelegant!” Yusuke said. “You wish to carry out your distorted will, foolish Shadow? I shall cut you down for interrupting my work!”

The pair fought, but the Shadows just self-destructed in the end. Ren protected Yusuke as best she could. Ren moaned in pain. 

“It seems I’ve become too passionate.” Yusuke admitted. “I’m glad you were here. You have my thanks. You’re like Theo.”

“Theo? What are you talking about?” Ren asked.

“I was referring to Van Gogh’s brother, Theo. Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and support in his brother.” Yusuke explained.

“Huh, thanks.” Ren said.

“Well, there aren’t many who are willing to deal with my… eccentricity.” Yusuke admitted.

Ren chuckled.

“We’ve done enough for today. I’ve completed a rough sketch, I’ll finish this back at the dorm.” Yusuke said. “I’ll contact you once it’s done.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren agreed.

Yusuke grabbed his book and they headed off. Making it out of Mementos, Ren yawned as Morgana ran over.

“I’ll see you later.” Yusuke said.

Ren lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked. “Did you run into any trouble?”

“A little.” Ren answered, heading off. “Nothing we can’t handle.”


	121. The Crossroad Bar

Ren made it home, reading upstairs and sat her bag down. Ren yawned as her phone went off so she pulled it out and checked it. Ren looked at it shocked.

“What is it?” Morgana asked. 

“The journalist responded to me.” Ren answered, leaning onto the table.

Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder, looking at the phone.

“The Crossroads Bar.” Morgana read. “This is from the journalist, right? She wants to meet you there?”

“Yeah, it is.” Ren answered.

Ren quickly looked the place up.

“Looks like this Crossroads place is in Shinjuku.” Morgana said. “A meetup in Shinjuku…”

“Sounds good to me, as long as I get my intel.” Ren confessed. 

“That’s the sprite.” Morgana said. “Try not to freak out just because Shinjuku’s the nightlife district, okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Ren assured him.

“You should send everyone a message and let them know what you’re up to.” Morgana told her.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Ren agreed, opening the group message.

Ren: Good news!

Ren: She journalist got back to me. She wants to meet at Crossroads in Shinjuku.

Ren: Tonight.

Ryuji: Shinjuku at night, eh?

Yusuke: That sounds rather dangerous.

Ann: Where should we meet up?

Ryuji: Stand by, Ann. It’ll be easier to move around with less of us.

Yusuke: My apologies. I don’t have the money to take the train there.

Ryuji: Then you’re on standby too.

Ryuji: Me and Ren will go, OK?

Ren: Got it.

Ann: If Ren’s going, I guess there's no need to worry. We’ll leave it to you then.

Ryuji: Well, I guess that’s that. Let’s meet up in Shibuya.

Ann: Be careful, you two.

Yusuke: I shall be sure to save money for situations like this from now on.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away as she stood up.

“Wait, are you going to go in your uniform?” Morgana asked. “It would be bad for you to stand out. You should change before you go.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Ren said.

Ren quickly changed and headed off, meeting up with Ryuji.

“You’re still in your uniform!?” Morgana said, shocked.

“Huh? No choice. I didn’t have the time to go home.” Ryuji told them. “People aren’t gonna notice anyways with this t-shirt over it.”

Ren sighed.

“You so stand out.” Ren said.

“You think so? I thought this is normal.” Ryuji asked. 

“I’m surprised you were thinking anything.” Morgana said. “Look, it won’t be my fault when the cops catch you.”

“Don’t worry about it. That place ain’t so different from Shibuya.” Ryuji told him. “C’mon, I’ll guide you. If we’re going to Shinjuku, we should prolly hop on the JL. Just get outta this building and then the ticket gate should be on the right. It’s go time!”

Ryuji headed off.

“Is this really going to be okay?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“No idea.” Ren answered, following Ryuji.

They headed off, making it to the JL gates and paid for the fare. They got on the train and headed to Shinjuku. Ren followed Ryuji as she looked around.

“Whoa, even at night this place is bright as hell! I guess that’s Shinjuku for ya.” Ryuji said.

“Stop looking around so much. You look like a tourist.” Morgana told him.

“I-I was just tryin’ to find that place we’re lookin’ for.” Ryuji said. “Crossroads Bar’s right up ahead. I’m sure we’ll get there if we keep goin’ straight.”

Running off, they ran into a couple of shady people, Ren dealt with them accordingly. They were really pissing Ren off.

“Do you have a moment?” an officer asked.

Ren stopped and sighed as she walked over to him.

“Yes officer?” Ren asked.

“Are you a student? You shouldn’t be out this late?” the officer asked.

“Oh, I’m a college student, final year.” Ren answered.

“Oh yeah. We’re adults, y’see.” Ryuji said.

The officer looked at Ryuji.

“Hm? Are you a friend of his?” the officer asked. “Wait a second, I’ve seen the pattern on those pants before. Maybe on the news… oh yeah, it was on that segment about the teacher who was harassing kids! Is that a school uniform!?”

Ren sighed.

“Shit.” Ryuji whispered.

“You kids got to be high schoolers! Come with me!” the officer told them.

“Shoot! This is why I said uniforms were a bad idea!” Morgana told them. “Let’s run!”

Ryuji and Ren quickly ran, ignoring the officer’s call. Ryuji quickly grabbed Ren’s hand, to keep her close. After a loop, they stopped to catch their breath.

“How much further until we get there?” Morgana asked.

“Hey, it ain’t our fault we had to deal with that detour! Our school’s gettin’ real famous!” Ryuji told him.

Ren sighed.

“Come on.” Ren whispered, walking off.

“E-Excuse me!” Chihaya called out.

Ren looked at her and walked over with Ryuji.

“For the blond one, I can sense impending woman troubles. Or… perhaps it’s something else?” Chihaya said. “In any case, a horrible disaster is coming for you! Please let me examine your future further!” 

“What!? Me?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Yes, I suggest you get your fortune told! What I say will surely come to pass!” Chihaya warned him.

“More of this shit?” Ryuji said. “Sorry, but we’re in a hurry. I don’t really believe in that stuff anyways.”

“I see. My apologies.” Chihaya said. “However, if you change your mind, I’ll be waiting here in this spot at night. May your fortunes be well.”

Ren smiled as she headed off. She is so coming back to get her fortune read. They made it to the Crossroads Bar. Ren walked to the door, then stopped to Ryuji’s voice.

“Whoa man, we ain’t old enough to hang out here. You sure this is the place?” Ryuji asked.

Ren turned around to face Ryuji.

“Beer, whisty, wine, looks like nighttime is bar time.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, goin’ in our uniforms is probably a bad idea. We got caught last time too.” Ryuji said.

“You’re not coming in.” Ren told Ryuji. “You can wait outside.”

“I came all the way to Shinjuku and can’t even go in?” Ryuji complained. “Fiine, I’ll kill some time somewhere. Just lemme know when you’re done.”

Ren nodded, heading inside.

“Welcome, welcome!” Lala greeted. “How old are ya, boy?”

“Sorry, Lala. He’s with me.” Ohya told her.

“Ooh, you picked up a real young one this time. Just don’t let the minor drink alcohol, okay?” Lala told Ohya.

Ren smirked as she walked over to Ohya.

“Lala, I’m going to borrow the seats in the back.” Ohya said. “Go on back there. I’ll treat you to some water!”

Ren smirked. Sitting at the back, Ren sat her bag next to her and sighed.

“Ugh, she reeks of booze.” Morgana pointed out. 

“Haha, what a surprise. I thought you were joking, yet here you are.” Ohya laughed. “I respect that bravery, so I’ll listen to what you have to say. Well, what do you want to know?”

“I want to know who controls Shibuya.” Ren answered.

“Oh?” Ohya said. “Why that?”

“I need intel on their boss.” Ren answered.

“Hm… well I do happen to know something about that. I could tell you, but…” Ohya said.

Ohya grabbed her drink, taking a sip.

“Do you know the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately. I was pursuing the issue of people randomly entering into a shut-down state, but I’m lacking intel. That’s why I’m currently looking for new material to write about. So, do you have any information on these Phantom Thieves?” Ohya asked

“Are those your terms?” Ren asked.

“Hm, something like that.” Ohya said, sitting her drink down. “You’re a Shujin kid, right? I remember you wearing their uniform the last time we met. I thought maybe you might have some insider knowledge on the Phantom Thieves because of it. Their first incident was that of Kamoshida, you know?”

Ren sighed.

“Ideally, I’d like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida’s abuse.” Ohya admitted, “I would love an introduction if you know someone who fits that bill. After all, it seems like handling this matter in the open would be an inconvenience to us both.”

“Hm, a student who suffered from abuse... “ Morgana said. “Oh! What about that Mishima guy? He always seems to be on the side of the Phantom Thieves.”

“You’re in luck. I know someone.” Ren told her.

“It’s a deal then. Send me your friend’s contact info later.” Ohya told her.

“You’d better be thankful. My quick wit is the only reason we’re getting this far.” Morgana told Ren.

“Now I think about it, those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves both seem supernatural.” Ohya said. “Could they be related? Or am I just hoping for a coincidence?”

Ren hummed softly.

“Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to talk to myself on occasion.” Ohya said. “Well then, you can’t exactly consider an upfront payment, but…”

Ohya grabbed her drink again and took a sip, then sat it down.

“Junya Kaneshiro.” Ohya told her. “I think he’s probably the guy you’re looking for.”

“Yes!” Morgana cheered.

“You should check him out further if you’re curious, but I’m not responsible for what happens next!” Ohay warned her. 

Ohya looked at the bar.

“Lala, can I get a refill for this kid?” Ohya asked. “We need to make a toast to our new acquaintances!” 

“It’ll be a problem if you stay too long. You should leave right after you finish your water.” Morgana told her.

After her water, Ren said her goodbyes and thanked Lala for the water. Heading out, Ren yawned.

“All right, we did it! We finally got info on the target.” Morgana said. “Let’s meet up with Ryuji.”

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ryuji: How’d it go?

Ren: Nailed it

Ryuji: For real? Awesome!

Ryuji: Anyways, we should meet up ASAP.

Ryuji: I’ll be in front of the movie theater, so head on over.

Ryuji: It’s that kinda open area you passed on your way to the bar.

Ren chuckled.

“So we just go back the way we came huh? All right, let’s go.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, putting her phone away. Running back, Ren saw Ryuji waiting. 

“He so stands out.” Ren whispered.

Running over, Ryuji looked at her.

“Hey, I’m tired of waitin’. You get any dirt on our next target?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh yeah, Junya Kaneshiro.” Ren answered.

“Junya Kaneshiro!?” Ryuji repeated.

“Not so loud!” Morgana told him.

Ryuji pulled his phone out and Ren sighed. 

“Junya Kaneshiro… aaand enter.” Ryuji said. “Here we go! Mkay, now we just gotta get some info on the distortion. Once we know that, it’s Palace time!”

“Let’s try tomorrow. It’ll be better when we have the whole team together.” Morgana told him.

“Right. I’ll tell everyone to meet up in Shibuya.” Ryuji said. “This is totally crazy though, it’s a huge catch! I’m pumped.”

Ren giggled as Ryuji put his phone away.

“Oooh, a real huuuge catch, you say? I’m getting pumped too.” a voice said.

Ren looked at two strangers shocked.

“What a cutie! And so muscular too. I give you an 85 out of 100!” Scruffy Romantic said.

“Gah! Wh-Who are you!?” Ryuji asked.

“Gwahahaha! I’m the naught troll of Shinjuku! I’m gonna eat you up!” Beefy Trendsetter told him.

“H-Hey, wait! Lemme go!” Ryuji told them. “Dude, help! You can hear me, can’t you!?”

Ren giggled.

“You’re so popular.” Ren said.

“Yeah, you want a taste of how that feels? Here, you can take my place! Get over here!” Ryuji told her.

Ren started laughing.

“Hehehe, what an energetic studmuffin. I’ll give you all the freebide you could ever desire!” Beefy Trendsetter told Ryuji.

“The night is young, and so are you! Let’s party it up!” Scruffy Romantic told him.

Ryuji cried out as he was taken away.

“I love you!” Ren called out. “Have fun!”

“Come back alive.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Hey, there’s nothing else for us to do here, right? Let’s head home for the night.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ren said, heading off.

On the way home, Ren sends Mishima’s contact to Ohya. Making it back safe, Ren headed stairs and yawned as she sat her bag down. Ren sat down and sighed as her phone went off. Pulling it out, Ren chuckled.

Ann: Did you find any clues?

Ren: A few.

Ren: I’ll tell you tomorrow.

Yusuke: Considering how you’re trying to keep us in suspense, I expect it will be good news.

Ann: Well then, let’s meet up at the hideout tomorrow!

Yusuke: Understood.

Yusuke: Ryuji seems to be absent from this conversation. Should we contact him separately?

Ann: I’m sure he’ll figure it out when he checks his phone later.

Ren giggled.

“We’re pretty much already in Kaneshiro’s Palace!” Morgana said. “That was surprisingly easy!”

Ren giggled.

“We got lucky.” Ren laughed.

“Shinjuku sure was crazy, huh?” Morgana said.

“It really was.” Ren agreed.

Her phone went off again and Ren checked it.

Mishim: Hey, some girl just messaged me saying you told her about me?

Mishima: She said she’s interested in me! What’s this about!?

Mishima: And what kinda girl is Ohya? Is she cute, or is she hot?

Ren: You’ll see.

Mishima: Don’t tease me! I’m gonna lose sleep over this!

Mishima: Ohya…

Mishima: She said she wanted to talk. How much more forward can a girl get? 

Mishima: Is this really what I think it is? Could it be?

Ren: Yup. Good for you.

Mishima: Looks like my time in the female limelight has finally arrived…

Mishima: This is all thanks to you.

Mishima: I feel like starting the Phan-Site has really changed me.

Mishima: Anyway, I can handle this.

Mishima: You introduced me, so I’ll make sure I don’t embarrass you. 

Mishima: And I’ll totally let you know if we end up hooking up!

Ren started laughing as she put her phone away.

“I think this revenge is so much sweeter than anything.” Ren laughed.

“Revenge?” Morgana questioned.

“Operation Maidwatch.” Ren reminded him.

“Oh yeah, how they totally bailed on you.” Morgana said, remembering.

“A little vengeance to end a day.” Ren said. “Life is so sweet Mona.”

“You’re so evil.” Morgana said.

“And you haven’t seen anything yet, my dear.” Ren told him. “Wait til next year. You’ll see a whole nother side of me.”

Ren yawned.

“I’ll have a smoke and we can call it a night.” Ren said. “Big day tomorrow.”


	122. The Flying Bank

Ren woke up to her alarm and sighed. She didn’t want to get up. She sat up as she turned it off and chuckled.

“I hope Ryuji made it out alive.” Ren said.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Morgana assured her.

Ren giggled as she got up and changed, then grabbed her bag. Morgana was already in and waiting. Heading down for breakfast, Ren enjoyed her coffee more than usual. Heading off, Ren met up with Ann and Yusuke at the hideout.

“Ryuji’s missing.” Yusuke said.

“He’s late, don’t worry.” Ren assured him. “Anyway, I got a name. Junya Kaneshiro.” 

Yusuke pulled his phone out and typed it into the Metaverse Navigator. Ren giggled as she looked outside.

“Let’s go out to Station Square, by the large pots.” Ren suggested. “It’s a lovely morning.”

“Someone’s sure in a good mood.” Ann said.

Ren looked at her and giggled.

“Come on. I’ll message Ryuji with the new meeting spot.” Ren added.

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed. “Less suspicious out there as well.”

The group headed out to Station Square, by the large pot. Ren chuckled as Morgana jumped out onto the large pot. Ren sat her bag down and texted Ryuji with the location. When Ryuji walked over, Ren smiled.

“Ryuji! You’re alive!” Ren cheered. “I didn’t think I would see you again!”

“Shut it!” Ryuji snapped. “I can’t believe you guys ditched me yesterday! I almost entered a world I want nothing to do with.”

“What are you talking about?” Ann asked.

“Nothing! Just start it up, Yusuke.” Ryuji said.

Yusuke shook his head as he pulled his phone out.

“Okay, Kaneshiro’s name into the Nav. And just as expected, it’s a hit.” Yusuke said. 

“All we need now are the two other keywords, what he thinks of as his Palace, and where it is.” Morgana reminded them. “But we don’t have any clues other than people falling victim around here. We’ll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with.”

“Urgh, that’s gonna be impossible. How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya?” Ryuji asked.

“No complaining.” Ann told him.

“If we can figure out what the Palace is, we may be able to guess where it is by association.” Yusuke suggested. 

“Hmmm.... it’s prolly somewhere he’s got complete control over… maybe a garden?” Ryuji said. 

“No candidate found.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“He likes money, so… what about a money bath? I’ve seen people online with things like that!” Ann said.

“No candidate found.” Metaverse Navigator said.

Ren hummed.

“Money.” Ren whispered.

“No, not even close.” Yusuke said. “How about it, Ren? Can you think of anything?”

“I think you’re close to it, Ann. The man likes money, so how about a bank.” Ren said.

“I see.” Yusuke said. 

“Candidate found.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“Okay, that’s a hit!” Yusuke confirmed. “So, he thinks somewhere in this city as his own bank!”

Ren smirked.

“I thought it’d be something less realistic. That’s all it is, huh?” Ann admitted.

“Now then, what location would Kaneshiro think of as his bank?” Morgana asked. 

“If we’re talkin’ about a place where he keeps his cash, maybe his own hideout?” Ryuji said.

“How about… a real bank?” Ann suggested.

“His cognition wouldn’t be distorted in that case.” Morgana told them. 

“Dammit, we ain’t gettin’ anywhere.” Ryuji complained. 

“This may be difficult to explain, but doesn’t it seem we’re thinking a little too inside the box?” Yusuke pointed out. “Palaces emanate a passionate madness, it feels as though we’re missing that aspect.”

“The hell are you talkin’ about?” Ryuji asked.

“Go on.” Ren told Yusuke.

“This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminal acts. It’s something more.” Yusuke explained.

“But what other ways can we think about it?” Ann asked. “Oh, could it mean a place where you withdraw money?” 

“Hold on! Do you think it might have something to do with the victims?” Morgana asked. “He’s taking money from his victims’ wallets, right? That means his bank is wherever they are!” 

“That’s terrible, but you may just be right.” Ann agreed.

“Oh, come on! How many people do you think Kaneshiro’s taken advantage of in all of Shibuya?” Ryuji told them.

“Result found.” Metaverse Navigator said.

“Wait a second!” Yusuke said. “I have a hit.”

“Huh? Wait, what? D-Did I say something right?” Ryuji asked.

“The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as his bank is… all of Shibuya.” Yusuke told them.

Ren scoffed.

“What!? Like… the entire city?” Ann questioned.

“I see. That’s certainly where his victims are. It turns out he really is a terrible criminal.” Morgana explained.

“But wait, is it okay for us to go into the Palace right out of a crowd like this?” Ann asked.

“Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This isn't any different.” Ryuji told her. 

“In that case, let’s go.” Yusuke said.

“Do it.” Ren told him.

“Beginning navigation.” Metaverse Navigator announced. 

They enter the Palace and Ren sighed.

“What are those!?” Ann asked.

The group looked over.

“Walking ATMs. That must be his cognition of people.” Yusuke said. “So this is what Kaneshiro considers a bank.”

Morgana ran forward, scanning the city.

“I never thought it would be the entire district.” Morgana confessed.

Ren sighed as Morgana turned around, looking at Ren.

“Look around us, this distortion is affecting the whole of Shibuya.” Morgana told them.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren said, looking at the city.

“Huh? Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked.

“Ohhh, that’s right! Even when we were in the castle and the musume, the city outside looked normal.” Ann said.

“He sees everyone in Shibuya as his patron.” Yusuke added.

“No surprise for a mafia boss.” Ryuji said.

“It’s best we focus on finding Kaneshiro’s location and stealing his Treasure as soon as possible.” Yusuke told them.

“Yeah, he’s hideout’s gotta be somewhere around here. Let’s go look for it.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as they headed off. Making it to Central Street, Ren scanned the area.

“In any case, let’s look for a bank. There should be a huge one around here somewhere.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed as they started making their way down, but stopped at an ATM trembling. 

“Look at that person trembling over there. Do you think he’s a victim? We should talk to him!” Ann suggested.

Ren nodded as they walked over.

“Uh, do these guys even have mouths?” Ryuji asked.

“Excuse me, can we-” Ann started.

“Ah! P-Please forgive me!” the ATM human begged. 

“What happened?” Ren asked.

“I-I don’t have any more, please! I’m telling you, not even one yen!” the human ATM told them.

“Whoa, cool it. We’re not tryin’ to mug you or anything.” Ryuji assured the ATM.

“Please, I don’t want to end up like the others!” the ATM human cried.

“Were you assaulted?” Yusuke asked.

The ATM human shriek.

“There’s no doubt he’s a victim, but he can’t even hold a goddamn conversation.” Ryuji said.

“He’s scared, Skull.” Ren told him.

“Let’s try someone else.” Ryuji suggested.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

Running down further, they came to the stairs leading down to the underground walkway to see a few ATM humans lying down.

“Are those…” Yusuke said. 

They walked over and scanned them. Ren sighed as she crouched and got a closer look.

“This is terrible. All of these are real people, right?” Ann said.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“What the hell.” Ryuji said.

“I don’t think we can talk to any of the ones here.” Morgana said.

Ren shook her head, standing up. Running to the end, it was blocked by the ATM humans all lying down. Ren sighed.

“Tch, are all these guys Kaneshiro’s victims!?” Ryuji asked.

“That would appear to be the case, but there is nobody we can speak to, let alone a bank anywhere.” Yusuke said. “Let us try checking around the station once more. We may have overlooked something important.” 

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

Running back, at the end they found another human ATM trembling. Ren sighed.

“Oh, look! Do you think that person’s a victim too?” Ann asked. 

The group walked over.

“Excuse me, can we have a word? We are-” Yusuke started.

“It’s no use… it’s all over… I’ll just end up like them…” the ATM human said.

“Where’s Kaneshiro?” Ren asked.

“Where else? A Place where he leaves no tracks.” the ATM human answered. “Not that knowing where it is will help you.”

“Hm, what could that mean?” Yusuke wondered.

“Hey, you gotta tell us a little more than-” Ryuji started.

“I’m… too tired… please… let me rest.” the ATM human begged.

Ren gasped as the ATM human fell over. Ren dropped down and sighed.

“I don’t think he can speak anymore.” Morgana siad. “Kaneshiro leaves no tracks? Does he mean that literally or could it be figurative?”

“Hey, why don’t we go over all the intel we have now?” Ann suggested.

Ren sighed as she stood up. The group walked back and stood in a circle. 

“They have apparently fallen quite far.” Yusuke said.

“Wait a second, they’ve  _ fallen  _ from a place where Kaneshiro doesn’t leave any tracks?” Morgana said. “Could that mean… they were actually thrown down from somewhere high up?”

“What, y’mean like a skyscraper? Uhhh, there ain’t any of them around here, I don’t think.” Ryuji said

Ryuji and Ann turned around and looked at the sky.

“W-Wait! What’s that!?” Ann asked. 

The group ran down the street, staring at the large object in the sky.

“Is that it!?” Ryuji asked.

“Up in the air… no wonder we couldn’t find it.” Yusuke said.

“Kaneshiro doesn’t leave any tracks, huh? Figures it’d be floating.” Morgana said.

“So, how do we get up there? Can you turn into a helicopter, Morgana?” Ann asked.

“No, just a car.” Morgana answered.

“You’re useless! C’mon, don’t you have some kinda secret gadget or something!?” Ryuji asked.

Morgan turned around.

“Shut it! I’m not some roboto cat!” Morgana snapped. “I mean, I’m not a cat at all!”

Ren walked over and picked Morgana up, placing him on her shoulder.

“Ignore him.” Ren whispered.

Morgana nodded, grabbing Ren’s jacket collar.

“This may be the limit of what we can do today.” Yusuke said.

“We gotta find a way to get up there.” Ryuji said.

“Let’s talk about it some more tomorrow, okay?” Ann told them.

“All right, we should get out of here for now! Run for it!” Morgana told them.

Ren nodded and the group ran off. Making it out, Ren sighed.

“You okay Ren?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked at him, Morgana was still on her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Ren answered.

Ren’s night phone started ringing. Ren pulled it out and chuckled. Maya. 

“Sorry, got to take this guys.” Ren apologised, walking away. 

Ren quickly answered it.

“I could use some good news.” Ren said.

_ “You free tonight then?” Maya asked. _

“Oh yeah I am.” Ren answered. “Where and when?”

_ “That diner in Shibuya Central Street, two hours.” Maya answered. _

“Please tell me you got something.” Ren begged.

_ “You’ll see soon.” Maya told her. _

Hanging up, Ren chuckled as she looked at Morgana, then back to the others.

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“A friend from home is coming up. She has family here and also wanted to give me an update on how things are at home.” Ren explained. “It’ll just be great to see her.” 

Ren yawned.

“You three should get going. We pick up tomorrow after school, at the hideout.” Ren told them.

Ann and Yusuke headed off. Ren sighed as Morgana jumped down. Ren walked to the side and sat her bag down.

“Now that Ann and Yusuke are gone.” Ryuji started. “I still can’t believe you two dicthed me last night!” 

Ren giggled, walking up to Ryuji. There wasn’t any room between them.

“You handle yourself just fine.” Ren said. “Like I did, when you ditched me with that maid.”

Ryuji looked at her shocked and Ren chuckled.

“A little vengeance always makes me smile.” Ren said. 

“That’s cruel.” Ryuji told her.

“You survived.” Ren teased with a wink. “I’m off to get something to eat and a meal for Mona. take it easy on the way home.” 

Grabbing her bag, Ren walked off. She was really hungry, she’s got two hours to kill so she’ll have plenty of time to eat.


	123. More Intel on the Mafia Boss

Ren yawned, she’s had a lot to eat in the last two hours. Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out to see it was a message from Ohya. Ren checked it.

Ohya: Evening!

“It’s that woman who reeks of alcohol.” Morgana whispered.

Ren chuckled.

Ohya: You free?

Ren: Yeah.

Ohya: All right. I have a bit of advice for you.

Ohya: It’s about that Kaneshiro guy. He’s more dangerous than I thought!

Ohya: The police haven’t tracked him down, so I dug a little deeper…

Ohya: Turns out he has some real shady connections. I won’t say any more than that.

Ren sighed.

“Shady connections.” Morgana repeated.

Ohya: He’s not someone a teenager like you should mess with. You should really back off, OK?

Ohya: Well, that’s all I wanted to say. See you!

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down on the table.

“Proving our justice isn’t going to be easy.” Morgana said. “We’d better discuss this with everyone tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“Did I keep you waiting.” a voice said.

Ren looked over at the woman, straight dark red hair that goes just past her shoulders and deep green eyes. Ren chuckled. 

“You did, Maya.” Ren confirmed.

Maya sat a large duffle bag next to Ren, then sat down opposite of her.

“You’re an idiot.” Maya said, pulling a file out. “And you owe Ritsu Minatogawa a dinner date.”

“Why did you tell him it was for me!?” Ren asked.

“Minatogawa figured it out on his own.” Maya said. “Come on, who else would I do this for.”

Ren sighed.

“Fuck me.” Ren whispered. “Fine. I’ll call him when I’m free.”

Maya handed the file over and sighed.

“I’m hungry.” Maya said, hitting the buzzer.

“I’ll just have a coffee.” Ren said, opening the file. 

A worker came over and Maya ordered their stuff. The worker walked off.

“Shady connections… why do I feel like someone higher is covering this up?” Ren asked.

“Someone is, it is even believed it goes all the way to the political level.” Maya answered. “Minatogawa has been following this for a while. They can’t get a fixed location. They even sent people undercover but no one has met the boss. We were lucky to get his name.”

“Junya Kaneshiro.” Ren said.

“Huh? How do you know it?” Maya asked.

“I have my ways, little owl.” Ren answered. “But this man… this is disgusting.” 

Maya sighed.

“Sadly all the members that Minatogawa sent undercover are being blackmailed for money.” Maya said.

“He’ll take and take till he runs you dry.” Ren said.

“We… we followed a lead on a victim. Only to find he took his own life.” Maya confessed.

Ren gasped as she looked at her shocked.

“That’s bad!” Morgana cried.

“Once you’re useless to them…” Ren whispered. “No, Iida.” 

“Huh? Who’s Iida?” Maya asked.

“A victim from my school.” Ren answered. “These bastards. They go around Central Street, targeting high schoolers. Asking if they want a quick and simple job, pays well too. All you have to do is put envelopes into coin lockers. In those envelopes is drugs. As soon as they send you the money, they start threatening, having pictures with you with the goods, either wise they will expose what you did unless you paid them off. Once they get you, they’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family and ultimately destroy your life.” 

Maya gasped.

“Why are you looking into this? You’re on probation.” Maya asked.

“You know me, Owl.” Ren said. “Why do you think I’m doing this?”

Maya gasped.

“People are in trouble and you can’t overlook that.” Maya answered.

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed. “And this is for those Phantom Thieves. I’m handing it all over to them.”

“So you do have ties to them.” Maya said.

Ren nodded.

“This is important, Maya and this can’t go any further.” Ren told her. “Especially Saya, she’s told me to stay away from the Phantom Thieves so if she finds out I’m close to them…”

“She’ll lose it.” Maya finished.

Ren put the file in her bag, carefully with Morgana. Maya pulled a note out and sat it on the table. Ren grabbed it.

“Saya told me to give this to you.” Maya said.

Ren grabbed it and opened it.

“If you have to use your Black Moon attire, then do it. I’ll cover everything on my end. Phoenix.” Ren read softly.

Ren smiled as she put the note in her bag.

“God Black Moon, you scare me.” Maya confessed.

“Relax. I know what I’m doing.” Ren assured her.

They got their meal and coffee. The pair made small talk about the city and how things are back at home. After that, the pair left and headed back to the station. 

“Thanks Maya.” Ren whispered. “And I’ll take care of Ritsu later.”

“Be careful around him.” Maya warned her.

“I know Ritsu, I can handle him.” Ren assured her. “Knowing him it will be at his place with a private chief.”

“True.” Maya said.

“Thanks again Maya.” Ren said.

“You know you count on me boss.” Maya said. “I better get going before Tatsuya loses it.” 

“Send my love.” Ren said.

The pair split up and Ren headed straight home. Not surprising, Sojiro was already gone. Heading in, Ren yawned as she locked the door and headed upstairs. Ren sat her brown bag on the table, then walked to the shelves by the bed and sat the duffle bag on top. Ren yawned as she looked at Morgana who jumped on the bed.

“This is bad.” Morgana said. “And just when we find the Palace, it’s all the way up in the sky.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“What a pain. I’m sure the police are tired of this guy, too.” Morgana said.

“I bet they are.” Ren agreed. “How am I going to tell the others?”

“That is going to be hard.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“I’ll figure something out.” Ren whispered. “Tomorrow. Smoke and bed, that’s it.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Morgana agreed.

Ren yawned. She’ll leave the rest for tomorrow.


	124. The Three Million Yen Debt and the Sixth Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big one...

They met up after school and tried to come up with ideas, but in the end all failed.

“We ain’t got nothin’.” Ryuji said.

“Are we out of luck?” Ann asked.

“It’s no fair his Palace is up in the sky.” Morgana said.

“If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro.” Yusuke said. “Hm.”

Ren sighed as she felt Morgana go into her bag so she looked over as Makoto walked over.

“What do you want?” Ann asked.

“Nothing in particular. I just saw you all together here.” Makoto answered. 

“That so?” Ryuji said.

“You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble.” Makoto pointed out.

“So you’re here to check up on us?” Ann asked. “You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re useless.”

“Useless?” Makoto repeated softly.

“To be frank, yes.” Yusuke said.

“Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop since you’re so good at it?” Ann told her.

Makoto gasped.

“Enough.” Ren told them.

Makoto looked at Ren.

“So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro.” Makoto said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“That is what you were just discussing, weren’t you?” Makoto asked. “It seemed you just needed to find out where he is.” 

“Yeah, that’s the only way.” Ren answered. 

“Hey, you don’t gotta answer her honestly!” Ryuji told her.

“Can it.” Ren told him.

Ren shook her head.

“I’ve had a few of my contacts look into it and none of them can get his location.” Ren confessed.

Ren sighed, then looked at Makoto worried.

“I’m not.” Makoto whispered.

“Senpai?” Ren said worried.

“What was that?” Ryuji asked.

“Fine. I’ll help you meet Kaneshiro.” Makoto said.

Makoto walked off.

“What exactly is she planning on doing?” Yuuske asked.

“She had a dead-serious look in her eyes.” Ryuji added.

“Does this mean she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro may be?” Yusuke said.

“I highly doubt that.” Ann said.

“I didn’t like her stren face.” Morgana said.

“Oh my god.” Ren gasped. “Fuck! Senpai!” 

Ren ran off with the others close behind. 

“Hrrgh, what is up with her!?” Ann cried.

They made it to Station Square and Morgana jumped out.

“There are way too many people here!” Morgana said.

“We’re never gonna find her!” Ryuji said.

Ren’s phone started ringing. Ren quickly pulled it out and answered it.

_ “Hello? It’s me, Makoto Niijima.” Makoto said. “Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well.” _

“Okay.” Ren whispered, doing just that.

“Huh? Who is it?” Ann asked.

Ryuji and Ann walked over.

“Senpai?” Ren whispered worriedly.

_ “Do you guys know Kaneshiro?” Makoto asked. _

_ “What?” a man said.  _

“That idiot! What’s she doin’!?” Ryuji asked.

“Shut it.” Ren told him.

“I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street.” Makoto said.

“Central Street?” Ann repeated.

“She’s being too rash!” Yusuke said.

“Senpai.” Ren cried as they started running.

Ren kept the phone to her ear.

_ “What are you getting at?” Menacing man asked. _

_ “He’s blackmailing the students of Shujin Academy, is he not?” Makoto said. “Tell him if he doesn’t want me talking to the police about it, he’d better agree to meet me.” _

Ren gasped, there was a small pause.

_ “You got a death wish or somethin’?” Pierced man asked. _

Ren moved the phone.

“Head to Protein Lover! I ran into a man there!” Ren called out.

The group made it to see a black car which drove off.

“Hey, wasn’t that-” Ryuji said.

“It’s the guys that messed with us the other day!” Morgana said. “So they were connected to Kaneshiro.”

“She still on!?” Ann asked.

Ren quickly walked out the others, putting her phone on loudspeaker.

_ “Contact Kaneshiro. Tell me we got a good one.” Menacing man said. _

_ “Where are we going?” Makoto asked. _

_ “I guess we can’t do anythin’ to her if she’s Kaneshiro’s customer.” Pierced man said. _

_ “Hey, I asked a question here. Where are we going?” Makoto asked.  _

“Dammit!” Ren cursed.

“We gotta go after them!” Ann said.

“Yeah we do.” Ren agreed.

They ran to the street and Ren sighed.

“Ryuji, get a taxi! I’ll-” Yusuke started.

Yusuke pulled out his sketch book and started wiring.

“Okay, I got their license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed as Ryuji tried to get a taxi, but failed.

“Agh, shit, he ignored me!” Ryuji said.

Ryuji ran out and got a taxi to stop. Ren gasped.

“Dammit, I said STOP!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ryuji!” Ann snapped.

“Hurry up and get in!” Ryuji told them.

They got in, Ann sitting in the front while Yusuke, Ren and Ryuji got in the front. Ren quickly apologised to the driver. They headed off. Ren felt sick as she kept the phone to her ear. It was harder than anyone would like to admit, but they found the place. Paying the driver, they all got out and headed inside. Ren sighed at the sight of Makoto being pinned down by a man.

“What in the world!?” Ann said, shocked.

The group ran over, Ren walked to the front.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Pierced man asked.

“Niijima!” Yusuke called out.

Ren took her glasses off, putting them in her pocket.

“Let her go.” Ren warned them.

“What the hell’d you do to her!?” Ryuji asked.

“Ooh, I get it.” Kaneshiro said. “You got followed, you dumb shits!”

Kaneshiro opened his suitcase.

“Holy moly!” Morgana said. 

Kaneshiro looked at the lady next to him.

“That bag you saw the other day, the crocodile one. How much was it?” Kaneshiro asked.

“About three million?” she answered.

Kaneshiro pulled money out and the woman squealed. 

“For real?” she cried.

“Better thanks those guys.” Kaneshiro told her, leaning back.

“What?” Ryuji said.

“I’m royally pissed right now. Can’t you tell? You know spending money relieves stress.” Kaneshiro said. “It’s you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and bargaining in here like you own the joint!”

Ren stared at him.

“See this empty space? I’m so pissed that now there’s a three million yen gap here.” Kaneshiro added. “It pises me off even more if I don’t fill it up. I’m a perfectionist. So, good luck.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji asked.

Kaneshiro took his phone out and took a picture of them. Ren gasped, blinded by the light.

“Come on, you all look so tense.” Kaneshiro said. “I think I’ll call it… Debauchery of Minors at a Club. So, can I send this to your school?” 

“That’s-” Makoto gasped.

“Oh, damn, I got booze and cigs in this shot! Maybe some drugs too?” Kaneshiro said. “Ahh, this is so hilarious.”

Ren growled softly.

“I feed on dumbshits like you.” Kaneshiro told them. “Understand, pretty little student council president?”

Ren gasped.

“Now, listen here. Run your mouth to the police, and I’ll break all of you, starting with your families.” Kaneshiro warned them. “I want to give you the usual month, but well, you have such a large group here. Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then. No less. Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It’ll be easy if you beg your mummies and daddies.”

Ren sighed as they started laughing.

“Now get out of my sight. I’m about to have some fun.” Kaneshiro told them.

“What? The hell with that!” Ryuji yelled.

“Don’t bother with him. Makoto’s safety is more important right now.” Morgana told them.

“Okay, we’ll get the money.” Ren assured him. “Now, let her go.”

The man let Makoto go and Ren walked over, grabbing Makoto, and helped her to her feet.

“Senpai, are you hurt?” Ren asked.

“I’m fine.” Makoto answered.

Ren glared at Kaneshiro, then the group headed off. They made it outside and started making their way back. Ren stayed close to Makoto.

“I’m so sorry.” Makoto apologised as everyone stopped. “I didn’t mean to drag you in like this.”

“For real.” Ryuji said.

“I was stuipd.” Makoto admitted.

“I must agree. You should’ve easily imagined this happening.” Yusuke said.

“Hey, Yusuke.” Ann said.

Ren sighed. Makoto shook her head.

“I was so caught up in trying to be useful.” Makoto added.

“All right, enough with the blame game! What’s done is done.” Ryuji told her.

“It’s fine, you’re safe, that’s all that matters here.” Ren told her.

“I’m going to cause trouble for Sis too.” Makoto said.

“Sis?” Ann reptead.

“My older sister has a commendable job, and she's a much more remarkable person than me.” Makoto explained. “A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it’s just us living together, but I’m still a child, so all I am is a burden to her.”

“Don’t say that senpai.” Ren told her.

“And that’s why you were so reckless?” Yusuke said.

“I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone.” Makoto confessed.

Ren sighed.

“Y’know, I might not get your whole situation, but ain’t it a bit off saying that you’re useless to her?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s the truth though.” Makoto said, then looked at Ann. “In particular, I have to apologise for what happened to you.”

“Eh?” Ann gasped.

“Now I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must’ve been covered up the whole school.” Makoto confessed. “I had my suspicions, but I couldn’t do anything about it. No, I didn’t do anything. Had I cared enough, I could’ve done something.”

Ann gasped.

“Senpai.” Ren whispered.

“People like me… must be what others call scum of the earth.” Makoto said.

“Real scum wouldn’t call themselves that.” Ann told her.

“Huh?” Makoto gasped.

“True.” Ren agreed.

“I’m the same. It’s just like you said before, I was closest to Shiho, but I didn’t do anything.” Ann explained. “Besides, Kamoshida’s the one to blame. Shiho understands that… and I do too.”

“Takamaki.” Makoto whispered.

“You didn’t have a place to belong either… isn’t that right?” Yusuke asked.

“Me either?” Makoto questioned.

Ren placed her hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

“We got this senpai.” Ren assured her.

“We won’t let anyone fall victim again.” Ann told her. “Now, what should we do from here?”

“I’ll do something about the money!” Makoto said. “So can we please just drop the case with Kaneshiro?”

“Nope.” Ren told her.

“No can do. We’re all caught up in this.” Ryuji added.

“We can’t have you rushing things on your own anymore and making the situation worse.” Yusuke said.

“If we only could do something about that bank.” Ryuji said.

“Ryuji!” Yusuke said.

“Bank?” Makoto repeated.

“Oh right, the bank!” Morgana cried. “She isn’t useless at all! She may be our key in! Hear me out, you guys!”

“Our key in? What do you mean?” Ann asked.

“A cat? Um, are you all okay?” Makoto asked.

“We’re fine.” Ren answered. “Go on.”

“We’ve become Kaneshiro's targets. That means we’re become customers of Kaneshiro's bank!” Morgana told them.

“I see. The reason why we couldn’t enter before was because we weren’t considered his customers.” Yusuke concluded.

“That makes sense.” Ren added.

“And wouldn’t you say that she in particular is a special customer?” Morgana added. “Let’s take her with us. She is responsible for our current situation.” 

“Whoa, I don’t follow this at all.” Ryuji admitted.

“She risked her life doing something so reckless. At the very least she has the right to know.” Yusuke said. “Won’t you come with us?”

“What? Wait. To where?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, where are we goin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Beats me.” Ann said.

“Senpai, do you trust me?” Ren asked.

Makoto looked at her.

“Follow us, please.” Ren begged.

The group headed off. Ren pulled the file she got from Maya out.

“Senpai, please, look at this.” Ren begged. “You’ll get a better understanding than me.”

Makoto looked at her shocked, then started going through it.

“What!? How did you get all this!?” Makoto asked. “Names, contacts, all that’s tied to Kaneshiro.”

“Huh?” Ann said, looking over.

“I called a favour.” Ren answered. “I met with her last night and she gave me that.”

“She was quite amazing.” Morgana added.

“I thought it had nothing to do with this.” Ann said.

“No, I just didn’t want to spooke here if you all wanted to come.” Ren told them. “I like to know the man we are facing, and this man is a disgusting one for sure.”

Makoto gasped.

“This man is going down.” Ren said. “I’m sure Iida doesn’t have long left either.”

Makoto sighed.

“No, he doesn’t.” Makoto whispered.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Let’s enter in Central Street.”

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed.

They made it to Central Street and Ren pulled her phone out and they entered the Palace. Makoto looked at them shocked.

“A canine!?” Makoto gasped.

“It’s Fox.” Yusuke told her.

“Be quiet. The Shadow’s are going to notice us.” Morgana told her.

“A monster cat!?” Makoto said.

“I’m noooooot!” Morgana cried.

“That’s Morgana, the cat that was in Ren’s bag. This is what happens when we come here.” Ann told her.

“That voice… Takamaki?” Makoto said. “Where are we?”

“We’re inside Kaneshiro’s… well, the world inside his heart.” Ann answered.

“What?” Makoto said

“It’s another reality in which Kaneshiro’s distorted desires have materialised.” Yusuke explained.

“Another reality?” Makoto said.

Makoto turned around and saw the bank in the sky.

“It’s floating in the air!? Th-This is reality!? My goodness.” Makoto said, shocked.

Makoto gasped.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… but since this really exists, I can’t doubt it.” Makoto said. “A reality that one’s heart shows. Is it like the application of optical illusions in social cognitive psychology?” 

“That we have no idea about.” Ann confessed.

“Senpai, you asked me how we made Kamoshida and Madarame confess.” Ren started. “I would like to answer that now.”

Makoto looked at her. 

“Shall we?” Ren said.

Walking to the side, Moragna and Ren explained what they knew to Makoto.

“I see, so stealing one’s heart… that may be like overwriting their cognition.” Makoto said. “I think I kind of get the logic behind it.”

“Ain’t she more amazing than you?” Ryuji asked, looking at Morgana.

“W-We’re about the same!” Morgana said.

“Then, does that mean there’s an ATM version of myself somewhere in this world too?” Makoto asked.

“Perhaps. Regardless, we can change Kaneshiro’s heart and make him confess if we steal his Treasure.” Morgana told her. “If it all goes well, that is.”

“We’ll make it go well.” Ryuji said, standing up. “Everyone will notice us for sure if we take someone like Kaneshiro down!”

“Our justice will also become resolute.” Yusuke added.

“Think we’d be able to give courage to those in need if it happens!?” Anna asked.

“More importantly, we’ll protect and save the victims, like Iida.” Ren said.

“For the sake of those in need, huh.” Makoto said. “You sound like my father.”

“Your father?” Ann questioned. 

“No, don’t mind me.” Makoto told them. “You wanna go to that bank, right? Let’s go then. If I’ve become a customer of that bank, then they’ll have to let me in.”

Makoto walked off. Ren and Morgana quickly followed her as the bank came down.

“For real!?” Ann said shocked.

A road appeared going up.

“It came to us!” Ryuji yelled.

“It's just as I calculated.” Morgana said.

“Okay, let’s go!” Ren yelled.

They headed up, making it to the top. Ren chuckled as they stopped.

“You know how you can use your card to get into banks during after hours? I thought that I’d be able to get in since I have the same identity as such customers.” Makoto explained. “I’m Kaneshiro’s source of revenue, after all.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Yusuke said.

“But wow, this place is huge.” Ann said.

“I rarely gotta go to the bank, so this’s makin’ me kinda nervous.” Ryuji said.

“Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious, we’re totally robbers.” Ann said.

“You got that right.” Ryuji agreed.

Ren chuckled.

“It seems there will be a lot of Shadows from here on.” Morgan warned them.

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Huh? What’s that about?” Makoto asked.

“Enemies attack us here.” Ann told her.

“I see.” Makoto said. “I’ve trained in aikido. Don’t worry, I can defend myself.” Makoto said.

“Self-defense won’t be much good against Shadows, but I guess it’s better than nothing.” Morgana said.

“Better idea, senpai, you won’t be leaving my side.” Ren told her.

Makoto looked at her.

“Got it?” Ren told her.

Makoto nodded.

“We have to go through from the front, don’t we? I’m an honorary customer, so I better act like one.” Makoto said. “I will be useful for you guys.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren told them. “Again, stay with me senpai.”

They head inside. Ren stayed close to Makoto as two Shadows ran over.

“What business do you have here?” one asked.

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Ann said.

“Come at us.” Makoto said.

“No no! Wait!” Ryuji told her.

Ren pushed Makoto back.

“She’s one of Kaneshiro’s customers.” Yusuke told them.

“I’d like to speak with the bank president.” Makoto said

“Excuse me, but do you have an appointment?” the security guard asked.

“I need to talk to him. Now let me through.” Makoto told them.

“Let them pass.” Kaneshiro’s voice said.

The security guards moved.

“That voice, it’s Kaneshiro!” Makoto said.

“You mean a bank has a president?” Ryuji said.

“They make good money.” Yusuke added.

“Shall we.” Ren said.

They went to walk to the front but stopped to a voice.

“Please wait.” Security guard told them.

Ren turned around.

“Reception is further in, to the right. I strongly advise that you do not attempt to fo elsewhere.” Security guard told them.

“Of course.” Ren said, leading the group

Going pass, Ren saw another Security guard.

“Reception is just past this door.” Security told them.

Ren nodded, heading through. Another Shadow.

“Reception is just to the right. Don’t go anywhere else.” Security told them.

Ren nodded as they kept going. So far so good.

“This place is gigantic. To think such a large bank is floating in the sky.” Makoto said.

“Well, I guess anything goes in a Palace.” Ryuji said.

Ren saw another Security guard so they headed over.

“This is the reception office. Hurry on inside.” Security told them.

The group headed inside and over to the table with a mountain of cash. The group stood around the table with Morgana standing on it.

“How many beef bowls could I eat with this?” Ryuji asked.

“Unauthorized entry, property damage, and other disturbances.” Shadow Kaneshiro’s voie said. “That comes to three million yen in total. You’re here regarding that correct, Miss Beautiful President?” 

The group looked at the screen to see Shadow Kaneshiro.

“It must be quite tough fathering so much money. I’d be willing to give you a loan, you know.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. 

“You gonna call it off then?” Ryuji asked.

“No, a loan. The interest rate is ten percent a day.” Shadow Kaneshiro told them.

“Ten percent interest a day… um… uhh… one day is…” Ann said.

“It’s three hundresed thousand yen.” Makoto told her.

“There’s no need to be alarmed. I have a more managed option for people like you.” Shadow Kaneshiro assured them

“That was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?” Makoto asked.

“Quiet the impressive insight, Niijima.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?”

Ren growled as the others looked at Makoto shocked.

“How do you know that!?” Makoto asked.

“Please don’t underestimate our intelligence network.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Ann yelled.

“Young women are so useful. They lack physical strength and are dumb?” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “It’s as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong. That just might be the rule since the dawn of history.”

“You wanna test that?” Ren challenged, cracking her knuckles. “Men like you make me sick.”

“You truly are despicable.” Yusuke said.

“You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We’re gonna sntach your Treasure from you!” Ryuji told him.

“Don’t make laugh, you petty thieves.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “My citadel has the highest security installed in it.”

Shadows appeared. Ren grabbed Makoto and pulled her back.

“Anyone will do anything for money. I’ll rob you of your lives as easily as I breathe air.” Shadow Kaneshiro told them, then snicker. “Get them.”

The Shadows transformed. Ren sighed. In such a small space too.

“It’s Mr Kaneshiro’s orders! Elemite them at once!” security guard shadow said.

They managed to take a few Shadows down but there was no end to them.

“There’s just no end to them!” Morgana yelled.

Ren pulled out a smokescreen.

“Go!” Ren yelled. “Skull, Fox, watch our backs!”

Throwing the smokescreen down, the group ran out of the room, Ren grabbed Makoto's hand and kept running. Coming to the end, Ren looked around the hallway.

“Why did the security guards turn into monsters!? And what were those supernatural powers!?” Makoto asked. “Could those have been the Persona’s you mentioned!?”

“Does now look like the time to be asking that!?” Morgana told her. “We need to retreat! Makoto, make sure you don’t get separated from us!” 

“I got her.” Ren assured him.

Running off, Ren hoped she wasn’t holding Makoto’s hand too tight.

“Hurry Joker! The exit’s just over there!” Morgana yelled.

“Stay close!” Ren told them.

Making it back to the entrance, more Shadow appeared. Ren quickly blocked Makoto.

“There’s no end to them!” Ann said.

“Guys!” Makoto cried.

“You seem to be in quite a pickle.” Shadow Kaneshiro teased. 

“How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro!?” Morgana yelled.

“Those would be my words.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods. It’s time you disappear.”

Two my Shadows appeared. Ren looked back, they were surrounded. Ren walked closer to Makoto who gasped.

“Managing a bank is tough, that’s why I make it a case to kill troublesome customers.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “Having one impertient brat disappear is enough to set an example in that other world.”

Makoto ran forward.

“Please stop!” Makoto yelled.

“Senpai!” Ren cried.

“I’ll eliminate others besides my good. You’ve no need to worry.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “You sister is quite a beauty though. I’ll make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get bored, I’ll just sell her off. Oh, poor Sis. She could’ve been successful, if only her younger sister wasn’t so dumb.”

“My sister has nothing to do with this!” Makoto told him. 

“Then you better start taking customers tomorrow.” Shadow Kaneshiro told her. “All you gotta do is endure it and do as you’re told.”

“Endure it…” Makoto whispered. “Do as I’m told...”

“You’ll earn three million yen in no time. Although, your life and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then!” Shadow Kaneshiro told her, then started laughing.

“I’ve been listening to you go on and on… shut your damn mouth you money-hungry asshole!” Makoto told him.

“Huh?” Shadow Kaneshiro said.

Ren started at Makoto shocked.

“Yes, come to me!” Makoto said.

Makoto clings to her head.

“No way.” Ren whispered.

Makoto cried out, slamming her foot down and smashing the tilins under her feet. Ren smirked as a mask appeared. Makoto grabbed it and cried out as she ripped it off.

“What the hell!?” Shadow Kaneshiro cried.

Ren chuckled.

“A Persona?” Yusuke questioned.

“No, dude, that’s a bike.” Ryuji told him.

“I can feel it… My, self… me!” Makoto said. “Gun it!”

Makoto drove to the Shadows and knocked them back.

“Wow, nice!” Ann said.

“W-What is that!?” Morgana asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Ren kept her eyes on Shadow Kaneshiro who looked panicked, but quickly calmed down as he fixed his jacket.

“You better earn your keep, or else I’ll kill you.” Shadow Kaneshiro told the Shadows.

“I will not lose my heart again, ever.” Makoto said. “I will go full speed, non-stop! Right, Johanna!?”

Three Shadows. They managed to take them down and Ren sighed.

“Now, let’s get outta here!” Morgana yelled.

Ren sighed, four Shadows, two on each side.

“We know how to get in now. Our objective’s been accomplished!” Morgana told them.

“But how are we getting out?” Ann asked.

“There’s only one exit, right?” Makoto asked.

“Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider.” Ryuji said.

“Do you want to get smacked?” Makto asked.

“That would be fun to watch.” Ren said.

“I’m going on ahead, so follow me!” Makoto told them.

Makoto knocked the two in front, then drove off, knocking the other two down.

“Daamm.” Ryuji said.

“Okay, we have a path!” Morgana told them.

Running forward, he transforms into the car. 

“Get in!” Morgana yelled.

They ran over, Ren quickly starting the engine and slamming her foot down. Making it out, they grabbed Makoto and ran to the hideout. Makoto dropped, panting.

“Senpai?” Ren said as she crouched.

Yusuke dropped to one knee.

“Man, talk about wild.” Ryuji said. “That was no aikido, that was some hardcore ass whoopin’!” 

“I am  _ so  _ not pissing her off. I feel like she’ll rip my arm off.” Ann said.

“She does exude that aura.” Yusuke agreed.

“Oh, stop it!” Makoto told them.

Ren helped Makoto stand up.

“This is the most exhausted I’ve gotten these past few years.” Makoto confessed. “But… it felt really great.”

Ren chuckled.

“I never thought I’d become part of the Phantom Thieves I was after.” Makoto said. “Sis might faint if she found out.”

Yusuke stood up.

“You mentioned her earlier.” Yusuke said.

“She’s a prosecutor for the district, and she’s investigating the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto told them.

“Wait, ain’t that bad!?” Ryuji asked.

“No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that.” Makoto assured him. “Then again, it must’ve been fate for this to happen.”

“Fate, huh.” Ren said.

“What do you mean?” Ann asked.

“I can’t be like my sister. I had a feeling that there’d come a time when we wouldn’t see eye to eye anymore. I’m thankful to have a sister who works so hard, but there are times I feel so sorry for her too.” Makoto explained. “And after hearing my Persona’s voice, I clearly understand how I feel now.”

“It appears you’re not as reserved as you make yourself seem.” Yusuke said.

“I was just doing whatever the adults told me to.” Makoto said. 

“Won’t she be perfect as our advisor? She’s fearless and has a sharp mind.” Yusuke asked, looking at Ren.

“Sounds good to me! We’ve needed someone like that for a while now!” Ryuji agreed.

“I’d be honoured if I can help out.” Makoto admitted. 

“We had way too much testosterone anyway, so I feel much better hav-” Ann started.

Makoto’s phone went off. Makoto pulled it out.

“It’s from Kaneshiro. He’s reminding us of our debt.” Makoto said. “So the Kaneshiro over here doesn’t know what happened inside the Palace.”

“That’s right, but his Palace will be affected if the real Kaneshiro’s cognition changes. We can’t be lax.” Morgana told her.

Makoto put her phone away.

“It seems it’d be best to avoid unnecessary contact with him until then.” Makoto said.

“Three weeks left, huh.” Ryuji said.

“There’s that security system too.” Yusuke added.

“But if we pull this off, it’ll definitely be great!” Ann told them.

“Agreed.” Ren said.

“We’ll crush him like a fly. I’ll make him regret making me angry.” Makoto said.

“Anyways, let’s begin our operation tomorrow!” Ryuji suggested. 

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

“First, we need to secure a route to the Treasure like always.” Ann said.

“You guys are finally starting to get used to this.” Morgana said.

Makoto looked at Ren.

“I’ll be waiting for the call to meet up.” Makoto said.

The group swapped contacts and headed off. Ren made it home and sat her bag down, she needed a smoke. She walked to her box and grabbed one, lighting it. Ren grabbed her ashtray and sat on the bed, setting up on the windowsill and opening the window. Ren opened it and sighed as her phone went off. Ren chuckled as she pulled it out as Morgana climbed onto her shoulder.

Ryuji: Damn, motorcycles are cool…

Ryuji: I wish my Persona was like that.

Yusuke: Yours is on a ship though.

Ryuji: Dude, you kidding!? Motorcycles are way cooler than dumb boats!

Ryuji: It’ll be just like the song! “I’m a phantom, on a steel horse I ride...”

Makoto: Don’t say such things. And for the record, I am most certainly not “wanted.”

Ann: Honestly, I’m mostly just surprised you know how to ride a motorcycle at all, Niijima-senpai.

Ryuji: Do you got a license?

Makoto: A regular one, yes.

Ryuji: Niceee… I can’t wait to get my hands on one too.

Makoto: That aside, mind if I change the topic for a moment?

Ren: Go ahead.

Yusuke: What is the matter?

Makoto: I’m sorry, everyone.

Makoto: I know I’m not in any position to be saying that. I truly do...

Makoto: However, I must apologise.

Makoto: It was my actions that dragged all of you into this mess.

Makoto: On top of that, I misunderstood your true intentions in this.

Makoto: If only I could have realised what was happening to Suzui too…

Ann: Come on, we don’t need to talk about that now.

Yusuke: It seems there are still lingering issues on everyone’s minds.

Ryuji: Now’s not the time to be talking about that shit though!

Ryuji: Don’t we gotta be doing something about Kaneshiro?

Ann: He’s right.

Makoto: Very well, I understand.

Makoto: Anyway, I will do my best to make sure I don’t slow you all down.

Ren: You’ll be fine, senpai.

“Well, we were just at odds with each other until just a while ago.” Morgana said. “But Ryuji’s totally right. We need to work together to overcome this!”

“Yeah.” Ren agreed softly.

Ren put her phone away.

“Makoto seems like she’ll make a reliable advisor.” Morgana said. “But now we’re going against a real criminal. Stay on your toes, okay?”

“Yeah yeah.” Ren whispered.

After her smoke, Ren got ready for bed and laid down. Today was a long day.

“A motorcycle-shaped Persona, huh.” Morgana said. “You know, I can turn into a car too, so it’s like… I feel a sense of familiarity.” 

“Motorcycles are cooler.” Ren said.

“You just don’t get it. Don’t underestimate the power of four-wheel drive!” Morgan told her. “Well, motorcycles are nice too, but it can’t carry large numbers of people. I really am special after… all… huh?”

“Mona?” Ren whispered.

“Carry? No… take somewhere?” Morgana said. “Something just crossed my mind.”

Ren sighed as Morgana sat down.

“It’s not use. I can’t remember at all.” Morgana said.

“Don’t push yourself.” Ren told him.

“Eh. There’s nothing I can do about it if I can’t remember.” Morgana said. “I need to concentrate on Kaneshiro for now.”

Ren yawned.

“Unlike you guys, Makoto’s clever, so we can expect great things from her.” Morgana told her. “But Ren, you really do have something special.”

“I just got lucky.” Ren whispered.

“Looks like I better step up my game too!” Morgana said. 

“I’ll be counting on you.” Ren whispered.

It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. Ren moaned, giving in.


	125. Entering the Basement and Opening the Vault

The morning was slow. Making it to the Gize Line, Ren yawned as she checked the news. Nothing too exciting. Ren sighed as she looked over to see Makoto. Ren slipped her phone away as she turned to face her.

“Good morning.” Makoto greeted.

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Personas and Palaces since yesterday.” Makoto admitted. “That floating bank really reflects Kaneshiro’s personality. He’s flying around so no one can trace his steps, he doesn’t trust anyone. I bet security’s tight in there too.”

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“That’s why we should get moving soon. Why don’t we go to the Palace today?” Makoto asked.

Ren hummed softly, thinking about her stock. She has enough left over. They can at least make a start today.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Ren agreed. 

“Great. I’ll leave my schedule open after school, so we should all get together.” Makoto said.

“I like that idea.” Ren said. “But the moment we run low on supplies, we leave.” 

“Supplies?” Makoto questioned.

“Medicine and other healing items.” Ren answered.

Morgana popped out onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace.” Morgana told her. “Lucky for us, Ren has a great bond with a doctor who is giving her strong medicine and she has some stocked up.”

Ren chuckled.

“Someone has to.” Ren whispered. 

“I see.” Makoto said.

The train pulled up and the pair got in. The school day was slow. In the afternoon, Ren’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out and checked it.

Yusuke: I realise this is a mite late, but how shall I refer to you, Niijima?

Yusuke: I believe some courtesy should be shown to those seniors.

Ryuji: Oh yeah… Should we call you Niijima, or like, Niijima-senpai?

Makoto: No need to be formal. Just treat me the same way you would anyone else.

Ren: Huh? All right.

Yusuke: Would that not be rude?

Ann: I already just call her by name.

Ryuji: For real? Did something happen?

Ann: That’s a secret between us girls!

Ren: That’s good.

Ryuji: Dammit, that sounds like fun…

Makoto: All of you can call me by my first name. No need to hesitate. 

Yusuke: Very well, I shall do just that.

Ren smiled as she slipped her phone away. After school, they headed to the hideout. Once they all arrived, Ren chuckled.

“I never imagined I would end up helping the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto confessed. “Things would get interesting if my sister ever found out.”

“There’s no time to be getting sentimental here.” Morgana told her.

“Yes, I understand. I do have one request about all this though.” Makoto said.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“Can you teach me how to be a phantom thief? Like… about the Metvaves, for example.” Makoto asked.

“Simply put, that world is formed of a person’s cognition. There, you can change people's hearts.” Yusuke explained.

“Yeah, I gathered that much just from going there once.” Makoto said. “But the method of transportation still eludes me… I mean, it’s a smartphone navigation app.”

“You only need a name, a location and a distortion. After the first entry, the Palace is bookmarked.” Yusuke explained.

“You really just make it sound like an ordinary app… aren’t there any dangers associated with it?” Makoto asked.

“Don’t worry ’bout that! We’ve already been a bunch of times and-” Ryuji said.

“That’s not what I mean.” Makoto told him, cutting him off. “It’s a navigation app, right? Couldn’t someone easily access our history on the server?” 

The others looked at her shocked. Ren moaned.

“Wait, why are you looking at me like that? Has nobody thought of this before!?” Makoto asked.

“I…” Yusuke gasped.

“Now she’s catchin’ me off guard too.” Ryuji whispered.

“And we don’t know where it came from, right? It showed up on my phone without any input from me.” Makoto said. 

Ren sighed.

“Do you know anything about it, Ren?” Makoto asked.

“There’s no need to worry.” Ren assured her.

“You sound pretty confident in that answer.” Makoto pointed out. 

Ren smirked.

“I don’t fully understand, but I don’t think we have to worry about people accessing our data. From what I can tell, this app is incredibly special. It wasn’t made by any ordinary means.” Morgana explained.

“True. An app that allows you to enter another world isn’t exactly commonplace.” Makoto agreed. “Well, Sis doesn’t know who the Phantom Thieves are, so I suppose our information is safe for now.”

“We’re still learning things ourselves. I hope your sharp wit can help us with that.” Moragna admitted.

“Thank you, I’ll do my best.” Makoto said.

“So, what’s our time limit this time? I doubt we have much time to spare at this point.” Morgana asked.

“Kaneshiro’s henchman said the deadline is July 9th.” Makoto answered.

Ren hummed softly.

“There’s no way high schoolers could really bring in three million yen.” Ann pointed out.

“And that’s why he’s threatening us. If we can’t pay he’ll just do much worse than just blackmail.” Makoto told them. “But for now, we need to stop him from releasing those photos. If the public got a hold of them.”

“I could only imagine what would happen then.” Ann admitted.

“Bye bye.” Ren whispered.

“C’mon, we just gotta take care of him before the time limit. We’ll bounce back from this.” Ryuji told them. “Plus people will really start to admire us if we can manage to take this bastard down!”

“Yeah, this is the perfect opportunity. We have to succeed, no matter what!” Morgana told them. 

“Okay, so our deadline to have the route secured is the 6th, so we can send the calling card on the 7th and steal the Treasure on the 8th.” Ren listed. 

“Exactly.” Morgana said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren told them.

Heading in, Ren yawned. Making it back to the entrance, the group stopped.

“So, what am I going to be called?” Makoto asked. “You all were using code names, weren’t you?”

“You’re quite perceptive.” Yusuke said.

“This time’s a hard one.” Ryuji admitted. “Maybe somethin’ like, Shoulder Pads.”

“Why in the world did you focus on that?” Morgana asked.

“I refuse to be called that.” Makoto told him.

“What about, Rider?” Yusuke suggested.

“Sounds too much like a smuggler. Next.” Makoto said.

“Fixer?” Ann suggested.

“I’m not a mastermind though. Next.” Makot said. “Won’t you give me something better to work with?”

“She reminds me of an empress.” Morgana confessed. “You got anything Joker?”

The group looked at Ren who scanned Makoto.

“Queen.” Ren said, the first thought that came to Ren’s mind.

“Whao, I totally see that!” Ann agreed.

“It fits so well that I'm at a loss of words here.” Morgana agreed.

“Queen… it has a nice ring to it.” Makoto admitted. “I like it. Let’s go with that.”

Ren smiled.

“Now then, could you explain to me the strategy for this mission?” Makoto asked.

Ren sighed.

“Strategy?” Ryuji said, confused.

“You don’t have one?” Makoto said, shocked. “Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans!?”

“I mean... a little.” Ren admitted.

“Uh… we pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then…” Morgana explained.

“If we run into Shadows, we beat the shit out of ’em!” Ryuji added.

Ren sighed. Now it was said out loud, it was kinda bad that they don’t have any real strategy or planning.

“We of course follow Joker.” Ryuji added, looking at Ren.

“Very well then. I feel like I’ll be useful for sure.” Makoto said.

Ren looked at her confused.

“It seems my role is to be the brain of this team. I’ll analyse Mona’s information and give out orders.” Makoto explained. “Any objections?”

“N-None, Queen!” Ryuji answered.

Ren sighed.

“I bet Skull’s definitely the type that’ll be under a girl’s thumb.” Ann said.

“Mona, will you begin navigating us?” Makoto asked.

“Y-Yes, Queen!” Morgana answered.

“Him too, it seems.” Yusuke added.

Ren smirked, walking next to Makoto.

“Shall we, Queen?” Ren said, then walked off.

“Joker!” Ryuji called out, chasing after Ren.

“Hm, it seems we were able to use the same method as last time to get here.” Yusuke said. “Apparently we are acknowledge customers who can be extoried.”

“That’s fine. We can take advantage of his negligence.” Makoto said.

“Though I will say, it’s a little scary every time.” Ann said.

Ren smirked, seeing Morgana next to her.

“Distract the others and go over the details of the Shadows with Queen.” Ren told him.

“Why?” Morgana asked.

“Just trust me.” Ren whispered.

Morgana nodded, running to the others. Ren headed into the Velvet Room, now’s a good time to sort her Personas out.

“Oh?” Justine said.

“That Persona.” Caroline said. “Hey, sit right there!”

Ren nodded as she sat down, crossing her legs.

“It is commendable that you have chosen to work so diligently toward your rehabilitation.” Justine said.

“Hmph, I guess at least you’ve got the will to work.” Caroline added.

“Of course I do.” Ren said.

“Don’t gimme that smug attitude! This is your duty, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“That said, you have completed the task surprisingly easily.” Justine pointed out.

“You might actually be worth our time after all.” Caroline admitted. “Justine, tell her hers next task. It’s on that list, right?”

“Indeed.” Justine said with a nod. “Now then, I will assign your next task. Be aware that the tasks on this list will increase in difficulty as we go on. Are you prepared?”

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“How admirable.” Justine said.

Getting her next task, Ren did a couple of fusion, Ren headed out.

“What was she doing?” Makoto asked.

“No one knows, it just happens sometimes.” Ann answered. “Just roll with it.”

Ren smirked. They all notice the door, walking up to it.

“What the?” Ryuji said.

“It seems they didn’t want to leave a gaping hole.” Yusuke said.

“But… we can’t get in.” Ann said.

“Sorry… I… think I might have taken it a little too far.” Makoto apologised.

“No, you saved us.” Ren told her.

“That’s right! We would have been in serious danger had it now been for Queen’s actions.” Mogana agreed.

“Th-Thanks.” Makoto said.

“The details are no longer important. Let us search for a new infiltration point, Joker.” Yusuke said.

“Agreed.” Ren said, walking back.

Ren scanned the area, then looked at the gold pig statues, the one to her right stands out. Ren ran over, scanning it.

“What could it be?” Ann questioned.

“Wait. I can feel a draft coming from underneath the statue.” Makoto admitted. “Doesn’t this seem strange to you, Joker?”

“This placard is suspicious.” Ren pointed out, walking closer.

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asked.

“The other two don’t have one, why is this one special? Plus, now being closer and as Queen said, there’s a draft coming up.” Ren explained.

Ren walked closer, placing her hands on the placard, pushing on it. Ren jumped as the whole statue moved back, revealing a hidden passage.

“Oooh, a hidden passage!” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Way to go Joker!” Ann cried.

“Let’s head inside.” Makoto said.

“I’ll go first.” Ren said, walking to the side.

Taking the lead, Ren led the group through the tight spaces. Coming to another ladder leading up. Ren quickly went up and pushed the cover up, scanning the area.

“Clear.” Ren reported, pushing it off.

Ren quickly climbed out and the others followed. Ren walked forward and scanned the immediate area.

“I would say given the interior design, we are inside the bank. It seems our plan went well.” Yusuke said.

“I don’t remember seeing this place last time. Just where exactly are we?” Makoto asked.

“There has to be a map somewhere. For now, let’s try to explore and search for the Treasure.” Morgana told them.

“Right, let’s go.” Ren said, running off. 

Making their way around, they came to some stairs. Curious, they headed up to see it was a dead end.

“Ugh, a dead end.” Ryuji complained.

Making a mental note, they headed back downstairs and headed to the doorway.

“This is the entrance hall we came through last time.” Yusuke said.

“We don’t got any business with reception anymore, right? Let’s try attackin’ some new places!” Ryuji said.

“That should be okay, but there will be a lot of enemies. Try to be careful, okay?” Morgana told them.

“Two Shadow in the main hall.” Ren whispered. “Easy.”

Taking them down, Ren chuckled. They kept going, finding a lift. Ren watched as a Shadow got on and it went down. Ren hummed softly.

“It looks like there are lower floors in here too.” Ann said.

“Hm, but that lift is lacking a control panel.” Yusuke pointed out.

“They probably control it from a security room. It’s a simple, but effective measure of screening.” Morgana explained.

“That must mean they really don’t want anyone going down there.” Makoto said.

Ren hummed.

“We’ll just have to find another way down.” Ren said.

Clearing the floor, and learning the floor plan, they made their ways upstairs, Ren stopped to Ann’s voice.

“H-Hold on a second! What’s that!?” Ann asked.

“A Shadow in the shape of a dog. It seems this place has its own watchdogs.” Yusuke said.

“I’m not sure I can handle that.” Morgana admitted.

“Y’mean ’cause you’re a cat?” Ryuji asked.

“I meant ’cause it might be quicker or smarter than other enemies!” Morgana told him. “J-Just be careful, Joker.”

‘It’s so because he's a cat.’ Ren thought.

Taking out the dog Shadow and the other Shadow, they ran down to a sealed door with what looks like a card reader next to it.

“There are bars here. We won’t be able to open the door like this.” Makoto said.

“It seems we may be able to pass if we have a particular item though.” Yusuke pointed out.

Going back, they took out two more Shadows, running past another sealed door and to the roller door they came to before. Ren saw a button so she ran over to it. Hitting it the roller door went up.

‘A short cut.’ Ren thought, heading back.

Running back, Ren used her third eye and found her way up to a vent. Dropping down, they made their way through. Making it to the end, Ren saw a Shadow below.

“That Shadow’s in our way.” Morgana said. “What should we do, Joker?”

“We’re going for the ambush.” Ren answered.

Quickly going out, Ren jumped down and ambushed the Shadow. Taking it out, Ren chuckled.

“Phew… we somehow managed.” Makoto said. “This appears to be some kind of monitoring room. I hope we can find clues here.”

Ryuji walked to the desk.

“Hey guys, I think I found something!” Ryuji called out.

Ren ran over.

“Ain’t this some kinda keycard?” Ryuji asked.

Ren grabbed it and scanned it.

“And over here is a map. As expected, there seems to be a quite large basement floor.” Yusuke said.

“I’d bet that’s where the Treasure is.” Morgana said.

Ren put the keycard in her pocket and walked to Yusuke who was holding the map. Morgana ran over and jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder, staring at the map too.

“However, only a portion of it is depicted here.” Yusuke said. “Unless we can obtain another map, we won’t know for certain.”

“A cursory glance shows this building alone has one underground level. It would probably make sense to head there first.” Morgana told them.

Yusuke handed the map to Ren who folded it and put it away.

“Shall we go on that lift we found earlier?” Yusuke asked.

“That should be our last resort.” Makoto answered. “First, let’s see if there is anywhere we can use this keycard.” 

“Oh! Didn’t we pass by a door we couldn’t open on the way here!” Ann remembered. 

“Yeah, let’s go check it out!” Morgana told them.

Ren nodded, walking to the card reader. Ren pulled the card out and used it. The gates opened.

“All right, it’s open!” Ryuji cheered. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren told them.

Making their way back to the door, Ren uses the card. The gates opened and Ren chuckled.

“All right!” Ryuji said.

Heading in, they scanned the small room.

“Is that… a lift?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, it has to be the one they’re controlling externally. So this is right above it.” Morgana explained.

“So what, this is the control room or something? What’s the point of comin’ here?” Ryuji asked.

“We can get on the lift.” Ren told him, walking over to the gap.

“Perceptive as usual, Joker. We should be able to ride on top of the lift.” Morgana explained.

“I see. We sneak atop it, then wait for it to move on its own.” Yusuke said.

“It does sound like that plan will take us further down.” Makoto agreed.

“All right, let’s get on there!” Morgana told them.

They ran over, jumping down. Ren chuckled.

“Very well. We simply need to wait for it to move now.” Yusuke said.

They didn’t wait long till it moved. Coming to a vent, they quickly headed in and started making their way through. 

“Now, I wonder where this leads.” Yusuke said.

“Hopefully underground.” Morgana said.

Making it to the end, Ren scanned the room below.

“Wait.” Ren told the others, then jumped down. 

Ren scanned again and smiled.

“Clear.” Ren told them.

The others jumped down.

“So, is this the basement?” Ryuji asked.

_ “All security, listen up!” a voice said. _

“Is that Kaneshiro!?” Makoto asked.

_ “It looks like some rats have infested this place! Under no circumstances let them further down! Strengthen security as much as you can! Understood?” Shadow Kaneshiro ordered.  _

“It seems painfully obvious where the Treasure is now.” Yusuke said.

“But the map from earlier doesn’t show much. I wonder if there’s another one somewhere.” Ann said.

“Of course there is.” Ren said. “It’s the same as before.”

“In any case, heading down should be the best move. Let’s keep our eyes out for a map while we explore!” Morgana told them.

They kept going, making it a safe room. Heading inside, the others got settled, explaining to Makoto what the safe rooms are. Ren leaned against the door, moving her mask onto her head, and sighed as she pulled the map out. This area looks big. They have plenty of items left, but she has a bad feeling if they keep going. Ren hummed softly. She looked up to see Makoto and Ann talking, both of them looking at her. Ren looked down. They should keep going, at least get this area done. Folding the map up, Ren puts it away.

“Let’s go.” Ren told them.

Heading off, Ren kept her guard up. They stopped and Ren sighed. Cameras.

“Wait, that’s!” Morgana pointed out.

“A security camera. They’ll probably tighten their guard if we show up on there.” Makoto pointed out.

“Joker, can’t you use your observation skills to see the camera’s range?” Morgana asked. “Make sure it doesn’t catch sight of us!”

“Yeah yeah.” Ren said. “Just follow me lead.”

Making their way through carefully, Ren saw a box at the end. 

‘What is that?’ Ren asked herself.

“What’s wrong Joker?” Makoto asked.

“Not sure.” Ren answered.

“Is that a device of some kind? Let’s go check it out.” Morgana said.

Ren ran over and got a better look at the box.

“It seems to be a power supply box for something.” Morgana said.

“The word camera is written on it.” Makoto pointed out.

“Oh, this must be for the surveillance cameras! Destroy it, Joker!” Morgana told her.

“Got it.” Ren said, walking closer.

Ren kicked the box, destroying it.

“Nice kick!” Morgana praised. 

Ren turned around and chuckled as the cameras went out.

“Ohhh, I get it! We can break this shit to kill the cameras!” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled. Making it down the their way down to the next section, taking out the Shadows and cameras power boxes on their way. Running back, they came to the stairs, going up.

“Ooh, that went perfectly.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled as they ran downstairs. They went around, taking out the Shadow and kicking another box, Ren used the card reader to open the gate between them and the safe room. Shortcut. Going through the next two doors, Ren looked to the left. A gate and door, to the right, was another door. Ren went right, opening it to see stairs. Running upstairs, they came to a sealed door. Using the card reader, the gate opened. 

“Oh… isn’t this the front hall on the first floor? So this is where it led to.” Makoto said.

“At least we don’t have to wait for the lift to get down.” Yusuke added.

“Nice.” Ren said.

Quickly turning around Ren ran downstairs again. They ran back and through the other door.

“Whoa, what is this?” Ryuji asked.

“It is an exceedingly spacious room.” Yusuke pointed out.

“According to the map, we should be able to head down from here.” Morgana said.

“But nothing beyond this floor is on our map, right?” Ann asked.

“Yeah. We’ll need to find another one soon.” Morgana said.

“Why don’t we focus on finding a way downstairs?” Makoto suggested. “Hopefully we find the other map along the way.”

Ren walked to the top of the stairs, using her ability. 

‘So many cameras.’ Ren thought.

Running forward, they took the Shadow and Ren sighed, looking over the railing. One Shadow. Ren saw a spot to jump down, running over, Ren jumped down. They took the Shadow out. Ren yawned. Getting a chest, they kept going, coming to a large vault door.

“Is this some kinda vault?” Ryuji asked.

“According to the map, there’s a great deal more beyond here.” Makoto said.

“Then this is not a vault, but a partition of sorts. The terminals there must be how you open it.” Yusuke said. 

“B-But both of them have keyholes.” Ann pointed out.

“I suppose that means we’ll need two keys to pass through here.” Makoto said.

“For real? Ugh, it’s a pain in the ass how secure this place is.” Ryuji complained. 

“It’s because it’s important.” Ren pointed out.

“It would seem that’s correct. This may lead further down, just as Kaneshiro had mentioned.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s look for those keys.” Morgana told them.

They ran up the next stairs. There was the chest from before. Ren sighed, going to the card reader and opened the door opposite to the stairs. Opening it, it leads to the large room, like Ren thought it would. Going to the first door on the right, Ren sighed. Empty. She saw a vent so she ran over, climbing up and crouched, looking in the next room. Clear. Ren jumped down and smirked. Two power boxes. Kicking both of them, Ren chuckled.

“And clear.” Ren whispered.

Walking back, Ren used the card reader to get out of the room. Backtracking to the first door they opened, they headed out and started making their way but stopped to Morgana’s voice.

“Hm? I hear voices! Hide!” Morgana told them.

Ren quickly moved to the edge of the doorway, peeking in to see two large shadows.

“Hey, did you hear? It sounds like those intruders are wreaking havoc in here.” Cautious Shadow said.

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” Aggressive Shadow asked. “Don’t be. We have the keys they need, so things should be okay as long as we protect them.”

Ren moved back and looked at the others.

“Wait, you think they’re talkin’ about those two keys!?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s highly likely those are the way by which the partition opens.” Yusuke siad.

Ren sighed.

“What’re we gonna do then? Beat ’em up and take the keys?” Ryuji asked.

“Didn’t you see those two? They’re obviously not ordinary Shadows.” Morgana told him. “Anyone who’s been entrusted with a key that important would have to be extremely strong.”

“And there’s two of them, it would be tough dealing with both. Plus they could sound the alarm.” Ann added.

Ren sighed.

“What should we do?” Ren asked.

“Hm… that’s a good question.” Morgana said.

“Then… why don’t we split them up and beat them individually?” Makoto suggested.

“And how can we do that?” Yusuke asked.

“Do you remember that monitoring room upstairs? The room we acquired our map from.” Makoto asked.

“Yeah.” Ren said.

“There was some communication equipment there as well. We can use that to lure one away.” Makoto explained.

Ren smirked.

“That’s a great idea.” Ren said

“I agree. It sounds safer than fighting them at the same time!” Ann said.

“Okay, let’s leave this part to our intellectuals!” Morgana said.

“Thank you! First up, we need to head to the monitoring room!” Makoto said.

“Right, let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading back up, they carefully went back up to the communication room. Making it in, Ren and Makoto walked up to the equipment.

“Okay, I’ll give it a try. Are we ready?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Ren answered.

“Okay, stay quiet during this.” Makoto told the others. “Come in, security room! This is the communication room! We’ve been ambushed by intruders! Requesting backup, immediately! One person would be perfect!”

“Roger that! We’ll send someone your way at once!” Cautious Shadow said.

Ren chuckled as Makoto turned around.

“And there we go! All we need to do now is wait for the enemy.” Makoto said.

Ren walked to the doors, closing them. The group walked to the side and waited. Once the doors opened, the Cautious Shadow walked into the room.

“Hm? There’s no one here?” Cautious Shadow said.

“Not exactly.” Ryuji said.

Ren ran over as the Cautious Shadow turned around.

“Y-You’re!?” Cautious Shadow said. “This was a trap!? You bastards!” 

The Cautious Shadow transformed and Ren chuckled. They managed to take it down and Ren collected the key. Ren chuckled as she turned to face the others, showing them the key.

“Oooh, he had a key!” Morgana said.

“Guess that went pretty well, huh?” Ryuji said.

“That means there should only be one Shadow in the security room!” Makoto said. “Let’s snatch the other key from it while we can!”

Ren nodded as she put the key away.

“Okay, let’s head back and get that key.” Ren told them.

The group headed straight back to the security room. Ren moved to the side and looked in, only the Aggressive Shadow remaining.

“Why isn’t he coming back!? Could something have happened!?” Aggressive Shadow wondered. 

“We’ll be heading right into battle when we charge in there! Are you ready for this?” Morgana asked.

“Perfectly ready.” Ren answered.

“All right, let’s go!” Morgana yelled.

The group ran in and the Aggressive Shadow turned to them.

“Hm? Who are you?” Aggressive Shadow asked.

“We’re here for the other key!” Ryuji told him.

“What? Then that comm earlier…” Aggressive Shadow said. “How dare you!” 

Aggressive Shadow transformed and Ren sighed. The fight started well, till Ann was knocked down. Ren quickly ran over and stood in front of Ann as the Aggressive Shadow went to attack Ann again, but Ren took the full brunt of the attack.

“Joker!” Ann cried.

Ren coughed blood, then chuckled.

“Shiki-Ouji!” Ren yelled, attacking the Aggressive Shadow.

Makoto followed it up, taking it out. Ren sighed as she wiped her mouth as she turned to face Ann. Ren held her hand out and Ann grabbed it. Ren pulled Ann to her feet as the others walked over.

“Here!” Ryuji said, throwing the key.

Ren looked over and caught the key.

“The last key.” Ren said.

“Perfect, we’ve now obtained both keys.” Yusuke said.

“Oh, one second!” Makoto said.

Ren looked at her, then what she was looking at. A map. They walked over and Ren grabbed it, then turned to the others as Morgana jumped onto her shoulder.

“Doesn’t this map have a little more information than ours?” Makoto asked.

“Ah, right you are! Well done, Queen!” Morgana said. 

Ren chuckled, going over the map.

“Maybe it can tell us what the bank is like further down.” Ann said, walking next to Ren.

Ren hummed softly as she started looking through. 

“How’s it look? You see where the Treasure is?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, the most suspicious area would be the deepest part.” Morgana said. “Look here. There’s a lift that leads down. The Treasure must be past there.”

“This map seems to indicate that the area beyond the partition is rather large as well.” Yusuke pointed out.

“I’m sure security will keep getting more intense from here onward too. We need to be careful.” Morgana told them.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

“Joker, a moment.” Ann said, grabbing her.

“Huh?” Ren said. 

“Boys, go.” Ann told them. “Queen, you can stay.”

“What?” Ryuji said.

“Skull, you moron.” Morgana said, walking off.

Ryuji and Yusuke followed him. Ren looked at Ann.

“You took five major hits in the last two batteles.” Ann pointed out.

Ren sighed. She really did, those guards were tough and her reflexes really let her down, minus the last hit.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured her.

“You did this last time too!” Ann accused her.

Makoto sighed.

“Panther.” Ren whispered. “Let’s continue this in the next safe room, okay.”

Ann sighed in frustration.

“Fine.” Ann said, letting Ren go.

Ren pulled a key out.

“Here.” Ren said.

Ann took it and they walked to the boys.

“Skull.” Ren called out, pulling the other key out.

Throwing it at the blonde, he quickly caught it.

“You and Panther get the luxury of opening.” Ren told him.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered.

They group head down to the large vault. Ryuji and Ann took their place, facing each other.

“Okay, let’s try turnin’ it all at the same time.” Ryuji told Ann.

“On three! One, two…!” Ann counted.

The pair turned and the door opened.

“This took some time, but we managed to force it open.” Yusuke said.

Ren chuckled.

“Great teamwork, everyone!” Ren praised them. 

“Yes, I agree. The cooperation of the whole team is what helped us through this particular ordeal.” Makoto agreed.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.


	126. Pushing the Luck

Making their way to the next section, Ren sighed at the sight of falling money.

“Dude, there’s money all over the floor.” Ryuji said.

Ren kicked some.

“So he took all this from the weak.” Morgana said.

“He’s going to pay for this.” Makoto said.

Ren grabbed a note and chuckled as she ripped it up. They kept going. Ren wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through the next part. Making it down, Ren saw a sealed door to her right. Ren sighed, opening the door to her left and went to walk, but froze to Morgana’s voice.

“Hm!? Wait, Joker! Hide!” Morgana yelled.

Quickly hiding, Ren sighed.

“What, more cameras?” Ryuji asked.

“No. These ones seem different from what we’ve seen before. They turn on and off.” Morgana explained. 

“It might be a surveillance system that switches between multiple cameras for efficient coverage.” Makoto explained.

“That means we gotta pass when it’s not recordin’, yeah?” Ryuji said.

“That should work, but there are guards to watch out for too. We should proceed with caution!” Morgana told them.

Ren moved closer and watched carefully. Once the timing was right, she moved and ambushed the Shadow. Taking it out, Ren made sure the others came across safely.

“Don’t do that.” Ann scolded her.

Ren smirked. They kept going, taking out the last Shadow, and made it to the end. A small room. Ren sighed, seeing a small vent. Walking over, she crouched and went through. Ren sighed as she stayed low, making her way through.

“Look at that sea of cash.” Ryuji said.

“Some people are truly loaded, as they say.” Yusuke said.

“Hey, that’s just dirty money, remember? Ignore it.” Morgana told them.

Ren chuckled as she jumped down and looked back to see the exit. Jumping over, Ren made it to the vent and went through. Ren saw the lift, then looked at the door.

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“I wonder what’s that way.” Ren said.

“Dude, forget it.” Ryuji told her.

Ren hummed softly.

“Wait here. I’ll check it out. It’ll be too much of a hassle if we all go.” Ren told them.

Before the others could react, Ren ran off through the door. Carefully and quickly, she made her way to the first Shadow, taking it out.

“Joker! Get back here!” Ann yelled.

“I’ll be right back!” Ren assured them. “Don’t leave that room!”

Making her way through, taking the last Shadow out, she made it to a large open room and a chest. Carefully getting it due to cameras, Ren checked the door by it but it wouldn’t budge. Making it back, Ren went to the new door, opening it to see stairs.

“Looking promising.” Ren whispered, running up.

She came to a sealed door and chuckled, unlocking it. She goes through the door to see she was back on the first level. Going through the hallway was a lot easier now there were no Shadows to deal with. Making it back to the vent, Ren ducked and ran to the edge, not caring this time round. Jumping down, Ren looked back to see the others waiting. Ren took a deep breath, making it back. Before Ren could speak, she quickly dodge Ann’s whip.

“Panther!” Ryuji yelled.

“And?” Morgana asked.

“Leads to stairs at the end, going up.” Ren explained. 

Ren looked at Makoto and Ann, both looking like they were going to kill her.

“Beat me up later.” Ren told them.

Walking to the lift, Ren hit the button and it opened. Everyone got on, they headed down. Ren could feel the murderous glare from Ann. Making it down, they saw a chest and Shadow. Taking the Shadow out, Ren got the chest. Heading into the next area, Ren looked around.

“Huh? Do you… hear something from below?” Ann asked.

The group walked to the railing to see Shadow Kaneshiro and a Shadow below. 

“Isn’t that Kaneshiro? What’s he doin’ down here?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s difficult to hear what he’s saying from where we are now.” Yusuke said.

Ren scanned tha side, both sucked. Heading right, they slowly made their way down, taking out the three Shadows in their way and looting both chests. Making it to Shadow Kaneshiro, Ren smirked.

“Kaneshiro!” Makoto called out.

The guard and Shadow Kaneshiro looked at them.

“Y-You bastards! How did you get this far!? What about my security!?” Shadow Kaneshiro asked.

“Sorry, that shit was a piece of cake for us!” Ryuji told him.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was simple.” Yusuke said.

“H-Hey, finish off these vermin here! Keep them away from the lift at all costs!” Shadow Kaneshiro told the guard.

The guard walked forward and transformed into three forms. Ren sighed. 

“Move!” Morgana yelled.

The group split up, attacking from all sides. Ren ran to the left side, she was alone.

“Nigi Mitama!” Ren yelled.

The golden on turned to Ren, going to stab her. Ren goes to dodge, but gasps. She stumbled and looked down at the large cut on her left hip. She was too slow. Ren placed her hand on the wound, hiding it from the others. They didn’t see it. Ren sighed, she doesn’t have a Persona with a healing ability.

“Orobas!” Ren yelled.

Attacking it, Ren gasped in pain as Makoto attacked all three of them. Ren looked at Morgana who was staring at her with a worried expression. Ren moved her mask up and sighed as she moved her hand. Morgana looked turned into pure horror. Ren moaned as she stumbled, then dropped onto her right side.

“Joker’s down!” Morgana cried.

Ren tried to push herself up but quickly dropped. She can’t pass out here. It was just a scratch. She can handle it. She’s the leader, she shouldn’t be on the ground while the others are fighting. Ren grabbed her mask, pushing herself up a bit.

“Shiki-Ouji!” Ren yelled.

Attacking the Shadows, Morgana ducked by them and ran to Ren’s side.

“Hang on.” Morgana told her.

“Mona, you’re… in… charge…” Ren whispered.

“Huh?” Morgana said.

Ren smiled as the world faded to black, hearing Morgana call out to her. Coming to, Ren slowly opened and looked around the dark room. There was a strong smell of coffee, which means she’s in the attic of Leblanc, home. Ren pushed herself up, gasping in pain.

“Wh-whoa, easy.” Morgana told her, walking up to her.

Ren sighed, her head was pounding.

“What happened?” Ren asked.

“You passed out, you lost a lot of blood. I healed you, but you were still out. We got you on Ryuji’s back, collecting some kind of journal Shadow Kaneshiro dropped, then left. Even after exiting the Palace, we couldn’t wake up. Lady Ann and Ryuji brought you back, Makoto and Yusuke would have caused too much suspicion. They lied and said you were feeling ill and passed out on the way home. No wanting to wake you, they just carried you home.” Morgana explained. “The chief was shocked as Ryuji carried you upstairs. They put you to bed and left.”

Morgana sighed.

“You’re quite pale, are you feeling okay?” Morgana asked.

“How could I fuck up so badly.” Ren whispered.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault!” Morgana told her.

“It is Mona.” Ren whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Ren pushed herself up and looked at her red box. She managed to reach over and grabbed it. She needed a smoke. Pulling one out, she lit it and took a deep breath as she grabbed the ashtray and sat it on the windowsill. With a long exhale, Ren grabbed her phone to see notifications. It was the Phantom Thieves group chat.

Ann: We got Ren back safe!

Yusuke: And what of her caretaker?

Ryuji: He was shocked, worried. We told him she passed out on the way home.

Ryuji: That she seemed to be coming down with something.

Ann: He totally bought it!

Makoto: Well… she did look quite pale when we got out.

Yusuke: Indeed, it was quite a worry.

Yusuke: And despite being unconscious, she also seemed to be in quite a lot of pain.

Ryuji: Look, we got her home and tucked into bed.

Ryuji: Mona is by her as well.

Ryuji: We’ll see her tomorrow so relax.

Makoto: How can I possibly relax after that sight!?

Ann: I have to agree. There was so much blood.

Ann: And that wound was so deep. I saw it before she fell down. 

Yusuke: As did I, she was lucky Morgana healed her when he did.

Makoto: Can we please stop talking about this? 

Makoto: I’ll pull Ren aside tomorrow at lunch and speak to her in person.

Ann: I want to speak to her too.

Ryuji: I’ll leave it to you girls.

Yusuke: But do go easy on her. I’m sure she didn’t intend for any of this.

Ryuji: I have to agree with Yusuke on that one.

Ren gasped.

“I’m so dead.” Ren whispered.

“Look, let’s just finish your smoke and get back to sleep.” Morgana told her.

“I need the restroom.” Ren admitted. “And water.”

After her smoke, Ren sat everything onto the windowsill, then slowly stood up. Taking a step, Ren dropped to her knees, slamming her hands on the ground to stop her hitting the ground, and sighed.

“Ren!” Morgana cried, jumping down.

“Sorry, I need a moment.” Ren apologised.

“Take it slow.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled, pushing herself up. Slowly, she made it downstairs to the restroom, Morgana by her side every step. Leaving him outside while she used the restroom. Ren couldn’t help but notice the huge amount of pain in her body. Washing her face, Ren gasped. Walking out, she saw Morgana waiting.

“What the hell is going on?” Ren asked softly. “I shouldn’t be feeling like this.”

“Beats me!” Morgana cried. “Grab a glass of water and come back to bed.”

“Sure thing dear.” Ren said, walking to the kitchen.

Finding a large glass, Ren filled and carefully headed upstairs with Morgana by her. Sitting the glass on the windowsill, Ren sat down and sighed.

“Ren?” Morgana said worried.

Ren shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll sleep it off. Like last time.” Ren assured him.

“This is different. You’re lucky to be alive.” Morgana told her.

Ren sighed, grabbing her water. Drinking some, she sat it back down and laid down on her back. Morgana curled up next to her. Ren sighed. She’ll be fine, all she needs is sleep and a hot breakfast.


	127. Day off Sick

Ren woke up to Sojiro’s voice. Ren pushed herself up to see the older man by the stairs.

“Shit, did I sleep in?” Ren asked. “I’ll be down in a second.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sojiro asked.

Ren looked at him, Sojiro stared at her with a worried expression. 

“I’m okay.” Ren assured him.

That was a lie. She was far from okay. Her body screams at her and she feels like a fever is starting. Sojiro knew to doubt her, but he sighed.

“Come on.” Sojiro said, walking off.

Ren got up, stumbling a bit, but managed to stay standing. She quickly got dressed, due to her shitty laundry schedule, she’s out of pants. Skirt it is. She somehow managed to get changed.

“Maybe going to school is a bad idea.” Morgana said.

“I have to.” Ren said weakly. “I’ll get in trouble otherwise.” 

“I’m sure the chief can call the school.” Morgana said.

“He’s the one I’m worried about.” Ren confessed.

Ren headed to the stairs, Morgana jumped up and into Ren’s bag. Ren grabbed her bag and headed downstairs slowly. She felt a little light headed. Ren sat her bag down on a stool. Ren gasped.

“Ren!” Morgana cried.

Ren loses her vision as she collapses, knocking down a few stools. Ren gasped, pushing herself up a bit.

“Kid!” Sojior yelled, running around.

Ren was panting. 

“I-I don’t know what happened.” Ren said.

“I knew it. You’re in no state to go to school.” Sojiro said.

Ren looked at him.

“Come on, you’re going back to bed.” Sojiro told her. “Come on.”

Sojiro quickly moved behind her, then pulled her up, wrapping her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Sojiro took Ren back upstairs, helping her sit on the bed. Ren gasped. Sojiro placed the back of his hand on her forehead and sighed, she felt too warm for his likings. 

“Get change and get back to bed.” Sojiro told her. “I’ll call the school.”

Sojiro walked off as Morgana ran over. Ren sighed as she changed and laid down in bed. Sojiro walked back with a plate of curry. Moving the chair from the foot of her bed around, Sojiro sat the plate down.

“Eat what you can, I’ll be back to pick the plate up.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded and Sojiro walked off. Ren pushed herself up and moved to the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She was hungry. Grabbing the plate, Ren started eating, giving some to Morgana as well. Once she was done, she sat the plate down and moaned in pain. Then Sojiro walked over with Takemi close behind him.

“Dr Takemi!?” Ren cried.

“I know you said she was as white as snow, but this is ridiculous.” Takemi said. 

Sojiro sighed, grabbing the plate and walked back. Takemi sat down and Ren moaned.

“I’m sorry.” Ren mumbled.

Takemi smiled as she checked Ren over.

“I see.” Takemi whispered. “How are your meals? Are you eating healthy? What do you normally eat?”

“Breakfast, curry and rice and coffee. Lunch, most times just some soda, sometimes I buy bento or something at school. Dinner depends on my mood, sometimes I eat out at the diner or Big Bang or even Beef bowls, other times I just grab something from the supermarkets or I just don’t eat at all.” 

Sojiro looked at her worried.

“You lack the proper nutrition for someone your age.” Takemi said. “How about sleeping?”

“It varies from night to night.” Ren answered. “Nothing new. I’ve always struggled with sleep.”

Takemi sighed.

“I need to ask, do you smoke?” Takemi asked.

“Smoke? She’s underage.” Sojiro said.

“You said you’re having pain in your chest, right?” Takemi asked. “Sorry Sakura, can you leave the room. I need her to take her top off.”

“R-Right.” Sojiro said, walking off.

Ren looked at Takemi confused.

“Okay, so I’ll ask again.” Takemi said. “I’m not stuipd you know. Underage smoking is a thing and I have smelt it on you.” 

Ren sighed.

“Yes.” Ren answered. “Maybe one or two a day.”

“Drink?” Takemi asked.

“This year, not much. I had half a bottle of sake a few months ago. Haven’t touched it since. Last year I was a heavy drinker and smoker.” Ren confessed.

Takemi sighed.

“I knew it.” Takemi said. “Does this also have to do with the Phantom Thieves activity?”

Ren sighed.

“Wait, she knows!?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, it does.” Ren answered.

“Wait! Ain’t that bad?” Morgana asked.

Ren rubs Morgana head. Takemi sighed as she started writing on her clipboard.

“I’ll go and get you some strong painkillers, they will make you drowsy but sleep is also what you need.” Takemi explained.

Ren nodded.

“And you will be staying in that bed today.” Takemi told her.

“Yes, Dr Takemi.” Ren whispered. 

Takemi got up and walked off. Ren sighed as she took her glasses off, sitting them on the windowsill.

“Takemi won’t say anything so relax.” Ren told Morgana. “She’s our ally.”

Morgana sighed.

“We helped her with her medicine and we took care of Oyamada.” Ren explained. “She’s already assured me she won’t tell the police and that’s how I got access to the stronger medicine.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Well, leave it to our great leader to find a wonderful ally.” Morgana said.

“Keep this between us.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Morgana said.

Ren smiled as she scratched Morgana’s ear. Ren sighed as she wrapped the blanket around her and over her head. Morgana climbed onto her lap. Ren smiled as she looked at him. Sojiro walked over with a cup of coffee, sitting on a saucer.

“Takemi explained to me what’s going on.” Sojiro said, holding the drink out.

Ren took it and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Huh? For what?” Sojiro asked.

“Being a nuisance.” Ren answered.

Sojiro sighed.

“No, it’s fine kid.” Sojiro assured her. “Rest, I already inform the school you’re not going.”

Ren nodded.

“I’ll text Ann and let her know.” Ren whispered.

“Your friends seemed quite panicked yesterday.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed.

“Make sure they know you’re okay.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled and nodded. Sojiro walked off and Ren enjoyed her coffee. Once she was done, Ren sat the empty cup and saucer down on the chair. She grabbed her phone. She needs to let them know she’s okay.

Ren: Morning team.

Ryuji: Renren!

Makoto: Are you okay?

Ren: Yeah, I’m fine.

Ren: I’m still a little sore though.

Ann: Will you be okay coming to school?

Ann: We can meet up.

Ren: About that…

Ren: I’m not going to make it today.

Ryuji: For real!?

Yusuke: Are you sure you’re feeling alright?

Ren: I’m fine Yusuke, it must be some kind of side effect due to my injury. 

Ren: I’m just too weak to make it school.

Ren: Barely even made it downstairs last night for water.

Ann: Ren.

Ren: So Ann, any chance you can get notes for me?

Ann: Of course! 

Ann: I’ll drop them off after school.

Ren: Thanks Ann.

Makoto: Make sure you get plenty of rest.

Ren: I will, doctor’s orders after all.

Ann: That’s a relief.

Ren: I’m going to take a nap. Good luck at school.

Ryuji: You traitor! 

Ren giggled as she sat her phone back on the windosill.

“Keep what happened last night and this morning between us.” Ren told Morgana. “The others are already freaked out over my injury.”

“Of course.” Morgana said. “Though, wouldn’t it be better to let them know?”

Ren shook her head.

“I don’t want to panic them anymore.” Ren whispered.

Takemi walked back over and handed Ren her medication.

“Two every four hours if needed.” Takemi told her.

“Thanks doc.” Ren whispered.

Takemi smiled.

“You’ve got my number so call me if anything changes.” Takemi told her.

“Yes ma’am.” Ren said.

Takemi walked off. Ren took two pills, then drank the last of her water from last night. Ren sighed, as she sat the glass on the chair. Ren yawned as Morgana moved to the head of the bed. Ren laid down and snuggled under the little blanket. Ren saw Sojiro, but she just didn’t care.

“Get some rest kid.” Sojiro told her, picking up the dirty cup and saucer as well as the empty glass.

Ren moaned, closing her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Morgana assured Ren.

Ren smiled.

“Okay Mona, I’m counting on you to keep me safe.” Ren whispered.

Falling back asleep, Ren woke up around noon. Sitting up, Ren looked at Morgana, then at the chair to see a full glass of water.

“The chief brought it up shortly after you fell back asleep.” Morgana told her. 

Ren yawned as she moved to the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. She then saw a note. Ren grabbed it.

“Call out to me when you wake.” Ren read softly. 

Sitting it down, Ren grabbed the water and started drinking it. Morgana jumped down and ran to the stairs.

“Mona! Wait!” Ren called out. 

Ren sighed as the cat headed downstairs.

“I’m so dead.” Ren whispered.

Sojiro walked up with Morgana right behind him.

“You’re up.” Sojiro said.

Ren hummed softly as reponsed. 

“How do you feel?” Sojiro asked, dropping down to one knee so he eyes eye level.

“Better.” Ren answered.

She really did feel better too. Sojiro placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“You don’t feel as hot as you did this morning.” Sojiro said, pulling his hand back. “Plus you got some colour back.”

Ren smiled.

“You hungry, what would you like for lunch?” Sojiro asked.

“Um… omelette with rice please, extra large.” Ren answered. “With a soda.”

Sojiro chuckled.

“Coming up.” Sojiro said, walking off.

Ren yawned. Sitting the water down, Ren looked at Morgana as he jumped up.

“Don’t go downstairs.” Ren told him.

“Relax.” Morgana told her. “Oh, and the chief laughed at your comment before.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Okay Mona, I’m counting on you to keep me safe.” Morgana repeated. 

“Wait! He was still up here.” Ren said, shocked. 

Ren sighed. 

“For real.” Ren whispered.

After a while, Sojiro brought Ren her lunch. Ren thanked him again and Sojiro headed back down. Ren enjoyed her meal, of course sharing it with Morgana. Once she was done, she took her medication and laid down. The rest of the afternoon slowly went by. Ren couldn’t sleep but she enjoyed lying down with Morgana, talking about anything. From her hometown and what it is like there, to the fights she had and about the Metaverse. 

“Hello!” a voice called out.

Ren sat up as Ann, Yusuke and Ryuji walked up. Ren giggled as she moved to the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Hi.” Ren whispered.

“Makoto is stuck in some kinda meeting.” Ryuji told her.

Ren saw the bags. 

“We brought snacks.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Seriously, what’s done is done.” Ryuji told her. “Let’s just forget it.”

Ren shook her head.

“No, I made a serious mistake and it almost cost me my life. I never should have let it happen to begin with. We should have called it before we opened that giant vault door.” Ren explained.

“Well, I have to agree there.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“I’ll announce it now while most of the members are here, we will be having a couple of days off from the Palace.” Morgana told them. “Ren needs to get her strength back.”

Yusuke then pulled out a journal, holding it out.

“Huh?” Ren said, taking it.

“It’s from the Palace, Kaneshiro dropped it when he fled, while we were fighting.” Yusuke explained.

Ren opened it, scanning the words written on it.

“Huh? Is this some kinda code or something?” Ren asked.

“We aren’t sure.” Ann answered.

Ren hummed softly, the pages afterward have all been torn out.

“Intesting.” Ren said. “I assume the key to finding out what this means would be down that lift.” 

“We believe so.” Ryuji said.

Ren held it out.

“You hold onto it.” Yusuke told her.

Ren nodded as she sat it on the windowsill, then quickly grabbed her water and medication off the chair, sitting it on the windowsill as well. Ann sat next to her. Ann pulled out the notes and homework from today.

“Thanks.” Ren said, taking them. “Ryuji, grab the stool under the desk.” 

“Sure.” Ryuji said, grabbing it.

“Yusuke, sit down.” Ren told him.

Yusuke pulled the chair back and sat down as Ryuji sat the stool next to him and sat down. Ann handed out the drinks and food and they started eating.

“So how are you feeling?” Ann asked. “You look a lot better.” 

“I feel a lot better.” Ren confessed. “I had Dr Takemi over and she gave me some painkillers to help me sleep.”

“Plus the chief and the doc told her to stay in bed.” Morgana added.

“I totally freaked him out this morning.” Ren said. “I can’t even imagine what was going through his mind when you brought me home.”

“He was completely freaked out.” Ryuji told her. “His jaw almost hit the floor.”

Ren sighed.

“Thanks again.” Ren said. “I hope I wasn’t too heavy.” 

“Nah, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Ryuji assured her.

“I’m just relieved you’re alright.” Yusuke said.

“I read the messages last night, when I woke up.” Ren admitted. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“Your caretaker cares about you.” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“Yeah… he does.” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“When I first moved in, I kinda felt like he didn’t want me, let alone care about me. I thought he would throw me out the first chance he could, just like my old school.” Ren admitted. “But I know I was wrong, he’s just got that dad’s tough love approach.”

Ann giggled.

“I say, it looked like he was going to have a heart attack last night.” Ann said.

Ren giggled. After a few hours of talking and eating, Ren looked at the time.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“I really could use a hot bath.” Ren answered.

“Wonderful idea, I brought some spare clothes too.” Ann said.

Ren chuckled, holding her arms up.

“Someone help me up, I feel like I’ll fall if I do it alone.” Ren admitted.

“Allow me.” Yusuke said, standing up.

Taking her hands, Yusuke helped Ren up. She swayed a little but was able to get her footing right.

“Thanks.” Ren said.

Yusuke let her go and Ren walked to get her shoes off.

“Will you two be okay?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course.” Ann answered.

“It’s on the other side of the street. It’s not like it’s down the road.” Ren said, putting her shoes on.

“If things look bad, we can get the chief.” Morgana added.

“Alright, I’ll head off then.” Ryuji said.

“I shall go as well.” Yusuke siad.

Ren grabbed her things and the group headed downstairs. Sojiro looked over.

“We’re just heading the baths.” Ann told him.

“Alright, come straight back.” Sojiro told them.

Heading out, the group split. Ren would be lying if the hot water didn’t make her feel better. Sitting under the shower felt great and a long soak is what her body needed. After that, Ann walked back her back inside and said her byes, heading off. Ren moaned.

“Better?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“Put your washing upstairs, I’ll get your dinner ready.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled. She was still hungry. Walking upstairs, Ren put her clothes in the hamper, she was in them all day after all. Heading back down, Ren enjoyed her meal. Sure it was just curry again, but she can’t help but enjoy it.

“Go upstairs. I’ll be closing up soon.” Sojiro told her.

“Right, thanks again.” Ren said, standing up.

Heading upstairs, her phone went off. Walking to the bed, Ren sat down in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed as she grabbed her phone. Morgana climbed onto her lap as Ren checked it.

Yusuke: Hm, there has been no sign yet of Kaneshiro acting on his threat.

Ryuji: He prolly thinks his money’s just gonna come rolling in.

Yusuke: He does have the upper hand on us, after all…

Ann: If that picture got out, who knows what would end up happening to Ren…

Ryuji: Guess worst-case scenario’d be she gets expelled.

Makoto: No, there is a more serious alternative… She’s currently under probation, meaning…

Ren: I’ll lose it and be locked up.

Makoto: …I’m so sorry. This whole situation is my fault.

Ryuji: C’mon, stop that. I mean you’re the one who’s in the most trouble right now.

Makoto: My sister is a prosecutor… This will surely be a problem for her as well. What should I do?

Yusuke: Kaneshiro must surely be taking that aspect into account too…

Ren: Let’s change his heart!

Ryuji: For sure. Even the police are having trouble with that bastard. We’ll be heroes if we catch him!

Ann: High risk, high reward…

Makoto: You’re all so positive…

Yusuke: Hm… In a way, your recklessness is the only reason we are now able to pursue this change of heart.

Ryuji: Totally. We’re in deep shit, so we’re gonna do whatever we can to get out of it.

Makoto: I… never thought of things in that way before.

Yusuke: It’s quite strange hearing something so positive from Ryuji.

Ryuji: Shuddup!

Ann: All right, leader! You can decide when we meet up!

Ren: Of course!

Ren: Give me a couple of days rest and we can finish this Palace.

Ren: I promise.

“I’ll be fine in a couple of days.” Ren whispered.

“Just don’t overdo it.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“Got it.” Ren whispered. 

Ren sat her phone down and sighed. She doesn’t want to sleep yet.

“Let’s make some tools.” Ren said.

“Well, if you’re feeling up to it.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded. 

“Not many, just a couple, then I’ll have a smoke and we can go back to bed.” Ren added.

“Alright! Sounds like a plan!” Morgana agreed.

Just cause she’s sick, doesn’t mean she can completely slack off.


	128. Second Day of Recovery

Ren woke up to her alarm. She turned it off and got up. 

“How do you feel?” Morgana asked.

“Better, but I’m still a little tired.” Ren answered. “I’m okay for school today.”

Ren yawned as she got dressed, then packed the homework and notes from yesterday, and headed down. Sojiro looked at her.

“Feeling better today?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded as she sat her bag down, then sat down. Her phone went off so she pulled it out to see a message from Ann.

Ann: Morning Ren!

Ann: Are you coming to school?

Ren: Yeah, I feel a lot better.

Ren: I’ll be leaving soon.

Ann: Great!

Ann: I’ll wait at the Giza line for you!

Ren: You don’t have to.

Ann: I know… But I want to.

Ann: See you soon.

Ren smiled, putting her phone away.

“What is it?” Sojiro asked, sitting a plate of curry in front of Ren.

“Just Ann, she’s going to wait for me at the Giza line.” Ren answered, putting her phone away.

“Well you better hurry up.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded as she started eating. After breakfast, she got up and fixed her skirt. 

“Thanks.” Ren said.

“It’s fine.” Sojiro said. “Go on and don’t forget to flip the sign.”

Ren nodded, heading out. She flipped the sign and headed off. She made it to Shibuya and quickly made it to the Giza line to see Ann with Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto. Ren chuckled as she walked over to them.

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

“Morning.” Ren said.

“Good to see you up.” Ryuji said, walking next to Ren.

He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and Ren chuckled, fixing her glasses.

“At lunch, can you come to the student council room?” Makoto asked.

Ren chuckled.

“What, is there a report of a lost item I need to fill out.” Ren asked with a wink.

Ann giggled and Makoto smiled.

“Something like that.” Makoto said. “Make sure you’re there.”

Ren sighed.

“Yes senpai.” Ren said.

“I’ll bring her, don’t worry!” Ann assured Makoto.

The train pulled up and the group got on. It was crowded, like always, Ren was careful when she hugged her bag. Morgana’s head was popped out of the bag. Ann giggled.

“I’m surprised no one has really noticed Morgana in your bag.” Makoto said.

“Either that or they’re not going to say anything.” Ren said. “I mean, the boy behind me has kept quiet all this time, no way he hasn’t seen him.”

“Oh yeah, he’s kind of a quiet student.” Ann said.

“Think those rumours about you are keepin’ everyone quiet?” Ryuji asked.

“Could be.” Ren answered.

Walking to school with Makoto, Ann and Ryuji was interesting. She saw a few stares. Making it school, the group split up. Ren and Ann made it to their classroom. Ren grabbed her bag and lowered it down. Morgana quickly jumped out and into the desk. Ren giggled as she sat down and hook her bag up. Ren smiled at Ann who sat down. The morning classes were slow. When lunch came, Ren yawned.

“Stay here Mona.” Ren whispered. 

“Good luck.” Morgana said.

Ann and Ren headed off. They made it to the student council room to see Makoto waiting. Makoto smiled and the trio walked in.

“Please, sit.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed as she walked over and sat down. Ann and Makoto sat on the other side.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to be scolded?” Ren asked.

“That’s cause you are.” Ann said.

Ren sighed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Makoto asked.

“I… well… next safe room and that’s it.” Ren answered.

Ren sighed as she leaned back, crossing her arms.

“If you’re going to yell at me, get it over and done with.” Ren told them.

“Yell at you?” Ann questioned.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” Ren said.

Ann and Makoto looked at each other.

“What?” Ren said.

The pair looked at her. Ren yawned as she stretched.

“I do have to ask you, why do you wear the male uniform?” Makoto asked.

“I like wearing pants some days.” Ren answered. “It’s still the school uniform, I’m not breaking any rules.”

Makoto sighed.

“That… is true.” Makoto said.

Ren leaned forward.

“Is that all?” Ren asked. “I really thought you wanted to yell at me.”

Makoto sighed.

“Ann told me about everything that happened in Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s Palace, you keep putting yourself at risk.” Makoto said. 

Ren sighed as she looked away.

“Running off when we told you not to, taking risks, it’s too dangerous to do stuff like that in Metaverse.” Makoto explained.

“I know.” Ren whispered. 

“I’ll be watching you closely.” Makoto warned her.

Ren gasped.

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Ann said. “I brought some food for us to share.” 

Ren chuckled.

“Care to join Makoto?” Ann asked.

“Where are we going?” Makoto asked.

“The rooftop.” Ann answered.

“The-” Makoto started, then chuckled. “Fine.”

Ren got up and yawned.

“I’ll need to collect Mona.” Ren said.

They head to the classroom and Ren sees the kid that always sits behind her, sitting at her desk. Ren's eyes quickly landed on Mr Ushimaru. Ren walked over and leaned on her desk.

“Sorry. I didn’t want Mr Ushimaru to see your cat.” he apologised.

“No, thank you.” Ren whispered. “I really owe you one.”

Mr Ushimaru left and Ren sighed with relief as she looked at Ann and Makoto. He got up and moved to his desk and Ren grabbed her bag, scanning the room again and sighed.

“Come on Morgana.” Ren said.

Morgana jumped out and into Ren’s bag. Ren followed Ann and Makoto to the rooftop and they sat down. Morgana jumped out.

“Sorry Morgana, I won’t leave you behind again.” Ren promised.

“It’s fine.” Morgana said. “That student thought really quickly, your teacher came through the back and he ducked to your cahir, making sure I was blocked. I moved back as much as I could.”

Ren chuckled. She’ll have to keep an eye on him. He doesn’t seem that bad of a kid. After school, Ren packed her things up and yawned. No Palace today or Makoto will kill her. Ren walked out to see Ryuji standing by the stairs. Ren walked over and Ryuji looked at her.

“Yo, I’ve got something I wanna talk to you about. It's got to do with the track team. You mind hearin' me out?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m all ears.” Ren answered.

“You're a lifesaver, dude. I'm feelin' real hungry, so let's get some monja while we talk. It’s on me.” Ryuji told her.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ren agreed. 

The pair headed off. Making it to the place, they sat down and ordered. Ren was so excited. Ren smiled, fixing her skirt. They made small talk over the food. Ryuji checked on her health after the incident. Ren assured him she was fine, just still a little weak. Ren explained what happened with Makoto and Ann. When they were done, Ren smiled as she wiped her lips.

“Man, I’m stuffed! Pretty damn good, huh?” Ryuji asked. “This one’s on me. Don’t expect it to happen too often though.” 

Ren giggled.

“Wait… where’s my wallet?” Ryuji asked. “Eh, whatever.”

Ren shakes her head.

“Oh by the way, I got a text from Takeishi. He said the track team’s gonna try n’ ditch Yamauchi. They wanna start practicin’ without him. They’re trying to get their old coach back too, the one from before Kamoshida.”

Ren smiled.

“That’s good.” Ren whispered.

“Looks like they’re finally walkin’ their own path.” Ryuji added.

“Are you satisfied now?” Ren asked.

“Hm… yeah, I guess so.” Ryuji answered.

Ryuji looked down, then up.

“Oh, and uh… they asked me to come back to the team.” Ryuji admitted.

“Don’t do it.” Ren whispered.

“Dude, I wasn’t.” Ryuji assured her. “It felt kinda bad, but that’s not where I belong now.”

Ren smiled.

“When you first came to Shujin, people were talkin’ so much shit about you. But you took it in stride. You just did whatever you thought was cool, and didn’t care what other people said about you. I think that’s why people kinda get pulled towards you, man.” Ryuji explained. “Wherever you decide to be, that’s where you belong.”

Ren smiled.

“You’re right.” Ren whispered.

“God, you’re so freakin’ cool.” Ryuji complemented her. 

Ryuji looked down.

“Y’know, back before I met you, I kept makin’ excuses for why I couldn’t fit in. It was always ’cause of someone else. Kamoshida, the track team… hell, I even blamed my dad. I was such a freakin’ loser.” Ryuji confessed. “But I realised now, as long as I’m bein’ myself, I’ll always have somewhere I can fit in. It ain’t really the same place as before, but it’s damn good. I’m… just glad I found it.”

“I agree.” Ren said.

“Heh, don’t worry, man. There’s a place here for you too.” Ryuji told her. “Right next to me… or maybe ahead? Something like that.”

Ren giggled.

“I ain’t gonna stop trainin’ though. I’ve still got a long way to go.” Ryuji told her. “Someday, I’m gonna show you speed so lightin’ fast, you’re not even gonna be able to see me.”

“Is that so?” Ren said.

“Wait, but if you can’t see me, am I really showin’ you anything?” Ryuji asked.

Ren giggled.

“Eh, whatever.” Ryuji said. “I think we’ ve been talking too long. We’re all outta monja. Wanna try grillin’ some toothpicks?”

“Yeah I do.” Ren answered.

Ren smiled, things are working out in the end.


	129. Housework Service

Ren made it back to Leblanc and Sojiro looked at her. Ren yawned as she went up to the attic. Her phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ryuji: Hey, you see the article?

Ren: What kind of article?

Ryuji: It’s an interview with some kid from school.

Ryuji: “Boy M tells all: Rampant abuse in the Kamoshida case!”

Ryuji: That’s what is said. It’s mostly about the physical punishment. 

Ryuji: You think this Boy M is Mishima?

Ren: I don’t know.

Ryuji: Hm, maybe I’m just imagining things…

Ryuji: But who else has a M name AND was getting abused by Kamoshida?

Ryuji: It’s prolly fine to leave him be. He ain’t doing us any harm.

Ryuji: Seeya later.

Ren sighed.

“That article… do you think the reporter we met at Crossroads could have written it?” Morgana asked.

“One way to find out.” Ren said.

Finding the article, Ren chuckled.

“Just as I thought. The author is listed as Ichiko Ohya.” Morgana said. “I see. This article might end up being useful for us.”

“How so?” Ren questioned.

“If the Palace ruler sees it and his cognition of the Phantom Thieves changes…” Morgana started. “Hey Ren. We’d be missing out if we didn’t use this to our advantage. If we have her paint us in a positive light, public opinion of us will change for the better! You should go try and get her to write some more articles about the Phantom Thieves!”

Ren chuckled.

“Tomorrow night, I’m not up for a long trip.” Ren said.

“What are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

Ren chuckled.

“Call Kawakami.” Ren answered.

Calling Kawakami over, she was curious about what Maids Cooking and Together with a Maid. Sure it was just instant cup noodles, but it was really good.

“Well… I hope you enjoy the Maids Cooking and Together with a Maid services I provided today?” Kawakami said. “The high-end cup noodles really do make a difference, don’t they?”

“Yeah they do.” Ren agreed.

“I thought you’d agree, Master!” Kawakami said. “They are pretty complicated though. It says to drain the hot water once and leave the sauce packet on the lid so it gets warm.”

Ren smirked.

“Don’t request me if you’re going to complain.” Kawakami told her. “Besides, I thought I warned you already. Why would you request me again?”

‘Because I know you’re in trouble.’ Ren thought to herself.

Ren smiled.

“I was curious.” Ren answered.

“Hmmm… are you sure that’s really the reason?” Kawakami said. “Well, I guess I’m in no position to complain, since I’m making money from it.”

Kawakami yawned, covering her mouth.

“I’m so tired.” Kawakami whispered. “We had a faculty meeting just the other day. Why do they have to last so long?”

Ren sighed.

“Thanks to the Phantom Thieves, the students have been really restless lately. The teachers can’t agree on what to do about them or the Phantom Thieves.” Kawakami explained. “I wish they talked more about our bonus instead. I heard they might even cut the teachers’ salaries… I’m so sick of it.”

Ren smiled.

“I’ll just have to request you more often.” Ren said

“Really?” Kawakami said, smiling. “I’ll continue to serve you with all my might, Master!”

Kawakami’s phone started ringing. She got up and walked away, answering it. Ren watched closely.

“Hello.” Kawakami said. “What? How much!? I can’t.... Yes, but!” Kawakami said.

Ren sighed.

“That… that’s true….” Kawakami agreed. “Sure.”

‘What the hell is going on here?’ Ren asked herself.

“Yes… yes, I understand… yes, it’s my responsibility after all…” Kawakami said.

Kawakami put her phone away as she walked back.

“Oh, did you hear that? Haha… yeah, I’m a little behind on my sister’s medical bills.” Kawakami told her.

Ren sighed. She knows medical bills can be expensive, but something is wrong here.

“Are they that expensive?” Ren asked.

“Uh, apparently it’s some crazy incurable disease, so there’s a lot of fees and extra charges!” Kawakami answered. “That’s why it would really help if you requested me more. Oh, never mind. You’re my student. I can’t keep relying on you. Ughh… what am I going to do?”

Ren sighed.

“Anyway, it’s time for me to go.” Kawakami said. “Hey, feel free to call me to do housework. It doesn’t have to be through the maid service. I live close by, so I can stop over whenever you need me. Besides, I’m worried that you can’t cook or do laundry because you don’t have your parents. Oh, and if your friends suddenly come over, I can always leave out the back way.”

‘I am behind on laundry, she would be a lifesaver.’ Ren thought.

Ren smiled.

“Of course.” Ren said. 

Kawakami turned her back to Ren, then sighed.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go.” Kawakami admitted. “In any case, I need to talk to my boss about giving me more shifts. I need to get requested more.”

Ren sighed as she got up and walked over, pulling out the money for Kawakami. Kawakami looked at her and sighed as she took the money. Ren walked Kawakami out who looked at her.

“Well, I’ll be off. Take care.” Kawakami said, then walked off.

Morgana ran over and Ren sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not sure and that’s why it’s so annoying.” Ren answered.

They headed inside, going back upstairs. Ren cleaned up and moved the table back. 

“At least I solved my laundry crises.” Ren confessed.

“You have?” Morgana said.

“Ms Kawakami apparently lives close by and has offered to do it for me, even outside the maid services.” Ren explained. “I’ll do it, I don’t care how much it will cost. Ms Kawakami is in trouble and I have sit time management when it comes to doing my laundry.” 

“That you are.” Morgana laughed. “It’s late, let’s get ready for bed.”

Ren nodded in agreement. She’ll worry about Kawakami later. Nothing she can do right now anyway. Ren yawned. She’ll leave that to later, once Kawakami trusts her more.


	130. The Workout

Ren woke to her alam and sighed. Ren yawned as she got up and started to ready and headed off. Either she needs to do her washing or call Kawakami. She’s on her last uniform. Making it to school, nothing could stick today. There was too much going on in her mind. After class, Ren packed up and got Morgana in her bag, then yawned. She fixed her skirt as Ann walked up to her.

“What’s wrong Ann?” Ren asked.

“Hey, you know how I said I was gonna take the world by storm with my modeling?” Ann asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“Well, I was thinking about getting in shape first. And who better to help with that than Ryuji, right?” Ann said. “He said he’d be glad to train with me. What about you, Ren? Do you wanna join us?” 

“Of course I do.” Ren answered.

“All right, let’s go work up a seat!” Ann said.

The pair headed out to see Ryuji waiting. Ren smiled and the trio headed off. They made it to Protein Lovers and got changed. Ren is so glad she kept her workout stuff in her bag. Walking out, they met up with Ryuji.

“Me and Ren have actually already been to this gym. It’s pretty sweet, huh? Not too many people gettin’ in your way.” Ryuji said. “Anyways, uh… what are you tryin’ to do here?”

“I want to slim down!” Ann answered.

“Huh. you tried joggin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Aerobics alone aren’t enough! I want to tone up too, so I need to start lifting weights. Plus my shoulders are drooping, I wanna make my biceps leaner, and I need to straighten my back out!” Ann explained.

Ren hummed, Ann sure knows what she wants.

“Obviously I want to cut down on my waist size too, and firm up my butt and calves!” Ann added.

Ren smirked.

“You have some real guts.” Ren said.

“Hm-hm! I’m a guts demon!” Ann said.

“Uh, what the hell’s that even supposed to mean?” Ryuji asked. “Anyways, motivation’s good n’ all, but you’re not gonna be able to move tomorrow if you do all that shit.”

“Then you come up with a training regimen for me.” Ann said,

“Ugh, you’re such a pain.” Ryuji said. 

Ren giggled.

“If you do that for me, I’ll go on a date with you as a reward!” Ann tried to bribe.

“Eff that.” Ryuji said. “Quit thinkin’ you’re some sexy character in an anime. It’s sad watchin’ you like this. First off, one of them sexy characters would never come to the gym in their PE uniform.”

“How am I supposed to know that!? I’ve never been to the gym before today!” Ann admitted.

Ann’s phone started ringing and she pulled it out, checking it.

“Oh, it’s my agency!” Ann said. 

Ann answered it. 

“Hi! Oh, yes. Definitely. Even a smaller article would be great!” Ann said. “Huh? It fell through? Yeah… uh, I guess that’s okay… mm-hm.”

Ann hung up and put her phone away, shaking her head.

“I was supposed to be in two magazines the month after next, but apparently one canceled on me.” Ann told the pair. “It was a black-and-white shoot, so they said I wouldn’t stand out. It sounded like fun though. It was about everyday life of models.”

“Guess you just gotta find somewhere you do stand out then.” Ryuji told her.

“Huh, there has to be somewhere my vibrant charm will shine, right!?” Ann said.

“There’s no doubt in my mind.” Ren said.

“Yeah!” Ann said.

“Uh, where…?” Ryuji whispered. “Hey, speakin’ of magazines, there was a real pretty girl in that one you said you were starrin’ in. She got this innocent vibe, but she’s sexy too. Now that’s what real charm looks like to me.”

“Were there photos of me too?” Ann asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Ryuji answered. 

“And did she have long, brown hair?” Ann asked.

“Yup, that’s the one! You know her!? You gotta introduce me, dude!” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head.

“You dick!” Ann snapped. “Of all the girls you could have been talking about, it just HAD to be Mika! Urghhh, I’m so pissed.”

Ren sighed.

“Come on, which machine are we using first!? I’m gonna break it!” Ann asked.

The trio trained until they had reached their limits. Ren is pissed she’s gotten weak due to not working out as much as she used to. That has to change. Ren looked at Ann who was sitting down, panting.

“My body… hurts.” Ann whispered. “But for some reason… I feel… satisfied.”

“That’s what workin’ hard feels like. Not bad, huh?” Ryuji told her.

“Yeah, that was actually… pretty fun.” Ann admitted.

Ren helped Ann up.

“I think it was because the two of you were here with me. I had to prove I was working extra hard.” Ann confessed. 

“It’s simple stuff like that that’ll help you keep pushin’.” Ryuji said. 

“Good advice.” Ren praised Ryuji. 

“Dammit, I wish I had thought of that.” Ann said.

“Ugh, this ain’t a competition.” Ryuji told her.

Ren giggled as Ryuji’s phone went off. He pulled it out.

“Crap, for real!” Ryuji said, shocked. “Mum forgot to buy some stuff for dinner, so I guess I gotta head home now. Seeya.”

Ryuji quickly headed off.

“Ryuji just can’t say no when his mum needs help, huh.” Ann said. “I’m actually a little jealous of the relationship they have.” 

“Ann?” Ren whispered.

Ann looked at her.

“I mean even growing up, my parents were super busy. They always told me I was strong, that I’d be fine on my own. I was free, but I was lonely.” Ann explained. “I’d make friends, but we moved a lot, and every time I had to start all over again. I actually got used to the loneliness.”

Ren sighed.

“But that all changed once I met Shiho. The world seemed hopeful.” Ann confessed.

Ren giggled.

“I heard her rehab is going well. She’s going to be officially transferring schools soon too.” Ann said. “I need to show her that I’m working hard, and that she doesn’t need to worry so much about me.”

“She’ll be happy to hear that.” Ren said.

“Right.” Ann said. “She needs to see how much I’ve learned from her!” 

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Come on, let’s head home.” Ann said. “I might have trouble moving though. My legs are killing me.”

“Lean on me if you need to.” Ren assured her. “Come on.”


	131. The Deal with the Devil

Ren somehow managed to make it home. Her body screamed, but it was a good pain. She’s going to start doing small workouts in the attic every night, starting tomorrow of course. She headed upstairs and changed. She removed the bags off the metal frame, putting them in her basket with her washing liquid and softener as well as her change purse and money for Kawakami. Ren quickly headed out to the laundry and sat the washing down. She called Kawakami. Kawakami showed up, in her maid outfit.

“You really did call me just for laundry.” Kawamaki said. “I mean, that’ll be 5000 yen!” 

Ren chuckled, holding the money up.

“I’ll said I’ll request you more, didn’t I?” Ren said.

Kawakami took the money. Ren handed her the change purse.

“For the machines.” Ren apologised.

“In a hurry.” Kawkami asked.

“Yeah, something like that.” Ren answered. “Everything is in the basket.” 

Kawakami took the purse.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Ren said with a wink.

Kawakami sighed.

“What? Laundry is a piece of cake.” Kawakami said.

Ren headed off.

“Wait, where are you going?” Morgana asked.

“You mentioned making a deal with Ohya, I’m doing it tonight.” Ren answered.

Making it back to Shinjuku, Ren headed straight to Crossroads. Heading in, Lala looked at her. 

“You’re here again, boy? Don’t blame me if you get eaten alive, okay?” Lala told her.

Ren chuckled, walking to Ohya but stayed back a bit.

“Hey, where’s my glass? Didn’t I order a refill?” Ohya asked. “How much did I drink today? What time is it? Ah, who cares. Wait, I care.”

“She’s so drunk she hasn’t even noticed you’re here.” Morgana whispered. “Should we try forming a deal with Ohya?”

“Of course, dummy.” Ren answered softly.

“Keep in mind that she’s drunk. Now, do a good job negotiating, okay?” Morgana told her. “I’ll stay hidden in your bag and won’t speak. I want to hear this.”

Ren smirked as she walked closer to Ohya. Lala walked over and gave Ohya another drink. Ohya took a sip.

“Hey, Lala, are you sure this isn't just water?” Ohya asked. “If you’re trying’ to rip me off, I’m gonna reveal all your secrets in a featured article!”

Ren sighed as Ohya noticed her.

“Oh! It’s you!” Ohya cried.

“Please, have a seat.” Lala told her.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered, walking around.

Ren sat her bag by her feet, then sat down. Ohya sat her drink down and looked at Ren.

“So, what’s up? Got anything new on the Phantom Thieves?” Ohya asked. “Or maybe… you’re just falling in love with me, hm?”

“I have Phantom Thieves news.” Ren answered. 

“Thank god, my publisher just assigned me to be the best reporter for Phantom Thieves. Man, this will reaaally help me out.” Ohya explained.

“Are you seriously going to use this child as a source of information?” Lala asked.

Ohya looked at Lala.

“Don’t be a killjoy. These kids nowadays know about things we adults don’t have access to.” Ohya told Lala. “Besides, what’s most important is that I now have a reliable third-party source for my stories.”

“Whatever.” Lala said.

“So, what do you want from me this time?” Ohya asked. “Information about someone? Cold hard cash?” 

“I’ll let you know later.” Ren answered.

“Huh?” Ohya said, shocked. 

Ohya chuckled.

“Lucky me! My very own golden goose just appeared.” Ohya laughed. “Now I can take it easy. Maybe I’ll take a little vacation, with all my free time.”

Ohya looked away, then at Ren.

“As if.” Ohya said. “What do you want? Just tell me. Last time it was info on Kaneshiro, right?”

Ren sighed.

“The office has been abuzz lately, I think it’s Kaneshiro related.” Ohya admitted, pushing herself up. “Something’s fishy.”

“What do you expect? The bad guys are bad.” Ren said.

“So you’re being swayed by the Phantom Thieves, huh?” Ohya said. “But I see what’s going on here. A hardcore Phantom Theives fanboy, huh?”

“Hey, I’m not gonna let you use this kid so you can take a vacation.” Lala warned Ohya.

“A vacation? Oh, I was just kidding.” Ohya told Lala. “I’m conducting a private investigation during my off hours. No one at work knows about it.”

“Don’t tell me you’re-” Lala started.

“Hey, how ’bout we do this.” Ohya said, cutting Lala off. “You supply me with info on the Phantom Thieves and I’ll write articles based on what you tell me about them. You know, the Phantom Thieves who you love oh-so-much.”

Ren smirked.

“Deal?” Ohya asked.

“Sounds great.” Ren answered.

“All right then. It’s a deal.” Ohya confirmed. “I can create a lot of positive PR for the Phantom Thieves, so be sure to give me some good scoops.”

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

“Oh, don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want people to know that my source is a high schooler.” Ohya told her.

“Sounds fair.” Ren agreed.

Ohay looked at Lala.

“Okay, Lala! Time to celebrate our agreement!” Ohya yelled. “Bring out my bottle! And two glasses please!”

Lala stared at Ohya. 

“C’mon! Please!?” Ohay begged. “Whoa, her silence is golden.”

Ren chuckled.

“Fine, fine, FINE! I won’t make the high schooler drink!” Ohya assured Lala.

Ohya leaned back.

“Ugh, I gotta use the bathroom.” Ohay said.

Ohay got up and headed off. Ren sighed, shaking her head.

“She’s gonna be in there for a while. You should go home.” Lala told Ren.

Ren nodded as she stood up, grabbing her bag.

“Of course.” Ren whispered. “Sorry to be a bother.”

“It’s fine.” Lala assured her. “Make sure you get home safely.”

Ren nods, heading off. 

“Wow, you were amazing.” Morgana praised. “This is why you're our leader!”

Ren sighed.

“Leader huh?” Ren whispered. ‘Am I even a good leader?’ Ren asked herself.

Making it back, she saw Kawakami with her washing all done and folded, walking out. Ren ran over, taking the heavy basket.

“There you go, master!” Kawakami said. “All right. I’ll see you later.”

Kawakami headed off. Ren smiled as she pulled the key out and headed inside. Two jobs down, thanks to Kawakami it was possible. Things are looking up.


	132. Going Back to the Palace

Ren woke up to her alarm and sighed. She sat up as she turned her alarm. Palace day. She looked at Morgana.

“Mona, I need a favour.” Ren said.

“Huh? What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I need you to distract everyone today when we go into the Palace.” Ren said.

“Uh, sure.” Morgana said. “What do you do?”

“Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I guess because of my power of the wild card, I have access to this strange place to get new Personas.” Ren explained. “Only I can see it. To you, I just look like I’m standing still.”

“So that’s it.” Morgana whispered. “Alright! You can count on me!”

“And this our secret.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Morgana said.

Ren got up and ressed, it felt great to wear pants again. She left earlier and ducked into the clinic, to her luck it was open. Takemi gave her a quick check, giving Ren the all clear. Ren brought some medicine and thanked Takemi for everything. Takemi just smiled at her and assured Ren it was fine. 

Running off, Ren just made it to school in time, making it class seconds before the bell. The school day was slow. She felt so much better today so she could actually focus in class. Ren felt her phone vibrate so she pulled her phone out.

Yusuke: Only two more weeks…

Yusuke: We cannot afford to daily for much longer at this point.

Ryuji: Is Kaneshiro still demanding we pay up?

Makoto: Yes, every single day.

Ann: Man, it’s gotta be tough dealing with that daily…

Makoto: I’m used to it by now.

Ryuji: You are…? You’re amazing…

Makoto: So far it’s only been emails, so it hasn’t been too difficult to put the matter out of my mind.

Yusuke: Who knows when he may report to more extreme measures though.

Ren: We can’t trust him.

Ren: You can’t trust criminals. 

Ann: Yeah, if he sends that photo, we’re totally done for.

Ann: It would probably be a good idea to handle this sooner rather than later.

Ren sighed.

“It’s my fault we got delayed.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“It’s because I’m a bad leader.” Ren whispered. “Maybe I shouldn’t be the leader anymore.”

“Don’t say that, I couldn’t pick anyone else to be leader.” Morgana told her.

“I mean, you would be a better leader.” Ren mumbled.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away. After class, Ren headed off to Untouchable, upgrading a few things, especially her gun. 

“You good kid?” Iwai asked.

“Yeah, I haven’t been well in the last couple of days.” Ren confessed. “Tried to go to school two days ago, I collapsed before even leaving.”

“That bad huh?” Iwai said. “Careful out there.”

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” Ren assured him. “Thanks for everything.”

Heading off, Ren messaged the others to meet at the hideout. Making it, she saw Yusuke already there. Ren smiled as Morgana jumped out.

“How are you Yusuke?” Ren asked.

“I’m well thank you.” Yusuke answered.

Ren smiled as she looked out into the city. It didn’t take long for Makoto, Ryuji and Ann to arrive.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Makoto asked Ren.

“Of course!” Ren answered. “I even got the all clear from my doctor. That’s why I was almost late this morning, that and I needed medicine.”

Ren shook her head.

“No, I’ve delayed us enough.” Ren said. “Is everyone ready?”

Everyone nodded. With that, they headed into the Palace. Making it up to the road, Ren stared at the bank.

“Okay everyone, listen up!” Morgana yelled before anyone could walk up to the front. “Oh, you can go ahead Joker.”

Ren smirked and nodded, then walked off. Ren ran to the Velvet Room, heading in.

“Oh?” Justine said.

“That Persona.” Caroline said. “Hey, sit right there!”

Ren sighed as she sat down.

“You’re better than I thought, Inmate. I was thinking you’d just give up straight away.” Caroline said.

“It is to be expected of the human our master saw potential in.” Justine added.

“You’re dedicated, I’ll give you that. Just keep it up, all right?” Caroline told her.

“I understand.” Ren said.

“That is a fine attitude to have.” Justine praised. 

“Talk’s cheap though. You’re gonna have to put your money where your mouth is.” Caroline said.

Caroline then looked at Justine who looked at her.

“I’ve gotta say, Justine, it’s an accomplishment that she hasn’t thrown the towel in yet.” Caroline said.

“How so?” Justine asked.

“That task list you wrote. It’s not only keeping her on her toes, but helping her improve.” Caroline explained.

“Hm? I am not the one who wrote it.” Justine admitted.

Ren looked at her pair confused.

“I had always assumed it was you.” Justine admitted. 

“What!? I don’t know anything about that thing.” Caroline told her.

Justine looked at the clipboard, then at Caroline.

“I suppose now that I consider it, that list is far too precise for you to have written it.” Justine said.

“Quiet! You didn’t need to say that!” Caroline yelled. “But wait… who wrote it then? It wasn’t our master, was it?”

“No, I haven’t heard him mention anything of the sort.” Justine answered. “How long have we had this list?”

“Is something wrong?” Ren asked.

“Sh-Shut up! Don’t read too far into this!” Caroline told her.

Ren looked down.

“Just keep quiet and focus on finishing your task, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

“Caroline, should we consult with our master about this?” Justine asked.

The pair looked at Igor who wasn’t paying them any attention. They then looked back at each other.

“All our master told us to do is oversee the rehabilitation, and it’s our duty to follow orders.” Caroline told Justine. “We shouldn’t waste his time on something this pointless.”

“Indeed. It does not matter who thought of the list.” Justine agreed.

The pair looked at Ren.

“Now quit prying, Inmate. Got it!?” Caroline told her.

“Of course, we will continue to offer benefits to you if you can further fulfill our tasks.” Justine said. “All that we ask is you work hard in the duty you are assigned. We shall do the same.”

Ren nodded. Getting her next task, Ren did a couple of fusions. She needed to be ready for anything, but more importantly, she needed a Persona that heals. Once she was done, she waited for the others. They were taking longer than she thought. The group walked over and Ren looked at them.

“Took you long enough.” Ren whispered.

“Sorry about that.” Ann apologised.

“Joker, about your comments about you not being a good leader.” Makoto started.

Ren sighed, great. Of course Morgana told them that.

“Yeah man, we know you know so much on your plate.” Ryuji said. “And we know how you feel.”

“Know?” Ren repeated. “What exactly do you know, Skull?”

“You moron!” Morgana yelled.

Ren sighed.

“I’m heading in.” Ren said, walking to the entrance.

“Joker!” Ann called out.

Ren stopped and looked back as the others ran over to her.

“Drop it. I don’t want to talk about it.” Ren told them. “Let’s focus on the mission.”

“R-Right!” Morgana agreed. “Let’s get going.”

Heading in, they started making their way back. Ren kept quiet, more than normal. All she could think about is what Ryuji said. They know. They know nothing. They don't know what it is like to have to move to a different city, leaving everything behind and putting her whole life on hold, at a last minute notice. Leaving her family, her friends, her responsibilities and community behind. To have her freedom hanging above her for anyone to destroy. To lose her job because of the rumours making it the beef bowl shop. They don’t know anything. Pushing it all down, they made it the lift.

“It’s still there.” Ann said.

Ren looked over to see a large puddle of blood. Her blood. 

“Let’s keep going.” Makoto told them.

Making it to the lift, Ren hit the button and they got on. Going down, Ren sighed.

“Hey look!” Morgana called out

“Wh-what the hell!?” Ryuji said. “Are these all vaults!? How messed up is this guy.”

“We’re supposed to check all of these for the Treasure!?” Ann asked.

“Hold on, this distinct shape… could it be…” Makoto said.

“What’s the matter?” Yusuke asked.

“If my prediciation is correct, we won’t need to check every single one of these small vaults.” Makoto explained.

“For real!?” Ann said.

“That is, I hope. I’ll explain why once I’ve confirmed my theory.” Makoto said.

“I seriously hope so too.” Morgana said.

Making it to the bottom. They exited the lift. Ren sighed. They came to a panel.

“The lock is currently engaged. Please enter the required PIN.” mechanical voice said.

“PIN? So is this gonna open one of the vaults?” Ryuji asked.

“Hm, there’s something written above the number pad on here.” Makoto pointed out. “Rich, this is disgusting. How obsessed can one man be with his money?”

“Wait, there might be something more than that! Do you think this is connected to that journal?” Ann asked.

“Hm, let me think, if I remember correctly, it said, R equals C equals zero, I equals one, H equals two.” Yusuke said.

Ren quickly pulled it out as well as a pen.

“See? It has all the letters in the word rich!” Ann pointed out.

‘So it’s zero one zero two.’ Ren thought, writing it down.

“Huh. That might be worth a try.” Makoto said. “Can you do it, Joker?”

“Sure.” Ren answered softly.

“We will leave it to you. The Treasure may be beyond this.” Yusuke said.

Ren typed the code out and hit the arrow button and it lit up green. Then the ground shook and Ren sighed as the wall moved, then a noise was heard.

“What the? The whole thing moved!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“So my deduction may be correct.” Makoto said.

_ “Money, I need more money, I must grow richer! As long as I’m rich, anything will be possible.” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“That voice, it’s Kaneshiro! Is he watching us!?” Ann asked.

“That doesn’t seem to be the case.” Morgana answered. “It sounds more like the voice of his heart. I guess all he really thinks about is money, after all.”

“So he blackmails people outta their savings and that’s still not enough? What a douche.” Ryuji said.

“More importantly, the message in the journal was the PIN code!” Ann said.

“Yes, it seems so, but I doubt it will be that easy from this point forward.” Yusuke said. “The rest of the pages were torn out of the journal. Who knows what clues they may hold.” 

“Well, let’s not get pessimistic. We should look around and try to find some other clues.” Morgana told them. “Time to head further in and find those PINs!”

Ren headed ruther in and a set of stairs heading down to a vault door. Clearing the next area, they found two more torn pages. Ren was getting annoyed with the others. They were watching her more closely, like she’s a liability and every battle, they manage to take the enemy down, pushing her to the side. She doesn’t know if she’s just overreacting because she’s mad or not. They made it to the next panel. Ren stayed back as Yusuke walked up to it.

“Reap is written on this one.” Yusuke said.

Ren quickly worked on the code using the journal.

“Reap? Isn’t that like, to harvest? Why would he have that as a password?” Ann asked.

“That man sees people as ATMs.” Morgana reminded her. “He must think of collecting money from them as a harvest.” 

“Kaneshiro is truly rotten to the core.” Yusuke siad.

“Zero nine three one.” Ren said.

Yusuke looked at her and typed the PIN in. Ren put the journal away as a noise was heard.

“That sound… it seems like the vault moved again.” Makoto said.

“All right, it worked!” Ryuji cheered.

_ “Tch, this isn’t anywhere near your quota for this month. Don’t gimme your excuses just go reap every last penny!” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“This voice again.” Yusuke said. 

_ “I’ll make you understand if you don’t get it. People who can’t earn money are worthless to me!” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“He’s completely distorted.” Ann said.

“It looks like he really believes money is more important than human life. What a pitiful man.” Makoto said.

“Yeah, let’s finish this quick. The door’s prolly opened up so we should head back and check it out.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed. They quickly made their way back and to the open section.

“Oooh, it’s open!” Ryuji cheered.

“This is the second one… I wonder how many more there are.” Makoto said.

“I’m sure we’ll find out as we go. Let’s keep moving to our next one!” Morgana explained.

Ren hummed softly. They headed to the next section, security cameras. Carefully making their way through, Ren also destroyed all electrical boxes as they went. They also found two more pages. They found the next panel, Ann and Ryuji walking up to it.

“This time the word’s, uh… hugs?” Ryuji said.

“It says huge, you moron! Can’t you even read?” Ann asked. “Huge, as in you’re a HUGE idiot.” 

Ren sighed as she quickly pulled the journal out. Quickly writing the word down, she figured the code out, ignoring Ryuji and Ann arugure.

“Two three one nine.” Ren said.

Ann nodded as she types it out. Correct. Ren sighed as she put the journal away as they heard the noise. 

“Great, it looks like the vault opened up even more now.” Ann said.

“Well then, we should keep-” Morgana started.

_ “This isn’t enough! I need to have a huge presence!” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“What now?” Ryuji said.

_ “I’m done having other people walk all over me. It’s my turn now.” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“He is beyond redemption. It seems he cares not for those he tramples upon himself.” Yusuke said.

“Every step we take just keeps strengthening my resolve. Let’s push onward.” Makoto said.

The group quickly headed back. Making it to the opened section, Ren yawned.

“Check it out! This one’s open for us now too!” Ryuji said

“This movement, there can be no doubt.” Makoto said.

Ren looked at her.

“Hm? Did you notice something?” Yusuke asked.

“This entire floor, it's the cylinder of a lock.” Makoto answers.

“Wh-What do you mean? Can you explain that a little more?” Ann asked.

“The cylinder is the mechanism that judges if a key is the proper shape. If you use the correct key, all the discus will align, the lock opens.” Makoto explained.

“Now that you mentioned it, while the walls rotate, the path forward has remained facing the same way.” Yusuke pointed out.

“So you’re saying the whole floor is just one giant lock?” Morgana questioned.

“That’s right.” Makoto confirmed. “All the small vaults in here aren’t important. There has to be an area further in, locked by the room itself.”

“And that’s where the Treasure’s gotta be! Sweet, let’s get goin’!” Ryuji said.

They went into the next section to see a Shadow, another golden guard.

“Tch, another one of these jerks!? What’s it doing’ here!?” Ryuji asked.

“Look, behind it!” Makoto pointed out.

“Another button device, the Shadow must be protecting it.” Yusuke said.

“It seems like we’ll have to take it down to move on.” Morgana told them. “Are you ready for this, Joker?”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Ren answered, running over.

“Hmph, you guys must be the rats we’ve been hearing about.” the Shadow said. “Well, Mr Kaneshiro ordered me to absolutely not let anyone past this point. Accept your death!”

The Shadow transformed and Ren chuckled. Before she could move, Ren was grabbed and pulled back. Ren sighed. Again. After the battle was over, Ryuji walked to Ren who looked away.

“You okay man?” Ryuji asked, going to place his hand on Ren’s shoulder.

Ren quickly knocked his hand away and the others looked at her shocked.

“I’m fine.” Ren told him. “We better keep moving.” 

They walked over to the panel and Ren scanned it.

“Huh? This doesn’t have a password or anything.” Ryuji said.

“I guess that’s why the Shadow was protecting it?” Ann added. 

“Hm, it doesn’t seem to require any keys, but there are buttons on the left and right of the box.” Makoto said.

“There must be a reason that thing was guarding it. Let’s try finding out why.” Makoto said.

Ren looked between the buttons, then pressed the left button. The wall moved and Ren looked at the opening. Running through, they came to another panel.

“Hm, this seems to be the same device as before.” Makoto said.

Ren hit the right button. The next section moved and Ren sighed. They head back and Ren yawned.

“This is our only option. Just take a leap of faith and try pushing it.” Morgana told her.

Ren pushed the button and the wall moved. Running over, Ren smiled at the two opened sections, running through. Seeing stairs to the right, they ran over and headed to the next section. More security cameras, of course. Ren destroyed all electrical boxes as they came by them. It just felt good kicking them. They took care of all the Shadows, but like always, Ren was pushed to the side. They found more pages, simple math to get the number, but easy. Making it to the panel, Ren stayed back as Makoto and Ann walked up to it. Ren pulled the journal out. 

“This is our fourth PIN device. The code this time is gold. Pretty straightforward.” Ann said. 

Ren wrote it down and quickly solved it, ignoring whatever Makoto and Yusuke said. Ren looked up to see everyone looking at her.

“One eight four one.” Ren told them, closing the journal.

Makoto typed it again, correct.

“Aw yeah, we got it right again!” Ryuji cheered. 

Shadow Kaneshiro snickered.

_ “This gold sheen.” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“Again?” Yusuke said.

_ “This… this is the fruit of all my hard labour.” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room. _

“He thinks robbin’ people is something to celebrate? That guy needs to get his brain checked.” Ryuji said.

“With this much, I will be invincible! Omnipotent! I’ve changed, I’m no longer the person I used to be.” Shadow Kanoshiro’s voice echoed in the room.

“The person he used to be? What could have happened to make him so distorted?” Ann asked.

“I don’t know, but no matter what kind of past he had, his actions are unforgivable.” Morgana told her.

“That’s right.” Makoto agreed. “Now, if my deductions are accurate, that should’ve been the final mechanism.”

“All right then. Let’s head back and check out the vault!” Morgana told them. 

Ren nodded in agreement. They headed back, running to the open section to see a lift. 

“H-Hey, this is a lift, yeah? So a way down really did show up.” Ryuji said. “You’re like some kinda prophet, Queen.”

“It’s mostly thanks to that notebook. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that.” Makoto admitted. “More importantly, did you hear all those things Shadow Kaneshiro was saying?”

“Oh yeah, I was wondering about that! Didn’t he seem kinda… insecure or something?” Ann pointed out. 

“Exactly. He kept bringing up how rich and powerful he wants to be.” Makoto explained.

“So if he’s insecure about that shit, he thinks he’s really just some poor weakling, huh?” Ryuji concluded. 

“Maybe by thinking he was going to be a strong, wealthy man, he convinced himself it was true.” Makoto said. 

“I wonder…” Yusuke said. “Well, we will discover the truth for ourselves when we change his heart. Let us hurry, Joker.”

Running into the lift, they head down. Ren scanned the large room.

“Found it. It’s right here!” Morgana said.

“I don’t see anything.” Makoto said.

“From here on we’re gonna need this callin’ card thing.” Ryuji told Makoto.

“A calling card… I see… making the target believe that the Treasure is in danger will cause it to materialise.” Makoto said. “That’s quite a bold trick.”

“Huh? She understood?” Ann said.

“Joker, we’ll defer to you regarding its timing.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded. 

“Okay guys, let’s get ready for the heist!” Morgana told them.

Ren sighed, she just wants this to be over with all already. She’s over this damn feeling she has.


	133. Homesick

They made it out in one piece. Ren sighed as she looked at the others, then down. She was done for the day.

“Ren.” Ann said.

Ren looked at her.

“Do… do you have a moment?” Ann asked.

“Not tonight, I would like to go home.” Ren answered.

“Oh.” Ann said.

Morgana ran over and Ren lowered her bag. Morgana climbed in and Ren yawned as she put her bag over her shoulder.

“Well, seeya.” Ren said, heading off.

“You’re mad.” Morgana said.

“Try pissed.” Ren told him. 

Heading home, Ren brought some food. She made it back to Leblanc, going straight to the attic. Ren sat her bag down on the table, then walked to the desk and sat down. Ren set food out and Morgana jumped up. Ren looked at Morgana, but then yawned as her phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked it.

Ryuji: When are we gonna send the calling card? We should hurry it up.

Ann: I have to agree. The earlier the better in my book.

Yusuke There is no assurance he will keep his promise, after all.

Yusuke: What are your thoughts on the matter, Makoto?

Makoto: Honestly, I can’t wait to send it.

Makoto: I want to put an end to his nasty crimes as soon as possible.

Ren: I agree.

Ryuji: Damn, I gotta step up my game. You guys are super passionate.

Ann: We’ll be ready to go whenever you are!

Ren sat her phone down.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Do you guys think I’m stuipd or something? The staring, the way you act in battle. You always push me to the side. You guys treated me like I’m some kind of liability.” Ren snapped.

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren sighed as she looked away.

“How am I supposed to feel?” Ren asked softly. “I know I fucked up, but doesn’t mean you guys should treat me like a liability.” 

“Ren, I’m sorry.” Morgana apologised.

“I just want to knock this Palace out and never look back.” Ren whispered. “Just eat.”

Morgana nodded. After dinner, Ren cleaned up and headed to the bathhouse for a bath. After a long soak in the bath, she had a smoke and laid down in bed. She looked over to see Morgana curled up next to her. Ren looked the other way. Her phone started ringing. Ren rolled over and grabbed it to see it was Akira. Ren smiled as she answered it as she sat up.

“Aki.” Ren whispered.

_ “Hey sis.” Akira said. _

“I miss you.” Ren whispered.

_ “And I missed you too sis.” Akira said. “Things have been crazy here. Kokona has been working on… well… Niko first anniversary.” _

Ren gasped.

_ “Sorry to bring it up sis.” Akira apologised. _

Ren felt tears in her eyes.

“Aki!” Ren cried.

_ “What’s wrong Ren?” Akira asked. _

“I wanna come home!” Ren cried.

Ren let it go and started crying.

“I just wanna be there with you and Akari! I wanna be home! I miss our room! I miss listening to your dumbass snore! I can’t sleep without it! I don’t wanna be here anymore!” Ren cried. “I don’t like the city! I don’t like the crowds, or the noises! Just let me come home!”

_ “Oh, Ren baby.” Akira soothed. “I know. I wish you were here too, but we have to deal with the hand we have been dealt with. I don’t like it. You know I hate it.” _

“But Aki!” Ren cried.

_ “You’ll be fine, you’re super strong.” Akira assured her. “When people cry for help, you always run to it. You protect your friends and family, always putting yourself in danger if you have to. I hate it when you do that, but I always admire it. And no matter how many times you get knocked down, you always get back up.” _

Ren wiped her eyes. 

_ “My baby sister. You’re my sweet knight.” Akira said. _

“I’ll be home soon!” Ren cried.

_ “And when you do, I wanna meet you friends.” Akira told her. _

“Uh-huh.” Ren hummed. “I promise!”

_ “Akari and I, we’re fine. Saya, Maya and Kokona have been helping us. We’ll work things out. We always do.” Akira assured her. _

Ren smiled.

“I’m tired, can you stay on the call?” Ren asked softly.

_ “Of course, put your phone on charge, then put it on loudspeaker and place it by your pillow.” Akira told her. _

Ren giggled as she did just that, sitting the phone right next to her and laid down. 

_ “Ready?” Akira asked. _

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

Morgana laid in front of her and Ren smiled.

“I love you Aki.” Ren mumbled.

_ “I love you too sis.” Akira said. _

Akira started singing a soft lullaby. Ren yawned as she closed her eyes. She was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll... you can't blame the girl for feeling this way... she's just a kid after all


	134. Sending out the Third Calling Card

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren turned it off, then slowly opened her eyes to see Morgana in front of her. Ren smiled as she started scratching under his chin. Ren smiled at Morgana’s reaction, he was purring, then stopped and sat up. Ren yawned.

“We’ll send the Calling Card today.” Ren said. “And then, we can leave this all behind.”

“Ren, I’m sorry.” Morgana apologised.

Ren looked at him confused. Morgana walked over and sat on her lap.

“You’re under a lot of stress and we just pushed it all on you. The incident was bound to happen sooner or later. You know guys like Kaneshiro, you want to stop him from hurting Iida and others who won’t have a lot of time left. That’s why you’re pushing yourself extra hard.” Morgana explained. “And Ryuji is a big moron! Know, is he for real.”

Ren sighed.

“None of us can know, let alone imagine what you're going through.” Morgana added.

“Sorry for snapping.” Ren apologised.

“It’s fine, you had every right to be pissed.” Morgana assured her. 

Ren smiled as she pulled Morgana into a hug.

“Thank you, Mona.” Ren whispered.

“From now on, I will fight right by your side.” Morgana told her. 

“I would like that.” Ren whispered.

Ren let Morgana go.

“Come on, I’ll text everyone once we’re at the hideout.” Ren said. 

“Good idea.” Morgan agreed.

Getting up, Ren got dressed and headed down for breakfast. She thanked Sojiro and headed off. She made it her way to the hideout when she saw Akechi in front of Yon-Germain. Ren giggled as she walked over.

“Hello stranger.” Ren greeted.

Akechi looked at her.

“Ah, it’s you. I’m glad you decided to speak to me.” Akechi said. “I had some time until the taping began, so I decided to walk around for a while. I heard many rumours about a criminal group lately. I hope you have avoided involvement.” 

“I have, you don’t need to worry.” Ren assured him.

“Ah, lovely.” Akechi said. “However, you needn’t hesitate to ask if you require help. I have police connections, you know.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Ren said. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Akechi chuckled.

“Please do.” Akechi said.

Ren smiled.

“By the by, the city is never short on excitement. First that train accident, now this mafia. Not to mention the Phantom Thieves. I’ve thought a great many things during my stroll.” Akechi explained. “That reminds me, did the Phantom Thieves go to the Madarame exhibit before committing their crime? What is their goal? And who might their next target be?”

Ren hummed softly, hearing chatter around her.

“Hey, isn’t that Akechi?” a voice asked. 

“Ahhh! It is! I’m gonna go ask for a picture with him!” another voice said. 

Ren giggled.

“It seems I’ve been gaining more recognition lately.” Akechi said. “I would love to chat more, but I really must be going. I hope to speak to you again soon.” 

“I hope so too.” Ren said.

Akechi quickly headed off.

“Be careful.” Morgana warned her.

“It’s fine.” Ren said, heading to the hideout. 

Making it to the spot, Morgana jumped out onto the railing and Ren messaged everyone to come to the hideout. Ren yawned as her night phone started ringing. Ren pulled it out and chuckled. Ritsu Minatogawa. Ren answered it.

“Morning.” Ren said.

_ “Good morning, Fantasy Wife!” Ritsu cried. _

“God you’re hopeless.” Ren whispered. “Anyway, what do you want?”

_ “Are you free today?” Ritsu asked. _

“Uh, I have a small meeting to attend to, but after that I’m free.” Ren answered.

_ “We need to talk in person.” Ristu told her. _

Ren sighed.

“Where and when?” Ren asked.

_ “I’ll send you the pickup point. I’ll be waiting by car, one hour from this call.” Ritsu explained. “It’s in Shibuya.” _

“Alright.” Ren agreed. “I’ll do my best to be there on time.”

_ “Thanks, I really need to talk to you. We have a huge problem.” Ritsu said. “See you soon.” _

He hung up and Ren sighed.

“A huge problem?” Ren repeated. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Ren!” a voice called out.

Ren looked up as Ryuji ran over. Ryuji stopped in front of her. Ren stared at him, Ryuji was panting.

“Don’t tell me you ran over here.” Morgana said.

Ryuji nodded. Ren sighed as she put her phone away and yawned. Ryuji then grabbed Ren and pulled her into a hug, Ren let out a small yelp from the sudden movement and went red.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you, let alone hurt you.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren smiled.

“I know, I was having a bad day which didn’t help at all.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji let her go and Ren flicked his forehead. Ryuji gasped as Yusuke walked over.

“Morning Yusuke.” Ren greeted. “Just waiting on the girls.” 

Ren moved back and leaned against the railing. Ryuji stood next to her.

“How are you feeling, Ren?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m fine, feeling great actually.” Ren answered. “Got plans so I hope the girls don’t take too long.”

“Plans?” Ryuji questioned.

“A friend wants to meet.” Ren said. “I’m worried, he sounded serious. Which is so not him.”

Ren shook her head.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Ren whispered. “He is a drama queen after all. He says we have a huge problem just to get me to rush to him. I’m sure it’s just something small.”

It didn’t take long for Makoto and Ann to arrive. The pair looked at Ren and Ren smiled.

“All right, let’s begin.” Ren said.

“All that’s left is the calling card, right? We should send it out at once.” Makoto said.

“I would agree, but it will not be an easy task this time.” Yusuke said. 

“Yeah, nobody actually knows him.” Ann added.

“There’s so much I wanna write on the calling card too.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, they have to figure this out.

“We’re going to send the calling card.” Ren told them.

“I guess we should send out the calling card.” Ryuji said.

“Now the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah, we don’t know where he lives.” Ann added.

“Hm? Why not use the same method as before?” Makoto asked.

Ren looked at her confused, it seems like she had an idea.

“Alright, I’ll leave it to you.” Ren said.

“Ryuji, come with me.” Makoto told him.

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled.

“Oh Makoto, do you have that file still?” Ren asked.

Makoto nodded, pulling it out. Ren quickly put it away.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“It was quite an interesting read.” Makoto said.

“Which is why I need to get rid of it.” Ren laughed.

“Listen, Ren…” Ann started.

“I know.” Ren whispered.

Ann looked at her shocked. Ren chuckled.

“Sorry, but I have to run.” Ren apologised. “We finish this tomorrow. I’m counting on you all.”

The others nod. Ren ran off. Her night phone went off so she pulled out her night phone, Ritsu sent his meeting spot. Ren ran to the meeting spot. Once there, she saw him, leaning on a white car. He was a tall man, wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white suit. Ren walked over and Ritsu looked at her.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“Get in.” Ritsu told her, opening the back door.

Ren walked over and got in, moving over. Ritsu got in, closing the door.

“Drive Narukami.” Ritsu said.

The car started moving. Ren sat her bag by her feet.

“Did you hear about Tomokawa?” Ritsu asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Ren answered.

“He’s exposing everything.” Ritsu said.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Wait! He knows my identity! Do you think he’ll expose me!?” Ren asked, shocked.

“I don’t know.” Ritsu answered.

Ren felt panic rise as she looked down. If word got to the police that she has ties to the Dragon of Hope, she’ll lose her probation for sure, thus ending the Phantom Thieves. Who will look after Akira and Akari? Ren felt hands on her face, forcing her to look up to see a panic Ritsu.

“Breathe.” Ritsu told her.

Ren sighed.

“If word gets out, I’ll be a goner for sure.” Ren whispered. “Who will look after my family?”

“If anything was to happen to you, I will go and take care of your family.” Ritsu assured her.

Ren whimpered. And this is all her fault.

“Right.” Ren whispered. 

“How are you going financially?” Ritsu asked.

Ren sighed.

“I lost my job, word of my record got there. I’m not even going to try to find another job in Shibuya.” Ren explained.

Ritsu smiled as he pulled an envelope out, holding it out. Ren looked at him shocked.

“No, I can’t take money from you.” Ren told her.

Ritsu pinned Ren on the seat. Ren goes red as he places the envelope in her bag.

“You’re such a jerk.” Ren whispered. “I hate it when you do this.”

“You know it.” Ritsu said. “And that’s why you love me.”

Ritsu chuckled, going to her neck. Ren moaned as Ritsu started kissing her neck.

“I love you, I have for years. I know our relationship will never be as I wish it will be. You, as my beautiful wife, but I enjoy what we have.” Ritsu said.

Ren chuckled.

“Ritsu.” Ren whispered.

Ren moaned.

“Not here.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked over to see Morgana looking at her.

“Don’t watch.” Ren mouthed.

Morgana ducked into the bag.

“You owe me a date.” Ritsu said. “I have a nice place picked out, I know the owner so I can get us a private table outside and you can drink and smoke as much as you want.”

Ren looked over. Ritsu rested his forehead onto Ren’s. Ren was bright red.

“Fantasy wife.” Ritsu added.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll need to get ready at your place.” Ren told him.

“Of course, you know where I live.” Ritsu assured her.

“I’ll see when I’m free in the next few days and make plans with you.” Ren assured him.

Ren shuddered as she felt Ritsu’s cold hand on her stomach.

“This isn’t fair!” Ren cried.

Ritsu chuckled as he pushed himself off Ren. Ren pushes herself up and hits him.

“And your hands are cold!” Ren yelled.

Ritsu chuckled.

“Where do you live?” Ritsu asked.

“Yongen-Jaya.” Ren answered. “Just drop me off at the station.”

“Are you sure?” Ritsu asked.

Ren nodded. She was taken to the station and got out.

“I’ll be in touch.” Ren said.

“I’ll be waiting.” Ritsu said.

Ren closed the car door and ran off. Ren sighed.

“I’m sorry Mona.” Ren apologised. 

“Who is that man?” Morgana asked.

“Uh, I’ll explain when we get back.” Ren told him. 

Ren sighed, she was going to hate having to explain her relationship. After all, it was far from normal. Then again, Ritsu isn’t the only one. Ren sighed. Making back to Leblanc, Ren headed up to the attic. Ren walked the bed as Morgana jumped up.

“Okay, go.” Morgana asked.

“He’s the leader of a powerful gang that runs in the north of the city. I’ve known him since I was 11. He’s asked me to marry him many times over the years. We aren’t dating or anything. I do love him though, he has my back and I have his, has been that since day one.” Ren explained. “He’s ten years older than me and we haven’t had sex, he’s all touching and kissing.”

“I don’t understand.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“You don’t need to understand, but keep this quite.” Ren told him.

Morgana nodded. Ren pulled her phone out, she had a lot of time left over.

“Hey kid! Come down!” Sojiro called out.

Ren kissed Morgana on top of his head. Ren got up and ran downstairs. She walked over.

“Are you free?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Care to help out?” Sojiro asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered, grabbing the apron. 

She needs something to do for the day. Plus some more experience in the shop is what she needed. She enjoyed spending the rest of the day with Sojiro. There is so much about coffee, Ren enjoys learning under Sojiro. Helping Sojiro with tomorrow’s curry, she’s doing her best to remember so she can make it at home. Akira will love it. When it got late, they closed up and Sojiro headed off. Ren headed upstairs, walking to her bed and laid down. Morgana jumped up at the head of her bed. Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out.

Yusuke: So, what ended up happening with the calling card?

Ann: Makoto took Ryuji with her.

Ann: She specifically mentioned that he would be fine and we have nothing to worry about.

Yusuke: Hm? I wonder what she plans on doing with him…

Yusuke: Has anyone heard anything from either of them?

Ren: Let’s leave it to them.

Ann: I’m sure it’ll be fine if Makoto’s there with him.

Ann: I’d definitely be worried if Ryuji was going alone though. 

Ren: True.

Yusuke: You have a point.

Yusuke: I suppose we will find out tomorrow either way. For now, we should get some rest.

Ann: Yup, cya! 

Ren sighed.

“We’re finally going to strike tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep so we can be in tip-toe shape!” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled.

“We got this.” Ren said. 

Ren sat up and yawned. She can’t wait to beat the crap out of Kaneshiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I was going to keep Ritsu in the end but... he's important to Ren so I decided to keep it.


	135. Taking the Heart of the Man of Gluttony

Today was the day. Ren made it to the platform and waited, looking at her phone. She heard footsteps so she looked over as Akechi walked over. Ren smiled as she put her phone away.

“I made it on time! I suppose I’m still safe if you're here.” Akechi said. “I can’t be late today too.”

“You seem busy.” Ren pointed out.

“Well, I don’t deny it.” Akechi said. “I have so much work in television because of the Phantom Thieves. I have permission from my school, but it’s still tough to do both.”

“I bet it is.” Ren agreed.

“Ah, I can’t keep complaining. Well, let’s both do our best today.” Akechi told her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Got it.” Ren said.

School really couldn’t end quick enough for Ren. After school, the group met up at the hideout. 

“The calling card’s been posted all over Shibuya.” Morgana said.

“A good idea, no?” Makoto said. “Given the theatrical nature of this one, Kaneshiro must surely have been contacted about it.” 

“You truly are the brains of the Phantom Thieves operation! Ryuji, you should follow her example!” Morgana praised. 

“Y’know I’m the one who went postin’ it everywhere, right!?” Ryuji said. “I even had to get all dressed up so they wouldn’t notice me!” 

“Ladies, please.” Ren said.

“Come now, we don’t have the time for idle chitchat. Let us get moving.” Makoto told them.

“We’re going up against a truly horrible criminal this time.” Ann added.

“That dick ain’t gonna stop us now that we got our awesome new member!” Ryuji said. “Makoto! You remember how all this works?”

“Once we steal the Treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler’s heart will change.” Makoto explained.

“Wow, you got that quick! I think Ryuji’s still struggling to comprehend it all.” Morgana said.

Ren flicked Morgana’s head who cried out in pain.

“Evil adults are nothing more than garbage, and I am no better. I will resolve this, I swear it!” Makoto said.

“Sounds like you’re fired up!” Morgana pointed out. “All right, Joker! Give us the signal!” 

Ren smirked.

“Let’s do this.” Ren told them.

Not wasting any more time, the group headed into Kaneshiro’s Palace for the last time. Ren chuckled, fixing her glove as she stared at the bank. Ren smirked.

“Let’s move.” Ren told them.

Ann and Makoto look like they wanted to say something, but backed down. The group headed in, not wasting time. Ren couldn’t wait to end this Palace. They made it to the Treasure to see Shadow Kaneshiro with three men.

“Is that Kaneshiro!?” Makoto asked.

“He was waitin’ for us!” Ryuji added.

“Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.” Ren said.

They walked over and Ren sighed.

“What the hell?” Ryuji said.

“A safe!? This wasn’t here the last time we came!” Morgana said. “He changed the entire room so quickly. Tch, I guess this Palace isn’t a bank for nothing.”

Ren's eyes landed on Shadow Kaneshiro as he walked forward.

“Greetings. Welcome to my private city bank.” Shadow Kaneshiro said.

Ren sighed as the other men walked forward.

“I’m surprised you made it here alive. It seems you are quite lucky.” Shadow Kaneshiro complimented. 

“Lucky? Don’t be ridiculous.” Makoto told him.

“We’re gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you’ve done.” Ryuji told him. “That’ll save all those people who are suffering ’cause of your shitty actions. Even the police are strugglin’ to deal with you, so this’ll make the public believe in us too!” 

“Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world. Just accept your fate as a source of my wealth!” Shadow Kaneshiro told them. 

“We’ll never agree to that!” Yusuke told him.

“And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind.” Ann added.

“All that was forced on me too, you know!? I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it’s my turn to profit on everyone else!” Shadow Kaneshiro explained.

“Still! Don’t you think you’re getting back at the wrong people?” Ann asked.

“What a pitiful man.” Makoto added.

“It doesn’t matter whether you’re clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top!” Shadow Kaneshiro told them. “The strong and smart devour the weak. This is the natural order of things. You damn brats who think you know the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey.”

“Hmph. He is utterly hopeless.” Makoto said.

“It’s always the fools who get tricked! Fools who have to pay for their foolishness.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “And if those fools don’t learn, well they have to suck up and stay as plain, stupid fools!”

“Will you just shut up already!?” Ryuji yelled. 

“I guess there’s not much point saying anything to you fools!” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “This is where my gracious lecture ends. Now then, I hope you’re ready to work as slaves here for the rest of your lives.”

“That’s outrageous!” Yusuke said. 

Shadow Kaneshiro snickered.

“I’m gonna swarm all over you… and squeeze out every last penny.” Shadow Kaneshiro told them.

Ren looked at Shadow Kaneshiro who was hunching over. He started transforming. His men freaked out. 

“H-H-H-Holy shit! What the hell!?” one cried.

They ran off at the sight of Shadow Kaneshiro. Ren stared at Shadow Kaneshiro as they ran past her.

“I can take care of this myself.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “Wassup yo!? Now come get some!” 

Ren could see Makoto on Johanna.

“You filthy fly on dirty money… get the hell out of my face!” Makoto yelled.

“Ghahahaha! Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit!” Shadow Kaneshiro said.

Ren smirked as they all spread out.

Shadow Kaneshiro chuckled.

“Bein’ young is such a crime!” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “They’re naive, they’re reckless, and on top of that, they don’t even realise how stuipd they are. Now I couldn’t just sit back and not cash in on those idiots, right?”

Fighting Shadow Kaneshiro, he was… a little weak. Ren dodged the attack and sighed as Morgana was hit.

“I… I suggest we run!!” Morgana cried.

Fear. Ren looked at Ryuji who was next to her.

“Cover me.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Ryuji said.

Splitting up, Ren ran to Morgana, picking the cat up and away from the others while they fought. Ren dropped down and gave Morgana the medicine.

“Joker!” Ann cried.

Ren pulled her coat over Morgana as she stared at Shadow Kaneshiro, a curse attack. Ren smirked as nothing happened. Thank goodness she had Arsene. 

“Huh?” Morgana said.

“Kin-Ki!” Ren yelled.

Attacking Shadow Kaneshiro, Ren helped Morgana down and stood up.

“Ahahaha! Yeh’re just gonna keep goin’ at this to the bitter end, huh? No more games then. I ain’t gonna forgive yeh punks for this.” Shadow Kaneshiro told them.

They kept fighting, Morgana stayed close to Ren like he said he would. Ren didn’t mind, dodging all attacks. She felt light. Shadow Kaneshiro walked back.

“Tch… the hell? Yeh punks are stronger than you look.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns!”

“You’re all buzz and no bite!” Morgana yelled.

“Hehehe… we’ll see about that.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “Time to roll out! Here he is! My guardian robot!” 

Turning around and waving his arm, the safe opened and Shadow Kaneshiro flew up and into it, the safe closing. Ren stared at it in shock as the panels unlocked, then slid open. A giant pig? Shadow Kaneshiro started laughing.

“Yeh ready to die!?” Shadow Kaneshiro yelled.

“A pig!?” Morgana said shocked.

“It ain’t a pig, yo! This is my Palace’s swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!” Shadow Kaneshiro told them. “Goin’ against me’s a real bad crime, yeh know? It’s time for yeh all to go to hell!”

“Dammit! I didn’t expect he’d have something like this up his sleeve!” Morgana said.

Ren glared at it as Morgana jumped onto her shoulder.

“Joker, have us regroup if you think we’re at a disadvantage.” Morgana told her. “We need to take down that giant robot, but we’ll be in trouble if it attacks us when we’re weakened.” 

“I know.” Ren whispered.

Ren took a deep breath.

“Split up! Groups of two!” Ren yelled.

Morgana stayed with Ren while Yusuke and Ryuji ran to the left and Ann and Makoto ran to the right. Attacking Piggytron, he transformed into what Shadow Kaneshiro calls, Super VIP Form. Ren and Morgana just dodge the attack. 

“Dammit.” Ren cursed.

Ren watched as Shadow Kaneshiro rolled around.

“Any ideas?” Ren asked. 

“Tossing an expensive item his way might draw his attention and serve as a distraction.” Morgana suggested.

Ren quickly went through her pockets, finding an item she knows would work. 

“Yo, Kaneshiro!” Ren called out, throwing it.

“Hm? What is that!? It’s got the shine of somethin’ pricey!” Shadow Kaneshiro said.

Ren ducked away as Shadow Kaneshiro went over to the item, just missing Ann and Makoto. As much as she likes the idea, she can’t keep throwing away items for the bastard. They finally managed to take both Shadow Kaneshiro and Piggytron down. The group stood before him as Shadow Kaneshiro hugged what looked like large bars of gold.

“Kaneshiro.” Makoto said.

“I’m not gonna let anyone have it… this is my money…” Shadow Kaneshiro said.

“You stole it all from innocent people!” Makoto reminded him. 

“Fine, I’ll call off the debt.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. 

“Fine? You’re still soundin’ pretty condescendin’.” Ryuji pointed out. 

“You’re right… I’m a poor, ugly… idiot.” Shadow Kaneshiro admitted. “How am I supposed to live a normal life like this? It’s all because of our society! Weak people can’t lead a happy life, no matter what they do!”

Ren gasped as Morgana jumped onto her shoulder.

“I’m a victim too, you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!” Shadow Kaneshiro cired. 

“No Kaneshiro, it doesn’t work like that.” Ren told him.

“The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound.” Yusuke said. 

“I just wanted a place where I could belong! You get that, don’t you!?” Shadow Kaneshiro asked.

“Bullshit!” Ann yelled. “All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, solely for some easy money!”

“And you think you’re the only one who’s gotta deal with bein’ labeled?” Ryuji started. “Me and all the other guys, we’re all fightin’ against that!” 

“But don’t worry. You’ll finally have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends for the rest of your life.” Makoto told him.

“We’re gonna do something about that distorted heart of yours.” Ryuji added. “Free of charge.” 

Shadow Kaneshiro turned around, sitting on the gold.

“I’m glad you understand.” Yusuke said. “Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro.”

“Seriously? You guys don’t have any tact. Especially with that incredible power.” Shadow Kaneshiro said. “These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people’s hearts!”

“We’re not like you!” Ryuji yelled.

“Where do you find meaning in that naive sense of justice?” Shadow Kaneshiro asked. “You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer.”

The group looked at him shocked and Ren growled softly. The black mask.

“What?” Makoto gasped. 

“I’ll let you in on a little something. There’s a criminal using other people’s Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please.” Shadow Kaneshiro told him. “They don’t care about the consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns… Anything goes.” 

“Is that… the same person Madarame’s Shadow spoke of?” Yusuke questioned. 

“Spill it! Who’re you talking about!?” Ryuji yelled. 

Shadow Kaneshiro snickered.

“Don’t even bother. You are nothing compared to them.” Shadow Kaneshiro told them. “Better be careful. A chance encounter with them could prove fatal.” 

Shadow Kaneshiro disappeared. The room started shaking. Ren looked around as Morgana jumped down.

“We can think about that later! Grab the Treasure, there’s no time!” Yusuke yelled. 

“In that case, we should take the large one.” Makoto said. “Wait, what?” 

Ren looked over to see Morgana getting excited over the gold.

“T-Treasure.” Morgana said. 

“Again.” Ren whispered.

“What’s gotten into him!?” Makoto asked.

“This is sooooo coooooool! Wowwweee, being a human is greatttttt!” Morgana cried.

Ren shook her head as he looked back.

“We aren’t sure.” Ren said, answering Makoto.

“It’s… it’s… it’s shiny shiny golddd!” Morgana cried. 

Jumping onto Ann, Ren looked at him shocked.

“Hrgh!? L-Left ho off mee!” Ann said, pulling the cat off her face.

Ann threw Morgana who transformed into his car form. 

“You shouldn’t throw animals, dammit!” Morgana yelled. 

“Enough already! Let’s get it in, everyone! Hurry!” Ann yelled.

The group quickly loaded it up, getting it. Ren moaned.

“Okay, all set!” Ryuji said.

“Grr… fine!” Morgana growled. 

They headed off. Ren looked out the window. They made it outside and to the edge.

“Wait, there's no road!” Morgana yelled.

The group cried out as they made it out.

“You guys are so careless.” Morgana said.

Ren moaned as she pushed herself up.

“Owww…” Ann said.

“I think I cracked my ass.” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head.

“Ann, are you alright!? Is yours cracked as well?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course not!” Ann snapped.

“Guys.” Ren whispered.

“Isn’t it supposed to be though?” Makoto said.

“Ugh, that’s not what I mean!” Ann cried. “More importantly, it’s dangerous for us to charge out like that!”

Ren sighed.

“Ack! Everyone’s staring at us!” Ann said. 

Ren scanned the group.

“Thank goodness nobody was hurt.” Makoto said. 

“Uhhh, I wouldn’t say nobody.” Ryuji said. 

The group looked over.

“Mona!” Ren cried.

“That briefcase.” Ryuji said.

“It appears to have been the cause of Morgana’s demise.” Yusuke said. 

“That’s not what I mean! Isn’t that Kaneshiro’s?” Ryuji pointed out.

“You mean his Treasure!?” Yusuke said. 

“Hey, the light’s red!” Makoto pointed out. 

Ryuji and Yusuke ran out. Ryuji got the case while Yusuke grabbed Morgana. Running back to the group, Ren sighed as she walked to Yusuke.

“Pass him here.” Ren said.

Yusuke nodded, handing Morgana to Ren. Ren carefully held the cat in her arms. They all walked to the side.

“Where should we open it?” Makoto asked.

“How about karaoke?” Ann suggested. 

“We’d have security cameras to worry about there.” Makoto pointed out.

“Oh, I got the perfect place.” Ryuji said, looking at Ren.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

“That’s right!” Ann said.

“I was just in the mood for some coffee too.” Yusuke added.

“And we need to fix Morgana up.” Ann added. 

“So… warm…” Morgana said. 

“Don’t move.” Ren told him.

She’ll pay extra for the pet fee, she won’t put him in her bag while he’s in such a state. The group headed off. Making it Leblanc, they headed up to the attic. Ren sat Morgana on the sofa, then got Ryuji’s help to pull the table from the stairs over. Grabbing some extra chairs, they all gathered around. Ren gave Ann supplies to treat Morgana. Yusuke was checking the case out while Ryuji read… whatever he was reading. Makoto was looking around the attic.

“This place is oddly calming.” Makoto said. “Have you learned anything new?” 

“It’s sealed by a rotary lock. We’ll need the combination to open it.” Yusuke said. 

Morgana cried out in pain.

“A rotary lock, hm?” Makoto said.

Ren sighed. Makoto walked over, standing between Yusuke and Ren, pulling the case. With a few flicks, she unlocked the case. Ren smirked.

“I knew it.” Makoto said.

“How did you get that?” Yusuke asked.

“I simply memorised the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all.” Makoto explained.

“W-Well that’s… scary, but amazing too.” Ryuji said.

“Ughhh, that burns.” Morgana said. “Hey, hurry up and open it.” 

Gathering around, Makoto opened the case. They all gasped in amazement. 

“H-How much is this!?” Ryuji asked.

“I believe one stack is one million yen.” Yusuke said. “Hm?”

“One, two, three… uhh, there’s thirty of them in here!?” Ann said. 

“Thirty million yen, even after splitting it, we still each get five million!” Makoto said. 

“Holy shit. It’s gonna be delux pork soup combo for me from here on out!” Ryuji said.

“You have to think bigger than that.” Morgana told him. 

Ren chuckled.

“Not to bring down the excited mood, but does this money look real to you?” Yusuke asked.

“What?” Ann said. 

Ann looked at the case.

“Children's Bank!?” Ann cried. 

“F-For real!?” Ryuji said.

“I guess this represents how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough?” Makoto explained.

“Nooooooooo!” Ryuji cried.

Ann sat down.

“Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?” Ann said. 

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked. “Is busting a case good or bad?”

“Both!” Ann answered.

Makoto started laughing. Ren smiled.

“To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they, totes busted, the case.” Makoto said. “Ahhh, how funny!”

Ren started laughing.

“Hold on a second.” Yusuke said. “Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice.”

“All right then, let’s sell it! Glad we got that sorted!” Ryuji said. 

“By the way Morgana, have any of your memories returned?” Yusuke asked.

“No, not at all.” Morgana answered. 

“C’mon, did that hit to your head make you forget even more?” Ryuji said. 

“It’s easy for you to talk. You’re not the one who lost your memories.” Morgana said. 

“You have amnesia?” Makoto said. 

“Something like that. He does remember searching for Treasure though.” Ann answered. 

“Hm, I hope your memories return soon then.” Makoto said. “So… what happens next?”

“First, we wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart.” Morgana answered. 

“It’s going to be big this time. People are gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure.” Ryuji added. 

“Hey, you know what Kaneshiro said at the end there?” Ann said. “About that criminal using the Metaverse.” 

“Yes, I was bothered by that as well.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed.

“No point mullin’ over it now. Let’s wait and see how Kaneshiro’s change of heart goes first.” Ryuji said. “We should prolly just lay low for a while.” 

Ren nodded in agreement.

“I never thought I’d hear those words coming from you.” Makoto said. 

Ren heard her night phone started ringing. Ren sighed as she got up and walked over, grabbing it. Cock Head. Ren moaned, Akinari Doumiya. Ren sighed as she answered it.

“What?” Ren said.

_ “Now now Black Moon.” Akinari said. _

Ren sighed as she saw Morgana, who jumped onto the shelves. 

“What do you want?” Ren asked.

_ “Rumour has it you're in Tokyo.” Akinari started. “On probation too. I wonder what will happen if word gets out of your involvement as the right-hand of the Dragon of Hope.” _

Ren tightened her grip on her phone.

“When and where?” Ren asked.

_ “Tomorrow night, the Dark Universe in Shinjuku. You know the place. You know the drill, order the Summer Snowfall. Make sure you’re in your cute attire you always wear.” Akinari said. _

Ren sighed.

“Fine.” Ren whispered. 

_ “Make sure you arrive, you know what will happen if you don’t sweetie.” Akinari warned her. _

“I get it. Speak to you tomorrow.” Ren said.

Hanging up, Ren sighed.

“What an ass.” Ren whispered.

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Ann asked.

Ren looked over and smiled.

“Yup! An acquaintance I know wants to meet up now I’m in the city.” Ren explained. “Nothing major. I have been needing to contact him for some time.”

Makoto looked at her worried. 

“Are you sure you’re not in trouble?” Makoto asked.

“She asked the student on probation.” Ren laughed. “It’s fine.”

“Sushi!” Morgana cried. 

Ren looked at him. Morgana jumped onto Ren’s shoulder.

“How about some tuna and salmon tonight?” Ren suggested.

“You really do know me.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“You’ve earned it.” Ren said.

Ren walked over and grabbed the money Ritsu gave her. 

“We should head off too.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded.

“Good work team.” Ren praised them.


	136. The New Personal Threat

Ren may have spoiled Morgana. Ren was sitting on the sofa with Morgana sprawled out on her lap. Ren was stroking him. 

“I’m so full.” Morgana whined.

Ren smiled, Morgana was still in pain after everyone left so she took care of his wounds and spoiled him with a lot of seafood, getting the best quality for him. Salmon, tuna, crab and squid.

“How are you feeling?” Ren asked.

“Better.” Morgana answered.

Ren smiled, he was purring. Ren’s phone went off. Ren grabbed it and moved so both of them could see the phone.

Ryuji: We did all we can, right?

Yusuke: All we need to do now is await the results.

Ann: I wonder what’s gonna happen when he has the change of heart. Do you think he’ll turn himself in?

Makoto: That seems likely.

Makoto: I hope he spills everything to the police.

Yusuke: Well, there are still a few lingering worries, but I believe we did well.

Ren: We did.

Ann: Right? We were going up against a real criminal, after all.

Yusuke: Yes. We managed to steal the heart of a notable lawbreaker.

Ryuji: I can’t wait to see Akechi’s face when he hears the news!

Ann: Honestly, I just hope that people who see it get some courage from the news.

Makoto: There’s still one thing that worries me though…

Yusuke: Do you mean how someone is using the Metaverse for evil?

Ann: It would be seriously unforgivable if someone was really doing that…

Ryuji: Eh, we can think about that later.

Ryuji: For now, let’s just wait for Kaneshiro’s change of heart.

Makoto: Very well. Nicely done, everyone! 

Ren sighed.

“All we need to do now is let the results come rolling in.” Morgana said. “We did great today though! Public opinion of us should skyrocket after this!”

Ren nodded. Ren put her phone away and sighed.

“Ren, about that call.” Morgana started, sitting up.

Ren sighed.

“His name is Akinari Doumiya, he’s the leader of a yakuza clan called Blood Moon. They make Kaneshiro look like nothing. They are extremely dangerous.” Ren explained.

“That’s the kind of target we should go after!” Morgana said.

Ren gasped.

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“We… we can’t.” Ren whispered. “He’s too dangerous. He has a crap ton of dirt on me as well. Look what’s happening with Tomokawa. I’m sorry but I can’t risk it. If we do, he’ll expose me for sure. I’ll lose my probation and you can say goodbye to the Phantom Thieves.” 

Morgana sighed.

“Tomorrow you were forced to speak to him.” Morgana said. “The others know something’s up.”

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “Let’s not talk about it, I’m tired.”

“Right. Let’s get ready for bed.” Morgana agreed. 

Getting ready for bed, Ren headed to the bathhouse and enjoyed the hot bath. Coming back, she had her smoke and got ready for bed. Ren sat on the bed and yawned as Morgana jumped up. Morgana looked at him.

“That Kaneshiro truly was an evil stain on society. Same with Kamoshida, and Madarame too. They hurt and exploited others just to satisfy their desires.” Morgana said. “Still, there were people around them who noticed their terrible deeds, weren’t there? I wonder why they turned a blind eye? Why doesn’t anyone help?”

“They probably want to…” Ren started.

“But they don’t have the courage?” Morgana said. 

Morgana looked down.

“Humans are so weak.” Morgana said. “Humans…”

Ren looked at him worried. Morgana looked up at her.

“Hey, do you think I’ll really be able to become a human?” Morgana asked. “When I touched the Treasure… some memories came back. I tried to force myself to forget, but… I really may not be human.” 

“Just be confident.” Ren told him.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Morgana said. “Now that I think about it, I gotta be human. I am the core of the Phantom Thieves, after all!”

“That’s right.” Ren agreed.

Morgana curled up.

“Come on, it’s not good for you to stay up this late. Let’s go to sleep.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled. Ren managed to lay down around Morgana, lying on her side. She was so tired.

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room. Ren got up and walked to the front, grabbing the bars.

“Our master wishes to speak with you! Heed his words!” Caroline told her.

“You’ve defeated the repulsive fiend of gluttony this time.” Igor said, then chuckled. “Well done. I am glad to see you have devoted yourself to your rehabilitation.”

“You are not worthy of such kind words, Inmate. I suggest you treasure them.” Justine told her.

“Do you recall the whispers about that strange man?” Igor questioned. 

“The other Metaverse user?” Ren said. 

“Even a chicken could remember something that important! Don’t sound so cocky about it!” Caroline said.

Ren sighed.

“This is about the cases of those people who shut down, is it not?” Justine questioned.

“Indeed, I speak of another with powers similar to yours.” Igor confirmed. 

Ren looked at him shocked.

“If you are to complete your rehabilitation, you may encounter him eventually.” Igor warned her. Then chuckled. “Yet another thing for me to look forward to. I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. It would be greatly troubling if you were to not strengthen your abilities.”

Ren nodded.

“It’s time, Inmate!” Caroline said. 

“Return to your world.” Justine told her.

Ren sighed as she heard the bell. Times up. Something else she has to worry about.


	137. The Painting of Desire

Ren woke up to her alarm. She got up and got breakfast for Morgana, then sat down and had a smoke. Too much to do, a mysterious black masked person using the Metaverse for evil, maybe even being the one behind all the mental shutdowns, and now Akinari Doumiya being a pain in her ass. Ren sighed. Finishing her smoke, Ren yawned as she hid all her stuff down. Sitting back down, her phone started ringing. Ren answered it.

_ “Hello? It’s me, Makoto. Were you sleeping?” Makoto asked. _

“No, it’s fine. I’ve been up for a while.” Ren assured her.

_ “Thank goodness.” Makoto said. “There’s something I feel I should let you know. Kaneshiro contacted me.” _

“What?” Ren said.

“Kaneshiro!?” Morgana said, shocked.

_ “He said he’s calling off our debt. It seems he’s disposed of all the photographs as well.” Makoto explained. “And, um… my sister and her team have taken him into custody.” _

“What!?” Morgana said shocked.

_ “It appears they didn’t want him to… disappear, if you know what I mean.” Makoto told them.  _

“His group was called a mafia after all. I wouldn’t put silencing him past them.” Morgana said. 

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

_ “Does this mean we were successful in changing his heart?” Makoto asked. _

“It’s hard to say for sure yet.” Morgana answered. 

_ “I see.” Makoto said. “What about those psychotic breakdowns that Kaneshiro mentioned?”  _

“I’m not sure, but I assume he was talking about the incidents that have been all over the news lately.” Morgana said. “It really may be related to the other person who has been entering Palaces.”

_ “True.” Makoto said. “That said, all we can do now is wait until Kaneshiro’s change of heart becomes clear to us. Thank you.” _

“It’s fine, see you at school.” Ren said.

Hanging up, Ren sighed.

“Let’s go to school.” Ren whispered. 

Making it to school, Ren felt so tired. She didn’t want to go tonight. She didn’t want to do anything. She knows she’ll have to change in the public toilets, not like she can let Sojiro see her in  _ that  _ outfit. If he asked, she’ll just say work. After school, Ren packed up and Morgana in her bag. Ren sighed as her phone went off. Ren pulled it out, it was from Makoto.

Makoto: I think you may know this already…

Makoto: But I’ve been ordered by Principal Kobayakawa to look for the culprits.

Ren: Is he on to us?

Makoto: We seem to be fine for now, but we can’t let our guard down.

Makoto: I ask that you try not to stand out for a while.

Makoto: By the way, I usually spend my time in the student council room.

Makoto: If there’s ever an emergency feel free to come find me there.

Ren sighed.

“Principal Kobayakawa, huh?” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not sure.” Ren answered.

Ren saw a message from Yusuke.

Yusuke: What are your plans for today?

Yusuke: Simply waiting isn’t very fun. People watching hasn’t fared too well, either.

Yusuke: I’ll be in the station for a while, so let me know if something comes up.

Ren giggled, heading off as she put her phone away. Yusuke is just the man she needs to see to distract her right now. Making it back to Shibuya, Ren found Yusuke and ran over.

“Hey Yusuke.” Ren greeted.

“Ah, Ren. What do you plan on doing today?” Yusuke asked.

“Nothing, want to hang out?” Ren asked.

“I would like to speak with you about the painting I developed in Mementos. Do you have time?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

Yusuke chuckled.

“I hope you do not find it too disturbing.” Yusuke said. “Wait for me at Leblanc. I will bring the painting over there.” 

“Okay.” Ren said.

The pair split up. Ren headed straight to Leblanc and upstairs. Yusuke took longer than Ren expected, but she was also shocked when he carried the large painting up, covered. Leaning it on the sofa, Yusuke pulled the cover off. Ren stared at the painting. She… really likes it.

“Ren. This is the completed form of my draft earlier.” Yusuke told her. “I would like your honest opinion, if you would.”

“It’s novel.” Ren said.

“Hmph, just as I had hoped.” Yusuke said. “But… is that all you truly have to say about it? I would like something more concrete. A four hundred word review should serve that purpose nicely.”

Ren sighed, where the hell is she meant to begin?

“Regardless, this is how I choose to interpret the idea of desire.” Yusuke told her. “It is the foul charm held deep within the abyss of the heart. To be honest, I believe my ability to capture desire so elegantly is all due to our Mementoes foray. I have grown to understand the intricacies of the heart in a way I had once thought impossible.”

Ren smiled.

“Ren, I intend on submitting this piece to an upcoming public art exhibition.” Yusuke told her. “Nobody has seen the abyss of the heart in such a raw manner before, the discourse will be fascinating. More importantly, it shall be the spark that revitalises my slumbering art career!” 

“I can’t wait.” Ren said. 

“Indeed. I expect you to accompany me for the moment it is finally revealed to the general public.” Yusuke said. 

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Hm, I’m sure this will be a most sensational experience for those who opt to undergo it.” Yusuke said. “A raw, unbridled look into the depths of the human psyche. And I was the one who was able to bring it to life, all thanks to your assistance.”

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“You have my sincerest gratitude.” Yusuke said. 

“You know I’ll help you Yusuke.” Ren said.

“Hm, I deeply anticipate the public reaction to the exhibition.” Yusuke said. “But for now, I should be going. My apologies for disturbing you.”

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “I’ll walk you to the station.” 

Wrapping the painting back up, the pair head to the station. Ren took a deep breath, then she needed to change and get going.

“Are you alright?” Yusuke asked.

Ren hummed, looking at him.

“That call from yesterday.” Yusuke started. “You’re in trouble.”

Ren sighed. They made it to the station and waited for the next train.

“Yusuke, what I say needs to stay with us.” Ren started.

Yusuke looked at her.

“Promise me.” Ren begged, looking at him.

Yusuke nodded.

“I promise.” Yusuke said.

“I am in trouble, big trouble. I know a man, he is a dangerous criminal. Worse than Kaneshiro, he makes Kaneshiro look like nothing. He has dirt on me, a lot. I don’t know what he wants, but he wants to meet tonight.”

“If this is true we need to tell the others.” Yusuke said, pulling his phone out.

“Yusuke, please!” Ren cried, grabbing his arm. “If we go after him, I’ll be locked up.”

Yusuke looked at her worried.

“Please, I beg you as your friend, don’t tell them.” Ren begged.

Yusuke nodded, putting his phone away.

“I won’t tell them under one condition.” Yusuke started.

Ren looked at him worried.

“You tell me what he has on you.” Yusuke told her.

“I… fine.” Ren agreed. “But that conversation is private so we have to do it at Leblanc.” 

“Very well, I’ll be there tomorrow after school.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded. Yusuke’s train pulled up and he got on. Ren waved goodbye and sighed. 

“Why me?” Ren cried.


	138. The Meeting

Ren made it back and sighed, it was getting late. Ren went past and headed upstairs. Ren saw Morgana waiting on the table by the stairs.

“Mona, can you sit this out?” Ren asked.

Morgana looked at her worried.

“Please. I don’t want you to see me like that.” Ren begged. “I don’t want to disappoint you anymore.” 

“Ren.” Morgana whispered. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Ren sighed. She really doesn’t have time to fight with him.

“Fine.” Ren whispered. “But if I tell you to do something, do it. These people are worse than Kaneshiro and would kill you without hesitation.” 

Morgana looked at her shocked, then nodded.

“Got it.” Morgana said.

Ren walked over to the shelves and grabbed the duffle bag. She never wanted to use these. Ren sighed as Morgana jumped up and Ren sighed as she unzipped the bag. Ren went through it, besides her clothes and mask, there was throwing knives, money, makeup and packets of smokes. Putting them in her cubes, leaving the makeup out, it to the side. Ren sighed, she really doesn’t want to do this. She would rather study. Ren jumped to footsteps so she looked back as Sojiro walked upstairs.

“I need to close up early tonight, stay out of trouble.” Sojiro told her.

“O-Of course.” Ren said.

Sojiro headed off. Ren sighed.

“That’s good news.” Ren said.

“Huh?” Morgana said.

“Looks like I’m paying the pet fee again.” Ren said.

Ren started to change. A black sleeveless backless top with a deep V neck, dark jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle, black boots with a thick sole, black fingerless gloves and a long black trench coat. Ren put her smokes and lighter in the inside coat pocket. Ren sighed as she took her glasses off, throwing them onto the bed.

“Wow.” Morgana said.

Ren looked at him.

“What?” Ren asked.

“N-Nothing.” Morgana answered, looking away.

Ren chuckled. Ren did her makeup, red lipstick with red glitter lip gloss, red glitter eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara as well as a little bit of blush. Ren did her coat up a bit, then walked to Morgana who was on the bed. Ren sighed as she crouched.

“Come on.” Ren told him.

Morgana jumped into Ren’s shoulder. Ren smiled as she grabbed her personal and night phone as well as the key, then headed off. Locking up as she left, Ren made her way. She didn’t waste time, making it to Shibuya and headed straight to JL gates. On the way, Ren pulled up the map to get to the bar. She’s been there, yes, but she always was in a taxi or driven there. Ren made it to Shinjuku and headed straight to the Dark Universe. Ren sighed as she made it to the bar.

“I don’t like this place.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled as she pulled out a black and silver Masquerade mask with glitter. Putting it on, Ren headed inside. It was a small bar, but the drinks were amazing with a large range. Ren walked to the bar, the bartender knew her and she knew him well. Ai Toshihiro.

“What can I get you, Miss Moon?” Toshihiro asked.

Ren smirked.

“You know me, the Summer Snowfall will do just fine.” Ren answered.

Toshihiro made a drink, then walked to the end of the bar and lifted the countertop door. Ren walked over, taking the drink and walked to the back, taking a sip of her drink. Walking out the back, she saw stairs to the left. She walked over, going up to see a man in a suit waiting. He chuckled.

“Welcome back, Black Moon.” he greeted.

He opened the door and Ren headed in. Four men playing pool to the right, to the left is a sitting area where Akinari, who has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, sat with a few of his men and a woman, a woman Ren knows too well. She has long wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes.

“Black Moon, it’s so good to see you.” she said, standing up.

Running over, Ren chuckled.

“It’s been so long.” she added.

“It has, Kasumii.” Ren said, placing her free hand on Kasumii’s hip. “Beautiful as ever.”

“Come, sit.” Akinari said.

Ren sighed as Kasumii pulled her over. Ren sat down, away from Akinari with Kasumii right next to her. Kasumii wrapped her arms around Ren’s pulling it close.

“I wish you weren’t like this Kasumii.” Akinari said.

“Shut it dad!” Kasumii snapped.

Kasumii giggled, snuggling into Ren.

“Dad?” Morgana said.

“What a cute cat.” Akinari said.

“Eyes on me.” Ren told him.

Kasumii giggled.

“What do you want? You blackmailed me to get me here.” Ren asked.

“Dad!” Kasumii yelled.

“I-I needed to talk to her and I knew she wouldn’t come willing.” Akinari explained. “Truth is, I need your help. Have you heard of a man named Junya Kaneshiro?”

“I have. He’s been blackmailing highschool students. Neither my little Owl or Ritsu could locate him, let alone the fucken police.” Ren answered. “Why?”

“We got intel that he turned himself into the police.” Akinari started. 

“What? Were you working with him or something?” Ren asked.

“Fuck no.” Akinari answered. “I may be the leader of a clan, but I don’t go blackmailing people. I even had women at our strip club need more hours because of him.”

Ren sighed.

“He’s trash.” Ren whispered. 

“I know I’m bad, but blackmailing is a no go.” Akinari said. “You of all people should know that. I know I said crap to get you here, but I need your help.” 

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

“Look, when this all comes out, shit’s going to hit the fan. If anything happens to me, you need to vow to me that you’ll keep my beautiful Kasumii safe.” Akinari explained. “I know you never turn on a vow.”

Ren looked at Kasumii who tightened her grip on Ren’s arm.

“I vow this to you, I will protect Kasumii.” Ren promised, looking at Akinari. “Always.”

Akinari sighed with relief. Ren sighed, she hates Akinari with a burning passion, but she loves Kasumii.

“I wish you said you needed help instead of blackmailing me. If you just said it was for Kasumii, I would have ran here last night.” Ren told him. “I hate you. I will always hate you, but my feelings towards Kasumii are different. I care for her.”

Akinari sighed.

“R-Right.” Akinari said.

Ren shook her head. This turned out better than she thought.

“What will happen to me?” Kasumii asked, scared.

“Nothing sweetheart. Daddy is taking care of everything.” Akinari assured her.

Ren looked at her and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Ren assured her. 

Kasumii smiled. 

“She’s so childish.” Morgana said. 

Ren kisses the top of Kasumii’s head. Ren then started drinking her drink.

“Smoke?” Akinari asked, pulling a packet out.

“I’m not going to say no.” Ren said.

Kasumii let Ren go as Morgana quickly moved onto the lounge and Ren got up. Akinari held a smoke out and Ren took it, sitting down as she placed it between her lips. She sat her drink down and pulled her lighter out, lighting it.

“I can buy you smokes if you’re low.” Kasumii offerened.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Ren said, putting her lighter away. 

Ren grabbed her drink and Akinari chuckled.

“My bar is always open for you. You are a VIP after all.” Akinari assured her. “Look, our past is shit. I’ve done some terrible things to you.”

“Like when you tried to force yourself onto me.” Ren said.

“What!?” Morgana yelled.

Akinari sighed as Kasmuii wrapped her arms around Ren again.

“How many bones did I manage to break again?” Ren asked.

“Five rips, my two lower arm bones in my left arm but you also fractured my left wrist and dislocated my shoulder.” Akinari answered.

Morgana jumped onto Ren’s lap. Ren chuckled.

“What’s with the kitty?” Kasumii asked.

“He’s… my protector.” Ren answered. “And my friend. Turns out when you have a record, no one at school wants to go near you.”

“What!? How did that happen?” Akinari asked.

“A teacher leaked it.” Ren answered.

“That bastard.” Kasumii said.

“It’s fine, better off that way.” Ren said. “Anyway, if you want to make a deal with me Akinari, just say the word.” 

Akinari looked at her shocked.

“We can deal with the past as we go on. I would rather have you as an ally than my enemy anyway.” Ren confessed. 

“Please!” Kasumii begged.

“Very well, it is true I want to make a deal with you.” Akinari confessed. 

Kasumii giggled.

“This year is a bad year for me, but I’ll start keeping my night phone on me at all times. Contact me if you have to.” Ren explained. “Being here tonight is a huge risk. I’m still classed as a minor after all.”

“She says holding a smoke and an alcoholic drink.” Akinari .

Kasumii giggled.

“After this drink and smoke, I’m off.” Ren told them. “I’ll still need to report this to Phoenix.”

“O-Of course, assure her I don’t plan on going back on this deal.” Akinari told her. “And I would love to make a deal with her, help you guys out, even financially.”

Ren hummed, staring at him. That doesn’t sound bad. Money is good, keeps all their programs open which helps people in need. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“Hey Black Moon, you go to Shujin right?” Kasumii asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Is it nice there?” Kasumii asked.

“Besides my record being spread and that abusive teacher, it’s okay.” Ren answered. “I have a few people I get along with. Outcasts like myself.” 

“Outcasts, huh?” Kasumii whispered.

“Why I think about it, I’ll be having a meeting with Ritsu Minatogawa. I know Minatogawa hates me so I was hoping I could borrow you that night. The date hasn’t been set but it will be in your summer break.” Akinari asked.

“Fine, send me the details and let Ritsu know I’ll be the neutral party.” Ren told him. 

Finishing her smoke, Ren leaned forward and put it out in the ashtray. She then finished her drink and sat the empty glass down.

“I’m off.” Ren said. “Mona, shoulder.”

Morgana quickly jumped onto Ren’s shoulder and Ren stood up.

“He’s well trained.” Kasumii said.

“He’s great.” Ren said.

“I’ll be in touch.” Akinari said.

Ren nodded, heading off. Making it to the bar, Ren saw Ryuji and Mishima. They looked at her shocked and Ren sighed.

“You moron!” Morgana yelled.

“Take care, Miss Moon.” Toshihiro said, lifting the countertop door.

Ren smiled as she walked out, then over to Mishima and Ryuji.

“Ren?” Ryuji said.

“Up, now.” Ren told them. 

Mishima and Ryuji got up and Ren dragged them out. They came to a dark alley, Ren stood opposite of the pair and took the mask off.

“What the hell guys!?” Ren yelled.

The pair stared at her shocked. Ren shook her head, putting her mask away.

“Don’t look at me like that! Why are you here!?” Ren asked.

“Well… I saw you… and followed… and contacted Sakamoto.” Mishima explained.

Ren sighed, the pair were both bright red. Morgana snickered.

“I guess they have never seen a beautiful lady before.” Morgana teased.

Ren smirked as she walked closer to the pair.

“You will keep quiet about this. If I find out you told anyone about this, you’ll see what I’m like when I’m really mad.” Ren warned them. “Especially Makoto and Ann. Are we clear?”

The pair nodded. 

“And tomorrow, you both are clearing your schedule after school and coming with me.” Ren told them.

“Y-Yes Amamiya.” Mishiam said.

“G-Got it Ren.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled.

“Good, you don’t want me to force you, kicking and screaming.” Ren said. 

Ren’s face then went blank.

“And if you ever do this again, you will regret it.” Ren warned them, her voice was cold and emotionless.

The pair looked at her shocked.

“Got it.” Ren said.

The pair nodded. Ren smiled.

“Good, it’s nice to know we’re on the same page.” Ren said. “See you tomorrow.”

Ren headed off.

“I can’t believe they followed you.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“I need another drink.” Ren whispered. “I should have sake left.”

Ren yawned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you some food too.” Ren assured him.

Morgana chuckled. Ren sighed, at least the meeting went well. Now she needs to make some calls. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her mask is kinda like this one - https://www.maskshq.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/MMHQ073-Silver-and-Black-Masquerade-Mask-with-Glitter.jpg


	139. The Truth Comes Out

Ren woke up to her alarm. She moaned as she turned it off and got up. She looked at Morgana and sighed. Now she has to deal with the boys. Not like she wants to. Getting up, she wore a skirt today. Heading off to school, nothing really happened. After class, Ren packed everything up and yawned. She really didn’t want to deal with this. She headed out to see Mishima and Ryuji by the stairs.

“Come.” Ren told them, heading downstairs.

“You got this Ren.” Morgana encouraged.

The trio headed to Leblanc. They made small talk, talking about the news and what’s been happening at school. Making it to the café, the trio saw Yusuke enjoying a coffee.

“Upstairs.” Ren told Ryuji and Mishima.

“Come on Mishima.” Ryuji said, walking off.

Mishima followed him, looking around.

“Come on Yusuke.” Ren said.

“Right.” Yusuke said, standing up. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Yusuke headed upstairs and Ren sighed as she followed, ignoring the stare from Sojiro. The boys sat on the sofa. Ren sat her bag on the table by the stairs, then walked over and grabbed the chair at the foot of the bed. Ren sat it opposite of the sofa, sitting down. Ren sighed, seeing Morgana sitting on the desk.

“If I may ask, why are you here Ryuji?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah Ryuji, explain why you’re here.” Ren told him, crossing her arms. 

Ryuji looked at her shocked, then down. Mishima didn’t speak. 

“Fine, they followed me last night.” Ren told Yusuke. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Ryuji said.

“Bullshit!” Ren snapped. “The man I met with is a dangerous criminal. Worse than Kaneshiro, he makes Kaneshiro look like nothing. The man I met with is the leader of a yakuza clan called Blood Moon.” 

The trio looked at her shocked.

“And you two morons came into  _ his  _ bar.” Ren added.

Mishima looked down. Ren sighed.

“If anything were to happen to you because of me, I’ll never forgive myself.” Ren confessed.

“W-Wait, why were you there?” Mishima asked, looking up.

“And why did the bartender call you Miss Moon?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t you DARE turn this on me.” Ren warned them. “I have a life, you don’t need to know everything I do.”

“What do you two have to say for yourself?” Yusuke said.

“I’m sorry.” Mishima apologised.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ryuji said. “But still, why the hell did you have a meeting with a criminal?”

“I know him.” Ren answered. “Why else?”

The boys looked at her worried.

“Tell them Ren.” Morgana told her.

“Tell us what?” Ryuji asked.

“Black Moon, it’s a code name.” Ren started. “I’m part of a gang, back home. I have ties to a range of people, one being with Doumiya, leader of the Blood Moon clan.” 

Ren sighed.

“Are you in trouble?” Yusuke asked.

“Nah, he just threatened me to get me there. He never attended to use the dirt he has on me. He just wanted me to promise to look after his daughter.” Ren explained. 

“He’s worried when news on Kaneshiro gets out, it’ll affect him negatively.” Morgana told them.

Ren crossed her arms.

“And that outfit?” Mishima asked.

“It’s my attire I wear when I go under my code name, mainly to meetings such as last night.” Ren answered.

“Why the mask?” Mishima asked.

“Protection, not everyone knows my real name. Silly as it may be, it’s what we do.” Ren answered.

Ren sighed.

“You three need to keep quiet about this.” Ren told them. “Being on probation, if word gets out, I’m a goner. And the last thing I need is Ann and Makoto finding out, they’ll kill me.”

“I don’t understand.” Ryuji said.

“You don’t need to.” Ren told him. 

Ren sighed.

“I’m a delinquent, what is there to really understand.” Ren added.

The boys looked at her worried.

“So, you three need to promise not to say anything to anyone.” Ren told them.

“I promise.” Yusuke said.

“Got it, not a word.” Mishima said.

Ren looked at Ryuji who sighed.

“Got it man, not a word.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“What is this attire you spoke of?” Yusuke asked.

“Oh…” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed as Ryuji described Ren’s outfit. Yusuke looked at Ren who crossed her arms.

“She looked so good.” Ryuji said.

“I’m going to end you.” Ren warned him.

Ren stood up and sighed.

“Come on.” Ren told them.

“Where are we going?” Mishima asked.

“The batting cage, I’m bored and since you’re all here we can go together.” Ren explained.

“Sounds like a great idea!” Morgana agreed. “You’re all going to lose.”

“You’re one.” Ryuji said, standing up.

Ren smirked.

“Sure, I’m game.” Mishima said, standing up.

“Very well, I shall go along with this.” Yusuke agreed, standing up. 

Ren chuckled. She’s going to enjoy this.


	140. Advice From the Sun

Ren kicked the boys asses. She got all home runs in their five rounds. Ryuji got 10 home runs, Yusuke got 12 and Mishima got 5. Sojiro chuckled as he looked at her.

“Hm?” Ren hummed.

“Nothing.” Sojiro said. “Where did you take your friends?”

“To the batting cage.” Ren answered. “They all lost. We did five rounds, I got 25 home runs.”

Sojiro chuckled.

“Boys are hopeless.” Ren whispered.

Heading upstairs, Ren changed and yawned. Ren’s personal phone went off so she pulled it out. Message from Yoshida.

Yoshida: I would like to request your help again, but…

Yoshida: Today’s speech is a bit different from my others.

Yoshida: However, your assistance would be the same.

Yoshida: Are you up for this task?

Ren: I’ll come help.

Yoshida: Thank you. The truth is, there will be cameras there today.

Yoshida: I’m not comfortable with that, but I couldn’t decline.

Yoshida: In any case, we just have to do what we’ve been doing.

Yoshida: Well then, I’ll be waiting at the station square.

Ren chuckled.

“Okay, let’s go!” Morgana yelled.

Getting Morgana in her brown bag, Ren headed downstairs. With a quick bye to Sojiro, Ren headed off. She met with Yoshida and sat her bag by her and did what she always does. She loves listening to his speech.

“Acting not in self-interest, but for the greater good. That is the mindset we politicians must instill in our constituents!” Yoshida explained.

Ren looked over to see a cameraman and director.

“Okay, all cued up.” the cameraman said.

“Okay, we should be able to get a lot of interesting footage. It IS No-Good Tora, after all.” the Director said.

“Advocate on overly optimistic policy, only to lure in voters during the election season. That’s how No-Good Tora thought and operated 20 years ago, making unachievable pledges.” Yoshida confessed.

Ren smirked.

“Hm, this isn’t how I saw this going.” the Director admitted. 

“If you make a promise, you must keep it. If you make a mistake, you must atone for it. These are basic human principles that we have all learned from the youngest of ages.” Yoshida explained.

“Boring.” the Director said. 

“He’s making some pretty good points, don’t you think?” the cameraman asked. 

“That’s why it’s all useless!” the Director told him.

After the speech, they packed up and Ren sighed, fixing her bag. Morgana stayed for the whole speech as well. 

“It seems like they only wanted to get some footage of the old No-Good Tora. Very disrespectful.” Yoshida said. “However, I’ve been distancing myself from that. Do you think I’ve regained my confidence?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Ren answered.

“Well, I must have if you think so.” Yoshida said. “However, I will never forget the disgrace I suffered as No-Good Tora.”

Ren nodded.

“Can I tell you a story?” Yoshida asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

Yoshida looked down, crossing his arms.

“I mentioned this before, but 20 years ago I was lucky enough to become a Diet member. However, I wanted to be a politician for all the wrong reasons.” Yoshida admitted. “I wanted to be in a position of power, and I was obsessed with the glamorous lifestyle. I thought only of being popular. I truly was No-Good Tora.”

Ren sighed as Yoshida looked up.

“Learn from me. Don’t let being a member of the Diet be your only goal in life.” Yoshida told her. “Voters are much more sensible than we give them credit for. Being ambitious and striving to advance in the political world will change your outlook on life.”

“I understand.” Ren whispered.

A man in a suit walked over. Ren looked at him and scanned him. 

“You’ve given some good speeches, Mr Yoshida. I can’t believe you lost the last two elections.” he said.

Yoshida looked over.

“You’re… Mr Kuramaoto’s grandson?” Yoshida said.

“That’s correct. I’m his grandson, Benzo.” Benzo introduced. 

“Does he know that you’re here speaking with me now?” Yoshida asked.

“I am aware that you and my grandfather are on bad terms, but that doesn’t concern me.” Benzo told him.

Benzo looked at Ren.

“This must be your secretary, huh? I heard she’s been helping you out a lot lately.” Benzo said.

Ren and Yoshida looked at him shocked.

“You know about her?” Yoshida questioned.

“My grandfather was recently hospitalised, and you’ve become the topic of our conversations.” Benzo told him. “I’d like to talk with you again sometime. I learned a lot from your speech today.”

Benzo walked off.

“Mr Kuramoto spoke of me…?” Yoshida whispered.

His phone went off so he pulled it out.

“Matsushita?” Yoshida said, shocked. “Sorry, I have to take care of some business. Let’s wrap this up for today.”

“Of course.” Ren said. “Take care.”

Ren headed off. It’s getting late anyway. Morgana popped out and onto Ren’s shoulder.

“That man is really something.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“He sure is.” Ren agreed.


	141. The Empty Painting

Ren got up and yawned as she changed. It was hot so she was wearing a skirt. She made it to the Giza line and waited, keeping an eye on the news. Ann walked over and Ren looked at her, putting her phone away.

“It’s so hot and humid, I wish the rainy season would end soon.” Ann complained. “By the way, June’s almost over. We defeated Kaneshiro, so we can rest easy for a while, I guess?”

Ren giggled.

“So, what do you want to do today? Maybe something like a trip into Mementos?” Ann asked.

Ren sighed.

“I really just want to rest.” Ren confessed.

“I mean, breaks are important.” Ann admitted. “But we have those requests on the message board, so don’t forget to answer them.” 

Ren sighed. Why is she getting on her about that? The school day was slow, after class, Ren packed up and sighed. Her phone went off so she pulled it out. Yusuke.

Yusuke: This is about my new piece, “Desire”...

Yusuke: It was selected for the public exhibition! It’s already on display there now.

Yusuke: If it is all right with you, could we go see it together?

Ren: Sounds like a plan.

Ren: I’ll go with you.

Yusuke: Thank you! This will actually be my first time going as well.

Yusuke: I will send you the location of the art musume now.

Yusuke: Let us meet and head there together!

Ren: Wonderful idea.

Ren met up with Yusuke and they headed to the musume together. They came to Yusuke's painting and Ren sighed, fixing her skirt. 

“In addition to the exhibition aspect of this show, there is also an evaluation portion.” Yusuke said. “Hm, I believe my piece truly stands out among the sea of art here. And yet, nobody has come to see it.”

Ren looked at him.

“Perhaps they are so afraid of the truth held within that they dare not take a closer look.” Yusuke guessed.

A woman and man walked over.

“What is this supposed to be?” the woman asked. “There’s a dark, almost sinister aura emanating from it.”

“Hm, the title is… Desire? I see no desire here.” the man said. “Ah, I understand now. This area is for students. The artist likely decided to paint this on a whim.”

“Indeed. There is neither elegance nor emotion in this piece.” the woman agreed. “Come, dear. There are much more detailed paintings over there.”

The pair walked off. Ren looked at Yusuke worried. 

“Yusuke?” Ren whispered.

“There is no need to worry. I am not bothered in the slightest.” Yusuke assured her. “That was nothing more than the drivel of unrefined commoners. I needn’t pay any mind to them. As long as those who are in the know understand my work, I will be happy.”

Ren sighed as an older man walked over.

“This is... hm…” he hummed. 

“Look! A knowledgeable patron has arrived.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed as the man looked over.

“Hm?” he hummed. 

“I would like your opinion, sir. What are your thoughts on this piece?” Yusuke asked.

The man looked at the painting.

“I can see quite clearly why it was accepted into the exhibition. The technique is excellent. However… the composition as a whole is mediocre at best.” the man explained.

Ren gasped as Yusuke walked forward.

“How dare you.” Yusuke said.

“H-Hey.” Ren cried as the man turned to them.

“Ah, are you the artist?” the man asked. “The title is listed as Desire, but that idea is quite overused. Some may even call it stale. If you want to paint an abstract work with such an old theme, you must inject some individuality into it.” 

“What?” Yusuke said. 

The man looked at the painting.

“Take another look. Try to remove yourself from the artist’s bias.” the man told Yusuke. “These brush strokes are splendid given your age, but does this painting really tell you anything? It is empty, devoid of meaning.” 

Ren sighed, scanning the painting.

“I suggest you take a more critical eye to your work in the future if you truly want to progress as an artist.” the man told Yusuke. 

The man walked off. Ren looked at Yusuke worried.

“My work is… empty?” Yusuke said, shocked. 

“Don’t let it bother you.” Ren told him.

“Indeed.” Yusuke said, turning around.

Ren sighed as Yusuke turned to the painting.

“But… why? I put my heart and soul into this piece, captured the very essence of desire.” Yusuke questioned. “It was supposed to lay bare the reality of the world!”

Ren sighed as Yusuke walked up to the painting.

“Perhaps… perhaps he was right. It may be empty after all.” Yusuke admitted. “The colours, these brush strokes. They do not convey the true meaning of desire, only my conception of it! I haven’t captured desire. Desire has captured me!”

Yusuke dropped to his knees. Ren looked at him shocked.

“How could I have fooled myself into believing otherwise!?” Yusuke said. 

Ren sighed.

“It is as though I have been forsaken by the gods of art!” Yusuke admitted. “This grave mistake shall be the end for me!”

“No Yusuke, this is just the beginning.” Ren told him. 

“Do not patronise me! I have no future in this field!” Yusuke told her. “What is going to happen to me now? Without art, what will remain of my being!?” 

“Enough Yusuke! This isn’t like you.” Ren told him. 

“Ren.” Yusuke said. “You are correct. Surrounding myself to fate after only one failure would be very much unlike me.”

Yusuke pushed himself up and turned around.

“Still, being criticised by someone with such a keen eye is truly painful.” Yusuke confessed. “But that is all the more reason I must break out of my slump. I must prove my ability to him!”

“That’s the spirit.” Ren said. 

Yusuke walked up to Ren who smiled.

“I will start by painting. After that, I will paint, beyond which I shall paint even more.” Yusuke said. “This is the only way I will learn to capture the essence of emotion. After all, you can only accomplish so much using logic to analyse the contents of the heart. I shall conquer this!”

“You will.” Ren assured him.

“Now then, let us head home. I wish to start anew.” Yusuke said.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren said.

The pair headed off. Ren looked back as the man walked back to the painting.

“What is it?” Yuske asked.

Ren looked up at him.

“Nothing.” Ren answered. “Never been to an art museum before. It’s so amazing here.” 

“That reminds me, you came to Madarame’s exhibit.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed.

“I didn’t see much, I was crushed by a huge crowd.” Ren confessed. “You city slickers are so cruel.”

“That reminds me, where are you from Ren?” Yusuke asked.

“Oh, I’m from a small country town, five hours away from the big city. We’re quite small.” Ren answered. “Especially compared to the city. I still have trouble finding my way around.”

Ren chuckled.

“But I will have to admit, it is nice here.” Ren confessed.

“Well, I’ll bring you back another time and show you around.” Yusuke said.

Ren smiled.

“I’d love that.” Ren said. “Come on, I’ll treat you to some food on the way home. I know I’m hungry.” 

Yusuke chuckled.

“Indeed, a meal would be nice.” Yusuke agreed. 

Ren giggled. She knows that Yusuke will never say no to free food.


	142. The Downer Devil

Ren made it back, she somehow managed to find Morgana in Shibuya. That cat is going to be the death of her. Heading upstairs, Ren changed and checked her phone. Ohya.

Ohya: You have any info that I can turn into an article?

Ohya: I’m at Crossroads right now…

Ohya: It can be anything some come talk to me.

Ren chuckled.

“Are you going to see her?” Morgana asked.

“A deal’s a deal.” Ren said. “Come on.” 

The pair headed off. Making it to the Crossroads, Ren walked over to Ohya walked over.

“Have you heard any gossip? My deadline is coming up and I’m all out material.” Ohya asked.

“I do.” Ren answered.

“For real? From the look of it, you must have good info, huh?” Ohya said. “Give me the details about the Kamoshida incident.” 

Ren sat down and explained everything.

“I see. A bulletin board, huh?” Ohya said. “So the calling card they used for Kamoshida was different. Now that’s a scoop. That kind of information doesn’t usually see the light of day.”

Ren chuckled.

“Do you have any photos or videos of it?” Ohya asked.

Ren smirked.

“Mishima might, I’ll ask him and get it sent through.” Ren answered.

“Nice! You have some great connections.” Ohya praised.

Ohay chuckled, grabbing her drink and took a sip.

“But seriously, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” Ohya laughed. “They soundlike kids on a playground, not valiant fighters of society. I mean, they act all high and mighty, but I’m not sure they’re really worth very much in the end.”

“High and mighty huh.” Ren repeated softly. “What about their justice?”

Ohya sat her drink down.

“Heh, that’s hilarious! You think they’re actually virtuous?” Ohya said. “In my line of work, there’s no clearer sign of deception than goodwill. You know, like the shady actions of a charitable organisation, or the actual criteria of a peace prize. Same goes for the Phantom Thieves. You just have to learn to take some things with a grain of salt.”

Ren sighed.

“C’mon, don’t be such a downer.” Lala told Ohya.

“Why? It’s the truth.” Ohya asked.

“There you go again. You used to be so positive.” Lala said.

Ren looked at her confused.

“Oh, shut it! I don’t care about the past!” Ohya snapped. “Gimme some sushi.”

“We’re all out.” Lala told her. “Hey, why don’t you go back to covering politics?”

Ohya sighed.

“No can do. I’ve been permanently reassigned to the culture and entertainment department.” Ohya told her. 

Lala sighed.

“What a crappy company. I mean, it’s already been over a year since the incident.” Lala said.

“Incident?” Ren questioned. 

“Oh, by the incident, I mean-” Lala started.

“Don’t say another word. That has nothing to do with my source.” Ohya told Lala, cutting her off.

“Right, sorry.” Lala apologised.

Ren sighed, she’ll leave that here for now. That sounds like something she shouldn’t bring up quite yet.

“Urgh, dammit! I’m already sobering up.” Ohya said. “Gimme a refill, Lala!” 

“Geez, you’re such a child sometimes.” Lala said, then walked off.

“Hey, you wanna drink? You can have some of mine if you want.” Ohya offered.

“AHEM.” Lala scolded. 

“Whao, that’s some scowl you’ve got.” Ohya said.

Ren chuckled.

“Anyway, why are you coming to a bar if you can’t even drink alcohol?” Ohya asked.

“It’s for the article.” Ren answered.

“Haha, that’s right!” Ohya laughed. “You’re a true believer in the Phantom Thieves.”

“Of course I am.” Ren told her.

“Well, at least now I know you’re gonna be pretty useful. I’m not all that interested in the Phantom Thieves myself, but keep the information coming, all right?” Ohya told her.

“Of course.” Ren said.

“What’s taking so long, Lala?” Ohya asked, looking over. “Where’s my drink!? Do they call you Escargot 'cause you move as slow as a snail?”

“We’re all out of booze. A certain sloshed reporter drank it all.” Lala told her.

“Can’t you just go buy more? I’ll wait for you… forever.” Ohya asked. “Just kidding!”

Ohya started laughing. Ren sighed, standing up.

“I’ll take my leave then.” Ren said.

“See ya later. Don’t forget to bring me more juicy info, ’kay?” Ohya told her.

“Of course.” Ren assured her, heading off. “Bye Lala.”

“Be safe on the way home.” Lala told her.

Ren nodded, heading out. Morgana popped out of the bag.

“How do you put up with her?” Morgana asked.

“Practice.” Ren answered. “I’m surprised you didn’t run off.”

“I’m thinking about hiding in your bag more and listening to you.” Morgana confessed. “You’re amazing when you deal with other people.”

“Years of practice Mona, you just got to know what kind of personality to play with certain people. Read them before you say something.” Ren explained. “Being the silent type has advantages.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from our great leader.” Morgana praised.

Ren smiled. It was late so time to go home. 


	143. The Promise of Chariot

Ren felt that the day was dragged on, she was called out but got the answer right. The other students made comments, questioning if she really is a delinquent. If only they knew. She is, but she also does take her study seriously. After class, Ren packed up and yawned as she headed out to see Ryuji standing in his usual spot. Ren walked over.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

Ren moaned as she stretched.

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked.

“This place is driving me mad.” Ren answered.

“Well, all this waiting is making me antsy.” Ryuji said. “You up for some trainin’?”

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“Aw yeah! Let’s grab some ramen after we finish trainin’ then!” Ryuji said.

Training was hard, like always. Ren doesn’t mind though, she enjoys these moments with Ryuji. After training, they headed to the usual place for ramen. They ordered and got their food. Ren took her glasses off, hooking them onto her shirt. The only problem with glasses and hot stuff, they fog up.

“Ahh. This is the perfect way to refill after some training.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled, looking at him. Ryuji looked at her.

“By the way, the track team’s up and runnin’ again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick. You know Takeishi’s mum is the PTA prez, right? He told her everything.” Ryuji explained. “After that, she came stormin’ in with other parents and forbid the whole scoutin’ plan.”

“Good.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looks forward.

“Wish I coulda seen the look on Yamauchi’s face. I mean, the school can’t ignore the PTA.” Ryuji admitted. “And as a result, the track team’s back. Our old coach’s fillin’ in for now.”

Ren giggled.

“Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin’!” Ryuji said. “I think they might even go far in the meet.”

“Well, we can’t lose either.” Ren told him, looking at her food.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “Aw crap, the ramen’s gonna get soggy. Let’s eat!”

Ren nods as she starts eating. She was really hungry too. Finishing their meals, Ren smiled as she put her glasses back on.

“Phew, that was awesome.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji sighed and Ren looked at him.

“To tell you the truth, I was scared of facin’ those guys straight up. I couldn’t stand how much they hated me. It only just made me think of how stupid I was. Most of all, it made me remember how I lost my place with them.” Ryuji confessed.

Shaking his head, he looks at Ren.

“Hey, this isn’t like me, but… I managed to change ’cause you were here helpin’ me. I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me ’till the bitter end. You didn’t abandon me. So… thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Ren said.

Ryuji chuckled.

“It’s funny, huh? This started as us trainin’ for the Phantom Thieves.” Ryuji reminded her. “How’d it end up like this?”

Ren chuckled.

“Either way, it’s my turn now.” Ryuji told her.

“Turn?” Ren questioned.

“If anything comes up, you need to tell me. I’ll help you with whatever you need.” Ryuji told her.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Ren said.

“All right! Now I have that off my chest, let’s do this!” Ryuji siad. “First up, the Phantom Thieves. I’ll be counting on you, Leader! And you can count on me too!”

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Hey, now that we’re all fueled up, wanna race to the station?” Ryuji asked.

“Sure.” Ren answered. 

Ryuji paid and they headed off. Ryuji won, but not by much. Ren was right behind him the whole way. Getting on the first train to Shibuya, they sat down. Ren yawned. Her night phone went off so she pulled it out and chuckled, Ritsu. 

Ritsu: Please tell you’re free tonight.

Black Moon: I am.

Black Moon: Why?

Ritsu: We need to talk.

Ritsu: I booked the table, get here as soon as you can.

Black Moon: Fine, but I want a hot shower!

Ren sighed as Ritsu sent his address.

“What is it?” Ryuji asked.

Ren put her phone away.

“Nothing.” Ren answered. “Don’t be so nosy.” 

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

“I’m still upset with you and Mishima about following me that night.” Ren admitted.

“I was worried!” Ryuji defended.

Ren sighed.

“Seriously, you don’t need to know everything I do.” Ren whispered. “Anyway, it’s just dinner plans. I owe someone a dinner date so I’m checking it in. Plus, free food.” 

“Dinner date?” Ryuji questioned.

“That’s what he’s calling it. It’s just dinner.” Ren said. “No more questions, I’m not going to answer them.”

Ryuji sighed.

“Come on Ryuji, I don’t ask every detail in your life.” Ren said. “I’ve known this person since I was 11, he’s a good friend of mine.”

“Right, sorry.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled, she had to find Morgana. She’s sure he said he’ll be in Shibuya. She hopes she can find him.


	144. Dinner Date

Ren made it back. Finding Morgana was quite easy, him running from police. Ren hid him in her bag in time. On the way home, Ren brought food for Morgana and plastic plates. Ren sat her bag down on the table by the stairs, then walked to the desk. Ren opened the plates, pulling one out of the packet. She then set Morgana’s dinner out.

“So the dinner date with that creep is tonight.” Morgana said.

“I do which is why you are staying here.” Ren told him. “I know him well. I can handle him. Plus, he should know about my deal with Doumiya. That’s going to be a pain to explain.” 

“Ren.” Morgana said.

“Hm?” Ren hummed.

“Be careful.” Morgana told her.

“I will.” Ren assured her.

Ren packed her outfit, small black handbag, shoes and makeup. Ren sighed, taking her glasses off and sat them by her school bag.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded. Ren headed downstairs.

“Heading out?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Sojiro told her.

“I won’t.” Ren said, heading off.

Ren quickly ran off. Making it to Shibuya, she pulled her spare phone out and quickly made her way to Ritsu’s place. She hated how far he was and no stations close by. Running most of the way, Ren made it. Knocking on the door, it swings open. Ritsu looked at her shocked.

“Not a word!” Ren snapped, walking in.

Ritsu chuckled as he closed the door. Ren slipped her shoes off.

“I’m going for a shower.” Ren said.

“Hope you brought something fancy to wear.” Ritsu said.

“You’ll see.” Ren said. 

Ritsu gave Ren a towel and washer and Ren went for a hot shower. After today, she needs one.

“Don’t take too long!” Ritsu called out.

Ren sighed. After the shower, she quickly dried herself and got changed. Ren loved this dress. It was a long black backless dress with slit sides. It shows off all her curves which she would normally hide. Despite her looks, she’s got an hour-glass figure. She’s got a bit of muscle tone due to all her workouts before she came down. Though, all the work the Palaces and Mementoes does feel like a workout. Ren started drying her hair, then did her makeup. Blush, silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. Ren sighed, not much she can do about her hair but brush it.

“Hey Ren, we got to go.” Ritsu said, walking in.

Ren glared at him as Ritsu looked at her shocked, going red.

“Marry me.” Ritsu said.

“Have you heard of knocking!?” Ren asked.

“O-Oh, sorry.” Ritsu apologised.

Ren sighed as she grabbed her red high heels, sitting them on the floor, then packed her clothes. Ren then grabbed her small black handbag, putting her phones and key in it.

“Let me grab my shoes and I’ll be ready.” Ren said.

Walking out, Ren walked to the entrance and put her shoes in, then sat her heels by the door. Double checking everything, Ren zipped her bag up and stood up as she put the handbag over her shoulder. Ritsu walked over, struggling with his tie. Ren grabbed him and pulled him into her, then fixed his tie.

“You’re hopeless.” Ren said.

“Of course I am.” Ritsu said. “That’s why I need you as my wife.”

“Keep dreaming.” Ren told him.

“I can only try.” Ritsu said.

Ren chuckled. They heard knocking at the door and Ritsu walked over, opening it to see it was Narukami. Ren chuckled as she walked over, putting her shoes on.

“Shall we?” Ritsu asked.

Ren grabbed her bag and they headed out. They made it down to Ristu’s car and Narukami opened the back door. Ren got in first, sliding over. Ritsu got in and Narukami closed the door. Ren yawned and sighed.

“Tired already.” Ritsu said.

“Shut it, I had school today.” Ren snapped.

Narukami got in and they head off. Ristu moved closer to Ren who smirked.

“Don’t mess my makeup up.” Ren warned him.

Ritsu sighed as Ren yawned.

“How’s school going?” Ritsu asked.

“Alright.” Ren answered. “My record was leaked so no one comes near me. I have a few friends, but that’s it.”

“How did that happen?” Ritsu asked.

“The volleyball coach that was arrested for assault, it was him.” Ren answered.

Ritsu sighed.

“So the damage has been done.” Ritsu said.

“It’s gotten better, I don’t hear the rumours about me as much. It’s all Phantom Thieves lately with a little bit about me.” Ren admitted.

“The Phantom Thieves, huh.” Ritsu whispered.

“They’re amazing!” Ren cried. “I believe in them.”

“Do you now?” Ritsu said.

Ren nodded. They made it to the place, a fancy restaurant, heading inside, Ritsu wrapped his arm around Ren’s waist and kept her close. They were guided out to the balcony, a private table. Sitting down, Ren looked at the city.

“I heard that you made a deal with Doumiya.” Ritsu started.

Ren sighed, here they go.

“And?” Ren said.

“You’re a reckless idiot!” Ritsu snapped. “You were alone, right?”

“I had Kasumii with me.” Ren answered.

“She doesn’t count.” Ritsu said.

“You know she hates her dad.” Ren said with a glare. “Kaneshiro’s been arrested. He’s worried for the safety of his daughter. He just wanted me to step in and protect her if needed.”

Ritsu sighed.

“Seriously, I’m a big girl. I can handle him.” Ren whispered.

“It was still reckless.” Ritsu told her.

“Reckless, oh sweetie, you should know me.” Ren said. 

Ritsu sighed.

“Well, that’s true.” Ritsu whispered.

“Honestly.” Ren whispered.

Ren enjoyed dinner with Ritsu, the sake was sweet and the food was amazing. She lost count on how many smokes she had. Once they were done, they headed off. Ren was drunk and Ritsu was wrose. Making it outside, Ritsu pulled Ren into an alley, slamming her against the wall. Narukami wasn’t here yet.

“Come home with me.” Ritsu said.

“I can’t, I have school tomorrow.” Ren whispered.

Ren whimpered, feeling Ritsu hands on her thighs. Ren looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ritsu pulled her into another kiss, Ren whimpered as she felt his tongue in her mouth and he tightened his grip on her thighs. Ren moaned.

“Oi!” a voice yelled.

Ritsu was ripped off Ren who gasped, seeing Iwai.

“I-Iwai!” Ren cried.

Iwai grabbed Ren’s hand and started running, pulling Ren behind him. Ren gasped, he has a tight grip on her hand. 

“Iwai, wh-what are you doing here?” Ren asked. “Slow down!”

Iwai didn’t answer. Ren sighed, clinging to her handbag. She’ll have to get her brown bag off Ritsu tomorrow. After a while, they stopped and Iwai let Ren go. Ren was panting.

“My feet.” Ren whined, swaying. “Running in heels hurts.”

Iwai took his coat off. Ren looked at him and Iwai sighed, helping Ren put it on. 

“Who the hell was that man?” Iwai asked.

“A friend.” Ren answered.

“Friend?” Iwai repeated.

Ren sighed.

“It’s complicated.” Ren whispered.

“Where do you live?” Iwai asked.

“Ah, Yongen-Jaya.” Ren answered.

“Do you parents know about this?” Iwai asked.

“My parents?” Ren repeated, confused. “Oh, my parents are dead. They died when I was ten.”

Iwai looked at her shocked.

“And I’m not from the city, I’m here on probation. And no, my caretaker doesn’t know and I would like it to stay that way.” Ren explained.

“Is that so?” Iwai said.

Ren glared at him.

“Fine, I won’t say anything.” Iwai said. “But I’m taking you home.”

Ren sighed. She can’t push her luck anymore.

“Fine.” Ren whispered.

They head off. Iwai pulled Ren close and Ren yawned. They made it to Yongen-Jaya and Ren led Iwai to Leblanc. Making it to the shop, it was closed. No surprise.

“You live here?” Iwai said.

“Yeah, I stay in the attic.” Ren whispered, pulling the key out.

Ren unlocked the door and opened it. Morgana ran over and looked at her shocked. 

“I’m home Mona.” Ren said. 

Ren walked in, sitting her handbag down, then took Iwai’s coat off.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “And… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Iwai repeated, taking his coat.

“Having to see me like this.” Ren whispered.

“What was his name?” Iwai asked.

“Minatogawa, Ritus Minatogawa.” Ren answered.

“Drop by the store tomorrow evening.” Iwai told her.

“Yes sir.” Ren whispered.

“Stay safe.” Iwai said, leaving.

Ren locked up and sighed.

“I’m dead.” Ren cried. 

“What happened?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed, looking at Morgana. 

“I messed up.” Ren started.


	145. Spending Time with the Priestess

Ren moaned as she woke up to her alarm. Ren moaned as she turned it off and pushed herself up. Her head hurts.

“Easy.” Morgana soothed.

“I feel like shit.” Ren whispered. “God, my head hurts!”

Getting up, Ren took some medication and got ready for school. Ren fixed her pants and headed down and had breakfast. Sojiro gave her a worried glare but he didn’t say anything. Ren made it to school, keeping her head down. Ann gave her the normal greet and Ren smiled back, greeting her. Ren felt sick.

“All right, everyone! Quiet down! I’m changing my lesson for today. Instead of a regular class, we’ll be reviewing last week’s materials. I suggest you listen carefully.” Kawakami told them. “But don’t think you can slack off, okay? I absolutely won’t allow it. No slacking off!”

“Weird. She’s going totally against the curriculum. All that stuff about slacking off was a little odd too.” Morgana pointed out. “Wait a second, is this what she meant by skipping class? I thought she’d let you leave the room or something, but I guess you can’t really complain.”

Ren hummed softly, smiling.

“Kawakami’s graciously given us this free time, so we’d better put it to good use.” Morgana told her. “So what’s the plan?”

“Sleep.” Ren answered softly.

“For real?” Morgana complained. “Well, you are unwell.”

Ren set her stuff up, taking a nap. Her body was sore so a nap is what she needs. She woke up to Morgana and yawned as she stretched, sitting her book down and went back to work.

“Ahhh, that was great.” Morgana said. “We should thank Kawakami for this later.”

Ren giggled. School went by slowly, but she felt better with that nap and having something to eat. After school, Ren sighed. She wonders if Makoto is free. Ren headed up to see Makoto by the student council room. Ren smiled as she walked over.

“I’ve yet to hear anything from Kaneshiro. All we can do now is wait until our time limit.” Makoto said. “Do you need something on this floor? Have you come to study in the library perhaps?” 

“Actually, I came to see you.” Ren answered. “Unless you’re busy.”

“No, I’m not.” Makoto answered. “There’s something I want to ask you. If it doesn’t get in the way of your studies, that is.”

“I can lend an ear.” Ren assured her.

“Thank you. Now then, let’s find somewhere better to talk.” Makoto said. “The courtyard should do.” 

“Alright.” Ren agreed.

The pair head off, making it to the courtyard. Makoto turned to face Ren who fixed her skirt.

“Hey, I have a question to ask you. Is that okay?” Makoto asked.

“Ask away senpai.” Ren assured her.

“Up until now, I’ve been the quintessential honour student. I believe I’ve been handling my position as student council president with ease as well. A-And I don’t mean that in a boasting way, that’s simply how I’ve thought about it.” Makoto explained. “But in the end, I was unable to make any kind of impact with either Suzui or Kaneshiro. Turns out there’s no use for a rule-abiding honour student when things get rough.”

“Senpai.” Ren whispered.

“Now that I’m a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all.” Makoto declared. “All my studying up to this point has kept me quite narrow-minded. I think… I-I will need to broaden my horizons somewhat.” 

“Way to go, advisor.” Ren said.

“Advisor?” Makoto repeated. “Hmph, all right.”

Ren giggled.

“My first step will be to learn more about the other students.” Makoto told her. “But… I struggle with that. There seems to be a disparity between my tates and those of my peers.”

“I… well you’re right there.” Ren said.

“I knew it.” Makoto whispered.

“S-Senpai.” Ren said.

“I don’t even know where people like to go for fun.” Makoto admitted. “It would be nice to have a grasp of such concepts. Plus, the student council must be responsible for understanding the student body they serve, right?”

“Uh…” Ren whispered.

“I-I don’t mean that in a surveillance way, I just want to know them as people.” Makoto assured her. “I may be a phantom thief, but that’s no excuse for me to start ignoring my presidential duties.”

“Fair enough.” Ren agreed. 

“Now, back to the topic at hand.” Makoto said. “Where do people usually go for fun?”

“The arcade of course.” Ren answered.

“Ah, I often hear people talking about going to the arcade.” Makoto said. “To be perfectly honest, I’ve never been to one myself.”

“No way!” Ren gasped.

“Do you think you could take me?” Makoto asked. “I’m not sure if it will broaden my horizons per se, but simply studying won’t get me anywhere.”

“Of course! Let’s go now.” Ren suggested. 

“Thank goodness. I think I would have been totally lost in there had I gone by myself.” Makoto admitted. “Well, let’s get going.”

Ren nodded, leading Makoto to the arcade in Shibuya. Morgana jumped out of the bag before the pair headed in. Makoto looked around in amazement and Ren giggled.

“So, this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves.” Makoto whispered. “There are more girls here than I expected.

Makoto looked at one of the arcade games by them.

“Hey, over there.” Makoto said.

Ren hummed.

“You play by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic.” Makoto said.

Ren smiled as Makoto stared at it.

“Want to try, senpai?” Ren asked.

Makoto turned to her.

“I-If it’s okay with you.” Makoto said. “Do you think you could teach me?”

“Of course.” Ren assured her.

Ren couldn’t help but enjoy playing the games with Makoto, despite garnering quite a bit of attention. Makoto didn’t seem to notice, she was too engrossed in the game. Ren couldn’t help but enjoy this side of Makoto. After a while of playing, they call it quits.

“Oh, so this is how it is.” Makoto said.

Ren giggled

“Well, what do you think?” Ren asked.

“Of course that was just a game, but…” Makoto started. “I wonder if I could apply some of the techniques I learned here during battle.”

“You’re sharp as always.” Ren said.

“Perhaps going somewhere I don’t normally frequent is what helped me come with that idea.” Makoto said.

Ren hummed softly.

“You know, it may only be a little bit, but I think I’m starting to understand how people pass time.” Makoto admitted. “Interesting. I would’ve never thought about coming here before.”

“You still have much to learn.” Ren pointed out.

“I…” Makoto gasped.

Ren smiled at her.

“Hey, do you think you could help me out again later?” Makoto asked. “I might be able to give the team more ideas if I can gain increased knowledge outside of my studies.” 

“I look forward to it.” Ren said.

“I need to live up to your expectation now that I’ve taken up your time.” Makoto said.

“Huh, it’s fine, really.” Ren assured her.

“Perhaps it won’t be immediately, but I’m sure I can be of use.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded.

“By the way, you went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right?” Makoto asked.

“Right.” Ren confirmed.

“I’d like to go there as well.” Makoto said.

Ren raised her brow.

“No! N-Not for my own purpose!” Makoto told her. 

Ren looked at her confused.

“To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there.” Makoto admitted. “I’m skeptical, but… I’d like to confirm firsthand for myself.”

“Of course.” Ren assured her.

“Well, it’s late. Let’s go home.” Makoto said.

The pair head off. Ren sighed, seeing the alley to Untouchable. 

“You go ahead.” Ren told her.

Makoto stopped, causing Ren to stop. 

“Need to pick some stuff up. Take care.” Ren told her.

“O-Okay.” Makoto said.

Ren ducked down the alley and headed into Untouchable. Iwai looked at her, then chuckled.

“You’re early.” Iwai said. “Come out the back.”

Ren nodded, walking to the back. Iwai followed her. Iwai sat down on his stool and Ren stood to the side.

“Ritus Minatogawa, word has it he is the leader of a gang called the Blue Tigers.” Iwai said.

Ren sighed.

“That’s… true.” Ren confirmed.

“So how do you know him?” Iwai asked.

“Well… I know someone who happened to know him and introduced me to him, five years ago.” Ren answered.

Iwai stared at her.

“Who the hell are you?” Iwai asked.

Ren gasped.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. You’re not just some normal student. First, you were willing to make a deal with me and do my bidding, getting yourself caught up into a yakuza dispute. Second, you are a member of the Phantom Thieves. And third, you know a leader of a dangerous gang.” Iwai listed.

Ren gasped.

“Well… I…” Ren said, panicking. “Weren’t you one who said you didn’t want any details of my problems.”

“Kid.” Iwai said, standing up.

Ren sighed, looking away. She cornered, she has no other choice.

“I’m… I’m part of a small gang at home, Dragon of Hope. We work with Ritsu and his gang from time to time.” Ren confessed.

Iwai looked at her shocked. 

“That’s how I know him. He’s been asking me to marry him since we met. I just ignore him, but I needed help with our latest target as the Phantom Thieves so I owed him a dinner date.” Ren explained. “He’s all handys, has been for some time. He’s a good guy and wouldn’t take anything further.”

“Are you sure?” Iwai asked.

Ren nodded.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gone out drinking with him.” Ren confessed. “Please, forget it happened.”

Iwai glared at her and Ren yelped, looking down.

“This time, I don’t want to see you in that state again with that man again. Got it. If I do, I’ll contact your caretaker, Sojiro Sakura, right?” Iwai warned her.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“How do you know?” Ren asked.

“He’s the owner of that café, right?” Iwai said.

Ren nodded, whimpering. 

“Yeah, I got it.” Ren agreed. “I need to go.” 

“Go on.” Iwai told her.

Ren nodded, quickly heading out and sighed with relief.

“Hey!” Morgana called out, running over.

Ren hummed, lowering her bag.

“Where did you run off to!?” Morgana asked.

“What is that store?” Makoto asked.

Ren jumped, seeing her here. Morgana popped up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“That’s where Ren gets our equipment.” Morgana answered. 

“I made a deal with the owner.” Ren added. 

“I see.” Makoto said.

“A-Anyway, I just needed to pick up a new gun.” Ren admitted. “Let’s get going.”

Makoto nodded and the pair head off. Ren sighed. What a day.


	146. Preparation of the Moon

Ren sighed, making it home and changed. She is so sore. She looked at Morgana and explained what happened with Iwai.

“I thought I was a goner.” Ren cried.

“He truly seems to care about you.” Morgana said.

“I wonder why?” Ren whispered. 

Ren sighed.

“I’ll have to collect my stuff off Ritsu. I’ll message him and see when he’s free.” Ren said, pulling her spare phone out.

Black Moon: Yo, sorry about last night. He’s a friend of mine.

Black Moon: I’m going to need my bag though, I had to wear my other shoes to school today. Lucky no one noticed.

Black Moon: Contact me when you can.

Ren sighed.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Ren said, standing up.

Quickly changing, Ren had to pull out her spear bag, a blue and white bag, for Morgana to hide in. They head off back to Shibuya. Ren went to go to Big Bang but saw Mishima.

‘Odd, doesn’t he stand in Shinjuku.’ Ren thought.

Ren walked over and Mishima looked at her.

“Hey Mishima.” Ren greeted.

“Oh hi, Amamiya.” Mishima greeted. “Are you feeling okay? You looked pale this morning.”

“Had a rough night.” Ren confessed. “Nothing new, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh right! You need to be prepared for your next move, right? I’ve been doing the same, actually.” Mishiam admitted. “Preparing for what, you ask? I could tell you, if you have the time.” 

“You’ve got me curious now.” Ren admitted. “I have time.”

“You really wanna know, huh? I think you’ll like it!” Mishima said. “Anyway, let’s head over to the diner! It’s lame just standing around here.”

“Sure.” Ren agreed. 

The pair headed over and came to a booth. Ren yawned as Mishima pulled out a book and model gun out, sitting them on the table. 

“So, how go the activities?” Mishima asked. “Actually, I already know! The Phan-Site has been crazy thanks to you guys. This book here is all about the latest security techniques, and this is, um… a model gun. It cost me a lot of money.”

“It looks almost real.” Ren pointed out.

“Well, yeah! That just goes to show how special it is!” Mishima told her. “I heard they had to completely halt production because people kept mistaking it for a real gun.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Ren admitted.

“It was suggested to me by this military buff from the Phandom.” Mishima admitted. “I figured I could use a bit of security, since I’m the sole admin of the whole Phan-Site. I mean, you guys are getting really popular. There’s been a lot more info on the forum lately too. Some of the stuff up there is pretty scary, so it seemed like I might need a little protection.”

Ren sighed.

“That’s a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Yeah, I may just be your background support, but I need to be able to protect myself.” Mishima said.

Ren sighed, she never thought about that. She may even need to teach him basic defences.

“Besides, I’m the kinda guy who goes the whole nine yards once he decides to do something.” Mishima admitted. “But as I was saying, we’ve had a pretty massive influx of new posts on the forum lately. One of them seems particularly worthwhile. It’s bigger than anything we’ve done so far, but if we want to really make the Phantom Thieves famous, we’ll need to go after some flashier targets.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.” Ren agreed.

“Leave this to me though. I’ll get all the info we need, even if I have to put myself in danger to do it!” Mishima told her.

“Sure, but I’d rather you not get into any danger.” Ren told him. “I’ll be counting on you.”

“By the way, um… do I look any different to you?” Mishima asked.

Ren looked at him confused.

“People keep telling me it seems like I’ve changed recently.” Mishima explained. “I guess I can’t hide my newfound confidence, huh? My true worth will finally-”

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Mishima!” a voice said.

Ren and Mishima looked over as three guys walked over. Ren scanned him.

“Akiyama.” Mishima said.

“Long time no see, zero.” Akiyama said. “Y’know, we’ve been sitting just over there the whole time, but we didn’t even notice you sitting here! You’re exactly the same as you were back in middle school, Mishima.”

“Yeah. Once a zero, always a zero.” the brown-haired student added.

Ren glared at them.

“Y-Yeah, haha…” Mishima said.

“You haven’t changed your cell number, have you?” Akiyama asked.

“Huh? N-No, I haven’t.” Mishima answered.

“Then why didn’t you come to all our hangouts? All our ex-classmates were there, y’know!” Akiyama asked. “Oh wait, nobody even remembered you existed! Can’t invite a guy you can’t remember, right?”

“R-Right, haha…” Mishima whispered.

“C’mon guys, let’s go.” Akiyama said. 

The trio walked off and Ren crossed her arms.

“It’s not what it looks like, okay?” Mishima told her. “You know that one guy in every class who ends up being the butt of all the jokes? That guy was me.”

“Mishima.” Ren whispered.

“But I’ve changed now. I can help you.” Mishima told her. “I’m not going to be that boring guy anymore!”

“I believe you.” Ren assured him.

Mishima sighed.

“Sorry about that.” Mishima apologised. “Anyway, it’s getting late. We should probably head home.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

The pair got up and headed out. Mishima turned to Ren.

“See you later.” Mishima said.

The pair headed off. Ren yawned as Morgana ran over. Ren chuckled as she lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in. Ren’s night phone went off so she stopped and pulled it out. A location. 

“That’s not far.” Ren whispered, walking off.

She met up with Ritsu who looked pissed. Ren sighed as she walked over.

“A friend?” Ritsu said.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“Who is he?” Ritsu asked annoyed.

“That is none of your concern.” Ren told him.

“Bullshit! What kind of man is he? Where does he live? Does he have any family? Tell me.” Ritsu demanded.

Ren took her glasses off, walking up to Ritus, staring at him. Ritsu gasped, a cold glare staring at him.

“You think about going after him and we’ll never see each other again, got it?” Ren warned him, her voice cold. “All he saw was a 16-year-old girl pinned against a wall with a full grown man feeling her up.”

Ritus backed down. Ren walked back as Narukami walked around with her bag.

“Thank you, Narukami.” Ren said. “Choose your battle wisely Ritsu, your next move could be what ends this.” 

Ritsu looked down. Ren walked off, putting her glasses on.

“He seemed pissed.” Morgana said.

“Forget him.” Ren whispered. “Come on, I’ll buy us dinner.”

“Sushi!” Morgana cried.

“Sure.” Ren said.

Ren sighed. Today has just been a shit day.


	147. Wonders of Love

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned. Sunday. A day off. Ren got up and enjoyed breakfast. Her phone went off but she ignored it. Too early to check. Thanking Sojiro for her meal, Ren headed upstairs and checked her phone. Yusuke.

Yusuke: The occurrence at that public exhibition was quite frustrating. 

Yusuke: It seems I have not yet grasped what the heart is truly about.

Yusuke: However, I have given it a great deal of thought since then.

Yusuke: I have something I would like to try drawing. Do you think you would be able to assist me?

Ren: Sure, I’ll help.

Yusuke: I owe you one.

Yusuke: After all, this would be quite difficult to do alone. 

Yusuke: Well then, come to Inokashira Park, I will await you there!

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Oh! I love the park!” Morgana cried.

They headed off, meeting up with Yusuke.

“Follow me.” Yusuke said.

“Good luck.” Morgana said, jumping out.

Ren followed Yusuke, going on a boat. Ren isn’t sure why she’s rowing, but she is. They stopped and Ren scanned around. It was beautiful here. Maybe it isn’t that bad.

“Thank you for your assistance today. After all, it would be impossible to sketch while rowing.” Yusuke said.

“Yusuke, why are we in a boat?” Ren asked.

“What other reason could there be but to search for my next motif!” Yusuke answered. “I will be counting on your cooperation today… by which of course mean your oar work.”

Ren sighed.

“Look at all the ducks! They’re sooo cute!” the young woman cried.

The young man laughed.

“Don’t get so excited. You’ll fall off, you know.” he warned her.

Ren smiled as she looked at Yusuke.

“Perfect, this is it.” Yusuke said.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“My previous painting captured only one aspect of the heart, desire. As such, I was unable to arrive at truly authentic representation. That is why we have come today. I shall paint a second aspect, the burning passion between man and woman.” Yusuke explained. “Fitting, our theme today will be… the wonders of love!”

Ren sighed as Yusuke started painting. 

“You will have an important role to play here today as well.” Yusuke told her. “While I draw, ensure the boat remains as steady as possible amid these devilish ripples.”

“Yusuke.” Ren whispered.

“Ah, this angel, incredible!” Yusuke said. “That bashful side profile, those moist eyes, their overflowing passion is wholly evident.”

Ren shook her head.

“They are akin to Adam and Eve, yet in time all lovers must come to know the pain of separation.” Yusuke said. “Separation is the natural and to any such relationship, but even beyond that, love endures. Precisely, this is the truth of the human heart!” 

Ren sighed as Yusuke chuckled.

“It will make the most wonderful painting.” Yusuke said. “It shall be adored by all who gaze upon it. It may even be givin top prize in the next exhibition.” 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Wait, now is not the time to be thinking such trivial matters.” Yusuke said. “Can you please remain still!?” 

Ren gasped as the pair looked over. 

“What!?” the woman said.

“Return to your pirio angel! I must capture your profile!” Yusuke told them.

“Oh my god.” Ren whispered.

“Wh-What the hell are you going!?” the man asked.

“Rejoice, for I shall preserve your beautiful love so that all coming generations may bask in its glory. Once I complete this painting, you will become new legends in the art world… a modern Adam and Eve!” Yusuke explained.

Ren sighed.

“L-Legends? Art?” the woman repeated.

“This dude’s off his rocker. Come on, let’s report him.” the man said.

Ren sighed.

“Hold on a sec, are you drawing us!?” the man asked.

“What!? You’re using us as models!?” the woman asked.

“A man and woman intimately swaying in a dinghy of dreams. The blush of their cheeks, the bashful looks.” Yusuke said. “Yes, this is the love I was so emphatically searching for!”

“Love?” the man repeated.

“Uh, I guess you could call it that… but it’s kinda weird.” the woman said.

“It’s familia love. This here is my sister.” the man told them. “Ugh, I told you I didn’t wanna come here with you. The only ones who do this crap are stuipd couples.”

“But I’ve always dreamed of coming to Tokyo and riding a boat here!” the woman said. “Though it was supposed to be with my boyfriend… not my brother.”

‘I wonder if Akira and Akari would like it here?’ Ren thought.

“Familial?” Yusuke repeated. 

Ren looked at him.

“So that overflowing passion was just a figment of my imagination?” Yusuke questioned. “It seems my bias has cursed me to overlook the truth of the matter.”

“Love comes in all forms.” Ren told him.

“Love is a board, multi-faceted beast. This only serves to prove how narrow my perspective can be.” Yusuke said. “Hm, romantic love and familial love… the two may be nigh indiscernible depending on one’s point of view.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Perhaps… the truth of the heart lies in the eye of the beholder.” Yusuke concluded. “Ren, I feel I’ve learned something today!”

“I see, that’s good.” Ren said.

“Wait… so only couples ride these things, right?” the woman said, looking over. “That means those two…”

“Shhh! There are people from all walks of life here in the city.” the man told her.

“Oooh, tell me more.” the woman said, looking at her brother.

‘Right, they think I’m a boy.’ Ren thought.

“What are you talking about?” Yusuke asked. “Ah well. Come, it’s about time we return home. Please row us back to shore, Ren.”

Ren sighed.

“Got it.” Ren said.

They made it to shore and Ren looked around. No Morgana.

“You go ahead.” Ren told him. 

“Right.” Yusuke said. “Farewell.” 

Yusuke headed off and Ren sighed. Ren started making her way through the park. 

‘I’m going to kill him.’ Ren thought.

“Ren! Ren!” Morgana called out. 

Ren gasped, running towards his voice. Ren stopped as Morgana ran to her. Ren crouched and Morgana jumped into Ren’s arm. Ren quickly stood up as a dog ran over. Morgana hissed at the dog.

“Seriously.” Ren whispered.

A man ran over, grabbed the dog’s leash.

“Sorry.” he apologised.

“No, I’m sorry.” Ren said. “My cat has a habit of running off.”

“Hey!” Morgana yelled. “He came from nowhere!”

The man walked off, pulling his dog. Ren sighed as she headed off.

“Where’s Yusuke?” Morgana asked.

“Already gone.” Ren answered. “Come on.”


	148. The Shogi Player

Ren made it home. She was so done. She headed upstairs and sorted dinner out. Ren looked at Morgana.

“I think I’m going to ban you from the park.” Ren said.

“What!? No fair!” Morgana cried.

Ren’s phone went off. She sighed as she pulled it out.

Ryuji: Y’know, I’ve been curious…

Ryuji: What’s Kosei like? Is it filled with guys like Yusuke?

Ann: I imagine there are a lot of… “different” people there.

Yusuke: Now that you mentioned it, I have one very interesting classmate.

Yusuke: She is a famous shogi player, and seemingly quite the skilled one at that.

Makoto: Are you talking about Hifumi Togo? I remember hearing she’s a student at Kosei.

Makoto: They say she’s the most beautiful shogi player around right now.

Ryuji: Dude, that sounds too good to be true! Gimme some more info!

Yusuke: I do not know much about her. She is not the kind of person to let others close to her.

Makoto: It sounds like she only focuses on her shogi pursuits. After all, it’s said she is a lone genius…

Yusuke: However, I have heard she is commonly seen at the church over in Kanda.

Ryuji: For real!? We gotta go!

Ann: You’ll probably get struck down by a bolt of lighting if you’re going for that ulterior motive.

Ryuji: That ain’t it! This is for the Phantom Thieves!

Ryuji: I mean, shogi’s a kinda battle, right? She’s gotta know all sorts of insane strategies and stuff.

Ann: Uh…

Yusuke: This is quite the stretch.

Makoto: Churches are supposed to be holy. Don’t do this, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Urgh, you guys’re gonna pay for this one day!

Ryuji: Ren, you go spy on her for me!

Ryuji: Find out if she’s really as cute as they say she is.

Ren shook her head, sitting her phone down. Morgana sighed.

“Let’s ignore that idiot.” Morgana said.

“Agreed.” Ren whispered.

“Anyway, a shogi expert, huh?” Morgana said. “Striking an enemy with but a moment's inspiration, skillfully strategising forward victory. Those might actually be good tactics to know for our work as the Phantom Thieves.”

Ren looked at him shocked.

“That said, she’s at the church Kanda, right? We should check it out when you have the time.” Morgana told her.

“Oh, okay.” Ren whispered. “We’ll go tonight.”

Finishing dinner, they headed off. Ren used her phone to find her way to the church. Making it to the church, Ren looked around. Ren saw Hifumi at the front. Walking over, Ren saw the shogi board.

“That girl’s playing shogi.” Morgana pointed out. “Maybe she’s Hifumi Togo, the one Yusuke mentioned. Why don’t you ask her?”

“Togo?” Ren said.

Hifumi looked up at her.

“Um… yes?” Hifumi whispered. “I’m Hifumi Togo.”

Ren smiled.

“Playing shogi by yourself?” Ren pointed out.

“I’m doing some research, so experimenting with new tactics is best to do alone in a place like this.” Hifumi explained. “Well, I suppose that doesn’t sound terribly plausible to someone who doesn’t play.”

“Hm.” Ren hummed.

“Don’t mind me, please go ahead and pray.” Hifumi told her.

‘Togo seems to take a very tactical approach to playing shogi. I feel like I can learn tactics for the Phantom Thieves from her shogi expertise. As well as it could help back at home.’ Ren thought. ‘I should ask her if she’ll teach me.’

Ren smiled as she sat down, placing her bag to the side.

“Good luck.” Morgana said, climbing out.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Hifumi asked.

“I was wondering if you could teach me shogi?” Ren asked.

“Huh? Um, you don’t necessarily have to learn from me you know. There are other options, such as playing online.” Hifumi told her.

“I like to have one-one-one with someone.” Ren answered. “Please.” she begged, bowing.

Hifumi shook her head.

“Sorry, I just can’t.” Hifumi apologised.

Ren sighed.

“Well then…” Hifumi said, moving a piece. “So… you like shogi?”

Ren nodded.

“I want to play like you.” Ren admitted.

“Like me?” Hifumi questioned, then chuckled. “You’re a bit strange… but thank you.”

Hifumi looked away.

“Um…” Hifumi whispered.

Hifumi then looked back at Ren.

“Okay, just a quick game then. Twenty seconds per move, if that’s alright with you.” Hifumi told her.

“I don’t know how to play.” Ren confessed. “But that’s fine with me.”

“I’ll start.” Hifumi said.

The pair started playing. Ren sighed, she only knows the basics, maybe not even that.

“So this is your skill level, huh?” Hifumi said. “The dragon which governs the blue sky has fallen into my hands. How do you intend to survive this?” 

“Uh…” Ren said.

Hifumi moved a piece.

“Check!” Hifumi said, slamming the piece. “It’s checkmate no matter how you look at it. Please concede.” 

“Concede?” Ren repeated. “I can still keep going.”

“If you aspire to become a shogi player, I recommend that you take study of the game to heart.” Hifumi told her.

Ren sighed.

“Thank you for playing.” Hifumi said. “Well then, that will be all for today.”

Ren sighed.

“If it’s alright with you, may I request another match sometime?” Hifumi asked.

“I feel, a gambler's spirit emanating from you.” Hifumi admitted. “Which is strange, since your style of play is that of a complete novice.”

“You were different too.” Ren pointed out.

“Huh? Oh, I-I’m sorry.” Hifumi said.

Ren chuckled.

“No, it’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“However, I will instruct you under one condition.” Hifumi told her.

“Yes?” Ren said.

“You become my playing partner so that I can research new moves.” Hifumi told her. “Is that agreeable?”

“Bring it on!” Ren agreed.

“That’s precious.” Hifumi said. “Well then, it’s a deal. I’ll teach you how to play, and you’ll assist me with my new moves.” 

Ren nods.

“Okay, let’s end here for today.” Hifumi told her. “I shall see you again, if the fates allow it.”

Ren chuckled, standing up and grabbing her bag.

“Shall we swap contacts.” Ren said.

Hifumi nodded, pulling her phone out. Swapping contacts, Ren smiled.

“Thank you, again.” Ren said, bowing. “Take care.”

Ren headed off, finding Morgana outside waiting. Ren took her bag off and lowered it down. Morgana climbed in and Ren started walking, lifting her bag up onto her shoulder.

“And?” Morgana asked.

“A deal has been made.” Ren answered.

“You’re amazing!” Morgana praised.

Ren chuckled, then sighed. Was she though? She doesn’t understand why things go her way. Is it fate?


	149. The Shinjuku Trip with Makoto

Ren woke up to her alarm and sighed as she sat up. She got up and scanned her clothes. Pants today. Heading off, school was slow. Nothing really happened. After class, Ren checked her phone. Makoto.

Makoto: I have a question regarding that red-light district issue…

Makoto: Remember how I told you I wanted to go there?

Makoto: Well, how does today sound? 

Makoto: I’m unfamiliar with the area so I was hoping you would be able to guide me around.

Makoto: Can you make time for it?

Ren: Yeah, I’m free. 

Makoto: Thank you. Well then, let’s meet up in Shinjuku.

Makoto: Oh, and make sure you come dressed in normal clothes, OK?

Ren: Yes Queen.

Ren: See you soon.

Ren headed off, having to run home first. Ren quickly changed and headed off. Morgana wasn’t happy with the fact Ren was running. Ren met up with Makoto and they headed off. Morgana said he’ll stay by the station. God she hopes he does. Makoto looked around.

“There are so many people here… I guess this really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh.” Makoto said. “Apparently this place was a hotbed for criminals and illegal immigrants before they installed surveillance cameras. I heard there were quite a few brothels as well.” 

“You’re very well informed.” Ren praised her.

“Well, I heard a great deal about it from my father.” Makoto admitted. “This is the first time I’ve actually been here myself though.” 

Ren hummed softly. She’s been here a lot, though she won’t admit it out loud.

“Regardless, it’s become far safer now than it used to be.” Makoto said. “Of course, the surveillance cameras played a substantial role in that, but it was mainly thanks to the police effort to clean up the area.” 

Ren sighed, she hates the police.

“Even so, there’s no way to eradicate crime entirely.” Makoto said. “It seems the operations nowadays are only hidden.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Anyway, seeing is believing, yes? Come on, let’s have a look around.” Makoto told her.

“So what’s the plan?” Ren asked.

“Well… I think it would be best if we walk separately.” Makoto said. 

“Huh?” Ren gasped. “I mean… okay.” 

The pair headed off, Ren kept back, like Makoto told her. Countless men tried to start conversations with her. This one was pissing Ren off. It looked like he was going to drag Makoto into the building. Ren ran over and grabbed Makoto’s hand who gasped as Ren started running, dragging her along. After a while, they stopped and Ren let Makoto go. 

“Did we lose him?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, it seems like it.” Ren answered.

“That guy was so persistent.” Makoto said. “He must have been a scout for a hostess club. He mentioned how, his girls, get paid a lot to wear cute dresses. All I wanted was to ask if any Shujin students worked there, but he nearly dragged me inside with him. If you hadn’t been there to rescue me, I…”

Ren sighed.

“That was dangerous.” Ren said.

“For him maybe. I thought I was going to have to knock him out.” Makoto said. 

Ren sighed, that what scares her more than anything.

“I’m glad nobody had to get hurt though.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded as Makoto looked down.

“Hm, I guess that’s how they do it. I’ve learned something new today.” Makoto said.

Makoto looked at Ren.

“Oh, and thanks again. It seems you have a knack for helping me out.” Makoto said. “I hope I can do the same for you someday.”

Ren smiled and nodded.

“That aside, even though this is a shopping district, there are absolutely no students around here.” Makoto said. “And definitely no Shujin students, though I guess they wouldn’t come in uniform either way.” 

Ren sighed, Mishima does.

“Well then…” Makoto started. 

Ren yawned as Makoto turned around.

“Hm?” Makoto hummed.

Ren looked over as a Shujin student walked past and into a building.

“That was.” Makoto gasped, turning to Ren. “I used to be in the same class as her! But why was she here?”

Ren looked up at the building the student walked into and Makoto turned around.

“The After School Salon?” Makoto read. 

“What kind of place is that?” Ren asked.

Makoto turned around, facing Ren.

“I’m not sure, but it seems suspicious.” Makoto answered. “I’ll have to ask her about it.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Oh, and I’d like you to be there too, as my witness. Would that be okay?” Makoto asked.

“Huh? Uh, sure.” Ren answered.

“Well, we’ve spent quite a bit of time here. Let’s head back to the station.” Makoto said. 

“Good idea.” Ren agreed. “But this time, we will walk together.”

The pair head back. Ren made sure this time, Makoto was right by her.


	150. Learning More About Coffee and a Painful Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more backstory on my Ren... poor girl, she just doesn't have any luck...

Ren made it home and sighed. She didn’t want to go out again. Her phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ann: Kaneshiro got rid of those pictures, right?

Makoto: That’s what he said.

Ryuji: You think we can trust him?

Makoto: I doubt he’d lie if he really had a change of heart.

Ryuji: Looks like we’re all clear then.

Yusuke: We can’t be sure of that just yet.

Ann: You mean he might not have had a change of heart?

Yusuke: No, I’m relatively certain he did. That’s not the issue.

Yusuke: Despite Kaneshir’s change, his organisation remains intact.

Yusuke: I can only hope they don’t abscond with the photographs.

Ryuji: Y’mean like, run off with it? I guess that is possible…

Yusuke: After all, loss of the leader does not necessarily spell out the demise of the group.

Yusuke: That is merely common knowledge. 

Makoto: But the opposite sometimes holds true as well.

Makoto: Some groups that lack a strong guiding hand will simply crumble.

Ann: So this all depends on which way it does…

Ren: We’ll be fine.

Makoto: All we can do now is pray the pieces fall in our favour.

Yusuke: Hopefully Kaneshiro’s confession motivates the police to crack down on the mafia.

Yusuke: I would love nothing more than to see them defeated once and for all.

Ryuji: That part’ll be up to Makoto’s sis.

Makoto: That aside, we’ve done everything we can for the time being.

Makoto: All that remains now is to wait until the result becomes clear.

Ren hummed softly, putting her phone away.

“Hey, you free tonight?” Sojiro asked.

“Huh?” Ren gasped. “I mean, yeah, I am.” 

“Why don’t you lend a hand?” Sojiro asked.

“Of course.” Ren said. “I’ll drop my bag upstairs.”

Ren headed upstairs, sitting her bag on the table by the stairs. Ren then headed straight back down and put the apron on, walking around to Sojiro.

“Okay, today we’re going to try brewing a cup of coffee from step one. Just listen to what I tell you.” Sojiro told her. “These beans are Colombian, a medium-fine city roasted. Oh, and don’t let the water boil too much.”

Ren jumped, looking down.

“You’re going to be fine. I’ll be here the whole time.” Sojiro assured her.

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

Ren worked though and made a cup of coffee for Sojiro. He picked it up and took a sip.

“Not bad. Though I guess anyone can do something as simple as just brewing it.” Sojiro said.

Ren moaned.

“Making a blend, on the other hand, is a different story. Mixing beans at random won’t do you any good.” Sojiro told her. “That’s because the acidity and the flavor profile all depends on the bean ratio. Pretty deep, huh?”

“There’s so much I don’t know.” Ren confessed. “Can you tell me more?”

“Oh, somebody’s enthusiastic.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded.

“If you’re really that interested, feel free to try out whatever combinations you want to.” Sojiro told her. “Oh, but hands off the expensive beans, got it?” 

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Next up is the curry. There’s something special about its flavour.” Sojiro said. “The truth is, a scientific genius came up with the perfect spice combo to complement my coffee.”

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

“Something about the quantification of taste… there’s no formula for good flavour, but it  _ is  _ pretty damn good.” Sojiro added.

“It is.” Ren agreed.

“Anyhow, we don’t make compromises when it comes to food service. Our stuff’s gotta wow the customers.” Sojiro told her. “This is a tiny shop, after all. Self-satisfaction is the only thing that keeps me going.”

They heard the door and looked over. Ren sighed, it was the same man from a while ago. 

“You…” Sojiro whispered. “Haven’t I already told you I don’t have the money? Look at this place. You see many customers in here?” 

“Oh, no need to hide it, Sakura! You must have saved plenty from your time working in the government.” he said. “And aren’t you taking care of that employee right there too, for nothing more than charity?”

‘Jerk.’ Ren thought.

“I wish you’d show me the same kindness you show others.” he added.

“If you’re not planning on buying anything, can you please leave?” Sojiro told him. “I’m expecting a phone call, so I don’t have time to chat with you.”

“I don’t mind if you take the call in front of me. I can talk to your little friend here in the meantime.” the man told him. “So, should we keep talking until your call comes in? Or would that be too inconvenient for you?

“Well…” Sojiro whispered.

Ren sighed, looking down. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, calling Sojiro’s phone, then slipped her phone back in as she looked at the man. Sojiro’s phone started ringing and he pulled it out. He looked at it shocked. 

“Oh, there’s that social services call I was waiting for.” Sojiro siad. “They come around pretty often to make sure this lady isn’t getting in any trouble. Want me to introduce you?”

“Oh, that’s right! I have some business I need to take care of myself! I’ll come back later!” the man said.

He quickly left and Ren sighed as Sojiro rejected her call. He slipped his phone away and Ren looked at him.

“Does he really have nothing better to do?” Sojiro asked softly.

Sojiro sighed.

“I guess I should explain what’s going on. He might try and drop by when I’m not around.” Sojiro admitted. “That man is an old acquaintance of mine who’s short on cash right now. Looks pretty friendly, yeah. Don’t let him fool you, it’s all just an act.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“I have to say though, I’m surprised you were quick-witted enough to pull that stuff off. You really saved me back there. Thanks.” Sojiro said.

Ren smiled.

“Still… why do you poke around into other people’s troubles? It’s way easier to ignore them.” Sojiro asked.

“I couldn’t simply ignore what’s going on.” Ren answered.

“I guess that’s just the kind of person you are though, huh.” Sojiro said.

They heard the clock.

“It’s that time already?” Sojiro asked.

Sojiro sighed. 

“I’d report him to the cops if he wasn’t related to her…” Sojiro mumbled.

Ren looked at him confused.

“Oh, uh… never mind that.” Sojiro told her. “Anyway, that’s it for today. Go… study or something after you close up.”

“Right, good idea.” Ren agreed.

With that, Ren helped Sojiro locked up. She headed upstairs and sighed. Something about that man doesn’t sit right with her.

“What’s up?” Morgana asked.

“A man keeps dropping by. I don’t like him.” Ren answered.

“Huh?” Morgana said. 

“Call it my gut instinct, but I think Boss is in trouble.” Ren admitted. “Well, nothing I can do tonight. Let’s call it.” 

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed.

Ren pulled her phone out, checking the date.

‘It’s coming up.’ Ren thought. ‘Niko.’ 

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up, gasping for air as she grabbed her shirt. Morgana looked at her worried. Ren looked at her hands, they were red. Blood. Ren managed to drag herself up onto her shaking legs and headed downstairs to the bathroom. Ren started washing her hands, scrubbing them. She had tears running down her face. She couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to.

“JOKER!” Morgana yelled.

Ren jumped as she stopped. She turned the water off and looked at her hands. They were pink from her scrubbing them. Ren stumbled back and dropped, sitting down. She was panting. Morgana walked over, then looked at Ren’s hand which she had out. He pushed himself up off them.

“Mona?” Ren whispered.

“It was just a bad dream. You’re safe. I’m right here.” Morgana assured her.

Ren picked the cat up into her arms, pulling him close. Morgana sighed, he could feel Ren shaking like crazy. 

“I’m right here Ren, it’s okay.” Morgana assured her.

“I’m sorry!” Ren cried.

“Don’t be.” Morgana told her. “Just breathe for me.”

Slowly, Ren managed to calm herself down, with Morgana’s help of course. She has to know where he learnt these breathing exercises from. She carefully sat Morgana down and sighed.

“What the hell was that?” Morgana asked.

“I… I watched someone die Mona.” Ren whispered. “Niko Sana, she was my neighbour and best friend, being friends since we were little. We always hung out together, she was like my shadow. She always supported me. Niko… always had trouble in school. She always struggled in school, especially in Japanese, and never did well on her tests. She was alway bullied and picked on because of it. Even her own parents hated her so she spent more time at my place than at home. We were known as the Trouble Trio, including Kokona.”

“So that’s why you get so defensive when we pick on Ryuji about his schooling.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded.

“I got into so many fights, protecting her.” Ren confessed. 

Ren shuddered.

“Last year… she took her own life.” Ren started. “It was just a normal day. I had detention, nothing new. It was getting late when I left. I… I told her to go to my place so I assumed she would be home waiting for me.”

_ Ren yawned, walking out of school. _

_ “Look!” a girl cried. _

_ Ren turned around and looked up, trying to block the sun. Ren then froze. A figure standing above. _

_ “Ni… ko…” Ren whispered. “NIKO!” _

_ Before Ren could move, Niko let go and fell. Ren felt like the world slowed down, watching the girl fall and hit the hard ground. Ren dropped everything and ran over. Ren dropped by, carefully pushing Niko onto her back, and placed her face near Niko who coughed blood. Ren moved back, grabbing Niko’s hand. _

_ “Hey, I’m right here!” Ren cried. “Koko! Call an ambulance!” _

_ “Already on it!” Kokona cried, dropping on the other side of Niko. _

_ “R-Ren.” Nikao gasped. _

_ “Hang on, Niko!” Ren begged. “Why? Why?” _

_ Niko gasped, taking her last breath. Ren held her hand out, they were red. Kokona broke down, dropping her phone.  _

_ “Niko! NIKO!” Ren screamed. _

Ren could feel her whole body shaking like crazy.

“I couldn’t save her. I started CPR but it was no good.” Ren whispered. “Tomorrow marks her one year anniversary. The 5th of July.” 

“Ren.” Morgana whispered.

“I’m so tired of being on the sideline and not being able to do anything. The lady from April, Ryuji, especially with Ryuji when I awoke to my Persona, to Arsene. I had to fight. I had to do something.” Ren explained. “I couldn’t watch him die too!”

Ren sighed.

“I’m sorry Mona.” Ren apologised.

“Sorry!? For what!?” Morgana asked.

“That you had to see me like this.” Ren answered. “I don’t like people seeing me cry or like this. I don’t want people to see me at my weakest point.”

“You don’t have to hide that from me!” Morgana yelled.

Ren smiled. He was right.

“Also-” Ren started.

“Let me guess.” Morgana said, cutting her off. “Don’t tell the others.”

Ren sighed.

“Fine.” Morgana agreed. “But I’m going to watch you closely.” 

Ren nodded.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” Ren whispered, picking Morgana up into her arms.

Standing up, Ren turned the light off and headed back upstairs. Making it to the bed, Ren sat Morgana down and yawned as she laid down, lying on her side. Morgana laid in front of her, making sure he was touching her arm. Ren smiled, closing her eyes.

“My little protector.” Ren whispered.


	151. Friends From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day - Ren spends some time with the people most important to her.

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned as she forced herself up and turned it off. She couldn’t sleep much at all last night. Ren sighed, going on autopilot. Up, dressed, breakfast, headed off to school. Sojrio gave her a worried glance, but he didn’t say anything. Ren was really glad he didn’t. She made it to her class to see Ann who smiled at her.

“Morning!” Ann greeted.

Ren yawned as she lowered her bag and Morgana climbed out and into her desk. Ren sat down, hooking the bag on the hook attached to her desk. Ann looked at her worried.

“Sorry Ann, I’m just really tired.” Ren apologised. “Today isn’t a good day.” 

Ann nodded. The day went by slowly. At lunch, lucky for her, Mishima brought extra and shared with her, the pair sitting in class. Ren thanked Mishima after lunch, of course Mishima picked up something was wrong, but he didn’t ask. After class, Ren slowly packed up and yawned. She was so done. Ren walked out to see Ryuji, Mishima, Ann and Makoto by the stairs. Ren walked over.

“Dude, you look like crap.” Ryuji said.

Ann elbowed him in the side. Ren chuckled.

“I feel it too.” Ren whispered.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked.

“No, I’m not.” Ren answered. “I’ve got plans so excuse me.”

Ren headed off. Home. Smoke. Sleep. Making it to the first floor, Ren gasped as she felt someone wrapped their arm around her. Ren stopped, catching herself as she looked back at Ryuji. 

“You moron! Are you trying to knock her over!” Morgana yelled.

Ann, Mishima and Makoto caught up.

“I’m fine, just a bad day.” Ren said, knocking Ryuji’s arm off her. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Right, sorry.” Ryuji apologised. “We’ll walk to the station together.”

The group headed out, Ren gasped seeing Maya standing opposite of the gates.

“Huh? Do you know her?” Ryuji asked.

“Maya Kurusu, a friend.” Ren answered. 

Ren ran over to her and Maya chuckled.

“You look like you got no sleep last night.” Maya said.

“Please, I got around two hours.” Ren told her. “Why are you here?”

“Today is an important day. You think we would let you be alone.” Maya said. “Saya’s parked down further and Kokona is here too.”

“Koko.” Ren whispered. 

Ren turned to the others.

“Thanks for the offer guys but it seems I’ve got a lift.” Ren said. “I’m sorry but take care.”

“We should be saying that to you.” Makoto said.

“That’s why I’m here.” Maya said.

Maya bowed.

“Thank you for watching Ren.” Maya thanked them.

“Huh? It’s nothing, really.” Ann said, shocked.

“Maya.” Ren whispered.

Maya stood up and chuckled.

“Come on, troublemaker.” Maya said.

Ren smirked as she followed Maya. They came to Saya’s car and Ren chuckled, seeing Saya standing by it. She was a tall muscular woman with blond hair and deep brown eyes. Saya looked at her and Ren smiled as she took her glasses off, walking up to Saya.

“Hey Saya.” Ren whispered.

Saya pulled Ren into a hug. Ren smiled.

“Thank you for coming.” Ren whispered.

“Of course.” Saya whispered.

Saya let Ren go and Ren looked over as Kokona got out of the car. Ren pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of Kokona’s head.

“My sweet cinnamon bun.” Ren whispered.

Kokona smiled, looking up at Ren. Ren smiled at the bright brown eyes staring back.

“Come on, Hoshi said we can crash at her place.” Saya told them. 

Ren chuckled.

“My superstar.” Ren whispered.

Ren let Kokona go and they got into Saya’s car. They head off and Ren yawns.

“I need a smoke and a drink.” Ren whispered.

They made it to Hoshi’s house, being a large modern home. Heading in, Morgana jumped out and looked around as Ren and the others took their shoes off.

“A cat?” Kokona said.

“Yeah, I found him and well… he’s been great help.” Ren said.

Hoshi ran over and Ren chuckled. Hoshi has long, straight, brown hair and amber eyes. Hoshi jumped into Ren’s arm who stumbled a bit as she wrapped her arms around Hoshi. She would have fallen if Saya didn’t catch them.

“Easy Hoshi.” Ren said.

Ren could hear Morgana laughing. Hoshi let her go and looked at the cat.

“Is it okay if he stays?” Ren asked.

“Of course!” Hoshi assured her. “I have the back sitting area set up for you smokers.”

“Saya, please.” Ren begged.

Saya chuckled, walking off. Ren followed her with Morgana by her. Making it to the back sitting area, Ren sat down, pulling the seat next to her out. Morgana jumped up and Ren smiled.

“Here.” Saya said, holding a smoke out.

Ren took it, placing it between her lips and Saya lit it. Ren took a deep breath and smiled as she sighed. Saya was sitting opposite of her.

“So, I’m going to ask this while we’re alone.” Saya started. “You’re part of the Phantom Thieves, correct?”

Ren looked at her shocked.

“That’s bad!” Morgana cried.

“Saya.” Ren whispered.

“I see, I was right.” Saya whispered. “I forced Maya to tell me why she went to the city last month. You wanted information on a man named Junya Kaneshiro, leader of a mafia group that controlled Shibuya. Word has it, he’s been arrested, he handed himself in. Right after calling cards were posted around the city.”

Ren sighed. Saya pulled a calling card out, sitting it on the table. Ren leaned over and grabbed it and read it. She never got to read it before.

“Read it, out loud.” Saya told her.

Ren sighed.

“Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money devouring sinner of Gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves.” Ren read. 

“What do we do?” Morgana asked.

“It’s true.” Ren confirmed. “Saya, I’m so tired of watching people suffer. In April, Kamoshida was our first target. He was beating students up, sexually assaulting the females. No one was doing anything. Everyone was just covering it up. I watched a girl throw herself off the school building, because it was the only way to escape.”

Saya looked at her shocked. Ren looked at Saya with a cold glare.

“I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves, codename Joker.” Ren told her. “I won’t stand aside while rotten adults use the weak. People like me. Mistreated and abused by our society. No. I have a way to change that.”

“W-What are you doing!?” Morgana yelled.

Saya sighed.

“Fine, I’ll stay out of it.” Saya said. “And I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“I don’t believe it.” Morgana said.

“As your right-hand, I expect you to trust me.” Ren said. “You out of all people should know me.”

Saya sighed.

“I do.” Saya said. “Okay, call me if you need money. I don’t want to know how you’re doing nor do I want to know who else is with you.”

Ren nodded.

“Got it.” Ren said. “And I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Saya chuckled.

“You better. I need you back home in one piece.” Saya told her.

Ren smiled.

“Thank you, Saya.” Ren whispered.

“But if you need me, call.” Saya told her.

Ren nodded. They finished their smoke and headed inside to see the others working on dinner. Ren chuckled.

“What does your cat like to eat?” Kokona asked.

“Anything but cat food.” Ren answered. “He’s not that fussy, but he’s a sucker for seafood.”

Hoshi giggled.

“You spoil him.” Maya said.

“Hell yeah I do.” Ren said. “He’s my little protector. Some days I feel like he’s the only one keeping me together in the shithole of the city.”

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“Sit down.” Maya told her.

Ren followed Maya to the kitchen table. Ren picked Morgana up, sitting him on her lap.

“You really do love him.” Saya said, sitting down.

“I do.” Ren whispered. “When I cry, I have him to hug. He’s so soft.”

“What’s his name?” Saya asked.

“Morgana.” Ren answered.

“Just this once, Morgana can sit on the table.” Hoshi yelled.

“Up.” Ren told him.

Morgana jumped up, staying next to Ren.

“Is he trained?” Saya asked, staring at Morgana.

“A bit.” Ren answered. “He’s just an amazing cat.”

“Hey!” Morgana yelled.

Ren rubs Morgana’s head.

“I’m a lucky lady to have such a great man by me.” Ren confessed. “So, I spoil him as much as I can.”

Morgana was purring. Saya smiled.

“I know you’re a sucker for cats, but I guess you found yourself a special one.” Saya pointed out.

“She has no clue.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“Very.” Ren added, pulling her hand back. “I demand sake!” 

Hoshi walked over.

“Of course you do.” Kokona laughed.

“Are you staying the night?” Hoshi asked.

“Huh, am I?” Ren asked.

“If you are you should call the chief.” Morgana told her.

“I’ll need to change and wash my clothes to wear tomorrow.” Ren told them.

“Of course. Go through my stuff.” Hoshi told her. “You know where everything is.”

Ren chuckled.

“Come on Mona.” Ren said, standing up. 

Walking off, Morgana jumped down and followed.

“I want him!” Kokona yelled.

“No, his mine!” Ren told her. 

Ren headed to Hoshi’s room and Morgana looked around as Ren closed the door.

“Sorry Morgana, I had no idea this was going to happen.” Ren apologised softly.

“It’s fine. You might get some sleep tonight.” Morgana said. “You have an interesting group of friends.”

Ren chuckled, going into Hoshi’s walk-in wardrobe. Morgana followed her.

“Whoa.” Morgana gasped.

“I know right.” Ren said.

Ren quickly found some clothes and changed, long pink pants with white stars in a range of sizes and a grey long sleeved top with a couple of pink and silver stars and with the words, a perfect night for stargazing, on it, the dot for the I being a small pink star. 

“Cute.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled, collecting her clothes and headed to the laundry, putting her clothes on wash. Ren then called Sojiro. She would rather call than text him.

_ “Hey kid, what’s up?” Sojiro asked. _

“Sorry to call, but I was hoping it was okay if I stay with a friend tonight.” Ren asked.

_ “Huh, oh sure.” Sojiro said. “Are you feeling okay? You didn’t look so good this morning.” _

“I’m okay now, just… today is the annviserty of a friend’s death. The first. It’s still hard to accept she’s gone so my best friends came down from home. We’re all spending the night together.” Ren explained. “I’ll go to school tomorrow so don’t worry.”

_ “Well, you let me know so I don’t care.” Sojiro said. “Take care.” _

“Right, thanks Boss.” Ren said.

Hanging up, Ren sighed.

“Safe.” Ren whispered. “Come on, I’ll make sure you get plenty of food.”

Morgana snickered.

“I’m holding you to that.” Morgana said.

The pair back out to the others. Ren chuckled seeing food on the table. Running over, Ren sat down and Morgana jumped up.

“Help yourself.” Maya said.

Ren helped herself as Hoshi walked over, sitting a small plate in front of Morgana.

“Thanks.” Ren said. 

Ren sat some food on the plate for Morgana.

“I called my caretaker, he’s okay with me staying.” Ren told them.

“Right, you need to ask him.” Saya said. “What kind of man is he?”

“Boss? He’s… kinda strict. I think it’s because I have spent so many years without parents, I am not used to it.” Ren started. “But… he cares. He’s got that tough love attitude. I made a deal with him, I help him out at the shop and he’ll teach me how to make coffee.”

“How’s that going?” Maya asked.

“Great! I’m going to keep practicing.” Ren answered.

“Come on!” Kokona cried. “I’m sober! This is not okay!”

Ren chuckled. Tonight’s going to be a good night.

“For Niko!” Ren cried.

“NIKO!” Kokona yelled. “Watch us!”

Ren smiled.

“Niko.” Ren whispered. 

Morgana nudged Ren who looked at him.

“I’m okay.” Ren assured him softly. “Let’s eat.”


	152. Shiho’s Confession

Ren woke up to Morgana yelling at her. Ren moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cat. They spent most of the night drinking and eating. Ren yawned as she looked next to her to see Kokona fast asleep. Ren moved over and kissed Kokona on the cheek. Ren pushed herself up and yawned.

“Seriously! You have no clothes on!” Morgana yelled, looking away. 

Ren looked down, then pulled the covers back up. She really was naked. She looked at Kokona who was in the same state. Ren chuckled as Kokona slowly opened her eyes. Kokona smiled.

“Seriously, why do we do this?” Kokona asked. “What the hell are we?”

“I think the term is called, friends with benefits.” Ren teased.

“Forget that, you’re going to be late!” Morgana yelled.

“Late?” Ren questioned.

Ren grabbed her phone and sighed as she tried to turn it on. Dead. 

“Koko, what time is it?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know.” Kokona answered. 

Kokona reached over and turned her phone on. Ren yawned as she fixed her hair.

“It’s 8:31.” Kokona told her.

Ren heart drop. 

“Fuck off!” Ren yelled, getting up.

She saw her clothes on the desk. She ran over and started to get dressed.

“I’m so damn late.” Ren cried.

“No shit!” Morgana yelled.

Ren put her glasses on last, then grabbed her bag and walked to the bed. Ren sat it down and changed her books around.

“I’m going to put my bag on my back like Ryuji so bare with it.” Ren whispered.

Morgana nodded, climbing in.

“Huh?” Kokona said.

Ren zip her back mostly up, then puts it on carefully.

“I’m okay.” Morgana said, popping his head out.

Ren ran around to Kokona, pulling her into a kiss.

“I love you.” Ren said. “I have to go.”

“Love you too.” Kokona said.

Ren ran out to see Saya, Maya and Hoshi up.

“Thanks for waking me!” Ren cried.

“I didn’t think you were going.” Maya said.

“I have to.” Ren said. “It looks bad if I don’t.”

“I’ll pack leftovers as lunch.” Hoshi said, getting to work.

“Here, I’ve made breakfast.” Maya said, sitting it down.

Ren took her bag off and sat it down at the table. Morgana climbed out and jumped up. Ren quickly ate breakfast, sharing it to Morgana. After she was done, Hoshi ran over with a large bento box wrapped. Ren carefully put in her bag and Morgana climbed back in.

“I have my bike. I’ll get you there in no time.” Maya told her.

Ren got her bag on her back and the pair headed off.

“Sorry Mona, please hang on.” Ren told him.

Slipping her shoes on, Ren followed Maya to a blue bike. Maya got on and Ren quickly got on behind her. She was so late. Making it to school, Ren saw Mr Ushimaru hushing in a couple of other late students. Ren got off and headed over.

“Amamiya, homeroom started three miniutes ago!” Mr Ushimaru told her.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised, heading in.

Ren headed up to her classroom, going in the back. 

“Late Amamiya.” Kawakami said.

Ren sighed as she went to her desk, taking her bag off and hooked it up. Ann looked at her, then face forward. Morgana jumped out of Ren’s bag, then snuck over and jumped up onto Ren’s lap and into her desk. That sucked. The morning classes went on, Ren could see Ann on her phone. Ann looked back and Ren looked at her.

“My phone is dead if you’re wondering.” Ren told her softly.

“That explains it.” Ann said. “We’re having lunch on the roof.”

“Sounds good. I actually have some today.” Ren said. 

Ann giggled.

“Well, we can all share anyway.” Ann laughed.

Ren smiled.

“Sounds good.” Ren agreed.

Lunch couldn’t come quick enough. Ren packed up and yawned as Mishima walked over.

“Oh Mishima, are you joining us for lunch?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, Sakamoto offered.” Mishima said.

Ren yawned.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Ren cried.

They headed up and all sat around. Ren sat on the ground, putting food on the lid for Morgana.

“So why were you late?” Mishima asked.

“My phone died and slept in.” Ren answered. “Stayed with a friend. When I asked why they didn’t wake me, they said they didn’t think I was going.”

Ren yawned.

“But are you feeling okay?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better today.” Ren answered. “Being with my closest friends from home, it was… nice. Kokona and I have been friends since we were little since our parents knew each other. Her and I, we are really close.”

Ren smiled.

“I miss her so much so just seeing her again meant so much to me.” Ren confessed.

“Can I ask a favour?” Ann asked.

Ren hummed.

“Can you stay after school today?” Ann asked.

“Huh, of course.” Ren answered.

“Great! Meet me in the courtyard.” Ann told her.

Ren nodded. School finished quite fast. Ren was waiting in the courtyard for Ann. Ren fixed her pants and sighed as she waited. Morgana was off… somewhere. Then Ren heard footsteps so she looked over to see Ann and Shiho.

“Suzui!” Ren cried, running over. “It’s so good to see you.”

Shiho smiled.

“Wait, why are you here?” Ren asked.

“Her mum’s finishing the transfer papers.” Ann answered. 

“So what’s up?” Ren asked.

“I… I want to go to the roof.” Shiho said.

Ren sighed, Shiho shouldn’t push herself those stairs.

“Sure.” Ren said.

They walked to the stairs and Ren managed to convince Shiho to let Ren carry her upstairs. Ann even backed Ren up. Ren confessed she was worried if Shiho overdid it, that she was going so well there isn’t a reason to push herself too far. Going down, she will be fine, but up is harder. Shiho gave in and Ann helped her onto Ren’s back. They started going up.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Shiho asked.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her. “Done this sooo many times before.”

Making it to the top, Ren dropped to one knee and carefully helped Shiho down. They then helped her out on the rooftop.

“I’m pretty heavy, huh? Thanks for the help.” Shiho said.

“Isn’t Ren super reliable?” Ann asked.

Shiho giggled.

“Mm-hm, just like you were telling me.” Shiho said.

Shiho walked to the fence and Ren sighed.

“We’re so high up.” Shiho said.

“Why did you want to come here?” Ren asked, walking over.

“I think… to settle things.” Shiho answered. “To tell you the truth, I wanted to reenact that moment. Wearing these clothes, standing here again… I wanted to know what it would feel like.”

Ren hummed softly.

“What about back then? What were you thinking?” Ann asked.

“I… I didn’t want to die. I just needed to escape. It was like another person inside of me was screaming, telling me to come up here. It almost felt like that person was trying to kill me.” Shiho explained. 

Ann looked down and Shiho turned around.

“But I know that person was part of me too… my weakness.” Shiho said. “So, I wanted to see if she would show up again now.”

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, she doesn’t exist anymore.” Shiho answered.

“You’re so strong, Shiho.” Ann said. “The only reason you can stand here now is because of how hard you worked for your rehab.”

“Maybe, but that was all thanks to you, Ann.” Shiho told her.

“Me?” Ann questioned.

“Because I saw how hard you were trying too. Trying to be stronger, to be cool… wanting to be an action star, striving to be a better model. You were so positive, your eyes spared with motivation.” Shiho explained. “With you putting that much effort in, I couldn’t just let my life go to waste in a hospital bed.”

Ren smiled.

“That’s why I wanted to stand again. It was because of you.” Shiho confessed. “Being able to change others, that’s what true strength is.” 

“Shiho.” Ann gasped. 

Ann shook her head, tears starting.

“I’m not strong. I’m nothing without you. I’m just a lonely, scared girl.” Ann confessed. 

“Ann.” Shiho said.

Ren moved away from the pair, this is a moment between them.

“Ann.” Shiho said. “I’m sorry… for deciding to transfer schools.” 

“Shiho.” Ann whispered.

Ann shook her head.

“I’m… I’m going to become a real model! That way you’ll be able to keep seeing me, and keep giving life your all.” Ann told Shiho. “I’m gonna be in a bunch of magazines, and I’ll say tons of good stuff in interviews… so… so… stay healthy. Work hard, but not too much… and keep in touch…”

Ann was crying. 

“Just… take care of yourself…” Ann told her.

“Ann.” Shiho said, walking up to Ann.

Shiho wrapped her arms around Ann.

“I love you. Once I can smile again from the bottom of my heart, I’ll come visit.” Shiho told her. 

“Y-Yeah.” Ann said.

Ren stayed back, giving the pair time. Shiho’s family came up and they left. Ren sighed, looking at Ann.

“I need to be the number one model around.” Ann said. “I made a promise with Shiho, so there’s no turning back now.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

Ann turned to Ren.

“I’m gonna study how to properly exercise, using what you gave me too, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up on some other languages and cultures too so I can start doing overseas events.” Ann listed. “Because, well… the only way I can help Shiho is to show her how hard I’m working.”

“Hang in there.” Ren said.

“Mm-hm.” Ann hummed with a nod. “If I can do that, Shiho… she’ll definitely…”

Ann started crying.

“Dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry.” Ann said. “But it just… won’t stop…”

Ren sighed.

“I guess… I’m alone again, huh?” Ann said.

“Ann.” Ren whispered. “You have me.”

Ren smiled as she walked over, wrapping her arms around Ann.

“Ren.” Ann gasped. 

“Seriously, Panther.” Ren whispered. “You’re never going to be alone again. Phantom Thieves stay together, no one is left behind. You also have Mona, Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto. We are all here for you. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“R-Right.” Ann cired.

Ren let Ann go, then smiled as she wiped Ann’s tears away.

“I’ll do everything I can to support you and always stand by you.” Ren assured her. “That’s the kind of support I can provide.” 

Ann chuckled.

“Not bad, for a delinquent.” Ren laughed.

“You’re hopeless.” Ann laughed.

“I know.” Ren whispered. “Do you want to get something to eat? You pick, it will be my treat.”

“Are you sure?” Ann asked.

“Positive.” Ren assured her. 

Ann nodded and the pair headed off. Ren smiled and Ann giggled. The pair found Morgana out the front and headed off. Ann had her arms linked with Ren’s. Ren looked at the sky, then at Ann.


	153. New Target from the Moon

Ren made it home, she really can’t eat another bite. They went to the diner and ate a lot. Ann said it might be a while before she can do this again. Sojiro looked at her.

“Sit down for a sec.” Sojiro told her.

Ren walked over and sat her bag in a stool, sitting down.

“Sorry about last night.” Ren apologised. 

“It’s fine.” Sojiro assured her. 

Sojiro made a coffee, sitting it in front of Ren.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. 

“Yesterday, before you went to school, I noticed the state you were in.” Sojiro started.

“Oh, I just had a bad night.” Ren confessed. “It happens from time to time. I’m sorry.” 

Sojiro stared at her. Ren smiled.

“I’m fine, really.” Ren assured him.

Last thing she needs is Sojiro worried about her. Sojiro stared at her. Ren enjoyed her coffee, thanking Sojiro and headed upstairs. Ren quickly changed and checked her stuff. She needs to do washing, but doesn’t have time. Grabbing everything and putting it in her basket, she headed over and called Kawakami again. Giving her the money, Ren headed off. She made it to Shibuya and headed to central street, she needed to go to the Velvet Room and work on a few things with the twins.

“Oh Amamiya!” Mishima called out.

Ren looked at him and walked over.

“Hey Mishima.” Ren said.

“Hey, um… there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Mishima started. “It’s super important. Do you think you can make some time right now?”

Ren smiled, the twins can wait.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

“You’re the only one I can talk to about this.” Mishima admitted. “We should go somewhere quiet if possible. How about Inokashira Park?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

The pair heads off. They made it to Inokashira Park, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren sighed, she’ll deal with him later. They found a quiet place, there weren't many people around. They sat down and Ren sighed.

“I have some great info for you!” Mishima admitted. 

Mishima scanned the area, then looked at Ren.

“It’s about the next target for the Phantom Thieves!” Mishima told her. “This one’s massive!””

“You sure are fired up.” Ren pointed out.

Mishima stood up.

“Well of course! We’ve got a huge target on our hands!” Mishima told her.

Ren sighed. She has a bad feeling about this one. Mishima pulled his phone out, then showed it to Ren.

“This is the guy. He’s a handsome young actor who’s been rapidly gaining popularity lately. He’s great at acting, has solid conversational skills, he’s even been in all sorts of commercials. If you manage to change his heart, everyone will HAVE to start paying attention to the Phantom Thieves. He’s gotta be doing some shady stuff, I just know it.” Mishima explained.

Ren crossed her arms.

“And no, I’m not saying that out of jealousy.” Mishima told her. “I heard rumours that a famous idol fell into his clutches, you need to act, on behalf of her fans.”

“Rumors are wrong all the time.” Ren said.

“No, this has gotta be what the evil underbelly of the entertainment industry really looks like.” Mishima told her. “Anyway, isn’t it your job to listen to the public's wishes? You have to change his heart!”

“Do I now?” Ren said.

Mishima sat down.

“I mean, this would be the best publicity possible for you guys!” Mishima added. “Well. Pretty good tactic, huh? Aren’t I an amazing producer? Just you wait. I’m gonna put the Phantom Thieves on the map! You’ll practically be swimming in requests!”

Ren sighed. She can’t deny that Mishima's motivation is growing.

“That’s right, I’m the producer for the famous Phantom Thieves.” Mishima whispered. “I’m not boring… I’m not a zero.”

Ren sighed.

“Hey, take out your phone.” Mishima told her. 

Ren pulled her phone out and sighed.

“I just sent you that actor’s data.” Mishima said.

“I didn’t ask for that.” Ren said, putting her phone away.

“Don’t worry, this request will boost your popularity, guaranteed.” Mishima assured her. “After all, I’m the only reason you guys have gotten this far, right?”

Ren smiled. His site truly is handy.

“Absolutely, nice job.” Ren said.

“Yeah. It’s all because of me.” Mishima said.

Mishima stood up.

“The Phantom Thieves’ success is thanks to me… and the Phantom Thieves are changing the world.” Mishima said. “That means I’m the one who’s responsible for those changes. That means I’m not a zero!”

Ren looked at him worried. Mishima turned his back to her.

“Make sure you check the info I sent you. I’ll let you know once I’ve found some more details.” Mishima told her.

Mishima grabbed his bag.

“Bye.” Mishima said, heading off. 

Ren sighed.

“This boy.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked over as Morgana ran over. Ren stood up and lowered her bag. They headed off, making it back. Kawakami walked out with her washing and Ren ran over, taking it.

“There you go, Master.” Kawakami said.

“Thanks.” Ren said.

Kawakami headed off. Ren headed inside. She’s going to call Kawakami tomorrow night. Ren locked up and double checked everything before going upstairs and sorted her washing out while explaining what happened with Mishima to Morgana.

“You’re not going to take this target seriously, right?” Morgana asked.

“No way.” Ren assured him. “I’m still going to let the others know.”

“Ren.” Morgana whispered.

“I’m worried.” Ren confessed. “Really worried.”

Ren yawned.

“Another night, okay.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded in agreement.

“It’s late, we should go to bed.” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled. 

“Yeah, let’s.” Ren agreed.


	154. Speaking with Eiko

Ren woke up her alarm. Turned it off as she sat up and yawned.

“Dammit.” Ren whispered.

“You shouldn't have stayed up texting your friend!” Morgana yelled.

Ren chuckled, she did spend a large amount of the night in the group chat with Akira, Akari, Saya, Kokona, Hoshi and Maya. Their new group chat. Ren chuckled as she got up and dressed. Male uniform today.

“I’m ready for the day!” Ren told Morgana.

Morgana started laughing. Heading downstairs, she saw Sojiro smiling. Ren smiled. After breakfast, she wasted no time and headed off. She made it to the Giza line and waited, checking her phone. Then Makoto walked over.

“Good morning.” Makoto greeted. “It’s hot today again.”

Ren smiled as she slipped her phone away.

“Good morning.” Ren said.

“Kaneshiro’s deadline is drawing near. We did all we could. I hope we can avoid problems now.” Makoto said.

“We’re fine.” Ren assured her.

“As expected from someone who’s been through this three times already.” Makoto said. “If you say so, then… yes, I’m sure it’ll go well.”

Ren nodded. The train pulled up and the pair got on, walking to school together. The school day was slow, but she didn’t mind. She heard a new rumour about herself, a range about her gender. Ren chuckled, how can a rumour like that be going around? After class, Ren checked her phone.

Makoto: I’ve identified the student from the red-light district.

Makoto: She’s a third-year, Eiko Takao.

Makoto: I’m thinking about speaking with her directly about this.

Makoto: Can you sit in on it too?

Ren: I’ll be more than happy to help out.

Makoto: Thanks! It feels good to hear that from you, Ren.

Makoto: I will call her to the student council room.

Ren: On my way.

Ren quickly headed up. Ren sat down with Makoto and waited for Eiko, who didn’t take too long. Eiko sat down, playing with her phone.

“Eiko Takao, you’ve been spending time in the red-light district lately, haven’t you?” Makoto asked. “Both myself and Ren here saw you there. Based on where you were heading, we assume you’re working at a store called the After School Salon. How is it, working there?”

Eiko put her phone away, looking at Makoto.

“Whaddya mean? It’s just a normal café. They make you wear a costume and stuff, but that’s it.” Eiko explained. “Oh, and I don’t hafta do anything weird, if you know what I mean. It’s all totally legal.”

“Hm. So you’re sure nothing strange is going on?” Makoto asked.

“Yup yup, the worst I get is some weird old guys gawking at me.” Eiko answered. 

“I see.” Makoto whispered. “Beyond that though, why are you working there? How’s your financial situation?” 

“Uh, fine? I mean, I can just ask my parents for cash whenever I want.” Eiko answered.

“O-Oh, I see.” Makoto said. 

“But they’d totally bug me about what I’m buying if I did that. That’s why I work at the salon.” Eiko added. “I get some good spending money, plus the guys who come in there like, mega pamper me.” 

“Mega… pamper?” Makoto repeated.

“It’s nice having people treat you like you’re special, y’know?” Eiko said. “I’m sure a super high honour student like you gets that all the time though.”

Ren sighed.

“Anyway, are you gonna tell on me? You even brought a witness today.” Eiko asked. “Hold up, doesn’t that mean you two were in Shinjuku together? What’s up with that, Miss Prez?”

Ren looked at her confused. Does she… think Ren’s a boy? No, everyone knows her biological gender is a girl. Though… that rumour has been going around about her being a boy. Ren cleared her throat.

“You have the wrong idea.” Ren told her, making her voice more boyish.

“Right. It was nothing more than an errand I asked Ren to accompany me on.” Makoto told her. “At any rate don’t mind him.”

Him? Ren looked away, trying not to smile. 

“As for you, I don’t plan on telling anyone.” Makoto told her. 

“Ohhh, I get it! So we’re like, protecting each other’s secrets?” Eiko said. “Oh crap, and I just realised your boyfriend’s that rumoured criminal… you’re a real badass, Miss Prez.” 

“I told you, that’s not how it is!” Makoto told her. “I was just worried you were getting wrapped up in some shady business, so I asked Ren here for support.” 

“Hmmm… eh, whatever.” Eiko said. “By the way, I was wondering… is that a Buchimaru pencil case!?”

“Huh? You know Buchimaru?” Makoto said. 

“I had like, tonnns of Buchi stuff when I was a kid. What a blast from the past!” Eiko admitted. “Wait, why’s it so beat up!?”

“Well, it was given to me when I was still in elementary school.” Makoto started. “I’d like to buy a new one, but they’ve stopped selling Buchimaru merchandise.” 

“OMG, this is too hilarious! The student council president has an adorable pencil case?” Eiko said. “My image of you has done like, a complete 360 today.” 

“Um, isn’t that a full circle?” Makoto questioned.

“Mmm, I dunno. I’m just real surprised.” Eiko said. “You don’t really look like the kinda person who’d be into that stuff. I mean, I always thought you were kinda like a robot, but I guess I just had to get to know you better.” 

Ren sighed, robot?

‘I guess I can see that.’ Ren thought.

“Hey, why don’t we trade phone numbers!? I really wanna talk to you more about Buchimaru… and your boyfriend.” Eiko asked.

Eiko and Makoto pulled their phones out.

“O-Oh, um… okay.” Makoto said. 

The pair swapped contacts.

“Wait, he’s not my boyfriend.” Makoto told her.

“Aaand saved!” Eiko said. “Oh crap, this late already? I’ve gotta get to work. I’ll send you tons of pics of my Buchimaru collection later though. Bye byeee!”

Eiko got up and quickly headed off. Ren chuckled as Makoto put her phone away.

“She was all over the place.” Makoto said.

“You can change.” Ren assured her.

“Yes. That’s why you’re helping me.” Makoto said. 

Makoto crossed her arms.

“You know, I believe what Takao said about me is how others think as well.” Makoto admitted. “I thought I had changed after Kaneshiro, but perhames it wasn’t enough.” 

Ren sighed as Makoto let her arms drop to her side.

“That aside, it was almost inspiring to meet someone so distant from myself. I’m going to try to look at things a little differently from now on. And, well… I think that will help me break out of my shell.” Makoto admitted. “I hope you’re ready. I’m going to show you how useful an honour student can really be.” 

Ren nodded.

“I’ll be interested to speak with Takao some more now that I have her contact information.” Makoto said. “Perhaps I can correct her misconceptions about you.”

Ren smirked.

“And as always, I’ll let you know if anything important happens.” Makoto added.

Ren hummed.

“So, quick question.” Ren said. “Do I pass as a very handsome boy?”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto asked.

Ren smiled as she stared at Makoto who looked at her shocked.

“Oh my god.” Makoto gasped.

“Yes or no?” Ren said.

“Ren, I’m sorry. I overheard a few students talking about you, thinking you’re a boy.” Makoto apologised. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Makoto, I want to confess something to you. I’m flexible about my gender. I accept both male and female pronouns. I’m not offended by it.” Ren told her, standing up. “I’ll give you time to think about my question. I really want an answer from you. I’m off.”

“R-Right.” Makoto said.

Ren chuckled.

“Don’t overthink it, senpai.” Ren told her. “Talk to you later.”

Ren quickly headed off. She has plans tonight. She can’t miss them.


	155. The Strength and the Temperance

Ren sighed, before she went home. She wants to duck into the Velvet Room, since she didn’t go last night. Making it to the door, Ren sat Morgana down.

“I’m going to the special place.” Ren told him.

“Oh, okay. I’ll stay on guard.” Morgana said. 

Ren walked over and Caroline kicked her in. 

“Oh?” Justine said.

“That Persona.” Caroline said. “Hey, sit right there!”

Ren sat down and sighed.

“The inmate has grown considerably since we first met her.” Justine pointed out.

“True… I guess we’ve gotta at least admit that.” Caroline agreed. “Your Personas are starting to get stronger too.”

Justine gasped. Caroline looked at her confused.

“Is fostering Personas… truly rehabilitation?” Justine questioned.

“What are you saying that for?” Caroline asked.

“It is… merely a thought I had.” Justine answered. “Will the inmate truly be rehabilitated if we help him cultivate power within her?” 

“Keep it together, Justine. This is the job our master ordered us to do.” Caroline told her. “Or… are you gonna try and disobey your orders?”

“That is not what I meant.” Justine said. 

“Don’t worry yourself too much over one measly prisoner.” Caroline told her.

Ren looked down.

“All we gotta do is get the most of her wild card thing, and make her work hard at her tasks.” Caroline explained. 

“The wild card.” Justine said.

“What is it now?” Caroline asked.

“The more I consider this list, the stranger it seems.” Justine answered. “Its writer must have known that the one carrying out these tasks would possess the power of the wild card.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. How would somebody know that?” Caroline asked.

Justine sighed.

“I mean, even our master didn’t know the inmate had that wild card thing before we met her!” Caroline added.

Ren stayed quiet. She won’t risk the pair snapping at her.

“Hmph. Either way, this’ll get resolved if you just hurry up and finish your rehabilitation already!” Caroline snapped. “Justine, give her hers next task so she’ll quit talking back!” 

Ren sighed.

“Very well.” Justine agreed. “It seems that it is time for us to be serious.”

Ren was given her next task and Ren did a couple of things while she was there. Heading out, Ren ran to her bag and picked it up.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yup, I’ll buy you some tuna.” Ren said, heading off.

Buying food, they headed to Leblanc. After a quick bite to eat, Ren called Kawakami. Sojiro left for the night, since no one was around. Kawakami showed up and the pair sat on the sofa. 

“So, Master.” Kawakami started.

Kawakami leaned over, placing her hand on Ren’s thigh. 

“I want to provide more services for you.” Kawakami said.

“What are you scheming?” Ren asked. 

“I-I’m definitely not scheming anything! Mewo!” Kawakami answered. “I just want to get requested more. I’m really good at giving massages. Mewo! I’ll massage you aaanywhere you like.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Well? How was that?” Kawakami asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“The thing is, I talked to my boss about picking up more shifts.” Kawakami started. “But he said that he prioritises younger women!” 

“How rude.” Ren scoffed.

“Seriously, he didn’t have to say that right to my face.” Kawakami said. “I mean, age has nothing to do with cleaning a room!”

Kawakami moved back.

“And I look damn good for my age, if you do say so myself.” Kawakami added. “The girls in my neighbourhood always tell me I’m pretty. And the latchkey kid who lives next door always asks me to tie up her hair. Thanks to that, I’m an expert with these pigtails now. See? So I’m damn good for-”

Ren tilts her head. 

“Wait, don’t tell me I’m the only one who thinks this way?” Kawakami said. “Master, would you please give me your honest opinion? I look pretty good as a maid, don’t I?”

“You need to love yourself.” Ren told her.

“Huh?” Kawakami gasped. “I don’t really feel like I’m worth being loved. But… you’re right.”

Kawakami got up and walked forward.

“Ms Kawakami?” Ren whispered.

“You go out of your way to request me, and all I do is sit here and vent to you.” Kawakami said. “What the heck am I saying? You’re my student. My double life as both a teacher and a maid is so exhausting.”

Ren sighed.

“Maybe I let my guard down because you know both sides of me.” Kawakami concluded. “The more I come here, the more I feel like I can relax. As a maid, I’m supposed to help my master relax… but instead, I’m the one who’s being helped. Haha… sorry I’m such a terrible maid.” 

Ren looked at Kawakami worried.

“I have to confess something… I lied about my reason why I need to make more money.” Kawakami confessed. “I don’t have a sick sister. All that stuff about the fees and chargers was all a lie too.” 

“I already knew that.” Ren admitted.

“I can’t get requested unless I make up these types of stories.” Kawakami said. “See, you understand now, right? Nothing good will come from involving yourself with a terrible person like me. It’s a good lesson learned.”

Kawakami sighed.

“Let’s just put an end to this.” Kawakami told her.

Ren gasped as she stood up.

“Here.” Ren whispered, holding the money out.

Kawakami took it.

“Thank you for using our service.” Kawakami said, then left.

Ren followed her out. Morgana ran over and Ren sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“She’s trying to push me out.” Ren answered. “I’m not going to let her.”

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“No, she’s in trouble.” Ren said. “I can tell. I need to do something.”

“And you will.” Morgana said. “Come on, it’s late.”

Ren sighed.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed as she locked up and doubled checked everything. It is her job now. 


	156. Passion of the Christ

Ren got up for another day. She was called out in class, but she got the answer right. Nothing else really interesting happened, thank god. After school, Ren packed up and checked her phone. Yusuke.

Yusuke: Please hear me out! I shall surely escape my slump this time!

Yusuke: My desperation has given birth to a new idea…

Yusuke: Those possibilities make my heart dance! I would like you to come with me again if you are able!

Ren: Of course! I’ll be more than happy to go.

Yusuke: Thank you! The source of inspiration is at the church.

Yusuke: We shall go together! Let us make haste!

Ren: Got it!

“Church?” Ren repeated. 

Ren quickly headed off. Ren met up with Yusuke at the church. Ren walked in and smiled as she followed Yusuke to the altar. 

“Our prior theme, love… it proved to be quite useful for me indeed. After our enlightening session, I once again attempted to paint.” Yusuke said. “However, nothing I put on canvas was my satisfaction.”

Ren sighed.

“Before the gods of art, I am naught but a lost sheep.” Yusuke added.

Yusuke turned to Ren who looked at him, fixing her pants.

“Ah yes, lost sheep! I have come here with you for precisely that reason.” Yusuke admitted. “Our theme today shall be anguish!” 

“Anguish?” Ren repeated.

“I shall pain the anguish Christ felt before he bore the sins of mankind!” Yusuke told her.

Yusuke looked around. Ren hummed softly.

“Hm, I have seen various sculptures and paintings on the matter, but merely replicating them will not do.” Yusuke siad. “Would any believers be willing to model and help me capture the true essence of anguish.” 

Yusuke looked around.

“It seems not.” Yusuke siad.

Yusuke looked at Ren.

“Very well, Ren, you have to be my model today.” Yusuke told her.

“What, do you want me to strip?” Ren asked, joking.

“Yes, that’s must be it! That is what I need!” Yusuke said.

“H-Hang on a sec.” Ren said, going red.

“Only a subject naked as the day they were born can convey the true anguish of birth! Now then, strip!” Yusuke told her. “Take it all- Actually, perhaps not. Being found stark-naked in a church would be even bigger news than the Phantom Thieves.”

“I-I was only joking.” Ren told him. “A-And you’re right, let’s not do that.”

Ren sighed, note to self, no jokes with Yusuke. Ren walked to the altar while Yusuke moved. Ren turned to face him, she doesn’t want to do this but she did promise him she would help anyway she could.

“Now then, let us begin. Show me a pose that will put the anguish of Christ on full display.” Yusuke told her.

Ren gasped, thinking about and quickly does a pose.

“Hm, I see.” Yusuke said. “So this would be… no, perhaps… it seems this is not working.

Ren sighed.

“I would like to anguish yet you remain calm and composed. Even the slightest wrinkle can change one’s impression of things… I shall not compromise, even for a sketch!” Yusuke explained, putting his notebook away. “Now, raise your hands higher!”

“Huh!?” Ren gasped.

“More, give me more anguish! Bring it to its upper limits!” Yusuke told her. “Like this!”

Ren looked at Yusuke shocked as he struck a pose. Ren quickly copied him.

“Hrm, this position… so this is the Passion of the Christ.” Yusuke said. “Forsaken by his disciples, abhorred as a criminal by the publick, pierced with nails and hung on the cross. I understand now. This is the anguish of the Passion. It feels as though something is boiling up within me.” 

A priest walked over and Ren quickly dropped the pose. 

“Wh-what are you children doing?” he asked.

Yusuke dropped the pose and Ren fixed her hair.

“Ah, well…” Yusuke said. “This is an art study.”

“Art? That?” the Priest asked. 

“I am attempting to pain anguish, so I decided to use the crucifixion of Christ as a point of reference.” Yusuke explained.

“So you’re interested in the anguish of the crucifixion?” the Priest questioned. “Hmmm. while it is true that Jesus’ crucifixion on the cross is a symbol of deep suffering. It also bears a much more positive message. One of resurrection, of forgiveness.”

“Resurrection? Forgiveness?” Yusuke repeated. “I’m not sure I understand. Those ideas are contradictory to my conception anguish.” 

“It may be difficult to grasp what I am saying right now, but try to consider that the anguish one may feel today will someday bring forth new hope.” the Priest explained. “Ah, and by the way. I suggested you contain your excitement while here. You may trouble the congregation.” 

The Priest walked off and Ren sighed as Yusuke turned to her.

“So those shocking depictions were actually meant to represent forgiveness, not pain.” Yusuke said. “Hm, hope from anguish… I’m not sure I understand. I must learn more about the hearts of men. Ren, do you think I will be able to capture the truth someday?”

“I’m sure you will.” Ren assured him.

“Indeed. If I do not have belief in my own abilities, I will never come to accomplish anything.” Yusuke said. “Hm.”

Ren tilts her head.

“This is exceedingly strange though. Spending time with you has helped me discover new aspects of myself. You are perhaps… a mirror of sorts.” Yusuke explained.

“Mirror?” Ren repeated.

“If there is anything I can do in return, please let me know. I wish to repay your kindness.” Yusuke told her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Let us return home for today.” Yusuke said. “I bid you farewell.”

Yusuke strikes the pose.

“Farewell.” Yusuke said.

Ren gasped, then did the same pose.

“Wonderful.” Yusuke said.

Ren chuckled and the pair headed off. Making it back to Shibuya, Ren looked at Yusuke. 

“Goodbye, Ren.” Yusuke said.

The pair split up and Ren yawned. Time to go home.


	157. The Devil’s Pain

Ren made it home, ducking into the supermarket for food beforehand, when her phone went off. Moving to the end booth, Ren leaned on the chair.

Ryuji: The dealin’s tomorrow… We gonna be OK?

Yusuke: The pictures are gone. He has no avenue to threaten us anymore.

Yusuke: That is, if we’re able to trust what Kaneshiro said.

Ann: Don’t say scary stuffy.

Makoto: We can’t relax just yet.

Makoto: He may still end up released from police custody..

Ryuji: For real!?

Makoto: That is, unless they have decisive evidence like a confession.

Ren: It’ll be fine.

Makoto: True, there does seem to be some movement.

Makoto: Sis actually sent me a message saying she won’t be home tonight.

Makoto: There’s a chance that the police have found their breakthrough.

Ryuji: Oooh, does that mean it happened?

Ann: The timing is perfect. I guess let’s just hope for the best?

Ryuji: I’m gonna stay up all night watching the news to find out!

Ren sighed as she put her phone up, then headed upstairs. Ren sorted dinner out, sitting at the desk. Morgana was enjoying his tuna. After they were done eating, Ren checked her phone to see messages from Ohya.

Ohya: Hear anything interesting lately?

Ohya: I’m expecting a lot from you since you’re a true believer.

Ohya: I just need some of your time. I’ll even buy you some food.

Ren chuckled. More food. She can’t say not to that.

“It’s your call.” Morgana said.

Ren: I’ll go right away.

Ohya: Really? You have some new!? 

Ohya: Where do you get these things? You believers scare me.

Ohya: OK. I’ll see you at that bar in Shinjuku.

Ren quickly changed and headed off. She quickly made her way to Crossroad, being greeted by Lala. She walked over and sat next to Ohya. The pair talked while Ohya drank. 

“A fansite? Oh you mean the Phantom Aficionado Website? I didn’t know it was so popular with high school kids. I haven’t been paying much attention to it.” Ohya admitted. “But if it’s newsworthy, I guess I should keep tabs on it.”

Ohya grabbed her drink, took a sip and sat it down.

“The Phantom Thieves must be really bored if they’re going after small-time criminals now.” Ohya said. “I have a theory that they’re all minors, and their leader is some simpleton dying from boredom.’

‘Rude.’ Ren thought.

Ren smiled.

“You shouldn’t make assumptions.” Ren told her.

“Haha, you’re right. My theory is definitely half-assed as best.” Ohya agreed. “Plus if it only takes a second to change a person’s heart, they totally wouldn’t be bored.”

“Right.” Ren agreed.

“Well, I’m not really interested in writing entertainment articles about whatever the fad’s caught on.” Ohya admitted. 

“But they do really well, right? Some journalists who were in here seemed frustrated about that.” Lala explained.

“Journalists? Oh, you mean Nakao and the others?” Ohya questioned. “You’d really lump me with those hyenas? Ha! Don’t insult me. People at work call them paparazzi behind their backs, but me? I’m a real journalist!”

“I’m sure you are.” Ren said.

“Hey, I wasn’t looking for some kid to butt in! Entertainment articles are all about selling copies. The truth doesn’t even matter. Nobody wants to read real news.” Oyha ranted.

Ohya sighed, resting onto the counter. Ren looked at her worried.

“Why not change careers?” Ren asked.

“Never.” Ohya told her, pushing herself up.

“But at this rate, you…” Lala started.

“If I quit now, it’d be the same as declaring my partner guilty.” Ohya explained. “Jointly responsible, what a joke! She didn’t do anything! That’s why I can’t quit, and why I’ll never give up.”

“She was falsely accused?” Ren questioned. 

“Of course she was!” Ohya told her. “I mean, never mind! Hahaha!”

Ren sighed. Ohya doesn’t trust her enough.

“But, thanks to you, I’ve had more time to focus on my own investigation.” Ohya admitted. “I’m going to write an article that you’ll really enjoy! Think of it as a sign of my appreciation!”

“I can see it now! Exclusive: Behind the Incredible Phantom Thieves! Dial 911 for Justice!” Ohya told her. “How’s that sound?”

“Ah.” Ren said.

“Haha, don’t worry. I’ll take it seriously. After all, that’s what I promised you.” Ohya assured her.

Ren chuckled.

“You sure are weird though, coming all this way to Shinjuku at night.” Ohya said.

Ohya’s phone then started ringing. She quickly pulled it out and answered it.

“Hello? Mm-hm… wait, what!? I can talk with him? Really? Okay, I’ll be right there.” Ohya said. “Work? Nah, I’m already off the clock.”

Hanging up, Ohya puts her phone away.

“Sorry, I have some urgent business I need to attend to. Just put this one on my tab Lala.” Ohya told her.

Ohya looked at Ren.

“See ya.” Ohya said, standing up.

Heading off, Ren chuckled as she looked at Lala.

“Geez, she’s such a child. She gets so excited the moment something comes up about her favourite assignment.” Lala explained.

Ren giggled.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting home too?” Lala asked.

Ren chuckled as she stood up.

“Right, of course.” Ren answered. “Thanks Lala.”

“You’re welcome dear.” Lala said.

Ren headed off, finding Morgana waiting outside. Ren walked over and lowered her bag. 

“How did it go? I saw Ohya left in a hurry.” Morgana asked.

“Well, she was called out.” Ren answered. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Tomorrow is the big day after all. She can’t wait.


	158. Breaking New: The End of the Mafia

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren pushed herself up and sighed. Today’s the day. Ren got up and headed off. The news was on when she had breakfast. She couldn’t help but smile. Heading to school, a couple of students were talking about the news. Ren looked at the sky. It was all over. After class, they met up at the hideout, all but Makoto.

“Hell yeah! Kaneshiro finally confessed!” Ryuji cheered. “People have been makin’ a huge deal of it since the police announcement!” 

Yusuke shook his head.

“It’s difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all the credit of his arrest.” Yusuke said.

“People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves online though. Look!” Ann told them, showing her phone.

Ren giggled. 

“It’s all comin’ together for us!” Ryuji said.

“This is quite the turnaround. All of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing belief in us.” Yusuke said.

Ann let her arm drop.

“So this is why Makoto told us to post the calling card anywhere that might stand out.” Ann said.

“Pretty smart on her part.” Ryuji said. “Oh, where is our amazing Miss President?” 

Ren’s phone started ringing. Ren quickly pulled it out and answered it.

_ “Hello? It’s Makoto. My apologies, but I won’t be able to join you today.” Makoto said. _

“Huh? What is it?” Ren asked as Ann moved closer.

_ “I’ve been called into a meeting with the principal.” Makoto answered. “There’s no need to worry though. More importantly, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!”  _

“Wow, really.” Ren said.

“Huh? What did it say!?” Ann asked.

_ “They were talking about our calling cards.” Makoto answered.  _

“For real!?” Ann said.

_ “Anyway, my apologise about today. I’ll have to see you all another time.” Makoto said. _

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her. “Take care.”

Ren hung up and put her phone away.

“Who was that?” Yusuke asked.

Ren replayed what Makoto said.

“Really!? That’s freakin’ crazy!” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled.

“I hope all this excitement doesn’t place us on the police's radar.” Yusuke said.

“It’ll be fine! No way they’d find out about that weird other world!” Ryuji told him.

“True, but…” Yusuke said. “Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?”

“Another Mataverse user…” Ren whispered.

“Yeah, he said we’re not the only ones who are doing it.” Ann said.

“Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin’ that shit out of his ass.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“I hope that’s the case.” Yusuke said.

“Anyway, in your face, Akechi!” Ryuji said. “Now whaddya wanna do about our next target!?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Ann told him. “Still, people might expect a lot from our next target move considering how excited they’re getting.”

“We can’t just pick any old schmo now.” Ryuji said.

“There is no need to hurry though. Counting Kamoshida, we’ve claimed three consecutive victories, right?” Yusuke said. “We should just lay low and wait for all this excitement to blow over.”

“Agreed.” Ren said.

“In that case, how about we have another celebration?” Ann asked.

“Good idea! We can make it a welcomin’ party for Miss President too.” Ryuji said. “By the way, that briefcase? It was pretty damn expensive! Let’s sell it and drop the cash on our party!” 

“Wow… seems like the, lay low and wait, idea has gone completely out the window.” Morgana said.

“So we can count you out then, Morgana?” Ann said. 

“Uh, what are you talking about? I was just saying we should try and keep our party down low.” Morgana said.

“Hahah, that’s the spirit. Well, I’m gonna let Makoto know.” Ann said.

Ann pulled her phone out and called Makoto.

“Hi, Makoto? There’s something we forgot to tell you! So-” Ann started. “Oh…”

“What’s wrong?” Yusuke asked.

Ann put her phone on loudspeaker.

_ “Hello? I hope you all remember we have finals next week. Yusuke and Morgana excluded, of course.” Makoto told them. “If you wish not to stand out, you had best not get bad grades, okay? That is something I would not be able to overlook as student council president!” _

Ren sighed.

_ “For now, behave and concentrate on your studies. We can have fun once finals are over, understood?” Makoto told them. _

Makoto hung up. Ryuji grounded and Ann put her phone away. 

“Man, I forgot about finals.” Ren whispered. “Dammit.” 

Ren yawned.

“Let’s split for the day.” Ren told them.

Grabbing her bag, Ren moaned.

“Are you okay Ren?” Ann asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine.” Ren answered. “Once again, if any of you want to study, let me know.”

“I’m so holding you to that.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled.

“Oh, we should work on a day all three of us can go to the diner.” Ann suggested. 

Ren chuckled.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed. “Okay team, take care on your way home.” 

The group split up, heading their own way. Ren giggled. Now that Kaneshiro is gone, it truly will get busy.


	159. Shogi Lesson

Ren made it home. Sojiro looked at her and Ren stopped, fixing her hair.

“How goes it? Everything seems above board with you, but that doesn’t mean you can slack off because summer’s on the horizon, got it?” Sojiro told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

Ren headed upstairs and sat her bag down. Ren yawned as she sat down on the sofa. Morgana jumped up onto her lap and Ren pet him. Ren’s phone went off so Ren pulled it out, making sure both of them could see it.

Makoto: This reaction is incredible. I’m honestly shocked to see it.

Yusuke: It’s only natural that people are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him.

Ann: Yeah. By the way, you said you were called in by the principal? 

Ann: Did something happen?

Makoto: It was regarding my investigation of the incident with Mr Kamosidea. 

Makoto: Don’t worry. I didn’t mention a word about any of you.

Makoto: I essentially told him I was unable to find any information.

Ren: Are you going to be OK?

Makoto: I will.

Makoto: I’ve graduated from my role as the exemplary honour student.

Makoto: From now on, I’m going to be more honest with myself.

Makoto: It’s quite a refreshing feeling.

Ren: Senpai.

Ryuji: What’re you gonna do now? Wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?

Makoto: That’s my intention, assume it wouldn’t be any trouble.

Ryuji: It’d actually be a big problem if you didn’t stick with us.

Yusuke: We should allow her to join us. It would be greatly convenient.

Makoto: Well then, I hope I can continue getting along with all of you.

Ren chuckled.

“An advisor, huh?” Morgana said. “This new teammate of ours is pretty promising! We’ll be able to do even more now!”

Ren chuckled. She then saw a message from Hifumi.

Hifumi: To get better at shogi, you must practice every day.

Hifumi: If you’re interested in a lesson, please come to the church.

Ren: I’ll be right there.

Hifumi: Excellent, I’ll be waiting.

“Let go.” Ren said.

Ren quickly changed and headed off. Making it to the church, Ren walked to Hifumi who was on her own. Ren sat down and the pair began their game.

“Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom, go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them all! You think to protect yourself with that paltry defence? Hahaha, it’s useless!” Hifumi told her. “Awaken, dragon! Let your shadowy hellfire consume them all. Dark Inferno Rook!”

Ren sighed.

‘I’m doomed.’ Ren thought. 

They kept going. Ren sighed.

“Can you hear them? The wailing of dying soldiers, echoing throughout the battlefield. With an incompetent king, a soldier cannot show his true bravery. Time for you to suffer!” Hifumi declared.

‘Oh she’s good.’ Ren thought. 

Ren scanned the board, she was doomed, that much she knows.

“At last, everything is in place. My right hand trembles as I release my full power!” Hifumi told her, slamming a piece down. “I summon forth the forbidden move that shall bring your end, Ultimate Excalibur Attack. Check.”

Ren sighed, it was over. She lost, no surprise. Hifumi shook her head.

“Ah, I did it again.” Hifumi whispered.

Ren looked at her confused.

“It’s an embarrassing habit I have. During a match, I, um… I tend to get very aggressive. It’s as if I assume the role of a queen of a kingdom.” Hifumi confessed.

“That’s interesting.” Ren admitted.

“I-It is?” Hifumi said. “You’re a strange one, indeed.”

Ren smiled.

“My father had me do image training exercise when I was younger, to help me learn the rules. I gradually began to view the shogi board as if it were my own kingdom. I had fun coming up with stories and strategies for my, um, subjects… however…” Hifumi explained, then sighed. “I’ve heard that people make fun of me on the internet.”

“Huh?” Ren said, confused.

“People think I’m weird, or that I’m an otaku, or that I’m just crazy.” Hifumi told her. “I mean, I can’t blame them. Certainly, I think I’m weird too.”

“Have confidence in yourself.” Ren told her.

“Your positivity is… a welcome relief.” Hifumi admitted. “I may be able to learn more from our matches than I thought.”

Ren smiled.

“That will do for today.” Hifumi told her.

Ren nodded as she stretched as Hifumi looked away. Hifumi then looked at Ren.

“Oh, there’s something I wanted to mention.” Hifumi quickly said. “Do you read weekly magazines?” 

“No.” Ren answered confused.

“Um, well, I’m doing a photoshoot for one.” Hifumi admitted.

Ren sighed.

“But you don’t want to, right?” Ren asked.

“You’re quite perceptive.” Hifumi pointed out. “I thought you’d be surprised if you saw it on the newsstand, so I wanted to let you know beforehand. In all honesty, I’m very reluctant to do it, but maybe if I can draw more attention to shogi, maybe the sport will become more popular. At least, that’s how I’m justifying it to myself.”

Ren sighed.

“I have an interview scheduled for tonight as well, so let’s end here for today.” Hifumi told her.

“Of course. Take care.” Ren said, collecting her bag.

Ren headed off and found Morgana being chased by a kid. Ren dropped down as he ran over. Morgana jumped into Ren’s arm and Ren stood up as the little girl ran over.

“Miss, is he your kitty.” she asked.

“That’s right.” Ren answered.

“Small humans are dangerous!” Morgana yelled.

“Can… can I pet him?” she asked.

Ren crouched and the little girl gently pet him. The girl giggled. 

“He’s so soft.” the little girl cried.

A woman walked over.

“Sorry about my daughter.” she apologised.

“No, it’s fine.” Ren assured her, standing up. “I’ve got to go, bye.”

“Bye bye miss!” the little girl said.

Ren headed off.

“Seriously, you’re going to have to stay in my bag if this stays up.” Ren told him.

“Sorry.” Morgana apologised.

Ren chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “I worry, okay?”

Ren looked at the sky.

“Let’s go home.” Ren whispered.


	160. Group Study Session

Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned. Sunday. Ren got up and dressed, the days are getting hotter so she changed from her long jeans to her short shorts from now on. 

“God my legs are so white.” Ren whispered. 

She enjoyed her breakfast before going back upstairs and sat on the bed. She… doesn’t have plans for today.

“Hey, you’re there, right? Come downstairs.” Sojiro called out.

Ren got up and quickly headed downstairs.

“Yes, Boss?” Ren said.

“Mind lending a hand?” Sojiro asked.

“Of course.” Ren said, walking over.

Ren slipped the apron on and got to work. Not like she had plans today. Besides, she owes so much to Sojiro, a day here and there at the shop is the least she can do for him. The morning slowly went by, not many customers but that’s not a surprise. 

“Hey, check the ingredients in the fridge.” Sojiro told her.

“Got it.” Ren said.

Sojiro’s phone started ringing so he quickly answered it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sojiro said. “Huh? It’s not right? Not cute?”

Ren kept her head down.

“That was the one the staff recommended to me though… won’t that printer do?” Sojiro asked. “Huh? It’ll do, but it’s not it? Okay, I’ll be right over.”

Ren chuckled softly as Sojiro hung up and shook his head. 

“This might take a while. I’m leaving the store to you.” Sojiro told Ren.

Ren looked back.

“Lock up for me if I don’t come back.” Sojiro told her.

“Got it.” Ren said.

“I owe you one.” Sojiro said. “Sheesh, what a handful.” 

Sojiro walked off. Ren finished the dishes as Sojiro left. Ren sighed as she watched the news.

“And that concludes the latest news on the suspect Kaneshiro.” TV reporter said. “This case is said to be a result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions but what do you think?”

“We don’t know their methods, but I believe they are a menace that will threaten this law-abiding country.” Pundit said. “This dangerous group tampers with people’s hearts. It’s not different from brainwashing.” 

“I see. You’re absolutely correct.” TV Reporter agreed. 

Ren sighed. 

“I wonder what’s going on. Didn’t this happen a little ago too?” the elderly woman asked. “Who was it again? You know, that famous artist.” 

“Ah, Madarame, was it?” the elderly man said.

“They punished those awful people, didn’t they? The Phantom Thieves aren’t at fault then.” the elderly woman concluded. 

“That may be true, but…” the elderly man started.

“Don’t you think so too, deary? The Phantom Thieves aren’t doing anything wrong, are they?” the elderly woman asked Ren. 

“Of course they’re not.” Ren said.

“See? Even she says that they’re doing good?” the elderly woman said. “Oh my, look at the time. We should probably head home.”

“Ah, you’re right.” the elderly man agreed. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Thank you for coming.” Ren said. “Please come again.”

The pair left and Ren sighed as she walked over, taking the money, then put in the register and cleaned up. Ren sighed as she waited. Nothing happened. It was quiet. Morgana came down and joined her. In the evening. Her phone started ringing. She pulled it out to see it was Ryuji. Ren answered it.

_ “Hey, it’s me! Where you at? Whatcha doin’? Ryuji asked. _

“I’m watching the store, Boss left so it’s just me.” Ren answered.

_ “Gotcha! We’re gonna come over right now about the you-know-what. Seeya!” Ryuji told her. _

Ryuji hung up and Ren sighed.

“Looks like the team’s coming over.” Ren said.

Ren chuckled as she took the apron off and walked around, standing at the middle booth with Morgana sitting on the seat. The others didn’t take long.

“’Sup? We’re here to hang out.” Ryuji said.

“That’s not why we’re here! We need to study for finals!” Ann snapped. 

Makoto sighed.

“Why am I here too?” Makoto asked. 

“You’re one of us now, so of course you gotta help us. We’re in trouble if you don’t teach us, you know?” Ryuji explained.

“That’s right.” Ren agreed.

“Even you’re saying such things?” Makoto said. 

“Let’s leave those guys be.” Ann said.

Makoto sighed.

“I couldn’t ask the last time I was here, but what is this place? The storekeeper doesn’t seem to be around.” Makoto asked.

“It’s where Ren lives.” Ryuji answered. 

Ren chuckled as Makoto looked at her shocked.

“She’s got complicated circumstances.” Ryuji started. “We can tell her about it, right? Actually, tell her yourself.”

“Right.” Ren said.

Ren explained her story to Makoto. Yusuke sat down while she explained her story. Once she was done, Ren sighed.

“That’s… that’s terrible…” Makoto said. 

“Ann, Yusuke, and me are pretty much the same too. I mean, it’s not as bad as Ren though.” Ryuji said. “There’s just something we can’t ever put up with. That’s why we all become Phantom Thieves.” 

“Hey, don’t forget me.” Morgana told him.

“I know, I know. We’re all part of the team.” Ryuji said. “By the way, Makoto, ain’t there someone you can’t forgive either? Like, a heart you wanna change?”

“That’s a secret.” Makoto answered. 

“Ooh, there’s someone like that? You could just tell us, you know? You don’t gotta be so cold.” Ryuji told her. 

“That aside, do you have any intention of studying for the exam?” Makoto asked.

“Not really.” Ryuji answered. 

“It’s fine if I leave then?” Makoto asked.

“N-No, I’m just joking! Please teach us.” Ryuji said.

“Let me grab my things from upstairs.” Ren said, walking off.

Ren ran upstairs and grabbed her stuff. They all sat around, Ryuji and Ren sat on one side with Morgana between them, Ann and Makoto opposite and Yusuke pulled a stool over. 

“Hm, what was that term? It’s phobia, so it’s a fear of some kind...” Makoto said.

“I think it’s a fear of open spaces. You don’t hear it that often, though.” Ann said.

Makoto looked at her.

“Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck at proper grammar, though.” Ann said.

“Even if we study English, it’s not like I’m gonna use it in the future.” Ryuji complained. 

“When it comes to you, your Japanese is questionable too.” Morgana said. 

“Aw shuddup!” Ryuji snapped.

“Boys.” Ren said.

“Explain the writer’s feelings? What point is there in that?” Ann said. 

“It’s impossible! I can’t memorise all these formulares. Ain’t there a good way of cheating?” Ryuji asked. 

“Why don’t we take a break?” Makoto suggested. 

Ren leaned back and sighed. Ryuji was watching TV. Ren yawned. 

“And that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now Akechi.” TV Reported said.

The group all looked at the TV.

“This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions but in actuality, is this true?” TV Reporter asked.

“Considering how a calling card was scattered about, I believe there’s no mistaking that.” Akechi answered. “The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect’s heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession.”

“So then, by tampering with hearts the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?” TV Reporter said. 

“We can’t deny the possibility.” Akechi said. “There’s no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous.”

“So in a way, they’re outlaws.” TV Reporter said. 

“Yes. They’re no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.” Akechi explained. 

“I see.” TV Reporter said. 

“I see my ass.” Ryuji said, turning around. “Why the hell are we bein’ treated as the bad guys?” 

Ren sighed as she went back to studying.

“Just let them say whatever they want.” Ann said. “More people are starting to understand that what we’re doing is right, after all.”

“When I’m talkin’ around in town, I hear a lot more people talkin’ about us too.” Ryuji said. “And the forum’s been full of hype! Do you think we made it big time?” 

“Don’t get pompous over dealing with some street thug. Save it for after we deal with a bigger target.” Morgana told them. 

“We just gotta take down a bigger one, yeah?” Ryuji asked. “That was the plan from the start, anyways!”

“True, it may be best if we start thinking about it.” Makoto agreed.

“I bet we’ll find one in no time. The wind’s blowin’ in our direction and everything! I feel like we won’t lose to anything right now.” Ryuji said.

“Well, we’ll decide on that eventually. We need to overcome our exames first.” Makoto told them. “Now then, break time’s over! Let’s get back to-”

“That reminds me, the celebration party. Weren’t we gonna do it after exams?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yes, I believe so.” Makoto answered. 

“Where should we go? I feel like I’ll study better if I got something to look forward to.” Ryuji asked.

“The last one was a buffet at a hotel. We haven’t gone anywhere since.” Morgana said. 

“Hm!? A buffet!?” Yusuke said. 

“Where would be good?” Ann asked. “Hey, what about the fireworks? A firework festival!” 

“Oh yeah, it’s that season, huh!” Ryuji said.

“That sounds good to me.” Makoto agreed.

“It’s hard to ignore a buffet, but I’ll take the beauties of summer.” Yusuke said. “Still, I demand that we feast during the festival as well.” 

“Do you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?” Morgana asked.

“Oh my god, I don’t have mine!” Ren gasped as she stopped writing. “Ah man, I knew I forgot something.”

“Well, let’s go shopping.” Ann suggested. “Oh, it can be a girls day out. Is that okay with you Makoto?”

“I… alright.” Makoto agreed.

“Doesn’t a firework festival sound good? You think so too, right?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s a great idea.” Ren answered.

“All right, fireworks festival, it is! Let’s look for a good one!” Ryuji said.

“Study comes first, though. I won’t let you off if you fail any of them. Are we clear?” Makoto told him. 

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled as she went back to work. After a few more hours of studying, the group called it before the trains shut down. Ren closed up, cleaning the tables and turned the gas off before making her way upstairs. Ren sat on the sofa and Morgana jumped up next to her. 

“Fireworks and yukatas? Guess it’s that time of year.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled. Her phone went off so she quickly pulled it out.

Mishima: Hey, so there’s this dangerous, almost psychotic blog I found that hasn’t ended up on the forum yet…

Mishima: I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him.

Mishima: ...That’s all it says. Rumour has it she’s talking about her boyfriend.

Ren: Sound dangerous.

Mishima: Yeah, it seems like she’ll do something real bad someday, right?

Mishima: And, it gets even worse.

Mishima: As it turns out, she’s a Shujin student.

Mishima: You know a girl named Yumeko Mogami? She’s always up near the classrooms on the second floor…

Mishima: Please, you have to do something before things get worse!

Ren: Got it.

“Heheh! This is a good opportunity for us!” Morgana said. “Kaneshiro’s change of heart has probably opened up some deeper parts of Mementos. Let’s make some time and talk about it at the hideout.” 

Ren nodded. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Ren said. “I’m so tired, it’s been a long day.”

Ren yawned. She also has school tomorrow.


	161. Girls’ Day Out

Ren woke up to her alarm. She decided to wear pants today. Making it to the Giza line, looking at the news when someone walked over. Ren looked over to see Akechi as she slipped her phone away.

“What a refreshing morning. How are you doing?” Akechi asked.

“I’m going well.” Ren answered.

“I didn’t expect the Phantom Thieves would suppress a man that even the police had trouble with.” Akechi confessed. “The fact they have so much support online is worrisome. I’m in a bind since I previously denounced them. All the interviews these days ask me about that.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Still, can we really say the Phantom Thieves are on the side of justice with this example?” Akechi asked. 

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“I was originally investigating the mental shutdown incidents. People change suddenly and cause strange accidents and horrible crimes. Don’t you think it’s similar to the change of heart that the Phantom Thieves are doing?” Akechi explained. 

Ren sighed. He isn’t wrong, that black masked person must be behind all these shut downs, using the Metaverse. As Madarame and Kanoshiro said.

“Now that I think about it, their actions mirror the mental shutdown cases, with the rate of victims.” Akechi pointed out. “It’s impossible not to see a connection there.” 

Ren sighed.

“Ah, sorry. I don’t want to make you late. I’ll see you again.” Akechi apologised. 

Ren nodded as the train pulled up. Ren got on and sighed, having to stand. She was careful not to crush Morgana. Making it to school, Ren headed to the classroom to see Ann. Ren smiled as she walked over. Class was boring, she was called out though, but she got the question right. Lunch was nice, sitting with Ann. In the afternoon class, Ren felt her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out.

Ryuji: 7/18. Marine Day.

Ryuji: finals end on the 16th, so that should be good, right?

Yusuke: What are you talking about?

Ryuji: The fireworks festival. 

Ann: You’re really quick to look up stuff like that…

Ren: Impressive, Ryuji.

Ryuji: It’s easier to work when you got a goal in mind, yeah? 

Makoto: Hey, we’re in the middle of class. Talk about those things later.

Ryuji: Yeah, yeah.

Ren: Well, I’ll have to make sure to go shopping before that.

Ann: Oh, today’s good. Let’s meet after class.

Ren chuckled, slipping her phone away. After class, Ren packed up and yawned as she fixed her pants. Ann looked at her.

“Come on.” Ann said.

Ren nodded, following her out. The pair met up with Makoto and headed off. 

“First off, Takenoko Street in Harajuku.” Ann said.

“That place is always crowded, right?” Ren asked.

“Of course it is.” Ann answered.

“Not a fan of crowds.” Makoto said.

“No.” Ren admitted. “I miss the country.”

Makoto and Ann started laughing.

“Ah, the simple life.” Ren whispered.

“Come on.” Ann said.

The group made it to Takenoko Street. They started making their way when a shop caught Ren’s eye. It was a small store, from which she can tell, sells a range of items such as vases, cup and saucers sets, cangles, insets, dream catches and polished rocks.

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, do you want to check that store out?” Ann asked.

“I do.” Ren answered.

“Come on then.” Ann said.

Ren smiled as they headed in. Ren quickly slid her bag off her shoulders and into her hand, there wasn’t much room to move and everything was breakable, one wrong move and she’ll knock something. Ann and Makoto did the same.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Ann said. “Are you into stuff like this?”

“A little, my best friend Kokona is. She loves it. I’m thinking about sending her something home.” Ren answered.

Ann giggled. They made their way and Ren counted five items she wanted. Ren stopped and looked at a large glass vase. It was right on the edge.

“20,000 yen, no way!” Morgana cried.

“It’s quite pretty.” Ren said, walking off.

Ren kept walking when she heard laughter. She stopped and looked back to see two high school girls, she didn't recognise their uniform. Ren sighed as she ignored them and kept looking.

‘Maya would like some of this too.’ Ren thought. 

Ren heard a bump and quickly looked over as one of the girls knocked the cupboard that the vase was in. It falls. Ren dropped her bag and quickly ran back, sliding to one knee as she caught it. As soon as the glass vase hit her hand, she pulled it to her chest. She heard people clapping. Ren sighed with relief as she stood up and put the vase back, pushing it back more.

“A wonderful catch, young man.” an eldery woman said.

“It was nothing.” Ren said.

Ren turned to the two girls.

“Try to be more careful. I would recommend you to hold your bags in your hands and not under your shoulders.” Ren told them.

The pair nodded, quickly doing that.

“Hey!” Morgana yelled.

Ren walked over and picked her bag up.

“Amazing reflexes.” Makoto praised.

Ren chuckled. Buying a few items, the group headed off. Ann was quiet which bothered Ren. They went to a few more stores, Ren brought a few more gifts and clothes. Makoto and Ann brought a few things as well. It was a while till they ended up buying what they really came for, a yukata for Ren. Ann picked a red one with flowers. Ren of course loved it and they got it. Red is her colour after all. As the day wined down, the group headed back to the station. Getting on the first train to Shibuya.

“Spill it.” Ren said.

Ann gasped.

“What’s bothering you Ann?” Ren asked.

“It just… today. Everyone mistaked you for a boy.” Ann answered. “You didn’t even correct them. It also got me thinking about school, some people think you're a boy. A lot of people say you like crossdressing.”

Ren hummed softly.

“I accept both male and female pronouns.” Ren confessed.

Ann looked at her shocked.

“I really don’t care. Girl. Boy. Does it matter in the end? I’m just me.” Ren told her. “I take both with pride.”

Ren chuckled.

“As I explained to you, senpai.” Ren added.

Makoto smiled.

“I see.” Makoto whispered.

“Why? Does it bother you both that much?” Ren asked.

“I mean…. if you’re happy with it…” Ann started.

Ren sighed, looking away.

“Why do people always look like that?” Ren asked softly.

Makoto and Ann looked at her worried.

“I mean, Ren’s awakened Persona is Arsene, a gentleman thief.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren chuckled as she looked at him. She didn’t even think about that. He suits her well though.

“Why let something as stuipd as gender change anything?” Morgana asked. 

Makoto smiled and Ann giggled.

“You both know my biology gender.” Ren pointed out. “But I don’t care what you call me. And besides, I make a great gentleman.”

They made it back to Shibuya and split up. Ren looked at the time, she had time to do some washing. Making it back to Leblanc, Sojiro greeted her like he always does.

“I see you had your friends over for a study session, huh?” Sojiro said.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“How’d you know?” Ren asked.

“Nothing gets by me. I own this place, remember?” Sojiro told her. “I can tell what’s going on here just by looking at the tables.”

“Scary.” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly headed up to the attic, sitting her school bag down. Ren sorted her new clothes out and grabbed her dirty clothes and the rest of things. They headed back down and out to the laundry. Morgana was on the washing machine.

“Thanks Mona.” Ren whispered.

Morgana looked at her.

“For backing me up back there.” Ren added.

“It’s fine, it looked like it was bothering you.” Morgana said. “I’ve got your back, remember.”

“And I have yours.” Ren added. 

Ren hummed softly, thinking about her Persona. Arsene, a gentleman thief, her rebel soul. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Arsene, I didn’t even think about it till today, that he’s a gentleman.” Ren confessed, placing her hand on her heart. “It didn’t even click until you said it.”

“I wondered about it at first, why a lady like yourself would have a rebel soul like Arsene but now I got to know you, I know why. You are both a lady and a gentleman.” Morgana explained. “I’ve picked on a few things being by you every day. How you hold yourself changes from person to person.”

Ren hummed, crossing her arms.

“Can’t hide anything from those eyes of yours.” Ren said.

Morgana snickered.

“Of course not!” Morgana agreed. 

Ren smiled.


	162. The Apology Money

Ren managed to get her washing done. Wasn’t her plan, but she didn’t have that much either. She got dinner for herself and Morgana, which was nice. Ren checked her phone and sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I’m thinking about calling Kawakmi.” Ren answered.

“Are you sure?” Morgana asked.

“She’s in trouble. I want to help her.” Ren whispered. 

After dinner, she headed down and used the pay phone, calling Kawakami.

_ “Hiii, this is Becky-” Kawakami started.  _

“It’s me.” Ren said, cutting her off.

Kawakami sighed.

_ “You understand what I told you last time, right? And you still want to request me?” Kawakmi asked.  _

“Yes, I do.” Ren told her.

_ “Fine… I guess I’ll have to talk to you properly about it.” Kawakmi said, giving in. “Just wait for me there.” _

Hanging up, Ren sighed as she put the phone down. Sojiro decided to head home early and Morgana snuck out with him. Kawakami came and they headed up to the attic. Ren sat on the sofa. Kawakami looked pissed. 

“Are you serious?” Kawakami said. “I told you that the story about my sick little sister was a lie. You know you’re being used for money… and you still request me.” 

Ren looked at her and smirked.

“It’s fun.” Ren teased. 

“Are you… an extreme masochist or something?” Kawakami asked.

“No.” Ren answered.

Kawakami shook her head.

“You really are one strange kid.” Kawakami said. “I’m a mediocre teacher and a mediocre maid. And yet, you listen to everything I have to say.”

“Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered.

“You’re the complete opposite of me. I don’t even properly attend to my students' needs.” Kawakami pointed out. 

Kawakami sighed.

“Sit down.” Ren told her.

Kawakami walked over and sat down.

“The money is actually… an apology.” Kawakami confessed. “There was a student named Takase at the school I taught before Shujin. Takase was considered a problem child, since he had the lowest grades and skipped school a lot. So I was put in charge of guiding him… or rather, pushing him to transfer to another school. But when I got to know him, I realised that he wasn’t a problem child after all. In fact, he was working several part-time jobs just so he could cover his living expenses. His relatives took him in when his parents died, so he had to make money to support himself.”

Ren sighed.

“He couldn’t attend school every day, but he was motivated to study. After I started working with him, his grades started to improve slowly but surely.” Kawakami explained. “But I was told that it was wrong to only help certain students and not others. Then a strange rumour about him being a juvenile delinquent began to circulate. And on top of that, I got called into the principal’s office. He threatened me, saying that I’d be dismissed if I continued to tutore Takase.” 

“So, did you stop?” Ren asked.

Kawakami nodded.

“If only I had stuck to my convictions.” Kawakami started. “I got scared… of losing my job, and of having rumours spread about me. So… I cancelled our upcoming tutoring sessions.” 

Ren sighe das Kawakami looked down.

“Takase was on his way to one of his part-time jobs when I told him. Out of all days, it was New Year’s Eve, and it had been pouring rain all day. And… he died in a car crash.” Kawakami explained.

Ren looked at her shocked. 

“He sounded so depressed when I told him that I couldn’t tutor him anymore, but then said that it was no big deal because he had to work anyway, so I wouldn’t feel bad.” Kawakami said. “If only I had kept my promise to him.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ren told her.

“Takase was exhausted from the tutoring sessions and working at all his part-time jobs. His guardians blamed me for the accident, saying it was all my fault he was so tired. They said that they were going to sue me and take the issue to the media and Board of Education. I wouldn’t have been accused of a crime, but if word had gotten out, the school would've been done. I wanted to continue teaching, no matter what. So I ended up paying them the apology money so they wouldn't sue me or say anything.”

Ren sighed.

“You okay with that?” Ren asked.

“It was my indecisiveness tha backed him into a corner, and I blame myself every day.” Kawakami told her. “I know paying them isn’t going to bring him back, but it’s the only way I can atone for my sins. It seems his guardians are satisfied with our arrangements, so…”

Ren sighed. Kawakami stood up and smiled.

“See? Nothing good ever comes from getting involved with me.” Kawakami told her. “I have to keep my distance to avoid hurting others, so I don’t meddle in my students’ lives. I’ve been coming here because of a random twist of fate, but we should say goodbye as well.” 

Ren crossed her arms. She wanted to scream at Kawakami, scream that this isn’t right and she’s being used and abused herself. 

“I want to see you again.” Ren said.

“Amamiya.” Kawakami said. “You’re really not the type to back down, are you?”

Kawakami chuckled.

“I guess we’re in this together, now that I told you the whole story, right?” Kawakami said. “Yeah. I’ll see what I can do about the other teachers so you get a free period with them, too.”

“You can do that?” Ren whispered. “Wow, I mean, thanks.”

“I look forward to continuing our relationship.” Kawakami said.

Ren nodded.

“All right, time to clean. I’m going to put more energy into it than usual today!” Kawakami told her.

Kawakami started coughing and Ren looked at her worried.

“Oh my, this room is sooo dusty. Even though I wipe the place squeaky clean every visit.” Kawakami said. “Well, I guess it’s all for you, Master. I’ll work hard to earn my keep!”

Ren sighed as Kawakami got to work. Ren couldn’t help but replay everything. When Kawakami was done, she walked over to Ren, then started coughing. Ren looked at her worried.

“Oh, uh, wooow! It’s so dusty! If my cough is already this bad.” Kawakami said. “Maybe we’d be better off tearing this place down than trying to clean it? Well, the shabbi- I mean, chicness of this room is truly its charm, so let’s keep it as-it!”

Ren stood up and pulled the money out, paying Kawakami. 

“All right, I have to go.” Kawakami said.

Ren walked Kawakami out and sighed as Morgana ran in.

“And? And?” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Come on, I’ll explain as I get ready for bed.” Ren told him, locking up. 

Double checking everything, the pair head upstairs. Ren felt sick. She is going to help Kawakami, no matter what.


	163. Day of Study

Ren moaned, exams are close by but she’s not worried. Making it school, Ren felt tired. All she could think about was Kawakami. She was called out, but she got the answer right. After class, Ren packed up and yawned.

“Are you ready for your exams tomorrow? It’d be bad if the leader of the Phantom Thieves had bad grades.” Morgana told her. 

“Because I did  _ so _ bad last time.” Ren whispered.

Ren pulled her phone out to see a message from Makoto.

Makoto: Exams are coming up. Have your studies been going well?

Makoto: I can give you a general idea of what they were like when I was a second-year.

Makoto: What do you think? Want to study together?

Ren: Sounds wonderful.

Ren: I would love to study together.

Makoto: All right. Come to the library.

Makoto: I’m going to drill it into you, so prepare yourself.

Ren smirked.

“Well, this is an opportunity I shouldn’t pass.” Ren whispered. “But the library.”

“Stop complaining.” Morgana told her.

Ren headed up to the library to see Makoto at a table. Ren walked over and joined her. The pair got to studying. Makoto was amazing, Ren can’t deny that.

“Now solve this problem using the formula I just taught you.” Makoto told her. “Do you understand, Ren?”

Ren hummed softly.

“I think I can do it.” Ren admitted.

“It seems like you’re studying a little more efficiently today thanks to Makoto’s help.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren chuckled as she nodded, going back to work, she can’t deny that. Morgana ducked back into the bag. 

“Impressive, Ren. You’re a quick learner.” Makoto praised. “This is actually a pretty good review for me as well.”

Ren smiled.

“Well then, let’s move to the next problem.” Makoto told her.

Ren spent a little longer, studying with Makoto till they called it quits for the day. The pair headed off together and Ren sighed. Despite everything, she heard whispers about her. Like always.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I don’t go to the library. Too many voices.” Ren whispered. 

“Plus, back in April, Ren was asked by the librarian not to use the library.” Morgana added.

“What!?” Makoto gasped.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered. “Not like I plan on going a lot anyway. Maybe to get a book to read, but that’s it.”

“Yeah, one book policy.” Morgana scoffed. “I saw a student leave with five!”

Ren sighed.

“That’s our limit.” Makoto whispered. “I see, because of your record you’re being treated differently.”

Ren sighed.

“I’m not surprised.” Ren whispered. “I just hope it doesn’t affect you.”

“Ren?” Makoto gasped.

They made it back to Shibuya before saying their goodbyes and headed off. Ren yawned as she made it to Leblanc to see Sojiro.

“It’s already pretty late.” Sojiro pointed out. “Guess I should head home.”

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out. Ryuji.

Ryuji: Exams are coming up soon.

Ryuji: You’re not… getting a jump on studying without me, right? Righ?

Ryuji: If you’re gonna do it, you wanna do it together. I’m in serious trouble…

Ren chuckled.

“Of course he is.” Ren whispered.

Ren: Let’s meet up.

Ren: You know you can count on me.

Ryuji: That’s a huge help.

Ryuji: Let's meet at the diner.

Ren quickly.

“Heading off again?” Sojiro asked.

“Finals start tomorrow so I’m catching up with Ryuji. He’s not the best when it comes to exams.” Ren answered. 

“Alright, but don’t stay out late.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded, heading off. She made it to the diner in Shibuya to see Ryuji waiting outside. The pair headed in and got a table, studying. Ren explained things when Ryuji got stuck. 

“Studyin’ with you really helps me focus, Ren.” Ryuji admitted. “Though, I’m havin’ tons of trouble with these questions. How’re things goin’ for you?”

“I’m doing okay.” Ren answered.

“You can really only depend on yourself here. That’s okay. It’s the best way to learn.” Morgana said.

“Stay in the bag.” Ren told him. 

“Ughhh, I gotta do this. How lame would it be if a phantom thief got held back a grade?” Ryuji said. “I guess I’ll try super hard ’cause you’re here, Ren.”

Ren nodded.

“Mkay, let’s do the rest!” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled. The pair got to work, Ren leaned over and explained a lot of it to Ryuji in a way he could understand. He managed to get the answers too. After a while, they called quits.

“I’m pooped. Let’s head out.” Ryuji said.

The pair headed off. The pair split up and Ren yawned. Tomorrow is the start of the exams. She was so ready. 


	164. The Finals Begin

Ren woke up and sighed. It was so hot. Getting up, she changed, she’s wearing the male uniform from now on for fun. Ren survived the first day of exams. No surprise, she finds these questions a little easy. Ren packed up and yawned.

“Ren!” Ann whined, walking over.

Ann dropped into Ren who looked down at her. 

“I’m doomed.” Ann cried.

Ren chuckled, rubbing her head. She was so cute.

“Are you up for a study session?” Ren asked. “I'll treat you to some food.”

Ann smiled. The pair headed out to see Ryuji so they walked over.

“I’m done for.” Ryuji said.

“You too!” Morgana cried.

“We’re going to the diner to study.” Ann told him. “Oh, let’s ask Makoto.”

Ann pulled her phone out and called her.

“Hey Makoto. Are you free?” Ann asked. “Would you like to join us to study? Ryuji, Ren and I are heading to the diner to study together?”

Ren yawned.

“Great, see you in a sec.” Ann said.

Ann hung up.

“She’ll be down now.” Ann said.

Makoto walked down.

“So why the diner?” Makoto asked.

“Ren doesn’t like the library due to her record and we can eat and study.” Ann explained.

“I just want a coffee.” Ren admitted. 

“Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

The group headed off, making small talk on the way. Making it to the diner, Ryuji and Ann sat on one side while Makoto and Ren sat on the other, Ren had her bag between her and Makoto. The group ordered their meal. Ren assured everyone she can cover it. Ren spent more time explaining things to Ann and Ryuji, than studying herself, but this way helps her as well.

“You’re quite good at this.” Makoto pointed out.

“I spend a lot of time helping my friends and siblings study at home.” Ren confessed. 

After hours of study, the group called it quits. Heading home, Ren headed upstairs and yawned. She checked her phone, Ohya was at the bar. Ren chuckled as she changed.

“You have exams tomorrow!” Morgana reminded her.

“I’ll be fine.” Ren told him. “Are you coming or not?”

“Coming and this time, I’ll stay in the bag.” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled, getting Morgana in the brown bag and headed off. She made it to Crossroad to be greeted by Lala. Ren walked over and Ohay looked at her.

“There you are.” Ohya said. “You brought me news, right?” 

“Of course I did.” Ren answered.

“Sorry, but let’s go somewhere else. You can give me info later.” Ohya told her. “We gotta get outta here quickly. Someone problematic might’ve found out about us.” 

“Problematic?” Ren repeated. “Sure.”

The pair headed out, waiting outside the bar. Ohya looked around.

“Sheesh…” Ohya whispered. “This is really annoying. Where is that idiot?”

Ren sighed.

“Crap, hide!” Ohya told her.

The pair started walking, but stopped to a man’s voice.

“Ohya! There you are!” he called out. 

Ren looked at the man, scanning him.

“What do you think you’re doing, making me look all over the place for you!?” he demanded.

Ohya turned around, smiling.

“Ch-Chief? What are you doing here?” Ohya asked.

“That’s my line. Why isn’t your phone on?” Chief asked. “Are you doing something you don’t want me to find out about?”

“N-No, not at all!” Ohya assured him, pulling her phone out. “Ohhh, it looks like my battery ran out. I’ve been busy covering the Phantom Thieves, so…”

“You sure about that? I got a complaint from the higher-ups the other day.” Chief asked. “Apparently people have seen you snooping around recently, in places unrelated to the Phantom Thieves.”

“Th-That’s ridiculous, I’ve been hot on their trail lately.” Ohya told him, putting her phone away. “Who told them that?”

“It doesn’t matter who! The board’s coming down hard on me for this.” Chief told her. “Now don’t make me ask you again, why are you sneaking around behind the company’s back!?” 

“I’m honestly not. I just…” Ohya started.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong.” Ren told him.

“All right, I’ll tell you. Just promise me you’ll keep it a secret, okay?” Ohya told him. “The truth is… I’m in a relationship with this kid.”

Chief looked at her shocked and Ren looked over. 

‘So that’s what we’re doing now.’ Ren thought.

“What!? Isn’t he a minor!?” Chief asked, shocked.

“Yup. That’s why I’m being so discreet about it. Who knows what laws we might be breaking.” Ohya explained. “I guess keeping our tryst a secret is tougher than I expected. Maybe someone saw us out somewhere.”

“For someone who specialises in fabricating articles, I’d expect you to be a better liar.” Chief said.

Ren looked at him.

“I expect your resignation letter on my desk next week. If it doesn’t come, I’ll handle matters myself.” Chief told her.

“Is that a threat?” Ren asked.

“So what, you decided I’m lying and that’s that!” Ohya said, annoyed. 

“Give it a rest already. I’m annoyed enough as s for having to come track you down out here.” Chief told her.

“W-Wait, we’re totally dating, aren’t we, sweetie?” Ohya said.

Ren smirked.

“Of course we are.” Ren confirmed. “We’re about to go on a date.”

“See!? Oh and he’s the one who asked me out, so don’t go thinking I’m some kind of cradle robber.” Ohay explained.

Ren chuckled.

“Ohya, are you blackmailing him?” Chief asked. “I mean, let’s be honest. You don’t have the physique to be attracting high school kids.”

“H-Hey, that’s sexual harassment!” Ohya yelled.

Ren glared at him.

“And besides, our love is something that defines both age and logic!” Ohya told him.

“It's true.” Ren agreed. “But, speak to her like that again and we’re going to have problems.”

Chief looked down, then backed up.

“Whatever. Just make sure you don’t miss any deadlines, okay?” Chief told her.

“Of course. So… can we go now?” Ohya asked.

“Just one more question.” Chief said. “I could’ve sworn the reason you were sneaking around was so you could follow up on your old partner’s case.”

Ohya looked at him shocked.

“Huh!?” Ohya gasped.

“Well, Ohya?” Chief said.

“Our movie is about to start.” Ren reminded Ohya.

“Is that so?” Chief questioned.

“Like I said, I’m here on personal business. I promise you!” Ohya told him.

“You lost all credibility when you started sneaking around like this, but fine. I’ll back off.” Chief admitted. “But don’t go pulling any funny stuff, okay? The board wants me to keep a close eye on you. You’ve been warned.”

Chief turned around and headed off. Ohya sighed.

“Jerk.” Ren whispered.

“Thanks. That guy is one of the execs over at my job.” Ohya told her. “Arrogant bastard, ain’t he? He's the kind of guy all the girls at a bar would instantly turn down.”

“Not wrong there.” Ren agreed.

“Anyway, that was a real surprise.” Ohay admitted. 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Not only are you a good source of info, you’re not half bad as an actor either.” Ohya complimented her. “You’re honestly the type of guy I’d wanna grab drinks with after work. Too bad you’re underage.” 

Ren chuckled.

‘Since you still think I’m a guy, I’m doing a great job.’ Ren thought.

“Well, I guess that’s it for today.” Ohya told her. “Don’t stop in any weird shops on your way home, okay?”

Ren nodded. The pair split up and Ren chuckled.

“She seriously thinks you're a boy too.” Morgan said.

“She’s only seen me dressed like this.” Ren added. “And does it matter?”

“I guess not.” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Ren said.


	165. Going Back to Where it Began

Another day, another exam, easy. After school, Ren packed up and yawned. Her phone went off so she pulled it out to see it was Yusuke.

Yusuke: To think my slump would continue to this point…

Yusuke: At this rate I will be forced to turn to my last resort.

Yusuke: There is a place I would like to go…

Yusuke: However, it is impossible for me to go there by myself.

Yusuke: I beg of you! Please accompany me!

Ren: Of course Yusuke, I’ll accompany you.

Yusuke: I am deeply grateful… Now, about our destination.

Yusuke: Come to Madarame’s residence. 

Yusuke: We can speak in more detail there, I will be waiting…

Ren sighed, heading off. 

‘Why does Yusuke want to go back there?’ Ren wondered. 

Ren made it back to Shibuya and quickly headed to the place, running most of the way to see Yusuke already there. Ren ran over and Yusuke scanned the place.

“I’ll wait across the road.” Morgana said, jumping out.

Ren sighed.

“Hm, this place has not changed in the slightest.” Yusuke said.

“It feels so nostalgic.” Ren said.

“Indeed it does. I haven’t come back here since I moved away.” Yusuke admitted. “The truth is, despite my best efforts to convey the meaning of the heart, I am no closer to understanding it. Such a troublesome roadblock never presented itself to me while I was living here.”

Ren sighed as Yusuke turned to her.

“As you know, I spent most of my young life in this very house.” Yusuke started. “That is why we have come now. I wish to reevaluate myself within its decrepit walls.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Yusuke turned to the shack.

“By coming to this place, I may be able to rekindle the passion for art I once held.” Yusuke said. “The passion for an inquiring mind on the hunt for pure beauty… before I learned of Madarame’s foul nature.”

Yusuke walked over and tried opening the door.

“Hm? It won’t open.” Yusuke said. “No… I surely left it unlocked.”

Ren looked at him worried.

“What? The door has jammed!?” Yusuke said. “Hm… I suppose it was quite an old door to begin with. It had begun to rust even while I was a pupil here. It seems now it has finally broken down.”

“We should get it fixed.” Ren suggested.

“That is a nice idea, but I am unfortunately not the owner of the house. I cannot call a locksmith.” Yusuke told her. “I wish I could fix it myself, but I struggle with mechanisms as complex as this. I do not have the steady hand required to mend them.”

Ren scanned the door. She’s dealt with doors like this before and she has some tools on her, thanks to Morgana nagging.

“Let me have a look at it.” Ren said.

“Ren, are you capable of fixing it?” Yusuke asked. “You never cease to amaze me.” 

Ren walked over, dropping her bag down. Ren checked the door.

“Easy fix.” Ren said. “It won’t take long at all.”

Ren started working, it was a quick fix. Opening the door, Ren packed up and moved back.

“Let us head inside.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded. The pair headed inside and into Yusuke’s room. Ren scanned the now empty room.

“The police confiscated everything.” Yusuke said. “You know, I lived here not long ago, yet it feels almost like the distant past at this point.”

Yusuke walked forward and looked around again.

“Being here has brought back memories though.” Yusuke confessed. “Whenever I acted out of line, I was made to sit calmly in this corner.”

Yusuke looked over.

“Ah, and over here was a bookshelf filled to the brim with various of tomes. It contained art compilation books for the most parts, but there were a few manga tucked away as well.” Yusuke explained. “At times I would take a break from my art to hide and read them.”

Yusuke turned to the door.

“This is also where we would gather to eat when the atelier still had a large pupil count.” Yusuke added. “Sensei is particularly fond of salty foods, so…” 

Ren looked at Yusuke worried.

“Sensei? What am I saying?” Yusuke asked himself. “Why do I still treat him as my mentor? How long will I allow him to control my life?”

“Are you okay?” Ren asked, worried, walking over to him. 

“Y-Yes, my apologies.” Yusuke answered. “The truth of the matter is, I used to paint in this room, and I did it simply for the joy of painting. No matter I took as my subject, my hands would move of their own accord to capture its essence.”

Ren sighed.

“But back then, I only saw the superficial beauty of the world. I could not see the grime beneath.” Yusuke admitted. 

“Yusuke.” Ren whispered.

“After learning the truth behind Madarem’s actions though, everything changed.” Yusuke added. “I strove to fight back against the newfound ugliness I saw. To display my talent to those who mocked me. I needed to do whatever it took to validate my artistic ability. In that search for meaning, darkness took hold of me. Ultimately, I began to emulate that which I had so deeply despired in Madarame.” 

Yusuke turned to Ren who took a step back.

“You know Boss told me something very interesting when I was staying with you that one night at Leblanc.” Yusuke confessed. “He said, he didn’t believe Madarame took me in for my skill alone. I suppose now that I think about it, there would be no way to know whether or not I could have been talented.”

“That sounds like Boss.” Ren whispered.

“Ren, why do you think Madarame decided to take me in?” Yusuke asked.

“I couldn’t possibly tell you Yusuke.” Ren answered.

Yusuke crossed his arms.

“A fair point. That may be something only Madarame himself is privy to.” Yusuke said. “Though perhaps even he doesn’t know.”

“Maybe.” Ren whispered.

“Even after learning the ugliness of his true nature, a part of me still believes in my former mentor.” Yusuke admitted. “I simply cannot come to terms with the stark dualities presented to me. The humble house and that loathsome Palace, the teacher and the fiendishly deceptive artist. It seems even the workings of my own heart are inexplicable. What, then of my search for pure beauty?”

“Hello?” a man called out.

Ren and Yusuke looked over 

“Is someone there? I’m coming in.” the voice said.

“Hm? Could that be the police!?” Yusuke wondered.

“D-Don’t say that.” Ren said.

The old gentleman from the art exhibition walked in. 

“Ah, I was wondering who could have been in here.” he said.

Ren sighed with relief, not the police.

“You’re... the man from the exhibition?” Yusuke said, shocked. 

“Indeed. Thank you for our conversation back there.” the man said. 

Ren walked closer to Yusuke, staying back a bit.

“More importantly though, why are you here? I couldn’t help but notice the door was open on my way home from work.” the man asked. “Are you perhaps still caught in your slump?” 

Yusuke and Ren looked at him shocked.

“How do you know about that?” Yusuke asked.

“I know a great deal about you, Yusuke.” the man answered. “You’ve made a name for yourself by patterning your work after the beautifully detailed Sayuri. But that painting at the exhibition was… quite different from that. Have you begun trying out new styles?” 

Yusuke didn’t say anything. Ren looked at him worried, then at the man.

“If you’d like, I can advise you.” the man offered. “Materials, themes, et cetera. You seem as though you could use a helping hand right now.”

“I…” Yusuke whispered.

“Most of your painting was done while living in this residence, correct?” he asked. “Your current lack of patron must be what is holding you back.

The man walked up to Yusuke, pulling his card out. 

“Please, take my card.” he said. “I’ve made a living investing in promising young artists like yourself, Yusuke.”

Yusuke took the card.

“Director of the Japanese Art Support Foundation, Akiko Kawanabe?” Yusuke read. “But… why have you chosen me? You criticized me for harsly back at the exhibition?” 

“Because I feel you have talent.” Kawanabe answered. “Now, my foundation can provide you an environment that will allow you to focus on developing your skills. If such a lifestyle interests you, we can talk further at a later date. As for today, I have business I must attend to, but I hope to hear from you soon.”

With that, Kawanabe left. Ren sighed, walking next to Yusuke, then turned to face him.

“The Japanese Art Support Foundation.” Yusuke said. “My opportunity may have finally arrived.”

Yusuke turned to Ren.

“And it was all because you opened that door for me.” Yusuke added. “Hm, it seems good luck is simply a characteristic of yours.”

Ren smiled as she grabbed her necklace, her good luck charm.

“You have my thanks, leader.” Yusuke said. 

“It’s nothing, Yusuke.” Ren assured him. 

“I must be going now. I’d like to think on this some more.” Yusuke said.

“Yes, I would think that’s the best move now.” Ren agreed.

The pair headed out and Yusuke closed the door. Morgana ran over and Ren lowered her bag. Morgana climbed in and Ren lifted the bag up. The pair walked back together, making small talk about the news. Splitting up, Ren brought a large bag of food on the way home. Heading up to the attic, she sat her bags on the table by the sofa. Ren then pulled the over table up and set up to study and Morgana’s dinner.

“Don’t stay up too late.” Morgana told her.

“I don’t plan on it.” Ren assured him.

Ren chuckled as she got to work. Another big day tomorrow.


	166. One’s Fortune

The day passed slowly. Exams make things worse. After class, Ren packed up and yawned. Ann looked at her. 

“So… are you up for another study session?” Ann asked.

“Sure, I’m free.” Ren answered.

The pair headed off. Making it the diner, the pair study for the afternoon. Ren spent more time helping Ann, which she enjoyed. After they were done, they headed off. Ren checked her phone and hummed softly.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Want to go and get our fortune told?” Ren asked.

“You have exams tomorrow.” Morgana reminded her.

Ren giggled.

“So that’s a yes.” Ren said. “Great, let’s go.”

“Hey!” Morgana cried.

Ren headed to the JL gates, heading to the Shinjuku. Ren walked around and saw the fortune teller, in her normal spot. Ren walked over and she looked at her.

“Oh, hellooo! Please take a seat.” Chihaya said. 

Ren nodded as she sat down.

“Hello there. This is your first time here, yes? It’s not often that I get young men stopping by my stand.” Chihaya greeted. “Anyway, my name is Chihaya Mifune. I will be reading your fortune today. You can begin by telling me your name.

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced herself.

“Ah, Ren Amamiya, I see. Your name is quite lucky.” Chihaya said. “That aside, what type of consultation can I interest you in today?”

“Give me the full package.” Ren answered.

“Very well. I suppose the life of a high schooler is difficult, after all.” Chihaya said. “Now then, let’s start with an initial reading to test the waters of your fate.”

Ren looked at the cards.

“O divine power, bring forth this boy’s fortune!” Chihaya said. 

Ren felt a little nervous.

“Your first card is… hm, I see. As for the second, oh!” Chihaya said. “Next is…”

Ren scanned the cards before her.

“Yes, I’ve seen everything. A stream of light obscuring the sun, like an arrow tearing through the sky. I see. There seems to be new wealth in your future.” Chihaya explained. “Your financial fortune is looking good today. This wealth of which I speak will come… from your house.”

“House?” Ren repeated softly.

“Head home without detore, and precisely five thousand yen will await you there!” Chihaya told Ren.

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

Home, Sojiro. No way.

“I can only speak of what I saw.” Chihaya answered. “Fate is absolute!” 

“I see.” Ren whispered.

Chihaya looked down.

“But… what is this?” Chihaya said. “How strange, Amamiya, the general flow of your future seems to indicate… ruin? And an inmate, locked away in a lonely cell…”

Ren looked at her shocked.

“You seem to be a good person, Amamiya… but are you perhaps mixed up with the wrong crowd?” Chihaya asked.

Ren sighed.

“Beyond that… my…” Chihaya said. “It seems… continuing on your current path will lead to your death.” 

“Death!?” Ren said, shocked. 

Ren sighed, sure her life is full of danger, but death.

“And how can I avoid that?” Ren asked.

“I cannot offer advice to that end.” Chihaya answered. “Hm. if the divination is coming to me this clearly, the truth of it is simply undeniable.” 

Ren moaned.

“Although…” Chihaya started. “Now that I think about it, there may be a way you can attempt to counteract your destiny.” 

Ren looked at her shocked as Chihaya pulled a stone out, sitting it on the table.

“All you need is… my special spiritual object, the Holy Stone!” Chihaya told her. “With its power in your control, you can avoid even the most unfortunate of futures, probably!” 

Probably?

“I typically only recommend this to my more experienced customers, but your situation is too dire to ignore.” Chihaya admitted. “You see, the stone itself is imbued with an aura of joy that will sap away all the horrible energy surrounding you.all you need to do is keep it wrapped in cloth and be sure to recharge its power in moonlight every three days. As for the cost, it’s only one hundred thousand yen! Not bad for an item that can change your very future, yes?”

“This seems suspicious.” Ren whispered.

“I-It’s legitimate, I promise!” Chihaya assured her.

Ren moaned, she doesn’t have that money on her. Ren shook her head.

“So… you really don’t want it?” Chihaya said. “What a shame it will be to see the flames of youth snuffed out so soon.”

Ren sighed.

“Well, come see me again if you change your mind. I really can help you, if you’d like.” Chihaya told her.

“O-Of course.” Ren said, standing up, grabbing her bag. “I’ll be off.” 

Ren headed off. She headed straight home, not like she had anything else to do. Walking into Leblanc, Ren sighed. 

“Oh, you’re home. I’ve been waiting for you.” Sojiro said.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

Ren walked over, feeling Morgana on her shoulder.

“The chief seems strangely happy. I wonder what’s going on.” Morgana pointed out.

“Hey Ren, how’s your pocket money situation been looking?” Sojiro asked.

“Ahh…” Ren hummed.

“Hahaha, you’re hopeless!” Sojiro laughed.

Sojiro pulled a note out and sat it on the bar.

“Here!” Sojiro said.

“What? Is this… five thousand yen!?” Morgana said shocked.

“A-Are you sure?” Ren asked.

“I won some money from the lotto, so I don’t mind sharing my winnings.” Sojiro explained.

Ren smiled.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“See, I can be nice sometimes.” Sojiro said. “Anyway, make sure you close up the shop like always.”

“Got it.” Ren said.

Sojiro headed off.

“Hey, so… does this mean that fortune teller was right?” Morgana asked.

“This is kinda scary...” Ren whispered.

“She even got the amount on the spot!” Morgana added. “Maybe that Chihaya lady can seriously read into the future! Wait, this is bad! Didn’t she say you’re gonna die!?” 

“Yeah, she did.” Ren confirmed.

“Come on, we need to talk to her again and figure out what to do!” Morgana told her. “And maybe I can have her read my compatibility fortune with-” 

“Really!?” Ren hissed.

“U-Um, never mind! Morgana told her.

Ren collected the money and sighed.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Ren whispered.

Ren closed up the shop and locked up. It was getting late.

‘Death huh? I wonder what she means by that?’ Ren asked herself. ‘I know our work is dangerous… but something is off.’

Ren sighed, she’ll deal with that later.


	167. Last Day of the Finals

Last day of exams. The day couldn’t end quick enough for her. After school, the group met up at the hideout. Ren yawned.

“Exams are finally over. I’m so exhausted.” Ann said.

“I can get back to actually sleepin’ in peace.” Ryuji said.

“Huh. You must have been studying pretty hard if it kept you up at night.” Makoto said. 

“Nah, I was just playin’ video games. Slackin’ off is just too much fun.” Ryuji admitted. 

Ren shook her head.

“I know, right!? I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even be too clean now.” Ann said.

“Seriously.” Ren whispered.

“You two are perfect examples of what escapism can mean.” Yusuke pointed out.

Makoto sighed.

“And I can only imagine what the end result will be.” Makoto said.

“Whatever, it’s over with now. Who cares about that anymore!?” Ryuji said. “What’s real important is the Phantom Thieves’ popularity! Ain’t it amazin’!?”

“It kinda feels like our time’s finally here!” Ann added.

“I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully.” Yusuke said. 

“There’s no need to hurry. We should spend some time thinking it over.” Makoto suggested. 

“Hold up, the most important thing now is our celebration party!” Ryuji said. “I hope you guys didn’t forget. It’s the fireworks festival on the 18th. I guess we’re good to meetin’ up in Shibuya, yeah? Let’s say… 5pm!”

“You sure are on top of these kinds of things.” Morgana pointed out. 

“Oh Ren, come to my place and we’ll get ready together.” Ann told her.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Don’t question it. I’ll send you my address. Be there by 1pm the latest.” Ann told her.

“Um… okay?” Ren whispered.

Ann pulled her phone out and Ren quickly pulled hers out. Ann sent Ren her address. 

“Okay, let’s split, team.” Ren said.

The group split up and Ren looked out into the city.

“Lady Ann’s place.” Morgana said.

Ren hummed softly.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“We’re really popular… I’m kinda worried.” Ren whispered. “It’s nothing. Come on.” 

Heading home, Ren kept her head down. Making it to Leblanc, Ren headed to the stairs when she stopped and looked at the TV.

“Next up is the weather. It seems we’ll continue to have localized torrent rainstoms all through next week. If you’re heading outside, be prepared for sudden changes in the weather.” Newscaster reported.

‘Should I be worried?’ Ren thought.

“The forecasts have been terrible lately.” Sojiro said. “I mean, they didn’t even say anything about rain today.”

Ren turned around and nodded. Ren headed upstairs and changed, wanting to get out of the school uniform. She then checked her phone. Hifumi.

Hifumi: How about a match?

Hifumi: I’m at the church. Please visit me, if you’d like.

Ren: Sure, I’ll be right there.

Hifumi: OK, I’ll be waiting.

“Let’s go, Mona.” Ren said. “I’ll buy dinner on the way back.”

“I’m holding you to that!” Morgana told her.

Ren headed off, making it to the church. Morgana jumped out before she entered. Ren walked to the front where Hifumi sits and sighed, staring at the male fan.

“Thank you for shaking my hand! I’m never gonna wash it!” he said.

“Huh? Um, please wash it.” Hifumi told him.

“It can’t believe that you’re really here, in a church.” he said. “I heard on the internet that you pray to God for victory, is that true?”

Hifumi shook her head.

“No.” Hifumi answered.

“Can I take a selfie with you and post it online?” he asked.

“Sorry, I’ve been turning down all such requests.” Hifumi answered.

“By the way, is it true that you’re trying to become a professional shogi player?” he asked.

“Well, nothing’s been…” Hifumi whispered.

“I’ll be cheering for you to qualify! You’d be the first woman to surpass the third-dan league!” he cheered. “I really believe in you!”

“Thank you very much.” Hifumi said.

The fan heads off and Ren sighed. She walked over and sat down, sitting her bag down.

“Oh, good evening.” Hifumi greeted.

“That seemed annoying.” Ren pointed out.

Hifumi looked away.

“Men like that approach me all the time.” Hifumi admitted. “At first, I thought you were one of them… but then I found out, well…”

“That I’m a girl.” Ren finished.

Hifumi sighed.

“I really must apologise for being rude to you.” Hifumi started.

“Don’t, please.” Ren assured her. 

“It bothers me when people make such a big fuss over me.” Hifumi confessed. “Considering that the priest is doing me a great favour by letting me play here. You see, he’s my shogi friend.”

“I see.” Ren said.

“And he’s very kind. He once told me that he wanted to become a professional player. And he doesn’t laugh at my embarrassing habit when we play together.” Hifumi added. “So… I did the photoshoot. I’m embarrassed just thinking about it. Did you see it? It was called the Venus of Shogi.”

“That’s quite the headline.” Ren pointed out.

“Ever since I won the female sogi league, I’ve been getting a lot of attention. I just figured I could contribute to the shogi world. Besides, my mother seems to be very happy.” Hifumi admitted. “Whenever I win, she rejoices as if it were her own victory. So I want to live up to the expectations she has for me. However, she’s been a bit overzealous lately. She set up the interview and photoshoot. It’s as if she wants to be the manager of a celebrity.”

“Having a difficult time?” Ren asked.

“A bit.” Hifumi answered, looking down. “But it’s fine, because it’s for my mother.”

Ren sighed.

‘I’ve used that too.’ Ren thought to herself. ‘It’s for my family.’

Hifumi looked up.

“Oh sorry! I should be teaching you how to play, rather than be talking about my mother.” Hifumi apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“Today, I’ll be showing something very practical. It’s a tactic for using the reserved pawns you’ve taken from your opponent in a more effective way.” Hifumi explained. “Nevertheless, I apologise. You’re such a good listener, I feel at ease speaking with you. Aside from the priest, you're actually the first person I’ve spoken to about my mother.”

Ren smiled.

“Now then, I will instruct you while we play.” Hifumi told her. “Are you ready?”

Ren nods, then the pair then bow. After her match with Hifumi, which she lost, the pair headed out. Morgana ran over. Ren chuckled as she lowered her bag and he climbed in.

“Oh, is he your cat.” Hifumi said, shocked.

Ren nodded, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how animals go in church so he waits outside.” Ren explained.

“He seems very trained.” Hifumi said.

“He is.” Ren said.

The pair head off for the night. Ren brought dinner like she promised and did her normal nightly routine: checking the shop is shut and everything is cleaned, a smoke, changing, brushing her teeth and putting her phone on charge, then lying down. Ren was so tired after today. Later the night, Ren woke up to her phone going off.

“Huh? Who could that be at this hour?” Morgana asked. 

Ren reached over and grabbed her phone, checking it. Ann.

Ann: How’s going to the movies tomorrow sound? I’m curious about the new summer releases.

Ann: Everyone’s talking about that chick flick “Love Possibly”! 

Ann: I get kind of weepy, so it’s embarrassing to go alone…

Ann: Can you come with me?

Ren: Sounds good Ann.

Ren: I’m more than happy to come with you.

Ann: Yay!

Ann: Let’s meet in front of the movie theater in Shibuya!

Ren yawned.

“A chick flick, huh? Sounds like something Lady Ann would be into.” Morgana said, then yawned. “We should go to bed.” 

Ren hummed in agreement as she let her arm drop and closed her eyes. She was so tired anyway.


	168. Relaxing Sunday

Ren woke up to her alarm going off and Morgana yelling at her. Ren turned her alarm off and got up. Quickly getting dressed, Ren headed downstairs for breakfast before heading off to the movies. Ren saw Ann waiting and ran over.

“Hurry, hurry! The movie's about to start!” Ann told her.

“R-Right.” Ren said.

The pair headed in, buying their tickets and grabbed a seat. The movie… wasn’t what Ren likes.

“Lady Ann’s holding back tears. She’s totally empathising.” Morgana said. “But this movie’s right… a person’s true value isn’t about social standing or wealth.”

Ren hummed softly. After the movie, Ann and Ren headed off, talking about the movie. 

“Ohh, I used up two packets of pocket tissues.” Ann admitted. “I guess girls like me want that perfect, romantic kind of love you see in movies.”

“I get it.” Ren said.

Ann giggled.

“Thanks for going along with it.” Ann said. “What about you Ren? Is that the kind of love you want?”

Ren moaned, then shook her head.

“I’m not sure what I want.” Ren answered. “What I do know is these kinds of movies, I’m not a huge fan of. I wouldn’t have gone to see it alone.”

“But I’m glad you came with me! You’re such a good friend!” Ann said. “Well then, let’s head home.” 

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

The pair headed back and split up. Ren made it to Leblanc, Sojiro greeted her when her phone went off. Ren moved to the bar and checked it.

Ryuji: Tomorrow’s the firework festival! Let’s meet in Shibuya at 5!

Ann: Hey Makoto. Are you going to wear a yukata?

Makoto: I’m planning on it.

Yusuke: Yukatas are a great part of the summer tradition… They truly heighten a woman’s beauty. 

Yusuke: I think I’ll wear mine as well.

Ren: Please do!

Ryuji: You’re got one…? How about you, Ren?

Ren: Ann picked it out for me.

Ann: You’re going to love it!

Ann: Make sure you’re at mine by 1pm.

Ren: Why so early?

Ann: Trust me!

Ren: I do, but you also scare me.

Ryuji: Welp, you guys better not be late tomorrow.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m doomed.” Ren whispered.

“We definitely have to go to that festival! Make sure you rest up!” Morgana told her.

Ren saw a message from Yoshida. 

Yoshida: I have a request for you but it’s not for my speech.

Yoshida: I was invited to dinner by Dietman Matsushita.

Yoshida: I was told to invite you as well.

Yoshida: Please let me know if you’re free to attend.

Yoshida: What do you say?

Ren hummed softly.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Why was I invited too?” Ren wondered. 

“Only one way to find out.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

Ren: Sounds good to me. 

Ren: I’m free.

Yoshida: Thank you. I’ll let him know.

Yoshida: It’ll be at a hotel in Shibuya. I’ll send you the map.

Ren chuckled, heading off. She met up with Yoshida and Dietman Matsushita at the front, then followed them in. She enjoyed her meal, making sure not to overdo it. She can’t embarrass herself here. Ren sighed.

“Kuramoto’s been in and out of the hospital. I hear he’s not going to run in the upcoming election.” Dietman Matsushita explained.

Yoshida nodded.

“I see.” Yoshida siad. 

“He plans for his grandson, who’s also in our party, to take his place.” Dietman Matsushita added.

“Unfortunately, this is all beyond me now.” Yoshida told him.

“Yoshida…” Dietman Matsushita whispered. 

Dietman Matsushita looked at Ren.

“Hey, you have to keep eating. You’re still growing, you know!” Dietman Matsushita told her.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“I invited you along because I wanted to ask you something.” Dietman Matsushita admitted. “What do you think about the Phantom Thieves?” 

“Phantom Thieves?” Ren repeated.

“You’ve heard of them right? They’ve become quite popular as of late.” Dietman Matsushita said. “I’d like to hear your honest opinion. As a young lady, are you for or against them?”

“I’m for them.” Ren answered. 

Yoshida chuckled.

“You have a very adaptable way of thinking.” Yoshida said. “Most people who want to get into politics are jealous of them.”

Dietman Matsushita looked at Yoshida.

“What about you?” Dietman Matsushita asked.

Yoshida looked down, then at Dietman Matsushita. 

“However they manage to change hearts, I respect their belief in crushing evil and saving the weak.” Yoshida answered. 

“Isn’t that similar to what you advocate?” Dietman Matsushita questioned. 

“I can’t deny that.” Yoshida answered. “But that's not why I support them. I bet they’re a group of young people. Young people who have experienced cruelty and injustice. They bravely face the societal ills that plague our world without thinking of the consequences. Brave, yet pitiful… I suppose.” 

Ren looked at him shocked. He… he supports them, supports her.

“So the former Diet member who was disgraced by scandals is going to side with them, huh?” Dietman Matsushita concluded. 

“Is this what you asked me here to speak to me about?” Yoshida asked.

“No. The party has decided which candidates it will back in the various electoral zones.” Dietman Matsushita told him.

“And?” Yoshida asked.

“One of our main candidates will represent this area, according to the party’s election strategy. You have no chance of winning.” Dietman Matsushita told Yoshida.

“So you’re saying that I should give up my campaign to become a Diet member?” Yoshida said.

“I won’t beat around the bush. Drop out of the election, and become my right-hand man.” Dietman Matsushita told him.

Yoshida looked at him shocked.

“It won't be for naught. I’ll put in a motion to have you reinstated as a party member. And I will perform an extensive investigation into your expense misappropriation accusations.” Dietman Matsushita explained.

“Matsushita.” Yoshida said, shocked.

“You’d finally be able to clear your name. Think about it.” Dietman Matsushita told him.

Dietman Matsushita looked at Ren.

“I’ll see you again soon, Ms Secretary.” Dietman Matsushita said.

Dietman Matsushita got up and left. Ren sighed as she looked at Yoshida.

“He likely has an ulterior motive. If he felt hopeful, he wouldn’t ask me to not run for the Diet.” Yoshida pointed out. “I expect he’s trying to take advantage of me… that happens a lot in this world.”

Ren gasped.

“What would you do at a time like this, Amamiya?” Yoshida asked.

“I’d decline.” Ren answered. 

“So you’re telling me to take control of my destiny, hm? You’re very inspiring.” Yoshida said.

Ren chuckled and nodded.

“Exactly, don’t let someone else try to take control over it. It’s your destiny after all.” Ren explained.

“Thank you for telling me your honest opinion. Don't worry. I won't stop giving speeches.” Yoshida assured her. “Above all, I wish to continue speaking with you. You have such a fresh outlook on the world.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

“Let’s finish up for today. Sorry I made you tag along.” Yoshida apologised.

“It’s fine, really.” Ren assured him. “I’m glad I can help. And the food is nice too.”

The pair head off, making it back to the train station. Ren looked at him.

“I’ll see you again soon.” Yoshida said.

Ren nodded and the pair split up. Ren chuckled as Morgana popped out.

“Crazy, right?” Ren said. “Come on, let’s go home.”


	169. Fireworks Fail

Ren slept in a little and her morning was slow. She headed down for breakfast, which she will never get over this curry. After breakfast, Ren gathered her clothes. Ren yawned.

“I wonder why Lady Ann wants you to go over and get ready?” Morgana said.

“We’ll find out soon.” Ren said. “She had a scary look.”

Ren sighed.

“Come on. If we leave now, we won’t be late.” Ren said.

Ren headed downstairs and Sojiro looked at her.

“Where are you off too?” Sojiro asked.

“Ann asked me to drop by her place to get ready.” Ren answered. “We’re all going to the fireworks tonight.”

“Well, be safe.” Sojiro told her. “And stay out of trouble.”

Ren nodded, heading off. Ren quickly made her way to Ann’s place. Ren was a little surprised that Ann lives in an apartment building, but it was very cozy. Making it Ann’s door, she knocked twice, then the door swung open. Ann grabbed her and pulled Ren in.

“You’re extra early, great!” Ann cried. “Let’s go for a shower and get ready.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to kill me?” Ren asked.

“Just come on.” Ann said.

They went for a shower. Ren felt like she was going to die. Making it out alive, they headed to Ann’s bedroom. 

“Could you scrub any harder?” Ren asked, rubbing her head.

“Sorry.” Ann apologised.

Ren moaned. 

“Come on.” Ann said.

The pair slowly got ready. Ann fixed Ren’s hair up as best she could, though there wasn’t much she could do with it. It was so short.

“Can I come in now?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah Mona!” Ann answered.

Morgana pushed the door open and ran over, jumping on the bed.

“Wow, you two look amazing!” Morgana complinted. 

Ren chuckled.

“You’re hopeless.” Ren whispered.

“It’s almost time, are you two ready?” Morgana asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Ren’s phone went off.

“Who could that be?” Ann asked.

Ren grabbed her phone and checked as she sat on the bed. Mishima.

Mishima: Hey, I saw some disturbing news online.

Mishima: It sounds like it’ll be really bad if it turns out true.

Ren: Huh?

Ren: What’s this about?

Mishima: Well, it seems like an insane group is getting ready to declare war on the Phantom Thieves.

Ren: War?

Mishima: I was afraid to just hold on to that information myself, so I wanted to tell you at least.

Mishima: That’s actually all I have to say though. Sorry to bother you on your day off.

Ren sighed, looking at Morgana who was on her lap.

“What could he mean by an insane group?” Morgana wondered. “Hm, let’s think about this after we get back. We don’t have much time so let’s get going.”

Ren looked at Ann who was right by her.

“He’s right, we’re almost done here.” Ann said.

“Hey Ann, let me do your hair. You always have pigtails.” Ren said.

“Sure.” Ann answered. “I’m not picky so do whatever you want.” 

Ren chuckled, she has an idea in mind. Two braids from the side, coming to the back to a bun. It’s hot and no way Ren would want her hair down, so she’ll pull Ann’s up. Of course she’s gotta get the hair accessory. When she was done, Ann gasped in amazement.

“Wow, you’re really good at this Ren.” Ann said.

“Years of practice.” Ren laughed. “I do my sister’s hair as well as my friends.” 

The pair finished up and Ren packed her bag, making sure Morgana could still be comfy and so her glasses won’t get damaged, since she’s not going to be wearing them. The pair headed off.

“Hang on Ren.” Ann said.

Ren stopped as Ann walked over. Ann fixed Ren’s hair accessory. Ren chuckled.

“We’re going to be late you know.” Morgana pointed out.

“Calm down Mona.” Ren told him.

Ann giggled. The pair finished up and headed off. Making it to Shibuya, they met up with Makoto.

“Wow Ann, your hair looks amazing.” Makoto praised.

“I know! Ren did it!” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“Come on, I’m sure the boys are tired of waiting.” Ren said.

The trio found the boys with two girls who walked away after Yusuke’s comments.

“How could you!?” Ryuji cried.

“Why don’t you go after them then?” Ann asked.

Ryuji and Yusuke looked at the trio as they walked over. Ren shook her head.

“So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji.” Makoto said.

“Uh, well… that’s…” Ryuji said.

“You know, Yusuke is such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says.” Ann pointed out.

Ren nodded.

“I guess, but he’s more likeable since he stays true to his ideals.” Makoto said. “Definitely more than somebody I know.” 

Ren chuckled.

“I heard that Ryuji’s pretty much failed his exams.” Morgana added.

“Oh?” Makoto said.

“Mona, you little-” Ryuji started.

“Hey, it’s gonna get crowded if we don’t get going.” Ann told them, cutting Ryuji off.

“Agreed.” Yusuke said.

The group headed off.

“But man, you three look amazin’ in yukata!” Ren heard Ryuji said.

Ren looked back as Ryuji ran over.

“Hopeless.” Ren whispered.

They made it outside and Ren smiled.

“Oh, it started already.” Ann said.

Ren smiled, then gasped as it started raining. It looks like a storm is coming. The group managed to take shelter in front of a store. Ren stood by Makoto. Ren sighed, scanning herself, she was soaked through. She could hear Morgana meowing in her bag. Ren took her hair accessories out and slipped them into the bag.

“Ann.” Makoto said.

Ren looked over.

“Yeah?” Ann said.

The trio looked at the boys who were looking the other way. Ren chuckled.

“Come on!” Ann said.

“Looks like you need help.” Ryuji said.

Ann grabbed him.

“Then why don’t you go buy me a towel already, huh?” Ann asked, shaking him.

Ren shook her head and Makoto sighed.

“Huh?” Ann gasped, letting Ryuji go.

Ren sighed, she could barely understand the announcement. Ren looked over to see a girl get in a car. The group retreated into the store. Ren shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, she was so cold.

“Ack, we’re just tryin’ to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is.” Ryuji said.

“I guess everyone had the same idea.” Ann said. 

Ren looked at Makoto who seemed a little distracted. 

“What’s up?” Ann asked.

“Mm, I think I just saw someone I know.” Makoto answered. 

“You mean the girl in that black car?” Ann asked. 

“Well, she’s got a ride.” Ryuji said. “Time to show your skills, Mona. We need you as a car!”

Morgana himself up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“It’s not possible in the real world!” Morgana told him.

“My feet hurt, it’s cold, the festival’s been canceled. This sucks.” Ann complained. 

“We made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get? Laame.” Ryuji said. 

Ryuji looked at Ren.

“Aren’t heroes that lurk in the shadows boring?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s how it should be.” Ren answered.

“So, that’s what makes us cool?” Ryuji questioned. “To be honest, I’m not a fan.”

Ren sighed as she let her arms drop to her side.

“I wanna change the world with a huge bang, like a huge firework.” Ryuji admitted. “Then again, we aren’t gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily.” 

“The rain is letting up. Though it’s regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today.” Yusuke suggested.

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” Morgana agreed, going back into the bag.

Ren sighed. The group headed off. Ren made it to Leblanc, she was soaked to the bone. It was raining heavily in Yongen too.

“So you won’t tell me, no matter what?” Sae said. 

Ren looked at her shocked. 

“I have nothing more to say to you about.” Sojiro told her. 

Sae stood up.

“I see. In that case, I have ways of making you talk.” Sae warned him. 

“Huh? What’s that supposed to-” Sojiro asked. 

“Thanks for the drink.” Sae said, cutting him off. 

She grabbed her bag and headed off.

“H-Hey! We’re not done here yet!” Sojiro called out.

Ren sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked.

“It’s nothing.” Sojiro told her. 

Sojiro turned his back to her.

“It’s past closing time. Clean up the place.” Sojiro told her.

Ren sighed.

“Yes, Boss.” Ren said. 

Ren walked over, sitting her bag down, and put the apron on. Sojiro looked at her shocked as Ren started washing up. Time to work. Ren could hear the news on.

“Onto other news. The international activist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves.” TV Reporter said.

Ren looked at the TV.

“These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed’s website.” TV Reporter said. “To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan. Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice.”

Ren moaned.

“The Phantom Thieves again?” Sojiro said. 

“However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you.” TV Reporter read.

“Justice, huh?” Sojiro said.

“We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.” TV Reporter finished. “Akechi, why do you think this announcement was made at this time?” 

“I don’t know the details, but there’s not doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Where it’s a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends, I cannot say. Regardless, it’s quite a nuisance.”

“A nuisance?” TV Reporter repeated. 

“Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egoistic justice.” Akechi explained.

“What a stuipd thing they’re getting riled up on.” Sojiro said. “Phantom Thieves, huh? What in the world are they? You know about them?” 

“Yeah, they’re really big.” Ren answered. “I’m not sure what to think about them.” 

“Just keep your head down. You’re in enough trouble as it is.” Sojiro warned her. 

Ren sighed, why ask then?

“Well, it’s about time I go home.” Sojiro said.

Ren finished washing and shook her hands dry.

“Make sure you lock the place up. Also, about the stuff in the fridge- Well, I guess it’s fine. Just don’t use too much of it.” Sojiro explained.

“Yes, Boss.” Ren said.

All she wants to get is get out of these wet clothes. Sojiro headed off. Ren looked at the TV.

“It’s possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence.” Akechi said. “In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime.” 

“What the hell is that meant to mean?” Ren asked.

“Ren, you’re going to get sick if you don’t change.” Morgana warned her.

Ren nodded, grabbing her bag and headed upstairs. Ren changed into her nightwear. It felt so much better just to get out of those wet clothes and to dry her hair. Ren chuckled as Morgana tried to bath himself. Ren headed downstairs and locked up, double checking everything before heating water up for some cup noodles for dinner. She had canned tuna for Morgana. After dinner, Ren sat at the desk with a smoke and Morgana sitting up on it. Ren’s phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and sighed. Phantom Thieves chat room. Ren moved her arm so Morgana can see too.

Ryuji: We gotta talk about Medjed. 

Ann: You mean those guys people online are going nuts over?

Yusuke: Medjed…

Yusuke: That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyption Book of the Dead.

Makoto: I saw the news too.

Makoto: For some reason they think we speak of false justice…

Yusuke: Now then, what exactly did you want to speak of regarding Medjed?

Ryuji: Wellllll, why don’t we go after them as our next target?

Yusuke: What a sudden suggestion.

Ryuji: I mean they’re like, bad hackers or something, right?

Makoto: Technically, they’re crackers.

Makoto: Those who use the internet to illegally access and alter data.

Makoto: Medjed is an organised group of such people recognised by the larger international community. 

Yusuke: So they operate on a global scale? 

Ann: That makes them even bigger than Kaneshiro!

Ryuji: Right!?

Ryuji: Then it’s settled. Our next target’s gonna be Medjed. 

Ryuji: I wonder if the Nav’ll get a hit if we put Medjed in.

Ann: Oh right!

Ren: Guys, it’s impossible!

Makoto: Yes. That name has to be a pseudonym. We don’t even know how many people Medjed is. 

Ann: Oh…

Ryuji: Wouldn’t we get at least one member’s info if we try and look into it though?

Makoto: Even if we did, how would we discover their location? 

Ren: Or their distortion.

Makoto: The only confirmed presence of Medjed has been online. 

Yusuke: This is a greater problem than simply finding their keywords.

Yusuke: Unless you have any more ideas, Ryuji?

Ann: Hellooo?

Yusuke: ...It seems he had suggested this without putting much thought into it.

Ryuji: C’mon, we can’t back down now! People are all excited about it!

Ryuji: Our reputation’s gonna plummet if we don’t face this shit. 

Yusuke: That is true. If we remain silent, people would believe we simply chose to run away from the matter.

Makoto: Medjed has taunted us publicly, after all…

Yusuke: If they are criminals, we cannot just let them be.

Ann: Yeah.

Ann: And we don’t have any other targets right now either.

Ryuji: Hey, Ren. Let’s talk to Mishima tomorrow. This is more of his thing.

Ren: Right.

Ren: Let’s do that.

Ryuji: Also, Makoto. Try seeing if your sister has any info on ’em.

Makoto: It’s highly unlikely, but sure.

“A world-class target, huh?” Morgana said.

Ren took a deep breath, then put her smoke out with a long exhale.

“If we can change Medjed’s heart, it’ll most definitely affect Mementos.” Morgana added.

“Right.” Ren said, putting her phone down. 

“Hm, Medjed. First thing first, let’s gather intel on them!” Morgana told her.

“Got it.” Ren said.

Ren got up and yawned.

“Sleep first.” Ren whispered.

Ren walked to her bed and laid down. Morgana jumped up.

“An internationally known enemy. I hope we can figure a good way to fight back.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ren whispered.


	170. Troublesome Medjed and Future Goals

Ren woke to her alarm and moaned. School. She got up and changed. On the train, all people were talking about was Medjed. Ren sighed, the morning was slow. At lunch, Ren saw the scores were out and headed to check hers.

“Oh, our grades are out.” a female student said. “How’d you do?”

“Damn, I’m dead.” the male student answered. 

“Hey, look at that! Look who got the top score!” the female student said.

Ren chuckled. Top spot. No surprise there.

“That’s amazing. Ryuji could learn a couple of things from you.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled, walking off. She walked over to Mishima and Ryuji.

“We were busy. It’s not like I could focus on stuydin’...” Ryuji defended himself. “Hey, it’s not my fault my scores suck, right?”

“Oh no, it’s all your fault.” Ren told him.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“You don’t gotta throw the truth right in my face like that.” Ryuji said. “Anyway, there’s something more important here! Mishima!”

“You want to ask me something about the internet, right?” Mishima said. 

“Yup. I’m gonna be straight with you here, do you know who Medjed is?” Ryuji asked. 

“You weren’t kidding about being direct.” Mishima said, shocked. “Well, I suppose the news about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves has caused quite the commotion.”

“So, what do you know?” Ren asked.

Mishima crossed his arms.

“They started out as hackers of justice, but now they only look out for their own self-interests.” Mishima explained. “That’s all I know. They were the group I texted Amamiya about yesterday.”

“I see.” Ryuji whispered.

“War, huh?” Ren whispered.

Mishima puts his hands in his pockets.

“Nobody's sure who actually belongs to Medjed.” Mishima added. “Well, it looks like things will be exciting this summer. It’ll be the Phantom Thieves’ world debut, not?”

“Dude…” Ryuji said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be rooting for the Phantom Thieves. I’ll get the forum mobilised as well.” Mishima told them. “Now if we’re done talking here, I really must be going. I’ll see you guys later.” 

Mishima walked off and Ren shook her head.

“So that was fruitless.” Morgana said, pushing himself onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Wonder if anyone else got any info.” Ryuji said, pulling his phone out.

Ren quickly pulled hers out.

Ryuji: Mishima was pretty useless. You guys got anything?

Makoto: I tried asking my sister, but it seemed as though she didn’t know very much about them.

Makoto: She doesn’t specialise in cybercrimes, after all.

Ann: I tried looking into them too, but I didn’t come up with anything.

Ann: There are really just no leads.

Yusuke: Hm, our opponent is truly elusive.

Ren sighed.

“No luck.” Ryuji said, putting his phone away.

“Medjed, hm?” Morgana said. “It seems we won’t be able to deal with them by ourselves.” 

“It seems that way.” Ren agreed. 

Ren put her phone away. Ryuji and Ren sat together for lunch. Going back to class, Ren sighed as Kawakami walked in.

“I know summer vacation is due to begin next week, but I have an unfortunate announcement. We will be holding an emergency assembly on Monday the 25th. Please come to school that day.” Kawakami told the class.

The class started talking.

“Settle down!” Kawakami yelled. “We’ve had many strange incidents. The psychotic breakdowns, students being dragged into crime rings. Hence, Principal Kobayakawa has instructed all teachers to caution the student body. This is inconvenient for us too, you know? Having to find things to warn you about so suddenly.”

Ren’s phone went off so she quickly pulled it out.

Ryuji: How’re we gonna find Medjed?

Ann: I’m not sure. No matter how hard I look online, all I find are just unreliable rumours.

Yusuke: They have carried out corporate terrorism, yet they still manage to elude arrest somehow.

Yusuke: Kaneshiro was a lot of trouble, but this is turning out to be a much greater ordeal.

Ryuji: Did we bite off more than we can chew?

Ren: I’m not sure.

Makoto: Right. There’s no knowing who we’re actually up against if we can’t see the full picture.

Makoto: We don’t even know whether it’s a single individual or a large conglomerate of people.

Makoto: And even if we do manage to get a lead, what do we do from there?

Ryuji: Damn, this stuff’s really not going so good…

Ryuji: That’s prolly why my exams’re going to shit too.

Ann: You know those are two separate things, right?

Ren shook her head, putting her phone away. Class dragged on, after school, Ren packed up and yawned.

“If we can’t identify who it is, there’s nothing we can do. Let’s wait till they make a move.” Morgana told her.

Ren hummed softly. Ren checked her phone to see a message from Makoto.

Makoto: To tell you the truth, I’ve been troubled lately…

Makoto: It’s been various things… Studying, daily life…

Makoto: Do you think we could meet? I’d like to tell you more about it.

Ren: Of course!

Ren: I’ll be right there.

Makoto: Thank you. I’ll be waiting in the student council room.

“I’m going to play around.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, heading off. Once out, Morgana jumped out and ran off. Ren sighed as she headed up to the student council room. She knocked as she opened the door and smiled, seeing Makoto sitting on the lounge. 

“Thanks for coming.” Makoto said.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

Ren closed the door and walked over, sitting her bag on the table, Ren grabbed a chair and turned it to face Makoto, sitting down.

“So, my class had a practice entrance exam… and my score was significantly lower than last time. I’m concerned.” Makoto explained.

“That’s unlike you.” Ren pointed out.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Makoto said. “The truth is… recently I’ve been questioning the entire point of my education.”

Ren looked at her worried.

“What do I stand to gain from getting good grades and living up to the high expectations my sister has set up for me? Makoto questioned. “I spoke to Eiko about this matter, as well, but the answer hasn’t become any clearer.”

“Eiko?” Ren whispered.

“You don’t remember? Eiko Takao. We asked her about the job she has at the salon in Shinjuku.” Makoto reminded her.

“Oh, sorry. I remember now.” Ren apologised.

“Anyway, we’ve been calling each other every so often since we exchanged contact information. Because of those calls, we’ve actually grown somewhat close.” Makoto explained. 

Makoto looked down as she crossed her arms.

“When I voiced my concerns to her, she asked me how I would benefit from going to a top university. But… I couldn’t come up with a good answer.” Makoto admitted. “As for Eiko, her grades are… not the best, but she claims she doesn’t even think about that stuff. Apparently her parents can use their connections to find her a job, but isn’t that a little irresponsible? It’s nice she can rely on her parents, but this is her life, not theirs. I guess that’s just a different way of approaching things.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Even at that, her vision of the future is still clearer than mine.” Makoto pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“I used to think doing what others expected of me was the best way forward. I was going to major in law, just like my sister did.” Makoto answered. “And after that, I would have simply headed down whatever path society had made for me.”

“Senpai.” Ren whispered.

Makoto stood up.

“But everything changed when I joined the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto told her. “I’ve realised now there are more important things in life than being a prim and proper honour student. Honestly, I would have looked down on Eiko’s line of thinking in the past, but I know better now.”

Makoto’s phone went off so she pulled it out and checked it. Makoto giggled.

“She must have known I was talking about her.” Makoto said. “Lately, Eiko’s been telling me whenever she buys makeup or finds a cute new outfit.”

Ren giggled.

“That reminds me, she asked me the other day what hand cream I use. I sent her a picture and it’s apparently the same brands they use in the nurse’s office at school.” Makoto said.

“Why do you use it?” Ren asked. 

“That stuff works wonders for dry skin, and it’s great value too.” Makoto answered, putting her phone away. “My father used to use it all the time.” 

Ren smiled.

“Did I ever tell you he was a police officer?” Makoto asked.

Ren hummed, she isn’t sure but that does explain his knowledge about Shinjuku.

“He detested the corruption in our society, and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice.” Makoto explained. “But despite the rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down.” 

“Is that so?” Ren whispered.

“When I was little, I told him I wanted to grow up to be a police officer, just like him. He was glad to hear me say that, but quick to point out that he didn’t want me doing something so dangerous.” Makoto admitted. “I had completely forgotten about that dream, to be honest.” 

“It’s an amazing goal.” Ren pointed out.

“I suppose.” Makoto said. “Either way, after everything that happened, I have no intention of working with the police. Besides, they’re trying to stop the Phantom Thieves. What am I supposed to do, arrest myself?”

Ren chuckled.

“That would be funny.” Ren laughed. “But I see your point.”

“Hm…” Makoto hummed, looking away. “I think I need to re-examine what my goals for the future are, outside of just plain studying.”

“That would be a good idea.” Ren whispered.

Makoto looked at Ren who looked up at her.

“You know, it feels like I remembered something important today thanks to you. I guess you can say my viewpoint has been broadened yet again.” Makoto confessed. 

Ren chuckled.

“When I met Eiko, I realised how narrow my viewpoint really was. I only just learned recently that a chemise is now called a camisole, and a button-down sweater is a cardigan.” Makoto admitted. “Why does the same thing have multiple names?”

Ren chuckled.

“Senpai.” Ren laughed.

“I guess in the end, I’m just becoming more aware of how little I really know.” Makoto added. “So… please, help me keep fighting back against that ignorance.” 

“Of course I will.” Ren assured her.

“Oh my, it’s getting late. Shall we go.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed.

“Oh and Ren, I have that answer you asked for.” Makoto said. “Yes, you do pass as a handsome boy.”

Ren chuckled.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “Want to grab a bite to eat?”

“Yes, I would love to.” Makoto answered.


	171. The Heart of the Moon

Ren made it back and sighed. Morgana almost got caught by a teacher, he was so lucky Makoto and her found him when they did. While Ren got him in her bag, Makoto took care of the teacher. She’s so going to ban that cat from leaving her bag soon. After that, the pair hit the diner. Ren loves hanging out with Makoto. Under different circumstances, no way she would have been friends with Makoto. A benefit of her joining the team. After that, the pair split up and headed their separate ways.

Ren made it back to Leblanc and Sojiro looked at her. Ren stopped, looking at her caretaker.

“Summer break’s soon, right? Must be nice, being a student.” Sojiro said.

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out.

Yusuke: So, I looked into Medjed.

Ann: Did you find anything?

Yusuke: As you know, Medjed is a god that appears in the Egyption Book of the Dead.

Ann: Huh?

Yusuke: Its name apparently means “the simter.”

Yusuke: It seems nobody is actually sure that Medjet is a real name.

Yusuke: On top of that, almost everything else about him is unknown.

Yusuke: Even his form is unattainable. 

Yusuke: An unseen god that flies through the sky and shoots from his eyes…

Yusuke: He truly is an elusive being.

Ryuji: Dude.

Yusuke: Everything about his existence is shouldered in mystery. 

Ryuji: Wait.

Yusuke: Fundamentally speaking, ancient Eguption art always depicted gods drawn in a side profile.

Yusuke: However, Medjed is facing straight ahead in all his depictions of him.

Yusuke: Taking all of this into account, he seems to be quite the alien being.

Ren: I see…

Ren: I learn a lot tonight.

Yusuke: I hope that information was at least somewhat useful.

Makoto: Indeed it was.

Yusuke: Should I look into it more?

Makoto: That’s enough, thank you.

Ren chuckled.

“So, we still don’t have any tangible clues.” Morgana said.

“But we learnt so much as well.” Ren said.

Ren headed upstairs and changed. Ren’s phone went off so she sat on the sofa as she pulled it out. Morgana jumped up onto her lap and Ren sighed, it was Mishima.

Mishima: I have some new info about the actor. 

Mishima: Seems like we’re going to need a new strategy…

Mishima: I’d like to talk to you about it. Do you have time today?

Ren sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Can you stay in the bag for this one?” Ren asked.

“Ah, sure.” Morgana answered. “Why?”

“I just have a bad feeling about this and need you.” Ren answered.

“Of course.” Morgana agreed.

Ren: Sure.

Mishima: Thanks. Let’s meet at the usual restaurant. 

Ren sighed, she also needs her washing done. Grabbing everything and putting it in her basket, she headed over and called Kawakami again. Giving her the money, Ren headed off. Making it to the diner, Ren headed in to see Mishima waiting. Ren walked over and sat down, carefully sitting her bag next to her.

“Okay, go.” Ren said.

“So you know that actor I suggested as your next target? Apparently he’s marrying the idol from those rumours.” Mishima told her. “He probably just couldn’t live with himself after what he did to her. His reputation did a total 180 after he announced the marriage though.”

Ren sighed.

“People used to hate him, but now all everyone wants to talk about is how sweet and manly he is.” Mishima added. “At any rate, we can’t oppose the will of the public. Good thing we decided not to change his heart. Support for the Phantom Thieves would’ve really dropped if we had.”

‘We?’ Ren thought. 

“I need to make sure our target is one we can win against.” Mishima said. 

“And what exactly will we win?” Ren questioned. 

“Proof. Proof that we’re the ones doing the right thing.” Mishima answered. “Oh, by the way. I came up with a new plan of attack. If we really wanna make you guys famous, we need to do more than just answer promising requests.” 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Right now there are tons of idiots out there doubting you, and trying to influence others to do the same. So… we’re gonna purge them.” Mishima said.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Seriously Mishima, you really need to chill.” Ren told him.

“Sorry about that. Purge is a pretty disturbing word, huh?” Mishima apologised. “There’s not really any better way to phrase it though.”

Ren sighed, leaning back.

“The truth is, I looked up some of these idiots who were criticising you and sent them warning messages.” Mishima admitted. “You know, something like, if you don’t change your wicked ways you’ll be our next target.”

Ren looked at him shocked, leaning forward.

“He did what!?” Morgana cried, finally speaking up.

“I’ll have you know, it’s been working wonders. They totally stopped dissing the P-Thieves!” Mishima told her. “There are still some people who say they don’t believe, but deep down they’re just afraid of you guys.”

Mishima started laughing.

“Isn’t this great!?” Mishima asked.

“What’s wrong with him?” Morgana asked.

“Plus now that all those haters are gone, people are putting a bunch more info on the forum. Post after post after post, it’s all please and help me. This is so much fun.” Mishima explained.

Ren crossed her arms.

“This isn’t like you.” Ren pointed out.

“All I did is find my own way to change people’s hearts.” Mishima told her. “I’m above the simple stuff like producing and advertising now. I can change the world. I have the strength to do that now.”

Ren sighed.

“Oh.” Mishima said.

Ren looked over as Akiyama walked over.

“Eh?” Akiyama said. 

“Akiyama.” Mishima said.

“Yo Mishima, I haven’t seen you since graduation.” Akiyama said. 

“Hahaha, we actually saw each other here not that long ago.” Mishima told him. 

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” Akiyama said. 

Ren sighed, looking at Akiyama.

“Akiyama?” Mishima said. 

“What?” Akiyama said. 

“Are you okay?” Mishima asked.

“Whaddya mean? Does it look like I ain’t okay?” Akiyama asked. 

“I dunno, you just seem… quiet.” Mishima pointed out. 

“Shut your mouth, zero. I don’t got time to be listening to you.” Akiyama snapped.

Akiyama walked off. Ren sighed.

“Zero…” Mishima repeated. “He acts like I’m a total nothing, but he still takes time to try and mess with me.”

Ren looked at Mishima worried.

“I’ve changed though. I’m way better than a loser like him.” Mishima said. “I even heard he’s been hanging out with some shady people.”

“Shady people?” Ren repeated.

“They’re all scum. I wish we could change their hearts, for the good of our society.” Mishima admitted.

Mishima looked at Ren shocked.

“Wait, that’s it! We change his heart instead of that actor’s!” Mishima said. “All right, it’s decided! Your next target is gonna be Akiyama!” 

“He totally doesn’t get it.” Morgana said.

“Let’s see, where’s his info.” Mishima said. “Um, speaking of targets…” 

Ren stared at him.

“Are you guys gonna come after me someday too?” Mishima asked.

“I don’t know. We very well might.” Ren answered. 

Mishima gasped.

“You’re really considering it?” Mishima said, shocked.

Ren stared at him. Mishima chuckled.

“Good joke, Amamiya.” Mishima said. 

Mishima looked down.

“Anyway, I’m heading home. I’ll send you Akiyama’s info later.” Mishima said.

Mishima got up and left. Ren sighed as she leaned back, looking at Morgana who popped out of the bag.

“Mishima’s trying to push a target on us to advance his own agenda.” Ren whispered. “I need to discuss this with the others.” 

“Agreed.” Morgana said.

Ren grabbed her bag and headed off, opening her phone.

Ren: I know it’s late.

Ren: And I’m sorry, but we need to meet up.

Ren: It’s Mishima.

Ren: I could use your guys’ input.

Ren: I’m at a loss here and I just don’t know what to do.

Ann: On my way.

Ryuji: That sounds bad!

Makoto: Of course, I’ll be there as quickly as I can.

Yusuke: I have time before curfew, I’ll be there.

Ren sighed as she headed to the hideout. One by one, the others showed up. Once everyone was here, she explained what happened.

“So, he just wants to get revenge on a guy who made fun of him.” Ann concluded. 

Ren sighed.

“Didn’t he give us some other weird request too? Something about that handsome actor?” Ann asked. “Is Mishima trying to take advantage of us?” 

“Apparently, he has also threatened anyone who dares speaks ill of the Phantom Thieves on his forum.” Yusuke added. “Perhaps we should enact a change of heart on Mishima, not this Akiyama fellow.” 

Ren gasped.

“Whoa, wait up. He ain’t that bad.” Ryuji told him.

“He really isn’t.” Ren agreed. 

“Hm, I guess we could find out what’s happening if we manage to find his Shadow.” Morgana suggested. “I mean, he’s already worried that we’re gonna change his heart, right?”

“Right.” Ren confirmed.

“We’ll probably be able to track down his Shadow in Mementos.” Morgana said. “All things considered, I think our best course of action would be to defeat it and change his heart.” 

“Dude, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“It may seem preposterous, but we cannot allow him to disrupt our work.” Yusuke said. 

“Either way, we can decide whether or not we change his heart later. For now, we must meet his Shadow.” Makoto explained.

“Right.” Ren agreed. “This… this is the only way.” 

“Yeah, let’s head into Mementos and track down Mishima’s Shadow.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed. The group headed off. Ren didn’t like this idea, but maybe she can talk to Mishima’s Shadow and not fight him. They found Mishima’s Shadow and walked over. Shadow Mishima turned around, scanning them.

“Wh-Who are you!?” Shadow Mishima asked. “Could you be… the Phantom Thieves!?

Ren sighed as Shadow Mishima started laughing.

“So you wanna change my heart, even after everything I’ve done for you guys!?” Shadow Mishima asked. “ME, of all people? If you just shut up and listened to what I told you, the Phantom Thieves would get even more famous.”

Ren looked at him worried.

“And if you did that, I’d get some spotlight too. I wouldn’t be some stuipd zero anymore.” Shadow Mishima added. “There’s finally some hope back in my life. So why? Why are you so insistent on stopping me?”

Shadow Mishima scanned the group.

“Yo, losers. Get out of here. I wanna talk to your leader, alone.” Shadow Mishima told them.

The others looked at him shocked. Ren sighed as she turned around.

“Go, I got this.” Ren told them. “I’ll call if I need backup.”

The others looked at each other, then walked off. Ren turned back around to Shadow Mishima. Shadow Mishima waited till the others were away.

“This is all your fault.” Shadow Mishima started. “Before you came along, I knew my role in life. I was supposed to be the guys everyone messed with. I had accepted that I was a zero, embraced it even. But once I figured out you were one of the Phantom Thieves, everything changed. You just HAD to get close to me!”

Ren gasped as Shadow Mishima clung to his head.

“I mean, seeing a real-life hero do all this amazing stuff made me wish I could be something more. I want to change society too… I want the world to notice me! If I can just make the Phantom Thieves famous, maybe I’ll end up famous too!” Mishima explained. 

“Would that really satisfy you?” Ren asked. 

Shadow Mishima looked at her, letting his arms drop to his side and hands in his pocket. 

“I’m not sure… but I don’t have any other choice!” Shadow Mishima answered. “I don’t have any special powers like you guys. Heck, nobody even pays attention to me! In the end, that’s why I need you guys. You’re the only way I’ll be able to make a name for myself!?”

Ren sighed.

“I know it’s wrong.” Shadow Mishima confessed. “But if I can’t push my way into the spotlight now, when will I!?” 

“Mishima.” Ren whispered.

“A-Anyway, just bring it on already! You’re here to fight, aren’t you!?” Shadow Mishima told her. 

Ren stared at him.

“Wh-What? You aren’t going to change my heart?” Shadow Mishima asked. 

Ren scanned him.

“Do it yourself.” Ren told him.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Ryuji called out. “I’m sure he learned something if he’s been spendin’ all this time with us amazin’ heroes, yeah?” 

“Right, let’s leave.” Ren said, walking back.

Rne turned around and walked to the others.

“N-No! I need the Phantom Thieves!” Shadow Mishima yelled. “I need to be famous!” 

Ren stopped and looked back.

“I need to…” Shadow Mishima said. 

Ren sighed as they headed off. They made it out and Ren fixed her glasses.

“Thanks guys.” Ren said.

The others head off, but Ryuji. Ren sighed.

“I never intended to fight.” Ren confessed. 

Ryuji looked at her.

“A Shadow is one’s true self. I truly only wanted to speak to him.” Ren explained. “But still, I’m worried. I hope we did enough.”

“Ren.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Don’t worry, everything will turn out fine.” Ryuji told her.

Ren looked at him and smiled.

“Right, of course.” Ren said. “Let’s go home. It’s late.”

Ryuji nodded and the pair split up.

“He’s right.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“I hope so.” Ren whispered.

Ren made it home. She thanked Kawakami for the washing and she headed off. Ren sighed, heading inside. Not wasting time, she got ready for bed. She was so tired. It’s been a long day.

~XxXxXx~

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room. Getting up, she stumbled to the front of the cell and grabbed the bars.

“It seems you’ve got your share of problems, Inmate.” Caroline said.

“To think you would relax under such circumstances. Either you’re quite bold… or quite foolish.” Justine added.

‘Relaxed?’ Ren thought.

She is far from relaxed.

“One with an unseen form, hm?” Igor said. “It seems you’ve been targeted by troublesome company.”

“It’s big news.” Ren said.

Igor chuckled.

“I’ve been enjoying this endless dispute over justice.” Igor admitted. “However, it will soon come to an end and through the appearances of an unexpected force, of all things.”

Ren hummed softly.

“Engaging with formidable enemies is also part of your rehabilitation. I ask that you overcome this.” Igor said. “After all, you hone your powers and become a magnificent thief.” 

“I understand.” Ren said.

This is turning out to be a huge problem.


	172. Alibaba

Ren woke up to her alarm and sighed. How the hell is supposed to deal with Medjed when they don’t have a damn clue? Making it to the Giza line, Ren went onto Medje’s website. This was so annoying. She then saw someone walk over so she looked over to see Akechi. Ren smiled as she slipped her phone away.

“It’s really summer now. I get sweaty just walking a little bit.” Akechi said.

Ren nodded.

“I didn’t think Medjed would pounce on the Phantom Thieves. Interesting things keep happening this year.” Akechi said. “The influences of the Phantom Thieves know no bounds. I underestimated it, honesty.” 

Ren hummed softly.

“I wonder what the public thinks of this. Are they entertained? Or perhaps inconvenienced?” Akechi wondered.

“I believe they are entertained.” Ren said.

“Entertained, huh.” Akechi said. “A luxury for the involved. I know they mean no ill intent. So this is what the public thinks.”

Ren looked at him worried.

“Whoops, I don’t have time for a conversation. My attendance has been poor due to interviews lately.” Akechi admitted. “Thank you for your valuable opinion. I’ll see you around.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

Making it to school, the morning was slow. Lunch came and Ren leaned back. She didn’t care for eating at the moment. There was too much on her mind.

“Hey, your phone was buzzing earlier.” Morgana told her.

“It was.” Ren gasped, pulling it out.

Ren moaned, she gotten a lot of messages from an unknown account. 

Alibaba: Nice to meet you.

Alibaba: I am the one they call Alibaba.

Alibaba: I want to ask you something.

Alibaba: You’re a phantom thief, aren’t you?

Alibaba: Can you really steal hearts?

Ren looked at her phone shocked.

“Who is this? Why does he know that you’re a phantom thief?” Morgana asked. “Is one of our teammates pulling a prank on you?”

Alibaba: There is someone whose heart I would like you to steal.

Alibaba: But I’m not asking for charity. Let’s make a deal.

Alibaba: You wish to know about Medjed, correct?

Alibaba: I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful.

Alibaba: If you so desire, I can take care of them as well.

Alibaba: Do you believe in my skills?

Alibaba: I can track down their accounts just as I have with yours.

Alibaba: But this is all I can prove at the moment.

Alibaba: I’ve prepared the necessary tools on my end.

Alibaba: Look forward to it.

“Shouldn’t you respond to it?” Morgana asked.

“How should I respond?” Ren asked.

“Just ask them who they are.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

Ren: Who is this?

Ren sighed.

“I can’t find the account to send a response to. All I get back is an error message.” Ren said.

“Hm? You can’t reply back?” Morgana said. “I don’t know what this is all about, but we should probably let everyone know about this.”

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

Ren went into the Phantom Thieves group chat.

Ren: Guys, we need to meet up after school.

Ann: What is it?

Ren: It’s hard to explain but we might be in trouble.

Makoto: Trouble?

Ren: I’ll explain at the hideout.

Ren: Be there.

Ren sighed. After school, they headed to the hideout and Ren explained what happened, showing them the chat.

“Considerin’ he mentioned stealin’ hearts, he knows, doesn’t he?” Ryuji asked.

“Seems so.” Makoto confirmed.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“How were we found out?” Yusuke asked.

“He may have traced our chat log.” Makoto answered. 

“How careless of us.” Yusuke said.

“But how would he have known all these details with just that?” Makoto questioned.

“Do you think that there is another cause?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah. I’m not sure why, but that’s the feeling I get.” Makoto answered.

“Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else’s chat log?” Annasked.

“I don’t know much about it myself, but… it’s probably not impossible, I think?” Makoto admitted. 

“How’s it done?” Ryuji asked.

“Maybe they extracted our phone’s data?” Makoto answered.

“Why’s Ren getting an error when she tries to reply?” Ann asked.

“Perhaps the receiving end doesn’t exist?” Makoto answered.

“That’s possible?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Don’t ask me everything. I told you that I don’t know much about it.” Makoto told them.

“Wait. Might this be what is referred to as hacking?” Yusuke questioned.

“Then, does that mean this guy’s a hacker!?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t get high tech stuff! What does this all mean?” Morgana asked.

“An unknown hacker contacted us!” Ann asked. 

“I see. I don’t really get it.” Morgana said. 

“Then, is this person Medjed?” Yusuke asked.

“I doubt it, considering he says he wants to deal with them.” Makoto answered. “This is, only if we take his words for face value.” 

“True.” Yusuke said. 

“Hey, wouldn’t it be great if we got this guy on our side?” Ryuji asked.

“But we know nothing about his identity at all. We can’t trust him.” Makoto answered.

“I don’t think it’s a bad deal though.” Ryuji said.

“Even if Alibaba turns out to be a criminal? I am not helping anyone of that sort.” Yusuke said.

“Oh, right. That wouldn’t be good.” Ryuji said.

“The, I’ve prepared the necessary tool, part makes no sense either.” Morgana said.

“Could this just be a prank?” Ann asked.

“He knows an awful lot for it to be a prank.” Makoto pointed out. 

“If he knows who we are, won’t we get caught?” Ann asked.

“No. If he wanted to report us, I think he would’ve done it already.” Makoto answered.

“He must have some sort of objective of his own. He did offer us a deal, after all.” Yusuke said. “I’m certain he’ll contact us again.”

“There’s no telling when he’ll do so though.” Makoto added. “It’d be best if we stay together. If something happens, we can act at once.”

“Yeah.” Ann agreed. “So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours.”

“How about Leblanc?” Makoto suggested.

All eyes landed on Ren. Ren chuckled.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ren said.

The group headed off. They made it to Leblanc and Ren saw Sojiro leaning onto the bar, reading a letter. Sojiro hummed. Ren looked at him worried, walking over. Sojiro looked at her shocked, standing up to see the group.

“Oh? What’s with the big group?” Sojiro asked.

“Good evening.” Ann said. “We were thinking about putting together plans for our summer.” 

“Hm? Is that a new face I see?” Sojiro asked.

Ren moved back as Makoto moved forward.

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Niijima. I hope we’re not being a bother.” Makoto introduced herself.

“She’s our student council president.” Ryuji added.

“Niijima?” Sojiro repeated. 

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked. 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Sojiro said. “A student council president, eh? I’m stunned. I hope she’s not causing you too much trouble.”

“Hey!” Ren cried.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura, but everyone just calls me Boss.” Sojiro introduced himself. “By the way, that was addressed to you.”

“Oh, okay.” Ren said.

“This old man will get going and leave you kids be.” Sojiro said. “All right, the store’s all yours.”

Sojiro left. Ren sighed. The group sat down with snacks and drinks, making small talk about anything, even what they could do in the summer break.

“We have the late-breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety since their statement the other day. Just a moment ago, a new message was released on their website.” TV Reporter said. “They have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves. Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive.”

Ryuji and Ann pulled their phones out.

“Oh come on! It’s in English!” Ryuji complained. 

All eyes landed on Ann.

“Let me see.” Ann said. “The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves.”

“What!? That’s bullshit!?” Ryuji cried.

“Keep listening.” Yusuke told him.

“We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.” Ann finished. “That’s what it says.” 

“What does that all mean!?” Ryuji asked.

“They’re saying that they’ll target sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto answered.

“Confiscation of possessions, hm?” Yusuke repeated. 

“Perhaps bank accounts or personal information. Either way, it won’t be anything pleasant.” Makoto told them.

“Why the hell are we being singled out?” Ryuji asked.

“Perhaps all they care about is labeling the Phantom Thieves as crooks.” Makoto answered. “That all this wouldn’t have happened had the Phantom Thieves not existed.” 

“That’s complete bullshit.” Ryuji cursed.

“Talk about a troublesome organisation that we’ve been targeted by.” Morgana said.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Ann asked.

“It’s certain we can’t do anything about this on our own.” Yusuke added.

The group sat in silence. Ren sighed.

‘How the hell do I deal with this? Igor is expecting me to do something?’ Ren asked herself.

“Hey, so what’s this letter about?” Ryuji asked Ren. “We don’t need any more trouble.”

“It’s rare for you to get something like this.” Morgana added.

“True.” Ren said as she grabbed it and opened it. 

A single card. Ren double checked the envelope, then sat the card down on the table.

“A calling card?” Morgana said.

“Anything else in there!?” Ann asked.

“Nothing.” Ren answered.

“Who’s this from anyway?” Ann asked.

“There’s no stamp on it. Someone must’ve directly dropped it into the mailbox here.” Makoto pointed out. 

“Could it have been Alibaba?” Yusuke asked.

“That reminds me, he did mention something about preparing the necessary tool.” Morgana remembered. “Don’t tell me… is this what he was talking about!?”

“What the hell’s goin’ on here?” Ryuji asked.

“All we can do at the moment is wait for Alibaba’s orders.” Makoto told them. “Let’s brace ourselves and stand by, in case anything comes up.”

“Oh dear.” Ann whispered.

Ren gasped. The others left and Ren cleaned up and locked up. Making it upstairs, Ren sat on the bed and Morgana jumped up. Her phone went off and Ren pulled it out. Mishima.

Mishima: I’ve really started turning the heat up on the forum! I put a special post up and everything!

Mishima: “The showdown between the just Phantom Thieves and the global organisation Medjed is here!”

Mishima: Reactions have been great too. Everyone is really engaged.

Mishima: So far, most of the comments have been pro-Phantom Thieves.

Mishima: Most likely because of what happened in the Kaneshiro case.

Mishima: Those on the side of Medjed are “hackers of justice.”

Mishima: But there’s nothing resembling justice in what they do. 

Mishima: Someday, I want the whole site to be filled with pro-Thieves comments.

Mishima: I’m looking forward to when that day finally arrives.

Ren sighed.

“He can look forward to whatever he wants, but we have no means of skirking back against Medjed.” Morgana said. “We’re gonna be in deep trouble if we don’t do something.” 

“This is so annoying.” Ren whispered.

“First Alibaba character and now a blank calling card. What the hell’s going on?” Morgana asked.

“That is a good question.” Ren whispered.

“We don’t have nearly enough intel. All we can do is wait for them to make a move.” Morgana said.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

Ren shook her head. This is going to be hell. So much for an easy summer break.


	173. Alibaba's Target

The morning was slow. Waiting around is annoying and waiting for someone who they aren’t sure will contact her again, is worse. Ren felt her phone and sighed.

“Hey, your phone’s buzzing!” Morgana told her.

Ren pulled her phone out to check, seeing it was just Ryuji.

Ryuji: Did Alibaba message you?

Morgana sighed.

“It’s just Ryuji.” Morgana said.

Ren: Not yet.

Ryuji: Nothing?

Ryuji: Let us know ASAP if he tried to get in touch with you, mkay?

Ren put her phone away and sighed. The day dragged on. Ren spent lunch alone, well alone with Morgana. She won’t leave him alone in class again. In the afternoon classes, Ren couldn’t care less for the lesson. Her phone vibrated again. 

“Ryuji again? He just never shuts up, does he?” Morgana complained.

Ren sighed, pulling her phone out. Ren looked at it shocked. It was Alibaba. 

Alibaba: Good day.

Ren: Good day to you too.

Alibaba: Ah, you responded today.

Alibaba: Once again, I am Alibaba.

Alibaba: You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?

Ren: That’s right.

Alibaba: Mm, I appreciate your honesty.

Alibaba: I take it you received the calling card?

“So it really was from this guy.” Morgana said.

Alibaba: Are you at school right now?

Ren: Yes, I am in class.

Alibaba: Hm, you're a surprisingly diligent student. 

Alibaba: Now then, I have prepared the calling card for you.

Alibaba: When are you going to steal it?

Ren: Steal from who?

Alibaba: What do you mean by that?

Alibaba: Aren’t you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?

Ren sighed.

“Tell him. We need the name of the target.” Morgana told her. 

Ren: What’s the target’s name?

Alibaba: ...A name? Is your heart thievery truly impossible without such information.

Ren: It is.

Alibaba: ...I see.

Alibaba: Hm, I suppose past calling cards did have names on them.

Alibaba: One moment.

Alibaba: Very well, I’ll tell you.

Alibaba: ….

Alibaba: I believe their name was… Futaba Sakura.

Alibaba: If you fail in this mission I will expose your identity to the world and to the police.

Alibaba: Well then, I’ll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart.

Ren: Who is Futaba Sakura?

Ren sighed. Error once again.

“So he threatened you then just took off!?” Morgana said, shocked. “And Sakura? I feel like I’ve heard that name before. In any case, we should let everyone know about this.”

Ren nodded, sending a message to the group chat.

Ren: Alibaba got in contact. 

Ren: Hideout after school.

Ren put her phone away and sighed. The rest of the school day went by quickly. Packing up, they headed to the hideout. Once everyone was here, Ren showed them the messages, explaining what happened.

“We’re gonna get reported if we don’t do this? What the hell.” Ryuji said.

“Futaba Sakura.” Ann read. 

“Wasn’t Sakura…” Makoroa started.

“It’s Boss’s last name!” Ann said. 

Ren put her phone away.

“Does he have any family?” Yusuke asked, looking at Ren.

“Does he?” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“Well…” Ren whispered, thinking about it.

“For reals!? How laid-back are you!?” Ryuji said, shocked. 

Ren gasped.

“Wouldn’t you normally be introduced at least? I mean you ARE living at his place?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, her situation does make things difficult.” Yusuke pointed out.

“The calling card was delivered to Boss’s house. It’d be more natural to assume this is all related. One of the reasons for that is because Alibaba mentioned nothing about which Futaba Sakura.” Makoto explained. “Perhaps he thinks that the name alone is enough.”

“That makes sense.” Morgana said.

“I believe it’s adequate for us to think that this is the doing of someone close by.” Makotoa added.

“I see.” Ann said.

“I don’t know how Alibaba got a hold of Ren’s smartphone information. However, since he’s ordering us through chat, I do feel as though he’s taunting us.” Makoto admitted.

“You mean, this might just be a prank?” Ryuji asked.

“I mean, look at his demands. Pay me if you don’t want me to leak who you really are, that I’d understand.” Makoto said. “But he’s telling us to steal someone’s heart without explaining why.”

“So we’re being tested?” Yusuke questioned.

“Regardless, I think we should ask about Futaba Sakura once.” Makoto suggested.

“That’s probably for the best.” Morgana agreed. “There is nothing else we can do at the moment, and chief might have an idea on what this is about too.”

“I’ll check the school’s roster just in case.” Makoto said.

“We must make sure Boss doesn’t figure out who we are. We’ll have to go about this cautiously.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded. She’s got a bad feeling about this.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ren said. “I’ll message you what I learn.”

“Be careful.” Makoto told her.

Ren nodded, picking her bag up. The group split up and Ren headed back to Leblanc. Ren walked in to see Sojiro leaning on the bar with a smoke. Ren took a deep breath as she walked over.

“Hm? What’s up?” Sojiro asked.

“I was wondering, do you know a Futaba Sakura?” Ren asked.

“Why do you know about that?” Sojiro asked.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

Sojiro glared at her, putting his smoke out into the ashtray.

“It’s not nothing to do with you.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro turned his back to her.

“I’m going home. Make sure you lock up the place.” Sojiro told her. 

With that, Sojiro grabbed his things and left. Ren watched him walk out.

“Looks like it’s a hit.” Morgana said. 

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed. The afternoon was slow, Ren did some cleaning both in the shop and upstairs. It could use a clean. In the evening, Ren sat down on the bed and yawned as her phone went off. Morgana jumped up as Ren pulled her phone out and checked it.

Ann: Oh, I just remembered!

Ann: Ren, were you able to ask Boss about Futaba Sakura?

Ren: I tried to…

Ren: He didn’t want to talk.

Yusuke: Could there be a reason to why that was?

Makoto: Hm, Alibaba might be our only hope of defeating Medjed.

Makoto: I wish I could get some info about Futaba out of Boss…

Ann: But trying to force it out would probably have the opposite effect.

Yusuke: To be honest, I owe a great deal to both Boss and Ren.

Yusuke: I don’t wish for this to be a source of discord between them.

Ryuji: Yeah, I know just want you mean!

Makoto: It’s probably best to wait for Boss to bring the subject up himself.

Ren sighed.

“I have a feeling that won’t be the case.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“You saw his face.” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed. This whole thing feels off, but she has to do something about Medjed.


	174. Finding Futaba Sakura

Ren woke up to her alarm. Another slow day. Ren got up and dressed, fixing her pants. On the way to school, Ren heard Ryuji’s voice. Ren stopped and looked back as Ryuji walked over.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted. “Tomorrow’s the end of the first semester, but we still got this lame shit comin’ up.” 

Morgana popped onto Ren’s shoulder.

“If you don’t take care of this lame shit, you can kiss your summer vacation goodbye.” Morgana told him.

“Oh yeah, about this Futaba Sakura girl. If she’s related to Boss, think people livin’ nearby would know about her.” Ryuji questioned.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“That’s some keen intuition coming from you, Ryuji. You should have made use of that on your exams.” Morgana told him.

“Ugh, I never wanna think about exams again.” Ryuji whined.

Ren giggled.

“Anyway, askin’ around your neighbourhood might be the fastest way to figure shit out.” Ryuji suggested. “Then again, I doubt it’ll be that easy. It never is.”

Ren nodded. They headed to school. Ren couldn’t care. She was so tired.

“Summer vacation starts the day after tomorrow, but don’t forget there’s an urgent assembly on Monday. We’ll be taking attendance.” Mr Ushimaru told the class. “There’s been an unusual number of strange incidents this year. Don’t do anything stuipds over break. Got it? Don’t go someplace shady like the red-light district, and don’t go to the beach after dark.” 

“I wanna go to the beach, I wanna jump in some cold water.” Morgana said. “Seems like we won’t be having fun on our summer break for a while.”

Ren reached down and pet him. The rest of the day dragged on. Ren moaned, she couldn’t even concentrate. After class, Ren packed up and yawned.

“Ryuji might be right. We don’t have a single clue. Might as well try, we’ve got nothing to lose.” Morgana told her. 

“Right.” Ren agreed.

“Let’s head to Yogen and gather info around the neighbourhood.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, heading off. Making it to the backstreet, Ren looked around. Busy as always. Ren didn’t waste time, going around and asking a few people, by the end they found nothing. Ren sighed.

“Hrm, we didn’t find anything on Futaba. I think our only option now is to go home and ask the chief directly.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“This isn’t going to end well.” Ren whispered.

Ren made it back to see Sae and Sojiro. They both looked at her, then back at each other. Ren felt like she shouldn’t be here.

“You read the letter, didn’t you?” Sae asked.

“So you’re the one who tipped her off about Futaba. You really shouldn’t have done that. I have no intention of talking to you about Wakaba.” Sojiro told Sae.

“Tipped off? What are you talking about?” Sae questioned. “Back to the matter at hand. Your parental authority will have to be suspended. I take it you’re okay with that outcome?” 

“What!?” Sojiro said.

“Considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favour. Would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly 99.9% though. With these suspicions of abuse, there’s no way you could avoid having your custody revoked.” Sae told Sojiro.

Ren looked at Sae shocked. 

“You’re going that far!? I told you, I don’t know a damn thing about it.” Sojiro told Sae.

“We’re extremely serious about this.” Sae confirmed. “As long as there’s a possibility that cognitive psience can be linked to psychotic breakdowns.”

“Tch, fine… I yield.” Sojiro said, giving in.

“Thank you. I will contact you at a later date.” Sae said.

“I doubt you’ll find anything you want to hear though.” Sojiro warned her.

“That’s fine. It will be up to us to decide whether the information you give us is useful or not.” Sae told him. “Next time I come here, it will just be for a nice cup of coffee.”

Sae walked off, Ren kept her eye on the woman the whole time. Once she was gone, Ren looked at Sojiro.

“And stay out!” Sojiro yelled. “That woman is real good at pissing people off.”

Ren sighed.

“What’s with that look? You got something to say?” Sojiro asked.

“What was that?” Ren asked.

“This doesn’t involve you.” Sojiro told her.

Ren moaned.

“Is Futaba your daughter?” Ren asked.

“That’s enough!” Sojiro told her. “Just behave yourself and keep going to school if you don’t want me to throw you out of here. You got that?” 

“Yes Boss.” Ren answered.

“Lock the store up.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro walked off. Ren moaned, walking over and looked at the card. Sae Niijima. Ren flipped the card as she felt Morgana move onto her shoulder.

“Hm, the existence of this Futaba is for certain. She may be in some kind of bad situation though.” Morgana said. “Moreso, our conjecture that Alibaba is connected to Leblanc seems to have a pretty solid foundation. Oh, and didn’t they mention cognitive something?”

“Cognitive psience.” Ren told him.

“I wonder what the chief’s hiding?” Morgana asked. “We can’t really press him on the subject though, especially after he mentioned throwing you out.” 

Ren sighed.

“This is bad, really bad.” Ren whispered. 

Ren sighed. She locked up and gave the shop a quick clean. She then headed upstairs and had a smoke, checking her phone. All she could do was replay what happened.

‘Cognitive psience. Domestic court. Daughter. Abuse.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed. She has to tell the others tomorrow. This isn’t going to end well.


	175. Calling the Deal Off

The day was slow. Ren was losing her mind. She could barely sleep last night. How could she? After school, the group met up at the hideout.

“How did it go?” Ryuji asked.

“Complete bust.” Ren answered. “But…”

Ren then explained what happened with Sae and Sojiro.

“A woman was threatening Boss?” Makoto repeated, shocked.

“Yeah, she was going on about domestic abuse and taking the case to court and stuff.” Morgana explained. 

Ren stared at Makoto who looked down.

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s nothing.” Makoto answered, looking at him, then at Ren. “So to summarise what you told us, Futaba is Boss’s daughter and he’s abusing her? I don't know him very well. Is he really the kind of person who would do that?”

“There’s no way.” Ren told her.

“I would like to believe so as well, but we don’t have any conclusive evidence, do we?” Makoto asked.

“And we have evidence that he is!?” Ren shot back.

The others looked at Ren shocked.

“Calm down Ren.” Morgana told her.

Ren growled, backing down. 

“Ren?” Ann said, worried.

Her phone went off. Ren pulled it out.

“Is it Alibaba!?” Morgana asked.

Alibaba: I’ve given you a calling card and told you the target’s name. You should be ready for this.

Alibaba: Why aren’t you doing it?

Alibaba: I told you I’d help you if you stole her heart. What seems to be the hold up?

Alibaba: I also said I’d report your identity to the police if you didn’t help me. 

Alibaba: Are you OK with that? I’m serious here.

Ren moaned.

“What a selfish person.” Yusuke said. 

“Well, he does have information on us.” Makoto added.

“Anyways, this Futaba he’s talking about have a Palace? If so, we’ll need keywords to get in.” Ryuji said. “Try messaging about ’em”

Ren moaned. Not like he’ll know.

Ren: Tell me her keywords.

Alibaba: Keywords?

Alibaba: What are you talking about?

Alibaba: Are you just saying random stuff to dodge the issue? 

“Figured.” Ren whispered.

“What’re we supposed to do about this?” Ann asked.

“We’d be able to figure out Alibaba’s identity if we could just meet with him.” Morgana said. “Try asking him if there’s any way we could meet up.”

Ren: Let’s meet somewhere.

Alibaba: Meet? With me?

Ren: Yes.

Alibaba: That will be difficult. 

Alibaba: I have reasons for not being able to go out.

Alibaba: That’s why I’m contacting you like this.

“He can’t go out?” Morgana said, shocked. 

Alibaba: Wait. I get it.

Alibaba: You steal people’s hearts directly… That might make things difficult. 

Alibaba: Extremely difficult. 

Alibaba: Hold on.

Alibaba: I’m thinking…

Ren: OK?

Alibaba: OK. It’s a shame, but I’m calling this deal off. Stop looking into Futaba Sakura.

Alibaba: Forget this ever happened. I won’t report you to the police either, don’t worry.

Alibaba: Sorry for taking your time. Now if you’ll excuse me…

Ren: Wait a second!

Alibaba: I said the deal’s off!

Alibaba: We’re never going to speak again. Don't expect me to contact you anymore either.

Ren: Why are you doing this?

Ren growled, error message again.

“Huh? Did he just shut the whole operation down?” Ann asked.

Ren moaned, putting her phone away.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Morgana said. “Not only can Alibaba not go out, but he won’t let us meet Futaba either?”

“Well, it’s none of our business now. We can’t contact him anymore.” Ryuji said.

“But… what do we do about Medjed? We won’t be able to get Alibaba to help us with them now.” Ann said.

“Maybe they were just prankin’ us.” Ryuji said. “They made that huge declaration, but they ain’t done nothing since. I bet we got ’em freaked out.” 

“You mean they backed out because they’re afraid we’ll change their hearts?” Morgana questioned.

“Yup. And now it’d just make ’em look lame if they came out and apologised.” Ryuji said.

“But-” Makoto said.

“I guess with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can we just say this case is closed?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“You do have a point.” Makoto admitted. “I guess it is safe for us to relax a little.” 

“Oh yeah, remember Kaneshiro’s Treasure? Prepare to have your minds blown!” Ryuji said. “We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!”

The group looked at him shocked.

“That’s awesome! We can really go out with that kinda money!” Ann said.

“Yeah! Let’s make up for what happened at the fireworks festival!” Ryuji said. “We gotta go eat something fitten’ for the Phantom Thieves’ worldwide debut.”

“Where would be good?” Ann wondered.

“Ooh, how ’bout sushi!? I could really go for some eel too!” Ryuji suggested. 

“The best method is to fill yourself on ginger before beginning to eat sushi. That is my master technique.” Yusuke told them, leaning onto the railing.

“You don’t need to do that this time.” Makoto told him. “Actually, definitely don’t do it, okay?” 

“I’m all for sushi!” Morgana agreed. “You’re okay with that too, right?” 

Ren sighed.

“Sushi’s fine.” Ren agreed.

“Then it’s decided.” Morgana said. 

“All right! We’ll go tomorrow night!” Ryuji said.

Ren looked out at the city.

“Ah, Ren?” Ann said.

“I’m heading home.” Ren said. “See you tomorrow.”

Ren walked off before the others could stop her. How can they just drop this and to drop it so quickly? Something is wrong here. Can’t they see that. Of course Ryuji wants the easy way out. Ren sighed.

“Ren, are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“I’m tired.” Ren answered.

Making it to Leblanc, Sojiro looked at her. 

“You free?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“Care to help out?” Sojiro asked.

“O-Of course.” Ren answered. “I’ll put my bag upstairs.”

Ren headed upstairs and sat her bag on the table, then quickly ran back down. She put the apron on and got to work. She needs to show Sojiro she’s a hard worker and she cares. As things slowed down, she was able to practice her coffee making skills, Sojiro says she’s getting better but has plenty of room for improvement. Once closing came, they cleaned up and closed up for the night, Sojiro heading off. Ren headed upstairs and sat at the desk with a smoke.

“How did it go?” Morgana asked.

“Alright.” Ren answered. “Boss says I’m getting better at coffee making. That makes me happy. I feel like I can learn so much from him.”

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out.

Makoto: I wonder if all that Medjed business was just a prank.

Makoto: Now I think about it calmly, it’s strange that they haven’t actually done anything yet.

Makoto: If their goal is to target the Phantom Thieves, they should want to be acting now, given ours fame.

Ann: Huh. When you put it that way, it kinda makes me wonder too.

Ann: Especially after they taunted us theatrically like that.

Yusuke: Yes. However, it would be best for us to come up with a countermeasure regardless.

Yusuke: For now though, we should cautiously enjoy the sushi. That is all we can do.

Ren: Something’s not right…

Ryuji: I was thinking that too! I can’t really put it into words though.

Makoto: Hm, Yusuke is right.

Makoto: I’m sorry for bringing this up. On the day before our celebration party too…

Ann: Cheer up, Makoto! We’ll be eating sushi like kings tomorrow!

Yusuke: I hope one person in particular is on their best behaviour. I’ll refrain from saying who though.

Ryuji: ...You better not be talking about me!

Ren sighed as she sat her phone down.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“How am I meant to drop this after everything that has happened?” Ren asked. “Boss is in trouble. That woman. Something doesn’t add up here and I have a bad feeling.” 

Ren sighed.

“Maybe I’m just overreacting.” Ren concluded. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Do you think Alibaba calling off our deal has anything to do with the chief? It’s so hard to tell what the truth of the situation is.” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed. 

“Let’s call it a day and go to bed.” Morgana told her.

“Right.” Ren agreed softly.


	176. The Sushi Dinner Celebration

Ren woke to her alarm and moaned, turning it off. Ren rolled onto her stomach.

“Come on, up we get.” Morgana told her.

“No!” Ren whined. 

Ren’s phone started ringing. Ren reached over and checked it. Akira. Ren sighed as she answered it.

“Morning Aki.” Ren whispered.

_ “Morning sis, how are you feeling?” Akira asked. _

Ren sighed.

“I’m fine.” Ren answered. “Tomorrow’s the day, right.”

_ “Yeah, it is.” Akira confirmed. _

“Six years, has it really been that long?” Ren asked. 

_ “It has, six long years since mum and dad left us.” Akira answered. _

“Ren?” Morgana said.

“I’ll be okay. My friends and I are going out to sushi tonight so I’m excited.” Ren assured her brother.

_ “That sounds wonderful.” Akira said. _

“Then we’re going to work on plans for the summer.” Ren added. “We haven’t agreed on anything yet.”

Akira chuckled.

_ “I’ll be working so I won’t be coming down. Even Akari will be working.” Akira told her. _

“Akari’s working!?” Ren said, shocked.

_ “Yeah, she wants to earn her own money and buy things she wants. Games, clothes, makeup.” Akira explained. _

“Oh, I see.” Ren whispered. “That’s fair. I guess earning an income for herself is normal for her age.”

_ “It is. She’s doing fine too.” Akira assured her. _

Ren sighed.

“I worry, okay.” Ren whispered.

_ “It’s fine sis, we can handle things until you get back.” Akira told her. _

Ren smiled.

_ “I’ll let you go. I just wanted to call and check on you. It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you.” Akira admitted. _

“Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy here.” Ren apologised.

_ “It’s fine sis, just stay out of trouble.” Akira told her. _

“I will Aki, I promise.” Ren assured him. “I love you.”

_ “Love you too sis. Talk to you later.” Akira said. _

Akira hung up. Ren pushed herself up to her knees and sighed as Morgana walked in front of her.

“Six years tomorrow, where has the time gone?” Ren asked.

“Ren?” Morgana said.

Ren smiled.

“I’m okay, it hurts a little thinking about them, but I’m okay.” Ren assured him. “Let’s get ready.”

The morning was slow, after breakfast, Ren did some cleaning until it was time to go. 

“Time for sushi!” Morgana told her. “The place is in Ginza right? Do we take the usual train from Shibuya?”

Ren looked up the way there. Ren chuckled, collecting him in her brown bag. The pair headed off. She thinks sometimes the other forgets she’s not from the city. Making it to Ginza, she saw the others waiting.

“You’re late.” Ryuji said.

“Sorry, I didn’t know my way.” Ren apologised.

“Ren isn’t from the city, remember!” Morgana yelled. “We didn’t know how long it took to get here. If we did we would have left sooner.”

“Sorry Ren, I should have met up with you in Shibuya.” Makoto apologised.

“Yeah, I keep forgetting you’re not from around here.” Ann added.

Ryuji sighed.

“My bad man.” Ryuji said.

“Shall we go?” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded and the group made it to the place. They sat down and ordered. Ren’s phone went off so she quickly checked it.

“What is it?” Ryuji asked.

“Privacy Ryuji.” Ren reminded him.

It was a message from Hoshi.

Hoshi: When are you free next?

Hoshi: We need to work out a day we can have dinner together?

Ren: At this point, I’m not sure.

Ren: I’ll let you know when I am.

Hoshi: You better!

Hoshi: I need to see you!

Ren: See? Are you okay?

Hoshi: I’m fine, I just miss you.

Ren: Miss you too, I’ll talk to you later.

Ren put her phone away.

“Just a friend being a pain.” Ren laughed.

They got their sushi and looked at it shocked. They started eating. Ren smiled, it was so good.

“Man, the flounder is outta this world! The texture…” Ryuji said.

“I-I don’t see any prices listed here.” Yusuke pointed out.

“It’s called market price. Don’t worry ’bout it, we got the cash.” Ryuji told him.

“Sooo gooooood…” Ann said.

Ren chuckled. She can’t deny that. 

“Hey, is the fatty tuna ready yet?” Morgana asked.

“Hold your horses. And don’t talk!” Ryuji told him.

Ren sighed. 

“By the way, Ren.” Makoto said.

Ren looked at her.

“Is Boss really the kind of person who would abuse someone?” Makoto asked.

“That again?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“I can’t get it off my mind. Especially if it means he could be taken to court.” Makoto admitted. “What kind of person is he? Do you truly believe he’d do such a thing?”

“There is no chance in hell.” Ren answered. 

“Hm.” Yusuke hummed. 

“If it’s really true about the abuse, he’d be a no-good jerk pretendin’ to be a guardian.” Ryuji said.

“Maybe the chief is the one who needs a change of heart.” Morgana said.

“What?” Ren cried.

“Hold on a sec! About that, I actually got curious after our conversation and checked his name in the Nav.” Ann admitted.

“Sounds to me like there wasn’t a hit.” Makoto said.

“Right. Anything beyond that is his family’s problem. We probably shouldn’t get any more involved.” Ann told them.

Ren sighed.

“Wait, you think Alibaba could be Boss’s ex-wife?” Ryuji asked.

Ren shook her head.

“He musta cheated on her, and that’s where Futaba came from.” Ryuji said.

“Doubtful.” Ann said.

“Your imagination has run rampant.” Makoto said.

“How foolish.” Yusuke added.

“Let’s drop it, please.” Ren begged.

All this is going to do is piss her off. They went back to eating.

“Still, this is delicious. I’ve never experienced anything quite like it before.” Yusuke admitted.

“Man, and it’s all thanks to us bein’ the Phantom Thieves-” Ryuji started.

Ren kicked him and Ryuji cried out in pain.

“Crap.” Ryuji said.

“U-Ummm… Ph-Phan…” Makoto started. “Fantastic! This sushi is delicious!” 

“Y-Yeah! This fish is so fresh.” Ann added.

“Hmph. everywhere we go, we hear about these Phantom Thieves.” the arrogant woman complained.

“What rubbish.” the man added.

“Think about where we are, Ryuji.” Ann told him.

“Sorry, it kinda slipped.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren sighed. This sucks.

“My apologies for bringing up Boss again. We should just enjoy the food.” Makoto told them.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.


	177. The Truth of Futaba Sakura

Enjoying their sushi, they got Morgana’s fatty tuna to go and they headed off. They made it to Shibuya and started making their way.

“Niijima! What are you doing here!” Akechi asked.

The group stopped, Makoto and Ren turned to Akechi.

“Akechi.” Makoto said.

“Akechi?” Ryuji said, turning around.

Ann and Yusuke turned to face Akechi. Akechi looked at Ren who smiled.

“You’re the ones from the TV station. Could it be that you’re friends of Niijima?” Akechi said.

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed.

“Do you know this guys?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Akechi. Glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa.” Akechi said.

“How do you know my name?” Yusuke asked.

“Well, because I'm a psychic, of course. Haha, I'm only joking. In truth, I'm a rookie detective.” Akechi answered. “You’re a former pupil of Madarame, right?”

Ren hummed softly.

“I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. Did you see that Medjed has declared war one them?” Akechi said.

The group looked at him shocked.

“War?” Ryuji repeated. 

“Their website was updated just a moment ago.” Akechi told them.

“For real!?” Ryuji said, pulling his phone out.

Ann pulled her phone out.

“English again.” Ryuji complained.

“Wait, what!?” Ann cried.

“What’s it say!?” Ryuji asked, putting his phone away.

“Hm? Why do you seem so agitated?” Akechi asked.

“Oh, um…” Ann said, putting her phone away.

“She’s, uh… a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nutjob for ’em.” Ryuji explained.

“Hm, I don’t know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them.” Akechi admitted.

“What is with these comments?” Makoto asked.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interesting group.” Akechi pointed out. “Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students. It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better than I do.”

Ren smiled, he has a point. Akechi’s eyes landed on Ren.

“Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you something.” Akechi admitted.

“Ask away.” Ren told him.

“Regarding this whole Medjed commotion, if you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do?” Akechi asked.

Ren hummed softly.

“Best course of action I guess is to retaliate.” Ren answered.

“Hm, so you share the majority opinion.” Akechi said.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we’re just normal high school kids.” Ryuji told him. “If anything, we wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr Detective.” 

“My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and a hideout to slip away to. Furthermore, considering Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they began activity around April.” Akechi explained.

Akechi eyes landed on Ren once again.

“In a way, all I’ve just said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group you have here.” Akechi added

“What, you gonna report us?” Ryuji asked.

“I didn’t say I was being suspicious of you.” Akechi told him.

Ren chuckled.

“If you ask me, you’re the suspicious one here, detective.” Ren said.

Akechi looked at her shocked.

“Hm? I wasn’t anticipating that response. You always find a way to rise above my expectations.” Akechi said.

Akechi chuckled.

“You really are an intriguing one.” Akechi laughed. “I lack your calm mannerisms, but don’t you think my deduction is an interesting one?”

“Indeed I do.” Ren admitted.

“I bet we’d make a great team if we worked together.” Akechi admitted.

Akechi chuckled.

“What!? The hell are you sayin’!?” Ryuji yelled.

“I agree, that would be fun.” Ren said.

Akechi walked up to Ren who smiled.

“I’m curious to hear what you have to say. You seem to be a wealth of information. In return, I’ll teach you how to make deductions.” Akechi said. “I believe that is a fair trade-off for you.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed.

“Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again.” Akechi said.

Akechi walked off. Ren turned to her friends.

“What was that about?” Ann asked.

“Do you think he’s ascertained our true identities?” Yusuke asked.

“Nah, it couldn’t be.” Ryuji said. “Right?”

“I like to say it’s simply us overthinking this, but… it may be best to be cautious from now.” Makoto the group, turning to face them. “We shouldn’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are.”

“True, but it’s not as though he had tangible evidence to prove that discovery.” Yusuke said. “Just keep acting normally.”

“More importantly, things are getting serious with Mejed.” Ann told them, pulling her phone out.

“Oh yeah! What’d they write!?” Ryuji asked.

“Here, I’ll read it.” Ann said, pulling it up. “We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves’ fasle justice. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages.”

“For real…?” Ryuji said.

“Keep going.” Makoto told Ann.

“However, we are managaninious, we will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.” Ann read. “That’s what it says.”

“Sounds bad.” Ryuji said. 

“In other words, if we don’t unmask ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan, correct?” Yusuke concluded. “It seems they are quite the attention seekers.”

Ann puts her phone away.

“What are we gonna do about this?” Ann asked.

“If only we could get in contact with Alibaba.” Makoto said

“Our only clues are Boss and Futaba.” Ryuji said. “Anyways, it’s too damn hot out here. Why don’t we go to Leblanc? We can talk more over there.”

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

The group headed over, going over a few things on the way. Making it to the shop, it was closed and Sojiro was already gone. They headed inside.

“We went through all sorts of options on our way here, but… looks like we got no choice but to ask for Alibaba’s help.” Ryuji said.

“Question is, how do we get in touch with him?” Ann asked.

“He cut off all contact with us after that misunderstanding.” Yusuke added. “Then again, if we manage to steal Futaba’s heart, he may attempt to reach out to us once more.”

“But we don’t have any clues on what her keywords are.” Morgana said, pulling himself onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Dammit, Alibaba! Where the hell are you?” Ryuji said.

“Actually, he may be closer than we think.” Makoto said

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

“Hypothetically speaking, even if we stole Futaba’s heart, how would Alibaba know that the deed has been done? Would he truly be able to discern that just from cell phone messages?”

Ren hummed softly, she does have a point.

“You mean, he’d have to meet her in person?” Morgana questioned. 

“Alibaba was able to deliver the calling card here. On top of that, he can check on Futaba’s condition. However, according to the circumstances he put forth, he’s unable to meet with us. This leads me to believe that it would be hard for him if we were to see the two of them together.” Makoto explained. “It seems to me… Alibaba may in fact be Futaba herself.”

The group looked at Makoto shocked.

“For real!” Ryuji cried.

“So she’s asking that we steal her own heart?” Yusuke questioned. 

“Maybe she wants to save her from the scars of her abuse? That would be hard to ask directly.” Ann guessed.

“I’d like to meet with Boss. He lives nearby, right?” Makoto asked.

Ren gasped.

“Will this be okay?” Ren asked.

“I won’t ask anything that will get you thrown out.” Makoto assured her.

Ren moaned.

“I agree. It’s real late though. What are we gonna tell Boss when we get there?” Ryuji asked.

“We’ll say this take-out sushi is a gift for him.” Makoto answered.

“But my fatty tuna!” Morgana cried.

“No complaining.” Ann told him.

“I’ll buy you more.” Ren assured Morgana.

“Let’s all go together. Boss may get the wrong idea if Ren and I show up alone.” Makoto suggested.

The others nod. Ren sighed.

“Let’s go then.” Ren said.

Ren led the group to the house. They rang the doorbell a couple of times and waited. Ren sighed as Makoto rings the doorbell again.

“Nobody is answering.” Makoto said. “But the lights are on.”

“Think he’s nappin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Even Boss would’ve woken with how many times we’ve rung the doorbell.” Ann said.

“I would think Futaba would have answered by now if she was here too.” Morgan added.

Yusuke pushed the gate open.

“Ah, the gate is unlocked.” Yusuke said.

“Dude, you can’t go openin’ other people’s stuff like that.” Ryuji told him.

“But look. The door seems to be slightly open as well.” Makoto pointed out. “I wonder why. That’s rather careless.”

The group heard thunder.

“Whoa, it sounds like it’s going to rain. We should get inside!” Morgana told them.

“Do you think that’s okay?” Makoto asked.

“Prolly?” Ryuji answered.

“My apologies, Boss.” Makoto said.

The group headed inside.

“Hello, sir?” Makoto called out.

Nothing.

“He’s not out, is he?” Makoto asked. “The door ahead is open and I can hear the TV.” 

“I hope he didn’t pass out or something. I mean, Boss is kinda old, ain’t he?” Ryuji said.

“I’m a bit worried. Should we go in and check on him?” Ann asked.

“Please excuse us.” Makoto said.

The group took their shoes. Ren sat the tuna down on the table. The group headed down the hallway. Thunder crashed and the lights went off and someone screamed.

“A scream!? What was that!?” Makoto asked.

“H-How should I know?” Morgana asked.

A thud was heard.

“Did you hear that?” Makoto asked.

“Let’s get out of here, please? Can we just go?” Ann asked.

“What are you freakin’ out for?” Ryuji asked.

“I-I’m not freaking out!” Ann cried.

“Could it be Alibaba? I mean, Futaba?” Morgana asked.

The others head off. 

“Um, sorry… can I hold your hand?” Makoto asked.

“Senpai?” Ren whispered. “Of course.” 

The pair turned around and Makoto grabbed Ren’s top. Ren wrapped her arm around Makoto’s wasit. The pair stopped as Makoto gasped.

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” Ren assured her softly.

“I can sense someone’s presence.” Yusuke said.

“Who is it?” Makoto asked. “Who’s there?”

Ren moaned, pulling Makoto closer.

“I can’t take this anymore! I’m leaving!” Makoto cried.

Makoto’s legs gave away.

“N-No, my legs won’t move.” Makoto whispered.

Ren and Makoto both looked back to see a figure. Makoto screamed as the figure ran off. Ren felt Makoto grabbed her leg. 

“Wait!” Ren cried, placing her hand on Makoto’s head.

“Alibaba! Futaba!” Ann called out. “Hey! C’mon, where are you!?” 

Ren sighed.

“You’re a hacker, right? Just show yourself!?” Ann yelled.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! PleasesavemeSis!” Makoto cried.

“Are you okay, Futaba!?” they heard Sojiro call out.

“Crap, he’s home!” Ryuji said.

Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke ran off. Ren gasped as the door quickly opened. She’s dead. This is it.

“Who the hell are you?! Don’t move!” Sojiro yelled. “You hear me!?”

Ren gasped at the bright light, covering her eyes.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorrySis… Sombodypleasesaveme.” Makoto cried softly.

“It’s okay Makoto.” Ren whispered, rubbing her head.

“You? What are you doing in my house?” Sojiro asked.

“Ah.” Makoto gasped, looking over.

“You’re…” Sojiro said, looking at Makoto said.

“Oh… G-Good… evening, sir… we didn’t… mean to intrude….” Makoto said.

“Niijima.” Sojiro said, shocked, turning the torch off. “Wait, are you two dating? I mean, I understand we live in a different time.”

Ren sighed.

“W-We’re j-just friends!” Makoto told him.

“Friends nowadays get close to each other?” Sojiro questioned.

“That’s not it! This, um… things happened, and…” Makoto said, standing up.

Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke walked over.

“You kids are here too!?” Sojiro said, shocked. 

“Um, we brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell. The door was unlocked too. We could hear the TV though, so we got worried you might have passed out or something.” Ann explained quickly.

“The door was unlocked?” Sojiro questioned, shocked.

“Yes.” Ann answered.

“I do that sometimes. Guess I’m getting old.” Sojiro said.

“Um, excuse me. There’s something we’d like to ask.” Makoto said. 

“Hm? You wanna ask me?” Sojiro questioned.

Makoto looked at the stairs, then at Sojiro.

“There’s someone else living here, isn’t there?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, my daughter.” Sojiro answered.

“Could she be Futaba Sakura?” Makoto asked.

Ren looked down.

“You told Niijima too!?” Sojiro said, shocked.

“U-Um, is there any way we could meet Futaba? I think we may have frightened her earlier, so we’d like to apologise if at all possible.” Makoto asked.

“Well… that’s…” Sojiro started.

“Is she sick?” Makoto asked.

“No, it’s not like that.” Sojiro answered.

Sojiro looked at the group and sighed. Ren looked at Sojiro worried.

“I don’t want you all getting the wrong idea.” Sojiro said. 

Sojiro sighed as he looked at Ren.

“I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from you.” Sojiro admitted. “Let’s talk at my shop. She’ll hear us if we stay here.”

With that, the group headed off to Leblanc. Sojiro sat down as the others stood around him. 

“Now, where do I start?” Sojiro started. “Futaba’s mother and I knew each other long before Futaba was born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, but we got along well for some reason. She was sharp-witted, somewhat stren, a little socially inept. But always carefree. She truly was a great woman.”

“I see.” Makoto whispered.

“When something piqued her interest, that’d be all she focused on. She always worked deep into the night. I thought that’d change after her kid was born, but having Futaba didn’t do much. Even with that, she always took good care of her.” Sojiro explained.

“Working and watching over a child at the same time sounds rough.” Ann said.

“I guess raising Futaba alone turned out to be tough on her in more ways than one.” Sojiro added.

“Alone?” Ren repeated.

“There wasn’t a father.” Sojior told them.

“Do you mean…” Yusuke started.

“Well, there probably was one. I didn’t know him though. She never said a word about him, either. She was single when she gave birth to Futaba, and single when she raised her.” Sojiro explained. “They were an ordinary, loving family. You could really tell how much she cared for Futaba.”

Sojiro sighed.

“But one day, she left… leaving Futaba behind.” Sojiro told them.

“Left? Did she… die?” Ren asked.

Sojiro looked down.

“Yes. She committed suicide.” Sojiro answered.

The group looked at him shocked.

“Suicide!?” Ann gasped.

“Threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba’s eyes.” Sojiro added.

Ren gasped.

“Shocking doesn’t begin to describe that.” Makoto said.

“That’s gotta be devastating for a kid.” Ryuji said.

“So…” Sojiro started. “Well, a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba. First, she was so depressed she… she wouldn’t even talk to me.”

“Was that because she couldn’t get other her mother’s suicide?” Ann questioned.

“I kept talking to her though, and she started opening up to me little by little. That’s when I found out, Futaba blames herself for her mother’s death.” Sojiro explained.

“What!? But why!?” Ann asked.

“That part she’s never told me.” Sojiro answered. “I wanted to know what led her to believing that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound. Then, a few months ago, she started getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She’d say things like, I hear voices, and, mum’s looking at me.” 

“Visual and auditory hallucinations.” Yusuke said. “Have you taken Futaba to a doctor?”

“I wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had a doctor come, she locked herself away in her room.” Sojiro answered. “Since then, she’s become what you’d call a shut-in. She won’t take a single step outside the house, or even try to see other people.”

“What about you?” Yusuke asked.

“She doesn’t even let me come into her room.” Sojiro confessed.

“That’s pretty harsh.” Ryuji said.

“Futaba is, well, a unique girl. She’s so quick-minded that conversation with her ten to jump from one topic to the next. It seems like she’s always coming to conclusions in her head. There’s a lot I don’t get about her.” Sojiro explained.

“Hmm…” Makoto hummed.

Sojiro looked at Ren.

“So yeah, her situation is why I couldn’t let you in my house.” Sojiro told her.

“I completely understand.” Ren said.

“What Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease.” Sojiro said. “That’s why I won’t do anything she doesn’t want. I don’t make her do anything she’s unwilling to either. Then again, I know that’s no way for her to live.”

Ren gasped.

“It’s all I can do though.” Sojiro admitted.

“What does Futaba want?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know.” Sojiro answered. “She just asks me for things she wants like food or these complicated books.”

Ren hummed.

“Well, that’s that.” Sojiro said. “So can you just… leave her be?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Ren answered.

“I’m gonna head back then.” Sojiro said. “You all better head home soon too.”

Sojiro headed off. Ren sighed as she sat down. It was a lot to take in.

“I feel bad for prying into his personal affairs.” Makoto said.

“No way in hell he’s abusin’ her.” Ryuji said.

“The reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother.” Ann said.

“So she’d like to discard her feelings of pain, but can’t do anything about it herself.” Yusuke concluded.

“Will changing her heat really help her though?” Ann asked.

“If we can help her, we may be able to stand up to Medjed.” Yusuke said. 

“It’s possible.” Ren said.

“Hold on a sec. Do we even know if she has a Palace?” Ryuji asked. “Let’s check.”

Ren nodded, pulling her phone out and opened the app, setting it to voice. Ren held it out.

“The Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura’s house.” Ryuji said. “Is that gonna be enough.”

“Candidate found.” Mete-Nav said.

“What the!” Yusuke said.

“She’s got one.” Ryuji said.

“So someone can have a Palace even if they’re not evil.” Ann said. “Hey, Morgana-”

Ren looked at her bag, but nothing.

“Where’s Morgana?” Ann asked.

“I haven’t seen him for some time.” Yusuke said.

“So, ever since we went inside Boss’s house?” Makoto said

“That moron.” Ren whispered.

“Somewhere ’round there. He’ll be fine though. He’s a cat, after all.” Ryuji said. “The trains are gonna be shuttin’ down for the night soon, so we should prolly be headin’ home.”

“We have to go to school in the morning, after all.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed.

“Ohhh, right. The ugent assembly.” Ann said.

“An assembly? What about?” Yusuke asked.

“Shujin has been garnering a lot of attention ever since Medjed called out the Phantom Thieves. So, they need to remind us not to say arbitrary stuff online and add more fuel to the fire.” Ann explained. 

“We gotta meet up for every goddamn little thing. Talk about a pain in the ass.” Ryuji complained.

“I mean, it is our fault.” Ann said.

“Anyway, let’s contact each other afterward.” Makoto told them.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed. “Safe trip home, got it.” 

The others head off and Ren sighed. 

“Futaba…” Ren whispered.

Ren sighed as she got up and headed upstairs. If she goes looking for Morgana, they could just pass each other. She’ll wait till morning. He knows where home is after all. Getting ready for bed, Ren had a smoke and sat on the bed, ready to call it as Morgana walked over.

“Were you going to go to sleep without even wondering where I was?” Morgana asked. “I take it the chief told you about Futaba and then you guys disbanded in relief for now.” 

“Wait! How do you know that?” Ren asked.

“You can’t underestimate my intel-gathering skills you know.” Morgana told her.

“And?” Ren questioned.

“I was checking out the chief’s house.” Morgana told her. “I didn’t think our Alibaba would be so young.”

“Young?” Ren repeated. “What was she like?”

“She had long hair and a pretty young-sounding voice. Well, I say young, but I think she’s probably about the same age as you guys.”

Ren hummed softly.

“At the very least, she’s surely no amature.” Morgana said. “She completely overheard your conversation with the chief, and she can hack into our chats too. Even if she can’t take Medjed down directly, she might have some kind of lead on them.”

“Just who is she?” Ren wondered.

“In any case, we’ll need to rely on Futaba to get closer to Medjed.” Morgana told her.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Let’s meet up again tomorrow. How about we do it in here? It’s way too hot outside.” Morgana suggested.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Anyway, make sure you let everyone know.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah yeah.” Ren said, pulling her phone out.

Ren: Tomorrow, you should all come to Leblanc.

Ren: Too hot to be outside.

Makoto: That would be a good idea.

Ann: Agreed.

Ryuji: Welp, now we know where we’re meeting.

Ren sat her phone down. She was tired.


	178. The Pharaoh’s Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change up... but poor Ren still got hurt...

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren sat up and yawned as she turned it off. Ren looked at Morgana.

“Can I ask you something?” Morgana asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Ren answered. 

“Back before the accident, did your parents ever abuse you?” Morgana asked.

Ren moaned.

“Mum would always yell at me and put me down, and on the days she was really pissed at me, she did hit me.” Ren answered. “Dad always stepped in, when he was around. A lot of the time though, he wasn’t. He just didn't know what to do when it came to me.”

“Ren.” Morgana whispered. “I could see in your eyes and you got really defensive over the chief.”

Ren looked at him.

“Come on, we better go.” Ren said.

They got up and got ready and headed down for breakfast. Sojiro looked at her.

“School? Today?” Sojiro questioned.

“It’s an emergency assembly.” Ren told him. “With all the news on Medjed and the Phantom Thieves, the school has gained a lot of attention. They’re just going to tell us to behave and not say anything online.”

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Ren yawned. After breakfast, Ren headed off. Time to go to school. The assembly was long and boring. On the way back, the group grabbed Big Bang before heading to Leblanc. Ren got Ryuji to move the table and grabbed some chairs, sitting around. Ren sat on the sofa. 

“Man, that assembly had me bored to tears.” Ryuji complained.

“Huh? Did you have school too, Yusuke?” Ann asked.

“I’m doing laundry, so these are the only clothes I had to wear.” Yusuke answered.

“You really should buy a couple more outfits.” Ann said.

Ren moaned, she needs to do laundry. 

“Come on, we didn’t gather here to make small talk, now did we?” Makoto said. “Let’s get to Alibaba’s case.”

“Well, I’ll start.” Morgana said. “It looks like Futaba was listening in on Leblanc.” 

“But why would she want to listen in the café?” Ann asked.

“I have no idea.” Morgana answered.

“It’s just like Boss said, she’s a tough nut to crack.” Ryuji said.

“In any case, her hacking skills will be absolutely necessary if we wish to stand up to Medjed. Going by what she has told us, we may even be able to identify who they are.” Makoto explained. 

“We’ll have to trust in her skills for now then.” Yusuke said.

“Anyway, we found out that Futaba has a Palace, but can someone who isn’t evil have one?” Ann asked.

“That doesn’t matter. A Palace is the materialisation of the distorted cognitions brought about by strong desires. That’s all. It just so happened that a lot of warped people turned out evil.” Morgana explained.

“She’s so young though. The pain she’s gone through must be the cause of her distortion.” Makoto said.

“Maybe that has something to do with why she calls herself Alibaba.” Ann suggested.

“According to the chief story, Futaba has auditory and visual hallucinations, right? There’s a chance those are related to some important memories she’s holding. It’s hard to explain, but those memories have been warped by the distortions.” Morgana explained.

“Basically, we just gotta steal her Treasure, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, yeah.” Morgana answered.

“So do we all agree about taking on Futaba’s Palace?” Ann asked.

“She’s asked us to do so. I don’t think that part is an issue.” Makoto said. “If we heal Futaba’s heart, it will not only help Boss, but she can assist us with Medjed.”

“I agree.” Yusuke said.

“I’ve been wonderin’ about how Boss said, a lot happened, after Futaba’s mum died too.” Ryuji admitted.

“Hold on a second.” Morgana told them. “Our investigation of her Palace may not go like anything we’ve done up to this point.”

“Why’s that?” Ryuji asked.

“Having an individual ask you to steal their heart is an extremely irregular case. There’s no telling what the Palace ruler’s disposition will be like or the distortion that’ll be there. We may run into some unforeseen situations.” Morgana explained. “Do you still want to go in?”

“If it means helping Boss and Futaba, I’m in.” Ren told them.

“All right. Let’s just make sure we’re cautious.” Morgana told them.

“Agreed.” Ren said.

“Well, let’s get crakin’ on those keywords, huh?” Ryuji said. 

“The ones we have at the moment are, Futaba Sakura and Sojiro Sakura’s house.” Makoto said.

“We got the who and the where, so all that’s left is the what, right?” Ryuji said.

“Let us try going to their house first.” Yusuke suggested.

“Boss is busy running the café, isn’t he? We should make sure he doesn't suspect anything.” Ann said.

They all got up and the others headed off. 

“Important memories, huh.” Morgana said. “I’ll be able to remember everything if I turn back into a human, right?”

“I know so.” Ren said.

“That has to be the case. I… definitely want this mission to succeed. If we can retrieve Futaba’s memories, then I’d bet we can get mine too.” Morgana explained. “In any case, it’s not every day you stumble upon a hacker like her around. You really do have a gift, don’t you?”

Ren chuckled.

“Who knows?” Ren said.

“You sure live up to my expectations.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“Good to know.” Ren said.

“Hey, they went on without us! Let’s hurry and catch up to them!” Morgana cried.

The pair caught up with the others and made it to the house. Ren pulled her phone out and everyone stood around.

“Now, the last keyword.” Makoto said.

“She’s a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out what she thinks her house is. If we can’t get out, maybe a prison?” Ryuji guessed.

Ren shook her head.

“Perhaps a labyrinth with an unknown exit?” Makoto guessed.

Ren shook her head.

“Hmm… maybe an oasis?” Ann guessed.

“Nope.” Ren said.

“Nothing so far. In that case, how about hell?” Yusuke guessed.

“Big nope.” Ren said.

“We don’t have nearly enough clues.” Ann pointed out.

“If only we could ask her directly.” Yusuke said.

“We can. C’mon, let’s go see Futaba.” Ryuji said.

“But what will we say to get in?” Makoto asked.

“Whaddya mean? We’re sneakin’ in.” Ryuji told her.

“You have to be joking.” Makoto said. “Won’t the door be locked for sure this time?”

“Child’s play.” Ren answered.

“Ren?” Makoto said.

Ren pulled out a lockpick.

“Oh, and I figured out where Futaba’s room was when I snuck in last night.” Morgana told them.

“What if we run into Boss though? There’s no way we’ll be able to avoid his questions this time.” Makoto asked.

“He’s at work now, so I think we should be fine.” Ann assured her.

“Gettin’ cold feet, Makoto?” Ryuji asked. “Don’t worry, it’ll be nothing. We’ve gone through loads of shit like this already.”

“He’s right.” Ren agreed.

“This is our only choice, right?” Makoto asked. “I suppose Futaba did get in contact with Ren. Perhaps she’ll at least be willing to speak with her. Very well. Let’s do this.”

“Alright.” Ren said.

Ren quickly picked the lock, she’s done something like this before so it just took a couple of seconds. With that, the group headed in, taking their shoes off and followed Morgana. They came to a door and Ren scanned it.

“This is Futaba’s room.” Morgana told them.

“Futaba? You’re in there, right?” Makoto asked, knocking.

Nothing.

“There’s no answer.” Morgana said.

“Futaba. Are you there?” Makoto asked, knocking again. “I’m sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared.”

Once again, nothing.

“No reaction, whatsoever.” Yusuke said.

“This is gonna be hard.” Ryuji said.

“You’re listening, right, Alibaba?” Makoto asked, knocking.

Ren’s phone vibrated so she quickly pulled it out.

“Is it Alibaba?” Makoto asked.

Alibaba: Why are you here?

“Why is she only reacting to that name?” Morgana asked.

“You’re Futaba Sakura, aren’t you?” Makoto asked. 

“She’s not responding again.” Yusuke said.

“Does she not like us saying her name?” Ann questioned.

“We don’t have time to dally around. We need her keyword before dealing with Alibaba’s identity.” Morgana told them.

“We want to learn more about you. If we don’t do so, we can’t steal your heart. The reason why we came here is because we need the keyword to enter your Palace. That’s why we want to talk to Futaba Sakura herself, and not Alibaba.” Makoto explained. “You don’t have to show yourself. Just answer some questions for us. Chat messages are fine.” 

Alibaba: OK.

“Alright then.” Makoto said. “Our leader, the girl who lives in Leblacn’s attic, wants to speak with you.” Makoto said. “We’re counting on you, Ren. Try and get a keyword out of her.”

“I’ll try.” Ren whispered.

Alibaba: What do you want to hear?

Ren: How is it living in this house?

Alibaba: It’s painful...

Ren: Why don’t you go out?

Alibaba: I can’t leave this place.

Alibaba: I’m going to die here.

“Wha-Die?” Ann gasped.

Alibaba: Is this going to continue?

Ren: Why do you think that?

Alibaba: Why? 

Alibaba: This place is my tomb.

“Tomb?” Makoto repeated.

“You think that’s it.” Ryuji asked.

“Try entering tomb.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded, going to the Nav and added tomb.

“Input accepted. Searching for route to destination.” Metaverse Navigator said.

Ren smirked.

“We got it!” Morgana cheered.

Ren went back to the chat with Futaba.

Alibaba: Was that enough?

“Yes. It was plenty.” Makoto assured her. “You haven’t forgotten your promise of helping us if we complete your request, right?” 

Alibaba: I haven’t. We made a deal.

Ren smiled. Ryuji walked over and grabbed Ren’s phone.

“Well then, let’s hurry up and go. Aaaand clickly.” Ryuji said.

“You idiot, don’t activate it here!” Morgana yelled.

Ren moaned, finding themselves in a desert. Ren punched Ryuji in the gut, grabbing her phone back.

“It’s a desert.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, we see that.” Ryuji said. “Wait, what the- our clothes are still the same.”

“Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It’d be odd if she saw us as a threat. If she doesn’t see us as an emery, then your clothes don’t change. That’s how it works.” Morgana explained. “But more importantly, I told you to be cautious! Why’d you activate it like that!”

“Is that why we ended up in a desert? Where’s the tomb? It’s so damn hot here.” Ryuji complained.

“Even though we entered right in front of her room, we didn’t end up inside it.” Ann said.

“She must really want to keep people away from her.” Makoto said.

Ren gasped.

“I see.” Ann said.

“What a bleak feeling this place has. It’s the complete opposite of Kaneshiero’s bank.” Makoto pointed out.

“Let’s hurry up and get goin’. Where the Palace?” Ryuji asked.

“Is it that way?” Morgana asked, looking over.

The group looked over.

“Oh yeah, there’s somethin’ shiny.” Ryuji said.

“A tomb in the desert, I see.” Makoto said. “Anyway, let’s make our way there.”

“Isn’t that kinda far?” Ann asked.

“Are we gonna walk!?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course not! My paw will get burned!” Morgana answered.

Morgana ran forward and transformed. 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Yusuke said.

“I’ll make sure to put the AC on full blast!” Morgana said.

“You’re so considerate!” Ann said.

“Hehe, r-right.” Morgana said.

“All right! Let’s roll!” Ryuji cheered.

“You okay driving, Queen?” Ren asked.

Makoto looked at her.

“We both can drive so we can share it.” Ren added.

Makoto smiled.

“I’ll drive.” Makoto assured her.

Ren nodded. The group got in and they headed off. It was still hot in the car, way too hot. Ren moaned, it going through her pockets. She has a rubber band around here somewhere, she picked it up at school. Ren found it and pulled her shirt up to her bust, tying it up and flipped the end in. Ren leaned back and closed her eyes as she put her feet up on the back of the front seat. She is so glad she wore a skirt today. She was going to die. After a while, Ren let her leg drop back down, then leaned on the back of the front seat. Just how far were they?

“Take this!” she heard Ann yelled.

Ren jumped to something slamming into her, opening her eyes, and gasped as the van shaking and Morgana meowing. She then saw the back of the front seat down.

“Knock it off!” Morgana yelled.

“Ouch, what the hell!?” Ren cried.

“Morons.” Ann said.

“What did I do!?” Ren cried, pushing the chair back up. “This is bullshit! I’m sitting in the front next time!”

Ren rubbed her head, then saw they were close to the Palace.

“Oh?” Ren gasped.

“Is that it?” Yusuke asked.

“There we go.” Makoto said.

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

This was it. They made it to the Palace and they all got out of the van. Morgana changed back. Ren gasped.

“It’s so hot…” Ann cried.

“The AC ain’t workin’ at all! What the hell was that lukewarm air about!?” Ryuji yelled.

“That was the best I could do, so quit your yapping!” Morgana yelled.

“For real, you are so half-assed!” Ryuji said.

“What was that!? You wanna fight, punk!?” Morgana yelled.

“Geez, shut up! It’s hot, so don’t make me more irritated!” Ann told them.

“How do you have the energy to fight in this heat?” Ren asked.

“To think her Palace would be a pyramid.” Makoto said.

The group looked over.

“Hey, a pyramid’s a tomb, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes. It’s a pharaoh’s tomb.” Yusuke answered.

“That’s how it’s mostly known. There are a variety theories on it. For instance, it’s even said to be a device for reviving the dead.” Makoto explained.

“Reviving the dead, hm?” Yusuke said. “It’s beautiful nonetheless. It’s perfectly conformed to the golden ratio.” 

“Hey guys, can we go in already?” Ryuji asked. “I’m gonna melt.”

“Then melt.” Ren said.

Ren sighed. 

“Come on.” Ren told them, taking the lead.

They came to the door, it was covered in hieroglyphs. Ren pushed the doors open and the group headed inside. Heading downstairs, Ren shivered.

“Whoa, it’s so nice inside! Is this place air conditioned or something!?” Ryuji asked.

“It may be because Futaba’s room in reality has AC pumping through it. Either way, this is a relief.” Makoto said.

Ren ran her hand through her hair.

“Huh, our clothes still haven’t changed even now. This has never happened to us before.” Ann pointed out.

“It is refreshing that she doesn’t see us as a threat, but we are completely surrounded by walls.” Yusuke said.

“I guess this is a tomb. It’s probably not made to be easy to get into. Anyway, let’s explore.” Morgana said.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

Ren took the lead, jumping over and came to a large staircase. 

“These stairs go pretty far.” Ann said.

“There are way too goddamn many.” Ryuji complained. 

“Don’t ask for too much. You should be happy we’re not being attacked as we ascend.” Morgana told him. “More importantly, I can totally sense the Treasure ahead. We’re getting pretty close now!”

“These stairs seem to be headed into the heart of the pyramid.” Makoto pointed out. “I wonder if that’s where the Treasure wait.”

“Welp, time to keep climbin’ then. Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

They headed up. Ren still kept her guard up, something felt… off.

“Man, no enemies or nothing? I’m all for shit like this.” Ryuji said.

“Do you think it’s because she’s not a criminal?” Ann questioned. 

“She did welcome us in here, after all.” Morgana said.

“Don’t let your guard down, guys. This is a pyramid, so there may still be traps.” Makoto told them.

“So this is the mystique of a bygone era, the real thing supasses any picture.” Yusuke said.

“I don’t think you can call this the real thing.” Makoto told him.

Ren shook her head. 

“Semes this is going to be easy.” Ryuji said.

They came close to the top to see a figure before them.

“Hm? There’s someone there!” Morgana said.

The group walked over and scanned her.

“Hey, is this?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s Futaba’s Shadow. It isn’t the real her.” Morgana told them.

“Oh yeah, you’ve seen her face. True. This one’s kinda dressed like a queen.” Ryuji said.

“So you’re Futaba Sakura.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed, Futaba stayed quiet. Ryuji walked up to her.

“Hey, where’s the Treasure?” Ryuji asked.

Nothing.

“It’s doubtful that you wouldn’t know where it is.” Makoto said.

“Hey, say something.” Ryuji siad.

“Don’t be like that!” Ann snapped, then walked over. “I’m sorry Futaba. It’s okay, there’s no need to be scared. So, can you tell us where your most treasured possession is?”

Ren sighed, nothing again.

“This is going nowhere.” Yusuke said.

“Let’s just leave her.” Ryuji said.

“Will you guys shut up for a bit!?” Ann told them. 

“Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?” Shadow Futaba asked.

The group looked at her shocked.

“She talked… but…” Ann said. 

“What are you sayin’? You want us to steal it, right?” Ryuji asked.

“If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might.” Shadow Futaba told them.

“That’s rather defiant sounding.” Morgana said.

“Perhaps this is that tsundere thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood.” Yusuke said. 

“Considering the state that my Palace is in, there is no way that you can steal it.” Shadow Futaba warned them.

They heard a range of voices. Murder! Why don’t you say something! Ren looked at Shadow Futaba shocked as she crouched, placing her hand on her ears.

“Murder?” Makoto questioned.

Ren gasped as the voices kept going. You’re the one who killed her! It’s your fault!

“This is horrible.” Ann said.

“Hey, the hell is this?” Ryuji asked.

Don’t come near me! Don’t just stand there, say something! It’s your fault! Murder! Shadow Futaba stood up, floating up.

“That’s right. I did it.” Shadow Futaba said.

“What?” Ryuji said.

“I am the one who killed my mother.” Shadow Futaba confessed.

They heard a loud roaring and the ground shake.

“What was that!?” Ann asked.

“My mother exists here. I will remain here. I will do so until I die.” Shadow Futaba told them, disappearing. 

Their clothes changed. 

“Our clothes!?” Makoto gasped.

“She sees us as a threat now! What’s going on!?” Yusuke asked.

The ground started shaking. Ren looked around and the shaking stopped once again. This was bad.

“Dammit! What the hell?” Ryuji said.

“This is bad, I’m having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and-” Makoto told them.

She stopped as the ground shook again.

“What now?” Ann asked.

A large boulder landed at the top of the stairs.

“Oh crap! Bad, bad, bad! Ruuuuuuuuun!” Morgana cried.

The group ran stairs, making it to the side. The pillars were destroyed and the boulder just missed them. Ren sighed, walking around, and stared at the large door before her.

“We’re safe. That was too close.” Makoto said.

“Now what!?” Ann asked.

“Even if we wanted to ask Futaba what’s going on, it seems the door is shut. What should we do?” Yusuke asked.

“I think our best option is retreating for now.” Morgana told them. “This won’t be as simple as we expected. Why don’t we prepare a little more, then come back?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ren agreed.

“Okay.” Makoto said. “Then let’s retreat for now and return to the Palace another day.”

With that, the group left. They made it to Leblanc and Sojiro left. It was closing time anyway. He told Ren to lock up as he walked out. The group gathered around the middle booth.

“The date that Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is 8/21. That day is fast approaching. The Phantom Thieves, whom they singled out, hae no made any notable actions at this time. Will Medjed carry out their cyberterrorism?” TV reporter explained.

“In order to stop them, we need to help Futaba Sakura before the 21st. Our deadline is two days prior, so the 19th.” Makoto explained.

“Meetin’ up in Shibuya then comin’ here’s a pain, right? Let’s make this place our hideout for a while.” Ryuji suggested.

“Sounds good.” Ren agreed.

“Is everyone fine with this place being our next hideout then?” Makoto asked.

Everyone nodded.

“We must take care not to be discovered by Boss.” Yusuke said.

“There’s no telling what may happen inside that pyramid. We all need to be cautious so that place doesn’t become our graveyard.” Morgana warned them.

“Man, this is gonna be one crazy summer vacation.” Ryuji said. “We’re dealin’ with international hackers and lookin’ for a Treasure in a pyramid.”

“How can you be enjoying this? This is a crisis of whether or not our group continues on, you know!?” Ann told him. 

“I know that!” Ryuji said.

“That reminds me. While we were in the Mona car, you were staring at me with a dirty look, you perv.” Ann said.

“So that’s why I was hit.” Ren whispered.

“Shuddup! It was a great view!” Ryuji yelled. “You guys were lookin’ too, am I right!?” 

“Indeed. The prymid’s golden ratio was truly a sight to behold.” Yusuke said.

“That ain’t what I’m talkin’ about.” Ryuji said.

“I wasn’t staring, Lady Ann. I’m a gentleman, after all.” Morgana said.

“It’s not that you weren’t but you couldn’t since you were transformed, am I right?” Ann asked.

Morgana looked down.

“Will we be all right like this?” Makoto questioned.

Ren sighed as she got up and yawned.

“Alright, let’s call it.” Ren told them. 

Ren walked behind the bar and double checked everything.

“When are you going to fix your shirt?” Ann asked.

Ren placed her hand on her bare belly.

“Later.” Ren answered, going back to cleaning.

The group headed off and Ren locked up. Once she was done, she headed upstairs and pulled her summer nightwear out. A black singlet and black short shorts. Ren quickly got changed and sat at the desk, having a smoke. Her phone went off so she pulled it out.

Ryuji: Well that sucked.

Ann: Is doing this really going to help us do something about Medjed?

Yusuke: Do they truly intend to follow through on their threat? It’d be a shame if our efforts were a waste.

Alibaba: Medjed will definitely make a move.

Ann: Alibaba!

Alibaba: I’m checking in on your progress. How much longer will it take?

Makoto: Your heart is more problematic than we had anticipated.

Ryuji: Hey, Alibaba!

Ryuji: Can you really do something about Medjed?

Alibaba: Of course.

Yusuke: Unfortunately, we have next to no evidence to support that.

Alibaba: Your work will be rewarded. I promise. 

Alibaba: Besides… You have no other option, do you?

Makoto: I suppose that’s true…

Ryuji: Can you do stuff like take down a server? Show us.

Makoto: Hey! Don’t start any trouble.

Alibaba: That’s all it would take to convince you?

Alibaba: All right. I ask that you take care of this quickly.

Alibaba: Until then.

Ann: Wait! Are you ditching us again?

Makoto: This is troubling, but… we need to do what we can at the moment.

Yusuke: I have concern for Futaba herself during all this.

Ryuji: Man, why’d this have to be during summer vacation?

Ann: We don’t have any other choice.

Makoto: Ren. As always, we’ll leave it to you to call us together.

Ren: Got it!

Ren sighed. 

“The sight of her Palace bothers me too. We have to do this.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed. Of all days, she just wanted today off.

“Ren, are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“No, I’m not.” Ren answered. “I hate July, this whole month sucks.” 

Morgana sighed.

“Your friend’s death at the beginning and your parents at the end, I can’t blame you for hating the month.” Morgana said.

Ren’s phone went off. A message from Mishima.

Mishima: Hey, listen up! This is horrible! The Phan-Site is gone!

Mishima: I try to access the URL, but it says the page doesn’t exist!

Mishima: The fruit of my labour has completely disappeared! 

Mishima: Oh! Do you think it’s because of Medjed!?

Ren: Did you type the wrong URL?

Mishim: I’d never do such a thing! It’ has to be Medjed’s doing!

Mishima: Is this supposed to be some kind of penalty for cheering for the Phantom Thieves.

Mishima: But wait, they’re totally jumping the gun! There’s still time until cleanse!

Mishima: Hold on, something came up.

Mishima: “Is this proof enough for you…?”

Mishima: What’s that supposed to mean? Do you think it’s a virus!?

Mishima: Oh?

Ren: Calm down.

Mishima: Well, uh… it looks like everything’s back to normal. 

Mishima: Sorry for making a fuss about all this…

Ren: It’s fine.

Mishima: I’m going to try and look into it a little more though. See you.

Ren chuckled.

“Was that Alibaba proving what she said earlier? Talk about a crazy thing to pull off.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded. This is going to be crazy.


	179. The Light of the Lovers

Ren moaned as she sat up. She was so tired. She barely slept last night. Ren looked at Morgana.

“No Palace.” Morgana told her.

Ren smiled.

“Right, I couldn’t agree more.” Ren agreed.

Ren got up and changed, then grabbed her bag, which Morgana is in, and headed downstairs. After breakfast, Ren headed off to the clinic and grabbed some supplies. She then headed off to the Velvet Room, she has the Persona they requested. She’s just been lazy and hasn’t gone back. 

“Hey!” Caroline said.

“It seems you brought us the Persona we requested.” Justine said.

Caroline chuckled.

“Not bad. That’s another one done.” Caroline said.

Ren sat down, looking at the twin wardens.

“You know, I never thought you’d keep at this even though it’s not mandatory.” Caroline confessed. “Heh, you’re pretty interesting, Inmate!”

“I must say, as Caroline noted before, this list is quite well thought-out.” Justine said. “The tasks are designed to push you toward achieving your goals while also measuring your true strength.”

“Hm? I guess so.” Caroline said. “Hey, Inmate! What’s your thoughts on these tasks!?”

“Well, they’re pretty tough.” Ren answered.

“Such a response is proof that they are the proper difficulty.” Justine said.

“Oh well. We should give him the next one. Let me see…” Caroline said. “Huh!?”

Ren sighed as Caroline walked closer to Justine who looked at Caroline confused.

“Wh-What the…” Caroline said. “It feels like I’ve seen the writing on this life before.”

“Do you speak of the penmanship?” Justine questioned.

Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds, then shook her head as she opened it. 

“Yeah. Dammit! I can’t remember!” Caroline said. “Do you recognise it, Justine?”

Justine checked the chart.

“Compliment her after she finishes the next task. Don’t spoil her though. Do it just like you prected, with a piercing glad and angled hips.” Justine read.

“W-Wait, not that! Those are my notes!” Caroline told her. “I, uh, no… I mean…”

“It seems you have been rather looking forward to the inmate’s visit.” Justine pointed out. 

“Never mind that! I-I’m talking about the handwriting of the tasks themselves!” Caroline told her. “Stop yanking my chain!”

Justine checked the task, then looked at Caroline.

“Hm, now that you mentioned it, I do feel as though I’ve seen that handwriting somewhere before.” Justine admitted.

Ren looked at the pair, trying to keep her face neutral. Do they also have some kind of memory loss or something? Something doesn’t add up here.

“To be honest, the sense of deja vu I feel when reading this list is certainly concerning to me.” Justine confessed. “Who made this list and why?”

“Whaddya mean? The goal’s pretty obvious. It’s to help train the inmate.” Caroline said.

Justine shook her head.

“Beyond that, what exactly is the purpose of training her?” Justine questioned. 

“Rehabilitation?” Caroline answered.

“But that is merely our master’s order. Someone other than him wrote this list, correct?” Justine said. 

Caroline sighed, then shook her head.

“Then let’s just assume there’s some purpose we don’t know about.” Caroline said. “If we’re right in our assumption, the purpose will be clear once she finishes the whole list, right?”

“I suppose you have a point.” Justine agreed. “Hearing something logical from you is like a cool rush of air amidst the sweltering heat of summer.”

“You didn’t need to say that!” Caroline snapped.

The pair turned to Ren.

“Now then, let us reward you for successfully completing our task.” Justine said. “We trust you employ it wisely.” 

Ren nodded. 

“Now then, allow me to give you your next assignment.” Justine said. “Please note that the next privilege we provided for you will be quite powerful indeed. Therefore, we will require that you complete three tasks before you can recieve it.”

Caroline chuckled. 

“All right, here’s task number one!” Caroline said.

Getting her next task, Ren headed off. One more stop, Untouchable. Ren updated some of their gear. She then headed off and sighed, going to the Underground Mall. Ren saw Ann who looked at her. 

“Lady Ann.” Morgana greeted.

“Are you feeling okay Ren?” Ann asked.

“Just tired.” Ren answered.

“I’m banning her from the Palace.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“Well, if that’s the case, do you think you could spare some time for me today?” Ann asked.

“Of course I can.” Ren answered.

“I have a magazine shoot today. It’s a special on me and Mika. Up close and personal with two popular models. I want you to be there for it.” Ann explained.

“Sounds like fun.” Ren agreed.

“It’s over at Seaside Park. Let’s go!” Ann said.

The pair headed off. They made it to the spot to see Mika with an agency employee. 

“And don’t pull a stunt like that again, okay?” the agency employee told Mika.

Mika shook her head.

“Okay, I won’t.” Mika said.

Ren and Ann looked at the pair confused.

“What’s going on here?” Ann asked.

“Well…” the agency employee said, turning to the pair. “Oh right, you fell victim to it too. Is it okay if I tell her, Mika?”

“Yeah.” Mika whispered.

“Do you remember a while back when a bunch of models weren’t showing up to our shoots?” the agency employee asked.

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Ann answered. 

“Well, apparently Mika was posing as our agency and telling them the shoot locations changed.” the agency employee told Ann.

Ren and Ann looked at him shocked.

“We had heard rumours that she might have been doing it, but we thought people were just jealous of her. I mean, those shoots she filled in for really boosted her popularity. Anyway, I asked her about it today, and all she had to say was, I’m sorry.” the agency employee explained.

Ren scoffed softly.

“What I did was really terrible. I cause trouble for everyone.” Mika said. “But I’m gonna start working even harder from now on, I promise.”

The agency employee sighed as he looked at Mika.

“Anyway, let’s get started. You’re ready to go, right?” the agency employee asked.

“Yup!” Mika answered.

The agency employee walked off. Ann crossed her arms.

“You really did something that lame?” Ann questioned. 

Mika turned to them.

“What are you calling lame?” Mika asked. “This industry’s overflowing with models. Without an in, your career will never even get off the ground. Chances don’t come to those who wait. You have to make your own luck if you want to succeed.”

“You really are something.” Ann said, letting her arm drop to her side. 

“It’s your fault for getting the boot. If you can’t crawl your way back up, you may as well go home.” Mika told Ann. “And either way, it’s not like I’m not talented. I just needed my shot, and now I’m selling like crazy.”

“You talk big, but they still found out about your fake emails.” Ann pointed out.

“Sure, but all I had to do was offer a teensy apology. It would’ve been dumb to try and hide it from them.” Mika explained. “Anyway, they can’t sack me now. I’m gonna get even more popular, even if it means being destested for my actions.”

Ann giggled and Ren looked at her.

“You’re just like the villains I used to admire when I was a kid. Beautiful, strong… and wicked. Honestly, I just can’t bring myself to hate you.” Ann said.

“Well I don’t have any trouble with hating you.” Mika said.

“Sorry Mika, but your hard work is only gonna get you second place. I’m gonna be the number one model.” Ann told her. “You might be more popular right now, but I’ll take that spot from you fair and square.”

“Hm, all right then, I won’t pull any more tricks. I’ll beat you with beauty, fair and square.” Mika said.

“Sounds good to me!” Ann said.

Ren smiled as she stood back and watched the photoshoot. Ren listened to the few people's comments about Ann and Mika. They took a break and Mika was told to change. Ann walked to Ren as the other people left.

“Man, this is so fun! Today has been really great so far!” Ann said. “So, how was I?”

“Amazing, you really gave it your all.” Ren said.

“Well, yeah! I had to work extra hard with you watching, Ren!” Ann said. 

Ann looked away.

“I know I said I want to be the number one model, but I’m okay with that not happening just yet. For now, I just want to keep improving, one step at a time. Then someday down the line, I’ll be able to look at myself with pride. Hopefully people will see that confidence, and draw strength from it. I’m gonna be a ray of light for the people of this planet.” Ann explained.

“Ann.” Ren whispered.

Ann looked at her.

“Just like you and Shiho are for me.” Ann added.

“You can do it, Ann.” Ren said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks!” Ann said.

Ren giggled.

“Ren, you’re… my light.” Ann told her.

Ren smiled.

“All right, break time’s over! Ann, you’re gonna be the main focus for this session!” the photoshoot assistant said. 

Ann turned around.

“Got it!” Ann said.

Ann looked at Ren.

“Hey, let’s hang out a little more once the shoot ends, okay?” Ann said.

“Okay.” Ren said.

After the shoot, they headed to the diner in Shibuya. They ordered a meal and made small talk while they waited. Once they got it, Ren stared at Ann. She seems to be thinking about something.

“What’s up?” Ren said.

“Back when I met Shiho, when she saved me, I realised that personal relationships are something to be treasured.” Ann said.

Ann looked up at Ren.

“That’s why I’m not going to run away anymore. I’ll face myself head on. This time, it’s my turn to help someone.” Ann told Ren. “But… I’m kinda worried. Do you think you could help me, Ren?” 

“Of course, Ann.” Ren assured her.

“Mm-hm.” Ann hummed. “You can lean on me too, if you need it.”

“I will.” Ren said.

“Good!” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye, Ren.” Ann confessed. “I’m so glad I met you.”

“Me too Ann.” Ren whispered.

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop counting on you. After all, you’re an eternal member of my fan club!” Ann told Ren.

“Eternal?” Ren repeated. 

“It means forever! Got it?” Ann told her.

Ren giggled.

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Anyway, let’s eat before our food gets cold!” Ann said. “Time to dig in!”

Ren giggled and they started eating.


	180. The Newfound Determination of the Moon

Ren made it home. It was a challenge to find Morgana, it took her longer than she likes to admit. Ren headed upstairs and yawned as her phone went off. Ren leaned on the table as she pulled it out, Morgana moving onto her shoulder.

Ryuji: Just what’s Medjed gonna do?

Yusuke: It is hard for me to even fathom what it could be.

Ann: People have really been up in arms about the whole cleanse thing…

Makoto: To think a global hacker group would be targeting us…

Ryuji: Should we just ignore ’em?

Ren: No, we have to act.

Ryuji: Sure, but…

Yusuke: No matter how you look at it, we need to countermeasure.

Ann: Our best bet would be Alibaba…

Makoto: But she may not be capable of it in her current state.

Ann: I guess we should think of some other ways too then.

Yusuke: Yes, it would be best to have as many solutions as possible.

Ryuji: Well we still got time, so let’s come up with something good, k?

Ren sighed.

“Another way to counter this.” Ren whispered. 

“Do you have anyone in your gang or know of someone who could help?” Morgana asked.

“Maybe.” Ren answered. “If they wanted to, but remember how everyone first reacted about Alibaba when we thought she could be a criminal. No one liked the idea.”

Morgana sighed.

“Right, bad idea.” Morgana agreed.

“Plus he’s not that reliable, worse than Alibaba.” Ren added. 

Ren’s phone went off again. Ren checked to see it was a message from Mishima.

Mishima: About my previous request…

Mishima: I’ve thought about a lot of things since then.

Mishima: I wanted to talk to you again. Do you have time?

Ren sighed.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I’m worried.” Ren answered. “Wish me luck.”

Ren: Sure, sounds like a good idea.

Mishima: Thanks. 

Mishima: Sorry to bother you at a time like this, but can you come to Inokashira Park?

Mishima: I want to talk someplace quiet and where we can feel the night breeze. 

Ren: Sounds nice.

Ren: On my way.

Ren looked at Morgana as she sat her bag down.

“You stay here. I don’t want to take my bag.” Ren told him. “I explain everything when I get back.”

“Good luck.” Morgana said.

Ren headed off, meeting up with Mishima at Inokashira Park. They found a quiet place and Mishima sighed. 

“H-Hey, um… I’ve been thinking a little bit about Akiyama.” Mishima stated.

“Let’s cancel the request.” Ren suggested.

“Huh!? W-Well, actually… I was gonna say the same thing.” Mishima admitted. “I mean, going after him wouldn’t help you guys get famous. It’d practically be pointless.” 

“Stop worrying about fame.” Ren told him.

Mishima gasped.

“Wait, how’d you know about that!?” Mishima asked, shocked. 

Mishima looked down.

“Oh, I get it.” Mishima whispered. “Of course a thief who steals hearts would see what’s going on in the depth of my psyche.”

Mishima looked up at Ren.

“You know, I first started the Phan-Site so I could spread your message of justice to the world. But before I knew it, the only reason I wanted to help you guys was so I could get famous myself.” Mishima admitted. “Though maybe that’s always been the reason.”

Ren looked at him worried.

“I don’t know. I thought I was doing it out of respect for you guys.” Mishima started. “Yet deep down, I think I really wanted to show the world I’m more than some stuipd zero. Look where that got me though. I’m just a selfish loser clinging desperately to your popularity. I don’t deserve to work alongside the valiant Phantom Thieves.” 

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Well, thanks for everything! Bye!” Mishima said.

Mishima ran off.

“Wait!” Ren called out.

Mishima tripped.

“Owwwww…” Mishima cried.

“Hey! Are you okay!?” Ren asked, running over. 

Ren helped Mishima up and onto the log fencing.

“Man, I totally ate dirt.” Mishima said. “I’m such an idiot…”

Mishima chuckled.

“I can’t even run away right.” Mishima added.

Mishima sighed. Ren looked at him worried as Mishima looked up at her.

“Working alongside the Phantom Thieves has made me feel like I myself can change the world.” Mishima confessed. “But it’s only even been you guys… I’m still just as powerless as always. That’s the truth…”

Mishima chuckled.

“I wonder if there’s really any way a pathetic guy like me can help you.” Mishima said.

“Well… maybe the Phan-Site?” Ren suggested.

“That’s it!” Mishima said. “My special power lies in running the Phan-Site!”

Ren smiled.

“I don’t want it to be about public relations anymore though.” Mishima admitted. “First and foremost, that site needs to be a safe haven for people in serious trouble. After all that happened to me with Kamoshida, I know how hard it can be to speak out against injustice. So… as long as there are voices crying out to the Phantom Thieves, I’m gonna help them be heard.”

“There we go.” Ren whispered. “Took you long enough, you big dummy.” 

Mishima stood up.

“At any rate, we should just forget about going after Akiyama, okay?” Mishima told her. “I’m still worried about some of the rumours I’ve heard about him, but I’ll do some more research.”

“Alright.” Ren said.

“By the way, he’s not a bad guy as he pretends to be. Apparently he’s super sweet to his girlfriend.” Mishima told her. “Can you imagine that? They’ve been talking about getting married even since back in middle school. I’m honestly kinda jealous.” 

Ren giggled. 

“It’s late, shall we go.” Ren said.

Mishima nodded. The pair head off, making small talk along the way.


	181. The Traps of the Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more about that bandit and that - but fuck it. I hate this part with a burning passion. Not happening.

Ren woke up to her alarm. She moaned as she reached over and turned it off. Ren yawned as she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Okay, I need to buy some stuff, go to that place so I don’t have to go into the Palace and then we can go to the Palace.” Ren explained.

“Sounds like a plan.” Morgan agreed.

Ren moaned as she got up. Time to get back to work. After breakfast, Ren headed to Shibuya, running to Central Street. She went to Untouchable first, sold a few items and brought a couple of things. She went into the Velvet Room.

“Hey!” Caroline said.

“I can sense it within you, the Persona with requisted.” Justine said.

Ren sat down, crossing her legs.

“Hmph, you’re really getting the hang of this whole growth thing.” Caroline said.

Ren looked at her Justine.

“What’s wrong, Justine?” Caroline asked.

“It is nothing vital.” Justine answered. “However… presiding over growth of another feels almost… nostalgic, in a way. Do you feel the same, Caroline?”

“Whaddya mean?” Caroline asked. “We’ve never taken care of someone like this before.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Justine agreed. “And yet, our duty to aid her rehabilitation aside, observing her growth feels oddly familiar.”

“That can’t be right! The inmate’s growth and this rehabilitation are the exact same thing.” Caroline said. “Hey, Inmate. The growth you’re getting from these tasks is helping with your rehabilitation, right?”

Ren looked at her shocked, then down.

“I… I don’t know.” Ren answered.

“Eh, you prolly don’t realise yet. You have a totally different air about you now.” Caroline told her.

Ren sighed, looking at Justine.

“Anyway Justine, don’t forget our job. The duty we’ve been handed is all that matters.” Caroline told her. “Don’t think about anything else.”

Justine shook her head.

“I suppose… you are correct…” Justine said.

Caroline sighed.

“I guess you’re gonna keep worrying about this till the inmate finishes her rehabilitation, huh, Justine?” Caroline said. “Look what you’ve done, Inmate. Getting us all wrapped up in your fate, ugh.”

Justine looked at Caroline shocked.

“Could it be?” Justine said.

“What’s up?” Caroline asked.

“Nothing.” Justine answered. “But, I believe I am beginning to look forward to seeing where the inmate can complete her tasks.”

“You heard her. Don’t disappoint us, Inmate!” Caroline told her.

Ren nodded.

“Okay! On to the next task!” Caroline said.

Justine stared at Ren who tilted her head.

“Justine?” Caroline said.

“Ah yeah. Here is the second task you must fulfill before receiving your reward.” Justine said.

Ren got her task, then did what she came here to do, besides that, and left. Next stop, Dr Takemi. She was low on a few items. Quickly making it there, she got what she needed and left. Ren checked her account. She still had a bit of money. She isn’t sure where it was coming from, when she checks, it’s a strange name. Not from her family or friends.

“What’s up?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing. I’ll see if the others are free.” Ren answered.

Ren quickly went to the group chat.

Ren: Good morning team!

Ren: I hope you are all well rested!

Ryuji: Are we going to the Palace?

Ren: If everyone is free, yes.

Ann: I’m free!

Yusuke: As am I, I’ll be there soon.

Makoto: I’m in the middle of something, but I’m almost done. I’ll be there when I’m done.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! I’m free as well!

Ren: Great!

Ren: Take you time Makoto, it’s still early.

Makoto: Right, thanks.

Ren chuckled as she headed to the supermarkets and brought some snacks. She made it back to Leblanc and headed straight upstairs. Ren sat the bags on the sofa and moved the table from the stairs over. Ren sat the snacks on the table and moved her brown bag to her desk. She then set the chairs around the table. Ren moaned as she sat at the far end, sitting her bag on the desk.

“Now we wait.” Morgana said, jumping up.

Ren chuckled. It didn’t take long for Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke to show up. What surprised Ren a little is them showing up together.

“Snacks!” Ann cried.

Ren chuckled.

“Help yourself.” Ren told them.

The trio sat down and they started eating. 

“Okay, the hideout being here was a great idea.” Ann said.

Ren giggled.

“Don’t expect it every time.” Morgana told them. “Ren’s not made of money.”

“It’s fine.” Ren assured them.

Ren yawned.

“How are you feeling today?” Ann asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. “Oh, I’m feeling great.”

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked.

“Yesterday, Ren wasn’t feeling well.” Ann answered.

“I just couldn’t sleep much the night before and was just tired.” Ren explained. 

“I banned her from the Palace the moment she woke up.” Morgana added.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m fine though.” Ren assured the group. “Well rested.”

The group all talked about random topics, including the past Palaces. Makoto showed up later, she looked exhausted.

“Senpai?” Ren whispered.

“I’m fine.” Makoto assured them.

Makoto sat down. There were still snacks left.

“Would you like a coffee before we go?” Ren asked, standing up.

“That… would be wonderful.” Makoto answered.

Ren nodded, heading downstairs. 

“Let me guess, you want to make a coffee.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded.

“Come on.” Sojiro said.

Ren walked around and with Sojiro’s help, she made a coffee for Makoto. Grabbing the cup and saucer, Ren smiled.

“Thanks Boss.” Ren said.

Ren headed upstairs. Ren walked over and sat the cup and saucer in front of Makoto. Makoto picked the cup up and took a sip. 

“Amazing.” Makoto whispered.

“I’m not as good as Boss.” Ren admitted as she sat back down. 

“It’s still amazing.” Makoto assured her.

Ren smiled.

“Okay, let’s talk about Futaba’s Palace.” Morgana started. “I’m honestly surprised at the Palace this time. Everywhere we looked was just desert.”

“Oh yeah, all the other ones until now have just been normal cities outside of the distortion itself.” Ann pointed out.

“Thanks to that, we didn’t even know we were in a Palace our first time goin’ into Kamoshida’s.” Ryuji added.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

“That’s still part of the Palace though. The city may not have been distorted, but it was cognition.” Morgana told them. “The Palace rulers may have been criminals, but they were social enough to know the city layout. But Futaba probably doesn’t. In fact, I’d bet she isn’t even interested in the outside world.”

“Hence why the whole thing is a bleak desert. Understandable, considering her lifestyle.” Yusuke said.

“I doubt many famous criminals are shut-ins like her though.” Ann added. “Hopefully that means we won’t have to go through all this desert business in the future.”

“That might not necessarily be the case. Many upper-class citizens travel by limo or plane, so they don’t know or care about city life.” Makoto explained.

“A plane!? Damn, that sounds pretty good! I mean, wouldn’t you wanna go to a Palace wayyy up above the clouds if you could?” Ryuji asked.

“No thanks.” Ren answered.

“I think a flying bank is quite enough, thanks.” Makoto said.

“I have to say though, the topic of the area outside the distortion is fascinating. Depending on the criminal, there may be an exact replica of Tokyo within their Palace. I would love to examine the aesthetics of such a strange place at least once.” Yusuke said.

“You don’t got a damn thing but art in that head of yours, huh?” Ryuji whispered.

“But it’s true that an observant criminal could have a true to reality city in their Palace. Although even if such a place did exist, it’s not like we’d have any use for it.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded. After the group finished eating and Makoto finished her coffee, they headed off. It was time to get back to work. Making it back to the Palace, Ren stared at the large pyramid.

“Hey, we’ve changed into our phantom thief costumes.” Ann pointed out.

“That proves she sees us as a threat now. Let's be careful!” Morgana told them.

“Let’s give it our all, Joker!” Ryuji cheered.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

The group headed inside, going back to the large doors. Ren moaned as she stared at the large hieroglyphic. She knows that one.

“So it still won’t open. We might just have to give up on it.” Morgana said.

“No point sittin’ around though. Whaddya wanna do, Joker?” Ryuji asked.

“We’ll just have to look for another entrance.” Ren answered.

“Not a bad idea. Considering how humongous this building is, there have to be other ways in.” Morgana agreed.

“We will have to investigate every suspicious place we see, both inside the pyramid and out.” Yusuke suggested.

“Ugh, outside!? You mean we gotta deal with that heat!?” Ryuji complained.

“No complaining. Let’s begin our investigation right away.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ren said.

The group headed back, going back to the entrance. Ren placed her hands on the door but stopped to a voice.

“Are you leaving?” Shadow Futaba asked.

Ren turned around to see Shadow Futaba.

“Come back here. Let’s talk for a moment.” Shadow Futaba told them.

Ren took a deep breath, leading the group downstairs. Ren walked up to Shadow Futaba.

“Welcome back. I thought I would never see you again.” Shadow Futaba said.

“We’re only here ’cause we gotta be! I can’t believe you tried to drop a boulder on us!” Ryuji complained. “You want us to steal your goddamn Treasure or not?”

Ren stomped on Ryuji’s foot who cried out in pain.

“Hm, why don’t we make a deal? You wish to proceed further, yes?” Shadow Futaba suggested.

“A deal, you say?” Yusuke said.

“There is a town nearby. I would like you to take back that which the bandit there stole from me.” Shadow Futaba explained.

“Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing a town on the way here.” Ann remembered.

“If you bring what was stolen back to me, I will give you a reward. I’ll even tell you how to proceed.” Shadow Futaba explained.

Ren hummed softly.

“Can’t you tell us any more details? Anything about this bandit, or what was stolen?” Makoto asked.

“You’ll learn all the information you need to know once you arrive.” Shadow Futaba told them.

Ren sighed as Makoto looked at her.

“We’ll need to head outside if we want to go to the town. We can go when you’re ready, Joker.” Makoto told her.

“Right, let’s go.” Ren said.

The group headed back upstairs and outside.

“So, how are we supposed to get to this town?” Ryuji asked.

“She said it’s nearby. We could probably see it from here, right?” Ann said.

“Good point. Let us observe the surrounding and search for any towns that may lie about here.” Yusuke explained.

Ren walked forward and saw the town to the left. Running off, she led the group straight to the left, coming up a set of stairs and stared at town.

“Hey, isn’t that a town off in the distance?” Ann questioned.

“Yes, I can see what appear to be buildings over there.” Yusuke said.

Ren crossed her arms.

“Want to head over to the town, Joker? It’s pretty far away, so this is my chance to shine!” Morgana asked.

“Let’s move.” Ren told them.

Morgana transformed and the group headed to the town. Getting out of the car, Morgana transformed back.

“We’ve arrived. This has to be the city Futaba’s Shadow mentioned.” Morgana said.

“It looks quite desolate. She said only bandits reside here, but still.” Yusuke said.

Ren took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be tricky, but it turned out to be a pain in the ass. Cornering the bandit was a task, kicking his ass was easier. Once they defeated the bandit, they got the item, a papyrus. Ren scanned the item in her hands.

“We won! Oh, he dropped something.” Ryuji said.

“Is this… some kind of papyrus parchment? It looks like there’s something written inside.” Morgana said.

“Hey, no peeking at a girl’s belongings without her permission!” Ann told them.

Ren put it away.

“Y’know, just what the hell’s happenin’ in her heart?” Ryuji asked. “There’s this bandit, those weird voices sayin’, you killed her, and who knows what else. It’s a total freakin’ mess.”

“Futaba’s supposed to be the queen of this Palace, but even she can’t control it?” Ann questioned.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen a case like this.” Morgana admitted.

Ren sighed.

“Regardless, we have no more business in this city. Shall we head back, Joker?” Yusuke suggested.

“Yes, let’s go.” Ren agreed.

With that, the group headed back. They made it back to Shadow Futaba. Ren walked over and held the papyrus out.

“We’re back. This is the thing you said they stole, right?” Ryuji said.

“Well done. It is yours now.” Shadow Futaba said.

“Wait, what? Didn’t you want us to get it back because it’s important?” Ann asked.

“That is a map of the tomb, stolen by the bandit to aid in his ransacking of this place.” Shadow Futaba told them.

Ren sighed, putting the map away. She’ll look at it later.

“Why are you letting them just do whatever they want? This is your Palace, isn’t it?” Makoto asked.

“All that matters is that the map is yours. Just come further in and… oh.” Shadow Futaba said.

The ground shook.

“What in the?” Yusuke said.

Shadow Futaba disappeared.

“Huh? Futaba disa-” Ann started.

The group below opened up and the group fell.

“Goddammiiiiiiiiiiit!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren felt sick, this was beyond bad.

“Shiiiiiit!” Ryuji cried.

Landing in quicksand, the group started swimming to get out of it. 

“Ngh, is this.” Yusuke gasped.

“Quicksand! Everyone, swim with all your might!” Morgana yelled.

The group manages to get out, Ren had to fish Morgana out with some rope she had. Ren was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed with the others around her, all magaing to stand up.

“Hey, are you guys still alive?” Ryuji asked.

“Oww.” Ann cried. “First a boulder, then this… did we piss her off somehow?” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with us angering her. I suspect the problem is that she can’t control her instinct to push people away from her.” Morgana explained.

“A simple defense mechanism.” Makoto added. “Considering what she’s been through, I don’t blame her for mistrusting others.”

“No one can hurt you, if no one's around.” Ren whispered. 

“Joker, let’s save her! We’ve gotta help Futaba open the door to her heart!” Ann told her.

“Let’s escape first.” Ren told her.

“Right, we should worry about ourselves first and foremost.” Morgana agreed. “Come on, let’s look for a way back above ground. Otherwise, this place is going to end up as our tomb too.”

Ren pulled the map out, opening it out. Morgana ran over and sat on her lap.

“Let me see.” Ren whispered.

“The map’s complete.” Moregana said.

Ren nodded. Ren went over the map to get an idea what they should be expecting and to find a way out. Ren smirked, folding the map up. She quickly puts it away. Morgana jumped off Ren’s lap and Ryuji walked over, holding his hand out. Ren grabbed it and Ruiji pulled her up.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ren said.

They started making their way up, taking out the Shadows in their way. Ren even managed to collect some Shadows. Making it to the door, they came to the next section. Running up the stairs, they turn the corner to see light.

“Hey, ain’t that light the exit!? I’m kinda surprised how close it ended up bein’!” Ryuji pointed out.

Morgana sighed.

“Thank god we can finally get out of here. This was all around a horrible experience.” Morgana said.

Not wasting time, they headed off. They ran into a few Shadows, but they were easy. They also found a chest. They made it to the top, the gate opening and they headed up. Ren sighe with relief. 

“We made it out! Damn it’s hot though. My ass is all sweaty.” Ryuji said.

“At least we have secured our escape route. We can finally go about exploring this place now.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Let’s use this as our entrance from here forward. It should be more stable than the front door.” Makoto suggested.

Ren sighed. She was so sore, but they should keep going. At least till they find a safe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Palace has me a bit... worried, I hope I did it justice...


	182. Light of the Underworld & More Traps

Ren guided the team back down the stairs. They came to the next section and Ren stared at the Shadow before them.

“Hold on, there’s something ahead.” Makoto told them.

“Look how tranquil it is. It appears to be different from the Shadows we’ve encountered prior.” Yusuke pointed out. 

“Heh, you don’t gotta freak out about it! Let’s beat its ass!” Ryuji told them.

Ren smirked.

“Let’s do this.” Ren said.

“Brace yourselves. This is definitely no normal enemy!” Morgana warned them.

The group walked closer.

“FOOLISH GRAVE ROBBERS. YOU HAVE ENRAGED THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLACE. HENCE, THERE SHALL BE NO PATH FORWARD FOR YOU. IT IS TIME YOU PERISH!” the Shadow yelled.

It transformed and Ren chuckled. The fight was long, and Makoto and Ann were turned into a mouse. That wasn’t fun.

“All right, we managed to scrape through that somehow. Let’s keep it up and head to the Treasure.” Ann said.

“We should make sure we don’t get reckless though. It’s better to proceed one step at a time.” Makoto told them. “Right, Joker?”

Ren sighed.

“Stop bringing that up.” Ren whispered.

They climbed up and opened the door. Ren scanned the next area, making their way over the broken bridge. That door was here, like the one blocking their way. Ren came to the giant ballista.

“What’s this? Some kinda giant bow and arrow thing?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh, that’s a stationary weapon back from the middle ages called a ballista.” Makoto explained.

“You even know about stuff like this, Queen? I guess that’s pretty fitting for you.” Ann said.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto questioned. 

“Hold on, that thing ain’t gonna shoot us or nothing, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, there’s an arrow in here, but it seems to be broken. On top of that, it’s slanted away.” Makoto explained.

Ren stared at it. It was amazing, but back to work. Jumping back, they headed down the pathway to the side, going up, taking out a Shadow in their way. Making it into the room, Ren saw a reflective panel. The light was hitting the wall which seems to be cracked.

“The light pouring in from the ceiling is reflecting off of here, but it’s hitting the wall.” Yusuke pointed out.

Ren hummed softly. Light. Running out, she saw a way up. She ran over, climbing up and following the pathway down to a button. Ren ignored it and jumped down, they took out the Shadow in their way. They walked to the door.

Ren walked up to the door.

“Ah, this bears the exact same decoration as the door that blocks the great stairs.” Yusuke said.

“So what, does that mean we ain’t gonna be able to open it?” Ryuji questioned.

“No, I think it’s the opposite. How we open this door should provide a hint for unlocking the other one.” Makoto answered.

“We might find something out if we investigate the area around here! Let’s go, everyone!” Morgana said.

“The button.” Ren whispered.

They quickly went back around and up to the button.

“What’s this thing, some kinda button?” Ryuji asked.

“Think before you go touching that, okay? It might be a trap.” Morgana warned them. “Although, I’m curious about it myself.”

“Let’s press it.” Ren suggested.

“As they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Very well.” Makoto agreed.

Ren hit the button. The ballista fired, hitting the broken wall and light came out, hitting the door which unlocked.

‘That’s IT!’ Ren cried to herself.

“Holy crap, that scared the shit outta me! It was totally WAS a trap!” Ryuji yelled.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Morgana admitted. “It looks like pressing that button has changed something in here.”

“Yes, there is now light being cast on that door. It is a markedly obvious difference.” Yusuke siad.

“You’re right. Let’s go take a closer look.” Makoto suggested.

Jumping down, they walked to the door which opened.

“Oh, hey! It opened!” Ann cried.

“So shining light upon the door is what caused it to unlock.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Wait, doesn’t that mean we can open the door at the great stairs the same way!?” Ann asked.

“That’s a definite possibility.” Makoto answered. “In any case, we should push on.”

“Good idea.” Ren said, taking the lead.

Going through the door, Ren saw a tablet lit green. Ren walked over with Ann and Makoto right by her.

“Here, there’s something written here.” Ann pointed out.

“Let me see…” Makoto said. “The light shed by the god of the underworld shall become the sign for those who travers the pits.”

“Light?” Ren repeated.

“What could this mean?” Makoto questioned.

“We’ll find out.” Ren said.

They kept going into the next room, it was strange but there was a way up. They took out the shadow and headed up to the next floor. They came to a door. Pulling the lever down, they headed in. They walked to a statue.

“It’s holdin’ something… wait, what is this statue anyway? Some kinda of dog thing?” Ryuji asked.

“This is Anubis, the Egyption god of the underworld.” Makoto answered. “It seems to have some kind of shining orb.”

“That sounds kinda familiar. Something about the light of the underworld?” Ann said.

“The light shed by the god of the underworld shall become the sign for those who travers the pits.” Ren remembered.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Ann said.

“Hm, this may come in handy somewhere. Shall we take it?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Very well. This may prove to be an object of great import.” Yusuke said.

Ren grabbed the orb, putting it in her pocket. Heading back out, two Shadows popped out. Ren moaned, the group carefully took them down and headed up. They came to another room, they found another Anubis statue. 

“Huh, this statue’s the same weird dog thing as before. And look, it’s got one of them gems too!” Ryuji said.

“The god’s name is Anubis. It really isn’t that hard to remember, Skull.” Morgana said. “So, do you think we should take this gem?”

“Of course.” Ren said.

“All right. Let’s grab it and continue onward.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled, taking the orb. She scanned it and put it away. They headed back, taking out the Shadow that popped up, and through to the next area. Ren saw a large light reflective panel. The group walked over to it.

“Hey, is this…?” Ryuji started.

“The door to the great stairs!” Yusuke said. “That means we are directly adobe where we ended up after coming through the entrance.”

Ren walked up the reflective panel.

“Hey, don’t this look familiar? Y’know, back from when we opened that door underground?” Ryuji asked.

“We had to shine the light on that one to get it to open, right? Do you think this is the same mechanism!?” Ann asked.

“I would assume so.” Ren answered. “One way to find out.”

Ren walked to the stone pedestal.

“There’s a cavity here. It looks like something might fit inside.” Makoto pointed out.

“Maybe we should put the thing from Anubis statue in there.” Ann suggested.

“Good idea, let’s give it a try.” Ren agreed, pulling one orb out.

Ren carefully put the orb in.

“Nothing seems to be happening.” Yusuke said.

“Calm down. There’s more than one pedestal.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren pulled the other orb out and walked to the other pedestal, putting it in. The ground started shaking.

“Something’s moving.” Makoto said.

The group turned around the walls opened up and the reflective panel turned, the light heading to the door which unlocked.

“All right, we got it!” Ryuji cheered.

“So shining light upon it is what causes it to open. That is the same as the door underground.” Yusuke pointed out.

Ren nodded.

“We can’t rest on our laurels though. Let’s stay cautious and proceed forward.” Makoto told them.

Ren took the new path down and they headed to the door. It opened.

“Yes, it’s open!” Ann cried.

“We seem to be pushing our way through the doors of her heart.” Yusuke said. 

“I don’t know if I’d phrase it like that. Anyway, let’s keep going!” Ann said.

Ren nodded, running upstairs. Making it to the next door, the gates on both sides opened up, to the right was a safe room. They headed inside. They all sat down. Ren walked to the right side and sat down. She pulled her mask up onto her head, then pulled the map out and started going over it. Morgana jumped down and ran over, jumping up next to her. 

“What’s up?” Morgana asked.

“Just checking.” Ren answered. “Now we’re in a safe room. I can spend time getting to know what’s ahead.”

“Think you can memorise it?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

Ren went over the map. It’s a bit confusing, but she will at least have an idea on what’s coming up. Things could change, but getting an idea will help them out in the long run. One of her greatest skills is memorising things quickly. When Ren was done, she put the map away and looked up to see Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Makoto standing in front of her.

“Dude, you were like, in a zone.” Ryuji said.

“Just like Fox when he’s painting.” Ann added.

Ren chuckled, standing up. Morgana jumped up onto her shoulder.

“Did you memorise the whole map?” Makoto asked.

“Most of it, yes. There’s a lot we don’t know from a map alone. Any hazards or puzzles.” Ren answered. 

“For real?” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Heading out to the stairs, they ran to the other door to the next section.

“I’m sensing Shadows. Lots of them.” Morgana warned them.

“That’s to be expected. We’re basically raiding her tomb, after all.” Ann said. “We’d better be cautious as we go, you guys.” 

Ren sighed, heading up the stairs. They came to a door and opened it to see Shadow Futaba. 

“Futaba!?” Ann said.

“So, you’ve come. Follow me.” Shadow Futaba told them. 

She then walked left. The others ran over and went to follow, but were blocked by spikes.

“Holy shit! Is she tryin’ to kill us or something!?” Ryuji yelled.

Ren moaned.

“Wait, look. There’s some light up above us. It’s another one of those reflective boards.” Makoto pointed out.

“Yes, but unless we can do something about this trap, we will not be able to proceed.” Yusuke said.

“Ugh, what a pain in the ass!” Ryuji complained.

Ren hummed softly.

“Come on.” Ren said, taking the lead.

Heading up stairs, she turned to the corner but the ground gave in. Ren sighed, seeing a Shadow ahead. Running over, they ambushed it and took it out. Running around, there was a small gap but a spot to jump over. They jumped over and took out the other Shadow.

‘This place is falling apart.’ Ren thought.

Making it through the door, they jumped around and up to another Anubis statue, holding another gem. Next to it was a stone slab. They walked over.

“Yo, this statue’s got a gem. We should take it, yeah?” Ryuji said.

“Hang on, there’s an inscription on this stone slab here.” Ann pointed out. “Any who attempts to steal this gem shall be cursed. Uhhh…”

“Dude, we can’t let this curse shit get to use, right? C’mon, let’s just take it.” Ryuji told them.

“Let’s not.” Ren said.

“Yeah, we really shouldn’t. I mean, uh… not like I believe in curses or anything.” Ann agreed.

“For real?” Ryuji said.

“I just want to check what’s ahead. This really could just be a trap.” Ren told him. “We know it’s here, let’s go ahead.”

“Agreed.” Morgana said. 

They headed to the door, looking down. 

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“Those pillars.” Ren said, pointing at them. “Green, there are some by that Anubis statue too.”

“Do you think there’s a meaning to them?” Makoto asked.

“Maybe?” Ren answered. “Let’s go, there’s a Shadow ahead.”

They headed over, taking the Shadow out. They made it to the button. Ren walked next to it, staring at the red pillars.

“Red.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked back to see Makoto and Morgana in front of the button.

“Hey, it’s a button. Do you want to try pressing it, Joker?” Morgana asked.

“Queen, do it.” Ren told her.

Makoto nodded, pushing the button. The ground shook and the pillars flashed, going green.

“Green.” Ren whispered. ‘Could it really be as simple as that?’

“Hm? The ambiance of that corridor has changed somehow.” Yusuke pointed out.

“This might do it. Let’s go and see if we can go after Futaba’s Shadow now.” Morgana said. “Let’s hurry, you guys.”

“But, that gem?” Ryuji said.

“It doesn’t matter!” Morgana yelled.

“No, I want to test something.” Ren said.

“Forget it, come on.” Ann said, jumping down.

Yusuke and Morgana followed her. Ren sighed. 

“Joker?” Makoto said.

“I just want to see if it’s as simple as red meaning the trap’s activated and green means it’s not.” Ren confessed.

“That does make sense.” Makoto agreed. 

“Let’s test it out then!” Ryuji said.

“How?” Makoto asked.

“The gem, that curse has to be tied to those pillars we passed.” Ren answered.

Makoto sighed, she knows those two would run off and try it, even without her.

“Fine.” Makoto said, walking to the edge. “You guys stay there!”

“What!?” Ann cried.

Ren walked over.

“I can make that an order.” Ren added. 

Ren headed back with Makoto and Ryuji. They walked to the Anubi statue and Ren grabbed the orb.

“Sweet, let’s test this out.” Ryuji said.

The ground shook as the pillars went red.

“A curse shall befall you.” a deep voice said.

“Come on.” Ren said.

They headed back around and the pillars were red.

“Stay back.” Ren said, walking over.

Ren gasped, moving back, just missing the arrows.

“Trap.” Ren said.

“Whoa, that was too close!” Ryuji cried.

“But your theory was correct.” Makoto pointed out.

“Now we know.” Ren said. “Come on, we’ll go back around.” 

They back tracked, running into a Shadow. Easy. They made it back to the others. Ann looked pissed. Morgana ran over and jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“That curse was just activating a trap. Red means the trap is on and it’s dangerous while green means the trap is off and it’s safe.” Ren explained.

“Of course. That means we should be safe to keep going.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded. The group kept going, taking out the Shadows and getting the chest. They headed through the door and down the long corridor, taking out the Shadow that popped out. Into the next section, another Shadow. Once again, they ambushed it and took it out. The first room was empty, just some treasure to sell later. Ren saw Ryuji right next to her, rubbing his right leg.

“You okay?” Ren asked softly.

“Yeah man.” Ryuji answered.

“Is it playing up?” Ren asked.

Ryuji sighed.

“Come on and stay close.” Ren said.

They need to finish this section and get to the next safe room. Opening the door, Ren ran over and climbed up. She walked to the first door on her left, a treasure chest and a Shadow. They went up and came to an Anubis statue. 

“Hm, it’s another Anubus statue. There seems to be an inscription here as well.” Makoto pointed out.

“Let’s see, any who attempts to steal this gem shall be cursed.” Ann read. “Wait, it says the same thing!?”

“But this statue isn’t actually holding a gem. What could be the meaning of this?” Makoto questioned. “Plus the pillars are red.”

“Hold up, we got one with us. Wanna try putin’ it in?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smirked, pulling the orb out.

“I was just thinking that Skull.” Ren admitted.

Ren placed the orb in place and the pillars turned green.

“Hm, the atompahes has changed in some insatiable way. Perhaps the curse has been lifted.” Yusuke pointed out.

Ren looked at Makoto who nodded.

“That thing wasn’t even holdin’ a gem to start with! It ain’t fair makin’ us put one in!” Ryuji complained. “It don’t matter if this is a dog god or whatever… it just ain’t fair.”

Ren chuckled.

“Come on.” Ren told them.

Running back down the stairs, they ran to the door and headed through, taking out the Shadow. Around the corner to see two green pillars, behind it, a button. They ran over and Ren scanned the button.

“Do you think it’ll activate something else?” Morgana asked.

“One way to find out.” Ren answered, hitting the button.

A loud noise was heard as the ground shook.

“What was that noise!?” Ann asked.

“That must’ve been the ballista. It sounded like it was quite destructive.” Makoto answered.

“Mkay, let’s go find out if anything happened!” Ryuji said.

“Right.” Ren agreed, jumping down.

Ren walked out and looked up at the light, it was open. They can now climb up. Running over, she climbed up and headed forward, grabbing the locked chest before heading to the next area. Ren scanned the small room. The right was hitting the wall to the right and to the left, a screen. Ren sighed, walking to the reflective panel.

“There’s some kind of control panel here. Should we try doing something with it?” Makoto asked.

“Sure.” Ren answered, hitting a button. 

The screen lit up.

“Is this… some kind of picture?” Ann questioned.

“Odd. The design seems to be scrambled somehow.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Maybe it’s kinda like a puzzle? Joker, can you change the picture?” Ann asked.

“I’ll try.” Ren answered.

Ren managed to fix the picture, it was easy. The ground shook once it was done.

“Oooh! It’s together!” Ryuji said, placing his hand on Ren’s shoulder.

The group walked to the side and stared at the picture.

“What’s this a picture of?” Ann asked.

“This adult seems to be reading something to a crying child?” Yusuke guessed. “Hm, this emotion of the artist are often depicted in the art they produce. I can sense… serious pain harbored in her heart.”

“I never should have had Futaba.” a male voice said.

“Is this voice coming from the mural?” Makoto questioned.

“She was always such a bother. It seems you cause your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba. She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis.” the male voice said.

The ground shook as the reflective panel turned and the screen vanished. They watched the light unlocked the next door. Ren walked back, the others didn’t notice, all staring at the spot where the screen was. 

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“Based on it’s contents, it sounded almost like a suicide note.” Makoto answered.

“Could that be what Futaba remembers of her mother’s suicide?” Yusuke asked.

“But that’s a fuckin’ sick thing to do to a kid if that’s really how it went down.” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head. Morgana looked back and walked over, then jumped back onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, let’s get to the next safe room.” Ren answered.

Morgana nodded and jumped down as the others looked at them.

“Let’s go.” Ren said.

Jumping back down to the stairs, they ran up to the door which opened.

“We have opened the second door, but the mystery has only intensified.” Yusuke said.

“There’s no doubt we’re getting closer to the Treasure. Come on, let’s keep moving!” Morgana told them.

Running up to the next door, the gates opened and the group headed into the safe room. The group sat down and Ren sighed.

“Are you okay Joker?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, just feeling out of it.” Ren answered.

“You seem tired too.” Morgana added. “We should call it for the day, we’ve opened two doors and made great progress.”

“Yes, I agree.” Makoto said.

“Alright team, let’s go.” Ren told them.


	183. A Calm Summer Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired by both Royal and the anime - so I’m adding some more bonding time with Akechi and due to my Ren’s past… well, should know by now.

They made it out. It was raining. Ren and the others pulled out their umbrellas. Ren chuckled as Ryuji hides under her umbrella. 

“Good work team.” Ren praised them. “Safe trip home.”

Makoto, Yusuke and Ann headed off. Ren looked at Ryuji who sighed.

“Are you okay man?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“Not really.” Ren answered, not wanting to lie to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed again.

“No, I don’t.” Ren answered. “It’s something I’m not ready to talk about.”

“I understand, but I’m here for you.” Ryuji reminded her.

Ren smiled, looking at him.

“I know. It’s too soon.” Ren whispered.

“Does… does it have something to do with suicide?” Ryuji asked. “You went really pale when we heard that, what we assume was a suicide note.”

Ren looked away.

“I see.” Ryuji whispered. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk.”

Ren looked at him and nodded.

“I will.” Ren assured him. “You get some rest, okay?”

“Got it.” Ryuji said. “See ya.”

Ryuji pulled his umbrella out and headed off.

“Let’s go home.” Ren whispered.

On the way back, Ren brought some food for dinner. Making it in, Ren looked at Sojiro.

“Just a few degrees cooler would do it.” Sojiro said.

Ren chuckled, walking pass. The shop was empty so the place won’t be open for much longer. Ren enjoyed dinner with Morgana. After that, they headed to the bath house. Ren needed a long soak in the hot bath tonight. She was so sore. After that, she headed up for a smoke and called her brother.

_ “Hey Ren, what’s wrong?” Akira asked. _

“I’m just having a bad day.” Ren answered. “I needed to hear your voice.”

_ “What happened?” Akira asked. _

“Just… thinking about mum and dad… and Niko.” Ren answered.

Akira sighed.

_ “I see.” Akira whispered. “Have you told your friends about it?” _

“No.” Ren answered.

_ “Not ready?” Akira questioned. _

“Not ready.” Ren confirmed.

Akira sighed.

_ “I guess after everything you've been through, that makes sense.” Akira said. _

“That’s why I’m calling you.” Ren said. “Just talking to you makes everything better.”

Akira chuckled.

_ “You’re hopeless.” Akira laughed. “And that sounds like Akari coming home.” _

“Put her on.” Ren begged.

_ “Akari! Here!” Akira called out. _

Ren smirked, there was a small pause.

_ “Ren!” Akari cried. _

“Hey sis, how are you doing?” Ren asked.

_ “Great! I’m working with Koko to buy some manga.” Akari answered. _

Ren started laughing.

“Of course you are.” Ren laughed.

_ “But, things aren’t the same without you here. There were so many things I wanted us to do together. The Summer festival was fun, but… I just wish you were home.” Akari explained. “I miss you.” _

“I miss you too, very much.” Ren said. 

_ “When you come home, you better have some stories to tell!” Akari told her. _

“Not much to tell.” Ren laughed. “But don’t worry.”

_ “You suck.” Akari said. _

Ren giggled.

_ “I’m going for a bath, I’ll put Aki back on.” Akari said. “Love you.” _

“Love you too, take care.” Ren said.

Ren yawned.

_ “And I’m back.” Akira said. “Feel better?” _

“Mm-hm, lots.” Ren whispered. “Thanks Aki.”

_ “Anytime sis.” Akira assured. _

“I’ll let you go, I’m getting tired.” Ren whispered. 

_ “Call me if you need me, okay?” Akira told her. _

“I will big bro, I promise.” Ren whispered. “I love you.” 

_ “And I love you, night.” Akira said. _

Ren hung up and smiled as she looked at Morgana.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana said.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered.

Ren finished her smoke and got ready for bed, lying down and sighed. Her phone started ringing so she grabbed it to see Akechi.

“What? What does he want?” Morgana asked.

“No idea so don’t speak.” Ren told him.

Ren answered it.

“Good evening.” Ren said.

_ “Ah, you’re awake.” Akechi said.  _

“Barely.” Ren said. “How can I help you?”

_ “I would like to speak to you tomorrow, Black Moon.” Akechi said. _

Ren smirked.

“Of course, detective.” Ren said. “Give me a place and time.”

_ “I’ll send you the location in a moment, I was thinking around noon.” Akechi said. _

“Of course, I’ll be there.” Ren assured him. 

_ “Great, I’ll see you then.” Akechi said. _

Akechi hung up. Ren sighed as she looked at her phone.

“Shouldn’t you tell the others?” Morgana asked.

“No way.” Ren answered. “He called me Black Moon, he knows my background.”

“So what are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

“Meet him.” Ren answered. “I could learn a lot from him.” 

“True, but be careful.” Morgana warned her. 

“That’s the plan Mona.” Ren assured him.

Ren got the message of the location. Ren chuckled.

“This is going to be interesting.” Ren said.

Ren let her arm drop and looked out the window, which was opened. 

“I’m coming.” Morgana said.

“No, it’ll be too hot and you’ll be trapped in my bag all day.” Ren told him.

Ren looked at the black cat.

“I promise to tell you everything when I get back. And, I’ll buy you some sushi.” Ren assured him.

Morgana sighed.

“Will you be okay alone?” Morgana asked.

“Of course.” Ren answered.

Morgana sighed.

“Alright, but don’t forget to get me fatty tuna!” Morgana told her.

Morgana curled up next to her. Ren giggled as she let her arm drop.

“I won’t.” Ren assured him. 

Ren closed her eyes.

‘What could Akechi want though? It can’t be anything good if he’s going to call me Black Moon.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, she’ll find out tomorrow. No use thinking about it tonight.


	184. The Test and the Missing Girl

Ren moaned, waking her to the phone ringing. Ren reached over and checked it. Maya. Ren moaned, answering it.

“Maya!” Ren whined.

_ “Shut it and meet me in Shibuya station square in an hour.” Maya told her. _

“What is it?” Ren asked.

_ “It’s Ranma Toujou, he’s dead.” Maya told her. _

“What!?” Ren cried, sitting up. “Dead?” 

Morgana looked at her worried.

“Fuck, my name’s going to come up.” Ren whispered.

_ “That’s not why we need to meet. He sent you a letter.” Maya told her. _

“I see, I’ll be there.” Ren whispered.

Maya hung up. Ren got up and changed. Morgana yawned as he got up. Ren picked him up and carried him to the table by the stairs, putting him in the brown bag.

“I’ll buy you breakfast.” Ren whispered.

Zipping her bag up, Ren picked it up and headed off. Ren yawned as she headed downstairs as Sojiro showed up.

“Oh, you’re up early.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded.

“A friend wants to meet up.” Ren whispered. “I have to go.” 

“Alright, take care.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded, heading off. They got on the train, Ren sat her bag next to her and yawned. Making it to Shibuya, Ren walked out and sat down, with her legs crossed, by the large pots. Morgana climbed out and onto her lap. Ren smiled, petting him. Her phone went off and she pulled it out.

Alibaba: What are you doing?

Ann: It’s her again!

Alibaba: How much longer are you going to make me wait?

Alibaba: Do you not care about me reporting you to the police?

Ryuji: Whoa, slow down! Just give us a little more time.

Alibaba: I can’t do that.

Makoto: We’re trying our best here.

Yusuke: If you truly cannot wait any longer, go ahead and report us.

Ryuji: Hey!

Alibaba: Hmph. Maybe I can give you a little more time.

Ryuji: Maybe!?

Ren sighed.

“Alibaba doesn’t know what’s happening, so I’m sure she’s getting anxious.” Morgana said. “We’ll just have to try and appease her for a while.”

Ren hummed softly.

“I’ve got an idea.” Ren whispered. “I’ll try it tonight.”

Ren put her phone away and yawned.

“Sorry to call you so early.” Maya apologised, walking over.

Ren looked at her. Morgana climbed back into Ren’s bag and Ren stood up, picking her bag up.

“Let’s head to the diner, it should be open by now.” Maya said.

Ren nodded and the pair walked off. They made it to the diner and sat down. It was really quiet, it was just being open for the public. The pair ordered a meal and drinks, Ren also got food for Morgana. Maya pulled a small envelope out and sat it in front of Ren. Ren grabbed it.

“This showed up two days ago.” Maya told her.

Ren opened it to see a letter and a flash drive. Ren pulled the letter out and opened it.

“And?” Maya whispered.

“Black Moon, we may have been classed each other as enemies, but at the end of the day, I trust you. You never backed down on your morals. You stood up to what you believe. In that way, I always have respected you. In this envelope is a flash drive with all the details on the case I am on. If word gets out of my death, find someone in the police force and hand it over. And beware of a man named Eishi Yukihira. He’s bad news.” Ren read.

“Yukihira?” Morgana repeated.

“Yukihira? As in the Yukihira clan?” Ren questioned.

Maya sighed.

“It adds up.” Maya whispered. 

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Word has it, they are the biggest name in the underworld. Drugs, human trafficking, weapons, the lot.”

Morgana looked at Ren shocked.

“This man is bad news, why was Toujou going after him?” Ren wondered. “That moron.” 

Ren sighed.

“What are you going to do?” Maya asked.

Ren hummed.

“I know someone to hand this over to. I’ll talk to him about it.” Ren whispered.

Ren put the flash drive in her pocket, then put the envelope and letter in her bag.

“Ren.” Maya whispered. 

They got their meal.

“It’s what he wanted me to do.” Ren added.

Maya nodded. The pair enjoyed their meal, Ren managed to sneak plenty of food to Morgana. Once they were done, Maya paid and they headed off. Ren sighed.

“I’ve got to go, take care.” Maya said.

Ren nodded. Maya walked off. Ren headed around to the alley leading to Untouchable. Leaning to the side. Ren pulled the flash drive out and stared at it. Morgana popped up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Ren?” Morgana whispered.

“We never got along. He was thick and never listened to anyone, especially me. He laughed and said I was a woman, what would I know. We fought every time.” Ren confessed.

Ren sighed. 

“Yo kid.” a voice said.

Ren jumped, looking up to see Iwai.

“Oh, Iwai.” Ren whispered. 

“You okay?” Iwai asked.

Ren sighed, putting the flash drive into her pocket.

“No, I got word someone I know passed away.” Ren answered.

“I see, I’m sorry.” Iwai said.

Ren sighed.

“I know this is going to sound random, but do you know the Yukihira clan?” Ren asked.

Iwai stared at her.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Sorry I asked.”

Ren pushed herself up.

“Stay away from them.” Iwai told her.

“I will, I’m handing the intel to a detective.” Ren assured him. “Some targets I should just leave to the police, as useless as they can be.”

“It’s safer for you.” Iwai told her.

Ren nodded.

“I know, and my teammates.” Ren whispered. “I promise, we won’t go after Yukihira.”

Iwai nod.

“Good.” Iwai said.

“Mornin’ Ren!” Ryuji called out, walking over.

Iwai chuckled, ruffling Ren’s hair and walked off. Ren looked back and chuckled as she looked at Ryuji.

“You really are close with him.” Ryuji said. “Are we heading to the Palace today?”

“No, sorry. I have stuff to do today.” Ren answered.

“Stuff?” Ryuji repeated.

“I think Akechi knows my background, he called last night and asked to meet up. He called me Black Moon.” Ren confessed.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“I’m comin’!” Ryuji told her.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“What if he tries something?” Ryuji asked.

“As much as I hate to admit it, having Ryuji by you would keep you safe.” Morgana agreed. “I can’t do much in this form. Not like he doesn’t know your background.” 

Ren sighed.

“Alright.” Ren agreed.

Ren showed Ryuji the meeting place.

“I know that, it’s not far.” Ryuji said.

“He wants to meet at 12.” Ren added. “I have no idea why he wants to meet but I think it has to do with the death of someone I know.”

“Death?” Ryuji repeated, shocked.

“His name was Ranma Toujou. I’ve had many runs in with him, he was just a jerk who wouldn’t listen. I found out this morning he passed away, I believe he was murdered. He was working on a case against the Yukihira’s clan, more importantly, against Eishi Yukihira, the current leader.” Ren explained.

“Yukihira clan? Are they big?” Ryuji asked.

“Huge. They are the biggest and oldest yakuza family.” Ren answered.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“Bigger than Kenshiro, bigger than the Blood Moon.” Ren added.

Ren sighed.

“That reason alone is why we won’t be going after them.” Ren told him.

“G-Got it.” Ryuji agreed. “You know a lot of dangerous people.”

Ren smirked.

“I’m just as dangerous, Ryuji.” Ren warned him. “The crime I was convicted of was false, but my past isn’t clean.”

Ryuji looked at her worried.

“Anyway, it might be better if Ryuji sits away from you two.” Morgana suggested, quickly changing the subject. “Otherwise, Akechi might not talk to you.”

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

“Fine.” Ryuji said. “But I’m bringing Yusuke.”

“Good idea, food will be on me.” Ren agreed.

Having both Ryuji and Yusuke will make her feel better too. The pair hung out at the arcade for a bit, until it got closer to time.

They headed off to the café to see Yusuke waiting. Ren handed her bag to Ryuji and they headed to find a spot. There were booths outside. They found two empty ones next to each other. Ren sat down having the boys behind her. Ren ordered a coffee while she waited. After a few minutes, Akechi joined her.

“You're early.” Akechi said.

“I’m not from the city, didn’t know how long it would take to get here.” Ren explained. “I haven’t been here long.”

“Ah, fair enough.” Akechi said. “You are here on probation, after all.”

Ren hummed softly, staring at him. A waitress came over and the pair ordered something to eat.

“Shall we get started?” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Akechi said, sitting his case on the table. “I’m going straight to it, Ranma Toujou was found murdered in his hotel room yesterday morning. Multiple stab wounds.”

Ren sighed.

“I heard.” Ren whispered.

Ren pulled the flash drive out, sitting it on the table.

“I got a letter from him two days ago. A friend brought it down. This was in it.” Ren explained. 

“What else?” Akechi asked.

“A letter, saying he was going after the Yukihira clan and to hand this to someone in the police.” Ren answered.

Akechi pulled his laptop out, turning it on. He grabbed the flash drive and plugged it in. Ren grabbed her coffee, taking a sip. Akechi stared at the screen. 

“Locations, names, this is interesting.” Akechi said.

Akechi looked at Ren.

“I know nothing else.” Ren told him.

“I see.” Akechi said. “This is more than enough.”

“That’s good to know.” Ren whispered.

Ren took a sip of her coffee.

“You really are strange.” Akechi said.

Ren hummed softly.

“You’re not the first person who told me that.” Ren admitted. “Won’t be the last.”

“Rumour has it, you have ties to a few criminals. Ritsu Minatogawa, leader of the Blue Tiger, Akinari Doumiya, leader of the Blood Moon clan, the Kiryuu brothers, Kousuke and Rin. You’re also part of a gang called Dragons of Hope, a small gang running remparent in the small towns south.” Akechi explained.

Ren chuckled.

“Can’t always trust rumours.” Ren said.

Akechi smiled.

“That’s true.” Akechi agreed. “But, let’s say hypothetically speaking, you knew these people, you could get info from them.”

“Of course I can, hypothetically speaking.” Ren said.

Akechi chuckled as he pulled a file out and slid it over.

“So, hypothetically speaking, you could find information on this woman.” Akechi said.

Ren grabbed the file and opened it. Felicity Starlight. Ren stared at the photo, the woman had long golden blond hair and deep green eyes.

“Hypothetically speaking, yes but why would they?” Ren questioned.

“She’s been reported missing three days ago. We have no clues and the police have their hands tied.” Akechi explained.

Ren moaned, then sighed as they got their meals.

“A missing foreigner, huh?” Ren whispered.

“She speaks English and doesn’t know much Japanese.” Akechi added.

“Fine, I’ll pull some strings and look around.” Ren said, giving in. “Where was she when she went missing?”

“Shinjuku.” Akechi answered.

Ren growled.

“Of course.” Ren whispered. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The pair made small talk as they had their meals. Akechi paid and left. Ren got up and walked to the boys. Ren gave Ryuji the cash and he paid. Ren took her bag and the trio headed off.

“What are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

“Speak to some friends.” Ren answered.

“It could be a trap.” Morgana warned her.

“For real?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Trap or not, I need to know if this is real. If it is, a girl is missing.” Ren explained.

“Could we use the Metaverse?” Yusuke asked.

“No way.” Morgana answered.

“Too risky.” Ren added. “It almost feels like he’s testing me.”

“Testing you?” Ryuji repeated.

“Why else would he give me this?” Ren said.

They made it back to Station Square.

“What are you going to do then?” Ryuji asked.

“Head to Shinjuku, get a couple of people I know to meet me at the bar.” Ren answered. “I have a feeling I know who could be behind this, so I’ll get them to chase it up and report back to me.”

“Then what?” Ryuji asked.

Ren chuckled.

“It’s best you don’t know.” Ren answered.

“You can’t act outside the Metaverse or you’ll get caught.” Yusuke said.

Ren smirked.

“The Metaverse isn’t the only place where I wear a mask.” Ren reminded them.

Ryuji and Yusuke looked at her shocked. Ren walked off, waving.

“See ya.” Ren said.

Morgana chuckled.

“Let’s find this girl.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded. This is her mission.


	185. Night Full of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bold Text" = Speaking English

Ren made it to the Dark Universe bar. She walked in and chuckled, seeing everyone already here. The Kiryuu brothers and Kasumii were sitting at a booth. Ren sat down, sitting her bag at her feet. Morgana quickly jumped up and climbed up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Thanks for coming boys.” Ren said.

“Of course.” Kousuke assured her.

“Anything for you, Black Moon.” Rin said.

Ren stared at the Kiryuu twins, they both had deep blue eyes but Rin had raven black hair while Kousuke had dark brown.

“What’s up?” Kasumii asked.

Ren dropped the file on the table. Kousuke grabbed it and opened it.

“Ah, the missing foreigner.” Kousuke said.

Toshihiro walked over and sat a drink in front of Ren.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “Can you find her?”

“Why?” Rin asked.

“She’s missing and I hear the police aren’t doing much to find her.” Ren answered.

“Here.” Kasumii said.

Ren saw her holding a smoke. She took it, placing it between her lips and Kasumii lit it. Ren took a deep breath.

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re interested.” Rin said.

Ren looked up as she exhaled, blowing the smoke up. She then looked at Rin.

“A girl is missing. Is there anything else I need to say?” Ren told him.

Rin sighed. Ren grabbed her drink, taking a sip.

“Where did she go missing?” Kousuke asked.

“Here.” Ren answered.

Kousuke sighed.

“My money is on Takio Sumida.” Kousuke said.

“That’s who I think did it.” Ren admitted.

Rin nodded.

“Okay, I got everything upstairs. I’ll contact you when I find something.” Rin told her.

Rin got up and headed behind the bar. Kousuke followed him. Ren looked at Kasumii. 

“Do I have my spear clothes and extra masks here?” Ren asked.

“Of course you do, I even got you some more clothes.” Kasumii answered.

“Sweet.” Ren whispered. “Can you get them ready? I’ve got some errands to run.”

“Of course.” Kasumii said.

Ren finished her drink and smoke, then kissed Kasumii on the side of her head.

“See you later.” Ren said.

Morgana jumped down and into her bag. Ren grabbed and headed out. Ren pulled her phone out.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, just need something to do. If I just sit still, I’ll get drunk.” Ren answered softly. 

She got a message from Hifumi. 

Hifumi: You have more natural aptitude for this than I thought.

Hifumi: In addition to skills, you seem to have a lot of ambition.

Hifumi: As long as I’m your instructor, I must measure your progress.

Hifumi: Therefore, I’d like to take you somewhere after our match today.

Hifumi: Would you like to go?

Ren: Of course I do.

Hifumi: Excellent.

Hifumi: After our match, I’ll take you over to Book Town.

Ren smiled. This is just what she needs. A little break. Ren headed straight to the church to see Hifumi waiting. After the match, which of course Ren lost, they headed off to Jinbocho. Ren followed Hifumi, looking around. They made it to the place and they stopped.

“That was a good match. I really do enjoy teaching you. You’re such a quick learner.” Hifumi admitted.

Ren chuckled.

“I try.” Ren whispered.

“Today I thought we’d find you something to help you train on your own.” Hifumi started. “This bookstore is filled with shogi related books. I’ve been coming here a lot lately. There’s also a curry restaurant just around the corner. I recommend their katsu curry. I always eat katsu curry before an important match, for good luck.”

“I have to try it then.” Ren said.

“Hifumi.” a woman said.

The pair looked over.

“Hello. I hope your match went well today.” Hifumi said.

“What are you talking about? Today’s our day off.” she told her.

“My apologies. I forgot there aren’t any matches scheduled for today.” Hifumi apologised.

“Out shopping with your boyfriend? Hmph, how nice for you.” she asked. “Well I shouldn’t be surprised, You  _ are  _ a famous shogi player, after all. Well, I won’t intrude. Bye.” 

Ren chuckled to herself.

“Sorry. She was only glaring at you because you’re with me. And she mistook you for a boy.” Hifumi apologised. 

“Who was she?” Ren asked.

“She’s my senior, I defeated her in a recent title match.” Hifumi answered.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind.” Ren assured her.

“Well… that’s very kind of you.” Hifumi said. “The truth is… I’m not very well liked by my seniors. The more attention I get, the more enemies I make, and the more lies are spread about me. Perhaps it’s odd to compare myself to them, but I wonder if it’s the same for the Phantom Thieves.”

“Phantom Thieves?” Ren repeated.

“People are so divided about them on the internet. Some love them, while others hate them. I can’t help but see similarities between us.” Hifumi explained. “What do you think about them?”

“I think they’re cool.” Ren answered. 

“I feel the same way, actually.” Hifumi admitted. “It’s amazing that they’re still doing what they do, even though so many people criticise them. They give me courage.”

Ren smiled.

‘I’m so glad we do.’ Ren thought.

“But their victory can’t be won with will alone. How do they change a person’s heart?” Hifumi wondered. “I’m interested from a tactical standpoint, and… oh, I’m sorry! We really are quite off-topic.”

Ren chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“I feel like I’ve become much more talkative as of late. I usually don’t talk this much.” Hifumi confessed. “You’re more than just someone I can practice new moves with. You’re someone I can confide in. Um, if you don’t mind this sort of thing, I’d like to go out and chat with you again.”

“I would like that.” Ren answered. “We can get some kasty curry.”

“Oh yes, there’s a book that I’d love for you to read.” Hifumi told her. “Let’s go.”

The pair headed in and found the book. Ren brought it, she could use a new book to read. They started making their way back when Ren’s night phone went off. Morgana quickly pulled himself onto Ren’s shoulder as she pulled it out to see a message from Rin.

Rin: I got the girl.

Rin: You and Suke were right. Sumida has her. She’s in trouble. 

Rin: Get back here now, Mr Doumiya plans on helping you.

Ren chuckled.

“Is everything okay?” Hifumi asked.

“Yeah, a friend is helping me with a project. He just sent an update on his side of things.” Ren answered, putting her phone away.

Ren then scratches Morgana under his chin.

“He’s very quiet. I had no idea he was in your bag.” Hifumi said.

“He is.” Ren whispered.

With that, the pair split up. Ren made it back to the Dark Universe. Toshihiro smiled.

“They’re waiting for you upstairs.” Toshihiro said, walking to the end of the bar and lifting the countertop door.

Ren walked over and headed around and went upstairs. Ren sighed, seeing Ritus.

“Ritsu.” Ren whispered.

“Sorry, he called me and I kinda spilled the mission.” Rin apologised.

Ren sighed as Ritsu walked up to her.

“Let’s begin.” Akinari said.

“Miss Starlight is in the Golden Room bar, up at the VIP area. I have already let Sumida know we’re coming over.” Rin explained.

“Shall we get ready?” Kasumii asked.

Ren nodded, following Kasumii. 

“I was thinking, skinny jeans, the black bet with a silver skull buckle and this red strapless bandage top I brought for you.” Kasmuii explained, showing Ren the new top.

Ren grabbed it.

“Cute.” Ren whispered.

Ren started to change.

“Also, red high heels and these red fingerless gloves.” Kasumii said. 

“Do you have my red and black mask?” Ren asked.

“Of course I do.” Kasumii answered.

Ren chuckled, once she was dressed, she did her makeup and fixed her hair.

“I’ll let the others know you’re almost ready.” Kasumii said, running out.

“Mona, I would like you to stay here with Rin.” Ren whispered.

Morgana sighed.

“Okay.” Morgana said.

Ren picked him up and walked out. Ren walked to Rin who was set up a round table. Ren sat Morgana on the table.

“Can you watch him for me?” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Rin assured her.

Ren rubbed Morgana’s head.

“Let’s go.” Ritsu said.

Ren nodded, walking over. They headed off. Ren got into Ritsu’s car. Ren sighed.

“I know I should have called.” Ren whispered.

“It would have been nice, but you didn’t have to.” Ritsu admitted. “This is so you. Saving a girl in trouble.”

“The police are useless.” Ren whispered.

“That they are.” Ritsu agreed.

Ren fixed her mask and chuckled. Ritsu pulled out a small red switchblade.

“Here.” Ritsu said. “It’s yours.”

Ren took it and put it in her pocket. They made it to the place. Heading in, the VIP stairs as to the left. They walked over and the bouncer removed the chain. They headed up. Ren saw Takio sitting on the lounge with a couple of girls.

“Black Moon, it’s been a while.” Takio said.

“Sumida, you sick fuck.” Ren said. “The girl, where is she?”

Takio clicked his fingers. Two men walked out, dragging Felicity, who was gagged and writed bound with rope, and threw her to Ren. Ren caught her, pulling the scared girl into her. Felicity screamed and Ren went to her ear.

“ **Shhh, don’t speak and do as I say.** ” Ren whispered.

Felicity gasped, looking at her. Ren pulled out her switchblade and cut the rope. Once the rope was off, Ren put the switchblade away and removed the gag. Felicity coughed. Ren got up and pulled Felicity up. Ristu stood in front of the pair.

“Why are you so interested in her?” Ritsu asked.

“Look at her and you tell me.” Takio said.

Ren growled, pulling Felicity closer. Felicity gasped.

“You sick bastard.” Ren whispered.

Akinari placed his hand on Ritus’ shoulder. Ritsu nodded.

“ **Come.** ” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly headed off, pulling Felicity behind her. 

“Stop them!” Takio yelled.

Ren chuckled as she stopped, pulling Felicity behind her. Five men. This was going to be hard. 

“ **Stay back and get down!** ” Ren yelled.

Ren punched the first guy. She was then grabbed from behind and a guy started punching in the gut several times. Ran gasped as her mask was then ripped off. Ren kicked the guy in the face, then stomped on the man’s foot that's holding her. She got loose and broke free and turned around, punching him in the throat and then knocked him down. Ren just managed to dodge an attack and took down the second guy. Ritsu ran over and helped Ren take the last three down. Ren then grabbed Felicity and followed Ritsu outside. They ran to the car.

“ **Get in.** ” Ren told Felicity.

Ritsu got in first, Felicity followed and Ren got in last.

“Go Narukami!” Ritsu yelled.

They quickly headed off. Ren gasped, then looked at Felicity who was holding her mask.

“ **Um, here.** ” Felicity whispered, holding the mask out.

Ren took it and put it back on.

“Ren.” Ritsu whispered.

“I’m fine, just sore.” Ren assured him. “ **Felicity, where were you staying?** ”

“ **The Cherry Blossoms Hotel in Shibuya.** ” Felicity answered.

“I know it.” Narukami said.

Ren gasped in pain.

“Bloody hell.” Ren whispered.

“Are… are you sure you’re okay?” Ritsu asked.

Ren nodded.

“Let’s get her back to her family.” Ren told him.

Ritsu nodded.

“ **You okay?** ” Ren asked.

Felicity sighed.

“ **I’m a little sore and shaken up, but I’m okay.** ” Felicity answered.

“ **That’s good.** ” Ren whispered.

Ren’s night phone went off. She pulled it out and saw messages from Rin.

Rin: I got in contact with her family.

Rin: Told them we have her and to meet you in the lobby.

Rin: Also told them not to contact the police.

Black Moon: Alright, thanks.

Rin: Anytime Black Moon.

Ren put her phone away.

“ **Your family has been contacted. They will be waiting in the lobby. I’ll take you inside and then I’ll leave.** ” Ren explained.

“ **Thank you.** ” Felicity whispered. “ **What’s your name?** ”

Ren chuckled.

“ **Black Moon.** ” Ren answered.

“ **I assume that’s not your real name.** ” Felicity said.

Felicity sighed.

“ **I’m sure you have your reason not to tell me.** ” Felicity whispered.

“ **Something like that.** ” Ren said.

They made it to the hotel. Ren got out and held her hand out. Felicity slid over and took it, getting out. Ren guided Felicity inside who smiled.

“ **Mum! Dad!** ” Felicity cried, running over.

Ren smiled, watching the three hug. She then quickly turned around and ran back to the car, getting in. As soon as she shut the door, they headed off.

“Back to the Dark Universe?” Narukami asked.

“Please, I need a shower and get my cat.” Ren answered.

“We’ll wait and take you home. The trains are closing soon.” Ritsu told her.

“Right, thanks.” Ren whispered.

Making it back, Ritsu helped Ren upstairs. Morgana jumped down and ran over.

“Ren, are you okay? I saw the whole fight.” Morgana asked.

Ren smiled.

“He was freaking out when the fighting started.” Rin said.

“Of course I was! You were outnumbered!” Morgana cried.

“I would like to go for a shower.” Ren said.

Kasumii ran over.

“Come on.” Kasumii said.

Ritsu let Ren go. Ren then followed Kasumii to her private bathroom. Morgana was right behind them.

“Your clothes are here and a clean bra and underwear.” Kasumii said.

Morgana jumped up onto the vanity. Kasumii threw a washer to Ren who caught it.

“Take your time.” Kasumii said.

Ren nodded. Kasumii walked out. Ren turned the water on, then quickly got undressed and got in. Ren moaned, feeling the hot water hit her.

“Are you okay? You got hit hard back there.” Morgana asked.

“My stomach hurts, I think it’s going to bruise.” Ren answered. “God, that sucked.”

“But you did it! She’s safe!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled. 

“And that's how I do things in this world.” Ren told him. “Though, sometimes it goes smoother, other times worse.”

“You really are amazing.” Morgana praised. 

Ren smiled. After her shower, she quickly got dressed and picked Morgana up. She walked out to see her bag on the bed.

“Let’s go home.” Ren said, walking over.

She sat Morgana by the bag and he jumped in. Ren picked it up and walked out. She saw Akinari.

“You okay, Black Moon?” Akinari asked.

“Sore, but I’ll live.” Ren answered. “Thanks.”

Akinari smiled.

“Anytime.” Akinari answered. 

“Next time I’m free, I drop by and have some drinks with you.” Ren said.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Akinari laughed. “I hope you can come too, Minatogawa.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ritsu said.

Ren and Ritsu headed off, making it to the car. Ren gave Narukami her address. Narukami put it in the GPS and they headed off. Ren leaned into Ritsu.

“Do you need anything?” Ritsu asked.

“Sleep, that’s all I need right now.” Ren admitted. “And Mona.”

“He’s so cute.” Ritsu said.

“He’s my protector.” Ren whispered.

Ristu chuckled. They made it to Leblanc. Ren grabbed her bag and got out.

“I’ll be in touch.” Ritsu said.

Ren nodded, closing the door. Ren watched the car drive away, then pulled the key out and headed inside. Ren looked around the dark store, then locked the door. Morgana pulled himself out onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana said.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

Ren started making her way to the stairs when her phone went off. Ren stopped as she pulled it out, leaning onto the bar. A private message from Futaba.

Alibaba: You’re back quite late.

Alibaba: Also, good job on saving that girl. No way the police would step in.

Alibaba: I hope you haven’t forgotten me?

“No Futaba, never!” Ren yelled. “We’re going to save you! I will save you!”

Ren gasped.

“No matter what happens, you will be my main priority! How we steal hearts, it takes a toll on us physically and mentally so I give my team time to rest between trips, a couple of days! That way we are refreshed and ready!” Ren explained.

Ren looked at her phone, nothing.

“It’s those voices, right? They’re been haunting you for so long.” Ren said. “You’re so strong Futaba. I need you to be strong a little longer, okay?”

Alibaba: Ok.

Ren smiled.

“I promise, when this is all over, I’ll explain everything in detail.” Ren promised. “I will protect you.”

Ren yawned.

“It’s late, get some sleep.” Ren told her.

Alibaba: You should too. 

Alibaba: You took some blows back there.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be fine. Night.” Ren said.

Alibaba: Night.

Ren headed upstairs, sitting her bag down. Morgana climbed out.

“Well, that should keep her off our backs for a while.” Morgana said.

“I hope.” Ren whispered. “I’ll do my best to keep her calm.”

Ren yawned.

“I’ll get dressed and call it.” Ren whispered.

She’ll worry about all that another day.


	186. Chamber of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suicide

Ren woke up to Morgana’s voice. Ren opened her eyes to see the black cat.

“Come on.” Morgana said, rubbing his head against Ren’s. 

Ren chuckled, sitting up. She rubbed his head and yawned.

“Kid, are you awake!” Sojiro called out. “Your friends are here!”

“Friends? At this hour.” Morgana questioned.

Ren moaned. Her body hurts. Then Ryuji and Yusuke walked upstairs. Ren yawned.

“Morning boys.” Ren whispered.

“Sorry to drop by so early but we need to talk to you.” Ryuji apologised.

“I’m not getting dressed.” Ren said.

“That’s fine.” Yusuke said.

Ren grabbed her box and pulled out her smokes, the boys already know so much about her, her smoking isn’t anything to hide.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Ren asked, placing a smoke between her lips.

“Dude, you smoke?” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed, then lit the smoke.

“That’s not why you are here, is it?” Morgana asked.

“No, we saw the news about Felicity Starlight.” Yusuke started.

“You really found her.” Ryuji added.

“Wasn’t hard, I had a feeling on who did it.” Ren admitted. “Just had to follow the lead, turns out I was right, and then acted.”

“Takio Sumida.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded.

“He’s done stuff like this before. The police won't be able to touch him.” Ren said.

“We should go after him!” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“It’s not that simple Ryuji.” Morgana told him. “Ren has ties to him, what if he exposes her and she gets arrested?”

Ryuji and Yusuke looked at Ren shocked.

“We’re lucky he doesn’t know my real name, I have a friend deleting all the videos of last night in his club.” Ren admitted. “But… if we do, the girls can’t join.”

“You don’t want them to know about that side of you.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “Only reason you two found out was because of Doumiya.” 

“Plus, Ren’s on probation. If word gets out, even as a rumour, about her ties to her other name, Black Moon, she could be in big trouble.” Morgana explained.

“Shit man.” Ryuji whispered.

“I want to wait for a while, once things die down I’ll call you two back and we can talk more about going after Sumida, if I decided we go after him.” Ren explained. “If you three don’t mind it just being us four.”

“This man has hurt many people. I do admit, not letting Ann and Makoto in on this is a worry, but I understand your reasonings. I will go along with it.” Yusuke said.

“For you man, I’ll follow you. You know that. I told you I’ll help you with whatever you need.” Ryuji reminded her.

“I’m not backing down.” Morgana assured her.

Ren smiled.

“Thanks boys.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned.

“Are we heading into the Palace?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, I’m game.” Ren answered. “Just need to sneak a healing item.”

“She was totally outnumbered.” Morgana told them. “Five to one.”

“For real!?” Ryuji cried.

“Indoor voice Ryuji.” Ren told him. “And yeah, sucked.”

“Sorry.” Ryuji quickly apologised.

“Are you okay?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured them. “Just sore.”

Ren finished her smoke, putting it out in her ashtray. 

“Wait downstairs boys, I need to change.” Ren told them.

“R-Right.” Ryuji said.

The trio headed downstairs. Ren chuckled as she got up and changed, her body screamed in protest but she managed to change. She then headed downstairs to see Ryuji and Yusuke at the first booth, sitting next to each other. Ren walked over and sat down, staring at the boys.

“You two are hopeless.” Ren whispered.

After breakfast, the group headed back upstairs. Ren opened the group messenger.

Ren: If you’re up for it, we should hit the Palace.

Makoto: I am.

Ann: On my way!

Ryuji: Hell yeah!

Yusuke: I agree, today is a perfect day.

Ren looked up at them.

“Don’t want the girls to know we’re here.” Ryuji said.

Ren smirked. 

“True.” Ren agreed. “Stay here anyway, I’m going to get some supplies from the clinic.”

“I’ll watch them.” Morgana assured Ren.

Ren chuckled, heading off. One quick trip to the clinic later, Ren headed to the supermarket and bought some snacks before heading back. The group enjoyed their snacks while they waited. It didn’t take long for the girls to arrive. Once they arrived, the group headed off.

Making it back into the Palace, they headed straight in and up to the next area. If Ren remembers correctly, there isn’t much left or so she hopes. Ren was able to sneak in some medicine while leading. Making it through the door, Ren saw a glowing slab and walked over with Makoto.

“A stone slab…” Makoto whispered. “When red and blue align, an illusion will rise. Only proper guidance shall form a path.”

“Huh? What is it talking about?” Ann asked.

“I haven’t the slightest idea. It may be a hint of something.” Makoto answered.

“Only one way to find out.” Ren said.

Heading down the hallway, Ren looked around the corner to see a Shadow. Taking it out, they kept going. They made it to the end and jumped down to see Shadow Futaba standing in front of them, waiting. Ren took the lead.

“You’re late. What took you so long?” Shadow Futaba asked.

“Urghhh, that’s it! I’ve had it up to here with her!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren shook her head, following Futaba. They then stopped as the ground started shaking.

“Wait, this shaking…” Makoto whispered.

Then a huge boulder appeared. 

“Shoot, this is bad! Get back!” Morgana yelled.

The group ran back as the boulder came down. Making it out of the way, Ren watched the boulder destroy a statue opposite of them, leaving a hole.

“I’m sick of this bullshit! What the hell is she thinkin’!?” Ryuji complained. 

Ren sighed.

“Just calm down.” Ren told him.

“Calm down!? How!?” Ryuji cried.

Ren glared at him and Ryuji backed down. Ren sighed, running to the hole, crawling through. Taking a few steps, the group looked around.

“This seems to be the backside of that giant boulder trap. We should survey this place.” Yusuke suggested.

Ren walked around the first area, avoiding the collapsing floor. 12 coffins laid in the middle of the room. Opening the chest, Ren headed back to the stairs. There was a Shadow up that they have to deal with. 

Making it up the stairs, Ren’s eyes landed on the button and a stone slab, this one wasn’t lit up. Ren ignored it, heading to the Shadow instead. Carefully, she was able to ambush it. Heading down, Ren saw a locked blue door. Another thing to deal with later. She then saw a board up, and it looked like it could be used to get across the hole.

Ren sighed, kickin down the board, making a bridge across. It just fits. The group ran across, coming to a door. Ren pulled the lever, opening the door. Coming into the room, Ren took the lead as she ran in, going around the corner to see another stone slab, it wasn’t lit up like the last one.

“Another one.” Ren whispered to herself as they ran over.

“There’s a stone slab here too. But… there’s nothing legible inscribed on its surface.” Makoto explained.

“Sounds pretty useless to me. Whaddya wanna do, Joker?” Ryuji asked.

“Let me take a closer look.” Ren answered.

Crouching, Ren placed her hand on the tablet which lit up blue. Quickly standing up as the ground shook, Ren stared at the now lit slab.

“Oooh! It’s shinin’!” Ryuji said.

“Hm, the devices controlling the murals seemed to react in a similar fashion.” Makoto pointed out.

“Something showed up! It says, B01010!” Ann pointed out.

Pulling out her notebook, Ren quickly wrote that down.

“That may be a clue of some sort. Either way, we should search to see if anything has changed.” Yusuke explained.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed, putting her notebook away.

Quickly turning around and running back out of the room. 

“Wh-what the…?!” Ann said.

The group looked over the railing as holograms appeared above the coffins.

“So this thing’s link to the stone sab is what powers it…” Morgana said.

“Quite the impressive contraption. Why don’t we examine it closer?” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded, taking lead. The group headed down. Heading down to the blue orb, Ren scanned the others. Walking to the one next to it, Ren looked up.

“It seems the hologram’s coming from this coffin. Should we try fiddling with the control panel?” Makoto asked.

“Sure.” Ren answered, touching the panel.

The hologram turned off.

“Ooh, it turned off.” Ryuji said.

“Try touching it again, Joker.” Makoto told her.

Ren nodded, doing as she’s told. The hologram turned back on.

“I see… so it’s possible to turn it back on as well.” Makoto said. “It looks like we should be able to turn the holograms on or off by accessing each control panel. Do you think this is related to that code from earlier?

Ren nodded, looking at the notebook.

‘What does the numbers mean though.’ Ren thought. ‘Could it be: on, off, on, off, on?’

Ren sighed.

‘One way to find out. I’m sure nothing too bad will happen if it’s wrong.’ Ren thought.

Trying it out, she quickly set the holograms up. Unsure if it’s right, Ren leads everyone back to the button.

“Huh? The slab over here is shining too. Was it not going that earlier…?” Ann asked.

“It is the same colour as the one from further in. There must be some meaning to all this…” Yusuke explained.

Ren sighed, pressing the button. The roomed shake and a buzzing sound was heard. Then a shadow appeared down by the coffins.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Wait, did the security level go up!? Was it a trap!?” Ann asked.

“No, I don’t think so…” Makoto answered. “There’s probably more to this device than pushing the button.”

“Dammit, what’re we supposed to be doin’ here!?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked at her notebook, then started writing in it.

‘So zero means off while one means on. That makes more sense this way.’ Ren thought. “My bad.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked back at the Shadow.

“Joker?” Morgana said.

“Let’s go.” Ren said, running down the stairs.

Quickly taking down the shadow, Ren started fixing the holograms.

“So what do we do?” Ann asked.

“I had them mixed up.” Ren confessed.

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s simple, zero means off while one means on. I had it the other way. Silly mistake.” Ren explained. 

“I see. So it goes: off, on, off, on, off.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded, fixing the last one.

“Amazing. Well, you are our leader.” Morgana praised.

Ren sighed, double checking everything.

“Let’s try again, shall we?” Makoto suggested.

Ren nodded, heading back to the button with the others close behind. Hitting the button again, the ground started shaking and the blue door opened.

“Ah! The door opened!” Ann pointed out.

“I suppose this is the first step? The next device must be beyond this point.” Yusuke said.

“By the way… what’s up with these things? Are they all because of Futaba’s mental state?” Ann asked.

“It’s hard to say…” Morgan answered. “But it does prove that she might not be as simple a target as we were hoping she’d be.”

“I wonder about the meaning behind that stone slab as well…” Makoto admitted.

“Hey, our path’s open now. Can we just keep goin’? Ryuji asked.

“Right.” Ren whispered, running off.

Running in the room, Ren scanned the area. Going left, Ren sighed as they came to the end of the corridor. Looking around the corner, Ren saw a shadow.

‘Weak. Easy.’ Ren thought.

Waiting for it to come closer, Ren quickly performed an ambush and the group took the shadow down. Ren sighed, running down the corridor. At the end, Ren stopped and looked around, clear. Ren then saw a door at the end, then smiled as she started running. Quickly stopping, looking around the corner to see a shadow. 

“Joker, there’s a treasure chest! We can get more money.” Yusuke pointed out.

‘We do need more money.’ Ren thought.

Quickly taking out the shadow, Ren looked at the chest and smiled. I’m sure this is worth something. Walking back to the door, Ren stretched.

“Alright.” Ren whispered.

Opening the door, the group walked into the large room. The stone slab. They walked over to it, just like before. 

“Touching this one will probably activate it too. What do you want to do, Joker?” Makoto asked.

“We need to activate it.” Ren answered, touching it.

It lit up, this time it was glowing red. The room shook.

“Woo! It’s lit up, just like we were expectin’!” Ryuji cheered.

Pulling out the notebook, Ren sighed.

“There are red inscriptions on there this time. They say… R01100 and B10011.” Makoto read.

Ren quickly wrote the code down.

“If this code is similar to the prior one, there would surely be hints for those buttons.” Yusuke said.

“Easy.” Ren whispered.

“To be honest, it somewhat reminds me of binary.” Makoto pointed out.

“It makes sense, given Futaba’s hacker background. Well then, let’s go see if anything has changed.” Ann explained.

“Right.” Ren said.

The group quickly made it back to the room. The room shook.

“Aha! Look!” Morgana called out.

The group looked over as two rows of holograms appeared.

“Something changed in the room, just like we expected.” Morgana said.

“Red and blue.” Ren whispered.

“There should be some connection between that and the code that appeared on the stone slab.” Makoto added.

Ren nodded. Using what she knows now, Ren quickly set up the holograms.

“Done.” Ren whispered. 

The group headed to the button.

“The stone slab changed colour. It’s red too now.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren looked at it.

“It seems to have reacted to the slab further in. What should we do, Joker?” Makoto asked.

‘This puzzle’s lame.’ Ren thought.

Ren pushed the button. The room started shaking violently. This is bad.

“Whao, what’s going on!? This is a stronger reaction than anything up to this point.” Morgana asked.

“Guys, look.” Makoto said, pointing up.

Ren looked up. The large boulders are rolling. 

“There’s so many.” Ren said.

“...Are those giant boulders rolling down the corridor?” Morgana asked.

“Seems that way.” Ren answered.

“Dude, they ain’t stoppin’! Is this gonna be okay!?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed, pushing the button again. The boulders started going faster.

“Ah, whoops.” Ren whispered.

“Ngh…! That only made it worse!” Yusuke yelled.

“D-Do something about this, Joker!” Morgana called out.

Pushing the button a few more times, nothing happened. Sighing in frustration, Ren kicked the button. The boulders slowly came to a stop. Ren sighed with relief.

“Did it… stop?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Is this what the slab could have meant by, to form a path?” Makoto asked.

“Path?” Ren repeated softly.

Running back to where they first came, Ren looked up and jumped up on top of the ledge. The corridor was filled with boulders. 

“God damn! Talk about a mess!” Ryuji said.

“...It’s broken. Well, I guess it would be a little more precise to say we broke it.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“My bad.” Ren whispered.

“We can’t get through like this! What’re we gonna go!?” Ann asked.

Ren looked at her confused.

“Perhaps we could walk over the gain boulders? Let’s try it.” Makoto suggested.

Looking next to her to see a ledge a little higher, Ren walked over and climbed up. Ren looked at the boulders, then jumped on the first one. Ren chuckled, going up the line of boulders. Making it to the top, jumping to the ledge to the side and jumping down.

“Easy.” Ren said, jumping down again.

“Yeah, right.” Ann said.

Ren took the lead, coming to a door. Ren opened it, walking through and looked over to see the light.

“We’re close.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded, running over to the stairs. Running to the climb, then climbing up. The group followed the light into the next room.

“Another puzzle.” Yusuke said.

They walked over and Ren sighed, standing in front of the control panel. 

“This is the same mechanism as the one we saw before.” Makoto pointed out.

Ren nodded.

“Then we just gotta touch it and make something happen, yeah? C’mon, let’s try it out.” Ryuji said.

Ren shook her head. 

‘We?’ Ren thought. 

Ren smiled as she touched it. Like before, an image popped up, shuffled. It seemed different with the piece in a triangle.

“Oh hey, it came on. This one’s kinda had to tell though.” Ryuji said.

“It must be scrambled as well. Let’s use the controls to put it back together.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded as she quickly started working. Some pieces need to be flip, but when you flip, two pieces flip. Ren smiled as she finished the picture which quickly faded as she walked back and everyone walked forward.

“It seems it is complete.” Yusuke whispered.

“Is she jumping in front of a car…?” Makoko asked.

“Could this be the moment when Futaba’s mother committed suicide?” Ann asked. “Hm? Another voice.” 

“...F-Futabaaa… Y-you… aaaaaareee...” a young woman’s voice cried out.

Ren sighed as the light turned and the wall disappeared, unlocking the next door.

_ “Niko! NIKO” her voice screamed in her mind. _

Ren gasped, clinging to her head. 

‘Suppress it, don’t think about it.’ Ren told herself.

“She died right in front of Futaba’s eyes.” Ryuji said.

“That’s horrible.” Makoto added.

“So, did her desire to forget those memories cause her to repress them?” Yusuke asked.

“Hey Joker-” Ann started. “Are you okay!?”

Ren looked up, letting her arm drop to her side.

“I’m fine.” Ren whispered.

“You don’t look well. Should we take a break?” Makoto asked.

“I said I’m fine!” Ren snapped, then sighed. “We need to keep moving.”

Walking to the edge, then jumped down to the stairs. Ren sighed as she started running, going up to the door. She doesn’t need them worrying about her. She’s fine, she can work past this. She has a task at hand and she will work through it. Making it to the door, it opened.

“All right, it opened! That was a breeze!” Ryuji cheered.

“We’re pretty far now, right? This has to be past the halfway point.” Ann added.

“Yeah, the Treasure is definitely close. You better be excited!” Morgana said.

Ren shook her head, running off.

“Wait up Joker!” Ryuji called out as they followed.

Ryuji caught up and grabbed her hand, making it on the platform between the two stairs. Ren turned around to face him as the others caught up.

“Skull, we need to keep going.” Ren told him.

“No way man, we need to talk.” Ryuji told her.

The group looked at Ren worried. Ren sighed.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Ren told them.

“Can you guys go ahead?” Ryuji asked.

Makoto sighed.

“There should be a safe room upstairs, we’ll be waiting there.” Makoto said.

Makoto and Yusuke headed off, Ann looked a little reluctant, but she followed Makoto and Yusuke. Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder as Ryuji let her go.

“As I said before, I’m not ready to talk about it.” Ren reminded him.

“You lost someone, right? Due to suicide.” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked away.

“She has.” Morgana answered. 

“It’s all my fault.” Ren confessed softly.

Ryuji and Morgana looked at her shocked.

“She died… because of me.” Ren whispered.

“Ren.” Ryuji whispered, going to place his hand on her.

Ren quickly knocked it away.

“No, don’t.” Ren told him. “And as I said before, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ryuji sighed.

“Let it go Skull, this isn’t the place for this anyway.” Morgana told him.

Ryuji nodded. The pair headed up, Morgana kept a tight grip on Ren’s coat. Making it to the safe room, Ann, Makoto and Yusuke looked at them.

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ren answered. “We’ve got work to do.”


	187. Chamber of Sanctuary

Making it to the next area, Ren sighed running up the stairs. The group stopped and looked around.

“What a wonderful form. Seeing such divine sculptures in person is exceedingly rare.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, I guess you prolly wouldn’t be seein’ anything like this shit if we weren’t in a Palace.” Ryuji said.

“Seriously. This almost feels like a trip abroad or something.” Ann added.

“Yeah, it really does.” Ren agreed.

“Hey, now’s not the time to be letting your guard down. I can sense lots of Shadows up ahead!” Morgana told them.

“Right, let’s keep going.” Ren said.

Talking about Shadows, there was one right in front of them. Waiting for the right time, they ambushed it and took it out. Making it to the next area, Ren looked at the spikes up from the ground.

‘Odd.’ Ren thought.

They kept going to a larger room. To the right, the door was blocked with sand. To the left is a crawl space they could use. Walking over, Ren crouched and sighed.

“Again.” Ann whined.

“You should be used to it by now, Panther.” Ren said, crawling through.

Making it through, Ren ran forward to see what was ahead. Stopping at the end, leaning against the wall, Ren saw a Shadow go pass. Moving spots, Ren saw two. She quickly ambushed the dog looking Shadow first. Quickling hiding and waiting, they took the second one out.

Finding another room with coffins, there was also a Shadow. They took it out and Ren sighed, seeing a button. Ren walked over with Yusuke close behind her.

“Hm, a switch. It doesn’t seem as though there are any active traps at the moment though.” Yusuke said.

“No harm is pushing it.” Ren said, hitting it.

The ground shook.

“Hey, did something just move?” Ann asked.

“I wonder what it was. It didn’t feel very far away.” Makoto pointed out.

Ren nodded, heading off. She went around, even getting the chest she missed and making it up to another button.

“Hey, there’s some kinda button here. You wanna push it?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Ren answered, pushing it.

The ballista shot the wall opposite it, revealing the light. Ren walked to the edge, staring at the light.

“So there was a passage hidden behind the wall. I wonder if there’s a way back there.” Makoto said.

“Look to the left and right, two stone pedestals. I assume we would need to put some gems into them like before.” Ren pointed out.

“Whoa, I completely missed those.” Ann said, walking next to Ren.

“So we just gotta find those gems, yeah?” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded.

“There’s a crawl space back a bit, leading to the next area.” Ren said. “Let’s go.”

“Right.” Ann said, leaning onto Ren. 

Ren looked at her and chuckled. The ground head back and through the crawl space into a room. Ren’s eyes land on a coffin on the opposite of them and she isn’t sure why.

‘I’ll check it later.’ Ren thought, walking to the door.

Opening it, Ren saw two Shadows. They managed to take it down. Ren headed to the door on their left, she looked down the long corridor and sighed. Nope. She headed back and opened the other door. Walking in, she used her third eye and saw an odd coffin.

“Huh?” Ren whispered, walking over.

“Hm, this coffin has a different design than the others. Does it not make you wonder why?” Yusuke said. 

“This is odd… why don’t we check it out?” Makoto said.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Ren said.

Ren tapped it and it opened. 

“Whoaaa, I can’t believe you saw through that trick!” Ryuji cried.

Ren chuckled, hitting the button. The ground shook.

“Wh-What was that!? I just heard something!” Ann cried.

Ren headed back to the first room, checking it out first. She saw another open coffin. The group ran over.

“Hm, it looks like this coffin is open now. Do you want to try pressing the button?” Makoto said. 

“Of course.” Ren said.

The wall moved back and to the side.

“Ah! It moved!” Morgana cried.

Ren stared at the Anubis statue opposite of them. Ren ran over, staring at the orb.

“Ah, it is that Anubis statue. And it is holding one of those gems.” Yusuke said. 

“C’mon, let’s just take it with us. We know where it can go.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered, taking the gem.

“Sweet, we got it. Let’s go.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodding, heading back to see a Shadow. They took it out. Making it back out, they headed through the left room. A Shadow popped out and Ren just managed to ambush it. Going up, another Shadow. They took it out. They kept going, making it to the first stone pedestal.

“Alright, let’s put a gem in!” Ann cried.

Ren chuckled, putting the gem in. square light platforms raised up, creating a path.

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

“This pathway of light is quite impressive. It seems we will be able to pass over it!” Yusuke said.

“It’s not gonna disappear while we’re crossing it, right? This is a little scary.” Ann said.

“I’ll go first.” Ren assured her, jumping down. 

Running over, Ren went on the first square and tapped it. Solid. Ren chuckled as she looked at the others and nodded. With that, the group crossed. Making it to the door, Ren opened it and they kept going. They made it around, they found another door. Ren opened it and looked at the next area, two Shadows.

‘Weak.’ Ren thought.

They took the Shadows out and opened the locked chest. Ren looked up to see those light platforms above them.

“Is that the way we’re meant to go?” Ann asked.

Ren shrugged. Making it through the door, they found another safe room. Using the safe room, they used some items. Ren was sitting to the side, enjoying a drink. Ann walked over and sat down next to her. Ann leaned onto her.

“We’re getting close to the end.” Morgana said.

“Really?” Ryuji said.

“Thank goodness.” Ren whispered.

After a small break, they headed out. They made it to the end of the corridor to see Shadow Futaba opposite them.

“Wait up! Look, there she is.” Ryuji said. “It’d suck if we had to go through hell again ’cause we walked up to her without thinkin’ first.” 

Ren hummed softly, thank goodness they had that small break.

“So… what’s your call? You wanna keep goin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, we can face whatever happens.” Ren answered. 

“Okay, but we should still be careful.” Ann suggested.

“Yeah, we will.” Ren said.

The group walked in.

“You’re late. I thought all of you had died.” Shadow Futaba said.

“We almost did thanks to you! I mean, do you really wanna help us!? Make up your goddamn mind!” Ryuji yelled.

“...I’m not sure. There’s not much left at this point though.” Shadow Futaba answered.

Ren looked at her shocked as Shadow Futaba disappeared.

“Oh, not again! This is all because you picked on her, Skull!” Ann yelled

A Shadow appeared.

“Your shirt temper has created more work for us.” Yusuke said.

“This is my fault!?” Ryuji cried.

“WHO DARES INTRUDE UPON THE PEACE OF THIS HOLY GROUND? THIS IS THE PHARAOH’S TOMB. NONE MAY DISTURB HER SLUMBER!” the Shadow yelled.

“Ngh, we can’t retreat now. We’ll just have to do this.” Makoto said.

“Don’t worry, we got this.” Ren assured them.

They managed to take it down, it was a little difficult but nothing they can’t handle due to knowing its weakness. Ren sighed as the others all stood in a circle.

“Dammit, the hell’s up with her!?” Ryuji asked.

“Can you try to calm down? Nothing good will come of letting your temper flare up like that.” Makoto told Ryuji.

“Queen’s right.” Ren said, backing Makoto up.

“She did say, there’s not much left, though. The end of this Palace may be drawing close.” Yusuke pointed out.

“If I remember correctly, after we open the last door, it will lead up to another area, which though that will take us to the end.” Ren explained. “We better keep our guard up.”

“Agreed.” Makoto said.

Ren then saw a platform above and ran over, going up. Another Anubis statue, and with it the gem they need.

“We still have one stone pedestal left, right? So we need that gem.” Ryuji pointed out. “Let’s take it, Joker!”

“Got it.” Ren agreed, taking it.

“Okay, we’ve got it now. Let’s go.” Ann said.

Jumping down, a Shadow popped out from a coffin. They ambushed it and took it out. Easy. making their way up, they came to the light path they saw before. They made it across and down to the second stone pedestal. Not wasting time, Ren pulled the gem out and placed it in the stone pedestal. More light paths popped up.

“Hm, this sight brings a tear to my eye yet again!” Yusuke said

“You’re so freakin’ weird, dude…” Ryuji said.

“Skull.” Ren said, glaring at him.

Ryuji jumped.

“Don’t say that again.” Ren told him. 

“R-Right.” Ryuji said.

Ren took the lead, following the light. They even found a chest, free stuff. They made it back to the first room with the large scuplets. 

“Whoa.” Ryuji said.

“Come on.” Ren said, leading the way. 

They made their way across, Ren found another chest before they headed through the doorway. The group came to another puzzle. Ren walked straight to the control panel.

“The mural should display on the front wall now, right?” Ann asked.

“I expect so. Joker, if you please.” Makoto said.

Ren noded, touching the panel. An image popped up and Ren sighed.

“Wait, what? I can’t even begin to tell what this one is.” Ann said.

“It may be a rather difficult puzzle for us to solve…” Makoto said.

“Easy.” Ren started as she started.

Ren quickly finished the mural.

“Yes! We did it!” Ann cheered.

Ren sighed, this image.

“A child pulling on her mother’s clothes?” Yusuke whispered.

“...Mum…” a girl’s voice whispered.

“More voices.” Ann said.

“I’m… I’m tired of eating dinner alone all the time.” a girl’s voice complained. “It’s always just convenience store bentos… I wanna go somewhere. Take me on a trip!”

“The one clinging to her mother would be Futaba, right?” Ann asked.

“Right.” Ren said.

“Don’t be so selfish! You know I’m working hard to support you, right!?” a young woman’s voice scolded. “Ugh!”

The ground shook as the light turned around and the screen disappeared. Ren sighed as the door unlocked, that should be the last. 

“She seemed pretty angry.” Makoto pointed out. “Is that the maternity neurosis the voice from earlier mentioned?”

“I thought it was pretty normal for a child to want to spend time with their parents though.” Ann confessed.

Ren moaned.

“Yeah. Looks like Futaba was a pretty lonely kid growin’ up.” Ryuji said.

“So these incidents compounded, forcing her mother to suicide…?” Yusuke asked.

Then Shadow Futaba appeared.

“...I must die.” Shadow Futaba said.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Huh?” Ann said.

“I killed her… that’s why I’m here in this tomb…” Shadow Futaba said.

“Don’t say that!” Ann told her.

“I will die…” Shadow Futaba said.

Shadow Futaba then disappeared. Ren sighed, placing her hand on the side of her neck and wrapping her right arm around herself. Morgana jumped up onto her right shoulder.

“Futaba!” Ann cried.

“Why’d she get so quiet all of a sudden? What happened to that snarky personality!?” Ryuji asked.

“Could her heart perhaps be growing weaker?” Yuseke asked.

“We have to hurry and save her!” Ann said.

Ren let her arms drop to her side.

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked softly.

Ren nodded. She ran to the edge, jumping down to the stairs, then quickly ran up them to the door. They opened to see a large door.

“It opened… but what is this?” Ann asked.

“A problem.” Ren answered, walking up to the door. 

Ren scanned it.

“Private, do not enter.” Ren read softly.

Ryuji walked right up to the door, checking it out.

“Hey, this ain’t openin’. Think there's a way to open it somewhere else?” Ryuji asked.

“Hm? This door…” Makoto whispered, scanning it.

“It looks familiar…” Morgana admitted.

“Oh! Futaba’s room!” Makoto said.

“That’s it!” Morgana agreed.

“Why ain’t it openin’?” Ryuji asked, turning around.

“It must be her cognition that no one can enter it.” Morgana answered.

“I’m surprised that you made it this way.” Shadow Futaba said, appearing.

Ren turned around.

“Beyond lies the Pharaoh’s Chamber.” Shadow Futaba told them.

The others turned around to face Shadow Futaba.

“So the Treasure’s through here?” Ryuji asked, walking forward.

“Indeed. However, you need my permission to open this door.” Shadow Futaba told them.

“Then open it or us.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“I cannot. You must have her invite you in.” Shadow Futaba told him.

“What the eff. Ain’t this your Palace?” Ryuji asked.

“What does she mean, Mona?” Ann asked.

“The Shadow is Futaba, but not Futaba herself.” Morgana answered. “In other words, we need the real Futaba’s permission.”

“So, we need to have Futaba open her room and let us in?” Ann concluded.

“Considering that you made it all the way here, you may be able to do it…” Shadow Futaba said, floating up, then disappeared.

“Looks like we’ll have to return to reality once.” Ann said.

“But I remember Boss saying that she won’t let anyone in.” Makoto remembered.

“Right. She’s a serious shut-in.” Ryuji added.

“How will we convince her to allow us entry?” Yusuke asked.

“Standing around here won’t help. We’ll just have to give it a try.” Makoto told the group. “That’s what she wants, after all.”

“I think that we should do it too, even if it means we have to force ourselves in.” Ann said.

“That won’t work.” Ren whispered to herself.

“Someone sure is stoked about this.” Ryuji pointed out.

“We have no choice but to sneak in again.” Yusuke said.

“Joker, it’s your call when we do this.” Ann told her. “Make sure you think of some excuses just in case Boss catches us.”

Ren smirked.

“He won’t catch us.” Ren assured.

“Someone sure is confident for no reason.” Ryuji said.

Ren stared at him.

“I have many reasons.” Ren told him.

“On that note, is everyone clear on what needs doing?” Morgana asked.

“Oh that reminds me. Gimme that calling card. The one Alibaba sent us.” Ryuji said.

“What are you going to do with it?” Yusuke asked.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves, you know? We gotta announce this.” Ryuji told him. “If the Treasure’s there when we get the room open, givin’ this to her will let us take it right away.”

Ren nodded.

“Good idea, drop by with me after this and grab it.” Ren told him.

“Queen, help me think of what to write.” Ryuji said.

“I suppose.” Mokoto agreed.

“We got this covered.” Ryuji assured Ren. “You decide on a good time we barge into her room! That’s all you!”

“Right.” Ren said. “Let’s go.”

They were done, this is all they can do for the day. Ren took the lead. Now for the hardest part, Ren has a few ideas on how they’re going to do this. After all, she knows how Futaba is feeling more than anyone else. She needs to get Futaba to trust her and that will take time.


	188. A Hot Night

Ren and Ryuji made it back to Leblanc. Ren handed the card to Ryuji.

“Thanks.” Ryuji said.

“You better go.” Ren said.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded.

“Yeah, just been a long day.” Ren whispered.

“All right, call if you wanna talk.” Ryuji said.

“I will. See you later.” Ren assured him.

Ryuji nodded, heading off. Ren sighed, packing a small bag. She doesn’t want to be alone tonight. She grabbed her phone, calling Ritsu.

_ “Hello my beautiful wife.” Ritsu greeted. _

Ren sighed.

“Can I stay tonight?” Ren asked.

_ “Of course you can.” Ritsu assured her. “What’s wrong?” _

“I… I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Ren admitted softly. 

_ “Stay there. I’m on my way.” Ritsu told her. “Narukami, grab your keys! We’re going to get Ren!” _

_ “Okay!” Narukami yelled. _

Ren smiled.

_ “See you soon.” Ritsu said. _

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

Ren hung up and sighed.

“Come on.” Ren said.

Morgana nodded, climbing into the brown bag. He just fits. Ren headed downstairs, now she has to tell Sojiro. Sojiro looked at her.

“Um… is it okay if I stay at a friend’s place tonight?” Ren asked.

“Huh? Sure, go right ahead.” Sojiro answered.

Ren smiled.

“Thanks.” Ren said, heading out. 

Ren stood to the side and waited. It took longer than she expected, but Ren smiled as the car pulled up. Ren got in and they headed off. Ren sighed as she leaned into Ritsu.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“It’s okay.” Ritsu whispered. “I was thinking of some sushi tonight, I know a great place in Ginza.” 

“Yes please and some extra fatty tuna.” Ren said.

Ritsu looked at her confused, then Morgana popped out.

“Yeah!” Morgana cried.

“Right, the cat.” Ritsu said.

Ren giggled. They enjoyed some amazing sushi before heading to Ritus’ place where Ren gave Morgana his share while she had a smoke and an alcoholic beverage. She really needs this tonight. Ren sat on the lounge, leaning back.

“So, care to tell me what’s going on?” Ritsu asked, sitting next to Ren.

“It’s Niko and… and mum and dad.” Ren answered softly.

Ritsu sighed.

“I see.” Ritsu whispered.

Ritsu wrapped his arm over Ren’s shoulder. Ren sighed as she curled up into him.

“I just want them back.” Ren cried. “I want to apologise to them.”

“I know.” Ritsu whispered.

Ren closed her eyes.

“I know I didn’t get along with mum and dad, I wish things were different between us. I just wanted them to support me.” Ren explained.

Ritus kissed the top of Ren’s head.

“I know.” Ritsu whispered.

The pair sat in silence. Ren had nothing else to say and Ritsu knew there was nothing to say. After a while, Ren went for a quick shower and a long soak in a hot both. Ren moaned as her phone went off. It was on the vanity. Morgana jumped up on the bath edge with her phone in his mouth. Ren grabbed it and rolled onto her stomach and checked it as Morgana jumped onto her back.

Ryuji: Callin’ card’s ready!

Ann: That was fast!

Ryuji: I mean, I already wrote three of ’em before this, remember?

Makoto: But I came up with almost all of the sentences…

Ryuji: You don’t gotta mention that!

Makoto: Smooth, Ryuji…

Ren: Still, good work you two.

Yusuke: The real question here is when we should go to Futaba’s room…

Makoto: Well, um…

Makoto: I think our leader should decide.

Ryuji: Look who’s the smooth one now…

Makoto: It really should be up to Ren though, don’t you think?

Yusuke: Absolutely. We have no choice but to carry this out.

Ann: It’s all on you, Ren!

Ren: Got it! 

Ren: We’ve done great in the last few days, get some rest before battle!

Ren: I’ll be in touch!

Ren sighed.

“There you have it. Sounds like a pretty important task got pushed on you.” Morgana said. “No point thinking about it now though. We have to do it.”

“Of course we do.” Ren agreed. “It’s just the when.”

“Once you’ve made up your mind, just give the order as usual at the hideout.” Morgana told her.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Ren told him, holding her phone out.

Grabbing the phone with his mouth, Morgana jumped down. Ren moaned.

“Futaba.” Ren whispered. 

“What’s the plan?” Morgana asked.

“I know the pain, in a way, that’s she going through. I want to try to talk to her alone. Gain her trust.” Ren explained. “See if I can get her to keep our private chat open and maybe talk to her through her door.”

Ren sighed as she got out and dried herself, then quickly changed. She walked out to see Ritsu on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking at the city. Ren walked out, going behind him and dropped into him, burying her face into his back. 

“Are you going for a shower?” Ren asked.

“I’ve already had one.” Ritsu answered.

Ren hummed softly.

“Ready for bed?” Ritsu asked.

Ren nodded. The pair headed inside and to bed. Ren snuggled into his chest. Ritsu has a large bed and above it, is the AC which he has on. She could see Morgana spread out behind her. Ren closed her eyes. She woke up to her phone going off, only herself and Morgana woke to it.

“Huh? Who could that be at this hour?” Morgana asked.

Ren rolled over to him, pulling her phone out.

Makoto: There’s a movie that won’t be in theaters for much longer.

Makoto: I know we haven’t finished dealing with Futaba yet, but…

Makoto: I’m curious about it.

Makoto: It’s called “Like A Dragon.” You know, the one by that famous director.

Makoto: Would you maybe like to see it together?

Ren: Sure, let’s go.

Makoto: Thanks!

Makoto: Let’s meet in front of the movie theater in Shinjuku.

Ren: Got it.

“I wonder what kind of movie it is.” Morgana said, then yawned. “We should get back to sleep.”

Morgana curled back up. Ren nodded, dropping her phone by the cat and rolled back into Ritsu, closing her eyes. She was so tired.


	189. The Day with the Priestess

Ren woke up to her alarm and someone moving. She was lying on her side and had her back to Ritsu. Ren turned her alarm off and looked back at Ritsu. Ritsu moved over, kissing Ren on the cheek. 

“Good morning.” Ritsu whispered.

“What’s for breakfast?” Ren asked. “I’m hungry.”

“I get it.” Ritsu said, getting up.

Ritsu walked out and Ren chuckled, sitting up.

“Come on.” Ren whispered.

Morgana nodded, getting up. Ren moved to the edge of the bed, sliding off it and yawned. Morgana ran over and jumped down and the pair headed out. Ren went to the kitchen and got the leftover tuna from last night and sorted it out for Morgana.

“Any plans today?” Ritsu asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to the movies with a friend.” Ren answered. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“That’s good.” Ritsu said.

After breakfast, Ren got dressed. She walked out and grabbed her bag.

“I’ll leave my clothes here. I don’t have any sleepwear or casual clothes here.” Ren said.

“True.” Ritsu whispered. “Alright.”

Ritsu walked up to Ren, then kissed her on her forehead. Ren smiled.

“I’ll be off.” Ren whispered.

“If you ever need to stay again, call and I’ll pick you up. Either with the car or my bike.” Ritsu told her.

“How many times have you swooped in and saved me?” Ren asked softly.

“Does it matter? I’ll always be by you. No matter what.” Ritsu told her.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m off or I’m going to be late.” Ren told him. “Come on Mona.”

“Keep her safe kitty.” Ritsu said.

Ren smirked, lowering her bag and Morgana climbed in. Ren kissed Ritsu on his lips and ran off to the door, slipping her shoes on. With that, she was gone. She had to move. She ran to the station and made her way to Shinjuku. Ren made it to the spot to see Makoto waiting. Ren quickly ran over.

“Sorry, I got here a bit early. I’ve been looking forward to this for some time, so…” Makoto said. “Th-that is, a famous director was responsible for this movie. Who wouldn’t want to see it?”

Ren smirked.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Let’s go inside already!” Makoto told her.

“Let’s.” Ren agreed.

The pair headed inside. The movie was interesting. 

“Makoto’s fists have been clenched this entire time.” Morgana pointed out softly. “Whatever she said before about the director was probably just an excuse. She loves this stuff.”

“Duh.” Ren whispered.

After the movie, the pair headed out. Down the hall, the pair stopped.

“Th-That wasn’t too bad.” Makoto said.

Ren tilts her head.

“Um… do you think it’s weird if a girl likes movies like this?” Makoto asked.

“No, not at all.” Ren answered.

“R-Really!?” Makoto said. “Thanks… I think this is the first time I’ve been told that.”

Ren sighed.

“Sorry that I called you over so suddenly. It felt weird watching a yakuza film all by myself.” Makoto apologised. “I had fun, though, thanks to you.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad.” Ren assured her.

“Okay, let’s start heading home.” Makoto said.

“We don’t have to. The day is still young.” Ren suggested. “Want to grab a bite to eat? I feel like going to the diner in Shibuya.” 

Makoto smiled.

“I like that idea.” Makoto agreed.

The pair headed to the diner, grabbing a table and ordering. Ren yawned.

“So, how is Eiko going?” Ren asked.

“She’s well.” Makoto answered, then sighed. “Apparently Eiko has started dating a host from a club near her work. I guess he, um… hit on her one day after her shift, and that was that. Since then, he’s the only thing she’ll talk about. She even sent me a picture of their date at Destinyland.”

“I see.” Ren whispered. “He sounds suspicious.” 

“You think so as well?” Makoto said. “For now it seems he hasn’t forced her to spend any money at his club, but I’m still nervous. Beyond that, he calls her his princess and constantly tells her how special she is. It makes me sick to my stomach.”

Ren moaned, that doesn’t sound… bad.

“But Eiko refuses to listen to me. She said the idea that all hosts are bad people is outdated. She even said she was shocked to be getting advice from someone who would totally flunk a test about love.” Makoto explained.

“Harsh.” Ren said.

“Tests about love aren’t a thing though and even if they were, I most certainly wouldn’t flunk them!” Makoto added. 

Ren tilted her head and Makoto looked down.

“S-Sorry about that.” Makoto apologised.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her. 

Makoto looked at Ren.

“I’m probably just being biased towards him. I mean, I don’t have any proof that he’s untrustworthy.” Makoto admitted. “But that’s why I want to meet him and find out for myself what kind of person he really is. And… if it’s not too much to ask, I’d like you to accompany me on this excursion as well.”

Ren smirked. She’s liking this.

“This time, um… you’ll have to play the role of my boyfriend.” Makoto said.

“You can count on me. I got this.” Ren assured her. 

“It’s honestly okay? You’re so reliable, Ren.” Makoto said. “I think if I have a boyfriend, Eiko might be more inclined to listen to me.”

“Of course. If you’re worried about Eiko’s wellbeing, that is more than enough for me to do whatever it takes to help you.” Ren assured her. “So, where do we begin?”

“To tell you the truth, I actually already made plans with her and her boyfriend for a double date.” Makoto admitted. “S-Sorry.”

Ren chuckled.

“But it’s just going to be here, at the diner. Nothing particularly fance, I promise.” Makoto assured Ren.

“Sounds good to me, I’m excited and ready to work.” Ren said.

“Thank you! You’re a tremendous help.” Makoto said. “Is tomorrow okay?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Ren answered.

“I’m so glad you agreed to this. I don’t know who else I’d asked if you had said no.”

“It’s fine, really.” Ren assured her.

“Eiko… I hope she’s not getting herschel wrapped up in anything dangerous.” Makoto said. “But just in case, I’ll try looking for some info on that host.”

Morgana popped out of the bag.

“I’m sure between the two brains of the Phantom Thieves, you’ll get to the bottom of this.” Morgana said.

“Morgana!” Makaot cried. “I forgot you were there.”

“He’s right, we got this senpai.” Ren assured her.

Makoto nodded. They got their meals and Ren smiled. This is going to be fun.


	190. The Meeting with Benzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I am changing a lot with Futaba... my story my rules...

After they ate, Ren walked Makoto to the station.

“I’ll be off. Take care.” Makoto said, then headed off.

Ren chuckled, then headed back.

“You seem excited.” Morgana pointed out.

“Playing boyfriend for our queen, hell yeah I’m excited.” Ren said. “And she’s right to be worried. I’ve met a few bad hosts in the past before. Never hurts to double check and make sure he’s not one of them.”

“Where are you going?” Morgana asked.

“To that special place.” Ren answered.

Making it around the corner, Ren sat her bag and walked to the Velvet Room, being kicked in. God she hates coming in that way. Waking up, Ren got up and walked forward.

“Hey.” Caroline said. 

“I see you brought us the Persona we requested.” Justine said. 

“Looks like you’re getting the hang of this. Well, that’s another assignment done.” Caroline said. 

Ren sat down and sighed.

“All right, let’s keep moving to the next task before things get all messy like last time.” Caroline said. “No difficult questions, Justine. Just give her the next assignment.” 

“Understood.” Justine said.

“Huh? What’s with you? You’re not usually this cooperative.” Caroline asked shocked. 

“I have no intention of abandoning my duty, I would like to know the truth of this situation.” Justine admitted. “After all, we possess a mysterious list which seems to have foretold the current state of affairs. Who wrote it? Why do I recognise the penmanship? Why does observing growth feel nostalgic? And beyond that, what was the true intent of its creator?”

“I thought I said no difficult questions.” Caroline reminded her.

“To be honest though, I have arrived at a hypothesis.” Justine admitted.

“What? You know the answer?” Caroline said.

“We manage the inmate’s power via serval arcane, which symbolises the mystic nature of this world. In truth, the encounter we share with her is represented by the Strength arcana. Strength represents great power, a mighty will, and the awakening of the unknown.” Justine explained.

“Sounds about right.” Caroline agreed.

“Caroline, in our interactions, has the inmate been the only one to have had something awaken within her?” Justine asked.

Caroline looked at her shocked.

“Perhabes, therein lies the answer.” Justine said.

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean!?” Caroline asked. “Ughhh, dammit! Why do I feel so weird!?” 

Ren looked at the pair worried as they looked at her.

“Although, this next task is gonna be the eighth one. There aren’t too many left on the list.” Caroline added. “You’ve come this far, Inmate. I hope you see it through.”

“If you do so, the answer will surely become clear.” Justine said.

Ren nodded. 

“And, uh…” Caroline started. “You’re more than just some random shmuck to us now. You’re the only one who can find the answer we’re looking for. You got that, Inmate!?” 

Ren nodded. She will help them out.

“Okay, next! You’ve only gotta bring us one more Persona before you get another reward!” Caroline told her.

Ren got her next task, while she was there she did a couple more fusions and sorted a few things out. With that, she left. She walked over to her bag and Morgana looked at her.

“Done.” Ren said, picking it up.

Ren’s phone went off so she pulled it out to see a message from Yoshida.

Yoshida: Could I have some of your time today?

Yoshida: You can consider this a formal request.

Yoshida: I have something scheduled after the speech, and I’d like you to come.

Ren: Of course, I’ll be there.

Yoshida: I’ll be meeting someone at the sushi restaurant. Hope you can make it.

Ren hummed softly. More sushi, she loves sushi. Ren headed off, she should make it to the speech. It was interesting, like always. After that they headed to the sushi restaurant. She was so spoiled. Turns out that someone is Benzo. Ren kept her head down as she ate, listening to what Yoshida and Benzo were talking about. When she was done eating, Ren leaned on the counter.

“However, the government's overall approval rating is dangerously low.” Benzo admitted. 

“I’ll be sure to proceed with caution.” Yoshida said. “Considering that the grandson of my former teacher is showing me such kindness.”

“Yes, well I’d like to discuss a personal matter.” Benzo started. “Allow me to be frank. I will be running for my grandfather’s seat in the coming election.”

“I see. Congratulations.” Yoshida said.

“I held a low-level position in the party’s executive office, but I’m new to candidacy, so I was hoping you could educate me on how to run an election campaign.” Benzo confessed.

“Well, I was planning on running myself… and I don’t believe that I’m qualified to teach you.” Yoshida explained.

“I heard that you’ve been working harder than anyone these past 20 years.” Benzo admitted. 

“Well, I did have a lot of free time after I lost the election. Study is all an amature can do.” Yoshida confessed.

“Amateur? You’re a veteran, if anything. Besides, you have experience teaching her, right?” Benzo said.

Ren looked at him shocked, then down.

“Your reputation has greatly improved around the executive office recently.” Benzo told him. “And my grandfather has expressed his intent on making peace with you now.”

“I’d be happy to bury the hatchet with Mr Kuramoto.” Yoshida admitted. “But I’m not worthy to join his group again.”

“I thought you would find these conditions favourable.” Benzo said. 

Ren sighed.

“So I ask that you keep what I’m about to tell you a secret.” Benzo told him. 

Ren jumped as Yoshida looked at her.

“Sorry, could you give us a moment, Amamiya?” Yoshida asked.

“Of course.” Ren said, standing up.

“No, I’d like for your favourite pupil to hear this too.” Benzo quickly said.

Ren looked at him shocked. Yoshida looked at him.

“Wait a moment, is your plan to involve her so that I can’t decline?” Yoshida asked.

Benzo looked at him.

“I simply trust her discretion.” Benzo answered. 

Ren sighed, sitting down. Benzo looked down.

“The Kuramoto group is planning to move forward with a political realignment.” Benzo confessed.

“Are you saying that you’re going to secede from the Liveral Co-Prosperity Party?” Yoshida asked, shocked. 

“With the government in a weakened state, now’s our chance. As such, I want to emphasize our unity.” Benzo explained.

“And so you’ve come to me, a former member of the Kuramoto Children.” Yoshida concluded. “But my views differ from those of the Kuramoto group. And I don’t intend on changing them.”

“I understand. However, you won’t be able to put those beliefs into action if you don’t get elected.” Benzo told him. 

Benzo looked at Ren.

“Amamiya, could you talk sense into him? You’ll benefit as well.” Benzo told her.

Ren shook her head. Another man, wanting to use Yoshida.

“You should decline.” Ren told Yoshida.

“You think so too, hm?” Yoshida hummed. “Haha, you’re not intimidated, even by the grandson of a big-time Diet member.”

Ren smirked. Yoshida looked at Benzo.

“I appreciated your offer, but I must respectfully decline.” Yoshida told him.

“So you’re okay with being No-Good Tora forever?” Benzo asked.

“Call him Mr Yoshida.” Ren told him.

Benzo looked at her.

“Amamiya.” Yoshida said, shocked.

“Looks like you chose the wrong politician to follow.” Benzo said. 

“That’s not for you to decide.” Ren told him.

Yoshida looked at Benzo.

“Try to understand that she has her own beliefs.” Yoshida told him.

Benzo looked down, then back up.

“I apologise. I made a slip of the tongue. And in front of your secretary, no less.” Benzo apologised. “I don’t need an answer right away. If you want to show deference to my grandfather… please let me know.”

Ren sighed.

“I already took care of the bill, so enjoy.” Benzo told them. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Benzo got up and left. Yoshida sighed.

“What's the point in getting elected if it means sacrificing your beliefs?” Yoshida said.

Yoshida looked at Ren.

“I bet when push came to shove, Kuramoto intended to lure you in.” Yoshida added. “He probably didn’t expect me to remain calm after he showed his trump card.”

Ren smirked.

“I feel surprisingly at ease whenever you’re with me, like that time with Matsushita.” Yoshida confessed. “I’m truly indebted to you for all you've done for me, but I must ask that you continue to help me.” 

“Of course I will.” Ren assured him.

“You know, from the way he was acting, I’d swear Kuramoto was hiding something.” Yoshida pointed out. “Ah, my apologies. We’re done eating, so let’s go home.”

Ren smiled.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

With that, Ren headed back to Yongen. She was so tired and wanted to crawl into bed. It’s not as good as Ritsu’s bed but it’s fine. Making it back to the closed café, Ren headed in and sighed. Her phone went off so she pulled it out. Futaba.

Alibaba: Welcome back.

“Thanks Baba.” Ren said.

Alibaba: Baba?

Alibaba: I approve.

“That’s good to know.” Ren laughed. 

Alibaba: You could have brought me some sushi back.

Alibaba: (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

“Well maybe you should have asked.” Ren said. 

Alibaba: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Ren started laughing

“Okay, okay.” Ren laughed. “I’ll grab you some tomorrow evening. You’ll just have to unlock the door and run upstairs while I come in and drop it on the table by the door.”

Alibaba: *(*´∀｀*)☆

Alibaba: Thanks.

“It’s fine. Also, keep the chat open so we can talk even when I’m out. I’ll grab a few things for you. Food, manga, games, just let me know.” Ren told her. 

Alibaba: Really?

Ren chuckled.

“Really really.” Ren confirmed. “I’ve got to get some more supplies and other things to do, but we’ll be able to change your heart soon. Hang in there for me, okay.”

Alibaba: OK.

“Alright, I’m going to get some sleep. You should too.” Ren said. “Night.”

Alibaba: Night.

Ren headed upstairs and chuckled softly.

“Things are looking well. If you can keep this up, getting Futaba to let us won’t be a problem.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“I hope so too.” Ren whispered.

Ren’s phone then started ringing.

“Who could that be?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked at it.

“Akechi.” Ren answered.

Ren smiled, answering it.

“Good evening, detective.” Ren said.

_ “I hope it’s not too late.” Akechi said. _

“Of course not.” Ren assured. “So tell me, did I pass your little test?”

Akechi chuckled.

_ “So you knew.” Akechi said. “It’s true, I wanted to test your skills. I have to say, I’m quite impressed. No one can track anything. Even the footage at the hotel was sabotaged.” _

“I’m a professional, though I can’t bring him down.” Ren said. 

_ “Such a shame, at least Miss Starlight is safe.” Akechi said. “A job well done.” _

Ren chuckled.

“Good to know.” Ren said. “I’ll see you around, detective.”

_ “That you will.” Akechi agreed. _

Ren hung up and yawned.

“I’m done.” Ren whispered.

All she wants to do is sleep.


End file.
